Life Agendas
by Windseeker2305
Summary: SEQUEL to Life Renovations and 2nd book of Life Cycle trilogy. Harry and Draco's 7th year has started and along with that, a new order is rising. The Wizarding World will never be the same again. DM/HP,along with other pairings. Completed.
1. Moving Forward

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter One**

**Moving Forward**

Tall dark doors cloaked in shadows loomed over Harry and Draco like giant black guardians, marking the entrance to Tom Riddle's quarters. The doors always made Harry nervous, and now was no exception. One would only need to look at Harry to know he was agitated. Every other second his hands would go up and he'd start pulling at his black hair.

"Calm down, will you," Draco finally hissed and slapped away the hand that had been reaching for hair for the tenth time. "We're not walking in to our deaths."

Harry took a deep breath before nodding. Draco raised his hand to knock.

"Wait." Harry quickly pulled Draco's hand back between them. "Maybe this is a mistake."

"You're having second thoughts?"

"No, that's not it. You know I want this. I do. But… this is Tom. What if by asking this of him, he gets insulted? This could push him away from us. That's the last thing I want. This is so surreal. I mean it's Tom Riddle, after all. I'd hate to find out he only puts up with us because of our power. What if he really doesn't like us, Draco?"

Suddenly the door opened and two very startled _Ukatae_ stared wide-eyed at a scowling Dark Lord. "Harry," he began in a sickeningly sweet tone. "Do you honestly think I'm only around for your power?"

Harry was afraid to move or say anything, and instead strove for the cute and innocent look he could create by staring at Tom with wide sparkling emerald eyes. Tom could see right through his ploy, however, and began to shake his head in disbelief. Really, Harry ought to know better by now. It wasn't the power that kept Tom close; it was the unconditional support and dependence of said support. Maybe it was also because he felt a little bit of the sappy emotions Hupplepuffs are constantly spewing. But Tom would not spew this sentimentality out loud. He had a reputation to uphold after all.

"I assure you, that is not why I tolerate you. Power," he stated softly, "isn't everything. You've taught me that."

Harry blushed and looked adorably sheepish. "How did you know what we were saying? The door was shut."

"I have wards and spells on and around the door. I hear everything that goes on outside of my rooms. It's a little thing I like to call caution."

"You mean paranoia," Draco murmured from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, ha ha. Very amusing, baby Malfoy. You can call it whatever you want, but at least I'll be prepared for anything." Tom ignored Draco's annoyed growl and focused on Harry. Though wariness was clear in his eyes, Tom allowed his facial expressions to soften. "I'm not sure how much of your conversation I heard and I hope I'm misinterpreting, but if you are here to ask for a threesome then yes I'll be insulted. Severely disturbed as well. And if that's why you two are here then the answer is a resounding no way in hell."

"Oh, eww! Tom!" Draco put the heel of his palms over his closed eyes and began to rub rapidly as if he were seeing disturbing pictures in his mind.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I'll admit I've flirted with you a couple of times, but that was just to piss you off. I never thought you would take me seriously. You totally misconstrued what we were talking about."

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Tom defended as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what it sounded like."

"It's definitely not that."

"Please enlighten me then, Draco."

Harry went back to looking sheepish and he tried thinking of several things to say that could get them out of this without making Tom think he and Draco were fools. He was sure Tom would not be up for what they were about to ask. Harry quickly thought of a solution, but before he could turn tail and run, Draco grabbed his hand and kept him still.

"May we come in?"

"Of course." Tom stepped aside and allowed them entrance, wondering why Harry was suddenly looking disheartened. "Harry, please calm down. You're starting to look like a little lost puppy. I hate puppies."

Tom said this so matter-of-factly that Harry snorted in amusement. He suddenly had a vision of Tom sitting on a plush rug with a look of absolute loathing on his face while being overrun by cute puppies. With that picture in mind, Harry was able to relax a little as the three of them sat down.

He had planned to make Draco explain why they were there, but in the end decided to do it because it had been his idea in the first place. "Uhm…okay. I'll get right to the point." Harry took a massively deep breath before rushing onwards. "We want to make you our brother. By evoking the Rite of Familial Bonding. If you don't want to and this makes you very uncomfortable, please say so and we'll all forget we ever had this conversation."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Tom looked less then pleased when he finally understood what they were asking. His eyes narrowed on them. "Is this Hermione's idea? Did she put you up to this? She swore she wouldn't say anything!"

"We haven't talked to Hermione. She doesn't know about this," Harry answered sullenly. "It's how we think of you and we wanted to make it physically real, not just emotionally."

Tom didn't know how to react to this, so he chose what was easy and scowled angrily at them. Harry knew this would be Tom's reaction and he felt immense disappointment well up inside him.

"I'm being attacked by Gryffindor sentimentality!" Tom whispered harshly before looking at Draco with wide eyes. The blond nodded while putting a comforting arm around his mate.

"It's true though. This alliance started out for pure ambition, didn't it? We all wanted to achieve something… And now we've become stronger together, relying on each other. Watching and supporting. It's no longer just an alliance. Harry and I would protect and die for you if necessary-"

Tom sat heavily in his seat. "Draco-"

"We would! And not in the same way the Death Eaters would lay down their lives for you. Even if you sit there and deny it, I suspect you'd do the same for us. Having a real family doesn't change the fact that you are Lord Voldemort. Having brothers and a sister doesn't make you any less of a Dark Lord. Believe me when I say it makes you stronger." Draco looked at Harry. "You have someone you want to protect with your life… It makes you want to be stronger." He turned back to Tom. "You do become stronger. It doesn't make you weak. We aren't the type of people who become weak. Don't deny us because you think it'll make you so."

"I can't believe this," Tom replied in a choked voice. "You're being serious?"

"Yes." Draco answered. Surprisingly, Tom's barriers were crumbling down and they were being assaulted by his turbulent emotions.

"You feel the same way, don't you?" Harry asked in awe and grinned stupidly when Tom looked at him with watery eyes. _We're making the Dark Lord teary eyed. _Tom spun around and grabbed the nearest breakable thing, which happened to be an empty vase, and threw it across the room shattering it into a hundred pieces. The _Ukatae_ were unconcerned. They knew it was Tom's way of relieving himself of emotions he didn't want to show. When he looked back to them, his eyes were dry once more and a smirk graced his face.

"You mentioned a sister?"

* * *

Severus was just putting the finishing touches on a potion when the door to his lab burst open. The interruption caused him to start and he dropped the jar of powdered moonstone where it crashed to the floor. Severus looked towards the door, his mouth opening, intending to blast whoever dared disturb him. It was his last chance at making a potion for pleasure before he needed to return to Hogwarts that night. But when he saw who was there, he shut his mouth and satisfied himself with a scowl. How could he yell at Hermione when she was looking so breathless and radiantly happy?

"Severus! You're never going to believe what those boys have asked."

"Have I not asked that you knock, or at the very least enter in a quiet manner?" his silky voice reprimanded her as she came near. He was not so affected that he would let her get away with it. He mournfully gazed at the potion. "It's ruined now."

"I'm sorry, Severus… But just listen!" She didn't sound sorry at all and his scowl deepened. He then sighed and waved his wand; vanishing the ruined potion before turning to give the witch his undivided attention.

"I'm going to have brothers!" She gushed and happily clapped her hands before pressing them against her chest just over her bursting heart.

"Your mother is pregnant? Aren't they a little too old?"

"No!" She looked at him as if he were a silly child. "Harry, Draco, and Tom! They want me as sister. Can you believe it? Do you know how happy this makes me?"

Severus smiled softly. "It's written plain as day on your face, Hermione." He moved forward and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm very pleased for you." And relieved as well. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been a little worried about Hermione and Tom's budding relationship and where that might go. But now, if they were to become bonded siblings there was no chance of the Dark Lord taking his witch away from him.

That's when a disturbing thought occurred to him.

"Hermione?" The witch pulled back upon hearing the worry in his voice and peered at him curiously. "What exactly are you going to do in order to bond yourself to Harry as his sister?"

"The Familial Bond Ritual." Severus let out a sigh of relief. "Why?" Hermione went on to ask, seeing his unusual reaction.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't thought of this before. I'm Harry's uncle and by bonding yourself in certain ways, because there are several rituals to choose from, you would become my niece."

Hermione gasped and began shaking her head furiously. "Oh no! I never thought about that! I was just so excited! I can't do it now!"

Severus restrained himself from rolling his eyes this time and instead grasped her chin firmly and made her look at him. "You can still do it. The Familial Bond Ritual only bonds you to the persons who are performing the ritual with you. You will end up on the Potter family tree, but not mine. You are only bonding yourself to a Potter, as well as Malfoy and Riddle. There are no worries for us."

"Oh thank Merlin!" Hermione shifted and began to blush. "I want to become their sister, but not if it meant I had to stop seeing you."

"My sentiments exactly," Severus said with a smile, incredibly pleased that she would chose him over Harry, Draco, and Tom I'm-The-Bloody-Dark-Lord Riddle.

"When is the Ritual?" he finally asked as he leaned against a table and pulled her along with him against his chest.

"The day we leave for Hogwarts."

Severus was not pleased with this. "Couldn't you do it sooner? I know what takes place during the should have supervision in case something goes wrong."

Hermione frowned. "We aren't children, Severus. Besides, Amortia will be there in case we need medical treatment. And if we do it on the first, we have time to research the Ritual."

Severus continued to be displeased but there was nothing he could do. They'd already made up their minds and all four of them were very stubborn. They were Gryffindors and Slytherins, after all.

The evening of August thirty-first found five nervous Death Eaters sitting at the end of a long table awaiting their new leaders; the council of seven, minus one. The seventh, Severus Snape, was naturally not present due to his obligation as a Hogwarts professor and therefore could not attend the meeting. The Death Eaters were made to wait and during this time very little was said, and any movements made were nearly imperceptible. Though there was occasional eye contact, questioning looks, and a few wary glances at the door.

Frederick Parkinson visibly jerked in surprise- earning him sneers and looks of scorn from the others- when the heavy oak doors flew open and in strode a scowling Harry Potter. The Death Eaters- Walden McNair, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, and Parkinson were shocked when the doors closed leaving the Boy-Who-Lived alone with them. They were aware of the new hierarchy within their organization and Harry Potter's top position within it. But it was still surprising that Potter would come in alone and look completely unconcerned about being alone in a room with people who had previously sought to kill him. In fact as he passed the curious Death Eaters, though his tone was less then welcoming, Harry nodded his head and greeted each one of them by name. Except for Parkinson. That one received the darkest look Harry could manage. It was pretty damn dark considering what kind of being he was now.

Guardedly, the Death Eaters watched as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table, to the right of the high backed chair at the head. A scowl continued to sit on his face as if permanently stuck there and his fingers tapped angrily against the dark wooden table while he stared unwaveringly at each Death Eater in the room. His eyes finally rested for a long time on the Lestrange brothers and his scowl dropped to a smirk.

"It's been what? A year or so since you've been out of Azkaban?" Harry chuckled when they both flinched, their tormented eyes expressing their fear of the Wizarding prison. "How long were you there? Fifteen years?" he looked them both over again and sneered at their ragged appearances. "You look a disgrace. We'll have to do something about that since I want to keep you two around."

"What can you do, boy?" Rodolphus spat, unable to keep it in any longer.

Harry's eyes widened in vicious surprise. Rodolphus could not have imagined how much pain that one word induced and was not prepared when the former Savior of the Wizarding World stood and pointed his wand at him.

"_Crucio_," he intoned softly and then turned hard eyes to Rabastan, who was succeeding very well at hiding how he felt about his brother writhing in pain beside him. "How long should I keep the curse on him? Do you think he's angry at me because I brought up Azkaban, or do you think he's pissed because I keep his psycho bitch wife locked in the dungeon where I can torture her whenever I please?"

"I know better than to ask you to release the curse on my brother," Rabastan answered, inwardly impressed with the little emotion Potter had used to curse his brother and the fact that Potter could keep up the curse while his attention was somewhere else. Not many people could do that. Most times, to keep the curse going, you had to give the victim your undivided attention.

"Don't you care for your brother?"

"Of course. He's all I have."

That simple statement hit a chord within Harry and he lifted the curse at once. "Answer my other questions."

"Azkaban," Rabastan answered after looking sideways to his panting brother, making sure there were no lasting side effects of the curse. But of course there wasn't. Potter hadn't kept him under for that long. "He doesn't really care about Bellatrix. We do wonder why you keep her locked up instead of turning her over to the Ministry or killing her."

"It's simple," Harry began as he twirled his wand between his fingers. "As I've said, I like playing with her. And I loathe the Ministry. Until it is under our control, the Ministry will not receive any more help from us. Unless it is to our advantage." Harry turned back to Rodolphus. "Never call me boy again. Is this understood? Call me Potter, Mr. Potter… hell, even Harry is okay with me. But the next time I hear anyone call me boy, I will kill before another second has passed. Does everyone understand this?"

"Understood." The Death Eaters replied in astonishment. They'd seen him before this when the Dark Lord announced he was working with six others, but they hadn't realized just how much Potter had changed despite the fact that his appearance screamed Dark elf. It was obvious why the Dark Lord had decided to partner with him. Potter wouldn't bring the Dark Lord- and in association- the rest of them down with him.

"Good." Harry returned to his seat and began to tap his fingers on the table impatiently once again. "Where the hell are they?" he growled.

Rabastan watched intently as Potter turned his head to the side as if listening for something, and stranger still, Potter twisted in his chair to look at the wall behind him before nodding firmly. Rabastan didn't want to be caught staring so he quickly averted his eyes when Potter turned back around. He wondered what that had been about. Was it true? Was Harry Potter really going insane?

Another five minutes passed before the doors opened once again. _What the hell took you so long?_ Harry snapped at his mate. Draco's reaction was only to raise an eyebrow as he walked in alongside his father. Tom and Hermione walked in front of the Malfoys, heads bent together, talking quietly. Hermione looked up and pinned Parkinson and McNair with a hard glare as she passed them.

"Well McNair, I hope your disposition is in better form this evening," she said sweetly as she sat down in the chair Tom pulled out for her. She gave Harry a smile after sitting down next to him. "I would hate to have to shed more of your blood and on such a lovely expensive rug."

"I've learned my lesson, Miss Granger," McNair replied, though it was obvious to everyone how hard it was for him to do it. Tom pinned him with a cold stare as he sat down at the head of the table. Draco sat down on his left across from Harry and Lucius sat next to his son.

Amortia ran in a moment later. "I was with Mr. Lovegood," was her only explanation, and knew there was no need for an apology for that. She shook her head as she sat next to Hermione when the other five looked at her questioningly. Mr. Lovegood was getting worse.

"So can we start?" Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Parkinson.

"Wait!" Draco jumped to his feet and also pointed his wand at Parkinson, whose eyes were horribly wide in fear by this time. "We discussed this. I was going to do it. Harry, you promised he was mine."

Harry sneered at Parkinson's fear encrusted face. "Yeah, well… that was before I stepped in here and saw his bloody face. Now I want the pleasure."

The other Death Eaters had no idea what was going on, but it was clear that Parkinson was in enormous trouble. They watched Parkinson with eager expressions. No one really liked him that much. If Parkinson were smart, he would have gotten a clue and tried to run, but as it was he sat there and watched the two _Ukatae_ bickering about who got to do whatever they planned to do to him.

Hermione surprised everyone when she slowly stood. In a flash she had her wand out and pointed at Parkinson, and with a face and voice void of any emotion, she uttered the cursed words, "_Avada Kedavra_." She watched intently as the green light left her wand and hit Parkinson square in the chest. He slumped in his chair and landed with a dead thud against the table, his unseeing eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and turned to glare at the woman next to him.

"What the fuck?" Draco snapped at the same time.

"I didn't want to waste time listening to you two fighting about it. This meeting needs to get underway and we couldn't do that until Parkinson was taken care of. And Draco, if you killed him, what do you think Pansy's reaction would be, hmm?"

"Yeah, but now she's going to hate you," Draco sulked and slumped back down into the chair.

"Maybe, maybe not. She's your best friend though and I'd rather take the fall instead of you. Regardless, Parkinson needed to be out of the way. He was untrustworthy." She pinned cold eyes on the only person who seemed to react negatively to Parkinson's death. "Isn't that right, McNair?"

Walden McNair visibly gulped and could only nod. Augustus Rookwood was watching Hermione in speechless shock, while the Lestranges' were openly grinning at the witch.

A pouting Harry returned to his seat, staring mournfully at Parkinson's body for a moment before he turned to Tom. He couldn't stop a snicker from escaping his mouth at seeing the shock in his eyes. Harry was sure Tom had never had a shock such as that before, and he had to kick Tom from under the table before the Dark Lord snapped out of it. Harry could feel how pleased Tom was. That pleasure was probably from the fact that he was about to gain a sister who could kill without a moment's thought. Lucius of course, looked pleased as well but Amortia was silent and giving Hermione a very level look. Harry wondered what the Healer was thinking.

Finally the meeting could begin and Tom nodded to Hermione, who cleared her throat and looked down at the parchments she'd brought along with her. "We have decided to have this meeting now due to the fact that for the next couple of weeks we will be very busy and lengthy correspondences will be low while we get back into the swing of things at school. We're here now because we need to get started on our plans right away."

Hermione looked around at the Death Eaters and then she focused on the Lestranges. "You two will get your act together," she ordered just as Harry had done. "You're not in Azkaban anymore, your skills are needed, and we need you both in top form." Rabastan and Rodolphus nodded without hesitation, any doubts they had of the muggle born had burned to ash the moment she killed Parkinson. They had no problem taking orders from her now that they saw how serious she was about the organization. Clearly she wasn't going to be a weak link.

"For the project we're giving you, you'll both be working with Sirius Black and we'll need you out and around. I realize you can't go out in public as you are still very much wanted right now, but that shall be rectified very soon."

"How will you do that?" Rodolphus asked. Because he asked with sincere curiosity, Hermione didn't react negatively to being interrupted. She smiled mysteriously at him.

"That's our little secret," Lucius replied.

"And what will we be doing?" Rabastan inquired, eager to get back in action. He and his brother had been forced to sequester themselves away for too long.

Tom answered. "You two along with Black will be the Heads for the Department of Magical Environmental Management."

Rabastan frowned. "Sorry, my lord, but I've never heard of that department."

"You wouldn't. It's new. We are tired of having miniscule amounts of land for ourselves- witches and wizards. Your jobs would include searching and mapping out large areas in Britain that are not used or sparsely populated, and creating barriers around these areas to keep muggles out. I want these areas to disappear off the face of the earth. The muggles will start to realize that lands on their maps no longer exist, but that can be the problem of the current Ministry. This should have been done centuries ago. I find it highly offensive that the Ministry of Magic is in the middle of London and has to be hidden underground. It's undignified to have muggles walking all over us- literally and figuratively. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, my lord," the Death Eaters answered.

"It will not be easy and will take some time, but it's perfectly within our grasps," Lucius intoned.

"Hold on," Draco said, looking at the brothers curiously. "I hate to interrupt and this is sort of random, but weren't they put away for torturing the Longbottoms? And didn't we find out the Longbottoms were disposed of by Dumbledore. Do you remember torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom?" he asked the two.

"Yes. We were there." Upon such an answer, the Lestrange brothers found themselves faced with two glares from Harry and Hermione that could easily have burned them alive had the glare had any actual power.

"The Longbottoms were missing for a week before they were found. The Lestranges' only went looking for them two days before they were found by the Order, and I only sent them to the Longbottoms for information and to see if maybe they had changed their minds about joining me," Tom explained.

Hermione's frown lessened into a thoughtful look. "What happened when you were finally apprehended by the Ministry? Was Dumbledore there when you were arrested?"

"I can't remember," Rabastan said.

"My memory of that time is fuzzy," Rodolphus answered.

"Then it's clear," Hermione piped up cheerfully. "Dumbledore was there and he did the same to you as he did to Lord Voldemort. He fixed your memories. You didn't torture the Longbottoms at all. Tom, Draco, Harry? Can any of you look into their minds and remove the fabricated memories?"

"I can do it," The Dark Lord assured her with a small smile.

"I hate to be the pessimistic one here," Lucius drawled and ignored Amortia's unladylike snort, "But I fear I must negate your theory, Hermione. Rabastan and Rodolphus were sent after the Longbottoms and they were found near where the Longbottoms were being kept. Dumbledore was never anywhere near me at that time, nor any other Death Eaters. He could not have made fabricated memories for all of us."

"He didn't need to. The Lestranges' confessed under Veritaserum. Why would anyone, including the Death Eaters, believe something else had happened? Especially since going after the Longbottoms was what they were after. You didn't know exactly what Lord Voldemort had sent them off to do to the Longbottoms, did you?" Hermione asked and smirked cheekily at Lucius.

The six at the head of the table began to discuss it, ignoring the Death Eaters completely for half an hour until finally Tom pushed his chair back from the table and ordered the Lestrange brothers to kneel in front of him. They did so without hesitation, but sent each other a short glance when the Dark Lord pulled his wand out. Tom pointed it at Rabastan first and ordered him to look him in the eyes.

"_Legilimens_."

While Tom took his time searching through Rabastan's head, Harry began to think of other things, though it was all about what they had been talking about. _Draco? Do you think with our powers, we could heal Neville's parents?_

Draco moved his silver eyes off the Lestrange brothers and gazed across the table at his mate's earnest face._ I'm not sure we can cure humans, lover. I didn't have any effect on Mr. Lovegood at all. And I'm not sure _Ukatae_ are allowed to use their powers to cure humans either._

_Never hurts to try, _Harry thought with a frown. _Falde and Talyn didn't stop you from trying to cure Luna's father._

_That's true. And I suppose the Longbottoms could be different… It's their minds, not their bodies. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then nothing happens. _Harry's slow sappy smile had Draco smiling in return despite the fact that he was still a little annoyed at Harry for being so irritable the last couple of days.

Harry was about to pop off to St. Mungo's right then but Draco reminded him the Longbottoms could wait as they still had issues to discuss right now and they needed to keep their use of magic down to a minimum until after they'd completed the Familial Bond Ritual. But he did promise they would go to St. Mungo's soon after arriving at Hogwarts.

_And unlike some people, I will keep my promise. _Draco glared at his mate, still pissed that Harry had retracted his promise of letting him take care of Parkinson.

_I'm sorry, but he annoys me._

_Yes, well… _Draco looked at Hermione who was discussing their new Environmental Management department with his father. _We should have a talk with Hermione. _

_I was thinking the same thing, _Harry responded, watching Hermione carefully from the corner of his eye. She didn't seem any different and was speaking to Lucius in a businesslike manner that Harry knew the older Malfoy appreciated and respected. There was nothing about Hermione that said she was bothered by what she had just done.

_Great minds think alike, _Draco replied with a smirk. Harry laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"I've found the memories," Tom said, bringing them out of their thoughts. "But it's going to take some time and great effort to undo what Dumbledore has done. I don't want to be too quick; otherwise I might damage their minds." Tom looked down at the heads bowed to him and placed a hand on each of their heads. "We don't want to lose such valuable resources, now do we?" he smiled when the men in shivered from his touch.

"Then do it another time. If Draco and I can Apparate out of Hogwarts, we can all come and go as we please. Having those memories for a little bit longer will not hurt them."

"What's next on the agenda, Hermione?" Tom asked after he'd sent the Lestranges' back to their seats.

The witch consulted her parchment and produced a quill to make a check mark next to the items they'd already discussed. She glared at Harry when he rolled his eyes, making the _Ukatae_ wonder how she knew he'd rolled his eyes when she'd been looking down at the parchment.

"Muggleborns," she stated and then looked at McNair when he made a small disdainful cough. Hermione threw the quill down and stood. "I've had quite enough from you, McNair. Do you want to duel me?"

"Hermione-"

"No, Tom!" she threw her finger up at him; a sign that she didn't want anyone to interfere. "If this bastard still thinks I shouldn't be here and hasn't learned his lesson, I'm happy to prove my point and teach him another."

"We'll be happy to take care of him for you, Miss. Granger," Rabastan said with a smirk sent McNair's way. He spoke in such a respecting tone that Hermione couldn't hide the surprise from her face. Tom chuckled inwardly. Seems Hermione had two more supporters from Rabastan and Rodolphus now.

"I do not have a problem with you, Granger. But I don't like muggleborns and unless you plan on killing them I don't want anything to do with them."

Tom certainly didn't like the way McNair was talking so informally to Hermione, and he would have retaliated in a violent way had Hermione not started talking immediately. She spoke as if talking to a brainless, annoying twit.

"We are not planning on killing them," she said in clipped tones. " We plan on taking them early on, educating them, placing them in loving magical homes where they can learn our ways without being infected by muggle ways of life and muggle abuse. Without worrying about being different. Just because they are muggle born doesn't mean they are useless. I plan to see that all magical children, regardless of blood, have the chance to prove themselves. Yes, I agree muggleborns usually come to this world tainted; not knowing the ways, not caring about tradition… But how do you expect them to act when they are simply thrown into the Magical world without instruction? They don't know any better and no one has taken the time to teach them differently. This will change."

"Well when you put it like that…" McNair grudgingly admitted.

"Glad you think so because you are in charge of acquiring the listing from the Ministry," Harry announced with a happy smile. Everyone was amused by McNair's gob smacked expression.

"You will have three months to acquire the list and anything else the Ministry might have on all muggleborns and deliver the information to us. And I want that list spelled to be always current. We want to know when and where a new muggleborn baby is born," Draco said.

"I will do as you ask."

"We didn't ask," Harry growled. "You'll do well to remember that. You still have the Dark Mark on your arm, after all."

"Now, Mr. Rookwood," Hermione went on. "I've been told you have shares in all Wizarding media, including _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_, _Witch Weekly, Challenges in Charming, The Practical Potioneer, Transfiguration Today_, and a couple of other magazines. You are also the financial backing for several publishing firms and the Wizarding Wireless Network. Is this correct?"

"Yes," Rookwood replied, while wondering what they had planned for him. He hoped he wouldn't have to lose any money, whatever it was.

"But not _The Quibbler_. Why is that?"

"That magazine is rubbish," Augustus replied with a disdainful lift of his nose. "I did not want to invest in something that gains no prophet."

"Have you never looked up _The_ _Quibbler's_ numbers?" Harry asked. "That paper makes more money than you think. And from tomorrow on you will be an investor in that paper and any proceeds you make from that will go to the organization's fund and half of what you profit from your other businesses will come to us as well."

"If that is your wish."

"It is," Draco answered. "We also want messages thrown out in every type of media our world has."

"What kind of messages?"

"Subliminal messaging. Some subtle. Others we want blatantly obvious," Hermione answered this time. "The general public is very susceptible to what the media produces."

"Bunch of mindless sheep you humans are," Harry grumbled, remembering all the bad things said about him in the _Prophet_ and how half of Britain believed every lie. Tom shot him a little glare for that. The Death Eaters didn't dare look insulted. Draco smirked at his mate and so did Brumek and Talyn where they were standing guard invisible against the wall.

"Here is a list of things we want put in the media repeatedly, starting next week." Tom nodded for Hermione to pass down the list to Rookwood. "I want to open the _Prophet_ at breakfast and see no less than three articles pertaining to the topics on that list every other day. Is this clear?" Tom asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Very good. If there are no questions, this meeting is finished."

* * *

Draco was the first to wake September first, which wasn't unusual since Harry never woke before him. Harry was lying on his stomach; his wings were semi stretched out with one covering Draco's chest like a blanket. Lovingly, Draco caressed the feathers, delighting in the tremors produced from his mate even in sleep. He then slipped out from under the wing and sat up. Lovely, who had taken to sleeping at the top of Harry's pillow, raised her head as Draco left the bed and hissed lazily at him. Draco didn't need to be a Parselmouth to know she was pissed for being disturbed.

"Give me a break. Not you as well." Lovely hissed back. "I'm going to ignore whatever insult you think you're throwing my way."

Draco turned away from the bed, prepared to delay the inevitable moody storm his mate would cast when he had to finally be woken up. He went into the wardrobe to retrieve the ritual robes he'd had commissioned a few days ago on the trip to Paris he and his father had taken. Harry had managed to get out of that trip by pure manipulation, a little bit of begging, and straight out threatening. Lucius had a hard time keeping his laughter to himself when Draco finally gave in with a fearful look on his face. He really had no choice but to listen to Harry. The brunet had been in a foul mood ever since the day they found out Dumbledore was talking with a mystery _Ukatae_.

The morning after Neville gave his report, Draco and Harry sought out Falde and demanded an explanation about the ominous ring and Harry's markings. Instead of answering, Falde demanded to see the markings on their arms. Harry and Draco learned there were two ways to make those markings glow. The first way happened when a _Ukatae_ uses magic that takes an enormous amount of power, and the second was by concentrating very hard on the marks, which was the easiest way. Harry and Draco tried for twenty minutes to work up the proper concentration before their marks began to glow. Upon seeing the marks, both Falde and Ozemir looked startled.

"They both have the marks," the Scholar whispered. Ozemir's reaction wasn't nearly as dramatic as the night before, but disbelief and panic flashed alternatively across his face for a few seconds before he locked those feelings away for another time.

"Do you mind explaining why you're making such a big deal about these marks?" Draco finally snapped. He was ignored, and so was Harry when he began demanding explanations. The two _Ukatae_ who recognized the marks and could explain what was going on instantly left to the _Ukatae_ capital city, leaving Brumek and Talyn to guard the incensed young ones. And since they didn't know what was going on they weren't able to shed some light on the subject.

Thus Harry's mood had been less than stellar ever since then. He hated when people kept information from him, especially when it pertained specifically to him. After Falde and Ozemir made their hasty retreat, Harry grabbed Tom and they disappeared down into the dungeons where they worked out some of Harry's frustrations with the Order members locked away down there. They were in the dungeon for quite a long time.

Now it was the first day of September, the first day of school, and the day he and Harry would gain a brother and sister. Draco pulled out the pure white silk robes and hung them up on a stand near the bathroom before rounding the bed to stand next to Harry's sleeping form. Now, everyone knows Draco is a Malfoy, which means he is calm, cool, and collected and is expected to act as such at all times. Draco was still a Malfoy, but lately he'd been losing that Malfoy edge and it was all due to the sleeping prat he was now looking at. He really, really, _really_ did _not _want to wake Harry up right now.

"Oi, snake! You wake him." Lovely's long forked tongue poked out at him from between her fangs. "Please," he asked a little nicer. Lovely made a hissing noise that sounded suspiciously like laughter before burying her head beneath the black strands spread across the pillow.

Draco wasn't going to get help in that direction. He sighed and crawled over Harry until he was straddling him and began to lightly brush his fingertips across the black wings in appreciation. Maybe if Harry woke up fully aroused then the Gryffindor wouldn't be so moody and they could both enjoy a shower together. He was just leaning over prepared to kiss Harry's neck when he was suddenly thrown off his lover's back by the irritated flick of a wing.

"Ge'roff, Draco. I'm bloody awake!" Harry hissed into the pillow.

"Get up then!" Draco snapped as he gracefully pulled himself off the floor. "We need to get ready. We have a lot to do before we go to King's Cross Station. And try not to bite my head off today."

Harry lifted his head to glare balefully at his mate before dropping it back down against the pillow. The Gryffindor flinched when Draco entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut with such force that it was sure to have left the wood cracked in some places. He pulled himself out of bed just as Draco was finished showering and they passed without a word, though Harry looked slightly guilty when their eyes met. Draco said nothing, thinking Harry deserved to stew in his guilt if it was about his snappish behavior toward him.

When Harry returned from showering, Draco already had his robes on and was in front of the mirror, making sure his hair was in perfect order. Harry took a moment to study his mate's profile, a soft smile playing around his mouth when he heard Draco grumbling about how the white of the robes contrasted dreadfully with his hair. They decided not to wear glamours until they had to stand on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so now Draco was trying to fix his hair around the pointy ears, but either the ears weren't cooperating or the hair wasn't. Harry sighed before walking to Draco and turned his mate to face him. He reached up, pushed the blond strands behind Draco's ears before nodding.

"It looks fantastic like this." Harry turned to his own robes before Draco could make the expected comment about how anything and everything looked fantastic on him. That thought made him smile also, as well as the fact that when Draco had ordered these robes, he specifically had Harry's made with tailored slits in the back so that his wings could slip through and would not be covered by cloth. Of course, when he went to Hogwarts, he'd have to make sure his wings were covered most of the time, unless he was in a secure area with those who already knew he had them. But it wouldn't be too hard to conceal his wings, as Draco knew a strong concealment spell he planned to use so that no one would see an outline under Harry's clothes.

When he was finished dressing and Draco was satisfied Harry's hair was as tamed as it would ever be, they both left for the room where they would meet Tom and Hermione. The room was designed specifically for rituals that were conducted with high levels of blood magic. It was circular and completely stone without windows. The only type of furniture within was a round stone alter dead center of the room. This was where the ritual items were kept until needed.

They stepped into the room and immediately cleansed it of any residual magic that may have been left from the last ritual performed. Just as they were finished with that, Hermione and Tom joined the young _Ukatae, _each of them wearing identical white robes to match. Amortia came with them and wished them luck before she shut the door, which immediately sealed itself and turned back to stone. It would not turn back to a door until the ritual was completed.

Hermione approached the alter and studied the instruments upon it. There were four athames of identical make as well as two silver bowls, all of which were also cleansed of residual magic.

"This will be slightly complicated because Harry and I can't share blood in this way," Draco started off by saying.

Hermione made a face. "That would be vulgar if you happened to bond yourselves as brothers. And doing it this way makes it all right for Severus and I to keep seeing each other."

"Hermione." Draco gave her a level look. "We don't want to hear about you and Severus in any way, shape, or form."

"Exactly. So we'll need to do this carefully." Harry hurried on, seeing Hermione's eyes light up, ready for an argument. "It's why this particular ritual makes me slightly nervous. We all need to cut our wrists. One bowl belongs to Draco and the other belongs to me. You two will need to volunteer enough blood for both bowls. Luckily, we don't have to repeat everything four ways." Harry paused and took a breath, "Tom, are you sure you don't mind doing the asking?"

"Harry, we've been through this before," Hermione said.

"I don't mind at all. If I ask, you'll have no doubts."

"But the ritual can't be completed if any one of us is unsure that we want this. It was a very specific paragraph I made you three look at!"

"We know, Hermione," all three wizards intoned.

"I just wanted to say it. It was only reassurance," Tom finished in exasperation. Really, the witch had made them study on the ritual they would be doing for bloody hours. The ritual only took up three chapters of a book! He, Draco, and Harry had memorized it within the first two hours.

"There, you see. Already acting like siblings," Draco said with a grin. "Let's begin."

Four wands rose in sync to touch the other wand tips directly over the center of the alter, and four voices began an ancient Latin chant that would rise in volume while their magic built up inside them, awakening, preparing to interact with the magic from each of the participants. The chanting became softer as the magic reached its peak and burst forth from their bodies as light of different colors. Hermione's magic was released first. A bold dark-green light shot up from the tip of her wand towards the ceiling and began to circle in a clockwise motion around the room. Tom's magic joined Hermione's as thick bloodied mist. Harry and Draco's magic followed, wrapping Tom and Hermione's magic in sparkling silver waves.

Once the magic was pushed out above them, they were able to drop their wands and put them away. Harry continued the next portion of the ritual by picking up the athames and passing them around. Everyone took a moment to prepare for what they had to do. When ready and then on the count of three they cut their wrists deep enough to pierce the artery. Quickly moving forward, the four held their cuts over the bowls and watched as their life poured in.

"We evoke the Rite of Familial Bond. To bond as siblings. Forever and eternity," Draco began, with the other three repeating the same words in turn. Once the evocation was complete they felt the magic circling above pulsate. It was an indication that their magic and purpose was accepted and they were able to proceed.

"I, Hermione Granger, ask thee Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Tom Riddle to accept me- heart, blood, soul, and mind as your bonded sister forever and eternity."

"I accept thee, Hermione Granger, as my bonded sister, forever and eternity," Harry, Draco, and Tom replied in clear firm voices.

"I, Tom Riddle, ask thee Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter to accept me- heart, blood, soul, and mind as your bonded brother forever and eternity."

"I accept thee, Tom Riddle, as my bonded brother, forever and eternity."

They were trembling by this time from blood loss and all had grown very pale, but the pain and disorientation they felt was nothing compared to the magic, excitement, and adrenaline flowing through them.

"So shall we be. Bonded, forever and eternity. So shall it be!" they cried collectively.

As soon as the last word was spoken, more light exploded from every pore of their bodies and bathed the room in golden hues. The light quickly diminished and concentrated into two areas, coming together to hover over each silver bowl. The four reached out and grasped hands to physically connect a circle around the stone alter. They concentrated on the magic and watched as it dipped into the bowls of blood and swirled around to mix.

Only seconds passed before the magic infused blood from Harry's bowl rose up, separated into three, and circled him, Tom, and Hermione. Draco's bowl repeated the action, excluding Harry. Then the infused blood shot back like arrows into their bodies through their cut wrists with such a force that they were all pushed backwards a bit. The backlash would have been worse had they not kept their hands clasped together.

When the light disappeared they looked down at their wrists, noticing the pain was gone, and found the wounds had been cleanly healed. A moment later the door reappeared, signaling the Ritual had ended.

"That went perfectly!" Hermione squealed and rushed around to enthusiastically hug her new brothers. "It was amazing. I can't wait to tell Severus."

Tom chuckled around Hermione's hair, "yes it was very well done…" he broke off as Hermione slowly pulled away from him and they both sagged slightly.

"I…Ooh, I feel weird…." Hermione's words came out sluggishly, and she tipped her head back to look at Tom inquiringly, but Tom seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes opened.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Harry and Draco moved over to them quickly. Harry gasped when they looked at him with glowing eyes, and then watched in shock as they dropped to the ground. Draco rushed over and began to check to make sure they were still breathing, that their hearts were still pumping. Apparently Harry thought freaking out would be helpful in some way.

"Oh Merlin, what have we done? What did we do?" he cried out as he stared at their still forms.

"Calm down, love. Open the door for Amortia."

Draco pushed him towards the door. He threw it open and yelled for Amortia before quickly returning to stand over Tom and Hermione. Amortia came in and immediately began to run tests over their bodies with her wand. She began to mutter darkly as she slapped her wand repeatedly against her palm. "What's wrong with this thing? I'm not getting any readings!"

"We killed them!" Harry's hands flew to his hair in panic.

"Harry, they are still breathing," Draco said in a calm manner he did not feel.

Talyn stepped into the room upon hearing Harry's exclamation. "You performed a wizard ritual, correct?"

She and Brumek were aware the young ones were doing a ritual with their friends, but they had not been told what the ritual was for. Nor were they told if it were a _Ukatae_ ritual or a wizard ritual. Talyn guessed it was wizard because she doubted Harry and Draco knew any _Ukatae_ rituals. Again, she was unaware that it had been a mixture of _Ukatae_ and wizarding magic that had given Tom his body back.

"Yes," Draco answered her. She nodded and stepped further into the room. At once her nostrils flared and she pinned the young ones with a searching stare.

"What exactly went on in here? I can smell your blood and human blood."

"We've bonded ourselves as siblings. Tom and Hermione are now our brother and sister."

Talyn continued to stare for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face. Then she started to laugh and shake her head.

"What the hell is so funny?" Harry demanded. "They've passed out and probably from something we did wrong!"

"You've no idea what you've done, do you?" she asked in a cheery voice that made Harry want to strangle her. "Not to worry, young one. They will wake in an hour or so. Could be sooner depending on the strength of their magic. I assure you, they are perfectly fine." With that said she turned and walked out of the room.

"But what were you laughing at?"

"Oh you'll see," she called back in a laughing voice. "Just move them somewhere more comfortable. I promise they will wake soon."

They did as Talyn suggested but Amortia was going to treat this like an emergency and brought the unconscious seventh years to the makeshift infirmary. Lucius had allowed her to keep it up and running for emergencies such as this. Harry and Draco sat in between the two beds and stared at the floor in guilt for a long time.

"What do you think happened? If we didn't kill them…" Harry finally wondered.

"Their eyes were glowing before they went unconscious. I wonder what that means…"

"Why did nothing happen to us?"

"Do you think they'll wake up before we have to catch the Hogwarts Express?" was Draco's question, not having an answer for Harry.

"Should we even go to school today?"

Draco looked at him like he was crazy. "Hermione would be pissed if we decided not to go today, even if she is unconscious. And she'd definitely give me the scolding of a lifetime. 'Draco, you're Head Boy! There is no excuse to miss the first day of school!' I guarantee that's what she would say."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You sounded just like her. Amazing."

"Amazing is my middle name."

"And cocky, along with snobby, git, ponce-"

"You want to duel, Potter?"

Harry grinned and prepared to answer when Lucius and Sirius walked in. Both faces looked grim.

"Care to explain what happened?" Lucius drawled as he and his husband took a moment to study Tom and Hermione. "I allowed this because I was under the impression that you four were perfectly capable of conducting such a ritual without adult supervision. Obviously I was mistaken."

"The ritual went perfectly," Draco defended and stood to look down his nose at his father.

"It worked, if that's what you mean," Lucius replied, not the least bit intimidated by his son. "Tom and Hermione are now on the Malfoy family tapestry and if you check, they'll be on the Potter tapestry as well. But why are they in here? What happened?"

Draco let out a breath and sank back into his chair. "We don't know. They suddenly looked tired, eyes were glowing, and then they collapsed. Talyn said everything's fine and they should wake up soon. An hour or so…"

Sirius cast the tempus charm to check the time. "It's eight-thirty now. If what she said is true, they should be awake in time to make the Hogwarts Express."

"We'll see after they are awake," Amortia said firmly. "They must be in perfect health or I will not allow them to leave." No one had a problem with that.

"Are you all packed then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I had the house elves pack everything since Draco went overboard in Paris," Harry said. "I was not about to deal with all that myself."

"You'll be happy to have _all that_ once we're at Hogwarts."

"Doubt it."

"You two can Apparate from anywhere, correct?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," his son answered.

"Even Hogwarts?"

"We haven't been there to try it. Why?" Harry asked, wondering what Lucius was getting at.

"I want you here every Saturday morning, Harry. We never began your Wizarding World studies. We'll do that starting this first Saturday."

Harry started grumbling, but stopped when Draco gave him a pointed glare. "Make it Sunday mornings. Our Saturdays are going to be busy."

"Sunday afternoons," Lucius bargained. "My Sunday mornings are busy." Sirius' brows burrowed in obvious discontent at this.

"Done," Harry agreed quickly before standing to pull Sirius out into the hall. "You aren't still worked up about the I Never game are you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Maybe at first, but… it wouldn't last this long. So you've been fighting over that since then?"

"Not really. We've been fighting over something else mostly. I've been trying to get him to change his mind about his decision, but he keeps going on about his figure, the responsibilities, about how old we are… just making stupid excuses."

"Err…" Harry didn't know what Sirius was talking about and he didn't know whether he should ask or not.

"Hey, pup. Don't worry about us." Sirius threw an arm around his godson's shoulders as he was always inclined to do and hugged him. "We're fine. But I'm allowed to get mad at him from time to time."

"That's true. It is Lucius Malfoy. Sometimes all I have to do is look at him and I get mad," he joked then he returned the hug with both arms, surprising Sirius, but then the animagus tightened his hold and dropped his chin against Harry's forehead. Harry frowned up feeling the sadness and disappointment emanating from his godfather. He wondered where it was coming from.

Lucius' head appeared from the infirmary, unnoticed. He was about to inform Harry and Sirius that Tom and Hermione were waking, but stopped when he saw them talking.

"Sirius, what's wrong with you?" Harry asked. "You're twisted up inside." Sirius didn't physically react, except for a small flicker of surprise in his eyes.

"You just take care of yourself, hear me?" he whispered. "I'm going to miss you, pup. Snape may be your uncle, but you're mine as well… I hate to see you leave." He spoke so forcefully that Harry knew he would be missed. He also realized he wasn't going to get any more information just yet about what was really bothering his godfather.

"Sirius, if we can Apparate or Circle from Hogwarts, then I'll see you every Sunday. And besides, we're not leaving just yet. You're coming to King's Cross, right?"

Sirius only had time to nod before Lucius finally spoke up. "They are stirring." The blond ignored Harry and only had eyes for his husband. Sensing Lucius' need to talk to Sirius, Harry left to go back into the infirmary, leaving them privacy out in the hall.

Tom woke rather quickly, and bit back the need to groan. Every single blood-channeling vein was screaming at him as if on fire. _Well this was unexpected._ His eyes remained closed until he was sure he could open them and keep the pain from showing in his brown eyes. He opened his hand and flexed his fingers before curling them back into a fist as the last of the pain slowly left him. It was the thought that Hermione was going through the same pain that had him opening his eyes and sitting up, finding Draco sitting in a chair in between the beds. When Draco turned and saw he was awake, he smirked.

"It wasn't very polite of you to faint dead away like that," Draco drawled. "It doesn't exactly exclaim Dark Lord to anyone."

"I did not faint," Tom ground out, then relaxed when he realized Draco was trying to bait him. Still, he felt the need to defend himself. "My body simply took over and pushed me into unconsciousness," he ended flatly. Draco rolled his eyes as he looked over at Hermione for a moment but she was still asleep.

"Can you explain what happened?" he asked.

"I thought I had done all the research needed, but apparently I forgot a few things. It's nothing to worry about, Draco."

Draco wasn't so sure of that and thought he might say so but Amortia caught Tom awake and appeared beside his bed and began to wave her wand up and down the length of his body.

"I'm fine," Tom finally ground out as she began a second scan. Amortia ignored him and continued with her tests. Hermione began to wake then and Draco reached over to take her hand and they both watched as Tom quickly lost his patience. He was sitting straight up, but his head was tilted back in a scowl as she began to do the tests a third time. "Leave me alone, woman! What good do you think you would be doing by blinding me?" he pushed the wand away from his eyes and glared at Amortia. "You've already checked me and I feel perfectly fine. Go and pester Hermione. Don't make me regret burning the Mark off your arm!"

"Right as rain," Amortia replied sarcastically, then moved over to perform tests on Hermione, who'd had a hard time keeping her laughter in check at Tom's irritableness.

Hermione's tests were almost done when Harry walked back in. Since Hermione was indisposed at the moment, he went to talk to Tom.

"Do you really feel fine?" Harry whispered when he moved to stand next to Tom's bed.

"It was the mixed blood and magic catching up to us. That is all. I should have anticipated it."

"You scared the hell out of Harry. He thought we'd killed you."

"Don't act like you weren't scared."

"Of course, but I know how to conceal my emotions," Draco answered before bending over to peer into Tom's eyes.

"Just what do you think you're doing, little brother?" Tom hissed. "Did you not hear me tell Amortia to get the hell away? What makes you think I want you eyeing me like some sort of experiment?"

"I just want to know why your eyes were glowing."

Tom pushed the stupidly grinning Draco aside and stood from the bed. "If you will excuse me, I need to finish packing."

"You mean you're not finished?" Hermione asked with a gasp.

"No, I'm not. There are a few things I realized at the last minute that I will be needing. Don't bother trying to lecture me."

"Oh well, that's okay then. Especially if its books." She gave him a smile and waved him off.

Tom grinned as he took in his new siblings. His grin broadened before he turned and left the infirmary.

"Wow. Did you see his face?" Harry asked a moment later. He sat down on the edge of a bed between Draco's legs where the blond had backed up and made room and smiled when Draco wrapped his arms around his chest possessively. "I don't think Tom Riddle has ever smiled like that before."

* * *

Arriving at Kings Cross Station and then onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters had never been so easy and stress free before for Harry. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that they had all been ready to leave hours before they arrived. He and his group wanted to make an entrance, a sort of obvious fantastic point for the students of Hogwarts to obtain from their arrival. They timed it so that they arrived at the Platform with ten minutes to spare, guaranteeing the platform would be crawling with students by then. Everyone always seemed to rush in at the last minute.

The Gryffindors passed through the barrier first with their luggage. This included Harry and Hermione, with Sirius escorting them. It took a while before anyone realized the tall black haired young man in fine wizarding robes was Harry Potter, and the woman in equally fine wizarding robes was Hermione Granger.

"Have we changed so much?" Hermione whispered after they loaded the luggage and stood back to watch people. It wasn't until then they realized they were being stared at because no one recognized them.

Sirius stood back and studied them. "Yes. You've changed, in a lot of ways."

Silence slashed across the platform as recognition began to dawn. Harry smirked as the noise started to escalate and his pupils dilated as the rush of the emotions from everyone around hit him. He opened his mouth a little and breathed the emotions in like air.

"I'll never get tired of this."

The Slytherins arrived soon after in the same manner, and loaded their luggage. Draco, Pansy, and Tom stood at opposite ends of the train from the Gryffindors. "Look at him, soaking the emotions up like a sponge. He has no control, idiot Gryffindor," Draco said when his eyes landed on his mate.

"A controlled Harry isn't any fun, darling. You know you love it when he loses it," Pansy said. Tom and Lucius, who had also come to see them off, smirked. Draco shrugged and went back to watching Harry.

Those who were watching Harry, which was most of the platform, stood and stared in disbelief at their changed Hero as he turned and shot a sultry grin at one of the Slytherins standing at the other end of the train. More whispers erupted as Harry moved, leading Hermione and Sirius Black towards the Slytherins, who were also moving down the train. They met in the middle.

"How do you think they are taking it?" Hermione asked Tom, who was wearing a specialized glamour that showed his true face only to those who were aged seventeen and below. The glamour had been done using _Ukatae_ magic, and therefore would be undetected by Dumbledore and impervious to any revealing spells cast on him. Hermione instantly swept her arm through his and smiled at him.

"They are eating it up," Draco said as he reached out to cup Harry's wrist in what everyone around them thought was a simple friendly gesture. Even though nothing spectacularly significant had happened, the excitement of those watching rose just the same. "I think we should keep them wondering about the extent of our relationship." He lightly caressed the pulse point at Harry's wrist and grinned when he felt the pulse quicken and the heat coming off Harry tripled. "It will keep their attentions on us for more information and it'll be fun for us to mess with their heads." Draco reluctantly dropped his mate's hand, nodded to his father and Sirius before hopping onto the train, closely followed by Pansy.

"We only have a few minutes left," Harry said and began looking around. "Where's Blaise and Ginny?"

"Probably on the train waiting for you," Lucius replied to Harry and then he turned to Tom. "You should not worry. We will have everything under control and well under way by the time you return for Yule holiday."

"I expect that you will, Lucius. And make sure your husband at least tries to help Rabastan and Rodolphus out of the cocoons of decay they picked up from Azkaban." Tom turned to Sirius, "I know you don't like being around Death Eaters, which is beyond hypocritical by the way since you're married to one, but you and the Lestrange brothers are the best suited for the job we need done."

"No problem, Tommy. I love hard work and I get along with everyone." Sirius grinned.

Tom's face flushed from either embarrassment or anger at being called Tommy. He was already moving to react when Hermione and Harry moved as one. Hermione quickly pulled Tom onto the train with her and Harry moved forward to embrace Sirius.

"Thanks for teaching Dudley."

"I'm only doing it because you asked… and partly because I feel slightly guilty about what happened with Petunny and her man years ago."

"Right! We never did talk about that!" Harry pinned him with accusatory glare. Sirius was so glad to hear the train whistle go off just then that he laughed in relief.

"We'll have to talk about it some other time, pup. Up you get!" Sirius practically threw Harry up the steps, and Harry yelled out obscenities to Sirius as the train pulled out of the station, leaving behind a platform full of parents and guardians waving their children away.

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 5/2012


	2. A Train and a Hat

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Two**

**A Train and a Hat**

Once on the train, Hermione and Draco took over, flashing their new shiny Head badges to anyone who asked. Hermione was persistent in her argument with Draco about what they would do when on the train. Draco was all for relaxing before and after the prefects' meeting; relaxing and nothing more. He didn't want to have to deal with the first years until they were at Hogwarts. But Hermione wouldn't let it go. She remembered what it was to be a scared first year on her way to Hogwarts. In the end she brought Harry in on it and asked for his opinion.

"You had friends waiting on the train for you, Draco. Friends you've known for years. You had nothing to worry about _and_ you already knew what to expect. But for us, there really wasn't any sort of guarantee about what was going to happen to us. Hogwarts wasn't just a new school, it was a new world and we didn't know anyone to ask."

In the end, Draco decided to help Hermione only because it would please Harry. Now here he was herding first years down the aisle of the train. The sound of Hermione's voice had Draco looking over his shoulder and he glared half-heartedly at the witch as she helped some first years into a compartment further down. She returned his glare with a smug grin. Draco was not about to deny Harry anything, unless the scenario entailed Harry risking his life. Pleasing his mate made Draco happy, and Hermione knew this! She used Harry to gain what she wanted! And what she wanted was his cooperation.

Draco's glare went up a notch as he slid a door open and shoved three first years into the half-filled compartment. The occupants looked up in surprise as more passengers were shoved in. "You're all first years! You should all stick together!" he snapped at the slightly shaking students. "Well? Don't just sit there! Start talk-" Draco was yanked out of the compartment and Hermione shut the door with a snap.

"Malfoy! You can't go around talking to the first years like that?" she snapped at him. "You were scaring them!"

Draco crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her. "It's not my fault, Granger." He sneered at the door. "They were already scared." Around them, the older students in surrounding compartments began to poke their heads out to watch the Head Boy and Head Girl interact.

"We're supposed to help them make friends, and remain friends even if sorted into different Houses," she hissed quietly, aware they had an audience.

Draco arched an eyebrow as he studied her for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was toneless. "Granger, has anyone ever told you to fuck off?"

Suddenly he was yanked down to Hermione's eye level, their noses touching. Apparently she didn't want to play for this audience. "_Be nice_, Draco. Or else," she whispered.

When Draco spoke his tone was sheepish and little more than a whisper for only her to hear. "Alright, Hermione. Merlin, calm down." He pulled back and smacked away her clutching hand from the front of his robes. "I'm telling Harry you put your hands on me." He sneered at her for the sake of their captive audience before turning down the train to find more impressionable first years.

* * *

Harry mentally sighed in annoyance. The cramped quarters of the train literally crawled with students. Many of them were keeping their distance from him. As he walked past the crowds looking for seats, Harry wondered how many believed he was a Death Eater or if he'd actually sold his soul to Voldemort. How many of his classmates believed the _Prophet_ when they reported the Gryffindor Golden Boy and Slytherin Sex God had bonded. Did anyone know he and Draco were soul mates? How many people knew for certain they were _Ukatae_? How much factual information on Harry did Dumbledore have now? Those were the questions jumping around in his head as he walked to the compartment Tom had secured.

_Harry? _

_Hmm?_ He walked by a group of seventh year Ravenclaws. All had their wary eyes plastered on him. They were giving him looks that suggested they believed some of the _Daily Prophet's _more ridiculous stories and were inclined to think he was trying to take over the world with Lord Voldemort and murder every human being in sight. In return of their obvious distrust of him, Harry plastered the patented Golden Boy smile on as he passed and greeted them cheerfully.

_Hermione and I need to go to the front of the train for a prefects' meeting,_ Draco told him.

_All right. You'll come find me when you're done?_

_Of course. I'm not about to leave you alone with Tom for long. You'll drive him mad._

Harry chuckled to himself. _That's probably true. _He found Tom sitting with Ginny and Blaise in a compartment near the center of the train. Tom was glaring at the window as Harry walked in.

Harry smiled as he sat next to his brother. "Luther?"

Tom turned at his voice and scowled. "Have they forgotten who I am?" he asked, gesturing to the snogging couple across from them. "Must they do that in front of me?" Tom made a sort of growl in the back of his throat and slid to the edge of the seat. "I can Crucio you two without even lifting a bloody finger!" his hissed into their surprised faces.

"Luther, seriously. You're way too tense," Harry began with a straight face. "Believe me when I say getting laid helps loads with that. You should go find a nice young witch," Harry winked at Blaise just before Tom pinned him with startled eyes, "or a wizard. I don't care which, just as long as you relax. Okay, big brother?" Harry then proceeded to flash 'the smile'. Tom stared dumbly at him until Harry turned away.

Draco started laughing suddenly with unconcealed glee. _This is perfect! Weasel's a prefect! You should see his face, Harry. The moment he noticed our Head badges- oh, here he goes… spewing on about how we can't be Heads. We're evil… yada yada yada… Seriously Harry, what did you ever see in this moron? Hermione too! Oh, Merlin, he's still going on…. I think I'll kill him. That particular shade of red on his face is giving me a headache._

_Draco no! Don't you dare! _

_Okay, okay. No killing. But it was a close thing. Good thing Hermione has a good controlled head on her shoulders. I wonder what Weasel would do if I told him his ex-girlfriend killed a man not twenty-four hours ago using the Killing Curse. What do you think he'd do? _

_Draco…_ Harry warned.

_Fine! You always spoil my fun. Ah, need to go. Hermione's giving me a pointed look. Time to start the meeting… and then afterwards we return to shepherding all the innocent baby lambs running about us._ Draco sighed dramatically, his next words dripped with Malfoy sarcasm, _Oh, joy_.

With a grin, Harry dropped his head back against the seat and lifted his shoes to rest them on the opposite bench. Tom gave Harry a pointed stare, which was ignored, then reached over and knocked Harry's feet to the floor.

"We're trying to make a statement. And it has nothing to do with being a slouch. Sit up straight."

"We're in a train compartment with friends. It's not like I'm sitting in front of the entire Wizarding World right at this moment. I'm tired. I hate getting up super early, and I want a bloody nap! Stop nagging me or I'll sic Lovely on you." Harry ended by caressing his neck, where everyone assumed Lovely was coiled up invisible. His boots ended back up on the bench.

"Don't threaten me with your snake, Potter. Mine's bigger." Tom used his wand this time to remove Harry's feet.

"Yeah, but she's not here, is she? You can't have a huge snake slithering around. She'd give you away." Harry returned his feet to the bench.

Tom knocked them right back down. Blaise and Ginny sat quietly, watching all this with amusement, heads moving back and forth from one boy to the other as they took turns speaking. "You'll be seeing her soon enough, Harry."

Harry grinned as he lifted his feet onto the bench and slowly crossed them at the ankles. He could practically see Tom grinding his teeth. Harry started laughing. "This bothers you so much, doesn't it? Is this a Pet Peeve, Luther? Are you thinking about cutting my legs off at the knees? I bet you are."

"It would serve you right if I did. If you don't keep your boots on the floor, I will be forced to tell Draco about it." Tom smiled coldly. "And we all know Draco is as bad a lecturer as Hermione is, especially when it comes to lecturing about posture, grace, and perfection." His smile widened as Harry's face paled. "I believe Draco has had the pleasure of giving you the same long lecture a number of times already. Would you like to hear it again?"

Harry's boots dropped heavily to the floor. "No I would not like to hear that particular lecture again, thank you very much!" he snapped before turning incredulous eyes to Ginny and Blaise. "Its hours long!"

"I know, mate," Blaise gravely replied. "I've heard it before. Personally, I think Draco just likes the sound of his own voice."

"He does," Harry and Tom answered.

Ginny leaned forward with a big grin. "If I had just met the two of you, I would swear you're brothers born from the same mother instead of just blood bonded siblings. You two being who you are... I would never have imagined you'd end up brothers!"

"Fate takes us all by surprise," Tom replied.

"We haven't told anyone about you becoming siblings yet. I'm just wondering if you want to keep it a secret?"

Tom and Harry looked at each other and grinned. "By all means, please tell people," Tom said.

"Yeah, but he's still Luther until he decides it's time to drop the glamour completely. Even still, it will give Dumbledore a nasty shock to learn Draco and I have taken Hermione and Luther as siblings."

"Why? Does it make a difference?" Blaise asked.

"Oh loads." Harry leaned forward and spoke softly. "Dumbledore never wanted Tom to love, to know what that emotion was, because out of everything he said to me, one thing was true. Love is a very powerful form of magic, no matter how you look at it. Dumbledore knew what Tom could create if surrounded by those who love him and with all that supportive power at his fingertips. I suspect that was one of the reasons why he pushed Tom down the path of hate. Isn't that right?" Harry looked over and grinned. Tom was staring steadily out of the window, and Harry could see a blush creeping out from below his collar.

"You are embarrassing me, Harry." Tom's voice was barely audible, and only Harry heard what he said.

Suddenly the former Savior of the Wizarding World was bouncing up and down on his seat like an over excited child. He pulled out a folded sheet of parchment and summoned a pen from his bag, ignored everyone as he scanned the contents of the parchment. "Ah ha! Here it is." Harry quickly scratched something onto the parchment, before quickly refolding it and storing it away once again.

"What was that, and why are you carrying it around like you're Hermione?" wondered Ginny.

"Draco and I have a bet going… It concerns Tom. That's all I'm going to say."

Tom studied Harry's profile before scowling. "I would like that list. Now," he commanded softly.

"No. I'm not done with it." Harry turned back to Blaise and Ginny and hurried on before Tom could cling to the subject of the parchment. "So yeah, our being siblings doesn't need to be a secret. Only, don't tell Ron unless I'm there. I want to see his face when he hears."

* * *

Hermione was quickly losing her patients. She was _trying_ to read off the numerous responsibilities the prefects were expected to take on. But no one was really listening. Instead they were watching the tension build between herself, Ron, and Lavender. He refused to shut up. Wouldn't stop going on about Dark witches and wizards, and how could the school allow Death Eaters to attend? And Lavender was hanging off his every word, throwing out affirmative support whenever Ron would pipe up.

"This is important!" She finally snapped. "If you can't take this seriously-"

"I am being serious!" Ron spat. "There is no way I'm going to stand for our Heads being Death Eaters!"

"For the last time, we are not Death Eaters!" Hermione shoved her bare wrists in front of his face." Stop making ridiculous accusations!" It did not pass her notice that almost everyone in the compartment looked at her wrists before moving onto Draco, who looked back steadily and remained still. He didn't feel the need to show his wrists unless they asked him directly, which they wouldn't.

"Now, as I was saying… If you can't take this seriously, _Ronald_, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to report you and insist Gryffindor find a more dedicated seventh year prefect. You don't see the other prefects making a fuss, now do you? Unless you have something to say pertaining to this list of duties," she waved a piece of parchment in the air, "I suggest you stay quiet and let me continue."

"You little bitch!" Ron surged to his feet and took a step forward. "You spend a few short months with Potter and the Malfoys and suddenly you're too high and mighty for us."

"You should return to your seat, Weasley. Otherwise you might have an accident." Draco said slowly, moving to put himself between his sister and the Weasel. "You might have to spend your first night back with Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione rolled her eyes when Lavender gasped and grabbed at Ron's sleeve. Ron frowned at her for a moment before pulling his sleeve free. "Your threats don't scare me, Malfoy." Ron proved his worth by taking a step back directly after such a statement.

Draco's face relaxed as he smiled. "I don't make threats. I'm foretelling the future." Draco met his gaze and held. There was no way he was going to look away from the Weasel first. But… every fucking second passing made Draco want to tear Weasley's face off.

"Go on, Hermione. Let's hear the rest of our duties," Susan Bones prodded quickly, not liking the look on either Malfoy or Ron's face. Malfoy was smiling, but Susan thought something was off with it. Whatever it was, she didn't think it was good for anyone.

Hermione gave Susan a smile, thankful for the interruption. She was sure Draco was hovering on the edge of his patience, and it wouldn't do anyone any favors if he attacked Ronald. Looking over, she caught Pansy's eye for a moment. They hadn't spoken yet of her father. Everyone had to swear not to say anything to Pansy about it because Hermione planned to do that on her own as she'd been the one to kill him. It was her responsibility to tell Pansy. She knew her responsibility, and dreaded it completely. Having no idea what to expect from Pansy she had no way to prepare for how Pansy reacted to the news.

It would have helped Hermione knowing Pansy already knew something happened to her father. But no one bothered to inform Hermione that her brothers had been dropping hints to Pansy all week about her father being in a delicate situation, so the Slytherin had already prepared herself for the worst. She hated her father and losing him wouldn't be such a terrible thing. Hermione, however, didn't know any of this, and she was dreading having to tell Pansy she'd taken the life of her father.

Returning to the present, Hermione took a deep breath and continued over the rest of the list, glad that at least Ron was keeping his mouth shut. But she could tell he was complaining in his head.

"One more thing," she added at the end of the meeting. "This year we are going to achieve something Dumbledore has been preaching at us for years to do. We are going to unite the Houses and we'll accomplish that by setting examples for the other students."

"And how do you expect us to help with that?" Theodore Nott asked nastily from his seat beside Pansy.

"I've just said. By setting examples. Help out students from all Houses. Form clubs and study groups with students from all houses, that sort of thing. And above all else encourage the students to make friends from the other houses. That's a good start at least. We'll talk more about this at the next meeting, but until then we should all try and come up with more ideas to promote House unity."

Draco watched the prefects' reactions to Hermione's announcement. By the time she was finished speaking, most of them looked happy enough to go along with her idea. Only Theo, the Weasel, and Brown seemed to have a problem with it. Draco barely able to contain the disgust he felt. He hated having to deal with people like them. They were only against the idea because Hermione had brought it up. They were nothing but idiots who think laughing at good ideas make them smart. Brown and Weasley for sure. Draco wasn't certain why Theo was acting like an arse, but he would find out.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled around the prefect car. "All right, then. You can all go and find your friends. Let's enjoy the rest of our trip to school. But I do expect you to keep the peace between all the students, and should you have any problems or questions, please come find us." Hermione glanced at Ron as she turned to leave. "Let's go, Draco."

They really shouldn't have expected Weasley to keep his trap shut. Honestly, it was like the boy didn't value a healthy long life. "What? Potter's not good enough for you now, Malfoy? Tired of him already? I suppose you've finally realized how worthless he is and decided to move on to someone else." Weasley chuckled snidely, "I mean it's you, Malfoy. Everyone knows how you like to jump from one fuck buddy to another. It was only a matter of time before you screwed around on Potter, yeah?" Weasley gave Hermione a disgusted look as he came to his main point. "But do you really think fucking this traitorous bitch is any better?"

The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects gasped and sat back in their seats while the Slytherins and Gryffindors leaned in to watch with interest.

Pansy snorted and edged to her seat, eagerly awaiting the blood she was about to see. For a short moment, a pout overtook her face. Charlie would probably never forgive her if she stood by and allowed Draco to kill his brother. But Weasley was such a damn fool! He just sprinted across the line multiple times over!

First, you never in any way accuse Draco of being unfaithful to Harry. Never. Secondly, you never suggest Harry is anything less than the best. Third and fourth, calling Hermione a traitor and a bitch was just stupid, and stupidity was not tolerated by the Malfoy line… as stated in the Malfoy rulebook Pansy found in the Malfoy library. And the _final_ line Weasley had the gall to cross… Draco cherished his relationship with Hermione and it was a suicidal move to try and tarnish that friendship by slander. Draco was _Ukatae_ now. He would not stand for it.

Putting Charlie and the Weasel aside, Pansy focused on her best friend. Watching Draco lose control was fascinating. His eyes were set on Weasley, the pupils narrowing into molten slits, and his chest began to rise and fall in a rapid pace as his anger built. Draco's glamour began to shimmer and Pansy could just make out the sharp points of his fangs pressing into his bottom lip.

"Pansy!"

Pansy immediately bolted out of her seat and moved swiftly to assist Hermione. The two young women crowded Draco out of the compartment with a considerable amount of effort. Pushing Draco somewhere he didn't want to go was like pushing a life sized stone statue.

"Stop. Control yourself," Hermione panted, moving to block the door when Draco tried to dart back in. "Don't you even dare think about doing it. Not here, not now."

"Hermione! Some things I cannot ignore!"

"Harry's probably wondering when you'll find him. You don't want to keep him waiting, do you? Go with Pansy now and find Harry."

Draco's glare bounced back and forth from the door to Hermione several times. "Were you even listening?" he hissed. "That cursed red weasel with the verbal diarrhea has gone too far! I won't do Harry, you, or myself the injustice of ignoring his words!"

Hermione moved until they were toe-to-toe, stared straight into his eyes and hissed, "yes. You. Will."

Moments later she smiled and waved at a fuming Draco who was being led away by an impressed Pansy, before she re-entered the prefects' compartment.

"You're really stupid, Ron. Did you know?" her voice was the perfection of innocence.

"I'm not the one hanging around with Potter and Malfoy. So who's the stupid?"

Hermione's head cocked to the side, and she stared, studying him like he was an experiment gone horribly wrong. "I just can't understand…" she mused aloud. She shook her head sadly. "You really shouldn't say things like that to Draco. Otherwise…" she shrugged. "It's your life I guess." Hermione turned and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

Harry was very bored. He hated being bored. He also hated waiting. Most times, waiting led to boredom. Boredom was unhealthy. Surprisingly, it had been Lucius Malfoy who'd told him that and Harry was inclined to agree. Because right now he was risking his life trying to see how fast he could make Tom go crazy by annoying him.

Harry had just finished sighing in boredom for the hundredth time, earning yet another incensed glare from Tom, when Pansy rushed in pulling Draco in with her. Harry quickly took over for Pansy and pulled Draco down to the empty bench across from Tom where he sat down and Draco used his lap as a pillow. Pansy tried to smile at Tom as she sat beside him, but failed miserably when he turned his burning angry eyes to her. Harry had been doing a fantastic job at pissing him off.

Draco twisted onto his side and burrowed his face into Harry's stomach. "I want to kill Weasley with every fiber of my being," he mumbled at last.

"What did he say now?" Harry asked with irritation. It was guaranteed Ron had said something. He couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

Draco regurgitated Weasley's vile words before returning his face to the warmth of his mate's stomach. Inhaling deeply, a calm smile fell over Draco's hidden face as Harry's scent soothed away his headache.

"Anyone with good sense would know better by now then to say such things to you." Tom spoke softly after the silence threatened to stretch on for eternity. "He knows you are no longer human and that you are…" He paused a moment to watch Draco purr contentedly against Harry's stomach and smiled with amused irony. "He knows you are violent and very dangerous. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley must have warned him about what you are. I don't understand why he continues to bait you."

"He's stupid," Harry said, waving his hand around. "Weasley is very stupid. His brain only has the capacity to focus on one thing at a time and right now he's focused on hating me and anyone close to me." He bent to kiss Draco's ear. "We'll have to ignore him."

"It's so hard," Draco whined against the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"It's not like you to ignore something like this, Harry. Not now when you are completely _Ukatae_. Do you regret losing his friendship?" Tom asked in curiosity.

"No. It's nothing like that," Harry replied easily. "It's just that I'm very fond of Mrs. Weasley." That was the only reason why Ron Weasley was still alive. No one wanted to hurt Molly Weasley, and more importantly, no one wanted to make her violent. "And as for our past friendship…" Harry's shrug was indifferent. Draco sat up and looked at Harry, the question in his eyes. He never asked him about it, but he was also curious to know how Harry was affected by Weasley's betrayal. Harry never spoke about it and Draco didn't press because he didn't want to make Harry think about Weasley.

Harry looked at him. "You want to know?" Draco nodded and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Weasley had his chances, far more than he ever deserved," Harry began, leaning into Draco's side and crossing his legs. "He was always one of the first to turn his back on me when things got rough, and only came crawling back after the attention was back to being positive. I can't stand people like that. You don't turn your back on your friends when things get tough. I don't want him as a friend and I don't miss him either. How could I miss him when I have all of you!" Harry turned into his mate's arms and Draco shifted so he could lie stretched out on the bench with Harry held close against him.

"This is more like it," Draco's husky voice whispered while running a hand into Harry's hair. "Come closer." He pulled Harry's head down so he could taste the lips constantly driving him to distraction. Just… a little bit closer… and….

"Don't even think about snogging in front of me," Tom hissed.

"But he's lying on top of me. How do you expect me to control myself?" Draco asked as he bucked his hips, grinning at his mate with bright eyes. Pansy turned away from Tom to hide her smile having realized the soul mates were annoying Tom on purpose.

"Control is overrated," Harry stated just before Draco greedily consumed his mouth, softly licking at his mate's lips and moaned when Draco's mouth shifted, opened, and entwined their tongues together.

"Have Ozemir and Falde returned yet?" Tom hastily asked.

Draco found himself kissing a cheek when Harry sharply turned to Tom, face twisting into a scowl as he did so. He slid off Draco and climbed to his feet before hissing and storming out of the car.

Pansy blinked at the wide opened door. "That was quite a hissy fit."

"Yes, and he said nothing at all," Tom replied lazily and turned to watch the scenery fly past.

A frustrated groan vibrated from Draco's chest as he sat up. "What is wrong with you, Luther? Out of anything you could have said you chose to say their names. I was hoping to get through the entire day, this morning excluded, without Harry being in a foul mood. You had to go and mention those two. Their names are an instant angry potion. Why did you mention them?"

"Mainly to stop you from snogging in front of me, and partly I was curious." Tom continued to stare out the window, smirking when he heard Draco utter obscenities under his breath.

"Brumek says the others will meet us at Hogwarts," Draco finally said. "I've also learned Falde and Ozemir did not leave to visit the Council…" Draco nodded when Tom turned sharply to look at him.

"But then why did they leave?"

"That's exactly why Harry transfigures into a wrathful storm every time they're mentioned. Instead of staying and answering our questions- very important questions I might add- Falde took Ozemir and escaped so they wouldn't have to tell us anything. That's how Harry sees it." Draco sat back and pointed to himself, "I think Falde and Ozemir left because they needed more information. A good enough excuse, but I also think they should have stayed to answer whatever they could before making their hasty retreat."

"You are right, of course. Harry's always been too hasty, and very stubborn." Tom sat back and closed his eyes. "I will try to refrain from mentioning them again."

"That does me no good now! He's already pissed off."

"He'll calm down in a minute, darling," Pansy said when Draco stood after deciding to go find Harry.

"Still, we shouldn't let him wander around in that mood. He's liable to bite some poor first year's head off. We don't want-" Draco was interrupted when they heard the voice of an irritated Hermione.

"Harry, honestly! How old are you? You've been acting like a two-year old all week!" Hermione's voice drowned out whatever Draco was going to say as the Gryffindor witch entered the train car, pulling a frowning Harry in with her. "Sit down, Draco." She pushed the surprised blond back into his seat, Harry down next to him, then took a seat beside Tom, leaving the door wide open.

"Stop being so impatient. You'll get answers soon enough," she went on, staring steadily at Harry.

Harry finally sighed and crossed his legs. "I will try to control my anger," he sulked.

Pansy, who'd been watching her best friend, could see the predatory light ignite within Draco's eyes. "I'll control you," he said to Harry. He threw his arm over the back of the seat and leaned into his mate. "You'd like that wouldn't you, lover?"

A group of fourth year witches passed the open door and nearly stumbled at the sight of Draco Malfoy lying on top of a grinning Harry Potter. They hurried past and stopped a few feet down from the car.

"Did you see that?"

"I don't believe it! I thought the _Prophet_ was making it up! There's no way Potter and Malfoy would ever go out together."

"How could you not believe it? Potter and Malfoy have been seen several times together in Diagon Alley- I cut out the pictures and put them in a scrapbook! And they were definitely looking more than friendly just now."

"Let's go back and see."

The fourth-years turned around and passed the compartment and froze upon seeing the inside. Hermione turned away from the book she had in her lap, raising an eyebrow in question at them. Beside her sat Draco and Pansy, both of who were busy having a discussion about something and Harry sat on the opposite bench talking to a boy none of the fourth-years recognized. The two wizards in question weren't anywhere near each other. One of the fourth years scratched her head in confusion drawing Harry's attention.

"Hi, guys. Something we can do for you?"

The girls looked glued to the floor and very confused. "Ah, no."

"We were just looking for our friends."

The occupants of the compartment watched as the three girls remembered how to use their legs and quickly scampered off.

"Only you could pull a book out from nowhere," Harry said to Hermione when they were gone.

She grinned at him. "It worked, didn't it? They're confused, but not stupid. They saw something… but not exactly sure what. They'll spread the word and keep watching you to find out the truth. It's a perfect way for you to lead by example."

"That was my idea," Draco drawled.

"Well you weren't pulling it off very well!" Tom snapped. "You were all over Harry with the door wide opened. People are going to see you and quickly come to the right conclusions the way you two carry on. I thought you wanted to hook the students first, and then confirm your relationship."

Harry sighed and tuned out. His thoughts began to drift and found himself thinking about Luna. She wasn't even on the train, having decided to stay with her father until he died, which would be in four days according to her prediction. Her last words to Harry before he left for Kings Cross were slightly creepy. "Good bye, Harry. I'll see you in four days!" Luna's decisive voice had Harry pausing at the door of Mr. Lovegood's room to look back over his shoulder at her. He watched as Luna then bent over the bed and whispered into her father's ear, a gentle smile on her face. With his hearing Harry heard exactly what she whispered. "Just two more days, Daddy. Just two!" After that Harry quickly vacated the room.

And he wasn't really worried about the situation with her father. Luna wasn't stupid and she was usually right about things happening as they should. If Luna wasn't worried, then he wouldn't worry either.

Harry must have fallen asleep because when he next opened his eyes and scanned the compartment, Pansy and Draco were gone. Tom sat looking out of the window with a contemplative look upon his face and Harry was willing to bet he'd been sitting that way for quite some time. Hermione sat beside him, reading the book from nowhere. A good quarter of the pages had been read since he closed his eyes. He sat up quickly, rubbing his arms as he did so.

"Harry, you're awake." Hermione frowned upon seeing his actions. "Are you cold?"

"A little." He looked at the closed door, then back to Hermione. "Where's Draco?"

"He left a little while ago. It was his turn to do a round." Hermione studied Harry, frowning when she saw he was shivering. "Harry, you're really cold. I can see you shivering!"

"It's a draft, don't worry about it," Harry said, and looked at Tom when he snorted.

Hermione sighed. "We're almost to Hogwarts, which means it's time to change into our school robes." Harry nodded, but he didn't move. This cold was filling him with unease.

After a few minutes he stood and ignored Hermione's concerned, "Harry?" as he went out into the hall, quickly striding down the train.

Passing several compartments, he looked inside as he did so until he found someone he knew. "Have you seen Malfoy?" He ignored the stares and insane little twitters coming from the other seventh year Ravenclaw witches sitting around Pansy. What was she doing with a bunch of Ravenclaws in the first place? Harry wondered if Pansy had just made it an effort to talk to them, or if she had been friends with them before this year. It was something to ask later.

"I haven't seen him," Pansy replied and smiled apologetically.

"It's no big deal. I was just wondering…"

"I saw Malfoy a few minutes ago," Padma Patil spoke up, and then flinched when Harry focused his intense green eyes on her, bright and unblinking. "Yeah, he- he was at the end of the train, by the baggage car with Crabbe and Goyle."

"Thanks Padma. See you later, Parkinson." He flashed the other girls a grin and it must have been the right thing to do. He hadn't flashed ' the smile', just an honest grin, and now all those girls were blushing and smiling dreamily at him.

"Bye, Potter," Pansy answered through gritted teeth as he left her alone to deal with the questions his presence and his mentioning Draco would produce.

"Pansy, you have to tell us! Are Harry and Draco really a couple?" He heard Padma ask as he walked away.

_Draco? Where are you?_

_Around. _

Harry picked up the pace. _Where? I want to see you. _

_If you really want to see me, come and find me._

_Stop wasting time! We're almost to Hogwarts._

_Then you should make haste, don't you think?_

Harry searched every compartment on his way to the back; not bothering to apologize as he slid the doors open and closed each time. By the time he got to the back of the train, Draco's scent was very strong, wonderfully arousing. Skipping the last few compartments, Harry grasped the handle of the baggage compartment door.

Suddenly all the warmth from his body was snatched away, and for a split second, he was frozen in place. Then he felt an unknown presence behind him. His pulse quickened and the edge of panic started to creep in on him and he used the panic and the adrenaline from his rapidly beating heart to move and overcome the freezing fear clutching him.

When he spun around, only Talyn was there, standing a few feet away with her back to the wall. Her eyes continuously scanned the aisle but she didn't look as if she sensed danger. Talyn glanced at him when his stare was finally noticed.

"Talyn? Did you feel that?"

Talyn's Shadow shimmered for a second, and Harry stood still as her eyes scanned over him, making sure he was unharmed, before looking around the corridor. "No, young one. What did you feel?"

Harry did not doubt her skills. If someone visible had been there, she would have seen it and acted. Harry had to assume whatever or whomever he sensed could not be seen or felt by his _Ukatae_ guards. Wasn't that a happy reassuring thought?

Harry waved her question away. "Never mind. I'm looking for Draco."

She smirked. "You were going the right way."

Harry asked Talyn to wait in the hall before he opened the door. As he opened it, Brumek Shadowed through with a scowl and a glare for Harry.

Brumek was someone else who had been in a foul mood since Falde and Ozemir left. Harry wasn't sure why Brumek was so grouchy, but he found it great fun to pluck at the warrior's strings. "Why don't you walk through an open door like the rest of us? You aren't a ghost." Brumek clenched his jaw shut in answer as he moved to stand invisible beside Talyn, who gave him a knowing smile.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Brumek snapped at her. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. This hasn't happened to anyone in centuries!"

"Clearly things are changing, Brumek."

Harry watched the big warrior's Adam apple bob as he swallowed nervously. "It's not!" Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise hearing the desperation in Brumek's voice. He noticed Brumek was also clutching the hilt of his sword tightly. "And certainly not..."

"You know it's him," Talyn replied soothingly. "Who else could it be? Falde?" she snorted. "Not likely. And I am certainly not the candidate."

"How do you know?" Brumek sounded uncomfortable. "It could be you. I've spent as much time with you as I have with him."

Harry looked back and forth between the two, wondering what was going on. He had no idea what they were talking about. The only thing he knew was Brumek was upset by something, something he was having trouble handling, and Talyn knew what that something was.

"But I'm here now and my presence isn't helping you." Talyn smiled gently and touched his chest. Brumek's eyes widened a fraction before he quickly backed away from her touch, a pitiful whine escaping the back of his throat as he did so. "It's not me, Brumek," she said softly. The look of desperation on Brumek's face instantly transformed into anger.

"It's not him," he said forcibly.

The last thing Harry saw was Talyn's amused smile. He had been prepared to stand there and listen to what they were talking about. If they didn't want him to hear, they wouldn't speak about it in front of him. Surely they knew he was still there, or at least Talyn did. Maybe not Brumek, he looked distracted beyond measure and probably had no clue Harry had lingered to listen. Unfortunately, Harry didn't get to hear anymore. Draco had had enough waiting and pulled Harry's slow arse inside just as Brumek opened his mouth to snap something else at Talyn.

Draco shut the door once Harry was inside, drowning the compartment in pitch-blackness, and walked away into the darkness, knowing Harry would follow.

"It was just getting good, Draco. What bug crawled up Brumek's arse?" Harry asked as he scanned the dark compartment while slowly following him, eyes wandering over the numerous stacked trunks and pet cages lying about.

"Haven't a clue. And stop thinking about his arse, Potter."

Draco stopped near the back and waited for Harry to catch up. The Gryffindor began to make a circuit of the compartment, looking over every inch of it. It was larger than a usual train compartment, having an enlargement spell placed on it in order to carry all the students' luggage. Because of the spell there was more than enough room, and the stacks of luggage were spread around like square islands, leaving large areas open. Harry's brow furrowed in concentrated thought as he cased these areas out.

Draco leaned back against a stack of trunks and watched Harry lower his chin and hiss in Parselmouth. Lovely appeared and began to uncoil herself as he walked back to the door to open it. Lovely hissed something back as he lowered her to the floor and her happily took herself off, turning invisible once more and possibly gone off to scare some poor first year.

Draco looked at Harry in amusement. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't want her to get in your way," Harry replied as he came to stop in front of him.

Draco studied his mate, noting the way Harry was staring back expectantly, a small shy smile playing on his lips. Weasley's earlier words suddenly came back to him. _Potter not good enough for you now… you've finally realized how worthless he is… only a matter of time before you screwed around on Potter, yeah?_ Draco's hands curled into tight fists. That bastard dared… Draco shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Harry had a look of concern on his face.

"Draco? What is it?"

Draco shook his head, moving closer, and reached out to touch Harry's face. "Drop your glamour," he commanded, his fingers gently curving over Harry's chin to soften the order.

Weasley had hit the nail down, for once. He had dared to accuse him of infidelity. Dared to question Harry's worth. Draco had been hit hard with those blows. How long did he have to watch Harry from afar, angry and bitter each time Harry would laugh or smile at something the Weasel said? Howling inside because the world was against him and there was no possibility of his love for the beautiful temperamental Gryffindor ever being returned. It had been so painful, to be alone with those feelings. It had been torture when he had to push thoughts of Harry away because those thoughts always carried too much pain along. Draco understood his father's actions regarding Sirius after being forced into an engagement with Narcissa. Just like his father had done, Draco had pushed Harry out of his mind because it was the only way he could survive without him, by not thinking about him. By pretending he was not in love with him, pretending they didn't know each other at all. And then Fate sang for him, Harry was finally his and nothing in the world could make him want someone else. He needed Harry to survive, in more ways than one. And because of that freckled bastard, Draco doubted his own worth and a driving need to prove himself to his mate was overtaking him. Harry deserved only the best of dominants. He had to prove himself worthy.

When Harry's glamour faded, a soft unconscious purr of appreciation vibrated through Draco's chest. Harry instantly grinned.

"You don't like me to look human?" Harry asked and ran a finger down the pale column of Draco's throat.

Draco pulled Harry against him and whispered against his neck, "I don't want to look at an illusion." His breath then ghosted over the Gryffindor's jaw. "You're so beautiful." Their lips touched in almost a shy manner, and Draco kept his eyes open. His eyes locked onto Harry's, everything he felt for his mate was clearly visible.

Harry gasped against his mouth upon seeing the emotion swimming in his eyes. The gasp allowed him to plunder Harry's mouth, moaning as Harry's taste flooded his senses; the sweet spice that was all Harry sent thrilling trembles through his body. Harry quickly recovered from his slight shock and returned the heated kiss, pouring all of his need into the strokes of his tongue and the jerk of his hips, leaving Draco wanting more. He slowly slid his hand over Harry's thigh, fingers brushing against both their throbbing erections, before jerking Harry's leg up to wrap around his waist. Harry moaned into the blonde's mouth and chose to quit thinking about why Draco was acting the way he was. It was difficult to think about anything when Draco was kissing his breath away and thrusting against him.

Draco pulled away from Harry's mouth to ravish his throat, his tongue drawing erotic patterns into his skin. One pale hand began to tease his nipples as the other slid down Harry's pants. Harry tilted head back and moaned when that hand grasped him firmly. The hand teasing his nipples moved slowly across Harry's chest, barely touching, memorizing Harry's body with touch alone. Draco's eyes shifted to focus on Harry's face. His mate's head was thrown back, eyes closed, while his red swollen lips were open and panting. Hot silver eyes smoldered when a pink tongue slid out to wet flush lips. Harry's mouth was exquisite and an addiction Draco hoped never to get rid of. He pulled Harry's mouth to his, both tongues sliding together before their lips connected.

Draco's movements turned desperate. He clawed at Harry's clothes, quickly removing his robe, followed shortly by his shirt. As Draco turned his lips to his lover's naked chest, Harry closed his eyes, trying to draw in well-needed air. He clung on tightly as Draco worshiped his body with soft touches and scorching licks, tasting and caressing Harry's skin inch by inch as it was exposed. Harry's wings came free to stretch out, compelling Draco to stop and watch as they settled back until Harry grew tired of waiting and wrapped an arm around his neck. An impatient whimper escaped his mouth a breath before connecting their lips roughly together again.

Draco walked Harry backwards until he could push him flat on his back over a stack of trunks nearby. Harry propped himself up with his elbows, but lowered his head back down when Draco dropped to his knees. Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned Draco's name when his hardened cock was freed and instantly enveloped by the wet silkiness of his mate's mouth.

"Merlin…Oh, God…Draco!" The Slytherin grinned and purred, while his tongue erotically slid over every inch of his hard and leaking member, Harry's hips jerking every so often as Draco's inventive tongue drove him mindless. Draco removed the rest of Harry's clothes and his own slacks before focusing completely on the task of making Harry come quickly and as many times as possible. Harry gripped his head like a vice, burying his hands into soft blond hair as he came, his body jerking into full body tremors as he released.

Draco was suddenly standing and Harry didn't even have time to catch his breath before hands were lifting his hips and Draco buried himself deep inside him. "Fuck me!" Harry's cry of pain ended in lusty laughter as the burn was instantly soothed. "That hurt, you bastard!" He tried to look stern, but his facial features weren't cooperating. "A warning would be nice." His breath hitched when Draco pulled back a little and smirked at him.

"What hurt? _This_?" Harry's vision blurred as his mate roughly drove into him again. "Or was it _this_?" Draco tried different angles, all of which were fine but he was only satisfied when Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent cry and arched his back until Draco worried Harry would snap his spine. _There it is. That's what I'm looking for_, he though while roughly brushing against Harry's hot tight core. Draco closed his eyes and buried his face against Harry's neck as he held the smaller _Ukatae_ tightly, trembling in his own pleasure and basking in the echoes of Harry's passionate cries. Harry abruptly pulled his head away and pinned him with such a lusty wanton look that Draco moaned as he felt his control slip a little further away.

" Fuck, Draco!" Harry cried out when he felt his world tilting on its axis. "More!"

In the span of a blink, he felt himself spun around and pushed down onto his hands and knees. Draco's warm hands caressed the curve of his arse before quickly spreading his cheeks. Harry choked on a moaned curse as Draco pierced him to deliver what was ordered. Quivering wings spread away as Draco molded himself against Harry's back, wrapping one arm around his chest, as he quickly continued to stimulate Harry's prostate.

"You're cheeky, you know that, Harry?" Draco whispered hotly into his ear just before biting it.

Harry was incapable of forming a coherent thought, let alone connecting such thoughts to vocal chords that may not work now due to all his screaming. So he answered the only way he could, by meeting Draco's thrusts and clenching his muscles tight around his lover's pulsing cock. His message was received with great pleasure.

"Harr- Fuck!" Draco's hips gyrated in a blur; fucking so fast Harry was sure the friction inside would start a fire. Draco had a death grip on Harry's hips; no doubt he would have bruises by the time he went to bed. Draco threw his head back, prompting beads of sweat to drip down his neck, biting his bottom lip in a way that suggested he was losing control quickly. And when Draco grabbed Harry's stiffened cock to pump in sync with the rest of their bodies, all Harry could do was drop his head, see bright white spots flash behind his closed eyelids with each trust, and lose himself to his mate.

Draco felt Harry tense just before he would release and clutched him around the shoulders as his own body suddenly stiffened when the orgasm seized him. Harry's hands were jerked off the floor as Draco straightened his back with his mate pressed firmly to his chest and they drowned in each other's cries as Harry ejaculated onto the floor and Draco emptied his seed within his mate.

Harry sagged boneless against Draco, who brought his other arm up across Harry's chest to hold him up. When Harry was able to get his panting under control and some feeling back into his body, he lifted his head and grinned. "You like my cheek."

"I do like your cheek. I like both of them actually." Draco murmured softly as he stood with his mate still clutched in his arms.

They cleaned up and re-dressed, and spent a few more moments alone sitting on the floor tucked away in a dark corner of the baggage compartment. Draco had his back to the wall, bent over slightly to rest his chin on Harry's shoulder.

Harry lifted a hand to toy with the strands of hair falling over Draco's left eye. "I still say you're an idiot if you think Kane Smithington is going to lead the Wimbourne Wasps to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Pardon?" Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and sought out Harry's free hand to lace with his. "You're the idiot Gryffindor here, love. Kane clearly has the skill and drive to push the Wasps to the Cup."

Harry looked at the face on his shoulder in disbelief. "He has no imagination!"

Draco snorted and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Imagination is not needed," he drawled.

"And that's why you never could catch the Snitch before me." Harry was only joking, but Draco regarded him seriously and Harry worried he might really have insulted him.

"Is that why you think you can catch the Snitch so fast, because of your imagination?" Draco asked flatly.

Harry blushed and turned away; certain he had irritated his mate. "Some imagination, sure. But it's mainly luck. I'm not that-"

"It has nothing to do with luck," Draco firmly stated.

"What?"

Draco didn't speak again until Harry gave up and stopped avoiding his gaze. "Your victories have nothing to do with luck. You're a flyer, Harry. Your Quidditch skills are something to be modeled after, but…" Draco grinned at the shock clouding Harry's face. "I've seen you free-fly. No one can fly like you, lover. I stopped being jealous of your skills some time ago when I realized it was more fun to watch you fly."

How does someone reply to a compliment like that? Harry was definitely not the person to answer that question. He sat there staring at Draco. He took a breath and opened his mouth to say something but only managed to exhale instead of speaking words. Harry tried it once more, ending with the same results. Giving up and avoiding Draco's earnest face seemed the best thing to do.

"You really don't take compliments very well, do you Harry?" Draco asked with an amused smile.

"I don't know what to say," Harry mumbled back.

Draco laughed and tugged on Harry's hair as he scooted back to lean against the wall. He sighed after noticing Harry still looked uncomfortable. "Don't say anything. It was a simple statement of fact. Let's talk about something else, and do try to relax, love. Who knows when we'll next have a chance to ourselves like this when we get to Hogwarts."

"Draco? Not that I'm complaining… What got in to you?" Harry finally asked.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Harry to pick a stressful topic. The whole point of changing the subject was so they could relax. "I don't want you to ever have to question my loyalty to you."

Understanding hardened Harry's face as he twisted around to face his mate. Draco had been reacting to Weasley's words. He leaned towards Draco, his eyes were angry green jewels pinning Draco in place. "You've never listened to him before. Don't you dare start listening to him now, Draco Malfoy," he hissed vehemently. "And as for your loyalty… I've never doubted you before, and I never will. Do you want to know why?" Harry whispered, leaning close to Draco's mouth.

Draco's addiction called and his gaze slid to Harry's mouth. "Enlighten me then, Potter."

"It's because you're mine," Harry said simply. Draco licked his lips as Harry moved closer still. "Mine and no one else."

He dragged his eyes away from Harry's mouth. "Trying for a second round, lover?"

Harry smirked before suddenly standing up. "No time. We'll be there soon. Train's slowing down already."

"We're not there yet." He followed Harry as he backed away. "We have time. There's always time." In the dark, he could see Harry making his way to the door and grinning over his shoulder. Draco answered with his own grin as he jumped into the air and delighted in the wide-eyed expression crossing Harry's face when he found himself pinned to the compartment door. "We can make time."

Harry was tempted, very tempted, but he knew they had been in there for some time already, and he was sure Hermione would start to look for them, just to make sure they had changed into their school robes. Knowing his sister, Hermione knew exactly where to look for them. So getting Draco's mind off his arse was imperative. Harry prepared himself for the worst reaction possible and opened his mouth to ruin Draco's mood.

"You being a Hufflepuff at heart is also a guarantee you won't stray from me." Draco's reaction was less than what was expected and exactly what was needed.

He roughly pushed Harry out of the baggage compartment and closed the door until it was only cracked open. "That was very mean, Harry." He mock pouted at him. "I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

Harry shot him a grin over his shoulder as he walked away and because his attention was completely on his mate, Harry failed to notice the direction his feet were taking him and ended up walking into the wall beside Talyn and Brumek. He quickly recovered himself while quietly cursing Talyn's inability to warn a person of incoming walls and walked on, completely ignoring Draco's snort. He paused a moment to study Brumek as he passed. The _Ukatae_ was as still as a statue and had grown very pale in the time Harry had seen him last.

"Brumek?"

"He's fine, young one," Talyn immediately answered.

Harry looked at Brumek in concern and the warrior finally moved, turning his head to give him a reassuring nod. Harry nodded and continued on his way.

As he walked back to the compartment he'd left Hermione and Tom in, who should he come upon but none other than Ronald Weasley. Weasley looked him up and down, and Harry could see it slowly clicking into place. It was obvious how Harry passed the recent time and only an idiot lacking hormones would have trouble catching on. Weasley may lack many things, but hormones he had and he could easily imagine why Harry's hair was in disarray, his shirt only half tucked, and why his pants were wrinkled. Harry hadn't even bothered to wear his robe. That particular garment was hooked on his finger and flung casually over his shoulder. But his state of dress was not the only tip-off. The satisfactory smirk on his bruised and swollen lips was a shameless announcement, as was the cocky swagger every man adopts after having a great shag.

Ron stopped walking and eyed Harry's approach, preparing to vent his disgust; only Harry spoke first and robbed him of speech.

"Thanks for that!" Harry exclaimed happily as their distance closed. He paused beside Ron and whispered, "Draco's an animal when you get him riled up. You should do it more often." He then walked off as if nothing had been said and began to whistle, leaving Ron to stare after him.

* * *

Hogsmeade station was where Harry and Draco split and secluded themselves into their respective Houses. Not once did the curious classmates see any interaction between the Slytherins and Gryffindors of any kind once they were off the train. And when the carriages arrived and a sea of students flocked to the great doors of the castle, Harry, Tom, and Hermione arrived at the doors at the same time as Draco and his Slytherins. Everyone expected them to say something to each other, maybe throw some curses, or band together in some great manner as if they were best friends, like they had on Platform Nine And Three Quarters. Instead the Slytherins and Gryffindors ignored each other completely and walked into the castle without a word or glance. Harry and Hermione shared an amused glance as they went through the doors.

"That was hilarious! Did you see their faces?" Harry whispered to Hermione and Ginny after they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. He laughed quietly with Ginny about it, making sure not to be overheard, and studied the room around him. The Hall looked as it always did, Houses split to different tables, singled out by the House tapestry hanging above. The professors were seated at the usual table on a raised dais and in front of the table was the Sorting Hat perched on a stool. Harry noted Dumbledore and the new Defense professor were absent.

He sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Hermione, leaving room for the new students, prepared to greet the first years as they sat down. Draco mirrored Harry's position at the Slytherin table, making sure to seat himself facing the Gryffindor table insuring he and Harry were in clear view of each other. Harry wondered how many people had caught on to that. Draco wasn't very subtle about his actions. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, though one of them would be moving when Tom was sorted into Slytherin. Looking down his own table, Harry heard a hissed whisper and glanced over in time to see Ron shooting him a nasty sneer from where he sat with Finnegan, Dean, and Neville. Dean nodded at whatever Ron said before rolling his eyes with Harry when Ron turned away.

Harry turned to speak to Hermione, but she was looking at the professors' table. One professor in particular. Severus rigidly sat in his chair, scowling down at all the newly arrived students… nothing new to Hogwarts. Everyone knew Snape hated teaching the students almost as much as he hated them. But those who were close to Severus knew his scowl was in place to hide how anxious he was about the Feast.

Harry leaned over to Hermione. "He's very worried."

Hermione turned incredulous wide eyes on him. "Of course he is!" she hissed back. "I'm a little worried as well. I mean, anything can happen."

"Don't worry about that. We'll all have our wands out under the table… and then Luther is off to the side, and of course," Harry leered at her. "Your knight in rusted armor has your back. Dumbledore will be covered from all sides. Don't worry, this will be fun!"

Hermione turned and gave her brother a serious look. "Sometimes I worry about you, Harry, I really do. This will not be fun."

"Sure it will." Harry sat back and scanned the room and found Tom waiting in the shadowed doorway to the side of the raised table. Harry inwardly chuckled. Tom looked bored. Beyond bored actually, standing to the side with his legs spread and arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed with his chin dropped down to his chest.

Tom must have felt someone staring at him because he lifted his chin slightly and brown eyes quickly zeroed in on Harry. He then scowled when Harry wagged his eyebrows at him. Harry watched Tom give him one last glare before turning and leaning against the doorway, quirking his head to the side to stare at the enchanted ceiling. Harry continued to watch his brother, and after a minute, Tom's calm face morphed into another scowl and Harry could have sworn he heard Tom's voice cursing Dumbledore to the ninth moon and complaining about being made to wait.

The Great Hall doors opened, admitting Dumbledore and a finely dressed young man whom Harry assumed was the new Defense professor. Harry took one more odd look at Tom, before turning back to watch the new duo walk through the Hall.

_This can't be our Defense professor! _Draco exclaimed._ He's too young and—what kind of monster would do that to one's own hair? That color is so obviously fake! And the curls? What the fuck? Is he going for the two-year old look? Really! _Draco ranted as he watched the two new arrivals move through the Great Hall.

Harry snickered and continued to watch. As the new professor with the horrible monstrous blond hair and cherub face passed between the tables, he turned his head and looked right at Harry. His eyes were big and round, and entirely too blue for Harry's liking, and instead of seeing any kind of censure or dislike, Harry was surprised to see the wizard's eyes were fairly twinkling with delight, much like Dumbledore's. This made Harry immediately suspicious. And then the new suspicious twinkler sent a friendly wink his way.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she turned to Harry with surprised eyes. "Did he just wink at you?" she demanded in a furious whisper.

"He did. I saw it," Ginny joined in.

"Why would he do that?" Harry wondered aloud.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. Honestly, he could be totally oblivious in the most obvious times.

"You're not exactly hard on the eyes, Harry," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"At least Draco didn't see that," Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone and raised his hands for silence. The eyes behind his half-moon spectacles were bright and twinkling and he looked as if he hadn't a care in the world; like he was going to ignore all his problems to make them go away. Harry's face was expressionless as he stared back at Dumbledore. Fine… that's the way Dumbledore wants to play, Harry would go along with it… for a time. He sat back and smiled. This really was going to be fun.

"Welcome, welcome, beloved students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore began clearly, smiling so wide not even his beard could hide it.

Ginny snorted and leaned over to Harry. "He's laying it on a little thick don't you think?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered back. Then he looked at Hermione. "Is it possible to actually drown in sugar?"

"Shhh!" Hermione glared at him before turned back to Dumbledore.

"We start yet another year at Hogwarts. Another year of learning and guidance…."

Draco's voice was a welcome distraction from another boring Dumbledorian speech. As if he would ever believe anything the old wizard said again. He was happy to let Draco's horrified voice fill his head.

_It's horrible! I can't stand to look at it, yet I… can't… look… away… _

_It's only hair, Draco. _

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that, especially since it's coming from someone who doesn't mind going out in public with a crow's nest for hair._

_Hey! My hair hasn't looked like a crow's nest in over a year!_

Draco faced him fully looking extremely amused. _Why so touchy about the hair, Harry? Its just hair._

Harry eyes narrowed. _You were the one going on about hair. You started it!_

_Oh right! The hair from hell! _Draco's gaze snapped back to the head of hair in question, a look of disgusted loathing appearing on his face.

Harry didn't really see what was so horrid about the new professor's hair. Just like Draco said, it was blond… actually it was an awful mustard color, leading Harry to believe it likely was fake. His head was covered with insanely curly curls, coiled tight and bouncy, and looking like they were springing out from his scalp.

On second thought… _You're right. It really is horrible._

Hermione kicked him again. "Pay attention!" she hissed. Harry glared at her for two seconds before caving under her threatening stare. He didn't think it was fair Hermione could still intimidate him. He was a Dark elf, for Merlin's sake! A _Ukatae_. She shouldn't be able to make him fear for his safety with just one look anymore. But he did fear… and he loved her even more for it. Harry smiled fondly at her before doing as she said and paying attention.

He focused on Dumbledore just in time to hear a personal note to the seventh years. "Your seventh and final year of Hogwarts is precious…" Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table, at Harry in particular and smiled gently. "I suggest you cherish it."

_Ooh, was that a threat?_ Harry asked Draco in amusement.

_Why yes, lover. I do believe it was. _And Draco looked about ready to pounce from his seat and attack the old wizard for it.

Dumbledore looked away from Harry to scan over the Hall. "Before we begin the Sorting, I would like to introduce you to the wizard who has graciously accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Dumbledore turned and waved his arm to the young wizard, who to Severus' disgust was sitting right next to him. The wizard stood and bowed when Dumbledore announced his name. "Professor Ellias Klyne. I'm sure you'll be kind to him."

_What can this miscreant teach? Dumbledore refused to allow Tom to teach, but he'll let a boy teach Defense Against the Dark Arts! _

Harry's eyes moved from Draco to Tom. The jaw-clenching anger on Tom's face was enough to make Harry start to worry about the safety of those in close proximity to the fuming Dark Lord- who was obviously thinking the same as his blond brother. Harry tugged on Hermione's sleeve until she turned and moved close enough for him to whisper in her ear. "Wasn't Tom the one to start the curse on the Defense position? He's still seriously pissed about that," he whispered as Dumbledore gave the floor to McGonagall to begin the Sorting.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked as the first Sort of the year sat next to Ginny. She gave the awed first year a hug in welcome.

"First of all," Harry began clapping for the newly Sorted Hufflepuff. "All you'd need to do is look at his face."

Hermione turned to find Tom. "Oh yeah. He's furious."

"Right. And secondly, I can kind of feel his anger in my head."

"What?" Hermione's attention snapped back to him. Her hands dropped to her lap mid-clap. "But… Actually, I think that happened with me and Draco earlier on the train."

Harry began to nod his head. "Something had to have happened after you two fainted. I think this is a side effect."

"But you and Draco can do _that_ because you're soul mates," she whispered. "It doesn't make sense that we can all do it now because of the blood shared… We really shouldn't talk about this right now. That's what the gatherings are for," she rationalized before turning back to the Sorting. Harry nodded and returned to his thoughts.

The gatherings. A term used for the sole purpose of decorating the word meetings. Everyone had been too lazy to come up with anything good and the word gathering was as far as they wanted to venture into that brainstorming session. Harry supposed gathering worked well enough for their purposes. Even though they would use the time to conduct meetings, they would also use the time to visit with each other. So technically it was both a gathering and a meeting.

A gathering would be held tomorrow and Harry was thankful for that. He wanted to discuss the eerie cold sensation he'd felt on the train. That was something that took priority. Tom and Hermione's reactions to the ritual were something else he wanted to talk about. Last but still important, Harry wanted to discuss the markings and ring with Falde, who at this very moment was standing in the corner to the right of the huge doors. Ozemir was in the left far corner eagerly watching the proceedings. Brumek stood guard directly behind Harry at the wall, and Talyn took a position behind Draco. Harry twisted in his seat to study Brumek. The warrior didn't look pale anymore, nor did he seem restless, but he most certainly was still angry if the glare in his eyes was anything to go by.

Finally the Sorting was over and Hermione tapped Harry to get his attention. They looked at each other when Dumbledore stood to take McGonagall's place beside the stool. "Do you remember what you're going to say?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. I just hope it listens."

"Don't worry. Ozemir twiddled with it when no one was looking and overrode Dumbledore's command. It can still do what Dumbledore wants, but now it can make a choice whether it wants to listen." Harry took her hand and squeezed it gently. "The hat knows _Ukatae_ are here. All we have to do is persuade it to do what we want. Threaten it with destruction, which I'm not even sure is necessary."

"It should work." Hermione nodded in resolve and straightened her back and shoulders. "Yes, it will work." Her nod was firm as was the line of determination on creasing her forehead. He and Hermione turned back to Dumbledore just as he announced the re-sorting.

"Before I introduce you to our new transfer student, we are going to have a re-sorting for a few students. As I call-" The Hall boiled over with the surprised gasps and excited whispers. Harry grinned and soaked in the emotions with a deep breath. Dumbledore raised his hands. "As I call your name please come forth and place the Sorting Hat on your head."

Hermione was one of the few not surprised to hear her name called. She immediately stood and smirked at her fellow Gryffindors, Ginny and Harry in particular, both of who gave her imperceptible nods. She ignored the surprised murmuring sweeping through the Hall as she made her way to the front where the hat lay on the stool.

Severus just barely managed to keep the scowl on his face and the delight from shining in his eyes when Hermione further shocked the rest of the teaching staff when she looked directly at Dumbledore and openly scowled at him. He caught movement from the corner of his eye when Tom stood in attention as Hermione neared Dumbledore. Severus noted he had one hand hidden behind his back and knew Tom's wand was at the ready.

Dumbledore ignored Hermione's open hostility and smiled gently at her.

"You are going to regret this," she muttered darkly as he lowered the hat upon her head.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Miss Granger. Everything I do is for the best," he answered kindly.

Hermione was so tense she gripped the edge of the stool with white knuckles and bit her tongue. She could throw hundreds of retorts at him for that. As he stepped closer, Hermione steadied herself but was wishing he would move back. There was comfort in knowing Severus, her brothers, and her friends were ready with their wands out under the tables. They were all watching Dumbledore with eyes of a hawk.

_Hermione Granger! Nice to see you back, _the Sorting Hat began, drawing her away from her thoughts, reminding her she had a job to do. _I see you want different things! Your ambitions have climbed. Your knowledge has soared._ _It is no wonder you called a re-sort._

Hermione closed her eyes. _I did no such thing. I want to stay in Gryffindor and if you want to remain whole I suggest you disregard anything that old wizard wants you to do. You will keep Harry Potter and myself in Gryffindor. Or the _Ukatae_ that I'm sure you can sense will destroy you. Do you understand?_

Long moments passed without the Sorting Hat replying and Hermione began to fear it would disregard her words. To chase away the panic and distract herself from the silence of the hat, she turned to look at Tom. One perfectly sculpted brown eyebrow rose. Hermione answered with a stretched smile that was obviously fake. Tom's eyes flicked to the hat, watched it for a second, then shrugged lazily when his eyes connected with hers again.

_Thanks Tom. Real helpful, _Hermione thought, and then her eyes widened when she realized the Hat could hear her thoughts.

Ukatae_, eh?_ The Hat suddenly spoke, nearly causing Hermione to shriek in surprise. _I do sense them. I spoke to one earlier. This is all very unprecedented._

_You would do well to heed my warnings then. You will be eradicated should you do what Dumbledore has intended._ _He is a danger to all students here and we cannot allow you to become his unwitting tool._ Hermione looked at the headmaster and was pleased to see his lips formed into a thin displeased line. No doubt he realized it was taking too long. The Hat should have done what he asked immediately.

_Very well. _"Gryffindor!"

Hermione smirked at Dumbledore's wide-eyed expression. "Nice try," she whispered and hopped off the stool. Dumbledore's jaw clenched and she knew he was trying to hold his temper. Those who had no idea what was going on looked at their friends in confusion as she returned to her seat beside Harry. If she was being re-sorted, didn't that mean re-sorted into another House? That would be the only point of having a re-sort. The confusion spread through the Hall in low hushed whispers, as everyone waited for what would happen next.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up in dead silence. The shock and disbelief nearly floored him. Every eye followed him as he left the Gryffindor table. Harry kept his face blank as he approached, his gaze fixed firmly on Dumbledore.

_It's not fair! _Draco mock pouted. _You always get to make the grand dramatic scenes. Just look at them! Eyes firmly attached to you, waiting with bated breath to see what happens next... I suppose I will have to console myself with being in the crowd and watching their faces. I have to admit, the reactions are amusing. Really, when have you ever seen this many people looking as if they were suddenly stupid-slapped in the face? Brilliant!_

"Leaving Gryffindor is probably for the best," Harry said quietly to Dumbledore before sitting on the stool and told Draco to be quiet for a minute. The old bastard actually grinned at him. He actually thought Harry was simply rolling over for him. Harry inwardly laughed at this.

The Hat spoke before Harry had a chance to. _Mr. Potter… You are one of the _Ukatae_? This is splendid! Simply splendid! I did not see this coming!_

_Yes, well… Remember Hermione's warning? That goes for me as well. You wouldn't want to end up as a cast off piece of cloth only good for wiping arses with, would you?_

The Sorting Hat was silent for a few seconds. _You've evolved in character but still you are meant for Slytherin. Salazar's House is where you belong!_

_I'm aware of that. However, you will do as I say and keep me in Gryffindor._

_Do you intend to protect the students of Hogwarts from the corrupt Headmaster, Potter? _

_Yes. Dumbledore has much to answer for. _

_Very well. _"Gryffindor!"

"That was unexpected." Harry grinned as he slipped off the stool. Dumbledore's disbelief and anger clung to Harry, leaving him to savor those emotions as he returned to his seat. He was barely settled in when Dumbledore spoke next.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Harry and Hermione snapped their attentions to the youngest Weasley and watched her stand. Ginny gave them an unconcerned shrug before moving away.

"I never thought about Ginny!" Harry hissed to Hermione.

"Maybe the hat will keep her in Gryffindor. It might assume our threats go for Ginny too."

_This is bad, Draco. _

Draco met his mate's concerned eyes. _I don't think so._

_Of course it is! _Harry's eyes narrowed on the blond when Draco smirked in answer and returned to watching Ginny. "Insufferable gitty Slytherin!" he hissed. Hermione kicked his shin and her eyes widened in a silent demand of his attention to what was going on. The Sorting Hat was already on Ginny's head. She sat a few moments, a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly her eyebrows shot up past her hairline in surprise and then a look of interest crossed her face and she fixed Dumbledore with a look Harry thought was filled with mock pity.

"Slytherin!" the Hat shouted. Murmurs of disbelief and shocked whispers filled the Hall as Ginny stood. Dumbledore looked both pleased and wary as he watched the youngest Weasley take a seat next to a very pleased Blaise Zabini.

_Excellent,_ Draco thought. Harry met Draco's gaze.

_How is this excellent?_

_Ginny is well liked by all the Houses. Having someone with that support going into Slytherin is a good thing. Better Ginny and not you or Hermione. You two are intimidating and our classmates would have used your re-sort into Slytherin as an excuse to keep away from the intimidation. It would be very easy for people to dislike you only because you've become snakes._

Harry's face broke out into a wide grin. Now he understood Draco's lack of concern, and Ginny's pitying look at Dumbledore. Ginny must have seen the advantages of being placed in the snake pit. Harry wondered if the hat had simply followed Dumbledore's orders, or had it put Ginny in Slytherin because she really did belong there now.

_What did the hat say to her?_ he asked his mate. He watched as Draco quietly spoke with Ginny.

_The hat said Slytherin was her place, despite Dumbledore's tampering._

_That figures. _

Dumbledore cleared his throat as his eyes flickered from place to place across the Hall. "Now please welcome our transfer student from Durmstrang, come to complete his seventh year." He waved his hand to the side, and Tom walked stiffly into view. "Luther Bailey. I'm sure you will make him feel welcome."

This was the first time many of the students were seeing a close up view of the new transfer student. His presence was dominating as his leisurely stride led him across the dais to Dumbledore and the stool. There were several narrowed eyes following his every move but most of the students looked on with spellbound curiosity. They didn't know whether they should turn away in fear, or allow themselves to be drawn in by the power and mystery surrounding the new boy. But everyone recognized there was something… _more_ about him.

Tom ignored the crowd below, walking with his gaze fixed on Dumbledore. The old man smiled and motioned for him to be seated. He stood very close to the stool and Tom made sure not to let Dumbledore touch him as he sat down. A moment later, the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. _You will not tell Dumbledore my real name. You will keep me in the house I'm meant to be in._

The Sorting Hat spat out the word as if in a hurry to leave Tom's head. "Slytherin!"

Tom removed the Hat and placed it back on the stool. He ignored Dumbledore completely and walked away to the Slytherins where Crabbe moved down to give Tom a seat next to his smug looking brother.

Dumbledore made a few pointless words and let the Feast begin. Draco heard an exclaimed, "thank Merlin!" come from the Gryffindor table when the food appeared.

"Weasley really has no manners," he said to Tom as they all began to fill their plates.

"Please, let us not talk about him," Tom replied in the same soft voice Draco was using.

"I'm with Luther on that," Ginny said tightly.

"Aren't you the least bit sorry you were re-sorted?" Pansy asked her.

"Just a little, but only because Harry and Hermione are still in Gryffindor. If this is where I'm supposed to be, then this is where I'm supposed to be."

Draco turned away from their conversation and looked at his brother. Tom was looking a little pale, but his eyes were alert, energized when he looked back at him. Draco leaned to whisper in his ear, "are you alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little pale."

Tom understood his brother was worried about him and he appreciated that. It made him feel warm inside. But of course he didn't reveal this to Draco. Instead he adopted an annoyed glare. "There is nothing wrong with me. Stop looking at me as if you expect I will suddenly break into seven pieces, Draco."

Draco looked amused when he returned to his dinner- because he'd seen past his brother's annoyance. He spent some time thinking about the resort and feeling very good about the outcome. He noticed he and Harry, as well as Tom was inviting still quite a lot of attention, pulling a lot of people's eyes away from their dinner throughout the evening. The re-sort was also a frequent topic among the conversations. When he looked to the Head table and spotted his godfather, he couldn't help but snort at seeing the scowl on the Potions Master's face. The new Defense professor was talking his ear off.

Severus was tense. Stretched tight and ready to snap. He refused to give the imbecile next to him the time of day and pretended to watch the students as he tried to eat his meal. Severus tried to ignore the Gryffindor table as much as possible, worried Dumbledore might catch him staring at Hermione. He tried to focus on his own Slytherins, but his eyes would always steal back to Gryffindor.

Professor Klyne's irritating voice drifted away as Hermione filled Severus' vision. He silently cursed his heart as it began to beat rapidly, and so loudly that he was sure everyone could hear it. Was it normal for a man to miss a witch as much as he did? He'd missed her with an intensity that frightened him, and it had only been a couple of days. He was relieved to see she looked completely fine, aside from the paleness of her face. He thought that was probably from the stress of the day. Frowning, he realized they wouldn't have time to be alone tonight. They had to be careful and their meetings would be few and far between. That was all Hermione's idea. Making him wait a few days before he could get his hands back on her. He didn't want Dumbledore to find out about his relationship with the brilliant witch, that was true, but he didn't think they had to stop seeing each other every night. He was a Slytherin. He knew how to be discreet.

Glancing back to the Gryffindor table, Severus watched Harry talking animatedly with Hermione, raising the tone of his voice to draw in curious classmates sitting around him. Severus knew Harry and Hermione wanted everyone to think they had not changed over the summer and were the same two people they were before they left. After a few minutes of debate, the students began to relax around them and actively joined the conversation. At one point when Hermione had everyone's attention, Harry looked at Severus with a smug smirk.

_Insolent brat,_ Severus thought fondly before turned to study his Slytherins. He was happy with the number of newly sorted. And he was pleased to see Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny were engaging the first years in conversation. The first years mainly stayed silent, being very intimidated by the older Slytherins, but they obviously felt welcomed by being spoken to, if their shy smiles and eager nods were anything to go by. Tom remained stiff backed and seemingly only focused on eating his meal. Occasional he would look about, mainly to check on Harry and Hermione, and barely spoke a word to anyone but Draco.

Severus' gaze moved on to the youngest Weasley who was now a member of his House. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Severus suspected she and her twin brothers were suited as Slytherins rather than Gryffindors. He too could see the advantages of having Miss Weasley as a Slytherin. It balanced things out very nicely.

Chuckling inwardly he stole a glance at Dumbledore. There was nothing about the headmaster that seemed different. He looked around serenely as if he knew all the answers. Like there was no such thing as a problem in his little world. Severus wondered if that was merely a disguise of the manipulating old wizard, or if he really was half off his rocker and really believed he was all knowing and on top of the world.

At the end of the Welcoming Feast, a folded white card appeared beside Harry's hand just as the students were beginning to stand to leave for the dorms. Harry noticed the note a split second before it disappeared as if never there. Harry and Hermione remained seated as everyone stood to leave. Harry slipped his hand beneath the table and turned back to Hermione as if nothing happened. Behind him, Brumek checked the note over and then placed it in Harry's waiting hand after all the first years had passed between them. "It will not harm you," Brumek whispered in his ear.

Harry slipped the note into his robes. "Wow. The security here is good," he said as he stood and rounded the table to collect Hermione on his way to the Great Hall doors.

"You and Draco are the only ones who benefit from it. The rest of us are potential threats," Hermione whispered back.

"That's not true, Hermione. They helped us find you!" Harry cried. Jumping to the defense so fast it had Hermione's eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Harry continued on in hissed whispers. "Talyn even bullied Falde into helping before we even talked to them and Ozemir volunteered to go rescue you before he was commanded to do it."

"Okay! Shhh… Remember where you are. There is no need to yell." Hermione sighed, looking exasperated as if she'd had to say that a hundred times before.

"I wasn't yelling," Harry muttered as they left the Hall. Their Slytherins waited for them just outside of the doors. They remained silent upon hearing Harry's mutter.

"You're right," Hermione placated. "They have helped all of us a number of times. I should be more grateful. Now, what was that note?"

Harry looked startled. "You saw the note."

"Well of course! I saw the note appear and then Brumek snatched it right off the table-"

"Hermione! Exactly how long have you been able to see them in Shadow?" Harry looked floored and totally uncaring that he stood there yelling in the Entrance Hall where anyone could see and hear. "You two," he pointed to Tom and Hermione, " are doing strange things. I think we might have-"

Draco smiled softly while sliding his hand over his lover's flapping mouth. "Now is not the time. Hermione, Pansy, and I will need to be off to see the students get settled since that is our _responsibility_." Draco stressed the last word and looked where Hermione had been standing only moments before.

"Oh, Merlin! I can't believe I forgot!" Hermione was already halfway across the Entrance Hall. Everyone watched as she ran up the staircase in an attempt to catch the Gryffindors before they got to the tower. "See all of you tomorrow! Sweet dreams!"

"Harry, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Draco whispered as his hand slipped away and he took a step back. "I must assist Professor Snape." He smirked as he turned away, with Pansy quickly following. "See you around, Potter."

Blaise and Ginny said their goodbyes to Harry and quickly followed, leaving Harry alone in the Great Hall with Tom.

"Don't forget to disable any surveillance spells Dumbledore may have placed around your dorm room and bed," Tom said seriously.

"I'll miss you too, Luther." Harry grinned and ducked away before Tom could grab him.

"Just go up and keep an eye on Hermione, brat," Tom said as he left to follow Draco's path.

Harry continued to grin at Tom's back for a few moments before he turned and chased after Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 5/2012


	3. Demai'Tah

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Three**

**Demai'Tah**

Harry sat in a plush red chair at the back of the meeting swallowed up by the lovely shadows and scanned the common room as everyone settled down for the House meeting. He watched for a while as Professor McGonagall explained things to the first years and warned the older years about new restrictions put on the list of things not allowed. She introduced Hermione as Head Girl, pride of Gryffindor. Harry's eyebrows went up at the declaration. Hermione blushed with embarrassment even as she smiled in pleasure to hear such a thing from McGonagall. Harry wondered if the Head of Gryffindor was being sincere with her praise or if it was another chess move devised by the Greater Good. Harry barely managed to keep the snarl off his face at the thought of the Greater Good. What utter rubbish!

Thinking of chess moves, Harry looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched like a hawk before pulling out the note. He was pretty certain he knew who sent it. Opening the note Harry scanned the contents.

_Harry, my boy. I hope this note finds you well this wonderful evening._

_I request your presence in my office directly after breakfast tomorrow morning._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry bared his glamoured fangs in a silent snarl upon reading the first line. His eyes widened in surprise at the third line, and he nearly laughed aloud at the closing. Harry read the note again just to make sure he hadn't misread. Memorizing the small message, he crumpled the note into a little ball, tossed it, and with a wave of his hand, vanished the note in thin air. He sank further into his seat and watched the small flames weaving small patterns in the fireplace across the room. Hermione would get on to him later for not paying attention, but he didn't want to be an example to the others. At least not until he'd had some rest.

Exhaustion helped his mind to wander and allowed his eyelids to slide closed. After it was all over, Harry realized he must have fallen asleep from one second to the next, because suddenly he had a strange feeling and his eyes popped open just in time to find Ron standing over him with his leg raised, foot only an inch away from connecting with Harry's stomach. Before he had time to think about how to react, Ozemir blurred forward and wrapped a hand around Ron's calf halting his motion instantly.

Ron only had time to be surprised when an invisible force picked him up and tossed him away from Harry with more force than necessary. He cried out as he was lifted, catching the gathered Gryffindors' attention. The group turned just in time to see Ron Weasley thrown away from Harry Potter as if blasted by a spell.

"What did you do that for, Potter?" Seamus yelled somewhere close by.

"I was just sitting here, Seamus. I didn't do anything." Harry barely managed to restrain the sneer wanting to form on his face. Instead he stood up and faced Professor McGonagall when she parted the crowd and reached him. Hermione came up behind McGonagall, surveyed the scene with a critical eye, and quickly came to her own conclusion about what had happened.

Ron was quickly helped up and relatively unharmed, though his ego had taken a bitter hit. Now all he wanted to do was leave.

"Mr. Potter, what happened here?" McGonagall asked, giving him a severe look, though he appreciated that she didn't look like she'd already made up her mind and assumed, like the rest of the students standing around, that he'd done something wrong.

"Err…" Harry looked sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "I think I fell asleep, Professor. One second everything's fine, and then I open my eyes to see Ron flying across the room." Harry turned to Ron, his face the picture of confused innocence. Hermione had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. Ron stood staring back at him, but kept his mouth shut for once. Only because he didn't want anyone to find out what he tried to do.

McGonagall studied Ron with the same look she'd given Harry. "Mr. Weasley? Do you have something to add?"

"I'm not sure what happened, Professor," he mumbled as he stared at his shoes.

Professor McGonagall looked from one boy to the other before sighing as she turned away, knowing full well the animosity residing between those boys. Instead of Potter and Malfoy being enemies, it was Potter and Weasley this year. If they were going to be silent about what happened, there wasn't anything she could do about it. She hadn't seen anything until after the fact. However, she doubted Harry would have instigated an attack.

"Miss Granger, you will watch those two," Minerva instructed as she and Hermione made their way to the portrait hole.

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall. I'll keep them from fighting," Hermione answered as they stepped out of the common room. "I'll also get to the bottom of whatever just happened."

McGonagall gave her a stiff nod before walking away. Hermione frowned after the Deputy Headmistress. Minerva handled the situation differently then she would have in the past. It was not like her to drop disputes like that so fast.

She shook her head as she reentered the common room and waded through the tension to stand between Harry and Ron, both of who continued to stand and stare at each other. Many students were looking at Harry with narrowed accusatory glances, and Seamus was hissing out lies to anyone who would hear. "That's enough, Seamus! Ten points from Gryffindor for spreading false accusations against a fellow Gryffindor. Now everyone up to the dorms. You'll have plenty of time to reunite with friends tomorrow."

Harry plopped back down into his chair and watched as Hermione cleared the common room with quick practiced precision. Her job was made easy when Ron and Seamus were two of the first to leave. "They may not trust or like you anymore, but they follow your orders without thought. Impressive," Harry said as he watched the last of the Gryffindors disappear up to the dorms.

"I'm Head Girl." Hermione sat next to him in her own plush chair. "It must eat at them to know I have the last say."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Settling down into the comfortable couch and inhaling the scent of the common room. After everything that happened during the summer, he was surprised that he could still feel comfortable here. Surprised and pleased. It would have been disappointing if he had changed so much that Gryffindor tower was a place he no longer felt comfortable in. "I suppose you want to know what happened?" he asked.

"Ron tried to curse or attack you in some way… Ozemir or Brumek interjected and sent the idiot flying," she guessed correctly.

Harry laughed. "Exactly right. And it was Ozemir." He sat up and twisted around to send a smile at the Scholar standing at attention behind him. "Thanks, by the way."

"My duty to you." Ozemir replied with a small nod.

Harry frowned and stood up. Ozemir had been acting way out of character since returning to them. He studied the Scholar as he approached, noticing the blank mask over the _Ukatae's_ face. Even the violet eyes were reserved when he looked at Harry.

"Why are you acting like that?" he asked once he was standing in front of him.

"My actions are appropriate," Ozemir answered and that was all.

"Harry, now is not the time," Hermione said, interrupting Harry from further interrogating Ozemir. "Anyone can come down and hear you talking to yourself and they really will think you're mental. I know you want to know what's going on, but you'll only have a wait a little bit longer. It's Friday night. Which means we have two more days until classes start. We'll all get together tomorrow at the gathering, after we've had a nice rest. That way we'll be in top form." She smiled when Harry plopped down beside her and nodded. "What was that note?"

"Oh, right! Dumbledore wants to see me in his office tomorrow after breakfast."

"And of course you aren't going to go."

"Course I'm going."

"But Harry-"

"Look. He asked to see me. I'm going. I want to know what he wants and then I want to make it plain there will be no reconciliation. There's no reason to worry, Hermione," he continued when she frowned in concern. "It's not like I'm going to be alone. Brumek and Ozemir will be with me."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and didn't look convinced. "Have you told Draco about the note? Have you told him you plan to go to this meeting?"

Harry began to squirm in his seat, his attention raptly on the fire across the room. Hermione narrowed her eyes as he continued to stay silent. "Harry?"

"It'll just get him worked up. There's no reason to tell him until after."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh right, like that won't get him worked up."

"I'll tell him after."

"You'll tell him right now. I do not want to have to deal with an angry dominant elf tomorrow."

"Hermione, I love you, but maybe you should butt out," Harry said softly, hoping she would not hear. But she did and her eyes widened, before narrowing to slits a second later.

"You tell him, Harry," she said, standing. "Or I'll tell Draco tomorrow at breakfast." Without waiting for an answer, Hermione walked away to a large portrait across the room. Harry glared after her and watched as she leaned towards the portrait and whispered, "Severus is sexy." The portrait swung open.

Harry couldn't help it. A large bubble of laughter exploded from his mouth. "Mione, you didn't!" Without turning around, Hermione lifted her chin and disappeared down the narrow passage leading to the Gryffindor Head Girl dorm room. Harry stared at the large portrait long after it closed behind his sister.

Dropping his head back, Harry closed his eyes. He really didn't want to go to bed—no that wasn't it. He really didn't want to go to bed without Draco, and he didn't feel like dealing with Ron and Seamus at the moment either. Not to mention the fact that once he was up there, he'd have to disable all the spells Dumbledore placed around the room and his bed, and he'd also have to disable any hexes Ron and Seamus undoubtedly put on his stuff.

"You should go to bed, young one," Ozemir said as he dropped down beside him where Hermione had been sitting. Harry looked at Ozemir suspiciously. The Scholar was smiling at him, and his eyes were bright and open. The total opposite of how he looked a few minutes ago. Harry looked around for Brumek and found him missing.

"Where did Brumek go?"

"Clearing your dorm room of any harmful spells."

"Really? Awesome!" Harry planted his feet on the table and studied Ozemir. "Going to tell me why you were acting strange?" he asked quietly.

"I wasn't acting strange."

Harry snorted. "Give me a break… My duty to you? What was that about?"

"You were not alone. I must act accordingly."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry hissed. "Please tell me what's going on." He caught movement in his peripheral vision. Brumek was returning from his dorm room.

"Falde says it starts tomorrow," Ozemir replied, watching Brumek descend the stairs, uncertainty clouding his violet eyes. "We will tell you then," he finished softly, turning his gaze to the table as Brumek came up to them.

"Your room is safe," Brumek announced. The large warrior kept his eyes on Harry and acted as if Ozemir wasn't even present. In fact, Harry couldn't recall seeing his two guardians say one word to each other the entire night. This was strange because Ozemir always seemed to want to talk to Brumek. But when the Warrior came to stand nearby, Ozemir refused to look at him.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly to Brumek. "Thanks for doing that. I really wasn't up for it."

"It was nothing," Brumek said. "You might like to know the red-head and his friend are sleeping."

"Already?"

Brumek smirked. "They might have had help and they will not wake till morning. I found them trying to tamper with your belongings."

"Thanks Brumek!"

"No need for thanks. We're here to protect you."

"Still… I appreciate it."

Ozemir suddenly stood as if his arse had been set aflame, and he rushed to stand at the other side of the room. Harry watched him go in confusion before arching an eyebrow at Brumek, who had finally turned to look at his long-time admirer. Desperation seemed to drip from Brumek's every pore and he looked after Ozemir with an ocean of longing. Ozemir was currently unaware and watching the ceiling with rapt fascination.

_Come on, Ozemir. Look at him. Look at his eyes! _Harry silently willed the Scholar to look, to see what he was seeing. He wanted Ozemir to know Brumek was drowning for him. But Ozemir was steadfast in his inspection of the ceiling and Brumek had already looked away, pulling his emotions in, locking them away. The warrior looked angry once again, and Harry realized Brumek was very conflicted, trying to fight some internal battle. The look on his face a moment ago told Harry the warrior was well on his way to losing that battle. Harry now had a theory as to what might be happening with Brumek.

* * *

Early the next morning, Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast and wasn't surprised to find Hermione already at the table, a book open beside her plate. The rest of the Hall was fairly empty, just a smattering of students from every House at each table. And even though it was still early, it surprised him to see most of the Professors were already there also. Only Hagrid, Professor Klyne, and Dumbledore were missing.

Harry ignored the rest of the staff as they watched him make his way over to his table. He sent a quick pained smile to Severus when his uncle caught his eye, but Severus only managed to look slightly amused at Harry's pained mood.

"Good morning, Harry!" Hermione greeted cheerfully as he sat down. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like shite, thanks. You?" he grumbled.

"Perfectly well, thank you." The lie was convincing and Harry turned to his breakfast with a jealous growl. Hermione was going to return to her breakfast, but she knew her brother well, knew his body language, and it was screaming distress at her. She studied Harry's face for a moment before her features softened in concern. "Was it hard?" she whispered.

Harry immediately nodded. "Harder than I thought it would be." He turned to her and gave Hermione a pleading look. "I really don't want to do it again," he whined. "Please don't make me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head no. If she could do it so could he. "Are you still planning to go see Dumbledore?" she finally asked.

"Yes. And no I haven't told Draco. I'll do that before I go." Harry glared at the Great Hall doors. "If he ever gets here!"

"Can't you just ask him where he is?"

"The last time we spoke was right before I tried going to sleep the first time. Draco thought it would be better to be completely separated, otherwise we might be tempted to pop in on each other. That means no telepathy. Even still… I almost went to him a hundred times before I finally managed to fall asleep."

Hermione nodded in understanding and rubbed his arm. "It will get easier."

Harry's features twisted in anger. "I don't want it to get easier," he spat. "I want to be able to sleep with my dragon!"

"Why don't you say that a little louder, Harry? I don't think they heard you in Russia," Hermione accused flatly as she buttered a roll.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't say it that loud. Nobody heard me."

The Great Hall doors opened to Tom being followed closely by an irate blond whose gaze immediately snapped over to the Gryffindors in surprise, and then his irritation vanished from one moment to the next and a beautiful smile bloomed on his face, practically brightening the entire Hall all on its own. Poor Professor Flitwick choked on his pumpkin juice in shock at seeing a Malfoy smile like that and Professor Vector's cheeks turned pink and she had to remind herself she was staring at a student. A student who was clearly infatuated with someone sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Draco grabbed Tom's sleeve and changed direction, cutting straight for the Gryffindor table. When he reached it, he sat between Harry and Hermione and threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders, squeezing her in a friendly manner. Severus couldn't help but snort when Professor Flitwick squeaked and fell off his chair. Harry's hand flew to his mouth, trying to keep from laughing at all the shocked faces he was seeing. He could imagine very well what everyone was thinking. They never expected it could be Hermione the young Malfoy heir might be seeing.

"Well hello." Hermione smiled at the blond and caught the quick movement as Draco slipped his hand under the table beside Harry, their hands reaching for each other instantly as if magnetized. Harry immediately sagged in relief at the contact.

"I assume we are being nice to each other today?" she asked Tom as he sat with a pain next to her. Clearly Tom was not at all impressed with having to sit at the Gryffindor table. In fact he was disgusted.

"It does look that way, doesn't it," he replied flatly, not wanting Hermione to guess his thoughts about her House. He nodded his thanks when she passed him the milk jug.

"Draco looked so relieved to see Harry," she commented softly.

Tom looked around her at his two brothers and a small smile flitted across his face, before he once again remembered where he was sitting. "Harry is known to skip early mornings as much as possible. Draco assumed Harry would still be in bed for some time. I gather Harry did not sleep well either. "

Hermione shook her head before smiling at a group of first year Gryffindors who were eager to learn all they could about their new lives at Hogwarts and had decided to eat an early breakfast before starting off their explorations. Hermione mentally cheered when the younger students sat close to her and her boys. Tom started to scowl at a boy who sat across from him, until Hermione kicked the Dark Lord under the table. "Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore this morning."

"Oh?" Tom's eyes narrowed. "This is news."

"Yes. That note he received after dinner was from Dumbledore. Harry's intent on going."

"As he should be," Tom answered with a firm nod. "We show no fear."

"Isn't it fear that's keeping Harry from telling Draco about it?" she asked a bit too loudly.

One perfectly sculpted blond eyebrow rose slowly as Draco turned to face Harry.

"Hermione, I was about to tell him," Harry mumbled.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what?"

"Dumbledore's invited me to his office this morning."

"And?"

"And I'm going to go."

"That's fine. But I'm coming with you."

Harry was just grateful Draco hadn't forbidden it immediately that he smiled and nodded. And he was more than happy to have Draco with him during the meeting. They were only a truly solid unit when together. "What are you doing over here anyway?" Harry asked.

"I'm merely working on our House unity campaign, Potter." Draco flashed a smile at the little first years across from them, though Harry could tell it was a completely fabricated smile. Thankfully the first years didn't know that. "Surely it's obvious," he ended haughtily while refusing to look at Harry whose grin only broadened.

"Whatever." Harry leaned in closer to whisper in his mate's ear, surprising the first years watching them. "Just admit you missed me.

Draco dropped Harry's hand to caress the Gryffindor's thigh. _I made a mistake, _he said in all seriousness. _I will rectify that immediately._

_What are you talking about?_

_Keeping our relationship a secret. It's not working for me. _

_Thank Merlin! So we don't have to keep pretending like we're only friends or something, right?_

_Just for a little bit longer._

_But you just said…_

_I promise, lover. Only for a short time longer. There is something I've been meaning to do. After I've done that no one will have any doubts about where my heart lies._

_That was… uncharacteristically sweet of you, Draco. And we're not even in bed._

Draco glared at him before stealing a sweet roll off his plate. _Make more comments like that and I'll be dissuaded from being completely honest with you in the future._

Harry picked up his goblet of juice and grinned behind the rim. _And what is this thing you need to do?_

It was Draco's turn to grin. _All in good time, Potter. _

Harry pouted. _I hate you right now._

* * *

Ozemir shifted a little as he peered around the room. The Great Hall was slowly filling, and the young ones were still at their table, talking quietly with friends. He was only beginning to become bored when he felt a burning gaze upon him. He gladly tracked it; any kind of distraction was a welcomed one. And then he froze, his breath catching in his throat, and it felt like an invisible hand was squeezing his lungs and heart. His world came to a screeching halt as he took in Brumek's appearance and finally understood why the warrior was acting so strangely, and in turn making him feel strange.

His adoration for Brumek was only a half secret, as everyone but Brumek had puzzled out the truth long ago. It hadn't even taken the young ones very long to realize, but then again, the young ones were extremely perceptive to others' feelings, so it was no surprise they had quickly discovered the truth of his feelings for the surly warrior.

The warrior, however, was always oblivious and Ozemir preferred it that way, had hoped it would always be that way. He never imagined they could ever end up as lovers and certainly not mates. He shouldn't be allowed such happiness. He didn't deserve it. And he didn't want Brumek to get any closer to him, to discover the secret Ozemir had been hiding for five hundred years. He only allowed himself to flirt with Brumek because there shouldn't have been any reciprocation. Brumek should have remained unaffected.

Hirsha seemed to think he deserved to suffer more, Ozemir thought dazedly as he met Brumek's anguished gaze from across the room. Because Brumek was clearly being made to feel something for him and Ozemir realized what it was. The Mates' Call. This happened only when an intended mate ignored the pulsing and pull of their magic after coming in contact with the magic of their mate, which was exactly what Brumek had been doing. But Ozemir rather believed the warrior had simply been oblivious to the pull, which is why he was looking angry, desperate, and scared. The Mates' Call comes into effect when the pull has been ignored for too long. And when the mates are separated for a period of time, the Call attacks the senses; every cell starts begging for the touch of the mate. No other touch will do. It had to be from the mate.

Brumek was affected far more then Ozemir because he'd been completely ignorant of his fate. Ozemir sensed the pull and ignored it because he thought it had only been an attraction, but he hadn't ignored it the same way as Brumek had done. Ozemir made it a point from the moment they met to push the warrior's buttons for fun, which meant he was always putting himself in contact with his destined mate, always flirting. Brumek had tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and the Scholar for the most part. Which was why the warrior was now standing incredibly pale and trembling. Half glaring, half begging Ozemir to relieve him of his pain.

This was not supposed to happen, Ozemir thought dazedly as he moved; slowly making his way around the Great Hall, following the wall over to where the young ones were sitting, with Brumek standing against the wall at their backs. He had no idea how to proceed. He only knew that he didn't want to go further, this couldn't happen. But it was happening and there was nothing he could do about it. Brumek was stuck with him. Brumek had no choice…

Brumek watched Ozemir approach and already his body was relaxing. That was until a look of sadness appeared on Ozemir's face and his violet eyes filmed over with unshed tears. By the time Ozemir stood in front of him, Brumek was fighting with his slipping control, trying to keep himself from touching the Scholar to soothe away whatever sadness had invaded him.

When Ozemir placed a hand on Brumek's chest and gave a watery smile, the warrior sighed in relief. The painful tension caused by the Mates' Call unwound, chased away for another few hours.

"I'm sorry," Ozemir whispered. "I know you do not want this, could never be happy with me and I would never have wished this upon you. I- I want so much more for you. You deserve more…" Ozemir broke their gaze suddenly and was half way back to his position before Brumek realized he had moved away.

Brumek closed his eyes a second to chase away the headache forming behind them. When he opened them again, it was to see Harry giving him a flat look, and if he wasn't mistaken, Brumek thought he saw a warning in those green eyes as well. The same feeling came when Draco turned to face Harry but glared at Brumek from the corner of his narrowed eyes. He scowled at the young ones before looking away to scan the hall for any sign of trouble. His mind was a whirlwind as he did so.

They were mates. There was no denying it now. On the train, he had denied it every second until the moment Falde and Ozemir appeared at the young ones school, and Ozemir had immediately sought him out to brush a hand down his bare arm. Ozemir had looked at him strangely and at the hand that seemed to have unconsciously moved on its own to relieve Brumek of the pain. That was the moment Brumek could no longer deny. When his desperation disappeared the moment Ozemir's warm hand had touched him, the truth of the matter was blinding and undeniable. He'd been angry, was still angry. He didn't want a mate. Wasn't built for a mate.

And it didn't matter that it was Ozemir or the fact Ozemir was a male. For the past month, Brumek had countless dreams focused solely on the very enticing Scholar, and he'd never had dreams better. It was bizarre to know Ozemir assumed Brumek could never want him. And Brumek wasn't completely against the idea, but he mostly was. Brumek decided long ago, he would always be mate less and he'd come to accept and then prefer it that way. He wasn't mate material.

Resurfacing from his thoughts, Brumek was startled to find he'd been staring at Ozemir the entire time. The Scholar was studiously ignoring him, his eyes holding an ocean of guilt, and for the first time since Brumek had known him, Ozemir looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Complete opposite of his character. Ozemir never complained about where he was. He enjoyed becoming familiar with his surroundings, using his curiosity as an excuse to snoop around wherever he was. It was one of many annoying quirks that constantly drove Brumek crazy.

He narrowed his eyes when Talyn approached the Scholar, gritting his teeth when she placed a hand on Ozemir's arm to get his attention. Talyn whispered something into his ear and Ozemir looked sharply at Falde, who nodded back. Ozemir Shadowed out a moment later. Brumek was still frowning when he caught Falde's eyes. He blinked in shock when Falde's face clouded in disappointment as he looked back, and Talyn glared at him as she moved back to her position. Brumek was at a loss for what to do or what to think. And it seemed everyone was against him on this and concerned about Ozemir. He couldn't really blame them. For some strange reason, he was extremely concerned about the Scholar as well.

Harry turned away from Brumek and caught sight of Talyn and Falde's faces. "I feel sorry for Brumek now."

Draco turned and caught the confusion in Brumek's eyes and snorted. "Yeah, maybe." The doors opened again and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor boys entered. Draco nudged Harry's arm. "Let's get this meeting over with."

Harry nodded and climbed to his feet. "We'll see you two later," he said to Hermione and Tom. "Watch out for Ron."

Tom nodded and watched the mates leave, then grinned maliciously as Harry roughly brushed past Weasley, leaving the redhead to gawk disbelievingly after him. Finally Weasley contained himself and turned back to his disgusting Gryffindor table to freeze upon seeing Tom sitting there beside Hermione.

"They'll be alright," Tom quietly said to his sister and made it a point to make it obvious he was ignoring the freckled annoyance. He and Hermione discreetly nodded to Dean and Neville as they approached. Neville looked startled that Tom would even acknowledge him…ever. Dean, being a half blood, looked wary, but he did nod back in respect when Ron and Seamus weren't looking. "They have enough protection from the old wizard."

Hermione nodded, but still looked worried. Tom inwardly sighed in frustrated resignation when he felt compelled to relieve her in any way that he could. "Have you finished breakfast? I want to show you a book. A very special book I haven't seen in years. I want to share it with you."

Hermione looked at him with bright eyes. "Really? This must be good if it's coming from you! How is it special?" She popped out of her seat. "What's in it?" Hermione waved goodbye to the first years who couldn't help but be bemused at her antics as they'd been watching her carefully.

Tom chuckled as he stood and held his arm out for her to take. She instantly wrapped her arm around his, sent one last look towards the Professors table, and left the Great Hall, continuing on with her Spanish inquisition of this new secret book of Tom's.

* * *

Draco and Harry stood in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office and spit out candy names for two minutes before they hit it.

Draco growled in annoyance as the entrance finally opened to them. "He better be here after all that."

Harry had no reply as they ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry stopped outside the door and looked at Draco before knocking. The blond rolled his eyes and nudged him in the shoulder to get a move on.

Dumbledore called out in a strange strangled tone for Harry to enter directly after his first knock, and the mates didn't hesitate to go in. Harry's steps into the office faltered when he caught sight of Ozemir quickly moving back from the headmaster and fading away. Dumbledore's eyes followed Ozemir and flickered with uncertainty when the Scholar disappeared with a malicious grin.

Brumek and Talyn glanced at Ozemir curiously, more with annoyance on Brumek's part, while Falde stood aside to watch all this with a blank face. Harry didn't really care about all of that. What he really cared about was the look of fear that crossed Dumbledore's face right before Ozemir had backed away from him, then disappeared. Harry briefly wondered why Ozemir had gone completely. But Falde seemed to think Ozemir leaving was all right because he did nothing beyond watching Dumbledore with a hawk eye.

Dumbledore recovered and stood as they came forward, raising his hands in a welcoming manner, a smile on his lips. An eyebrow rose on Harry's face as took this in, but he said nothing as he and Draco took the seats in front of the desk without waiting to be told to sit. This, Harry knew, would piss old Dumbledore off good. It was blatant disrespect.

Dumbledore studied the two mates as he sat down; they both peered back at him, faces smooth and without any lines of worry. They wore glamours, he knew, but only to cover their ears and fangs. Otherwise they kept their features as they were after the transformations. Flawless features adorned on faces that seemed to be carved from stone to be frozen in agelessness for all time. It was his reminder that Potter and Malfoy were _Ukatae_, and they would have those faces for more decades than anyone knew. If he allowed them to live that long, that is. And he wouldn't.

Before he spoke, Dumbledore glanced at the spot where Ozemir had disappeared and frowned before turning to speak directly to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy," he greeted cordially. Draco remained motionless, but Harry began to tap his fingers against his knee with impatience. "You are looking well. I must say it is a surprise to see you here this morning."

"Dumbledore." Harry sat forward. "Let's not pretend. You know he's my mate. You know what we are."

"Yes. Yes, of course I know."

"Did you honestly think I would leave my mate alone with you?" Draco drawled as he shifted in his chair so that he could throw an arm over the back of it.

"I assumed Harry would have thought having his guards with him would be enough."

"And you assumed wrong." Harry leaned back while lifting a foot to rest his ankle on his knee. "You've already met one. You might as well meet them all. Especially considering they have free reign over the entire school and nothing you can do will change that."

Harry continued to watch Dumbledore as Draco waved for their guardians to present themselves. As one the three guards came forward, their Shadows dissolving around them. Harry was pleased to feel Dumbledore's shock, and delighted in the old man's frustration when he realized Harry and Draco really were protected wherever they went.

Draco grinned when Talyn perched on the edge of Dumbledore's desk and leaned in close to the wizard. She grinned at Dumbledore's wide-eyed expression when she bypassed his protective wards without resistance.

"I hope you took Ozemir seriously, whatever he said. And I'm sure he warned you in his own terrifying way," all the _Ukatae _grinned when Brumek let a soft snort escape him. "But now it's my turn, old man. Should you harm our young ones your blood will belong to us. We are quite fond of Harry and Draco. I would hate to see something bad happen to them. And I'm sure you would hate for something bad to happen to you." She leaned a little closer, her long braid swinging over to tap Dumbledore's shoulder. "There are far worse things than death," she finished then winked at Harry before flouncing back to stand beside Falde.

"What do you want?" Harry asked Dumbledore in a bored manner when he failed to speak after a short time.

"Harry, I understand we've had some sort of misunderstanding and I've asked you here this morning so that we may discuss what has happened and lay this to rest." Dumbledore looked expectant as he waited for Harry's reply, but the Gryffindor was frowning and he made no move to speak.

"You say you want to lay the misunderstanding to rest?" Draco asked softly as he sat forward. "Is that what you said?"

"That is what I said, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry's hollow laughter filled the office as he stood and moved forward until the edge of the desk bit into his thighs. He was pleased to feel protective magic surrounding Dumbledore and his desk. It meant Dumbledore feared them. And even if just a little bit, it was still fear and it could still be fed off of.

"This is no laughing matter, Harry. We must move passed this before we can move on and destroy Voldemort."

Harry stopped laughing abruptly and stared darkly at his parents' murderer. "Did it sound like I was amused, old man? I don't believe that was laughter of an amused soul."

"Harry, please. We must discuss Dumbledore tried to go on, but Harry raised a hand, cutting off anything the headmaster planned to say.

"Does it look like I want to put this so called misunderstanding behind us, you fucking bastard?"

Behind them, Draco could hear the gasped and outraged cries of the former headmasters and headmistresses in their portraits. He grinned. They were about to get an earful, and just maybe they would start to spread harmful rumors which would start the ball rolling in dethroning Dumbledore as the greatest Wizard alive. Complete rubbish, Draco had always thought. He was happy to be right about that for a change.

Dumbledore slowly moved, gathering himself and standing to his full height. He glared at his former puppet, though now the puppet was taller and completely assured of himself. He did not resemble a little boy anymore. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. I am still your elder, Mr. Potter. You will show me the proper respect."

"And you will sit down," Falde instructed darkly as Draco rose to his feet, growling in warning at the old man. Falde approached until he was standing next to Draco, setting a hand on his charge's tense shoulder. "You will not raise your voice to either of them again, wizard. I'm sure you've been made aware of their importance. They will have all of your respect, even if they don't want it. Is this understood?" Falde finished, staring Dumbledore down. And while Dumbledore didn't answer him, the immediate return to his seat pleased the _Ukatae _well enough. But there was one more point Falde wanted the old human to understand.

"According to _Ukatae_ law, which always takes precedence to any law when a _Ukatae_ lives among humans for whatever reason, our kind may take action against any person or thing that threatens his or her mate in any way. And they cannot be held responsible."

"Which means I can kill you for raising your voice to my lover," Draco growled softly. "I can gut you for simply lifting a finger towards Harry. Understand?" He grinned wickedly when Harry reached over in plain sight of Dumbledore to caress Draco's hand in a clearly loving manner. "You should understand I would do that and more with the greatest of pleasures and not you or the Ministry of Magic can touch me for it."

Before Dumbledore could manage to pull in his anger and form well chosen words, Harry turned his complete attention back to him and snarled. "You will soon lose all the ill-obtained respect you ever had from any one. Start getting used to it." Harry paused and took a breath. Draco reached over to rub his neck. "You killed my parents. You will never have my respect again," Harry said flatly and Dumbledore's eyes widened.

Draco smirked when the portraits created quite a ruckus yelling out questions and demands for proof. Dumbledore's eyes flickered around helplessly for a moment and the portraits began murmuring when Dumbledore took too long to deny.

"You had Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Dean kidnapped and ordered to be killed," Harry went on. Louder murmuring from the portraits and Dumbledore was back on his feet. Draco raised a hand when their guardians started to react to the old man's sudden movement. Harry would need no help from them.

"Harry, where did you hear such ridiculous things? How could you even think any of it to be true?"

"Spare me your lies, Dumbledore, and any denials you think might work." Harry placed a hand on the desk, his hand going past the protective barrier effortlessly. Dumbledore's eyes widened when the spells of protection instantly crumbled. "We both know these accusations are facts. I saw you do it with my own eyes. I saw you Imperio my father and order him to kill Mum before you made him turn his wand on himself," Harry murmured as he leaned forward.

The portraits had gone completely quiet as they all listened with held breaths. "And because of that, I really never want to be in the same room with you again. I came up here to tell you that. We can play your game of All's Well in the public light for the time being if you want, but beyond that, you don't exist to me. You'll only exist when it's time for you to pay for the crimes you've committed against myself and the rest of the Wizarding World. Tom Riddle included. So don't go inviting me for more tea, or whatever the hell this meeting was supposed to be for. Because I won't come when you call anymore. I will never answer to you. I hope you understand. And if you don't, that's your problem not mine."

Draco smiled coldly at the speechless old wizard. "I've been thinking… Maybe you should spend the next few months putting your affairs in order, Dumbledore."

"That's very sound advice, Draco." With his bright green eyes still intent on Dumbledore, Harry grinned and nodded. "But don't worry," he turned as Draco took hold of his hand, their fingers interlacing effortlessly as if done for years instead of a few months. "We're still going to have a lot of fun this year, you and I. I can feel it!" Without looking back, Draco led his laughing mate out of the office.

"Glad that's out of the way," Harry said as they made their way down from the office. "We got all that off our chests and he didn't get to say anything at all. Must be pissed off right now."

_He's pathetic. Dumbledore doesn't seem to be as strong as before, _Draco said and looked at Harry from the corner of his eyes as they reluctantly let go of each other and began to walk side by side a foot apart. They passed through the school with blank faces, walking through the entrance Hall where small groups had formed of students wanting to socialize. Heads turned as the Gryffindor and Slytherin walked past in sync without a word or glance to anyone. Low murmuring followed the two as they descended the stairs that would lead them to the dungeons.

_Yeah… It really did seem as if he had lost some power. Is something like that even possible? I mean… wizards don't lose their power as they get older do they? Is that something I was never taught? _Harry asked.

_No. Age doesn't matter when it comes to wizardry. _

_He could be losing power some other way, _Harry thought as they arrived outside of the Potion Masters office.

_If that were true, I wouldn't know how._

_Let's ask Uncle Sev, shall we?_ Harry grinned at him before knocking on the door. Twenty seconds passed before the door was wrenched open with nearly enough force to make it come off its hinges. Severus took one look at who was outside his door and sneered.

"Oh, it's you." Severus made a mild sound of disgust and turned away, leaving the door opened for them.

Harry snickered as he and Draco entered. "You did that wrong," Draco announced after shutting the door and locking it. "You should always be _happy_ to see us."

"Where's your sister?" the sour wizard asked after returning to his desk.

"You saw her last, Uncle Sev. She was at breakfast with Tom," Harry answered. He grabbed a chair and swung it around, before straddling it. He took a moment to study his uncle's bent head as Draco came forward to lean against the side of the desk.

"Must you two crowd me?"

Draco grinned. "We want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

Harry crossed his arms over the back of the chair to rest his chin there. "Is your office protected?"

Severus slapped his quill on the desk and glared at Harry with one incredulous eyebrow raised. "And I thought you were intelligent."

Harry grinned. He didn't know why, but Severus in a bad mood always amused him nowadays. "That's a yes, then."

"We've just come from a meeting with Dumbledore," the blond _Ukatae_ announced as he pushed away from Severus' desk to roam about the office. He peered over his shoulder when he felt the Potions Master's eyes on his back. Severus' gaze swept back and forth between Harry and Draco, until his eyes were dark glittering jewels of burning rage.

"Obviously everything went well and we're okay," Harry ventured on when Severus looked like he would sit there and fume silently for eternity.

"I was not aware you were seeing Dumbledore this morning. Alone," Severus intoned darkly.

"We weren't alone," Harry pointed out. "Draco and I were together." From his position in front of Severus' bookcase, Draco nodded along with his mate. "Falde, Brumek, and Talyn were also with us."

"And I'm not sure," Draco went on and looked at Harry for confirmation as he spoke. "But I think Ozemir may have threatened Dumbledore just as we were walking into the office."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore certainly looked fearful every time he looked at the spot where Ozemir disappeared."

"What did you want to ask me?" Severus finally said with a sigh of resignation though Harry knew he and Draco had not heard the last of Severus' displeasure at being kept in the dark about the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore.

"It felt like Dumbledore has lost some power," Harry said with a smile. Severus raised an eyebrow, and waited for Harry to continue. That certainly hadn't been a question.

"Well?" Severus snapped when Harry failed to continue on.

Harry lifted his chin off his arms and cooed. "Oh. Does poor Uncle Sevvy miss his little Hermy?"

Draco chuckled as he returned to the desk and gently lowered the arm of his godfather. Severus had his wand in hand and was fully prepared to teach his nephew a lesson. As Harry's flesh and blood, Severus thought he had the right to it, and he made sure Draco understood this as he glared at his godson for stopping him from throwing a stinging hex at Harry.

"Is that your bloody question?" Severus growled.

"No, actually." Draco glanced at Harry in warning to leave Severus alone for the moment. "I thought you might be interested to know the protection spells Dumbledore had constructed around himself crumbled the moment Harry touched them. There wasn't even a delay. He was left completely defenseless."

"Dumbledore is never completely defenseless, even if he is losing his mind. He can still use his wand, and with practiced and deadly precision when he wants to. You two should never forget that."

"And we won't," Draco promised. "But don't you find it interesting those wards fell as soon as Harry passed through them?" Draco tapped Harry's shoulder and the smaller _Ukatae_ stood. Draco turned the chair around and sat in it properly.

"I'm not sure what to think about that," Severus replied as Draco tugged the Gryffindor down to his lap where Harry settled himself happily. Severus frowned in thought before going on. "You two have grown in strength. You are _Ukatae_ now and after some learning you'll easily be more powerful than the old man."

Harry nodded. "Here's our question… Do you suppose there's a way for a witch or wizard to lose their power? I mean is there some way to drain someone's magic away?"

Severus sat back and studied them thoughtfully. "You think that's what's happening with Dumbledore?"

"It's just a thought we had. His magic feels different."

"How so, Draco?"

"He feels weaker, I suppose. His magic feels weaker."

Severus looked at his desk and tapped his fingers as he thought. Finally he stood and crossed over to the bookshelf. "There are potions that can be the cause of energy loss, both the physical and magical energies," He began as he pulled a thick leather-bound book from the top shelf. "But none of these potions are ever long term. More importantly, I don't think these potions would have any effect on Dumbledore and he would never take these potions on purpose, nor would he allow himself to be poisoned by someone. There is reason why he's known as the greatest wizard alive. He's spent years perfecting his precautions against things like that. Which is why the Dark Lord has been unable to kill him so far."

Severus returned to his seat and pushed the book across the desk where Harry picked it up and began paging through it, smiling softly when Draco dropped his chin on his shoulder to have a look himself.

"What about a magical object?" Harry suddenly asked.

Severus' smile indicated how pleased he was with his nephew for such a question. "It seems you have redeemed yourself. You are not an idiot."

"Gee, thanks." Harry half glared at him before turning back to the book, which was filled with descriptions and recipes of highly illegal potions like the ones Severus had just mentioned.

"Yes. It might be the work of a magical object, if that is indeed what is happening. But I wouldn't know what to look for and I can't see Dumbledore allowing himself to come into contact with such an object without realizing what it was doing. Did he seem as if he knew his magic was weaker?"

Draco shook his head. "No. He just seemed afraid of Ozemir."

"And he denied killing my parents. Only because the portraits were all awake and listening. Some even ran off when I accused him of murdering my parents and the kidnapping and attempted murder of our friends."

"He was greatly agitated then."

"As he should be," Severus said with a nod. "Did you mention the Pensieve memory?"

"No. But I told him I saw him murder my parents. He must know we have that memory. If he doesn't already realize it, I will take great pleasure in telling him when I feel he's already down in the dumps." Harry grinned along with his uncle, and then couldn't help but wiggle in his lover's lap when Draco began to kiss his neck slowly and thoroughly in show of his agreement. Severus took one look at them and his grin disappeared.

"OUT!"

They were still laughing when Severus slammed the office door shut in their faces.

Draco looked at Harry in innocence. "Was it something we said?"

* * *

Ozemir stood at the edge of the lake, trying to fight back the bitterness and self-loathing that he knew would eventually overtake him. It wasn't his fault things had turned out this way. One couldn't pick and choose who their mate was going to be. That decision was always in Hirsha's hands. It had always been a possibility that he may find a mate, but after five hundred years, he'd given up believing it would ever happen. Soon after the Royal line had been slaughtered, the _Ukatae_ stopped finding their mates. It was yet another punishment the _Ukatae_ thought had come to them from Hirsha for slaughtering the Royal line. For five hundred years, no one had been united with their true mates, as he'd told Draco before.

He was still standing there staring at his reflection in the water when Draco came upon him.

"I believe you were not thorough in your explanation of destined mates," the blond said as he came to stand beside Ozemir. "And because of that, I am left wondering. Bad form on your part, don't you think?"

Ozemir continued to look out over the lake as he responded to Draco. "My apologies. I shall be sure to leave nothing out next time."

"Maybe you could explain why finding out you're mated to the one person you happen to be in love with is something to mourn over."

Ozemir looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. "Sometimes your mate ends up being the last person expected or wanted. What I did not say when we last spoke of this is that not all matches are wanted. Brumek has no choice with me. Surely he doesn't want to be mated with me. You know he can barely tolerate my presence. So yes, sometimes _Ukatae_ are stuck in matches without-"

"It's not Brumek," Draco interrupted as he turned, scanning the area to make sure there were no other students around to hear him. Falde left Draco alone once he found Ozemir, and before he left he instructed Draco to listen closely to whatever the Scholar had to say to him. But Draco wasn't going to stand there and do nothing but listen. Not when he had his own opinions to share.

Ozemir shook his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You say Brumek has no choice. You assume he doesn't want you… You're using him as an excuse to fight or be unhappy about it for another reason." Draco turned and faced the Scholar fully. "You have no reason to assume Brumek doesn't want you. All the evidence points in the opposite direction… from what I've seen anyway." He turned back to stare over the lake, the corner of his lip quirked up in amusement. "You need to come up with a better excuse."

Ozemir blinked in surprise at the blond standing beside him. And then he smiled and nudged Draco in the shoulder. "You are very bright for a young one. I appreciate your honesty as well." He looked down at the pebbled rocks they stood among and frowned.

"There are things about me, Draco. Things I've done. Things I love to do- there are things that have to happen and Ozemir growled in frustration when he couldn't decide what he truly wanted to say. He took a deep breath and started again with something simple. "I only wish Brumek had ended up with someone worthy of him."

"And what makes you think you're unworthy of Brumek?

"Young one." Ozemir spoke softly and allowed his past to glow red in his eyes.

Draco met Ozemir's gaze and curled his hands into fists in a defensive reflex at the dark look in the Scholar's eyes. Draco had to grit his teeth to keep the fear from showing on his face. A troubled soul with a dark dangerous edge was looking back at him.

"There is something you should know about me," Ozemir continued in firm determination though his eyes returned to the unusual violet color.

"I suppose this is the deep dark past hidden behind your goofy smiles. A past you want forgotten by all," Draco commented lazily, as if the conversation was anything but serious. "Why would you tell me now?"

Ozemir's face brightened and he grabbed Draco to pull him against his side. "Hold on, young one.

Before Draco had a chance to take a breath, the Shadow surrounded him, vanishing the pebbles under his feet and the lake beyond. In the next breath his feet connected with grass and he looked around only to find planks of constructed wood towering over him.

"We're under the stands of the Quidditch Pitch," He murmured to himself, and then he faced Ozemir who was smiling at him. "It would be in your best interest to never Shadow me like that again without notifying me before hand. I would also appreciate it if you would stick with one emotion for the length of a conversation. One moment you're looking a bit psycho and the next you're serene and content with life. Stop it!"

"I apologize. I will warn you next time. And I prefer to be happy, so I'm constantly fighting with myself. I think it's rather selfish of me."

"That makes no sense!"

Ozemir sighed and leaned against the stand. "I wish to tell you something. Will you hear?"

Draco nodded and conjured a chair. Once he was suitably comfortable he waved for Ozemir to go on. The Scholar took a moment to chuckle at Draco's actions before he started. Ozemir prayed Draco would understand him in the end. He hoped to continue to guard Draco and his mate, despite what he was about to reveal. Ozemir could only pray Draco would understand why he couldn't celebrate his mate bond with Brumek. And he wished Draco would understand and accept the little part of him that was evil, would always be evil for as long as he lived. Ozemir wasn't really worried about Harry. He was too caring for his own good and Ozemir knew how Harry was going to react when he heard what Ozemir was about to tell Draco. It was the dominant mate who had to be convinced that despite Ozemir's past profession, he was sincerely loyal to Harry and Draco and would do anything to protect them.

"When I was born I was given away to a clan of profession," Ozemir began and he quickly waved away the outrage appearing in Draco's silver gaze. "For any family and depending on the clan, this was always an honor, especially if the baby was commissioned by a clan associated with the Royal clan. Which I was. Also, giving babies away at birth was not a rare occurrence. With certain families, when a newborn is encased by a certain aura, some occupational clans will claim the baby to train directly after birth. As opposed to waiting until the young ones are old enough to work as normal citizens, as most of the occupational clans are prone to do." Ozemir paused and gathered his thoughts. Thoughts that clouded his mind in darkness with memories.

"I was given to the _Kibosh_ clan," He finally stated. "Otherwise known as the Cap of Death."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You were given away as a baby to the Cap of Death? Pardon if I sound rude but that doesn't sound promising and I think your parents should be whipped."

Ozemir nodded and smiled without humor. "You are right. It was not promising. But was your father not once called a Death Eater?"

"I see your point. Go on."

"The _Kibosh _is a clan never spoken of, at least not out in the open. Normal _Ukatae_ citizens scatter away should the clan ever be mentioned out of passing. Now days, people believe the _Kibosh_ clan was destroyed long ago after the slaughter of our Royal clan. It's not true. We're still here and we're still responsible for the lost blood of our rulers."

Draco conjured another chair when Ozemir paused, and waved him to it before leaning forward, placing his elbows on his knees to hold his chin in his hands. "What happened when the _Kibosh_ took you at birth?"

"When the _Kibosh_ take you, you are put through a ritual soon after. I will not go into detail, but there is pain for the baby, blood loss… and a web of dark magic spun around you, bonding to you... The baby is marked forever as well. Inside and out. Right here." Ozemir placed his hand against the center of his chest. "Marked and bonded into servitude for that clan. You belong forever to the _Kibosh_ and will do whatever the Clan Master wishes at any time without question. I was trained to follow the master's orders without thought, and I did."

"You still haven't told me what you are."

"From the day I could walk I was trained to eliminate lives, sightless and soundlessly. Without remorse and without question. And I did so with pleasure."

"You're an assassin," Draco whispered, half unbelieving that this generally goofy natured Scholar in front of him was trained to kill.

Ozemir nodded. "An elite assassin. And there's more."

"Oh goody," Draco intoned dryly.

Ozemir flashed a grin at Draco's sarcasm. "What you need to know is that the _Kibosh_ Clan Master received his orders directly from the throne. The _Kibosh_ was the Empire's Royal Assassins." Ozemir studied Draco's face and smiled wickedly. "You look surprised. Is it about me being an assassin? Or perhaps you are surprised the royals would train and use these assassins for their own use?"

"A little of both I think," Draco murmured.

"Do not be mistaken. There was a reason that particular bloodline ruled for thousands of years. They ruled with grace and concern for their subjects. And above all, they ruled with the power the gods gave them. They did not concern themselves with others opinions about the way they ruled. Our rulers did whatever needed to be done to protect their people. To see us flourish. And it didn't matter if they had to use less then desirable means to see us thriving and protected. I, myself, think they may have gone too far by creating the _Kibosh_, but that's only my opinion."

While Draco sat still in his chair, still going over what had been said, Ozemir smiled and shrugged unconcerned. "At least the _Kibosh_ did not strip away our complete free will or damper our natural personalities as we matured. We were allowed- encouraged even- to have separate lives outside of our Kibosh duties."

"That's… very strange," Draco said at last. "You were trained to kill from almost birth. How do you interact happily with people the way you do?"

"Do not forget that I am a Scholar as well as an assassin. I grew up having the finest education available. I enjoy learning, exploring, and teaching just as much as I loved taking lives. And we led double lives as we trained. When I wasn't a Scholar, I was an instrument of death. During that time it was very easy to let the mind become overrun by the part of your soul the ritual had split and poisoned. After a mission was complete I returned to how I normally am and pushed that poison back down until I was sent on another mission. It was quite easy to do so. Sometimes though, the assassin in me will come out for no particular reason..."

"No wonder you're so twisted up inside about the bond with Brumek. You're still affected by the way you were trained as an assassin, even if you don't think you are!"

"You are taking my former occupation extremely well, young one."

Draco pinned him with a shrewd stare. "You haven't explained everything. You said the _Kibosh_ were responsible for the deaths of the royals. You also said you _were_ the Royal assassins."

"In the end the Clan Master betrayed the throne and those that served him." Ozemir's tone dropped to a low growl. "He summoned his best assassins," his hand raised into the air, "and on the blackest night of the year we were instructed to kill anyone protecting the Royal clan thereby leaving our rulers easy targets for the revolting clans. We had no choice. Even those of us who would rather have died than betray our rulers could not stop from completing the missions given to us. Many assassins tried to take their own lives after being ordered to kill that night. Myself included. But we could not go through with it. Not after the clan master had already ordered the killings. I would not be here if we'd found out about the clan master's treachery before he ordered us out.

"After the mission was completed, a few assassins went on to take their own lives."

"I don't understand. Why did they do it if they'd already committed the murders?"

"Because we had become traitors against our will and many thought we destroyed the future of our race that night. There was no point in living any more. Our clan master betrayed us and we betrayed the Empire."

"Why didn't you kill yourself after?" Draco asked curiously. "If you tried to do it before you carried out the assassinations, why not do what the others did?"

"That was not the way I wished to pay for my crime against the Empire. It was the easy way out. And frankly, I enjoy life far too much. I told you, I'm rather selfish."

"Despite everything you've just told me, I'm glad you weren't able to kill yourself. I'm kind of fond of you, Ozemir," Draco said softly and then before Ozemir could gush over that, Draco waved him on to continue with his story.

"After that night, the _Kibosh_ was supposed to have been destroyed, the clan master killed for his betrayal. Some little birdie let it slip that he was behind the murders. Unfortunately, many of the assassins were killed as well for their parts in the royal murders."

"How did you escape?"

Ozemir grinned. "I'm not ashamed to say that I am the best assassin they've ever had. I can be invisible even without Shadow. I was trained to blend in anywhere. In those times the only person who knew me as an assassin was the clan master. I could walk out in the crowded street and no one would know I was a trained killer. I taught at the Academy and no one ever knew they were being taught by a trained royal assassin. They only knew the Scholar Ozemir. Unfortunately for others of my occupation, they did not keep their identities well enough guarded. They were found out and hunted down."

Ozemir frowned then. "Only the clan master could ever find me when I had hidden myself away, but he was dead. Five hundred years past, he was dead and I was free of that life. I didn't have to worry about being called back to do a service like some kind of pet, to betray the Empire against my will again and have to watch another river of blood flow past my feet.

"And then your adorable friend saw that ring… with that insignia. The ring of the _Kibosh_ clan master. Given to the first _Kibosh_ clan master by the reigning Empress thousands of years ago."

Draco suddenly understood. There was good reason for Ozemir to fear. To fear for everyone around him.

Ozemir nodded when understanding lit Draco's eyes. "You are being told this because the clan master betrayed the throne in order to gain it for himself. He was ready for new royal blood. His blood. No doubt he still holds that ambition close and dear. He also continues to hold the power to call upon his remaining assassins. I am not the only one to have escaped justice. You need to know this because you are our future. You and Harry. You both bare the markings of the next blood. The new blood." Ozemir approached and pressed a finger against Draco's arm, where the light of his markings began to shine brightly through his sleeve at Ozemir's touch.

"It's not the markings of the original royal line, but the markings drawn in prediction thousands of years ago, proclaiming a coming of a second bloodline. Most _Ukatae_ thought the last royal line had been the second coming, and I believe the last royals tried to hide the truth of the matter. Tried to keep our race from realizing they were not the new and last line. That's why there has been no hope among our race for many years. I myself never imagined we'd gotten it wrong. But the moment I saw the marks on Harry's wings, I knew we'd made a mistake about that prophecy. And my sin against the first Royal bloodline came crashing back to me.

"My never-ending fear is that I will see this new bloodline, your blood, spill to the ground as well." Ozemir looked into Draco's eyes. "I don't want to see you and Harry fall, but that is a fear I think I shall never be rid of."

"I'm having trouble believing all of this," Draco said in a shaky voice.

"I fear because I can still be called to commit crimes of treachery against the new blood, despite my honest allegiance to you and Harry," the Scholar continued. "The clan master is consorting with that Dumbledore fellow. He knows about you and your mate. And he most certainly knows I am one of your guards. He will call me. There is no doubt."

"So… as long as the clan master lives, you are a danger to us," Draco said hollowly.

Ozemir nodded sadly. "He wants the Empire. You stand in the way. You will have to fight the _Kibosh_ clan master to save our race from him before you can take what has been written as yours by the gods."

After a lengthy silence, Draco leaned back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This is all sounding so ironically familiar. Harry isn't going to find the irony at all amusing. And familiar in this instance is not a good thing," Draco muttered. "Another prophecy, another Savior job, another evil powerful villain to fight..." He pierced Ozemir with a blank stare. "And you."

Ozemir jumped to his feet and peered at Draco earnestly, no trace of the assassin anywhere. "I can still protect you!" he defended enthusiastically. "The clan master may be able to call on me, but when that time comes I will be able to warn you and…" Ozemir smiled softly at Draco. "And you can do with me as you see fit. But until then, please allow me to teach you. I am your elf, young one. I will prepare you for the clan master. You can defeat him."

"What do you mean we can do with you as we see fit?" Draco asked with a feeling of dread.

"As I've said, once I am called to do a service for the clan master, I will not stop until the deed is done," Ozemir explained as if that was common knowledge. "You will need to destroy me once the clan master calls," he said in a reasonable tone.

Draco stood and backed away as the Scholar spoke and began shaking his head. Ozemir raised a hand to calm the young one. "It must be done, Draco. Do you see? That is why I never wanted Brumek to be my mate. Why I… mourn the match, as you earlier described it. Brumek will be exposed to my past life. Imagine what he will have to go through. Brumek is a warrior of the realm. He stands for justice, while I laugh and flee from it." Ozemir stopped and smiled, his fangs flashing in the sunlight. Oh yes, I enjoy being bad, Draco. I enjoy it very much. It thrills me, and I've taken pleasure from every assassination I've ever done. Being an assassin is part of who I am. And you should never forget that."

Ozemir sighed when Draco remained quiet, though it was clear he was still interested in hearing more. "Brumek." The Scholar took a deep breath. "I never imagined my interest in him was due to our being mates. I've trapped him… even when I die and he is mateless once more, Brumek will continue to be trapped. There is only ever one destined mate for someone. He will never have that again. I've doomed him to be alone without that bond that every one of our kind grows up and looks forward to."

"No need to get dramatic," Draco murmured, though he understood well enough. He stared at the ground a few moments, trying to decide how he should proceed next while Ozemir stood silent and prepared himself to accept whatever decision the young one made.

"Right." Draco looked at Ozemir. "Alright. Repeat that story to Harry. I don't want to do it in case he tries to kill the messenger. Tell him at the gathering and we'll decide where to go from there."

Ozemir sighed in relief, and then smiled hesitantly. "That is more than I could hope for."

Draco couldn't smile back. It didn't seem like an appropriate time to smile at someone who would eventually try to do his mate harm. Nor could he smile at someone he was going to have to kill in order to survive to live another day. Someone he cared a great deal about.

* * *

Falde secured the sight for their gatherings, and all who could attend at the time were brought to the location by _Ukatae_ circle. Harry and Draco celebrated the discovered knowledge of _Ukatae_ circles being immune to Hogwarts anti-apparition wards by taking themselves off behind a tree and snogging immediately after the traveling was complete. They were so busy reacquainting themselves with the other's body that they never stopped to wonder why they could still use the circles. Dumbledore probably knew they had the ability. Information probably gained from the _Kibosh _clan master whom he had been meeting in the Hog's Head. Their _Ukatae_ circles were a big fat fucking advantage, and strategy wise Dumbledore should be making it harder on them by cutting off their easy traveling abilities.

When Tom and Severus realized where they had been brought, both grumbled in displeasure at having been whisked away deep within the Forbidden Forest. Severus quickly gave up his protest when Hermione caught his attention and realized he didn't give a damn where they were. All he cared about was making sure he didn't waste away his alone time with the witch.

Unaware of being abandoned, Tom looked around and sneered at the useless beauty he thought only nature could create. "It's not enough that I had to sit at the Gryffindor table today, but now you want me to loiter in the forest? Surely there were better places. We could have done this in the Chamber. Hermione and I were down there earlier and it's quite suitable for our gatherings." He looked around for Harry and Draco to demand they change the location, and hissed in annoyance when he saw they were behind a tree snogging as if they'd been separated for years. "Oh have some restraint!" he snapped at them even though he knew they weren't listening.

He looked around for Severus, who would surely agree with him, only to find Severus and Hermione had quickly taken off behind a nearby tree as well. At least, he thought darkly, they weren't snogging. Severus had his arms around Hermione and held her tightly, but instead of snogging, Hermione had her chin lifted and the two were talking quietly to each other.

For the first time in his life, Tom felt like a bloody third wheel. How the hell did it come to this when the Dark Lord was made to feel like a third wheel! He seethed inwardly as he took in the surroundings. He sneered at Talyn when he found her smiling quite cheerfully at him and he was happy enough to be completely ignored by Brumek. Falde and Ozemir were talking privately, and their conversation looked intense. Suddenly, Falde adopted an accepting look on his face and he gripped Ozemir's shoulder in friendly understanding.

Tom's gaze returned to Brumek when the warrior bit off a sudden growl. The next growl escaped being swallowed and he barked out, his voice rushing birds out of the tops of trees around them. "Do not touch him, Falde!" His shout echoed around the clearing, drawing the attentions of the previously occupied couples.

Falde immediately removed his hand and looked amused as Ozemir turned to look disbelievingly at Brumek. Tom swallowed a chuckle as Brumek took on a look of surprise, as if he thought someone had possessed him to use his voice.

Hermione cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention as she stepped back into the clearing with Severus. Brumek looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground and she was very sympathetic with him. Someone had to be.

"Now that we're all here who will be here tonight, I suggest we do our business before we can relax." She began to conjure comfy chairs and lounges for everyone, and only paused when Brumek, Falde, and Severus looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" she questioned them.

"What are you doing, young one?" Brumek asked.

"What it looks like. I'm making comfortable seating arrangements. You didn't expect us to sit in the dirt, did you? My brother would have a fit." She grinned cheekily at Tom, who simply nodded in agreement with her. He would _not_ be sitting in filth. "Here. For you." Hermione conjured a tall high backed chair for the surly warrior and smiled when Ozemir began to laugh at Brumek as the warrior peered back at Hermione with something like disbelieving horror.

"I don't want it," he growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll take it," Tom said and summoned the chair to sit it next to Hermione and Severus' small love seat. Tom pushed a slack jawed Severus down next to his lover before sitting himself. Harry and Draco took a lounge seat across from them. Draco reclined on it first before Harry climbed on and draped himself comfortably over his mate.

"Business before pleasure," Severus snapped at them.

"Let's start with you two then." Draco gestured to Hermione and Tom, completely ignoring Severus' implication that he and Harry were sitting in an inappropriate manner for a simple business discussion. The _Ukatae_ guardians stood a little back from them to keep watch around them. Ozemir seemed more agitated than normal with the way he was scanning the area, and after what he'd told Draco, the Slytherin could understand why.

"I'd say it's fairly obvious," Tom drawled and turned to Hermione. "We were injected with blood from not one _Ukatae_, but from two. We should have expected this. _Ukatae_ are powerful and so is their blood… We're _Ukatae_ now, correct?" he asked Falde.

"Very soon, yes. You will become full-fledged _Ukatae_," Talyn answered Tom before turning to Harry and Draco. "I thought it funny because it was the perfect first move on your part, yet it was unintentional."

"First move?" Harry asked curiously. Draco shot Ozemir a look that was returned with a nod.

"I believe you should go and have a talk with Ozemir," he suggested and was relieved when Harry did exactly that with no question. As he turned back to listen to Talyn's explanations of blood mixing, Draco wondered how the Gryffindor would react to everything Ozemir was about to explain to him. There really was no telling… Except for the part about destroying the Scholar. Draco knew how Harry was going to react to that. He would be absolutely against it, whereas Draco felt just the opposite. Unless there was some way they could stop the clan master from calling on Ozemir he would have to be killed before he killed them, even if killing Ozemir was the last thing Draco ever wanted to do. He was quite fond of the Scholar/Assassin. He was certain he and Harry would come to blows over that issue quite a lot.

"Open your mouth," Talyn instructed Hermione as she knelt in front of the Gryffindor witch. Draco looked over just as Hermione gave the _Ukatae_ warrior an irritated look.

"Sorry?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, and her nose had risen in the air as if she'd been asked to do something way beneath her. Tom couldn't help but smile. The more time he spent around his sister, the more he loved her. Of course any thought of love made him frown ferociously. Draco looked over at him as if sensing his thoughts and shot the Dark Lord a grin, which was returned with a silent narrow-eyed warning.

"Open your mouth," Talyn repeated.

It was only now Draco and Tom noticed how tense their sister looked. She sat on the edge of her seat, her back straight as a pole, and her eyes were troubled. Severus sat next to her but Hermione had scooted away from him and they were not touching in any way. And Hermione had refused to meet his gaze since she'd been deemed a _Ukatae_. Draco frowned when he noticed the concerned, evaluating look his godfather was giving her. Hermione continued to frown at Talyn, and didn't look like she was going to open her mouth for anyone. Severus suddenly sighed and reached out, his fingers caressing the back of her neck.

"Open your mouth for her, witch," he said softy in her ear after pulling her to his side. Draco realized the problem when Hermione looked at Severus with relieved eyes. She must have feared Severus would be displeased in some way about her becoming _Ukatae_. Draco shook his head. Honestly, Hermione should know better by now.

She finally opened her mouth and went cross-eyed as Talyn moved forward to peer in. Draco, Severus, and Tom all moving forward to see as well. Hermione started to fidget in embarrassment when she realized _everyone_ was staring into her mouth.

"You see?" Talyn pointed to the elongated teeth in Hermione's mouth. "You never noticed your teeth?" she asked both Tom and Hermione.

Hermione snapped her mouth closed and glared at everyone as she backed away from them, while Tom stepped back from the group and ran the tip of his tongue along the underside of his top teeth. The exploration with his tongue stopped when he felt the fangs. They were shorter then Harry and Draco's, which is probably why he hadn't noticed they were now fangs. He looked back to his sister and smiled softly upon seeing her sitting back with a hand in front of her mouth while she touched and prodded the new fangs with a finger.

Tom turned back to Talyn. "You said perfect first move? Explain that to me."

Draco jumped in before Talyn could answer. "We'll have more support for when we finally go to the _Ukatae_ realm. We are the…." Draco turned to look at Falde. "New blood line, are we not?"

"That is what we have come to discover," Falde replied. He briefly glanced at Brumek before he spoke again. "Ozemir recognized the markings right away, his previous training allowed him to gain a substantial amount of knowledge, some things only known by him and his clan. He also recognized the ring as I did, and now we know whom we're dealing with. We are all in great danger."

Brumek stepped forward but did not speak. He looked as if he wanted to say something, or more likely he wanted to ask about Ozemir's past, Draco thought. But the warrior clenched his jaw shut and waited.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned. "He's not suggesting what I think he's suggesting… is he?"

"Depends on what you think he's suggesting. But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then yes."

"I bet Harry takes this head on," Tom said, having been given enough clues and effortlessly putting those clues together to form the right conclusion.

"It's a lot to take in," Hermione said to him. "His world has been flipped upside down multiple times in a short while. He's gone from being hated by you, to being sought after by Dumbledore. And-"

"And now there is a _Ukatae_ villain to fight before he and Draco can claim their kingdom," Severus surmised.

"Empire," Draco corrected.

"The point is… If I were Harry I'd run in the opposite direction screaming my head off and I wouldn't blame him one bit," Hermione finished.

"Not to mention we'll have to deal with Ozemir." Draco twisted around to face Falde. "You knew about Ozemir's past, Falde. How was he chosen as one of our guardians if he's a traitor?"

Brumek finally had enough of being silent and stepped up to his leader. "What does he mean, Falde?"

"Which part? The part about Draco and Harry being-"

"No. I understood that well enough. Ozemir a traitor? What nonsense is this?"

"Perhaps you should question Ozemir about it," Draco said thoughtfully. "But only after he's spoken with Harry."

"And what do you think about all this? This is about you too, Draco. You have the same markings," Hermione questioned.

"I can't be sure if I'm pleased with this, but…" He grinned at Tom. "Who wouldn't want world domination?"

"Oh please…" Severus sighed, and then raised an eyebrow when Draco turned to him with a completely serious look. "Really? World domination, Draco?" The blond shrugged as if he were only joking, but he and Tom did share a look of sorts that made the Potions Master slightly nervous.

"Well if you do plan to take over the world, you'll need to start making lists, preparing your allies, things like that. I'll have to make a list listing all the lists you should begin to draw up Hermione started in a businesslike manner only to be silenced by Severus who slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Stop encouraging him, crazy witch!" he hissed in her ear. "And pray he is only joking."

"I'm ready to take this head on," Draco said at last to Falde.

"You are nowhere near ready," Falde replied sternly. "But that is why we're here. It is why I allowed Ozemir on our team. I have known what he is and knew what he could teach you if it turned out that you and your mate had the marks. From the moment I learned about you two I had my suspicions."

Draco took a moment to note Falde had just confessed to knowing all this would be happening. Falde seemed to already know the _Kibosh_ clan master had in fact survived and was still seeking his glorified destiny. Falde somehow knew Ozemir came from the _Kibosh_ and had placed the Scholar on their team just for that reason. They were going to need the skills and secrets the assassin could give them if they had any chance of defeating this new enemy. And thinking all this, Draco realized he knew next to nothing about Falde.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Hermione stood up in surprise as the yelled statement echoed throughout the forest around them. "What on earth was that?"

"That was Harry." Draco looked down to study his nails. "Reacting to-"

"There is no way in hell we're going to do that to you! I can't believe you would even suggest it!" Harry's voice had lowered slightly, but they could still hear him loud and clear as he charged back into the clearing, with Ozemir following slowly behind him. "We'll just have to think of something else." Harry marched back to them with firm determination plastered all over his face. Tom turned to Hermione and grinned.

"I told you. Head on," he said to her. She wrinkled her nose at him before turning back to Harry.

Harry spun around to look curiously at Ozemir who was still a distance behind him, due to Harry having charged off in outrage at the suggestion he would have to kill Ozemir in the end. "So does this clan master have a name?" Harry asked.

Ozemir stopped suddenly. His gaze sought out Brumek before anyone else. As soon as Brumek heard the name he would understand everything and Ozemir would cease being a barely tolerated annoyance. No, he would be disdained and loathed beyond measure by his intended mate. Such a thought brought the Scholar so much pain and it must have shown on his face because Brumek took one unconscious step towards him, his arm stretched out to touch and soothe. Ozemir halted that action by turning away to face Harry again.

"His name is Demai'Tah. Clan master of the _Kibosh_." From the corner of his eye, Ozemir saw Brumek's grip tighten on the hilt of his sword. He took a breath. "And I am one of Demai'Tah's bonded disciples. An elite assassin of the Cap of Death."

Harry didn't think now was the time or place for Brumek and Ozemir to come to terms with their problems. He wanted more information on this clan master guy.

"Ozemir?" he waited until he had the Scholar's complete attention. "What sort of person is this Demai'Tah?" Ozemir opened his mouth to respond, only to widen his eyes in surprise before suddenly sprinting towards the startled Gryffindor.

"Move!" Ozemir yelled as he ran, but it was too late. Harry was already wrapped up in a web of freezing cold.

There was a roaring in Harry's ears as he was suddenly enveloped by a numbing chill and he vaguely heard the whispers of shouts from his mate before a smooth silky voice spoke against his ear.

"My name called three times. Surely I'm wanted here."

Harry only had time to curse for being so stupid to leave himself wide open, before movement from Ozemir distracted him from his panicked thoughts and from the _Ukatae_ now standing behind him with a wicked blade pressed into his throat. Ozemir froze upon seeing the blade held against Harry's pale skin.

"That's right, Ozemir. You know I will not hesitate." The _Kibosh_ clan master shifted his position, moving Harry along with him in order to see everyone within the clearing, and as he did his blade bit further into Harry's skin, nicking him. Harry hissed at the sting and heard Draco growling his rage. Falde leaped forward to grab Draco before he could jump in to save his mate.

"Everyone stay where you are," Falde called out. Brumek and Draco voiced their opposition to that order quite loudly. "We are no match for him at this moment. He's prepared and we are not," Falde whispered to them. "And if we provoke him he will use his magic against us. After all this time, breaking the Sacred Law must feel natural to him." Brumek stilled and looked startled.

"I'd forgotten he would use his magic against us."

"What is the Sacred Law? And will it help remove my mate from the clutches of that arsehole?"

Ozemir slowly moved forward towards Harry and Demai'Tah, speaking softly, cutting off any reply Draco might have received.

"Why have you come here, Demai?"

"To meet the two young _Ukatae_ so much talked about." Demai'Tah looked down and softly cupped Harry's cheek with his free hand. Harry felt his face being tilted up, and he held his breath as his eyes met cold cobalt eyes.

"You are quite lovely." He lowered his head until his cheek rubbed against Harry's and leered at Draco while the blond struggled to get away from his guardians. "It is no wonder your mate wishes he could shred me to pieces this very moment."

"Eventually he will," Harry calmly replied.

"I do hope he tries." Demai'Tah softly laughed. "What fun that will be."

Harry remained still and silent, recognizing a very dangerous _Ukatae_ was holding him hostage, and no amount of luck would save him if he did something stupid. Harry locked eyes with his mate. _I'm okay, Draco. Calm down. _

_You're asking the impossible. He's touching you... He made you bleed, Harry! _

Harry inwardly sighed as Draco doubled his efforts to try to get free. Harry glanced at his uncle and gave him a pleading look. Severus understood and moved forward, wrapping an arm around Draco's neck and pulling the furious blond against his chest.

"You need to be calm if you want Harry to get out of this unharmed," Severus hissed in Draco's ear. "Now is not the time nor the place for you to lose control."

Demai'Tah smiled at his audience while running a finger under the blade to wipe up the drops of blood dripping from the cut on Harry's neck. His eyes, which were still connected with Draco's, brightened in delight when he placed the finger in his mouth to sample the blood.

"Oh yes. Lovely indeed."

"Please. Don't do this," Ozemir begged, his eyes downcast as he continued to inch forward some more. "Don't hurt the young one."

Harry frowned and focused on Ozemir and watched as the assassin came closer still and was surprised and disappointed that begging was all Ozemir could think to do to help. Begging wasn't going to get them anywhere with this guy, even Harry understood that. But when Draco let out a particularly loud snarl and captured the _Kibosh_ clan master's entire attention, Harry caught Ozemir's eyes and they weren't begging at all. They were hard, cold, and determined. Harry found he was relieved by that look.

"Ozemir." Demai'Tah's voice was firm and almost warm, a tone a parent might use on their child if they had broken a rule and he returned his attention to his bonded servant. Ozemir dropped his gaze back to the floor, but his shoulders tensed and squared as if he was preparing for something. "Perhaps you have been far too long from home. I shall have to remind you of the ways of the _Kibosh_."

Demai'Tah threw Harry away from him and appeared instantly in front of Ozemir, thrusting up and across the Scholar's chest with his sword. A trail of crimson appeared following the torn path of fabric and flesh left by the quick swipe of the blade.

"Ozemir!" Harry yelled out before Draco wrenched away from Severus and darted forward. He quickly dragged Harry back to where the others stood behind Falde, Talyn, and Brumek.

The Scholar staggered back and surprised everyone when he snarled in annoyance before dropping to his knees to glare petulantly at his clan master. Ozemir's pale hands clutched at his torn chest and stomach, while his blood poured past his long elegant fingers. His annoying hisses made Demai'Tah laugh in delight. "I know you like the pain, Ozemir. You always like the pain."

"Don't move," Falde hissed to his second in command and wrapped a hand around his arm to keep him in place. "He won't kill Ozemir. He is not here for that. But he will react if provoked. Above all else, he needs Ozemir to stay alive."

Demai'Tah walked towards Ozemir, both their faces gone blank, each assassin assessing the other, as they had not seen each other in hundreds of years. While this went on, everyone else studied the _Kibosh_ clan master. Demai'Tah was dressed similarly to Ozemir with the long tunic and tight pants, though the clan master's tunic was a bold blue, matching the color of his eyes, and he wore a heavy embroidered coat with gold lining on over the tunic. His face was like any _Ukatae_, pale and beautiful. Misleading. The edge of his smile, just like his sword, was sharp and deadly, and more than a little twisted. Unlike the others, Demai'Tah had grown a small dark goatee, which was unusual for a _Ukatae_. They generally disliked having facial hair.

Similar to Brumek and Falde, the clan master also had a scar running along the side of his face and down his neck, though it wasn't as pronounced as Brumek's or Falde's. It looked like it might have been healed and the faint line of the scar was left there purposely as some sort of trophy from a won battle. That's what Harry was thinking anyway. He hissed in annoyance when the cut on his neck stung as he turned his head slightly. Draco pulled him against his chest and covered the wound with a trembling hand. He wasn't sure if Draco was trembling because of his fear about what could have happened to Harry, or if he was trembling in his fury. It was probably both.

When his cut was healed, he and Draco went back to studying their new super villain nemesis. Demai'Tah had adorned himself with a large amount of gold as well. Around his neck was a choker of gold that held one dark stone at the center, and a gold hairpiece kept his dark hair up in a high ponytail. The hilt of his curved sword was also gold, and several more dark jewels adorned that as well. Despite his rage, Draco was himself enough to notice all this and sneer at the gaudiness the entire ensemble presented.

"That was foolish on your part." The clan master finally spoke as he knelt beside his disciple. Ozemir huffed out in irritation before falling onto his back, his breath beginning to become shallow and rapid while his face was becoming slick with perspiration.

Ozemir grumbled and glared at the tree canopy above. "I don't know what you're talking about," he responded faintly.

"I knew what you were doing, my prized pupil."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. Ozemir had boasted he was the best, but at the time that's all Draco thought it was, a boast. But if Demai'Tah was calling the Scholar his prized pupil, then it hadn't been a boast at all. Ozemir had been stating a fact. He was the realm's most skilled and deadliest assassin. And despite everything, Draco thought that was kind of wicked.

"Have you forgotten it was I who taught you everything you know, young one?" Demai caressed the white hair off Ozemir's pale glistening face and began to shake his head. "I always intended to let him go in the end. You did nothing but cause yourself unnecessary pain and a ruined tunic."

"How was I supposed to know you planned to let the young one go?" Ozemir snapped.

The clan master stood and his face suddenly contorted as he sneered down at his servant. "Perform the spells and heal yourself. I will have use for you."

"What do you want then?" Harry asked.

Demai'Tah lifted his hands in an uncaring manner. "To finally meet you, of course. After everything told to me by the old human, I was too curious to stay away. I am also here to let Ozemir know he still has a master he _must _bow to. And I've come to measure up my enemy. Now that I've seen you two, I have come to a decision."

He began to walk towards Draco and Harry until the blond growled lowly. "I don't care what kind of power you have. You take one more step towards my mate and I will have your blood drained, bottled, than served to me for dinner."

Demai'Tah threw back his head and laughed with incredulous humor, though Harry was proud to note he did stop advancing upon them. His mate may be young compared to this wizened _Ukatae_, but Draco could still pull a face of death to make any being pause for thought of their safety. And Demai'Tah had no way of knowing exactly how powerful he and Draco were. And neither did he, now that Harry thought about it. He and Draco wouldn't find out the extent of their power until their guardians began to train them.

"My decision is this!" Demai'Tah exclaimed in good humor as he spun back around towards Ozemir, who had propped himself up on his trembling elbows to watch the goings on. "I have decided this will be the battle of all battles! For such a battle I must have an enemy worthy of my skill. I will leave you to teach them. I will leave you alone until they have progressed as far as they can. And then we will have our fun."

Demai'Tah turned to study everyone once more. Severus received a raised eyebrow, but other than that he was of no interest to the clan master. Hermione and Tom were studied with as much interest as Harry and Draco had been. Falde received a showing of fangs and he eyed Talyn curiously for only a moment. But Brumek… Oh, Brumek was graced with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"By the end of it all, for your treachery Ozemir, I will wipe out everything and everyone you hold dear." He laughed when Brumek bared his fangs at him. "That was always your weakness, Ozemir." He turned to stare down at his prodigy. "You always allowed yourself to become close to others… You enjoy the presence of others. I could never beat that out of you. And now I will use it against you. In the end, your weakness will drive you mad." Ozemir's eyes darkened into red slits, and a growl followed the baring of his fangs. The clan master laughed yet again. "It's only a pity you can't use that anger against me as you wish. What a fight we could have."

Demai'Tah drew in a deep breath, his face softening as if the air was pleasing to him, and then he vanished and was gone.

Ozemir sighed in relief before his elbows gave way and his back hit the forest floor. A whimper escaped him as he drew in a deep breath, causing pain to lance through his body. Brumek shook off Falde's restraining hand and rushed over as Ozemir placed his hands over the wound and began to whisper words of healing.

"What happened to your so-called brilliance?" Brumek asked roughly as he pressed his hands over Ozemir's to provide more pressure for the long deep gash. His gray eyes were fixed on Ozemir's pain filled face. He was surprised to find his hands were shaking just as much as Ozemir's. "You should never have let that demon get so close to you."

Ozemir managed a small laugh at this. "He took me off guard, Brumek. He only cut me to annoy me." His look turned serious as the others approached them. "Brumek. What you've learned about me… I'm sorry-"

"I don't want to hear about that now," The warrior quickly snapped. "For once be still and quiet while you are healed."

A small pleased smile floated across his lips. He may not be pleased that they were mates, but Ozemir couldn't deny that he liked it when Brumek ordered him around, and even more, when the warrior expressed his concern for him.

Talyn knelt down beside them and passed her hand over Ozemir's eyes. "Sleep now." The Scholar's body relaxed and went limp as sleep instantly took him. "I'm taking him to the school. You know where," she said to Brumek and Falde. "He stopped the bleeding himself, but the wound still needs to be closed," she finished just before she disappeared with Ozemir, leaving a pale shaking Brumek on his knees in the middle of the forest staring blankly at the hands that had just been touching Ozemir's.

Tom finally shook himself out of his stupor and turned on Falde. "You!" He pointed at the warrior as he marched over to him. "I thought you said this site was secure! That is your job, isn't it? To protect. You said we would be safe here, and yet you allowed that person to walk in and grab Harry with the greatest of ease.

"That is why Demai'Tah is feared," Brumek explained. "The _Kibosh_ can travel through any barrier and they do it nearly invisible. Ozemir was able to sense him, but unfortunately it was too late to do anything about it. When dealing with Demai'Tah it is always too late."

"Wait," said Tom and he pressed a finger to his tight drawn smile that held as much malice as possible and glared at Falde until he could control his temper. Finally he nodded and removed his finger, but his eyes were still blazing. "Let me get this straight. My brothers are stuck with guards who are helpless against their first real threat. Is that right? Then what are you here for if you can't protect them? Care to divulge any other dangers you are useless against? At least give us a warning so we may try and help ourselves the next time something like this happens!

Tom looked like he could go on, but Hermione quickly pulled him away from Falde, who looked like he was easily ignoring the Dark Lord's rant. Which did nothing to calm Tom down.

"We should all get back to the castle. I want to make sure Ozemir's okay," Hermione said as she pulled him over to Harry and Draco, along with Severus.

"Ozemir is the enemy now," Severus softly told her. "Did you not understand that part?"

"He's not my enemy yet," Harry put in. "And when he is the enemy, I understand he will not have a choice."

"And we will have no choice but to do what we must do," Draco said to him in the softest tone he could manage without it losing the firmness of his standing on the matter.

"We can find another way, Draco."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "What is it you have to do?"

"Demai'Tah is the clan master of the _Kibosh_," Falde explained as he turned to face her. "The _Kibosh_ are an elite clan known as the Cap of Death, and they were employed by the Royal clan as their assassins. Ozemir was bonded to the _Kibosh_ as a baby, to be raised as a member."

"Ozemir is an assassin?" Hermione turned to Harry and Draco with wide eyes and they both nodded.

"_Was_ an assassin. It's been five hundred years since he put that occupation to use. Five hundred years since anyone has seen Demai'Tah alive."

"Care to explain how you know all of this?" Draco asked. "You seem to know more than Ozemir, and considering his past and present, that is quite a thing to achieve."

"Yeah. You talk like you knew this Demai'Tah guy had been alive the entire time," Harry said as he studied Falde.

"I am not the one up for discussion, young one." Falde then turned back to Hermione, shooting a quick glance at Brumek as he did so. Brumek stood a few feet away from the group and had his back to them, but Falde knew he was hearing every word. "We were discussing Ozemir." He said to Hermione, who was listening with rapt attention. "He is bonded into servitude to the clan master of the _Kibosh_. When the clan master instructs his bonded disciples to do something, they must obey.

"A ritual is performed at infancy, bonding the baby to the clan master. The spells used in this ritual are… barbaric," Falde spat the word, "and should have been outlawed. But they were used because the Bloodline wanted it. Though it's a well guarded secret."

Brumek turned around to face all of them and his eyes looked tired, his voice strained. "When Demai'Tah orders one of his slaves to do something, the assassin must do it, will do it and only death will stop them from completing that mission." Brumek stared off into the forest. "Only death," he whispered hoarsely.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. Severus looked pointedly at Harry, Tom, and Draco before putting an arm around her shoulders. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. You will all return to the school or I will take points."

"No need to threaten points, Severus. We will go." Tom nodded for Harry to make up the circle and everyone gathered around him. Harry gave Brumek another clear look of warning before he and his friends disappeared. Falde and Brumek followed closely after. Both lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 5/2012


	4. Field Trip

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Four**

**Field Trip**

Everyone returned to Draco's dorm after leaving the forest. Conveniently the head dorm in Slytherin contained its own little common room. The gatherings could have been held here, but no one wanted to take the chance in case they missed a spell Dumbledore might have placed and it really wasn't suitable for some of the things they planned to do during the gatherings.

Falde motioned for silence as he checked for surveillance spells. There were two, and everyone was able to relax once those spells were easily disabled, as much as they could under the new light of things. Hermione sat on the couch and stared off into nothingness, tonguing her fangs absently now and then as she pondered their new situations.

Harry let out a frustrated growl, "I can't believe this!" and he kicked the coffee table, sending it crashing into the wall.

"We'll figure this out," Hermione said and she pulled him down next to her. Severus scowled at Harry's behavior while he repaired the damaged inflicted upon the table and the part of the wall it hit while Tom lounged in his own chair with his head tipped back and eyes closed. He looked like he couldn't care about anything that was going on at the moment.

Draco watched Harry for a moment, and frowned when Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. He imagined his lover was finally coming to terms with everything they had just learned and now the shock was beginning to set in. He was prepared to go and pull the Gryffindor out of that useless state right quick, but first he wanted a word with Falde.

"What's the Sacred Law?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said as she perked up. "I wanted to ask that as well."

Harry turned his attention to Falde, as did Tom. The Dark Lord opened his eyes and glared at Falde with interest. It seemed he was still angry with the _Ukatae_ for the fact that at present the guardians could not protect them from Demai'Tah. Severus remained quiet though he did turn interested eyes on the _Ukatae_.

"In simplest terms, the Sacred Law decrees _Ukatae_ will never use their magic against any person when in any type of battle."

"That doesn't seem fair," Harry said.

"It doesn't seem particularly smart either," was Tom's opinion. "Surely you fight other beings who will use magic against you in a battle?"

"In battle we can use magic to protect ourselves and for those skilled enough, weapons with magical properties can also be used," explained Falde. "But to use magic in any other way against someone in battle usually has serious repercussions for the _Ukatae_ who is casting. And if _Ukatae_ use their magic against other _Ukatae_… You could not imagine the destruction it would cause. The destruction it has caused. The force of our magic is so great… It isn't the same as wizards' magic. I'm sure Ozemir will explain it later in much more detail."

"So… No magic," Draco repeated. Falde and Brumek nodded. He stared blankly back at them.

"You have another question?" Brumek finally snapped when Draco continued to stare without blinking.

"I'm just wondering how in hell you expect us to win against that buggering psycho if not with magic."

"Magic isn't the only way he fights, young one." Falde's answer was vague and Draco lifted an eyebrow. He didn't like when people gave an answer that really wasn't one.

"He was so fast and he used that sword like it was another arm," Harry murmured. "We'll have to learn how to fight with weapons."

"Combat training?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Everyone turned wary when Brumek suddenly broke out into a malicious grin. "Finally. My turn to have fun."

Harry groaned. "Oh my gods, we're going to die. He's going to kill us. Forget about the clan master. Brumek's got our arses first!"

Draco turned around with a laugh just as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He noticed Harry's hand was still shaking. Without saying anything else Draco went to him and tugged on his hand until Harry stood and followed into the bedroom.

"You're shaking," Draco said after shutting the door behind them.

"Yeah. Can't help it," Harry said with a shrug. "There's a lot to be afraid about. I'm not ashamed to admit it."

"I am in perfect agreement," Draco replied as he crossed the room to his wardrobe while Harry shrugged out of his outer robe and went to the bathroom. When he came out Draco was sitting at his desk, writing a letter.

"A letter to Lucius?"

"Yes," answered the blond, and then he looked at his mate. "I've said hello to Sirius for you and that's yours on the bed."

"Thanks for Sirius," Harry turned to the bed, and bounced softly on his toes when he saw what was on it. "Merlin Draco, you are my one and only savior!"

Draco hid his blush by returning to his letter. "Sweet talker."

Harry grinned as he grabbed the garment off the bed to hold it out in front of him. "This is exactly what I wanted right now."

Draco turned back and watched his mate quickly remove his shirt before stretching his wings out with a happy purr as he snatched the large black silk shirt off the bed. The top was one of the articles of clothing bought in Paris modified with slits in the back to accommodate Harry's wings. Draco went overboard as usual and bought more than enough shirts like this in the large size because Harry was partial to his shirts being baggy now that he had wings. Draco bought an assortment of colors, as well as large sizes and a few that would fit Harry perfectly. Half were with Harry's other belongings in the Gryffindor tower, but Draco had been sure to pack the other half for his room, knowing Harry would be spending most of his free time there because it afforded them the privacy they wouldn't find anywhere else.

"I never imagined how stifling it would be. Keeping my wings under. Even with the spell it starts getting on my nerves." Harry buttoned the last button and then flopped down on his stomach to stare at Draco's straight back. The git's posture was always perfect.

"I had guessed."

There were a few moments of silence that passed in which the only noise in the room was their soft breathing and the continuous scratching of Draco's quill as he completed his letter.

"I'm going to the manor tomorrow." Harry sat up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Something is going to happen to Luna's father tomorrow… I gather that's when he's going to die. And I have this strange feeling something's going to happen to Luna as well. Even if I'm wrong about something happening to her, I still want to be there for her if her dad does die."

Draco did not respond until his letter was complete, which wasn't all that long after Harry spoke. "I think that's a good idea. She'll need the support," he replied while tucking the letter into an envelope of the highest quality.

And that's all he said. Harry looked at him with suspicion. "That's it? That can't be it," he said when Draco nodded. "You're never this civil when speaking about Luna. Where are the insults, Draco?"

"I don't have any. Tom said something that made sense and he convinced me she can't be," Draco grimaced, but at least it was a small one, "all bad."

"It only took Tom saying something for you to realize that?" Harry asked, insulted. "You'll listen to Tom about her, but you won't listen to me?" Harry sounded hurt and angry and his glamour dropped as his anger grew.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. Harry was looking for a fight; he was looking deliciously hot and looking for a fight. Draco also let his glamour drop as he stood to face his mate. "You're making too much out of this," he returned. "You're ready to argue because you're scared and want to vent."

"No, I'm angry because you seem to listen to everyone but me. You're listening to Ozemir instead of me."

"What are you talking about now?"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger when Draco sighed as if he couldn't care in the least what Harry was talking about. "Ozemir says to kill him and you ask when. I bet you didn't even wait until he finished speaking before you agreed!"

"And you would be wrong, as usual."

A growl filled the room as Harry's eyes widened. Draco turned away to hide his grin and began to empty his pockets of anything that might cause harm if a body part was suddenly slammed against it. He then began to unbutton the top of his shirt while his grin grew as the sound of Harry's growling escalated.

"Are you seriously going to start acting like a bastard right now?"

"I'm going to ignore your childish behavior because I know you're distraught," Draco said as he turned around, the grin slipping off as he turned.

"Distraught!"

Draco's breath hitched when Harry's wings rose off his back; suddenly and stiffly in irritation, and then the Slytherin braced himself with sweet anticipation as his mate launched at him, intent on having a bloody brawl.

The small common room fell silent in surprise and all eyes turned to stare at the closed bedroom door when someone shouted and that was followed quickly by the sound of something hitting the ground with a loud thump. Followed by more shouts and blows.

"Merlin, they're at it again," Tom muttered.

"You are wrong," Brumek stated in amusement. "Fighting is what they are doing."

Severus snorted. "Knew it was coming soon."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, they haven't fought in a while."

Everyone turned away from the bedroom, intent on leaving the mates alone to hash it out on their own. They were happy to be distracted from the sound of fists hitting flesh when the entrance opened to Talyn. She smiled softly as she entered.

"Is he well?" Brumek demanded once she'd stepped inside.

"Well enough," Talyn responded with a small smirk. "His sleep is natural now."

"I don't care about that. What about his injury?"

"He's well and perfectly healed."

"Fine." Brumek seemed satisfied enough with that and stepped back.

Falde eyed the warrior a moment before looking at Talyn. "You post here. We'll return in a few moments."

Talyn gave her beloved Commander a cheeky salute before plopping down on the armrest of Tom's chair. He took one look at her and pushed her off with a scowl just as Falde and Brumek moved into the deserted hallway.

Once the door was shut behind them, Falde pierced Brumek with a searching look. "You understand he had no choice," he began slowly.

Brumek scowled back. "I wish you would all stop thinking I'm a complete fool! I know how the _Kibosh_ and other clans operate. I know Ozemir went through that ritual before he was old enough to make a choice."

Brumek spun away from him and stared at the closed door of the common room. "I never wanted to have a mate. I am content with my life without one," he murmured. "I have yet to recover from the shock of finding I actually have a mate in this world, and now I find my mate must die." The younger warrior turned back to his leader with a sharp look. "Who decided he would die?"

Falde sighed and raised a calming hand. "Brume-"

"Who decided?" Brumek crowded into Falde's face. "Was it you?" he fairly growled.

"Ozemir decided!" Falde barked. He backed up and rubbed his forehead before sighing in resignation. "He knows his duty to the new blood."

Brumek couldn't help it. He sneered. "He's an assassin, Falde. What does he know of duty to any blood?"

Falde frowned, but the blazing of his teal eyes told Brumek he was more than angry at Brumek's comment. The amount of passion Falde was showing for Ozemir was setting Brumek on edge. He was starting to feel threatened, and when threatened he became violent. But Brumek knew becoming violent at the moment would not solve anything and he had too much to worry about already without getting into it with his commander.

"It doesn't matter to him that his first master is Demai'Tah. The new blood is what matters now and he knows it!" Falde tilted his head to the side and peered at the younger warrior. "You don't know what he tried to do that night before he was made to commit treason, do you?"

"How should I know?"

"He and many other assassins tried to take their own lives in order to stop their parts in the Revolt." Brumek stepped back in surprise. Falde nodded and went on. "They tried to take their lives instead of having to betray the Empire. Tried and failed. Failed because their bond to the clan forbade them from doing anything that would keep them from completing the mission."

"I didn't know that," Brumek said in the softest tone Falde had ever heard the warrior use.

"He loves the Empire, Brumek. You'll find no one more loyal. But his bond to the clan and to Demai'Tah is sealed, there is no changing it. And for Ozemir there is no going against it. He knows this, and he knows the only way to stop himself from killing the new blood is to be killed before he can do it."

"I cannot accept that now."

The corner of Falde's mouth lifted smugly. "So you have accepted your match then?"

"I never said that. Don't put words into my mouth!" Brumek glared at Falde's smile. "But I will not allow Ozemir to die and so the solution is simple."

Falde's smile widened while he crossed his arms over his chest. "The solution is?"

"I will kill Demai'Tah and Ozemir will never have to worry about him again."

Falde's smile flattened. "Demai'Tah would slaughter you. Ozemir could slaughter you…and don't misunderstand," Falde quickly said when Brumek's eyes narrowed into slits. "At this time, it would almost be impossible to defeat either of them in combat. Nor could any of us stand a chance against Demai'Tah's magic. I'm prepared to bet my legions only the young ones have that much power at their disposal."

Brumek's eyes grew dark with determination. "Then we train."

"Yes. We will train and prepare ourselves. And we begin as soon as Ozemir is well enough."

"Ozemir is well enough now," Brumek growled in response. "Talyn said he's healed. There is no reason for you to treat him like a baby."

"Brumek… I know you're mind is heavy-"

"I'm in perfect control of my emotions. And since you are not his mate, you have no say in this matter." Brumek scowled when the corner of Falde's mouth rose again.

"But we'll need weapons for the young ones. All the young ones."

In the darkened hallway, Brumek grinned, his eyes brightened by the prospect of combat training and new weapons to acquire. "I know just where to go."

* * *

Brumek Shadowed his way into the quarters he and the others secured for their stay within the castle. He paced the living area before hovering in the open doorway of Ozemir's room where the slighter elf lay sleeping on his back.

"Ozemir! Get up!" he yelled as soon as his eyes rested on the pale naked torso. He did not need to be distracted right now. "Open your eyes now!"

The Scholar's head shot up from his pillow and he squinted blearily at the figure filling the doorway. Recognizing his surly warrior, Ozemir slowly raised himself onto his elbows. "I assume you have good reason for waking me."

Brumek frowned at the Scholar's flat tone but decided not to address that issue at the moment. "You are the demon Dagon. The Ghost Assassin." It was a statement, and the fact that Brumek said it without a doubt had Ozemir staring at him in shocked speechlessness before he suddenly frowned.

"Dagon does not exist."

"He does." Brumek strode over to the bed, and as he did he prayed Ozemir had clothes on from the waist below. He locked eyes with Ozemir as he wrenched the sheet off him. When the temptation to look was too great, he sighed in relief to find Ozemir in black pants of some material that draped over his legs like silk.

Ozemir huffed his displeasure. "You were so afraid to see something," he said softly, unable to fully conceal the hurt in his eyes. "I had no idea I was so disgusting to you."

Brumek studied the Scholar's face, wondering if he should tell the truth and erase Ozemir's ridiculous assumption.

"Brumek?"

"Do not take it as an insult," he said thickly before yanking Ozemir out of the bed and steadying the swaying Scholar on his feet. "The truth is I was afraid to see something that might be very… distracting."

Ozemir's pout instantly faded and he watched Brumek curiously. "Do you wish to see more?"

"Now is not the time for this. Ozemir, I know you are Dagon."

Ozemir crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know why you think so. Dagon is only a myth."

"Everyone knows the demon Dagon was the _Kibosh_ clan master's greatest student. And now I know you are his greatest student."

"Look there, he can add." Ozemir laughed when a scowl was returned for that. He turned away to find another tunic among the belongings he'd brought, silently cursing Demai for ruining his last one. "And why are you inquiring about The Ghost Assassin?"

Brumek ginned, having been reminded why he was there in the first place. "The young ones need weapons. Good weapons. And Falde says we'll be teaching the siblings as well."

"Wonderful! This will be fun!" Ozemir bounced joyfully on the balls of his feet after he found his shirt.

Brumek rolled his eyes. "They performed a blood ritual when bonding as siblings. It's only a matter of time before the human blood is overtaken by _Ukatae_ blood."

Ozemir slipped on the white tunic and turned to face Brumek. "And again, what does this have to do with Dagon?"

Brumek stepped closer. "As I've said, they are going to need good weapons to learn with, and eventually wield. It is rumored the demon Dagon has a collection of treasures and a horde of rare weapons he's procured from his vast amount of victims. But no one knows who this demon is or where such a treasure could be found, if it even exists."

"It exists," Ozemir whispered as Brumek took another step closer.

"And will you show me?"

"I think," Ozemir began slowly, trying to keep his breath normal with Brumek being so close, "you are only being nice because you want to get your hands on Dagon's exotic weapons?"

"Of course." Brumek smiled when Ozemir began laughing.

"Fine then." Ozemir playfully pushed against Brumek's chest. "You've convinced me. I'll take you. But only because I like you." He stepped around Brumek to locate his boots and felt the warrior's gaze on his back as he moved around.

Finally locating his boots he bent to pick them up and smiled slightly when he heard Brumek's quick intake of breath. It was a small comforting thought to know should they complete the bond by mating, it might not be a displeasure for the warrior. A shame it didn't really matter now. Ozemir did not plan to carry the bond along any further by mating, not when his time in this world was almost complete. Keeping Brumek at arm's length was the best course of action, even if it pained him to do so. Even if it was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his long long life.

Once his boots were on he headed for the door. "We need to get the young ones now and be on our way. We must get to my trove by sunset."

* * *

Falde returned to the common room after Brumek went off… somewhere. Talyn was talking with the girl and her brother about what they could expect in the next few days. Such as slight changes in their appearance and height, the ability to do magic without the use of a wand, discomfort at some point due to their magical core exploding-

"Wait a minute!" Hermione cried. "What?"

"Humans have magical cores," Talyn explained, drawing a line down her chest. "But we dark elves are pure magic. We don't have one core. We have thousands. Every vein, every tear, every drop of blood is magic. We draw magic in from the earth. From everything around us. Here at this school, you'll unconsciously draw in the power of your peers and from the school itself. Your human core is far too small for such an expansion. There is no need to worry, however. The discomfort lasts only a matter of hours and it usually happens when your body is at rest, so you'll more than likely be asleep."

Tom was looking considerably more interested and his eyes gleamed with the possibilities. Clearly he was in no way upset by the side effect of becoming a magical creature due to bonding with his brothers. Looking over, he noticed Hermione didn't seem at all pleased with what she was hearing.

Tom then winced when there was a particularly loud bang against the door, but the following moan was of a completely different tone than before.

Severus was quickly able to make his escape after that, thanking all the gods in the universe for sending the house elf with a letter informing him the headmaster was calling for a staff meeting. He managed to send a regretful look at Hermione before practically skipping away.

"Oh for the love of…" Hermione muttered when Draco yelled out in obvious pleasure, followed by Harry's low husky laugh. She whipped her wand out and pointed at the door and cast a strong silencing spell along the entire length of the wall.

"I'm going to meet some prefects, see if we can come up with more house unity ideas," she said as she stood.

Tom dropped his head back and nodded. He would be comfortable here alone in the common room, as long as that silencing spell held for eternity. He had no intention of returning to the dorm he had to share and socialize with the simpletons that were his classmates. In fact the only time he planned to return to that room was to sleep.

"What else is expected of my brothers?" he asked Falde when they were alone. Falde turned and faced him. "I'm sure they have more to do than kill the clan master. Even after they destroy him," he went on with all confidence in his siblings, which brought a smile to Falde's lips, "they'll have to fight for what belongs to them. They will have to prove themselves, correct?"

"Yes. But it must be done before Demai'Tah is confronted," Falde answered as he moved around to sit opposite Tom. "Our people must be brought together or Demai'Tah will use our divided nation against us and them."

Tom's fingers began to tap on the edge of the armrests as he quietly studied Falde. "Who are you? What's your rank? What's you importance? I think it's about time you come out with that."

The elf smirked. "You see much more than your sister and brothers."

"I'm the Dark Lord. Answer the question."

"Commander of the Imperial Forces."

Tom's eyes widened slightly. "All?"

"Every warrior in the legions."

"Good," Tom breathed, pleased. "That's good."

Leaning forward, Falde said, "you are a young one, and yet you are not. We know who you were and are. I think you have lived long enough to realize why they must face the Empire first."

Tom nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Falde. "Yes, I see."

"Do you plan to stand with them?"

"With my whole heart and soul."

Falde nodded, pleased with this. Despite being a human and a de-aged one at that, Lord Voldemort was still a force to be reckoned with. The young ones would not suffer from his support. Just his standing alone would gain Harry and Draco support from some of the _Ukatae_ in the realm.

The bedroom door finally opened and Harry came strolling out, grinning from ear to ear. Tom thought he looked like an idiot, what with the black eye he was sporting.

"Harry, why do you have a black eye?"

"Oh." Harry tenderly touched the bruised area. "Draco refused to heal it for me."

"Why don't you heal it?" Falde asked as the young one took a seat beside him.

"Because I like it when he does it."

"And why won't he do it again?" Tom asked.

"Says I deserve it for-"

"Pulling my bloody hair out!" Draco snapped as he entered the room, sending a half glare Harry's way.

"It was only one little strand," Harry lied as Draco moved to stand in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest content to glare at everyone.

"It was more than one!"

Falde turned and arched an eyebrow at Tom. "Draco is in love with his hair," he was told.

"You do realize you lose more hair than that from standing in the wind, or every time you and your mate do what you were just doing," Falde said in amusement.

Tom started to chuckle when Draco's eyes went wide in horror and Harry spun around and hissed, "shut up!" before jumping up, rushing over, and waving in Draco's pale face to get his attention.

Harry embraced him and pressed his face against the blond's neck, whose pulse jumped in a delicious frenzy. "That's not true. He doesn't know what he's talking about! Look at his hair. He obviously doesn't take care of it…" he murmured against Draco's throat, hoping Draco couldn't hear the grin in his voice. He wasn't sure Draco heard him and was extremely grateful when Ozemir and Brumek entered the dorm.

"Let's go," Brumek said at once. But for once his brusque tone was ignored.

Ozemir hurried over to Harry and Draco and stood beside them. "What happened to your eye, young one?" he pinned Draco with a stare. "And why is it not healed?"

"Pulled his hair. I knew better."

Draco sighed and placed two fingers on the bruised area. "You were being particularly vicious in there," he murmured while applying gentle pressure to heal Harry's eye.

"Good. He's healed. Let's go," Brumek said again. Everyone turned as he looked at Ozemir pointedly. The Scholar turned and smiled excitedly at Harry and Draco.

"Yes, I'm taking you to Dagon's Treasure! We must leave now to find your sister."

"Dagon's Treasure… Ozemir, I don't think that's-" Falde began.

"They'll be fine with me. I swear."

"Talyn and I-" Falde tried again, only to be interrupted by Ozemir again, this time in a hard voice.

"No." Everyone looked to see Ozemir's face hard as stone as he stared back. "Brumek and the four I am to train will be going. No one else gets near."

"Ozemir…"

"This is not negotiable," he went on in a low voice. "And if you try and track me, I will know it."

Harry looked back and forth between Falde and Ozemir, both looking locked in determination. "What's Dagon's Treasure? Who's Dagon?"

"Just let them go, sir," Talyn finally said. "Ozemir and Brumek will keep them safe. And if they're going to Dagon's Treasure, there's sure to be no one there but the six of them. It's said not even Demai'Tah knows the location of Dagon's Treasure."

"That's a fact," Ozemir replied. "And it's going to stay that way."

In the end Falde reluctantly agreed and Tom, Harry, and Draco were ushered into Shadow. Tom informed them Hermione was off meeting prefects somewhere.

"Right. So we should stay in Shadow," Draco said. Ozemir nodded and they faded out of the common room.

* * *

Hermione sat in the library with the seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects. She was impressed with the way the prefects embraced the idea of finally uniting the houses and by their determination to see it work. All had come up with good ideas to bring the houses together and she couldn't wait to start some of them.

"Even though we don't have much time in advance to plan it out perfectly, I think your idea is brilliant, Ian," she told the Ravenclaw and everyone made sounds of agreement. "And it really doesn't have to be perfect since it's going to be very casual."

"Yeah, it's more fun if it seems spur of the moment," Susan agreed. "I think it will work out and the students will have fun."

Hermione looked around and smiled back at all the smiles aimed her way. "So it's settled. Tomorrow we'll have a Welcome Back picnic around the lake."

"What about the other prefects from Gryffindor and Slytherin?" someone asked.

"The Slytherins are invested in seeing the Houses united just as much as we are. I promise. And my House is the same. They shouldn't have objections to the picnic."

Hermione caught movement from the corner of her eye and was surprised to see her brothers along with Brumek and Ozemir within a Shadow a few feet away. Ozemir was waving her over.

She turned back to her prefects. "All right. I'll make a trip to the kitchens and alert the house elves to which foods we'll need plenty of. I might come and find you later on, should I think of anything else we would need." Without waiting for a reply, Hermione left the prefects and walked away to the back, where the Shadow had disappeared. She saw them waiting in a darkened corner.

"What's going on?" she asked when she was inside the Shadow.

Harry grinned. "We're going on a field trip."

Ozemir nodded. "We're going by Shadow and not the circle. Our travel time will be longer in Shadow than what you two are used to. So prepare for that," he said to Harry and Draco before turning to Hermione and Tom. "The travelling Shadow is like the circle in that it will surround you like mist. But the similarities end there. When traveling by Shadow you'll feel suffocated and your first reaction will be to hold your breath. This is what you should not do. Take a deep breath even if it feels your body is frozen. And keep breathing. It becomes easier, I assure you. Understand?" He grinned when everyone nodded. He brought his hands together and began rubbing them.

"Oh, and you must keep hold of your magic," he added, pinning each one of them with a stare. They all nodded. But Brumek was frowning down at the four students.

"This is important and it is harder than it sounds. The Shadow works by pulling your magic and feeding off it. Keep a strong hold and don't let any get passed the Shadow as it feeds."

"That does sound hard, especially if the Shadow is already pulling at it," Harry murmured.

"This will probably make it worse, but why do we need to do this?" Hermione asked timidly. "I take it this is not a normal thing you have to worry about when using a Shadow for travel."

"We're going somewhere only Ozemir knows the location," Brumek explained. "We must take care to shake off all Demai'Tah's tracking spells that will immediately activate when we leave the school grounds. Your magic, should you not contain it, will interfere with our magic as we fight off the tracking. Should it take longer than necessary and we're in Shadow for too long, we'll be trapped and the Shadow will slowly devour all of our magic until we perish."

"So no pressure," Draco said blandly as Harry reached out to grip his hand tightly.

"I warned you the question would probably make it worse," Hermione said with an apologetic look on her pale face. She really shouldn't have asked. Everyone was much better off not knowing they could die if in Shadow for too long.

"Ready?" Ozemir looked around, his eyes wide in excitement.

"I can do it," Tom said in a bored tone, before looking at Harry.

Harry nodded in determination though he didn't look all that assured.

Before anyone could speak again, Ozemir rubbed his hands together once again, and cheerfully cried, "Here we go!" There was no time for anyone but Ozemir to brace before he activated the Shadow to travel.

At first the transfer was very difficult for the Hogwarts students, especially for Hermione, who had never used the Shadow. Tom had never been in Shadow either, but he had been through many things in his life that Hermione had not, and it never took him long to adapt to any situation. Somehow he felt her panicked fear and quickly sought out her hand in the dark; reaching in the direction he last saw her standing in. It was easier to keep breathing when he found her hand, easier to concentrate on restraining his magic, and he felt it was the same for Hermione as well. Along with the roaring winds passing by, a low-pitched whine pealed in their ears. The whine was at such a frequency that it was very painful for the four full-blooded _Ukatae_.

A shrill cry pierced the roar of the winds around them, a cry like a wounded hawk that seemed to come from a great distance away to reach their ears and Brumek started chanting words, his voice low, the words rumbling deep, sweeping out and away like thunder. He chanted for what seemed like forever to Harry, until suddenly the horrible whine in his ears cut off and he welcomed the lonely roar of the wind whipping past him.

Suddenly they were all jarred off their feet and the Shadow disappeared around them, leaving everyone to rub their eyes and catch their breaths; letting their eyes get used to the surrounding scenery.

Brumek growled as he stood up. "A warning next time!" he snapped as he bent down to help the Scholar up. Ozemir's eyes widened when he realized what Brumek was doing and he quickly slapped the hand away before getting up without help.

"I have asked you!" Draco yelled. "That was bloody fucking hard! You could have counted to three or something to prepare us. How many times do I have to ask?"

"I do apologize." Ozemir stepped away from Brumek and turned away from the students, hiding his movement from everyone as he held out his arm to study the damage inflicted by Demai'Tah's retaliation. "Is every one well and accounted for?" He only wanted a glance at the wound to assess the damage, and then he would ignore it until he could tend to it privately. No need to get anyone more riled up then they already were.

"We're good."

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as they all turned in circles, looking at the jungle surrounding them.

"India," Ozemir replied. He pulled the scorched sleeve down over the burn running from the wrist to his elbow on the underside of his arm. He wondered how he could mask the scorch mark on his tunic. That would surely draw attention and he knew it was a blessing Brumek had not seen it. That was the only reason he hadn't wanted Brumek's help. Otherwise he would have been flattered at Brumek's thoughtfulness.

At least for a few minutes no one was paying him any mind, as the deserted area around was a well enough distraction. Quickly and with hardly any motion, he weaved a small glamoured web and watched it lower and fix itself over the burn marks, leaving a perfectly clean white sleeve. He had just finished when Brumek marched up to him.

"Where is it then? We're in the middle of India, Ozemir. In the middle of the gods forsaken jungle. I hate this place! Do you realize how many battles I've fought here?" he hissed.

Ozemir turned concerned eyes on him. "I- I apologize, Brumek. I was not aware you fought in the Attal Resistance. I would not have brought you here had I known."

"But why here? Why the human world?"

"It's always assumed Dagon's Treasure is located somewhere within the realm. It's really not here or there," Ozemir answered as he clasped his hands behind his back and walked forward, his soft quick footsteps echoing on what was left of the broken demolished stone floor of the temple long ago destroyed. "Follow."

And he continued to walk briskly onward, moving off the stone to a narrow dirt path barely used to the edge of the trees. Moving through a small section of the jungle they climbed up a fairly short but steep hill, and stopped at the top where the path brought them out on a rising where they could turn around and look down to have a clear view of where they arrived.

"The last light of the day," Ozemir whispered as he produced a bronzed double-sided mirror.

"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Harry asked when he turned and noticed Ozemir close his eyes while grasping the mirror with each hand, holding high above his head. Everyone turned and gathered around the Scholar and watched the mirror as it began to enlarge while Ozemir whispered a chant. The mirror grew to three times its length and width, and Hermione wondered how Ozemir was still able to hold it over his head. The mirror looked terribly heavy.

"Not exactly aesthetically pleasing, is it?" Draco said to Harry, indicating the carved demon heads and horns making up the bronzed frame, as well as the skulls with mouths open in silent screams. All the eyes of every demon and skull were filled in with blood red rubies and black onyx.

"I'm inclined to disagree," Tom said as he eyed the mirror, wondering if there was any chance he would ever be able to procure that mirror or one like it for his own collection. He could feel the power pulsing from it. A power Tom had never felt before.

"Stand back, please," Ozemir said as he glanced over his shoulder at the setting sun. They all obeyed and watched as he faced the destroyed temple site and whispered, just as the tip of the sun was all that was left above the horizon, "the last light of the day."

Hermione gasped as she looked back at the sun. The last light in the sky gathered together in one blast of light and speared towards the center of Ozemir's raised mirror. She actually jumped when the light hit the mirror and blazed out of the other side in lines of burning green. She wasn't sure what she was seeing, but something was being made by the rays of green sunlight streaming through the front of the mirror, and as she continued to watch, an incredible sight unfolded before them.

The spitting green fire continued to pour forth from the mirror flying down to the site of the ruins, and as they watched, a temple began to appear. A temple that was on a far grander scale then what the ruins suggested. The temple stretched on into the sky like a beautiful sparkling green castle, complete with balconies and courtyards, and if she wasn't mistaken, Hermione spied a steaming pool of some sort close to one of the open balconies on the lower level.

"Wicked," Harry breathed, eyes completely wide and round. Draco nodded mutely, his eyes also gone wide.

"The Jade temple," Brumek whispered. "But that's a myth."

"My myth," proclaimed Ozemir proudly as he lowered his arms. By then the entire temple had materialized and become as solid and real as the ground beneath their feet. "We must hurry. Only a few minutes remain before the temple will disappear again. We must be inside before that happens."

As they entered the temple, Tom ran a hand over a dark jade stone column as he passed it. It was very real. "It's incredible that you are able to harness the power of the sun," he said to Ozemir as the Scholar led them inside. "Greater still, you command the sun's light to you. I imagine not many are skillful enough to hold such power. The sun's power would burn up most people."

"I'm sure you would like to learn," Ozemir said with a grin as he watched Tom from the corner of his bright twinkling eyes. Somehow Tom thought it strange there was no resemblance to Dumbledore when the Scholar's eyes twinkled and that was a great relief. "Your love of knowledge has always been your greatest advantage. It's how you rose to such great power so quickly, is it not, Lord Voldemort?"

Tom looked sharply at him. Ozemir knew more about him than he had thought. Then again, Falde had made it clear they already knew whom he was. He must have been followed in the _Ukatae_ world as well. This also pleased him a great deal.

"Will you teach me? How to harness the sun's power?"

Ozemir's smile turned into a small frown. "I was taught by someone very special. I would need to ask permission to teach you that. Considering what you might do with the knowledge once you do learn. But I will ask."

Tom nodded and for the first time he truly smiled at Ozemir, who was happy enough to smile back. "And what about that mirror…" he ventured eagerly, eyeing the object with bright eyes.

"Oh, do you like it?" Ozemir grinned and held it out for Tom to take. "I crafted it myself."

"Impossible," Tom murmured as he ran reverent hands over the bronze.

"I did. About seven hundred years ago. I went through five mirrors and three temples before I finally got it right with this one."

"Amazing," Tom whispered; his eyes still riveted on the shrunken mirror. Ozemir chuckled fondly at the young one's antics and gripped Tom's arm in a friendly manner, though Brumek's growl suggested the warrior didn't see it as such. Ozemir's smile grew just a bit brighter.

"You may study it if you wish. Until we leave," he said to the eldest sibling. Tom nodded and immediately sat on a bench in the hall they were passing and ignored everything except for the mirror.

"Well he's happy," Hermione said. "Ooh, look!" she separated from the group, rushing to a room off to the side with the door wide open. Scrolls upon scrolls lined the walls and tables and chairs within.

"Wherever you go, do not step outside of the temple," Ozemir warned. "You will not find your way in again. Explore this place to your hearts' content. I've never had visitors before. And be warned. There are certain artifacts and possessions here which are fiercely protected. Be aware and open your senses. This will be a good learning assignment. Mind you don't get burned from any of my tricks." He waved at Hermione who nodded and dashed into the scroll room.

Ozemir walked on, intent on showing Brumek his armory. Harry and Draco were more inclined to join them rather than study scrolls or stare at a mirror in fascination. And frankly the place was so big that Harry wanted to stay with a group otherwise he knew he would end up getting lost.

"Is this your home?" Harry asked Ozemir as they descended to the lower regions of the temple. This part was underground, making the air cooler around them. "I mean do you live here?"

"I have a bedchamber here should I need to stay longer than a day. But that rarely happens. I visit frequently, but only for an hour or two at a time."

"Why are you letting us see this place? Isn't it supposed to be a secret?" Draco asked.

"I assumed I would not have to worry about any of you telling anyone what you are seeing here, and where you are. I've brought Brumek because…" Ozemir eyed the tall warrior beside him, taking in his spectacular physique and the bright light of excitement in Brumek's eyes. He really liked weapons. Harry hid his grin behind his hand when Ozemir's eyes filled with lust. "Hmm. Well because we're…"

"We're mates!" Brumek snapped. "You can say it..." The warrior looked down to glare and finally caught the look in Ozemir's eyes. Ozemir's look effectively trapping him, making it impossible for him to turn away. Had Ozemir's eyes always been so big and bright? In the next instance, the sound of bone crunching filled the air as Ozemir turned, releasing Brumek's gaze just in time for the warrior to look forward as he quickly walked straight into a pillar. Successfully breaking his nose. Harry's laughter quickly followed.

"Thanks for the warning!" Brumek snarled at a snickering Ozemir. "That's two hundred and thirty-two times now it's been broken!"

Draco wisely kept his mouth shut and pulled his laughing mate further away from the fuming warrior.

Ozemir tried to wipe the smile off his face as he quickly healed Brumek's nose and said, "I thought you might try and kill me if I did mention it. You're so fond of violence, you know."

"That's extraordinary, coming from you!" Brumek replied.

Ozemir grinned and stepped away from him. He came to stand before two giant doors that easily surpassed the height of the Great Hall doors at Hogwarts. Great doors carved from stone. Engraved snakes, exotic flowers and large leafs adorned the edges of the doors and there were no door handles.

"Brumek has a point," Harry remarked to the Scholar as he came to stand beside him and stare up at the large doors. "What in Merlin's name do you have in here? Please tell me you don't keep some insane large dangerous animal locked up down here."

"I will return for you in a moment," Ozemir said to them as he moved forward to place his palms against the door, followed by his cheek, and then he was pressing the entire length of his body against it.

"He didn't answer me." Harry looked at the Scholar oddly when he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. "Oze-" He looked at the hand sliding off his shoulder and then followed it to Brumek, whose eyes were still on Ozemir.

"Wait."

They stood back and watched Ozemir continue his breathing as if preparing for sleep; deep long inhales, longer relaxed exhales, until finally Ozemir's eyes snapped open and the large doors pulsed. It sounded like a heartbeat to Harry. And a moment later, with his body still pressed against the door, Ozemir seemed to be absorbed into it until he was gone.

Harry and Draco approached the door, wondering if something else was supposed to happen. But then the doors began to open, pushed out from the inside by Ozemir. Harry thought there must be an enchantment on the door that allowed Ozemir to barely push on the doors to make them open. Because they were solid stone. Without an enchantment it would have been impossible. _Ukatae_ strength or not.

Brumek watched Ozemir leave the door open for the other two who were not with them at the moment and then turn to lead them down a narrow passage with a steep decline. A few paces later they entered upon a large cavernous cave. A cave that looked completely natural; naturally crafted instead of carved by impatient men.

"This is exactly what I imagined a rumored treasure trove to look like," Draco said in awe as his eyes swept across the cavernous space, spread off in sections. Piles and piles of gold and jewels took up one section of the cave while another section was dedicated purely to the arts; statues and paintings and books and… tapestries of battle scenes Draco had never read of in his history text books.

And in the back of the cave was where Brumek was headed, his eyes wide upon recognizing some of the weapons stored. One weapon in particular, a sword mounted on the cave wall. A sword he instantly knew had been crafted by a legendary elf long dead now. The renowned sword smith, Elachai. Brumek reached out, intent on grasping the sword, only to pull back at the last moment. Ozemir did warn them some of his treasures were protected, and knowing the quality of this sword, Brumek was willing to bet this was one of those. Passing his hand close to the sword once more, he felt the unmistakable vibrations of a strong protection spell. He looked around for Ozemir, prepared to beg to be able to work with this weapon, only to catch the tail end of Ozemir's hair as he disappeared down a shadowed passage off to the side at the very back of the cave.

Brumek located Harry and Draco, amusement washing over him as he noticed their separate expressions. Draco looked appalled and horrified at the thought of having to touch and wield these rough weapons. But Harry had a determined look on his face, and Brumek was sure he saw a spark of excitement appear in his bright green eyes. Seeing as they looked all right, Brumek followed after Ozemir. The small passage the Scholar had taken immediately opened into a small round room and Brumek stopped at the edge of the passage, afraid to go in once he saw what was inside and what Ozemir was doing.

The room was oval in shape, more like an egg. An egg with an onyx lining, reflecting a low glow from the single lit torch fixed upon the wall. The soft orange glow should have made the room look warmer, more approachable, but it did just the opposite, and Brumek's skin started to crawl the longer he stood there. The torch hung just behind a life sized statue of Hirsha, Mother of them all, and Ozemir knelt at her feet. Hirsha's hands were extended out in front of her, palms up and flat, and in her palms Brumek saw clearly a bloodied sword. He watched Ozemir press one arm tight against his chest while he lowered his gaze to the floor. The Scholar's breath shook as he lifted a hand to touch the sword and Brumek suddenly felt Ozemir's fear as his fingers inched towards the weapon. His fear and his guilt. It was so much. Too much.

"Ozemir, stop," he pleaded as he pressed his back against the curved wall and clutched at his chest as if it were his poisoned bond that was giving him so much pain.

"I m-must," Ozemir whispered brokenly.

"How can you do this to yourself?" he asked in bewilderment. "Why would you?"

"I must pay for what I've done!"

"No!" Brumek stumbled in and pulled Ozemir's hand away from the sword and the statue. Away from the curse Ozemir had cast to torture himself every time he visited this place.

"No," he said again and forcibly pulled Ozemir out into the large cavern. "You were betrayed. All your life," Brumek whispered roughly against Ozemir's ear. He was so angry. So angry at what Ozemir had been made to do; furious the Scholar tortured himself over and over again for something he had no control over.

Grasping the limp Scholar's arms tightly in hand, Brumek jerked him forward until Ozemir was nearly against his chest. Seeing the desolation in those violet eyes put him in a rage and he harshly shook Ozemir until those eyes cleared. Brumek then pushed Ozemir away from him and away from the door leading back to the statue. "You'll stay away from that thing as long as I'm around. No need to make me go through that as well," he snarled before disappearing behind a large rack holding a large variety of axes.

Harry and Draco couldn't help but be drawn by their strained voices and looked on as Ozemir watched Brumek stalk away. He then quickly turned back to stare at the small passageway they had just come from.

_What do you think happened?_ Draco asked as he made his way to Harry, who continued to watch Ozemir in worry.

_Haven't a clue. _Harry opened his mouth to say something to Ozemir when the Scholar began to head back to wherever Brumek dragged him from, but the warrior was a breath ahead of him.

"OZEMIR, I SWEAR ON HIRSHA I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO BACK IN THERE!"

The Scholar stopped and his shoulders slumped forward. A moment passed before he shook his head and he started smiling. "He's so demanding," Ozemir said to Harry as he passed. "Just makes me want to eat him."

Harry shook his head in bemusement.

"So how exactly did you come by all this?" Draco asked when it seemed the drama had been put on hold for the time being. He turned in a circle taking in the vast amount of treasure around him. Some treasure thousands of years old. Some that shouldn't even exist. It was enough to make Draco's mouth go dry and water at the same time. "Do you realize how much all this is worth?"

"Yes. I realize the worth. Though the greatest of its worth is not monetary value. Many things I've taken only to preserve parts of history that some have tried to erase. Somewhere someone must know, to never forget, to pass the truth of history on. Both human and _Ukatae_." Ozemir shrugged and smiled around at his collections. "That's what I'm doing."

"Eventually you intend to _give_ these things away?" Draco asked in a voice that trembled from the absurdity of the thought.

Ozemir nodded. "Some of it. But not all. I've grown attached to some of the things I've stolen."

"Ozemir. Come here," the warrior called out in soft awed voice. Ozemir immediately turned at the command and went to him. Draco and Harry were curious and they followed. They found Brumek standing completely still in front of a large stone table. Upon the table were several swords and sheaths displayed. But Brumek only had eyes for one pair. The set directly in front of him.

"Is this what I think it is? You have two? Is this the real Gandjan sword? What about the one on the wall?"

"Yes, they are both Elachai's work," Ozemir said as he came to stand beside the impressed warrior.

"Can I touch it?" Brumek asked even as his hand was already reaching out to touch. But Ozemir quickly grasped his wrist and pulled his arm back.

"You can't wield the Gandjan. You know only the owner can wield that weapon."

Brumek frowned and studied Ozemir. "The owner? You stole it."

Ozemir matched him frown for frown and his fists appeared upon his hips. "Not everything you see here is stolen, Brumek! Many of these things are gifts and trophies; things I've found on my travels. The Gandjan was a present from Elachai, I'll have you know," Ozemir ended with the lift of his nose. Brumek's eyes widened upon him at this.

Draco rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from the pair, only to be stopped when Ozemir called out, "we're here to pick out weapons for you and your siblings to train with. Do you have a preference?"

Draco gave the Scholar a disbelieving look. "Right. Like I've had experience with any of these things before."

"The only weapons we've used are our wands," Harry said as he looked around at the various swords, battle axes, and cross bows. Most looked really arcane. Also they looked heavy enough that he was sure to cause himself a lot of pain when trying to use any of them.

"Thanks for not telling us about the no magic rule sooner, Ozemir. I appreciate that," Draco said dryly as he prodded a wooden staff with a finger.

"No magic?" Ozemir passed Draco, and Brumek watched as he went straight for the sword on the wall; quickly disabling the protections before picking it up and waving with it for Draco to explain.

"Falde and Brumek told us about the Sacred Law," Draco started, and inched away as Ozemir started moving both arms in practiced precision. "We were told Demai'Tah will be using magic against us, but due to a law we cannot retaliate in fashion."

Draco took another step back as that blade looked very sharp and Ozemir was clearly skilled with it.

"You will be using magic," Ozemir responded and grinned wickedly.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Harry immediately exclaimed.

Brumek stepped forward as Ozemir's moves began to speed up, his eyes tracing the graceful arcs and smooth twists, before his gaze moved on to the sword wielder's face. "Only to protect themselves… Or if they have a weapon fused with a certain level of magic, such as that one."

As Ozemir's movements sped up and his arms whipped around him, his face was wiped clear of any expression, leaving only his eyes animated. They glittered with deadly confidence. Harry was amazed when Ozemir's movements started to blur, and when Draco began blinking rapidly, Harry knew he wasn't the only one who saw it. Then the blade began to glow and suddenly Ozemir's blurred form was being surrounded by arcs of fire the blade was creating. Harry realized this was what Brumek meant when he said a weapon fused with magic.

Ozemir's movements suddenly stopped, leaving ribbons of fire twisting around him for a couple of seconds on their own before finally disappearing. He was staring at the sword strangely. Then to Harry's astonishment, he just shrugged and grinned as he went to Brumek, who watched the Scholar with a glazed look.

"You did all that and you're not even breathing hard…" Harry whispered in awe.

"No," Ozemir said to Brumek as he handed the warrior the sword. Brumek stared at the sword in his hands with delight for a few seconds before Ozemir's word registered. He looked up half dazed.

"Huh?"

Ozemir smiled fondly at him. Give the warrior a new weapon and suddenly he has no thoughts. Typical. "They will defeat the clan master. To do that they must use magic. He'll challenge them physically and magically. It will be unavoidable."

"You cannot go against the Sacred Law, Ozemir!" Brumek snapped out as Ozemir moved away. He turned back to glare at Harry and Draco. "Look around and pick something you think you might be comfortable with. Get over your fear and pick a weapon now!" He then rushed after Ozemir.

"Get over our fear?" Harry repeated incredulously. "He's one to talk!"

"It's disgusting," Draco drawled as he watched the warrior following Ozemir around, arguing. "He's been reduced to a panting dog." He shook his head mournfully for Brumek, and then turned to smile at Harry. "Glad our bond hasn't turned me into an idiot."

Harry grinned back. "Nope. Only a lovesick puppy. That's much better than idiot. For me anyway."

"Very amusing, Potter. I suppose you want a prize for having such wit."

Harry grinned and nodded as he stepped back to lean against a table. "We know the clan master uses a sword, so we should probably learn that first," he said and raised a hand to rub at his neck.

"You're right," Draco replied darkly as he watched his lover's hand caress the area Demai'Tah's blade had invaded. "I owe him a cut."

Suddenly, the end of a high-pitched scream reached their ears and all eyes zeroed in on the cave doors. "That was Hermione!" Harry said as they began running out of the cave, Ozemir taking an astonishing lead.

Another scream pierced the air just as they made their way to the ground level, but this time they could make out words. "OH MY GODS!" And her screaming wasn't actually laced with any fear or anger, so everyone had slowed down to a jog by the time they reached the scroll room. Tom was already standing in the doorway scowling inside the room with the mirror tucked protectively under one arm.

"…the bloody hell is wrong with you? You can't go around screaming like that if nothing is wrong!" Tom shouted in.

"What's going on?" Harry panted as he and the others came to stop at the door. He put his hands on his knees to bend over and catch his breath, looking in to see Hermione sitting by a pile of scrolls, one scroll opened in her lap. She was staring down at the scroll and her mouth moved as if she was speaking, but no sound moved passed her lips.

"I don't know!" Tom snapped. "She started screaming like a banshee! I ran and found her like this. She has yet to provide an explanation."

"She hasn't been hexed has she?" Draco wondered as he eyed her carefully. Hermione made no move to look away from the scroll.

Ozemir studied the pile of scrolls before Hermione and suddenly understood. She was only now a _Ukatae_. She had no idea the type of knowledge their kind had. The type of connections…. With a chuckle he separated from the wary line of males watching and went in to join her, taking the scroll from Hermione's lap and quickly scanning the contents. Hermione watched him in a sort of shocked awe. And when he laughed and said, "ah yes! I remember this time. That was great fun!"

Hermione's eyes began to water. "You- you actually… you were friends with…" She looked back at the pile of scrolls. "Do you realize how much you know?" she whispered.

"What are they talking about?" Brumek asked impatiently.

"I was still a young one… very young, when I first met Alexander and Hephaestion… They were extraordinary humans," Ozemir said softly to her. "I was sad when I heard of their deaths. I wish I had been there to save them."

"Whom are you talking about? What's going on, Hermione?" Harry finally snapped, his impatience running along the same short line as Brumek's now.

Hermione looked sharply at him with a mighty frown. "Alexander the Great, Harry! Ozemir knew Alexander the Great, was friends with him and his life-long second-in-command."

"Alexander…" Harry frowned and chewed the inside of his cheek. "He was that conqueror guy right?"

Brumek and Ozemir snorted. "Much more than that," they said in unison. "Even I concede they were something special for humans," Brumek went on.

Tom stared at the scrolls with his mouth and eyes wide open. He took a moment to get over the shock before speaking. "But… That was over two thousand years ago, when they were alive… You can't be that old."

Draco and Harry turned to Tom and grinned. "Welcome," said Draco. "You've finally become a member of the immortality club."

"Took you long enough, Tom," laughed Harry. "And just think. All you had to do to defeat death was to become a _Ukatae_. Who would have thought it could be that easy."

"Ozemir!" Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him forward until their noses were almost touching. "Please tell me… because I've always wanted to know and no one has any proof… Were they lovers? They were lovers weren't they? They were soul mates."

Ozemir smiled softly. "Yes."

Hermione jumped to her feet and did a little dance. "Oh, their story is so romantic. They were so loyal to each other. Equals in every way…" She burst out crying. "The most romantic couple in history. They died within a year of each other. Some say Alexander was poisoned, or died from an old disease that flared up. But I always thought it was from heartbreak. Hephaestion died so suddenly and then Alexander followed nine months after… Mere months apart."

"Oi, what are you on about now, Hermione?"

"Alexander the Great and Hephaestion were lovers, Harry. They were lifelong friends, soldiers, and conquerors together." She pointed to the pile of scrolls Ozemir continued to look through, occasionally stopping to read one here and there with a smile for the past. "They wrote to Ozemir as if he'd been a large part of their lives. Do you know what kind of history we can learn from these letters and from what Ozemir knows about the greatest conqueror this world has ever known?"

"A lot?" Harry shrugged not really caring. Hermione growled in frustration at him before suddenly tugging Ozemir up from the ground and pulling him over to a table at the far side of the room.

"Is this a joke?" she asked, pointing inside a large wooden box. Ozemir looked at what she pointed to.

"It's real."

Hermione backed up until the back of her knees hit a chair and she promptly sat down.

"So she was screaming because two ancient muggles turned out to be lovers?" Draco finally asked.

Tom looked at his brothers. "Even I must confess my respect for those two and what they achieved. You two should read more."

"I beg your pardon! I'll have you know I read all the time. I enjoy reading…" Draco began.

Brumek sighed beside them and began to rub his head. "We are wasting time. Ozemir." The Scholar looked away from the excited babbling girl and arched an eyebrow. "They will learn the sword first. Pick out four you think this lot can handle." With that he turned and headed away from them all, disappearing quickly in the dark shadows of the temple.

"Tom! Atlantis was real! Real!" Hermione shrieked suddenly. The Dark Lord sighed and drew his wand to cast Silencio on her. A few seconds passed before Hermione's lips stopped moving after realizing what he'd done and she grew very still. And then her brows furrowed together as her anger grew, until she finally took a huge breath, and opened her mouth to scream at him for all she was worth. And the way her eyes were pinned on Tom, narrowed to deadly slits, Harry knew if yelling were lethal and she wasn't speechless, Tom would be dead. Their big brother only chuckled darkly.

Harry quickly left with Ozemir back to the cave, leaving Draco and Tom to deal with a very emotional Hermione.

"It's like she found her heaven," Harry said to Ozemir.

"If I had known how much she would find pleasure from that room, I would have shared it with her sooner," Ozemir replied, good humor shining in his eyes.

Harry smiled. Ozemir meant it to. Whatever they may have discovered about the Scholar, it didn't take away the fact that Ozemir was still the good-natured person he'd first met. Still the same person who volunteered to go rescue Hermione when she'd been captured, still the same person who helped Dudley with his weight because it would eventually turn lethal. Ozemir was always saying he was selfish, but really, Harry thought he was the most unselfish person he'd ever met.

"And she opened my eyes to something," Ozemir went on and smiled when Harry looked at him. "You and Draco remind me of Alexander and Hephaestion. So much so, that I find myself wondering if you are their reincarnations. It would be fitting and so much like Fate."

"I don't see how."

Ozemir winked at him. "Maybe one day we'll see. Maybe one day you'll remember."

* * *

Brumek spent time exploring the entire temple. It took him the better part of an hour, but only because some things found were more interesting than others, and things he found interesting he spent some time having a closer look. The top of the temple for example. One single room filled out the domed top. He assumed Ozemir used it as his bedchamber whenever he did stay for longer than a day. The room immediately made the warrior frown in disgust. It was like walking into a mythical genie's lamp. Ozemir had silk fabrics of various colors strewn about the lavish bedchamber. Deep blues and rich purples, dark velvet greens and blood reds. Silk ribbons and ropes of different colors everywhere he looked.

Even though he had ill thoughts towards Ozemir's decorating habits, he was drawn into the room anyway. He stepped over large silk covered cushions, around low tables with unlit lamps on them, and towards the low-grounded bed drenched in black silk. Brumek's breath sped up as the frown disappeared from his face. This… This room was ridiculously female, in that it was decorated extravagantly and unnecessarily. And it screamed of Ozemir's strangeness. Being made to think about it, Brumek was amazed to find he liked some of Ozemir's oddities. And strangely this was one of them.

Silk everywhere around him, and the big bed lying low to the ground in the middle of the room…. As he bent down to pick up a piece of blue twisted silk rope, Brumek's pulse quickened and his blood began to burn when he had a sudden vision of Ozemir spread out on the bed. He imagined lying over Ozemir, worshiping his body with his tongue, while Ozemir half-heartedly pulled on the silk rope binding his wrists together…

Brumek opened his eyes with a gasp and stepped back, trying to regain his breath and keep himself from collapsing under the weight of the Mates' Call, which had chosen that particular moment to show itself with a vengeance. As he tried to back away from the bed and the temptation it provided as quickly as possible, he managed to catch his ankle on one of the low tables and lost his balance.

He fell back and crashed into something hidden behind one of the silk curtains hanging on the wall. As his luck would have it, something broke and he scowled when that something crashed onto the floor. He most certainly did not need Ozemir with his charming smiles, deadly eyes, and sexy lips coming anywhere near him in his present state, and he hoped Ozemir was too busy to have heard that crash because Brumek was pretty sure the Scholar could hear anything anywhere, curse him.

Quickly rolling over, Brumek pushed away the bronzed gold colored cloth and revealed a small antique table with a silver treasure box sitting on top. The box had no lock and the top was open, revealing an empty treasure chest with a crushed velvet red lining. All was good here. Looking down by his hands he found a picture with the glass and frame broken. With the tips of his fingers, he pulled out the picture, a small painting rather, and stared at it.

He knew this place, knew it well. The massive waterfall falling down the side of a mountain. And next to it was the old _Ukatae_ citadel, carved out of the mountainside. The Citadel was still there, still being used. Brumek remembered the first time he'd seen it. After his first real battle against a revolting clan he had been injured, along with half his company, and they were taken to the hidden compound, deep within the Qylacae Mountains for recovery. And for many that night, burial rites.

The silvery image in his hands was a broad picture, showing the waterfall, most of the mountain, and the entire Citadel. It was in perfect condition and written at the bottom, in Ozemir's annoyingly loopy handwriting, were the words, _First Meeting_. For a moment he pondered what that could mean. Obviously the Citadel meant a great deal to Ozemir as it did for Brumek, and the warrior wondered how. He wondered what this first meeting was about…

The Mates' Call had him gasping from lack of air and retreating from the room, picture still in hand. The picture was still forgotten when he strode into Ozemir's treasure room, his jaw clenched tight against the screaming pain in his chest.

"Ozemir!" His yell echoed across the cavern as he made his way to the back.

Hermione, who had been eyeing the curved sword Ozemir chose for her, took one look at Brumek and snorted. Then she fell into uncontrollable giggles at the rest of his words.

"Get over here and touch me!"

"He looks ready for a shag," Harry said to Draco as they watched Brumek march towards them, his eyes pinned on the frozen Scholar. Harry nudged Ozemir, and when their eyes met, he grinned. "Didn't you hear him? He wants you to _touch_ him. Maybe you should do more than touch," he whispered.

Draco made a sound of disapproval. "He didn't ask to be molested, Harry."

"For the last time. It's not molestation if you like it. And I'm pretty sure, despite his outward appearance, Brumek enjoys every touch Ozemir gives him."

"I'm still getting you back for that," Draco muttered as he scanned the cave. Tom was at the center, walking around a group of objects Ozemir said were very high in magic and kept under a tight protective bubble. Tom was challenged to see if he could get past the protection, and if he could, Ozemir would grant him a prize out of any of those treasures. So Tom was understandably busy and severely focused.

"How long will this go on?" Brumek asked when he was standing in front of Ozemir, and because Ozemir wasn't moving fast enough for his relief, Brumek grasped the Scholar's hand and pulled him close pressing Ozemir's hand against his chest.

"It will call until we mate," Ozemir whispered, his eyes on the hand touching the warrior's chest. "Until our bond has been consummated. You should know this."

In his anger, Brumek forgot about the picture in his hand and crushed it when he made a fist in frustration. "This… All of this has become a bloody nuisance! What did I ever do for Hirsha to repay me with this!" he hissed to no one in particular, but everyone heard him, and everyone saw Ozemir's flinch before he seemed to wilt in on himself.

"You found my room," Ozemir flatly whispered as he pulled the picture out of his fist.

"What does first meeting mean?"

Ozemir's eyes narrowed and he pushed Brumek away from him. He looked about ready to cry. "I'm not going to tell you. If you can't see… If you don't remember." Ozemir looked terribly hurt as he moved away. "You don't care."

"Remember what?" he demanded as he watched Ozemir put as much distance between them as possible, which meant Ozemir left them all in the treasure room and disappeared like Brumek had done earlier.

Brumek turned back to find Harry glaring at him. "Oh leave off! How am I supposed to know what it means? Not my fault he got upset!"

Harry's wings quivered in agitation, instantly drawing Draco's attention. "That's not why he's upset! What's wrong with Ozemir?" he demanded. "Is it necessary for you to treat him like that?"

"Treat him like what?" Brumek snapped.

"Like he's the cause of all your problems." Hermione stood up from where she'd been sitting and glared fiercely at the warrior as she approached him. "Just because he's an assassin, that doesn't mean he hasn't any feelings! As strange as that may sound. You're not the only one this bond has messed with. Ozemir cares for you, cares about your future… Don't you see that's why he isn't happy with the bond you two have?"

"Leave him alone, you two," Tom said, finally leaving the pile of treasures for a moment to stand beside Draco who was inspecting a dull looking sword on the table. "He can't help it."

"Yes," Draco said, turning to give Tom a grin that was returned. "It's not Brumek's fault he's acting this way. He's just scared."

"Who's scared?" he growled. "You couldn't possibly be talking about me. I am certainly not scared."

"Ozemir is," Hermione said softly, nodding when Brumek looked at her. "He's terrified for you."

Harry lifted himself onto the table, ignoring Brumek's scowl when he carelessly pushed weapons aside to make room for his arse. "That's all he thinks about… Brumek's happiness. Brumek's future. He's all about how you feel." Harry turned level eyes on the warrior. "You don't even know how much power you wield over him, do you? Even before the bond made itself known."

"Personally, I think you're being selfish," Tom said and gained a look of surprise from his siblings. Tom had never before deigned to join any conversations to do with relationships. Harry was happy to think this was very good progress for Tom. "You may not have wanted a mate but you have one now. It's time to step up and be a man and take care of what is yours." Tom glanced at the frozen warrior. "Before it's too late."

"We're not human," Brumek hissed, incensed he was getting a talk down by the young ones.

"Man, grown _Ukatae_, whatever. You caught his meaning." Harry waved his measly complaint away. "I don't even know why you continue to act this way. I mean, you're mates. There is no getting around it. You might as well get over it already and move on." Harry hopped off the table and moved closer to Brumek, quickly glancing at the others. Draco and Tom were turned away from them, in conversation about the weapons they were given and looked like they had moved on from the Ozemir conversation. Hermione glared at Brumek one last time before moving off to find more great connections to the past.

"It's not so bad, having a mate," he said quietly. "I recommend it to anyone. It's not as if it will change you."

Draco snorted and Tom said, "he could use some happy time though. His surliness can be a bit overbearing."

"Look who's talking!" Harry shot back with a grin. Apparently they had been listening. When Harry turned back, Brumek was halfway across the cave from them.

"Oops."

"Hopefully we've given him something to think about," Tom said as he watched the warrior leave. Harry watched Brumek go with a worried face, leaving Tom once again left with the feeling that he should do something to alleviate the worry. He bumped shoulders with Harry as he passed him, intent on going back to break through the protection of Ozemir's treasure. "He's thinking about it right now I'm sure. Ozemir has a good mate, Harry."

Brumek left the four of them in the chamber in a cloud of furious dust, having no intention of staying around to be told things he already knew. Except… he hadn't really thought Ozemir was scared of having a mate. He knew the Scholar was sorry for the bond. He thought it was his fault Brumek was now stuck. He understood that, but he never imagined Ozemir feared for him.

"Idiot," he grumbled as he walked on. He would rather not have thought about Ozemir, but his mind was set on coming to grips with their new situation. And if he was honest with himself, he was ready to come to grips with it too. It wasn't as if he and Ozemir were strangers to each other.

In fact, their first meeting had been long ago, not long after he had passed the time of young one into adult hood. At that first meeting, amidst cries of pain from his comrades, and his own dizziness from blood loss, Brumek believed the young boy who approached him to be a work purely of Hirsha.

_First Meeting._ Brumek halted his steps and stared unseeing at the floor. He remembered now. He knew what Ozemir had spoken of. _…If you don't remember… You don't care. _

Brumek slumped backwards and slid down against the smooth stone wall. He dropped his arms to his bent knees and drew up the memory. Watching it play in his mind as if it had happened just yesterday instead of several hundred years ago.

He'd spent two straight months in battle before his company lost too many and were made to retreat. He was still young then, that's true, but was also already experienced in the ways of battle. This time he was wounded badly and there hadn't been enough healers on the battlefield to see to all the injuries, which was due to the enemy having targeted any healers seen there. Therefore Brumek, along with the rest of the injured were then transported to the massive citadel. He awoke at the last stretch of the journey, laid out on a stretcher in a long line of stretchers inching their way to the citadel by foot and beasts, along the narrow path carved out of the mountain. Walking was the only way to reach the citadel. You could not use a circle or Shadow, and should someone try, they would immediately be killed by the protections and enchantments surrounding the fortress.

Brumek awoke at the last stretch of the journey and was glad to smell the fresh clean air of the mountains and see the clear night sky above him where every star shone so brightly. The battle had been one of the worst imaginable, devastating for a young warrior his age, and he was glad to be away from the hills of bodies, the smell of death, the lakes of blood, and the pointlessness of the entire civil war.

His stretcher was jostled and his hiss of pain alerted the warrior walking beside him that he was conscious. "Easy, Brumek," A familiar voice told him. "We're in the Qylacae."

Brumek turned his head to study the warrior next to him. "Falde?"

The warrior nodded. "Glad you are awake. I was beginning to worry." Falde looked ahead of the mile long line of injured, and sighed with relief when the lights of the citadel became visible through the enchanted mist surrounding it.

To say Brumek was mortified was an understatement. He felt like a failure. There he was laid out on a stretcher, and his master and High Lieutenant walked on beside him, watching over him as if he were a baby. He failed Falde, failed his training…

"Everyone falls at some point in their battle career, Brumek. It is nothing to be ashamed of," Falde murmured, seeing the self-disappointment on his young protégé's face. "You fought bravely and with more skill than I could have imagined. You've done very well and lasted longer than most. I'm never one for retreating, but its fortunate we were instructed to. We may have all perished otherwise… Our Commander did fall in that battle, Brumek."

Brumek didn't respond to that, especially since Falde seemed to have walked away from battle without a scratch. His words were just food for the pitifully poor as far as Brumek was concerned. As for their Commander falling, Brumek had always secretly believed his trainer and friend was stronger; Falde was the greatest warrior Brumek had ever seen and he'd modeled after him since the time he could consciously make that choice. At the age of five, when he first entered the junior legion and was immediately put into an elite class. The elite class junior warriors were each given a personal trainer and Brumek had spent a week paying homage to Hirsha after finding out Falde was to become his master of battle.

"Brumek, no more," Falde instructed, sensing Brumek's continued disparaging thoughts. "You are alive. You will stay alive and I have never been prouder of you. They will ordain me Commander," he went on with absolute confidence, "and I plan to delay the choosing of my Second for many years. Until you are ready."

Brumek's eyes flew wide and Falde chuckled because his young friend looked to be choking. "It was no coincidence when I chose you to train. I'd been watching you since you were three."

"Falde…"

"Rest now. We're almost there."

Brumek was too awake by then and the pain of his wounds would keep him from resting so he began to catalogue his wounds while trying to ignore the ringing in his ear. Lifting his head, he pulled back the covering over his legs and grimaced upon seeing the state his right leg was in. It was no wonder he was being taken to the Citadel. No battleground healer could fix his leg there. There was need for more than one healer to fix this damage.

His leg had been cleanly cut just above the knee and his breathing became erratic when he realized the damage was so extensive that he might actually lose his leg. And that would be the end of him. He could no longer be a warrior, and despite losing his leg in battle, many people would consider him an outcast. He wouldn't be able to show his face anywhere without feeling a mountain of shame and guilt. He would rather die in battle than have to go through that. The ringing in his ear intensified and he raised a weak hand to press against it. Only Falde quickly blocked his actions and looked at him sadly.

"We may yet save your leg, but I'm afraid your ear is lost."

Brumek touched his right ear, only to find it and his head was bandaged tightly. "I will be a disgrace," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

"Only to those who don't matter. Only to the socialites who have no interest in knowing we place our immortal lives on the line every second of every day just so they can continue to live safely within their homes. It will only matter to those who should not matter to you, Brumek. Do not let them take anything from you, especially your pride."

When Brumek next opened his eyes, the Citadel loomed over him as he and many more were brought into the stone courtyard. It seemed chaos reigned here also. Soldiers and healers running about in and out of the citadel, everyone in a hurry and in a panic as well, he thought as he watched one tired healer rush to meet Falde with apologetic eyes.

"High Lieutenant," the healer gasped out in greeting. "I'm terribly sor-"

"Why are my warriors made to wait out here? I was told there were beds and plenty of healers!" Falde grabbed the stuttering healer's tunic and jerked him forward. "I was told you were prepared! If even one of my warriors die…"

"I'm sorry, sir! We were prepared, but the troops from Calmine have also been sent here. You've both arrived at the same time and there is simply no room for you all!"

"Make room!" Falde barked.

"Sir! General Nylae has ordered her troops have precedence! She outranks you!"

Brumek ignored Falde's enraged bellowed shout for the General and turned his sight around him. Healers and citadel guards ushered soldiers with _Dehjinae_, horses, and other beasts to the stables, so there was quite a lot of movement around the pathway leading into the mountain where the stables were. Then he caught sight of more healers pouring out of the main doors, helping to bring the injured inside, or work on the injured who could not wait to be moved. Brumek was thankful at least most of his pain had been taken from him, and he would rather wait and see the soldiers who needed immediate attention to go before him. He wasn't dead yet. He could wait.

He continued to look around and was inexorably drawn to a figure standing high above the courtyard atop one of the highest towers, looking down upon the frenzied movements of the people below. The figure was easy to spot, considering they wore all white. And the figure's hair was stark white and let down, sweeping around the trim body as the wind passed around him. Brumek lifted himself up by his elbows, despite Falde's hand on his shoulder trying to push him back down while he continued to shout at the healer. Brumek ignored him and continued to stare, watching half numb as the figure jumped from the tower down to a shorter one, before jumping again to land gracefully against the far wall of the courtyard.

The young one, a boy, scanned the courtyard with wide excited eyes before turning back to grin at Brumek. The young warrior gasped upon seeing the smile. The grin was both shy and silly, and Brumek wondered what in hell was so great about the situation that would have this young one smiling at him like that. Of course that question was overtaken by the feeling of discovering something new and incredible- which in itself frightened the young warrior- as the creature approached him without fear until he stood directly beside Brumek's stretcher.

"What's your name?" the young one asked him, his dark purple eyes fixed intently on Brumek's pale face.

Brumek stared at him dumbly. He wanted to turn away. He wanted to push this boy away, to keep him from looking upon his imperfect bloodied body. Because this boy looked so perfect, so beautiful… he didn't want to taint him in any way. He had never seen beauty as flawless as this boy. Instead of turning away he could only stare back and scowl.

The boy laughed and pushed a few white strands away from his sparkling eyes as the wind continued to play with it. "You have no name then?" he bent close to Brumek's face, his breath tickling the warrior's chin. "Perhaps you've lost your tongue and cannot speak?" he asked curiously and tried to peer into Brumek's mouth. The warrior growled and pushed him away.

"I can speak!" he snapped, drawing Falde's attention.

Falde's anger suddenly vanished and he smiled down at the boy, dropping a hand fondly onto his white head. "Ozemir. Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Ozemir pouted. "Zynfrae said I was too wild for normal society, whatever that means." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "He says a few months here will help to settle me down."

Falde snorted. "That will never happen."

"I know! I tried to tell him that but he will not listen."

"The old Scholar will learn." Falde grinned. "We all do." Then he nodded to Brumek. "I see you've met my student."

"Yes," Ozemir said, turning his bright eyes back to Brumek, and that stupid grin. "Will he be alright?"

"If I can get him inside and properly seen to," Falde growled, swiftly reminded why they were standing there in the first place. Brumek was about to demand they stop talking about him as if he were not there, but was delayed when Falde continued to speak. "Can you stay here with him for a moment? I need to help inside to find more room."

"Of course! I would be honored."

Falde smiled before quickly departing, leaving his scowling student behind with the grinning stranger.

"Will you tell me your name now?" he asked as his eyes raked Brumek's body, noticing the damage inflicted. Brumek saw him frown when his eyes landed on the bloody blanket covering his legs.

"Brumek," he muttered before turning his attention away.

"And my name is Ozemir. A pleasure to meet you!"

Brumek looked back when it sounded like the white haired youth really was pleased to meet him. "What is there to smile about?" he snapped back, suddenly embarrassed that that smile had begun to make him feel... lighter? Dizzy? Uncomfortable? Whatever, he wanted the boy to go. Now.

"I like to meet people," Ozemir told him with a graceful shrug. "I like you and I'm very happy to meet you."

Brumek let his head fall back and grumbled. "You do not know me."

"I like the look of you," Ozemir replied softly as he lifted the blanket and then he grimaced. "I can tell things about a person from one glance." The boy pulled his hair away from his face before leaning over to take a better look at the damaged appendage.

Brumek pushed away the pale hand prodding his leg. "You're not a healer!" he barked. "Get away from me!" The boy seemed unaffected by his severity, which only made him angrier.

"You will lose that leg, Brumek the Warrior, if something is not done soon," Ozemir said quietly.

Brumek had every intention of telling him where he could take his stupid opinions, but his body was suddenly wracked with fits of coughing; so bad that he was having trouble breathing. In between the tears the coughing had produced, he saw the boy's eyes widen in fright before he pressed a delicate pale hand against Brumek's forehead.

Ozemir gasped and quickly pulled his hand away only to place it and the other hand against Brumek's cheeks before bending down so their noses were touching. "Please," he whispered. "Please, do not sleep yet. You must stay awake. Promise?"

"Leave me be," Brumek moaned and was unsuccessful in pushing the beautiful annoyance away from him.

"I'll try to leave you alone, but promise not to sleep!" the boy pleaded. "Please promise me, Brumek!"

"I promise only if you go away. You're eyes are too bright, idiot! My head hurts!"

The boy, Ozemir, smiled so brightly that Brumek moaned and gathered all his energy to turn away from it. This did not seem to bother Ozemir, as he continued to smile. "I promise to return quickly!" And then he was gone. Disappearing into the midst of loud bustling crowds of injured warriors and angry High Lieutenants and frantic over worked healers. Disappearing in the blink of an eye. And Brumek managed to keep awake though he couldn't remember much of what happened after that. And he always convinced himself it wasn't because of Ozemir's eyes or the pleading that made the warrior listen and keep himself conscious.

Brumek opened his eyes, finding himself back in the present, back in the Jade temple. He lowered his head to a hand. That was the first time they met. At the citadel. The first meeting. After Ozemir ran off that day hundreds of years ago, Brumek had fallen into a fever-induced delirium and wasn't able to remember much after that. What he did remember was suddenly a room had been made for him and when he was brought in, several healers were waiting for him. And now, as he sat on the floor of the temple with his back pressed against the wall, he realized it had probably been Ozemir's room. Ozemir had saved his life by giving him that room and making sure there had been healers ready to work on him. Brumek had no idea how the stupid Scholar had managed that, but he had. And now Brumek remembered.

It wasn't as if he'd ever really forgotten that time, he thought as he finally stood. Ozemir's image standing on the top of the highest tower with the wind whipping through his hair… how could Brumek ever forget that?

But of course Hirsha thought it would be funny to make him forget when he really needed to remember. Because now Ozemir was someplace thinking Brumek had no recollection of that time… and that he didn't care. And he was probably sulking… Brumek sighed and resumed his walk, intent on finding his stupid mate. At least Ozemir had not gone back to that black room with the curse placed around it.

* * *

Ozemir wandered into his room and crossed over to the table where the picture had been. He quickly repaired the damage done to the frame, hissing out his displeasure while doing so before returning the picture to sit inside the small treasure chest. He stood there for long minutes, hands clutching the edge of the table, staring at the picture, staring at the words written on the bottom. Words that seemed ridiculous now. Words he had written down long ago when he still had hope for a future that wasn't entirely poisoned by the _Kibosh_. But there was no hope anymore. Brumek may be his destined mate now, but that didn't matter because the warrior hated him. And Ozemir was giving up on having his feelings returned, because that would be pointless. He would be dead soon.

A despairing cry escaped him as his arm flashed out to swipe the treasure chest and its treasure off with it. The sound of breaking glass was oddly soothing and he continued with his outburst by picking up the small table and throwing it across the room, grinning madly when it broke and showered the floor with broken pieces of wood.

The following minutes were spent in destructive stress relief as Ozemir turned into a scorned demon and a cyclone of despair. Anything and everything he could get his claws into was destroyed with great pleasure. By the end of it, Ozemir sank to his knees amidst the ripped throw pillows and splintered tables, among the shredded silk drapes and stared at his clawed hands, still trembling from the rage and from the crying pain of his soul. He felt so alone right now. Loneliness was something he'd never really felt before, not like this. As an assassin he was always alone, but as the Scholar, as himself, never.

"I do remember, Ozemir," Brumek's voice was soft, coming from behind him. A warm hand drop onto his shoulder. "You saved my life. You chose me out of all those people that night. You gave me your room and somehow you had healers in the room waiting for me."

"You were more important than anyone else," Ozemir replied without turning to face him. "I told you. I can see things about someone from one glance. I see so much when I look at you."

Brumek's heavy sigh finally had Ozemir turning his head to stare at the hand still on his shoulder. "Sometimes you drive me insane," the warrior murmured as he cupped his mate's elbow and helped him stand. When Ozemir finally turned to face him, the warrior grinned, surprising the breath out of the Scholar. "But really, most times I enjoy it when you start acting like an idiot," he confessed.

"I am not an idiot!" Ozemir complained. "That's so insulting." He pouted as he turned away, gripping his injured arm close to his chest. It became agitated during his violent outburst and the pain was more than annoying now.

"You must be an idiot to ruin this perfectly hideous room with your tantrum," he stated flatly, emotionless. No reason for Ozemir to know how nervous he was.

"It's my room and I can do with it what I wish. And don't call my room hideous. It was very beautiful." Ozemir walked away and disappeared behind a blue drape hanging on the wall near the bed. Amazingly, it had not been touched. "You should return the young ones to the school now. They have their weapons. No need to stay any longer. I shouldn't be long after you," he called back.

Brumek approached the blue curtain. Something was wrong here. "Ozemir?" He drew back the curtain to find a lavish washroom behind it where Ozemir stood leaning against the sink, his arm held under the running water. When he saw the condition of Ozemir's arm, he was beside the Scholar in a second. "What happened?"

Ozemir blew out a frustrated breath then glanced at him sideways. "What do you think happened?"

"I chanted the blocking spell before he could get you," Brumek said, eyeing the burn, red and scorched, as Ozemir tried to cool it with water.

"You didn't start that spell until after I cried out in pain." Ozemir pulled away from the sink and Brumek. "Not very helpful, are you?"

Brumek frowned at Ozemir's cold tone. "Let me heal it."

"No." Ozemir returned his sleeve down and headed out. "No need to trouble yourself." The Scholar left the room without a backward glance.

"I see… So this is how it's going to be." It was clear Ozemir didn't plan to make this easy.

Brumek followed after at a slow pace, and as he walked a slow grin stretched across his face. Ozemir thought he would give up and leave things as they were… obviously he didn't know him that well.

Brumek's grin then stretched from ear to ear. "Let the hunt begin."

* * *

A/N: Still one of my favorite chapters! Edited and reposted 5/30/12


	5. Of Things To Come

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Five**

**Of Things To Come**

Tom made it down to breakfast rather late the next morning due to being up all night reading the book he'd procured from Ozemir's temple and was aware his siblings were already in the Great Hall for their breakfast. When he walked in, he was surprised to see Draco sitting at the Slytherin table instead of at the Gryffindor table with Harry. Upon further inspection he noticed every one of them looked pissed off, including Harry and Hermione.

"What's gone on?" he asked in greeting and took a seat next to his fuming brother. He smiled at Ginny when she murmured a good morning. Draco growled low in his chest, but refused to say anything and continued to glare at the staff table.

Blaise shook his head and answered. "Dumbledore announced students are only allowed to sit at their respective house tables during meals."

"Really?" Tom asked as an eyebrow rose.

"Yes, and that's not all," Ginny hissed. "He also announced fifth through seventh year classes will no longer be shared by the houses. There will be no Gryffindor/Slytherin classes, no Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs, nothing!"

"You must be joking." Tom looked around at his friends and they all shook their heads. "Fuck!"

Everyone froze and stared at him. Even Draco had lost his scowl to stare at his brother in shock.

"What?" he snapped.

"It's just… Luther, you never speak obscenities," Draco said.

"I'm eighteen now, right? Aren't I allowed?"

Ginny snickered.

"Yeah. Course, mate," Blaise answered with a teasing grin. "Just weird coming from you. The almighty wizard… our Lord."

"Now is not the time to make me angry, Zabini."

Blaise coughed and mumbled, "sorry, sir."

"Besides, I'm not a wizard anymore," he murmured as he went back to watching Draco. The blond was still glaring at Dumbledore, who looked quite pleased with himself up at the staff table.

"So… does that mean… you are no longer the Dark Lord?" Pansy whispered. Tom shot her a dirty look.

"I am still the Dark Lord and the Wizarding World will still be mine," he hissed. "Harry and Draco will have the _Ukatae_ world."

"He needs to be knocked off his high horse!" Draco seethed suddenly.

Tom looked at Dumbledore and frowned at the old man's smile. "He must have figured out what we were trying to do with the houses. This is his counter strike."

"He can't do anything else really," Ginny said. "He knows he can't touch Harry or Draco anymore. So he's trying to keep the Wizarding World against us as much as he can. And he's going to start here."

"He'll be unsuccessful," Tom said in all assurance. "If nothing else, Hermione will see to it personally. She's driven. She'll get it done by sheer willpower." The others around him nodded in agreement. "And stop looking so forlorn about the whole thing. You're only letting him win by showing how upset you are."

"And on a brighter note, Hermione had McGonagall announce the picnic. Dumbledore didn't look too pleased with his Deputy Headmistress, but she didn't seem to notice," Pansy said. "I think McGonagall may be on our side."

"She should be after what happened to Harry this summer," Draco said quietly. Just remembering it made his skin crawl. Pansy looked at him curiously.

"Draco, what did happen this summer to start all this? You never did say."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Pans. Maybe later."

Pansy nodded; somewhat disappointed she would have to wait. But then Ginny whispered she would fill the older witch in on what had happened. Pansy gave her a grateful smile and they all proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence. Dumbledore had succeeded, for once, to bring their good moods down. Tom was certain it wouldn't last for long, though. Let the old wizard think he had them… It didn't matter. Eventually the houses would be united.

After breakfast, Draco and Tom headed back to Slytherin House. "Um, Tom? I must ask a favor," Draco asked when he and Tom had entered his common room.

Tom raised an eyebrow as he sat across from Draco. His brother looked very nervous. "What is it?"

"Something is happening with Lovegood and her father today…. Haven't a clue what, but Harry is certain something will happen so he's going to the manor today. Would you mind going with him?"

Tom studied Draco for a moment. "Wouldn't you like to go with him?"

Draco nodded. "But I have to do something and I don't want Harry to catch on."

"Draco…" Tom was frowning at him, and his tone of warning had Draco's brows rising.

"Please don't insult me by thinking like the Weasel."

Tom's wand was out and pointed at Draco's chest before the blond could even blink. "Don't insult me by comparing me to that cretin. And you know damn well I would never think you to be unfaithful to Harry."

"Going to keep that wand pointed at me?" Draco asked, his tone lightened by the absurdity of this conversation, especially considering why he wanted to leave in the first place. It really was funny, but also heartening to see Tom so worried.

"Are you going to have your bodyguards take care of me if I don't?"

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Talyn answered from beside him. "We're watching over you and your sister now too." Tom looked at her and she winked.

"Demai'Tah will count you two as a threat as well. You are _Ukatae_ and siblings to Harry and Draco. You are also the new blood and this makes you very much a threat," Falde explained.

"Swell."

Talyn laughed and sat on Tom's armrest, again. She ignored Tom's growl of warning. "And we wouldn't do anything if he continued to threaten you with his wand," she said. "All Tom could do is injure you, not kill. We will not waste our energy to protect you from him because we know you have an Oath, and we know your bonds are too great to actually do each other too much harm. You are siblings. Siblings fight." She finished that with another wink at the Dark Lord.

Tom dropped his wand and moved away from her to sit next to Draco. "Stop flirting with me."

"I can't help it. You're so pretty."

"Not interested," Tom replied flatly.

"Don't give yourself airs," Talyn replied with a grin. "Just because I flirt with you that doesn't mean I'm interested."

"She flirts with everyone," Falde supplied and chuckled when Tom's scowl deepened.

"Will you go with him or not?" Draco asked.

"Tell me why."

"Well, you see…" Draco looked away and tugged at his collar. "Harry- He… It's a surprise."

Tom took a moment to study his suddenly embarrassed brother, and realization dawned. His eyes went wide.

"Yeah, so will you go with him?"

Tom crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know… Hermione's got her heart set on my attending this stupid picnic today."

Draco glared. "You know you don't want to go to that and I don't think Harry plans on going to the manor until later. The late afternoon at the earliest."

"Yes, I will be more than happy to accompany Harry. I don't think Hermione would take it well if all three of us skipped out on this thing." Draco nodded. Yeah, Hermione was liable to kill them should they not show up. "I want a word with Lucius anyway."

"Great. And uh…."

Tom waved Draco's hesitated words away with a flick of his wrist. "Do I look stupid to you? I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

* * *

Lucius strolled down the hallway without haste and wondered why he was doing this. It wasn't as if he really cared what happened to the girl or her father. However it didn't seem to matter how he felt in this. Everyone else seemed to care, and Sirius had asked. His husband had been unable to do this himself as he had Harry's cousin to see today for his first lesson. Lucius hoped that brat knew how lucky he was to have been forgiven so easily by Harry. If it had been him, Lucius would have sent an AK at the boy long ago.

With a sigh, Lucius stopped in front of the door. "Knocking in my own bloody home," he grumbled and began to raise his hand to knock.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius' hand fell down to his side like a dead weight. How in Merlin's name did she know? The door then opened and Amortia stepped out. She looked grave.

"Amortia."

"Lucius." She shut the door so they could talk in private. Somehow Lucius thought Lovegood would still know what they were saying.

"He's not much longer to this world I'm afraid. A few hours, I'd say."

Lucius frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Poor man. Poor girl. She'll have no one left."

"Not true. Harry counts her as family. She won't be alone."

"I suppose. And you'll look after her, won't you Lucius?" she asked, giving him a smile.

"Yes, right. It has always been my dream to take in and watch over a senile girl."

Amortia looked amused. "Your wit is starting to reflect Sirius."

Instead of becoming offended, as she expected, Lucius smirked. "Yes. He has so many bad habits, doesn't he?"

Amortia studied Lucius, noticing the bright eyes and for once he had color in his cheeks. "You look wonderful today, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Of course I don't mind." Lucius took a moment to preen. Amortia quickly left after with a smile and a wave and promised to return soon.

Lucius erected his mask and walked into the Lovegood room and found Luna sitting beside the bed, reading from what looked like a journal. She put it away as soon as he entered and gave him a big smile. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss. Lovegood. How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you." She turned to her father, who had grown so pale, he almost looked dead already. She reached over to brush her fingers over his cheek and then turned back to face Lucius. "It will be soon. Will you stay with me?"

Lucius wasn't sure she was talking to him because her eyes were directed somewhere over his left shoulder. He had a sudden urge to shiver and just barely managed to suppress it. "Miss Lovegood, I don't want to sound rude but why should you want me here?" he'd already told Sirius he would, but she didn't need to know that.

Luna didn't answer that, but she did look him in the eye for once, and then he really did shiver when she smiled brightly. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to know the sex of the babies?"

Lucius froze. What else was there for him to do? "Pardon?" he finally managed.

"The babies, Mr. Malfoy. The sex of your babies?" Luna giggled when Lucius approached her in a daze.

"But-" Lucius coughed, realizing he wasn't acting like a Malfoy at all, but under the circumstances he really didn't care. "I only took the potion… Did you say babies? As in more than one?" he croaked.

Luna giggled again in answer. Lucius Malfoy promptly fainted dead away.

* * *

"All right, kiddo. You ready for your first lesson?" Sirius asked Dudley. They were in the library sitting at a table, and he was glad to see Dudley looking at the books spread over the table with excitement. The boy nodded. "Good! Let's get started, shall we?"

Dudley nodded, eager to start learning. But before they could begin, Luna skipped into the library and over to them. "Luna!" Sirius stood up to meet her. She was smiling, but that didn't take away his worry about her. "Everything all right?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Your husband has fainted," she announced as she passed him to sit beside Dudley, looking over at the book opened before him.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Sirius began to make his way for the door.

"I levitated him to a bed and he's fine. Amortia will be back any moment now." She looked over her shoulder at the Animagus. "The news must have been too much of a shock."

"What news?"

"You're having babies! Isn't it wonderful?" she turned to Dudley. "I don't think they expected more than one and now Lucius is carrying triplets." Dudley's mouth dropped open just as Sirius hit the floor with a thud. The teenagers looked over to find him sprawled on the floor, also knocked out cold.

Luna sighed. "Must be something in the air."

"Wait." Dudley raised a hand to get her attention. "Are you saying in the Wizarding World men can get pregnant?"

"Well of course!" She patted his head in an absent manner as she stood. "I must get back to my father now. I'll see you later, Dudley."

"Wait! What about Mr. Black? We can't just leave him here."

"Oh right. Why don't I teach you how to levitate him, then we can move him to the bed Lucius is sleeping in." Luna began to move back to him, but then she froze and her eyes glazed over.

"Luna?" Dudley moved over to her.

"My father is gone," she said softly and then looked heavenward. "It's time." Then she too promptly fainted.

"Buggering hell!" Dudley looked all around the empty library for some sort of help. "What do I do? I have no idea what to do?"

He ran out of the library, looking up and down the corridor for any sign of someone to help. Finally he remembered what Sirius had told him when he picked him up that morning. Should anything happen at the manor, if they were attacked in some way, Dudley was to go to the fireplace and travel to some place called the Burrow and seek out Mrs. Weasley for help. They weren't being attacked, but he certainly needed help. People were dropping like flies all around him. He hoped this wasn't a daily occurrence. That might get a little stressful.

Dudley ran down the corridor to the fireplace Sirius had shown him and tentatively picked up the jar with the powder in it. He sniffed it before reaching in and taking a hand full. He took a deep breath then threw the powder in the fire. He jumped back in surprise when the flames flared and turned green. "Here goes nothing."

Closing his eyes, he jumped into the flames. He released a breath when he didn't feel himself burning up. Nothing was happening. He opened his eyes and frowned. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't remember._ I'm supposed to say something, I think… Oh right! _

"The Burrow!"

He gasped and inhaled a bunch of soot as he was whisked away, praying he would end up at the Burrow, praying Mrs. Weasley would be there and not inclined to curse him the moment she saw him.

Molly was in the kitchen when the Floo activated. Not expecting any visitors at the time, she drew her wand and approached the fireplace. A moment later a boy tumbled out to land face down on the floor, coughing up a storm. Recognizing him from the brief encounter at Grimmauld Place earlier in the summer and being warned by Sirius that he instructed his student to go to the Burrow should he need help, Molly immediately put her wand away and helped him up.

"Is this the right place?" he wheezed as the plump woman helped him up and dusted off his clothes. "Is this the Burrow?"

"Yes, Mr. Dursley," she replied, her smile just a little bit frigid.

"You're Mrs. Weasley?"

"I am."

"You have to come back with me. They've all collapsed! I have no idea what to do! Nobody was around-"

"All right now, you just calm down. We'll go at once." Mrs. Weasley pulled the Floo powder out and threw some back in the fire. "Back you go. I'll be right behind you."

"Thank you."

They traveled back to the manor and quickly made it to the library where Luna and Sirius were still out cold. "What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Luna says Mr. Malfoy fainted after being told he's going to have babies. Sirius fainted after Luna said it would be triplets. Luna fainted because… well I'm not sure. She said her father's gone and that it's time."

"Good Merlin!" Molly rushed over to Sirius and pointed her wand at him. "_Aguamenti_!" She didn't even wait to see if that worked before moving on to Luna.

As Sirius' body was soaked in cold water he barked out as he shot straight up. "Lucius!"

"Sirius, some help please. And we'll go and find Lucius."

They worked on Luna for a few minutes, trying everything from the water spell to enervate but nothing would work. In the end they decided to bring her to bed. Dudley thought it said a lot about his concern for the girl when instead of using his wand to transport her Sirius immediately scooped Luna up and cradled her close to his chest.

"At least she's breathing normally, her color is good. Amortia should be able to tell us. Let's find Lucius now," Mrs. Weasley said as they rushed down the hall.

"Molly? She said Lucius is having triplets," Sirius whispered thickly as they moved through the manor.

"I know, dear." Molly patted his arm and smiled brightly. She had tears in her eyes, happy with the prospect of having new babies around to spoil. "We'll get Lucius checked to make sure but somehow I think Luna is probably right."

"She does seem to know things." Sirius swallowed. "But… Triplets. Triplets, Molly."

"Congratulations, Sirius." Her arm shot out to grab hold of him when he started to sway, and Dudley rushed over to stand on the other side of him.

"He's going to kill me," Sirius whispered.

When they entered Luna's father's room they were surprised to find Lucius lying on a conjured bed, while Xenophilius Lovegood's bed was empty and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's poor Xeno?" Molly asked Dudley.

"Dunno. Luna said he was gone now," he replied. "I assumed she meant he had died. Do people in the Wizarding World disappear when they die?"

"Not unless the Dark Lord has ordered it," Sirius said in an attempt at humor but he dropped his grin when Molly gave him a stern look.

Lucius shifted on the bed. Sirius shoved Luna into Dudley's arms and then he was beside his waking husband in an instant, looking more than a little terrified. "Luce?" he called quietly.

"Hmm?" Lucius rolled over and seeing Sirius he smiled. Sirius only managed to sigh in relief, thinking maybe Lucius wouldn't be too upset, only to freeze again when Lucius sat straight up and a cold outrage filled his gray eyes. Before Sirius could back away, Lucius' hand swung out and caught Sirius perfectly in the eye, sending the Animagus stumbling backwards.

"Babies!" he yelled. "I'm having babies! Not one, but two! I only agreed to one, you bastard!"

"Actually… Luna said triplets," Dudley put in while depositing Luna on one of the beds. Lucius gasped and stared at his abdomen in terror.

"Dursley, I was just beginning to like you," Sirius growled. "Luce?" he reached out to his pale, trembling husband only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me. Stay away from me." Lucius sneered at him. "You and your super sperm!"

Dudley choked on a laugh as Lucius stormed from the room and Molly tisked as she fretted over Luna. "That could have gone worse," she said.

"Oh yeah. Like that wasn't bad enough." Sirius ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. Triplets. He sank down heavily onto the bed. Lucius may yet kill him.

* * *

Hermione and Tom leisurely strolled around the lake, their arms entwined as they talked quietly. The picnic had a large turnout of all houses of every year, and they were happy enough to see the students were mingling all right. A large part of that had to do with most of the Slytherins having come and immediately made an effort to mix in with the other houses. Of course they did this on Draco's orders, and everyone in that house was too afraid of him to go against his word. Once the other houses saw the Slytherins making an effort, things progressed phenomenally well after that. It also helped that Ginny went bouncing around from one group to another, pulling other students along with her.

And because of this new order from Dumbledore, they thought it would be best for Dean and Neville to stop pretending to dislike Harry. They could use all the house cooperation they could get. Dean and Neville spent most of their time answering questions the students had about Harry, trying to put the other students at ease, convincing them Harry was not evil and was the same as he always was. They were largely successful, much to Ron and Seamus' frustration.

"I should be mad at Draco for skipping out," Hermione said to Tom. "But after you told me what he's about today, I can't really be mad. I'm actually rather excited."

"I'm looking forward to seeing the look on Harry's face," Tom said with a small smile. "He always has the best expressions."

Harry came running up then, a pensive look on his face. "I have to go! Something's wrong with Sirius and Draco says Lucius is in a right state."

"How do you know? Did you get an owl?" Hermione asked.

Harry quickly shook his head. "Empathic, remember?"

"But they aren't anywhere near you two."

"Maybe it's because Lucius is close to Draco and I'm close to Sirius. I don't know. All I do know is that we can feel something's not exactly right."

"Okay, Harry. You go see what's wrong," Hermione said with a hug. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'm going with you," Tom said.

Harry nodded at Tom. "Hey, Mione. Uncle Sev is out here somewhere… I don't know, but I think he's looking for someone…"

Hermione gasped excitedly and left them in search of her man, with Talyn following at a reasonable distance behind.

Tom and Harry arrived at Malfoy Manor not long after and were immediately ushered to Luna's room by a house elf sent from Lucius. Said Lord of the Manor sequestered himself off in his room, refusing to see or speak to anyone. Sirius was found pacing in front of Luna's room and the moment he spotted Harry, he ran and threw his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank Merlin you're here! I don't know what to do. I convinced him and now I've fucked it up! He's going to want to divorce me! No! He's going to kill me. As soon as the sixth month mark comes around, I'm dead! Tommy, get another guy to work with the Lestranges'. I won't be long on this earth. I guarantee it. I'm going to die!"

"Perhaps Black, you can start over. Release Harry, because I'm pretty sure he's turning blue from lack of oxygen. Then explain the situation like a reasonable person. And if you know what's good for you, you will refrain from referring to me as Tommy."

"Like a reasonable person?" Sirius repeated slowly and then looked at Harry. "This bloke serious?"

Harry snickered. "What's going on, Padfoot?"

Sirius took a deep breath to calm down. When that didn't work, he worked on his hair, dragging his fingers through it more than once until Tom hissed with impatient annoyance. "I convinced Luce to take the pregnancy potion and now he's pregnant with triplets!" After that was out, he blew out a breath and slumped back against the wall.

Tom was able to get over the shock first. "Triplets? The first time? I'm impressed, Black. Very impressed. How do you know?"

"Luna told him. Lucius only took the potion the day you left for school. I didn't know it would work so quickly…"

"Or so efficiently," Harry said with a snort. "You're going to be a dad, Sirius."

"No. Weren't you listening to me? I'm dead!"

"Surely you're making too much out of this," Tom said in amusement. Sirius gave him a look.

"I think we should talk about other things right now. I'm feeling slightly sick to my stomach," He moaned.

"How's Luna then?" Harry asked.

Sirius frowned. "I don't know. She scared the shite out of Dudley. Fainted on him right after she said her father was gone. And she meant that literally. His body is nowhere to be found."

Harry pushed passed him into the room, finding Luna in bed with Amortia leaning over her. Dudley sat in the corner watching, while Mrs. Weasley was standing opposite Amortia also watching with a worried expression. Sirius remained out in the hall, still in shock over how his life had just been turned upside down… again. Triplets!

"Harry! Tom!" Mrs. Weasley crossed to them and gave each boy a hug. Harry grinned when it was Tom's turn and the young Dark Lord looked like he didn't know how to react. Harry motioned for him to hug the woman back. Which he did, even if it was a bit stiff.

"How is she?" they moved over to the bed.

"Sleeping as far as I can tell," Amortia said as she stood up straight and put away her wand.

"As far as you can tell?" Tom asked lowly. That was not an acceptable answer.

"She is sleeping, but it's not a normal sleep. Her mind is still very active. The readings are off the scale actually."

"A nightmare? Is it a curse or something?" Harry asked as he took one of Luna's hands. He was relieved to find it soft and warm.

"No, nothing like that," Amortia answered. "Should it be something like a nightmare the readings would be different. Her heart rate and blood pressure wouldn't be normal as it is now."

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't think we need to worry." When everyone looked at him, Harry shrugged. "She said something would be happening today. And then she said she would see me at school two days later. I'm pretty sure she'll be awake in two days."

Luna was lying on her back, her long blonde hair spread out over the pillow. Her breathing was normal, deep and slow, and she had a small smile on her lips. Harry didn't say anything, but he watched as Tom moved his hand slightly and let his fingers barely touch the ends of Luna's hair. When he caught Harry watching he quickly dropped his hand and averted his attention. It wasn't his fault the Lovegood girl's hair attracted him like melted gold. Or the fact he was irritated because her large eyes weren't opened and slightly dazed as normal. Tom found himself getting angry at his own thoughts and scowled at the room at large as he went to stand in an empty corner and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry wanted to laugh. There was a pout on the Dark Lord's lips. A pout! When Tom caught the amused light in his brother's eyes, he bared his fangs and then fled the room, just barely keeping himself from slamming the door behind him.

Amortia and Molly didn't seem to have noticed Tom's actions, as they were too busy talking about what might be wrong with Luna. Harry turned away from them with one last look at Luna and then went over to Dudley who seemed to be watching the goings on with interest. Harry was glad to see Dudley had lost more weight during the few days they had seen each other last. He looked fit and well. And Harry was surprised to note his cousin was actually turning out to be a decent looking bloke. And there was hardly any resemblance to his bastard of a father. Which was also very relieving to Harry.

"Hell of a first day, huh?" he asked.

Dudley snorted. "That's an understatement. Is it like this all the time?"

"People aren't always passing out if that's what you mean. But Lucius and Sirius' news is a pretty big shock. I can see why they're acting more scared then anything."

"I think Mr. Malfoy really will kill him. He looked mad enough."

"Triplets aren't normal for male pregnancies. I imagine he's scared." _Draco?_

_Lover? _

_You should come to the manor._

_Why? What's wrong? _

_I really don't want to tell you this way. You should come home and talk to your father. He's locked himself up and refuses to see anyone. And he needs to let Amortia see him. _

_Amortia? But you said nothing was wrong. _

_Come home and find out. _

A crack filled the air and Draco was there, looking worried and flushed. "Well?" he demanded. He started to fidget slightly and Harry turned to him.

"We believe Luna's father has died," Harry said. He raised an eyebrow when Draco quickly looked away from him, running a hand through his perfect hair and causing his long bangs to stand out in disarray. Something was definitely wrong with his mate.

"Is that all? Not to sound rude but you could have told me that without having me come here."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "C'mon. Let's go see your father." He grabbed Draco's hand and paused a moment when he felt the blond's hand was slick with sweat. "Maybe you can persuade him to come out." _Draco, what's wrong with you?_

_Nothing! I mean... I'm perfectly fine, love. Let's go see my father._

Dudley remained with Mrs. Weasley. She seemed like a solid woman and he was sure he was safe from being fainted on with her around. He waved back at Harry before turning back to listen in on the Healer and Mrs. Weasley's discussion.

"What's going on?" Draco was wary when his lover turned and gave him an amused smile.

"Sirius, why don't you tell Draco what's going on," Harry said once they were out in the hall. Draco raised an eyebrow as Sirius slid down the wall and buried his head in his hands.

"Triplets," he muttered. "Not one, not two, but three!"

"Triplets?"

"As in babies," Harry elaborated, and watched as it clicked in Draco's mind. His lover's jaw slackened as he stared down at the Animagus.

"My father is pregnant with triplets? Merlin," he whispered. "You are so dead."

Sirius nodded and whimpered.

Draco and Harry found Tom outside of Lucius' room trying to coax the elder blond out. He wasn't being nice about it either. Harry thought it rather funny Tom was using threats even though he knew his brother was mildly concerned for Lucius' health.

"You should open this door before I blow it open! Sulking and hiding away does not become you, Lucius!" There was no answer, but there hadn't been one since he'd started. "Malfoy! Open this bloody fucking door now or I swear-"

"I guess you should never have burned the mark off his arm. He doesn't have to listen to you anymore," Harry said as walked up.

Draco began pounding on the door. "Father, you will open this door and allow Amortia to check you over!"

"Oh, go to Hades, Draco! You're not the one having triplets!" Lucius hissed loudly. "Triplets! I'm going to murder that bastard who touched me."

"At least he answered you," Tom muttered darkly. "He must be glad you're here."

Draco smiled at that. It was good to know. "Father, it's not really Sirius' fault. He didn't know…"

The door was finally pulled open to reveal a very pale wizard whose eyes looked permanently thunder struck. "He didn't know? He bloody well should have known his sperm was going to attack with a vengeance."

"Please let Amortia look at you," Harry asked, trying hard not to snicker. "Maybe Luna is wrong."

"You know she isn't wrong. Luna Lovegood seems to know everything!" Lucius hissed.

Sirius came running down the hall. "Lucius!" He skidded to a stop in front of the door. Before anything could be said and before Lucius could slam the door in his face, Sirius lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"We're going to have babies," he whispered excitedly against his lover's ear. "You're going to have my babies."

Sirius ignored everyone and kicked the door shut in their faces. His shock was fading and now all he wanted to do was worship the body carrying his children. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? How much I've wanted this since the moment I realized I was in love with you?"

Lucius grit his teeth in annoyance when his resolve to keep the jackass away from him started to crumble. Soon he was returning the embrace. He supposed it really wasn't Siri's fault, though it also really was because Sirius had been so sad when he first said no to the idea and he couldn't bear to see his husband without everything he wanted. Sirius' happiness meant more to him than almost anything…

"You're not going to want me in a few months time," he replied in an odd tone. For some reason it felt like there was something lodged in his throat that was making his voice tremble and his eyes stung as if he were about to cry. But that was ridiculous. Malfoys do not cry.

"Stupid Slytherin. Of course I will. Besides, you can use this to your full advantage. No one is going to want you to lift a finger after this day. You're going to be so pampered, Luce."

Sirius smiled when Lucius relaxed in his arms. He reached around and pulled his lover's hair free of its restraint and buried his hands in the hair as he bent forward to leave a trail of searing kisses down Lucius' neck.

"I love you." He backed Lucius up until his husband fell onto the bed.

Lucius smirked up at him. "You're only saying that because I'm probably carrying your heir."

"I'd be just as happy knowing you were carrying three girls, Luce. Merlin, we could have three daughters!"

Lucius' eyes widened for a moment before they suddenly softened and a tender smile crossed his face. "I would like that. I think… having daughters would be lovely."

Sirius sighed in relief as he lay over his husband and cupped the man's face. "I'll take care of you."

"I know."

* * *

Tom, Draco, and Harry returned to Hogwarts soon after that, having seen Sirius and Lucius were over their shock and Lucius had finally allowed Amortia to check him. Luna's prediction had been correct. Lucius was pregnant. They couldn't confirm the triplet part due to it being so very early in the pregnancy, but by now, no one doubted the Ravenclaws words.

The three young _Ukatae_ were still shaking their heads over that when they returned to school just in time for dinner. During all of this Harry could tell something was going on with his lover, but Draco continued to insist everything was as it should be.

"I can't believe it! Triplets," Hermione whispered excitedly to Harry during dinner.

"Dudley told me Lucius said for Sirius to stay away from him. Him and his super sperm." Dean snorted in laughter and he nodded. "Yeah, I thought that was funny too. But poor Dudley. Everyone was fainting on him. He had to Floo himself to the Burrow and fetch Molly."

"At least he knows things will never get boring," Hermione said as she sent a quick look over Harry's shoulder at the Slytherin table. Draco was there, sitting quietly and staring at his plate. He hardly touched his food. And she noticed he kept licking his lips in a nervous fashion.

It was some minutes later when the blond finally he lifted his gaze. And then he stared at Harry's back for a moment before pulling up his courage and standing. Hermione focused back on Harry and was glad to see he was still occupied with his dinner and did not notice the Slytherin table had grown quiet as Draco continued to stand where he was. The Slytherins were all looking at their leader curiously, wondering what he was about. In a moment, the Ravenclaws started to quiet down when they noticed how quiet the Slytherin table was and then they too were watching. It was obvious Draco Malfoy planned to do something. Severus watched his godson curiously and raised an eyebrow at Tom when the Dark Lord flashed him a quick grin. Dumbledore looked slightly pensive and leaned forward in his chair. The other teachers were watching as well, but they all seemed to be curious.

Draco finally moved and began to make his way around his table before passing the Ravenclaw table. The Hufflepuffs grew quiet when they caught sight of his cold eyes and the nasty sneer as he passed them. The entire Hall fell silent when Draco came to stand directly behind Harry, who began looking down his own table curiously as they had suddenly gone quiet.

"Potter, I want a word with you."

Harry stiffened from hearing Draco speak in such a cold tone and glared when he heard Ron snickering off to the side. Hermione locked eyes with him as he stood and she smiled encouragingly.

_What are you doing?_ He asked as he turned to face his mate. Draco's face was blank and he didn't verbally answer. Just quirked an eyebrow at him as his hand disappeared into a pocket. A moment later his hand reappeared with a black box clutched within his slightly shaking fingers. Harry gasped upon seeing the box and then as his wide green eyes met warming silver, he backed up in surprise and would have fallen backwards across the table if Dean hadn't steadied him with a hand to his back.

"Harry," Draco began softly and took his mate's left hand. In the next moment everyone watched as Draco Malfoy lowered down on one knee in front of the entire school and smiled up at his speechless mate.

Professor Flitwick squeaked and once again fell off his chair as gasps of disbelief filled the hall. Professor Trelawney actually passed out in her chair in her shock, eliciting a dramatic sigh as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Not one of the other Professors made to revive her as they were too busy watching.

Hermione leaned over to whisper in Neville's ear, "I bet Trelawney never saw this coming." Neville snorted and nodded.

Severus' eyes went wide and he sat on the edge of his seat watching the scene unfold, feeling strangely warm and excited himself. McGonagall sat back in her chair, her eyes wide and mouth covered with both hands, while Dumbledore's eyes flashed wildly for a moment before he could control himself.

And as for the students…The Slytherins all stood so they could see what was going on, some even going so far as to stand on the benches. Ginny and Pansy were two of those people, both hopping on their toes while Blaise and Tom stood to their sides and kept a hand on the girl's backs so they wouldn't fall off in their excitement. The other houses quickly followed suit, standing beside the tables, climbing onto the benches, moving around so they could see everything. No one wanted to miss a word or action, and they all waited for what they knew was coming next.

"Harry," Draco said again, and he tightened his hold on his lover's hand. "This shouldn't really come as a surprise to you. You know you have my heart for all of time. You've been in my head every day since we were eleven. Every day since I met you at Madam Malkin's…" Draco had to pause and take a deep breath, trying to push away the huge amount of nerves running through him.

During that time Dumbledore began to rise from his chair, intent on putting a stop to this. Severus stood as well and prepared to stop Dumbledore's impending interruption. No one was going to ruin this moment for his boys. He took one step before he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him. Brumek was beside him, staring coldly at the headmaster as Ozemir appeared beside the old wizard. Severus returned to his seat, happy to let the Scholar deal with the crack pot old wizard. No one was paying any attention to the two _Ukatae_ who had suddenly appeared.

Ozemir began hissing in the old wizard's ear. "I'll rip your heart out with my bare hand if you so much as utter one word, human." His eyes darkened until they were sparkling blood red jewels and his claws sunk into Dumbledore's arm as he pushed the wizard back into his seat. "You will let them have their moment. Understand?" Dumbledore had no choice but to let Draco go on, and he watched as Draco continued to speak words that made Harry's eyes water.

"Harry, there was always something there with us. At first we thought it was hate and we were content with that. But as we grew older I started to understand…I'm so happy to have finally discovered it wasn't hate at all. I'm so happy to know you love me as much as I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." Draco opened the box and Harry's surprised gasp filled the hall; the Hall filled with more sound as the students scrambled to the sides to try and get a better look.

"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of being my mate, my lover, and my husband for all eternity?"

Harry could only stare into his mate's shining eyes and watched breathlessly as Draco slid the white gold ring onto his finger without waiting for the obvious answer. The moment it was on, the hall erupted in sound. Most of the Gryffindors began to cheer, loudly led by a crying Hermione, Neville, Dean and the first years, followed shortly by the Slytherins once Tom looked down the table and glared at everyone who looked like they weren't certain what to do. One look from Tom and they were all cheering.

The professors were even cheering. All except Hagrid and Dumbledore. Professor Klyne politely clapped but his smile was certainly not sincere and he had a bored expression on his face. Hermione looked over to see Professor McGonagall smiling such a smile and her hands were pressed against her chest, a tear traveling down her cheek as she watched. Hagrid only looked confused and he kept looking at Dumbledore and frowning. With the smile on Harry's face, it was hard for anyone to believe he was some evil creature now, and it seemed now Hagrid was mentally questioning whether Dumbledore had told him the truth. Finally he gave up being confused and stood, and began clapping his large hands and calling out encouragement. Hermione smiled. Even though Harry wasn't paying any attention to anyone other than the elf kneeling in front of him, he would be happy to know Hagrid was happy for him.

Harry tugged on Draco's hand until the tall blond was standing again. Draco moved and wrapped his arms around his trembling mate. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you, Draco."

"You _are _going to marry me, Potter." It wasn't a question.

Harry laughed as he threw his arms around Draco's neck. "Yes."

Draco's hands slid into Harry's hair and he tilted his mate's face up before closing his mouth over his lover's in a slow toe curling kiss that had the entire hall shaking the rafters with their cheering, cat calls and whistles. Most clapped in shock and disbelief that something like this could ever happen. No one ever imagined they would be witness to Draco Malfoy proposing to Harry Potter.

Hermione wiped at her eyes as she watched her brothers. Draco pulled back only slightly and slid his arm around Harry's waist and began to lead the blushing Gryffindor out of the Hall. When they were gone, Neville leaned over close to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"That was genius. Aside from the fact that that was one of the most romantic proposals I've ever heard of, it was a blatant slap in the face to Dumbledore especially after the Headmaster's announcements this morning. Draco single handedly showed the entire school houses didn't matter anymore. It's the person. Every single house was clapping for them."

Hermione nodded. "Well done, Draco." She sighed and dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

Dean chuckled. "Did you see the look of shock on Harry's face? Brilliant!"

"Oh come on!" Ron suddenly shouted, tired of hearing everyone around him talking about Potter and Malfoy. "You don't honestly think it will last, do you? It's a Slytherin and Gryffindor… It's Potter and Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! Why the hell are all of you cheering-"

"Pipe down, Ron! That was so romantic!" Parvati cooed, and Lavender nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, and did you see the ring? That emerald was huge!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Wonder if Harry will let me get a better look at it?"

_Not bloody likely! _Hermione thought with a snort. Draco was more likely to rip all her fingers off first.

"Don't you get it, Weasley?" Pansy called across the hall. "It doesn't matter what house they're from! Did it look like it mattered to them? Stay quiet and keep your jealous comments to yourself!"

Hermione sat in her seat, shocked and very pleased when others from every house called out their agreements with the Slytherin witch. She was pretty sure Draco hadn't proposed like this just for house unity. In fact, she was willing to bet he hadn't done it for that reason at all, but in one fell swoop he joined the houses. Because how could anyone think anything bad about Harry and Draco after a scene like that? How could something that was so beautiful and heart moving not make people see the truth of the matter? Draco might not have meant to but he'd just closed the gap between the houses without even trying.

"Twenty points to Slytherin for your show of house unity," Severus called out, and inwardly laughed when every eye turned on him incredulously. Then McGonagall stood and smiled at her students.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for your show of house unity!" Severus turned and scowled at her. She sent him a smirk and sat down, ignoring the Headmaster's stare of disbelief.

"Also twenty points to Ravenclaw for your show of house unity!" Professor Flitwick added with a bounce and a happy clap.

"And twenty points to Hufflepuff for your show of house unity," Professor Sprout called out in a shaking watery voice. McGonagall leaned back and handed the crying woman a handkerchief before dabbing at her own eyes with another one.

* * *

Harry snuggled closer into the warmth of his sleeping mate and sighed happily as he stared at his hand, at his finger where the white gold band shined brightly along with the single emerald stone. Draco murmured something in his sleep and he shifted, his arm tightening around Harry's waist and pulling him closer until he was practically on top of the blond. Harry laughed softly and kissed Draco's chin before letting his head drop back onto Draco's chest. He stared wide-eyed into the darkness, allowing one tear to escape him and run down his cheek to splash onto Draco's chest. A moment later he felt fingers carding through his hair, soothing his rapidly beating heart.

"You should sleep, lover."

"How do you expect me to sleep? After what you did… All I can do is feel right now," he replied softly before moving to lick up the salty tear he let fall, his tongue happily continuing on with its travels over every inch of Draco's chest until the blond was wide awake. Harry gripped his hips and dipped his tongue lower until Draco was constantly trying to buck his hips, gasping out Harry's name, begging.

"Harry?" Draco was having trouble getting his breathing under control, but he was desperate to know. "Harry, when are you going to marry me?"

"Halloween," Harry replied instantly. "We'll get married on Halloween. Alright?"

Draco sighed and hugged his mate close to him. "That's perfect."

Harry grinned as he shifted over Draco, lowering himself over his lover's twitching, leaking cock. "It is, isn't it?" he gasped as he took Draco inside him, prepared to keep his lover up all night to show how great he thought it was.

* * *

As usual, Tom was up exceedingly early the next morning. He quickly showered and dressed before leaving the dorm room and then the Slytherin common room, intent on having a talk with his favorite Potions Master.

He knocked on the door and waited, then smirked when he heard an annoyed hiss from inside. He knew exactly what was going through Severus' mind. It was only the first day of school, hours before breakfast, and already the students were annoying him. His smirk was still in place when Severus finally pulled open the door to his office. Tom entered without so much as a hello and chuckled when a scowl was aimed his way.

"I was unable to talk with Lucius last night," he immediately began. "So much happened and he was a bit dazed… Completely understandable considering the news he was given. Have you been told what happened at the manor?" he asked as he took a seat in front of the Potion Master's desk. "I assume you haven't been made aware because Harry and Draco were too busy together after last night's exciting show to have told you," Tom ended as he watched Severus return to his seat behind his desk.

"I haven't been told. Coffee?" Severus offered.

"I'll have tea, thank you." Severus summoned a house elf and once Tom's tea was in his hand, the Dark Lord continued on. He leaned back and crossed his legs. "Lovegood's body has disappeared and his daughter is now unconscious. We have no idea why that is. Perhaps she'll be able to tell us when she wakes up, which Harry is certain will be tomorrow."

"Miss Lovegood might not tell us. She has been very vague in regards to answers about her father's illness," Severus said before picking up his coffee for a long drink. He was certain he would need all the caffeine and pepper-up potions in store by the time this day ended. Blasted Dumbledore had tripled every ones' workload by separating the houses for each lesson. He thought it was a small miracle that it was only the fifth, sixth, and seventh year classes that were split.

"There is probably good reason," Tom went on about Lovegood. "But I think we should continue to keep an eye on her. Dumbledore wanted Lovegood out of the way for a reason and she seems to have some strange powers…" he trailed off softly and Severus nodded in agreement. "Next, let's see…" Tom's eyes crinkled as a grin erupted on his face. "And our dear friend Lucius is pregnant with triplets."

Severus' mouth dropped open and the coffee he was in the process of drinking dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Tom tisked. "Severus, really." He waved his wand to clean up the mess.

Severus managed to close his mouth, but a soft snort escaped him as he and Tom stared in amusement at each other. And then a chuckle escaped him. And in the next moment, Severus Snape's head was on his desk and his shoulders were shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh gods! Oh gods!" Severus tried to contain his laughter but it was a failing effort. "Lucius is- Triplets! Ha!"

"It's a shame Lucius didn't think it was so funny," Tom remarked.

"Tell me. Did he kill Black? Please tell me he killed him…" Severus said after regaining his composure.

"No, Black still lives."

"I keep telling everyone… Black causes chaos wherever he goes!"

"But you have to admit it is very impressive Black was able to impregnate Lucius so quickly after the potion was taken. And for him to beget three at once is incredible."

"I will not admit anything of the sort," Severus said with a disdainful sniff.

"Come now, Severus. You said you would try to get along with him. I find myself liking the wizard more every day."

"Fine," Severus said grudgingly. "I will admit it is impressive. I suppose we should all be grateful he is only now having children. Otherwise, if they had been able to start a family years ago, we would be overrun with their offspring." Severus shuddered at the thought.

"Hmm."

They sat in silence for a short time, drinking their coffee and tea in a comfortable silence, before Tom remembered something. "Severus, I'm not sure you are aware of this… I don't know if Draco or Harry have told you, but Parkinson was disposed of at the meeting you were unable to attend a few days ago."

"I was not told but I did expect it. I knew you wouldn't allow him to live after his impudence."

Tom nodded. "I mention this because I thought you might like to know who shot the Killing Curse."

Severus studied him as he drank his coffee. "Why would I care about who did it?" he finally asked. "He's gone. That's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Hermione."

Severus' fingers tightened around his coffee cup. "Did you make her do it?" he finally asked.

Tom arched an eyebrow. "I would never make her do something like that. She did it on her own. I thought either Harry or Draco would do it but they began arguing, both wanting to be the one to take Parkinson's life. Hermione became impatient and did it before we knew what was happening." Tom leaned forward. "Severus, she didn't even need to concentrate, and she did it all with a straight face. And her voice… no emotion whatsoever. It was quite a sight.

"We were worried about her state of mind after that, but she went on as if she'd never done it."

"Just because she acts like everything is normal doesn't mean it's true," Severus replied softly.

"I realize this. That's why I'm telling you. I think if Draco, Harry, or myself tried to talk to her about it, she would not tell the truth if she were in emotional pain over it. She would lie to keep us from worrying about her. But I know you would pull the truth out of her."

Severus nodded. "Thank you for telling me. I will see to it."

* * *

Harry woke bright eyed and early and he was happy for once to be the one to wake his very tired mate. "Draco, get up. Classes are starting earlier than normal. Remember?"

"Fucking Dumbledore…" Draco muttered before rolling over onto his stomach. "This is your fault, Harry. You didn't let me go to sleep for hours."

Harry grinned and rolled Draco back over onto his back before straddling the blond and nuzzling his neck. "Maybe you should have proposed in the morning instead of the evening, hmm?"

"I wanted to do it at night. Better atmosphere at night," Draco mumbled.

"Everything's a show with you, isn't it?" Harry asked fondly as Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. He loved Harry's hair. It was black like midnight and so soft...

"Of course. I always enjoy putting on a show, except I wasn't doing it for the purpose of uniting the houses. I was doing it to show everyone-"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You do want to get to class in a timely fashion, don't you? If you go on with that statement I'll keep you here all day."

"Right. Like that's going to get me up."

Harry pulled himself off and away from his mate, and went to the bathroom. Draco lifted his head and watched Harry saunter away. He licked his lips and watched his mate's naked form disappear into the bathroom. A moment later, the shower turned on.

_Come in with me and I'll give you my neck. That should wake you up… All of you._

_You don't have to worry about that, lover. That part of me is wide awake._ Draco replied as he twisted out of the sheets and hurried into the bathroom. He vanished his boxers as he entered the shower and immediately slammed Harry up against the slick wall before sinking his teeth into Harry's soft flesh. He happily wrapped the Gryffindor's legs around his waist when Harry's body went lax as he sucked and licked his gorgeous fiancées blood. He didn't stop there and spread Harry's cheeks, easily entering the tight hole, and moaned when Harry pushed down hard against him while he cried out his pleasure.

Draco took him hard and fast, leaving Harry's body feeling boneless and shuddering uncontrollably from the onslaught of passion swirling in the blond's eyes when he pulled back to stare into Harry's emerald orbs.

"Draco…" he whispered weakly as his head slipped back against the shower wall, his body still moving up and down against the wall as the Slytherin continued to pump into him.

Draco wrapped both arms around Harry, pressing their chests tight together. "Here, love." One hand buried into Harry's hair and lifted his head from wall, guiding the Gryffindor's mouth to his pale neck.

Outside in Draco's common room, Brumek rolled his eyes. "Is there nothing else they do?"

Ozemir snorted. "You are just jealous. When was the last time you were able to lose yourself the way they do?" he realized he should have kept his mouth shut. After all, he was trying to keep himself from giving in to the Mates' Call and mentioning something like that, bringing it to Brumek's attention was not the best way to go about it. And now he had Brumek's burning gray eyes staring intensely at him. His breath caught when the warrior began to prowl towards him with a look of determination upon his face.

"And when was the last time you were able to lose yourself in that way, Ozemir? I'm willing to bet it's been just as long for you as it has for me," Brumek finished as he crowded Ozemir back against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Ozemir growled in confusion when the warrior put a hand against the wall beside his head and leaned into him. Brumek grinned wickedly as he dipped his head, his mouth and nose trailing too close over Ozemir's neck, against his hot skin. The Scholar trembled when he heard Brumek inhale deeply.

"Stop." Ozemir's voice sounded so weak as Brumek raised a hand to caress the other side of his neck. Ozemir gasped when he felt the warrior's mouth, tasting and probing for the blood running just beneath. "Don't do this," he begged. He almost lost himself when Brumek's deep chuckle reverberated against his chest.

"Why?" Brumek asked after running his tongue lightly over Ozemir's jumping pulse. "You must know I want you. Ozemir, I know you want me."

"Stop it!" Ozemir hissed and roughly pushed Brumek away from him. The warrior frowned when he saw the pain within his mate's eyes. "Why can't you leave this as it is? You don't want me! You can't want me and I can't give in! I'm going to die. And when that happens I don't want you to suffer more because mating will have sealed our bond. Just leave it, Brumek!"

Ozemir quickly moved, circled around the room away from Brumek and escaped out into the hallway. Brumek watched as the door closed behind his mate and scowled at the stupidity of the Scholar. He was not going to die! That was all there was to it.

When Harry and Draco finally came out of the bedroom, it was to find Brumek still staring at the closed door.

"Brumek?" Harry asked in worry. The warrior gave him a tight-lipped smile.

"May I have a word with you, Draco? In private?" Brumek asked. Draco was surprised. It was rare for Brumek to call him by name.

"Of course. Harry, do you mind?" he asked with apology. Harry smiled and waved his concern away.

"I'll wait for you out in the hallway."

When Harry was gone and the door shut, Draco turned to the warrior and noticed how uncertain Brumek was looking. "What is it?"

"I was wondering…" Brumek stopped, his lips pressing together as if he were trying to keep himself from talking. Finally he seemed to give up with a sigh. "Did you have to court Harry?"

Draco grinned. "What do you mean?"

The warrior growled in annoyance. "You know what I mean! Did you have to woo your mate? And if so, how did you do it?"

Draco wisely refrained from laughing, especially as Brumek was looking completely serious. "I really didn't have to woo Harry." He couldn't help but snort at the thought. "I had to chase after him one time and get rid of his ridiculous fears, but that's all." Draco shrugged before smirking smugly. "My idiot Gryffindor already loved me by that point. I am irresistible after all."

"Thanks so much!" Brumek snapped. "You've been no help at all!"

"I'm sorry, Brumek. But I shouldn't think you need to court Ozemir."

"You think wrong. Ozemir doesn't want me to get close to him. He's convinced he's going to die."

Draco's amusement died. He did not want to discuss that particular topic with Brumek and he told the warrior exactly that. Brumek nodded. "I understand. You have a right to protect your mate. But I have a right to protect mine. He will not die and he will not have to go after you two. I swear."

"I hope you're right. I don't want Ozemir to die either. If Harry and I are to be the new _Ukatae_ rulers, we want all of you to be with us." Draco smiled slightly at the surprised look on Brumek's face. "Listen, if you want Ozemir you have to show him. Prove it to him anyway you can. Do things he's not expecting…" Draco stopped and studied his guard. "You want him? You really want Ozemir as your mate."

Brumek looked away towards the door once again and a small smile flitted across his face. "Yes," he said softly.

"Then show him you want him at every possible moment until he gives in. That's all I can think to say. And if none of that works," Draco grinned evilly, "then chain him to a bed and take him. Give him no choice."

Brumek rather liked that idea, and his dark grin matched Draco's. "That would be… enjoyable."

No one said one word when Harry Potter walked out of the Slytherin Head dorm with Draco hand in hand. There were quite a lot of raised eyebrows but other than that the Slytherins assumed this would be a common occurrence now and that they'd better get used to it. Besides, it was obvious by the stupid besotted look on his face that Draco Malfoy was in love and this was not a joke. Draco really intended to marry Harry Potter which made Potter as good as a Slytherin.

"Hey!" Ginny came bounding up and pushed herself in between Harry and Draco. "I wasn't expecting to see you down here, Harry."

"And why not?" Draco asked as he pushed her away and into Blaise as he joined them. "We're official now. Everyone in the Wizarding World will know Harry wears my ring by the end of the morning."

Harry raised an eyebrow and studied his smug mate. "And how will the entire Wizarding World know?"

Draco refused to answer and simply grinned, regained Harry's hand and once again started to leave the Snake pit. Only to be stopped by Harry.

"Wait! I forgot. Hold on a moment." Harry turned around and disappeared back into Draco's quarters.

"At this rate we'll miss breakfast completely," Draco complained.

Blaise looked at him curiously. "What did you do? Why are you so eager to get to breakfast?"

"I only want to read _The Prophet_ before we go to class. That's all."

"Yeah right." Blaise snorted and threw an arm around Ginny's shoulders as Pansy came up to join them. Draco raised an eyebrow when he realized she'd come in from the common room entrance instead of the girl dorms.

"Where's Luther?" Draco asked. Blaise shrugged.

"He wasn't in the dorm when I woke up. He may already be in the Great Hall."

"Got her! We can go now," Harry said as he caressed a spot on his neck and then laughed when there was a soft hiss in reply.

"Just keep her around your neck, lover. I don't want Lovely trying to crawl up my leg."

"Yes, we wouldn't want you fainting like your father," Pansy said.

"Where did you just come from?" Draco snapped at her.

"The Owlery. Care for breakfast now?" Pansy breezed out of the common room before any one could say anything more.

The Great Hall wasn't as loud as usual during the morning when they arrived. Seeing all the tired faces Harry assumed it was because they were all down earlier than normal, thanks again to Dumbledore. The Professors had more classes during the day now and in order for every student to have all the classes required, the class day was now longer. Some perked up when Harry and the Slytherins arrived, but most were too busy trying to keep their heads from dropping into their breakfasts.

"See you later," Harry said to Draco.

The blond pressed his lips against Harry's. "I'll come find you during a break."

Harry nodded, then blushed when Draco ran a hand over his arse and gave him a small push towards the Gryffindor table.

"Geez, Draco. Right in front of everybody," Pansy muttered as Harry practically skipped over to his table and seated himself next to Hermione, Dean, and across from Neville.

"Sleep well, Harry?" Hermione asked with a small smile. He grinned and shook his head.

"Not much sleep," he replied before digging into his breakfast with gusto. Hermione shared an amused look with Dean and Neville before they returned to their breakfasts.

Professor McGonagall came by a few minutes later handing out class schedules. When she came upon Harry she hesitated before moving on and pressed a gentle hand onto his shoulder. "Congratulations, Harry. I hope the best for you and Mr. Malfoy. I really do."

Harry met her eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Professor." McGonagall smiled, pat his shoulder once more and moved on.

"Yeah. She's on our side," Hermione murmured as she looked over their schedules. She grinned when she saw she and the other seventh year Gryffindors had double potions first thing in the morning. She quickly gathered her things only stopping when the owls arrived with the post.

"Harry, you'll be alright here with Dean and Neville? I have to do something before class starts."

"Sure, Hermione." He looked at her oddly, but she didn't go on to explain.

"Okay. I'll see you in Potions. Oh! And bring _the Prophet_ with you," she said, nodding to the owl approaching with the paper. Harry nodded and she left. He caught Ron watching her go with narrowed eyes before he turned to Harry.

"Too bad, isn't it Potter?"

"What?" Harry asked as he reached for the paper, too interested in reading it to care about whatever stupid thing Ron was about to spout.

"You won't be able to see Malfoy in class anymore." He looked over at Seamus. "But I guess we should all be grateful. We won't be in danger of catching whatever you and Malfoy have."

"Very amusing, Ron. You can say whatever you want," Harry stared at the front page, at the large bold letters of the headline and then grinned across the hall at his mate, who was smirking smugly. "But nothing you say to me will ruin my good mood today. Please try, though. I'm sure our classmates will get a laugh watching you make a fool out of yourself. Especially since you and Finnegan fuck like bunnies every chance you get. Bit hypocritical of you, don't you think?"

Neville started to chuckle and Dean shot a smirk at Ron who had paled dramatically. Harry grinned to himself and began to read the paper.

_DRACO MALFOY TO MARRY HARRY POTTER_

_In a surprising visit yesterday evening, the Malfoy heir has told yours truly he and Harry Potter will be married as soon as possible. To some this may come as a fabulous surprise, but to others who have kept a close watch over the summer, this was expected as it has been rumored the two are soul mates. I did ask if there was any truth to that matter and Draco Malfoy has reported he and Potter are indeed soul mates. Malfoy has also said there is no reason to wait to make their bond and union permanent and public. _

_As everyone knows, the Ministry of Magic keeps records of things such as this. After doing some research, I was able to inspect this document, and Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's names have been located on the historic soul mate records which makes his claim that they are soul mates not simply a claim, but it is in fact the truth. Mr. Malfoy has not yet reported when or where the wedding will take place, but he did promise to let all our loyal readers know as soon as he and Mr. Potter decide upon the details. This is one reporter who will wait with bated breath for more information on the upcoming wedding of the century. _

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry mentally sighed in happiness as he raised his head and smiled at Draco. _Let's skip first class._

_Right. And have Uncle Sev mad as hell at you?_

"The wedding of the century?" he heard Ron say. "Give me a break!" He snorted and threw his copy of _the Prophet_ back onto the table.

Harry looked at him with a grin. "I'd be happy to break your neck," he offered brightly. Behind him he heard Brumek snort.

Harry then stood and motioned for Dean and Neville to follow. "Let's get to Potions. I'm sure Professor Snape is in a horrible mood. Let's not make it worse by being late."

Neville groaned, but did get up and grabbed his stuff along with Dean. As Neville passed, Seamus stuck out his foot and tripped him. Neville fell and the contents of his bag spilt across the floor. Seamus sneered down at the boy as he began to pick up his stuff.

"Traitor. Following after him like a dog."

Harry and Dean hurried round the table, and were helped by some Hufflepuffs from the neighboring table as they helped Neville gather his things and repair his broken ink bottles. _Don't worry about it, Draco. We've got it. _Harry said after Draco had stood when he noticed what was going on.

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Neville looked up at Seamus with a dark look. "You two are the traitors. And you'll regret it in the end," he replied in a strong voice as he stood. Harry clapped him on the shoulder and thanked the Hufflepuffs for their help.

"At least we're not blindfolded dogs who follow Dumbledore anymore," Dean said in parting as they walked away.

When they were halfway down to Professor Snape's classroom, Harry turned to his friends. "You guys don't really think that do you? I mean… you don't actually compare yourselves to dogs that follow me, do you? Because that's not true. And I would be really disgusted to find out you do feel that way."

"No." Dean said. "With you we have a choice. Dumbledore tried to kill us because we're your friends. He compares us to dogs, not you. And he doesn't really give people choices, does he?"

As usual, the door to Severus' classroom was locked, so they loitered in the hall until he showed up.

"Can't believe Dumbledore split up the houses for lessons," Neville complained as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You know why he did it right? He thinks it'll keep us all apart. Keep the houses full of animosity towards each other," Dean said and then playfully nudged Harry in the ribs. "Draco took care of that last night though, didn't he?"

Harry could only grin widely. He was still kind of in shock about the proposal. He knew he shouldn't be. They were soul mates and they'd basically been engaged since the night of his birthday, when Draco gave him that necklace. But… it felt more real now, after the words, and the ring fitting perfectly around his finger. He suddenly wondered how the _Ukatae_ go about such things when they finally found their mates. Do they get engaged? Do they have weddings? Or do they just mate to complete the bond and that's that? It was something he would ask Ozemir when he saw the Scholar next.

Down the corridor a door opened and he heard the voices of his uncle and Tom. He looked to see them both exiting Severus' office.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Bailey." Harry heard his uncle say and handed Tom the piece of parchment. "I suggest you get to class now before you lose points for our house."

Harry snickered when Tom threw Severus a nasty scowl before turning and heading away with Falde following him. Harry was happy his brother and sister were now being protected as well. It took a great load off, even if at the moment they really weren't prepared to go against Demai'Tah. But at least the clan master would never catch any of them alone.

Neville pressed himself against the wall as Severus came striding down the hall. He gulped when the Potion Master turned cold dark eyes on him. "Do not make me regret allowing you into this class, Mr. Longbottom."

"N-No, sir! I'll work hard, I promise."

"See that you do. And do not, I repeat, do not blow up my classroom, Mr. Longbottom. Or you will be sent out. Is this understood?" Severus went on with a growl.

"No sir! I- I mean, yes sir!" Neville squeaked. Harry chuckled under his breath as he and the others already waiting entered the classroom behind Severus.

He would have taken a seat at the front but at the last moment decided to take a table near the back next to Dean and Neville's table. Everyone already knew Severus was his uncle. He didn't think it would be good if people thought he was trying to suck up to Severus because of that fact. He wouldn't earn a lot of respect by doing that, even if that were not his intention.

In the following moments the rest of the Gryffindors came in and situated around the class and as Severus went to the back to shut the door, Harry wondered where Hermione was. She was going to be late! That never happened. He saw Severus was thinking the same thing when he shot Harry a discreet inquiring look. Harry could only shrug his shoulders. He had no idea what Hermione was up to.

Severus stared at his closed classroom door in displeasure. In a few seconds he would have to lock the door, or the students would see something was wrong. If he left it unlocked for Hermione that would lead to questions as he always locked the door once class time had begun. Questions he didn't ever want coming up, not while Hermione was still a student. Where the hell was she? He looked over at Harry again. He should know where his sister was. Harry cocked his head to the side as if thinking, and then his eyes brightened with an idea. Severus kept one eye on his nephew just as he lifted his wand to lock the door. He barely managed to contain his surprise when Harry dropped his hand under the table; his wand gripped within his fingers and pointed it at the Patil girl where she sat at the front of class. Suddenly Parvati sat up straight and raised her hand and began shaking it excitedly, not unlike Hermione would do.

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape! PROFESSOR!" she shrieked. The entire class turned their attention on Patil.

Severus silently thanked Harry and promised to get the boy all the cookies he could eat as he swept to the front of the classroom with a mighty scowl, the door left unlocked.

Severus reached the girls desk and slammed his hand down upon it. "Cease your screaming! Twenty points from Gryffindor for causing such a ruckus!"

"I'm…" Parvati shook her head, and Severus watched as her eyes cleared from the Imperius curse Harry had put her under. "I'm sorry sir…" she whispered. Her voice laced with confusion. Severus glared down his nose at her.

"Well? Do you have a problem? Is there a reason why you were creating such a noise?"

"I'm sorry… I've forgotten…" Parvati looked at Lavender for help but the blonde girl looked away, in no way wanting to attract Professor Snape's attention. Parvati looked up at Severus with wide scared eyes, afraid because she had no idea why she'd just been screaming.

The door suddenly opened and Hermione ran in out of breath. Severus sucked in a breath as he took in her appearance. What the bloody fuck!

Ozemir Shadowed in behind her and smirked at Severus even though he knew the wizard couldn't see him. Harry assumed Ozemir was here instead of Talyn in order to keep Brumek from feeling the negative effects of the Mates' Call.

Harry looked his sister up and down and snorted as she approached his table. Well damn. It was clear why she'd left in such a hurry after finding out Potions was the first class they had. She'd gone to dress up, or rather down, for Uncle Sev. She hiked up her skirt, left her robe open, the first three buttons of her blouse were undone. And she'd let her hair down, leaving it with gentle waves framing her flushed face. And if he wasn't mistaken, Harry thought she must have been chewing on her lips to leave them pink and very plump.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Miss Granger!" Severus said in a shaking voice. The rest of the class thought his voice shook from anger, but Harry and Hermione knew his voice was shaking because she succeeded in doing what she planned. Getting Severus Snape hot and wanting.

"I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. I was-"

"Does it look like I want your excuses, Miss Granger?" Severus snapped, then turned his back on the class to walk to the chalk board. Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile as she slid in her seat beside Harry.

"Merlin, Hermione! Why don't you go and suck his dick right here in front of everyone," Harry said under his breath, smirking at her.

"You think he'd like that?" she answered back with her own smirk.

Harry snorted. "I think he would like to AK everyone in this room except you."

"You will all pay attention," Severus began. "I'm not going to waste words just because it's the first day back. You know what I expect in this class and if you don't that's too bad for you. You'll soon find yourself kicked out. Now, open your texts to the first page and begin the first stage of that potion. Mistakes will not be tolerated."

"Ooh! A memory potion!" Hermione exclaimed happily as they began to clear their desk of everything but the cauldrons.

"I'll get your ingredients as well," Harry said with a shake of his head. As he crossed over to the store room, he noticed Severus continued to stand with his back to the class as his wand instructed the chalk to write down points of interest on the board. Harry noticed his hand was trembling slightly, as if he was going through withdrawal symptoms.

Harry didn't know it, but that was exactly what was happening. Severus hadn't touched Hermione since he'd come back to Hogwarts. He made himself stay away because that's what she wanted. Hermione said it would be best… But how was he supposed to keep his control with the witch looking that way? He wondered if he'd get sent to Azkaban if he vanished every student in his class so that he could bend the witch over her desk and do with her as he pleased. He looked over his shoulder to scan the class, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do, and caught a glimpse of Hermione's bare legs.

"Merlin save me," he muttered under his breath. He turned back around to finish the notes and prayed for control. As it was his trousers were considerably tighter and getting more so as the seconds passed.

Halfway through class Severus was making his rounds around the cauldrons and as he neared Longbottom's table, the boy's book dropped to the floor. Hermione hurried over and as she bent over to pick up the book, giving him a good view of her chest thanks to the buttons of her blouse being undone, she watched Severus from under her thick eyelashes. He nearly choked when he caught a peek of black lace. As she turned her eyes to the book on the floor and picked it up, Severus caught sight of her smirk.

"Detention tomorrow night, Miss Granger!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes on her lover as she straightened. "But I didn't do anything, Professor." She had to bite her tongue to keep from hissing at Ron, who was beside himself with silent laughter.

"I've told you repeatedly over the years not to help Longbottom-"

"I only picked up a book!"

"Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek! Want to go higher? I'm sure your classmates would love it should you lose any more points."

Hermione glared death and Severus' hands clenched into fists. She returned the book to Neville and he gave her an apologetic smile. She returned to her cauldron beside Harry and continued on with her potion.

"Don't look so mad. You know you'll enjoy detention," Harry whispered.

"He didn't have to take more points!" she hissed.

"And you didn't need to come to class dressed like that to drive him crazy."

Hermione huffed in answer. Harry put the next ingredient in his cauldron then looked over at Dean and Neville to see how they were doing. He noticed with alarm that Neville was about to drop in the wrong ingredient, an ingredient that would make his cauldron explode. Before he could move, Brumek was beside Neville and moved his hand away.

"Not this one. It will explode," Brumek whispered. Neville looked startled for a moment before recognizing the voice. "This one." Brumek pushed the correct ingredient over to the hand Neville had rested on the table.

"Thanks," Neville mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked absently as he stirred.

"Oh, nothing."

Hermione leaned closer to Harry. "That was really nice of Brumek. Not like him."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry looked around and noticed Ozemir had seen Brumek's intervention and was smiling softly at the warrior. Brumek looked like he didn't notice this, but Harry would bet all his Galleons he was fully aware of Ozemir's pleasure of his good deed. Especially since Draco had told him about the conversation he'd had with the warrior earlier.

At the end of class, Harry told Hermione he would catch up and he went to stand in front of Severus' desk and waited until the room was empty before speaking. "Uncle Sev?"

"Is your sister trying to kill me?" he snapped.

Harry snorted, but wiped the smile of his face when Severus glared at him. "I was wondering… could you maybe replace the points you took from Parvati?"

Severus studied his nephew, before nodding once. "I'm pleased you asked, Harry," he said softly.

Harry gave him a blinding smile. "Hey, I'm not all evil!"

* * *

Draco sighed and slumped forward in his chair. His first class sadly was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the cretin who seemed to hate his hair so much that he would treat it in such a hideous fashion.

"I think we should kill him just for his hair," Draco whispered to Tom who sat directly beside him. Tom nodded instantly and continued to glare at Professor Klyne, who had been speaking non-stop about everything to do with his life and nothing to do with the subject matter of the class. Finally Tom had enough of this younger version of Gilderoy Lockhart and stood. Professor Klyne stopped at once and looked at Tom warily.

"Yes, Mr. Bailey? Is there something you wish to say?"

"I was only wondering when you were going to start the lecture. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we do not wish to hear your life's story. This is not why we're here."

"Too true," Pansy muttered and continued to doodle on a piece of parchment. "I'm bored to tears here."

"I was merely letting you get to know me…"

"We do not wish to get to know you," Tom hissed in impatience. "These students wish to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. Perhaps you haven't started because you haven't the first clue how to teach this class."

Klyne's eyes widened in anger. "Mr. Bailey. You will sit down imm-"

"Furthermore, I am not interested in learning from a man who loves the sound of his own voice more than my brother Draco."

Gasps of surprise filled the room and eyes zoomed in on Draco. "What? It's the truth. I love the sound of my voice. Don't act like you didn't know that. I have a sexy voice, everyone says-"

"No, they already knew that," Blaise said with a chuckle. "It seems no one knew you and Luther are brothers. We've forgotten to spread the word around."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He looked around at everyone and grinned. "So you'd also be shocked to learn that Hermione Granger is now my sister and she and Luther are also Harry's siblings?"

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be quiet. You are here to learn. This is not the time for idle chit chat."

Having had no patience from the beginning with this fool, Draco was quick to temper. His eyes narrowed and he began to rise from his seat. Tom pressed a quick firm hand onto his shoulder to keep him seated.

"You will watch your tone when speaking to my brother, Mr. Klyne," Tom warned lowly. "And you were the one going on and on about your life. Like we give a damn about you. I don't think you are qualified to teach this class, _Professor_. Perhaps the School Board of Governors would like to hear how you've been wasting our time and their resources."

"If you think you can do better, Mr. Bailey…"

"I don't think. I know."

The Professor looked startled for a moment, but then he waved Tom forward with a patronizing sneer. "Then by all means, please…"

"What an idiot," Pansy whispered and grinned at Tom.

Blaise snorted and nodded as Tom immediately made his way to the front. Tom's glare was so intense that Klyne backed away slowly until he was standing against the wall near the door.

Draco put his elbow on the desk so he could rest his chin in his hand. Tilting his head a fraction he looked at Pansy. "He's going to have fun. Luther's where he's always wanted to be."

Pansy nodded before facing the front. The small class of seventh year Slytherins then gave their full attention to the Dark Lord as he began the lesson.

"In order to defend against the Dark Arts, one must first understand how Dark magic works. There are a plethora of theories involving the Dark Arts, but you'll find only a few are actually correct. We'll begin with intent…" Tom paused and looked around, arching a brow. "You really should be writing this down." Quills were quickly inked and put to paper and professor Klyne looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

* * *

"You should have seen him! Luther stood up front the entire class time and taught Defense," Draco said as he, Harry, Tom, and Hermione walked out into the courtyard during lunch period. Draco turned to smirk at Tom. "You were very good too."

"He ought to be." Harry laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. Tom was grinning and looking very pleased with himself.

"But what about Professor Klyne?" Hermione asked as they moved out onto the grounds, heading towards the lake.

"That idiot stood back and let him," Draco said. "I think he was too afraid to make Luther stop teaching. If he could, I'm sure Klyne would have taken notes along with the rest of us. I guarantee he used what Luther taught us when teaching the other classes. You can tell us tomorrow after you have his class," he said to Harry and Hermione.

"Mione got detention from Severus for tomorrow after dinner," Harry reported and immediately hissed in pain when Hermione jabbed him in the side. "What? I think it's funny."

"Were you trying to help Longbottom again? Honestly, Hermione, you know better."

"I did no such thing, Draco! That's what he said I was doing, but I only picked up Neville's book which had dropped to the floor _on its own_."

"Look how she's dressed, lover," Harry said and then quickly moved away. Draco and Tom looked, and both raised eyebrows.

"Trying to seduce him in class now?" Draco laughed when she blushed.

"I was just so proud of him for starting the whole points thing last night for House unity."

Tom snorted. "And he was so frustrated that he gave you detention."

The four were grateful the weather was nice and accommodating to allow them to take their lunch outside. They preferred to eat together and Tom preferred not to eat in the packed Great Hall. They chose a tree near the shore and situated themselves comfortably under the shade and on a blanket Hermione conjured.

Harry clapped his hands. "Dobby!"

"Harry Potter, sir!" the elf exclaimed happily upon seeing who had called him. "Dobby is so happy to be seeing you! Happy you is back at school. Dobby was afraid Harry Potter not come back this year."

"It's good to see you as well, Dobby," Harry replied honestly. "Would you mind bringing lunch out here for all of us?" he was surprised when Dobby frowned.

"Dumbledore told Dobby not to help his Harry Potter. I is not supposed to be doing anything you ask."

Draco growled in annoyance. "Listen here you-" he was interrupted when Harry lay a hand over his.

"It's okay, Dobby. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for helping me."

Dobby's frown grew as he straightened to his full height. "Dobby will be doing anything for Harry Potter! Dobby is knowing who deserves loyalty. I come right back!" And then he popped out.

The four remained silent until Dobby returned with their lunch, still steaming and packed into a large basket. "Dobby hopes you enjoys!"

"Thanks, Dobby!" Harry said.

"Yes. Thanks so much." Hermione added. Dobby smiled and then popped away.

Draco leaned against the tree trunk with a smug smirk. "I love it when Dumbledore doesn't get his way."

Harry grinned and nodded as he grabbed the sandwich Hermione held out for him.

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 6/2/12


	6. Full Load

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Six**

**Full Load**

After lunch, Harry headed down to Care of Magical Creatures, while Hermione's next class was Ancient Runes. Tom and Draco were on their way to Potions. Harry slowly made his way down to his class, scratching his head, wondering why he had decided to take Hagrid's class. It wasn't a requirement this year. He paused at the hill top and looked down, frowning. He picked this class at the end of his sixth year, before his life had been drastically altered. Before Dumbledore told Hagrid he was evil. And he actually liked to learn about Magical Creatures, even if most of Hagrid's lessons were a bit lacking. Some had been fun.

Harry grinned darkly when he thought of the Hippogriff lesson. Draco acted like an idiot and Harry thought the blond git deserved what happened to him. He still felt that way. Draco refused to listen and he paid for it. Harry snorted and started walking again. He was going to tease Draco about that later on. He liked to watch the indignant look appear on his lover's face.

"Er… Harry?"

He would have walked right into him if Hagrid hadn't spoken. The soft smile on his face disappeared, leaving nothing but a neutral expression. Hagrid stopped whatever else he wanted to say. He looked back with uncertainty and guilt and because of this, Harry's anger and bitterness tried to reach out to control him. But he clenched his fists and he pushed it away, pushed it completely out of him. He didn't want to feel that way about Hagrid, especially when most of it wasn't his fault. Hagrid loved Dumbledore. The headmaster had been the one to allow Hagrid to come back the place he loved after being expelled. And let's not forget Dumbledore allowed Hagrid to teach the subject he was most fond of. Hagrid has reason to be very loyal to Dumbledore and he had had no occasion to distrust the old wizard's words before. Harry wasn't sure, but if he were Hagrid he'd probably act the same.

"Hello Hagrid. Have a good summer?"

Hagrid looked startled for a moment, and then a grin stretched across his face. "Yeah, Harry. Bit busy. You're looking fit, I must say!"

"Thanks. I feel well."

Hagrid nodded, his grin slipping a little. "So you and err… Malfoy? That's a surprise."

Harry shrugged. "Not really." He smiled and gave Hagrid's arm a small nudge. "We should get down there, don't you think? Get class started."

"Oh, right! Right ya are, 'arry!" He and Harry began walking down. "I've got a great first lesson for ya! Best lesson yet!"

Harry smiled a little bit more. He wouldn't discuss anything with Hagrid when it could lead to questions, and it seemed Hagrid agreed. Or at least it seemed that way, because he went on as if the summer had never happened. Harry was happy to act like things had never changed between them. He was even more amused when he realized he was the only seventh year Gryffindor to take the class this year.

* * *

Severus' bad mood continued on through the day and was still present when his Slytherins came in for class. "Sit down, keep quiet, and begin the potion on the first page!" he snapped.

Draco and Tom shared a look as they made their way to the front. They dropped their bags next to a desk before approaching Severus' desk where the Potion Master was firmly planted behind.

"That means you two, too!" Severus quietly snarled at them.

"Whatever potion that is, I can do it in my sleep. I don't want to waste my time," Tom remarked softly, making sure his voice did not carry.

"Draco, you will go," Severus finally said after he and Tom had a glaring competition. Draco glared at them both before huffing and moving away. "And what do you suggest I let you do, my lord?" Severus hissed.

Tom's brow rose. "You are being petulant, Professor Snape."

Severus folded his hands over the desk and leaned forward. "You did promise-" Severus began, but Tom raised his hand and smiled.

"I do apologize, Professor. I did promise. I am enrolled as a student after all. But… There is something I want to do and you know I can brew any potion with my eyes closed," Tom reasoned.

Severus nodded. "Fine." Tom grinned- surprising Severus completely- and turned to grab his bag. "Mr. Bailey, you will be my assistant in this class, since your prior education at Durmstrang was efficient to carry you through N.E.W.T.s."

"Thank you, Professor Snape," Tom answered with a smirk at Draco as he passed.

"Oi, where are you going?"

"Doing something enjoyable. Research." He snorted when Draco reared back with a disgusted look on his face. "We have a free period after this, correct?"

"Yes," Draco answered slowly, wondering what Tom was up to. It was obvious he was up to something.

"See you at dinner."

Tom went to the library and sneered at the librarian when she had the nerve to scowl at him for entering in a less than quiet manner. He wanted to kill her and this wasn't the first time. As well as Klyne. He might have gone through with Klyne already if he weren't worried about the consequences. The worst of which would be the onslaught of anger and possible disappointment from his siblings. He wasn't exactly sure how Harry and Draco would take him killing Ellias Klyne. He was sure if he did it just because he felt like it, Hermione would be very displeased. Draco would think it was funny, and then he would become irritated when an investigation to Klyne's disappearance took place. Harry, he wasn't so certain. The whole thing would probably amuse him though. Harry's way of coping with many things recently was by being amused. Tom certainly didn't mind that. Harry was a lot happier when he headed into situations with that attitude.

Tom snorted as he perused the books while passing aisle after aisle. Harry wasn't always cheerful. He also liked to lose his control, liked being angry and lashing out, showing off his dangerous nature when he knew it would help him best… even if it wasn't the wisest thing to do at the time. Stopping in front of a large blue book, Tom studied the old faded gold lettering on the spine as he continued to think about his brother. Harry utilized his different tempers to get through situations. Tom supposed everyone did this, but Harry… he did it so passionately, so openly. It was one of the things Tom loved most about his brother. Yes, sometimes Harry's obvious expressions in certain circumstances irritated him, but that's only because Harry gave things away. Spoiled surprises.

Tom took the old book off the shelf and tucked it under his arm before having Talyn Shadow them into the Restricted Section. He immediately located the books he wanted and spent little time there before leaving again. Once out of the Shadow he strolled around trying to remember if there were any more books within this library that might be useful. Along his perusal Tom spotted Neville hauling a large amount of books to a shadowed corner.

Tom was curious, always had been. Eager to know all he could about everything and everyone around him- usually so that he would have the means to take control of everything and everyone. He loved to wield power over people. It was his nature to do so… But the Longbottom boy intrigued him to a different degree. Always been loyal to Harry, standing up with Harry when it really mattered, standing up even when everyone thought he was a dud. There was more to this boy than the world allowed him to be. Tom was sure of that. And if nothing else, Longbottom was amusing. Tom especially enjoyed the way Longbottom's face paled upon seeing him suddenly standing next to his table.

"Longbottom. Your assistance is required," he said immediately.

Neville, seeing he had no choice, stood and nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Is this a free period?"

"This and the period after." Neville blushed when Tom raised an eyebrow. "I'm not taking too many N.E.W.T.s. Not many things I'm good at, I suppose. I don't even know why I'm taking potions. I just thought if Professor Snape would allow it, then I should take advantage…" Neville trailed off when he realized he was mumbling, and the Dark Lord was staring at him with an intense scrutiny. It was a little chilling, especially since the older youth's eyes gleamed and held his gaze while he seemed to be examining his soul. Neville barely managed to contain a shiver. Finally Tom looked away and nodded.

"Come with me." Tom watched Neville grab his bag and then led him over to the corner Talyn had posted in. She raised an eyebrow when Tom grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him into her standing Shadow.

"Take us to Malfoy Manor," he ordered before turning his back on her. Neville gaped at the _Ukatae_ warrior as she pouted at Tom's back.

"A please would be nice."

"And now would be better." A moment later, Shadow was lifted and Tom found himself in the very room he wanted to be in. The Malfoy library.

"How did you know this is where I wanted to be?"

"Common sense." She was still pouting, and Tom realized he was being terse with her because she was only doing her job. He didn't want or need protection, but she couldn't refuse her orders.

"Thank you, I guess."

Talyn perked up and smiled as she moved away to post. Tom made his way through the library with Neville and they soon came upon Sirius and Dursley, the latter of which was looking remarkably healthy. Dursley was immersed in reading his Charms book while Sirius was leaning back in his chair and staring into space with a sappy smile on his face. It wasn't hard to figure out what Sirius was thinking about.

Tom nodded to Sirius when the Animagus spotted and waved them over.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Sirius asked while his eyes scanned over Neville as if he expected the boy were hiding a wound.

"Potions now and I'm not going to learn anything new there. No disrespect to Severus, of course. He's allowed me to take my own time during his class," Tom replied as he came to stop at their table.

"Sure was nice of Sevvy."

Tom smirked. "Yes."

"I've got two free periods." Tom looked at Neville, saw him inching his way to the seat next to Dursley as he spoke. Dudley watched him with amusement and pulled out the seat for the Gryffindor.

"Neville, go and gather all the books you can find on this subject." Tom handed the startled Gryffindor a slip of parchment. Neville nodded, glanced at Dursley, and then headed away. Tom's face relaxed as he sat across from Sirius. "And your husband?"

"Back to being mad at me." Sirius grinned. "Suppose it will be like this, on and off, until the babies are born and Lucius is certain he'll regain the beautiful body he has now."

"So superficial," Tom muttered. Sirius readily agreed with him and snorted when he saw the blush appearing on Dudley's face. "I want to discuss the Lestrange brothers," Tom went on. Sirius immediately waved Dudley away.

"Have a break, Dudley. We've been at it all day anyway." Dudley nodded and took off for a walk.

"And how is this," Tom waved his hands over Dudley's studies, "going?"

"He's brighter than I gave him credit for. I think brighter than Harry expected."

"Harry owes him nothing," Tom hissed. Sirius raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"I'm right there with you. I just think Harry would be interested to know. But you didn't want to talk about my tutoring, you wanted to talk about Rudo and Rab."

"Please tell me that's not how you address them to their faces."

"Why wouldn't I, Tommy Boy?"

Tom's eyes narrowed. "You expect far too much patience."

Sirius grinned. "Lucius says the same thing every day."

"Have you talked with them yet?"

"Just once. We need to know how they are going to get outside without being detected or recognized." Sirius leaned forward. "Lucius refuses to give up that information."

"Must make you angry," Tom said with a soft chuckle.

"Hell yes it does! I don't care about being on the council. But I'll be damned if I'm going to work with you and not get proper information!" Sirius slumped back in his chair. "Besides… those two can't get well trapped inside like this. Being locked up twenty-four/seven will only make them remember Azkaban. At least when I escaped that place, I wasn't inside all the bloody time. I discarded the rules, went out on my own…. Those two will do nothing but follow your orders. They need out! We need to get out there away from the manor and the grounds and survey the lands you want to disappear."

Tom chuckled. "You want to be filled in on everything?"

"Yes." Sirius blew out a breath. "If you don't mind."

"Very well. I will have Lucius inform you of everything. I suppose it is only right. You do have a rather large part in all of this in the end."

Sirius sighed in relief. "That's good. I'm pretty sure Lucius was planning to AK me the next time I asked. I annoy the hell out of him, you know."

"I imagine you do." Tom smiled slightly as he stood. "Has Amortia been in to check Lovegood?"

Sirius nodded as he moved to join Tom on his walk. "She'll be back in a few hours. Luna's condition hasn't changed the slightest. I hope Harry's right and she wakes tomorrow." Tom made a noncommittal sound as they left the library.

Neville watched them depart before pulling his head back around the corner with a loud relieved breath. "Bloody hell…" he muttered as he scanned the aisles for the books Tom Riddle wanted. Neville was certain a large number of titles on the list were Dark Art books, and the other half of the list had to do with mythical beings. Why would he need books about that? Neville shrugged a shoulder. At least this was all Riddle had asked him to do so far.

"Need help?"

Neville dropped the piece of parchment and backed up against the shelf in surprise. He then blew out a relieved breath. It was only Dudley. "Please don't sneak up on people in this house! Never know who could be coming up behind you…" Neville mumbled as he turned away to hide his embarrassed blush.

Dudley stepped into the aisle and studied the books Neville had been looking at. "So? Do you need any help?"

"Not unless you know where I can find books for these subjects." Dudley took the parchment Neville held out to him. "I'm not exactly familiar with this library. It'll take me ages."

"I can help." Dudley turned and walked away. Neville followed after him in slightly better spirits. Dudley wasn't scary, after all. Dudley probably wouldn't ever think about AK'ing someone just for punishment… hopefully.

"I haven't been around all that much, but from the short time I have been here I've learned a lot." Dudley explained as they sat down at a table. "For instance. Tripe." A house elf popped in and twitched an ear at Dudley in question. "Can you please find all the books in the library covering these subjects?"

"Of course, Mr. Dursley."

"Thanks."

Neville met hazel eyes across the table and was startled when Dudley smirked at him. He was concerned with his reaction to that smirk. It wasn't like the Malfoy smirk that only made him want to grind his teeth into oblivion, and it wasn't like Riddle's smirk, which scared the hell out of him. But Dudley's smirk made him strangely uncomfortable in a way that made him start to notice how fit Dudley looked now and how well he suited Wizarding attire.

A moment later, their table was covered in short stacks of books; all covering the subject Tom was after. "Anything else?" the house elf squeaked.

Dudley glanced at Neville who thought about it for a second. "Yeah, actually. Draco proposed to Harry last night in front of everyone. Want to see?"

Dudley frowned. "Harry told me they were already engaged."

"Well they were, technically. But Draco didn't propose in the normal fashion until last night. I was told he kind of made Harry his fiancée without Harry's knowledge until way after the fact."

Dudley snorted. "Sure. I guess."

"Could you bring a Pensieve?" Neville asked. The house elf nodded and popped out.

"You don't really look the same," Dudley said and then shrugged when Neville looked at him in confusion. "In your school uniform, I mean. Without a robe on."

Neville lifted a hand and pulled at his tie. It felt too tight. He was uncertain whether the look Dudley was giving him was a good one or not, but it was doing strange things to his heart rate. And Dudley was staring at Neville's hand, watching him loosen his red and gold tie.

"Yeah, I know. I almost always look like an idiot."

Dudley's gaze lifted. "What makes you say that?"

Neville shrugged, and wished the house elf would hurry back. "It's just what everyone thinks. I'm the idiot."

"Harry doesn't think that."

"How would you know that? Just because he didn't kill you doesn't mean you know him now," Neville replied in a tone carrying a hard edge, suddenly tired of this conversation. More like he was tired of feeling this uncomfortable. When the house elf returned with a Pensieve he lifted his wand and looked away from Dudley to concentrate on the memory. Dudley watched in interest as Neville drew out the silvery strands of the memory and deposited into the Pensieve bowl.

Sirius came back then and Neville was happy to let him show Dudley how the Pensieve worked. And of course Sirius had no problem with that and was delighted when Neville told him what the Pensieve contained. He then took the cowards way out and excused himself from the table only after Dudley and Sirius had gone in to view the memory.

* * *

Tom migrated through the manor to Lovegood's room. Shortly before going in he dismissed Sirius. The Animagus scowled and barked his displeasure at being dismissed as he walked away. Though he made Tom promise not to hurt the Lovegood girl before he actually went.

"Idiot," Tom muttered as he reached for the doorknob. There was no reason for him to hurt her. Once inside he locked the door behind him and immediately backed up against it in surprise when he noticed there had been a change in Luna's condition after all. The witch was now pulsing with energy and every few seconds her body became encircled by a golden light. He could feel the power from where he stood against the door. This was something he hadn't anticipated. And he was sure it must have begun only recently or Amortia would have reported it and Sirius would have told him.

Why was she glowing? Tom reviewed all he knew about her, about her family. Something told him she was not all human, but there was nothing in his remembered Lovegood genealogy that indicated they were anything but human. Obviously he'd missed something Dumbledore had not. A dark look crossed his face. Dumbledore wanted to murder this girl because of this little oversight of his. He was more than angry with himself for not seeing this before that old bastard had. Then again, he had been completely focused on Harry for the last seventeen years. Dumbledore had controlled him even when he wasn't physically doing so. Tom had missed a lot of things to Dumbledore during those years. Now though, he had his mind back, and he had all of what Dumbledore used to have. Dumbledore was scared and alone now and Tom was basking in that knowledge.

And right now he was prepared to learn all he could about the Lovegood girl before Dumbledore could think of another way to use her. Tom wanted to know what it was about Lovegood that would make Dumbledore so desperate as to have her kidnapped, and eventually have her killed. He suddenly smirked. And he was Lord Voldemort. He wanted to know what Luna was, why she fainted, and why her father's body disappeared following his death. He wanted that knowledge now and no one was going to stop him from satisfying his curiosity.

He approached the bed, studying Luna and the glowing carefully. As he reached out to touch her he hoped she was not in pain, and would not feel pain when he invaded her mind.

"You might not want to do that," Talyn cautioned just as his fingers were about to brush Luna's temples.

He looked up in curiosity. "Why? Do you know what she is? Can you explain why this is happening?"

"No. We can't sense what she is. Even Ozemir with his knowledge… and he has tried. We know nothing about this," she waved over Luna. "And because of that, I'm not sure you should interfere. You may inadvertently cause her harm."

"I know what I'm doing." Tom returned to what he was doing, and pressed fingers against her temples. The moment his fingers touched her skin, a shock gripped his body and his eyes widened before they flickered and began to glow the same color as Luna.

Talyn realized Tom had been sucked into the girl's mind before he could make his own move to probe hers. "This is a bad idea." She moved closer in case he needed to be pulled away quickly.

Tom felt a strange coldness- and did not like it in the least- as he was sucked into Luna's mind. Flashes of what he sought blinked before his vision, which quickly led him to discard any thoughts about his discomfort. Tom mentally reached out at once to make sure she was not in pain, and when reassured she wasn't he opened his mind to the snatches of mystery getting through her mental barriers... Very strong barriers. It would take him some time to get through those. This wasn't worrying. He was the Dark Lord, after all and the best Legilimens there was. Eventually he would get through.

Low murmuring caught his attention next. Many voices, thousands… All murmuring, all whispering softly and gently like mothers cooing to awakening babies. Tom felt himself lulled by the sound and his mind started to drift away from his purpose. He was… relaxed. It was a feeling he rarely felt. He was content to float around in the warm cocoon the voices wrapped him in. He might have stayed for who knows how long, but suddenly he was jarred back to his mind when a vision of the ocean flashed brightly in front of his eyes.

The voices drifted away as he concentrated on that one vision, willing it to come back. This was what he was looking for. After putting together the few clue's Luna had already given… The vision appeared again, this time brighter and more vivid, surrounding him like he was floating above the water. He was moving in one direction, towards something miles away and just when a dark point developed on the horizon a delighted laugh snapped his concentration like a twig and the vision instantly disappeared, leaving him in blackness with only one voice piercing through it.

"Tom!" Luna's airy tone floated around and Tom wondered at the amusement he heard in it. "No, no, no. No peeking, you silly _Ukatae_."

_Silly Ukatae? How dare she call me silly! _"Now see here! You can't talk to me like that! I'm Lord—wait!" he cried out when Luna began to force him out of her mind, his irritation with her instantly gone. " Are you well?"

"Of course." Suddenly her mental barriers appeared manifesting as an actual stone wall, its length impossibly high. At the top ten slender fingers gripped the edge, and then he was looking at Luna's face peeking at him over the edge, her wide bright eyes fixed on him as she raised up until her arms could rest on the wall. For all Tom knew, the rest of her body was dangling there on the other side.

"This is supposed to happen, you know. Daddy said."

Tom floated towards the wall until his head was tipped back all the way in order to look at her. From here it seemed like she was miles above him. He tried moving to her level, but he felt her blocking him. She would not let him any closer. "Why won't you tell anyone what's happening to you?"

Luna looked off behind him. She was quiet for so long Tom thought she would not speak at all. "You like mysteries, don't you?" she finally asked and laughed when she found him frowning at her. "Time reveals all in the end, doesn't it?"

"Not always. Time runs out for most people."

"But we're not talking about most people right now. You and I… Harry, Draco, and Hermione… we have the time now, don't we? Yes," she went on before he could reply, "we have the time now. Plenty of it. For us, time is no longer important." Luna sent him a shy smile before she pushed off the wall and disappeared behind it.

Tom couldn't help himself. He pressed both hands against the wall. His heart was beating triple time, and now that she was gone his entire being was filled with worry. "Swear you are well!" he yelled, not sure if she would hear, nor could he understand why he needed this reassurance.

"Mr. Dark Lord worried about someone other than himself?"

Even though he could no longer see her, he thought the following laughter was from the stricken look on his face at her question.

He raised his nose into the air. "Don't be ridiculous, Lovegood. I ask only for the sake of Harry, of course. He's very worried about you."

"Of course." Her giggles began to fade. "I'll see you at school. And remember, no more peeking." The fondness in her tone surprised him enough that Luna was able to push him out of her mind with ease before he realized. He stood still for a moment, hovering over Luna's body, letting his mind reconnect with his body, fighting off the dizziness he hadn't expected to take over him when he came back.

"That was strange. She didn't want me to see. Why?" he spoke out loud once he moved.

"Oh, I don't know," Talyn replied while she studied her nails. "Perhaps she values her privacy."

Tom had nothing to say to that. Though he narrowed his eyes as he passed her and left the room. There was more to think on now. Being _Ukatae_, he and his siblings were immortal and time really had no meaning for them in the long run. And Luna referred to time as if it had no meaning for her either. That could only mean whatever type of being she is… Well, he supposed it meant Luna was immortal now as well. But how could she be immortal when her father obviously wasn't?

* * *

Neville finally returned to the library after being lost for nearly half an hour, but he found the doors locked. He bit back a curse. Here he was stuck in Malfoy Manor without Harry, wandering the halls getting lost, and now he was locked out of the only place he was slightly familiar with.

To make things worse, he next clearly heard Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black through the door. His eyes widened as the noises from within the library reached his ears. He backed away, praying Dudley wasn't in there as well, and knocked into someone behind him.

"And who are you to run into my brother?" someone asked in amusement.

Neville spun around and inhaled sharply upon recognizing the two men before him. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Neville's face darkened as he grabbed for his wand. He aimed at the nearest brother, who happened to be Rabastan and the one who had spoken. Rodolphus' hand dove within his robes and a moment later they were at a standoff. Rodolphus pointing his wand at Neville while he pointed his wand at Rabastan. The latter of which stared back at Neville curiously and he didn't make any move to grab his wand.

Tom came upon them like this."Lower your wands," he called from down the hall. His eyes darkened when he was ignored. "_Accio _wands." Rodolphus and Neville's wands flew into his hand. "Explain," he ordered as soon as he stopped in front of them.

"What am I doing here?" Neville asked in a trembling voice. "Why did you bring me here? To see the people who destroyed my parents' minds?" Neville's voice was a hoarse whisper by the end.

"You're the Longbottom boy?" Rabastan asked.

Neville said nothing and only clenched his fists. After seeing how the boy performed during his and Hermione's escape, Tom was willing to bet the Gryffindor wished he had enough courage to start using them on all three of them.

"They were not the ones to do your parents harm."

"Oh right. I'm going to believe that coming from-"

"Ask Harry if you don't believe me. You know he won't lie to you."

Neville locked gazes with him for a moment, and then he turned and fled down the hall. Tom turned and glared at Rodolphus. "You raise your wand to no one while you're here, especially if that someone is a student." Tom moved forward until his nose was almost touching Rodolphus'. "Is this understood?" he hissed.

"He threatened Rab-"

"_Crucio_." Exactly one minute passed before Tom lifted the curse. "Is this understood, Lestrange?"

"Yes, my lord," Rodolphus answered and then clenched his jaw shut against the lingering pain of the curse.

"Wonderful," Tom replied flatly. "I don't care what happens, you are never to raise your wand against a student unless I say otherwise," Tom said slowly and Rodolphus backed up when the light of the hallway's chandelier glinted off of Tom's fangs. "We wouldn't want to hurt the new recruits just yet, would we? Now…" Tom cocked his head when Sirius' voice carried, and at once knew the library was off limits. "Since I have been detained from doing what I came here to do, I will now take the opportunity to unlock your memories and get rid of the ones Dumbledore has left."

Tom later found Neville walking aimlessly around the manor with Dursley. When he came upon them, they were having a discussion about a muggle sport, boxing.

"Sirius is ready for your return, Dursley."

Tom noticed the wariness in Neville's eyes when he faced him. He didn't comment and simply turned around and led both boys back to the library. When they got there, Dursley didn't look like he was going to leave. He kept sending Neville worried glances. "Say goodbye now," Tom instructed. "Neville isn't in any danger from me."

"Well then… bye." Dudley didn't sound too convinced, but the half smile Neville sent him seemed like enough encouragement. Dudley took one last look before he disappeared into the library.

Tom gave Neville another searching look until the Gryffindor began to get annoyed by it and he balled his hands into fists. "What?"

A brow arched. "Nothing." Tom smiled and turned. "We're going to go check on Luna before we leave."

"But what about your research?" Neville asked as he quickened his pace to catch up with the Dark Lord who was already halfway down the hall.

"That can wait for the moment."

"What am I doing here with you?" Neville finally asked when they got to Luna's room.

"Obviously you are here to check on Lovegood with me."

"No. I- I mean… Uh, why did you bring me here, to Malfoy Manor with you?"

"Because I needed your assistance."

"Right. The books," Neville murmured as Tom opened the door and entered without so much as a knock. "But, you could have done what Dudley did and summoned a house elf to gather all those books. You didn't need me…" Neville trailed off when he noticed Healer Bluemoon was in the room. "Oh, hello Healer."

"Neville." Amortia rose from her chair beside Luna's bed and pinned Tom with a look. "What did you do to her?"

Tom stopped short in surprise at the venom laced under Amortia's words and he watched her warily as she approached him with a dark look. "Luna is my patient. I know when someone has tampered with her? We are, after all, in Malfoy Manor. I set protective measures around the girl. I know you've been in her head. What were you thinking? You could have hurt her!"

"I did try to warn him," Talyn said from her position against the wall. "But he would not listen."

"You only warned that I might hurt her," he snapped back at the grinning _Ukatae_ warrior, and then turned his attention back to Amortia. "I would not have entered if I thought I'd cause her harm, Amortia. No need to get angry. And I did not _tamper_ with her, as you so delicately put it."

"You should have waited for my return before doing whatever it was you did."

Tom hissed in annoyance. "I didn't do anything. I wasn't the one to make her start glowing."

"Yes, I know that as well. Really, do you think I'm incompetent?"

"Course not! I would never have invited you into my inner circle otherwise." Tom said, and then he waved his hands in front of him as if to ward off anything else she may complain about. Really, she was starting to remind him of Mrs. Weasley. "Have you time to go to St. Mungo's with us? We'll need your help."

Neville was surprised when Tom had turned to wave at him to include him in the conversation. What the hell was going on now?

Amortia's brows drew together in suspicion. "What for?"

Tom moved until he and the Healer were standing chest to chest. Neville watched as the Dark Lord moved to whisper in Amortia's ear. After a moment, the Healer drew back in surprise and sent a quick look in Neville's direction before looking back at Tom.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly. "Don't try it and bring him if you are not sure. That's crueler than anything you have ever done."

Tom drew back with an incredulous look on his face. "Crueler than anything I've ever done before? Really, woman, don't insult me! I assure I've done far worse things."

By this time Neville's stomach was starting to clench with uneasiness and he began backing away. Seemed the wisest thing to do. He had no idea what they were talking about. But if Amortia was talking about the Dark Lord doing something cruel, Neville was sure he didn't want to hang around.

Tom glanced at Talyn and she nodded encouragingly. "Talyn says it's more than possible."

"Just don't decide to brag anywhere near Falde, alright. He'll have my braid if he finds out I instructed you."

"I've already promised," Tom said.

The Healer blew out a breath, but her eyes were suddenly shining with excitement and hope. "Fine then. I'll go ahead. Meet me in Reception." She took one last look at Luna before breezing out of the room.

"I feel her shock," Talyn said. "I take it you don't usually do things like this… for other people."

"Silence," Tom hissed, and his face darkened when Talyn merely laughed at the uncomfortable state he had recklessly put himself in.

Neville soon found himself standing in the reception area of St. Mungo's and he was eyeing the exit carefully and hopefully. There was a good chance he could run and escape before the Dark Lord realized he bolted. He was also hoping someone would come and save him. Maybe Harry or Hermione… He did not want to be here, didn't want to think about who was here. Sometimes it was too hard.

His parents weren't dead, yet they might as well be. The last visit he had with them was a few weeks ago. Of course there had been no change. Never any change. "Do I really need to be here?" he asked thickly.

"Yes." Tom's voice and his gaze were completely unyielding as he stared back at the younger teenager whom he noticed looked ready to cave in on himself. "Sit down and stop thinking."

"Oh right," Neville whispered, but he did sit, happy to let his legs relax as he stretched them out. "Stop thinking… Like that's easy," he mumbled, and then flinched when Tom sat next to him. "You're not going to tell me why we're here, are you?"

"No." Tom's fingers began to tap impatiently on his knee when Amortia finally came out to meet them.

"Everything is ready for you," she said as they left the reception area.

She ushered them into the same quarters Luna and her father occupied before being moved to the manor and Neville was told to wait out in the small waiting room. Which he did gratefully and sank down onto a white leather couch.

There was no telling how long he sat there in the quiet with only his breathing and slight nervous movements making any noise. He was certain the room Healer Bluemoon and Tom had gone into was surrounded by a strong silencing spell. But that was fine, he didn't need to know what was going on inside. Neville did not want to know.

He was drifting off to sleep when Healer Bluemoon suddenly rushed out of the room, sending Neville a blinding smile as she passed him. Neville immediately stood, but she waved him back down. "I'll be right back, Neville. You wait here!" Then she was gone.

Neville threw himself back onto the sofa with an angry scowl. "What the hell am I here for?" He felt utterly useless! Was that the point? To drive home what he always knew.

The door to the patient's room slowly opened and Tom staggered out before shutting the door as quickly as he could behind him. Then he slid to the floor, his face lined and tired. Neville rushed over without thinking and helped the heavily panting Slytherin over to the couch. He received an irritated hiss for his trouble.

"Where's Talyn?" the Gryffindor asked. "You seem to need a Healer."

"You're an idiot, Longbottom," Tom finally muttered after he seemed to get regain his breath.

"What did I do now?" he asked in perplexity. "I was just sitting here-"

"And thinking about how worthless you think you are!" Tom snapped. "That does no one any good."

Neville's lips pressed into a thin line… there was only so much he could take and he was starting to forget whom he was talking with. But before he could snap back, Amortia rushed back in, followed by two other Healers. Tom raised an eyebrow at her.

"They are aware it will be their deaths should they utter a word," Amortia said plainly without breaking step or looking back at the two Healers who followed as she returned into the room. Tom was reassured when the two Healers nodded at her words as they followed closely behind.

Neville stared at the closed door for a few seconds before finally he snapped. "What the fuck is going on?"

Tom ignored him and looked at the door when Talyn Shadowed through. "How are they?"

"Understandably confused. But they are well on the way to understanding. They were not completely locked away as most of you thought."

"I want to know why I'm here. Now!" Neville shouted again.

Tom finally turned to him with a vacant expression. "We need your help with two of Amortia's long term patients. They have recovered and I want you to see that they are situated comfortably within the manor before we return to school," he explained smoothly as if Neville had not shouted at him.

Talyn sniggered at the gobsmacked expression on the boy's face as she approached and gave Tom a look over. "We should return to school now. That took quite a lot from you."

"I'm fine," Tom ground out, but Neville could see he did in fact look like he needed a good lie down, and maybe a potion or two from Professor Snape.

"She's right," Neville said and fixed Tom with a firm look. "We should go back now. We can return to the manor tomorrow to collect those books and to see about Healer Bluemoon's patients."

"No," Tom returned lowly, and wished this wasn't the time Longbottom had decided to show _him_ a backbone. "We'll finish what needs to be finished today."

"Or we can alert Draco, Harry, or Hermione to your condition," Neville went on quietly.

Tom surged to his feet, swaying dangerously, and glared at Neville. "Don't threaten me, Longbottom!" he hissed.

"It- It's n-not a t-threat," Neville stuttered. No one could remain unaffected under the death glare Tom was giving off. "I just t-thought they would like to be in-informed…"

"You will remain silent!" Tom ordered. The door opened and Amortia stepped out, staying any further argument Neville and Tom might have had.

Amortia smiled gently at Neville. "They are ready to see you."

"Who?" Neville looked at Tom, because that's whom he expected the Healer to be talking to.

Amortia stepped forward and gently grasped Neville's hand. "Your parents, Neville. They want to see you now. They are asking for you and are demanding to see you before they do anything else."

Neville jerked his hand away and backed up, his face contorted into disgust as he reached behind him for the door handle that would lead him out of this sick nightmare. "They've asked for me? What kind of nut are you? All of you!" Neville's wide angry eyes flicked back and forth between Amortia, Tom, and Talyn. "They don't know me! They never ask for me! My parents never expect to see me or anyone else," he ended in a strangled whisper.

Tom grumbled under his breath as he attached a firm hand on the stupid Gryffindor's arm and pulled him over to the door leading to the Longbottoms. By now, Neville was too numb to pull away. He barely heard Amortia's hiss of displeasure at Tom's rough handling.

"He's allowed to be in shock!"

"Not allowed to waste time! He doesn't want to believe so I will give him no choice!" Tom hissed back and promptly shoved Neville into the room.

"Neville?"

"…Mum?"

"Sweetie, that's you isn't it? Our sweet little baby boy."

"Mum!"

Outside in the waiting room, Tom's lip curled slightly in disgust while Amortia and Talyn were smiling rather too brightly.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and everyone began to gather in the Great Hall for dinner. Harry himself was on his way there and he whistled merrily as he made his way down to dinner. He was whistling and he didn't give a damn that people gave him strange glances as they passed him in the halls. He mostly didn't care because most of those looks were amused glances and knowing smiles and he received congratulatory pats on the back at the same time. Harry walked alone because unfortunately Draco and Mione were both caught up with extra Head duties and wouldn't be free until after dinner.

The faint odor of singed hair tickled his nose and his whistling died away. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and then pulled on a stony mask when he heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind.

"Professor Klyne," Harry greeted tonelessly before the wizard had caught up fully. He was happy to feel the idiot's shock. Klyne couldn't imagine how Harry had known it was him when he hadn't looked back.

"Hello Mr. Potter," Klyne practically purred Harry's name, immediately setting the _Ukatae_ on edge. Both _Ukatae_. Brumek moved closer and kept a wary eye on the wizard.

"Professor Klyne," Harry returned again, still in the flat tone, though that unfortunately didn't seem to faze Klyne much. He simply grinned at Harry. "Is there something you need, Professor?"

"I believe congratulations on your engagement are in order."

"Perhaps." Harry finally stopped and faced the wizard. "It may have been in order if we were acquainted with each other, which we are not, and if you actually cared about such a thing, which you do not. So what do you really want?"

"Perhaps in the future…" Klyne moved closer until his chest nearly brushed Harry's, and the Gryffindor just barely managed to keep from growling a warning. "You may need someone to talk to. I understand bonds such as the one you and Mr. Malfoy have can sometimes be difficult, very stressful; especially if it is forced… I feel it is my duty as one of your professors to offer sanctuary should you feel the need to… get away."

There was a glint in Professor Klyne's eyes that had Harry's hands balling into fists. The wizard's bright blue eyes were roving all over his face, as if he were savoring Harry's features and Klyne's unsaid message was crystal clear, especially when his eyes moved to take in the rest of his tall form. "You are… very beautiful. I'm sure I'm not the first to say," Klyne said softly.

Harry's eyes hardened into green ice. "You are aware soliciting students will get you sacked? Soliciting me will get you killed. You should be careful, Professor Klyne."

Harry felt threatened in a way that left him feeling very vulnerable. He could take physical threats- threats of death and destruction, etc.- but this kind of threat made him feel over exposed and had his soul screaming for his mate's protection. Harry didn't feel the least bit a coward for thinking of calling Draco. In fact the urge won out when Klyne started to stare at his mouth instead of taking Harry's threat seriously. And besides, he was in the mood to see whatever Draco might do to Klyne. Especially since the Slytherin hated Klyne's guts and was already in the mood to kill the bastard.

_Professor Klyne is making me very uncomfortable._

_Uncomfortable how?_

_Flirting. Making it obvious I have somewhere else to turn should I have enough of your presence. _

Harry grinned, realizing he had just probably burned up Draco's patience, and Professor Klyne's eyes snapped back to stare into amused green eyes when he noticed the grin. The look on Klyne's face suggested he was taking Harry's amusement the wrong way and he moved closer until there was hardly any air between them. Harry stepped back with a sneer just as Klyne was jerked away from him. Only Ozemir's quick reflexes saved Klyne's head from being bashed in by the wall.

Ozemir laughed when he caught the disappointed look in Harry's eyes. Seems Harry wanted the human's head crumpled. Ozemir shoved the shocked Professor down the hall, effectively scaring the bloody hell out of him. It's not every day someone gets pushed away by some invisible force. Harry was distracted from his pout when Draco stepped into his line of vision and gently grasped his chin, his thumb running over Harry's bottom lip tenderly.

"Had enough of my presence?" he asked softly, though his eyes were blazing. From the twitch of his blond eyebrow Harry knew Draco was restraining himself until he had seen to his mate. Harry smiled and dipped his chin so he could draw Draco's thumb slowly into his mouth. The twitching instantly stopped, and Draco's eyes burned with a different kind of light.

"He seems to think our bond could be stressful," Harry said once he allowed Draco his thumb back. Draco grinned and walked Harry back until he was pressed against the wall. One quick look over his shoulder showed him Klyne had quickly departed and was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you stressed right now?" Draco asked lowly, pressing himself fully against Harry.

"Erm… yeah. But definitely in a good way."

This was much better. Having his mate this close, pressing heavily against him... his mate's warmth surrounding and protecting him. Having Draco being assertive and honest and simply Draco. The blond's presence could never be stifling. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his face against the warm pale column. He was content to stay there and purr his contentment. He felt a hand in his hair and a chuckle vibrating through Draco's chest.

"Oi, Potter! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Harry reluctantly drew back and turned to look down the corridor, seeing Crabbe and Goyle running at them at full speed. Harry sincerely hoped they planned to stop because he didn't fancy getting squashed into a pancake at the moment. But then Brumek stepped in front of them to prevent such a thing from happening. Seems he was thinking the same thing as Harry. Fortunately for the quickly approaching Slytherins, they stopped just a foot short of the big warrior, and Brumek quickly moved away when he saw the young ones were not in danger of being trampled. Harry smiled when he heard Ozemir softly laughing in amusement.

"You really thought they were going to run into him." Ozemir snorted when he tried to stop laughing and failed. Brumek was scowling so deeply the vein in his neck was throbbing.

"Shut up, you!" Brumek barked. "I was only doing my job!"

"Guys," Harry ventured. "You do realize your speaking rather loudly and people can hear you."

Brumek and Ozemir quieted and noticed not only Draco's Slytherins were staring at the empty spot where they stood in Shadow, but other students passing stopped to stare at the wall, wondering if the school had acquired new ghosts.

"Move along. Nothing to see here," Draco told the confused students in a lazy drawl. "I said move along," he repeated with a dark look when no one listened the first time. That dark look was all it took to get the students to continue on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So… what's up?" Harry asked Crabbe and Goyle, who stood back and waited for an explanation. They finally shrugged at each other when it seemed neither Harry nor Draco would explain the disembodied voices.

"Know where Longbottom is?" Goyle asked. "I had a study session with him but he never showed up."

"A study session with Longbottom?" Draco asked, bemused.

"For Herbology. We were supposed to meet in the library, but all I found were the books we were going to use... The books were spread out on a table."

"A study session?" Harry asked. Goyle looked annoyed that Harry hadn't already moved on from that point. So Harry thought he should elaborate. "But it's only the first day of lessons. You already have a study session?"

"Wait." Draco raised a hand, looking shocked. "You were in the library? But you never go there."

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Figured I better this year. It being our last and everything."

"You did say we didn't have to pretend so much this year," Crabbe added.

"That's true," Draco murmured.

"No, I haven't seen him," Harry said because he didn't think Goyle would stand for waiting any longer for an answer. "So you found Neville's books but not Neville?" when Goyle nodded Harry looked at Draco.

"Don't worry about it. He probably forgot," Draco answered. "You have to admit he forgets things."

"But he had the books out on the table…" Goyle reminded him.

"Ozemir, you watch them. I'll go check for the boy. I know his signature." Ozemir blinked at Brumek in surprise, but before he could say anything he was already gone.

"I'll walk with you to dinner. Longbottom's probably already there," Draco said.

When they arrived outside of the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle immediately went in, but Ozemir told Harry to wait with him until Brumek returned.

"Not taking any chances with us, are you?" Draco said as they moved into a shadowed corner where they all felt more comfortable.

"Of course not!" Ozemir exclaimed indignantly. "What kind of a bodyguard do you take me for?"

"Not a very good one," Brumek murmured into his ear from behind. "You let me walk right up behind you."

Harry sniggered at the shocked look on the Assassin's face. He would bet no one had ever been able to sneak up on him before.

"How did you do that?" Ozemir hissed, and Harry was surprised to hear the pissed off venom in his voice. Brumek seemed only amused and remained directly behind Ozemir, barely able to keep himself from pressing against his mate's back. He grinned wickedly and bent down to whisper in the Scholar's ear. "I need your touch, Ozemir."

Ozemir's eyes slid closed as a full body shudder passed through him. "Don't stand so close."

"Touch me," Brumek commanded. "The Call demands it."

Draco pulled Harry out of the corner towards the Great Hall with his hand planted firmly over his mouth to keep from laughing. Brumek was doing very well in his quest. Better than Draco thought he would manage anyway because right now Ozemir looked ready to break from his ridiculous promise to keep his warrior mate at arm's length.

Ozemir closed his eyes as the heat built up quickly into a burning ball in the pit of his stomach as his spine tingled from Brumek's warmth at his back. He took a deep breath before turning around to lay a hand on Brumek's arm. His eyes were planted firmly on his hand as he trailed it down slowly, almost reverently until his fingers passed over the warrior's. He would have pulled away then, but found his hand caught in Brumek's strong grip. Violet eyes widened as his open palm was pulled to Brumek's lips.

Ozemir yanked his hand back when he thought his hand might burst into flames. "S-stop this," he managed to say as he hastily backed away.

"I'm never going to stop!" Brumek snapped as Ozemir retreated, his voice filling the Entrance Hall. "Get used to it, you dimwit!"

Ozemir turned in place to stare at Brumek in resentment and made a sharp sound of disgust. "My intelligence is not something to be insulted!" He hissed back before grabbing Draco to drag the younger _Ukatae_ down the hall, away from Harry and Brumek. "Your sister is waiting," he said to Draco. The Slytherin had one last look at Harry before they disappeared around the corner.

Brumek was grinning when he came to stand beside Harry. It wasn't really funny, Harry thought as a frown appeared on his face. He thought Brumek had probably unraveled most of the good done by trying to be nice. He didn't think Ozemir would change his mind if Brumek continued to act like a jerk. Harry was prepared to mention this when the truth of the matter hit him. Ozemir loved Brumek long before being aware they were mates. Ozemir loved him when he was never nice. His surliness was probably a trait Ozemir loved best.

Harry's frown disappeared and he nodded to himself. Brumek being himself while at the same time showing more sensitivity would have far better results. The young _Ukatae_ glanced at his guard and smirked, having learned something new about the warrior. Brumek hid his intelligence under a lot of brawn.

"Did you find Neville?" he finally asked.

"Your brother grabbed him and they went on an outing."

"An outing?"

"They are well and whole… partly. Your brother has exhausted himself and your friend is not emotionally sound."

Harry's eyes narrowed but he waited to speak until after a group of students passed him to enter the Great Hall. "What does that mean? What's Luther been doing?"

Brumek scowled. "Healing humans."

Harry hid his surprise. "And Neville?"

"He is at the wizards' hospital visiting his family."

Harry's worries doubled as he entered the Great Hall. He already guessed what Tom had planned and wondered if he would succeed. And above all else, he wondered why the Dark Lord suddenly had an impulse to start healing people. Neville's parents in particular. Harry had a few harsh words for his brother when he saw him again. Tom should not have brought Neville along. What if _Ukatae_ healing magic could not heal his parents? What emotional damage will Tom inflict on Neville if it doesn't work? Especially if Tom had Neville's hopes up before trying.

* * *

After dinner Falde called all the _Ukatae_ together. All with the exception of Tom, who had yet to return to the school with Neville. And Hermione was in a hissy fit about this especially since Brumek already reported their brother was overtaxing himself. Finally, Harry and Draco were able to waylay her worry for a short time. They reminded her Tom knew what he was doing and if he really needed help he would seek them out.

"So why have we gathered now?" Draco finally asked.

Falde stepped forward. "I want a look at your complete schedules so that I can plan your training schedule around that."

"What are we going to do exactly?" Hermione questioned.

"You will physically train for a few weeks before the weapons training begins. Every morning you will run before your school lessons…." Draco made a sound of horror, but Falde continued before anyone else could comment. "You will have lessons throughout the day… Academics, _Ukatae_ history, our political systems, and of course you will discover and learn to harness your magic. Also a run in the evenings after dinner. From tomorrow on- large lunches, light dinners and a pre-bed snack. After the evening runs you will have lessons and each lesson will be something of a different nature- but all will be to condition your bodies in some way. We start tomorrow morning. May I have your school schedules now?"

"You're going to run us into the ground!" Harry exclaimed, his horror now matching Draco's, who sat beside him completely still with the same horrified look on his face.

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip in worry. "We aren't used to doing that much physical activity. Our bodies may not be able to handle so much so quickly."

"And more academic lessons?" Harry mumbled. "I don't see how we can juggle both our Hogwarts lessons with our _Ukatae_ lessons. All that information is just going to get mixed up in my head and leak out of my ears."

The Scholar could see they really believed coping with this large work load thrown at them would be impossible. And that was understandable. They already had so much to do with school, their plans to take over the Wizarding World, dethroning weak leaders and planning to bring back greatness to the undeserving Wizarding World. This thought made him smile fondly at his young ones. Such young leaders… They were driven and determined to see their plans fulfilled and it just made his heart swell with hope and promise for the future of their kind. It saddened him to know he wouldn't be around to see what greatness they returned to the _Ukatae_ Empire. But he knew… was certain the new blood and siblings would succeed and save their race. He had no doubt. Just as he had no doubt he must die to make sure Harry and Draco can succeed.

He moved forward, prepared to soothe the anxiety ridden young ones, but Brumek was never one for his patience and glared at them all in irritation. "You are _Ukatae_! Your bodies and minds will quickly adjust. All you need is more than enough will behind the purpose."

Hermione sighed, knowing arguing about it would get them nowhere. She grabbed up her bag to rifle through it for her schedule. Harry groaned his reluctant acceptance and dropped a hand into a robe pocket where his schedule was tucked away. After withdrawing it, he then leaned over and passed a hand into Draco's robe, looking for his schedule as well. Draco was still staring at Falde in horror and hadn't moved one hair the entire time. Harry found Draco's schedule then passed both pieces of parchment over to Falde.

Hermione found and handed her schedule over. "Now when you say in the morning…"

"Before breakfast equals too bloody early," Harry mourned.

"And we'll be up all night as well," Hermione surmised. "I'm all for learning, but how do you expect us to go from one day to the next when we push ourselves over the limit from sun up past sun down? How do you expect us to learn that way? We still have to complete our Hogwarts classes and Draco and I are Heads. That takes up extra time. Not to mention other plans we've already made."

Ozemir sat beside Hermione. "We will not push passed your limits until you've been at this a few months," he assured with a sharp look at Brumek. The warrior frowned, but otherwise remained silent. "It will not be easy, that is true. And you will work very hard, that's for certain. But please believe me when I say you four can do this and more. I have every confidence in you."

"And complaining about it will only waste time," Brumek grunted. "Did you think we were joking when we said you had to be physically powerful to take command of the _Ukatae_? You have to prove your worth in every way."

"I don't think I should have to prove anything," Draco suddenly said, his voice the sound of compressed fury. "We were picked for this, not the other way round. I don't see why we have to put on a bloody show to convince a dying race."

Brumek snarled and stepped forward. Harry didn't particularly like the look on the big warrior's face. He felt his hackles rising. "You could give up if you like," Brumek sneered. "I don't want some sniveling little baby ruling our world. Just give up, little coward."

Draco sprang to his feet. "What did you call me?" he growled. "I am not a coward! And I'm certainly not a bloody baby!"

"Why don't you prove it? " Brumek quickly glanced at Falde. His commander gave a slight nod and backed away. "Prove it, _young one_." His tone dripped with contempt, his eyes daring Draco to make a move.

Ozemir's eyes narrowed. "Brumek…" he hissed.

But the warrior ignored the Scholar's hiss and continued to glare, watching the silent anger building up within the young one, all his rage bared inside swirling silver eyes. Harry thought Draco probably needed to vent in order to see reason. Harry didn't like what he was expected to do; in fact he really believed he might not make it out of training. But realized it must be done if he and Draco wanted to take their rightful places as leaders of an ancient and powerful race of people. Draco needed to rant and rage before he could calm down enough to see it. Harry was surprised how their roles were reversed this time. Usually it was Draco who remained calm and could see reason first with Harry being unreasonable and going off the handle.

So he sat back, prepared to watch a fascinating show. Hermione looked at him and gave him a disapproving frown when she realized why he was grinning. But then suddenly Draco straightened up from the semi defensive stance he had taken and brushed invisible wrinkles from his tailored slacks.

"Fine," he proclaimed in a calm manner. "We start tomorrow then." Brumek blinked in surprise at a battle easily won and then glared at Falde when he made a small sound of amusement.

Harry's disappointed moan caught Ozemir's attention. "Was it wrong to hope for a fight?"

Ozemir raised an eyebrow as his attention returned to their mates, who continued to stand and stare at each other, hard feelings not quite gone yet. Only a second passed before his eyes grew huge and bright. "Perhaps not. That would have been…" Ozemir trailed off as his eyes roamed Brumek's tall broad form.

"Delicious?" Harry supplied. "Hot? Sexy? Fucking fantastic?"

Ozemir nodded along with every word. Seeing Draco and Brumek solve their little argument by having a brawl would have been a sight to see. And for a moment Draco had shifted and tightened his stance, his muscles bunching together, tensing in anticipation of an attack. And then, to Harry's regret, he'd gone and ruined everything by realizing he was being an idiot. Draco backed down more gracefully than Harry had ever seen him do before.

"We should head to bed then," Hermione said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you at the butt crack of dawn. Oh, and I leave you to tell Tom all this when he returns. Good night!" Then she glared at Brumek and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hundred Galleons says she bitches at Falde all the way to the tower," Harry said and laughed when the vision of it popped into his mind.

Draco sat and allowed Harry to draw his head down to his lap. "No bet," he replied as he stretched out for comfort and then waved their _Ukatae_ guards away to give them privacy.

Once Ozemir pushed a fuming Brumek out of the room, Harry dropped his head back with a chuckle. "I don't think Brumek appreciated the high and mighty send off you gave him just now."

"Does it look like I care?" apparently Draco was still a little pissed off.

Harry dropped a hand onto Draco's chest and began to tap out drum cadences. He was nodding in agreement. "We've never even seen the empire we're supposed to put our lives on the line for. What if- what happens if we don't like it there, Draco?"

Draco trapped Harry's drumming fingers under his. He didn't like it when Harry's voice grew small like that. "You know perfectly well I'm not going to stand for you having to stay somewhere you don't want to. C'mon, Harry! Don't be stupid!"

"But… I want to like it there. I really do."

"Why do you want it so much? We've never seen it. We don't even know much about the Empire except for what Ozemir's told us…"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Because it's ours, Draco… Maybe we should go ahead and take care of Dumbledore right away. That would free up a lot of time."

"Don't you want to see his reaction when he realizes we've stolen the Wizarding World right out from under his nose?"

It was a long time before Harry answered. "Yeah, I suppose."

"And it would be pointless to kill him off right away. We do that and nothing really changes will it? We must shatter his reputation completely while at the same time doing the same with the Ministry." Draco closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt fingers in his hair. "Once the Wizarding World knows the truth about Dumbledore and realizes the Ministry does more harm than good, the masses will panic and the doors will be wide open for Tom and ourselves. They'll be desperate for someone to look up to, to tell them how things should be run, to take responsibility. Most people will be desperate for a change."

Harry grinned. "It sounds so easy when you say it, love. Okay, we'll wait. But let's step up time frames at least. Thanks to Demai'Tah, we really don't have any time to spare."

Draco nodded and began to remove his tie. "Agreed. We're going to wait here until Tom gets back. Alright?" Harry nodded and then laughed when Draco hissed petulantly because the damn knot wouldn't come out.

"Of course. He better be alright or I might kill him." He slapped Draco's hands away to work the tie out himself. Draco was happy to let his lover take over and allowed his hands to drop lazily onto his belly while Harry leisurely drew the tie from around his collar and threw it onto the coffee table. Draco eyed the Slytherin tie thrown carelessly about for a moment, before shrugging and letting it go this time. They were comfortable in the silence, comfortable to simply relax with each other and Harry would definitely not be happy to receive another 'your clothes are precious…' speech at the moment.

_That's for damn sure._

One tired silver orb opened when the top buttons of his shirt began to pop open. He dropped his chin to his chest and watched Harry slide his palm in to rest against his pale skin. His hand remained in the same place and his head was tipped back with eyes closed. He appeared to be sleeping, though Draco knew he was awake. He realized Harry simply wanted some kind of skin on skin contact, and a sigh escaped the blonde as his eye slid closed again. He melted with comfort as Harry's thumb caressed him repeatedly over the same spot. Seems he needed the contact as well.

Harry spoke quietly after a time. "I want to ask Ozemir something."

"Me as well." Draco stretched out a hand as if reaching for the doorknob and twisted his wrist before drawing back his arm. The door opened as his arm came back.

"Lazy showoff."

"Ozemir!" Draco called, and then raised his eyes to Harry. "You go first," he murmured while relieving his tense muscles by stretching his arms and legs out as far as they could go. A grin bloomed on his face when Harry stiffened- in all the right places.

"Don't do that while your head's in my lap," Harry whispered just as Ozemir entered the room. Draco dropped his arms, letting one fall behind Harry to wrap around his waist. Tipping his head to the side he brushed his face against Harry's stomach and nuzzled the coarse fabric of his shirt before letting his tongue slide in past the buttons. A moan only Harry could hear escaped Draco's lips once he tasted his mate's skin. The only visible reaction Harry had to this was his hand- still planted against Draco's chest- flexed and his fingers pressed into his skin.

Ozemir sat down opposite them and Harry smiled at him in a normal fashion, thinking it was a bloody miracle he didn't moan out loud when his lips moved. Draco's tongue was _not_ being lazy. The rest of the blond was, but his tongue definitely was not!

"Brumek!" Harry said with a grin. Ozemir pinned him with a glare. No doubt Ozemir wanted to stay far away from his mate and as frequently as possible but Harry was in no way going to make it easy for him.

Harry's hips bucked just as Ozemir looked over his shoulder when Brumek strode in. Draco's tongue found lower buttons to slide by and had journeyed down past his naval. He couldn't help but tremble as his erection grew under Draco's head and dug his claws into his mate's skin to make him stop. He didn't think he could keep his face neutral. Draco's tongue was merciless.

"We had some questions," Harry managed slowly. Brumek took a position behind Ozemir's chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He eyed the back of Draco's head with an odd look, and Harry fought hard to keep the blush off his face. He was sure the warrior knew exactly what Draco was doing.

"Well of course!" Ozemir shifted to the edge of his seat and smiled brightly. "Ask away!"

Harry almost cried in disappointment when that very talented tongue suddenly vanished from his heated skin and Draco turned over to face Ozemir and Brumek. "What happens in the _Ukatae_ world when mates find each other?" he asked after taking a deep breath. "Do you have weddings or a ceremony of some sort? Or do you simply go on as always once you've complete the bond?"

Draco watched the Scholar intently for his reaction. Ozemir's face flushed and he half glared at Harry for bringing another aspect of the mate bond to light when Brumek was so near him. Draco grinned when he saw all this rolling through Ozemir's eyes.

"When mates find each other it is cause for grand celebrations. Sometimes extravagant ceremonies take place to bind the mates together with Hirsha's Blessing," Ozemir explained stiffly and studiously ignored the warm presence behind him. "You two will need to do this when you finally enter the realm."

"Elaborate on the… extravagant part," Draco said to him as he began to sit up. Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed the back of Draco's head to keep it in place over his erection. _You will stay put, bloody bastard. It's your fault I'm in this state! _Draco snorted, but did remain still.

"Extravagant," Brumek began to explain with a sneer, "as in ridiculously expensive and hideously gaudy. They are mostly for socialites and their politics, and in my opinion these parties are completely pointless all around."

Draco's smile was slow and calculating. "Oh I like the sound of that."

"I don't," Harry replied with a groan.

"They are not pointless, Brumek. It's necessary-"

"Necessary for a headache the size of _Taeneen_," the warrior interrupted.

"And it's a celebration," Ozemir went on, glaring at Brumek over his shoulder. "Of course it's going to be extravagant!"

Seeing Brumek and Ozemir rev up for another argument, Draco raised a hand, eager to get on to his questions. "Why exactly do we have to put ourselves through hell in order to gain an empire that has already been written down as ours?"

Brumek narrowed his eyes. "I thought we were passed this."

"Not quite," Draco replied coldly. His eyes flashed dangerously and Brumek thought it best he let the young one finish without interruption. "Harry and I are in agreement that we will do whatever you say, because you know more… but you can't expect us to go into this completely blind. We need more information."

"What's our motivation?" Harry put in. "Explain why we must go to such lengths to secure the thrown, when it's already written our blood must rule now."

"Ah. I see." Ozemir nodded and sat back. He tapped a finger on his knee, before sighing. "Come sit down, Brumek. You standing there makes me nervous."

"Then I'll stand here some more."

"Must I threaten you with lack of touch?" Ozemir asked sweetly. He enjoyed the snickering from the young ones.

Draco arched a brow as Brumek grudgingly moved around to take a seat next to his grinning mate. Brumek scowled back at him.

"Now then…" Ozemir extended his hands out, palms facing the ground. "Imagine you are artists… Painters. You stand in front of a blank canvas with every color of paint imaginable. When you are accepted, the blank canvas becomes yours to paint whatever you want; however you like. That blank canvas is our world and the paintbrush represents your ruling power. Understand? The world, once you are accepted, will literally be yours. You have all the power, you see. You have the power to change any law, reconstruct the social structure, divide and destroy lands and clans. Your word is law.

"You must prove you are capable of being strong leaders. No _Ukatae_ alive will swear fealty of that all-encompassing magnitude without a show of worth. Does that help you? Do you understand now?"

Harry narrowed his eyes and spoke softly, "I understand that if we prove our worth and inherit the Empire you and the rest of our race will become slaves to us. That's what I understand."

"With a governing power of that extent things aren't quite that simple, Harry. We must keep the race relatively happy, and to do that they must be allowed a certain amount of freedom and power themselves," Draco put in as he was finally allowed to sit up.

Ozemir nodded. "Very good, Draco."

"But what about the politics?" the Slytherin asked. "Politics never allow things to run smoothly for rulers. It's been documented from the beginnings of history."

"You will most certainly have to deal with our political circles when you begin your campaign. But once you are blessed with the Royal mark, all politics is beneath you. You can over see all that goes on in the Empire, you may allow those political factions to remain, but in the end they will do as you bid."

"I don't see how a race of people can live like that. It's almost like we're gods. If we're a race of beings that are individually gifted in magical power, how can individual _Ukatae_ ever be okay with being ruled completely by another of power? I'm seeing rebellions in the near future… do you get me?"

"He does have a point," Draco conceded.

"This is, as you will learn, how our race is," Ozemir answered. "This is how the Mother created us to be. Without one absolute power, we would devour ourselves. You having absolute control ensures the survival of our kind."

"There will be rebellions. There will be many at first," Brumek went on, his tone light and unconcerned as if rebellions were an everyday occurrence. "But rebellions are generally put down very quickly and quietly. And remember, when you arrive to claim the Empire, you claim an army. Legions will be loyal to you."

"But that's after we are accepted, isn't it?" Draco asked. "What about before?"

"You already have the army," Brumek replied with a grin.

Harry and Draco sat forward. "We do?"

Brumek nodded. "Falde not only commands Ozemir, Talyn, and myself. He's been the Commander for hundreds of years. He commands the legions and we follow him to the ends of the earths. I suspect this is why the Council did not want him on this mission. And then they tried to lie to him." Brumek and Ozemir shared a smirk. "Unfortunately for the Council, we knew almost immediately you would need to be kept from them."

"Why is that?"

"The Council likes the power they wield. They will not want to share," Ozemir explained. "And it was already clear to me you two wield a vast amount of power."

"Wonderful," Harry muttered.

"So Falde's forces will join us without question?" Draco asked.

"Without question," Brumek assured.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Harry raised a hand. "But Tu'ral said there were only a few hundred _Ukatae_ left… How can we have legions of soldiers?"

"Perhaps this Tu'ral person was speaking of only the _Ukatae_ taking refuge here in the mortal world," Brumek replied. "No being here could sense the elves that are in the realm."

Harry sat back with a soft, "ah."

"Who is Tu'ral?" was Ozemir's question.

Harry perked up again. "She's this really cool young unicorn we met in the forest. She helped us get Tom a younger body."

Ozemir's eyes widened and that goofy grin spread across his face. "A unicorn? Really?"

Brumek rolled his eyes and sat back. Now they were going to discuss unicorns. After a moment, Draco drowned them out and focused on the scowling warrior. "How many then?"

Ozemir turned away from Harry, having caught Draco's question and the light in his eyes faded. "Not enough."

"But how many _Ukatae_ are left?" Draco asked again.

Brumek shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know anymore."

"So… our motivation is?" Harry asked, bringing the conversation back to the beginning point.

"We can build our own world as we want it," Draco answered simply then smiled at Harry. "It's our Empire, our lives to rebuild. To make our future as we want it."

Harry studied Draco's face. There was an earnest look in his silver eyes, a cocky smile on his lips, and once again Harry saw the promise of a better world in his gaze. And he thought he might like to give it a chance, no matter what they had to do to achieve it.

Tom finally returned near midnight with a shaken but grinning Neville, only to be confronted by two irate young _Ukatae_ who immediately moved to block Tom's way when he tried to get to the couch.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Draco demanded. "Do you know what time we have to get up in the morning?"

"And why the hell did you take Neville out of school?" Harry added.

"He healed my parents," Neville whispered. "Somehow- I don't know how- but somehow my parents have their minds back."

"Let's not spread the word," Tom murmured as he stepped around his brothers.

"That's great, Neville!" Harry said and slapped his friend on the back.

"Why did he do it?" He asked Harry quietly. "He's the Dark Lord… why did he heal my parents?"

"Not sure, Nev. But… you know… he wasn't the one to put your parents in that state in the first place. Neither was it the Lestranges'."

"I was going to ask you if that was true."

"It is."

Neville seemed to sag in relief and he looked at Tom. "I don't really care why you healed my parents, just that you did. But I'll do whatever you want without question from now on."

"Oh wonderful. Another minion to control." Neville would have been insulted if Tom hadn't sent him a small tired smile. Which was just creepy considering who Tom was.

Ozemir sent a questioning look at Talyn before he crossed to Tom and peered at him closely. Tom tried to shove the Scholar's face away from his but he could hardly move at the moment. Ozemir's brows furrowed with displeasure. "You've done too much." He righted himself and spun around. "He has done too much, Talyn!"

"I'm fine." Tom let his head slip back with an exhausted yawn.

"You don't look fine, you idiot!" Harry said.

"You're two shades from death…" Draco said after taking a good look himself.

Tom's eyes slid closed and he frowned. "I'm tired. That is all."

"Bull. Shit."

Tom made a soft barely audible tisking sound. "Language, Harry."

Draco turned to Talyn. "What did he do?"

"He brought my parents back," Neville whispered again, clearly still in shock.

"And what else?" Ozemir hissed at Talyn. She flinched slightly at his tone. He was surely pissed.

"Fixed the memories of two wizards and went into the consciousness of the witch in coma at the manor."

"Did he use _Ukatae_ magic?" the Scholar asked tightly. Talyn nodded and her eyes widened when she realized. "Too much," Ozemir ground out. "He is untrained." The Scholar bent and placed a hand upon Tom's forehead. "Sleep, young one."

Brumek, feeling the rising anger of his mate, told Talyn to take Tom to his bed, and then switch posts with Falde. "And Falde should know he has overtaxed himself today."

When Talyn had gone with Tom, Harry looked at Ozemir. "It's not really Talyn's fault. Tom does whatever he wants. He doesn't care whether he's supposed to or not. If he thinks he can do it, he's going to do it."

Draco nodded. "There are no rules as far as Lord Voldemort is concerned."

"Tomorrow is a new day then," Ozemir replied. "There are rules and he will follow."

"You're still going to make him run even though he's obviously not in the best shape?" Draco asked in surprise.

Ozemir looked him in the eye and flashed his goofy grin. "Of course. He will be taught a lesson."

Harry snorted. "Fine then. You can wake him."

"Oh no. That pleasure belongs to Falde." Ozemir's grin left Harry feeling sorry for his brother. He shivered a bit as he turned to Neville, who looked like most of the shock had finally worn off. "Neville? Can you tell me what happened today?"

Neville lifted his gaze from the floor. "Can we talk about it tomorrow, Harry? I need to go to bed."

"Excellent idea, Longbottom." Draco took Harry's hand and began pulling his mate towards the bedroom.

"Wait, Draco. I want to walk Neville back to the tower."

"I can make it on my own, Harry. No need to bother."

Harry pulled his hand from Draco's and shook his head. "Dumbledore's still a threat to you. And it's after curfew. You shouldn't walk back all that way alone."

"I will take him."

Neville's eyes widened as Brumek's large hand reached out and grabbed him around the neck. He was next yanked into a Shadow and whisked away. Harry was sure he heard Neville squeak in discomfort as the Shadow disappeared.

"Off to bed then." Ozemir gave Harry and Draco that goofy grin as he shooed them away to bed.

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 6/2/12


	7. The Pain of Success

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Pain of Success**

Before dawn. A time when everyone should be tucked away and warm, sleeping in their beds. As green eyes tried to blink the sleep away and remain open, Harry wondered why he wasn't one of those lucky bastards. Looking up into the dark sky, all he could see was stars and he wondered just how early it actually was. Harry wanted to ask Draco the time but when he looked he was met with the dead tired glare of his mate.

"Don' glare at me," he grumbled after a yawn. "This was not my idea."

Draco moaned in distress from being pulled out of his sleep at whatever gods' forsaken hour it was. He sank down to sit on the stone steps in front of the great oak doors while Harry continued to stand, his brain already heading back to dream land as Draco surmised from Harry's vacant expression. Any second now he was sure Harry would collapse and start to snore.

"Get up and move around!" Ozemir clapped enthusiastically along with every word. "Walk the sleep away."

"Fuck!" Draco's sharp exclamation expressed his disgust at being faced with Ozemir's early morning cheerfulness. He exhaled harshly, his breath coming out in a puffy white cloud due to the chilliness.

"Ozemir. What's the time?" Harry mumbled as he ran his hands up and down his chilled arms.

Ozemir answered with a wicked grin. "You don't want to know, young ones."

"My hate for you is without bounds right now," announced Draco.

Harry rubbed his face and ran a hand through his hair. That didn't seem to make the sleep go away any faster. So he started mumbling incoherent curses under his breath and hopped from foot to foot as his teeth chattered from the sharp chill in the morning air. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Ozemir was still looking happy and wide-awake. His smile gleamed in the darkness.

"Stop smiling like that."

Two more Shadows arrived with Hermione and Tom. Hermione smiled at everyone as she stepped out of Talyn's Shadow, but Tom's face was expressionless as he pulled away from Falde. "He wants to murder someone," Harry said after being pulled down beside Draco to provide more warmth for his tired mate.

"When does he not?"

"I want to make this clear," Tom began as he stopped in front of them. "I did not sign up for this when I agreed to become your brother!" he spat.

Hermione stepped down and studied her two Slytherin brothers with a raised eyebrow. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing? You can't train in your everyday robes! That's just… that's just-"

"Stupid," supplied Harry as he looked to Draco. "I tried to tell you, but you went on and ignored me."

"Excuse me, but I don't have anything resembling those… rags." Draco waved a hand at Harry, indicating the old gray sweat pants and faded black t-shirt the Gryffindor was sporting. "I thought I told you to burn that stuff anyway."

"If it's comfortable I'm going to keep it," Harry replied stubbornly, and Hermione nodded in agreement with him. She was dressed in black sports pants, white t-shirt and trainers. Talyn helped her to braid her hair and pin it up out of her face. She was ready to go.

Falde studied Tom and Draco with a raised brow. "You need to change."

"We don't have anything else," Tom persisted. He raised his chin in the air as if that was all there was to it.

Falde turned to Ozemir. "You are the mortal clothing expert. Do something about this."

Ozemir immediately snapped his fingers and grinned when Harry made a small gasp of pleasure. "That's much better, isn't it?"

Harry nodded mutely and continued to stare at his lover. Draco was now dressed in Slytherin green sports pants with a black stripe running down the outside of each leg and some pretty nice trainers. But the best part, as far as Harry was concerned, was the black wife beater covering Draco's pale toned torso. "Maybe too good," he breathed. _Mmm, arms. Look at the arms…_

Draco raised an eyebrow at his lover before looking down at himself. He looked back up with a smirk. "Eat your heart out, Potter."

Tom, who was dressed exactly like Draco, frowned down at himself. "I'll be ruined if anyone sees me in this."

"That is not fair!" Harry cried, coming out of his daze. "Mione and I look like ragamuffins compared to them."

Falde sighed and dropped his forehead into his hand. "They really are children." Talyn laughed at his muttering. Ozemir snapped again, changing Harry and Hermione's clothes to match the Slytherins. Hermione squeaked and quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Give me my shirt back. And everything that was under it," she hissed. It took a moment before Ozemir realized why she was upset, and then he looked horrified.

"I'm sorry!" His fingers snapped once more and Hermione had her t-shirt back with the correct undergarments.

"That reminds me… Has anyone told Uncle Sev about this? Because I'm pretty sure he's going to get mad that we're out without him being aware… Again."

"How did that remind you?" Hermione asked with a blush she was thankful was hidden by the darkness of the hour outside.

Tom had an amused glint in his eyes. "That's sick, Harry."

"What?" His eyes widened. "No!"

Draco slid an arm around Harry's waist. "It's okay, Harry. It's fine if you like to think about Uncle Sev and Hermione in that way. It's okay. Just never mention it to or around me ever again."

"But no!"

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before moving away.

"C'mon, Harry. Let's go stretch." Hermione pulled him down the steps to the grassy lawn, smiling a little when he continued to sputter.

"Why is everything I say taken wrong?" Harry asked as they sat and stretched their legs out. "First Tom thinks my flirting means I want a threesome and now this."

"You're easy to play with," Hermione whispered as they bent forward to touch their toes. "We don't really believe you think about me and Severus."

"I don't think it's bloody funny," Harry seethed, his irritation causing his ears to grow more to a point.

Hermione snickered and moved to touch the toes of her other foot, deciding to ignore Harry's frustration for the moment. Draco came to sit beside Harry and flashed ' the smile' at his irritated mate. This was the first time Hermione had ever seen Draco use that smile and she couldn't help smile at Harry's response. He simply gazed at his lover with unyielding devotion in hazy lust filled eyes. Draco looked so smug at his accomplishment. She couldn't help but predict Draco would use that smile on Harry quite a lot from now on.

Tom approach Falde with a hard set to his jaw. "I'm not the one having to prove my strength. Why should I be here?"

Falde turned and leveled him a look. "Not true. Not only will you have to prove yourself because you three are siblings, but you'll also have to prove yourself as the humans' Dark Lord. There are plenty of _Ukatae_ who wish to…" Falde paused to find the correct word. "They will try to dispute your power. They may even wish to take it now that you have _Ukatae_ blood."

Tom's eyes flashed gold and his fingernails dug deep wounds into the palms of his hands. Falde watched as the young one's ears lengthened and became prominent points, as well as his teeth, which were now full-length fangs. Ah, passionate anger triggered the complete change over with this one. "If you want to keep your power, I suggest you stop complaining about this and join."

"I'll do it," Tom growled.

Falde shared a look with Ozemir and Talyn as Tom went to join his siblings. "I don't think he appreciated my words."

"You made him angry," Ozemir said.

"Very angry."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione gawked when Tom sat down. "What?" the tone of his voice made them all get back to their stretching. They decided to wait and see if he noticed the change. When he was a little less angry.

Brumek appeared wearing a wicked grin. "The path is finished. Let's go."

"Before we go I will have your wands," Falde announced. "You will not need them."

Talyn and Brumek bet on who would give them more trouble. Talyn smiled smugly when Harry and Draco immediately stepped forward to hand over their wands and Tom and Hermione stood together staring at Falde's outstretched hand as if it were a bottomless pit.

Brumek threw his hands in the air in annoyance. "Of course. Cooperate when I'm counting on the opposite."

Ozemir was watching Tom the entire time. He knew who would give them the most trouble. This was Voldemort's pride, after all. And his fear. Tom would not admit it, even to himself, but he was full of fear. Ozemir was ready to do whatever it took to help the young one overcome that and more. Hermione was uncertain only because she had never used _Ukatae_ magic before and could not trust it to help her should she need it. Her wand had carried her through battle before. She knew what it could do and it was a reasonable reaction to be wary of giving that up. But she would be swayed with the explanation of why the wands were to be given over. Tom Riddle could not. Drastic measures were in need to get the Dark Lord to do what they wanted. Unfortunately time was of the essence and Ozemir was prepared to use any means necessary to teach Tom. And to do that he knew Tom needed to fear something, someone other than himself. To see something worse than a Dark Lord.

Just as Ozemir predicted, Tom tensed and narrowed his eyes. "Out of the question. Don't ask again, my mind is firm on this."

Ozemir sighed and half closed his eyes as he walked the few steps over to Tom, allowing his second soul to surface as he did so. "I'm sure it is." There was something strange about the way Ozemir spoke that had all eyes drawn to him.

"Draco, look. He's changing…" Harry whispered.

By the time Ozemir stood toe to toe with Tom, he no longer looked like himself. His white hair had gone black. Long black nails adorned long pale fingers and his beautiful violet eyes were now a gleaming crimson. His tunic had gone dark as well. "But I am not one for patience," he spoke lowly and punctuated every word with a flash of his fangs.

Tom hissed in reaction and drew up to his full intimidating height. Intimidation that was almost laughable compared to the dark menace standing in front of him. And when Tom began to move his lips to speak, a look flashed into the gleaming red eyes. It was only a look, a dilation of the pupils with crazed emotion passing over. Tom's lips sealed shut on their own in some survival instinct. Still and silent he stood, from only one look- an expression that held no magic behind it- and Tom Riddle feared another being like never before. Here was someone crazier and more sadistic than he was.

"Who do you think you are to call yourself a Dark Lord?" the black haired demon asked, disgust dripping with every word. "All I've seen from you is utter failure. You may have our blood but you are no _Ukatae_. I've seen you work. I was there when you took that boy," Dagon pointed to a surprised Harry, "in the graveyard and used him to bring your hideous body back. I was there when you dueled him and lost. Yes, I was there. Drawn by the Dark magic," Dagon continued when Tom's eyes widened. And then he began laughing. It was a low perverse sound, made more terrifying by the fact he was genuinely amused. "You dueled a child and lost! I wanted to kill you, a disgrace to all things Dark! Maybe I would have, but fortunately for you, the idiot regained himself and dragged me away."

"Who is that?" Harry asked as he watched a trembling Tom who clenched his jaw shut in furious anger, ignoring that his fangs were piercing his lip and drawing blood.

"It's still Ozemir. That's still his face," Draco replied as he watched Falde quickly approached Tom and Ozemir with his sword drawn.

"Stay back, Falde," the black haired _Ukatae_ warned without taking his eyes away from Tom. "I have every right to be here."

"You're the assassin," Hermione whispered in a trembling voice.

"Did I ask you to speak?" he asked in soft coldness without looking at her. Tom was reminded of Lucius and Draco when they were being particularly malicious to those beneath them. Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

_Demai'Tah didn't scare me like this. _Draco nodded even as he stepped in front of him. Harry scowled at his back. _That wasn't a plea for protection. _Draco shrugged and didn't move.

Falde stood beside the assassin and gripped his arm in a firm grasp. "Dagon. We will talk now or I will be forced to attack."

"Falde…" Dagon turned and roughly pulled his arm away with a sneer. "You wouldn't attack me. You like me. And I'm not finished here." He waved at Tom, who pushed Hermione over to Harry and Draco the moment Dagon turned away from them.

"Ozemir is whom I like. Not you," Falde replied and raised his sword. "I have no problem attacking you."

"Ozemir and I are the same."

"He will understand should the attack become necessary."

Dagon flashed a grin, a triumphant smile. "I was willfully released this time."

"Willfully?" Falde's sword dropped to his side after a moment's hesitation when Dagon nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked after shoving Draco aside with an annoyed hiss.

"Dagon the demon. The Ghost Assassin," Talyn answered.

"He here for us?" Draco asked. Brumek only shrugged and continued to stare at the dark creature that poisoned his mate.

"Is this the first time you've seen this side of him, Brumek?" Hermione asked. The warrior nodded. He didn't want to say anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure how to take this actually.

"He's a very beautiful demon," Talyn remarked and then shrugged when several pairs of eyes turned to her. "Oh come on. How many of you could actually picture Ozemir as an assassin? Not me."

Brumek nodded. He heard so many tales about Dagon the Ghost Assassin that he had a completely different picture of the assassin in his head. And then he found out Ozemir was Dagon, and the fear of the demon diminished, because really, have you seen the Scholar? He's a bushel of sunshine most times. But now the fear had returned. And it was worse. Because now he saw the change with his own eyes, and like Talyn said, Ozemir gave him the chills now. And nothing much had changed. Only the color of his hair and eyes. Brumek could still _see _Ozemir, could see him as the demon who looked dark and mentally deranged... and it was a little bit of a turn on.

"He's Dark perfection," Harry whispered. Tom had never, ever scared him as much as Dagon did with just one look. His eyes were freaky.

"He is frightening," Draco concurred with Harry's unspoken thoughts.

Dagon turned and sneered at them. "Stop your incessant chatter," he ordered before giving Falde a look. "Here," and handed over Hermione and Tom's wands. "I dare you to take it back," he said to Tom when the young one made a move towards Falde with his hand outstretched.

"I'm going to kill you," Tom replied in a calm voice. Hermione rushed over, knowing that voice wasn't good.

"Tom, he's _the_ assassin, remember," she whispered. "You can't kill him."

"But it would be fun to watch you try," Dagon said as he moved until he was chest to chest with Tom. A black eyebrow rose, daring the Dark Lord to do something.

Tom stretched his hand out and his wand flew from Falde's hand back to his. Before he could raise it, Dagon had already grabbed Tom's hand in an almost bone crushing grip while his other hand flashed out to clamp over Tom's esophagus, squeezing ever so roughly. Tom dropped his wand and clawed at Dagon's hand to keep him from squeezing harder.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were suddenly filled with a very strong instinct to protect their brother. Draco withdrew Talyn's sword from the sheath before he knew what he was doing. And fast enough that Talyn failed to notice until he was already moving away. Harry tore Brumek's sword out of his hand and hurried over as well. Hermione was seized with an almighty rush of anger at seeing that devil threatening her brother. Her blood boiled as her heart pumped faster, sending her eyes blazing, her ears, teeth, and nails lengthening. Turning her into a full-blooded _Ukatae_.

Talyn and Brumek looked shocked for a moment before remembering themselves and taking chase. But were stopped from going to retrieve their weapons and their stupid brash young ones when Falde raised a hand to them. He was watching the young ones with a mixture of anticipation, shock, and trepidation.

Harry sprinted over and raised the weapon with difficulty, but he managed to quickly press the blade to the back of Dagon's neck. "Release my brother. Now!"

Draco took a position beside Tom and pressed the tip of his sword against Dagon's chest, over his heart. "Make a move other than letting our brother go, and this goes straight through. You may be fast, but the three of us have you and you will not get away without a scratch."

"Three?" Dagon sounded amused and he continued to hold Tom as he had. "There are only two weapons on me."

"Wrong," Hermione called from behind him, "there are three."

Dagon moved his head a fraction, the amused smile still on his face, and caught sight of Hermione a few feet away. "Well, well, well. Perhaps my earlier perceptions were wrong- a first I'll have you know," he remarked upon seeing she had him in her sights. A bow stretched tight with an arrow aimed at his head. "Maybe you aren't a timid vessel of waste after all."

Hermione didn't move an inch. She reacted in no way to his words. Her eyes continued to glow an eerie rust color that was in no way dull. They glittered beautifully against her pale skin and red lips. Her brothers briefly wondered where the hell she pulled the bow and arrow from, but since this was a very dangerous situation, speculating would wait till later.

Tom's voice was weak but he still managed to growl out, "don't call her-" Dagon squeezed harder, this time drawing blood. Because he drew blood, Draco pressed forward and took his own blood with a forceful growl.

Falde, Talyn, and Brumek came together and moved closer to the young ones and the demon. "We should intervene," Talyn whispered to Falde.

"You do and someone will walk away without a limb. I promise it will not be me," Dagon hissed, his breath ghosting over Tom's lips. He inhaled lustily, loving the feel of the sword tips against his flesh, loving the smell of his own blood where Draco's sword pressed in.

"Release him, assassin," Brumek ordered. He didn't expect that would work, but since they were mates, sort of, he thought he might as well give it a try. Otherwise this conflict wasn't going to end anytime soon. The young ones were stubborn, and if the demon was even a little bit like Ozemir, then so was he.

To everyone's surprise, the assassin visibly tensed at the sound of Brumek's voice and his attention was no longer on the young ones. Tom shoved the assassin's hand away from his neck and was relieved when Dagon did nothing except turn and pin Brumek with a stare. The warrior was so startled by Dagon's undivided attention that he took an unconscious step back.

"I've been kept away from you for over a thousand years," Dagon spoke as he approached. "When we first met you in the Qylacae, Ozemir swore to keep me away... Quite unfair of the idiot but I suppose he had his reasons. He thought I would kill you. Thought I would see you as some sort of weakness…"

"Thank Merlin!" Draco whispered and lowered the sword that had begun to tremble. "Seems Ozemir's psycho alter ego might fancy Brumek as well."

Falde moved the young ones away, certain Brumek would not take kindly to their nosy gazes. Dagon, Falde was sure, would not care a whit if people were watching. Falde thought about the young ones and their reactions to Tom being in immediate danger. Their reactions were very interesting. Quick and foolhardy. But at least they were loyal and clearly unified. And Hermione changed completely in order to protect her brother the best she could.

Not the reaction Falde assumed Dagon would have to Brumek though. Assassins were known to have mates too, no occupation stops a bond from forming, but he assumed Dagon would be against it. But just now, that look Dagon gave Brumek... it was a look Falde was sure the warrior wished to see more from Ozemir. He could see this being a problem in the long run.

Brumek raised a hand when Dagon came within reaching distance. He did not forget what Dagon was. "I want to speak with Ozemir."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Dagon jumped on him in an instant with a face contorted in rage. The warrior was certainly taken by surprise as he was toppled to the ground in one swift move. Dagon's figure was slight compared to his and his weight felt like that of a feather on top of him, but he was still able to keep Brumek on his back.

Brumek gasped when the assassin's hands circled his neck, but his gasp was not made from this attack. It was from the disappointment hidden underneath the rage he felt coming from Dagon. That was not a feeling he expected here.

"Ozemir? You'd rather speak with him?" Dagon spat. "The idiot Scholar who shows no spine against our treacherous master! The moronic dog who sees nothing but an illusion of light encompassing the world, instead of all the darkness surrounding every insignificant life form on this earth!"

Brumek slid his hands over Dagon's, though he did not try and pry the hands away from his bruising neck. He could feel Dagon's indignation. It was almost… funny to Brumek that such a person like Dagon was reacting this way. He would have laughed if his mate weren't caving his throat in.

Suddenly Dagon's hands jerked and lessoned their hold and his eyes flashed violet. With a hiss, Dagon drew back and stood and when his eyes met Brumek's they were back to red. "He's still trying to protect you."

Brumek climbed to his feet. "Made the Ghost Assassin mad, did I? What an achievement."

"Do not mock me," Dagon replied lowly.

"If it's easier to do with you than with Ozemir then perhaps I would prefer to speak with you."

Dagon crossed his arms. "Do not assume I want you to live. I might kill you where you stand."

"You would have tried already if that were your wish."

Dagon raised his hand to study his black claws and remained silent, though his brows were furrowed in thought. Beyond him, Brumek spied the young ones and the other guards entering the forest. Falde raised a hand, calling him forward.

Dagon was watching him when he turned back. "Do you think I scared him enough?"

"You surprised him if nothing else and Falde has his wand." Brumek shifted uneasily. "We need to go."

"What? Afraid of daddy?" Dagon laughed when Brumek's eyes narrowed to slits before he turned to march off. Dagon caught his arm to make him stop. "There is… something I wish to say before that blasted fool drags me down again," he murmured. His look was less threatening and lit was an anticipatory gleam. When he raised a hand he was surprised Brumek did not flinch away.

"Say what you need to say, demon."

"I have not been touched."

Brumek's eyes darkened and the assassin hid a smirk. "Perhaps you should clarify," Brumek said lowly. "I don't understand."

"I think you do but I might as well spell it out for you." Dagon brushed fingers over the forming bruises on Brumek's throat. Only a touch to feel his skin, not to heal the bruising. Dagon liked the look of them there and planned to leave them. "Ozemir has kept our body pure. The joy of discovering the delights of my body," Dagon leaned forward until their lips were touching, "has been saved all for you."

Brumek's eyes slid closed. His body tensed when Dagon touched his chest, sending a shock barreling through him. "Hirsha... You are trying to kill me." He gripped Dagon's arms, and couldn't decide whether to draw the demon closer or push him away.

"Perhaps I'm telling you this because I want you to take me already. I'm very finished with being pure."

Brumek's hands flexed around Dagon's arms and he was very nearly gone. Not realizing Dagon only cared about himself and his wants. And right now that was finally some bodily contact and he would use his idiot counterparts mate to get it. But again he was wrenched away, and this time thrown onto his back. Brumek froze with a half pant and stared. Dagon lay on the ground fuming and cursing as he struggled for control. But Ozemir had stronger control of their mind and body.

Dagon's angry bellow might have shaken the walls of the castle, the intensity was so great, but Brumek noticed none of this as he watched black hair return to white and red eyes return and remain violet. And then Ozemir stood and briskly walked away towards the forest. "We have young ones to train now, Brumek," he called without looking back.

Brumek needed a few minutes to push what just occurred away until he could think upon it later on, and in the privacy of his own room. Dammit, but he was not prepared to wait any longer on his headstrong mate! Not after Dagon's admission. Ozemir, apparently, had saved himself for… Brumek groaned and had to brace against a tree.

* * *

Harry's lungs were on fire. His legs were burning and melting into jelly and his heart was about to explode right out of his chest. He tried to keep his mind off the pain by staring at Draco's arse as they went along, but that didn't work out too well when he found himself constantly tripping over roots, bushes, and being hit in the face by low hanging tree branches. Only fifteen minutes into the run and already he harbored suicidal thoughts.

"You said you made a path!" he gasped out to Brumek when the warrior had caught up and appeared beside him. Bastard wasn't even breathing hard as he ran along. "This doesn't seem like a very good path."

"Keep your breath. You're going to need it."

Harry scowled but kept pumping his legs. Behind him he heard Hermione's heavy breathing and the occasional curse. And beyond their panting, Draco and Tom ran on surprisingly without complaint. Tom calmed down from the time they started out and was back to looking normal, but every once in a while he would raise his palm to his lips to lick off the blood his claws had drawn. He didn't even seem to care anymore that Ozemir had set the assassin on him. _Seem _was the appropriate word, Harry was sure.

"It's time to slow down and walk!" Brumek's voice penetrated his thoughts. "But do not stop!" Harry looked up only to find all their guards had disappeared. Then Ozemir's laugh echoed around them as the four students slowed to a walking pace.

"Wonderful!" Ozemir laughed as he appeared above them in a tree. "You made a rhyme! How long did it take you to come up with that? One… Two hundred years?"

"Death, Ozemir! I swear it, death!"

Draco snorted and pushed damp hair away from his eyes. "Glad to hear they're back in order. Ozemir back to normal too." A round of agreements followed, only slight sounds since no one wanted to waste energy on talking until the effort of breathing was no longer extraordinarily difficult.

They continued to walk on, looking closely around for any sign of the older _Ukatae_, who could be heard but not seen. Harry soon wondered when the point of all this walking with invisible guards was going to make itself known. That's what he said to Draco and immediately regretted speaking up when the ground started shaking under foot and their ears were filled with the roaring wind.

"Potter!"

"It's not my fault!"

Hermione looked around with wide eyes. The ground shook horribly, the trees seemed to groan and bend away from one direction. She didn't think most of the roaring sound was from the wind and thought it might be a good idea to follow the example of the trees.

"I think we should RUN!" She broke into a sprint with Tom following right behind. Harry remained still and stared off towards the disturbance with a small curious frown on his face.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the Gryffindor's arm. "C'mon! You can figure out what it is while we run from it." He didn't let go until he was sure Harry was running beside him. No telling what was coming after them… he was only certain something _was_ headed towards them, and at a rapid pace.

"We should stop," Harry panted beside him. Draco looked at him like he was insane, but the stupid Gryffindor missed this because he was looking over his shoulder and slowing down. "Might be a test, yeah?" Harry stopped completely then. "I don't think running would be the answer, especially since we don't know what's there."

Draco cursed under his breath and turned back. "Now is not the time!"

Harry flashed a grin and then to Draco's horror, he ran back the way they came- towards the rampaging Giants… At least that was Draco's vision of what could match the disturbance approaching.

"Falde and the others aren't too far away. You know they aren't. We won't get hurt. This is just a test," Harry went on with an absurd amount of confidence when Draco caught up.

Draco groaned and looked over his shoulder. Tom and Hermione were long gone. He wondered how long it would take them to notice he and his stupid mate were no longer following.

"Fine! But let's stop and think first. I refuse to charge straight for it."

Harry sighed, but did stop. "You notice anything odd?" He pointed in the direction of the thing Draco was sure was coming to kill them. Draco had a sharp remark to that but held back when he noticed how composed Harry was, how the forest was trembling around them but Harry was not.

"By the tremors of the ground and the level of noise around us, whatever that is should have been on top of us already."

"I think you may be right for once." He turned and matched Harry's grin. "Let's go check it out." In the next moment, a white tiger shot off into the forest. Harry laughed as he changed into his panther form and bounded after his mate.

High up in a tree Ozemir turned to Brumek with a smug grin. "I told you they wouldn't fall for it."

"Harry is too curious for his own good," Brumek replied.

"But the point was to teach them not to run away from things they can't see."

"Yes they passed. And then failed by running straight into danger without a plan." Brumek shifted on his branch and leaped down. Ozemir watched him fall with a held breath. He knew Brumek would land on both feet, but it was the way the warrior jumped. The way Brumek liked to drop down like a dead weight only to right himself at the last moment to land on his feet. Ozemir gave a sigh of appreciation before he too jumped down to land next to the warrior.

"Now we'll need more than an illusion." Brumek studied the trees around them. "Let's see how they work out with something real."

Ozemir raised a brow. "You want me to summon?"

"Yes. Something they can handle."

The Scholar bounced on his toes as he rubbed his hands together while a goofy grin spread across his face. "This will be fun!"

"Ozemir."

The Scholar stopped rubbing his hands and peered at Brumek warily. Now days it was never good when Brumek spoke to him in such a soft tone. It usually meant Brumek was trying to seduce him again. It was not a tone Ozemir expected from the warrior, not now, right after meeting Dagon. He was yet again surprised. Brumek's toothy grin told him he knew exactly what going on inside his mind.

"Don't make it too easy. This is a training exercise after all." Brumek went on to follow after Harry and Draco, leaving it up to Ozemir to summon another obstacle. Ozemir sighed in relief even as his eyes dimmed in disappointment. He pushed that away right quick, reminding himself that's what he wanted. He wanted Brumek to stop trying…

He quickly shook his head, reminding himself he had a job to do now. Brumek wanted him to summon a challenge for the young ones. Once again he grinned and rubbed his hands together, while his eyes swirled and darkened. It was time to challenge them, see what they could do. He only hoped this challenge wouldn't be too much.

* * *

Hermione ran almost blindly. She was trying not to panic, but they were deep in the Forbidden Forest after all and the sounds behind her had her running in terror. She cried out suddenly when she tripped and fell roughly onto her knees, skinning them. Tom rushed up and hauled her to her feet.

"You all right?" Tom panted.

Hermione nodded as they continued to run, not having enough breath to speak. Tom let go of her arm to hold onto her hand as they ran. He worried about the pain she must be in from that fall and knew she was already very winded as well. He concentrated on that and felt a tingling through his fingers. Hermione gasped suddenly and then looked at him in surprise. Without looking at her, he grinned at his accomplishment. Her pain had ebbed and she had more breath. She gave a shaky laugh and squeezed his fingers.

Tom smiled when he suddenly discovered he had his second wind as well. "That's handy."

"Yeah!"

Both looked pleased over the discovery of new abilities, grinning at each other as they ran forward. The ground dropped beneath them so suddenly they never had a chance to jump over or away from the deep dark pit. Hermione's shriek pierced the suddenly quiet forest as she and Tom fell into darkness.

Tom landed on his back with a hiss of pain, followed closely by Hermione. She fell on her side and her cry of pain followed the sound of a breaking bone. He sat up with a groan, gritted his teeth when his back popped with a horrible crack as he crawled over to Hermione. She flipped over onto her back and cradled her broken wrist against her chest.

"What just happened?" she asked in a daze as Tom helped her to sit.

Falde called down to them, "you were not paying attention and paid for it."

Tom scowled and wrapped his fingers around Hermione's injured wrist. "Hold still a minute."

Hermione nodded before squeezing her eyes shut when he started applying pressure to the broken bone. Tom felt where the fractures were and applied a little more pressure before exhaling and sent a jolt of magic through his fingers and around the injury. In his mind he could see her injury being healed, and when her wrist was perfect once more, he released her hand and scowled up at Talyn and Falde's faces.

"We failed, fine. Now get us out of here."

Falde spread his legs and crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at them as if he were prepared to stay that way all day. "The fault is yours for falling. This is the next test. Find your own way out. Both of you will achieve this in different ways. Start now and make it quick." Talyn sent the young one's a quick grin as she and Falde moved back out of sight.

Tom made a sound of disgust as he and Hermione stood and started taking stalk of the depth and makeup of the pit. "We can jump. It's only a few stories. Harry and Draco were able to jump before their transformations."

Hermione prodded the wall of the pit, pushing her fingers as far into the dirt as they could go and shook her head. "Only Draco tried before the transformations. But that's a good idea. And it was yours so you jump out. I've got my own idea."

"You sure?"

"Yes, just as long as you jump straight out without touching the walls."

"You're going to climb out?"

Hermione raised her hands for him to see and grinned as her nails grew into strong sharp talons.

Talyn took a position against the tree to wait, while Falde stood only a few feet back from the pit.

"Ozemir put a stop to the illusion. Wonder what happened."

"The young ones either failed or passed the test and are about to face another."

"Do you think it's fair we're already starting the tests?" she asked softly. "They were only prepared to run this morning."

"The point is," Falde began in loud voice that was sure to carry, "always be prepared. For anything. It is possible-" he paused when Tom shot out with a whoosh and landed in front of him with a burning gaze. Falde ignored him and stepped aside. "It is possible to stay in tune with everything around you even in times of great stress. You should have sensed the trap long before reaching it. You should feel lucky the bottom was not filled with something. I assure you the next will be."

Hermione's voice cut off the retort Tom surely had on the tip of his tongue. "He's right. We were careless."

She pulled herself out of the trap a few moments later. Other than the heavy breathing, dirtied skin and clothes, she looked fine and was even tempered. But Tom was seething as they stood facing their mentors. Hermione was sure Falde and Talyn were not aware of how enraged her brother had become. He looked perfectly relaxed except for the hardened glint in his eyes, and Hermione only knew the true depth of his anger because she could feel it. His rage burned into her.

By the time he took up her hand to cool his temper, Hermione wondered from where exactly did all that anger come from. Tom certainly did not like the fact they had to do this and more every day, but he got over that quickly. The rage was from something else. She could only feel the degree of the fire in him, but not the reason. She was only glad they had such a strong connection and could help each other even though they were siblings and not mates. She knew they had some kind of connection, told him once too. And it was surely useful if Tom started to feel such a strong negative emotion frequently.

Talyn waved her finger between Hermione and Tom. "Connection. You share blood and magic. Useful gift."

"In some instances," Falde nodded, "a great advantage. Especially if you have mates with magic that works with your siblings. The spells' power doubles by number of casters involved. You could perform spells single _Ukatae_ can't even imagine… Spells not even Demai'Tah can accomplish alone."

"How is it we have this connection?" Tom asked, pleased by this discovery.

Talyn cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Do you wish for it to go away?"

Hermione tried not to, but she ended up looking over in question. Tom squeezed her hand and answered, "no."

"Are you happy with the connection?"

"I just said- Yes!"

Tom rolled his eyes, recognizing Talyn was simply teasing him and getting angry and frustrated was stupid at the moment. He glanced at Hermione and she quickly looked away. He was pretty sure she was messing with his temper, sending calm waves into him without asking permission.

"Then do not ask how." Talyn smiled and gave him a little bow. "Appreciate your gift and leave it at that."

Tom snorted before he could stop himself. "Decorative way of saying you don't know."

* * *

"It's gone!" Draco said in exasperation after returning to his _Ukatae_ form. He turned on his heels and glared around the forest. "There's nothing here!"

Harry laughed after transforming back. "I told you it was a test."

"And now we've lost Tom and Hermione…"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find them." Harry ran a hand along an old gnarled tree as he circled it. "It's quiet now."

"Yeah, too quiet."

"Something else is coming."

Draco nodded as Harry returned to his side. "Let's go find the others."

They only managed to move a few feet before they heard the growling. "Please tell me that's you," Harry whispered.

"Does that sound like me?" Draco snapped back. Instinctively he reached for his wand only to find it wasn't there. Stupid Falde. "You're telling me we have to wing this?" he murmured as his hand dropped back down to his side. "Could be a scared puppy or something. A tiny puppy."

"It's not puppies," Harry replied lowly after spotting a pair of dark eyes several feet away, blinking in and out of view. Harry realized with a sense of panic that the creature didn't simply prowl from behind one tree to another, it was fading into mist and passing through the trees.

"They can turn into fog to move wherever the fuck they want?" Draco asked in annoyance.

"Of course. Stupid test can't be easy."

The creature began to move closer, its fanged mouth open and dripping saliva. Jaws open wide displaying rows of razor sharp teeth, all of which were stained with something Harry feared was dried blood. The creature looked like a wolf, except it was over four feet tall with black fur, matted and caked with blood. It was crouched low, with its head down and ears back and a long tail tipped with a wicked sharp point trailed behind, dragging on the ground. Staring at the wolf creature's massive claws, Harry unsheathed his own, knowing full well he and Draco were about to have a time of it.

Brumek's harsh voice, which only whispered into the mates' ears, nearly made Harry jump out of his skin. "Focus. Expand your senses. You must feel everything around you."

Harry tried to relax and follow Brumek's instructions. They were there to learn, after all. And this was obviously a training exercise. It was time to see what kind of _Ukatae_ he could be. Then the creature raised a leg to take another step with its eyes fixed firmly on them, and dissipated into black mist mid stride. When a disembodied growl brushed at the back of their necks, Harry had to fight hard not to immediately Apparate away.

When Harry focused, the smell hit him immediately. He smelt it all around, the putrid stench of decay and filth. And it was right on top of them. He grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him down just as a claw materialized above their heads. They ducked in time to keep from having deep gashes embedded into their skulls.

Unfortunately this was their first time coming across a creature like this and they knew nothing about it. So when the creature's tail solidified over them and separated into three, it came as a complete surprise.

"Roll!" Draco yelled just as the razor sharp tails swiped down. Harry's side was grazed by one and Draco earned a long gash down his back.

"If this is how you concentrate, you will be dead in five minutes!" Brumek barked from his position high above them. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain as he hurried over to Draco.

"The wounds are not fatal," Ozemir began. "You do not heal until after the battle has been won."

There was more growling in which to distract the young ones from taking care of each other. The creature was back to being solid, its three tails now waving and flicking haphazardly around its flank.

"Knives for tails too..." Draco moaned as he picked himself up and craned his neck to try and see his back. "This better not scar." The Slytherin tried his best to ignore the pain and it was easier than he thought it would be. But he also had to try and ignore Harry's pain and that was impossible.

The wolf creature began to move again, padding back and forth, circling the two _Ukatae_… Its eyes continued to gleam and the nostrils flared from the smell of their blood. As it moved, they turned with it, keeping their backs away from it. It did a full circle before stopping and the young _Ukatae_ were startled to find two more had snuck up on them and all three were snarling and crouching to prepare for an immediate attack.

When they sprang with vicious barks and huge claws stretched out, Harry reacted without thinking. Thick vines burst through the ground beneath the creatures when he clapped his hands together. Only one was caught, as the two on the sides sprang away in time. Harry gave the vines a mind of their own as he and Draco separated and dashed away, quickly springing into the nearest trees. The vines quickly crushed the creature to death and its remains burst into ash, falling between the quickly departing vines and into a pile on the ground.

There wasn't any time for Harry to celebrate his accomplishment as the two remaining creatures suddenly sprouted a pair of black leathery wings and began to take flight after them.

"Bloody fucking Merlin!" Draco panted in exasperation. "They have wings too. What? Fading into mist isn't enough advantage for you smelly carnivorous BASTARDS?" he exploded at the end, his control finally fucking snapping.

Brumek grinned. "He's a bit irate, isn't he?"

Harry continued to climb higher and concentrated on communicating with the tree, connecting with the numerous braches around him. Relief washed through him when many of the branches began to reach out for the creature, slicing through the air at it. Most missed hitting the target directly, but they did block the creature from reaching Harry at the center where he was plastered against the tree trunk, breathing heavily and looking around, trying to think up another way to get out of the situation.

Draco suddenly yelled out in fury. The air charged all around him as he jumped down over the creature. It dove after him, but the moment Draco's feet hit the ground, lightning speared down to strike the creature and a second pile of ash lay smoking behind him. After that was done, Draco moved towards Harry's tree watching the branches continue to swing in all directions. "Hurry up, Potter! I don't like it here!" he ground out.

Harry gawked at his lover for two seconds before the wolf thing was snarling in his face. Once it realized the prey was out of reach as long as the branches continued to get in its way, the creature used the mist ability and passed through quickly. Harry cried out when claws embedded into his knee and he fell out of the tree when he tried to scramble to the side. As he fell, one of the branches swung forward and he only had time to widen his eyes before being struck in the stomach with a force that sent him flying backwards into a tree a few feet away. He hit the trunk with a sickening thud before sliding to a ground, curled in a ball.

Draco ran. He kept one eye on his immobile mate and the other on the wolf quickly approaching him. "Harry!"

_Stay back_.

Draco skid to a halt when Harry's head rose from the ground, his eyes narrowed and glowing so brightly that the animal approaching looked as if the light of the Killing Curse had encompassed it. And if it weren't for the wound on his back, he would have trembled from the dark look Harry spared the creature before uncurling and springing to his feet.

Harry ran and somersaulted right over the nightmarish wolf. As he passed over it, he grasped the bat-like wings firmly and ripped them off with a furious shout. The moment he landed, the creature howled and disintegrated, adding a third pile onto the forest floor.

Harry spat out the blood and saliva gathered from biting his tongue after being struck by his own swinging branch. Like that wasn't fucking embarrassing. He remained stony faced as he approached the blond to heal his back. The cut was more of a long scratch then anything, but Draco's skin was inflamed and Harry was sure it hurt like Hell.

"What happened to your Quidditch skills? Where did the superb reflexes of The Great Harry Potter go, huh?" Draco wanted to know after he was healed and began to work on Harry's wounds. "Those moves everyone always gushes like simpletons over?"

"Shut up," he murmured and winced when Draco touched his side.

"You're an idiot, falling out of a tree…" Draco laughed and prodded the gash, his relief that they were safe visible in his eyes. "…getting hit by your own defense."

Harry ground his teeth. "Shut it." Draco smirked and knelt to take care of the Gryffindor's knee.

Ozemir and Brumek finally decided to make an appearance and landed gracefully a few feet away. Ozemir looked smug but Brumek was scowling. Harry rolled his eyes. What else was new?

"Splendidly done," Ozemir congratulated.

Brumek looked at him in disgust. "That was the best you could summon? A baby could have defeated those hounds." And then his disgust was thrown Harry and Draco's way. "And still it took you far too long to overcome them. This is counted as a failure."

"What?" Harry cried. "But that was hard!"

"Not enough focus!" Brumek barked. "Decisions should be made quicker. You should have known what to do long before you received those wounds."

"But that was seconds after it appeared!" Draco shouted. "We've never seen creatures like those. They turn into mist and have bloody wings… Oh, and let's not forget the three tails made to impale its victims! How were we supposed to know what to do without our wands? Your fucking instinct doesn't work that way with us!"

"But it did," Brumek reminded him. "After you became so angry that nothing but the creature was on your mind. And then you knew exactly what you could do to kill it. And you did. You chose lightning, and after Harry was finished playing games…" Brumek turned with a hard stare to glare at said _Ukatae_.

"Oi!"

"... his concentration led him to the answer. Pulling the wings off a Shadow hound instantly kills it." He turned back to Ozemir who frowned back. "Which makes them easy kills and not a suitable training exercise."

"You think it should have been harder?" Harry asked incredulously. "It's the first day for Merlin's sake!"

Ozemir nodded at the young ones. "You did well," he said firmly.

"Did you forget there were three?" Harry reminded Brumek.

"Bringing us to another point. You should have sensed all of them instead of just the one at first. Had you focused more you could have done something before you were attacked first."

Draco growled. "You're one of those people who are never pleased with anything!"

Ozemir touched the warrior's arm and pulled him away a few feet. "Brumek… They did well. They did not grow up in the _Ukatae_ world where Shadow hounds are common. They have not grown up knowing about them."

"Yeah, what he said," Harry called out, not ashamed in the slight for listening in. He was tired and sore and wanted to get the rest of the jog under way. Standing here arguing was just pissing him off more. Brumek's scowl deepened as Ozemir spoke and Harry knew he wasn't pleased and wanted to say more, but at least he remained silent on the issue after that. Harry figured Ozemir had sacrificed himself and would be taking the lecture instead of Draco and himself. Which made Ozemir Harry's new hero.

And though Brumek was silent on that issue, he was harsher in his commands as he drove Harry and Draco, making them run as they looked for the others. Sprinting through an unfamiliar place, especially a place such as the Forbidden Forest was a dangerous activity. They were forever having to suddenly jump over pits, dodge large pissed off plants Harry was certain did not usual inhabit the forest, and even leap from tree to tree when the ground was suddenly covered in a poisonous mist. Ozemir laughed delightedly when they noticed the black mist and instantly jumped high into the trees, and Brumek later said he was impressed with their quick reactions. Most of all he was impressed with the way the two young ones continued to advance through the forest by jumping from tree to tree without hesitation. Draco's ire at the warrior seemed to disappear after this hard won compliment.

By the time they reached the others all four young ones were moaning with distressed bones and mutinying muscles.

"Can we go back now?" Hermione panted. "I've fallen into one too many holes and it smells like rain."

"And showers are needed before classes," Harry reminded their guards and hoped it was time to head back. He wasn't sure what the actual time was or if school would be starting soon, but he sure as hell hoped it would.

And then the sky opened up and laughed in their faces by beating rain down upon them. The four young ones stood there, drenched, tired, and angry, while their teachers stood across smirking at them as if all this was all fun and games. They, of course, were perfectly dry.

"You should really get yourself dried off, young ones."

"We don't have our wands," Hermione ground out.

"So far you've done a remarkable job without them," Ozemir pointed out.

_We can do wandless magic. _Harry told his mate.

Draco looked at him in surprise and then looked sheepish. _Oh yeah. Forgot. _He and Harry took moments to dry themselves and create a shield, while Tom must have remembered as well for he did the same for himself and Hermione.

"Let's head back," Falde said and turned.

"Yes!" Harry's fist pumped into the air and the students crowded around their guards.

"Problem?" Brumek snapped when they stood there looking as if they expected something to happen.

"Aren't you going to Shadow us back?" Hermione asked and felt a sinking feeling when Brumek's eyes gleamed with cruel and unusual amusement.

Falde started to jog and called back to them, "we'll run." And then he broke out into a run.

Brumek pushed Draco and Tom after Falde, a wide smile on his face. "I suggest you four get a move on if you want to make it back in time for classes."

Knowing they had no choice, the young ones groaned and began to follow at a slow pace. That quickly changed when Brumek barked at them to go faster. Draco and Tom shot him a withering glare over their shoulders, but they did follow his order and broke out into a run. Harry and Hermione did the same and soon they were out of view leaving Ozemir and Brumek behind for the moment.

Brumek faced Ozemir and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to do that every time? Oppose everything I say?"

"Will you continue to expect too much too soon?"

"It's the way I work, Ozemir. These aren't the first I've trained."

"They are the first you will train who were not born _Ukatae_. Instinct does not come so easily to them. Draco told me once he and Harry learned some things upon first awakening, but I don't think it works as it does with us."

Brumek dropped his head and rubbed the middle of his forehead. "This will hinder the training."

Ozemir nodded and began to pace in a leisurely manner. Brumek watched him walk around with a thoughtful look on his face. He stretched his arms in the air before dropping them to lace his fingers behind his head. "I believe Zynfrae can help with this."

"Consult with Falde first, Ozemir," the warrior said firmly, knowing Ozemir loved to disobey the simplest of orders. "You can't simply take them to the realm, and you can't bring him here without consent either."

Ozemir dropped his arms and returned to his side. "Of course. Besides, it will take a couple of weeks perhaps… I must find Zynfrae first and he may not be in the realm."

Brumek studied Ozemir's eyes, bright eyes that refused to meet his. A rush of tenderness swelled up in him and he reached over to brush Ozemir's pale cheek with the back of his fingers. He moved to stand in front of the Scholar and took his chin in hand with a gentle but firm grip.

"Ozemir…" Brumek paused and looked away, determined to say this right. He wanted to be clear. "Do not fear that I will not want you because of the demon," he told him in a firm low voice. "Don't let him keep you from me." His grip tightened when Ozemir's lips began to form words. "And don't tell me it's because you're going to die or because you want to save me from torment and pain. I've already decided. I didn't want a mate, but now I have one and it's you. It's you and I'm happy it's you. Do you understand? Another bond already exists and… I'm already in pain with the idea of you dying."

Ozemir's eyes wavered and then focused on Brumek's earnest face and a he smiled a weak broken smile. "You should never have been informed of my virginal status."

"This isn't about that!" Brumek yelled, angry to have his words thrown back in his face and angry that Ozemir continued to refuse him. It was so frustrating to want Ozemir and not have him. Worse still, he knew Ozemir wanted him and yet refused to give in.

Ozemir pulled the fingers away from his chin and moved back. "This is for the best. You'll see-"

"You're a fool!" Brumek interrupted, having no intention of standing there to hear what had been heard before.

Ozemir squawked indignantly, "I am not!"

"You are!" Brumek growled and then sped off after the others leaving Ozemir alone to worry over his thoughts.

Hermione dropped to her knees once they made it back on Hogwarts grounds. Harry fell down beside her with a groan and Draco stopped at his lover's feet, bending over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch a breath. Tom in all his Dark Lord brooding glory glared at them as he passed, snatched his wand from Falde's outstretched hand, and quickly entered the castle without one word, once again brushing Talyn off when she tried to heal the ankle he damaged on the way back. Hermione tried to heal him as well, but after the first time when Tom snapped at her to leave him alone, she didn't try again. Tom was pissed and he wanted to be left alone. She understood and let it go. She thought it funny Tom was so moody, so much like a teenager. Half his surliness surely had to do with him realizing how he was acting and having only half control over it.

Draco continued to stay hunched over and as he gripped his cramping calve, he prayed for more air because surely he was about to die. There didn't seem to be enough air around to fill his burning lungs.

"I don't think I can-" Draco's words and train of thought flew away with the wind as his gaze traveled the length of Harry's tired and trembling body, starting from his scuffed up shoes, on up passed the knees to Harry's toned thighs that actually stood out quite well against the fit of his pants. But the best part... Draco groaned, the best part was Harry's shirt which had shifted while he tried to make himself more comfortable and was now riding high and showing off more sweat slicked skin then Draco could manage to see right now. He didn't have enough energy left to breathe, but seeing his mate laying at his feet sprawled out like that and his shirt offering up a nice view of flushed skin… And his wild hair! Half of which spread wildly around his head, while the other half was plastered against his cheeks and neck. All this led Draco to discover he had energy left over after all.

"How about that?" he asked himself in bewilderment as he continued to savor the sight before him. Lusting after his mate was far better than doing what he had previously been thinking. He fully planned to kill each and every one of their guardians, painfully and very slowly- slow enough to last twelve bloody lifetimes. But staring at Harry right now when he couldn't move yet was much better. "I'm amazed."

"What?" Harry spoke as he tilted his face up to peer at him in question.

"I don't know how it's possible but I want to fuck you right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood, grabbing Harry's elbow as she went. "We should never stop cold like that. Our bodies need to cool down slowly or we'll end up feeling worse tomorrow. And Draco… My God! We've probably run the marathon of terror just now. You're insane if you want to do anything other than lay down and die."

"I know! I can't help it." He continued to eye Harry up without shame and Harry returned his gaze with a cocky smirk, happy with the attention.

"Marathon of terror seems a little dramatic, young one," Brumek commented as he passed Hermione her wand.

"Did you have to run it like we had to? Did you have to hop, skip, and roll over at Falde's every word?" she demanded. "No? Then shut up!" she snapped before passing him. Brumek's face was full of shock and he stared after her with wide eyes. Harry started laughing so hard he ended up choking for breath.

When everything was said and done, they arrived back in their quarters in time to get showered and dressed and still have enough time to make breakfast. What seemed like an entire day of training only amounted to three hours and the time they were woken was earlier than first thought. Finally they met outside of the Great Hall. Tom was still pissed and continued to remain silent. Harry and Draco followed Hermione and decided to leave him alone, certain that if pushed Tom would start to hex people for ruining his brooding silence.

"I feel like shite," Draco murmured just inside the doors.

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a cheeky grin. "You look like it too." Harry tried to move away quickly but Draco was faster and grabbed Harry in a headlock.

"Take that back, Potter," he growled softly as his other hand wrapped tightly around his mate's hip to pull him back.

Harry dropped his head against Draco's shoulder and shook his head. "Umm… no."

"Harry, you can't expect Draco to walk around all day thinking he looks like shite," Hermione said in exasperation. "He'll go nutty worrying about it."

"Yeah. I know. But making me feel bad because I got hit with my own personal Whomping Willow wasn't very nice."

Draco dug his fingers into Harry's hip, prepared to demand the little idiot take back the obvious lie about his looks right away. But then Neville was suddenly in front of Tom catching their attention. He looked incredibly worried and like he hadn't slept all night.

"Can we go back?" Neville whispered excitedly. "I have to make sure it wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't a dream. They're awake. Excuse me." Tom left them and headed to the Slytherin table.

"But I have to see!" Neville cried. Draco huffed and playfully pushed Harry away.

"Since you think I look so bad, I'll leave you to take care of Longbottom," he muttered before following Tom's route. _You're still the hottest bloke on the planet,_ Harry whispered, but since he sounded so amused, Draco was not prepared to take his lover's white flag and promptly flipped Harry the bird before gracefully taking a seat.

The moment he was seated the smells of breakfast hit him all at once, making his mouth water. Merlin, he was hungry. Ravenous even. He quickly grabbed two pieces of toast and heaped a big pile of scrambled eggs on top. Forked bacon onto his plate and pulled an entire bowl of fruit next to it. Gods, the fruit never smelt so good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaise demanded suddenly, sounding strangely irritated and perplexed. Draco pulled his eyes from his plate to find Blaise and Pansy watching him with mild shock. It was mostly disgust in Pansy's case.

"What?" The way they were looking at him made him think he'd suddenly sprouted two more heads. He wasn't answered right away because now they were watching Tom and when his brother reached over to steal his bowl of fruit, Draco finally noticed how much food he and Tom were trying to consume. "Oh." Draco's hand flashed out and took the bowl of fruit back, ignoring the warning hiss from Tom.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Why are you guys looking at Draco and Luther like that?"

"I have never seen Draco eat bacon. Ever," Blaise answered and raised an eyebrow when Tom pushed Draco back, almost causing the blond to fall off the bench. When Draco quickly grasped the table's edge with both hands to keep from falling, Tom reclaimed the bowl of fruit. Apparently it was very special fruit with very special powers.

"Draco, you can't honestly tell me your going to eat that mountain of eggs on your plate," Pansy remarked. "And stop trying to steal the fruit from each other. We are not children." She summoned another bowl of fruit and pushed it over, ignoring the objections from those down the table from where she summoned it. Draco instantly stopped drawing his wand and claimed the one Pansy found.

"Are you going to explain?" Blaise asked again. "Something is obviously wrong if you're eating like this."

Draco shrugged away his friends' questions, more concerned about finishing his breakfast.

Pansy suddenly gasped. "Oh Merlin! You're not pregnant are you?"

Draco's eyes widened and he started choking on his pumpkin juice. Tom leaned away and began laughing, doing nothing to try and stop Draco from spitting out a lung.

"What the hell is wrong with _you_, Pansy?" Draco managed.

Blaise looked at her sideways. "You do have a tendency to blurt out the first thing that comes to mind."

"Nonsense, Blaise. I'd never do anything so Gryffindorish," Pansy defended, and then gasped when Ginny snorted and shook her head.

"Remember when you told Harry you hoped his wings would turn out to be pink?" Ginny said. "Which also made him freak out, sort of."

"And if anything, Harry would be the pregnant one here," Draco hissed. "This is all really pointless conversation because he hasn't taken the potion." He glared at Pansy as he took another drink to soothe his suddenly dry throat.

Tom smirked and was smug in his knowledge that he knew more about this then Draco did. He was not surprised when Ozemir's face appeared between them and in a quiet voice only Draco and his friends could hear, the Scholar announced quite cheerfully, "oh, didn't you know, young one? Submissive males get pregnant just like females once they have wings. It happens naturally. No need for potions."

Pumpkin juice flew out of Draco's mouth and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The table went quiet for a moment. The other students not privy to the conversation went quiet because it's not every day you see Draco Malfoy giving Blaise Zabini a pumpkin juice shower. But after a few moments of nothing else happening, they went back to their own conversations with an odd glance back every now and then. Draco and the others were staring at each other in silent shock, with Tom snickering to himself on the side. As one the small group of Slytherins turned eyes to stare at the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was greedily consuming her food and Harry was eating at a slower rate, but looked intent on finishing what was in front of him. The Gryffindors must have sensed eyes on them because in the next moment their food was being ignored and they were looking around. Harry caught Draco's eye first and raised a brow at the gob smacked expression on his mate's face.

_You look like Mrs. Weasley hit the back of your head with a pan._

Draco dropped his eyes and began to eat, _very funny. _"Stop looking," he said lowly to those around him.

"You're not going to tell him?"

He shook his head at Ginny- not at the moment, he wasn't- and was relieved when the owl post came in to distract everyone. Draco looked at Ozemir over his shoulder. "That's not something I wanted announced to the world," he hissed passed barely moving lips. "Especially since Harry and I were not aware of that fact."

"At least now you are aware," Tom said as he snatched his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ out of Goyle's hands. "This conversation is done, and you will all keep quiet about it. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded and returned to breakfast.

Pansy narrowed her eyes on Draco. "You haven't yet told me why you're acting like your last meal was three days ago."

Tom spoke without turning away from the paper. "We've been up before dawn and spent a lot of energy. We're hungry."

"Why would anyone want to wake up before dawn?" Ginny asked with disgust.

"Exactly my question," Draco remarked with a glare for the Scholar. Ozemir grinned and held up his hands like it wasn't his fault.

Tom nudged Draco to get his attention and shook the opened _Prophet_. Draco bent in and held the other half of the paper. "Our media wizard has begun. And he's done a fine job this time around."

He pointed out an article on the front page about certain department heads of the Ministry being investigated by Aurors, an internal investigation over corrupt officials. The Aurors are also up in arms over the fact the investigation was now public knowledge and they were also investigating the source of the leak. And except for Kingsley and several Public Affairs officials, no names are mentioned in the articles and neither is the manner of the crimes described. Draco thought that didn't matter at the moment. The material was enough to get the general population curious and thinking, questioning what else could be going on within the Ministry.

On page three another article was printed about the Aurors investigating a well-known wizard- name unreported. After having several serious rumors pop into existence around Wizarding Britain the last couple of days, Kingsley could not dismiss the seriousness of the accusations. An investigation had to be started. Draco almost felt sorry for the Head Auror… almost. And he definitely didn't feel sorry for Dumbledore. Those rumors came from the portraits in the Headmaster's office. Kingsley must have found out that way, giving more than enough evidence to make the intelligent Auror rightly suspicious. Draco wondered which portrait ratted Dumbledore out.

Defense Against the Dark Arts happened to be the Gryffindors first class and Draco insisted on walking with them. Harry thought this was unnecessary and spent a few minutes arguing with the blond over the issue. "But your class is at the other end of the castle. It makes no sense to walk all that way and then have to go back."

"You can say whatever you like, but I'm still walking you to class," Draco repeated for the last time.

Harry sighed. "Fine."

"You guys feeling okay? I mean, after that run…" Hermione asked to fill in the silence as they walked.

"I don't feel as bad as I thought I would," Harry confessed. "Muscles are really sore, but that's about it. Normal, right?" Hermione nodded, absently rubbing her wrist. It no longer was injured, but it tingled as if her body thought it should be.

"Anything else?" Draco asked Harry as they came to stop in front of the classroom door. He was suddenly thinking about Harry getting whacked in the stomach with that thick tree branch. Over Harry's shoulder he caught sight of that bastard Klyne, who was smart enough to look away once he noticed Draco's eyes on him.

"Not really. My stomach ached for a little bit- It's gone now..." Harry went on quickly when Draco's eyes widened in distress. "Probably a delayed reaction from being hit in the stomach with my own tree branch."

Draco snorted. "So careless, Harry." He would be watching his mate for any sign of pain. He knew how much Harry loved to hide it.

Harry bumped shoulders with him and walked into the class with Hermione. When Brumek made to follow, Draco blocked his way. "Watch him," he whispered darkly, staring into the room at Klyne who continued to do his best at ignoring the angry _Ukatae_ fiancé.

"He will not bother your mate," Brumek replied just as firmly.

"Thank you." He stepped away from the open doorway and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently. Tom was going to be angry with him for being late for their class, but Draco was curious as to how the Gryffindor class would begin. After a few minutes the rest of the small Gryffindor seventh years arrived and the door closed, signaling the start of class. Draco moved to stand in front of the door. He didn't have to press his ear against it to hear inside.

He sneered as Professor Klyne began his lecture. "In order to defend against the Dark Arts, one must first understand how Dark magic works…"

Draco shook his head as he walked down the empty corridor with Falde. "He's doing it. Didn't even try to change the words…"

"You called it," Falde replied quietly.

Draco grinned. "Yes. Yes I did! Should have called money on it."

Transfiguration class was where he found the rest of his year, sitting up straight and attentive for Professor McGonagall while she watched Draco find a seat with a stern disapproving look.

"Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Try not to be late again."

He hid his surprise as he sat down. Only five points? From Slytherin? This was a first. "Sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

McGonagall nodded before turning to the day's instructions written on the board and began to explain what they would be doing for their first class. Draco looked to his brother and found Tom giving him a look that nearly matched the disapproving look McGonagall had when he first walked in. Draco rolled his eyes and faced the front. He would have liked to tell Tom about Klyne using his words, but since McGonagall was notorious for hearing every word whispered in her class and because Draco didn't want her disapproval again, he thought it was best to wait until after class, or when they started the practical part of class.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had a free period after DADA, and that time belonged to Talyn.

"So," Harry began. "Here we are again. In the bloody forest…"

Talyn placed her spear against a tree and then faced them as she unclasped her cloak and lay it on the leafy ground next to her spear.

"This lesson you will be learning about your wings." As her voice faded, dark wings like a fallen angel's rose off her back and spread wide for display. The dark blue-purple feathers matched the color of her hair and her markings were metallic, glittering a pale purple color.

"You have very beautiful wings," Hermione said and smiled slightly when Talyn's wings fluttered, pleased with the young one's compliment. Then her smile kind of drifted away. "But I don't have wings. I've mated," she glared again at Harry when he made a gagging noise, "and I don't have any itches or pain that indicate I will get wings. Shouldn't I use this time to study something relevant to me?"

Talyn's wings tucked back in to lie against her back as she approached. "Your wings will come. You are truly a _Ukatae_."

"I don't think so," Hermione replied with a stubborn set of her jaw.

Harry knew by the wariness in Hermione's eyes that something was troubling her. "What's wrong?" he asked. She remained silent and dropped her gaze to the ground.

Talyn moved closer and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If something bothers you we'll talk about it after this lesson. It's short. But right now, please follow along with my teachings." When Hermione reluctantly nodded, Talyn turned to Harry. "Now release your wings, young one. I will teach you how to glide."

"Glide?" Hermione asked. It was a lesson after all and she might as well learn everything she could about the _Ukatae_. "Why not fly?" she already had parchment and a quill out. Harry hoped she'd take notes for him if he had to participate in any demonstrations.

"We do fly, but for the most part we glide. Our wings aren't usually used for travel. Not when we have two perfectly good legs and other ways of transportation. Using a circle and the Shadow take less physical energy, and of course Shadowing is much faster than any other type of travel. So when we do use our wings, it's usually in place of jumping or moving from one high place to another close by. For gliding, all we need to do is let our wings catch the wind and ride it out."

Once Harry happily discarded his robe and school shirt, his wings immediately sprang from his back and pumped with force until Harry was lifted off the ground with only his toes barely touching.

"Someone's eager," Talyn commented with a small laugh.

"It's like they have a mind of their own. I hate to keep them hidden." Harry took a moment to control his feathered appendages before continuing. "The _Ukatae_ aren't strict about that are they? I won't have to hide them in the _Ukatae_ realm will I?"

"No. Those with wings bare them proudly and are looked upon with great respect. It's a child baring thing."

"This world of women haters should take note then," Hermione muttered.

Brumek settled against a tree to watch the lesson. He wasn't very disturbed by being here, not now that he had a mate. Otherwise he would have fought Falde tooth and nail on this and refused to guard either young one during the lesson. It would have been pointless. But now he had a mate and Ozemir, regardless of his idiotic denial, would end up having wings sooner rather than later. Falde did ask Ozemir to attend first but he refused flat out. It was clear he meant business when his eyes flashed red with promises of murder if he were pressed any further. Brumek had a painful hard on by the time Falde dismissed Ozemir and the Scholar had fled with a stupid laugh.

"I bet Ozemir's wings will be pearly white, just like his hair," Harry said.

"He has to mate first. Otherwise nothing will happen," Talyn reminded him before looking at Hermione. "You're female. Wings will come regardless if you are mated or not."

Hermione shot to her feet and glared. "For the last time I am not going to grow wings!" She looked like she wanted to say more, but after a moment she turned and sped walked out of the clearing.

"I'll see to her," Brumek said to Harry when the young one had taken a few steps after his sister. "You continue with your lesson."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry wondered aloud while he turned back to Talyn who was… nowhere to be found. "Huh?" he spun around but this wasn't a case where she had only moved a few feet away. Suddenly he was pelted with several pinecones, all of which hit the same spot at the top of his head. "Bloody hell!"

"Do not let yourself become distracted," Talyn called from above him. Green eyes looked to the sky to find Talyn hovering high above grinning down at him. Her wings were spread out and pumping slowly. "The tiniest bit of distraction can prove to be deadly more times than not when you're up in the air."

Harry glared up at Talyn. "This is going to suck." She sent him a grin in return.

Hermione wandered only a short distance away. She was upset, but not stupid. It wasn't safe to wander alone. She had no idea what was going to happen. She had been told she would become a full blooded Ukatae, but she hadn't really believed it would actually happen. And even before today, Ozemir remarked upon her immortality… There were so many things about this that made her want to break down and cry.

Brumek found her sitting on a log. Hermione sighed. "You don't have to stay with me. I'm fine."

He shrugged. "Why would I want to stay for the lesson? Unlike you, I'm not going to grow wings."

Hermione glanced at him sideways with a small frown. "Ozemir's going to have wings. You should stay and pay attention."

"You more than me. Do we really need two _Ukatae_ here who are in denial?"

Hermione's hands began to tremble as she gripped the sides of her robes. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't."

"But you will. You are a dark elf, young one."

Hermione covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. Brumek backed away from her in surprise, and then looked around for some help. What did he know about helping crying females?

But then she was suddenly babbling and he didn't need to ask what was wrong. "I can't! My parents- what will they say? And Severus! He'll never want to touch me again! He's not going to want me and I need him. I need him and he's going to leave me and grow old while I stay young forever without him…" Her crying intensified and Brumek looked heavenward.

"Have you tried talking with that… extremely rude human?"

Hermione sniffed. "No. There hasn't been any time, not really." She avoided his gaze when he pierced her with a look. "And I- I may be trying to avoid the subject."

"He's only a human. Do not worry about what he thinks."

"I used to be human! My parents are human! We were all human before this summer! Don't talk about him like that!"

Brumek raised his hands wishing with all his heart Ozemir would show up and take over. He was definitely not experienced for this and Ozemir knew how to talk with emotional people, especially females. He acted like one more times than not.

"I only say it because he doesn't seem to care about…"

Hermione pulled her wand and stuck it under his nose. "Not one more word or I'll sever your nose off," she hissed. They stood in silence for a moment and then Brumek started laughing, deep chuckles rising from his chest to blast out with sharp laughs.

His laugh startled Hermione so much that she dropped her wand. Hermione growled in frustration as she bent to pick it back up. "Severus cares about me very much." Though her voice was firm, Brumek witnessed the fear and doubt swimming in her eyes.

"Yes, I've seen that he does," Brumek said this to reassure her and also because it was true. "Talking to him would be the best course of action. Hiding these fears from him isn't very fair. Especially since they concern him."

Hermione sighed. "You get a mate and now you're suddenly full of sense?"

Brumek looked affronted. "You don't know me that well. I've always been this way."

"Somehow I don't believe you ever had a sensitive bone in your body before you knew you had a mate."

"I was proud of that fact."

They began to walk back to Harry and Talyn and Hermione hoped the subject was firmly dropped.

The rest of the lesson passed quickly. Harry managed to get up into the air, but was unable to stay up for longer than half a minute. Nor was he as graceful with wings as he was with a broom. Hermione had a great time making herself feel better by laughing and watching Harry become angry and frustrated with himself. He was all over the place. Darting here and there, cursing when only one wing at a time would work on his command once he was in the air. He was only thankful Draco wasn't around to witness this embarrassment. He never would have let Harry live it down.

After the worst flying lesson Harry ever had, Talyn then listed off other uses of the wings.

"Wing size is an indicator of stature." She gave Harry an amused look. "Your wings are… an impressive size."

Harry answered with a smirk. "Yes, I know."

"Let me tell you what that means, young one," She went on seriously. "It means you walk around with pride wherever you go. Stand tall and proud, with your chin raised and eyes set for the sky. And when it is necessary, you show your enemies as much as possible how little they are compared to you. This is important in the _Ukatae_ realm."

"Act like a Malfoy." Harry nodded. "Got it. What else? I already know about the pheromones."

"Yes. That's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Kind of drives Draco insane."

Talyn nodded with a chuckle and turned to Hermione to make sure she was still following.

"And lastly, your wing markings indicate procreation when the color changes."

Harry stopped listening at that point. He didn't think this was for the winged male population. It never occurred to him that things were different with _Ukatae, _especially since Talyn seemed to be speaking to Hermione only. And so ended the first flying lesson with a promise to pick up again the next day.

Harry was late to his next class but there were no dire consequences to be had so he wasn't worried. It was only History of Magic after all and Professor Binns never noticed anything. This was common knowledge, which was why he wasn't the only one late for class. Ron and Seamus came in shortly after he did.

They really were fucking. That wasn't a guess. Harry knew and it pissed him off. And not because he was jealous, but because Ron was the worst sort of fucking hypocrite in the bloody world. He flew off the handle because Harry turned out to be gay, but then goes and fucks the Irish bastard. Harry wondered if he and Seamus had been fucking before Harry announced he was gay… but whatever. He wished them the worst of luck. And just to get back at the bastards, Harry wouldn't react to any of their taunts. He would try to remain amused through all of it and piss Ron off good.

"If you wanted to keep it a secret you shouldn't be so obvious. Idiots," he murmured as the two boys passed him at the door. He received two lovely glares in return.

Hermione waved him over to her two-person desk at the front, but he snorted and shook his head. No way was he sitting at the front in this class. Not when he could sit at the back at his own table and catch up on some light slumber.

As his head lay on the table he wondered what Draco was doing. He wasn't sure if the Slytherin had another class at that time, having not completely memorized his lover's schedule yet.

_What class do you have now? _

_Arithmancy. Quiet Harry, I'm trying to pay attention. _

Harry closed his eyes. Arithmancy was a hard class and he was thrilled not to be taking it.

Draco's grin stretched from ear to ear outside of the History of Magic classroom. The vindictive light shone brightly from his eyes as he stared back at Falde. The hallway was clear and he didn't expect anyone to disturb him outside the door.

"What exactly are you doing, young one?" Falde asked when Draco started to fish something out of his bag.

Draco smirked. "Just have Ozemir and Brumek come out here, okay."

"No. We're here for your protection."

"Come on." Draco begged with his eyes. "Please."

"No. There are too many people in there to leave you alone."

Draco huffed, but knew he wasn't going to win this one. "So much for being the Emperor," he muttered and glared when Falde flashed him a grin. Draco threw on the Invisibility Cloak he ' borrowed ' from Harry's trunk earlier. "Can you see me?"

Falde looked surprised. "No."

"Good. Could you at least stay out here, or my plan is ruined."

Falde nodded after a moment. "You still haven't said what you're doing."

"Just payback. You know, it's what we children do… Okay, now Shadow us in, and then hurry up and leave before he sees you."

Falde sighed, "fine."

Harry was already dozing, but his sleep was strange. He knew he was sleeping and yet he could sense everything around him as if he were wide-awake. And then Draco's scent was suddenly all around him and his head was up, looking around eagerly for the blond git. But Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry was just beginning to think maybe Draco's scent had been a dream that lingered into consciousness, but then something touched his leg and he jerked. His foot connected with something solid that should not have been there.

When he looked under the desk nothing was there except for his legs. He narrowed his eyes and kicked out again, this time only coming into contact with air. Several classmates caught his movement and looked at him strangely. He ignored them and looked at Brumek and Ozemir to see if they noticed anything weird. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with them. They stood on opposite sides of the room ignoring each other. Ozemir was staring at Binns while the ghost went on and on in his droning grating voice. The Scholar's mouth was slightly open with an appalled look on his face.

An invisible force suddenly spread his legs wide. "Fuck!" he gasped. The movement of his legs paused as everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at him.

After a moment, Harry slouched in his seat as something brushed against his crotch, and slowly, so slowly, began to unzip his fly.

_Draco!_

Said blond smirked under the table and continued on with his mission. The quick beating of Harry's heart urged him on, as well as the heat building inside his mate and pumping out, surrounding him as he freed Harry's quickly growing erection.

_Draco! You bastard! _Harry's hands were under the desk and gripping at his Draco's head over the cloak, bloody grateful the table had panels on the sides and front.

_Of course it's covered! Do you think I'm an idiot and simply manifested this plan in minutes? Shhh… _Draco thought when Harry softly whimpered as Draco caressed his twitching cock. _Careful Potter. You don't want people to hear and get suspicious._

Harry literally had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out when Draco's mouth surrounded him._ We're in the middle of class!_

_Hmmm… I promised payback. For St. Mungo's and this morning… and you clearly like this since you're completely hard already._

Harry's head fell back, eyes closed tightly when he was swallowed whole and hummed around. A second later he whipped out his wand and cast Silencio on himself, knowing he would not be able to stop himself from crying out.

"Just what was going on with you in class?" Hermione demanded the moment they were out in the hall.

Harry leaned against the wall and rushed a hand through his hair as he watched the rest of the small class walk out. "Nothing. Same as always. I was bored to tears."

"But you were red in the face… and at one point I thought you were choking-"

"I think you were seeing things." Harry hefted his bag onto his shoulder and they began walking down the hall.

"…and then your head was in your arms for the rest of class!" Hermione went on without pause. She was rudely interrupted from going on when Ron and Seamus stepped in the way.

"Merlin, not again." Harry sighed when he was grabbed by the front of his robes and quickly raised his hand before Ozemir and Brumek could interfere. "Ron, let it go. You. Are. Pathetic." He gripped Ron's wrist and embedded his nails in the freckled bastard's skin. Hermione shifted and he looked over to find she had her wand pointed in Seamus' face. When he turned back, Ron was staring at his claws in surprise.

"What?" Harry cocked his head and smirked. "You know I'm no longer human. Don't look so surprised."

"Claimed you're better than human, didn't you?" Seamus spat, still looking at the tip of Hermione's wand. "If that's true then why do you hide it?"

"I think you're ashamed," Ron shot. "You should be."

Harry's laughter carried down the hall. "Ashamed?" he grinned at Hermione. When she chuckled, Ron's attention turned to her. Only then did her lips part to show off her shiny new fangs.

"My brother and I aren't ashamed, Ron," she answered and ignored the incredulous sound Brumek made behind her. "We just don't want the little babies running around here to get scared. So we don't advertise it." She pressed her wand roughly under Seamus' chin. "And when I say babies I'm not talking about first years."

"What do you want this time, Ronnikins?" Harry finally asked and threw the git's hand away from him.

"We're on to you," Ron answered him. "We know what you're planning and you're not going to get away with anything."

"The Order's going to report you to the Ministry," Seamus added.

Harry and Hermione laughed in their faces before stepping around and walking away. "What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked. "He's turned into an idiot." Harry gave her sidelong glance. "Right," she giggled. "He's always been an idiot."

"You don't know anything!" Harry called back over his shoulder to Ron. "I bet you wish you did. Your entire family knows more than you do."

Hermione waited until they turned a corner and were out of hearing range before asking, "do you think you should have said that, about all the Weasleys knowing?"

Harry shrugged. "It's the truth. And now he'll ask them and they probably won't say anything. Mrs. Weasley won't say because it's the best way to protect him and us at the same time. And it's going to _burn _him, Hermione..." a wicked grin crossed his face. "It will get him good and mad."

"I think your vindictiveness is booming."

"We all have to mature sometime."

* * *

The setting sun cast glowing shadows across the grounds of Hogwarts. The students were inside at dinner leaving the outside relatively quiet. Quiet enough that when the front gates opened, the scrapes and creaking noises traveled far across the property. Out from the gates' shadows skipped a lone girl heading up the path with a trunk floating behind her. The wind picked up in a gentle breeze and her blonde hair danced oddly around, skimming over the wand tucked gently behind her ear, streaming behind her as she skipped along.

"Miss Lovegood. How are you this evening?"

Luna's smile never faltered as she looked up to see Dumbledore blocking the path a few feet away. She studied the old wizard with her own dancing eyes once she stopped in front of him. "I'm fine, Headmaster."

"I'm very sorry for the loss of your father."

"Daddy isn't lost."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed when he noticed her hair continued to stream behind her even as she stood still. He was further annoyed when no longer could he sense the girl's magic. It was as if she was Muggle and yet he knew she was not.

"Of course, not lost," he replied in understanding, his smooth voice consoling. "He's in a different place... Yes, I understand. But still it must be hard."

Luna giggled as her eyes wandered from him and to the castle, moving over it and focusing at the top of the Astronomy tower where Tom and Talyn were watching. "Not too much…" she replied faintly to Dumbledore.

Tom had come to the Astronomy Tower because it was a place he frequently visited the first time he attended Hogwarts. He enjoyed staring out into the dark, pondering and planning his eventual conquest of the Wizarding World. He was still the same in this respect. Thankfully nothing new had changed his goals. Pondering and planning was something he continued to enjoy. And that was why he happened in the tower at the time of Luna's return.

Though not a lot of pondering had been going on this time around. Always the irritant, Talyn could not hold her mouth shut for more than a few minutes at a time. He was about to demand she remove herself from his presence when he looked down and witnessed the odd meeting. Inexplicably his hands clenched into white knuckled fists upon realizing who was down there and the danger she was in.

"Wait and see what happens," Talyn suggested when he gripped the rampart, clearly intending to jump down.

"No. He will find some way of binding her to him within the time she lingers alone with him." A hard look entered his eyes. "Dumbledore will not have another tool to use against me."

When he jumped, Talyn did not look to see if he made it. _Ukatae_ were natural jumpers. If he could stand without problems, he could land without problems. Laughing softly she continued to watch the young witch and old wizard. Poor Tom. He was about to go through worlds of discovery. Some of which would be difficult for him considering his past history and some he would probably start off hating. _It will be interesting to see which paths he chooses this time around_, she thought as she jumped down after him.

Tom didn't jump straight down. Instead he jumped over onto a shorter tower and a shorter one still until he was certain he could land without problems. Jumping straight down was within _Ukatae_ limits, but his body was still sore from the morning's exercises and to be perfectly honest here, he wasn't sure what his limits were any more. It was disconcerting and frustrating wading wade through uncharted territory.

After landing, Tom kept close to the castle walls as he kept upon Luna and Dumbledore. He was just about to step out of the shadows when Talyn was quick to stop him again. "Wait." she took firm hold of his wrist. "The old wizard has not used any magic."

"Dumbledore is a danger at all times no matter what he's doing."

"This girl can take care of herself. She's done so before. You remember."

Tom's eyes glittered in the darkness. "I remember," he replied softly.

"We watch." Talyn grinned, releasing her grip. "If he should try anything, we'll be on him before he can blink."

Tom was curious about how Lovegood would react to this situation so he gave in and backed up to watch with Talyn, silently daring Dumbledore to try anything. Luna must be different now, surely, but not by outward appearance. Would the changes be obvious in short time or would she continue to hide her talents? He certainly couldn't tell anything from the way she smiled all the time.

Luna smiled now and continued to study the castle behind the Headmaster. No worries clouded her bright dazed eyes. "I have missed Hogwarts."

"About this summer, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore started firmly; impatient to get to the matter at hand. "Certain matters must be seen to, you understand."

Luna's smile grew for a mile and it could have been considered 'disturbed' by some; Tom's took a sharp keen interest. "Are you talking about when you kidnapped me and my friends and planned to have us killed?" her voice was as sing-song as ever and she started skipping again. This time around the wary Headmaster. "Or are you referring to the time you tried to interrupt Harry's Inheritance? Or when you purposely stepped on a _horn plucking toadsnake_? Bad form, Headmaster!"

"She's so much fun!" Talyn quietly gushed. Tom had to bite his lip to keep from laughing from the look of absolute confusion on Dumbledore's face as he moved in a circle along with the Ravenclaw so that she wouldn't be at his back. Smart of Dumbledore to realize turning his back on her might be a bad idea. The strangeness around her made people wary even though she was completely harmless most of the time and happily skipping off in her own little world… like now.

"Now, Luna…" Dumbledore began, trying to reason like a kind old relative might. "No one was kidnapped under my orders. I don't know where you and the other children could have come up with such ludicrous accusations. Nor can I fathom why you-"

"Or do you mean when we killed Alastor Moody?" Luna went on in the same light flowing tone. Dumbledore stopped and remained very still.

"_We_?" he asked.

"Not me personally. I wasn't there that time but others were. Certain members of the new order, I guess you could say." Her laughter floated across the lawns. Her laughter was full of delight, but the undercurrent carried a definite edge. "I've been told many things… A new world is coming, Dumbledore. A better world and your thread has been drawn."

She continued to skip around the old wizard and broke out into song. A terribly made-up song only bearable because of the pretty flighty tones of her voice. "A tale of three ladies I do declare/ who work on your thread now bared/He will rise when your thread is cut/and he will ascend and join my song/ A new earth then this will become." Luna stopped and faced Dumbledore. "His for eternity and then some!" She started laughing. "For eternity and then some... that's quite clever!"

Tom blinked from the sudden stupid funk his mind seemed to have fallen into. Dumbledore started to sag halfway through that ridiculous song and by the time her voice drifted away, the old wizard was on his knees, gasping for breath. Luna's wand was still tucked behind her ear and remained there the entire time. Whatever she did, a wand had not been used.

"A better world? A new earth?" Dumbledore asked in a trembling voice. "Who is this other person you speak of? Who?" the volume of his voice rose as his control slipped away. "Harry? Don't be ridiculous girl! The only one who can lead us all into greatness is me!"

Talyn gripped the young one's arm when he tried to dart forward in anger. "Calm down. No need to blow our cover just because you don't like what he says."

Luna's response covered anything Tom might have hissed back. "No more time for you, Headmaster." She bent towards him and waved a finger, chastising as if speaking to a disobedient puppy. "He will succeed brilliantly where you failed and he will be revered as you never were."

Dumbledore's fingers curled into the pebbles of the pathway. "Why can't I move?" he muttered after he tried and failed to pick himself up.

"He is not who you think," Luna ended before continuing her way up the path, leaving not another word or glance over her shoulder.

Talyn chuckled darkly as she watched Dumbledore continue and try to break out of whatever spell Luna put him under. "She is quite able."

"Yes."

Tom's eyes widened when Luna looked over directly into the Shadow he and Talyn hid in. She smiled and waved at them enthusiastically. Tom quickly looked away and cursed himself when he felt his cheeks start to feel warm. He was having ridiculous reactions to a bloody girl!

Talyn waved back. "Such a sweet girl…" She jabbed Tom in the arm when he continued to ignore Luna. "Don't be rude, wave back," she hissed.

"Bloody hell…" with a furious glare, Tom Apparated away. Talyn was the only one to notice Luna's disappointment when the idiot Dark Lord vanished without acknowledging her.

* * *

Ozemir lounged back on the couch in Draco's common room and watched the young one pace the room. "You seem to be overreacting," he mused.

Draco pinned him with a hard stare and tried to keep his frustration in check. "Is there anything else you'd like to explain to me? Right now while we're alone before you do it in public. Anything else you want to kill me with? Come on, I'm ready! Try for another heart attack!"

"You also seem very angry…" Ozemir went on ignoring Draco's sarcastic questions and belligerent shouting.

"You told me my mate could be...you know! In front of everyone!"

"When was the last time you saw Harry's wings?"

Draco stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. "This morning. Why?"

"And the color of the markings?"

Draco looked confused as to what the point of all this was. "Green, of course."

Ozemir clapped. "There, you see! He is not yet with child. Nothing to worry about."

"That's not what's worrying." Draco sat down and stared at his hands. "What do the markings have to do with anything? They change color if he's… pregnant?"

"Yes, they change color... would that make you happy?" Ozemir asked softly.

The Scholar watched as the young one nodded after a moment's hesitation. Draco then dropped his gaze to the hands clasped between his knees. Ozemir would have spoken but he knew Draco wanted the silence at the moment and so he remained quiet. Too bad for Draco his silence would not last.

"You have a visitor." Ozemir stood and crossed to the door. He waited for the knock before opening it. Severus swept into the room without a look or word to Ozemir, which had been expected. "Young one? Should I wait outside?"

Draco looked up and questioned Severus with a look and received a shrug in answer. "Stay," he told Ozemir.

Severus sat down, an irritated sneer on his face. "Word from Malfoy Manor. Lovegood is gone. She left a note. Decided to travel back to school on her own."

Draco groaned. "Shite."

"Lucius thought we should let her fend for herself."

"If that's the truth then obviously my father has lost his mind."

"Perhaps." But Severus looked as if he agreed with Lucius' opinion.

"We'll have to find her somehow," Draco went on.

Ozemir cleared his throat and approached. "You seem certain Luna will have trouble making it here on her own but so far I've found her quite capable."

"That's not going to keep some people from doing insane things because they're worried about her."

"Hermione will do nothing," Severus informed in a voice too warm for Draco's liking. "She will serve her detention with me after dinner."

"And you and the others will be back in the forest. No time for worrying then," Ozemir said.

"Hermione doesn't have to go tonight?"

"No, your Hogwarts schedules come first. Detentions will be taken."

"Not cool."

Severus stood slowly then and Draco knew the look on his face. It meant he was about to receive a verbal beating. "Back to the forest?" he asked softly.

Draco shot to his feet. "Oh, well… You know…" he checked the nonexistent watch on his wrist. "Would you look at the time? It's dinner!" He tried to make a run for it but Severus had the back of his collar firmly in his grasp and yanked him back.

After Severus' lengthy and certainly unneeded lecture, Draco was happily surprised when he walked into the Great Hall and spotted Luna almost immediately. In fact, Harry and Hermione sat at the Ravenclaw table talking with her. He sighed in relief. Nothing had to be done; no one would do stupid things in panic…

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen which explained why none of the present professors were making an effort to move the students back to their respective House tables. Approaching his own table, Draco thought he would have like to see the old wizard's face when Loony came in.

The moment he sat down, Tom turned in so that their conversation would only be between the two of them. "Notice Dumbledore's not here?"

"Yeah."

"He may be out on the lawn still, somewhat incapacitated." Draco's brow rose in question. "No. Lovegood did it. She skipped in a little circle around him and started to sing. Then Dumbledore is on his knees and unable to rise and she never once stopped skipping and singing. She never touched her wand!"

"Really…" Draco's attention returned to Looney. "I bet you liked that. Seeing her bring that bastard to his knees." Tom turned away and pretended like he hadn't heard, but Draco knew he did. "Did Hermione ever say where she got that bow and arrow?"

Tom nodded. "Brumek brought more than our weapons from the temple. There's a room somewhere turned into an armory. Ozemir showed it to her. Since she was desperate and knew exactly what was in that room and where it was, it was easy for her to summon it when the time came."

"That quickly?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "_Ukatae_ magic, Draco. Please use your head."

Draco ignored the jibe at his intelligence and rose. "Let's go. I don't want to eat anything if we're going to be run into the ground again. I may throw up an empty stomach as it is."

Tom grimaced as he stood. "Disgusting. You will control yourself. I don't want to see that again."

The run that night was easy but long and when they were deep in the forest, Ozemir called a stop and smiled at Tom. The Slytherin backed up a step in case he decided to release the Assassin again.

"Tonight you will find the spirit of your animal."

Harry snickered. "Let's hope it's not something cute and fluffy."

Half an hour later, Harry was hiding behind Draco, desperately trying to keep the laughter in while Tom stood directly in front of Draco, glaring daggers at Harry over the blond's shoulder.

"You backstabbing little bastard!" Tom snarled.

"I was only joking!"

"Somehow you did this, Harry. I demand you fix it at once!"

Harry gripped Draco's shoulders and drew himself up until his chin was rested on his mate's shoulder. "At least you're not fluffy."

"JUST CUTE THEN!"

_Harry, shut up already. _Draco stood still, his eyes darting everywhere the angry Dark Lord was not. Very hard considering Tom was standing toe to toe with him. But Harry had pissed Tom off good by saying what he did. Of course Tom was going to flip when he finally turned himself into a miniature black Chinese dragon, six feet long and three feet high with six little legs and a pair of long thin wings. And his snout had several long red whiskers. Tom was a cute little dragon. And even though Draco thought this, he wasn't stupid enough to say it. But of course, the first thing out of Harry's mouth had been, "ah look. You're adorable. So small too." Which brings us back to present where Harry continued to hide behind him to keep from getting burned alive.

"Joke's over." Tom sternly pointed a finger between Harry's eyes. "Fix it."

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Tampering with your inner animal is impossible." Ozemir finally interrupted, drawing their attentions. Falde and Brumek stood off to the side in the shadows. Draco knew for a fact they hid because they couldn't keep the amusement from showing on their faces. They were more amused over Tom's reaction rather than over his actual animal.

Tom's eyes slid closed as he turned to face the Scholar. "You mean I'm stuck with being that… insignificant little… thing?"

"But," Harry said carefully as Draco finally pulled him to his side. "You're still a dragon, even if you're a little bit small. It's wicked!"

"And," Draco went on, ever the strategist, "you have several advantages with that form and Chinese dragons are more snake-like, aren't they?"

Tom supposed this was true, but it didn't mean he had to like it. And it didn't mean he forgave Harry for jinxing him in the first place… Cute and cuddly? What the hell?

* * *

By the time her detention came around, Hermione was back to being the reassured Gryffindor she usually was. Before going into the classroom, she ran a hand through her freshly straightened hair, making sure the ends brushed over her shoulders. She realized after their little talk that Brumek was right. Severus did treasure her and there was no way he would turn away from her just because she was a full blooded _Ukatae _now. She was still a little fearful about telling him, but that was normal, right? Severus had the ability to make everyone nervous when under pressure.

As for Severus, he was sitting at his desk, counting down the seconds until he would have Hermione alone again. The moment the door closed behind her, she would be his. The room would be locked and silenced and had already been checked for any surveillance spells Dumbledore thought would get passed him. Severus snorted at the thought. Nothing would get passed him.

And then the door was opened and Hermione stepped in. "About time you arrived!" His snapped words had been on the tip of his tongue for the past ten minutes.

"I'm very sorry, Professor," she murmured softly as she moved to take a desk at the front. She set her bag down and reached for the buttons of her robe. Severus rounded his desk to stand in front of her. Their eyes met and locked but Hermione knew half his attention was on her fingers and on the skin slowly being revealed by every passing button.

She slid her robe off and threw it over the back of the seat, saying as she did so, "I realize this is detention, Professor, but I need to speak to you about something first?"

Severus' eyes trailed down the body he had come to worship like a randy teenager. Warm, supple, and soft. Currently covered by the school uniform, inappropriately worn. This time, however, he would not complain. Not when he prayed she would show up like this again and when they were very much alone. Which they were. But first, he reminded himself, they did have things to talk about, and that would have to come first.

"Sit down then and speak. Let's not waste time."

Hermione smirked as she sat. "So impatient, Severus."

Severus crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her, waiting. He noticed immediately when she turned from playful into a bloody mess. She started to wring her hands on the desk, and her leg started to jump in agitation. And then she began to avoid his gaze, which was intolerable. "Are you going to explain or do I have to waste time trying to figure it out?"

Hermione steeled herself and looked up into his eyes. "Today we started _Ukatae_ training, and…"

Severus' eyes narrowed, "and?"

"Tom and I turned into full _Ukatae_." She blew out a breath and looked away again. Determined to get it all out in one quick go. It would be harder to do if she looked him in the eye. "We're full-blooded _Ukatae_ and I've been told to expect wings and immortality and…"

Severus groaned and rolled his eyes. Gryffindors were full of courage but their self-confidence left much to be desired. "Hermione, you will cease this idiotic worrying. Far more important things need to be discussed."

Hermione's head shot up in shock. "But-"

"We will not waste time having a pointless discussion in which you state your fears and I reiterate with I couldn't care less what that blood does to you!" Severus splayed his fingers across the desk and leaned in close to her face. "Is this understood?" she quickly nodded and he backed away. "Would you like to tell me about this morning's training?" after Draco's rant, he was sure she would.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "It was horrible, Severus! They had us running through the forest, doing all manner of crazy things! There were plants trying to eat us and Tom hurt his ankle when a tree fell right on top of him… And apparently Falde has a thing for people falling into deep dark pits," she went in her usual chatter that had Severus smiling. "And the best thing about all this is… We get to do it every day!" She began waving an invisible flag, "yay!" The sarcasm was clear in her voice.

Severus snorted and moved away from her desk. "Better you than me."

"And what is it you wanted to discuss?" she snapped back, obviously not impressed with his lack of compassion and support in the daily horrors to come.

"Tom told me about the meeting… with Parkinson." Severus thought coming right out with it would be best. Especially since he felt she didn't give a rat's ass about that carcass now. If she had before, she wouldn't now. She was a dark elf now.

Hermione left her desk to stand beside his. "What about it? The meeting was very productive." She walked around his desk and gingerly picked up a small vial left from his last class. The label said it was a Shrinking Solution, but the color was clearly wrong. The color was brown instead of an acid green as it should be.

Severus vanished the vial from her fingers. "And how did you feel when it was over?"

"Relieved things were set in motion. We'll need the brothers out soon. Harry wants things moving faster." Hermione trailed her fingers over the surface of the desk as she rounded it, watching Severus the entire time.

Severus wondered if she were avoiding the issue on purpose. There hadn't been any kind of indication she was troubled when he mentioned Parkinson's name. "I assume that was your first time using the Killing Curse."

Hermione paused in her almost cat like approach. "It was."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Your lack of emotion in using the curse led your brothers to believe you might have had a second life all this time. As if you were used to it. You didn't hesitate, took no time for concentration…"

Hermione hopped onto his desk and shrugged. "He needed to die. I killed him. Honestly Severus, it's not too great a deal. Except I've yet to tell Pansy about it." She leaned back and a coy smile appeared on her face when Severus followed her legs as she crossed them.

"I'm almost positive she knows."

Hermione's face was suddenly stone like and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Severus trembled as he moved forward until her knee brushed his crotch. His lover looked ready to curse the world and he wanted a piece.

"Who," Hermione began in a sweet voice, "told Pansy?" she uncrossed her legs and prepared to jump down so that she may hunt down whomever opened their big mouth.

Severus grasped her thighs and eagerly placed himself between them to keep her spread over his desk. "Pansy is intelligent, most of the time. And she had no love for her father. She knew her father disobeyed Voldemort, and usually that means death..." Hermione gasped when his hands slid over her thighs and up under the rolled up skirt. "I don't need to worry about you having any nasty emotional side effects from killing that whiny bastard, do I?"

Hermione tipped her head back, welcoming the whispered biting kisses along her neck. "That's not a very nice way of asking, Severus. What if I was bothered?"

"So, no then… Good." He bent over, pressing his chest against hers, and smiled at the way her body trembled from his touch.

"But you could have made it worse asking me that way!" Her voice sounded loud and shaky in her ears. Probably because she had to yell over the beating of her heart. Severus didn't seem to mind her raised voice. In fact she felt his smile against her burning throat as he kissed it.

"Hermione," he purred and brushed fingers over the warm wetness between her thighs. Her hips hitched forward on the tail of a wanton moan. "The only thing I intend to make worse is this desk and its wobbling leg." Hermione moaned and hissed out his name when he breached her with his long experienced fingers. "By the time we're finished here, I will need a new desk and you," he pulled back suddenly and ripped open her blouse, "will need new clothes."

* * *

A/N: Edited and re-posted 6/14/12


	8. Is This Progress?

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Eight**

**Is This Progress?**

Hermione cleared her throat, effectively cutting off all conversation within the small common room, and all eyes turned to her. "I need to speak with you alone," she said to her brothers and then sent Pansy, Blaise, and Ginny apologetic smiles. She didn't bother looking at Luna as the girl was ensconced in reading the most recent edition of _the Quibbler_. Upside down, of course. Pansy waved her away and went back to talking with Ginny, while Blaise was surprisingly really into playing Wizards' Chess against himself.

Once alone in Draco's bedroom, Harry hopped onto the bed where Lovely uncurled from her sleepy ball and slithered onto his outstretched hand. He immediately plopped down on his back, laying the snake on his chest and waited for Hermione to start. Draco took up his desk seat and watched Tom pace around before the older teen finally stopped to prop a hip against the vanity with a bored expression on his face.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So…Okay-" she stopped to clear her throat again. "What I'm about to ask may be very hard for two of you…" Draco and Tom received a quick look, "so I'll understand if you don't want to go."

"Go where, Hermione?"

She smiled at Tom shyly. "Summer has been nothing short of busy and I wasn't able to see my parents all that much. My birthday is coming up and I thought it would be wonderful if I visited them for dinner."

"That's a good idea," Harry offered. "They'll be thrilled to see you. They must be worried."

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"What exactly do you need from us?" Tom asked in a lazy drawl.

"My parents don't know about you three. Being my brothers, I mean… and the _Ukatae _business… Would you three please come with me?" she burst out.

Draco's vanity rattled against the wall and Harry propped up on his elbows to see Tom pressed against the thing, looking quite distressed.

Hermione tisked, "yes Tom. I realize the thought of having dinner with muggles is absolutely frightening… but they are my parents, and I want them to meet you. You're all important to me."

Tom groaned in misery. Curse Gryffindors!

Harry dropped back onto his back, stroking Lovely when she hissed after being jostled. "Course I'll go, Hermione."

"Suppose I'll go," Draco finally said. "Did you ever tell them about me, you know…"

"Being a git?" Harry asked for him.

"Better than being a nitwit," he shot back, before looking at Hermione. "And yes, did you happen to forget to mention my tormenting you in the past?"

"Forget to mention?" Harry scooped up Lovely as he sat up and wrapped her around his neck. "Every year the first thing out of her mouth when on the platform was 'Malfoy did this! Malfoy did that! Malfoy scorched my hair! Malfoy's a bugger!' On and on it goes, love."

"Stop trying to make Draco nervous, Harry. And yes, they know about our former animosity. They usually know everything. But my parents don't judge people. They'll see you're different and that's that."

"But he's really not that different now. Draco's still a buggering git obsessed about his hair."

"One too many, Potter!" Draco launched across the room and pinned a laughing Harry back against the mattress.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "So you'll go then?"

The boys on the bed nodded, while Tom pushed away from the vanity and headed for the door. "Very well," he said on his way out. "You may expect my attendance."

Hermione stared at the shut door with wide eyes. "I just- I never thought he would accept."

"Easily, at that," Harry said as he tried wriggling away from his mate.

"But… he doesn't even want to go and yet he will."

"Of course he's going, Hermione. You need our support," Draco said as he finally jabbed Harry in the ribs before sliding off him.

"I wish he'd stop being the almighty Dark Lord all the time now," Harry wheezed while rubbing his aching side. "Moody teenage Tom is so much more fun."

"He only needs time for himself. He feels more secure this way, being the Dark Lord, and it gives him plenty of time to think without people bothering him." Hermione then went back to discussing dinner at her parents. "Since our birthdays are days apart Draco, mine being on Thursday and yours in on Sunday…I thought this Friday we could go for dinner. That way we can all go to the manor after and spend the weekend there."

"That's fine with me," Draco said.

"We should bring Neville to the manor with us," Harry suggested. "It'd be nice for him to spend the weekend with his parents."

"Right then." Hermione smiled happily. "It's a plan."

* * *

The Owlery was silent at this time of the morning. Before the sun was up. Most of the owls were still out hunting. Hermione jogged up the steps, a letter clutched in her hands. She didn't think anyone would be up at this time. No one usually was when she and her brothers had to get up and prepare for their morning exercises, but this morning she wasn't the only one in need of an owl so early.

"Pansy? What are you doing up so early?" she asked seeing the Slytherin girl attaching her letter to a brown barn owl. Pansy's eyes widened and Hermione caught her blush before the girl turned her face away.

"I'm… uh…"

Hermione smiled. "Not usually so inarticulate, Pansy."

Pansy scowled. "I'm sending a letter to Charlie, alright!"

The Gryffindor laughed. "Still trying to keep the fact you truly fancy a Weasley away from Draco?" Pansy's scowl deepened. "Sorry," she placated as she passed Pansy to where the only other owl available was perched. "Didn't mean to be nosy. I think it's great you two correspond."

"Yes, well…" Pansy walked to the window and sent her owl off with a private whisper.

"Could you wait a moment, Pansy? I need to talk to you."

"Alright."

Pansy stood back and waited for Hermione to send her owl off. The owl gave a soft hoot once the letter was attached and nibbled on Hermione's fingers gently before taking off. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hermione pulled her wand out and secured them in a bubble of silence. Pansy's eyebrows rose, but she said nothing and waited for the Gryffindor to get on with it.

"I wanted to tell you sooner but there hasn't been any time, and truthfully I've been scared to talk with you."

"Hermione, get on with it."

"Sorry. It's about your father…."

"He's dead, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well I knew that. Our master isn't exactly the forgiving type, is he?" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest. "Father deserved it after what he tried to do."

"Okay… but there is something else."

"And?"

"It was me, I killed him." Pansy remained silent and simply stared at her. "I'm not going to apologize for taking his life, but I will apologize for not telling you sooner and for the fact I took your father away-"

"Weren't you listening?" Pansy interrupted with impatient annoyance. "I hated my father! He was a traitor to our cause and deserved what he got." Pansy then struck Hermione speechless when she crossed the small space between them and embraced the shocked Gryffindor. "I have to say I'm shocked you were the one to do it. But I'm glad you told me. I can see you were worried about my reaction. This means a lot to me, Hermione."

"Pansy…"

"We're all playing a dangerous game," Pansy went on. "It's good to know we're on the same team. Father was not on our team, was he?" she released Hermione and smirked. "It's also good to know you're not playing games, Gryffindor. That you don't care if your hands get dirty."

"I'm a _Ukatae_ now, Pansy. I like getting my hands dirty," Hermione replied as they descended from the Owlery.

"And Severus…" Pansy shot her a grin. "I bet he likes to see you get your hands dirty."

Pansy laughed all the way down the stairs after Hermione's red turned tomato red.

* * *

Dudley rolled over with a groan on Friday morning and cursed whatever faded dream had woken him before his alarm went off. When he realized it was an owl tapping on his window, he quickly got out of bed and hurried to let it in before it could draw attention from the muggles out on the street. He was only half surprised to see it was Harry's owl.

"Hello, Hedwig. Nice flight I hope."

Hedwig lifted her beak into the air and ignored him. She didn't even extend her leg to give him the missive.

"Still pissed at me, huh? Suppose it'll take some time. Don't blame you though. All those times I picked on you…"

Hedwig turned her head the other way. Dudley shrugged and reached out to take the large envelope, wondering what Harry sent him. The moment his hand was within striking distance, Hedwig pecked at his fingers brutally.

"OUCH! Goddammit bird! I said I was sorry!" Dudley hurried and grabbed the package, then went to his desk where he kept the owl treats he purchased not long ago.

Outside of his room he heard his mother moving around and then she knocked on his door. "Dudley? Are you all right? I heard you cry out."

Dudley tossed the bird treats in front of Hedwig, who began to gobble them up without a hoot in response, and went to open the door. "Fine, Mum. Harry's ruddy owl bit me."

"My poor baby! You're bleeding."

"Mum, I'm not a baby. And it's only a little cut." Dudley sat on his bed and opened the letter. His mother hovered over him, sending furtive glances Hedwig's way. The owl stood on the windowsill happily munching the owl treats and otherwise ignored them.

"Why doesn't she go?"

Dudley shrugged and scanned the contents of the first page, a letter. The rest of the parchments looked like official documents. "Harry probably wants a reply."

"What is all that?" Petunia asked as Dudley read the letter. Her son didn't answer, but his eyes widened as he read, and by the end his jaw was on the floor. "What is it, Dudley? What is it?"

"Err… Harry's given us a house in Wiltshire. Near the Malfoys…" He handed her the letter and quickly scanned the rest of them, which included the ownership papers needing to be signed and a list of everything accompanying the house and land. "He wants us to move right away."

"This is incredible," Petunia whispered. "Why would he do this?"

"The letter explains-"

"Yes, I know. He wants to keep us safe, but… why all this? We don't deserve it. Seems extreme."

"You're right." Dudley stood from the bed and went to the window. "And we're not accepting either. Go on Hedwig. I'll send Harry a reply later in the day." Hedwig hooted her disapproval and didn't move. Dudley rolled his eyes. He still wasn't used to the owls having personalities like this. "I promise to return a message later. Go on." He pushed her out of the window and ignored her incensed shriek. He quickly shut the window before she could fly back in and peck his eyes out.

"Mum, I'm leaving early today," he informed and went to his closet.

"But you said Black gave you the day off. He has business to see to." She crinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of her son's tutor.

"I know. But I need to talk to him. Insulting Harry when I refuse this gift is the last thing I want to do so I'm going to ask Mr. Black's advice on what I should say when I do reply."

"All right, then. I'll go make breakfast."

"No, that's okay. Not very hungry. Taking care of this is a priority. I'll try to return for lunch though."

Petunia was happy enough with that and left her son to get dressed, still in shock over Harry's generosity. He may call it keeping them safe, but people generally don't give their relatives, by adoption no less, the deed to a house on a huge amount of land only for the sake of safety.

Dudley left his flat and took off down the road towards the Leaky Cauldron, wishing Mr. Black would teach him how to Apparate already. Usually he was picked up in the mornings when he had lessons, but now because he wasn't expected, Dudley had to walk and find some other way of getting to the had a walk ahead of him as the Leaky Cauldron wasn't exactly close to his flat but he didn't really mind. Exercising was still a part of his daily routine and would remain so for the rest of his life, and he could walk a far distance already before becoming too tired.

Once he was arrived, Dudley headed straight for the Floo and traveled to the Burrow, hoping Mrs. Weasley would forgive his intrusion. But that was the only way he could Floo straight to Malfoy Manor.

Mrs. Weasley was waiting beside the fireplace when he tumbled out and once again she helped him up. "Dudley. Whatever are you doing here?"

"Sorry for intruding but I need to get to Malfoy Manor."

Molly's hands were on her hips and she frowned. "Did Sirius forget to fetch you? I swear that boy's head would be in the clouds all the time if it weren't attached to his head."

"Actually I have a free day today. But I need to see him about something else and couldn't think of another way to get to the manor." Dudley turned sheepish. "Suppose I ought to have sent you an owl first before barging my way here."

"Nonsense!" Molly pulled the Floo powder off the mantle and held the jar out to him. "You're welcome any time!"

Dudley stared at her in bewilderment. He couldn't understand how these people could be so nice to him after everything he did to Harry. As if sensing his thoughts, Mrs. Weasley gave him a smile and a small shove towards the fireplace.

"If you have business, you should go. No need to hang about here."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"You just take care of yourself- Oh! And remind Lucius I'll be around later tonight… Whether he wants me to come by or not."

Dudley grinned, knowing how annoyed Mr. Malfoy would be to hear that. "Oaky, Mrs. Weasley."

When he Flooed into the manor, Dudley immediately went looking for Mr. Malfoy and prayed the almighty Lord of the Manor was in good spirits today. Morning sickness had kicked in with a bloody vengeance a few days ago and no one in the manor had been safe from him. Dudley winced and shuddered, remembering the pain of the Crucio curse quite vividly even now. He made the mistake of speaking out of turn one evening and had finally been cursed like he'd expected from the very beginning of stepping into the Wizarding World. He told no one about it. Only because he could see how sick Mr. Malfoy was, how frightened he was of his own body, and the fact that Mr. Malfoy had only had him under that curse for a few seconds, and then astonishingly apologized for it afterwards. After hearing so many stories about the former Death Eater, Dudley knew having Mr. Malfoy apologize for anything was a rare occurrence.

And Dudley had no reason to tell on him. He thought if he kept his mouth shut, Mr. Malfoy might respect him for it. Might even take him more seriously as well. Because Dudley wanted to be taken seriously. He wanted to fit into this world, to gain acceptance. And most importantly, he wanted to help his cousin and their organization achieve the goals they were working for. And truthfully, Dudley liked Mr. Malfoy. He was a stuck up, self-righteous prick who knew he was better then most, and let people know it all the time. Dudley couldn't help but like him a bit, and he could definitely see why Mr. Black was so enamored with the blonde. Malfoy had brains, money, control, and was fucking sexy to boot.

Dudley approached the drawing room first, hoping he was there instead of in his private study. Luck was his this time, because the door was opened and he heard raised voices coming from inside. He recognized the voices of Mr. Malfoy, Black, and Rodolphus Lestrange. It was easy to tell the difference between the two Lestrange brothers' voices. Rabastan's voice was smoother, less tense then his brother's hollow, raspy tones.

"I tell you, we can't go searching for lands to procure by Apparating all over the place!" Sirius was saying.

"Then what about flying?" Rodolphus asked.

"Flying holds too much danger…" Lucius began to answer.

Dudley was just about to peek in when he was startled from behind when a wand was pressed into his back.

"_Stupefy_," Rabastan whispered into his ear. Dudley fell gracelessly into a heap outside the office. Rabastan smirked at the still body at his feet for a second and then dragged him, by the ankle, into the office. The three wizards inside stopped talking at once to stare at Rabastan and Dudley in surprise.

"It's about time you arrived, " Lucius said as if seeing Rabastan dragging bodies into rooms was a natural occurrence.

"Never mind that!" Sirius jumped to his feet. "What the hell happened here?"

"I caught him eavesdropping." Rabastan sounded far too cheerful.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Lucius watched his husband roll Dudley onto his back. "The Dark Lord will kill you for this."

Rabastan rolled his eyes. "Stop jumping to conclusions. I'm not a bloody idiot, Malfoy. I happen to know whom this boy is related to. I simply stupefied him. To teach him a lesson that should you plan to eavesdrop it's better not to get caught."

Sirius nodded. "Good lesson. _Ennervate_."

Dudley's eyes immediately popped open and he groaned when he found four grown wizards staring at him with straight faces. _Oh shit. I'm dead._

"Um… I can explain…"

"Do you think we want your excuses?" Rodolphus spat. "The only reason why you're still alive is because-"

"Because of Harry. Yes, I know. Thanks." Dudley stood and held up his hands. "Look, I didn't mean to eavesdrop… okay, that's a lie. But I didn't come here for that. I was actually looking for you, Mr. Black."

Sirius sighed and gripped Dudley's shoulder and began to steer him out of the office. "Call me Sirius, for Merlin's sake. Reminds me of my bastard father when you call me Mr. Black."

"Siri…" Lucius called in a sweet voice that had everyone cringing away from the blond. "You will come right back here and sit the boy down. He'll face the consequences of being caught eavesdropping like a man."

"At least you know you won't be killed." Sirius and Dudley returned to the table.

"And what exactly did you hear?" Lucius went on. Dudley looked him straight in the eye and told him the truth.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the boy. "And do you understand what we're talking about?"

"Yeah. The Dark Lord wants you to take land for the Wizarding World so we don't have to live and work among muggles."

"We? Listen to him, will you!" Rodolphus spat.

"I am a wizard," Dudley grumbled back.

"You are, yes." Lucius began tapping his fingers on the table as he continued to study the boy.

"What are you thinking, Luce?"

Lucius didn't answer right away. Instead he continued with his study. Dursley kept the Crucio incident all to himself, Lucius knew. The boy could have told Sirius. Could have told Harry. That would have caused a lot of trouble if he had, but Dursley stayed silent. Lucius didn't think fear played a large part in his silence and he couldn't help being impressed with that. Nor could he help being impressed with the way Dursley had taken the curse, even if it had only been a few seconds. It was clear the boy was eager to gain acceptance here in the Wizarding World and if he was as smart as Siri claimed, maybe they could give him a chance. Or more specifically, they could use him.

Lucius summoned some parchment, quill, and ink and immediately began to pen a short note to the Dark Lord. "Do you have any ideas on how we can go about this without Apparating or flying?" he asked after folding the note up.

"Lucius," Rodolphus snapped, "you're not seriously thinking of including this little annoyance. Look at him. Boy looks as if his mother dropped him on his head one too many times! He's more muggle than wizard."

"Shut up, Rudo. Remember whose house you're in."

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes on Sirius, but otherwise remained quiet.

Dudley was so startled to have been asked his opinion that it took his brain a few seconds to catch up. "Umm…"

Lucius' eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Do not make me regret asking, Dursley."

"I think you should do it the non magic way," Dudley hastened to say.

Rodolphus slapped a hand on the table. "There! You see? Ask an idiot and receive an idiotic response."

"Just a minute," Rabastan cut it, "I want to hear this in detail. Explain further, Dursley."

"You need to keep off the radar, right? Do it the muggle way. Get a car and drive across Britain. I think that would be an excellent way to scope out the lands. Apparating causes you to miss quite a bit of area in between, right?"

"That's exactly why Apparating isn't the best way to search," Sirius said, nodding.

"What's a radar?" asked Rabastan, leaning forward with interest.

"In simplest terms it is a way muggles track the movement of other muggles, mostly by air and water. Not sure exactly how though," Lucius supplied as he added a small postscript on the back of the letter.

Sirius whispered into his ear, "learned that from Arthur Weasley, didn't you?"

Lucius ignored that and sat back. "Truthfully, doing anything the muggle way makes my skin crawl, but I see the intelligence in doing it that way. And since I'm not going with you, I don't have to worry about being tainted." Lucius snapped his fingers and gave the note to the house elf that appeared. "Take this to Hogwarts and give it to that damnable creature Dobby. Make sure it is Dobby who gets this. Have him pass the letter along to Luther Bailey without delay. I want this done now and I want an immediate reply. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"No one but Dobby can see you."

"Yes sir!"

"You may go." The house elf bowed then popped off. Lucius turned back to Dudley. "We'll try your idea. I have to admit it is much simpler then what was planned. This way you two don't even need to change your appearances, not yet anyway."

Rodolphus rose from his chair with a look of pure disgust upon his face as he looked down at Lucius. "The pregnancy has dissolved your mind, Malfoy. The Dark Lord said nothing about this boy being in on anything."

Sirius rose and gripped Lucius' shoulder to keep him seated and spoke in a low dangerous tone. "Tom will see the sense in this. He wants things done right. And this way we miss nothing… And if you so much as mention my husband's pregnancy in such a way again I'll kill you without another word. This I promise." His barely restrained fury was given up by the tremor of his voice, and Lucius smirked delightedly back at Rodolphus.

Rarely did Lucius like to be defended when he could do it perfectly well himself, but this was one of the occasions where he would gladly sit back at let Siri do it for him. He was sure none of the Death Eaters had been graced with seeing his husband's fiery temper yet. But they should be wary. Sirius was a Black after all. "We'll see what Tom has to say in a moment."

Dudley sat back and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Rabastan pulled Rodolphus back to his seat and then leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He looked amused by the whole thing.

"Mr. Malfoy?" he spoke quietly, knowing Malfoy would not approve of the message being told to the room at large. Lucius turned to him and raised a pale eyebrow. "I Flooed here from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wanted me to remind you she would be here later to see you… Err… She said whether you wanted to see her or not. Just thought you would like to be warned."

Sirius snickered, but otherwise didn't say anything about that. Instead he asked Dudley the purpose of his visit. Dudley didn't want to say in front of everyone so he asked if they could go outside for a moment. Once they were out in the hallway he explained the circumstances that brought him to the manor. Sirius stood silent a moment after he was finished speaking and stared at Dudley oddly.

"What?" Dudley finally asked.

Sirius held up a finger. "Let me get this straight… Harry is giving you and your mum the Potter Estate here in Wiltshire and you want to decline."

"Yeah, that's right." Dudley nodded firmly against the disbelief in Sirius' eyes. "We can't accept something like that even if we wanted to. We don't deserve it and we definitely don't need it. We're good on our own."

"I understand what you're saying, Dudley. I do. You don't want hand outs of any kind, but… Harry is not going to give a shite about what you want. He's already made up his mind if he sent you the deed."

"I don't care. I just wanted your help with the decline letter I'm going to send him. I don't want to insult him…"

Sirius agreed to help but he was certain nothing Dudley wrote would make a difference. In fact, because he was going to decline, Sirius was sure that would further make Harry resolved in giving them the Estate. Sirius was curious as to why his godson would do this, but he supposed he'd find out soon enough.

The crack of apparition had Sirius poking his head back into the room. He was surprised to see Tom standing beside the table, holding the small note Lucius sent off. Quickly, Sirius pulled Dudley back into the room and they bowed their heads to him. Standing beside Tom was a being Dudley recognized as a _Ukatae_, but he had never seen this one before… or he didn't think he'd ever seen him, but something about his face looked familiar. The _Ukatae_ was very dark. Black hair, black clothes, blood red eyes… Dudley was willing to bet he was that way inside as well. It was in the eyes. The _Ukatae_ sneered around at all of them, showing off his fangs. Dudley raised an eyebrow when he finally noticed Tom was wearing exercise clothes and he looked as if he'd been in the middle of doing a workout when he popped in.

"Explain and make it worth my time," Tom hissed while looking at Lucius, impatience clearly written across his face.

"My lord," Rodolphus began from where he knelt at the Dark Lord's feet, "Lucius wants-"

"Silence, Rodolphus. Well, Lucius? What is the meaning of this?"

"Perhaps you will allow Dursley to explain…"

Tom nodded and turned cold eyes to Dudley. Knowing the Dark Lord had little to no patience, Dudley quickly recounted everything they talked about and the idea he came up with. Rodolphus began to look smug when he explained doing the land search by muggle means and the Dark Lord started to frown, but when Dudley was finished, Tom nodded.

The Dark Lord rounded the table and Dudley held his breath when his arm was taken and the collar of his shirt pulled down to reveal a muscled shoulder. The Dark Lord placed the tip of his wand there and looked into Dudley's eyes, effectively trapping him in place.

Sirius tried to jump forward before Tom could do what he planned, but Lucius grabbed him in a surprisingly hard grip and pulled him back.

"_Morsmordre_."

Dudley's flinch was less than it should have been only because Tom had his arm in a tight hold. And his arm felt like it was literally on fire the pain was so intense. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Even the Cruciatus Curse felt nothing like this. He could say that for sure.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body, Dursley," Tom murmured lowly, "remember this and you can take much more. You'll want to take much more."

Dagon's brow rose high above his hairline. "Perhaps we can be friends after all, young one," he said as he crossed his arms. Tom glanced sideways at him, the slight lift of his upper lip the only indication that he was annoyed with his self-appointed guard for this quick trip.

Dudley's eyes began to water, but he refused to close his eyes. He refused to show any other sign that he was in pain, except for the flickering of his eyes and the clenching of his jaw. Tom finally let go and backed away, studying his work. When Dudley looked, he saw he was now the owner of Tom's tattoo, the Dark Mark. He was officially owned.

Tom turned away from Dudley to study the others in the room. "There shall be no mistakes if you are going to do it the way you've explained. Start at once. Today."

"No mistakes," Sirius said darkly, glaring daggers at him.

"You didn't think I was going to do away with the Mark, did you? Only because I haven't given it to you… Everyone who starts out in this organization will have one, including the students at Hogwarts. You had better get used to that fact, Sirius." Tom and his scary friend departed.

"Fuck, Dudley… I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that."

"What are you apologizing for?" Lucius wanted to know, and then turned to Dudley. "You did want to be a part of what's going on here, did you not?"

"Yeah." Dudley was clutching his arm, just under the Dark Mark, his fingers white and shaking. The pain receded slightly once the Dark Lord withdrew his wand and he hoped it would go away soon. "Yes, I do."

"Fine then. Not one more word of complaint about that mark." Lucius turned to his husband. "From either of you."

Dudley sat back down without another word, ignoring the concerned look shot his way from Sirius. He understood why Sirius was worried but honestly he was fine. So he was a Death Eater now. He didn't see anything wrong with it. Not after all the changes Harry explained had gone through. For instance, Dudley didn't have to worry about having to go on muggle killing raids. Which was pretty much the only thing he was worried about. He didn't want to be made to kill anyone. Other than that he was prepared to do anything else asked of him.

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy!" Amortia exclaimed from outside in the hall. "You were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago!"

Said wizard groaned and closed his eyes. "Sirius, I order you to kill me now."

Amortia stepped into the office with her fists planted firmly on her hips. "I'll be late for my shift now."

"I had to tolerate a check up already! Leave off, woman!"

Amortia moved further into the room and smiled sweetly. "You had better stand up and follow me now, Lucius. I need to check the Longbottoms as well before I go."

Rabastan studied the Healer while tapping his finger on the table. "Better do as she says, Lucius. She's using her voice powers again." He grinned when Amortia quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Mind your own business," the blond snapped and remained firmly in his seat. Rabastan, however, stood and went over to Amortia. His brother eyed him with amusement. It was the first time Dudley had seen Rodolphus look anything but pissed off.

Rabastan took Amortia's hand. She watched him with a blank look as he raised it to his lips. "You are looking exceptionally lovely today, Amortia."

Amortia snorted and drew her hand back. "Stop messing about, Rabastan. I don't have time for your nonsense right now. Lucius!" And then she spun around and swept out of the room.

Rodolphus chuckled as Rabastan stared after the Healer with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I take it he's not used to being cut down like that," Dudley whispered to Sirius.

"Well, sure. Look at him." Sirius indicated the Lestrange good looks. "A regular Casanova that one. Always was, I remember."

"As were you," Rabastan returned with a melancholy air about him as he continued to stare at the empty doorway.

"She had no idea you were being serious, Rabastan. No need to fall into gloom about it," Lucius stated as he followed after the Healer, finally nudged out of his seat by Sirius. "You four have your orders now. I suggest you get a move on. And take care not to be caught. I will not have the Dark Lord holding me responsible for your failings."

When Lucius had gone, the four sat and made their plans. Rodolphus was in no way impressed when Dudley said they would all have to travel to his flat in the middle of London to fetch his mother's car. Sirius also reminded them dressing like muggles was a must. Rodolphus didn't like it, but since he was the only one who complained he would have to get used to the fact they would be going around as muggles.

As they left the drawing room, Rabastan turned to Sirius. "Amortia's not seeing anyone, is she?"

"From what I've seen she's all work, no play. I'm not sure though. Lucius would know."

"Rabastan, she's not usually the type you go for."

Rabastan turned to his brother. "The type I usually went for resembled Narcissa and Bellatrix, and look how well that turned out for you and Lucius… Amortia has a loveliness about her and she's a right smart bird too."

Sirius frowned darkly. "Don't mention those names in my presence again, Rabastan."

"What are you complaining about?" Rodolphus asked him. "You're married to Malfoy now. You'll have three children in less than a year… If I were you, I'd hunt Narcissa down, wherever she's gone, and rub it in her face."

Sirius immediately brightened. "That's not such a bad idea…" He studied the brothers for a moment and grinned at them. "Why weren't we friends in school again?"

"Because we're all stubborn prideful bastards better than everyone else, and we were playing on opposite sides," Rabastan answered. "Mutual hatred had a large part to play as well as different houses and years."

"It was a rhetorical question, Rab."

Rabastan shrugged in a careless manner before looking at Dudley, who remained quiet beside them the entire time. It was then Sirius was again reminded of why he had come to the manor today in the first place.

"We'll meet you two here in an hour. And for Merlin's sake, dress muggle."

Rabastan nodded, but his brother grumbled the entire way down the hallway.

Sirius wasn't much help to Dudley with the letter he wrote but he did reassure him there wasn't anything insulting about the refusal to Harry's generous and unwarranted gift.

Sirius grinned knowingly when Dudley set aside Harry's letter and begged patience while he penned a second one. He was trying to keep the receiver's name private, but Sirius kept sending him knowing smirks from across the table the entire time. Dudley finally snapped, "you have no idea what I'm writing!"

"True. But I can guess…"

"And your guess would be wrong."

Sirius waved that away, "yeah, sure."

Dudley frowned, but continued to write. In truth the letter he was writing was only a friendly letter, something he would send to a pen pal, though with every word written, his nerves seemed to climb higher and it felt weird writing it to someone he barely knew. But then again, he knew he'd be very happy to receive a reply and hoped to get one. If he got a reply, this embarrassment and nervousness he felt would be completely worth it.

Dudley put down his quill when he was finished and rolled up both letters. He sent the letters off with a house elf who would send them out using one of the Malfoy owls immediately.

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't. Harry will not accept a refusal."

* * *

Sirius Apparated the Lestranges' to the alley next to Dudley's flat building before Apparating Dudley there as well. Once inside Dudley tried to get them to his flat as quickly as possible. Sirius knew what it meant to dress muggle, but obviously the other two didn't. They were decked out from head to foot in Wizarding attire and were so flashy Dudley was sure they had dressed that way on purpose.

Standing in the hallway outside of his flat door, Dudley waved at a passing neighbor before covering his eyes in embarrassment. Everyone who passed glanced at them as if they were crazy circus people with diseases of some sort.

"You had to dress like that…"

"I see no need to be ashamed just because muggles are around," Rodolphus growled.

"It has nothing to do with being ashamed. We're trying to keep on the low down. Low key is important for what we're doing," Sirius replied. "Duds, you think your mum's gotten over the whole prank thing yet?" he asked hopefully.

"She was still angry about it after not seeing you for how many years? Do you think she's going to be over it after only a couple of weeks?"

"Suppose not. Maybe I'll wait here."

Rabastan snorted. "Afraid of a woman, Black? A muggle no less?"

"She's a squib. And no I'm not afraid. I just don't want a confrontation."

"Whatever. Let's go in and get this over with," Rodolphus demanded. Dudley unlocked the door and they filed in.

Dudley expected the disdainful looks the Lestranges' gave the small flat so he easily ignored that and left them standing in the living room to go find his mother. He thought he should warn her of the visitors before she came out to find them. Warning her Sirius was present was a good idea as well.

He found her in his room cleaning up and once again he was dismayed to find she'd found his stash of dirty mags again. He thought he'd hidden them away well enough this time.

"You shouldn't store them where there is a mess to be cleaned up, dear," she calmly said in response to his dismayed look. The calm way she spoke had him taking a small breath of relief.

"I suppose I should be thankful you've been exposed to Harry and Malfoy's relationship. Imagine the kind of reaction you would have had otherwise—Mum, we have visitors," he quickly went on before she could reply. His mother seemed cool with the whole bisexual thing, but that didn't mean he wanted to discuss it any further, and because his magazines were stacked neatly on his bed he wanted her out of his room as quickly as possible. She was still his mother and this situation was still embarrassing as hell.

"Oh?" she moved passed him out into the hall, stopping in front of the mirror on the wall to check and make sure her hair and makeup were presentable for company. "Whom have you brought? Harry?"

"No, he's at school. Sirius is here with two others. I'm sort of working with them now. We're on a job."

Petunia's eyes narrowed and she swept passed him and into the living room. "Black. Out of my home. Now," she demanded, completely ignoring the other two. Sirius raised his hands and began backing towards the door. He knew he probably deserved any kind of resentment she held for him.

"Mum…" Dudley sighed. "We'll be gone very soon. Can I borrow the car?"

His out of the blue question had her blinking blankly at him. "Sorry?"

"The car, Mum? We need to borrow it."

"What for?"

"That is none of your concern, woman," Rodolphus barked impatiently, causing Petunia to flinch when he stepped towards her. "Give us the car and we'll be on our way."

Lestrange sounded strangely like Dudley's father just then and his mother noticed the familiarity right off as well. She paled and left the room without a word and as quick as she could.

Dudley drew his wand and pointed it in Rodolphus' surprised face. "Don't ever speak to her like that again. You're in my house. You will show her respect while you're here." Dudley glared at him a full fifteen seconds before going after his mother, not caring it was probably a bad idea to turn his back on the wizard.

It only took a moment for Rodolphus to respond and he turned to his brother with fire in his eyes. "You just stood there and let him talk to me like that!"

Rabastan shrugged. "I am not your bloody bodyguard and he was right. You're in his house and you disrespected his mother. I'm not going to do anything. He was being a man and protecting his mother, whom I'm sure hates your guts now more than Sirius." He then turned to Sirius. "What was that about anyway? Why did she get so scared?"

"The man she was married to ruled with his fists and a harsh tongue," was all Sirius thought he had a right to say.

Rabastan smirked. "You've done well then, brother."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"What happened to her husband?"

Sirius sat on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "The Dark Lord took great pleasure in torturing and killing him. Petunia wasn't the only one to have suffered from Dursley's abuse. Harry was…" The pain that flashed across his face conveyed more than enough information about Harry's life within that household when he lived with Vernon Dursley.

Dudley rushed after his mother only to run into her as she returned. "Mum? You okay?"

"Here you are." She pushed the car keys and a credit card into his hand. "Be safe, Dudley. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me."

Petunia's smile was strained. They both knew that wasn't exactly true. Harry warned things would be dangerous for him once he'd come out as a wizard. And now that he was a Death Eater, it was twice as likely something might happen.

* * *

Down in the parking garage the four stood next to the mid size hatch back, the three older wizards peering at it with mixed expressions. Sirius looked excited, Rabastan looked skeptical, and Rodolphus stared at it blankly.

When Sirius grasped the door handle of the driver's door, Dudley rushed over and blocked him. "What are you doing? You can't drive. Mum would kill me."

Sirius grinned and pushed him aside. "She doesn't have to know. Now get in. We have to make a stop before driving out into the country."

Once everyone was inside, Rodolphus' leaned forward from the back seat. "Why can't we fly again?"

"Kingsley's getting paranoid having no Death Eater raids happening and no news from muggles being bothered," Sirius explained. "He's started patrolling the skies all over England, patrolling the ground as well. So many Aurors are under cover. It really isn't funny."

Rabastan nodded. "He's smart that one."

"Unfortunately for us. No matter how we do this, we'll need to keep a good look out."

Dudley looked at him as he stuck the key in the ignition. "Do you even know how to drive a car?" he asked, suddenly worried about all the pedestrians walking about in the heart of London where they would have to drive through.

"Course! I have a motorcycle. Not much difference in the operation."

Dudley's eyes widened into saucers. "There's a big difference!"

"Besides, how hard could it be?"

"Oh, no."

Rabastan was suddenly looking more nervous and he tapped the Animagus on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should let the boy operate this contraption. I've seen horrid pictures of these things after crashes. We're in a metal coffin, Sirius."

"Nonsense!" Sirius cried and turned the engine on.

Rodolphus moaned and sat as far back into the seat as he could go and clutched the seatbelt Dudley showed them how to put on. They hadn't needed to, but Dudley said the seat belts did more good than harm and frequently saved lives. And since Sirius was driving, the brothers instantly put the belts on. It took Sirius three tries before he finally put the car in the right gear and was able to reverse out of the parking spot.

Dudley closed his eyes as his tutor zoomed through the garage and out onto the street where he immediately had to swerve from hitting four people who were walking down the sidewalk at the garage exit. Rodolphus turned to his brother and softly told him they were probably going to die.

"Black, I want to live in order to seduce that witch. You'll pay if you maim me in any way!" Rabastan gasped as he and his brother were thrown to one side of the car and then the other as Sirius made his way down the road, happily changing lanes without purpose and while building up speed, completely ignoring the rules of the road. Dudley was glad to have skipped breakfast. He was sure it would already be lost.

Finally they were given a short respite and their stomachs were able to settle back down when Sirius had to stop behind a long line of cars in what appeared to be a traffic jam. Dudley had never been so happy to be in traffic before.

"Sirius? Who was it my mother dated? The wizard you chased off?"

The Animagus frowned. "I didn't chase him away. It was only a small prank. If he really cared about your mother, he would have stayed… Please don't say to your mother, but I think he only wanted Lily. That's really the main reason why James and I did what we did…"

"Well… Who is he? What happened to him? And if what you say is true, where can I find the arse?"

"Don't really know what happened to him after that. Never saw him again."

"What's his name then?"

"Caradoc Dearborn," Sirius replied as he messed with the gearshift, seeing the cars in front starting to move.

Rabastan tapped Dudley on the shoulder, purposely poking the new Dark Mark and grinned when the boy hissed in pain. "I'm afraid you cannot seek vengeance for his unfair treatment of your mother. He's dead."

Sirius pressed on the gas and nearly rammed right into the car in front of them. "oh yeah? What happened to him?"

"He was notorious for cheating in unofficial Gobstone tournaments. Apparently he cheated one too many times and was murdered for it. Happened years back."

"Sirius, brake!" Dudley shouted when the car in front suddenly stopped. He started pounding his foot down on the floorboard as if he had his own brake there. Sirius just laughed and laughed.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they arrived at their first destination and Sirius mournfully parked the car in the garage under the shopping center. "You two stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes."

"And where are you going? I don't appreciate being told to wait like some sort of pet," Rodolphus complained.

"Just wait here," Sirius said as he opened the door. "Merlin, Rudo. You may be more annoying the Snape."

Before Rodolphus could reply with a scathing comment of his own, Sirius and Dudley jumped out of the car, leaving Rabastan to laugh at the incredulous look on his brother's face.

* * *

Harry was just settling down to lunch with the rest of the Gryffindors when a regal owl flew into the Great Hall and soared towards the table. The beautiful bird captured a great deal of attention. Harry lifted an eyebrow when it landed in front of him, dropped a letter, and then hopped over to Neville and dropped another letter before flying away. Neville looked surprised to receive a letter from such a fine looking owl, and then when Hermione commented that it was a Malfoy owl, the surprise turned to worry and he frantically opened it, no doubt thinking something had happened to his parents. Harry waited with bated breath while Neville began to read, hoping it wasn't about his friend's parents, and then wondered when Neville started blushing half way through the parchment.

Opening his own letter, he immediately recognized Dudley's handwriting and sent a smirk Neville's way realizing his cousin had written to Neville as well.

Ron looked across at Neville, noticed the blush and sneered. "Who would be lonely enough to write to you, Longbottom? Must be someone completely desperate…" He stood, reached over the table and snatched the letter right out of Neville's hands. "Let me see who it is. I'll write to her and tell her she'd be better off writing to me."

Neville's feelings about receiving a letter from Dudley were so mixed up and on the surface that he stood and launched himself over the table before he could stop himself. That was his letter and he was not about to let some worthless wanker read it!

Harry's jaw dropped as Neville flew over the table. He watched in awe as his friend grabbed his letter back and pushed Ron off the bench. When the letter was safely stuffed in his back pocket, Neville then let his fists fly, intent on teaching the freckled bastard a lesson and not giving a shite he was in the middle of the Great Hall.

_What the bloody hell is going on over there, lover?_ Draco wondered when students from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables ignored their food to make a circle around the fighting duo, screaming out encouragements and taking bets.

_Neville is beating the shit out of Ron! _

"Neville, stop!" Hermione cried as she rushed around the table, but she was utterly ignored and blocked from reaching the two fighting by other students who did not want to see this fight end too soon.

The entire Hall rushed over to surround them, Draco and his Slytherins came to stand beside Harry and watched with amusement, and some looked on with shock once they realized who was fighting.

"Don't ever touch my stuff again!" Neville punctuated each word with a fist to Ron's face. Seamus tried to jump in to help Ron, but Tom's arm shot out across heads, grabbed his collar, and yanked the boy back. He gave Finnegan to Crabbe, who happily held him still in a strong headlock.

"Who started this?" Tom asked. He was impressed with the ferocity of Neville's fighting and the fact he didn't back down even when Weasley got in a few good punches of his own.

"Neville did," Harry replied in awe. "Jumped right over the table too."

"Seriously?" Draco asked and Harry nodded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall shrieked as she and the other Head of Houses rushed over and pushed their way through. Dumbledore was once again missing.

Once McGonagall saw what was going on, her eyes widened and she cast the Sonorous spell. "BACK TO YOUR SEATS THIS INSTANT OR POINTS WILL BE TAKEN AWAY FROM EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

Immediately students scattered back to their tables. Harry and Hermione pulled Neville off of Ron, though for a moment it looked like he wanted to fight them too for pulling him away. Ron lay on the floor, breathing heavily, staring at Neville as if he'd never seen him before.

"Weasley, Longbottom. To my office at once!" McGonagall demanded. "You as well, Mr. Potter."

Harry was about to mention that for once he had nothing to do with anything, but Severus gave him a look and he kept his mouth shut.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will come with me," Severus said gravely to his godson.

_I don't like this. We didn't do anything. _

_This is about something else_, Draco thought after studying his godfather's retreating back. _Meet you later. _

Harry was relieved when they arrived outside of McGonagall's office and she told him to wait out in the hall while she took care of Neville and Ron. He gave Neville's arm a supportive squeeze as he passed by into the office. Once the door was shut, Harry pulled out Dudley's letter and began to read it. It was, of course, about the property Harry had decided to hand over to his relatives. He stared in surprise when he realized Dudley was turning everything down with a polite, "thanks, but no thanks."

"Wow." He wondered if Dudley would ever cease to surprise him. It was clear by his cousin's wording that he did not want to insult but he was very firm in his refusal. Harry folded the letter up and stored it away with a smirk. He'd already begun to like his cousin, but now he liked him even more. It was just too bad for Dudley that his refusal would not be accepted.

Minutes ticked by before the door opened again. Ron came out first and completely ignored Harry as he passed and walked away towards the Infirmary with a scowl. Harry laughed when Neville came out with a spring in his step.

"How much?" Harry asked.

"Thirty points for starting the fight and a week of detention." He smirked, ignoring the pain from the split lip. "Ron lost sixty points for fighting and taking my letter without permission."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall called out.

"That was brill, Neville. You have to teach me how to box like that. Where were you hiding that inner animal, anyway?"

Neville blushed and muttered incoherently as he walked off with a wave. Harry was chuckling as he entered the office, but his humor died upon seeing the grave look on her face.

"Shut the door, Mr. Potter and have a seat."

"Umm… I'm not sure why I'm here but I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me," Harry said after he was seated.

Minerva watched her student for a moment and sighed, "Harry, I wish I didn't have to tell you what I'm about to say…"

"You sound like someone's died, Professor."

A faint smile appeared on her thin lips. "Nothing so bad, I promise… I wonder, before we go further, if you would mind dropping all the glamours you have on. I've been very curious to see all the changes you and Mr. Malfoy have undergone…"

Harry was startled with her request at first, but he didn't see the harm in it, even if Brumek was whispering, "show no humans" in his ear. So he stood and dropped his glamours. He even went so far as to remove his robe and outer shirt to let his wings free. Seeing the wings, McGonagall pressed a hand to her chest and stood up.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed in awe.

"Will you never listen to me?" Brumek hissed in frustration.

"The professor's not going to say anything, will you?"

"Certainly not." Harry nearly laughed at the affronted look that appeared on her face. "The safety of my students is my first priority in life. Which is why I must apologize for all these years of turning a blind eye to what went on in your life outside of these walls, as well as within…"

"Professor… You don't have-"

"Yes, I do," she interrupted forcefully. "I should have put a stop to Albus' manipulations long ago, but I honestly didn't think he could- No," she shook her head, " I will not make excuses for myself, Harry. You should have been protected. Your life should have turned out differently…"

"Professor, you may be right, but I'm happy with how my life is right now," Harry replied honestly, not quite comfortable with how this conversation was turning out. He didn't want McGonagall berating herself. He really didn't blame her at all.

"Right." Minerva straightened and turned business like once more. "Right then, Mr. Potter. The reason why I've called you in is because we need to discuss this year's Quidditch season."

Harry perked up. "Oh right. Tryouts should be soon."

"Harry. I'm afraid you cannot be allowed back on the team."

It took a moment. "WHAT? But why?"

"Because you are a _Ukatae_ now. Both you and Draco have an unfair advantage, being able to work with the elementals… And no, I don't believe you would use that advantage during a game- not on purpose at least, but the rules cannot be changed. Should someone find out about your abilities, that would cause far too many arguments and complaints and the Gryffindor team would have to forfeit the rest of the season. I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I know how much you love to fly, to play the game…"

"It's alright, Professor," Harry whispered hoarsely. He understood her love for the game as well, and he was certain if it were up to McGonagall, she would let him stay on as Seeker and captain. But it wasn't up to her and she did have the other students to think about.

"You had a brilliant run, Harry. The best Seeker I've ever seen here. I will miss seeing you in the sky."

Harry nodded as he slowly stood. In silence he put his shirt and robe back on while Minerva watched him sadly. "It's all right, Professor. I can still fly, just not in real games…"

Minerva's smile was soft as she stood and walked him to the door. "That's the spirit, Harry."

* * *

Harry sat on his bed in Gryffindor tower with his legs drawn up and pressed against his chest while his wings were wrapped around the top half of his body like a comforting cocoon. The curtains were closed around his bed and he had his forehead pressed against his knees. He sighed morosely. No more Quidditch.

It would have been great if he could blame this on Dumbledore, but he couldn't because McGonagall had been telling the truth. The rules clearly stated any student who had any magical advantage over the other students could not play. And it wasn't just for Quidditch either. Harry had gone to the library directly after leaving McGonagall's office and found a copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. The same rules apply to any club or organization within the school where magical competition is expected to take place, like the Dueling club, for instance.

_Harry. Uncle Sev wants to see you._

_Tell him I don't want to. _

Draco had taken the news slightly better. He told Harry he become so obsessed with Quidditch only after Harry started to play, and anything Harry did brilliantly, Draco had to do just as well. It was a pride thing. And he repeated the words Harry said to McGonagall. Just because they weren't on school teams any more didn't mean they had to stop playing completely.

But still, Harry wanted to sulk a bit, and alone, which is why he was in the tower instead of down below in Draco's room. And Draco, knowing Harry needed alone time and was not prepared to sit and watch his mate sulk, agreed to let Harry go off alone until they had to leave for Hermione's parents house.

_He doesn't care what you want. Sev says get down here now._

_Tell him to fuck off! _Harry growled.

_I will do no such thing._

"Harry?"

He groaned and closed his eyes. "I'd really like to be left alone right now, Hermione."

For a moment he thought she listened and left him alone but then he heard her moving around and the creak of a nearby bed told him his sister was sitting on Dean's bed next to his.

"Found out about Quidditch. I'm really sorry, Harry. I know how much you love the game."

"I'm fine. Really. The rules are clear and I can see the sense in it all. Draco and I wouldn't purposely use our powers during a game but something might happen and we might do it unconsciously."

"I brought you something," Hermione said in a brighter tone.

Harry debated with himself before giving in to his curiosity. Hermione smiled when his head poked out from between his wings and the curtains. She held up a large bar of chocolate. Her smile widened in triumph when Harry immediately snatched it out of her hand. She was pleased even more when he remained where he was and didn't close the curtains back up.

"First week of lessons is officially over," she said, grasping for a topic of conversation.

"Yeah. We did all right considering everything we had to do," Harry mumbled around a mouth full of chocolate. "I really enjoyed Ozemir's history lessons. Can't wait for the next one."

Hermione nodded vigorously. "_Ukatae_ society is also very fascinating."

"Definitely keep on their toes," Harry agreed. He shook his head. "Don't think I'm going to do very good on those tests."

"You'll do fine. On Monday we're going to start study sessions in the library."

"Mione…" Harry gave her an incredulous look. "When do we have time?"

"We'll make time." She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. "Now stop sulking and get ready. We'll be leaving soon." Harry's dramatic sigh had Hermione smiling as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Sirius dropped a bag each onto the laps of Rabastan and Rodolphus. They stared blankly back at him as he and Dudley climbed into the car.

"Go put that stuff on."

"Restroom's over there." Dudley pointed towards the opposite side of the parking garage.

"If you have to come back and ask for help, I'm going to sit here and laugh my arse off." Sirius smirked. "And still not help."

Rabastan grabbed the bag and his brother and pulled him out of the car, knowing it was useless to argue. He didn't want to waste any more time arguing about it anyway.

After a few minutes Dudley opened the door and climbed out. He promised to return quickly and rushed off. Sirius occupied himself with watching the lavatory door, hoping the brothers would come out asking for help so that he could have a good laugh while refusing to help them… He was surprised they were starting to grow on him, but he supposed that was lucky. It would have been awkward to be co-heads of a newly formed Department if they still hated each other. And they did have many things in common.

Ten minutes crawled by before the Lestranges' returned from the lavatory, donning the new muggle outfits Dudley had picked out and paid for. Rodolphus' face was unusually calm looking as he climbed back into the vehicle wearing denim pants, work boots, and a long sleeved shirt.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at them. "Well?"

"Well what?" Rabastan was already putting his seat belt on, pulling it as tight against his chest as possible.

"Like the clothes?"

"I find it comfortable and acceptable for our mission," Rodolphus answered.

Sirius' hand flattened against his chest. "Be still my beating heart!"

"Do you think Amortia would like this?"

Rodolphus glanced at him sideways. His brow arched in surprise. "You really are serious about that."

"We're certainly not in Azkaban anymore, brother and we're not getting any younger." All three in the car shivered at the thought of that hellish place. "You ought to think about moving on as well."

"I'm still married, unfortunately. I've been put off for life."

"Always imagined she would turn any man she touches gay," Sirius said absently.

"I'm straight, I assure you."

"Only because you've never touched her."

"Rabastan, I will seal your mouth shut," Rodolphus growled. His brother raised his hands in apology. "Where is the boy, Black?"

"Don't know. He'll be back soon…"

"There he is."

Dudley was indeed returning. He carried another bag with a bookseller's logo on it. Once he was in, Sirius started the car and they were off. And with less trouble than their first start. Settled in his seat, Dudley pulled a book and two maps out of the bag and began flipping through the book.

As they drove out of London, Dudley was happy to distract the others by explaining why he had the book and maps. "I had a friend whose father works for a large construction firm. He was always going on about the jobs his father did, and what they did to prepare the land before starting to build," he explained. He passed the book back to the brothers. They looked only mildly interested.

"Not sure how things are done in the Wizarding World when places are built but in the muggle world a lot of research is done first. Deciding where to build, knowing what the population is in the surrounding areas, deciding which materials would work best with the different types of land, and so on… I imagine with magic it's not so difficult and will take less time." He gestured to the book in Rabastan's hands. "That details all the counties of Great Britain. Each chapter covers one county and gives detailed information on populations, cities, small villages, and waterways…"

Now the brothers were looking through it with more than just mild interest. Sirius glanced at Dudley. "Good thinking," he murmured with a hint of admiration. "For once a Death Eater plan that might work."

"Hold your tongue, Black."

Sirius snickered, and Dudley shrugged. "The Dark Lord wants no mistakes. I thought it couldn't hurt to cover all bases even if none of this will be helpful. You know… cause we're doing this the magical way, right?"

"Yes, it will be done with magic," Rodolphus agreed, "but this information will be very useful to us regardless."

Needless to say Dudley was pleased he had done something right and was already proving he could be helpful in this endeavor. He just hoped he could keep doing it.

* * *

That evening the Grangers were impatiently waiting for their daughter to arrive with her friends. Friends they assumed would be Harry and Ron, whom they knew was Hermione's boyfriend. When the doorbell rang, Mrs. Granger rushed to answer. The bright smile in her eyes shifted into surprise when she found her daughter on the porch with three young men standing behind her.

Hermione beamed a pretty smile and Harry as well, though his smile was more sheepish. Standing beside him, Jean was sure was Harry's boyfriend Draco Malfoy, but his smile didn't resemble anything Hermione had described before. He looked quite charming and there wasn't a sneer anywhere on his handsome face, or any disdain in his eyes. She supposed Harry had spoken the truth and the blonde must have changed. Otherwise Hermione would not have brought him, which automatically implied Draco was a good friend. And Jean noticed the way the blond's fingers sought out and continuously brushed the tips of Harry's fingers... He certainly didn't resemble the uncaring spoilt boy she imagined in past years when her daughter complained about him.

And then the wizard beside Draco. This one stared at her blankly. The complete lack of emotion on his face immediately made her uneasy.

"Mum?" Hermione asked when her mother continued to stand there staring at Tom uncertainly. "May we come in?"

"Oh yes! I'm so sorry." Jean moved aside to allow her daughter and visitors into the house. "You only surprised me dear. You didn't say who would be coming with you." All three young men paused and sent a glare Hermione's way. "I… We were expecting Harry and Ron."

"You haven't told them anything!" Harry hissed into her ear.

Hermione ignored him to hug her mother. "I'm sorry. It's been so busy."

"Thank you for having us." Draco handed Hermione's mother a bouquet of flowers and a charming smile that had the older woman blushing.

Draco swore to be on his best behavior, not giving the Grangers any reason to dislike him anymore. He was pleased when Mrs. Granger obviously fell for his charming smile and shot a quick smirk Harry's direction.

"Not at all… I assume you're Draco Malfoy. My daughter has told us so much about you." Draco's smile fell slightly and Mrs. Granger was sorry she said anything. "But don't worry. You've all grown… haven't you? Children are supposed to fight."

"Yes," Hermione agreed as she dragged Tom over and away from the closed door where he looked like he was prepared to stand the entire night. "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be down shortly," Jean replied, "you go on and have a seat in the living room while I check on dinner."

Hermione nodded and led her brothers out of the hall. Draco sat down in the plush crème colored couch, surprised by its comfort, and smirked, "she obviously loves me now. Nothing to worry about, on my part."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat beside him. "Tom, are you going to scowl like that the entire night? You're only going to make this harder on them."

"I will not conform only to make muggles feel better about themselves."

Hermione sat next to him. "You can leave if you want," she said, taking his hand and was very happy when he didn't pull away. "I won't be disappointed. It was a lot to ask of you to come."

"Quiet, Hermione. I'm here for you. I'll stay till the end."

Edward Granger stepped into the room then, scanning it and immediately recognized Harry. He assumed the young man next to him was Draco Malfoy. And he was quick to notice with some trepidation his daughter holding the hand of the dark haired young man next to her who was not Ronald Weasley. This was a surprise and Mr. Granger generally did not like surprises. His face hardened and was not unlike Tom's… completely blank of emotion aside from the narrowed eyes darting between Draco and Tom.

Draco's relaxed state immediately disappeared. _Don't think my smile is going to work on him._

_Course not. He's straight. But don't worry, lover. Mr. Granger's nice too._

"Daddy!" Hermione rushed to embrace him, and though Mr. Granger returned her hug, he also continued to watch Tom and Draco over her head.

"This is only the third time in so many months that we've been able to spend time with you," he said as he pulled back to study her.

"Um… Daddy, there's something I need to tell you and mum." She turned around and asked her friends, "should I do it now or wait until after dinner?"

"You've already said something." Tom nodded at Mr. Granger, "might as well do it now and get it over with before your father jumps to anymore conclusions." Tom had seen Mr. Granger's study of their held hands before.

Edward eventually ended up standing stood behind the love seat with his arms crossed, watching everyone. He was going for casual, but by the way his arms were crossed, it was clear he was waiting for the dung bomb to drop. "And who are you?" he asked Tom.

"One of the reasons we're here is so I can introduce you properly to a new part of my family," Hermione began, her eyes pleading her father to drop the intimidation act. He would eventually embarrass her or worse, severely piss Tom off. Harry very nearly laughed when Mr. Granger pinned Hermione's ring finger with a quick stare, then audibly sighed when no ring was there.

Mrs. Granger soon returned and stood next to her father, waiting patiently for their daughter to tell them what she'd obviously come here to say.

"You don't know this but I'm not seeing Ronald Weasley anymore. We've had a falling out of sorts."

"What sort of falling out?" Jean asked.

"The sort where Weasley turned out to be a foul spineless chicken with shite for brains."

"Tom!" hissed Harry.

"It's the truth," Draco murmured.

"Yes, but still…"

Hermione glared at her brothers over her shoulder. All three sat back and pressed their lips together in response to her silent warning. This of course impressed Mr. Granger and he smiled proudly at his daughter. "You haven't changed a bit, honey bunny."

Harry leaned forward again. "Does her look of death work on you too?"

Edward nodded, relaxing. "Unfortunately. Her mother's as well."

"Moving on… Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet my brothers. Harry, Draco, and Tom, uh… I mean Luther."

Tom sighed. "Don't you think you should tell them everything?"

"Is that safe?"

"It's not as if I'm going to come after them anymore." Tom stood and surprised everyone by crossing the room and after a moment's hesitation, extended his hand to Mr. Granger. "Tom Riddle." When Mrs. Granger instantly paled, Tom turned to Hermione in surprise. "You just asked me if it were safe and yet you told them everything?"

"It was different then. You were targeting anyone close to Harry. I had to keep them prepared."

Edward studied his daughter and then the three wizards. "Are you saying you are this Voldemort character Hermione's gone on about? The one who's been trying to kill Harry all these years? The one who killed his parents, the one who's been going around intent on killing every non-magical person around? You're that person?"

Tom nodded and dropped his hand, seeing as Mr. Granger didn't look like he was inclined to shake hands. Tom shrugged. No skin off his back. He didn't want to touch the muggle anyway.

"Jean, leave."

"But Hermione-"

Edward's eyes narrowed on the woman who was impersonating his daughter. "That's not our daughter. Leave now." He pushed her and she finally hurried out of the room.

Hermione looked stricken, "but Daddy!"

"No. You can't possibly be my daughter." He then turned to Harry, his eyes narrowing. "And you're not Harry Potter, are you? No, you're not," Edward went on before Harry could argue, "you wouldn't be here with these two." He pointed to Tom and Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath and watched as her father backed away towards the hallway closet. "Okay… so that was not the reaction I thought he would have. Daddy!" she ran after him.

Harry stood and ran a hand through his hair. "This is a bloody mess. How do we convince them we're the real us?"

"We could always just leave," Tom suggested calmly.

"Dad! No!" Hermione shrieked in shocked horror. Her brothers ran after her and skidded to a halt.

"Hold on!" Harry quickly held up his hands upon seeing Mr. Granger standing in front of the opened closet door, holding a cocked shotgun aimed at his daughter's chest. "Put your hands up," he hissed to Draco and Tom. "Right now!" Seeing the seriousness of his expression, the others followed and slowly raised their hands as well.

"Mr. Granger, I am Harry Potter and this really is Hermione. Tom isn't the same as he was, and Draco and I are getting married in October. And we're Hermione's brothers now. There's loads to explain. Please let us explain."

Falde and Talyn were about to jump in and incapacitate Mr. Granger, but Harry shook a finger at them. He didn't want anyone to move or do anything until that shotgun was no longer aimed at Hermione's chest. It could accidentally fire if Mr. Granger was jostled even the slightest since his finger was on the trigger and no amount of healing power would be able to save Hermione in time. That gun would put a hole the size of England through her chest. Harry mentally explained this to Draco, who still had no idea why they were so afraid of a muggle holding a wooden thing.

Draco's eyes widened horribly wide upon Harry's silent explanation. "I assure you we mean you no harm, Mr. Granger."

"Unless you keep pointing that gun at my sister," Tom intoned darkly.

"Daddy…" Hermione's voice trembled, her eyes going from the gun back to her father. "I swear it's me. Remember when I was five and I fell from the monkey bars? I chipped my tooth, remember? Or when we went to Brazil when I was nine, remember that? We had so much fun there and we took enough pictures to fill three photo albums. Remember after my first year at Hogwarts I stayed in my room for the first week back, reading all of next year's books, and you and mum had to physically pull me out and made me go visit friends. You locked me out of the house for five hours so I couldn't sneak back in to read."

"How can I believe you would join him?" Edward nodded towards Tom.

"Because. Dumbledore betrayed us all. We have irrevocable proof. Dumbledore killed Harry's parents and was the cause of Tom's insanity. He's been the real enemy this entire time. Please listen to me! I'm not lying!"

"Edward, I believe her," Jean said softly as she came out of the kitchen where she had remained behind to listen. "You know Hermione never lies—please stop pointing that horrible thing at our daughter before you kill her!"

"I'm still not entirely convinced she's our daughter," Edward replied, but to everyone's relief he dropped the gun to his side.

"Daddy," Hermione's voice took on a tone of exasperation. "It's me. Tom, Draco, Harry, and I did a ritual and we bonded as siblings. Tom's no longer going around killing innocent muggles. Because if he does he knows there will be hell to pay."

"Don't threaten me in front of your parents, Hermione."

"Can I put my hands down now?" Draco asked. "I'll have you know this is very undignified behavior for a Malfoy."

Edward considered the blond. "That's exactly the sort of pompous remark I expected to come from you after everything Hermione's told us."

"He's still the same. He just loves us now," Hermione said. Draco opened his mouth to object, but then shut it with a snap and nodded, dropping his hands to his sides.

"All right," Jean gathered their attention. "Dinner is ready."

Edward looked pensive. "Dear, I'm not-"

"You can stop now, Edward. You've gone and scared me to death for no reason. If they really meant us harm, we would have been killed the second they stepped foot inside and they haven't even drawn their wands the entire time here." Hermione nodded emphatically and followed her mother back into the kitchen. Edward sighed, then turned and put the gun back up on the shelf in the closet. He was sure he had far more gray hairs now than he did fifteen minutes ago.

After all that, Hermione decided she would wait for another time before telling her parents about changing into a _Ukatae_ and she was definitely going to wait a while before telling them about her relationship with a certain snarky Potions Master.

* * *

Brumek finished his rounds shortly after sunset and was shaking his head in bewilderment as he entered his room. Human children were very creative with the way they entertained one another. The things he'd seen.

Once he was sure the rooms had not been tampered with, he finally relaxed and slumped down into the old dusty couch in the main meeting room. From there the only thing he did was stare at the door with impatience. He was at least grateful Falde had given him time off while the young ones went to dinner. He and Ozemir were only expected to make a few rounds around the school before joining the others at the manor where they could do as they pleased until the young ones returned.

Ozemir returned from his rounds soon after; opening the door and dragging his feet as he walked inside. His tired face had Brumek standing quickly and crossing to him. His shaking hands had the warrior shoving him over and pushing him down onto the couch. Brumek stared down at him with a concerned look that came out as a scowl.

"Did you finish your rounds?" he asked. A soft yes was the answer he received. "Find anything?"

Ozemir relaxed a little bit with a shuddering breath. "No one has breached our perimeters." He closed his eyes and by seconds he seemed to regain the strength that had left him. Brumek watched him until finally he understood why Ozemir looked tired and shaken.

"The temple! You went back to that room!"

"It's my room to return to," Ozemir replied in all patience. "I have many duties and returning to that room is one of them."

Brumek stared in disbelief. How could anyone call self-torture a duty? "Explain it to me. There is no wisdom in going back."

Ozemir rolled his eyes behind his closed lids. Brumek growled his anger and Ozemir's surprised yelp echoed throughout the room when he was suddenly dragged into a Shadow and whisked away to Malfoy Manor.

"You can't do to me whatever you will just because!" Ozemir yelled the moment the Shadow was lifted. "Being mates does not entitle you supreme rights over me—Ouch, you brutish warrior!"

Brumek ignored Ozemir and shoved him onto a bed. He straddled Ozemir's thighs and quickly grabbed his hands, pulling them over his head. Once that was done he gave the heavily panting Scholar a wicked grin as the magic left his fingers. Ropes formed around Ozemir's wrists and bound them tightly against the headboard. Brumek did not let go until he'd turned those ropes into fortified shackles.

"What exactly do you imagine this action will accomplish you?" Ozemir hissed, his head coming off the bed a fraction. "Rough handling is not going to change my mind." He frantically pulled at the shackles, eyes widening after realizing the chains were fortified against his strength. Not even Dagon's berserk strength could break through- _Oh, I would never think to do that, Scholar. Why should I want to get away? _Ozemir's eyes flashed wildly as he shouted out and pulled at the chains in annoyance.

Brumek's eyes lit up with amusement as he trailed feather light caresses over the inside of Ozemir's wrists. "I'm no longer waiting for you to change your mind or finally accept what's already been accepted."

Ozemir's eyes widened. "I haven't accepted anything!"

"I have." Brumek bent low until their lips barely touched. He made sure Ozemir was listening to every word. "I've accepted and it doesn't matter what you think right now. It was automatic acceptance because you already want me. I know it for a fact." His voice then lowered to an angry hiss while his eyes sharpened and narrowed, "did you seriously think I would stand back and close myself from all of this? Allow you to keep me from having my mate, from starting another part of my life? Do you think I'm some sort of coward to be washed away?" his intense gray eyes crystallized with his anger. "You are mine, Ozemir!"

Ozemir doubled his efforts to get away but Brumek's grip could not be undone and he could do nothing but feel when Brumek roughly discarded his tunic and splayed rough callused hands across his bare chest, watching the warrior's eyes move along with his hands.

"I've never wanted to touch anyone as much as I want to touch you," Brumek confessed breathlessly as his hands moved, exploring every contour of his mate's flat chest. He had never touched another male like this before, had never thought he would want to until he started having those dreams about Ozemir. And now that he was, he couldn't understand how he'd never known he preferred this strong, flat chest to some soft fragile female flower.

"Noticed you haven't come out and told me to stop." Brumek lifted his eyes to find Ozemir staring wide eyed at him, barely breathing and looking deathly pale. Instead of being angry, now he seemed fearful. "Are you scared of me, Ozemir?"

If he was, Brumek didn't think he could go through with this. Ozemir not wanting this to happen because he was scared of the warrior himself would have certainly put Brumek off. Hurting Ozemir, scaring him was something Brumek never wanted to do. "Say you're scared of me and I will release you."

For a moment Ozemir looked relieved and Brumek feared he would use that as a way to escape. But then he shook his head. It wasn't Brumek who scared him. In fact Brumek's arms felt like the safest place in the world right then.

"Please let me go," Ozemir begged instead. "You don't know what you're doing."

"That's neither saying I scare you nor was it an order for me to stop." Brumek dropped a heated kiss against Ozemir's hot skin at the base of his neck. His fingers roughly dug into the silky white hair, thrilled by the tremors from his mate's body and the low moan escaping the Scholar.

Brumek lifted up until his lips hovered over Ozemir's. "I will not lie, Ozemir. I want you. I want you just like this, chained to the bed. But not the first time. The first time I want you to come to me." Brumek lowered his hips until he was pressed firmly against him. "You better make it fast, Ozemir. You can feel my need for you…No more running from me, you stupid Scholar."

"Call me stupid one more time!" Ozemir snapped out and bucked his hips in retaliation.

Brumek groaned and wrapped a quick arm around Ozemir's waist before sliding his hand down to grab his arse to keep those hips lifted against his. Then he was kissing him before another second could pass. Nipping at Ozemir's lips in his frustration. Showing his almighty need for him by plundering his mouth, letting his tongue capture Ozemir up in a passionate claim of ownership. He expressed his anger at every damn thing by biting the Scholar's sweet lips and drinking the blood down along with the other extraordinary tastes that was Ozemir.

Ozemir felt warm and like silk in his arms, trembling and digging his nails into the warrior's back, giving himself over immediately to his mate's demanding mouth. He couldn't help himself, despite wanting to be set free. He never imagined Brumek's mouth could drive him this far into fantastic delirium and he'd had plenty of years to fantasize about it.

Brumek's lips shifted to his neck, tasting his skin and Ozemir started to struggle, the haze of lust quickly clearing. Unfortunately, Brumek was very good at ignoring the struggles of others, and went on with his tasting. He chuckled knowingly against Ozemir's smooth neck. "You're only half struggling."

Ozemir's struggles died. He wanted this. Always had. Even when a hundred years had passed without seeing Brumek, Ozemir had always dreamed of this. He tilted his head to the side to give Brumek better access and prayed to Hirsha to forgive his selfishness. His lack of control will cause Brumek suffering in the end.

A helpless whimper escaped the Scholar as he surrendered to his mate. Hearing the small sound of submission, Brumek waited no longer to sink his fangs into Ozemir's. When the blood poured into his mouth Ozemir went limp in his arms. He gathered his mate close, cradling his head with a hand and drank to his heart's content.

Ozemir gasped as his eyes rolled back while Brumek was held him so tight he might actually break his ribs. Did this concern him? Stars, no! Not with the lusty sounds coming from Brumek as he greedily drank. Nor was he concerned about the pressure building south of his waistband. Brumek was doing a very good job of keeping the Scholar aroused despite his reluctance.

Ozemir tried to swallow the dryness in his throat but he didn't even have the energy for that. He didn't have the energy for anything. It seemed all too soon Brumek pulled back and grinned at the state he was in. Ozemir opened heavy lidded eyes just in time to see Brumek licking the remaining blood from his teeth and lips.

"Your turn."

Ozemir shook his head. "You are not going to force me to do this. If I… If I drink your blood I'll have no choice but to give in to you." He had no more strength left to fight, so he sank against the mattress, ignoring the shackles biting into his wrists.

"You just gave in." Brumek pointed out before running his tongue over the closed bite marks, thrilled when Ozemir trembled from what he knew was restrained pleasure.

"I'm not drinking your blood!" Ozemir shouted with the last of his strength. His jaw was set and his eyes glittered stubbornly. Brumek was delighted.

He sat back on Ozemir's thighs and studied him. He understood Ozemir was scared. Once he drank Brumek's blood that would be it. He could maybe keep away for a few more days, but in the end, his body would be begging to be mated. He wouldn't be able to deny it. Brumek only had to find some way of getting Ozemir to drink…

Suddenly a wicked grin spread across his face. "Dagon. I want to talk to Dagon."

"No!" Ozemir hissed.

Brumek leaned forward to whisper into the Scholar's ear, "Dagon, come out."

"Stop it! Stop it please, Brumek!" Ozemir closed his eyes against the harsh laughter in his head. _Oh this is a pleasant surprise, indeed! Our mate requests my presence and you no longer have control over me. Oh yes, indeed. I'm liking this more and more…_

Brumek watched in steady silence as Ozemir transformed into a smirking Dagon.

The demon's mouth curled into a sultry smile. "You called?" he moved his head slightly to look at the chains, pulling on them and testing their strength. "Very nice."

"Do you want my blood, demon?" Dagon's eyes flashed with delight and he bared his fangs in answer. Brumek waved his hands and the chains disappeared. "Then come."

He hadn't even finished speaking before Dagon was on him, his fangs sunk deeply into his neck, drinking heavily as if he intended to suck the warrior dry. Brumek relaxed as Dagon's full weight pressed against him, sliding over him with delicious friction. Brumek was tempted to forget about waiting until Ozemir came to him. Dagon was warm and wanting and fully prepared to give Brumek his body to use for a number of extremely erotic, and in some places, illegal things. But he wanted Ozemir and he _needed_ the Scholar to come to him.

Brumek steeled his resolve to wait, holding himself rigid, trying to ignore Dagon's hand, which had begun to travel his body… Perhaps his control wasn't as strong as he thought it was because if Dagon hadn't pulled back just then, finished with his drinking, Brumek knew he would have taken the demon anyway. And then be furious with himself afterwards.

When Dagon looked into Brumek's eyes he snarled with displeasure. "You're going to wait for him!"

"Yes. And I don't care if that's a problem for you. I wanted him before I wanted you, demon."

Dagon hissed as he pulled away. "I should tear your throat out!"

Brumek smirked and climbed off the bed. "Ozemir." The demon hissed again as Ozemir was given back control and his appearance changed, though the blood red eyes remained. Ozemir was furious. He flashed his fangs as he stood, his claws fully extended as he prowled towards his suddenly nervous mate.

"How could you do that?" he whispered hoarsely. "How could you betray me like that? Do my feelings count for nothing, Brumek?"

"I'm tired of playing games," the warrior replied and made himself stand still and take the severely disappointed look in Ozemir's eyes. He expected to be beaten to death but he wasn't expecting the dark cloud of anguish that washed over his mate.

"This isn't a game, warrior. This was never a game."

"Ozemir, I only want to see you happy…"

The scholar laughed without humor. "And you think conspiring with the demon will bring me happiness? You have destroyed me, Brumek. You've trapped me. And Demai'Tah… You've just insured that his words will come true. This," he motioned between the two of them, "this will destroy me even before my death comes."

Ozemir left soundlessly, disappearing from the manor and leaving Brumek to stare at the empty spot where his mate stood only a moment before.

"Hirsha… What did I do?"

* * *

A/N: Edited and reposted 7/3/12


	9. Dark Marks Galore

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Nine**

**Dark Marks Galore**

Tom returned to Hogwarts with the intent of talking to Severus before returning to Malfoy Manor. He was still reeling over dinner, still not believing Mr. Granger had pulled a shotgun on his daughter. Though truth told, he was impressed. Usually muggles tried to run for their lives once they knew who he was and what he was about. But Mr. Granger took a stand and was prepared to protect his wife and home from would be killers. It was a good thing Hermione and her mother convinced the man to put the gun away. Tom had seriously begun to lose patience when the man continued to threaten Hermione like that. He was also aware of the damage a gun like that would inflict on Hermione had it accidentally gone off.

"Your future wife's father nearly killed her tonight."

Severus blinked many times. There were several things wrong with that statement. "Come again?"

Tom grinned but did not repeat his words, instead he went on, "other than that I find myself surprised I did not want to kill them." Severus simply glared at Tom. "On to what I really want to discuss with you…"

"Yes, that would be best." Severus' softly spoken words were laced with a warning that did nothing to deter Tom's grin.

"I want all my new recruits Marked. Tomorrow. You will bring them to the Manor."

Severus sat back in surprise. He had expected this but not for some time. "Is that wise?"

"Do you dare question me, Severus?" Tom's grin finally withdrew, leaving Severus facing a darkly scowling Dark Lord teenager.

"I remember specifically when you gave me permission to do just that."

It took a moment but Tom's scowl finally drifted away. "Yes. Right… I must have forgotten." He waved that away as unimportant. "And why ask if it's wise? Does it matter? Do you think Dumbledore is going to find out? And if he does, what could the old man possibly do?"

Knowing Tom was never going to change his mind on this Severus simply nodded. "Very well." At least he already had help with finding recruits. Tom would be pleasantly surprised tomorrow.

* * *

Draco was having a hard time sorting through his thoughts. Maybe part of that had to do with the fact that right now he was straddling the back of Harry's thighs, happily trailing his fingers over the beautiful dark green marks of his mate's wings. Harry was deep asleep, having had his arse kicked by Brumek during an impromptu late night training session. Draco was lucky enough to have missed it but unfortunately Harry had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was dragged off down to the dungeons for hand to hand combat training.

He was actually kind of stunned with the thoughts rolling through his head at the moment. A year ago he never would have had these thoughts, but now… This was all Ozemir's fault. If he hadn't told Draco about Harry's ability to get pregnant. But that really wasn't what worried him right now. He worried because he had no idea how Harry would react to this new information. Did he even want children? Surprisingly that was something that had never come up between them.

He pulled himself away from his mate, kissing the back of his neck before doing so. "Watch over him. Will you, Lovely?"

The small snake hissed an affirmative before burying her head back under Harry's hair. Draco left the room shaking his head. He was actually becoming very fond of that snippy snake. At least he knew without a doubt any would be attacker who tried to get near his mate would end up with several poisonous snake bites for their stupidity.

Unsurprisingly Draco found himself outside of Hermione's room and immediately knocked on the door. When she called him to enter, he found her lounging in a settee reading one of the very heavy _Ukatae_ tombs Ozemir had given them for their studies. She looked up at him as he took the lounge chair across from her and gave him a bright smile. Draco sat back and returned her smile with a half arsed one.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"I only wanted to come and spend time with you is all."

Hermione set aside her book and studied him. Draco's brows were furrowed in worried thought and he was trying to relax, but every other moment he would tense up as if his thoughts were on a mission to keep him from being able to enjoy being back at home.

She wondered when Draco was going to get to the point of this little visit. Not that she minded spending time with him but she wanted to know what was bothering him so they could work through it and he could relax a bit more. Since she had no idea what could be bothering him, she thought she might as well try and fish around.

"Harry alright? I heard Brumek grabbed him for more training. Talyn said it was tough and very physical."

Draco frowned. "A massive understatement, Hermione. You should have seen Harry when he came into our room." Draco's eyes flashed with promises of revenge. "Brumek was pissed and took it out on the first person he saw and who happened to be my bloody mate!"

"He and Ozemir must have fought," Hermione surmised with a frown.

Draco made a sound of agreement and glared at the floor. After several minutes of silence, during which he could feel his sister's questioning eyes on him, he finally decided he might as well try to get some answers from her.

"Harry told me about the flying lessons," he began in an uncertain manner.

"Oh? That's a surprise."

"Why is that?"

Hermione giggled, "Considering how uncoordinated he is at flying with wings I didn't think he would bring it up with you…" Her eyes widened when Draco began to grin maliciously. "Bugger. He didn't tell you that part, did he?"

"He most certainly did not. Oh, this is fantastic!" Draco sat forward and began rubbing his hands together. "Tell me more, dear sister."

She snorted and swept a stray strand of hair away from her eyes. "No, Draco. Especially since I know you're going to use it against him."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"No, Draco."

The blond huffed his displeasure but after a moment a wicked gleam entered his eyes, "so… feeling any itching in the general vicinity of your back yet?"

Hermione's blush was very telling but she answered anyway, "yes."

"At least you're more prepared than Harry was."

"Something I suppose I should be grateful for…" Hermione paused and frowned. She'd had enough of Draco's round about conversation. "And what exactly is on your mind, Draco? You're making me tense."

Draco figured it wouldn't take her long to get right to the point. No skirting the issue with her. "Have you and Harry every talked about family? I mean… Do you want a large family, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and leaned over to pat his hand. "I already have a large family. Thanks to you and the others…"

Draco smiled but at the same time shook his head. "Not exactly what I meant."

"You'll have to elaborate then."

"Big family. Children with Severus?" he, Harry, and Tom already knew Hermione wanted to marry the snarky Potions Master, so the question wasn't really out of the ordinary. It was only Severus who didn't realize she was already planning their future. Though Draco was sure his godfather had no intention of letting Hermione go either.

"Oh yes!" Hermione nodded. "Of course."

"And Harry? We've never really talked about it before…"

"That's probably because it makes him sad to think about. I guess when he realized he was gay he thought there was no chance to have children, even with the conception potion. He didn't think he would live long enough for that. And now…" she shrugged and looked rather sad. "I'm sure the thought still makes him sad."

Draco frowned, "why?"

"We're not human anymore, Draco. He can't have children. The potion probably won't work now that he's _Ukatae_."

"But Talyn explained, didn't she? About the wings and the markings…"

"Of course, but she was talking to me about it."

Draco smirked, "so he would be happy to have children."

"He would be ecstatic. He's always wanted a full house… what's this about?"

"Males get pregnant the same as females. You didn't think males have wings just for show did you?"

For once Hermione looked completely shocked and then she smiled brightly, leaving Draco to blink at her in a stupid manner. "Really? Harry will be over the moon!" she abruptly stopped and sat forward, peering at him closely. "Why aren't you talking to Harry about this?"

"I'm nervous in case you can't tell…" But Draco felt loads better now that he knew Harry wanted children. "How could he not know, though? Ozemir said Talyn explained it during your first lesson."

Hermione thought back to that lesson, back to when Talyn was explaining about the marks. She started giggling. "Talyn was looking at me when she started to explain, probably to make sure I was paying attention. Getting wings was not something I was thrilled about at that point… Anyway, Harry must have thought she was only speaking to me. He tuned out I think and since _I_ didn't think Talyn was speaking to him, I didn't tell him to pay attention."

Draco sat back and his grin spread from ear to ear and was so lost in thought he nearly missed Hermione's next surprising words. "… Draco? Did you hear me?"

"What?" he shook his head, "sorry."

"I said I was reading through this book and found something earlier that pertains to this conversation."

"Yes?"

"Did you know it's considered taboo for _Ukatae_ to use contraceptives once mated?"

"That's news to me," he drawled, managing to keep the elation out of his voice, but from the smug smirk Hermione sent him, he was sure she was reading the underplayed emotions really well.

"Yes, Ozemir gave me a heads up for our next society lesson. Which will be on taboos, among other things. There is a list of taboos in here," she picked up the book, "a long list. I've only gotten through about a quarter of it."

Now that the worrisome questions had been answered, Draco really didn't care about any of that. "Hermione. It's the weekend and our birthdays. Stop studying and relax. Or better yet, go to sleep."

She snorted, "not tired." She did however put down the book. "Let's go for a walk. You haven't seen your father yet, have you?"

"No. I imagine he's sleeping," Draco returned as he held a hand out to help her up.

Hermione shook her head as they left her room. "No. Sirius and the others have yet to return from their land search. Lucius is staying up to wait for him."

This did surprise Draco. It didn't seem like something his father would do. Then again, he was still finding it strange to think of his father as a wizard blissfully married and pregnant with triplets.

"Draco? Don't you think we should find out what it was Dumbledore gave to Demai'Tah at the Hog's Head and what it was for?"

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I completely forgot about that… but I have a feeling it's going to hurt Dumbledore more than us."

"All the same, we should find out what it was."

Draco nodded in agreement, though he had no idea how they would go about doing that.

"Shouldn't the two of you be sleeping? Wouldn't want cranky babies come morning," a voice hissed around them.

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her close to his side. And then the words caught up to him and his eyes narrowed into slits, "I'm not a damn baby you stupid assassin!" he bellowed.

He suddenly found himself slammed against the wall and staring into Dagon's incensed face. "Be careful who you fling insults at, young one."

"Then don't call me a baby," Draco snapped back and wished he and his siblings hadn't told the other guards they could take a break from their guarding duties while at the manor. "Are you here to kill us then?" he asked in a firm voice he wasn't sure was his.

Dagon growled and pushed Draco roughly against the wall once more before letting him go.

"No."

"Then leave us alone. We asked for no bodyguards while we're here."

"Draco," his sister hissed in worry. You don't go around talking that way to a demon such as this one.

"I'm bored," Dagon responded with a shrug and surprisingly he fell in step with the siblings as they returned on their walk.

Draco nor Hermione were particularly pleased to have the demon tagging along but they both figured since they would probably be seeing him around quite often, they might as well try and get used to his dominating and frightening presence.

Hermione thought the walk was going well, all three keeping their silence, until Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. "Isn't there some poor unsuspecting fool out there you could go and kill?" Hermione groaned and covered her face.

"Doesn't work that way," Dagon replied with a smirk. "Besides, do you really want me to do that? The only unsuspecting fools I see right now is you two. If you really insist, I could-"

"No!" Hermione quickly reassured. "Draco, please."

"Yes, _Draco_. Behave."

Draco clenched his jaw shut as they approached the French doors that would lead them out into the darkened gardens.

"Um…" Hermione was curious and she couldn't help herself. "Can I ask you a question, Dagon? Without you becoming insulted?"

"Probably not. But since I'm feeling so generous right now you may ask your stupid question and I'll try to refrain from having a violent reaction."

It was better than nothing. "I was only wondering why you're here and not Ozemir." She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the demon come at her if he chose to. But Dagon's cruel laughter traveled across the garden as they stepped out into it.

"He's given me control. His mate has displeased him in a very serious way. He's hiding like a petulant young one."

"Oh."

"And where," Dagon continued, looking at Draco from the corner of his eye, "is your beautiful, tempting mate?"

Draco stopped and very stiffly turned to Dagon. "That's none of your bloody business, demon. And since we're talking about mates, where the fuck is your surly ill-mannered mate? The next time he feels like venting his anger, tell him to leave my mate out of it!"

Hermione threw her hands in the air and tuned in a different direction to walk off on her own. If Draco wanted to tempt death then he could do it alone. She wasn't about to get caught up in anything having to do with Dagon. Besides, her brother had been asking for it. Just couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut!

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley…" Lucius took a breath to hold on to his temper as he looked into the fire where Molly's head hovered, "I have no need for your assistance."

"I only want to help. You can't tell me you're not the least bit excited about your babies."

"Of course I'm excited." He snapped back. He was excited, until the next bout of vomiting snuck up on him. "But that doesn't mean-"

"Good!" she beamed at him. "Expect me in the morning. You should find out the sex of the babies from Luna before then. Bye now!"

"Hold on!" But Molly's face had disappeared and the fire returned to normal. Lucius barely stopped himself from throwing the calming elixir Amortia had given him into the flames. But since Mrs. Weasley was no longer there, he decided drinking it would be better. "Blasted interfering Weasleys!"

A soft snort had him looking over and he sneered at Hermione as she quickly covered her mouth to hold back the laughter.

"Think it's funny, do you?"

"I think it's cute," she replied truthfully, and then burst out laughing at the horrified look that crossed Lucius' face.

"I would appreciate it if you dissuaded her." Lucius sank down into the chair next to her.

"This will be good for you, Lucius. You need to get out. Have a bit of fresh air."

"I'll pay you a large amount of money to keep Mrs. Weasley away from me." He tried again.

"No. Besides, this is perfect. Seeing you and Mrs. Weasley together in Diagon Alley, shopping for baby things; it'll be in the news and shed a very bright light on all of us, don't you think?"

"I'll hide away," Lucius said with a firm nod before looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner of the sitting room. He scowled when he saw it was nearing one in the morning. Where the hell was his husband? He didn't like feeling this uneasiness, worrying if something happened to Sirius.

"You can try to hide but we'll find you and force you out. Amortia and Molly for sure. I know you see the sense and advantage of letting the Wizarding World see how you've changed, how you don't mind the Weasleys."

"Who ever gave you that idea? I haven't changed in the slightest." Hermione smirked at him. "It's irrelevant."

Draco came in then, limping. Hermione nearly had a heart attack when she saw Dagon, who was also limping, supporting him. The demon was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was invigorating," Dagon announced and let Draco fall onto the couch beside Hermione. "You have no real fighting skill, but from will alone you managed to do what no one else has been able to. And you're extraordinarily fast, young one."

"My insides have been pulverized," Draco moaned and leant against Hermione's shoulder.

"I can't wait until you all have mastered your fighting skills."

Draco opened his mouth, intent on refusing any future farce fights, when Luna skipped into the room with a bright smile. Dagon stilled when she entered and stared at her with such an intense look, Hermione couldn't help wonder what he was thinking.

"Can't I be left in peace?" Lucius mourned. "Why aren't you all at school? Surely your absence will be noted."

"Father? What's wrong with you?"

"Are you blind? I'm being invaded!"

"Lucius, he'll be back soon."

The elder blond scowled at Hermione, pissed she'd figured out what was really bothering him. "Who's this then?" he snapped and pointed at Dagon. "This is the second time you've been in my home and I don't like persons whom I am unfamiliar with walking around."

Dagon, still in an uncharacteristically good mood, let the human's snide tone slide, though he didn't deign himself to answer and continued to watch Luna oddly.

"This is Ozemir's alter ego. The assassin. Be nice, Father. He hates humans and he will rip your throat out without the least bit of warning."

"My name," the assassin said with a glare, "is Dagon. Must you mention the stupid Scholar when introducing me?"

Draco smirked.

Hermione was having trouble believing what she was seeing. Had Draco actually made friends with the terribly frightening demon? Unbelievable!

"I know you," Dagon said to Luna. He began to circle her. Luna was nodding and smiling back at him. "I've met you before, long before… centuries upon centuries ago. You don't look the same. You've become a child."

"Nice to see you again, Dagon."

"You tried to kill me!" Dagon seethed. "And nearly succeeded. Stupid goddess..."

Luna giggled, "you asked for it. You were being very bad."

"That is my nature, Mother. As you well know."

Luna giggled again as she sat down, snuggling rather comfortably against Draco's side and ignoring the blond's hiss of pain when she pressed into a particularly tender bruise. She looked at Lucius and smiled, ignoring the gobsmacked expression on his face. "Lucius, you will be having one boy and two girls."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "Did he just call her Mother?" was the blond's question.

"Yeah. And he called her a goddess as well."

"No," Dagon said with a sneer at the oblivious and sleepy looking Ravenclaw. "I called her a stupid goddess. If you're going to repeat my words, make sure you repeat them correctly."

"He's so snappish," Luna mumbled as her eyes closed. When she snuggled further against Draco, the blond sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Tom came in soon after Hermione and Lucius finally departed, too tired to stay up any longer. And Dagon, seeing as nothing exciting was going on, took himself off to go bother Brumek with one last death glare at the sleeping Ravenclaw. Draco remained because he had a feeling Tom would be around. Neville had been with him, but only stayed long enough to say hello before rushing off to see his parents, even though they were probably already asleep. Tom gave Draco a flat look when he saw Luna curled up against his brother's side. But he said nothing because he didn't know why seeing them like that made him so angry.

"He called her Mother," Draco whispered in soft tones as Luna was still curled up at his side, fast asleep.

"What was her response?" Tom asked just as quietly.

"There was no response. To that or to him calling her a goddess."

Tom's eyes widened. He would have interrogated Draco further about the meeting, but Luna stirred and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She shifted a bit away from Draco, withdrew her wand from behind her ear, and began to wave it in a lazy pattern. A moment later she was holding her sketchpad and a pencil. The _Ukatae_ watched as she flipped the pad open to an unfinished drawing and set pencil to paper.

"Hello, Tom. Have you had a nice evening?" she asked without looking at him.

"Suppose," he mumbled.

She frowned a little. "You'll be giving out Dark Marks tomorrow, correct?"

"Today actually." He replied after glancing at the clock, ignoring Draco's surprised look which quickly turned into a glare. "Why?"

"I would like to be there." She looked at him, her eyes wide and staring intently at him, "unless you don't want me. If that's the case I will understand."

Tom barely managed to keep from saying what he was thinking. That he did not want to Mark her skin. Did not want to see the pain on her face should she get the Mark. But he was able to keep from saying it and instead said, "I think it's time you talk straight with us, Lovegood. What are you?"

"Is what Dagon said true? Are you a goddess?" Draco asked with less of a bite.

Luna cocked her head, her eyes glazing over as she thought and then she smiled brightly. "How strange... I'm something, aren't I? Hmmm…" she returned to her drawing, her face once again in complete concentration as she drew.

Tom recovered first and motioned for Draco to follow him out of the room. He felt like screaming in frustration at Luna and decided a hasty retreat would be best.

"Draco…" Luna called as Draco limped after his irate brother. The blond paused before stepping out and turned back. Luna was still looking at her pad as she spoke, "Harry's going to be upset when he finds out you kept it a secret. When his markings change."

"Then he should have paid attention during lessons. Um…how upset?"

Luna giggled. "You'll get a beating. But after that he'll calm down."

"And when-" Draco cleared his throat, finding himself suddenly very nervous. Very nervous and yet extremely excited.

Luna's grin was his only answer. Which wasn't really an answer at all. He scowled at her before limping away.

Once he joined Tom out in the hall, his brother smirked at him. "Not going to tell Harry? I hope he gives you more than just a beating."

"Like I told Luna. It's his own fault for not paying attention during lessons."

* * *

The next morning Lucius woke to find Sirius sprawled next to him still completely clothed. Lucius was never quiet when he woke and disturbed his husband as he got out of bed. Once his wand was in hand, Lucius pointed it at Sirius arse, intent on serving his husband a reprimand for staying out so late without so much as a word.

"Luce," Sirius groaned, "I'm sorry. But it was harder than we thought. Please don't curse me. I'm too tired right now. You can curse me when I get up later."

"Promise you'll let me curse you?"

"I swear it as a Black."

"Fine then." Lucius returned his wand to the bedside table and stalked off to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut, smirking when Sirius groaned loudly. Apparently somewhere along the way, Sirius and the others had gotten drunk during their mission. Bastards! They better have made some progress or he was going to delight in helping Tom Crucio them, Sirius included.

Soon after, Lucius entered the breakfast room and stopped short with a groan. "Overrun again by Gryffindors…."

"Hey Lucius." Harry gave him a small salute before turning back to Neville and his parents. Lucius was quite surprised to find the Longbottoms had ventured out of the small section of the manor they'd been given. He could understand their reluctance to leave the rooms, especially considering where they were. But they seemed to be enjoying themselves now with Neville and Harry sitting beside them, as well as Remus Lupin, whom Lucius most definitely had not known would be gracing them this morning. Also the present bane of his existence was at the table, Molly Weasley. And then there was Luna who was happily and quietly eating her breakfast.

"Longbottoms," he greeted as he took his seat at the head of the table. Frank and Alice looked startled at his cordial greeting and then looked suspicious, but that was expected. They wouldn't have been very good Aurors if they took all this in stride. It didn't surprise him however, that they were more relaxed now than others probably expected them to be, but that probably had a lot to do with being cocooned by well-intentioned Gryffindors. Lupin and Molly's presence, he noticed, was especially comforting to them.

"Mr. Malfoy," Alice Longbottom returned in the same tone. "Or is it Black now?" she inquired with a slight quirk of her mouth.

"It will remain Malfoy."

"This is still surreal," Frank muttered. "We'd really like a detailed explanation sometime soon. Our son has been very tight lipped."

"I'm really sorry, Dad. But I don't know how much I'm allowed to say. I haven't had time to ask the Dark Lord yet."

"You see! That right there!"

Neville sighed, "I've explained that part a hundred times. Tom Riddle was not the one to put you into St. Mungo's-"

"Yes, dear. We understand that part. We remember that part. There were no Death Eaters and no Voldemort around when we lost track of time," Alice said. "What we don't understand is why we're here, why you're here, and why Harry Potter is here at Malfoy Manor, apparently happily living with Voldemort."

"We should probably just show them the Pensieve memory." Harry turned to Lucius, "what do you think?"

"By all means. The less I have to explain the better."

Molly turned and pinned the blond with a stern glare. "Eat up, Lucius. You have four bellies to feed now."

Lucius responded by narrowing his eyes on her. "I'm not averse to hexing you, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly's smile was so sweet it hurt. "I'd like to see you try, Malfoy. And if you don't start eating I'll Imperio _you_. How would you like that?"

The room went quiet as all stared at the Weasley matriarch with shock. After a few moments, everyone assumed she was only joking and went back to their breakfasts but Harry knew just by the determination in her eyes as she stared back at the speechless Malfoy that she was ready to carry out her threat. And Lucius knew her threat was genuine as well, which explained the sudden smirk gracing his face. She'd just gained two steps of respect from him.

Next to appear was Dudley. He stumbled his way inside and sank down into the chair next to Harry before putting his arms on the table and dropping his head down with a groan.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Harry asked. Dudley grunted in answer.

"Tell me, Dursley. Did you four get anything done or was the entire day and night spent at the pub?" Lucius wanted to know.

"Mapped out a few areas. Going back later to pick up where we left off. We'll have to use brooms too. There's no way around that despite the Auror patrols."

"You should probably go back to bed then," Neville suggested quietly. "At least until you need to leave again."

"Nah. Just need coffee. I need to go to the Pitch and practice flying too."

Harry smirked at Neville when his friend quickly pushed the coffee container across the table. When Dudley's head remained down, Harry filled a cup and put it in front of his cousin.

"Coffee's in front of you, Duds. Hey Neville, why don't you tell Dudley about the fight you got into with Ron."

"You were in a fight?" Neville's mom immediately asked, looking disapproving. Dudley shifted slightly so he was looking at Neville over the top of his arms.

Neville glared at Harry, who looked suitably apologetic having forgotten his parents were sitting right there. "It's not that big of a deal. Not important."

"A fight with my son?" Molly asked.

"Sorry, but he stole my letter." Upon mentioning the letter, his cheeks and Dudley's turned bright red and Dudley's head dropped back down to hide against his muscled arms.

"Ron should know better. Is he still giving you lot problems?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Mrs. Weasley. Just adolescent stuff. And I suppose we egg each other on," Harry replied truthfully.

"I'll have another talk with him."

"I'd rather you didn't please. That will only make things worse between us."

Molly nodded her understanding after a moment of thought and then she turned back to Lucius, who had barely touched his breakfast. "I said eat, Lucius!"

Lucius whipped out his wand. "Listen here, woman! Just because I'm going to have babies-"

"We only want to see you healthy so I suggest you calm down, Lucius," Interrupted Tom as he made his entrance. "And I forbid you from hexing Mrs. Weasley." He crossed to Molly and kissed her cheek before taking the seat next to Luna.

The Ravenclaw was now busy folding her cloth napkin into animal shapes. How she got the cloth to stay folded in the right positions was any one's guess. She didn't look to be using magic. As he made himself comfortable, Molly was still suitably surprised to have been given a kiss by him in a way that seemed as if he did it all the time. She looked surprised but also extremely pleased and as Tom unfolded his napkin the corner of his mouth quirked slightly.

Already having met Tom at the hospital and knowing who he was and is, the Longbottoms were also surprised to see this exchange but it seemed to have relaxed them even more. If Lord Voldemort were kissing Molly Weasley's cheek and smiling fondly at her then perhaps everything had changed. Perhaps the Dark Lord really wasn't the way he used to be. And they couldn't forget that it was he who finally freed them from their mental prisons.

"Someone please tell me I'm not going to Diagon Alley alone with Mrs. Weasley," Lucius begged in an unusual fashion.

"It's a shopping trip, Lucius. I'm sure you'll have loads of fun," Tom answered in amusement and without any sort of pity. He grinned devilishly when the table around snickered. He felt especially pleased when the girl beside him looked up and smiled brightly at him.

In the end Harry took pity on his future father in law and decided to go out with him and Mrs. Weasley. Partly to make sure the two of them would be safe out on their own. Sirius couldn't make it as he'd been asleep when they left and because the Animagus was expected to go to work as soon as he woke up and then be back again in time to witness the Dark Marks being given. So Harry decided he'd go for that reason and because there was no telling how some people might react to seeing those two shopping together. Harry didn't put anything past anyone. And he did have a birthday present to buy as well.

But what does one get for a mate who lacks nothing? Draco was so spoiled he already had everything. Before leaving Harry asked him what he might like for his birthday. Draco had been no help at all. He'd answered with a predatory grin that left Harry's body trembling and then leaned into the Gryffindor and whispered with a low heady voice that was entirely too sexy, "the only thing I want tomorrow is you, all of you; all day and night, lover."

Harry sighed and for the hundredth time ran his hand through his hair. This shouldn't be too hard. They were soul mates after all. Perhaps if he looked around he'd find something that screamed Draco, and if he were lucky that something would not already be in the prat's possession.

Lucius' voice brought him back to his present surroundings. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm surprised to find myself saying this but you look as if you no longer shop at the second hand robe shop."

Harry hissed a warning. No way was Lucius going to start that crap. But Molly didn't seem to mind and giggled like a school girl before running her hands down her lovely new burgundy robes trimmed with silver.

"Do you like it? I received a few garments from Ginny for my birthday… And yes, Harry. I know what you did," she said after Harry looked away to keep from meeting her eyes.

"Yes, very nice, Mrs. Weasley," Lucius went on. "I cannot express the extent of my relief and gratitude at finding you dressed in such a way this morning. I cannot be seen in public with anyone dressed like the homeless."

"Lucius!" _Draco, your father is being a prick to Mrs. Weasley! _

_It's funny you sound surprised. _

"It's alright, dear," Molly assured with a smile. "He speaks the truth, I'm afraid. If we're going to help Tom, the Weasleys can't go around being embarrassments to him, now can we?"

Surprised by this statement, the Malfoy Lord stopped to reassess the mother of seven currently standing in front of him. Molly smirked at the surprise shining in his eyes.

"We are pure-bloods, Lucius. Just because we don't have the wealth you have doesn't mean we don't know how to act like proper pure-bloods. I assure you, that tradition has not been lost to us."

It was then Lucius decided he would now start calling the Weasley matriarch by her first name.

"Harry! Harry, darling! Oh and Lucius too! Yoo-hoo!"

Harry groaned, "let's make a run for it." He gave Lucius and Molly a pleading look as they heard Rita Skeeter's heels clicking against the cobblestone road as she rushed over to them.

"Nonsense, Harry. Malfoys do not run from the press." Lucius turned to face Skeeter, putting on a charming smile as she came to stop before them. Harry scowled. He hated this woman.

"Why, this is my lucky day! Now that I have you here you two must give me an interview. It will be short I promise."

Harry's lips parted to allow a growl to release when she blatantly ignored Mrs. Weasley. Sensing his action, Lucius placed a hand to the back of his neck and squeezed in a silent message to keep quiet and let him handle everything. For her part, Molly sneered at the reporter and did her best to ignore the beetle Animagus right back. Rita Skeeter did not miss Lucius' action and her eyes lingered for a moment on the hand that remained fixed on Harry's neck.

"And where is dear Draco today?" Skeeter asked as she pulled her notebook and Quick-Quotes Quill out of her crocodile-skin handbag. She sucked on the tip of the quill for a moment before placing it on a blank page where it immediately began to scratch across the page, and then it paused. "Wait a minute …" she quirked a horribly drawn eyebrow at the Gryffindor, "why aren't you at school?"

Before Harry could reply, the quill began writing on its own. Harry felt his anger stripping away his control. He wanted to reach out and grab that quill to promptly shove the stupid thing into one of her gleaming eyes. And then he would delight in gutting her afterwards. Only the painful pressure at the back of his neck kept him from doing that and more.

"My son's Inheritance is tomorrow. I felt it best they stay at the manor over the weekend for it," Lucius answered in a calm drawl. "I have no intention of allowing Dumbledore near my son during such a time. Especially not after what he tried during Harry's Inheritance."

The quill scratched faster and began to write in a blur as Skeeter's eyes widened at the implications. "Oh? Care to explain?"

Lucius pressed Harry forward and they began their walk once again. He didn't seem to care whether or not Skeeter followed. But of course she was. "I'm surprised you don't know. I was certain you had sources within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Dumbledore was, in fact, brought in for questioning that night."

Harry could feel Skeeter's jubilation. He had to give it to Lucius. Throwing more fuel onto the fire already slow roasting Dumbledore. The public was going to eat it up. Skeeter had a lot of readers, he would give her that.

Lucius sent both Harry and Molly a smug smirk before turning back to the salivating reporter, "so you can see why I want my son home for his Inheritance."

"Yes, of course. And Harry? Why are you not at school?"

"Where one mate goes, so will the other," Lucius replied evenly before Harry could answer yet again. "And Harry is already part of the family. The wedding is really only for the public's sake, isn't it? Soul mates are considered wed locked once they've mated. It is only natural he attend Draco's Inheritance."

"So you have had a sexual union already? Interesting."

Harry internally groaned. What was Lucius thinking saying things like that to this bitch? The fact that he and Draco were sexually active was no one's business but their own. Never mind that he and Draco were not shy about showing their affection in public. He just didn't see the need for it to be printed for the world to see. He thought he would just mention that. "That's none of your bloody-"

"Come along, Harry." Molly pulled him away from the smugly smirking reporter. "Lucius. We'll meet you at my sons' establishment."

Lucius sent her a curt nod as they left and Harry heard Skeeter ask about the wedding and whether or not a date had been set.

"She'll have him standing there all bloody day if he doesn't shut up."

"Not in his condition. I'll chase her away myself if I have to." Harry grinned. He was looking forward to seeing that.

Both Fred and George were at the store and were delighted to see they had visitors who were not customers. There was a lull in business that time a day so they were instantly by Harry's side, striking up a conversation before Harry could open his mouth to greet them.

"Harry! You're looking fabulous as usual. Really, I think you should share the wealth and pass over some of that blood. George could use a makeover."

"Oi! Everyone always says I'm the better looking out of the two of us. You could use the _Ukatae_ blood more than me!"

"Excuse me!" Molly interrupted with an amused laugh. "No greeting for the woman who gave birth to you fiends, hmm?"

The twins' grins were impish as they looked at their mother. "Mum! Is that you?" Fred took her hand and twirled her around. "We didn't recognize you did we George?"

"We assumed you were one of Harry's fabulous ladies he likes to show off." Both boys kissed their mom's cheeks with a great big smack.

"I'm immune to your charms boys."

"What brings you two here then?" George asked and hopped onto the counter for a seat.

"Shopping with Lucius for the babies," Molly answered. She found a dirty spot on the counter and was frowning at it. Her sons looked understandably shocked at her casual statement.

"With?" Fred craned his neck, expecting to see the snobbish blond waiting outside of the door with his nose stuck in the air.

"We were with him but Rita Skeeter attacked us. He's out there with her now," Harry replied, and then scowled. "I hope he watches his mouth. He's already said more than I would have liked."

"Say Harry? Isn't it darling Draco's birthday tomorrow?" Harry nodded. "Wha'cha gonna get him?"

"Haven't decided. I'm having trouble figuring out what he would like that he doesn't already have." Harry missed the twin smirks grow as he spoke, and he was suddenly trapped between them and dragged towards the door.

"We know exactly where to go."

"Hey, I can't leave your mum!" He twisted around to send a pleading look to Molly. Unfortunately she looked amused.

"It's fine, Harry," she replied and followed behind them. "You come find us when you're finished. Besides, I have a feeling I'm not going to like where they're bringing you." Once outside, Molly waved as she walked away.

"That's our mum," George said fondly as he locked the shop up. "Never misses a tick, that one. She would most definitely not like where we're bringing you."

Harry was suddenly feeling very nervous. "Err…where are you taking me?"

Their twin grins did nothing to reassure him.

* * *

"So, Lucius," Skeeter leaned forward and Lucius had the urge to scrunch up his nose when he caught a whiff of her horrid perfume. Really, where did she get such a fragrance? The garbage likely. "I've noticed how close you've become to Harry. Care to tell me about your relationship with the Savior of the Wizarding World? I'm sure all of my readers would love to know. Considering the past animosity between the two of you."

"I have always had high standards when it comes to Draco's future spouse. Harry far exceeds those standards in every way. It was easy to put the animosity aside and welcome Harry into the Malfoy family with open arms. I consider him a son. The past is well and truly behind us…" he paused when he caught sight of a line the quill had just scribbled. "Do take a moment to consider what you intend to publish, Skeeter. Should you think about twisting my words and turning the relationship I have with Harry into something disturbing and perverted, you will soon find yourself out of a job. And then you'll find yourself without a home and without any money. I know how you work, Skeeter. You'll do well to listen to my warning. I can and will make all of that happen."

Immediately the Quick-Quotes Quill began scratching out entire lines of notes and Lucius smiled nastily, "write what I want and you'll have no problems."

She sneered at him, "I see you haven't changed."

"No, and I don't intend to."

"Can you tell me why there have been no Death Eater attacks in the last few months?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to her. "Why would I have such information?" he hissed lowly.

"Come now, Lucius…" Rita began, smiling knowingly; Lucius waved a hand in dismissal and turned away from her. "I believe the public has a right to know," she went on quickly. "Perhaps there's something you would like to say. Both of us could profit from this. I'll get my story, you'll get to say what you want, and the people will be informed. I swear to keep the source anonymous."

Lucius paused and thought about this. There was a lot to be said. About Tom especially. If he wanted to lead the Wizarding World, people would have to stop thinking about him as a cold-blooded killer. Only thing was, Lucius wasn't exactly sure how to word what he wanted to say. That might explain why he was grateful to see Molly returning. Despite everything, he knew the woman wasn't ignorant. Tom liked her, which meant she had more going for her than she let on.

"You'll take an oath about keeping your source anonymous."

Skeeter immediately agreed, knowing she wouldn't get her story otherwise. She huffed in annoyance when Mrs. Weasley insisted on dragging Malfoy away to a nearby café to dine. Apparently Weasley was not satisfied with the amount of food Malfoy consumed during breakfast. Rita made a side note about Lucius' relationship with Weasley as well, but then immediately had it scratched out when Lucius sent her another glare that conveyed his message quite clearly.

Lucius scowled as he was made to sit down and order a large brunch, but his mood lightened when he realized he was hungry. "Where's Harry?"

"Gone to look for a birthday gift for Draco. My boys took him off somewhere."

The Skeeter woman cleared her throat to remind the two they were not alone. "Lucius, you did promise me a story."

"I did and since you want it so badly you can wait until I'm ready to speak. In the mean time you can move away while I talk with Molly. In private," he stressed coldly and both he and Molly delighted in the offended look crossing the reporter's face. Skeeter huffed as she stood and moved away. Lucius cast a silencing bubble around the table and smirked at Molly.

"What are you up to, Lucius?"

"She would like information on the decline of Death Eater activity in the past few months and I've decided we should do something about Tom's reputation. After all, he can't simply step up to become the leader of the Wizarding World. Just as Harry and Draco have to, Tom will need to win over the people. How do we do that when he's feared and has done such heinous crimes?"

"He's changed. He doesn't do… most of that anymore. "

"I know that, you know that, but no one else does. Somehow we need to get that across to people. Do you have any suggestions?"

Lucius expected Molly would need to think about it, but suggestions started spilling out of her mouth immediately. And they were all very good suggestions. In the end Molly was left snickering at the slack jawed expression on his face.

* * *

Ozemir opened his eyes to a bright-lit blue sky and immediately hissed at the sun which seemed to be shining with a vengeance straight into his eyes. Next to him he heard a similar hiss he recognized belonged to Dagon as he too woke faced with the sun's bright glare. Both _Ukatae_ sat up straight and stared at each other in shock. It took only three heart beats before their faces contorted in loathing for the other.

"You!" they shouted and were on each other. Assassin and Scholar battling each other with hand-to-hand combat as if it were a death match; in their minds it was. The dislike for each other was so great both of them would have loved to see the other dead and gone forever.

After minutes when they were already bloodied and nearly broken and in no way nearing the end, a stern but lovely voice penetrated the sounds of their fighting. "That is quite enough, young ones."

Ozemir ceased his fighting immediately. The voice wasn't familiar but a resonating power underlined the words and his curiosity overtook everything else. When he let his guard down to turn and look, Dagon grinned maliciously and threw a steel fist, connecting with Ozemir's jaw and dislocating it. Only then did the demon stop but only because he wanted to know who had the audacity to command he stop battling the useless Scholar. It was easy for Ozemir to forget about the world of pain his face was in and it was easy for him to forget about his bastard demon alter ego standing beside him. Because when he turned to look his breath was taken.

Standing just beyond them in an old ruined courtyard was the statue of Hirsha Ozemir he had in his black oval room. The statue was exactly the same with her hands stretched out and palms up… except, the bloody sword was missing and her facial expression was different. Her eyes were open and looking down at them from the pedestal, smiling softly like a lady might smile at her undisciplined and mischievous children.

The statue shimmered and Ozemir stumbled back when stone was suddenly replaced by flesh, revealing a living breathing deity in all her glory. Hirsha moved and stepped off the pedestal; her long blood red hair streamed behind her like mist as she moved and her soft green toga flowed like smoke around her bare feet. Ozemir would swear he was dreaming. There was no other explanation for this.

Hirsha answered his unspoken question with an amused lift of her lips and fondness within her eyes. "Yes, you are dreaming. But dreams are real, my darklings."

"What is he doing here?" Dagon demanded imperiously and jerked his thumb in Ozemir's direction. Hirsha raised a dark red eyebrow as if it were obvious.

"I have a need to speak with both of you and it is simply easier when you are separated as you are now. Come, sit with me." Hirsha motioned that they sit in front of her. Ozemir immediately went to kneel where she gestured but Dagon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly intent on remaining where he was.

Once again he sneered at Ozemir, "such a dog you are, Scholar. Always aiming to please. I don't understand how Brumek could ever desire you. You would make a terrible mate. I on the other hand would mould him to what I want him to be-"

Ozemir snarled and jumped to his feet. In moments he and Dagon were at it again; fighting viciously and happily ripping each other to shreds. Hirsha sighed and watched them a moment, her eyes- an eerie opal white without pupils- watched her two children unblinkingly. It was clear her children had no intention of stopping until one or both of them were dead. She thought she might as well help with that. A slow smile appeared on the Mother's face and as it bloomed, lightning shot down from the sky striking the two and blasting them apart.

The Goddess stood and slowly moved over to the quiet and scorched bodies. The putrid stench of burned flesh and smoke rising from their lifeless bodies had her nose wrinkling in disgust. Kneeling down, she placed a hand on each of their chests and channeled life back into them.

"You will behave," she intoned darkly when they were finally back to rights and sitting up. "I have not come to you to waste precious time." The flash of her fangs was enough to cow even Dagon.

Her young ones rose to their feet slowly; completely healed of injuries inflicted by each other and by the Mother. Ozemir returned to his previous position and kneeled in front of her while Dagon continued to stand.

"Demon," she began, looking directly at Dagon. Holding his entire attention. "Your bitterness stems from your jealousy. You abhor sharing a body and now a mate." She held up a hand when it was clear Dagon would argue. "Soon, this will not be a concern. Soon it will not matter that you share a body, it will no longer matter that you must share a mate."

"Why?" he sneered and answered himself. "Because we'll be dead, correct? We are going to die to protect the new blood. Tell me something I do not already know, Mummy."

Hirsha's soft smile only unnerved him. "Stop feeding guilt into the Scholar's mind, son."

"You didn't answer the death question." But he nodded anyway. The Mother had given him an order and even he had learned not to disobey her.

"Ozemir." Eyes of opal and pearl captured the Scholar and he was dismayed to find her face creased in sadness. "Ozemir, you have brought me so much pain. You bring me pain every day. Why? Why do you continue?"

Ozemir felt tears flood his eyes. Quickly he threw his arms out in front of him and bent his head low to the ground. He was not fit to look upon Hirsha. "I am forever sorry, Mother and I know I can never be forgiven for my treachery."

Dagon hissed in fury. "We did nothing but what we were supposed to do! We should not be judged for it."

Ozemir did not agree but he kept quiet and his head remained bowed.

"Your demon is correct," Hirsha replied softly. She bent to grasp Ozemir's chin, lifting his face until he was looking at her. Grasped in the other hand was the bloodied sword he kept in the cursed temple room. "Watch and listen closely, my beloved childe." The sword dissolved into ash and was blown away by a sudden strong gust of wind. "The one who should suffer is Demai'Tah, Ozemir."

Ozemir shook his head, hardly believing. "No, Mother-"

"Ozemir, my pain does not come from the absence of the old blood. Not anymore."

"What else, Mother? What else have I done to cause you pain? Please tell me so that I may fix it!" he begged.

Dagon opened his mouth. No doubt to spew more insults at the trembling distraught Scholar. But Hirsha spared him with a glance that shook the ground beneath his feet and his mouth snapped shut immediately.

"Ozemir," the goddess called softly to get his attention. "I have given you a gift."

"A gift?"

"Yes. A gift you continuously reject. All across the realm others are happily finding their gifts and accepting them with the joy that is supposed to come along with such things… but not you, Ozemir. This brings me pain."

"…I don't understand. What gift, Mother?"

"Brumek you brainless twit! Our Mother speaks of Brumek. Of mates. _Ukatae_ are finding mates again. Hirsha, how stupid can you be?!"

Hirsha nodded when Ozemir looked for confirmation. "I don't deserve him," he whispered. "Not after what I've done."

"Finally something we can agree on. You are weak and you do not deserve him," Dagon happily remarked.

Hirsha smiled softly and grasped Ozemir's arms, coaxing him to his feet. As soon as he was standing he was wrapped in Her embrace. "I've been following you since your birth, my darkling. Oh how you brought me joy. There are so few of my children who have been able to keep my attention so closely. But you do and I see so much and am pained by how much you allow yourself to suffer needlessly. You've changed because of it, young one. Do you wish this pain upon me, childe?" she asked after pulling away.

"No, Mother. Never."

"Then stop, Ozemir." She smiled and ran a pale hand down the side of his face, "stop blaming yourself and my pain will cease to be. I cannot forgive you…" Ozemir's eyes dropped to the floor and he felt himself wilting until her next words, "for there is nothing to forgive. You did your duty to the clan. I say once again, Ozemir. Stop our pain. I want to see the old Ozemir. I want to see you with your impatiently waiting mate. And you must help the new blood take their rightful places as rulers of our realm. This I order you. No more grieving for the past."

Ozemir sank down to his knees and started to cry; his sobs were quieted by hands pressing against his face. He heard Dagon growl in fury but Ozemir couldn't care. It felt like worlds had been lifted from his shoulders. A powerful floodgate had opened up upon hearing the Mother's words and he felt a freedom he hadn't felt in centuries.

Hirsha moved her hand to the top his head and from there trailed down his ponytail. "Now, my beloved Scholar. Will you go to your mate?"

Ozemir began to nod only to stop suddenly and frown. "But he betrayed me with that demon! He made me drink his blood, Mother! He forced me!" Ozemir then shot a glare at his demon.

"Had you really not wanted it, Dagon would not have wanted it," Hirsha replied with a laugh and stepped away.

"Why am I here again?" Dagon demanded. "I would have been better off sleeping!"

"You'll be better off dead if you do not watch the way you speak to our Mother," Ozemir said thickly as he finally stood. When he looked back, he was disappointed to find Hirsha had returned to the pedestal and reverted back to the stone statue. The only difference was that in her open palms rested a very old looking scroll. She stared across the courtyard at nothing in particular but a small smile graced her stone lips; a smile that brought to mind one who was keeping an amusing secret.

Ozemir went forward to take the scroll, rolling his eyes as the demon went on to rant, "I hate deities! She never explained why I was made to stand here and listen to all that. Don't be jealous, bah…"

Ozemir turned to his demon with a huge grin stretched across his face. One he felt this time. He truly felt more alive and vibrant. He hadn't felt this good in over five hundred years… Well, aside from the time Brumek had him in his arms, but that was different.

"Perhaps she wanted us to speak face to face, to get through our unresolved issues," Ozemir suggested with a bright gleam in his eyes.

"Breaking your neck is the only thing that would resolve my issues."

"Round three?" the Scholar asked happily and placed the scroll on the ground in a safe place before approaching the demon.

Surprise lit Dagon's face before his own grin spread across his face and he nodded. "Round three."

DHDHDHDHDH

Ozemir awoke with a gasp, clutching his burning chest as he tried to pull in much needed air. Breathing was made harder by the blood rushing into his throat from his stomach... or perhaps the blood was pooling into his lungs? He coughed to help clear it and turned onto his side to spit out the blood he managed to cough up. When his mouth was empty and he could finally pull air in, he rolled back over and stared at the high ceiling; hands carefully moving over the wounds he could reach and heal on his own.

That could possibly have been the best fight he'd ever had. He waited a moment after that thought, waiting for Dagon's insults to start. Surprisingly no reply of that nature was forthcoming; instead only a comment that could have been taken as a grudging compliment.

_You haven't fought like that since before our last assassination assignment. Now get up and get us healed before we die! _

It took him several minutes to gather enough strength to get out of the bed and he grimaced upon looking at the sheets. Blood everywhere. He was not about to go and search out a mirror. He had no wish to see what sort of look he presented to the world at the moment. Something caught his eye and drew him away from those thoughts. Peeking out from underneath his pillow was the scroll Hirsha left for him. And though he was thrilled to see it Ozemir left it there, intending to have a look at it later after he was healed.

Ozemir stumbled out of the room and down the corridor, wondering where Brumek could be but after only five minutes, he slid down the wall to rest himself on the floor. He couldn't believe how great he felt despite the physical injuries. Grief and a small amount of guilt did remain but that would always be with him. It would be impossible to completely forget but at least now he could enjoy the remainder of his life until he had to leave it behind.

These thoughts led him to think of the dream. How had he gotten there? He had not gone down for a nap; he hadn't even been in his bedroom the last he could remember. He supposed none of that mattered. What mattered was the Mother had returned. She had not abandoned her children, they had been forgiven, and she sought a future for their kind. With Harry and Draco. Her forgiveness was apparent. Life mates were being united once again. She wanted her children to live on. Ozemir could only feel joy with this newfound knowledge and Dagon's pitiful wounds could not diminish his good mood.

_Pitiful? Ha! I almost killed you._

_Almost doesn't equal success, demon. _

A few more minutes passed when he was unable to gather enough strength to move on. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard footsteps approaching. He cracked open an eye and tried to grin at the four young ones approaching, but he could only manage a grimace.

"Ozemir?" Harry was the first to spot him, "what's wrong with-" it was then Harry noticed the Scholar's condition just as he slumped over in exhaustion, "Ozemir!"

The Scholar closed his eyes as the young ones ran to him, "need Talyn."

"I'll go," Hermione said before running off. "Help him up and keep him awake!"

"What happened? Did someone attack you?" Draco asked as he slipped an arm around the Scholar's waist to help him stand.

Ozemir began to giggle like a little girl. "No. Just beat myself up."

"He's finally lost it," Tom murmured.

"Is it still Saturday? Have I missed the Marks? Please say I didn't."

"We were headed there now," Harry replied in bemusement. How could Ozemir think about that when he looked as if he'd gotten into a fight with a bunch of giants? "You shouldn't worry about that now. Tom will reschedule for you."

Tom gave him a sharp look but Harry's glare far surpassed his and after a silent warring moment, Tom reluctantly nodded. "I suppose if you really want to attend we could do it tomorrow."

"No need. I'll be fine once Talyn helps with my healing."

"Ozemir, seriously..." Draco was shaking his head in bafflement, "how did you get so beat up?" the Scholar was strong and Draco knew no one had the power or skill to do that much damage to Ozemir unless it was Demai'Tah. And if it were him they needed to know immediately.

"I told you, Draco. I beat myself up."

"Okay," Harry pondered slowly, "the only way that makes sense is if Dagon made you run into walls or something."

"No." Ozemir laughed at the thought. "It happened in a dream. The Mother separated the demon from my body. Dagon and I were two separate bodies."

"Ah, so you aren't crazy. You fought each other."

Ozemir grinned again, reopening the split lip.

"Just so you know… You look bloody awful," Draco said, and then grunted when Harry slammed an elbow into his stomach.

No one saw Brumek approach. Harry was sure the hallway had been empty beyond the four of them, but then the warrior was there and swept Ozemir off his feet. He sat down and cradled the broken Scholar against his chest.

"Who did this?" he demanded harshly; shaking Ozemir when the Scholar didn't answer. "Answer me stupid! Talyn!" Brumek narrowed his eyes at the figure that was walking towards them at a more leisurely pace, but once she'd been called, Talyn blurred forward and was kneeling in front of him. She checked him over and quickly began to heal the internal wounds, which amounted to many.

"How did this happen?" she demanded.

"He did it to himself," Harry offered and laughed outright at the look Brumek threw him. "I swear. He said in a dream he and Dagon were separated and battled it out."

Fingers lifted to the warrior's chin before he could respond. Those fingers continued to move until he had a hand pressed against the side of his face. He looked at Ozemir's face and withheld a gasp of surprise to find his mate's eyes completely unguarded. Ozemir lifted up, ignoring Talyn's hissed, "stay still!" He kissed his mate. He kissed Brumek as he had wanted for centuries. With all his inexperience and eagerness, all his adoration.

Tom turned away from the display and cleared his throat to get his brothers attentions. He had to do it twice and roughly jab Draco in the side to get him to pull his eyes away from the obviously lost warrior and his Scholar. "We should go. The new recruits must be seen to."

As they walked away, Harry glanced a quick look back over his shoulder, a soft smile touching his lips. Brumek was frowning in confusion over present events while still returning Ozemir's embrace with more tenderness than Harry thought the warrior possessed.

The firm tug on his hand had Harry turning back o the front. "Marks, lover," Draco reminded.

Brumek cursed loudly when Ozemir jerked, thereby knocking their foreheads together. "I nearly forgot!" Ozemir jumped up and tore down the hallway yelling about having to change out of his bloody clothes, ignoring Talyn's shout that she wasn't finished, and leaving Brumek sitting on the marble floor. He was breathing heavily, completely addle minded and back to glaring.

Severus called out to them as they approached the door leading into the meeting room which would be used for the Marks being given. "Not this one. We've had to change locations."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "And why?" he asked when Severus and Hermione came to stop before them.

Hermione smiled as Severus began to lead the way. "You'll see."

"Have those to be given the Marks been brought?" Tom asked once they were standing outside of the ballroom. His glare suggested that better be an affirmative.

Severus smirked. "They continue to arrive." He entered the room before Tom could question him further.

When Tom and the others entered, they immediately crossed the large beautifully crafted ballroom and took up positions on the dais where one high backed chair had been placed. Tom eyed it before looking at his brothers.

Harry shrugged at his questioning look. "You're still the Dark Lord, Tom. You have the last say in the end here."

"There are seven of us," Tom reminded him.

"And we will stand." Severus moved to where Hermione stood next to the chair and slid his arm comfortably around her waist.

Seeing as the room was largely empty and Harry was getting impatient to have his mate's hands on him, he pressed back against Draco and ruffled his wings a bit against the blond's chest. The winged Gryffindor smiled smugly when Draco groaned and dropped his head to Harry's neck and inhaled deeply; hands instantly attached to his hips and just as Amortia entered the ballroom along with Lucius, Sirius, and both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and was quietly backing them up towards the door leading to the antechamber.

Draco didn't even wait to get the door open before sinking his teeth into Harry's lovely neck. On his unspoken command, the door opened and he drew Harry in with him. Hermione looked just in time to notice what her brothers were doing and where they were going and her eyes widened. She didn't get a chance to warn her irresponsible siblings before the door shut again. Sighing, she turned back to greet the newcomers and then smirked. She would love to see their reactions when they realized they weren't alone.

Harry sighed. He was in his heaven. Draco's arm tightened around him once his body started to sag as his energy drained. He moaned and pressed back against his mate's erection just before a round of gasps issued from behind them.

Draco spun around, dropping Harry as he did so, and stared wide eyed at the people gathered around; all of whom were staring at him and a barely moving Harry on the floor. Some were staring at Harry's wings; others were staring at Draco's fangs which still gleamed with warm red blood. Most of the looks were shocked, but a few were looking slightly disgusted or slightly turned on.

Two of Tom's new recruits were smirking and walked up to their surprised friend. Blaise nudged Draco's arm. "You realize you let Harry drop to the ground in your… err... fright?"

Draco spun around with a curse and bent down to help his mate up. Harry was almost a dead weight. He rolled limply and easily into Draco's arms.

"You killed him! You killed Harry Potter! I knew this couldn't be real!"

Draco looked over his shoulder and scowled at Susan Bones. She along with Hannah Abbot and another boy- all Hufflepuffs as indicated by the colors they wore- were now inching to the far door; their expressions saying they thought they had made a terrible mistake in coming here.

"Blaise, take care of them. Don't let anyone leave. We'll be right back."

"You better," Ginny warned. "Or Tom will not be pleased."

"Why does Potter have wings?" Tracey Davies, a Slytherin boy asked. He looked curious and had no intention of leaving. In fact, he sat back and watched the goings on with an eager amusement. The Patil twins were there as well, sitting on each side of him, nodding along to his question. Draco was having trouble believing he was seeing the right people.

"Oi! No shagging, Draco!" Blaise shouted.

Draco tried to keep from snarling at his friend and at the twitter/sigh coming from the Patil twins. "I know that! I just have to revive him. He needs blood."

Before Blaise and Ginny could advance on the Hufflepuffs, Ozemir appeared and clapped in their faces. All three students' eyes rolled to the back of their head and they slumped to the floor.

"As if we would let you walk away now that you're here!" the Scholar exclaimed with a bounce and a wide beautiful smile. Ginny was very jealous of that smile.

"They were told they have a choice," Ginny told the extremely happy _Ukatae_. Ozemir shrugged and returned to the ballroom.

By the time Harry and Draco returned the antechamber, the second group of recruits had arrived by port key, surprisingly having been accompanied by Bill Weasley. The eldest Weasley sibling brought with him four Slytherins- Pansy, Greg, Vincent, and Millicent Bulstrode. Dean Thomas was among that group as well, he and Bill being the only Gryffindors, and then Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

Draco and Harry stood shocked, staring at their classmates. These were not the recruits they were expecting. "Excuse us a minute." Draco said then pulled Harry out into the ballroom.

Harry stormed up to Severus. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Harry, you will watch your language," the wizard scolded as he pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes and handed it to him. He and Draco studied the parchment containing a list of names. Aside from the recruits they had expected, the list also included others Harry would never have believed would come willingly for a Dark Mark. And there were so many.

Draco had to read the list out loud just to make sure he was reading correctly, while Lucius and Amortia came up to read the list over his shoulder. "Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Owen Cauldwell (who the hell is that?), Michael Corner, Su Li, Morag McDougal, Millicent Bulstrode, and Theodore Nott… This can't be real."

"Add my name!" Molly called out with determination.

"What? Molly!" Arthur stared at his wife in shock.

"The Dark Lord is getting my children. He'll get me to!" Molly said with a firm nod. Tom's mouth was understandably hanging wide open.

"Us as well," Frank Longbottom called out and was seconded by his wife. "We stand by our boy. He's not spending another moment apart from us."

Tom stood and congratulated himself on sounding in perfect control of his emotions. He managed to sound only bored. "Mrs. Weasley. I will have a word with you."

"Of course, dear."

Tom bristled at her caring motherly tone, but then shrugged it off. He preferred her sounding like that. She met him away from the others in an alcove at the side of the room. "Mrs. Weasley. I was not expecting you to take the Mark. It is unnecessary."

Molly took her time answering and studied him closely. "You're not used to people wanting to join you willingly, are you love? No, you're not. But I am determined to earn your respect and my place in this organization the same as everyone else."

"I assure you, Mrs. Weasley. My respect for you soared the night of Harry's Inheritance." Remembering that tirade brought a grimace to his face.

"Then I will earn my place." She gripped his arm tightly. "I believe in you and what you are now trying to bring for our world. Will you have me?"

"Mrs. Weasley…" he whined, "I don't want to give you pain. The Dark Mark is meant to be painful. I'm not sure you can handle it."

Molly looked properly insulted. "I can take it!" she snapped. "Try having seven children and then talk to me about handling pain."

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I really don't like Gryffindors."

Molly smiled. "That's because we bring out the best in you, dear."

Draco and Harry were still staring at the list, hardly believing all the names they were seeing. "Who wrote this, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked. "This isn't your handwriting."

"More importantly, what makes you think we can trust these people?" was Draco's question.

"Miss Lovegood gave me the list when she arrived at school. She assured me all the names written were of people who would understand and want to join with us. And they would be completely loyal."

"And you believed her? Severus…"

"I'm inclined to believe anything she says nowadays, Draco. Do you really think she would put all this, all of us in danger?"

"No, she wouldn't," Harry replied immediately. "But how did you get the word out so quickly? How did you persuade them to come and get the Mark?"

Draco groaned, "please tell me they know they're here to receive the Dark Mark. Please, please tell me they know. I do _not_ want to have to deal with emotional and terrified Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors…"

"They know. It ties in to how they were contacted and persuaded to attend."

"I would like to know how the names were picked in the first place," Tom said darkly as he returned to them.

"Miss Lovegood has taken care of it all. Apparently she's been working on this list for some time. Seems she's as driven and organized as you, Hermione. It almost seems like she wants you on top more than anything, Tom."

There was a smirk hidden underneath Severus' light tone that had the Dark Lord scowling furiously for no apparent reason. "Where is she then?"

Severus shrugged and Tom's scowl darkened.

"Hello, hello!"

"We have arrived! Let the party begin!" the Weasley twins called out as they entered bringing with them Lee, Angelina, and Alicia.

Tom sank down into his chair. What was going on here? He'd never had a turn out like this before. It almost did seem like it was a party… How could this be? It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was the Dark Lord. He was supposed to be feared, and yet, he couldn't help feeling a bit humbled by all the support he was getting. And… having nearly the entire Weasley family pledging themselves to him and the Longbottoms… who wouldn't feel smug about that? And Luna did all this? Again he wondered where she was. He never answered her request on getting the Dark Mark. Was she insulted? Could that be why she wasn't here now? Irrationally he was unnerved by the thought.

"Fred, George." He beckoned, deciding his questions about Luna would have to wait, again. The twins hurried up onto the platform and made a show of bowing low at his feet, snickering the entire time. Tom had an urge to kick their heads in because he thought it would be funny. "No pranks while you're here. Is this understood?"

The twins lifted their eyes and pouted. "How could you demand something like that from us?" Fred asked.

"That's like ordering us to stop breathing."

Tom leaned forward. "I will not repeat myself."

When the twins finally nodded with a mumbled, "yes, my Lord," Tom sent them away to the antechamber to stay with the rest of the recruits. He then sent the Longbottoms, Molly and Arthur, who decided he might as well be Marked, into the room as well.

Harry about had a heart attack when Remus arrived with Tonks. She waved enthusiastically at them as she approached. Hermione rushed over and gave her a hug, and immediately they started whispering and giggling like schoolgirls, shooting glances at both a straight faced Severus and a blushing Remus.

"Hold on! Tonks is on our side? She's not on the list," Harry said, feeling sort of lost with all these people coming in for a Dark Mark, pledging themselves to the Dark's cause. Really, what was the world coming to? He was afraid to see who else might be coming. McGonagall? Hagrid? That thought left him snickering into his hand, leaving Draco to look at him oddly. Harry shrugged and continued to laugh quietly to himself.

Sirius and Remus pulled Hermione and Tonks apart and Sirius began to lead the Auror and werewolf to the antechamber. The Animagus did not return, leaving Lucius to glance at the door suspiciously as he replied to Harry's question. "She was made to take Veritaserum before coming. She is not spying for Dumbledore."

"I suppose it's a good thing all this was done sort of the spur of the moment thing. Doesn't really give Dumbledore time to figure anything out," Harry mentioned as he watched the Lestrange brothers and Dudley enter the ballroom.

Rodolphus frowned as they entered and spoke his thoughts aloud, "why are we here? They already have enough witnesses."

"Brother, it's to show support. At least we don't have to worry about getting tortured this time around."

"Who says?" Rodolphus rolled his eyes when he saw his brother was no longer listening. He'd caught sight of his current love interest and was making his way over to her.

Sirius poked his head out, "everyone is here who is expected."

"Bring them out and line them up," Tom announced as he stood.

"Just a moment," Lucius said quickly when his husband made to go back in the room. "You owe me something, don't you?"

A quick look of fear crossed Sirius's face before he grinned sheepishly. He hoped Lucius had forgotten or at least forgiven his late return. Apparently not. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded and approached Lucius who had his wand out. He gave his promise. He would take it like a wizard; of the Great and Noble House of Black.

Harry nudged Draco and motioned to his father and Sirius. The talking quieted as everyone watched, wondering what was going on. Sirius and Lucius were standing face to face, unmoving. Lucius had a smirk on his face while Sirius looked resigned to his fate. He might have been cringing a little too.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Dunno."

Lucius raised his wand and Sirius squeezed his eyes shut, knowing full well Lucius was going to make it hurt whatever he chose. Otherwise cursing him would have been pointless.

But then Lucius hesitated and dropped his wand, shaking his head. "It's not any fun when you know it's coming."

Sirius cracked an eye open. "A reprieve? Thank Merlin!" He rushed forward to kiss his husband and then turned to scurry back to the room before Lucius changed his mind. However, once his back was turned, Lucius' pout turned into a vicious grin and he raised his wand once more.

"_Velliatus_."

Several people winced in sympathy as Sirius went down; falling head over heels before landing on his back, gasping as he was attacked by very painful full body twitches.

And while everyone was distracted by watching Sirius rolling on the ground and twitching uncontrollably, Rabastan used this time to sidle up next to Amortia and try to strike up a conversation. He usually knew what he was doing but since the Healer wasn't anything like the witches he usually went for, this was kind of new for him. He kind of liked it; floundering around Amortia.

"Amortia." He took up her hand to kiss it and once again she looked at him blankly with her professional smile. "It's lovely to see you again." He shifted until they were nearly touching, until he could feel the heat coming from her. Now she was looking at him in bemusement and pulled her hand away. "What are you up to, Rabastan?"

"Why do I have to be up to something?" before she could answer, he pulled a white rose out from behind his back and held it out to her.

She took the rose and smiled at him. "Thank you." Her smile was sincere but it lacked what Rabastan was looking for. Understanding of his motives. To his immense frustration, Rabastan realized she still had no idea he was trying to flirt with her. Obviously she had no experience with this, as if she'd never been pursued before. What was wrong with the world, he wondered. She was a beautiful woman, intelligent and powerful. He was surprised she didn't already have a wedding ring on her finger.

Amortia turned from him to look at Lucius, "I realize that spell has no permanent side effects but you need to release him before he ends up breaking a bone."

"Yes, please!" Sirius gasped out and then howled when he bit his tongue. Rabastan moved away and went back to his brother, planning to lick his wounds. Damn, this was going to be harder then he thought.

Lucius lifted the curse and went to help his husband off the floor. Sirius groaned and shuddered as he slowly climbed to his feet.

"That was a good one." He grinned at Lucius' frown. "Feel better now?"

"Much."

"Good!" He swept the blond into a powerful kiss and was surprised and pleased when he didn't pull away. In fact Lucius kissed him back in front of everyone. The Animagus was so surprised that he went stiff until Lucius began to shift against him.

"Sirius, the recruits!" Tom snapped.

* * *

The Dark Lord's pleasure was evident to only those who stood beside him when the thirty-three willing wizards and witches made their way from the side room and stood below him ready to receive the Dark Mark. Most of the students came out of the room looking terrified, not knowing what to expect of the Dark Lord. But the moment they laid eyes on him, their fear instantly changed to shock when they finally understood fellow classmate Luther Bailey was actually Lord Voldemort. And then, to some of them, it kind of made sense.

Just as Tom stood ready to call the first intended, the doors to the ballroom opened and Luna skipped in, smiling brightly at all those who turned to see who dared come late to a meeting such as this. Many of the students sneered at her. She was still believed to be flighty and quite useless. And so they were surprised when she waved to those standing on the dais; surprised further when the seven upon it acknowledged her in some way and in a respectful manner.

Luna skipped up the steps to stand in front of Tom and pulled the sleeve of her purple robes down to bare her shoulder to him. Tom didn't think he'd been this angry in a long time. Though his anger was not directed at Luna, no. More like he was angry at the situation. How, if she were actually a goddess, was he supposed to brand her with his Mark? Would he get struck down by lightening? Surely something ominous would happen if he marred her beautiful and practically glowing skin. As he battled with his hesitancy, Tom noticed a couple of faint freckles on her shoulder and he found them enchanting… wait a tick. What?

The indecisiveness he felt was also pissing him off. It was a weak trait. But at least none of his inner turmoil showed on his face. Tom glanced at his siblings from the corner of his eye. Draco raised an eyebrow and he could practically hear the blond asking why the fuck he was hesitating. Finally, Tom nodded Lucius.

"Luna Lovegood. Do you swear fealty to our Dark Lord?" Lucius asked, making his voice carry in order for everyone to hear.

"Mmm hmm," she replied with a giggle. She lifted a hand to her lips until the giggles died down. And then she looked straight at him. Her eyes were bright and _clear_. And her smile was shy and that was enchanting as well. "My devotion is for always, Lord Voldemort."

Tom's eyes narrowed. He was absolutely certain she'd tacked on a silent _silly! _at the end of that statement. His siblings were the only people who could see how perturbed he was by all this and only because they knew him so well.

Draco glanced at Harry. _That's not what she was supposed to say. And she's supposed to kneel before answering._

_Since when has Luna done anything the normal way? Look how flustered Tom is. It's great! This is so going on my list. _

Finally Tom pressed his wand lightly against her shoulder. He would not make her kneel. Those who were his favorites would remain standing while gaining the Dark mark. He wasn't quite sure why he automatically thought of her as a favorite and the fact that it had nothing to do with her strange powers disturbed him.

The implications of letting Luna stand was not lost on the six others standing on the dais and Hermione shared a knowing smile with Severus.

Tom looked into Luna's face, into her wide eyes. They were more pearly than gray now. He searched for any sign of reluctance, but there was none. She was staring steadily back, like the innocent girl she seemed to be and smiling that same shy dazed smile. He desperately wished to convey how painful this was going to be for her. But doing so would also be a sign of weakness, in his opinion.

Finally he bit down furiously on his annoying warring emotions. "_Morsmordre_."

The oddest thing happened. The Dark Mark formed on her shoulder and yet she remained perfectly still. Her smile remained in place and her eyes went on unblinking. No sign of pain whatsoever. Either she was very, very good at hiding pain or she didn't feel it at all. He sincerely hoped it was the latter.

It didn't pass anyone's notice that Luna stood there perfectly still the entire time and when she stepped down from the dais, all eyes remained on her until Tom called for the next intended.

"Neville Longbottom."

Out of everyone it was Luna, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, and Molly who were kept from kneeling at his feet. Molly and Sirius were the last two to be Marked with Molly going before the Animagus. When Molly stood in front of the Dark Lord, she immediately started to kneel, but Tom reached out quickly to pull her upright.

"You are not to kneel."

This made the Weasley matriarch blush. And then she steeled herself when he raised his wand after Lucius asked her to announce her loyalty to the Dark Lord. She noticed Tom's slight hesitation, though he was sure no one else did. Instead of saying anything, she merely shifted so his wand was pressed more firmly into her skin. When her eyes narrowed, just as they did when she was about to scold her undisciplined children, Tom quickly went on with it.

Lucius stood close beside her allowing Tom to shift and grasp her hand in his; thankful the blond had made it to where this action would be blocked to all the newly Marked below. This action seemed to help with her pain as well. Molly's eyes watered and a small whimper escaped her lips, but other than that she took it remarkably well.

Sirius was the last and he grinned roguishly at his husband as he came to stand beside him. He also took matters into his own hands and remained standing. Lucius looked less than pleased to see his husband prepared to get himself a mark without having said a thing about it before hand.

"Luce, it's only fair," Sirius whispered before cursing lowly under his breath when Tom gave him the Mark without warning. Tom smirked at him, enjoying the expressions crossing the Animagus' face. Once again he was pleased when Sirius stood and took the pain without making a sound.

Once everyone had the Dark Mark, Tom gracefully lowered himself into his chair and scanned the mixture of faces and finally addressed them all at once. "Students of Hogwarts. I'm sure you understand no one at the school is aware of my true identity. It will remain this way until I have said otherwise. Is this understood?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Should you mention this meeting to anyone without a Mark, the consequences will be dire."

"Yes, my Lord."

Tom nodded, stood, and then promptly left the room.

Harry smiled, feeling more excited about seeing so many followers than he thought he would have been. He jumped down from the dais, his dark green robes flowing out around him as he did so, and paced the line of people. "You clearly see I have wings. That will also be kept quiet. Most of you already knew Draco and I weren't wizards anymore and are now magical beings of an ancient race. You are not allowed to speak of this also unless in present company."

There were nods all around and it was obvious by the nervous looks on some of the faces on his classmates that they weren't sure how to deal with him anymore. He wasn't exactly sure how he wanted everyone to act either, so he looked to Draco for help. The blond was far more experienced in being a know-it-all git.

"You'll all go home now or back to school. When we want something done or need your help, we'll tell you. And you will be called," Draco assured as he walked down the steps. "You should already know what's expected and why you are here. I don't feel like explaining myself and neither does Tom- clearly- so if you have questions you feel absolutely must be answered, please go to Hermione or Harry because I'll just tell you to bugger off and my brother will certainly curse you."

"Draco…" his mate groaned with exasperation.

"What?" Draco moved until he was standing chest to chest with his mate and then bent down slightly to lovingly kiss Harry's nose. "It's my birthday. I can say what I want."

Harry grinned. He couldn't help it. "Your birthday's not until tomorrow, love."

"Don't care," he stated. "I want my present. Now." The gleam in Draco's eyes told Harry and those watching- which was everyone- the gift he was referring to wasn't anything inanimate. This caused Fred, George, and Lee started to snicker while the adults looked on with amusement.

Severus stepped forward to gain attention. "Those of you who haven't been given permission to stay here over the night will return to the antechamber where you'll then be returned to school. And for Merlin's sake, keep your Marks hidden." He left a tender caress on Hermione's cheek as he passed her to lead the students away. Hermione nearly hissed at him. They were still being watched.

As the students followed after their Professor and the adults moved together to talk, Draco scanned the room and noticed the happy look in Ozemir's eyes as he studied his mate from across the room. Brumek was standing there trying to ignore the world. Draco pulled out a small shrunken red book from within his robes and enlarged it as he made his way to the warrior.

"What's this?" Brumek demanded when Draco handed the book over. There was no writing anywhere to give any indication what it was.

"Open it."

Brumek eyed Draco for a moment before opening the book and skimming through the pages. His eyes widened page after page until he snapped the book closed and took a deep shuddering breath.

Draco chuckled darkly in delight. Seeing Brumek all flustered was something he hoped to see often. Priceless. "It's obvious you've never had sex with a bloke before. Ozemir may have been into males already but he's a virgin, so I doubt he'll know what to do at all in this instance. I'm sure it'll be cute for you… Brumek, you don't want his first time to suck do you?"

"Interesting choice of words," Brumek replied lowly. He couldn't meet the young one's eyes so he continued to stare at the red cover.

When Draco first thought of this course of action, he assumed he would need to convince the warrior to take the book, but surprisingly Brumek kept it gripped in his hand and nodded curtly to Draco.

"You should try the one on page twenty-six. It's-"

"Stop right there. I have no need for images of you and your mate doing the things in this book popping into my head. Hirsha, you're children!" With a shake of his head, Brumek quickly left the room. When Draco turned around it was to see Ozemir grinning like a fool at Brumek's back and Draco wondered if the Scholar had heard any of their conversation.

* * *

After the 'informal' marking ceremony, Brumek and Falde sequestered themselves off in a study, going over maps of the territories their forces currently controlled. Brumek sat with his elbows on the table staring blankly at the detailed map, while Falde stood and pointed out specific sections to be discussed. It was obvious Brumek wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what his Commander was saying. In fact, all he could really think about was the book he had tucked into the back of his pants, feeling the cover pressing against his skin and imagining Ozemir twisted in all sorts of positions.

"Am I boring you?" Falde asked flatly. His tone snapped Brumek to attention and he quickly shook his head.

"My apologies."

Falde studied Brumek a moment before sighing heavily. "I understand the stress you're under but this must be done."

Brumek frowned. "I apologized. I'm fine. Let's go on." It was a lie. He wasn't really fine. He felt like he'd been spinning in circles for hours, left disorientated and completely confused and cursing Ozemir for leaving him in this condition to begin with. He didn't understand why Ozemir kissed him… the stubborn Scholar was supposed to be angry with him.

"Is it the Mates' Call, young one? Are you in pain?" Falde asked with more concern than Brumek wanted to hear. It only pissed him off more.

"I've already said I'm fine, Commander!" he barked and then squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the headache he'd been battling all day coming back with a vengeance. "I just- He's so strange! I don't get him…" The young warrior slumped in his chair and mumbled, "I have no idea why I'm bringing this up with you."

Falde snorted. "It isn't as if it's the first time we've talked of personal matters. I've known you since you were a toddler, Brumek. You are one of my finest soldiers, but you also know I consider you my friend and confidant. I believe we know each other well enough to talk about matters such as this."

"Yes, but this is about Ozemir. It's different."

"I don't understand."

"What is Ozemir to you?" Brumek finally demanded.

Falde looked startled by the question. "Hmmm…"

Brumek perked up a bit. He'd caught Falde by surprise and it was obvious the elder _Ukatae_ had no idea what to say or even if he knew what the question meant. "You were with me the first time I met Ozemir at the Citadel," he explained further. "He was a boy still and I, barely an adult. You both acted as if you knew each other very well… So what is he to you?"

Falde nodded that he understood with a surprisingly soft smile. "Ozemir is the son of my mother's sister's son. I thought you knew that."

"He's your cousin's son?" Brumek stared. That was definitely not the answer he expected. "How would I come to know that?" he snapped when Falde started to look amused. "It's not as if Ozemir and I have lengthy conversations. He was always happy enough to annoy the hell out of me and once that was done, he would leave me be."

Falde snorted. "That's the truth."

"…and then the minute I realize I want to talk to him, to get to know him, he decides it's time to stay away and hide from me!" Brumek ended this by slamming his fist on the table, cracking it in several places.

Falde chuckled as he began to roll the maps up. No point in continuing to try to work. Not now that he'd started Brumek on this tirade. And he suspected Brumek needed to talk. "I haven't heard you whine like this since you were a young one."

Brumek ran a hand over his tired face. "I want my mate, Falde. I want Ozemir. I… Hirsha, Falde! I need him! "

Falde paused in his actions and faced his friend in sympathy. He didn't have a mate but he had lived long enough to know the kind of havoc the mate bond can wreak on a person. It was worse when love was already involved before the bond manifested itself. "Give it some time. Ozemir… he needs to come to the realization that he was not at fault for his actions against the realm before he can allow himself to be happy with you as he wants. He needs to make peace with the past."

"It will take a miracle for him to realize he's not at fault and I can't really blame him. Not with that demon inside him. He's so stubborn... I don't want to wait forever and even if he comes to me, because he will very soon, I still won't have all of him."

"How do you know he'll come to you soon? How can you be certain?"

"I made him drink my blood." And then he was looking even more defeated. "That's why when he comes to me it will not be because he wants to."

Falde's eyes widened in astonishment. "You forced- Brumek, you idiot! No wonder he was acting like the demon when I finally cornered him yesterday. He nearly took my head off and he was not Dagon at the time."

"I didn't know what else to do. I was desperate."

Falde sat down across from him and neither of them noticed when the door opened. "To be fair, we all make mistakes," he said to placate the young one. Brumek's guilt was plain on his face.

"Mistakes in life are essential for growth and learning," Ozemir chirped as he shut the door behind him. He flashed a grin when both warriors turned to him in surprise.

Brumek watched in silence as the Scholar approached and took the seat directly beside his. Ozemir immediately ran a hand down the warrior's arm to chase away tension created from the Mates' Call. Only now there was a whole different kind of tension overtaking him. He had no idea what was going on. In all rights, Ozemir should be trying to kill him, or do some sort of bodily harm. Instead he was sitting there looking back and forth between him and Falde and sporting that stupid goofy grin! What in Hirsha's name was he to do?

Thankfully Falde thought the silence stretched on long enough. "Brumek was unaware we're cousins."

Ozemir looked surprised for a moment but then that bright smile was directed solely on Brumek, whose headache instantly vanished at seeing that smile. "Well of course he didn't know. Never pays attention. Do you Brumek? You miss so much when all you think about is fighting. It's a wonder you made it through your studies… You did leave the Academy with a completed education, didn't you?" his tone suggested he didn't think so.

"Excuse me? You intolerable Scholar! I'm not an idiot! Of course I finished Academy."

Ozemir leaned in close with a teasing smile. "Could have fooled me."

Having no idea what was going on and being thoroughly angered and frustrated by it, Brumek shot out of his chair and headed for the door. Ozemir's laughter filled the room as the door slammed behind him.

"It is not funny, Ozemir," Falde stated with a frown. "Playing with him while he's so torn up about you. I thought you were more sensitive than that. I thought you loved him."

Ozemir replied with a really wicked grin, "he deserves it. Making me drink his blood…."

Falde studied the Scholar for long moments before he replied. "Something has happened to you."

Ozemir nodded vigorously. "I dreamed of the Mother and essentially she told me to stop being an idiot and to be happy with Brumek! And it wasn't just a dream, Falde-"

"Then go already." Falde waved him away. Ozemir could tell him about the Mother at another time. "I'm not sure how much more Brumek can take. He's suffering."

Ozemir stood and bowed a little bow. "Good, he deserves a little suffering."

"You know very well he's suffered more than just a little."

"We'll be going to the temple. Is that alright with you, Falde?"

"I want you two back before midnight. They expect something to happen with Draco's Inheritance."

Ozemir shook his head. "They've forgotten he's no longer human. It won't be the same for him as it was for Harry."

"Then take the time you need but return sometime tomorrow." Ozemir waved as he ran out of the room, leaving Falde to sigh with relief. "Thank Hirsha."

* * *

"Brumek!"

The warrior ignored the shouted call and continued down the hall, intent on finding one of the young ones to spar with. Ozemir and his ceaselessly changing emotions could go to hell for all he cared.

Ozemir called out again, this time in a singsong voice, "oh, Brumek!" he laughed when he heard the warrior growling. He caught up when Brumek suddenly stopped walking, though he did not turn to face him. "Falde says you should accompany me to my temple," he whispered the lie close to Brumek's ear.

"Go away."

"No. Didn't you hear? You must come with me. It's an order."

"Take Talyn."

"Brumek," the Scholar slowly rounded the stiff warrior until they were face to face. "One would think you don't want me around."

"And they would be right!"

Ozemir hmmed before wrapping an arm around his mate's waist and immediately Shadowed them away to India, hoping they would arrive before the sunset. Once they arrived, Brumek pulled away and watched him warily as if expecting an attack. But Ozemir continued to smile and conjured his mirror while at the same time wondering what the object was he felt under Brumek's tunic at his back.

Once the temple was set free from the mirror, Ozemir turned to face his mate again. He wondered why Brumek was so angry. Wasn't it obvious he was no longer angry with him? But Ozemir didn't realize Brumek was completely oblivious. The warrior hadn't caught on to the fact that Ozemir was ready to become his mate in all ways. The warrior was still convinced he'd been brought to the Jade temple to get demolished by the Scholar/assassin. And he believed he deserved it, which was why he was still standing there scowling and waiting.

They stood facing each other, both thinking different things, and Brumek didn't understand why Ozemir was suddenly looking nervous. Why would a seasoned assassin look nervous about inflicting painful revenge upon someone? The only reason why he was standing there waiting for it was because he knew he deserved the beating. But that didn't mean he was going to wait for the beating patiently and with a smile.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with!" he finally snapped. "I don't want to be here all day!"

Ozemir reeled back as if he'd been physically hit and his smile fell away to break into a million pieces at Brumek's feet. "B-but you said… I thought you w-wanted-" the Scholar cut off. He wasn't going wilt like a delicate flower just because Brumek apparently lied! Now he knew. Brumek thought mating with him was a nuisance. A job that had to be done. Oh typical. Just when he seemed to gain his feet the warrior was going to kick him down again.

He lifted his chin and left the scowling warrior alone and quickly walked down the hill to his temple, his sanctuary. He didn't care if Brumek returned to England nor did he care if the temple disappeared again leaving the warrior unable to enter. Brumek could do whatever he like as long as he left him alone.

As for Brumek… he felt like pulling his hair out. _No_, he thought as a loud growl exploded from deep within his chest. What he would really like to do was set the whole bloody world on fire! His anger bubbled up and he released a long frustrated yell into the air. Was he doomed to this emotional torture for the rest of eternity? he wondered and spit out curses as he walked down the hill after Ozemir, and then began to jog when he remembered the temple would soon fade away again if he didn't enter in time.

Ozemir was nowhere in sight when he entered. After calling out several times and receiving no answer beyond the echoes of his own voice, he looked around in confusion. Why were they here again?

"He better have a phenomenal explanation for this?" he muttered as he strode down towards Ozemir's treasure trove, certain Ozemir had gone straight to that cursed room as he always did when he was there. And if he had gone there Brumek was going to be the one dishing out a beating… The large doors leading to the treasure cave were wide open when he arrived outside of it. Brumek hurried to the back, intent on dragging Ozemir away, only to find the oval room was empty. And changed.

The curse was gone as well as the sword, and the orange glow of the torches made the room seem warmer instead of feeling cold and empty…. The scowl slipped off his face as soon as he realized what was happening and then he groaned at his stupidity. For the first time ever he wished to crawl under a rock somewhere to hide for his shameful slow-wittedness. He now understood why Ozemir was acting the way he was and why Brumek had been brought to the one place Ozemir treasured most of all next to the citadel.

He left the room in a daze to continue to search out his mate, who was no doubt once again sulking because he couldn't comprehend the simplest things in a timely manner. But as he made his way up towards the bedchamber, the anger at himself slipped away to make room for the delicious anticipation coursing through his veins and when he stepped into the room he was happy to see his mate sitting at one of the low tables in the center of the room tapping his nails on it as if thinking out a problem.

"I had hoped you would have gone back," Ozemir said without turning to look at him. "But then again I should have realized you wouldn't. After all, you want to get this over with, correct? So the Mates' Call will leave you alone."

A silent groan passed through the warrior as he remembered his earlier words. "Ozemir, I thought you brought me here to fight me for making you drink my blood. I had no idea we came here for the purpose of sealing the mate bond."

Ozemir huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you truly are stupid."

"This time, yes." Brumek crossed to the bed, pulling off his tunic as he did so and quickly hiding the young one's book within the material before tossing it down amongst the cushions. Ozemir stood slowly as he watched this and gulped back a moan of pleasure when faced with his mate's naked torso. Brumek was clearly making himself comfortable. He was sitting on the bed now and removing his boots.

Ozemir lifted a hand to his shoulder, blindly grasping for a strand of hair from his ponytail. Normal breathing was becoming a chore and he found he was… nervous. "Does this mean you want-"

The warrior's eyes were wide with excitement when he pinned them back on Ozemir where he stood still in the middle of the room. "Hirsha, yes! Right now. This very moment!"

Ozemir would have laughed if he wasn't so terribly nervous. At the moment Brumek looked as if someone had just handed him the deed to a sweets shop. No one else probably knew, but Ozemir was aware of Brumek's secret sweet tooth. He was almost as fond of candy as he was of weapons.

He took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. No amount of training had prepared him for this and his lack of knowledge made this moment twice as terrifying. "I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted softly, his voice trembling. "I-I have no idea how to proceed. I've never-"

"So you don't know everything." Brumek grinned at the affronted look crossing Ozemir's face. "I knew your boasts were empty."

"I'll have you know I'm brilliant! And you don't know what you're doing either!"

"You think so?" Brumek's eyes traveled over the Scholar's clothed body, gaze lingering here and there."I know what I want and what I want to do to you. All you need to do is come here and let me take care of you."

Ozemir shook his head and remained fixed in the center of the room. Brumek rolled his eyes, but when he spoke next his voice was so gentle that Ozemir trembled from the vocal caress. "Come here, Ozemir. I'll take care of you. Let me take care of you as you've been wishing."

Brumek was pleased to see the tone of his voice worked to release Ozemir of some of his fear. The Scholar slowly approached the bed, eyes firmly on a spot on the wall over the warrior's head. And then he was standing in front of him, staring down into his gray eyes, looking both excited and scared. But the longing Brumek saw far outweighed the fear.

He took Ozemir's trembling hand, caressing his palm with a calloused thumb. Inwardly smug because it was his touch and close presence which affected Ozemir so. When they first met Brumek had thought the Scholar was too soft, but of course his opinion had changed drastically since then. Now he could see the truth. Ozemir was nothing but perfection and that including his annoying quirks.

Brumek pulled Ozemir down until he had the Scholar straddling his lap. The warmth that seeped into his skin had him groaning and he dropped his face against the Scholar's chest. His arms tightened around his mate almost painfully when Ozemir whimpered his name.

"You are here, aren't you?" Brumek asked, his voice low and soft, "on your own free will?"

Ozemir's laughter bordered on the hysterical and Brumek hid his grin against the Scholar's white tunic. "Y-Yes. I had a dream and the Mother freed me and she told Dagon to stop feeding me guilt and told me…"

Brumek pulled back to stare into the face of his mate, knowing Ozemir intended to babble on until he'd sucked in all the oxygen from the room. "Please shut up," he begged. "Yes was a good enough answer. The rest can wait until after I've made you mine."

With that said, he pulled Ozemir's tunic off and threw it away somewhere to get lost with his. Next he swiftly pulled the ribbon out of Ozemir's hair and watched in appreciation as white hair cascaded down the Scholar's back and over his shoulders. He was reminded of the first time he'd seen the Scholar standing high up on the tower at the citadel.

Ozemir gripped his shoulders and smiled as he raked his fingers through that fine hair. He was overcome by such tenderness for his mate, seeing Ozemir staring at him with complete trust and love, and he shook from that look. He hadn't known how he would react to that, being loved by Ozemir, being shown and told by his mate, but he found it wasn't nearly as terrifying as he thought it would be.

He twisted around and lay Ozemir on his back before crawling over him. When his mouth descended, Ozemir lifted his head to meet him half way. Brumek started off meaning to drive away both of their nerves by making it brutal and hot, with teeth and tongues and the passion that always seemed to reside between them. Later, he realized that was a mistake. He should have been slow, careful from the very beginning, but unfortunately he couldn't seem to help himself. Something was stripping his senses and control away and driving him forward.

But Ozemir didn't seem to mind the quickened pace and responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Brumek's back, bringing the warrior down so he was stretched out and pressed against him. Moving into the mating at this pace insured he wouldn't have time to think and therefore start doubting his attractiveness or his ability to please Brumek.

And besides, the pressure of his mate above him was glorious. Leaving him wanting more, and quickly. He nipped at Brumek's lips and hummed in pleasure when the skin broke and blood filled his mouth. He then grinned and let the blood slide down his chin when Brumek pulled back with a growl. The Scholar gasped at the dangerous feral light swirling in his mate's eyes.

"You made me wait so long!"

Brumek's eyes were starting to glow and his nails lengthening. The bond was controlling Brumek's actions, his instincts. The bond would not allow their first mating to be gentle and slow. It was going to be rough, fast, and animalistic. Despite that, Ozemir felt himself tremble with anticipation instead of fear. He could take the pain the first time would undoubtedly cause. He was going to love the pain.

And just to make sure he batted long white eyelashes at his mate, his violet eyes nearly black from the heat of his desire, and whispered, "perhaps I should make you wait long-" he yelped in surprise when he suddenly found himself on his stomach.

Brumek's hot breath hissed against his ear. "Try it," he challenged.

Ozemir didn't have time for a reply of any kind before the rest of his clothing disappeared and Brumek's rough hands were all over him; his nails scratching and marking his property. And then he grabbed Ozemir's long hair and jerked him onto his hands and knees. He may not have had any experience with this but now it seemed that didn't matter. Brumek was driven and seemed to know exactly what he was doing and Ozemir was giddy with the intention of following the warrior's every command that night.

* * *

Morning dawned and a soft sigh issued from Ozemir's lips as he turned onto his side, snuggling into the firm warmth next to him. His eyes popped open when something warm tightened around his waist and he quickly came to remember that that something was Brumek's arm and the firm warmth next to him was his mate, sleeping with the most peaceful expression Ozemir had ever seen on the warrior's face. He couldn't stop the urge and trailed fingers across Brumek's face; caressing the contours, his lips, nose, high chiseled cheekbones, and the scars… feeling extraordinarily pleased that he was probably the only person in the world to see Brumek's face so peaceful.

Brumek murmured something in his sleep that sounded suspiciously like "sleep, stupid." His grip around Ozemir lessened as he rolled over onto his stomach. Ozemir sat up, having no intention of going back to sleep. His body ached, but not painfully so. He felt deliciously used actually. And now he wanted a hot bath to soak in. He would let his mate sleep in for a while.

He quietly left the bed and grabbed one of his silk wrappings on his way to the door, only stopping once when he came across Brumek's tan tunic. Something red captured his attention and he bent down- hissing from the pain in his backside- to pick it up and was surprised to find it was a book. The book's covering was dark red and velvet and it had no writing or title to indicate what it was exactly, which made the Scholar assume it was a journal or something like that. He was tempted to peek inside but decided against that. Unlike Brumek, he wasn't about to betray the trust of his mate.

He descended the levels of the temple in a happy daze thinking of only Brumek with his trademark grin plastered on his face and finally made his way to the hot springs. Once he was immersed in one of the natural hot springs, his eyes shut and he sighed in bliss as the heat took care of the aches.

Brumek had been unable to help himself with the way he took Ozemir. The Scholar knew that and did not hold his pains against his mate. But he knew Brumek would. The warrior was far more sensitive than anyone knew and once awake, he would be bursting with guilt. However, Ozemir had no intention of letting the warrior stew in remorse. Not only was it pointless, but also despite the roughness of the act, Ozemir thoroughly enjoyed their first mating.

Ozemir grabbed one of the jars along the edge of the pool and scooped out a handful of fragranced sandsoap. He dipped it into the water and immediately the sand began to bubble and emit a light unobtrusive fragrance. As he washed, Ozemir thought about the actual mating. After he'd been pulled to his hands and knees, Brumek had conjured and erected mirrors around the bed. He had gone on to explain in a hoarse voice that he wanted Ozemir to see himself being taken from behind, see the strength with which he was taken and to never ever forget.

The look on Brumek's face the moment they finally joined would forever be burned into his mind. The warrior's pleasure and astonishment had mirrored his own. And then Brumek had bit down on his lip and groaned loudly, trying desperately to find some control. Ozemir might have been able to help then but all he did was smirk at Brumek's reflection and push back against the warrior, clenching his tight muscles around the hard throbbing cock inside him.

Once he'd done that, Brumek cursed Ozemir loudly and then wildly thrust into him over and over again. Ozemir blushed with embarrassment, remembering the cries of passion that had left his own lips… And he remembered quite clearly passing out at least twice. Brumek was an animal when left without control. Of course he'd already known that, as he'd seen the warrior fight on the battlefield on numerous occasions. The warrior liked to go berserk when fighting his enemies…

"I told you to go back to sleep."

Ozemir nearly slipped beneath the water he was so surprised. How could the warrior do that? No one was supposed to be able to sneak up on him. Apparently he needed to start training again. When he twisted around, he felt his body react instantly to the sight of Brumek standing there without any clothes on. Well… just wow!

"You called me stupid," Ozemir finally managed. He returned to his washing and smiled. "I don't listen to you when you call me stupid."

"You don't listen at all." Brumek looked around and grimaced. The area was nearly as disgraceful as Ozemir's room. Large cushions thrown about with silk wrappings everywhere. He needed to remind the Scholar there was such a thing as too much silk. "What do you need all these pillows for?"

Ozemir snorted at the disgust in Brumek's voice before slipping under the water to wet his hair entirely in preparation of washing it. Resurfacing, Ozemir nearly screamed like a little girl when he found Brumek sitting beside him. Again, how did he not notice the big warrior entering the pool?

Without a word the warrior pulled the shocked Scholar over to sit in front of him. Ozemir sat there stiffly, in every way, though he felt ridiculously happy and pleased, especially when he felt an arousal against his backside when Brumek shifted to reach over and grab one of the numerous jars of soap.

"Stop," Ozemir said as soon as he realized Brumek intended to wash his hair for him. It wasn't the fact Brumek wanted to do it, it was the fact he was about to use soap that wasn't made for his hair. "You're going to ruin my hair should you put that in it."

Brumek narrowed his eyes. "Where's the blasted shampoo then?"

"On the other side. You don't need to. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"I want to do it."

Not another word was spoken until Ozemir's hair had been soaped and rinsed. Brumek swore to Ozemir he'd never do it again because the Scholar insisted his hair be washed three times. Three! He said he would never do it again, but he was already looking forward to when he could. There was just something so erotic about running his fingers through the hair of his mate. Especially when it was wet, slightly curling, and plastered against Ozemir's fine porcelain skin… He burned to touch Ozemir again, all over. To make love to him for as long as he could, until they both passed out from exhaustion. But he couldn't do that. Not after last night. Not after he'd practically raped his mate.

Brumek turned Ozemir around so they were face to face, but kept him a distance away. "There is no excuse for what I did to you, Ozemir. I promised to take care of you." Brumek dropped his gaze to the water. He didn't think he deserved to lay eyes on his smiling mate. "I failed miserably. And I don't deserve to ask for your forgiveness. All I can do is say that I'm sorry…"

Ozemir scooted forward, dropping a hand to Brumek's shoulder. "One has no choice once control has been taken from you. That's all there is to it. There is no need to apologize. It was the bond, Brumek. You know that."

Brumek hissed, his guilt vanishing to be replaced by annoyance brought on by the hypocrisy and the truth of Ozemir's words. "I should hit you for saying something like that. Especially after all the grief you've given me over our bond."

Ozemir's bottom lip popped out a bit while his questing fingers traveled down beneath the water. "I want you to hit me…" Fingers arrived at the destination and wrapped around his mate's arousal. "But not with your hands."

"Don't do that," Brumek grit out, though he made no move to pull those graceful fingers off of him. In fact he couldn't help but twitch his hips, turning Ozemir's pout into a coy smile. "It's too soon. I'm not about to hurt you again."

"But you obviously want me." Brumek's brow furrowed and he was going to keep protesting, despite the twitching of his traitorous body, but Ozemir hadn't finished what he wanted to say. "Must I remind you that we do have the ability to heal each other. Try and use the mind I know you have hidden far away in there. Use your imagination… and heal me."

Brumek smirked and swept him out of the pool and soon had Ozemir trembling and moaning for him on those ridiculous pillows. Hands touched him gently and caressed him in maddening slowness; mapping out his form with a tenderness that was driving him crazy with desire. Ozemir was sure he was blushing under the intense study of eyes so dark and ravenous.

And then his lips were being tasted and savored. Thoroughly. Everything the warrior did was thorough. This time he took it slow learning his mate's body, and Ozemir didn't think there was one spot the warrior had not focused his attentions on. Brumek cradled his head as he returned to his lips, kissing him softly, their lips and tongues brushing together as soft caresses. The kiss was so gentle that Ozemir couldn't help but look at his lover in delighted surprise and then close his eyes in heavy bliss… they immediately popped open again when he felt Brumek's large fingers stroking him, both his cock and the puckered hole and he arched off the floor with a small keening cry of pleasure.

He couldn't stop shaking, his nerves were stretched so tight and he was feeling things he never felt before. Certainly he never had someone's fingers up his bum before, or had fingers around his cock pumping up and down in time with the thrust of fingers. He closed his eyes tightly, unsure whether he could take all he was feeling. It almost seemed like too much…

"Relax, Ozemir… stars, you're so tight." Ozemir tried to speak but the words eluded him. When Brumek noticed this he chuckled and bent down to nuzzle his mate's neck. "Finally a way to get you to shut up."

Ozemir's hiss turned into a strangled cry when Brumek set the Scholar's skin on fire with his tongue, devouring his body like a feast. Gods! His mouth was _everywhere_! Tongue licking, teeth nibbling… Ozemir thought he'd be able to gain a breath when Brumek's lips pulled away from his hardened nipples. That was until he felt that lovely mouth wrap around his weeping cock. Ozemir's yell echoed around them and he decided then and there to stop being surprised by anything Brumek did. It was just… he never expected the warrior to do certain things this soon into their newly formed physical relationship.

Brumek added another finger, watching intently for his reaction, and sucked quite hard, leaving him gasping for breath, clutching the warrior's head in his hands while his thoughts instantly disappeared. Brumek made a small sound mixed between a moan and a grunt. He was completely enthralled by the sounds of pleasure, the gasps of surprise, and wanton moans of his mate. This was how he wanted to take Ozemir the first time. Delirious and writhing beneath him. He wondered how he could have ever thought that he mightn't feel comfortable with the way he was touching Ozemir now, because he had had some doubt in the recent past. But the moment he slipped a finger inside the Scholar, when he took his cock into his mouth, he almost lost it. It felt so familiar and right but at the same time totally wrong. He loved it. The taste of Ozemir and the feel of him would never leave the warrior, and he knew he would never get enough. And Ozemir seemed to like when he used his fingers to spread and prepare his body because he was begging for more. Brumek had no problem with listening to the demands of the Scholar this time.

Mouth firmly around his lover's cock, Brumek shifted his gaze to Ozemir's face, finding the Scholar had his head thrown back, exposing the smooth column of his neck. Brumek's fingers brushed against something significant and Ozemir stiffened and screamed in obvious pleasure. He realized he should do it over and over again as Ozemir began to thrust against his fingers, calling out for more, and when Brumek felt the Scholar's muscles tightening around his fingers further, all he could do was keep sucking, twisting his tongue around his love's arousal and watched, savoring every sight and sound as Ozemir came violently into his mouth.

Ozemir came loudly, spilling his seed down the warrior's throat and Brumek swallowed it all, without complaint and without any indication that he was disgusted with the act. Such a sight had the Scholar hardening again and at a rate that surprised him. It was obvious by his look that he thought Brumek would not have liked that, but it was the exact opposite actually. The warrior couldn't wait to do it again.

Brumek shifted over his lover with a smug smirk gracing his heated face and before the Scholar could gain his breath or senses, he lifted his hips and thrust in. A surprised gasp left him as his cock was surrounded by wet muscled warmth. The feeling that he never wanted to leave this moment, leave this blissful feeling overwhelmed him. Why the hell had he stayed away from the Scholar for so long before they knew about the bond? Had he known the kind of bliss Ozemir could give, the peace brought to his mind and body, Brumek would have held on tightly to the Scholar after their first meeting. He would have staked his claim at the citadel, not caring that they weren't considered mates at the time.

"Brumek?"

Ozemir's concerned whisper brought him back to find his mate watching with uncertainty. He was buried deep within his mate and had stopped moving. He couldn't help it. He wanted to savor every feeling and emotion this mating produced in him.

"Is something wrong? Have I done something you don't like? If you don't want-"

Brumek barked out a trembling laugh and then smiled softly at him. "Ozemir," he murmured fondly. He pulled out slowly, pleased when Ozemir whined his displeasure at the move. Then the warrior noticed his Scholar's eyes as they turned into expressions of saddened acceptance and Brumek discovered anger only added to his desire. This was a very good thing. He knew Ozemir could bring out his anger at the best and worst of times.

He rammed into Ozemir's unsuspecting body and hissed, "do I not always inform you of when you've done something to agitate me? Stop thinking so much!" Brumek grabbed Ozemir's hips, ignoring the trembling of his strong arms, and lifted higher to allow his slow maddening strokes to hit a deeper depth and Ozemir's relieved laugh turned into a wanton moan for his effort.

The warrior was shaking more than he ever had before as he continued to thrust, and he bent down to capture Ozemir in a kiss of liquid fire that engulfed both of them in white hot flames. The Scholar's tongue joined his in a slow sensuous dance and he felt arms clinging to him, seeking everything.

"You're so beautiful," Brumek whispered against red swollen lips that now belonged to him. "Everything- I feel everything when I'm with you."

Ozemir began to cry. He cried and clung to Brumek and it wasn't exactly a reaction the warrior expected during their lovemaking but he understood and felt Ozemir's relief at being able to let go; to give over completely without worry or fear. Brumek kissed away the running tears and fed off the turbulent emotions, using it to bring them both over the edge that quite literally snuck up on both of them.

When it was over all he had strength to do was roll off his lover, keeping Ozemir tight in his embrace- with no plans of letting his mate go in the near future- and closed his eyes against the onslaught of his own emotions. His climax had been explosive and he was still shaking from the aftermath. No one ever mentioned how life altering it was to make love to one's mate. Usually he didn't like surprises, but this one time he was grateful for it.

Turning his head, his lips brushed against the trembling Scholar's ear, "are you dead?" was that his voice? All low and hoarse… well, the completely sated tone seemed right. When he received no answer, Brumek lifted his head to peer at Ozemir's face and found him looking dead to the world, with a very pleased smile stretched across his face. He thought Ozemir was aslee, and once his strength returned, Brumek scooped him up bridal style and prepared to Shadow back to the bedchamber.

"I found your red book," Ozemir said softly, his eyes still shut. Brumek nearly dropped him in surprise, and then blushed crimson. "I didn't look in it. Journals are supposed to be private after all."

_Thank Hirsha! He thinks it's a journal. _That would have been humiliating had Ozemir opened it and discovered what it actually was.

Ozemir opened one eye and grinned at him. "I was surprised to find it. Didn't think you could read or write."

The Scholar's laughter was followed by the sound of splashing water. The warrior unceremoniously dropped his mate into one of the hot springs before stalking off with a furious scowl on his face.


	10. Broken Bonds

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Ten**

**Broken Bonds**

Tom drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair while his attention was solely on the Potions' Master. "I still don't understand how she could have come up with that list in such a short time, Severus. And how could she know they would be trustworthy."

"You did check their minds before giving them the Marks," Severus replied. "You already know they will be loyal."

Tom's only reply was a frustrated growl which had Severus' eyes warming in amusement.

"I think Tom's more concerned with how Luna was able to come up with those names," Sirius put in. "She's either intentionally being very tight lipped about her abilities or she doesn't know what she can do. She is a bit, err… flighty sometimes but I'm convinced the latter. According to Harry she isn't the type of person to deliberately deceive those around her. And more importantly," he paused to watch Tom, "I'm thinking you're the last person on earth she would want to deceive. And I'm not saying that just because you're the Dark Lord."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Lucius smirked. "I hesitate to say but you seem to be rather oblivious in this type of situation, Tom."

"Oblivious how?" he growled.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It's obvious the girl is quite taken with-"

"I think it would be better to let Tom figure this out on his own," Sirius interrupted with a toothy grin. "Wouldn't want to spoil all of Luna's fun, now would we?"

"What the fuck are you all talking about? If you don't tell me I'll just look into your minds anyway. And it will not be painless!"

Severus and Lucius smirked. Tom wouldn't get any information from them that way, as they were quite skilled in blocking him from their minds. Sirius, however, was a Gryffindor. Which meant he was a bloody open book most of the time.

Fortunately, just when Tom narrowed his eyes on them, and was in fact preparing to invade their minds, Hermione and Harry burst through the door, effectively breaking the Dark Lord's concentration.

"Knocking is usually the polite thing to do before you barge in!"

Hermione looked properly cowed at her elder brother's berating but Harry looked at him oddly as if to say, "are you joking? It's me."

"Sorry," Harry said with a shrug, though he didn't sound it at all. "Come on, Tom. The party's already started."

"And? What does that have to do with me?"

"Draco wants you to join us," Harry replied. Tom opened his mouth to give his refusal and Harry narrowed his eyes. His smile faded and when he next spoke, his tone dripped with warning, "and of course anything my mate wants, he gets. It's his birthday. You will join us, Tom."

The transition from the happy Gryffindor to a powerful taking no nonsense _Ukatae_ was clearly visible; all in the room surprised at how quickly Harry had transformed. The level of magic leaking from him increased until all felt its heaviness. It was then Severus truly understood how his nephew could actually become the ruler of an ancient magical race, and seeing Harry like this, with burning eyes that brooked for no arguments, his worries about that were somewhat put at ease. One would have to be crazy to purposely disobey Harry when he was like this. Severus felt horrible things would happen if Harry weren't obeyed and wondered how Tom would react to this.

Tom slowly stood, his face completely blank, and nodded once to Harry. He was the Dark Lord, but he was also a _Ukatae_ now, which meant Harry was still his emperor, and he'd been given a specific order. Oh, Tom was angry of course, but he was also impressed. Seems the new blood had a certain power over the rest of the race, and since he was rarely impressed, he would let this little thing slide for the time being. Anyway, it mightn't be so bad to sit with Draco and the others. It was his brother's birthday after all. And maybe Luna would be there and he might finally be able to get some answers from her.

* * *

The larger lounge was where Neville, Dudley, Pansy, Charlie, Blaise, Ginny and the twins were keeping Draco company and celebrating the blond's birthday with a few bottles of Firewhiskey. His impatience for the return of his mate was waylaid by the copious amounts of alcohol being shoved into his hands at every turn.

Draco sat back and studied his friends. He had to admit having so many people around, people that he could truly call friends, was a little surreal. Before, he'd only really had Pansy and Blaise- and at one point, Theo- but he found he completely trusted everyone in the room with him, with the exception of Dursley- but that was because he hated the bastard on principle- and he considered them all friends. Even Neville. Now there was a wizard he would once never imagined he would call friend. But he actually liked the loyal Gryffindor. Once the bloke had found his backbone, Draco had found it easy to accept him into his fold. And Neville really wasn't stupid as he and most everyone else had previously thought.

Draco supposed he had Harry to thank for his newfound friendships and it amused him because he remembered thinking that he would be the one to bring more support and true friendship to the Golden Boy. Stupid Gryffindor… always ruining his plans.

The blond studied Neville who was sitting quite comfortably beside Dursley. Draco could practically smell the sexual tension from across the room. And yet both boys seemed to be doing their best to ignore it. And that was just annoying.

"So Dursley? Are you going to tell us what was in that letter to make Neville turn into a rabid beast when Weasley took it from him?" he asked.

"Yeah, Neville. That was wicked!" Ginny saluted him with her shot glass. "You should kick his arse more often. He's my brother but Merlin knows he deserves it."

"We're just sorry we missed it," Fred mourned.

"Hanging out with Slytherins has obviously had a good influence on you, Nev," George put in. All the Slytherins in the room answered back with a, "here, here!"

"I thought jumping into fights without thought was a Gryffindor trait," Charlie said.

Pansy patted his arm. "Yes, but we've brought out his violent and ruthless side, haven't we Neville?"

"Well?" Draco went on, staring between Dudley and Neville. "What was in the letter? Inquiring minds want to know."

Dudley took a drink and pretended he hadn't heard the bastard's question. He glanced a look at Neville and was surprised to find him scowling at the blond. In turn, Malfoy wagged his eyebrows at Neville before downing his current shot.

Neville was shocked to say the least. Draco Malfoy had just been teasing him. As in teasing like a friend would do to another friend. Neville hadn't realized their relationship had grown that far but apparently it had. That or Malfoy was already plastered. Though he highly doubted that was the case. And when had they begun to be on a first name basis?

"Did you see that?" he murmured to Pansy, who sat beside him along with Charlie. "Is he trying to lure me into a false sense of security, and then will he attack when I least expect it?"

Pansy giggled. "You're funny, Neville. I never noticed before."

"No, but seriously. Did you see?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Calm down, Gryffindor. Yes, he is trying to lure you into a false sense of security and then yes, he will kill you when you least expect it."

Across from them, Blaise snorted when Neville's face paled. "Pans, you're mean."

Pansy grinned and threw an around Neville, "he's just so easy to play with."

"Yeah, whatever." He was still pissed because no one had answered his question. Was Malfoy being serious or not?

"You are funny," Dudley commented from his other side. When Neville frowned, Dudley hastened to explain. "In a good way!"

Draco sneered."Real smooth, Dursley. You're worse than Brumek and that's saying a lot."

Ginny, who always had a good head on her shoulders, even when inebriated, knew when a change of topic was required. "So where is Harry? He's been gone a long time."

"I don't know," Draco snapped.

Charlie cleared his throat, slightly nervous and wondering if his presence was welcome. He knew Pansy didn't mind him there, but the others he wasn't so sure about. "Your Inheritance is tonight, right Draco? Are you worried about that? Harry's wasn't exactly a normal one. I expect yours won't be any better."

Surprisingly Draco grinned. "I've been told my Inheritance took place the moment I touched Harry during his. I'm inclined to believe that. The pain was worse than anything I had felt before and we both received an exponential amount of power."

"But how can you be sure?" Ginny asked.

Draco shrugged. "It makes sense. I'm not human anymore, so wizards' rules don't really apply to us anymore. Ozemir was the one who told me not to expect anything and I trust him."

Pansy frowned. "You still trust him even after finding out what he'll try and do to you and Harry?"

Draco pinned her with a fierce expression. "I don't want to talk about that, Pansy. And neither should you. That is between Harry, Ozemir, and myself. It has nothing to do with anything right now."

"Alright, Draco. I'm sorry. I just worry, you know?"

"You'll worry more once you've met Dagon…" Draco trailed off and stared at the door.

"Who's Dagon?" she asked.

Draco simply waved her question away as the door opened to a giggling Hermione. It became clear why she was amused when Tom and Harry entered behind her.

"You little bastard…" Tom was saying with amusement to Harry, whom he had in a loose headlock, "try that again in front of my minions and so help me…"

Neville was still watching Draco wearily, and it was really a sight to see when Harry entered the room. The troubled look on the blond's face instantly disappeared to be replaced by a bright smile and warming eyes the moment Harry was spotted.

Tom let his brother go and pinned him with a farce glare. "Really, Harry. How do you expect me to keep people in fear when you make me do things without question?"

"Did he use the smile on you?" Draco asked.

Hermione giggled again as she went to sit down. "No. Harry went into _Ukatae_ ruler mode. It was very effective."

"That's why I felt your magic aura spike," Draco said as Harry dropped down beside him.

"Yep." Harry snuggled into Draco's side so that he could speak without the others hearing, "You should try releasing all your power slowly. It feels so much better when it's done while you're in control."

"I'll be sure to try that tonight when we're all alone." Draco slung an arm around Harry to keep him pressed against his side, and then both their attentions went back to their brother who continued to stand near the door, scanning the room with a frown on his face.

"Where is Luna?" he demanded.

Ginny snickered and stretched her hand out to Pansy. The older Slytherin girl huffed and pulled some Galleons out from the folds of her robes and reluctantly passed them over.

"Luna wasn't feeling too well," Ginny replied once she'd safely stowed her winnings in her pocket. "She went for a lie down. Mum was checking on her a bit ago."

"Perhaps you should go check on Luna now," Draco suggested, smiling when Tom scowled and immediately sat down. And for their impertinence, Tom made Ginny and Pansy's marks burn for a few seconds. He didn't appreciate being bet on.

"Next time it will burn for much longer," he hissed at them.

Harry and Draco found this particularly funny, but didn't let it show on their faces. Tom was the Dark Lord after all and he had to save face. So they wouldn't intervene and undermine him in any way. Besides, it was stupid for Ginny and Pansy to pass over money like that right under Tom's nose. The two girls in question rubbed at their stinging marks and pouted, while the rest, except for Hermione, seemed to have drawn back from Tom, even if it was only mentally.

Tom could feel the coldness creeping into the room, and his spirits rose dramatically. He was tired of those around him thinking they could let their guard down while he was near, think that he was nothing but a friend. He was the Dark Lord, and he would begin to remind them of that fact at every turn… well, perhaps after tonight. He was there to celebrate his siblings' birthdays, so he thought relaxing would be okay for the time being. But once they returned to school, Tom was going to show them he hadn't lost his Dark Lord persona. Not one bit.

"Pass me the Firewhiskey," he said, and Neville hurried to comply. "Hermione, you will join me, yes?"

"Of course. I love drinking with you!" Hermione scooted over until they were sitting without any air between them. Harry's eyebrows rose when Tom and Hermione took their shots from glasses that were three times the size of regular shot glasses.

_Sweet! Tom's going to get plastered again._

_Just don't go mentioning his snake fetish. _"Do you mind sharing with the rest of us?" Draco acerbically drawled and wandlessly summoned the bottle to his hand.

Later, when Hermione was in her drunken giggly state and Draco was having a grand time saying things to set his sister's giggles off, Harry had the sudden urge to change and surprised everyone when he transformed into his panther form and stretched out at his lover's feet, the liquors effects making him slightly drowsy.

"Harry, that's wicked!" Neville cried. The panther lifted his head and blinked lazily at him.

"Show them yours," Hermione said to Draco, ignoring Tom's soft warning growl. He could see where this was going to lead and he was having none of it.

Draco nodded and set his glass down. In the next moment a white tiger sat on the couch, his head regally raised, prepared to take the compliments he knew he deserved. Of course he received the desired compliments, though the way he sat there, so straight and still, everyone else felt the panther was the more approachable.

"Oh wow," Pansy whispered and she inched forward to touch the beautiful jungle cats. Harry automatically flipped onto his back. "Guess you want me to rub your tummy, huh? Yeah, that feels good doesn't it? Oh, you are a cutie… who's a cutie? Harry's a cutie-" Pansy's baby babbling was cut off when Draco's tail swung out to slap her face. "Damn Draco, that hurt!"

Draco returned to his normal form and glared at her. "Harry is not a baby. Stop talking to him like one."

"Draco, relax. Harry's adorable sprawled out like that and he was enjoying it," Hermione said. The panther rolled over and climbed to his feet. His ears were flattened and he snarled at his mate.

"It was undignified behavior, lover," Draco said, unconcerned that his partner was growling lowly at him. The panther backed up a few feet and then lowered into a crouch; his head lowered close to the floor while his hind legs were straightened and the muscles bunched as if preparing to pounce. Draco's brow rose as he watched this. "Don't even think about it." A low aggravated meow was the response Harry had to that. The meow lengthened into a nasty hiss. "Harry, I swear—Don't!" Draco yelped and half rose from his seat as the panther leaped. Harry's outstretched paws connected with Draco's shoulders and the two went tumbling over the back of the couch.

Tom summoned the Firewhiskey bottle back and he and Hermione went on to pour more shots, unconcerned about the vicious snarls eliciting from behind the couch. It was apparent Draco had transformed rather quickly back into a tiger to save his skin.

"Holy hell! What the fuck?!" Dudley was entertained more than he thought he should be, though there was a little fear that those big cats were suddenly going to turn on all the soft flesh sitting around the room. However, as Hermione looked unconcerned, and he knew she had the straightest head on her shoulders, he sat back and watched. "This is awesome!"

They all cringed when the tiger let out a particularly loud roar of indignation. Then the panther came into view, slowly backing out from behind the couch with a white tail clutched firmly between his teeth. Dudley was sure the panther was grinning around that white twitching tail. And then a massive white hind leg emerged and kicked the panther's grinning maw, hard enough to stun the panther and allowing the tiger time to pull his tail free. The tiger then pounced on his lover, his jaws clamping onto the panther's throat with a ferocious growl, though everyone could see he wasn't applying enough pressure to seriously hurt Harry.

"Bets!" Ginny yelled. "I bet Draco gets the best of Harry! Twenty Galleons!" The panther's vicious growl at that had Ginny giggling, but she did not retract her wager.

Blaise studied the two cats for a moment and shook his head. "I've got twenty says Harry will pull through."

"Twenty says it will be a draw," was Hermione's assured input.

Tom nodded. "I'm with Hermione." He was sure this would end with him being disgusted.

"I bet the same," Charlie announced.

"Dudley, Neville?" Hermione asked.

Both shook their heads, as they didn't have enough to throw in with such high wagers. It was easy to know what they were thinking and Hermione waved that away. "I'll spot you both. Now what are your bets?"

"Ten on Harry," Dudley said.

"Bet ten on Draco," Neville surprised everyone by saying. "Hey, it's not that I'm afraid of him, but the tiger is bigger than the jaguar. He's got more muscle strength I think." Which was true. Draco was a big bastard in his animal form.

"Harry's a panther," Pansy told him.

Neville shook his head. "He's a black jaguar. Commonly known as black panthers. Many big cats are referred to as panthers. It's no big deal calling him that but technically he's a jaguar. You can tell by the really faded spots beneath his coat and on his stomach."

The room fell silent and even the felines went still. Neville blushed and tried to disappear into the sofa cushions behind Dudley.

"Neville, I demand you continue to surprise me," Tom commanded. "No one else picked that up. Not even me."

Neville shrugged and decided he was done talking and it was quite clear he was very uncomfortable with the attention, so then Fred and George each solemnly bet twenty Galleons on their friend Harry.

Tom and Charlie stood at the same time and moved the large coffee table out of the way to make room and all looked at the felines expectantly. Both who had yet to stop staring at Neville.

_Come on then, Malfoy. _

_No way! You nearly tore my tail off!_

Harry stood and started to circle his pissed off mate, _don't be a pussy, lover. Surely you're not scared of me. _

_You are so dead, Potter. No one calls me a pussy! _

Charlie ran out of the room just as both cats flew at each other. He ran down the hall and threw open the door to the smaller lounge. "Cat fight, Sirius! We're taking bets. Come on!" and then he ran back, leaving Sirius and the others staring after him in confusion. And then they heard the snarls and roars, and Sirius was instantly out of his seat and running after Charlie.

"Good Merlin, you meant that literally!" Sirius huffed after racing into the room to find Harry and Draco in their Animagus forms battling it out with tooth and nail. Sirius watched them a moment and grinned. "Fifty Galleons says this'll turn into a full blown snogging session and they'll both be the winner!" He quickly passed the money to Charlie who had been picked to hold the winnings.

"Are they really fighting?" Severus asked once he took the fight in. "Did they get angry with each other?"

"Sevvy!" Hermione bounded over to him and threw her arms around his neck, hanging off him happily. "No, they're only playing. Being cute kitties."

Severus groaned. "You're drunk."

"Yes." She pressed against him further. "But don't worry. I'll not be useless in bed."

Severus glared at Lucius when he began chuckling under his breath and pressed Hermione's giggling mouth against his chest while he withdrew his pouch of Galleons. "Thirty on my nephew."

"Draco will come out the winner," Lucius replied as he too handed over his money.

At one point the jaguar and tiger wrenched apart and started to circle one another, growling and roaring, throwing out threatening claws, both panting heavily and both in very good spirits.

_I demand you take back that pussy remark! _

_Of course I didn't mean it, lover. _Harry launched into the air, catching Draco off guard and knocked him onto his back. But he was quickly pushed away with a howl when Draco lifted his back paws and dug them into Harry's soft underbelly.

Pansy gasped when she saw blood begin to drop from Harry's scratched stomach. As the jaguar tried to scramble away, the tiger took flight and attacked the panther's backside, digging his claws into the panther's haunches and sinking his sharp teeth into his arse. The jaguar twisted around with a deafening roar and swiped at the tiger's face, but the tiger held on and managed to keep from getting his face shredded.

"Look at that!" Blaise cried in amusement. "We knew Draco liked Harry's arse, but damn!"

"Draco's grinning!" Hermione squealed. "Oh my god! Tigers can grin!"

Tom started to laugh. Really, how was he supposed to keep it in when Hermione sounded like that? And she was right. That was the biggest grin he'd ever seen on anyone, and it was on a jungle cat. His amusement only grew when Harry started wiggling his arse trying to dislodge his overzealous mate. It was the funniest thing he had seen in…. well, forever.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Suddenly there was Molly Weasley, standing in the doorway looking harassed with hands on her hips. Lucius, Sirius, and Severus inched away from the doorway and moved further into the room, away from the pissed off mother of seven. Charlie's eyes bugged out of his head and he quickly pushed all the money he held off into Ginny's lap. His sister quickly dumped the money on the couch and started to shove the mound of Galleons away under the cushions, trying to look inconspicuous as she did so. It didn't help that the large coins constantly clinked together and made so much noise Ginny was sure the continent of France could hear. Pansy, Neville, Dudley, and the twins inched their way in front of the fighting cats and tried smiling at Molly as if nothing were going on.

The only ones who weren't disturbed by Molly's presence were the two cats. Harry had finally gotten his mate's jaws off his arse and was chasing the tiger around the room, leaving scratches along his backside, his growls no longer playful. The bite marks Draco left on his arse pissed him off.

_Oh come on, lover! It's not so bad! _

_You idiot! What were you thinking?_

_I was thinking I wanted a bite of your sweet arse! _

"Now Molly, they're just playing…" Sirius ventured before Molly could put a stop to the show, though it looked to be ending on its own as both cats seemed to be slowing down.

"Was that money I heard?" she glared at her second eldest. "Are you all gambling on an animal fight?"

"Certainly not, Molly!" Lucius sounded appropriately scandalized. "What kind of home do you think I have here?"

"And they're not just animals," Sirius went on before Molly could answer that, "it's Harry and Dra-" Lucius' elbow slammed into his side, effectively shutting the Animagus up. Severus groaned once again and covered his face with his hands.

Draco's roar regained everyone's attention and they all turned around to see what was happening. The tiger was now pinned to the floor while the jaguar was on his back, his claws firmly dug into the tiger's shoulder blades while his teeth were deeply embedded and twisting the fleshy part at the back of the tiger's neck.

Tom rushed over to Molly and got in her face, obscuring her view from everything and the continuously fighting animals. "I was told Luna's sick. Is that true?"

Molly visibly relaxed and smiled softly at him. "She's fine, Tom. Just a bad headache is all and some dizziness. Sleeping it off now. Amortia has already been to check on her."

"Are you sure she's okay? Could you check again to make sure?" Tom was only asking so that Molly would leave again. He in no way cared if the girl had a headache or not. Cared not in the slightest. "Maybe she woke up and still has the headache. Maybe I should go-" He made to move by her to the door, but Molly quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Nonsense, dear." Molly rubbed his arm. "Of course I'll go check for you. You should stay here and have fun." With that Molly turned on her heel and left the room.

"Clever, Tom. Very slick," Sirius said.

"Yeah, thanks," Charlie told him. "Mum would have killed me…"

Attentions returned to the cats, only to find they had stopped fighting and were staring steadily at each other. Then the jaguar mewled at his mate pitifully before going to sulk behind the couch. The tiger quickly followed, leaping over the couch to land over his mate. Draco pushed against his mate's side until he fell over onto his back and then he slowly moved over Harry before lowering his head to gently lick at the wounds on his stomach.

By some unspoken signal both Harry and Draco transformed back to their _Ukatae_ forms, and Draco pushed Harry's shirt aside to continue to lick at the wounds until they closed, smirking when his mate started to tremble and moan softly. Draco continued to lick his way up Harry's toned torso, stopping to pay acute attention to Harry's hardening nipples.

"I guess it's over." Ginny sighed when there were no more snarls and hissing. Everyone moved over to peer behind the couch, and almost immediately backed away again.

"Alright!" Sirius cried happily and stretched his hand out for his winnings. "Who has my money? Pay up!"

Charlie summoned the money from the couch and started to distribute the Galleons out between himself, Sirius, Hermione, and Tom.

"Now wait just a moment," Lucius interrupted. "It looked to me like Harry withdrew first. That makes Draco the winner."

"No way, Luce! They're both scratched up pretty bad and if you would be so kind as to recall, I said it would end with a snog, which is clearly what they're doing right now!"

Tom voiced his agreement with Sirius and that started off another argument. Ginny and Pansy looked at each other a moment before they adopted identical grins and crept back to the couch, where they then softly climbed onto it, placed their elbows on the back, and peered down to watch their friends snog heatedly. They could sell the Pensieve memories for Galleons!

Harry had enough of Draco teasing his nipples and gripped the blond's hair, roughly pulling him up so he could attach his lips firmly onto Draco's. Instead of being annoyed with the hair pulling, Draco immediately opened his mouth to allow his mate entrance, hitching his hips in pleasure when Harry wrapped his legs around him. Harry then wandlessly vanished Draco's shirt and let his fingers trail over muscled back and down further until his fingers disappeared below Draco's waistband to grab the blond's delicious arse where he knew there were several scratches needing to be healed.

Ginny had to push a finger in her mouth and chew on her knuckle so that she wouldn't make a sound. Pansy's mouth was wide opened and she looked frozen, though Ginny could hear the girl's breathing as it came out in short pants. Ginny nearly screamed when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You two are the biggest perverts here," Blaise whispered into her ear as he tugged her away from the couch.

Pansy's eyes widened when Draco started to unzip Harry's pants, and when his hand dipped under the Gryffindor's boxers, Pansy thought she was going to make a killing off this memory. Unfortunately for her, Blaise, the arse, motioned for Charlie to get his girlfriend under control, and the redhead chuckled to himself as he pulled Pansy away and started to laugh outright when Pansy demanded he put her back and that he was messing with her big gain profits.

"Charlie, let me go!" she shrieked. "It was just getting good. I'll make a fortune!"

"Somehow I don't think Harry or Draco would be very pleased if you were to watch anymore."

"I don't care what they want! It's what I want. And they should pay more attention to where they are!"

Once it became obvious the young _Ukatae_ had no intention of moving themselves off to their room, it was decided the party was over and Harry and Draco were quickly left alone.

All of this went unnoticed by Harry. He was burning up, every cell calling for his mate's touch, purring into Draco's mouth, hands molding against the blond's arse. With a gasp, Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth when his cock was freed and caressed adoringly.

"Can I have my present now?" a husky voice breathed in his ear. When Harry nodded, Draco's mouth descended on his leaking cock.

"But I'm- I'm supposed to be _giving_ the present…"

Draco smirked after licking away the pre-cum, "you'll have your chance soon enough."

* * *

What began and what he had thought had finished as a fun evening, ending up being a nightmare. Harry wasn't sure how he got there. He wasn't sure where he was or for how long he stood there. All he did know was that this wasn't a dream. This was very real.

Self bitterness and a numbing panic filled him as he stood frozen in place on top of a hill looking down into the valley where his lover valiantly fought off his attackers, of which there were many. He heard Draco's calls for help, clear as if the Slytherin were right beside him, and yet he did nothing. Only stood there and watched.

Draco died. Right in front of his eyes. And he had done nothing. Draco was dead and the feeling of loss squeezed his insides, made it impossible to breath. Harry closed his eyes against the pain of losing half of himself and finally dropped to his knees, welcoming the pain brought on as his mind crumbled along with the world around him.

Draco was in his arms now, his silver eyes staring blankly up into the dark sky. Just as the blond's eyes were empty, so was Harry's mind. It was a black chasm and his movements were simply echoes… he did not realize he was wiping the blood off of Draco's face nor did he realize his soul wrenching sobs echoed around the empty valley, drowning out all other noise. None of this registered. He was as empty as his dead mate now…

"Do you see what you've done, Harry? You destroyed me. I believed in you, I loved you, and you destroyed me!"

Slowly Harry lifted his head to find the ghost of his mate standing there, sneering at him and his dead body. Harry did not react to the nasty look on Draco's face. He could react to nothing now. He was simply sitting there, waiting for his own death.

"You brought me into all this and now I'm dead. You stood there and did nothing!"

Harry's chin dropped to his chest, which the ghost took as an affirmative. "You won't be joining me in death, Harry. You'll live on in eternity without me, to suffer for your disloyalty. You'll go on like this, a half empty shell, forever. Enjoy the pain, lover. It will only grow as time passes."

"I can't feel you," Harry hoarsely whispered before he dragged Draco's heavy body up to crush against his chest. He started to cry into the blood drenched hair. "Draco, I can't feel you."

The ghost said nothing else and disappeared. The moment it was gone, Harry was struck with a piercing urgency as shadowed thoughts came back to his fractured mind. Horrid thoughts filled with ghastly visions of a future without Draco. He could not live an eternity without his soul mate. Even if he deserved the pain… because what the ghost said was true. He'd been responsible for his lover's death by standing aside and doing nothing. But he couldn't go on without Draco and if the bond would not do what it was supposed to and join them once again by death, then Harry would take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Dull green eyes opened and without looking around, Harry climbed out of bed. His movements were rigid and automatic. There were no thoughts in his mind and he was still cut off from his mate. He still could not feel Draco. He was still dead. Harry could see nothing around him and could only think of what must be done.

Lovely uncurled from her position on the pillow, immediately noticing something was off with her young master. She watched him cross the bedroom and disappear into the closet. When she heard Harry searching for something, Lovely shifted and started to hiss into the mate's ear, trying to wake him, to let him know something was happening. But the mate remained deep asleep, and that seemed wrong as well.

Her master reappeared holding a small black wooden box, clutching it tightly against his chest. Lovely saw his eyes and hissed in fear. There was nothing there. It looked as if her master were dead. And yet he walked on towards the door, opened it and left. Her fear increased when he left because Master was not dressed and she knew he would never leave the room without dressing first. She tried waking the mate again, and when nothing happened, Lovely gave up and quickly followed after her master. Someone needed to help her master and his mate. Something was terribly wrong.

Though the manor was full of visitors, the hour was very late and Lovely was sure everyone was sleeping. Spending time looking for someone awake would be disastrous she was sure, so Lovely turned down the corner and headed for the room of her mother's master, hoping Nagini was there. The door was shut of course, but she started hissing as loudly as she could. She grew to twice her size and started to butt the door with her enlarged head. Finally movement from within was heard and she was relieved to hear Nagini waking her master. Seconds later, an enraged Dark Lord threw the door open and stared coldly down at her.

**You had better have a good reason for this intrusion, Lovely, **he hissed as he tied his robe closed.

**Master is not well! Help my master! **

Tom's anger dissipated and he knelt down to scoop the snake up. **Explain. **

Lovely told of all she saw when Harry had woken and left the bed, explaining the way her master looked and acted and how Harry's mate was in a very deep sleep. **I sense his sleep is unnatural…**

By the time she was finished, Tom had her crushed against his chest as he ran in a panic down the halls to his brothers' bedchamber, his heart drumming against her head in a fast cadence. Once inside he was only mildly relieved to find his brother was still alive, but the snake was right, his sleep wasn't natural. But since Draco didn't seem to be in any other distress, Tom thought finding Harry was what should be done first. He didn't like to think of what was in that black box Lovely had spoken of.

"Falde! Talyn!" His bellows could be heard all over the manor as he ran to his sister's room. He burst in and didn't even blink twice to find Severus and Hermione wrapped together sleeping. "Wake up! Both of you!"

Both of them bolted up and blinked. Tom spun around and rubbed his eyes. They were both naked. "We have to find Harry. Something's wrong with him and Draco. Up, quickly!" And then he bolted from the room, "FALDE!"

Talyn and Falde appeared and Tom immediately sent Talyn to Draco and then explained the situation to Falde as he continued on his search for his brother, the elder _Ukatae_ running along beside him.

"Can't you sense him somehow?" Tom asked with a trembling voice. He wasn't clairvoyant, but he knew his brother's life was in terrible danger.

"No," Falde answered, his tone of surprise did much to increase Tom's fear. "He's been cut off."

"What does that mean?" Tom yelled. Lovely wiggled her way out from between his chest and hand where he'd been unconsciously crushing her and curled around his neck.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius yelled as he and Lucius ran up.

"Harry's disappeared and Draco has been put into a deep sleep."

"He should be found immediately," Falde said in urgency.

"What does Draco keep in the black box in his closet?" Tom asked Lucius.

"A silver dagger. I gave it to him for his twelfth birthday. It's one of his favorite possessions. Why?"

"Harry took it and now he's gone."

Lucius' eyes widened in horror. "Tripe!"

The elf popped in, "yes, Master Malfoy?"

"Find Harry at once!"

The house elf went without hesitation. Severus and Hermione joined them, both dressed in house robes. Tom suggested they all split up to look through the manor, recruiting the other sleeping guests along the way. The others nodded and hurried away, but Lucius and Tom stayed put waiting for the house elf.

The house elf returned before anything else could be said, its eyes were wide and practically bulging. "Master Harry be outsides on the grounds, Master Malfoy. Yous better hurries. He's going to harm himself!"

"Where?" Tom shouted. "Where is he?"

"The lake."

Tom took one step and then paled when a scream echoed down the hall and wrapped around his heart. "Draco."

"Find Harry! I'll go to Draco," Lucius said.

Falde Shadowed out with Tom while Lucius ran to his son's room, feeling nauseas by the horrific screams issuing from his son. He ran in to find Talyn straddling his son, trying to restrain him. He didn't have to ask why. Draco's screams said everything.

"Gods kill me! Kill me, please! Harry! He's gone!" Draco was thrashing around, his eyes pale and lifeless. "I can't feel him! My Harry!"

The burning torment in Draco's eyes and the aching grief in his voice brought Lucius Malfoy to tears as he rushed to help Talyn keep his son pinned to the bed before he could harm himself.

"Have you found Harry?" she asked, panic lacing her words. "He must be found before he takes his life."

"He's outside. Merlin… Can't you wake them up?" Lucius pleaded. But Talyn couldn't answer. She had no idea how this could have happened. All they could do for the moment was hold Draco down. The tears left her eyes unchecked as Draco continued to cry out in anguish.

"I need Harry! I need to die! LET ME DIE!"

* * *

Harry dropped to his knees in the cold damp grass and placed the black box in front of him. His body continued to shake with grief and cold as he opened the lid and he was so intent on finding death and his lost mate that he did not hear Draco's tortured screams coming from the manor. Nor could he hear Tom's yells as he and Falde raced towards him across the grounds. Harry heard nothing and all he could see was the dagger as he lifted it into the air, immediately aiming the deadly point at his heart. He smiled in relief as he plunged the dagger down towards his heart. He would soon be with Draco again.

Tom watched in horror as Harry smiled and brought the dagger down without hesitation only to cry out in relief when Falde tackled his brother to the ground and grabbed onto Harry's hand before the dagger could reach its mark. Harry immediately began to fight, keeping the dagger firmly in hand, continuing to try and drive it into his chest. Fear took Tom again when he noticed Harry's strength was almost too much for the seasoned warrior and he jumped in to help. Fear for his brother was so great that he started to beat Harry; throwing punches to the Gryffindor's face, torso, anywhere he could, anything to get Harry to come to his senses. Harry started to fight Tom and ignored Falde, who immediately worked on getting the dagger out of Harry's stone grip.

Reluctantly the warrior ended up breaking Harry's hand. The Gryffindor didn't so much as twitch at the pain but his grip did slacken and Falde was able to pull the dagger away. Tom immediately vanished the thing and wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and fell onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Tears pricked his eyes when Harry went limp in his arms and started crying for death, crying for Draco, begging to be killed so he could rejoin his mate.

"Please do something," he begged Falde and pushed Harry's face down against his neck to muffle the crying. He couldn't bare this. Hearing Harry in so much pain and being unable to do anything to make his brother better. "Make it stop, Falde! Fucking help him!"

"I- I can't." Falde's voice broke and he had to look away from them. "This shouldn't be happening. No one should have the power to do this. They're still alive. This shouldn't be happening," he repeated in a broken whisper. A being of ages, Falde had never been as affected by something as he was by this. He suspected it had a lot to do with his guardian bonds with the young ones. They were basically his children now and seeing this was soul shattering. He felt miniscule, entirely useless. "I don't know what to do, Tom."

"Bring him inside."

Luna stood a few feet away. Standing in the pale light provided by her namesake. She looked different standing there in a long white robe, her long hair waving softly in the wind. What was more, she stood elegantly straight and there was no smile on her face. Her gray eyes were as hard and cold as ice and her lips were pressed together severely.

Tom shivered and felt his breath catch. Both from the aura of cold fury billowing around her and from the coldness of Harry's ever running tears falling against his skin. Falde helped him up, but the Dark Lord refused to let go of his brother. He shrugged out of his robe and covered his brother's naked shaking body with it as Luna came forward and joined him inside Falde's Shadow.

They arrived in the hallway outside of Draco and Harry's room. The hall was lined with people, all of who were being affected by Draco's screams and pleads for death. Blaise sat on the floor, back pressed against the wall with his eyes tightly shut while he held Ginny against him, the sound of her cries muffled by his shirt gone soggy with her tears. The Slytherin boy had to keep his eyes shut because every time he opened them the tears would start to fall. And Pansy was worse off than he was. She clung to Mrs. Weasley, both weeping while Charlie had his arms around them. His face was pale as he stared at the closed door.

Hermione was being cocooned by Fred and George, both whispering to her, trying to comfort themselves and her at the same time. She had been unable to stand it in there, looking on without any notion of what to do, or how to comfort her brother. Draco's grief was hers and she had cracked under the waves of agony coming from him. She stood in there numb until Severus had gently pushed her out of the room and promised not to leave Draco's side.

And Neville and Dudley were out in the hall as well, standing together, both staring at the door in horror. Neville didn't feel the slightest bit of embarrassment when he moved over until their shoulders were pressed firmly together. The screams issuing from the room were so cold and bleak, and Dudley's arm was warm, and honestly he felt he would break down if he didn't do something to try and ease the grief Draco's screams were producing in all of them. Not to mention the overwhelming worry for Harry and whether they had found him in time.

The others in the manor were either in Draco's room, or like the Longbottoms and the Lestrange brothers, couldn't stand to be anywhere near that room. Frank Longbottom had to drag his hysterical wife away, and the Lestranges' had taken Draco's cries as a vivid reminder of their years in Azkaban. It wasn't that they didn't care… it was just that the pain coming from Draco's room was tangible and everyone could feel it, whether they were connected to the two mates or not.

When Falde, Tom and Luna appeared with Harry, everyone immediately moved to surround them, all asking questions, begging for assurances that Harry and Draco would be okay. Harry stopped his crying and went completely still in Tom's arms. His only movement was the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. When Tom looked, his breath caught in his throat when Harry looked straight through him, his eyes blank and hollow. He was void of any expressions and Tom knew it was that way inside his mind as well.

"Move away!" Luna demanded to everyone in such a powerful voice that she was immediately obeyed. She led Falde and Tom into the room where Tom lay Harry down on the bed, wincing from the screams Draco continued to cry even as Harry was pressed against his side. Severus, Talyn, Lucius, and Sirius were still restraining the blond and Talyn immediately looked to Falde for some answers. Draco was calling for his mate even though Harry was now beside him, still looking like death, still praying for it in his mind.

"We should put them out," Lucius said. "Make them sleep."

"I've already tried that," Talyn replied in clipped tones. "Nothing works."

"What is going on?" Sirius barked at Falde. "Why's this happening?"

"I don't know why it's happening."

"Shouldn't they be better now?" Lucius asked, and sagged with half relief when his son went still and quiet. "Why are they lying here like the dead? They're back together again."

"But they aren't," Luna whispered and crawled onto the bed and caressed her friends' faces. "They are trapped in a very powerful hallucination. We must free them as soon as possible. They won't be able to do it themselves. Not now." She looked at Falde. "I will need Ozemir."

The warrior groaned. "He's gone to Dagon's Treasure. I have no idea where that is."

Luna nodded before she kissed Draco's cheek and then Harry's. "I need a silver basin please," she said as she crawled off the bed.

Lucius called a house elf to retrieve one while Luna headed towards the washroom. Tom followed and just as she was about to pass into it, he blocked her path by placing an arm on each side of her and leaned in, pushing her back against the doorway. He failed to notice the sudden blush of her cheeks when her eyes came into direct contact with his bare chest.

"You are not Lovegood. Who are you and how do you know all this?"

"I am Luna, silly. See?" she pulled her robe down to reveal the Dark Mark on her shoulder.

Tom growled and pressed further, leaning down until their noses were almost touching. "Answer straight for once! I order you to tell me who and what you are!"

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back an inch, the blush on her face had intensified. "I am Luna. As for what I am- you should have figured that out by now, Tom. The demon did…" She shrugged and pushed by him into the bathroom, leaving Tom dumbfounded again.

"Does this have anything to do with Draco's Inheritance?" Sirius asked, and then shrugged when Severus glanced at him. "I know it probably doesn't, but I'm having trouble believing this is happening."

"Draco received his Inheritance the same night as Harry," Talyn remarked. "Ozemir said nothing was supposed to happen tonight."

Hermione returned and shut the door behind her just as the house elf popped in with the silver basin. Hermione eyed it curiously as she crossed over to Tom. He immediately reached out to take her hand and together they looked upon their brothers.

"It's almost like the Dementor's Kiss," Luna went on to everyone as she reappeared, her wand in her hand. "They are dead without the other half of their soul. Which is why soul mates always, quickly, and without fail follow each other into death. They live with an all consuming emptiness without the other until they go. Some, like these two, will take their own lives, not being able to live another second without the rest of their soul. In that instance it's different from the Kiss. They can still think and act, but only a minimal amount. The world around them ceases to be, you see? That's why Harry and Draco won't react to us." Luna went up to the basin that sat on the bedside table on Draco's side and pointed her wand. "_Aguamenti_."

"But…" Hermione thought out loud. "When they've fought before. They block each other from their minds to piss the other off. This never happened when they do that."

"This isn't the same," Luna answered. "They can block out the other's thoughts, but soul mates always reside in the mind, no matter what. They can always be felt and are always present. But now, somehow it's as if the other half of their soul has been erased."

"Please tell us this can be fixed," Lucius said to her. He no longer wondered how she knew all this. At the moment he didn't care. Luna seemed to be their only chance of helping Harry and Draco.

"This can be fixed. But we must hurry so it leaves no permanent damage. In Harry's case, especially," she ended in a troubled whisper and everyone knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I want to know who's done this," Hermione said in a gravelly voice. "And I don't care if it's Demai'Tah. I'll kill him with my bare hands!" she hissed vehemently. Tom agreed whole-heartedly.

"This cannot be Demai'Tah," Falde announced. "At least I'm certain this was not him working alone. He doesn't have the kind of power to do this- to block soul mates from each other. And his help certainly didn't come from that old wizard either."

"Luna?" Severus asked.

"Let us get Ozemir and Brumek back first. We'll need them." Once the basin was half full, Luna twisted her hair up in a bun and slid the wand in to keep her hair in place. "I need someone to cut me. Talyn."

Luna held her arm over the basin and Talyn took out her dagger. "No, a nail. It will work better."

"The cut won't be clean."

"Use a claw."

Talyn nodded and extended her claws. She pierced the girl's flesh quickly and Luna allowed drops of her blood to mix with the water. No one was surprised this time when she displayed no sign of pain. Once she was satisfied enough blood had been added, she moved her hand back to Talyn for healing while dipping a finger of her free hand into the mixture of blood and water and slowly mixed it.

Everyone moved in for a closer look at that point. A soft smile played around the Ravenclaw's lips and she started to hum a soft tune, a familiar lullaby. Immediately all in the room, aside from the two on the bed, relaxed despite the situation. Luna then bent down until her face hovered just over the water and blew into it, sending ripples across the surface.

"Ozemir," she called gently. "Ozemir. We need you and Brumek. Ozemir."

The water began vibrating in different levels and Luna bent closer almost until her nose touched the surface. And then suddenly she jerked back, quickly covering her eyes and started to blush like never before. The water rippled again, all on its own. "Yes, Brumek. I see what you're doing." She cleared her throat and leaned forward again, though her hand was still over her eyes. "The young ones need help. Come quickly." Luna then turned her back on the basin and dropped her hand, embarrassment all over her face. They knew exactly what she had seen even though they couldn't understand how she had seen it. Everyone except Falde and Talyn, but they were just as confused about her as the rest. How could she do _Ukatae_ magic?

"Luna, love." Sirius came forward and threw an arm around her shoulders. Before he spoke again he looked into the basin, but there was only water and blood. "Someday you're going to have to explain where you learned all this stuff."

Draco started to whimper, head turning from side to side as if he were trying to shake something off. And then the sound cut off suddenly. Just as everyone took a relieved breath, because anything was better than hearing his despairing cries again, Draco bolted out of the bed and his screaming once again filled the silence. He wasn't crying but yelling, and then when every man in the room tackled him to the ground, his yells turned enraged. He was able to kick Sirius and Severus off of him and twisted around. His hand flew out and to everyone's horror he wandlessly summoned Lucius' wand to his hand and instantly brought it up to his temple.

"_Avada-"_

Hermione screamed while Tom lunged and jerked the wand away just as Draco whispered the second word that would have killed him and sent the curse up to the ceiling.

"Remove all weapons and wands! Get rid of them all!" Falde commanded.

Sirius made Lucius gather all the wands and _Ukatae_ weapons as he was afraid Draco would accidentally end up hurting his father. Once Lucius had every weapon he rushed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He clutched the weapons tightly in his arms and slid down to the floor where he dropped his head back against the door.

Molly pulled away from Charlie and Pansy and knelt down beside the shaking blond. "Lucius?"

He pinned her with a horrified look. "Draco… he tried to kill himself with my wand… with the Killing curse. He- he nearly succeeded. He wants to die so badly… I can't go back in there, Molly. I cannot."

Molly had never seen Lucius show so much emotion and because it was pain, her heart warmed up to him even more. This was what made her able to get hold of her own emotions and straightened up. "You children gather these wands and weapons and take them away now," she instructed Pansy, Blaise, Neville, and Dudley. They quickly did as she asked, happy for a reason to escape. Then she and Charlie helped Lucius to his feet.

"Come along, Lucius. There is nothing you can do that the others in there can't. Let's go wait in a quiet room."

"I can't leave-"

Molly shook her head and took his arm in a firm grasp, pulling him away from the room that had become his hell.

Back inside, Draco was still struggling with his restrainers. "Get off me! Get off!" His reactions to being restrained rose everyone's spirits slightly. It meant he knew people were around him. "He's gone! I have to go too! I want to! Please, please, I want my Harry!"

"Draco? Draco, look at me." Hermione knelt beside him. When she reached out to touch his arm, he flinched back and turned dead eyes onto her. Hermione sagged in defeat. His eyes were still hollow. She doubted he knew where he was or who it was around him. He was only reacting to being kept from rejoining Harry. "He's still not here," she whispered and backed away.

His yells for Harry continued on and things only got worse from there. Harry soon imitated Draco's actions, but at least he didn't make it out of the bed. But Luna, Talyn, and Hermione had to help keep him restrained and they were barely managing.

Luckily Ozemir and Brumek arrived, both looking frantic. Before they could ask questions, Luna grabbed Ozemir's hand and dragged him towards the door. "Bring them to the ritual room. We must reconnect them as soon as possible."

Luna explained the situation to Ozemir in hard clipped tones which had the Scholar raising an eyebrow at her. This didn't seem like the same girl. But as she went on to explain he realized not even Luna could be herself at a time like this. He suspected she was adapting to the situation. No one would react well to her if she acted like her normal self right now. Truth be told he was having difficulties believing what she was telling him. Something had come between the young ones' soul mate bond. Only a higher power had the ability to do that.

"I see you understand," Luna said as they entered the Ritual room.

She went to the table and tapped her chin. Six candles appeared before her; three black and three red. She turned and grinned at Ozemir. "Thanks!" she chirped and began arranging them on the ground in a circle. "Have you ever done this sort of spell casting before?" she asked him.

He watched her skip around the circle, lighting the candles. "Not quite like this and never for this reason. I'm- I may not be powerful enough to remove the block."

"Yes you will!" she laughed as if his doubt was ridiculous. "Do not worry. We'll all help. We have a powerful circle here, Ozemir."

There was a moment of silence where Ozemir spent the entire time studying the girl. Finally he coughed and looked away. "I accepted Brumek… Oh, but you-" he blushed, "you saw that already."

Luna's returning smile was very bright. "I'm very happy! Make lots and lots of babies. Okay? The population must grow."

Ozemir didn't want to think about that at this point and so remained quiet on that topic. He heard people approaching, heard the worry in their voices, heard the young ones crying out for their mates… "I failed them. I was away and I let this happen," he whispered.

"Falde and Talyn were here. They sensed nothing. I was here and I sensed nothing. You couldn't have done anything because it shouldn't have been possible to block their bond," Luna replied softly as she came to stand beside him and took his hand. "Once we undo what's been done, then we can make sure it never happens again," she ended as Harry and Draco were brought in. Ozemir nodded half-heartedly.

"Lay them in the center," he pointed to the circle of candles, "and then take positions around the circle." Ozemir turned to Severus and Sirius with sympathy and apology. "Only _Ukatae_ can remain. You must wait outside."

"If we set them down and walk away they'll only try to do harm to themselves again," Severus reminded.

"We can restrain them in here," Falde said as he, Sirius, and Tom dragged a mindless kicking and snarling Draco into the center. Ozemir clapped as soon as they let go of the blond and steel chains swung over his torso and legs, binding him to the floor. The same thing happened to Harry when Brumek, Severus, and Talyn placed him beside Draco.

Severus and Sirius hovered by the door and didn't look like they wanted to leave, which was understandable. Luna went to them and smiled softly. "It will be okay. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" Sirius demanded. "Those are our kids."

"And my friends," Luna reiterated with a slightly harder tone. "Sirius, all this stress has not been good for Lucius. Go take care of him."

Sirius sighed in defeat, knowing they would not be able to stay, and Luna was right about the stress… but how was he supposed to just leave? The fierce glare on the Potions Master's face revealed his thoughts were similar.

Fortunately Tom had lost patience. "GO! You're wasting our time standing there. We'll be able to start as soon as you're gone."

Once the door was sealed shut Ozemir stepped forward to stand between Brumek and Tom and held his hands out towards the young ones, focusing his complete attention upon them. It would be an ancient spell he was sure. Ancient and forbidden and very hard to break. The first thing to do was to bring it forth so they could physically see the block. He closed his eyes and focused solely on the young ones' minds. This was difficult. Their minds were not only cut off from each other but they were also cut off from everyone else. Ozemir could not sense them at all.

As he continued to search, Luna went around and touched each person lightly on the back before coming to stand between Ozemir and Tom. She took up Tom's hand and placed a hand on Ozemir's outstretched arm. Understanding, the others went about doing the same and connected the circle.

"We should hurry. They're still and quiet," Falde murmured quietly, finally realizing Harry and Draco weren't trying to get free of their restraints. They lay quietly with their eyes open and unblinking.

"But isn't that better than having them screaming for death?" Hermione questioned.

Talyn answered, "no. We're losing them."

Ozemir's breathing slowed and his eyes opened when he finally made some leeway, found an opening. He almost pulled back when he felt the acute despair the young ones were in. His eyes darkened and narrowed into slits. Someone had purposely done this. Immediate death would have been better, but this- this was merciless. The cruelest thing he'd ever come across. The pain and the darkness fueled his anger and he used that, built it up until his body was burning with it and finally he was able to lash out and find what he needed.

The air sizzled around them and the magic used to torture Harry and Draco's souls slowly manifested. Black gleaming lines represented the power of the spell. It writhed and coiled around like poisonous smoke. Wrapping and binding the mates' tortured minds, restraining their magic and aura's inside, preventing anything from breaking free. And the main block, one black pulsing vine, thicker than the others, ran in between the soul mates' bodies.

Not only could they see the black magic but they could also see golden tendrils erratically floating around the bodies and it was assumed this was the soul mate bond. The bright wisps of light constantly moved around the bodies and in the air with nowhere to go, and continuously charged the strong black block. But always the golden trails were stopped and pushed away.

Ozemir approached the young ones slowly, eyeing the black magic pulsing around their bodies, hoping his nearness would not do them further harm. He was only two feet away when the tendrils tightened around their bodies and the blackness seemed to spread. But he had to push it. He had to get a closer look to see and feel what they were dealing with.

As he took another step forward, Brumek became appropriately apprehensive. "Ozemir, don't get too close." His mate glanced at him over his shoulder as he completed the step and Brumek shook his head, "you don't know what will-"

The magic sparked and crackled, then flared sending out a dark wave. Not only was Ozemir sent flying but the rest were also thrown off their feet, hit and briefly attacked with a painful shock.

Luna started to giggle as she picked herself off the floor. "Someone doesn't like us being nosy."

"Bloody hell but that hurt," Hermione grumbled as Falde helped her to her feet.

Ozemir tisked at himself as Brumek helped him up, wincing at the sharp pain the shock had pounded into his chest. "My apologies, everyone. I should have known that would happen."

Luna inclined her head to glance at Tom, "can't you erect some sort of shield? This is obviously still being controlled from someone outside. If we could make a shield and disconnect the tether, we'll have a better chance of breaking the curse."

Tom's brows narrowed as he thought about all the spells and enchantments he knew. Finally, he nodded. "I will need my wand though."

Luna flashed a smile at him. "Nonsense." She placed a finger against his forehead, pushing ever so slightly. "The _Ukatae_ knowledge is there. Entwine it with your wizards' knowledge and nothing will stop you."

"If you're sure…" he certainly wasn't.

"You can do it, Tom," his sister encouraged. "If anyone can, it's you."

Of course he couldn't back down now and his pleasure at such praise was visible when he raised his hands and recalled the words of the spell he had created long ago. He chanted lowly and briefly wondered if adding more dark magic was the wise thing to do. But as he was already speaking, he thought it didn't really matter, as long as his spell worked as it was supposed to. "_Ciniectum defendo_ _saeptum_."

Nothing happened at first and Luna's shoulders dropped slightly with disappointment. That was not to be tolerated and Tom repeated the chant; loudly and with a firm tone, throwing as much energy behind the spell as he could muster. Immediately a grayish mist flew from his palms and surrounded the ritual room and all its inhabitants. When the mist vanished, Tom was relieved to see the walls glowing a shimmering silver, indicating his spell had worked, and no outside force could break through. As soon as the spell had taken effect, the tether was snapped, making it safe to approach Harry and Draco.

"Very well done," Ozemir praised.

Falde remarked quietly. "What do we need to do to break it?"

"The block must be weakened before I can do anything. Like this, completely whole, we have no chance of destroying it." Ozemir sighed. "I'm not sure how we can weaken the thing."

"What _do_ you know?" Brumek asked. He wasn't criticizing. He knew Ozemir was brilliant and also knew if the Scholar started throwing out suggestions, eventually he would come up with an idea that would work. Ozemir, of course, knew this was Brumek's intention and gently squeezed his hand.

"Strengthening their minds would help. If we could find some way to remind their bodies of each other… some outside influence telling the body the mate is near, that might do it."

"I know!" Hermione exclaimed. Her immediate response surprised the older _Ukatae_. "Blood! Those two can't get enough of each other's blood. Sometimes I think they need it more than food and water."

Luna beamed at the Gryffindor. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione!"

"Yes," Ozemir replied slowly, turning the possibilities over, "blood has very strong magical components... Wonderful suggestion, young one!"

"They do suck a lot of blood," Tom murmured with a shudder.

"Don't knock it until you try it," Talyn retorted as she went about collecting blood samples from Harry and Draco.

"Brumek and Ozemir, you give it to them," Luna suggested, though it sounded more like a soft command. Tom looked at her sideways and found the girl was grinning off at nothing in particular. He sighed and bit down the irritation. He was never going to understand her.

"Even if it doesn't strengthen their minds it will most certainly strengthen their bodies. The blackness of the spell is wrapped around their bodies as well but the spell is focused solely on their minds," Ozemir explained as he poured Draco's blood down Harry's throat, having to take it slowly as Harry tried spitting it out more than once. He gently massaged the young one's throat and continued on. "If their bodies regain some energy this could help negate the curse. Weaken it to some extent. I need only a little."

"You are only speculating. You don't know-"

Hermione looked across the circle at her brother pleadingly. "Tom, let's try to be a little more positive, okay. Attitude doesn't help."

"I'm sorry. I just- I don't ever want to see them like this again."

"You love your brothers, Tom?"

"Yes, Luna. Very much."

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

He blinked at her in surprise, "for what?"

"Your honesty with such things has a great power all on its own." She gestured to Harry and Draco with their clasped hands. "And look. The spell is weakening."

The golden tendrils began to grow brighter and much more persistent as they bombarded the block which had faded only slightly. Ozemir and Brumek were still pouring blood into the young ones' mouths and all were pleased when both turned their heads towards the cups and whimpered desperately when the cups were pulled away for the last time.

"Merlin, it's working!" Hermione cried. The golden tendrils weren't being pushed away from the block any longer and she thought she saw a sliver of gold get passed the black line. Ozemir and Brumek returned to their places around the circle and clasped hands. Ozemir closed his eyes once again to focus on destroying the darkness surrounding his young ones.

"You can blast it away now, Ozemir," Luna whispered.

Blast it apart is exactly what the Scholar did. He fed off of Brumek's stoic reserve, Tom's frustration, Hermione's pain, Luna's love, Falde's self-disappointment, and Talyn's worry. He bound all those emotions together with his black anger and demolished the black restraints surrounding the bodies of the young ones. Once the smaller black mental chains were gone, the light from the soul mate bond intensified until everyone had to squint against the bright glare. Together, Harry's tendrils and Draco's tendrils attacked the block between them at the same time, in the same place and rammed right through it. As soon as soul mate bond reconnected, the dark spell dissipated with a loud hiss.

The two shackled to the floor inhaled large breaths as if they had been holding it in for hours and their bodies started shaking; the return of their minds and the reconnection of the bond all at once causing a major shock to their systems.

"They should be put to sleep," Talyn said as hurried to check them over.

"Let them go to sleep on their own," Luna replied as she collapsed against Tom's side. He was surprised by the tiredness in her voice and by the way her body was shaking. He narrowed his eyes. Clearly she had been doing more than he and the others were aware of. "First we need to protect their bond so this can never happen again."

"And how," Brumek began, his tone dripping sarcasm, "do you suppose we do that?"

Ozemir looked scandalized at the tone his mate was using with Luna. "Brumek, you can't talk to her like that! Don't you realize who she-"

"You don't have to do anything, silly," Luna interrupted much to everyone's disappointment. Clearly Ozemir knew more about Luna than they thought. "I'll do it. Now go out and tell everyone Harry and Draco will be fine."

Luna sat down crossed legged at Harry and Draco's feet and touched a hand to their legs after Ozemir quickly cleared the room. The Ravenclaw allowed the tears she'd been keeping away to come forth and flow down her face. Seeing Harry and Draco like that had been more painful for her than for anyone. She started to hum a sad tune, and as the volume grew a watery smile appeared when she saw the golden ribbons of their bond being surrounded by bright glowing silver.

"There." She gave a nod and grinned when their eyes slowly opened. Happy to see those eyes were no longer tortured and broken. "Should someone try to do that again, we'll know and can stop it."

Harry's lips started to tremble and silent tears fell from his eyes. He could feel Draco now. His presence was a burning beacon at the front of his mind but he was still convinced this wasn't real. Afraid that if he turned to look, the heat he felt from the body lying next to him would simply be another illusion.

Luna scooted forward and entwined Harry's hand with Draco's. "Don't be afraid. I swear this isn't a dream. You are both alive and well." Her tone flowed out and around them like silk. She understood why they weren't reaching for each other. The pain was still sharp, still throbbing inside them, and they were very afraid that this was the real nightmare.

The moment Draco had Harry's hand in his, the blond broke down too, crying Harry's name, face contorted with the pain he felt. Luna wiped her own tears away and wrapped an arm around both their necks and drew them up to embrace them and was happy when they immediately buried their heads against her neck and hugged her back. Draco didn't know why her presence was so comforting, but it was and he felt she was dulling the pain. For once Draco thought her presence was very welcome.

"Shhh… Don't be afraid." She drew back slightly and used her thumb to wipe away tears from their cheeks. "Now. Look at each other. Go on."

They turned to look at each other. Green eyes and silver eyes staring… Draco reached out to cup Harry's cheek. He felt his mate's warmth, heard Harry's shuddering breath and his fear began to diminish. Draco quickly gathered Harry into his arms, cradled the smaller _Ukatae_ against his chest and practically squeezed the life out of him while Harry cried. He rocked his mate, kissing Harry's hair, touching his face.

_Harry._

_I stood there and let you die!_ Harry cried. _I didn't even move to help. I couldn't move, Draco. I didn't do anything! _

_Shut up, idiot! It was just a dream. Someone fucking with our heads. I watched you die. I watched you drown in a pool of blood, over and over again. I watched myself stand there and fucking laugh! Gods... _

_It wasn't real,_ Harry murmured, the need to comfort his mate pushing his own guilt away. _We're still alive. _

Luna smiled and stood. "Now listen to me very carefully. I know this is going to be hard. The pain will not instantly vanish, but you two are strong. Don't let whoever did this win by succumbing to the pain. It's not real because neither of you died. You go on as if this never happened. You are Emperors," she stated firmly. "You go out there and give the world a rude gesture for causing you pain, and then you go on and cause pain to those who hurt you. You must be strong."

Draco's eyes were wide on her face and Harry shifted so that he could see her, but still kept his cheek pressed firmly against Draco's chest. "Um… Luna? You're acting uncharacteristically right minded."

Luna giggled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I know! Hate when that happens." She gave a little wave and skipped out the room.

* * *

"We almost lost them," Tom murmured softly. Hermione, who sat beside him and was curled up next to Severus, squeezed her eyes shut against the thought. "If Lovely hadn't come to get me, Harry would be dead now. I ran across the yard as fast as I could and that dagger was coming down. He was going to stab himself in the heart..." He leaned forward and pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes. "He tried so hard… and then-" his voice cracked, and he took a shuddering breath, "and then Draco got that wand-"

"Please stop," Hermione whispered.

Molly stood up and crossed the room. She reached out to touch Tom's arm, only wanting to comfort him. It was apparent to everyone Tom's emotions were roiling and he didn't quite know what to do with them. But when she reached out he flinched away from her.

"Don't touch me," he hissed and stood. Seeing the stricken look on her face, he sighed, "I'm sorry… but I- I really shouldn't be feeling these things… I don't want to."

Tom left everyone staring after him as he left. No one was really surprised he was having this sort of reaction. Even Molly wasn't really offended. Stopping before he got to the door, Tom turned around and glared at everyone. "I don't ever want Draco to know just how close Harry came to plunging that dagger into his heart. And Harry will never know about what Draco almost did. I never want them to know that. Is that clear?" he left before he was answered, knowing he would be obeyed no matter what.

Severus sat very still, eyes glued to the wall opposite the sofa he occupied, one hand absently running through Hermione's wild hair. He could honestly say the screams issuing from Draco had been the most chilling thing he had ever heard. Someone had committed a very heinous crime against his boys, forcing Harry and Draco to think the other was dead and gone forever. He could also silently confess he was grateful he would never have to bear such pain as they had and was almost thankful he and Hermione were not soul mates. It was a callous thing to think, but after being witness to tonight's events … Honestly, who would want to have a soul mate, knowing that eventually one day you would have to go through something like that?

Lovegood arrived a bit after Tom had taken his leave and informed those waiting that Harry and Draco were as fine as they could be under the circumstances and announced there would be no lasting side effects. She then proceeded to smile all around, and once again Severus was left wondering who she was. How did she know the things she knew? How did she do the things she did? And why did she act like she was acting now? Skipping in, smiling and looking around with bright dazed eyes as if the world were one giant sphere full of happy hallucinogenic fog. Why did she refuse to give Tom a straight answer about her origins? Because it was clear her origins had nothing to do with Xenophilius Lovegood or England for that matter. She was not simply a human.

Hermione shivered and he tightened his arm around her. He thought about taking her back to bed, but when he looked at her, saw the worry in her eyes, he knew sleep would not come for her. Looking around he realized this was true for everyone. Unless he distributed Dreamless Sleep Potion around, no one would be returning to bed. He did offer, but everyone turned him down. Severus understood the lack of takers. Even if they did take the dreamless potion, many were still afraid to be haunted in sleep by Harry and Draco's begs for death.

After a while, Charlie finally managed to get his mother and Pansy to seek their beds; Blaise and Ginny disappeared as soon as it was told the spell had been removed from Harry and Draco, promising to return the next day. Ginny had not stopped crying the entire time. The twins went off on their own, murmuring about getting drunk, inviting Dudley and Neville along because it looked they needed it as well. Both agreed quickly and left with them, both still wearing blank pale masks. Sirius looked like he wished to follow, and Severus had to agree. A stiff drink would have done wonders right then. Sirius, however, did not go and instead bullied Lucius off his arse and back to their bed.

Severus hoped to Merlin Harry would survive this mentally. There was no doubt Draco would because the blond was strong. Not to say Harry wasn't. Severus knew the strength his nephew possessed. But Harry had been attacked mentally his entire life and having someone strip away the one solid anchor for his sanity was detrimental. And even though the bond was reconnected, Severus knew it would take some time before Harry could forget about what happened here tonight.

* * *

The Malfoy heir sat silently on the lounge chair, staring into the fire with silver eyes blazing just as fiercely as the large flames. He sat perfectly still, one hand deeply embedded into Harry's hair whose head was in his lap, his other hand gripping the arm rest tightly; claws fully extended and piercing the elaborately carved antique wood. Draco clutched the post so hard his knuckles had turned white and his hand would be stiff by the time he could rein his anger down to a simmer.

But right now Draco was seething and anyone in the near vicinity could feel the pressure of it. It was no wonder everyone beyond the _Ukatae_ guards had moved to the opposite side of the manor. The raging power he emanated was simply too stifling for humans.

It seemed an eternity to the elder elves before Draco finally spoke. There was something different about his voice. He spoke softly, a low dangerous whisper with a hardened edge. A tone that would cause fear to rise up within anyone. And he said only one thing. "Falde."

Falde briskly walked forward, still in wonder Draco allowed he and the other guards to remain in the room with them. But by the tone coming from the new blood, he imagined he and his comrades were about to be reprimanded and in a vicious way. Not that Falde thought they didn't deserve it. They certainly did. They had failed miserably in their jobs to protect the new blood and had come very close to letting the young ones become victims of… someone.

He stopped at the side of the lounge so as not to break Draco's view of the fire- and to be perfectly honest, Falde did not want to be in the direct line of those glowing silver eyes. But then he found himself under the intense stare anyway and trembled slightly, something that had never happened to him, even under the gaze of the former Rulers. Draco was displaying fully and his lips partly slightly once his gaze landed on Falde.

Fangs gleamed dangerously in the firelight and a soft growl escaped the blond's mouth as he studied the seasoned warrior. There was something in Draco's eyes that both terrified and filled Falde with assurances. They would have their realm back whole and in the right hands in the near future. Demai'Tah wouldn't stand a chance against this one when he'd reached his full potential.

All this was thought in only seconds after Draco had called him over. Falde quickly dropped to one knee and pressed a fist over his heart. "We beg your forgiveness."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Our forgiveness? Do you think that's important? Do you think an apology will change anything? Will it take back what's been done-" the blond paused when Harry clutched at his knee and murmured something too quiet for Falde to hear. Whatever the brunet said seemed to calm Draco down slightly and when he next spoke his tone was no longer laced with shaking fury. "We don't care about that," he went on more quietly but no less coldly, "and we most certainly do not want you begging for forgiveness." He flicked a finger and Falde immediately rose.

"We were told a soul mate bond could not be broken," Harry went on without opening his eyes. His voice was much more gentle and did much to ease Falde's nerves, though it was also a small scared voice that made the warrior want to weep for the pain Harry was no doubt still in. "So someone with extraordinary power did this. Ozemir? Did you know it was possible to block a bond like ours?"

Ozemir immediately came forward, barely restraining from crushing the young ones to his chest. He didn't think Draco would stand for that at the moment. "No, young one. I never thought it could be possible. Bonds like yours are made by Fate. Such things are meant to be unbreakable. In all my years I've never heard of something like this happening. Whoever has done this has gone against cosmic law. Terrible repercussions occur when tampering with Fate. No one has ever dared before."

Draco took a deep breath before speaking again. And his eyes had lost some of the coldness. "Then you could never have predicted this would happen. Therefore you could never have protected us. Let's not waste time with useless and unwarranted apologies and instead focus on who is responsible. Demai'Tah?" he questioned the obvious.

Ozemir was staring at the rug where he knelt just in front of Harry. His brows were drawn together and he slowly shook his head. "He could not have done this without help…" he looked up then and his eyes had widened slightly in understanding. "And now that this has happened, I've come to realize so much more."

Draco cocked his head in inquiry. "Go on."

Such bad things had happened that night but Falde felt the corner of his lips tilt slightly anyway. Watching Draco… taking this horrifying event and using it. Growing from it. He sat there, every bit the leader. Every bit their prophesized almighty sovereign. With no doubts in his eyes. Just power and his knowledge in it. It was astounding and it caught Falde's breath. Looking across the way where Talyn and Brumek remained at attention, he could see his thoughts mirrored in their eyes.

They were proud and Falde had no doubts that if Draco's father were in the room to see this, he'd be proud as well. There was a lot of Lucius Malfoy in Draco at the moment, even if the young one did not realize it. Lucius had done a fine job raising Draco into the future ruler of the _Ukatae_. Thoughts and ideas, stature, grace, intelligence, danger, and strength. They may have been at odds, but Draco had taken everything his father had to teach him about becoming what he would, even if it were unconscious. Fate again. And probably a troubled father's hidden love.

"Our war. The civil wars," Ozemir went on to explain. "The endless battles and Demai'Tah's return… He should have died but he lives. He's been alive these last five centuries and someone must be protecting and helping him. He also has forces, I know that."

The Scholar sat back on his haunches and took a moment to peer at everyone in the room. They were waiting for his point patiently. They knew he had a point. Finally he took a breath. "The continuing civil wars seem to make sense now…" He spoke as if he were still working out his thoughts. Draco's soft prompting growl seemed to bring him back to the present and with a flick of his wrist, he produced a scroll and handed it to the blond. "Our Mother gave me the scroll. In the dream with Dagon… I haven't deciphered most of it but what I can understand does not bode well for us."

"Explain what you do know," Draco passed the scroll over to Harry after glancing over it. He couldn't understand one thing written on it. Harry took one look and handed it over to Falde's outstretched hand. He took more time studying it while Ozemir went on explaining.

"The Mother is not the only deity to be worshipped by our kind, young one. There are many. Some not real. Others are. One in particular. A higher goddess also who appeared the same time as the Mother, the same time as our race was born.

"History dictates the Mother destroyed this goddess- her sister- for she sought only the destruction and annihilation of any race not _Ukatae_. But worlds, our connected worlds and realms, are meant to be inhabited by more than one race; mortal and immortal. It is the natural balance of things. And eventually it was feared should this goddess achieve her goals, she would destroy the _Ukatae_ as well."

Harry sat up and leaned forward, pinning the Scholar with intense green eyes. "So by giving you this scroll, the Mother has warned that we are now fighting Demai'Tah who is being aided by a goddess bent on the destruction of all. Have I got this right?"

Ozemir had the grace to look sheepish as he answered, "well yes. That's certainly the conclusion I've come up with."

Harry blew out an annoyed breath. "Brilliant."

"Can we look forward to the Mother's help then?" Draco wanted to know.

"Technically she's not supposed to. The deities are not supposed to interfere with the lives of lesser beings. This is another reason why rogue deities- those who can be caught- are locked away forever. However," Ozemir hurried on when Draco opened his mouth, knowing full well the blond did not take kindly to this being thrown at them as well, "the Mother has already assisted us. And she will continue to help. I assure you she is closer than you think. The rules have changed in regards to what she can and cannot do now." Ozemir then grinned widely. "She's so clever, our Mother!"

"That's a blessing then," Harry murmured quietly as Draco pulled him into his side.

"You can all get out now," Draco commanded and when they were gone, he finally relaxed a bit and threw an arm around Harry. _We should probably talk about what happened tonight. Please tell me you're all right, lover._

Draco's thoughts ran quite similar to Severus' earlier thoughts. To everyone's thoughts. Harry's mental stability was nothing to be messed with. Though unlike Severus, he knew the Gryffindor's mind had strengthened and had healed to some extent since they'd become _Ukatae_, since they had completed their bond, but still… he couldn't help but worry just the slightest bit. He felt pain himself and felt the terror clawing at his mind but he could push it away because Harry was in his arms, alive and well. That's all Draco needed in order to get passed this.

Harry remained silent, staring at the fire and still trying to put his scattered and unstable emotions into some order. Into words. Finally he sat forward, enjoying the heat on his face from the blazing flames. _I never imagined what it would be like to lose you. Never wanted to think about it. Before we knew about the bond, you were always there, lurking in my mind. You know what I mean? I just didn't understand it at the time. You know that saying 'out of sight, out of mind?' Well, you were out of sight sometimes, but never out of mind. Never. Sometimes it freaked me out. Hermione said I was obsessed… _He shot a shy glance over his shoulder and laughed when he caught the Draco's smug smirk. _I thought it was because you were so annoying. Most times I wanted to hurt you for it. Why did I have to constantly think about you? I didn't want to but you wouldn't go away. Pissed me the fuck off all the time. You were such an arse!_

Draco tugged the ends of Harry's hair to get him to sit back again. _Enjoyed every minute of your frustration, I assure you. When we started at Hogwarts and you refused my friendship that first year, from then on I spent a large amount of time trying to come up with ways to get you back and make your life a living hell while at school. I spent so much of my time as such, Blaise and Pansy claimed I was obsessed as well… Blaise was correct in his assumptions about why, but Pansy never figured it out. Guess she never heard the wet dreams like Blaise did. Sometimes I'd forget to silence my curtains._

A wide smile grew on Harry's face as he shifted further and tucked his head under his lover's sharp chin. It felt good to converse telepathically. Felt good to not only hear thoughts but to feel the thoughts, and it did a lot of good in chasing away the aftermath of what happened. Without alerting the other, they sent out soothing vibes, small mental touches, loud mental raspberries (in Harry's case), and mental eye rolls (Draco's case).

But Draco's humor died as he watched the mirth in Harry's eyes fade and he worried his hair with shaking hands. _I don't like people messing with your mind_, Draco thought.

Harry had to laugh at that. _They messed with you to. _

Draco caressed the back of Harry's neck before easily shifting to slide one leg across the Gryffindor's lap. Half straddling the surprised brunet, he pressed his mouth against Harry's and chuckled against his lover's lips, _yes, but you're so much more delicate than I._

_Prat._ Harry smiled against Draco's lips and twisted around so they weren't kissing in such an awkward position. He moaned when Draco angled his head to take the kiss deeper.

Draco shifted again and pushed Harry onto his back so that he was stretched out on the lounge. _You love me, _he stated smugly.

Harry pulled back to stare at Draco's face. Merlin, his soul was still crying but at least with relief now. Only… his mind felt ready to shatter again into a million pieces and he knew it would if he pulled away from Draco even the slightest bit more. But Draco didn't look ready to pull back anytime in the future. His half cocky smirk said as much and his eyes- which were partly veiled by long platinum bangs the Slytherin had begun to grow out- gazed back, burning and mirroring his own thoughts.

_Draco, could you- _Harry stopped himself and turned to the flames once more, cursing the blush he felt blooming on his face. In moments he felt gentle fingers under his chin and those fingers made him look back at his soul mate.

Draco smiled fondly as he lowered to nuzzle Harry's neck. _Could I what?_

_Make love to me? _He frowned when Draco's laughter echoed in his mind.

_You're adorable when you blush like a virginal schoolgirl, Harry. Really._

_Hey! I am not a bloody blushing virgin you arsehole! And I'm certainly not a gir- Mmm… _

Draco easily put a stop to all of Harry's denials by spreading out over his indignant lover and kissing all of his ire away. By the time he had Harry undressed and writhing beneath him, Draco felt both their apprehension fade away to leave nothing but their equal passions. His devotion to loving Harry's body was ardent and tender and he lost himself in Harry's equally fervent responses.

Draco burned with hunger as he felt the lean but powerful muscles trembling beneath his caresses. His own body trembled as he tasted the slick skin of his lover. Gasps and moans accompanied the crackling of the flames in the fireplace, chasing away the coldness that had settled around the room during the night. Surrounding themselves in heat and sweat, an internal fire consumed them and burned up the fears and memory of loss they had suffered. Every sound, every movement was a glorious reminder that they were alive, together, and forever connected.

Draco shifted back and rested his hands on his lover's parted thighs. "Harry."

Darkened dazed eyes opened and met determined silver ones. A smirk appeared on Draco's face. A smirk which had Harry feeling slightly nervous and the pounding of his heart seemed to be the only thing he could hear. And then suddenly half his body was lifted off the couch, legs spread and firmly planted over his lover's shoulders, and he gasped when Draco's face disappeared completely between his legs.

A greedy moan escaped the blond as he began to tongue Harry in the most exquisite of ways while grasping Harry's cock in hand leaving the Gryffindor gasping and hissing in pleasure. Harry nearly went blind. There was no way he could speak or even think and he couldn't keep his body from quivering non-stop. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Draco went on with his wonderful torture… and then Draco's mouth shifted over to his cock and he inserted two fingers.

"Ah Draco, I can't-" he cut off with a strangled cry and tried to pull air into his burning lungs. "I'm going to come! Let me come!"

Draco pulled back with a fierce growl, gathering his mate tightly into his arms. "No. Together. We do that together."

Harry wasn't sure how Draco did it or even when it happened, because his mind was literally nothing but mush at this point, but what he did know was one moment he was spread across the lounge with Draco's mouth on him, the next moment he was on the bed, spread eagle with Draco buried fully inside. Draco grabbed his wrists and pulled them up, keeping them locked above his head and smirking when Harry moaned and writhed wantonly beneath his still form. He wanted to see how far he could go with this type of torture.

"Are you going to move?" Harry gasped and bucked his hips, drawing Draco further in.

Draco's gasp of pleasure and subsequent moan had Harry smirking and he lifted his hips again. His lover let go of his hands in order to lock arms tightly around Harry's lifted thighs to keep the prat in place. "I don't intend for this to end too soon," he ground out. Though he wasn't too sure how he was going to manage that because at the moment it literally hurt to keep from focusing solely on Harry's arse and fucking his love brainless.

"But Draco…" the Gryffindor whined. **Please…**

"Don't you dare rush me!" He quickly covered his lover's mouth, engaging Harry's tongue in a kiss that spread goose bumps all over the Gryffindor's body in order to keep him from hissing out anything else that would surely do him in.

Harry whimpered into Draco's mouth as his lover began to thrust into him. Slowly and with more control then Harry had seen from Draco before. He was pushing Harry beyond his limit and still somehow keeping the brunet from exploding._ You want to drive me mad!_

Draco pulled his mouth away and wrapped an arm around Harry's neck, tugging him up until he and the Gryffindor were in a sitting position. "Hold on to me." Harry bit his lip as he wrapped his arms tightly around Draco strong back and pressed his face into the blond's neck. The Slytherin quickened the maddening pace, and soon Harry was matching his movements, pushing when Draco thrust into him, drawing the blond's cock deeper inside until he was unable to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

He felt Draco's control slipping. Felt the blond's muscles quivering beneath his fingers and he released his mate to fall onto his back, his orgasm building low in his belly passed ready to explode. All he could do was reach back to hold onto the headboard as Draco swiftly shoved pillows under him, gripped his hips, and began to drill into him.

Draco watched his green-eyed lover intently. Watched Harry's bright dazed eyes widen and his beautiful face slacken in surrender at the force of his toe curling orgasm. He reveled in the harsh pants passing his mate's red swollen slips as the crescendo seared through his body and only then, after seeing his mate's release did Draco happily shut his eyes as he cried out his own pleasure; coming with such a force that had him gasping in surprise from the shockwaves crashing through him.

Draco just barely managed to keep from suddenly dropping his full weight onto Harry and lowered himself slowly with shaking arms. Harry immediately embraced him, rapid gasps blowing tuffs of damp blond hair away from his ear.

Draco's arms tightened around the trembling Gryffindor. "You're mine. I still have you. I'm never letting go, Harry."

It took a few moments before Harry could reply. "How can you still talk?"

Draco grinned against his lover's neck. "Told you I was stronger than you." He then yelped when Harry pinched his fine arse for such a remark.

"Tomorrow I'll show you who's stronger."

"Hmmm…" Draco held onto Harry as he rolled over onto his back, wandlessly cleaning the bedclothes and their bodies as he did so. The Gryffindor grabbed the covers and pulled them up before returning to his usual place over Draco's chest.

Relief washed through Draco when Harry drifted off to sleep as he usually did when his feathers were caressed for a lengthy period of time. As he continued to run his hands over the soft feathers, Draco fervently hoped he would see a change in marking color in the very near future. That would definitely help them get over the horror they'd gone through this night. Inherently he knew a baby would only make them stronger. A baby to signify the beginning of their new lives as _Ukatae_. A new life in all ways.

* * *

A/N:Edited and reposted 10/25/2012


	11. Visitors

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Visitors**

The few hours of sleep they managed to catch were very fitful and not as restful as Draco would have liked for his mate. He had been awoken several times by Harry's arms squeezing the life out of him, making sure he was still there with him. And when they both woke an hour before dawn and decided they would get no more sleep that morning, they remained in bed. Unable and unwilling to pull themselves out of bed or away from each other. Draco was still pissed off at the world while Harry burrowed beneath the covers and Draco and was contemplating hiding from it forever. He didn't want to get up and go out. He was afraid something else might happen. What if they were attacked? What if something happened to Draco when he wasn't there to protect him? What if this was all just a dream and Draco was still dead? What if-

_Stop thinking so much._ Draco's thoughts caressed his troubled mind as arms encircled and pulled him tighter against his body. _Nothing is going to happen to you._

_I'm not worried about me. _

Draco turned on his side, holding his head up with his hand and fondly smiled down at Harry. "Listen, idiot Gryffindor. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. One of the many, many, many perks of being your mate is that I get to be responsible for protecting you—hold on, you have to wait till I'm finished," he hurried on when Harry's eyes narrowed on him. "I love I can protect you. Since I fell in love with you it's something I've always wished to be able to do. You were busy trying to protect everyone else but I just wanted to keep you safe. I'm going to keep you safe. Protecting you is my Fate given right, Harry, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't get angry with me for it."

Harry's eyes were still slightly narrowed and he continued to frown as he looked up into Draco's earnest face, but Draco knew the brunet was thinking it over. "Besides," he went on as he brushed Harry's hair away from his eyes, "you know you like it when I go into full protective _Ukatae_ mode. You love it."

Harry smiled a little. "That is true." He turned in until his head rested in the crook of Draco's arm. "But I don't want you fighting my battles for me."

"I'm not going to. But when it's necessary I want you to listen to me. When I ask, let me step up and protect you. Harry, since we've become _Ukatae_ that is an instinct I'm forced to constantly suppress. But you're my mate…"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized." He sat up and turned to glare at the blond. "Why didn't you say something before?" he demanded.

"I knew it would lead to a vicious argument. You are so stubborn sometimes. But after last night… though I suppose I didn't protect you very well."

"That has nothing to do with anything. We were both attacked. In our sleep."

"I suppose…" But Draco still thought he should have sensed something when someone had the audacity to mess with his lover's mind. He should have known something was happening to Harry and should have been able to fight off the enchanted sleep they'd been put under in order to allow the curse to take hold.

A hand touched his face. "Please don't," Harry begged.

Draco cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not," he declared haughtily and was relieved when Harry grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But if I tell you to back off you better listen."

"Harry-"

"We'll have to compromise, lover. I promise not to tell you to back off all the time. Maybe I'll never tell you. I only want the option."

Draco's responding smile seemed to chase all the gloom away from Harry's heart and he felt he spent enough time hiding in bed. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him across the mattress and out of bed.

"Let's go fly."

A knock at the door had Draco veering off course from the bathroom. Harry stopped at the threshold and watched his half naked lover approach the door.

"Ozemir?"

The Scholar grinned and held out his hand. Lovely was curled around his wrist, stretching out for Draco. "I thought you might like to know… Lovely saved your lives. She went straight to your brother after realizing your sleep was not natural and we were able to find Harry in time…" he trailed off and lifted his arm for Draco to take the snake.

Draco didn't hesitate. He reached out for Lovely, whom quickly slithered onto his hands. "Thanks, Ozemir. We'll be out shortly."

For a moment the Scholar looked surprised. But then his goofy grin was back in place and he looked exceedingly pleased with the young one. He nodded once before backing away from the door to return to his post just outside.

Harry watched in awe as Draco shut the door and murmured praises to Lovely the entire time. "Lovely, you're a treasure. I take back every mean thing I ever said to you. You'll forgive me, wont you? Of course you will. You'll be set up for life after this, snake. I'll make sure of it."

Draco continued to announce his admiration of Lovely as he passed his shocked lover and walked into the bathroom with her still wrapped around his wrist. Lovely preened and hissed with delight from Draco's abrupt change of attitude. Apparently he was no longer afraid of snakes.

* * *

Lucius was relieved to find his breakfast room blessedly empty when he arrived for his brunch. He really had no wish to socialize with anyone at the moment. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed either but his hunger and his continued worry over his son made it impossible to try and regain sleep. Those things had finally pulled him away from the warmth of his sleeping husband.

He tried not to think about what happened last night. Harry and Draco were fine now. But it was hard to push away the memories of their tortured screams… If Molly hadn't taken control last night, he might have lost it. Draco had nearly killed himself with his wand.

"Blast!" he hissed when he realized he was doing it again. It took him a great deal to focus solely on his breakfast and keep from thinking about anything else beyond the food in front of him.

He raised a brow when a copy of the morning's _Prophet_ was slapped down in front of him, narrowly missing his plate. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room but now he was actually glad for this interruption. It kept him from thinking too much on last night.

Lucius looked to find Tom standing beside the table, fury raging in his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tom hissed. "I don't believe I've given anyone permission to reveal anything of this sort!"

Lucius pushed his plate away and picked up the paper, brows rising as he read the bold headline.

**You-Know-Who Rumored Dead… Vanquished by Boy-Who-Lived and Malfoy Heir?**

Skeeter had written the rest of the article as an answer to the question in the headline. She wrote as if she firmly believed Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated and the Wizarding World was saved once again by Harry, this time assisted by his son. She also wrote a small piece on the revival of the Longbottoms. Not only did Skeeter write about the Longbottoms but she threw out the name Tom Riddle throughout that small paragraph and Lucius had the feeling she was indicating Tom Riddle had a great deal to do with their recovery.

Lucius wondered if Rookwood had managed to put an enchantment upon the article. Skeeter didn't come right out and say Tom Riddle did it, but while he read the article Lucius has this overwhelming feeling that Tom Riddle was in some way responsible for bringing the Longbottoms back to their right minds. Lucius couldn't help but wonder what the public would think after reading this remarkable article.

Skeeter also stated there would be no more Death Eater raids upon muggles. Tying this in with the death of You-Know-Who. However she didn't say there were no more Death Eaters. She also mentioned Harry and Draco, among others, and their intentions of getting involved with bettering the Wizarding World in the near future.

Lucius wisely kept from showing his elation. With Tom being there and looking like a sleep deprived and enraged _Ukatae_ demon, Lucius knew to erase all visible emotions from his face in order to keep his arse from burning.

"Who thought they had authorization to have such lies printed?" Tom seethed.

"Molly," Lucius lied instantly. He realized having Tom intrude on his quiet time was very healing. Lucius felt much better and had to hold away a smile when Tom's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened with surprise. "Did you read the entire article? There's more. It's not all lies, I assure you."

Tom seemed to regain himself and drew to his full height. "I repeat, I never gave authorization! I am certainly not dead and definitely have _not_ been vanquished by my brothers!"

Lucius couldn't help the smirk appearing on his face. "Technically you died the night you went into the cauldron and were reborn as the new you. No one need know the specifics."

"Lucius!" The Dark Lord slapped a hand on the table.

"It's for the best, Tom. You must see that," he went on in a lazy drawl as if talking with his own son. "You didn't think you could announce yourself to the Wizarding World as Voldemort, New Ruler, did you? Not while people fear and hate you."

"Tom Riddle will get the same reactions."

"No, I don't think so."

Tom sank into a seat and glared at the table. "You've gone insane."

"I told you Molly did it."

"She had help, I'm sure," Tom stated as he snatched the paper back. Lucius only allowed a smile after Tom had disappeared behind the paper. "Drop the smile, Malfoy. If I finish reading this and remain to be less than pleased, I will curse you."

The smile dissolved, "and Molly?"

Tom's voice was muffled by the paper in front of his face. He seemed to have hunkered behind it. "She was not the one to give the interview, was she?"

"She threw in her two knuts."

"And whose idea was it to begin with?"

"Molly."

Tom shook his head in annoyance and dropped _The Prophet_ back on the table. "You need to stop lying. It ruins the image."

Lucius didn't think that deserved a response and went back to his breakfast. He thought Tom would have continued to read the paper, but the young Dark Lord set it aside and was once again staring at the table.

Tom finally broke the silence and glanced at Lucius from the corner of his eye. "I'm not returning to Hogwarts."

"If that is your wish. May I ask why?"

"I feel I can get more done here."

Lucius knew that was only partly the truth and the less important. "When are you going to tell them? And before you say it, they will return once they realize you have no intention of rejoining them and drag you back if you wait until after they've gone to tell them."

Tom scowled at Lucius and wondered if he'd always been this predictable. "They will have no choice but to accept this."

Lucius returned to his breakfast. "You should rethink your decision."

"I spent all night thinking about it, Lucius. My mind is made up on this."

Lucius sighed and pushed his breakfast away once again and stood. "Then I suppose I'll have to respect your decision. Of course you will be welcome here. As always."

Tom watched Lucius walk out, noticing the blond's stiff posture. He wondered why Lucius was bothered he wasn't returning to school. He knew it had nothing to do with him staying at Malfoy Manor. Lucius didn't mind having him; he knew that without a doubt.

"I hoped you would stay at school and continue to look after your brothers and sister. Less worry for me," Molly said as she moved into the room. A half smile adorned her face when Tom groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"I thought you went back home, Mrs. Weasley."

"I was heading that way…" Molly sat right next to him and turned her seat in to face him. "Tell me why you don't want to go back and don't give me that excuse you gave to Lucius."

"Mrs. Weasley," Tom ground out in warning; in no mood to bare his soul to anyone.

Molly's eyes narrowed on him. "Now you listen to me," she said lowly, "stop this sulking at once and tell me what is going on! Sulking does not befit a _Ukatae_ Dark Lord!"

"And neither does spilling my soul to the likes of you!" he hissed back and shot to his feet. He then howled in surprise and pain as Molly had his ear firmly in hand and twisted without mercy.

"The likes of me? Is that what you said, Tom?"

"Um…" Tom had realized he made a mistake the moment he said it but he couldn't very well apologize for it. "Well… Oww!" Molly continued to twist his pointed ear. "Merlin, woman. Let go!"

"Start talking or I'll pull your ear right off!"

Tom had no choice but to sit down again as he was quite fond of his appearance. She let his ear go and his hand flashed out to rub it gently, scowling at her as he did so. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really do not."

"You're so stubborn! You need to talk about it! Keeping whatever bothers you inside will only make it worse."

"If you're so smart than why don't you figure it out!" he snapped. "I don't see why you care so much anyway. You shouldn't care! I'm not Harry or Draco. I'm not one of your children. I don't need this! I'm perfectly fine by myself. Why can't you people leave me alone? I don't want any of these… these feelings. I hate it!" he ended with a strangled cry and covered his face with his hands once again.

Molly sat shocked for a minute, watching the boy's shoulders shaking. She quickly regained herself and sealed the room shut, casting Silencing spells all around. When she returned to Tom, who now had his head plastered on the table and his arms around his head, she pulled him up and into her arms. She ignored his annoyed hiss, which really only came out as quivering sound of disapproval, and forced his face against her shoulder. After a moment, he relaxed and moved his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

Molly remained quiet while Tom tried to get a hold of his emotions. She ran her fingers through his hair and rocked back and forth. It was easy to forget Tom was only a boy now. A boy who was experiencing certain emotions for the first time. Seeing his brothers like that must have cracked him somehow and she was not about to let him slink off to the dark and try and force himself back to the way he was before he became an eighteen year old. Before he started caring about people.

"There now, that's better, isn't it?" she murmured softly when she felt the tears stop falling and his breathing return to normal. "It's okay to cry, you know. A good cry never hurt anybody."

"Don't you get it? It's not acceptable. It's rather unbearable. I can't last like this…" he whispered. Instead of pulling away, Tom clung onto Molly even more.

"Tom…" he began and pulled away.

"Please don't," he whispered. "Please don't rationalize my feelings."

"Someone should, dear." Molly touched his arm. "It did feel good though, didn't it? Letting all that out." Tom reluctantly nodded. "It's not a weakness to care about those around you and to love those who are close to you. To feel what you're feeling when those people are threatened or harmed as Draco and Harry were. It is acceptable for you to feel lost and useless when you have to sit back and watch people you love go through hell. Honestly, I'd be worried if you weren't having this problem. Tom, we all had to stand back and let it happen. None of us could stop it. And you know every one of us would have if we could."

Tom nodded and sank back down into his seat, allowing Molly to keep her arm around his back as she sat beside him. "It's not just about last night," he finally mumbled.

"Please, Tom…"

But this time the head shaking was firm. "No. I- I haven't figured it out yet. I don't want to talk about it until I've figured it out." Tom paused and ran a hand through uncharacteristically disheveled hair. Molly had a hard time not gushing over him. He was so darn adorable looking like a lost puppy. He must have been reading her mind or something because his attention snapped back to her and he scowled. "I hate puppies."

Molly chuckled softly for a moment, hoping Tom would eventually go on and talk with her, but it became very apparent how stubborn he was when his mouth remained firmly shut. Sighing, she realized she would have to coax it out of him. "Tom, I want you listen to me. Will you do that?"

Tom grabbed the paper and began messing with the edges of it in a nervous habit. Finally he nodded and waited for her to go on.

"Do you remember what you were like before you reverted back to eighteen?"

"Some things I remember. But that life seems so long ago. The knowledge I gained throughout my life has stayed but other things are being drowned out, slipping and draining away…"

"And that scares you, doesn't it?"

Tom narrowed his eyes when she said the word scared, but since it was the truth, and Molly was smiling in understanding, he merely nodded.

"Tom, if you could go back and stop your alliance with Harry and Draco, would you? Would you want to revert back to the… ah…"

"The thing that I was?"

"Yes. Would you do that?"

"No."

"And if you could go back, would you refuse to become their brother?"

Tom took his time answering. It wasn't that he regretted becoming family with them, it was the fact that he was completely ensconced in their lives. Sharing a connection he had never dreamed possible of having. Loving Harry, Draco, and Hermione came without thought now. "No I wouldn't refuse. But I feel ridiculous having these emotions."

Molly nodded her understanding. "You're afraid to lose yourself. Your essence."

"I don't want to lose myself. I like being dark, Mrs. Weasley. I don't like holding back my temper. I don't want to become something that I hate."

"We don't want that either. Because we know if you become something you hate, you'll only revert back to your former self and become something much worse." Molly grasped his hand and made him look at her. "I want you to do what you want, Tom. Because I want you to grow properly and be happy."

"Some won't like it if I do what I want, Mrs. Weasley. You would definitely not approve."

"Don't let that bother you, dear. You can't please everyone. And that's the thing. You shouldn't try to please anyone unless you want to. You think we all expect things from you… that's the pressure getting to you, isn't it?" Tom nodded. "But what you don't seem to understand is we understand who you are, Tom. We expect you to lead us into a new future. That's the only expectation that should have you worrying and I know that's not what has you worried right now. You know you will not fail in that. And now with the new you, you think you have to change the way you are inside, that that's what we're all expecting, but that's not true. We want you to be who _you_ want to be.

"I'm saying this, realizing that I won't like some things that you do. But I can't push your character away. I wouldn't want to do that. It would only push you back to what you were. Push you away from us. We can only give and take. Give and take. I think you just need to figure it out what you can give and what you want to take from us. We'll accommodate you because we want to support you in every way.

"Just remember that these new emotions and experiences are good for you, dear. Don't run away from it. In the long run, it's an advantage. It's what being human is all about."

"Mrs. Weasley… I'm no longer human," was his reminder.

"You know what I mean. You've been given a wonderful chance at experiencing life for a second time. Don't run from it. Embrace it."

"I'm not sure how to do that."

"Brooding is fine, Tom. Taking time to examine yourself, talking to someone you feel comfortable with is also fine. What you shouldn't do is try to push those feelings or the people inspiring those feelings away."

He faced her, searching her eyes. In the past he would have sneered at the warmth and understanding he saw there. But now… "I'll try."

Molly nodded and stood. "Now I'm going to say something to you and I say this with love. By refusing to return to school, you are being a coward."

"Excuse me?"

"Coward." Molly surprised him when she sneered, which effectively made him forget his anger at being called a coward. Where had she picked up that sneer? "The term used for a fraidy-cat, shirker, slacker, chicken, quitter, deserter…"

"Yes, thanks! I got it!"

"You're running away. Plain and simple. That's a coward's way out." She smiled and headed for the door. "And you're not a coward, are you Tom?"

"I feel like one right now!" he snapped.

Molly chuckled as she opened the door. "Go back to school, Tom. That's a good boy."

She left him sitting there and scowling at the table once again. "I am not a _good_ boy." But she had changed his mind. He would return to Hogwarts. He would go to protect his family. Harry and Draco needed his support. After last night it was going to be hard for them to separate for classes and meals. Difficult for the mates to do anything without the other. At least Harry would have Hermione during meals and classes and Draco would have him. Outside of those times Tom planned to keep to himself for a while. He needed to sort himself out.

"Talyn."

The female _Ukatae_ quickly appeared beside him. "You called?"

"Take me back to Hogwarts now."

* * *

Dudley seriously thought about running home to his mother and locking himself away in his room forever. What the fuck was wrong with people to make them torture someone the way Draco and Harry had been tortured last night? That had been the worst thing he'd ever seen. That was what happened to soul mates when one dies? Fucking crazy! No way did he ever want to find a soul mate. No way! He could live happily without his soul mate, thank you very much!

He didn't run away though. In the end he got drunk with Fred, George, and Neville and let the alcohol dull away his senses and the worry for his cousin. And seriously, he had needed to get away from all the pained expressions crossing the faces of everyone he saw.

But now he was sober thanks to a nasty tasting potion Snape had given him. He'd gone outside and was now lying on his back on the Quidditch pitch, holding his new broom tightly against his chest. He was supposed to be practicing but he hadn't been doing a very good job on his own. His thoughts kept scattering and he was having trouble concentrating and staying in the air.

A sudden shadow fell over him, causing him to jerk in surprise. Draco stood over him with Harry perched securely on his back, both staring down at him with intense eyes. Well this was a surprise. No one had expected to see them for some time. It should have been strange to see Harry perched on Malfoy's back like that, but it wasn't. Harry looked quite comfortable with his arms thrown over shoulders and his hands clasped loosely together over his fiancé's chest. The most surprising thing about the entire image was Malfoy. He stood there with his arms back holding Harry up under his legs but looking as stoic as ever.

"Um… Hello?" he ventured as he scrambled to his feet having no idea what else to say. For a second he thought about inquiring after how they were feeling but that sounded stupid in his mind. And then Harry gave him a half grin that did not reach his eyes while Malfoy continued to stare at him, his eyes cold and condescending.

"Tell me, Dursley, is this the way you plan to help us? By lying on your arse all day?"

Dudley only barely managed to keep from voicing the thought that Malfoy sounded exactly like his father just then. "I was practicing but I spaced out and wasn't doing so good."

"Were you trying to fly by yourself?" Harry asked softly. "Dudley you should have someone with you to teach until you get the basics down."

Dudley shrugged. "Didn't want to bother anyone and no one was around when I decided to come out. Besides, I can do it alone. I'm not incapable of teaching myself."

Malfoy's lips parted and by the malicious look in his eyes Dudley knew he wasn't about to say anything nice. Only Harry turned his face and brushed his lips against the blond's neck. Dudley couldn't hear what they were saying but it was obvious by the expression crossing his cousin's face that they were talking telepathically. Finally, it looked like Malfoy relaxed.

"How far have you gotten then? Probably haven't left the ground yet." Draco snatched the broom out of Dudley's hand to study it. "Where did you get this? I don't recall giving you permission to use any of my good brooms."

"It's not yours." Dudley snatched it back. "It's mine."

Draco snatched it back. "Like hell! You could never afford a broom like this."

Harry rolled his eyes and slid off his lover's back. He grabbed the broom from Draco and handed it back to its owner. "It's his, Draco. I bought it for him."

The blond scowled at his mate "Of course you did. Couldn't help yourself, could you? Typical! Typical Gryffindor."

Harry smirked, not at all insulted. "I've also given him the Potter estate here in Wiltshire."

This was the first time Dudley had ever seen Malfoy truly surprised. His mouth was hanging wide-open, eyes wide with incredulity. Harry went on before Draco could berate him for that as well. "I'm going to teach Dudley the basics."

"Suppose someone should teach him. At least you're better on a broom then you are with your wings…" Draco leered at his mate as he caressed the black and green feathers.

"Who told you that?" Harry demanded and smacked Draco's hand away. "It's not true anyway!"

"Yeah, right." Draco chuckled darkly when Harry blushed a furious red.

Dudley stood back, watching all this in amusement and some shock. They were acting as they usually did. As if nothing had happened the night before. But then Draco started to walk away, waving over his shoulder and muttering, "couldn't care less if the bastard falls off his new broom" and Harry's eyes widened in panic. Dudley realized Harry was only pretending for the world. Clearly he did not want Draco out of his sight or even out of touching range.

"Hey, Malfoy! Aren't you going to stay?" he called out. Draco turned and glared at him but Dudley cut a glance at Harry who looked frozen stiff.

Draco returned to his mate's side. "I'm going to be over there, love." He pointed to the stands. "Not going anywhere, promise. And Brumek and Ozemir are over there." Harry nodded. "Besides. I wouldn't want to miss this fool falling off the broom from twenty feet up."

"Draco! Can't you be nice?"

As the Slytherin walked by Dudley, he pinned him with those cold eyes again. "Never going to happen."

Dudley turned to Harry once Draco had reached the stands. "He hates me."

"Afraid so. But hey, you don't have to worry about it. As long as you don't do something to really piss him off then you'll be fine."

Harry quickly summoned another broom from the many Draco had stored in the large equipment shed and soon had Dudley in the air without problem. Harry shot Draco a smug look. "Thirty Galleons you owe me!"

Draco scowled and shot Dudley a withering look. Damn arse cost him money! Why couldn't he fall off his broom already like he was supposed to? He was taking up too much of Harry's time and attention. Then again, at least his lover was occupied by flying and had relaxed some. He was enjoying being on his broom again… and yeah, Draco was more than a little jealous. Damn Dursley! And what the hell was Harry thinking to give that insignificant little twerp the deed to the Potter estate? Had his mate lost his mind? Draco was just considering the consequences of causing a sudden windstorm when Neville interrupted him.

"Draco, hey!" Neville called cheerfully as he jogged over.

"What is it?" he drawled when Neville sunk down next to him.

"Saw Harry and Dudley were flying. Thought I'd come and watch for a bit."

Draco looked at him with a blank face. "What exactly did you come out here to see? Or more specifically, whom did you come to see?"

"Well… err… you know, everyone loves watching Harry…"

"Yeah, I'm sure it was Harry." Neville blushed and Draco rolled his eyes. "Why don't you two go shag already. Your constant blushing is very annoying."

Neville's mouth began to open and close like a fish. "What… what are you saying? It's not like that!"

Draco turned his attention back to Harry. "What was in that letter to make you go berserk on Weasel when he took it from you?"

"No- Nothing! It was just a letter."

"Just a letter? Don't believe you."

"I swear. It was only a letter. He wanted to know if we could be friends and asked if we could correspond and get to know each other through letters. It's completely platonic."

Draco's sights went back to Dursley in surprise. Platonic? Yeah right. He had to admit though, that was a smooth move. "Do you want to learn to fly? Properly? We can teach you as well."

Again he was faced with the fish look. He reached out and smacked the Gryffindor upside the head. "Stop making that face. Yes or no."

"No, I don't think so. You know I'm no good on a broom." _And I don't trust you not to push me off it._

Draco stood and glared down at him. "The thing is… I don't care if you don't want to. Everyone who has that mark will be successful in everything they do. And you will be able to do everything. Get me?" Before Neville had a chance to say anything else, such as, "that's ridiculous!" Draco walked away towards the broom shed.

Harry noticed his lover and stopped flying. He hovered in the air and watched Draco lead Neville towards the shed, wondering what his lover was up to. Dudley came by to hover next to him and Harry was impressed he was only having mild trouble keeping his broom steady.

"What are they doing?" Dudley asked.

"Don't know." But Harry wasn't going to do anything else until Draco had reappeared from the shed. He could still feel his lover sending reassuring thoughts and vibes, but still… only when Draco reappeared he visibly relaxed. And then when Draco shoved a broom into Neville's hands, he started to chuckle. _What are you doing with Neville? You plan on pushing him off a broom?_

_No. I'm going to teach this ingrate how to fly. Can't have anyone making us look bad… Neville told me what Dursley wrote to him about. _

Harry glanced at Dudley, whose eyes were fixed on the obviously nervous Gryffindor below. _What? You're a matchmaker now? That's totally not in your character. You don't even like Neville and you hate Dudley._

_You are assuming far too much, lover. Who says I want to set them up?_

Harry snorted, _mentioning that letter was a big give away. _

_Someone really should teach Neville to fly- and I never said I didn't like him._

_What?! You've always said it and when did you start calling him Neville?_

_Well I changed my mind about him after he started that fight with the Weasel._

Harry furrowed his brows wondering why exactly Draco was doing this. In the end he decided it didn't really matter. _But you know if Neville really does fancy Dudley, making him practice now with Dudley watching is only going to be catastrophic. He's going to get so nervous he won't even get off the ground. _

_Nonsense. Watch and learn, lover._

Harry continued to chuckle lowly and draped himself over his hovering broom like a stretched out cat to watch the couple on the ground. "This should be fun."

Neville stared at the broom in his hand for a moment before looking up at Draco. "I've never seen so many nice brooms in one place before… Are you sure you want to do this? I'm useless at this."

"All it takes is practice."

"Yeah… um… why are you trying to help me?"

Draco stopped walking and huffed in annoyance. "I believe I've already explained that part but if you need extra motivation. Don't you think your parents would like to see you handle a broom properly? You didn't even try to master flying after first year lessons were finished, did you?"

"Well no. But only because I knew I couldn't get any better."

"That's stupid thinking." _Harry, take your bastard cousin to the other side of the Pitch. _

_I wish you'd stop calling him names._

_And I wish you would stop thinking I'm going to warm up to him. _"Okay, mount your broom and let's go. We don't have all day."

Neville did what the Slytherin demanded. He really didn't think he had a choice anyway. Draco looked determined to teach him how to fly properly.

After an hour he could make it back and forth across the Pitch without wobbling like an idiot, and Harry thought it was a good thing he finally did catch on because Draco looked like he'd reached the end of his patience by that time. Harry was sure the blond was going to push Neville off just so they could finish and he wouldn't have to say it was his failed teachings that did it.

Draco and Neville zoomed over and the blond produced a Snitch from his robes. "How about it, lover?"

"Yes!"

The Snitch was released and the four watched it zoom away. Neville and Dudley soon lost sight of it but Draco and Harry remained immobile, hovering on their brooms, eyes zigzagging back and forth… After a minute, Harry's shoulders slumped.

"This isn't going to work."

"Why? What's wrong?" inquired Neville.

"We haven't played a Seeker's game since before we transformed into _Ukatae_," Draco explained, "and now we can see the Snitch wherever it goes. Even if we try looking away to allow it to move around without following its position, once we focus back it's easy to spot."

"It's too slow," Harry mourned. "Just as well we can't play Quidditch this year. The games would be over in seconds."

A moment of silence passed in which both Seekers pouted in their displeasure and Neville shared an amused glance with Dudley. Both were nearly startled off their brooms when Draco exclaimed suddenly, "We're going to play!" He flew off after the Snitch, caught it, and then flew to the ground where Ozemir and Brumek stood watch.

"Can you fix this?" Draco asked and held out the hovering Snitch to the Scholar.

Ozemir's eyes widened excitedly. "Oh! What's this?" he snatched up the Snitch and brought it up to his nose, turning it over and around studying it.

"A Golden Snitch. We use it in the game of Quidditch. It's supposed to fly around, be incredibly hard to find and see… Harry and I are Seekers. The players whose job it is to find and catch the Snitch in order to bring the game to an end. However now that we're not human…"

"It gives you no challenge," Ozemir ended for him and Draco nodded.

"Can you enhance it? Make it faster and harder to see?"

"Hmm…" Ozemir fingered the Snitch, his brows furrowing in thought as he contemplated. "Yes, I can do that. But I gather you want it quickly…" Draco nodded. "Then the advancements would only be temporary. Should you want something done specifically and permanent, I suggest you design a new one yourself when you have the time."

Draco nodded again. Ozemir cradled the Snitch tightly in his hands and murmured a few words in _Ukatae_. The only words Draco caught were speed and sight. Ozemir extended his hands and placed the Snitch into Draco's. "Hold tight until you are ready to release it."

"_Darvu taemie_, Ozemir."

Draco flew off and Brumek stepped closer to his mate. "Did you make it very hard?"

Ozemir grinned. "Yep! They'll have to use more than just their eyes to find it. This will be a good exercise for them." Brumek made a small sound of approval and Ozemir's grin grew. "They seem alright, don't you think?"

Brumek nodded and shifted so their arms brushed together. "They are strong and they are together. They'll be fine."

"I'm glad. I was so worried, Brumek. And we were gone…"

"Don't think too much on it. It's over and it will not happen again."

The two guards remained silent as they watched the young ones start their game. Almost immediately the two lost sight of the Snitch as it was now almost completely invisible and it took quite some time before one of them spotted it.

"Ozemir, I've been thinking…"

"Hirsha save me! I'm dying from shock!"

Brumek sighed and shook his head. "One day you will have reached my limit."

The Scholar grinned cheekily. "Nonsense! Your limits are beyond the skies, dear lover."

"I was just wondering…" Brumek went on quickly as he looked away from his mate, wondering how Ozemir could say such a thing with such ease and leave him feeling strangely content. "What happens when the young one becomes pregnant? How will he train?"

"Brumek, please… There are spells we can use to insure the babe is not harmed inside the womb while Harry trains. What we need to worry about is his mate. Draco will not allow him to fight too hard and his protectiveness will get in the way of our training."

"You leave Draco to Falde and myself. No need to call Dagon out on him. I suppose we can start weapons training tomorrow if what you say is true. About the spells to protect the future heir."

Ozemir smiled and nodded. "Harry will get angry if restrictions are put on his training."

Brumek smirked. "Very angry. He's stubborn, isn't he? He'll fight his mate tooth and nail on that." The two guards returned their attentions to the sky when they heard Draco yelling at Harry's cousin to get out of the way or he'd knock the bloke down.

Ozemir laughed. "He's so mean."

Dudley scowled at Draco's retreating back and then dropped down to go watch in the stands where Neville had already taken himself.

"Dangerous to be up there with them. They usually end up doing crazy moves," Neville explained. "They really are good. Especially when they're flying against each other. Too bad they can't be on the Quidditch teams anymore."

"At least they can still have fun like this. After what happened last night…"

"Umm… yeah, about last night…" Neville cleared his throat and looked away. "How much of it, exactly, do you remember? You know… after we started to drink with Fred and George."

Dudley blinked at him, several times, and tried to think about what Neville could be talking about. Unfortunately he was drawing a blank.

Seeing that blank look on Dudley's face, Neville elaborated. "I only ask because I think I passed out kind of early on and I didn't wake up where I thought I had passed out." _Not to mention the crazy drunken dream I had that didn't seem like a dream at all._

"Those two, Fred and George…" Dudley rested his hands on the bench behind him and reclined back. "They're crazy. They were mixing all sorts of alcohol together. It's no wonder we passed out after a short time. Maybe they moved you."

"So you don't remember anything either?" Dudley shook his head and Neville didn't know why, but he was sort of disappointed. He was sure that dream had actually been real. "About your letter… it's okay, you know. To keep writing. I'd like to write back."

"Yeah?"

The Gryffindor nodded and mirrored Dudley by leaning back to have a better view of Draco and Harry. "Sure."

Harry and Draco zoomed around, looking all over the pitch, but it was clear they could not find the Snitch. Harry stopped flying and hovered and looked around that way and after a time Draco pulled up beside him, looking somewhat pissed off.

"Ozemir," he yelled down, "I didn't tell you to make it impossible!"

"You'll have to use more than your eyes to see and catch it." Draco then went on a rant about how this game was supposed to be for fun only, while Harry remained still and quiet while his eyes darted all over the pitch.

Neville couldn't help but laugh. "These last few months have been really enlightening."

"How's that?"

"Draco. Usually he kept his emotions in check. He was always a cold bastard on the outside, well except when he was fighting Harry. He's opened up a lot more. I guess Harry had a hand in that…" Neville shifted closer so he could talk more quietly, knowing how well the _Ukatae_ could hear. "Last night outside of Draco's room…that was terrifying." Dudley nodded, but Neville was shaking his head knowing Dudley wasn't catching on to what he was thinking. "Aside from what was happening it was the way Draco was reacting. No one had ever heard him like that before. Harry, he's prone to lose his temper, lose the grip on his emotions on occasion, but not Draco. That's why at school he's known as the Ice Prince of Slytherin. Seriously, before this year, I swear no one ever thought he cared about anything or anyone-" Neville cut off when he realized he was just babbling. "Ah, sorry…"

"Hey, don't be sorry." Dudley was always interested in anything Neville had to say, even if the boy was babbling. "And I get it. It was scary seeing both of them like that. And you know them better than I do."

Neville shrugged. "It's not like I know Draco all that well. He tormented me every year until he and Harry got together. I guess it's just weird seeing another side of him…" Neville grinned then, "but I'm happy to be on his side now. I heard over the summer he beat Ron and Seamus nearly to death for insulting Harry and Hermione."

"Spreading rumors, Longbottom? Surely you have better things to do."

Neville closed his eyes in mortification. Professor Snape was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. And then to his horror, the snarky bastard climbed the stands and sat right next to him. "It- it's not a rumor, Professor. It really happened."

"And do you think it's anyone's business but Draco's?"

Neville hung his head, "sorry Professor."

"Severus, stop it," Hermione chastised as she joined them, her eyes glued to the skies. Harry had finally spotted the elusive Snitch and was diving for it.

He glanced over shoulder to see if Draco had spotted it as well and when he saw his lover was still preoccupied with yelling at their guardians, Harry pulled up with a sigh. "Draco, the game! Come on!"

Draco stopped mid rant to see what his lover was yelling about and Harry was pointing to something at the far end of the pitch. "Did you see it?" he asked once he pulled up alongside him.

"Sensed it. Once I did that I could hear it. And then it was easy to see. But now I have to start over because you were too busy bitching at Ozemir."

Affronted did not begin to describe the look on Draco's face. "I do not bitch, Potter. I was simply expressing my displeasure in having to work so hard when this is only supposed to be a game."

"But it's more fun this way. We have to work harder at it. Now, are you ready to play? I had to let it go once already. I'm not going to do it again." Harry shot a grin at his lover and then took off, his broom climbing high into the sky straight at the sun.

"I don't sense anything," Draco muttered but he took off after Harry anyway. However it didn't take long for him to catch sight of the translucent Snitch as it veered off course in a head dive towards the ground.

Harry and Draco lost sight of the rest of the world and took to playing the game as they always did. With nothing but fierce competition between them.

"And the game begins," Hermione laughed, happy to see things would be as normal as ever after Harry was nearly knocked off his broom as Draco sped by him with a sneer on his face.

"Arse!" Harry yelled.

"What are you complaining about? Fall off and your wings will save you… Oh that's right. You're bollocks at flying with your wings!"

Dudley's mouth hung wide open the entire time he watched Draco and Harry flying. They were ruthless with their flying, trying to knock each other off at every turn, flinging really nasty insults at each other. The game was so intense that all talking had stopped and everyone was watching intently.

Draco was ahead of Harry, his hand stretched out. He could feel the Snitch's wings flutter against the tips of his fingers. "Just a bit more…"

Harry surprised everyone when he put on a burst of speed and swung his broom around to do a 360, knocking the back of Draco's broom. The blond spun out of control and the Snitch slipped out of his reach. And while Draco was bringing his broom under control, Harry took that time to capture the Snitch with a smirk.

The moment they were on the ground, Draco rushed over to Harry, "you bloody cheated. That was an illegal move!"

Harry grinned and buffed the Snitch on his shirt. "I've seen you do the exact same thing before."

"That was my Snitch, Potter. You're not supposed to cheat! You're a bloody Gryffindor!"

"And you're a sore loser. Get over it already. We'll have another game later and maybe I'll let you win it." Harry blew a kiss at his irate lover before turning to walk to the stands where their friends were waiting.

Draco most certainly didn't like that. Having Harry say he couldn't win on his own… that was unacceptable!

Harry came to stand in front of Neville and Dudley, joking with them for a minute before Neville caught sight of Draco rapidly approaching his mate's back. "Um… Harry, mate, you might want to turn around."

Harry suddenly found himself in the air and was twisted around until perched firmly over his mate's shoulder. His chin bumped against Draco's back while his legs were flailing about and Draco wrapped an arm around his legs to keep him from kicking his chest.

"Be still, lover."

"Draco," he hissed in a trembling voice, "put me down. Right now!" He would never let on but Draco picking him up as if he weighed nothing was a really big turn on. But of course Draco could read his mind and the blond bastard started to laugh.

Severus rolled his eyes. A semblance of normalcy had been restored at least. It was a relief, of course. But sometimes they acted like children. _Really lustful children,_ he thought with a sneer when Draco's hand moved from Harry's legs up to his bum, and there it stayed as he turned and began to walk away from them towards the broom shed where Draco planned to do who knows what. Severus was sure he did not want to know.

His thoughts on that matter were interrupted when an owl dropped a letter into his lap. He recognized the Hogwarts emblem right away and wondered what the old man wanted now. As he was part of Draco's family, it gave him the right to take a short leave of absence for the Inheritance that never happened. So the letter couldn't be a reprimand of some sort for being away.

But the letter wasn't from Dumbledore. It was from Minerva. He read the letter and scowled at the contents. "Damn it all to bloody hell…" he murmured furiously under his breath.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

He handed the letter over to Hermione and stood. "Draco! Stop messing about. We must return to Hogwarts!"

Draco spun on his heel. "But Uncle Sev… I was about to teach Potter a lesson."

"I'll teach you a lesson when I get down, you big idiot! Why do you have to be so tall, huh?" Harry's shout ended in a snicker when one of his wings smacked Draco across the face.

"Now, Draco!" Severus bellowed.

Harry went still at the harshness of Severus' voice and shared a concerned look with Draco. Something was definitely amiss.

* * *

The Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor was crowded with people as the hand full of students and Severus prepared to return to school. Lucius looked more than pleased the see most of their backs. As they all gathered, it was the first time he'd seen his son since the night before. Since Draco tried to kill himself.

"Draco, your father would like a word," Sirius said and motioned behind them.

Draco turned and found his father lurking in one of the many shadows surrounded the Hall. "Of course."

It was obvious Draco was reluctant to drop the arm he had securely around his mate's slim middle and Lucius was sorry he had asked for a private word, especially after seeing the fright appearing on Harry's face when the arm did drop. His son pointed over, showing Harry exactly where he would be, which eased the tension from the Gryffindor's shoulders. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and squeezed his shoulders reassuringly while Dursley came over and they both engaged Harry in conversation as soon as Draco left.

He came to stand in front of him and they simply stared at each other for a moment; Draco wondering what was going on with the odd looks on his father's face and Lucius not sure how to say what he wanted to say. Lucius was feeling very unlike a Malfoy. Incredibly emotional.

"Father?" Draco asked in worry after seeing a world of emotion crossing Lucius face. "What's wrong? You look pale. I'm going to get Amortia."

That seemed to open up a floodgate of more emotions and Draco suddenly found himself in a tight embrace and suddenly very wary. "Draco, please do us all a large favor and take care of yourself and Harry. I don't want you two dropping off the face of the earth. I don't want- Nothing can happen to you. Is this understood?"

Draco returned the embrace in slight shock and could only nod. His father's show of emotions swamped him with his own.

While Draco was speaking with his father, Harry studied Dudley until his cousin was fidgeting nervously. Finally his green eyes softened the slightest bit. "You're looking better than ever, Dudley. Nothing but muscle now."

"Yeah, well… guess I have you to thank for that."

"No. You have Ozemir and yourself to thank for that. I didn't do anything."

"Going to be okay, Harry?"

"Oh sure." Harry waved his concern away. "Time heals all, right?" He shook his head, hoping that were true. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the Potter estate. Move in as soon as possible, Dudley."

"Harry, I said in the reply letter-"

The Gryffindor raised his hand and Dudley found his tongue stuck to the top of his mouth. "I don't care what you want. It's what I want. I want you two protected. The less time I have to worry about you gives me more time to worry about bigger issues. And there are some seriously big issues needing to be taken care of. You and Aunt Petunia are not safe in that flat. Move at once."

"And if you think about it," Sirius put in, "you'll be closer to Malfoy Manor then. You could fly here or Floo directly and you'll be here more than not. Having your mother close will ease your mind. Right?"

They were both right and Dudley knew it. "I don't know," he grinned. "I was having fun popping in on Mrs. Weasley every time I needed to Floo."

"This matter is closed then."

"But… we can't accept the property from you, Harry. It's a big thing to give away."

Harry adopted a grin that sent chills down Dudley's spine. "Who said I was giving it away for free?"

Neville came along then. He cleared his throat as he arrived in the hall, having come straight from his parents' room after a lengthy goodbye. The strangeness of having his parents well and coherent had not left yet and he always left them feeling dazed, but genuinely blessed. Now he was ready to return to school. There was one more person he wanted to say goodbye to, only he was terribly nervous and had no idea what to say.

Was it wrong to wish Dudley were attending Hogwarts as well? Was it weird that he wished it more than he ought to? Luckily his nervousness was not under scrutiny as the object of his thoughts stood a few feet away talking with Harry about something.

"Hello, Neville."

The Gryffindor turned around and smiled. "'Lo, Luna. Ready to go back to school."

"Oh, yes." She twirled her wand between her fingers and giggled. "Excitement awaits."

Neville's smile faded. "Err… what sort of excitement?"

Luna laughed and twirled around. "We shall see!"

"Oh bother." Luna was back to being as strange as ever, laughing and viewing the world through glazed eyes, taking in nothing and everything at once.

"Neville! Luna!" Harry waved them over. "Ready?"

"Coming!" Luna skipped over to the Gryffindor, wrapped her arm around Harry's and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "You better?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Luna says we're going to have excitement."

"There's always excitement," Harry replied in amusement as his sight shifted to the shadows where Draco continued to stand with his father. Poor Lucius looked about ready to cry.

"Sirius? Is the pregnancy playing with Lucius' hormones yet?" he asked quietly.

The Animagus nodded then looked at Lucius. "Ah, I better go save him before he starts to cry in public. He'll never forgive me if I let that happen." He turned and gave Harry a huge bear hug.

"Mind the wings!" Harry gasped.

"DAMAGE ONE FEATHER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Draco suddenly bellowed as he stormed over and ripped Harry away. He glared murder at the Animagus, who watched Draco in silent horror. Every word the blonde spoke was accompanied with low threatening growls. "I swear on all that's holy I'll rip you to shreds-"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

Everyone except Sirius turned as Hermione stormed over. Sirius thought it would be in his best interest to keep his eyes on the furious _Ukatae_ and make no sudden movements.

Hermione walked up and shook her brother. "What the hell has gotten into you? You were threatening Sirius, for Merlin's sake! Harry is in no danger from him."

"Instincts, instincts, instincts…" Luna sang. "_Ukatae_ instincts are hard to suppress, you know? Harder still as time runs along. Draco will explode if he doesn't do as he wishes."

Draco recovered himself by that time and looked appalled. "Sirius, I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me… I truly am sorry. I can't believe I threatened you like that."

The following silence was drowned out by sudden laughter. All eyes turned to Harry where he was bent over clutching his stomach while the laughter bubbled out from every pore. "Merlin! That was great! I needed that. I feel loads better now."

Sirius looked put out as he moved away. "Glad someone found it amusing." He grabbed Lucius' hand and tugged him away from the hall, muttering all the while, "I for one really thought I was about to die. Only for hugging my godson..."

"That came out unexpectedly," Draco whispered as he watched Sirius and his father leave. "I lost grip…"

Harry was able to get a hold of his laughter and thought about it for a moment. "It's probably because I gave you permission and promised not to get mad. I told you not to suppress your urges like that anymore if it was going to drive you crazy."

"You've been suppressing instincts?" Ozemir yelled, suddenly beside them. "No! No, you can't do that! The only thing you can push down is your magical powers. But never your instincts! Hirsha!" The Scholar spun around and gave Falde an incredulous look.

"Calm down, Ozemir!" Brumek barked. "We can talk about it at the school."

"But they've been suppressing their instincts!" he rounded on the young ones. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Draco smiled without humor, "are you raising your voice to us?"

"Um… no?"

"Good." Draco looked around the hall while Ozemir pouted and walked back to his amused mate, muttering about the stupidity of young ones. "Where's Tom?"

"He's already back at school," Hermione answered and she didn't quite meet his gaze. " Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny were taken back earlier today as well."

"Let's go then." Severus said. "We're all here who needs to go."

Falde whisked Draco and Harry off to Hogwarts, while Severus and Hermione went along with Brumek. Neville hurried into Ozemir's Shadow along with Luna before anything else could be said. He didn't miss the disappointed look on Dudley's face when he realized he wasn't going to say goodbye. But he couldn't say anything. He was back to feeling like a bumbling idiot and he had no wish for Dudley to see him like that. Ever.

* * *

Severus instructed the _Ukatae_ guards to Shadow the students back to Draco's room and once they were all there he explained why they had to return early.

"Aurors? Here to see us? Why?" Harry asked.

"Apparently you haven't seen today's copy of _The_ _Prophet_. Lucius and Molly gave Skeeter a mountain of material to work with," Severus replied as he moved towards the door. "You two stay here. I'll go and see what the situation is first. I suggest you find the paper and read the article. You wouldn't want to be surprised by their questioning."

"I knew speaking to that witch was going to get us into trouble!" Harry hissed as the door shut behind his uncle.

Neville cleared his throat, "can I be Shadowed to my dorm?"

"Oh sure," Brumek drawled, "because we're your own personal transportation service. That's why we're here. To transport brats like you all around..."

"I'll walk."

Draco approached Brumek in a leisurely manner and sized the warrior up. "First, drop the attitude," he demanded. "Then take Neville to Gryffindor tower. And when you get back, go take Ozemir off somewhere and spend some _quality_ time with him because I sense that's why you're so pissed off."

Brumek started to scowl when Draco made his first two demands, but by the third, his scowl disappeared to replaced by a small smirk. "I live to serve." He pulled Neville into Shadow and quickly disappeared. Draco turned around and shot Ozemir a grin, then snorted to find the Scholar blushing furiously and staring at the ceiling. Brumek returned in seconds. He Shadowed behind his mate and pulled Ozemir against his chest before disappearing once again.

Falde looked very displeased when he addressed Draco. "We must follow your commands, young one, But do not be rash. You need to be protected and you can't send us off whenever you like it. I cannot protect you two and your sister at the same time when you separate."

"I'll protect Harry," replied Draco coolly. "You can go with Hermione."

"That is senseless."

"Protecting my mate is senseless?" Draco asked lowly and stepped towards the warrior. "Are you implying I am unable to protect Harry?"

Hermione crept over and sat beside Harry. "What is wrong with Draco? I understand after what happened that he would be slightly more protective. But this seems out of control."

Harry grinned, sat back, and laced his hands behind his head. "Don't know. But I like it. Wasn't sure if I would but right now I feel warm and fuzzy inside. It's just like he was when the bond first made itself known."

"Did you just say warm and fuzzy?"

He snorted when he caught the disbelieving look she threw him. "It's very comforting."

"Sometimes you're more of a girl than I am," she whispered.

"Well I do like taking it up the bum… and as often as Draco can manage." He smirked in victory when she jerked away from him with a disapproving frown.

"Of course that is not what I'm implying!" Falde snapped.

"Everyone has a job to do, Draco. It would be horribly unfair of you to take Falde's job away."

Draco ignored Falde and spun around the face the Ravenclaw. "What's it to you, Loony?"

"You can protect Harry always but having a Guard is sensible. No one is asking you to step aside but we must be cautious. Shouldn't we?"

Draco frowned but did not dispute her. "I just thought Brumek and Ozemir needed time together. After all they went through to get to this stage…"

"Once again he shows his true character," Luna laughed softly. "You're such a sweetie, Draco. How could we have missed it all these years?"

"Shut. It." Draco turned back to Falde. "I'm sorry. I will not send you or the others away again without asking first."

"That's fine."

"And to solve this little problem," Harry put in, "Falde can bring Hermione in Shadow when we go have this little interview with the Aurors. It shouldn't take long."

"That is also acceptable."

* * *

Harry and Draco entered the empty classroom following Severus and immediately took the seats Kingsley waved them to. Falde and Hermione entered and stood back against the wall and kept quiet. Both keeping their eyes on Dumbledore who was also present.

Draco nudged Harry's shoulder. _Try not to give anything away. _

_Draco, don't insult me. _

_I'm only saying… sometimes your face is entirely too expressive and you don't even realize… _As Harry sat, Draco reached over and pulled back Harry's collar to glance down at his back to look through the glamour covering the wings. His disappointed sigh was drowned out by Harry's annoyed hiss.

"What are you doing? You've been doing it all day. Cut it out."

"Nothing. Your tag keeps poking out," Draco muttered as he sat. Harry's sidelong glance told him the Gryffindor didn't believe a word.

Kingsley waited until they were seated and completely still before taking the seat in front of them. "Snape. You can leave now."

"I'd rather not," Severus replied with a pointed look at Dumbledore, who sat off in a corner, looking on with a slight frown. "In regards to being questioned, I have the right as the guardians of these two boys to be present during this."

Dumbledore's frown faded to his more genial smile. "You are not Mr. Malfoy's guardian, Severus."

"Point of fact, Dumbledore, I am. In Lucius' absence, I am Draco's guardian."

"It doesn't make any difference," Kingsley said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are no longer under age. Should I want to question them alone, I may do so."

Severus' face tightened when he realized the truth of the matter. "If that is the case… However, I must ask why the Headmaster is here. Does this concern him?"

"No. I was about to ask him to leave as well."

Dumbledore looked up in surprise a moment, before smiling gently at Kingsley. "Surely this concerns me as well. I have spent many, many years trying to rid the world of Voldemort…."

Severus sneered at him. "I don't recall seeing your name anywhere mentioned in _The_ _Prophet_ this morning. This does not concern you."

Harry's hand slid into Draco's and laughed mentally. _Uncle Sev isn't keeping his cool, love. _

_Hmmm. _"Can we get on with this? I'd rather enjoy the rest of my birthday with better company."

Kingsley motioned for the two elder wizards to leave. "I'll speak to Harry and Draco alone."

Once Severus and Dumbledore were gone, and after Kinsley sent out the other two Aurors to wait, he pinned them with a frown. "Do you have anything to say before we start?"

In which Draco answered immediately, "yes. I'm not at all pleased to have been brought here for questioning. Skeeter wrote the article and we all know she hardly prints the truth. And she says she received the information from an anonymous source. I assure you we are not the source."

"Be that as it may…."

"Ask your questions," Harry said. "We can't have anything to say if we don't know the questions."

"Is _The Prophet_ reporting truth? Have you defeated Voldemort?"

"No comment."

"No comment."

If this annoyed Kingsley, he made no outward sign of it. Harry thought the Auror had expected a reply like that. "And the Longbottoms? Have they made a full recovery?"

Harry's face remained blank. "We have heard rumors."

"And who healed them?" Kingsley asked as if Harry had said it were true. "It wasn't the Healers at St. Mungo's. I know that for a fact. And why is Tom Riddle's name cast all over the section on the Longbottoms?"

One blond sculpted eyebrow rose. "Perhaps it was Tom Riddle who healed them. Perhaps it was Riddle who actually defeated the Dark Lord. Perhaps it is Tom Riddle who has somehow managed to get the Death Eaters under control and has stopped the muggle attacks. Perhaps."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe whatever you want, Kingsley. The fact remains Lord Voldemort has not been seen in months. The Death Eaters have stopped killing muggles, the Longbottoms may have been revived… Have you tried talking with the Longbottoms?" Draco asked.

"I would talk with them, but first we have to find them. They seem to have disappeared from St. Mungo's."

Harry smirked. "Good luck with that then."

Kingsley sat back and dropped the hardened Auror look to pin Harry with a grin. "You two aren't going to give me anything concrete, are you? Didn't think you would," he went on when they remained quiet. "But this had to be followed, you understand. You do realize I only want what is best for the Wizarding World? I want to keep it protected."

Harry felt his lip curl to bare his teeth. "That's funny. You sound just like Dumbledore."

"But I'm not him and you know it."

"Are you trying another Auror tactic?" Draco asked as his hand attached to the back of Harry's neck, massaging the sudden tension away. "By being friendly with us? Do you think that will get you different results?"

Kingsley took a moment before answering. He looked away from them, gaze to the window. When he finally turned back he seemed earnest. "I realize our world is changing. I realize you and yours have a lot to do with the changes even though it's all been relatively invisible… But I need to know and I think you owe it to the world to let us know if we're in danger from you and You-Know-Who."

Harry laughed outright. "Bold, Kingsley."

"Because, Harry. I know being straight with you is the only way to go about anything."

"Being bent would probably get you better results," Draco said with a snort, then grunted when Harry elbowed him.

"Be serious!" Harry hissed.

"I wish to discuss something with you, Kingsley," Draco went on after throwing Harry a teasing smirk. "Since we're being so friendly."

"Fine then. What?"

"Harry and I are getting married next month."

Kingsley watched Harry glow as a smile bloomed on his face. "Yes, I am aware."

"I wondered if I might call on the Aurors for protection?"

"Of course."

Draco frowned in his surprise. "What? Just like that?"

"Yes. And I'll surprise you further by agreeing to not investigate any of your guests unless it's obvious who they are."

"You're joking!"

"We're still not telling you anything," Draco drawled. "If this is some sort of-"

"Yes. It is a ploy. This wedding is very important to the two of you, obviously. But do you not realize what it could mean for Wizarding Britain? The message you two are sending. It is in everyone's best interest to see the wedding go on without a problem."

The fact that Kingsley had his own motive put Draco more at ease. He wouldn't have trusted the Auror had he said he was simply doing it as a favor. _Let's give him something, _he thought.

_Give him too much more and Tom will flip._

_Tom's not here, is he? I want to give him more. The more we get out the faster things can move along._

Harry looked at the ground for a minute, chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he decided and nodded. _What do you want to give him?_

* * *

"Our brother will want to murder you the moment he finds out what you told Kingsley!" Hermione hissed the moment they were away from prying eyes and ears and in the safety of Severus' office.

"All we said was You-Know-Who was dead."

"But he isn't!" she shrieked. "He isn't dead! You didn't kill him!"

"Tom was born again," Harry interjected. "He was kind of born again that night. So doesn't that mean he died first? And it's not like we said the Dark Lord is dead. We only said You-Know-Who. And Kingsley knows I never say it like that. I've never been afraid of saying Voldemort. He'll realize he's only been given a half truth and maybe he'll figure it out himself."

Severus chuckled. "Why don't you just go and tell Kingsley everything then? You're keeping no secrets!"

Draco peered at his godfather. "Even if everything did get out, do you think we care? It's not going to hurt us. It will only hurt Dumbledore. And that's what we want. To pull him down from the high horse everyone has helped him onto."

"I still think you're being careless," Severus replied.

"I agree," Hermione said with a nod.

"What do you think Kingsley is going to do with the information?" Harry asked. "He's not about to report it to anyone because he isn't sure we're telling the truth. Unfortunately for him, we haven't done anything wrong therefore he couldn't use Veritaserum on us."

"The entire interview was a complete waste of time," drawled Draco. "Honestly. Doesn't the Auror division have better things to do then come to the school harassing innocent students?"

"There's nothing innocent about you," his godfather replied with a snort.

"Sure but Kingsley doesn't need to know that."

"Oh, Harry. I'm sure he knows," Hermione laughed as she slid onto Severus' lap and ignoring his small glare. "We've already decided he isn't stupid."

"You two can go now," Severus ordered the _Ukatae_ males. "Curfew is soon."

"Right. Curfew." Draco shook his head as he pulled Harry towards the door. "Why doesn't he tell the truth? He wants to shag Hermione into the table."

They weren't sure who had thrown it. It could have been either Hermione or Severus. But one of them threw a paperweight as the mates left and narrowly missed Draco's head.

* * *

Monday started off as usual, with the four young ones being led into the forest before sunrise for their morning exercises. As morning training went on it became clear Tom had closed off from everyone. He didn't speak unless asked a direct question from one of their trainers, he stood a little off to the side away from everyone else, and his face remained blank the entire time. Hermione was the first to realize what was going on and instructed her brothers to leave him alone.

There was something else also and it wasn't until after training Harry finally realized there was something off with Ozemir and Brumek. The Scholar seemed both sad and angry and he kept himself as far away from Brumek as possible. When he did look at his mate (not often) it was always with furious disappointment. It was so unlike the Scholar's character that it had Harry worried. And Brumek… he had never been so irritable. Harry couldn't understand what was going on.

"Ozemir and Brumek?" he asked Draco when the blond finally reemerged from the bathroom.

"Yes." Draco stopped in front of his mirror, running fingers through his bangs one last time. "When I said quality time I did not mean to fight."

"Did you see the looks Ozemir was throwing Brumek? It's obvious Brumek hurt him somehow."

Draco's sharp gaze snapped to his mate. "I missed those particular looks."

Harry moved in front of the mirror so he could put his Gryffindor tie on. "Should we do something?"

Draco wrapped him in an embrace from behind. "Even if I say no you're still going to stick your nose in it."

Harry glared at his mate's reflection. "I don't like to see Ozemir looking like that. It's not normal and it makes me edgy."

Sighing, Draco dropped his chin onto Harry's shoulders. "At least wait a day and see what happens. They'll probably work it out on their own."

"Okay."

Draco remained quiet and still until his lover had finished with his tie. "Harry."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to leave you."

Harry turned in his arms and planted a light kiss on his lips. "I feel the same. But we have to."

Draco was growing tired of all the rules around Hogwarts keeping him away from his mate. None of the rules suited him at all. If it weren't for Hermione and their need for a unified student body, he would have left school already. It wasn't as if he planned to get a job in the Wizarding World once they graduated. They weren't going to be living in the Wizarding World the majority of the time in the near future.

_Quit those thoughts right now. If we don't finish school, Hermione would kill us. _Harry laughed softly when Draco scowled and he kissed him again. This time letting it linger and deepen, sliding his tongue leisurely into and around the blond's mouth, dancing with Draco's tongue until he felt the hunger grow and spread throughout his body.

Reluctantly he pulled away and laughed again when Draco tried to follow with an annoyed growl.

"Don't get worked up now, Draco. We have class."

"Then don't kiss me like that before we have to go somewhere! Honestly, Harry. You ask the impossible sometimes."

It was only a half surprise when they left the bedroom to find Brumek and Falde waiting for them. And now it was confirmed Ozemir didn't want to be anywhere near his mate and it remained so the rest of the day and the following days. Brumek and Ozemir didn't need to be together during classes anymore because the Mates' Call was no longer in effect.

It was during his last class on Monday when Harry noticed Brumek had grown considerably paler than normal and his eyes looked tormented. Harry wasn't the only one to notice.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione whispered once the class was over and they were packing their bags. "I thought they solved their problems."

"Looks like another came up. Something bad."

"We should do something."

Harry shook his head. "Draco says we should keep our noses out of this for a while. I'm inclined to agree with him. To be honest I'm not sure I want to get mixed in with this at all."

* * *

It was Wednesday evening, nearly time for dinner, and the first time Tom had made an appearance outside of classes and training since returning from Malfoy manor. He had taken to retreating to the Chamber whenever he had no classes or wasn't made to train; still annoyed he had changed his mind about returning, still pondering these… feelings. It was all Molly's fault. Calling him a coward. Amazing that she still lived. He felt bad for ignoring his siblings but they seemed to understand, or at least Hermione did, and left him alone for the most part.

Tom had no specific destination in mind as he walked; instead he simply wandered the halls. Walking close to the dank walls, brushing fingers against the stone of the place he'd always thought of as home. He passed deeper into the school and eventually found himself in unfamiliar territory. Strange. He'd always believed he had seen every part of Hogwarts years before when he first became a student. He'd made it a goal to learn and memorize every nook and cranny of Hogwarts and he thought he had. But here he was, standing in a dimly lit hallway which looked like it hadn't seen people in years.

Continuing on, fingers still caressing the stone, he turned a corner and stopped. This hallway was almost completely dark but there was enough light to see a shadow of something standing half way down. He pointed his wand at the shadow, "_lumos_."

It was a girl. Her back was too him but it was obvious she was female. Sort of short, dainty certainly and long hair. Even from the back he could see she had nice curves. She was leaning against the wall with her ear pressed against the stone and nodding as if the castle were talking to her. Tom cleared his throat and the girl pulled away to look at him with wide owlish eyes.

"Luna. Why am I surprised?"

As he approached her, she smiled at him. "Hello Tom. I didn't expect to see anyone down here."

"What were you doing?" he asked as he came to stand beside her, pressing fingers against the wall where her ear had been.

"Talking with the castle. She has so much to say. No one ever talks to her anymore." Luna turned and lovingly caressed the wall. Tom didn't know whether to scoff or smile indulgently. "She's glad you've come back with a better purpose. I agree." She looked around as if making sure they were really alone. Which they were. There weren't even any nosey portraits along the walls down there.

"Is that so?" Tom's eyes softened a bit in amusement and he leaned against the wall before crossing his arms over his chest. She hummed in answer. "Luna? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, please."

"You have never been afraid of me. In the slightest. Why?"

Luna laughed and he wondered why it sounded like the tinkling of soft bells. "Why should I be afraid? You are not here to hurt me. You're not the same as you were as Lord Voldemort."

Tom immediately straightened. The softness in his eyes gone. "But I am the same. You shouldn't forget that." His voice had gone cold too but Luna only laughed again. In a surprising move she touched her fingers to his cheek.

"You still command respect but you haven't gained that from inflicting fear as you once did." She paused and cocked her head to the side as if listening for something. "It was very nice talking to you. But I must go. Dinner is soon and I want to find the _Bulbous Dust Demon_ before everyone fills the halls and it attacks another student." She gave him an airy wave and started to walk away back into the darkness. Tom watched until he could see her no longer.

* * *

On his way to the Great Hall, Tom met up with his sister. He could feel how happy she was to see him and he felt remorse from keeping away from her. She was, after all, the first he allowed into his heart once he began tutoring her on the Dark Arts. It still surprised him how well they had gotten along. How she had been completely open with him before his transformation, how she had devoted herself to learning all he could teach and she had quickly been able to get him to discuss things that had nothing to do with the Dark Arts.

Tom felt relief seeing her down the hall, smiling and waving at him. He made his way to her quickly, but not seemingly so. He pondered the affection for him he saw in her eyes. He understood his own affections but he still did not understand hers. How could she so easily forgive him his past sins?

"And where are our brothers?" he asked easily as if his mind wasn't laden with heavy thoughts. She gave him a look as if to say, "must you ask?"

"Draco's intent on an heir," he said quietly as they walked.

"It's not for the purpose of continuing his line—strange since this is a Malfoy we're speaking of."

"His ideals have changed the last few years. He wants to make the most of what he has with Harry. He sees having a child will be yet another bond they share." A shadow of disgust crossed his face. "Entirely too sentimental."

Hermione sighed dreamily. "I know you really don't care to hear this but Draco is so romantic. Who would ever have thought?"

"He's also very dominating."

"Harry likes being taken care of. He deserves it. And this is why he let Draco go insane on Sirius the other day."

They came to the doors of the Great Hall and paused outside. Tom sensed Hermione's reluctance to enter. "I'm actually sorry to have missed that," he said as he took her arm and led her in.

"Such a gentleman, Tom. It's a wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet."

Tom snorted. "Don't be ridiculous." He did scan the hall for a certain Ravenclaw but she wasn't present. Was this regret he felt?

Easily ignoring the curious looks pointed at them, he dropped Hermione off at the Gryffindor table and earned a kiss on the cheek from his sister. He hissed at her when he felt his face flush. "Stop it."

"But why? I like to. Now go eat." Hermione sat down and was immediately flanked by Neville and Dean once Tom had given them a pointed look. Weasley wasn't too far down and he was sending piercing glares full of loathing at his former girlfriend.

Once at his table, Tom found he wasn't very hungry and he only picked at his food. He supposed that was good as the training after dinner promised to be vigorous. More combat training. He was beginning to hate their _Ukatae_ protectors. Mostly Ozemir. He was the worst during weapons training. Actually he was the worst during any of their training these days. He didn't change into Dagon but he didn't really need to.

Ozemir the Scholar knew more about wielding a weapon than the warriors did. And he was ruthless when teaching correct forms and moves. More than once Tom had caught the pitying looks from the warriors when they stood back and watched Ozemir criticize them on something. He wondered what caused such a drastic change in the usually docile elf.

His brothers didn't arrive until half way through dinner and as usual set the room buzzing at their mere presence. It didn't help any that they always made it a point to solidify their union in front of everyone by kissing goodbye before separating to their prospective tables. It was clear to those who knew them well that the couple was reluctant to separate. It was also expected after the happenings of the past weekend.

Draco had a scowl on his face as he took his seat next to Tom. After his plate was filled, he began to stab at the food with his fork. "Surprised you're here," he muttered. "Decide we're good enough company again?"

Tom ignored his brother's attitude. He knew exactly what bug crawled up his arse. "Still no change with the markings?" Draco turned slowly to him with a surprised look. "Just because I've been absent from socializing doesn't mean I don't care about what's going on with you. Idiot."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. And no they haven't. I don't understand…" he turned so that only Tom could hear. "Do you think something is wrong with me?"

"How the hell would I know that?" Tom thought it said a lot about how much Draco had changed to assume something was wrong himself and not Harry. The disappointed look on the blond's face was starting to annoy him. "Maybe it takes some time for the markings to change. That's something I don't know. Perhaps you should ask Ozemir. It may take days before the markings change color."

"I don't want to talk to that sadist," Draco hissed. He turned to glare over his shoulder at the Scholar. His glare disappeared shortly after when he noticed how pale Ozemir had grown as well and how dark the circles around his eyes were now. Damn. They might have to intervene after all. This had gone on long enough in his opinion.

Dessert was nearly over, many students had already left the Hall, and Tom noticed Luna had yet to show up. "I ran into Luna a while ago. She claims she was talking to the castle."

Draco snorted. "Loony." But unlike other times, he said this clearly as a term of endearment.

"Why do you call her that?"

"We've been over this. It's because she is. Goes around chasing after imaginary creatures, always off in her own little world. Does things no one else can do. Knows things she shouldn't possible know…"

"Some people say that we, the _Ukatae_, are imaginary creatures…" Tom trailed off when he caught sight of Finnegan racing into the Hall and heading straight for Weasley. The boy whispered something into the red head's ear and Weasley was clearly pleased with what was said because he ignored the rest of his meal and followed the Irish wizard back out of the Hall.

"Did you manage to get any information out of her this time?" Draco asked.

"No." He surprised Draco and himself by smiling. "I think I've given up trying to understand her. Maybe I don't want to."

"But you made her a favorite. You don't like not knowing everything about your favorites."

Tom hissed in warning. "Voice your thoughts at an appropriate level, Draco. Especially concerning such things. And I didn't mean it like that… Maybe she's better off not being understood. Perhaps I like not being able to fathom what goes on in that mind of hers."

"Like?" Draco's eyes widened. Was Tom actually admitting… "As in fancy?"

Tom's eyes widened dramatically. "I never said anything of the sort."

"You just did."

"No. I didn't."

"You did, Luther. Just now."

Tom growled. "I did not, Draco. Stop putting words into my mouth. I might be forced to-"

The Great Hall doors slammed open and a group of first years came running in and headed straight for the Gryffindor table. It was pleasing to note the group consisted of students from all the houses. Tom was wary to see them run to the Gryffindor table in the same manner as Finnegan and then both he and Draco worried when the group stopped at Harry and it was clear by their faces the first years were telling him something troubling.

Harry, Hermione, Dean, and Neville jumped up and quickly followed the first years out. On his way, Harry shot Draco a look. _Trouble._

"Let's go," Draco told Tom and they soon caught up with their Gryffindors and hurried after the first years.

They were led outside towards the lake. One first year pointed to a small group of students gathered together near the tree where the _Ukatae_ frequently took meals. They were yelling at someone he couldn't see.

"Thanks for telling me," Harry said to the first years. He sounded calm but those who knew him and could feel and recognize the different resonances of his magic knew he was furious. "Go back inside now." The first years nodded and immediately did as he said.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Luna."

Ron Weasley was at the front of the crowd, holding onto a tattered art book, ripping out pages and letting the wind scatter the paper across the grounds. Tom bent down and picked up a piece he had accidentally stepped on. He took the time to do this in order to grab hold of himself. Something inside him was bellowing out in fury, trying to beat down the walls of his control. It was new, it worried him, and he knew letting those walls fall would be a disaster. So he studied the picture in his hands with surprise and intent. It was a sketch of him. His youthful face etched with precise detail, though the expression he wore didn't seem like him at all. He held the drawing tightly as he continued on to the commotion.

Luna watched dispassionately as Weasley continued to rip up her drawings.

"I'll stop, you know, if you tell us what Harry is up to," Weasley could be heard saying.

"Ronald," she replied calmly, "what makes you think I'll tell you? You are not his friend anymore. It's not your business to know."

"I bet Loony doesn't even know," Finnegan sneered down at her, "why would anyone tell her anything?"

Draco reached Weasley first and pushed him away from the Ravenclaw. "Might have known you were behind this, Weasel."

Neville and Dean rushed to help Luna up from where she'd been sitting on the ground with her roughed up knees pulled up to her chest.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione cried after noticing the Ravenclaw's nose was bleeding and she had a large bump on her head.

Ron smirked. "We didn't do anything to her. She ran into the tree. Didn't you, Loony?" the small group of students began to laugh but they soon stopped when Tom ran forward and slammed into Ron.

Those walls had come crashing down and now he was out for blood. Those around stood frozen in shock as they watched him slash at Weasley's front with his claws to gut the wizard. When Ron fell to his back, Tom bent down so that his nose nearly touched Weasley's, ignoring the Gryffindor's strangled pain-filled cries and hissed, "if it weren't for your mother, I would rip your head off."

Reaching over he picked up the art book where it had been dropped, stood, and handed it back to its owner. Luna gave him a watery smile after he fished a handkerchief out of a pocket to dab away the blood from her nose. After seconds of doing this without thought, Tom suddenly froze and his nose flared when he smelt something incredibly pleasing. His eyes widened when he realized it was Luna's blood.

"Are you all going to stand there and do nothing?" Draco asked the other idiot students who stood stunned at seeing such gore. "I suggest you get him to the infirmary before he dies."

Someone had the presence of mind to levitate the unconscious Weasley onto a conjured stretcher, and they hurried away. But not before Draco sent a powerful Obliviate at them all. They wouldn't be able to say who had hurt the Weasel when asked. An inquiry might go on, but it still wouldn't do them any harm.

As that had been going on, Harry lifted a hand into the air and flicked his wrist. The wind picked up around them, swirling around like a small tornado and picking up the loose sketches scattered across the grounds. Once every piece of paper was found, Harry directed the wind to drop the sketches at Luna's feet.

"I'm sorry you were hurt because of me, Luna."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Let's go to the hospital wing," Hermione suggested. "That's a pretty big bump."

"No I'm okay." Luna smiled and tucked her sketchbook under her arm. "Thanks for helping me."

She skipped off leaving the others to stare after her in confusion while Tom continued to stand very stiffly, staring at his bloodied handkerchief. The scent was intoxicating and yet it had come from her _nose_! He should be disgusted, right? Revolted beyond measure. Except that he wasn't.

"Why did she just leave?" Harry wondered.

"Maybe she felt like being alone."

"Weasley must be dealt with," Tom announced.

Hermione looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you fancy Luna?"

"What are you people on about? Of course not! I'm three times her age!"

"That excuse will not work. You are eighteen so there's only two years difference now. Your reaction to seeing her in such a state was phenomenal. You gutted Ronald, brother. Slit his stomach wide open…"

Tom scowled. He knew she was right. But he didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer. And the whole blood business was very confusing.

"I'm going to the library." He turned on his heels and headed back to the castle, passing Severus on the way.

"What happened here?" Severus asked when he arrived. Harry opened his mouth to spill, but Draco cut him off.

"Nothing."

Severus sneered his disbelief and turned to Harry. The Gryffindor smiled innocently and the _Ukatae's_ power caused everyone to drown in that smile, and for a moment, everyone forgot what had happened. Which was what Harry wanted. No one could resist his 'smile'.

"You can go now, Uncle Sev."

Severus blinked a few times before heading back to the castle.

Draco grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled the Gryffindor's mouth to his. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against the curving lips. Harry was very receptive to Draco's soft words and caresses, and allowed his mate to pull him down into the damp grass.

"What in Hirsha's name do you think you're doing?" Brumek growled at the lovers. "We train now!"

Draco growled against Harry's warm tasty throat. "I hate them!"

* * *

Tom returned to his dorm that night, tired and weak from training and still furious about what happened after dinner with Luna and Weasley. When he entered the dorm he ordered everyone out of it before locking the door. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were the only ones who were there so they didn't complain when kicked out. Zabini was probably off with Ginny.

He sat on his bed and pulled out a piece of paper and carefully unfolded it.

It was Luna's drawing. The detail with which she sketched surprised him. His face lacked the usual cold mask and she had somehow captured… he looked at peace. A look he's never worn, a look he realized he would maybe like to see on himself. Never had he felt peace like the way she portrayed him in this drawing. He was positive he never looked like this, but if that were so…

"How in Salazar's name did she see me like this? When could she have seen me like this?"

So many important details and the picture was drawn with great care. He had a feeling it had been done with affection as well. Not for the first time, Tom was at a loss of what to do or think. Everything happening to him the last couple of months was completely new. He figured he might as well take Mrs. Weasley's advice and finally talk to someone. He'd spent enough time locked away thinking about it and now was as good a time as any to go. Otherwise he probably wouldn't get a minute of sleep and he was sure this strangeness with Luna would drive him crazy.

Tom made his way from the Slytherin Common room and down the hall to Severus' office where he knew the Potion Master was still awake and grading papers.

"How can I be of assistance, Mr. Bailey?" Severus hissed in annoyance after opening the door.

"You can move aside and let me enter. I will only take a few seconds of your time."

Severus let him in and immediately returned to his desk. "What is it?"

Tom crossed over to the fireplace. "I need to use the Floo. Is it connected to the Burrow?"

"You can only call through. No traveling."

"That's fine. I can travel by Shadow if I need to. I assume the call will not be monitored," Tom said as he crossed to the fireplace. Severus replied that it was not being tracked. He grabbed some Floo powder and threw it in, watched the flames erupt and turn green.

On the other end of the Floo, Molly spun around upon hearing her name called from the living room. She hadn't expected any calls this late at night. "My goodness, Tom! You startled me."

"I apologize, Mrs. Weasley. There is something I would like to talk to you about. May I come visit for a short while?"

"Of course!"

Tom backed away from the Floo and turned around to find Severus studying him. "What?"

"Nothing at all. But try not to be all night." Severus smirked when Tom growled lowly.

By the time he Shadowed in, Molly had an assortment of sandwiches and meat pastries on the table, along with a jug of pumpkin. She at once told him to sit and dig in.

"I've already had dinner," he said after kissing her cheek.

"Nonsense. You're a growing boy. Sit down, eat, and tell me what's so important that you would need to break school rules. Again."

Tom decided to continue to stand until after she'd heard the first of what he had to say. "Your youngest son was involved in an accident today. I don't know if you've been informed yet."

Molly frowned fiercely. "Yes. I am aware. Ron is recovering nicely at St. Mungo's. Can you tell me what he did?"

"He attacked Luna. I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I lost control—he made her bleed! I was the one to hurt him. I tried to control myself, I swear I did."

Molly's face looked less severe and she waved the rest of what he would have said away. "It's enough you came to tell me this and you apologized. There's nothing else I can do for Ronald. He's been warned not to mess with you all..." Molly waved in exasperation. "Perhaps this has taught him a lasting lesson. I can only hope... So was this all you came to say?" Tom shook his head. "Well then sit. I'm not about to kick you out of my home."

Tom sat and sighed in exasperated resolve when Molly shoved a full plate under his nose. "I've decided you are right. I should speak to someone about what's happening. I'm not quite sure how to deal with everything. I may go crazy again…"

Molly's eyes went wide after hearing this statement and she pressed a hand against her chest. "Oh! And you came to me?" her voice trembled. Tom in his rising insecurity misread her expression.

"I'm sorry. It's really late. I shouldn't have come…" He began to rise, berating himself for being so stupid.

"Sit. Down. Right. Now!" Tom immediately sat and followed the action by scowling.

Understanding what worried Tom at the moment, Molly smiled reassuringly at him. "I would never turn a child away seeking advice and comfort. The door is open for you any time."

"I'm not a child."

Tom's reply made her smile. "Yes you are. You never had a parent's loving guidance. Though I dare say you'll have it now. So speak."

Tom nodded after a moment and took a deep breath. She'd just answered part of his questions about why she seemed to have forgiven him, and he thought he might as well get to what had been bothering him most recently. "First… Hmm… I- err…" he ran a hand through his hair and looked away in embarrassment.

"A girl! This is about a girl!"

"How could you possibly have guessed that? It could have been anything!"

"I've raised six boys, seven if you count Harry. I know when a boy has a crush."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "I do not have a crush. That's ridiculous. I'm the Dark Lord, for Merlin's sake."

"Who is it?"

He sighed. This is why he'd come after all. "Luna. No one's pulled my attention the way she has in such a short period of time."

Molly grinned smugly. "I knew it! It's no wonder you attacked Ronald. And Luna is a lovely girl, if a little strange. Does she like you?"

"She knows who I really am and it doesn't bother her to be around me. I get the feeling she considers me a friend."

"And you?"

"Yes. I would like to continue associating with her." His easy and quick answer surprised Molly but he didn't seem to notice this. "I like that she's strange. And despite what most think she's intelligent and she can be powerful."

"Ah yes. No matter what happens you will always be attracted to power. You will need it."

Tom nodded. Pleased she understood that. "And then…this." He passed over Luna's drawing.

Molly took it and gently unfolded it. She studied it for a moment. Both red eyebrows arching towards the sky. "Yes, she likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"It's the way she draws. With her emotions. She's given me several of her drawings of the family over the last two years. All wonderful. Whether consciously or unconsciously, her magic goes into whatever she draws. Even though her pictures do not magically move, they move the heart, don't they?"

"Yes," Tom replied softly once she'd passed the picture back to him.

"Tom, when it comes to things like this and you find yourself in a current you've never been in, I suggest you go with the flow, as the kids say these days." Tom sat back and stared at the scarred table. "Can I make another suggestion?" she asked carefully.

"That is why I'm here."

"As it being who you were a few months ago and who you are now, I also suggest you take a good amount of time to search that reacquired soul and conscious of yours."

"For what exactly?"

"You may not be ready for the type of emotions and socialization that comes with courting a love interest."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "I never said I wanted to court her."

Molly quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled knowingly, "mother of seven, remember?"

Tom shook his head and stood. "Thank you for your time but I think that's all I can stand for now. I should go." He practically ran to Talyn who had stood away to give them some privacy. The moment Tom vanished, Molly broke into giggles.

"That was strange," Arthur said as he came out from eavesdropping.

"Yes dear. Strange in a good way. And the fact that he apologized for hurting our stubborn son..."

"Hmmm. I suppose so. If he is experiencing these types of normal teenage emotions, then I guess he really has changed for the better. I have heard Tom Riddle never socialized with anyone the first time he was at school. Never any friends, never any girlfriends… Never wanted any… Luna Lovegood of all people! Amazing!"

* * *

It was nearing sundown two days later when more of the excitement Luna spoke about came upon them. The young _Ukatae_ and their guards were down in the Chamber of Secrets where they had taken to having their weapons lessons and this time Luna had somehow managed to accompany them. She was welcomed to stay and she sat quietly with her sketchpad and pencil, watching with a happy little smile on her face as Draco and Brumek snapped at each other over something small and insignificant. At least that's what Harry and Hermione were thinking as they rolled their eyes when yet another argument started. But Tom knew Draco's continued foul mood had everything to do with the markings on Harry's wings and Brumek's temper stemmed from the problems he and his mate were having, whatever those problems were.

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned surprised eyes onto Ozemir. He stood near the entrance of the large cavern. His chin planted to his chest and his eyes were closed.

"Ozemir?" his mate moved to him.

"_Ukatae_ are coming," he replied flatly and shrugged off the hand that had landed on his shoulder. "They near the school boundaries."

"Are they dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter. No other _Ukatae_ are allowed anywhere near," Falde replied.

"Let them come," Luna said without looking up from her sketchbook. "They will not harm the other students. That is not why they have come. And should they want to harm any of us, you can easily kill them."

Tom walked over to her and then crouched down. He placed a finger over the Dark Mark covered by her sleeve. "After this, you and I are going to have a serious talk, Luna. Do you understand?"

"Of course, silly. I suppose it's time…Though I can't promise understanding. I don't really understand it myself."

"Must you call me silly?" he ground out. "It's very undignified."

"You are silly sometimes."

Tom sighed and stood. "I give up."

Luna chuckled under her breath as he returned to his siblings. "He is silly…"

"We cannot trust what she says," Brumek said to Falde. "She's only a girl. I don't care what other predictions she's made."

"Brumek-"

"He's right, Ozemir. We cannot take the chance."

"You are all idiots!" Ozemir shouted. "Have you not figured out who she is?" he was pointing a trembling finger at the Ravenclaw. A moment later his hand dropped and he whispered, "never mind. I don't care."

"If Luna says let them come then you will let them come," Draco announced haughtily. "I trust her."

Upon hearing this, Luna smiled at him. "Draco, you're such a nice Slytherin."

"Quiet. Don't let the world know…" Draco replied. Harry laughed seeing his cheeks had darkened. It was such an odd and foreign look on his lover. Being bashful was rare for Draco.

"You deserve a treat for saying something so nice," Luna went on with twinkling eyes.

"Yes well…" Draco turned back to Harry. "The only thing I currently want is-"

Tom looked over when Draco went quiet and saw his brother was rooted to the spot and staring at Harry's wings. The markings, which were usually a vivid dark green, were now a pale milky green.

"Thank the Elevated Realms," Tom sighed. "No more sulking Draco."

For his part Harry was uncertain as to what was going on. He was especially confused as to why his mate's face was drowning in contented joy. Draco looked as if he wanted to start jumping around in excitement, yet his feet were glued to the floor.

Hermione rushed over and embraced her brother tightly. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be an aunt! I'm so happy! Tom! We're going to have a niece or nephew!"

"Huh?" Harry pulled back a little, blinking in confusion.

Draco was shaking his head. "Hermione, I haven't explained anything to him yet… He has no idea-"

"What the hell are you all talking about?"

While they were preoccupied, Falde motioned for the other guards. Talyn, Ozemir, and Brumek moved to stand in front of him. "Ozemir. Erect a shield around the chamber. Let's not let our visitors in until we're prepared to deal with them."

The Scholar nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room and started at once to make the shield. After a moment, he called Tom over for assistance.

"This is a bad idea," Brumek said.

"At least we're prepared," Talyn reasoned. "And we can always have Ozemir sneak out to see how many exactly will be dropping in on us."

Falde nodded, "this is true."

Brumek's eyes narrowed. "We're not going to put this on his shoulders!"

"Ozemir has been an assassin for far longer then he's been your mate. He's been trained to do things like this."

While their guards discussed their incoming visitors, Draco cleared his throat, "Harry, come here." When the Gryffindor arrived at his side, he threw an arm around his shoulders and drew him to a far corner where they could speak with relative privacy.

"This is when Draco gets his beating," Hermione said as she sat beside Luna. The Ravenclaw had started to sketch Harry and Draco the way they stood currently, the looks on their faces. Draco looked prideful while Harry simply looked impatient.

Harry was and also seriously becoming annoyed. Draco was grinning at him like a fool and his eyes were suspiciously bright. The entire week he had been aware of Draco's mood swings, and wondered at them. Draco insisted he was fine and would not give up a reasonable answer as to why he was so surly. And he had frequently used 'the smile' on Harry at every chance to get him to change the subject. And now everyone was talking nonsense and he'd had enough.

"What the fuck is going on, Draco? You're keeping something from me." Harry looked hurt that his mate would keep secrets. "I think you've been doing it since your birthday. I want to know what's going on!"

Draco hesitated to speak; now realizing how selfish he had been to keep his hopes to himself. "Talyn explained it during your first flying lesson, love. You understand what it means when markings change right?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry demanded.

"Your markings have changed color."

It took a moment. Harry absorbed the words and then laughed at Draco as if enjoying the joke. But when he saw everybody watching him, straight faced, he sucked in a sharp breath and whipped his head from side to side, trying to look over his shoulder at his wings. He couldn't see at all so he started spinning around in circles in panic.

"Harry, stop!" Draco grabbed a hold of his shoulders to keep him still. "Stop and spread your wings."

Harry calmed down only slightly but he did as his mate said. His wings spread out to the side and Draco's look turned smug as they looked upon the pale green markings. Harry wasn't looking pleased. Quite the opposite actually. Especially when he caught sight of Draco's smug look.

"You knew this was going to happen," he stated lowly, realizing it was true. He dropped the wing he was holding and they rose off his back in agitation. His hands started shaking. "You were expecting it."

Once Tom had helped Ozemir with the shield, he escaped over to Hermione and Luna. He had no wish for Harry to discover they all knew he could get pregnant. If Draco knew what was good for him he wouldn't go spilling that fact either.

"It's not my fault you didn't pay attention in lessons," Draco murmured thoughtlessly and then gulped at the black look taking over mate's features. Harry's trembling clawed hands came up in between them and curled like he wanted nothing more than to strangle his blond mate.

Tom shook his head as he leaned against the wall next to Luna. "Not the right thing to say."

Harry's fist was a blur and Draco went flying backwards. Before he even hit the ground, Harry was over him and started to beat him to hell and back. "…kept it secret… bloody bastard…Wanker!"

"Perhaps we should intervene…" Falde thought aloud as he focused on the two young ones rolling around on the floor with Harry's vicious growls filling the large cavern. His lips curled slightly into a half smile. "Since now there appears to be an heir needing protection as well."

"Draco will make sure not to hurt Harry." Ozemir bounced on his toes and for the first time in days, a bright smile split his face. "And the new baby! A baby!" he cooed.

"Calm down," Brumek growled.

The smile disappeared and he rounded on his mate with a snarl. "You get excited! An heir, Brumek… In olden days this would be cause for realm wide celebrations lasting months!" Then his eyes narrowed into slits, "and do not speak to me, you lying betraying bastard!"

"Now is not the time for internal quarrels," Falde barked impatiently. "We focus on the problem at hand. Ozemir, go and find out how many we will be facing." Ozemir nodded and was gone in an instant.

By that time Harry had Draco pinned beneath him. His knee was pressed hard against Draco's crotch, meant to cause pain. And the blond knew if he tried to move that knee would come down and maybe there would be no more children.

Harry was breathing deeply, glaring down at the Slytherin with a snarl stuck in his throat and fire in his eyes. But the fire flickered and then died and he sucked in a breath. "I'm… pregnant?" Draco nodded. "We're having a baby?"

Draco nodded again and fought desperately to keep the wide grin off his face. Partly to keep his lip from splitting further and to keep Harry's anger at bay. He thought Harry was beginning to calm down now and he didn't want to do anything to make him angry again.

_And… And you're happy about this? You- you want a baby with me? _

Draco pulled his wrists free from where they were being pinned to the floor beside his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate's tense back. _Stupid insecure Gryffindor. I've been- I've been eagerly anticipating it actually—please don't get mad! _

_Is this what prompted all that protectiveness talk?_

_No. Not really. You're mine and I have a right to protect you. I have a want to protect you above all else. _Draco released a relieved breath when Harry eased the knee away from his groin.

"I can't believe you kept this a secret!" he hissed. Draco prepared to respond, but sealed his mouth shut at the silent warning his mate's eyes flashed. "You and I are having this out. Right after we've dealt with the intruders."

He climbed off Draco without waiting for a reply and pushed the knowledge that he was apparently carrying a child to the back of his mind. If they were about to be faced with enemies he couldn't allow his mind to be filled with anything beyond matters at hand. He grabbed his sword from where he dropped it and joined their guards. "You can let them in now."

"We'll wait until Ozemir returns," Falde told him.

Draco stood and brushed the dust off his clothes, though it was a futile effort to look immaculate as they were all sweaty and dirty from training already. He gingerly touched his eye and lip and wondered how horrible he looked. But at least that was the extent of the damage. Harry could have done more. He probably deserved more.

Hermione moved away from Luna and picked up her sword as well, while Tom lingered beside the Ravenclaw. "Remain here against the wall, Luna. Stay quiet and should something happen, the far corner there opens up into a tunnel and leads straight into the forest."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving, Tom. I would miss all the fun then. Unless you were giving me a direct order."

Tom started at her a moment, frowning. "Do as you please," he finally said as he walked away. Fun? Not likely.

Ozemir returned and reported fifteen armed _Ukatae_ would soon be upon them. He had not lingered out long enough to find out who they were exactly. There wasn't any time to speculate about who would be coming to see them and why once the barrier was pulled down. Only seconds passed before the fifteen heavily armed _Ukatae_ surrounded them, all pointing spears at those in the center. Falde and the other guards surrounded the young ones and were prepared to stay that way, but the young ones gave their guards a stern push to get them out of the way.

"You all are very lucky I've received very good news just now otherwise I would kill you for dropping in without an invitation," Draco drawled. As he spoke he turned in a slow circle to look every one of the newly arrived _Ukatae_ in the eye. Not one of them made any movement or indication that they had heard him. Draco didn't like to be ignored.

_Hold on. Let's see what they want, _Harry said when he noticed Draco's anger.

No one spoke at first. Not for a minute. Each group scrutinizing the other. Harry took in the uniformed appearance of these new _Ukatae_. Each of the fifteen wore identical heavy plated helmets to cover everything but jaws and ears. Spears in hand and long curved swords attached to every hip. They wore thick dark green hide for armor over their torso, back, and arms. The armor looked like skin the way it was contoured to resemble strong muscles.

On their hands they wore tanned hide gloves as well as boots made from the same material. On their backs, long black capes fell to the ground and were fastened to each shoulder by metal studs with _Ukatae_ markings etched upon them. These _Ukatae_ were obviously soldiers of some kind, the way they stood and by the clothes they wore. But Harry knew without guessing they weren't the same as warriors.

"They are the _Saen_," Ozemir softly answered his unspoken question. "Royal guards. If they could even be called such now."

"Hold your tongue," Falde hissed at him.

One of the _Saen_ separated and moved forward. As he did so, he released his grip from the sword at his hip and reached up to remove his helmet. "Falde," the _Saen_ greeted with little emotion while tucking the helmet under his arm. Only Harry heard Ozemir's surprised gasp when the soldier removed his helmet.

There was clear hesitation before Falde's eyes narrowed and he replied with a flat, "Vendyl."

Harry shared a brief look with Draco. A special sort of tension was being shared between Falde and this Vendyl person. It was very passionate, familiar, and bordered on hatred. Harry felt the explosion of emotions coming from Falde the moment Vendyl had revealed his face, and he was surprised at how well Falde had kept that emotion from betraying his voice when he spoke the others name.

"What right do you have to be here?" Falde went on in the same tone. "Threatening these young ones in such a way…"

"By order of the Council, you have been relieved of your command, Falde. All of you are under arrest and will be held in Borsteria until the Council has decided what to do with you."

"You can't arrest us!" Ozemir cried. "We have done nothing wrong!"

"On the contrary. You have been told to bring the young ones to Council and yet you do not. You have begun to teach them- against the order of the Council. You have also shown yourself to humans… Many more accounts of your betrayal to the realm will go into account upon your sentencing."

"This is ridiculous!" Harry hissed as he pushed to the front to stand beside Falde. "You should turn around right now and leave. The only orders Falde and the others take are from us. They have not betrayed the realm. We are the realm."

"Bold words from a young one."

"I am your ruler. You will do as I say."

Vendyl barked out a laugh that had Falde clenching his teeth. "What good is it to put nonsense into his head?" he asked Falde.

"The Council puts nonsense into heads, Vendyl. These young ones are the new blood. Surely you must have wondered why the Council would make such a fuss about two newborns? Why should they care so much about two _Ukatae_ never seen before?"

At the mention of the new blood, several of the _Saen_ shifted on their steady feet, wondering which two of the four young ones were being spoken about. Several caught sight of Harry's wings as they jittered in agitation. They noticed the size and markings. Soon the entire circle of _Saen_ was shifting to get a better look at him.

"_Fiet_!" Vendyl barked. All movement instantly stopped.

Falde allowed a small smile to show, though it did not reach his eyes. "You're one of the few people who know what the new blood markings look like. Are you not, Vendyl?"

"Enough, Falde! We have not come for talk. You and the others will willfully come with us or-"

"Or what?"

"We have instructions to kill you should you refuse."

Falde's smile reached his eyes this time and he slowly drew his sword. "Fine then. Try and kill me. But I will not hand the new blood over to the Council, or to you. I would rather die."

Vendyl dropped his helmet to the ground. The metallic clang making Hermione jump and she saw with rising worry the leader of these new guards draw his own sword and point it at Falde. He looked steadily at Falde. "You choose death, brother? So be it."

* * *

A/N:Edited and re-posted 12/10/12


	12. Allies

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Allies  
**

Vendyl attacked first with a slow series of thrusts. First a leg attack, followed by an attack to the warrior's chest, and when that didn't work, Vendyl tried for his brother's head. Falde easily dodged the curved blade intent on killing and flew into his own technique of hacking and slashing. There was nothing beautiful about the way he used his sword, but the moves were effective and Falde easily pushed Vendyl back and made the _Saen_ have to switch from offense into the defensive.

Harry watched Vendyl try and regain his footing and whispered to Ozemir, " Vendyl's not very good."

" Youth is a disadvantage here," Ozemir replied. " Has less experience with the sword and the _Saen_ are probably out of practice. After the royal blood was spilt, the remaining _Saen_ were disbanded. They were no longer needed. I haven't heard of the _Saen_ being recalled for any type of service, so this may be the first mission they've had in five hundred years…"

" Aren't they going to attack us?" Harry motioned to the motionless _Saen_ surrounding them.

" Only when Vendyl instructs them to. Don't worry, young one. They'll not get within five feet of you."

Harry's eyes turned to his lover and smiled smugly as Draco gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. It was obvious the blonde was pissed they had been intruded upon and was looking to met out punishment. " That I have no doubt." Harry replied.

Falde blocked Vendyl's sword from catching him across the chest and trapped their swords between their chests. " You've been asleep for far too long, little brother. You can't possibly defeat me."

" I will!" Vendyl hissed and pushed Falde back with enough force to put a few feet between him. Vendyl ran and jumped into the air, somersaulted over his brother's head in a flash of speed, and as he came down behind Falde, thrust down with his curved sword, certain to wound his brother center spine. Only Falde remembered Vendyl liked this move and had anticipated it. He moved at the last second, turning slightly to catch the _Saen's_ blade between his arm and side. Falde quickly twisted around the instant he felt Vendyl's blade pressed against his side and used his own sword as a lever to pull Vendyl's sword right out of his hand.

Falde growled as he came to stop in front of his stunned brother and used the back of his hand to hit Vendyl across the face with a force strong enough to send the _Saen_ flying back into the air to land on his back a few feet away. Falde didn't pause. He marched right up to his brother and raised his sword high in the air, prepared to plunge it into Vendyl's neck.

" STOP!" Hermione screamed and rushed forward. " Hold on! You two are brothers, right?" She rushed to the front and stood over Vendyl. " You can't kill your brother!"

" Hermione! Don't stand in between!" Harry yelled. Vendyl may not have his sword anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't have other weapons hiding up his sleeve. What was she thinking, putting herself in danger like that?

" He's insisting, young one." Falde replied to Hermione as he watched Vendyl slide back away and climb to his feet behind Hermione. " He wants to kill us. So I will kill him." Falde gently pushed her aside.

Hermione stubbornly jumped back, but this time she turned to face Vendyl. This entire situation was ridiculous. She had to make the _Saen_ see reason. They should all be on the same side. Vendyl stared blankly back at her. She had no idea what he was thinking, but at least it didn't look like he was going to attack her.

" We're telling the truth." She began with a barely restrained temper. " Harry and Draco are the new blood. Look at their bloody markings. And Harry's wings!" She spun around to look at the rest of the _Saen_, who seemed uncertain as to what should be done. " Have you ever seen wings as big as his? What's the matter with you people?" She turned back to glare at Vendyl. " You can't just come to our school and demand we leave it. Our seventh year is the most important! We have N.E.W.T.s to complete! We need to graduate! There's a wedding to organize! We need to prepare for the baby! We need to take over the Wizarding World! WE HAVE A SCHEDULE TO MAINTAIN HERE! DON'T FUCK WITH US!"

Vendyl's eyes widened the slightest bit. He stared at Hermione like he had never seen a creature such as her before.

Luna giggled and clapped a few times. " Brilliant, Hermione. Well put."

Those _Saen_ who were standing on Luna's side twisted around in surprise to find a girl sitting against the wall drawing in a book. They hadn't noticed her until that very moment.

Vendyl bared his teeth in anger when he saw Luna. " Bring her!" he growled.

Harry smirked. _He's annoyed he missed someone._

Draco smirked, _no I think he's pissed that big brother beat him. _ They watched as Luna stood without any prompting and joined them within the _Saen_ circle.

" Yay!" Luna clapped happily. " I get to join too! See? Excitement!"

Tom growled as he pushed to the front, " she has nothing to do with this! You will let her go."

" No." Vendyl grinned. The following moments were silent as the _Saen_ and the Hogwarts group started back and forth, wondering who was going to make the next move.

" Psst, Ozemir!" Luna loudly whispered. " Come here!" The Scholar moved over and bent down so she could whisper in his ear. " Look." She flipped open her art book to a new sketch. She'd drawn the fifteen _Saen_ in incredible detail, all standing in a circle exactly as they were now.

" What is the meaning of this?" Ozemir whispered and touched the small flames floating over eight of the fifteen soldiers' heads.

Luna grinned. " They are the ones you do not want to kill." She whispered back. " Do not kill those, Ozemir. Okay?"

" Yes. I understand. I should do it before they move. Wouldn't want to get the wrong ones."

" Wait for the signal then. Have you memorized where they are standing?"

" Yes. I could do it even blind… as long as they don't move."

" Lovely!" Luna skipped forward to Tom and tugged on his arm to get his attention. When he looked at her, she crooked a finger at him so that he would bend down and allow her to whisper in his ear.

Falde watched his brother watch the young ones. He was surprised to see the uncertainty in Vendyl's eyes as he listened to the young ones. Perhaps his brother wasn't a complete loss after all.

Hermione tisked with impatience. " What kind of person attacks without knowing all the facts? If you know what the new blood markings look like, then what is the harm of looking at Harry's markings?"

" I have my orders." Vendyl growled.

Hermione huffed and spun around to go stand with Tom while Luna skipped over and pulled Draco and Harry back to stand with them. Talyn and Brumek moved on their own accord to join them. Hermione growled in frustration." Fine! But your blood is not on our hands. It's your own damn fault if you die! And you've overlooked one very important detail…" Hermione grinned at Vendyl as she whispered, " this is a Wizards' school. We will use magic."

Suddenly all the lights went out, throwing the chamber into a thick darkness that not even _Ukatae_ eyes could pierce. Shouts from all around erupted from the _Saen_, and Harry whispered quick words to throw up a shield of protection. A good idea as they heard the sound of spears slicing through the air and hitting the shield moments later. After a moment, those shouts diminished in number.

Vendyl started to bark out the names of his comrades, and only eight answered him. From the direction of their voices, it seemed they had not moved position.

" Falde! You go against the Sacred Law? Have you fallen so low?"

" The young one is right, brother. This is a school of magic. It's your own fault for attacking us here."

The darkness cleared. Vendyl's eyes widened to see seven of his soldiers lying on the ground with their throats cleanly slit while Falde and his outlaws were perfectly fine in the center of the room surrounded by a shimmering silver bubble of protection. The girl, who Vendyl first thought was human, was congratulating Ozemir on a job well done and instructed the rest of them not to kill the _Saen_ who remained alive.

" You can do whatever you like, just don't kill them." She said. The winged young one nodded and then lifted his head to pierce Vendyl with a hard glare, his eyes glowing an eerie green. The young one's mouth parted as he snarled. Vendyl unconsciously took a step back.

" Harry, don't!" Draco hissed.

But Harry wasn't listening. He rushed forward, passing through the barrier like a knife and was on top of Vendyl in an instant. The other _Saen_ moved to go after Harry, but were quickly blocked by Harry's party.

Harry pressed his knees against Vendyl's chest, making it very hard for the soldier to breathe let alone move away, and glowered down at him while his hands kept the _Saen's_ wrists attached firmly to the hard stone floor. " It would be in your best interest to look." His wings rose off his back and spread out. " Look at the markings!" he demanded. " Look!" The markings on his arms and on Draco's began to glow, making them visible to everyone.

Though Vendyl was shocked at the strength with which the young one had taken him down with, he did not allow it to show. It was only when the glowing markings drew his sight that his schooled expression morphed into shock. Indeed, those were the markings of thenew blood.

Seeing the recognition, Harry smirked smugly. " You've fucked up coming here to threaten what is mine. Luna! Please hum these bastards to sleep!" Harry dropped Vendyl's wrists and quickly flipped backwards off the _Saen_ and landed gracefully inside the protective barrier. All inside covered their ears as Luna's piercing hum flowed around the main cavern of the Chamber of Secrets. In seconds the remaining _Saen_ dropped like flies, overcome by a heavy sleep.

When it was certain the _Saen _would be no more trouble, Draco barged forward, grabbed Harry's arm almost painfully and then Apparated them back to his room.

" Ozemir, you guard them." The Scholar nodded to Falde and Shadowed away.

" Do you need help with these idiots?" Hermione asked Falde.

Falde smiled at her. " No, young one. You've done quite enough. Thank you."

" Alright, then. I'm going to the library."

" Talyn will stay with you." Hermione nodded and stepped into Talyn's Shadow and they too left.

Falde turned to Tom, " how well do you know this place?"

" Very well."

" Show me. Brumek, I want them all in restraints by the time we return."

" Yes, sir."

Tom glanced at the Ravenclaw, " Luna?"

" I'm happy to stay with Brumek."

When Falde and Tom departed, Luna sat in the middle of the chamber and opened her sketchbook. She didn't draw in it this time, only looked at the pictures as Brumek went around shackling the soldiers' hands and feet and anchoring the chains to the floor. He also removed all their weapons and sent them to the small room he'd made into an armory. Then he moved the bodies of the dead _Saen_ and piled them into the corner, leaving them there for when the live _Saen_ awakened. The dead bodies would be a reminder of what could happen should they try to defy the new blood again. The last thing the warrior did was take off all the helmets and line them up against the wall. When he was done with all of that the warrior began pacing around the chamber, obviously in deep thought. Luna began to watch him closely and smiled tenderly at the warrior's obvious discontent.

" What?" he finally snapped when he noticed she was following him with her strange owlish eyes.

" Lack of communication," she said while standing. " Lack of communication is the cause of this."

" Haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

" Please look at this." Luna handed him her opened sketchbook. " Look at this page and the following ones."

The first page was a sketch of himself, sitting on the bed during one of his rest periods, doing exactly what he'd been doing since he'd hurt his mate. Holding his head in his hands and missing Ozemir terribly. The next drawing closed his throat in pain and made him want to fling the book away. It was Ozemir during one of his rest periods. The Scholar lay in bed on his side, curled into a fetal position with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. His eyes were open, staring at nothing, and so sad, so full of misery… The next drawing was again of Ozemir. He stood on top of one of the towers, staring off into the night. The look on his face froze Brumek's heart. The Scholar's normally warm expressions had hardened into something that was foreign for the Scholar, a cold dark mask. It was frightening to look at. It was as if Ozemir had closed himself off from him and the world. Like he was allowing the poison to overtake every part of himself. Brumek could see it was still Ozemir and not the demon standing there, even though the picture was without color, and the fact that it was the Scholar with that apathetic look on his face…

" The coldness will continue to grow in him if this goes on." Luna said softly as she turned the page for the warrior. " There's more."

Brumek shook his head and shoved the book into her hands. " I don't want to see," he whispered hoarsely.

" You must do something. Ozemir's not going to come to you, Brumek." She surprised him by frowning. " You did not explain to him clearly. Maybe if you explain everything you're feeling, then Ozemir may understand." Luna shrugged, " just a suggestion."

Tom and Falde returned to find Brumek slumped against the wall looking dejected, while Luna sat against the wall looking around. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked about, but Tom had the feeling she was in deep thought.

" Luna."

The Ravenclaw smile brightly and focused on the young _Ukatae_ approaching her. " Yes, I'll wait in my dorm until you've had a shower."

Tom smiled and shook his head. " Very good then. Falde can Shadow you back. I shouldn't take too long."

Luna skipped over to Falde and waved a cheerful goodbye to Tom before they vanished. Tom glanced at Brumek as he entered the warrior's Shadow. " Fix whatever it is you did to Ozemir."

" Mind your own business."

" It is my business. My brother is pregnant. He's the type to worry about nonsense. What do you think his stress level is like now that you two are acting the way you are? Harry cares far too much about others. His well being is very much my business. Do you understand?" Brumek did not answer and Shadowed them back to the seventh years boys dorm.

After his quick shower, Tom hurried to dress. He scowled when he realized he was primping in front of the mirror. Very glad his brothers were not around to see that, he exited the Slytherin pit and headed up to the Ravenclaw tower. Once outside the door, he checked to make sure the hall was clear before he pictured Luna in his mind and touched his wand to the Dark Mark on his wrist. Luna appeared soon after.

He had to clear his throat when her gray eyes focused completely on him. " Did it hurt when I called you?"

" Only tingled a little bit." Luna smiled to relieve his obvious worry. She turned and let him down the hall.

" So… Um- here. I found this and thought you would want it back." He held her drawing out.

She only glanced at it. " You keep it. I have more."

" You do?"

" Yes. I find I like your face. It calms me to draw it."

" Why?"

" You're part of the past, present, and future."

That really didn't make sense to him. How did that calm her? " Isn't everyone part of the past, present, and future?"

Luna beamed at him. " You would think people would understand that… but they don't. And not everyone has had such an extensive impact on our past and present as you have."

" And the future?"

" All depends upon you. Doesn't it?"

" You really do see a lot."

" Less then I like, more then you think."

Tom hid his surprise and pleasure from such a statement. The fact that she wished to see more meant that she wouldn't mind gaining more power.

They walked through the castle, descending lower as time passed and Tom thought it was a miracle not one student or professor had crossed their path. They walked mostly in silence and Tom sensed Luna was leading him somewhere. She seemed to know where they were going.

Finally Tom realized she'd brought him to the same corridor where he'd met her last time when she was talking with the castle. He followed her into the darkness, and then stopped when he saw it was a dead end. Strange. Last time they met here she went off in that direction as if there were more of the castle to explore.

" It's a dead end, Luna."

" Tom, tell me," she stopped at the dead end and turned to look at him. Tom sucked in a breath when he saw her eyes gleamed brightly in the darkness. " In all your years here did you ever find Salazar Slytherin's personal quarters?"

" No. And I spent many years searching."

" Come stand beside me."

Tom did as she asked and the Ravenclaw took his hand in hers. Tom watched her golden head uncertainly as she laid his hand in her small one and ran her palm over his to flatten out his hand. As soon as he relaxed, she took his wrist and lifted his palm to press it against the wall of stone.

" Speak your name, heir of Slytherin," she whispered.

He spoke clearly, " Tom Marvolo Riddle." Instantly he felt the wall vibrate beneath his palm and his eyes widened in excitement when he felt an aura reach out to him, to test his magic and blood. He felt the stone changing and watched as it shimmered and transformed into an arched wooden door.

Luna bounced on her toes in excitement, lifting her hands together in a prayer like manner and pressed them against her smiling lips. " Open it!"

Tom nodded and dropped his hand back to his side. There was no doorknob to grab. Instead there was an engraved snake on the archway. **Open.**

The door swung open into darkness. Both pulled out their wands and cast lumos to find the door led into another corridor. Before walking in Tom turned to Brumek, " I would like you to stay out here if you don't mind. I'll call should we need you."

" I'll wait for you then."

Luna smiled warmly at the warrior before turning back to the doorway. She scooped Tom's larger hand into her and dragged him onward. " This is exciting, isn't it? Can't wait to see what we'll find. Do you think we'll meet Salazar? That would be brilliant!"

Tom managed to nod. He wasn't sure if he should pull away from her grip or not. He didn't want to. Not really. But holding her hand was making him nervous and he was afraid if he spoke, he might do something ridiculous like stammer. And he in no way wanted to resemble Neville in that regard at any time. Since he didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings he made himself relax as they walked on, and it didn't take very long for him to feel completely at ease with holding her hand. It was almost like when Hermione held his hand, where he felt it was completely right, except with Luna his heart was beating triple time and his skin pleasantly burned where her skin touched his. He blushed in the dark. He felt so hot. He was sure she could feel it.

" Ah, look! Another door."

Once that door was opened, they found it led to a spiral staircase leading down. Unlike the Headmaster staircase, this one did not move. Tom stepped onto it first and led Luna down. He kept his wand pointed out; for light and to protect the girl following. It wasn't very long before the stairway ended, and once again another corridor and another door.

" This better be the last bloody door."

" Patience is a virtue, Tom."

" I don't have many virtues. And patience certainly isn't one of them." **Open. **

The door opened slowly. The moment they stepped inside, torches and oil lamps immediately flared to life, illuminating a large chamber that clearly belonged to a Slytherin, as indicated by the black, green, and silver tapestries draped across the ceiling.

" It's so clean in here. Not a speck of dust anywhere."

Tom laughed. He just thought it was odd that that was the first thing she said when there was many more things to gush over. Like the huge bookcase at the back wall nearly overflowing with old tomes and scrolls, or the wide desk covered in parchments and more books, or the gigantic fireplace across the room opposite the desk that took up the length of the wall. She could have commented on the fine antique furniture he knew was priceless, or the Persian rug- also priceless- laying in the center of the room where most of the furniture was spread around. But no, Luna had commented on the cleanliness of the place. If he weren't fond of her before, he certainly was now.

Luna let go of his hand and skipped over to the bookcase. He planned to follow her, but the large picture frame on the wall behind the desk drew his attention. He circled around the desk and looked upon the picture. It was obviously a portrait, though no plaque or sign indicated a name. But there was an empty chair, not unlike a thrown, which indicated it was a portrait. Someone usually sat in the chair. He didn't think Salazar Slytherin would have a painting of a mere chair.

" Goodness! Some of these books don't even exist anymore!" Tom turned and watched her stand on tiptoes to pull down a tome. " Here's a history book I've never seen." She sat right on the floor, cracked it open and turned it upside down.

" Why do you read like that?"

" You'd be surprised at what comes to mind when reading things upside down and backwards. It's therapeutic." She murmured as her eyes scanned a page. Tom spent a moment just watching her. Sitting cross-legged, shoulders slouched. Luna's long blonde hair was free and hung down to block his view of her face.

Tom pulled himself away from thoughts he wasn't comfortable having and went to sit at the desk. As he rifled through the parchments spread across it, Tom wondered at what could be missing. This was Salazar's personal quarters. He was sure the door beside the bookcase led to a bedchamber. There were emblems stamping the place as belonging to the Slytherin founder… So why did he feel something was missing?

" It doesn't feel very sinister in here." Luna mused aloud as she paged through the book.

Tom nodded. That's what was wrong. He imagined the personal space of Salazar Slytherin to be a bit… gloomy. Actually, he had imagined it would be down right evil looking. " Did you read my mind, Luna?"

Luna looked up in surprise. " No. I would never do that. Why?"

" Because," Tom raised a brow when he found a letter addressed to Slytherin from Gryffindor, " I was thinking the same thing."

" Great minds think alike."

The corners of Tom's lips lifted and remained that way as he read Gryffindor's letter. When he was finished, he pushed it away in disgust. They were friends! Perhaps more, if the Gryffindor's innuendos were anything to go by. What a let down. Friends!

He found another letter, this one from Ravenclaw. " Have you not read anyone's mind before? I seem to recall you saying things that you could only know by reading minds."

" Remember? I know things, silly. But I don't intentionally read people's minds. I don't think I have that ability."

" I bet you do. We should look into it."

" Okay."

Tom picked up Ravenclaw's letter, read about three sentences and then dropped it to quickly cover it with as much of the material on the desk as he could. Did people from those times have such dirty minds? For the love of Merlin! It was for certain Slytherin and Ravenclaw had a sexual relationship.

" Who the blaze- hiccup- blazes are you?"

Tom spun around in the chair and gawked. A man with short disheveled black hair, dark beady eyes, fine chiseled features and a black goatee gawked back. His cheeks were suspiciously rosy, and as the moments passed, more hiccups escaped the portrait's mouth.

" Slytherin!" Luna lay the book on the floor then rushed over to stand beside the desk chair. " Hello!"

Slytherin frowned at them both and opened his mouth to speak, but another hiccup passed his lips instead.

Luna leaned forward to get a better look at the portrait's face, " are you drunk?"

" As a matter of fact, I am. You have- hiccup- interrupted a very delightful party by triggering the wards on my personal quarters. Tell me who the devil you- hiccup- two are. You shouldn't have been-hiccup- able to enter. You shouldn't have been able to touch anything. Hiccup- you should have been hexed out the door- hiccup- the minute you put your grubby hands on my possessions! Only my blood -hiccup- could come in here without being harmed by any of- hiccup- my old spells, and I don't have an heir. Apparently he's been killed by Gryffindor's bloody golden boy of the current time. Sometimes I hate- hiccup- Gryffindor."

Luna leaned into Tom and whispered, " I bet he always rambles on when having one too many drinks." She turned back to the portrait. " Try holding your breath. That usually helps me when I have the hiccups."

Salazar fell back into his chair and threw one leg over the arm, " thank you, Lady. I shall try that."

Luna giggled and nudged Tom, " he called me Lady."

" Can we get on with the introductions please?" Salazar demanded, and then took a deep gulp of air, filling his cheeks, and waved Luna and Tom to do as he said.

" I'm Luna Lovegood, Sixth Year Ravenclaw. Very nice to meet you." Luna tugged out the side of her robes as she curtsied. Salazar nodded, cheeks still filled with air, and waved for Tom to introduce himself.

" And I am Tom Riddle," the Dark Lord growled out. His anger in finding the great Founder Slytherin in such a state was too great to express. " The heir of Slytherin."

The air Salazar was keeping in whooshed out of his mouth as his feet hit the ground. His beady eyes rounded until you could see they were dark blue. Salazar bounced to his feet and before their very eyes, head dove right out of the portrait. Tom pulled Luna down as Slytherin flew over their heads to land on top of the desk.

" What the bloody hell?! Portraits can't do that!" he hissed as they spun around.

" Normal portraits, no. The Founder portraits, yes." Salazar said mere inches away from Tom's face before he turned to try and jump off the desk. Instead Salazar wobbled on his drunken legs and toppled off onto the floor. Luna giggled nervously while Tom stared in outrage. This was his descendent? This was the great Salazar Slytherin? What kind of foul twisted joke was this?!

Salazar climbed to his feet and approached Tom. The long dead wizard didn't look dead. He didn't look like a ghost either. " Hmm. You don't look anything like an heir of mine. You don't look insane either. Tom Riddle is insane. You must be lying." Salazar reached out and grasped both sides of Tom's head to peer closely at the young Slytherin's face.

" Oi, Sally!"

Luna spun around at the sound of another man's voice and squealed in surprise when Godric Gryffindor appeared in the portrait. It was obviously Gryffindor because he wore nothing but a red and gold crushed velvet robe.

" Sally, we're waiting- Oh, you're out of portrait, and you have visitors!" The slurring of Godric's words made it clear he was drunk as well. " Merlin! It's been years since we've had any kind of visitors, eh Sally boy!"

This was insane! Tom growled lowly and slapped Slytherin's hands away before grabbing Luna's hand. He sneered at Slytherin one last time and then stormed right out of there; slamming the door behind him. He dragged Luna all the way back up stairs in furious silence and didn't speak until they came upon Brumek.

" I can't believe it!" he hissed and sank down against the wall. " He's a joke! Salazar Slytherin is a bloody poncy joke! Gryffindor was calling him Sally, for Merlin's sake!"

Luna looked terribly troubled. " I- I'm sorry, Tom. I wouldn't have brought you had I known…" She looked away from him when he looked up at her. " Your disappointment disheartens me."

Tom jumped up and grabbed her arm. " Come on." This time he was the one to lead them through the halls. " Don't worry, Luna. I'll get over it." Eventually. Right now he was going to concentrate on something else instead of thinking about what he had just seen and heard.

They went to the Room of Requirement. Apparently they did not require much, for when they went in only two cushy chairs appeared sitting in front of the lit fireplace.

" So are you going to tell me who you are?" Tom asked once they were seated.

Luna lifted her legs to curl beneath her and rested an arm on the arm rest. " For the last time. I'm Luna Lovegood. I was born Luna Lovegood. Something has happened to me, but I'm still the same girl."

" Okay. I'll stop asking in that way then. Tell me what Ozemir's talking about. They call you a goddess."

" Yes. Guess who." She looked from the fire into his wide eyes.

" Hirsha," he whispered.

Luna giggled. " Bingo."

" Please explain further. My mind has suddenly gone blank." Tom said flatly.

" My name is Luna Lovegood and I am Hirsha. I've been waiting for you all to come into your _Ukatae_ inheritance before I could come into my own. You see, my father really wasn't my father. Well he was, but… its more like he was a million beings in one form... That part is really hard to explain."

" But you let me mark you!" he bellowed, jumping to his feet. " I've marked the Mother!"

" I'm still Luna though."

" That makes no sense! Are you like Ozemir, with two personalities? One minute your you, and then you turn into the Mother like you did Saturday night?"

" I'm Luna." She repeated. " I was born a human baby. I grew as a human girl. I'm still Luna, but I can do godlike things, I guess."

" Like the humming."

" Oh no. I learned how to do that when I was three." She grinned happily at him.

Tom sat back down and rubbed his tired eyes. " No more," he groaned. " I've learned too much already tonight."

They sat in silence for a while, until Luna jumped excitedly in her chair. " Show me your animagus form! Please." She asked out of the blue.

" Out of the question."

" I promise not to tell anyone what I see. Please, Tom. If you show me yours I'll show you mine."

She said it so innocently that Tom couldn't help but think dirty thoughts. " If you're the Mother, shouldn't you already know what my form is?"

" That's the thing. I don't know everything. I told you. I see less then I'd like. But then again, if I saw everything, life wouldn't be much fun, would it? And life can be such fun. Surprises around every corner. Like earlier. I had no idea Falde's brother was coming."

" Yes, that was a surprise. Fine then. " Tom stood up and motioned for her to do the same. " You show me your form first."

Luna hopped up with a smile to stand in front of him. In the blink of an eye she disappeared. A small, nearly noiseless squeak drew his attention to the floor. Tom stood motionless except for the rapid blinking of his eyes, pondering what he was looking at. " The _Ukatae_ Mother's animagus form is a small white mouse?" he crouched down and let her crawl onto his palm. " Is this for real? Because if you're trying to make me feel better about my form…"

The mouse lightly nibbled on one of his fingers and he remembered that she did not know what his form was. He gently placed her in the chair and waited to for her to transform.

" A mouse?" he asked when she was back to normal.

" I like it. Show me yours now."

" Fine. But…"

" Not one word. Promise."

Tom transformed and immediately was assaulted with praises about how cute he was. He blew out an annoyed hiss, in which she laughed delightedly.

" You don't like it because you are so small I take it." Luna circled him. " I suppose I can understand that." A finger tapped her chin. " You are very powerful, Tom. Have you tried altering your animagus appearance?"

Tom blew out another breath of smoke and Luna cocked her head, " Oh. Ozemir said you couldn't tamper with the inner animal?" The dragon nodded slowly. " But this would be expanding on the form, not tampering. And it's not quite the same. I think you should try to make yourself larger. I seem to recall ancient Chinese dragons being able to do that. Just like Harry's Lovely."

Tom immediately perked up and began to concentrate. It didn't take him very long to succeed. Suddenly he was growing. Growing so fast and beyond his control. Luna gasped and ran to the opposite side of the room when she noticed he wasn't stopping. Soon the dragon took up every inch of the room and Luna soon found herself pressed against the wall by his scaled tail. She looked on in amazement as the dragon finally stopped growing. A good thing too because the walls had begun to groan against the pressure of the beast as parts of him pressed against it.

" I told you. Knew you could do it," she said without fear.

She had no fear of him, knew he would not hurt her… That was her thinking until the dragon shifted and his massive head twisted around to pin her with eyes that paralyzed her. Luna froze. The eyes of the dragon held her and fear like never before gripped the Ravenclaw's body almost to the point where her mind went black with terror. The dragon shifted some more, it's massive claws moving around, making the floor tremble with each step as he turned. Luna's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as the giant face of the dragon came forward, its jaws mere inches from her face. She could feel the steam from his nostrils and his hot breath against her face felt like the licks of flames. She was sure she was about to be roasted alive and then eaten.

Tom blinked in confusion. Something was wrong, with him and with Luna. As he grew bigger, his mind seemed to drift away into something foreign, something primal. And as he pinned the girl against the wall and took in her fear, he felt a panic rise within him. The face she made was not natural and was very unwanted. Gathering his wits, Tom transformed back and lay panting on the ground a moment. Luna, by then, had slid down the wall, pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her head behind her arms, sobbing softly. From where he lay Tom could see her trembling terribly.

He crawled towards her, " Luna?" he asked softly. When he reached her and tried to touch her arm, she flinched away from him.

" Merlin, Luna. I'm so sorry. It's okay now. I swear. I wasn't going to hurt you. Luna?"

" I- That was- never been scared so much…"

" Luna…" he tried to touch her again, and this time she didn't flinch away. She lifted her head to look at his face. Seeing him back to normal made her cry harder. " Shhh. Don't cry…" He gripped her forearms and pulled her forward. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head against his chest. In turn his arms wrapped around her and he began to rub soothing circles on her back.

" You were terrifying." She said after a minute. " I couldn't move, couldn't think. I couldn't even breathe… Your dragon eyes have the power to paralyze someone with fear with one look. It was impossible for me to look away."

" Are you alright now?" Tom asked after a few more minutes of silence. Luna nodded against his chest. " Good. Let's get up and I'll return you to Ravenclaw." He helped her stand on shaking legs and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her to the door.

" No, wait! We can't go yet."

" Why not?"

" Because. You haven't tried the opposite. Try shrinking."

Tom gaped at her. " After all that, you want to see more?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, " We've been over this, silly. Less then I like."

The Dark Lord sighed. " Fine. But after this we're going to bed."

Luna smiled brightly. " Great!"

So Tom transformed again and was able to shrink down to the size of an adult cat. Luna rushed over and scooped him up before he knew what was happening. " You're perfect! Like a little pet." She cradled him in her arms and smiled down while he stared up into her bright face with incredulity. " You can be my pet!"

_What?!_

" Yes, and I'll call you fluffy. My pet fluf- Oww!"

Tom had not appreciated the light teasing. Yes, he realized she was only teasing but there was only so much he would take. To stop the ridiculous things spewing from her mouth, Tom had bitten her arm before he could stop himself. And then he froze.

Luna giggled as she walked to the door, the small dragon still curled in her arms. " There now. You now know why they do it so much, hmm? Blood tastes good, doesn't it?" Luna opened the door and walked out, unconcerned that the dragon really was paralyzed, and walked serenely down the hall within Brumek's Shadow. It was the first time in days she'd seen the warrior with anything resembling a smile. He must have been listening to what had been going on inside the room.

" What are you going to do with him, Mother?"

Luna sighed. " I'm Luna. LU-NA."

" What will you do with him, Luna?"

" Take me back to my dorm and I'll give him to you to take to his brothers." She smiled and lifted the small dragon up so that his little snout was close to her nose, giggling as his limbs and tail dangled limply. " Or you could come with me and sleep on my pillow."

_I… am not… a pet! _Tom managed to think, though his mind was filled with a swirling fog of undiluted euphoria and that was about all he could manage. There was only one negative side to this bizarre turn of events. Tom knew he could become addicted.

" I'm surprised you've never had blood before," Luna said as she cuddled him against her chest again. " After all those years of dabbling in the arcane…" The Ravenclaw looked at the small dragon and giggled. She turned to Brumek, " he fell asleep."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The moment they Apparated to his dorm room, Draco had every intention of ripping into his mate for being so reckless. However, upon arrival, Harry pulled away from him and dropped down onto the couch and hadn't moved since. His eyes were closed, though Draco knew he wasn't sleeping. The stupid Gryffindor was thinking up a storm. It was obvious by the small cute furrow of Harry's brow. So Draco decided he would forgo the chastisement. More important things needed to be discussed.

" Are you still angry?" he ventured.

" I'm upset."

" Why?"

" Because I'm pregnant, Draco!" he snapped. " And it feels so weird saying that out loud. It was only mildly weird thinking it."

" I thought you would be happy." The blonde replied sullenly.

Harry hissed, annoyed. " It's not that I'm unhappy, Draco… It's just that- now isn't the best time for us to have a child, is it? We have a psycho _Ukatae_ after us, in case you've forgotten."

Draco moved to kneel beside the couch and touched Harry's stomach. " In one of our books it says development takes less time then humans."

Harry finally opened his eyes, though they narrowed on his mate. " How much time?"

" Five or six months."

" WHAT?" the Gryffindor sat bolt upright and it seemed his jaw had come unhinged.

Once again Draco's smiled smugly, " we are very advanced beings, love. Besides, Ozemir says he doesn't think Demai'Tah will do anything within that time. He thinks the clan master will mostly stay away until after we've finished schooling. Both our wizard and _Ukatae_ training."

Harry grabbed Draco's necktie and yanked it until they were nose to nose. " Don't ever keep anything from me again." He growled slowly.

" I'm sorry, Harry. I was being selfish."

Harry let go of the tie and closed his eyes. " It's about time you started acting like a Slytherin again. You being nice to everyone was starting to piss me off."

" Why? Because I'm impeding on your territory?" Draco asked with a smirk.

" Well yeah. You're the bad guy. I'm the good guy… mostly."

" I like it when you're bad, Harry. I love it when you're very, very, bad. And despite the fact I'm pissed off you did it, you were so sexy when you attacked Falde's brother."

" And I was so angry. He was prepared to kill us without question. Without checking our marks."

" He knows now."

" Yeah. What do you think we should do with them?"

" Keep them. Use them for training. If they refuse to help, we'll kill them. But we're not about to let them return to the Council. If the _Saen_ are Royal Guards, then they will have to take up that position again. It would be in our best interests and theirs. That way Falde and the others can have more free time to work out strategies for our arrival in the realm."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Morning dawned long before the _Saen_ finally woke. Vendyl sat up silently, his eyes immediately searching out his comrades and saw they were beginning to wake as well.

" Ah, you're awake. Good."

The _Saen_ turned to see two of the young ones walking into the chamber. Neither were the ones with the new blood markings. Brumek and Falde were with them, but surprisingly the warriors removed themselves to the other side of the room to lean against the wall. Vendyl narrowed his eyes on his brother wondering what this was all about.

" You should be happy you are not dead." The tall male _Ukatae_ said.

" And why aren't we?"

Hermione smiled, " because we want to use you. My brothers-"

Vendyl sneered and looked again to his brother, " you send young ones to speak for you, Falde? How weak you have-" his words were cut off by the sound of a hand slapping flesh.

" Excuse me," Hermione seethed, her glowing coppery eyes blazing, " I was talking."

Tom chuckled. " My siblings and I do not take orders from Falde and the others. It is the other way round. They are here for our protection, for our training. But as my brothers are the new blood, we give the commands." Tom scanned the surprised faces of the rest of the _Saen_, " you will sit quietly and listen. You will not speak unless spoken to."

" I would like to make something clear." The Gryffindor said stiffly with her fists on hips- not unlike Molly Weasley. She purposely tapped into her _Ukatae_ and transformed completely. When she spoke next her voice was low and threatening. " Stupidity does not run well with me. It was idiotic of you to come here thinking you can hurt my brothers if they don't do as you wish. It's stupid of you to come here and think to disrupt our schooling and training. For that I would happily kill you. Don't you know how hard it is to gain a proper education these days? I mean, really…"

" Stick to the point." Tom whispered.

" Right. The point is we need more training. You will help us." Hermione waited for an answer, and when Vendyl remained silent, she growled. " Speak now."

" Why do you need training?"

Falde finally came forward. " The Council is surely under Demai'Tah's control. We will have to fight him in the end."

Vendyl barked out a laugh. " What nonsense! Demai'Tah is dead, Brother."

" That's funny," Hermione ground out, " because I was sure I saw him holding a sharp sword to my brother's throat not long ago. I was sure he came by and announced himself as the _Kibosh_ Clan Master. I was sure he came by to announce his intentions of battling my brothers for control of the _Ukatae_ realm. Tell me, would any other _Ukatae_ pretend to be the _Kibosh_ Clan Master?"

" This can't be true," another of the _Saen_ whispered. " The _Kibosh_ is gone."

" I suppose I'll have to show you." Hermione whispered something into Falde's ear, he nodded and then Shadowed away. Hermione then pulled her wand and held it to her temple to draw out the memory. Falde soon returned with Pensieve. Tom held it while Hermione deposited the memory, aware that every _Saen_ was hanging on her every movement. She took the Pensieve from Tom and went to Vendyl, " put your nose to the liquid. It will not harm you."

Without fear, Vendyl bent his head. He didn't have to move far since Hermione lifted it to accommodate the shackles restraining him from bending too far. In seconds Vendyl was immersed in the memory.

" What is that?" one of the _Saen_ asked.

" The silvery stream I pulled from my head was a memory. We put unwanted or important memories in this bowl, which is called a Pensieve, to clear our minds sometimes. When you touch the memory, you are pulled into it and are able to view and walk through it as if you were reliving the memory-" Hermione cut off with a grimace, and the bowl trembled in her hands. " Falde take it, quickly." She murmured. Falde rushed forward to take the Pensieve before she dropped it. Once it was out of her hands, she moaned and dropped to her hands and knees.

" Hermione!" Tom dropped down and placed his hands on her cheeks. " What's wrong?"

" Wings… need out… hurt's so much…." Her limbs trembled and then collapsed under her weight. Tom watched, horrified, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

" Brumek, take her to her mate's room and fetch Talyn."

The younger warrior nodded to Falde and quickly Shadowed Hermione and Tom away. The moment Vendyl came out of the Pensieve looking ashen faced, Falde Shadowed away.

" What did you see, Vendyl?"

" Demai'Tah is alive. These young ones really are the new blood." Upon his words the faces of all the _Saen_ lit up to mirror his own elation. " We have new blood to Guard. Our purpose has been restored."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus prepared to tuck into his breakfast when Tom appeared in the doorway of the Great Hall. Once Tom has his attention, the Dark Lord jerked his head and disappeared back into the hallway. Severus immediately moved to see what it could be wrong now. Seeing this, both Harry and Draco left their tables to follow.

" What is it?" Severus asked when he caught up with Tom.

" Thought you would like to know Hermione's wings are ready to come out. She passed out moments ago and we've taken her to your room."

When they arrived, Talyn was already straddling Hermione, had cut the needed incisions, and was preparing to pull out the wing sacs. Brumek sat on the side and was keeping his hand pressed against Hermione's forehead to keep her consciousness at bay.

" She's fine." Talyn told Severus as he moved to sit on the other side of the bed. " It will be over in moments." The Potion Master nodded stiffly and began to run his fingers through Hermione's hair.

" Is that what you did to me?" Harry asked thickly. He had to press his hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't vomit the food he'd just eaten.

" Yes." Talyn remarked, " the procedure is the same for all."

Draco rolled his eyes and led Harry out of the room, " don't look if it's going to make you sick."

" Sorry." Harry looked sheepish. " Didn't think it would be so gross."

" Well, not much else we can do now. Hermione will be fine. Let's go back to breakfast."

" No. Let's go torture the prisoners until they agree to aid us." Ozemir, who had left the room with them, snorted.

" Food or torture." Draco raised one hand and then the other. " Food… torture. Hmm…"

" Torture!" Harry laughed and Apparated them straight down into the Chamber. However, they soon found there was no need for torture. As soon as they landed and were recognized, the chained _Saen_ immediately climbed to their feet and stood with rigid attention.

" Damn." Draco muttered. " They're quick minded. Already decided helping us would be in their best interests."

" But I wanted to torture someone before class starts!" Harry cried loudly.

Draco sighed, " Fine." He turned to the uncomfortable _Saen_, " who wants to volunteer?"

Seriously Draco did not expect an answer. So when Vendyl spoke, he blinked in surprise.

" You may use me."

" Excuse me?" Harry looked at Draco for an explanation, but only received a shrug.

Vendyl lifted his hand as far as the chain allowed, " you did ask for a volunteer."

" To be tortured." Harry explained slowly. " No one wants to be tortured."

Ozemir stepped forward, " the _Saen_ are your _Ukatae_ to do with as you like. They were born to do as you say, to protect you until they die. This is their purpose." The Scholar stopped beside the young ones and studied his cousin. " Why has the Council turned to you, the lost _Saen_? They wanted to keep the new blood away; they are under Demai'Tah's boots. Recruiting you does not seem entirely wise."

" This could be a trap." Draco murmured before Vendyl could answer. Harry and Ozemir opened their mouths, but Draco cut them off with the sweep of his hand. " Luna said to keep these eight alive, but she didn't say it was because we could trust them; and Ozemir, you have a good point."

" Yeah. I guess that's true." Harry pinned Vendyl with a flat look. " And you eight jumped sides pretty fucking quick."

" We can't trust them." Draco agreed.

" Can I make a suggestion?"

" Always, Ozemir."

Ozemir, Harry, and Draco moved away from the silently standing _Saen_. " I suggest you send Vendyl and three others back to the Council."

" What good is that going to do?"

" To prove their loyalty they will have them kidnap as many of the Council as they can and bring them back to the forest."

" They could set us up."

" Not possible, Draco. If they do manage to bring some of the Council, it will not be a trap. The Council members will not allow themselves to be willing bait. They will not want to be anywhere near you. And if we do manage to get hold of part of the Council…"

Draco grinned, " we can get some information…"

" And of course after, they must not be allowed to live…"

Harry's face lit up, " and then I can torture someone?"

Ozemir nodded, " and then you can torture someone."

* * *

A/N: Okay, here's the deal. So, i would like to know what you prefer. Shorter chapters or longer chapters. Shorter chapters like this one means you get updates more frequently. Longer chaps means a longer wait. I was thinking i may prefer the short chaps.. but i'll wait to hear what you have to say about that.

And what about my crack!Founders... we'll meet the others soon and you'll find out exactly why they are able to leave their portraits and why they seem not dead at all...

Hope you enjoyed this chap. More will come soon. Have a great weekend :D


	13. Acceptance

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Acceptance  
**

Harry tapped on the door and waited. He was happy to hear Severus was within and stepped into his uncle's office when the wizard called admittance.

Severus watched him approach and sit in front of his desk. " Something wrong?"

" Not really. Draco has Head duties and I wanted to come see you. We haven't really had much time together recently." Harry took a look at the work load stacked on the desk, " oh, but if you have work to do..."

" Nonsense." Severus immediately discarded the rest of his work, sending it to his personal chambers to be done later. He was heartened that Harry would turn to him at a time when he couldn't be with Draco. It said quite clearly that Harry felt comfortable around Severus.

" How are your classes going?"

Harry had to laugh. Of course that would be the first thing Severus would inquire about. " Rather easy, really. I think our _Ukatae_ knowledge helps out with the Hogwarts classes."

" That's handy. And what about your _Ukatae_ training?"

The Gryffindor grimaced, " it's hard."

A small smile lightened Severus' face, " which part?"

" The physical stuff isn't so hard. It's hands on, you know. But the academic stuff is… well the amount of stuff Ozemir wants us to learn. It's absurd. And the way his mood has been lately…"

" You have thousands of years worth of _Ukatae_ history to learn."

Harry slumped in his chair, " I know."

" You can do it, Harry. I have every confidence in you…"

Harry looked incredibly pleased and reassured by this. Severus felt pleased as well. He'd been speaking the truth. No doubt Harry was worried about when he and Draco really had to step up and become life long leaders of the _Ukatae_. They fell into a silence, comfortable on the Potion Masters part, but Harry seemed to fidget nervously as if working up the courage to say something he'd been holding in.

" I miss Merry's cookies," the young _Ukatae_ finally said. Severus snorted and summoned the tin he'd been keeping in his quarters. He shoved them across the desk. Harry's eyes lit up when he opened the tin and found a pile of the house elf cookies. " Thanks!"

" Don't eat them all in one go." Harry waved his warning away while he munched on one. " Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

Harry slowly set the half eaten cookie down, " I guess you would have said something if you'd been told already…"

" Told what?"

" Draco and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant." He pinned Severus with wide terrified eyes.

Severus stood slowly. " Harry," he whispered. But the Gryffindor was shaking his head.

" No, that's not the worst part. The worst part is it only takes six months tops before the baby is born… Six months! I don't know… What will happen?"

" The worst part? You don't really feel like this situation is bad do you, Harry?"

Harry stood when Severus stopped beside his chair, " you can't tell me you think it's anything but bad. You of all people, Severus."

" I'm very happy for you two. Truthfully." Severus enfolded Harry in a hug as he sensed the Gryffindor needed it. " And I think it's timely. This will only make you stronger."

" But… I'm still in school. I thought you would be displeased."

" You and your sister are so much alike its uncanny. Strange you're not from the same parents. Always have insecurities about the wrong things. No, I am not displeased, because I know despite your worry this will make you happy. You are having a baby with Draco. Can you honestly say you aren't happy?"

" Well, when you put it like that…" Harry reached under Severus' arm to take back his half eaten cookie. " So about Hermione, how is she?"

Severus tussled Harry's hair before releasing him and sitting in the chair next to him. " She's fine. Wanted to go to class when she woke up, but I convinced her to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

" How did you convince her?"

" I refuse to give up my secrets."

Harry stretched out with his hands behind his head, " you tied her to the bed, didn't you? That or you threatened to fail her."

Severus remained silent and scowled at his desk. Was he really that predictable? No, he decided. It was more like Hermione was the predictable one in some instances. Yes, that was it.

" Um…Uncle Sev?"

" Hmm?"

" I was wondering, because we never did talk about this. But how do you feel about the _Ukatae_?"

" Could you be more specific? I know you are looking for a specific answer."

" About us being _Ukatae_. Draco, Tom, Hermione, and me. Does it bother you?"

Severus sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose. How many times did he need to have this conversation? " The only thing that bothers me is the fact that you keep asking about it."

" But this is the first time I've asked."

" The only problem I have with you four being _Ukatae _is eventually you'll have to leave for the _Ukatae _world to fight your battles, leaving the rest of us here to worry about you. You being Dark Elves doesn't change the way I feel about you. That goes for Lucius, Black and the rest of us mere mortals. We'll miss you, that's for certain."

Harry looked surprised and then he grinned. " You don't actually believe that you are going to stay mortal, do you Uncle Sev? Do you really believe Draco, Tom, and myself will allow our sister to fall into despair because she has to watch you grow old and eventually die?" the Gryffindor snorted. " Not bloody likely."

" What are you saying?" Severus returned weakly.

Harry ignored that as he was suddenly worried about something else. " You're going to marry her, aren't you?" Harry asked in a small worried voice, a voice that always had Severus forgetting the boy beside him was seventeen. " Because Hermione needs to be taken care of and she's so headstrong she needs someone twice as stubborn to look after her." Severus' face had gone positively pale, but Harry went on as if he hadn't noticed, " and you are aware that as a _Ukatae_, Hermione isn't allowed to use contraceptives, so as soon as her wings come out of the sacks…"

" Hermione and I have discussed that already." Severus muttered, still trying to wrap his mind around what his nephew had just offered him.

Harry frowned, " so at least Hermione doesn't keep secrets from you. You know Draco kept the fact that I was able to get pregnant a secret. He purposely got me pregnant without my consent or anything!" _Bastard Slytherin! _

_How many times are you going to call me that today, lover? I've already apologized a hundred times. _

_Stupid selfish Slytherin!_

_I love you… _With that Draco sent him soothing vibes, warming every cell in his body like a heated blanket.

Harry sank into the chair with a contented sigh. _Not fair. Want to stay mad at you._

" Harry? Harry, are you listening?"

" Hmm?" the Gryffindor turned glazed eyes on him.

" Apparently you weren't. If we were in the classroom I'd deduct points from you."

" What did you say?" Harry asked with a grin.

" Have you noticed Dumbledore has been popping off more then usual?"

The Gryffindor nodded. " I know he's up to something. He's been leaving Hogwarts."

" You don't seem troubled by this. I certainly am."

" I hope he tries something. It's boring with no action and we want to try out the things we've learned in training."

Severus groaned and covered his face, " Idiot Gryffindors."

Suddenly Harry jumped up. " Fancy a walk, Uncle Sev?" he asked as he tucked the cookie tin securely under his arm.

" Someplace specific you have in mind?"

" Yep."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus watched Harry as he discarded his robes in the small chamber outside of the main cavern of the Chamber of Secrets. His school uniform had long since been discarded, and now he wore simple muggle jeans and a large green silk shirt. One of the shirts Draco had made for him to allow his wings free. Severus watched those wings rise up. A shallow moan of pleasure escaped Harry as his wings stretched free. Severus immediately noticed the markings were now pale green. When Harry dropped the glamour and stood at his full height, discarding the image of a student to stand before him as the _Ukatae_ ruler, Severus gasped and took a step back.

" What?"

Harry's black hair glimmered in the faint light, framing his beautiful shining face and falling in gentle waves to the nape of his neck. He was still pale, but the paleness was alight with a healthy radiance, " you're fairly glowing, Harry."

" Hmm?" Harry raised a hand to his face but didn't see anything extraordinary.

" I assure you you're looking ethereal. Perhaps it's a side effect of the pregnancy." Severus glanced at Brumek but the warrior didn't seem to be paying much attention to them.

" Whatever," he growled as he shoved the cookie tin into Severus' hands. _Apparently I'm glowing now. Thanks! _His sarcasm was replied with delighted laughter.

Harry waved the warrior onward and Brumek entered the large cavern first. Harry and Severus followed. Harry smirked smugly at the surprised look crossing his uncle's face when the eight _Saen_ rose to attention.

" And who are these people?"

" Prisoners." Harry replied while crossing his arms over his chest. " For the time being. They are called the _Saen_. Royal Guards. They were sent here to arrest us and bring us back to the Council. There were fifteen of them to begin with."

" Hermione never said anything about this."

" She wasn't supposed to." Harry turned from Severus to address one of the _Saen_, " I trust your day went well, Vendyl?"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the false sweetness coming from Harry's voice.

" Yes, Highness."

" Good." Harry snapped his fingers and Vendyl's restraints disappeared. " I'm sure you heard Ozemir's suggestion this morning…"

" Our hearing is keen, Highness."

" Have you anything to say about it?"

" We do as you bid, though the task will not be easy."

" What do I care if it's easy or not? All I care is that you get it done. If you do not come back I'll know that you have failed and you will become traitors of the Empire. If you fail, the rest of your soldiers will die. Should you do as we say, we may decide you are truly loyal to us."

" Yes, Highness."

" That's going to get old," Harry mumbled to Severus before turning back to Vendyl. " Then choose three others to go with you and leave immediately."

" As you wish, Highness."

" You have one day. If you're not back by this time tomorrow, the ones you leave behind will die not a minute after."

Vendyl nodded. " Yes, Highness."

Severus turned his back on the _Saen_, " Harry." The Gryffindor turned and inclined his head for Severus to go on. " You're only giving them one day? To kidnap members of the Council?"

" Yep. Not going to give them time to think about betraying us."

" We would never do that." Vendyl interrupted. Harry turned around slowly and pierced him with a hard glare.

" Was there anything I said to make you think listening in on private conversations was acceptable? Even if we're only a few feet away?"

" Sorry, Highness."

_Harry, I'm done. Where are you?_

_Chamber of Secrets._

_Do you want me to come down there?_

_Yes._

_I'll come down only if you stop insulting me. _

_I'm not going to promise something like that! _

Vendyl was trying very hard to ignore the death glare he was receiving from the pretty young new blood. Well not ignore it, because that was impossible. But he was trying to not to let the shame of being chastised by the young one show on his face. A moment later, he and the other _Saen_ were terribly surprised when a pop filled the air and the tall blonde young one materialized with Ozemir quickly following.

Draco took one look at Harry and stared. The Slytherin stood looking at his mate and did not blink for the longest time. Harry stopped glaring at Vendyl when he noticed his mate was doing nothing but staring at him. When he caught the look on Draco's face, Harry inwardly smirked and started to softly flutter his wings all the while acting as if nothing strange was going on.

" Pick your soldiers, Vendyl." He ordered.

Draco pulled his eyes away from Harry and schooled his face into a blank mask as he observed the _Saen_, but often he stole glances of Harry from the corner of his eye, while Harry continued to flap his wings.

_Enjoying your torment?_

_What are you on about? _

The jaw of his lover clenched tightly and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing inwardly while they watched Vendyl choose three of his comrades to accompany him. Occasionally the blonde would shoot Brumek pissed off glares that was impossible for the warrior to ignore.

Vendyl stood in front of the remaining and studied each one carefully, mentally running through each of their skills, thinking about which ones were likely able to make it through this hard task alive. " Tohran." He pointed at said soldier. Harry snapped his fingers and Tohran's restraints disappeared. " Hoihm." The second soldier stood and his restraints disappeared. " Crhii."

" You know what is at stake." Harry told them as he vanished Crhii's restraints. " Get going."

" Your Highness…"

" What?"

" We need our weapons."

" Oh right!" Harry suddenly turned sheepish. " Forgot."

While Brumek summoned their weapons, Draco finally spoke to the _Saen_ leader, " Can you Shadow places undetected?"

" Of course, Highness." Harry mentally laughed when Draco puffed up in reaction to being addressed in such a way. Unlike Harry, the blonde would never tire of it.

" Can you keep Demai'Tah from tracking you once you leave here?" Draco asked more specifically.

" Yes, Highness"

Draco nodded, thoughts flowing through his head. " You will speak of nothing you've heard here. We can't have Demai'Tah knowing there is now a baby."

Harry hissed, " they would never have known if you'd kept your mouth shut!"

" No. They knew." Ozemir replied.

Vendyl nodded, " it's impossible to look at you and not know, Highness."

Harry gritted his teeth when every person in the chamber made sounds of agreement. " Bloody fucking hell!" _Bastard Slytherin!_

The Gryffindor snatched his cookie tin from Severus' hands and then Apparated away, leaving Draco to deal with the amused _Saen_.

_Where are you going?_

_Gryffindor Tower. _

_You're not going to stay there. _

_Maybe I will… for a while. _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dean Thomas was normally known to be a mellow fellow with little to no temper and was usually happy to take things in stride. But not anymore. Finally, he had enough.

" Hey Dean." Neville said as he walked into their dorms. " Finnegan's coming. Just a heads up."

Dean turned away from the window to look at his friend. " When Seamus gets up here, mind leaving us alone for a bit?"

" Course not, mate. I've got to meet Greg in the library anyway."

" Greg? As in Goyle?"

Neville chuckled at Dean's incredulous look. " That's the one."

" Too bizarre to even think about." Dean laughed as he sat on his bed. When Seamus walked in, the humorous atmosphere was sucked out like he was a vampire. Seamus ignored them both and crossed to his trunk, intent on finding whatever he was looking for.

" See you later, Dean."

Dean nodded and waited until the door shut behind Neville before turning to look at Seamus. " What's going on with you, Seamus? Why are you doing this?" he asked softly. Seamus stiffened but did not reply. He kept his back to him and continued to rummage through his trunk as if he hadn't heard his once best friend.

" Seamus. It makes no sense. You've turned into a complete bastard. Did our friendship mean nothing?"

" Obviously it meant nothing to you." Seamus finally replied flatly. " You took up with Potter."

" Harry's always been my friend. Why would you expect me to stop being his friend? Why did you stop being his friend? He hasn't done anything to you."

" Potter always gets what he wants, always takes what he wants. I couldn't-"

" Don't spit out Ron's words, Seamus. You know he's always been jealous of Harry, and it was for nothing. Do you have any idea what kind of life Harry had before this summer? The kind of torture he was put through."

" I don't care."

Dean's hands closed into fists on his knees. " Then what about me?" he asked softly.

Seamus finally spun around to look at him. " What about you?"

" I miss my best friend." He responded softly. " It hurts and I find I can't let this go."

Seamus' face reddened in anger. " It hurts? It fucking hurts you?! Dean, you're so blind! Fucking clueless all these years. I couldn't take it anymore. Don't talk to me about being hurt!"

" What? What did I do? Clueless about what? Tell me, Seamus. We can fix this."

" No." Seamus whispered. " It's too late now, anyway. Just forget I said anything and stay away from me." He passed Dean and left the room.

Dean turned back to stare out of the window, more confused now then he'd ever been. He didn't notice Brumek appear and check the room for any of Dumbledore's spells and when Harry entered Dean was shaking his head in confusion.

" Whoa, that was weird…" Harry stopped when he noticed Dean standing still gazing out of the window. " Hey, what just happened in here?"

" What do you mean?" Dean asked without turning around.

" Look at me." Harry ordered. Dean immediately did as instructed." What just happened?" he asked again. " Why was Finnegan's emotions all twisted up, and why are yours? Do I need to worry about whose side you're on?"

" Wha- no! It's not like that…"

Harry crossed to his rarely used bed and sat down and watched Dean sit on his own bed. Harry realized he'd never thought about what Dean was going through regarding Seamus Finnegan. Those two used to be best friends, they were hardly ever separated. Attached at the hip. Not unlike himself and Weasley. Except his breakup with Ron had been a long time in coming. But Dean and Seamus, their friendship had broken up in what seemed like an instant.

" Okay. I don't know what happened this summer. How did Seamus end up hanging out with Ron?"

" I don't know," Dean replied sullenly. " We were good when school ended last year. But after the first week I stopped hearing from him and he never returned my owls. And then those first few days at the beginning of term, when Neville and I were pretending to dislike you, Seamus still never talked to me. He always acted as if I weren't there…"

Merlin, that was sudden. " You've kept it hidden very well, Dean."

" What?"

" You've been going around this whole time, watching Seamus, talking back to him, and hiding exactly how much of a pain it is." Harry looked at his friend as if he'd never seen him before. " You're stronger then I am."

Dean shook his head. " No. I'm just better at letting things slide. Only… I can't do it anymore. I can't stand to see him going around acting the way he is. Like he's been brainwashed. I asked him why he was doing this, and he tried regurgitating Weasley's words. He had nothing to say on his own except that somehow this is my fault."

" How is it your fault?"

Dean shrugged, " he said I was blind and clueless and that he couldn't take it anymore. I have no idea what he's talking about."

" If he continues to act the way he does," Harry whispered, " you know he's going to end up dead. I can't stop that. Tom is loosing patience."

Dean nodded. Harry sighed and threw himself back onto his bed. " You okay, Harry?"

" Yeah. Well, no... Yeah, not really."

Dean snorted, " which is it?"

" I'm pregnant."

" What? Seriously?"

" Draco is just pleased as punch! Bastard knew I was going to get pregnant, but he said not one word to me about it. I didn't know! No one told me male _Ukatae_ get pregnant."

" There's going to be a little _Ukatae_ Harry/Draco running around? Merlin, the world might come to an end!"

Harry hurled a pillow at the black boy and smirked when it hit Dean square in the face and made him fall back against his bed. " Blimey, you have an arm!"

Harry grinned and returned to the comfort of his pillows. " Don't go spreading it around, okay. Only our friends know, and that's still probably too many people aware."

" I'll keep it to myself." Dean said with a grin. Harry smiled back.

But soon his good humor failed as he thought about Finnegan once more. Actually, he was thinking more about Dean. Once again his fellow Gryffindor was trying to keep from expressing the pain he felt from losing such a close friend, and for apparently no reason.

" Dean."

" Hmm?"

Harry sat up and pinned his friend with a serious look, " I have a mission for you."

" I'm listening."

" It'll be up to you to bring Finnegan back."

" Back? Back where?"

" To you. To us. Whatever. I don't really care if you pull him back to us. But if you don't want him to die, then I suggest you pull him back to you. Think you can manage it?"

A look of determination took over Dean's face. " I'll never give up."

" Good then." Harry cocked an eyebrow at Dean as he thought about his next words and whether or not he should say them. He was pretty sure about what he felt coming from Finnegan. " Say, Dean… Have you ever thought about boys?"

Dean stared blankly back at him.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. " You should know that Finnegan thinks about you. A lot. Maybe he's so mad because you never noticed. Maybe what he meant when he said he couldn't take it any more was… he couldn't stand to be in love with someone who's oblivious to him. Maybe he was so tormented by his feelings that he latched onto Weasley at the first opportunity. Love makes people do stupid things."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Dean's just had the shock of a lifetime." Harry said the moment he entered Draco's common room, not at all surprised to see Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy there. He crossed the room and ignored the sulk appearing on his mate's face. " Actually I was a bit shocked when I realized."

" Not the glamour again!" Draco pouted. " Take it off!"

" I have to wear it walking through the school!" Harry snapped before falling onto the couch next to Ginny.

" And what's this shock you're talking about?" Blaise inquired.

" Seamus happens to be in love with Dean."

" No way!" Ginny exclaimed, " No freaking way!"

" It's true. I felt it when Finnegan passed me a while ago. He and Dean must have argued right before I went up and I passed him on the stair. Funny thing was, he didn't say a word to me. Didn't give me any kind of looks. He just passed me with a haunted expression on his face."

" How did Dean take it?"

" I left him right after I told him so I don't know."

" That wasn't very nice." Ginny chastised. " How could you tell him something like that and then leave?"

" It was easy. I stood up and walked out. I'll give you a demonstration." Harry stood and proceeded to walk away into the bedroom.

" This is bullocks!" Draco fumed. " Loony said I'd get a beating and then Harry would be okay. But he's still mad at me."

Pansy looked thoughtful. " I think this has more to do with keeping secrets from him. The beating was only for getting him pregnant." She said after a moment.

" I'm going to resolve this." Draco said as he stood.

When he was gone the three remained quiet for a moment until Ginny started to laugh.

" And what is so funny?" Pansy demanded.

" The whole Dean and Seamus thing. I can't believe I never noticed! I'm usually on top form with that."

" This could explain Finnegan's behavior," Blaise thought. " We know why Weasley acts the way he does, but I always thought it odd Finnegan could act like that all of a sudden. Even though I don't know the bloke, that seemed really odd."

" How do you think Dean is taking it?" Pansy asked Ginny.

" Under the circumstances, it's hard to imagine how he's coping with this. It's not really his fault, but I'm sure he'll start to feel guilty."

Pansy snorted, " Gryffindors."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Just how long do you plan to stay mad at me, Harry? I'm not sure my patience can allow much more…" the blonde stopped when he realized Harry was in the shower and couldn't hear him. Draco grumbled as he discarded his outer robe and entered the bathroom. And then panicked when he caught sight of his beautiful mate crying in the shower.

Harry leant against the shower wall with the steam billowing all around; his head was bent, looking at the hands covering his abdomen. Though the blonde couldn't see the tears, as the shower spray was washing them away, he could hear Harry's soft cries clear enough.

Draco rushed in the shower- clothes and all- and shut it off before gathering his mate against him.

" What's wrong?" he demanded. " Harry, answer me. Are you hurt?"

" No," came the soft sobbed reply. The Gryffindor wrapped his arm around Draco and buried his face against the blonde's neck. " I'm fine."

" No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't be crying!" Draco grabbed a towel before leading Harry back into the bedroom. Silent tears continued to run down Harry's face and he didn't say a word as Draco dried him and then pushed him in bed. The Slytherin quickly vanished his wet clothes and dried himself before lying down next to him and pulling his shaking mate close.

" Harry? Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me!"

Despite his tears, Harry was able to laugh." I was in there… thinking about things… and it just struck me all of a sudden."

" What struck you?"

" There's a baby growing inside me right this moment…"

" Why does that make you cry?" the blonde asked as he began to gently caress his mate's quivering wings.

" Because Draco. I never expected it could happen," Harry buried his face against Draco's neck when he felt another wave of tears coming on. " I was never supposed to be this happy. I was never supposed to get everything I've always wanted. I never imagined I would be a parent. I never imagined I would someday be carrying a child…"

" You're happy, aren't you? Please tell me you're happy about this."

" I'm very happy about this."

" You swear?"

" Promise."

Draco sighed in relief and dropped his head to the pillow. " Harry, I swear to never keep secrets from you again… unless it's to protect your life."

" I'm going to agree to that only because I know I'll never get anywhere arguing with you about it. Git."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The next day Tom left Potions just after class started, as was usual, and headed deep within the castle.

" Ah, you've come back. Wondered if you would."

Tom approached Slytherin's portrait and sat in the chair behind the desk. " At least you aren't drunk."

" Oh get off your high horse! Even we dead are allowed to have fun."

Tom ignored that. " Why don't you come out of your portrait now?"

" I'm afraid that is impossible."

" Why? You did it last time."

" Last time was after midnight. We cannot leave until then. A silly restriction. One amongst many…" Salazar leaned forward until it looked like his face was pressed against the invisible barrier of the portrait. " Are you well?"

" Excuse me?"

" Last time your face was a bit green when you fled. I assumed you were sick." The smirk on Slytherin's face indicated he knew exactly why Tom had fled so quickly.

" I was sick to find the almighty Slytherin acting like a fool. Not only that, but you're friends with Gryffindor and you let him call you Sally. Sally! What the hell is that? And you're not evil at all!"

" Who said I was evil in the first place?"

" It's a well known fact!"

Salazar snorted, " It's a well known lie." He sat back and steepled his fingers. " I was a wizard, plain and simple. In our time, there was no Dark and Light. There were those with power and those without. Do you know who started all that Light and Dark tripe?"

" Dumbledore."

" Correct. And he's been alive long enough that no one remembers the truth of the matter. He's done a fine job of hiding the truth. Why do you think myself and the other Founders have been locked away in our private quarters? Why do you think, if we have portraits and can leave said portraits, that you are the only one to have come across us?"

" Dumbledore hid your portraits away."

" Correct again. My, you are quick. How is it Dumbledore has bested you all these years, Tom?"

Tom scowled, " I was not myself."

" Are you now?"

"… I'm starting to be."

Salazar nodded and looked very pleased. " Will you wait a moment? I'll return shortly."

" I'll wait." Tom stood up and crossed over to the bookcase as Salazar popped off somewhere.

He bent down to retrieve the book Luna had left on the floor. When he opened it, Tom turned it upside down and stared at the words, a small smile crossing his face as he thought about the Ravenclaw. She was… sweet and gentle. And usually characteristics like that would disgust him, but he'd seen her kill too. Kill without any indication of remorse. And if she really were the Mother, she could and probably would do it again. Especially to protect her 'children', even if she was just Luna now.

" My, that besotted smile speaks of a woman. Doesn't it, Salazar?"

Tom snapped the book closed and turned back to the portrait where both Slytherin and Gryffindor now resided watching him curiously. Tom narrowed his eyes as he studied Gryffindor. The wizard looked just as Tom always imagined he would. He was tall and broad, had a long mane of reddish-brown hair that resembled a lion's around a handsome face that was surprisingly without facial hair.

" Perhaps it is the small lady you brought last time." Slytherin remarked. " Lovegood, wasn't it?"

" This couldn't be Tom Riddle." Gryffindor argued, ignoring Tom's growled warning. " It's known Tom Riddle has no heart. And the paper said…"

" Of course this is my heir. Otherwise he could not be here touching my possessions. However, I wonder why the girl could have come in here touching things."

" She's special." In fact Tom rather thought Luna had the power to do anything she wanted. " What paper are you referring to? I thought you couldn't leave your rooms."

" There is an enchanted copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in Rowena's quarters. It updates daily."

" That's convenient."

" Dumbledore didn't want us to get bored." Gryffindor replied dryly.

" You should not believe everything you read. Skeeter is full of lies… not to mention my minions who went off and did that interview without permission."

" Intrigued, I am." Gryffindor flopped down in the chair. " Please, could you enlighten us as to what really is going on out there in the living world?"

Tom thought about it a moment, wondering if he should. " You could reveal everything to Dumbledore. In fact, you've probably already told him I've been here. I didn't think about that before…"

" Don't be ridiculous, boy! He's the one trapped us in these rooms when we should be able to roam the entire castle at will!" Salazar bellowed. " It's our castle! We made her! It's the reason why we've stayed behind!"

" You may have kept silent, Slytherin…" Tom gave Gryffindor a pointed stare.

" Have you been listening?" Godric demanded. " Dumbledore is the reason for our confinement! And besides that, we haven't seen the old codger in years. I think he's forgotten about us. Ever since Harry Potter started Hogwarts."

" And should Godric think about snitching, he knows I would have nothing more to do with him."

Godric leered at Salazar. " And that would be a travesty!"

" I thought you were with Ravenclaw." Tom said to Slytherin.

" That was his denial stage. It was a very short stage." Gryffindor replied. " Now get on with the story telling."

So Tom began the story, starting with Harry and Draco and when they discovered their soul mate bond. He thought having the Founders on their side, on his side, would be a godsend. And if they were telling the truth, about Dumbledore's manipulations of them, they would be more then willing to help out.

By the time he finished, both Founders looked as if they'd swallowed a potion meant to turn someone to stone. They were so still he was sure the portrait had been turned into a regular non-moving muggle one. Of course he hadn't revealed everything, but Tom could understand their shocked faces.

" The end," he said, trying to prompt some sort of reaction.

Finally Slytherin cleared his throat, " ah… did you say _Ukatae_?"

" I did."

" And, I'm sure I heard this incorrectly. But did you say you've bonded as siblings to a mudblood?"

Tom stood very slowly and drew his wand, " say that again."

" Not while you have that wand pointed at my portrait."

" It's about time someone has come to stand up to Dumbledore. I was afraid all my Gryffindors would be led astray and to their deaths. Pardon for my asking, but since you are very powerful, perhaps you might want to help us out of our plight and prison. And I would like to meet Harry Potter and your other siblings."

" Yes. You should bring them to Godric's quarters." Salazar agreed.

" Of course we can undo whatever spells Dumbledore has cast. But that doesn't mean we're going to. Nothing in life comes for free."

Gryffindor rolled his eyes, " ever the Slytherin. Fine then, what do you want?"

Tom stood, " we'll discuss that tonight. My siblings and I will find your room, Gryffindor." With that he turned and headed for the door.

" Don't forget to bring your lady as well!" Gryffindor called joyfully.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom waited against the wall across from the closed door. He willed the time to move faster so the door would finally open. Ancient Runes was being taught in the room opposite of him. It was actually one class out of a few he enjoyed. The subject was never boring and even after the final seventh year class, there was still much you could learn from the subject. Even after all these years he gained more knowledge by continuing on with his Ancient Rune studies.

Finally classes were ending and the hall started to fill with students. Tom scowled when the door he'd been looking at remained closed. What was taking so long? The students should be leaving already. He ignored all the curious glances aimed his way from passing students. It was rare for anyone to see him loitering around anywhere. When he went somewhere it was always with a purpose and you could see it in the way he strode around, they way he kept his eyes straight ahead without veering off course. The only time he was seen to be still was at meal times or class. So of course the students were curious as to why he seemed content to lean against the wall.

The door finally opened and the sixth year Ravenclaws finally began to file out. Tom counted and was amused to find all sixth year Ravenclaws were taking the class. It wasn't mandatory, but these were Ravenclaws after all.

Tom smiled when Luna came to the door. He couldn't help it, even though he tried. She paused on the threshold when she caught sight of him over the heads of students passing. She looked genuinely surprised to see him and her return smile pleased him more then he'd expected. Luna made her way through the crowd and came to stand beside him. More curious stares came their way when it was apparent Tom had been waiting for the odd Ravenclaw. The murmuring grew louder and swept down the hall. In minutes it would be known to the entire school that Luther Bailey had been waiting for Luna Lovegood outside of her class.

" Hello, Luther."

" Luna." Tom took a moment to study her face and frowned, " are you sick?"

" No. Why do you ask? Do I look horrible?" her hands flew to her head and she started running her fingers through her hair before she realized what she was doing.

" Your face is flushed. I thought perhaps you weren't feeling well."

Behind them in her Shadow, Talyn rolled her eyes. _Oblivious this one. _

" I'm fine, thanks."

" Walk with me?"

" Of course."

Tom led them down the halls until he found a suitable place where they could speak without being overheard. When they were in the dark alcove and quite alone, Tom stepped close to Luna and bent to whisper in her ear. Luna's eyes widened and her face, if possible, turned a darker shade of red.

" Can you lead me to Gryffindor's personal rooms tonight? Do you know where it is?"

" Of course." She whispered back weakly. " I can find out anytime."

" Wonderful." Tom said as he moved out of the alcove. " Thank you, Luna."

Luna followed more slowly and her smile had faded some. " Um… was that all you wanted? Was that why you were waiting for me?"

He looked blankly back at her, " err… yes. That was all."

" I see." Luna turned away, her smile fading completely. " I have to go now." She rushed away before anything else could be said. Tom stared after her in confusion. Had he just missed something? Why did she look upset just now?

" You are one thick-headed male!" Talyn hissed and pulled him back into the alcove. " Do me a favor will you. Open your eyes and be a little more observant. Your obliviousness is torture!"

" What are you talking about?"

" I am aware that you have no experience with this sort of thing, so I'm giving you an assignment. I want you to observe couples around the school at every chance you get."

" No! That's ridiculous!"

" Observe! Don't stand here and try to tell me you don't like her like that. Observe, young one!"

" I haven't decided…"

" Oh be quiet! You have decided," she hissed. " You do realize you hurt her feelings just now."

" I don't see how-"

Talyn planted one fist on her jutted hip and bared her fangs, " do you think any person likes to be used as nothing more then a tool? Even if that was not your intention, you made it seem so."

Tom stepped out of the alcove feeling lower then scum. Talyn had a point, now that he recounted what he said to Luna. It wasn't his entire fault though. He didn't know how he was supposed to go about these things. He turned back to Talyn, " observe? Do you think that will help?"

" It will certainly give you some clues as to how you can proceed. Young one, don't be afraid to express yourself if you really like her. Just like your Mrs. Weasley told you." Talyn suddenly grinned. " This is a real assignment. I want to see improvement from you. I want to see results by next week."

Tom shook his head incredulously as he began to walk away, " you must be joking…"

" I'm not. Just what do you think Harry's reaction will be when he realizes you've been hurting his friend's feelings?"

" Fine! I'll observe!"

When lunch came around, Tom did make an effort to watch those around him. Apparently Weasley returned from St. Mungo's and was this very minute in conference with Dumbledore in the old wizard's office, and since Dumbledore was not present, the students mingled, choosing to dine with friends from other houses. This gave Tom an excellent chance to do what Talyn suggested as there were a number of couples that were from different houses.

Tom turned to his own table first and watched Blaise and Ginny with a quirked brow. Those two weren't shy about showing affection and Tom soon became disgusted watching them. Blaise insisted on hand feeding Ginny small pieces of fruit.

" There's this thing… it's called a fork." He told them snidely.

" And what does a fork do?" Ginny returned cheekily.

Well they were no help. He refused to become some simpering love sick fool!

Hermione sat beside him and she was silent for the most part, eating and reading at the same time. Tom caught Severus blatantly staring at his sister with such a look that had Hermione constantly blushing. She tried to keep her face hidden behind her book, but every other minute she would peek over it to glance at the staff table. Hmm, Severus was smooth in the way he gave his lover attention, and it wasn't overly done either. Perhaps Tom would watch Severus interact with Hermione more often, because up to this point he'd made it a point not to try and follow their interaction.

He then turned his attentions to Harry and Draco. The Gryffindor seemed to have forgiven his mate and was happily sitting beside the blonde and eating heartily. Tom suspected Harry was only eating the amount he was because Draco wouldn't allow anything less. They seemed comfortable enough sitting together, talking about school work and Quidditch. One would assume they were only friends if it weren't for the look in their eyes every time they glanced at each other. Their glances were always possessive and passionate, always hot and full of emotion. And they were always touching whenever they could. A simple touch to the hand or arm, a brush of the shoulders or a hand to the back of the neck. Mild displays of public affection and yet Tom could not mistake the depth of their attachment.

He understood it was clearly guilt he felt when he saw Luna wasn't at her table. Distracting himself from thoughts he knew would well up inside him, Tom turned his attentions to the Gryffindor table. Harry had informed him of the mission he'd given Dean to try and win back Finnegan. He wondered how Dean was going to accomplish this goal. Right now though, Dean was also absent from the Great Hall and Finnegan sat by himself at the end of the table, staring blankly at the food on his plate. Tom could not sympathize or even relate to Finnegan because he'd never entertained the notion of being in love. But he understood well enough how strong emotions could lead a person to make rash decisions; most often the wrong ones. Tom wondered if there was anything left of Finnegan to save. Not that he really cared. It wasn't as if he'd ever trust the bastard, and he was still inclined to kill Finnegan.

" Where's Luna?" asked Harry suddenly. " There was a rumor going around about you waiting for her outside of her class. Is that true, Luther?"

" Yes. I had a question to ask her. That's all." Tom stood, thinking he should go find her. He remembered well what happened last time she was missing from a meal. " I'll see you later."

He was not the only one to leave the Great Hall then. In fact one reason why he was leaving now was because he'd seen a Ravenclaw girl sharing shy looks with a boy from Gryffindor. The girl had left a minute before with her friends, and the boy, a sixth year he didn't know the name of, excused himself quickly, receiving nudges and well wishes from his friends as he got up to leave. Tom followed him slowly. Feeling ridiculous and partly curious as to how this would turn out.

" Can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered. Behind him, Talyn grinned, very pleased the young one was taking her assignment seriously.

Tom paused before rounding the corner and heard the boy ask if he could speak to the girl alone. Tom barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes when the girl's friends started to giggle. He peeked around the corner to watch. The girl turned away from her friends and approached the boy. Tom noted her cheeks were red.

" In case you didn't know," Talyn whispered in his ear, " that's called blushing."

" Of course I knew that!" he whispered harshly before closing his eyes in mortification. How could he be so thickheaded? And he'd asked Luna if she were sick.

" Yes, Trent?" the Ravenclaw asked shyly.

Trent cleared his throat and pulled at his collar. " Err… I was just wondering, if you don't already have plans…"

The girl's eyes widened and dilated in excitement and Tom could hear both students' hearts beating faster then normal.

" I know it's kind of early, um... to be asking this, Meredith. But I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. You know, when Hogsmeade weekend comes around."

Meredith clasped her hands together in front of her and smiled shyly, " really?"

Tom mentally hissed. Obviously. The boy wouldn't have asked otherwise.

" Yeah. So do you? Want to go with me?"

" Of course! I- I mean sure. That would be nice."

Tom turned away then, having seen enough. " How was that supposed to help me?" he murmured.

" At least you realized the Mother's face wasn't red because she was sick."

Tom stopped abruptly. " How am I supposed to do anything when you keep referring to her as the Mother?" he hissed in a whisper. " How am I supposed to do what I want when I know who she really is? Nothing is normal in this situation!"

" Does she act like the Mother?"

" How do I know that?" he snapped in annoyance. " I've never met Hirsha before."

" Does she act like a normal teenage girl?"

Tom smiled slightly, " Luna has never been normal."

" But you can easily see her as a teenage girl. Because she is one. Besides, you know when you are around her you only see her as a peer of your age. You're not thinking about the goddess unless someone says something about it."

Tom remained quiet and went on his way. He left the castle and wandered across the grounds towards the lake. Last time when Luna had been absent from meal, she'd been outside sketching by that tree. Somehow he knew she was there now.

And she was. Luna sat at the foot of the tree with her head bent over the sketchpad, her pencil gliding easily over it. Tom stepped into Talyn's Shadow before he transformed, in no way wanting anyone to see him.

" Not one bloody word," he murmured to the female warrior before transforming into his dragon form. Shrinking down to the size of a worm. Talyn bent to pick him up and then carried him the rest of the way so he wouldn't have to spend much time inching his way over to Luna. When Talyn was five feet away, Luna looked up and smiled at her. Talyn smiled back, set Tom on the ground, and then backed away to take up guard position.

Luna laughed in delighted surprise when Tom appeared beside her and enlarged to the size of a cat and came to rest beside her on the ground. " My pet!"

Tom mentally sighed as he was pulled into her lap. _Not a pet… _he thought as he rested his head on her thigh. After a moment he closed his eyes with a contented sigh. _And you're not a tool_.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry cleared his throat and nudged Draco, " correct me if I'm wrong. But isn't that Luna holding Tom like he's a cat?"

Draco turned and caught sight of Luna walking towards them, holding an even smaller dragon then Tom's normal size. Luna held her arm against her chest and the dragon was sprawled over the arm, while his back was being caressed as if he had fur. Draco blinked and then rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right.

" Uh, yeah… I think that's what we're seeing. Hermione?"

The Gryffindor giggled into her hand and refrained from speaking. This was a sight she wanted to last forever.

" Hello," Luna greeted when she reached them. " Is it okay if I join you for the evening training?" she asked Falde.

Falde bowed his head in a respectable manner. " Of course. It will not be a long one."

Luna smiled happily and bent to put the dragon on the floor so he could transform. Only the little dragon was having none of that. He hissed and spat and dug his claws into her hand, and proceeded to scramble up her arm and wrap around her neck.

" Okay… there is no way that can be our brother." Draco said. " No way he would act like that."

For once Luna looked completely shocked. " Oh dear. Seems he's been tickled by a _meegle_. Ozemir?"

The Scholar came forward and peered closely at the dragon. When he reached out to pull the small creature away from her, the dragon reared back, opened its jaws and belched a mini stream of fire at him.

" Hmm." Ozemir studied the tiny dragon as it disappeared behind Luna's golden hair. " Perhaps the dragon's mind has taken over Tom's mind. One usually doesn't try and change the size of an animal form after all. That requires a lot of energy."

Hermione instantly stopped laughing. " You're not saying… He's not stuck like that is he? As a dragon forever?"

" I shouldn't think so."

" You don't sound sure," Harry said in worry. " How do we get him to change back?"

" How long has he been that size?" Ozemir asked Luna.

" Since just after dinner. He was also this size during lunch and he took a short nap."

" And what happened when he woke up?"

Luna started blushing, " he changed back in my lap as he woke. It was an accident."

Draco snickered and nudged her shoulder, " yeah, sure Luna. An accident."

" There could be another reason why he's acting like this." Brumek said as he joined them. Ozemir half turned away from him, but he did listen to what the warrior had to say. " He bit Luna in his current form and tasted her blood. And then he was paralyzed for a time."

Luna giggled, " that's right. He really likes blood now."

Ozemir shook his head, " well now this makes sense. It's not just anyone's blood. It's yours. And you being who you are, and the blood that runs through your veins… It's no wonder he's acting like a pet in this particular form."

" Can you explain what you're talking about?" Draco asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. They were lost.

" It seems as if Luna now as a pet dragon because the small version of his animal form tasted her blood, binding him to her as her familiar."

Harry snorted, " he's not going to like that."

" I didn't mean for that to happen…" Luna whispered, knowing full well how the Dark Lord might react to this turn of events.

" Don't worry," Ozemir took her hand and rubbed it soothingly, " it's only when he takes this small form. I suggest you let him go to sleep again." Ozemir went on thoughtfully, " maybe he'll transform to normal when he wakes again."

" I think it would be best not to mention any of this when he does transform back." Hermione surmised as they all moved on further into the forest.

" Tom's really become attached to her," Harry whispered, glancing at Luna where she walked along beside Ozemir, happily chatting with him.

" It was inevitable," Hermione whispered back. " He insists he doesn't have the capacity to love, and that may have been true before. But after gaining his new body, he gained a heart and conscience as well."

" Yes," Draco said thoughtfully. " I remember when he first saw her. It was after the kidnapping. Remember, Harry? When she arrived with Dean and Neville in the library. He was drawn to her even then. I don't think he saw anyone else at the time."

" We should probably stop talking about this. In case he can understand what we're saying." Harry murmured.

Draco nodded and sped up to speak with Falde, " do you think he will make it?"

" Who? Make what?"

" Your brother. Vendyl. Do you think he'll be able to accomplish the task and be back in time? He only has an hour left."

" If he is not back in an hour it means he has been killed." Falde replied flatly. " In which case you are better off without him. Ridding yourselves of weakness is best after all."

" This is your brother you're speaking about. Why do you hate each other?"

" Our hate is our own business, young one. I ask that you do not inquire about it again."

Draco knew he could order an answer out of the warrior. But it didn't seem like the right thing to do, or the right time. And it really wasn't any of his business. So Draco nodded and returned to Harry's side and they continued to follow the _Ukatae_ into the forest until they were told to start running.

Luna ran along with them, and she was quite able to keep up. Though no one was really surprised by this. The small dragon hidden beneath her hair had fallen asleep long ago, but with all the jostling done, he eventually woke up, and Tom's mind came rushing back. He immediately began to transform, and feeling the heaviness on her neck, Luna quickly stopped and plucked the dragon off to lay it on the floor.

" What the hell happened?" Tom demanded when he was right.

" The beast took over your mind." Ozemir said as he dropped from the trees beside him. " We could not get you to transform back. You even blew fire at my face."

" I'm sure you deserved it," Tom replied haughtily.

Ozemir narrowed his eyes. " Now that you are back to normal, you can join the others." The Scholar snapped his fingers and Tom found himself in his training gear. " Start running."

Tom straightened and scowled. " You detestable cretin. You were much-"

Luna giggled loudly, drawing both their attentions. She grabbed Tom's arm and pulled him, " Come along. We'll go and catch up with the others."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Evening training was cut short in anticipation of Vendyl's return, or lack thereof. The young _Ukatae_ returned to the Chamber of Secrets when only fifteen minutes to deadline remained.

" You only gave him twenty-four hours." Hermione said. " I don't think he'll make it. What do you plan to do?"

" Just as I said. The other _Saen_ will have to be killed. I'm not about to go soft on them. That's a weakness we can't afford to show. Even if I didn't want to follow through with my threat." Harry calmly answered with Draco and Tom nodding along with his words. Hermione frowned, obviously not in agreement with this. She stood and started to make her way over to the remaining chained _Saen_.

" Hermione. Come here." Tom instructed in a harsh voice. When she backtracked all three of her brothers pinned her with a flat look.

" There is no point in speaking to them if they are about to die. Save yourself from unnecessary guilt." Draco told her.

" That's very cold."

" And easily said. In case you've forgotten, their main objective when they first arrived was to arrest us, and then kill us if we objected. You should feel nothing for them."

" I haven't forgotten anything, Tom!"

" Besides…" Harry went on more softly. " Look at them. They don't look at all troubled by the knowledge that they could die in a few minutes time. Doesn't look like they'd be bothered by much actually."

Hermione turned to look. The _Saen_ were just sitting there staring at nothing with blank faces. They didn't look worried or resolved or anything. They didn't speak, didn't really move. They just were.

" Someone's coming." Ozemir's voice filled the cavern causing everyone to fall silent and still.

" Vendyl?"

Ozemir nodded his answer to Harry. For some reason Harry was very pleased. But he would not show it until they'd seen members of the Council within the _Saens'_ grasp. Draco glanced at Falde to watch for his reaction at the knowledge that his brother was returning alive, but the warrior's face was nothing but a cold mask and his emotions were on lock down.

The next moments were filled with shock as Vendyl and the three other _Saen_ returned, toting six tightly bound _Ukatae_ with them. Harry's eyes widened when the _Saen_ lined the Council members up side by side and knocked them to their knees. Hoihm, Tohran, and Crhii took to one knee behind the prisoners and leaned heavily on their swords with their heads bowed to the new blood.

Harry's shock was understandable. From an earlier lesson, he had learned there were always eight Council members- no more, no less. Vendyl and his soldiers had captured six and it didn't look like their had been any resistance at all.

The silence stretched on. The _Ukatae_ guards and their young ones staring at the Council with incredulous wonder. The six Council members, two females and four males, glared balefully at the ground. Each with riotous looks upon their faces.

" You've done very well, Vendyl." Draco finally announced.

" Thank you, Highness."

" We did not expect you would succeed so well."

" We were prepared to bring you the entire Council to prove our loyalty… However, the remaining two had already been killed and their positions not yet filled."

" Ripped them right out of bed, didn't you?" Hermione surmised, noticing the garb the prisoners wore looked like bed clothes.

" Yes, my lady. It was the easy way. Which is why we are so late returning."

Draco waved his explanation away, " as I've said. You've done very well."

Vendyl nodded before he sent a very smug smirk his brother's way.

Harry mentally laughed._ You think Vendyl made sure to accomplish this to please us or to prove something to Falde?_

_I'd say it's both._

" Why aren't they saying anything?" Hermione asked about the Council who had yet to raise their eyes from the ground.

" They know who you all are." Ozemir answer her. " They wouldn't dare raise their eyes unless told."

" Which means they know they've been in the wrong." Falde returned. " I wonder, how did you know who these young ones were before anyone else?"

" I can answer that." Ozemir supplied. " Demai'Tah and that rogue goddess."

" She's a nasty one." Luna chimed in. " Very nasty and very, very selfish. I don't like my sister very much."

" I can relate." Vendyl murmured.

" No one asked you!" Falde barked.

Luna went on, " yes, she's a little…" she brought a finger up to her temple and made circling motions while crossing her eyes, " woo hoo…"

Tom lost control and started laughing while draping an arm over Luna's shoulders and hugging her close to his side in an uncharacteristic show of fondness that he rarely only showed for his siblings; Draco's laughter soon followed Tom's while Harry and Hermione looked at their friend slacked jawed.

" If that's not the kettle calling itself black…" Hermione murmured to Harry.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Soon after Tom explained that the interrogation and torture session of the Council would have to be postponed until the next day as they had other business to attend to. He was asked about what, but Tom remained tight lipped about what he was going to show them. Draco ordered Vendyl and the three other _Saen_ who had captured the Council to remain in the chamber and guard the prisoners. He commissioned two other _Saen_ to follow in Ozemir and Brumek's stead, as he'd ordered those two off for a rest period with a firm look at the warrior. It was apparent what Draco wanted from him.

" Can't you at least give us a clue as to where you're taking us?" Hermione questioned as they were led through the silent castle by Luna.

" Somewhere in the castle." Tom replied cryptically.

Luna started to giggle. " He doesn't exactly know either."

" She didn't need to know that, Luna," he chastised lightly.

In the end, Luna ended up leading them to the Fat Lady's portrait.

" Um…" Harry glanced at Tom. " There's nothing special in there."

" We're not finished with our walk." Luna answered.

" If you say so."

The young ones were pulled into Shadow and they passed through the sleeping portrait and through the empty common room.

" Hermione, is your room picked up?"

" Yes," the Head Girl replied warily. " I'm very tidy."

They passed into Hermione's room and stepped out of the Shadows. Talyn and Falde were keeping a close eye on the _Saen_, but they made no untoward movements towards the young ones and were doing what they were supposed to. Protecting the new blood silently. They were trained better for this type of protection anyway. Falde was relieved that it wasn't all on his shoulders anymore, despite his brother now being close by.

Hermione's room was just like Draco's except she didn't have her own common room. The others didn't think this was fair, but she said it didn't matter. She would rather hang out down with the Slytherins anyway.

" Well it makes sense." She said when surprised eyes turned on her. " Harry is always down there. Everyone else I love is down there. Why would I want to be anywhere else?"

" Here it is?" Luna exclaimed as she came to stand in front of part of the wall, where there was nothing.

" Here's what?" Draco asked. " It's just a wall, Loony."

Tom reached over and cuffed the back of his head. Draco looked over and hissed at him.

" Don't call her that then." The Dark Lord replied.

" What's it to you?" the blonde snapped back.

Harry groaned and pulled his mate to his side. " Both of you stop it," he growled.

The blonde grumbled as he stepped behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the brunette's middle, resting his chin on his lover's head. " Can't help it," he muttered. " Tom gets so bossy sometimes."

Harry put his hands over the ones covering his flat abdomen and watched as Luna worked with the wall. She leaned forward until her lips were nearly touching the stone and started whispering in soothing tones while her fingers pressed here and there as if she were mapping something out.

Suddenly the wall vibrated as the section where the Ravenclaw stood moved and drew back before sliding over to reveal a dark corridor.

" I didn't know this was here!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She made to rush in as soon as Luna stepped aside, but one of the _Saen_ blocked her path and shook his head while the other passed him and went into the corridor first. Hermione huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at the _Saen _before her. After a few moments, the _Saen_ who had gone in must have sent a silent signal to his partner, for the soldier finally moved aside and allowed Hermione and the others to enter before he took up the rear.

" How did he know when to let us enter? I didn't hear the other one call out?" Harry wondered aloud.

" The _Saen_ have their own signals; their own magic bestowed upon them once they've been chosen to become _Saen_." Talyn explained as they climbed a narrow darkened stairway.

They climbed and climbed, so high until Harry was sure they were well over Gryffindor Tower, past the dorms where they couldn't possibly be as there was nothing above that. He was just about to announce this when everyone stopped. As the stair way was so narrow, each of the nine had to stop on a separate stair while Luna had to figure out how to open the door at the top.

" This is odd." Harry whispered. " Technically we should be standing in thin air."

" Harry," his sister looked at him from over her shoulder, " please try and remember where you are. This is a magical castle."

" Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Hermione! I know where I am and I know what kind of castle this is! I'm not a bloody infant! I was just saying-"

" All right, love. Calm down," Draco whispered in his ear. " She didn't mean it like that."

" She certainly did! She-" Harry's mouth suddenly had better things to do then complain about Hermione when Draco pushed him against the wall and engaged his lips in a searing kiss.

Tom, who was unfortunately stuck behind them, rolled his eyes in disgust. " Luna! Could you hurry up and open the door already! Right now would be good!"

" It's opened!"

" Thank Merlin… All right you two. Move along. You're holding up the line." Tom pushed the mates until they released each other and began to move again.

" What is this place?" Harry asked once he stepped inside the large circular room alight with many candles, decorated with warm cherry wood and plush chairs. The bookcase was smaller then Slytherin's, Tom noticed, and the walls were covered with battle weapons. Mainly swords and shields.

" Welcome to my lair." The four young ones turned and found a wizard peering up at them from a portrait set on the ground leaning against the bookshelf. " About time you arrived. I was almost certain you would not show."

" What are you doing down there?" Luna inquired as she lowered onto her hands and knees in front of him. " Why aren't you on a wall?"

Gryffindor shrugged. " Mainly, to annoy Salazar. And then when I do get out, I'm too lazy to put it on the wall."

Tom marched over and yanked Luna off the floor. " It looked like you were groveling." He murmured to her when she looked at him in surprise, though that wasn't at all why he'd made her get up.

Hermione's eyes widened when she had a clear view of the wizard in the portrait, " you- you're Godric Gryffindor!"

Godric bowed his head slightly, " that I am."

The older _Ukatae_ stepped back to watch after clearing the room of any surveillance spells Dumbledore surely had placed. They remained visible as there was no point in being invisible, while Harry and Hermione gaped at Gryffindor's portrait. Draco, however, was eyeing the portrait in suspicion.

" Where are the others?" Tom demanded. " You did say-"

" Helga and Rowena believe Salazar and I were delusional from the drink when we told them you and your Lady had visited Salazar's room."

" Your lady, Tom?" Draco asked in a quivering voice. Tom shot him a baleful glare before turning his attention to the petite witch beside him whose cheeks were perfectly pink. Now that he knew she was in fact blushing, the reaction he had to that was completely different. Tom found himself getting excited over the display. He cleared his throat and looked away prepared to listen to what Gryffindor was saying.

" And so they refused to come tonight." Gryffindor went on with amusement. " Salazar was not certain you would show and has made me wait here, _alone_, until you arrived. And now I shall go and fetch him."

As soon as Gryffindor was gone, the others turned on Tom and Luna.

" You've met Salazar Slytherin?" Draco demanded at once. "And you didn't tell me?"

" It was a meeting of disappointment, I assure you. But we're here now and you will meet Slytherin momentarily. No need to get agitated."

" I'm not agitated. Who says I'm agitated?" Draco huffed.

Hermione turned away from the empty portrait and glared at both Harry and Draco. " You're both agitated and getting on my damn nerves."

" Just for that I hope your wings are putrid yellow!" Harry yelled.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! You take that back right now!" she demanded as she marched up to him.

Harry smirked. " No."

Hermione opened her mouth to screech something else at him. But Luna started to sing, drawing everyone's attention to her. " Ba ba black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir three bags full…" and then she went on the hum the rest of the tune while everyone simply watched her gently swaying from side to side and smiling her dazed smile. By the time she was done, it seemed all the agitation had left the room.

" There. That's better," she sighed and clasped her hands behind her back. " It was getting stuffy in here, wasn't it?"

" Yes," Tom agreed. " Tempers were flaring."

Harry mumbled as he stared at the floor, feeling horrible about the comment he'd made about Hermione's wings. Draco rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then gave Harry a small push over to their pouting sister.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

" It wasn't a very nice thing to say, Harry. Don't you remember how it felt when Pansy wished for yours to be pink?"

Harry nodded, " yes. I really didn't mean it. Please forgive me. If you don't then I'll get bothered and surely the stress wouldn't be good for the baby."

Hermione was trying to keep the smile off her face, but it was a failing effort. " That's not fair, Harry. Using the baby like that."

Harry smiled widely, " hey, if it works…"

" What baby might that be?" a new voice inquired. Attentions returned to the portrait once again to find Gryffindor now in the company of Slytherin.

Draco and Harry turned to Tom, wondering if this was legitimate and if it were safe to reveal anything and Tom small nod was enough to put them at ease.

The blonde Slytherin grinned and hugged his mate from behind. " Our baby."

" Congratulations!" Gryffindor clapped Slytherin on the back and then rolled right out of the portrait.

Salazar rolled his eyes, " must you do that? Now your robes have gotten dusty."

" Nonsense! There's no dust. Come out!"

" WHAT?!" Harry quickly backed away, pushing Draco along with him, when Gryffindor approached him. " What the fuck?! You can't do that! What the hell is going on?"

Draco kept one arm around Harry's stomach and brought the other up to protect his mate's chest. He then bared his fangs and the room was quickly filled with his low threatening growls. " Don't fucking come any closer."

Godric's eyes widened into saucers and he stopped mid stride. Quickly he put his hands up to reassure them. " My apologies. I should not have surprised you so."

Slytherin sighed, " once an imbecile, always an imbecile. Godric, we were going to explain to them _before_ leaving the portrait… Honestly, has death really stripped your mind completely away?"

" Not another word about my mind, Salazar." Godric said in exasperation. " Hurry up and explain then. I may be dead, but I can still fear and he," the Founder pointed to Draco, " is very frightening."

Hermione stood back a little from everyone. She had jumped away as well when Gryffindor rolled out of the portrait, and now was glancing back and forth from the portrait still holding the annoyed Slytherin and to Gryffindor who did in fact look scared of Draco's reaction to his mate's worry.

Tom, having seen two plush chairs near the fireplace, grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her over with him. Both sat down and proceeded to watch the goings on.

Luna started to giggle, " you should have warned them."

" Nonsense. My joy is in the surprised reactions of others."

Salazar approached the edge of the portrait, ducked, and stepped gracefully out of it. " Now then. Explanations first. I will not go into how and why Hogwarts was made, because you should already know that from your learning's here. Instead I shall explain our deaths."

" More specifically, the planning of our deaths."

" Godric… do you want me to explain or not?"

" Go on then." Gryffindor said with a wave of his hand.

Harry had relaxed some, " so… you are dead then?"

" Quite," his Founder replied.

" How is it you can leave your portraits?" Hermione asked. Salazar sighed and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. " I'm sorry. Please go on. I'll wait till the end before asking questions."

" Thank you, Lady. That will do. Now as Godric has said. Our planned deaths. No we did not take our lives, but we were prepared for the end. We wanted to be sure Hogwarts always had her Founders because we knew there would always be people, magic-hating muggles especially, out hunting for it, regardless of the muggle repelling charms on her. And so Rowena, clever witch that she is, suggested we live on from our portraits. It was she who was able to create spells strong enough to allow us to leave our portraits at will and roam around, as long as it was only within the boundaries of the castle."

" But why haven't we seen you before then?" Harry asked, unable to keep the question in longer.

" I was coming to that!" Salazar snapped. " Bloody Gryffindors have no patience…"

" Actually, Harry was supposed to have been put into Slytherin." Hermione began. " He's a Parselmouth. Also he's resourceful, determined, and has a certain disregard for the rules."

Salazar's forehead wrinkled in suspicion. " Truly?"

" It's true." Draco announced proudly. " The Sorting Hat tried twice to put him into Slytherin."

" I knew it! I was absolutely certain no bloody Gryffindor could defeat a Slytherin the way he's been defeating the Dark Lord. The jest is on you, Godric!"

" Me thinks you've forgotten all the nightly rants you've had about how the world is unfair that it should allow a Gryffindor to beat your Slytherin so badly." Godric intoned.

" Could you please get on with the story," Tom said in a deadly calm voice. " And stop talking about my defeat as if it has actually happened. I assure you I have not been defeated and never will be. Perhaps you should remember that if you want our help."

" On with the story then," Gryffindor perched on the desk beside Slytherin. " Go on, Sally."

Slytherin turned to Gryffindor, " do not call me that in front of guests," he said through clenched teeth. " How often must I tell you this?"

" It's been years. Forgive me if I've forgotten…"

" We had free roam of the castle after our deaths until the year nineteen hundred and thirty-eight." Salazar went on, his eyes passing over the youngsters. " It was that year at the beginning of the school term when we were trapped within our personal quarters. It was then that we were restricted and unable to leave our portraits until after midnight. And no, we cannot skip from our portraits to others within the castle. We can only go in between the Founder portraits. That was also a restriction. Can anyone tell me why the year nineteen hundred and thirty-eight is important? And you will not answer, heir of mine."

Harry had no idea why that year was important. He tried thinking about everything he'd learned over the years, trying to find some recognition of the year, anything that came to mind when he thought about that time, but there was nothing. He supposed he ought to have paid more attention in History of Magic. Looking over at Draco, he saw the blonde wasn't even trying to think of something. Draco knew the answer would be revealed anyway. No point in straining his lovely brain.

But Hermione, her eyes were narrowed and fixed on the floor. She knew many things had happened that year, but concerning the Founder's story, she could think of only one thing that could relate. " Dumbledore joined the Hogwarts staff. That was the year he became the Transfiguration professor."

" Another bright one." Salazar turned to Godric, " at least you have her to claim."

Gryffindor did look pleased with Hermione. " Professor Albus Dumbledore located our quarters. And he cast the restrictions. He tried to null and void the enchantments and spells we'd placed to keep ourselves able to mingle with the living, but that failed. And therefore he simply worked with our spells and added his own restrictions. Locking us away, keeping us from interacting with the students…"

" Why would he do that?" Hermione asked.

" That's fairly obvious, Hermione. Dumbledore was seeking dominance of the Wizarding World even then." Tom said. " The Founders controlled Hogwarts. And we all know this school is important to Wizarding Britain. With the Founders gone, he could run his manipulations without opposition. Every year the school would turn out students who had his ideals drilled into their heads."

Harry turned to look at his brother, " that's right. You wanted to get your hands on the school as well."

" And when we were out of the way," Gryffindor went on, " the false legends started. And as time went by, people forgot about what really happened in our times."

" What do you mean?" Draco asked. " What false legends?"

" Salazar and I were not the enemies everyone now thinks. We weren't exactly good friends back then, and we certainly do not share the same beliefs, but we didn't hate each other and our rivalry was not the cause of the Gryffindor/Slytherin House rivalry that has gone on for generations."

" So you didn't actually leave the school because of your differences? You didn't fight with Gryffindor about who should be allowed into Hogwarts?" Draco asked Salazar.

" Ah…" Salazar turned away from Gryffindor and coughed, " yes. I did leave Hogwarts, but it wasn't for what you think. It wasn't because of the magical blood feud. Though we've fought about that before."

" And he came back." Godric's eyes were pinned on Salazar, the intensity of his gaze making his green eyes sparkle brightly. " When he realized he was being a coward." Salazar's head whipped around and he glared at Godric. The Gryffindor Founder simply smiled back.

" Umm…" Harry glanced between the two. It was odd. He couldn't feel their emotions, probably because they were dead. But he could see it. He could see Slytherin's uneasiness. And there was tenderness in Gryffindor's eyes as he looked back at the wizard beside him. " Err… are you two… lovers?"

" Well we're certainly not friends…" Salazar intoned while crossing his arms.

Godric dropped to his knees in front of Salazar and clutched at his chest, " oh! My heart! You've cut me deeply, Salazar. Why must you be so cruel?"

Salazar's lips twitched as he fought to keep the smile off his face. " Imbecile."

Hermione suddenly moved and reached out to poke Slytherin's arm. The Founder merely raised a brow at her.

" I just wanted to see if you were solid. You looked solid." Hermione poked him again much to Harry's amusement. " You really are solid. How is that possible? You're dead. This should be impossible. Are these your real bodies? Can you do what the living can do? Do you eat and sleep and such?"

" Can you have sex?" was Draco's question. Everyone turned to look at him. " What? Oh come on! Don't act like you all weren't thinking the same."

" We don't need to eat or sleep. But sometimes we do just because we can." Godric answered with a chuckle. " And yes," he leered at his partner, " we do continue to enjoy ourselves in bed."

" That's quite enough information, Godric."

Tom finally stood and pinned the Founders with a flat look. " You're the Founders. How could Dumbledore have the power to do this to you?"

" We're dead, that's how! We can't perform magic now. Only the permanent spells we cast before our deaths will last. We're only echoes now." Godric replied.

" Echoes who are drunkards." Tom mumbled.

" We're dead," Godric said again. " Let us have our fun. Didn't have enough of it when we were living, did we Salazar?" he nudged Slytherin and wagged his eyebrows.

" I still don't see how you could be dead, but at the same time do everything the living can do." Harry said in confusion.

" The power to do so was in our grasp. We had the opportunity to make ourselves partly immortal, and we did it."

" How?" Tom wanted to know. He was aware the Founders continuously avoided explaining that bit in detail and he wondered why.

" A complicated series of spells, enchantments, and charms." Salazar answered. Tom rolled his eyes and Slytherin smirked at him knowing exactly what Tom wanted to know. " Those spells and enchantments are still too powerful for Dumbledore to destroy, which is why he could only surround our magic with his, thereby locking us away the way he has."

Harry turned and went to grab the seat Tom vacated. " This is amazing," he murmured.

" No." Salazar said. " The amazing thing here is the fact that you are all _Ukatae_. We haven't spoken to _Ukatae_ in over a thousand years. We never thought we'd ever see one again, and now we're looking at eight in one room. There are more in the castle?"

" Yes." Tom answered as he walked to Falde. " We have more guards, and then the six _Ukatae_ prisoners." He turned his back on everyone and whispered something to Falde.

" Astounding."

" What other _Ukatae_ have you spoken to?" Draco wondered.

" This land belonged to the _Ukatae_. In order to build Hogwarts we had to seek permission." Slytherin answered. " The four of us were brought in front of the monarch and we had to ask and explain our reasons for needing the land."

" So you met the previous rulers?"

Gryffindor nodded. " Yes, but why do you say previous?"

" We'll get to that in a moment," Hermione said with a frown. " Why did you want this land in particular?"

" It's saturated with old magic. It was the perfect place to build our castle. A perfect place to teach magic. Now answer Godric's question."

" The old rulers are dead."

" Really?" Salazar looked to Tom. " You never told us that in your story."

" It wasn't important."

Draco glanced at his brother, " so you didn't tell them about Harry and me?"

" No, they don't know that either."

" But we would like to know!" Salazar snapped. " I don't like being in the dark, and since you are being so rude as to discuss it in front of us…"

" The entire Royal line was slaughtered about five hundred years ago." Hermione began.

" That's a very bad thing." Salazar said softly. " The _Ukatae_ must be ruled by one power."

" Yes, it has been bad for them," Harry replied softly as he watched Tom approach the two Founders. His eyes widened when he saw what Tom was keeping hidden behind his back.

_Oh Merlin, Tom is up to something._

_What?_ Tom stepped up beside him and Draco was able to get a peek at what Harry was talking about. His silver eyes glimmered darkly. _I think we should watch and see… _

" But luckily for us, the new blood was born, Hirsha has forgiven, and now they have new rulers." Harry said to the Founders.

" Who?"

Luna smiled from beside Harry. " It should be obvious."

Harry sat back and stifled a yawn, " It's not really that obvious, Luna."

" He's right." Hermione nodded. " No one would have ever guessed Gryffindor's Golden Boy and the Ice Prince of Slytherin would become the new rulers of the _Ukatae_."

Tom found it amusing to see the same slack jawed expression on Founders' faces now as they had when he'd explained things to them earlier in the day. At least they were so dazed that he could catch them off guard.

" What would happen if you were done bodily harm while out of the portraits? Since you're dead already…. What might happen if you were fatally struck down?" he asked.

" Hmm?" Salazar frowned at the floor, half his mind still on the revelation Hermione had just told them. " Well, we don't rightly know."

" It's never been tested?" Tom asked.

" No," Godric answered. " Why?"

Tom smiled humorlessly and withdrew his hands from behind his back. The two Founders only had time to blink at the short sword clutched in his hand before Tom lifted it and swung around at Gryffindor, cleaving the Founder's head right off his shoulders with practiced precision. The move had been practiced, but this was the first time he'd been able to practice on a live person… or at least a semi-live person, or whatever. He and Luna were the only one's who didn't look horrified. Luna continued to sit in her chair, eyes wide and on the Founder's body.

" Hmm…" she said to herself. " There's no blood."

" What have you done?" Slytherin whispered hoarsely as he dropped to his knees beside his lover.

" Tom," his sister whispered. " Why did you do that? He's Gryffindor, Tom!"

Draco moved to stand in front of his mate, who looked like he was about to explode. He didn't know if it was from anger, or if his mate was about to throw up, but blocking the view seemed like a good idea. He hadn't expected Tom to do that, had not even guessed his brother would even try it. The blonde was surprised that he wasn't quite as upset about this as Harry and Hermione were, but he knew to keep his mouth shut about it.

Luna finally moved. She approached Slytherin and knelt down beside him. " Do you think he is gone?"

" It looks that way to me!" he snapped and then he pinned Tom with a cold stare that resembled his own. " I've had this imbecile beside me for one thousand years, and in a one moment you've taken him from me. You took him…."

" I was only curious. Thought it would be better him then you." Tom hefted the sword to rest on his shoulder. " Would you like to join him?"

" What the fuck has gotten into you?" Harry yelled. " You've just beheaded Godric Gryffindor!"

" I'm well aware of what I've just done." Tom replied, his eyes never leaving Slytherin's.

Salazar slowly stood, ignoring the petite Ravenclaw beside him, " if I were alive-"

" But you're not and therefore you can't do anything to me."

" Shhh!" Luna drew everyone's attention. She tugged on Salazar's arm and then pointed to Godric's body. " Look."

Second by second Godric's body and his severed head faded. Salazar's eyes widened in panic. He tried to grab Godric's robes but his hands passed right through and so he started to claw at the ground, " no! No, no, no. Godric, no!"

Still sitting in the chair, Harry bent forward over his knees, shut his eyes tightly, and covered his ears with his hands. The pain in Slytherin's voice was too much. Brought back the painful memories of his own torment without Draco… He reached out and snatched Draco's hand in his and squeezed almost painfully. The blonde began to glare as he turned, but one look at his mate, and he was down on his knees and cradling Harry's head against his chest.

" Let's go," the blonde said as he wrapped an arm around Harry and pulled him to his feet.

" But we can't leave Slytherin like this," Harry whispered.

" Merlin! That felt weird!"

All eyes turned to the portrait to find Godric Gryffindor lying on his back, his image fuzzy, but as the seconds passed it became more clear and solid. Salazar made a small sound and scrambled over to the portrait on his knees and quickly passed into it. With trembling hands he gripped Godric's outdated robes and pulled the Gryffindor to a sitting position.

" How do you feel?"

" Feels like I've just had a nap." Gryffindor paused to study the trembling hands clutching his robes. " My, my Salazar. You haven't shown me this much emotion, ever. Your hands are shaking." Godric grinned. " Did you cry? Did you miss me? Did you think I was gone forever?"

Salazar's jaw clenched and a vein popped out on his forehead. He pushed Godric back down and gracefully stood. And without another word, huffed away, disappearing from his portrait, presumably to his own.

Godric chuckled as he crawled back out of the portrait. " Didn't like that, did he?"

" He was very upset. He thought you were gone for good, you know." Hermione quietly told him.

" I'll give him time to himself. That's what he needs anyway. And you," Godric pinned Tom with a glare, " next time you want to try something, think about asking first."

" I did think about it. And then decided asking was too much of a bother."

Harry leaned against Draco, welcoming his warmth and support. " Seems Tom's back to being himself again," he managed to say before a yawn broke free.

" Besides that," Gryffindor went on, " I must beg for your assistance. And since you beheaded me, you should do it for free."

" You want us to cancel out Dumbledore's spells." Harry guessed. Gryffindor nodded. " Course we'll do it."

" But if we do, you mustn't let Dumbledore catch you." Hermione went on quickly.

" Of course not, Lady. Despite what Salazar says, I am not an imbecile. Now if you'll excuse me, I must depart and try to convince Helga and Rowena that we've had more visitors."

" That's fine. We need to go anyway. Early morning and all that shite." Draco said. " We'll come back in a few days."

Godric nodded before jumping back into his portrait and disappearing.

" You can stop looking at me like that," Tom said when the founder was gone and he found his siblings staring at him. He returned the sword to Falde, saying, " I knew he would come back."

" You half expected!" Hermione chastised. " It would have been horrible for Slytherin if Gryffindor had not returned. Did you even think of that?"

" Honestly, I didn't really care." Tom replied as he took Luna's hand and led her to the door.

" Hold on. Let's Shadow out of here." Harry said. " I don't want to walk all those stairs."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom had Talyn Shadow him and Luna outside of the Room of Requirement and made her wait outside in the hall.

" Don't be angry." Luna told him as soon as they were settled in the same chairs they'd taken up the last time.

" I'm not angry," he responded in surprise. " Why? Do I look it?"

" A little."

" No need to worry. I'm not angry. Perhaps a bit agitated. Seems we're all agitated tonight. Except you. You always seem perfectly… well I was going to say normal, but you're never that."

Luna responded by blushing and smiling shyly. She curled her legs under herself and started to smooth out the wrinkles of her robes. " Tom. Why have you brought me back here?"

Tom thought he would have a hard time admitting it, but he found himself speaking without much effort. " I find I like talking to you, no matter the subject."

" Really?" Luna ducked her head to hide her face by the cascade of her blonde hair. Tom didn't know why, but when that girl Meredith had asked that after Trent asked her out, Tom had been annoyed, because what was the point asking the obvious, but Luna doing it… That only brought a smile to his face. He leaned over to sweep away her hair and tucked it behind her ear so that he could see her face.

" Yes."

" But… No one really likes to talk to me, except Harry and Hermione." She shrugged; not at all concerned that she was scorned by so many. " I'm too weird."

" They don't understand you. People are wary of things they don't understand. I don't really understand you either, but… that only seems to draw me to you." Tom frowned and turned towards the fire. He hadn't meant to say that.

Luna giggled. " That's because you are a knowledge hog. If you don't understand something, you'll do anything in your power to find the understanding."

Tom ran his hands through his hair and grinned at her, " seems you understand me well enough."

Her eyes widened, " oh no, Tom! It will never be easy to understand you. But that's why I like you, because you're fun!"

" I'm not a nice person, Luna. You should probably think about that before we… um… well, I suppose before we go on."

" You're not a nice person to those you don't care anything about. You're a right bastard in fact. An evil git with the heart the size of a peanut for certain, and-"

" All right," Tom interrupted in amusement. " Merlin, you certainly know how to bring a wizard down."

" Everything I've just said has filled you with pride. Don't pretend otherwise, and you're a _Ukatae_, Tom. Not a wizard…"

He narrowed his eyes, " do not say it."

" … Silly."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Brumek immediately went after Ozemir when they were dismissed. Surprisingly Ozemir had left the door to his room unlocked. He was already sitting at the desk hunched over the ancient scroll the Mother had given him.

" Ozemir, we need to talk." Brumek insisted.

" In case you are blind… I'm busy. Go away." Ozemir murmured without looking up, without any emotion.

Brumek bared his fangs in agitation. No he would not go away. This was going to be settled right now. He was not going to spend another night, another day, another moment without his mate! " I didn't mean to hurt you! It's the last thing I ever wanted to do. When I said it didn't matter before, I meant it. I truly felt that way. But after we bonded, my feelings changed because I realized you and Dagon are not the same."

" We are the same," Ozemir replied softly.

" No you're not. You don't even realize it."

" You are mistaken."

Brumek growled in frustration and crossed the room to the desk. He pulled the scroll away and tossed it on the bed before slamming his fist down in front of the Scholar. " I realize you, the Scholar, have a darkness about you, but that's you and not the demon. You have the same darkness we all have. Dagon isn't that darkness. You've had the demon with you for so long you can't recognize that he's something else… It's something I can't stand to see in you. You've said it yourself, Ozemir. He's your poison. He's unnatural."

The Scholar stood suddenly and planted his fists on his hips. " And just what part of that speech was supposed to make me feel better?"

Brumek swallowed thickly, "… the part in which I said I loved you."

The Scholar's eyes widened." You never said that," he whispered.

" I love you." Brumek stepped closer, relieved that Ozemir did not move back. " Just like the demon said. You are my heart." He sighed when Ozemir's face softened. " That's how I know you are not the same as the demon. I didn't want him."

The softness disappeared and Ozemir bared his fangs, " you sure have a horrible way of showing it. With the way you mated with him. Didn't seem at all like you were repulsed."

" I was! I wanted you. But it was still your body all over me! I can't help the way my body reacts when its being touched by yours. And besides, why didn't you push him away when I told you?"

" Because! I couldn't. I don't know why! He was just there and I was unable to push him back. Dagon had complete control."

" That demon knew I didn't want him. He knew and he took pleasure from it. You must have felt it…"

" At the time I was only thinking of your lies… but yes I did feel it." And that had hurt as well, knowing Dagon was intentionally hurting his mate. " I felt so betrayed. You said you didn't want him and yet you FUCKED HIM!"

Brumek stood in a state of shock for a moment. " You- you've uh… You've been around the young ones too much…" at the end he ended up laughing.

Ozemir cleared his throat, " please excuse me. That came out unexpectedly." He blushed as he turned away.

Brumek's arm whipped out and snatched the Scholar around the waist, " such a mouth you have, Scholar. So dirty…" the warrior whispered as he pulled Ozemir back against him.

They both trembled from the touch. Since days had passed without it, Ozemir was having trouble resisting. " This doesn't mean that I forgive you."

" Even if I say it again?"

Ozemir relaxed into his mate's warmth. " Please say it again."

" You are my heart, Ozemir the Scholar. I have always loved you. Since the First Meeting. From the moment you first smiled at me and all I wanted to do was knock that smile right off…"

Ozemir laughed brightly, " yes, I remember the look on your face…" He pulled away and walked to the bed to retrieve the scroll. Brumek noticed how tired his movements seemed to be.

" Lie with me?"

Ozemir nodded as he lay the scroll back on the desk before returning to the bed. Brumek pulled Ozemir onto his side and against his chest and buried his nose into his soft white hair. " I never want to hurt you, Ozemir, but I can't promise it wont happen again."

Ozemir covered the arm around his waist with his own, " I know."

" But you must swear, here and now, that when I do you wont close up like you've done. You won't grow cold. You wont allow that demon to take over your soul. You must promise!"

" Brumek, I-"

" Promise!" he growled. " Not only does it pain me, but also everyone who knows and loves you. The young ones for instance. They adore you, stupid Scholar. Did you know that? Can't you feel it? You must have sensed the pain Draco wanted to inflict on me. Or the stress Harry was under with his worry for you. You have them forever, you know?"

" It will not be forever. I'm going to die."

" You are not going to die, idiot!"

Ozemir's eyes darkened as he twisted around. " I've told you before. I take offense to being called an idiot."

" Then you should stop thinking dieing is the only way out of this whole thing with Demai'Tah." Brumek said in a reasonable tone that was very unlike him. " We could kill him first."

Ozemir smiled softly. " I know what will happen. If Demai'Tah gets the slightest bit suspicious that we plan to go after him before he wants, then he will call me to him and that will be that. And I wouldn't have time to prepare the young ones.

" Harry and Draco's lives are far more precious then mine. I'm not going to take a chance. If Demai'Tah hasn't called me by the time I feel the young ones have learned enough, then I will dispatch myself before he does decide it is time for me."

" Do you honestly expect me to accept that?" Brumek barked. " It's not going to happen. I don't want you to die, Ozemir."

" Don't go soft on me now." Ozemir laughed trying to push the painful tightness in his chest away.

" I'm not soft!" Brumek snapped. Ozemir snickered as he buried his head against the warrior's hard chest.

" You have yet to promise."

Ozemir smiled, " I promise." He breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing Brumek didn't want him to change was like receiving a breath of fresh air.

" And I demand you stop being meek when we make love."

Ozemir drew away slightly, " I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Brumek chucked and pulled his blushing Scholar back against him. " Yes you do," he murmured against his lover's neck. " Before we knew we were mates… You took great pleasure in taunting me by flirting. By throwing me those coy looks, giving me sultry smiles, swinging your hips- driving me crazy."

" I never!"

" You did. Don't deny it. And now that we're mates, it seems you've lost your confidence. I find it strange, and vexing." Brumek turned onto his back and pulled his mate to lay over him. " We're equal in everything and I want you to be able to express yourself in all places, especially in our bed, Ozemir." Brumek spread his hands under Ozemir's tunic and the Scholar shivered when his tongue caressed the length of his delectable neck.

" I want to be closer," Ozemir whispered. " It feels like centuries have passed instead of a few days since last we touched."

" Hmm." Brumek grinned in anticipation as he watched Ozemir's eyes cloud over with lust, and then he was pleasantly surprised when the Scholar initiated the heated kiss that followed.

His hands went on caressing his mate's back, only to stop when he felt the signs of Ozemir's growing wings. " You didn't tell me they were growing out."

" Didn't think I would need to. It's something you should have known without being told."

Brumek frowned, " don't speak to me in that condescending tone."

" Then don't act like you have no intelligence."

" Ozemir," he growled.

The Scholar laughed lightly and sat up to straddle his fuming mate. " You're so much fun when you're frustrated with me. Gives me so much pleasure."

" I want that pleasure too!" Brumek pulled Ozemir's tunic off and tossed it aside before reaching for the Scholar's hair and pulling the tie out.

The white haired _Ukatae_ wrapped his arms around Brumek's back and pulled the warrior into a sitting position before attacking his mouth. Their lips did not part for a very long time, and when they did, it was only for a second when Ozemir drew back so that he could pull Brumek's tunic off.

" I'm not meek."

Brumek grinned against his lover's pouting lips, " then prove it."

The Scholar drew back with narrowed eyes and hissed something. The rest of Brumek's clothes and boots dissolved from his body, leaving the warrior nude and surprised. Ozemir trailed kisses along his neck and down to his chest. He licked and nipped at the warrior's flesh, savoring the taste, enjoying the frenzied torment his mate was falling under.

Brumek wondered how it was possible for his body to be made to feel incredible stiff from pleasure and yet tremble in a tremendous way under his mate's shy explorations. Ozemir was shy, but he was determined to prove he was not meek. Brumek knew it had been there, the ability for Ozemir to take the initiative. His Scholar was anything if not courageous and headstrong. But this… This was brutal torture of the best kind.

" Ozemir…"

" Shhh. Lie still."

" I can't lie still when you're doing these things!"

Ozemir's head popped up from where his tongue had been circling Brumek's naval. " Shall I stop then."

" I'll kill you if you stop!" he growled.

" Then cease the interruptions." The Scholar said as his hand circled his mate's erection and squeezed.

Ozemir chuckled when Brumek let his head fall back to the bed with a groan and threw an arm over his eyes. " I've always loved your body, Brumek. Every part of it. The hard invincible form when you battle," he ran his fingers over the warrior's ribs and along his hard chest and abs, " the flexible form when you train. The fearless form when you jump. Especially, I love the imperfections of your face that make you perfect in every way."

" What- what nonsense are you spewing…"

Ozemir narrowed his eyes and squeezed that cock so hard Brumek yelped and lifted his hips off the bed. " It is not nonsense!"

" Don't dismember me," he begged. Ozemir might do him intentional harm should he piss him off further. The Scholar wasn't always timid, as everyone had found out this past week. He could be even more sadistic then Dagon when the mood struck him.

Ozemir laughed as he shifted back, " Why would I do something like that? It would be inconvenient for the both of us."

Brumek lifted his head when he felt the warmth of his mate's breath on his leaking cock. He nearly bit his tongue when Ozemir's pink tongue appeared to lick it clean, and as he did his violet eyes dilated until there was nothing but darkness to look at.

The Scholar's eyes lifted to focus on Brumek, " Mmm, I like that."

Brumek tried opening his mouth to agree, but Ozemir's lips were already wrapping around him and his words caught at the back of his throat. Slowly, he was tasted. Too slowly. Ozemir teased him by taking in only a little bit a time, and the grin around his cock was evidence the Scholar knew what he was doing to his mate.

_I'm not going to last like this! _And when did it get so hot? His body was burning up. He felt feverish, he felt as if he were losing his mind. And he wanted to be inside Ozemir…

As if sensing his thoughts, Ozemir's mouth released him and he crawled until he was lying over his mate. " I want the mirrors," he purred.

Brumek bolted into a sitting position, holding Ozemir against him with one arm and snapped his fingers. Tall wide mirrors materialized surrounding the bed and its occupants. Once that was done, Brumek pushed Ozemir onto his back and pounced. The Scholar's happy laughter twisted and wrapped around the warrior as they wrestled on the bed. Ozemir's laughter was like an aphrodisiac, and the level of the warrior's want tripled. Having Ozemir happy was all he ever wanted.

The dark haired _Ukatae_ wanted to pin his mate down and take what he wanted but Ozemir was intent on making him work for it, and the Scholar, with his wiry frame and fast reflexes, easily pulled out of any hold Brumek could catch him in.

" You're quite good at this," Brumek panted as he lay over Ozemir's back, still for a moment and trying to catch his breath. Damn slippery Scholar!

" I'm good at everything." Ozemir smiled smugly and wigged his hips, which in turn produced a moan from his warrior mate. " At least you were finally able to remove my pants…"

Brumek started to kiss the slight bumps where the wings were growing beneath Ozemir's skin. Without being asked, Ozemir lifted onto his hands and knees to accommodate his patiently waiting mate, watching the warrior's reflection in the mirror before him. His face flamed when Brumek's hand shifted over his arse and stared at his backside for far longer then the Scholar was comfortable with.

" Don't be embarrassed." Brumek said with a chuckle.

Ozemir gasped at the sudden sound of his lover's voice. He looked up and found Brumek watching his reflection as he shifted and slid into him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Brumek!"

" Gods… Ozemir!"

Falde turned away from the closed door and rubbed his burning ears. He Shadowed back to the young ones waiting in the dungeons.

" I've just heard far more then necessary." He told the two lying lazily on the couch.

" And?" Draco demanded.

" I think it has been resolved. It sounded… resolved." He narrowed his eyes on Harry, who was comfortably lying on top of his mate. " Next time, you can go do the checking. This isn't what I was trained to do!"

Harry laughed, " don't worry, Falde. Now that we have the _Saen_, you and the others can work at what you do best. Which is why you're leaving. You'll want to go visit your army, correct? You'll need to send word out of our coming, prepare for the rebellions that might take place, and you'll need to make sure there are no more Council members chosen."

" Yes. But," Falde's eyes traveled to the two silent _Saen_ standing guard beside the door, " I'm not sure I want to leave you alone with the _Saen_."

" We'll have Ozemir and Talyn. And we're perfectly capable of making sure the _Saen_ do not betray us."

Falde stood in front of them without moving. He knew he should probably go now and give the young ones some privacy, but something else was bothering him.

" What is it?" Harry asked.

" The old wizard. You said he's planning something…"

Draco made a sound of annoyance, " when is he not? Honestly, Falde. You have nothing to worry about. We need you in the _Ukatae_ realm."

The seasoned warrior shifted nervously and allowed his concern to shine in his eyes as he looked down at them. " Regardless, I will worry. You four… I've become very fond of you."

" Watch it, Falde." The blonde replied in amusement. " You're in danger of turning into a sentimental old fool." Harry elbowed Draco with a hiss.

Falde frowned at the Slytherin, " In our standards, I am not old!"

Both young ones snorted. Harry smiled up at him, " then go already. Maybe you'll find your mate."

" Doubtful. And there is far too much work to be done. Finding a mate would be a distraction we do not need."

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck, " distractions are usually fun."

" Stop worrying about us so much." Harry said, trying to ignore Draco's attentions. " As it is, I'm going to be far too worried about you and Brumek…"

Falde waved that away with a smug grin, " no need for worry. We've both been immersed in battles for hundreds of years and we know how to navigate the political systems. Everything you need done will be done and without problems. This I promise."

Harry pulled away from Draco and stood. " How long before we see you again?"

" A week at the most. Hopefully, if all goes as planned, Brumek and I will report back after a week."

" How soon after that will you have to leave again?"

Falde moved to Harry and tussled his hair, " all depends on what gets done within the week, young one. Now, I should probably go and have a short rest period before Brumek and I must leave."

Harry's eyes wavered as he looked upon the warrior. " Um… be careful. Please. I feel awful now, sending you away. You and Brumek. Ozemir's going to be upset."

" He will understand the need."

Draco stood and approached them both, " you better return, Falde. We cannot do without you. That was an order, by the way. Return safe."

Falde smiled warmly at his charges. " I will."

" Same goes for Brumek."

Falde nodded and stretched his hand out to Draco. The blonde mimicked the move and they bowed their heads over their nearly touching hands. Falde repeated the action with Harry and then headed for the door.

He stopped in front of the two _Saen_ and growled, " I will rip your guts out should something happen to them."

" They will remain safe." One of the soldiers returned.

" They are our purpose." The other replied. " The _Saen_ have never betrayed the realm. Now that we know they are the realm, we will not betray them."

Falde nodded curtly and then turned back to Harry and Draco. " Remember. Train hard!"

" Merlin, we will, geez…" Harry sighed and with a pain, watched Falde Shadow away.

* * *

A/N: LOL! I just have to laugh! This was supposed to be a short chapter! I swear! But one thing led to many others and... here we are, with another long chapter. And this chap was so much fun to write! Next chap is going to be fun too. Many things happening, but i'll keep it a surprise.

I just have to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your reviews really are inspirational and i can't believe how many people are enjoying this story. Seriously, I go through days with huge smiles on my face. You guys rock. Thanks! So i hope you've enjoyed this chap as much as the others. Hopefully the next one will be out soon! Have a great week! :D


	14. Check

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Chess- Check  
**

Saturday was the day they decided the Council members would be interrogated. That way there would be no pesky classes needing to be attended. They would be able to give the Council their undivided attentions for however long it took without interruption.

Harry and the others arrived outside of the main chamber in good spirits. Their glamours were gone, as they wanted the Council to see their full _Ukatae_ potential. Hermione rarely went out without her glamour, so her brothers were understandably shocked when they watched her glamour fall.

" You've seen me like this before," she huffed. " Stop staring!"

" You really are beautiful." Draco replied with a shrug. " How often do you drop the glamour for Severus?"

" I've never…"

Harry didn't like that. " Why? Are you ashamed?"

" No," she shrugged, " I'm just nervous about his reaction."

" I don't think Severus' reaction to how you really look will be anything but positive." Tom replied with a smirk.

" You going to hide your wings from him as well?"

" Hadn't really thought that far ahead, Harry."

Draco smiled, " that's a first."

" Thank Hirsha it's the weekend!" Harry cried enthusiastically as they entered the main cavern. " I've been looking forward to this." Green eyes landed on the Council and he grinned manically.

" You can hang back against the walls." Draco instructed Vendyl and the other _Saen_. " This will get messy."

Hermione studied the six kneeling on the floor with narrowed eyes. " Who do you think is the weakest?"

Draco sneered at the bowed heads, " they all look pathetic to me. They must be weak to have fallen under Demai'Tah's manipulations. It speaks nothing but weakness when they knowingly turned their backs on Hirsha and the Empire."

" You are nothing but children." One female spat as she looked at them. " You are certainly not the Empire. And Hirsha was never the Mother!"

Tom calmly walked up to the _Ukatae_ who had spoken; his long nails extending as he did so. He reached down and ripped her neck apart. " We don't speak blasphemy here," he said as he tossed the chunk of throat back into the _Ukatae's_ lap before she slumped over in spasms. The other Council members looked upon their dying fellow prisoner with shock before raising wary eyes to Tom as he licked his fingers clean.

Tom turned to his smirking siblings. " Blood tastes like water."

" That's because you've been spoiled," Ozemir chirped. " You've tasted the very best. Nothing will ever compare."

Instead of becoming displeased, as his siblings expected, Tom looked satisfied and smirked smugly.

Harry started to giggle, " that's so funny… I got grossed out when Mione's wings were coming out. But that… that just turned me on."

" You got sick with Hermione because she's your sister. These ingrates mean nothing to you." Tom replied.

Draco was beside his gorgeous mate in an instant, " how turned on?" he slid his hand over Harry's crotch. " hmm… maybe we should delay the torture. What do you say?"

" No way!" Harry and Tom cried simultaneously. " So," Harry began rubbing his hands together. " Who gets the weakest? Not me!"

" I think we should do this fairly," Hermione announced. " Draco, you get the weakest."

" Excuse me? I don't think so." Draco's nose rose into the air.

" Well you're the youngest. I think it's very fair."

" That's not a proper way of choosing!"

The four converged and huddled together and began bickering back and forth about who got which prisoner.

Ozemir was softly laughing, while Talyn looked on in confusion. " They're acting like children," she said.

" It's being done on purpose." The Scholar whispered. " They want the prisoners to think of them as nothing but children for the moment. The young ones are simply having fun."

Finally it seemed an agreement had been made and the young ones split to stand in front of a Council member each. Draco flicked his wrist and the Council members were forced to their feet.

Harry raised a finger, " we'll go on three, yeah?" his siblings nodded as they too raised a finger. " All right, then. Pick your spot." Harry pressed the tip of his finger against his captive's chest, over the _Ukatae's_ heart.

Beside him Draco pressed his finger into the hard stomach of his Council member. " Messy things, stomach wounds." He murmured, staring into the wide blue eyes of his captive. " Even if you decide you can't take the pain and want to give us information, we won't be listening. This is all just for us. Do you want to know what our game is?"

Hermione engaged the remaining female. Hermione noted she was beautiful. Lovely and cold. Her eyes and hair were pale purple, and Hermione was willing to bet her wings were of the same color. " Don't move," Hermione said as she lifted her finger and slightly pushed it into the corner of the _Ukatae's_ left eye. " The game is simple," she went on to explain. "On the count of three our nails will begin to slowly grow, pushing into your flesh, past your bones… the one whose victim screams first will win." Looking over she saw Tom had pressed his finger into the neck of his captive. " Tom, really? The neck again?"

" Pipe down, Hermione. I do what I want."

" Doesn't seem very imaginative."

" Hermione, please. I assure you I know what I'm doing. Besides this is only a game. No need to take it seriously. As long as there's blood spilt…"

Hermione frowned in annoyance. A moment later her captive was screaming and trying to draw away from the finger. " Oops." Hermione smiled cruelly as the others looked at the damage she'd done. Apparently her nail had been growing as she conversed with Tom and had embedded deep into the _Ukatae's_ eye.

" That's cheating, Hermione!" Harry whined over the cries over the prisoner. " You didn't wait for me to say three."

Hermione sighed and twisted her finger, ignoring the horrible cries of her prisoner, before pulling it out to point at Harry. " It's not like we can't start over again. She has another bloody eye!"

Harry was still frowning at his sister. " You still cheated."

Hermione flicked the eyeball off the end of her nail, sending it sailing at him.

Harry watched the eyeball slide down his shirt with a quirked eyebrow. " Oh, very mature."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway of her new home, looking completely flabbergasted.

A week ago Dudley returned to their flat with one of the men he'd brought before, a Mr. Rabastan Lestrange, and told her to pack everything. They were moving to a new home that very night. After that announcement Dudley and Lestrange, with their wands, had everything mostly packed and ready to go in less then two hours. After which, Lestrange- who was far nicer then his brother- transported them instantly to the gates of their new home. Petunia and Dudley had been speechless. Dudley had not seen the Potter estate before then either and seeing the extent of their new home had been far different then reading about it.

They were now to live in a sprawling white manor house on the top of a hill. Behind it there was more rolling hills as far as the eye could see. Lestrange then told them that all that was their land. Petunia had nearly fainted.

" The manor will be put under the Fidelius Charm tomorrow before we leave," Rabastan explained as he pushed open the gates and led them down the dirt road.

" What will that do?" Petunia inquired as her wide eyes took in the land around them.

" No one will be able to see the manor, no one will be able to pin point its location unless they know the exact address. And the Secret-Keeper can only give the address. It will be explained further."

When Lestrange led them inside, Petunia felt as if her heart would jump right out of her chest. It was a place she'd always dreamed of living in. Lavish, sprawling, decorated with grand taste… She'd taken one look inside the Entrance Hall and all her doubts about taking Harry's offer flew out the window. She had turned and told her son that he had better do whatever Harry wanted so they could keep the place.

After a week, Petunia was still reeling from this newly gained wealth. Still trying to memorize where everything was in the manor, trying to get used to the little house elf creatures… And now she was standing at the door looking at her very first visitors. A tall blonde man who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, and a shorter plump woman with blazing red hair who was smiling gently at Petunia.

" Mrs. Dursley, I presume." The tall blonde wizard drawled. After everything Dudley had told her, Petunia knew this was Draco Malfoy's father. And even if Dudley had not described him, the fact that Draco Malfoy looked nearly an exact copy of this man would have clued her in.

" It's Ms. Evans now."

" You've decided to change your name, then? A wise choice." Petunia pushed away her irritation. Dudley, for some reason, liked this wizard and held a lot of respect for the elder Malfoy.

" Hello, we've met before." The redhead said and held her hand out.

" Yes, I remember." Petunia smiled tightly as she shook the witch's hand. Remembered clearly, which was why she was surprised and uncomfortable with the visit. " Mrs. Weasley, correct?"

" That's right. May we come in?" Petunia nodded and stepped aside. " I'm sorry we've dropped in without word first…"

" Oh no, that's fine. You're very welcome…" she hastened to say.

" I had planned to drop by sooner. Couldn't stand the thought of you being alone in this large house since I know Dudley has been off with Sirius for the past week."

Petunia relaxed enough to smile as she led them into the small lounge. " Yes. It's strange being without him, and I do appreciate the company. I have to admit to being completely out of my element here."

" You do not like the gift you've received?" Lucius asked coldly.

Petunia frowned. She hadn't said anything of the sort. " On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. I'm very happy to be here. But as you know, I'm a squib, and things are different. I'm finding myself constantly lost…"

Lucius glanced at Molly, and of course the witch was looking completely sympathetic. He cursed her again for forcing him away from his work to go socializing with this near muggle. He didn't need fresh air and he didn't need a distraction as Molly so deftly told him. His work was a well enough distraction from thinking about Sirius' absence. Going visiting, socializing was a woman's duty, and just because he was pregnant didn't mean he was any less a man. But Molly didn't seem to want to hear that and she was very good at persuading him to do what she wanted. Just like Amortia was able to do. This was all Tom's fault. He had the incredible ability to find these types of witches who could cause fear with just the slightest pitch of tone and gleam in their eyes.

" Lucius? Don't you think so?"

The blonde blinked. Both women were watching him, expecting some sort of answer. Well damn. " Ah…" The thing to do here was to say whatever might keep an argument at bay. " Yes, certainly."

Molly's grin widened and the look in her eyes told him she knew he hadn't been paying the least bit of attention. And then both women were standing and he had no idea what was going on.

Petunia glanced from Lucius to Molly. " Are you sure it's alright for me to accompany you?"

" Of course!" Molly replied. " But I think the more important thing is… are you comfortable with traveling with us?"

" Yes, I believe I am. Dudley has nothing but good words about you all. He's been very happy these past few weeks. Really." She gave Lucius a genuine smile, " happier then he's ever been I think."

What exactly had the boy been telling his mother, Lucius wondered. And why the hell did she think it was all right to smile at him like that? As if he were responsible for the boy's happiness.

" Good then. I'll explain what we're doing. Lucius here is in need of some things. And since Diagon Alley does not hold the type of wealth he is looking for, we'll be traveling to the Wizarding shopping district in Paris."

" What type of things are you looking for, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius ground his teeth together and refused to say anything.

" We'll be shopping for baby things. Lucius is expecting triplets."

Dudley's mother didn't do what he expected she would do. She didn't glance down at his stomach. Odd, because every time someone did find out about his condition, that was always the reaction.

" Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. I hope your wife is doing well."

" Ah… my wife?"

" Yes." Petunia frowned a little. " Carrying triplets must be very difficult for any woman."

Lucius snorted in amusement without meaning to. Seems she had not been told everything. " Shall we go?" he asked the two watching him. Molly looked amused and Lucius was surprised she had yet to correct Ms. Evans of the misleading information.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Petunia had not been warned efficiently about the side effects of traveling by intercontinental Apparition. She suspected Mr. Malfoy had done this on purpose. He had a small smirk on his face as he took in her green face. And though she was annoyed, she made no comment on it. The amazement of being able to travel like that far outweighed her irritation.

They led her around parts of Wizarding Paris and her eyes were permanently thunderstruck throughout the journey. Not only had she never been out of Britain, but also the stores she was led into were fantastically rich. It was amusing to listen to the wizard and witch arguing about things. It was especially amusing to realize Mr. Malfoy had been pulled on this outing by his hair and teeth by Mrs. Weasley.

" I need some air. I'll return in a few minutes. " Lucius snapped after only fifteen minutes.

Petunia waited until he'd left the store before asking, " why did he come and not his wife?"

Molly replaced the silver rattle she had been inspecting to pin Petunia with a curious stare. " I'm surprised Dudley didn't say anything about it. Lucius doesn't have a wife."

" But… he's wearing a wedding ring and you said he's expecting triplets."

" That's right," Molly smiled gently. " Lucius is married and he's the one expecting."

" I'm not sure I understand."

" Ms. Evans…"

" Petunia, please."

" Well, Petunia. Dudley has been keeping things from you." Molly went on with amusement. " Lucius is married to Sirius Black. Lucius is the one pregnant." She smiled before going back to her perusals.

Petunia slowly turned to face the window and caught sight of Mr. Malfoy standing rigidly outside. She watched the wizard look heavenward and pinch the bridge of his nose; the wedding ring gleamed brightly in the afternoon sunlight. This was whom Sirius Black was happily married to? This wizard, who was soon to be Harry's father-in-law, was married to Black and was at this moment pregnant with triplets? Men could get pregnant in the Wizarding World?! That was surely… well, the word unnatural sprang immediately to mind.

Petunia shook her head. No. She had promised to be open-minded, to do what Dudley seemed to be able to do with ease. Accept anything and everything that happened within the Magical world as natural and to not look down her nose at things as she once did. In fact, Mr. Malfoy having triplets could be seen as a miracle. He and Black surely thought of it as such… Why hadn't Dudley said anything about this? It was an interesting and shocking bit of information.

" Suppose your son never mentioned it because of the animosity residing between you and Sirius." Molly mentioned after seeing her small frown.

" Yes, that's probably it."

" Sirius did you a favor back then. That Dearborn fellow was bad news." Molly ventured on carefully.

" How do you know about that?" Petunia asked flatly. " Black go off bragging?"

" Didn't you hear? Dearborn was scum." Molly answered. And yes, Sirius had spoken to Molly about the entire prank incident. " You can do so much better, dear."

Petunia's eyes filled with bitterness, " no I can't. I'm too old for such nonsense. My life has already been lived."

" Nonsense. Take Lucius and Sirius for example. They were only married recently. Draco was produced from Lucius' first wife. Lucius had been forced into an arranged marriage, you know. To a horrible woman. Sirius and Lucius were school sweethearts, but were forced to separate due to this arranged marriage." Molly paused to see if Petunia was listening, or if she even cared. The woman seemed to be hanging on her words. " Imagine. Lucius and Sirius really did love each other. But in order to protect Sirius, Lucius had to marry someone else. And he had to marry Sirius' cousin."

" His cousin?! How awful."

Molly nodded. " Imagine how Sirius felt all those years… Oh, look at this crib!" They spent a moment inspecting a beautifully carved large antique crib that would be perfect for three newborns.

" We should get this!" Molly exclaimed excitedly. She rushed off to go speak to the witch behind the counter, while Petunia ran her hands over the wood, thinking about what she had just heard. She felt half pleased that Sirius had gone through pain of the heart just as she had, but also saddened that the man had to watch his sweetheart go and marry his cousin. That really must have been awful.

" The point that I was coming to," Molly began as she returned, " is that Lucius and Sirius, after so many years apart, have been able to marry as they always wanted. After so many years they are still able to love and start a family. You can do the same. Life never ends."

" I'm far too old to start another family. And their situations are different."

" Do you still feel you love Dearborn?" Molly asked warily.

" No."

" That's good then. He's dead anyway." Upon Petunia's shock, Molly nodded. " I told you. He was a bad sort. And he died a bad way… But forget about that. You should feel freedom, Petunia. Freedom to go out and find love again."

Petunia knew Molly meant well. But her words were easier said then done. She knew the only thing she had to look forward to for the rest of her life was watching Dudley grow. To watch him be happy. At least she could look forward to him finding love and a family. She only hoped her son would have better luck at it then she had.

Lucius knew they were talking about him. It wasn't hard to discern this as the two women continuously shot him glances as they spoke with their heads bent close together. Damn it all! He did not want to be here. He was sure there were more productive things he could be doing. He needed to visit the Ministry for one.

" Oh Lucius!" Molly popped her head out. " Give me your money bag. We've found the perfect crib!"

" Yes, yes, here." Lucius passed her the pouch. " Oh, and stop talking about me." Molly tittered as she returned inside.

" Lucius... you've fallen so low." A sneering voice commented a few feet away. " It's fortunate I've been sent here to take care of you."

He wiped his face clean and turned to face the sudden unwelcome presence. He then congratulated himself on keeping every ounce of fear from showing when he saw the wand pointed at his belly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Luna skipped across the grounds, humming a light tune, enjoying the bright afternoon sunlight warming her face. She paused after spotting Neville and Dean sitting together at the lake's edge. Neville was staring morosely across the lake while Dean had his head bowed over his knees. Both were bleeding depression.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk…" She knelt behind and poked her head in between them. " Have you been attacked by the _spurlbingers_? I've warned them not to attack any more students."

Dean snorted before lifting his head. " Nah. Nothing's attacked us."

" What's wrong with you two then?" she asked as she squeezed in and lay between the two Gryffindors. Dean sighed heavily and let his head fall back to his knees. He remained silent.

" Neville?"

" I'm a bloody coward." Neville replied in a quivering voice. " And I've messed up… again."

" A coward? Never."

" I- I was too afraid to say goodbye to Dudley and I haven't heard from him this whole time."

" Nev, it's only been a week," Dean muttered. " Maybe he's been busy. He is working as well as being tutored."

But Neville was shaking his head. " No. I think I messed up. He's the one who asked if he could write to me. I just have this feeling that I messed everything up. I wanted to be friends with him…"

" Did you ask Harry?"

Neville snorted. " I'm not about to go bother Harry with something like this. Are you kidding, Dean? And have Draco laughing his arse off at me. Or worse, having him want to kill me for bothering Harry with something that he'll think is stupid. I don't think so."

Dean snorted as he shifted his hands to recline back. " Yeah, you're probably right about that."

Luna giggled as she folded her arms in front of her and rested her chin on the back of her hand.

" What's wrong with you?" Neville asked Dean.

His friend glanced over. " When did you start liking boys? I never knew you did."

" Huh? Oh, well…" He blushed. " It's not really about boys and girls. I never see that distinction when I like someone. Uh… n- not that I like someone right now…"

" Stop denying it already." Dean laughed when his friend blushed more. " Everyone can see you like Dudley and he likes you."

" You think… you think he does? How can you tell?"

" Oh brother!" Dean sighed and flopped onto his back.

" So what's wrong with you then?" Neville snapped.

Dean remained silent for a moment, and the only sound around them was Luna's soft humming. The boys weren't too worried, as they didn't feel any negative effects of it. However, Dean felt compelled to speak, and had a sneaking suspicion that's what the humming was about.

" Harry told me Seamus has feelings for me. Thinks that's why he's being a bastard now. Because I never saw it."

" Blimey!" Neville plucked at the grass for a moment.

" But it doesn't make a difference," Dean went on lowly. " I don't think I can see him like that and I don't understand how you can't see the distinction between boys and girls, Neville."

The shy Gryffindor shrugged. " It's about what's inside mostly. I mean when wizards can get married and have babies just like coed couples, you stop seeing the line…"

Dean closed his eyes. " I guess I'm having a problem understanding because I was raised in the muggle world where tolerance of that stuff is very, very low."

Neville looked at him curiously, " have you never looked at Draco or Harry and been like, wow, they're gorgeous?"

" Well sure. But they're _Ukatae_. They're supposed to be beautiful."

" And all the time you spent with Seamus, didn't you ever see something about him that stood out in a particular way? Like his accent? Or his eyes?" Neville nodded when Dean frowned and looked away. " I like his voice. It's smooth and sexy…" Neville trailed off and looked away in embarrassment. " Except for now when he's being a slimy bastard."

Dean gaped at his friend.

Luna giggled, " stop looking like that, Dean. You do like his accent."

" Maybe so," he replied after a moment, " but who doesn't? Anyway, that doesn't mean I can get passed him being a boy. And, I'm not sure I want to get passed that."

" I'm just saying, maybe you should think about it. What kind of things did you like about Seamus that made you want to be his friend?"

" Even if I did and thought I could develop those kinds of feelings… I don't think that's the best way for me to get Seamus away from Ron and back to our side."

Luna suddenly sat up, her eyes wider then normal, and grabbed onto their arms. " You have your wands?" she asked quickly.

" Sure, Luna."

" Yeah. What's wrong?" Both Dean and Neville started to look around, wondering what had suddenly bothered the Ravenclaw and why her voice had gone strangely flat.

" My children are in danger." And with that she Apparated, taking Dean and Neville along with her.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius met the cold gaze of his ex-wife. What the buggering hell was she doing here? But that really wasn't the important part. The important part was the wand pointed at his stomach.

" Narcissa. What an unexpected surprise." He drawled as his wand slowly fell down his sleeve to his waiting fingers. " You're looking well. By now I expected you would be living in the trash." He was sad to admit it was the truth. She did look very well. Not at all how he pictured she would look after a few months with no home and no money.

" Do you really think you are in a position to insult me? Do you want me to curse you and your unfortunate babies?"

" Jealousy distorts your face in horrible ways. How did I never notice before?"

Narcissa's eyes narrowed into angry slits. " You speak about trash and yet you walk around with it," she replied, flicking a finger at the shop where Molly and Ms. Evans continued to shop.

" What do you want, Narcissa?"

" As I've said. I'm here to do a service- drop your wand or I will curse those babies. And you should know, there are other wands trained on you at the moment besides mine "

Lucius immediately dropped his wand to the ground even as the anger boiled within him. He tried pushing the anger away, knowing he needed to focus. He could not let his anger make him any more vulnerable. " Whom did you run to?" he asked with mild curiosity. " You must have gone to someone outside of our circles. No one we associated with would have dared take you in."

" All in good time, Lucius. We shall take a walk now." She waved him towards her. " Don't try anything. As I've said, you are covered from all angles."

Lucius slowly made his way towards his ex-wife, hoping the two ladies he escorted to Paris would remain in the store until he and his ex-wife departed. When he reached her, Narcissa shoved the wand into his stomach as she wrapped her arm around his. Lucius tried to shake her off, feeling utterly repulsed. He had to swallow thickly to keep the bile at bay. However, Narcissa's grip tightened and her nails dug deeply past the cloth of his robes.

" If you must know, I went to Dumbledore."

Lucius sneered, " of course you did."

" I was devastated when I was thrown out of my home, away from my family. Away from Draco."

" You never cared about Draco. Let us not talk of him."

" Naturally I care for my son. I gave birth to him, didn't I? I spent nine months carrying that ungrateful child around," she said bitterly as they continued to stroll down the sidewalk. " You've all betrayed me, Lucius. And Draco will pay for his betrayal of his mother."

Lucius' eyes narrowed, " it was the Dark Lord's decision to have you cast out. And Draco is untouchable."

" No one is untouchable." Narcissa returned as she led him around a corner. " Not Draco, not you, oh and let's not forget about my dear cousin…"

Lucius stopped suddenly, " what are you talking about?"

The cruel laughter leaving Narcissa's mouth did nothing to ease him. " You sound fearful for your new husband." Narcissa roughly tugged on his arm to get him moving again. " You should be. He's probably dead already."

Lucius voice trembled; both from rage and fear when he replied, " you'll have the Dark Lord to answer to should something happen to him."

Narcissa, delighted at having seen the weak emotions, once again laughed. " Oh, I'm sure. Harry Potter will be seeking his vengeance alongside the Dark Lord. We intend to kill his cousin as well. Not to mention the two you've just left behind. There are many who will be dying today, Lucius."

Lucius spun around and hurried back to the corner. Narcissa followed slowly as she wanted Lucius to see how serious she was. He made it to the corner just in time to see three figures draped in black duck into the store. When he saw this he continued to run, forgetting all about the witch holding the wand behind him. A curse flew through the air at him from somewhere ahead. Lucius was able to duck in time and was missed. As he approached the door he searched for his wand, only to find it missing. _Fuck! _

" Molly!" he grabbed the door handle and tried to pull it open, but the door had been locked. He heard screams from inside. " Molly!"

A terrible pain struck his back and he slid down against the door. Another pain struck him, this time surrounding his stomach. Lucius curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his abdomen. A third curse hit him, followed by Narcissa's delighted chuckles. " This can not be…" he weakly whispered.

" Lucius Malfoy. Sacrificing yourself in order to try and save a Weasley? What is the world coming to?" Narcissa walked to where he lay, this time accompanied by three others dressed in dark robes with their faces covered by black hoods. " And you've spoiled my fun. We weren't going to begin until sun down. Ah well, now is better then later." Lucius watched her raise a hand and one of the dark figures disappeared.

" What did you do to me?" he demanded as his stomach was continuously attacked by spasms.

" I did warn you. I warned you I would curse your womb should you try anything." She nudged him with a slipper-covered foot. " Look, Lucius. Look. This will be so much fun." When Lucius looked, Narcissa raised her wand to the sky. " _Morsmordre_."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley sailed through the air, thrilled at having the ability to fly, to be able to glide through the air almost like a bird and feel a freedom he'd never felt before.

" Hey, kiddo!"

Dudley looked over to find Sirius flying beside him.

" I know it's hard. But try and concentrate. The sooner we get this done, the faster we can enjoy ourselves."

Dudley chuckled, " You just want to get home."

Sirius grinned, " so what if I do? There's a gorgeous blonde waiting for me. Don't be jealous."

" Believe me, I'm not."

" Liar."

They were flying high over Great Yarmouth and if Sirius squinted he could see the cliff manor house Draco had bought behind Lucius' back. It was a beautiful area and though he knew there were many muggle inhabitants, he decided he wanted the area for wizards.

" Rabastan!" Sirius pointed down to the seaside area when Rab pulled up beside him. " What do you think?"

" You've lost your mind." Rabastan replied without looking.

" Yeah, Sirius…" Dudley's eyes scanned the area, " do you have any idea how many muggles live there? Over a hundred thousand. No way can we do that. It's a popular tourist attraction. The muggles will definitely miss it."

" Tommy said he didn't care if the muggles miss it."

" And how do you expect us to get the muggles out?" Rodolphus asked as he joined them.

Sirius shrugged. " Lucius and Tom can deal with that."

" It's never going to happen," Rabastan replied with a shake of his head. " But we'll mark it down on the map and show the Dark Lord when we return."

The others nodded; knowing the only people who could change Sirius' mind was the Dark Lord and Lucius.

Rodolphus glared up at the bright sunlit sky, " how much more before we can go?"

" Dudley?"

" Um… there's an area not far from here I thought we could check out." Dudley replied, remembering the places they'd seen on the map. " Not many muggles. The sea there is torrent all year round… Most don't like to deal with it."

" We'll check that out. And then… we can go home!"

" Why must we stay out for days?" Rodolphus went on to complain. " Why couldn't we Apparate everyday?"

" His whining is driving me insane," Dudley mumbled as they flew on. He didn't think anyone could hear him past the wind whipping around him but Rabastan must have heard because he shot Dudley a grin and a brief nod.

" Shut up!" Sirius barked. " You were the one who wanted to get out and work. Besides, you're looking better everyday, Rudo. This is doing you good so pipe down!"

They had been out all week to scope out lands and now they were nearly done. They would probably be sent out again, but that wouldn't be until later. Dudley didn't mind being away for so long. He learned more out like this then he did stuck in the library. The only thing he regretted was having to leave his mother alone for so long. Not to mention he hadn't had time to send a letter off to Neville since he'd been gone.

Neville's lack of farewell had left Dudley feeling a little bitter on Sunday. He had been about to go to him, but Neville had jumped into the Shadow thing and was gone before he could take a step. After a while, Dudley realized it was stupid to feel bad about it. They had been in a hurry after all, and Neville had had the cutest blush on his face when their eyes connected. Dudley could clearly see the other boy had been embarrassed about something. Knowing how shy Neville was, Dudley decided to forget about the goodbye business and look forward to the future letters they might exchange.

" Bloody hell! No way this is happening!"

Sirius' shocked voice pulled Dudley out of his musings and he looked to where the Animagus was pointing. Several black figures on brooms were zooming towards them. At least a dozen.

" That's not good is it?"

" No. This is very bad. No one should know we're here. And those are definitely not Aurors." Sirius shared a concerned look with the Lestrange brothers. " Split up?"

The brothers nodded and whipped out their wands to cast Disillusionment Charms on themselves. " We'll meet up at-" Rabastan was cut off with a sharp cry when he was suddenly thrown from his broom by a thin cylindrical object shooting down from above them.

" Rabastan!" his brother aimed his broom to the ground and shot down after him.

" Arrows!" Dudley yelled when he recognized what the object was that had embedded into Rabastan's back.

" Come on!" Sirius shouted as more arrows were let loose high above them. Dudley didn't take any more time to figure out who was shooting at them. The only thing he did know, as he sped after Sirius was that the arrows weren't coming from the figures approaching on the brooms.

A white-hot pain seared through his arm when an arrow pierced his flesh. He couldn't be sure, but he might have screamed because Sirius was calling his name out in worry. All he could be sure about was the arrow sticking out of his arm. It had pierced completely through, leaving his arm useless and now he was having trouble controlling the broom.

" Sirius, help!" He really did try to keep both hands on the handle, but his injured arm had no strength and his broom was all over the place.

Sirius yanked Dudley off his broom a moment before he would have slipped off, " here we go." The Animagus settled Dudley in front of him and the younger wizard sighed in slight relief when he felt a strong arm around his waist, anchoring him to the broom. They quickly out flew whoever it was tossing arrows at them but the pursuers on brooms were closing in.

" Are we- do we fly to the manor?" Dudley panted.

" No. We land and Apparate. You need help."

" What about Rabastan? He needs help!"

" Rudo's got him. They'll meet us there." Sirius looked over his shoulder and cursed. He tightened his hold around Dudley and sharply turned when several curses were shot their way, more then one the deadly green color.

" They're trying to kill us! They're trying to kill us!" Dudley started muttering while gaping at his arm. Staring at the arrow sticking grossly out of it and watching the blood drip and catch in the wind as they sped through the air.

" Calm down, Dudley!"

Sirius swerved again when another curse was shouted. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to dodge it and a burning hex bounced off him, setting his pant leg on fire. " Fuck!" Sirius pointed the broom down, thinking the wind might put the small flame out. They really needed to get out of the sky and indoors. Only problem was below them was nothing but open fields. There was no kind of shelter and he knew those arrows would be back.

" I got it." Dudley whipped out his wand and pointed it at Sirius' burning leg. " _Aguamenti_."

Sirius grinned when the fire was put out, " thanks, Duds. Listen, the moment we hit the ground, keep hold of me good and tight. Okay?"

Dudley nodded, keeping his wand tightly within hand as they swerved all over the air. Ducking and twisting around so much he was sure he'd lose the small amount of lunch he had eaten. Not to mention the pain in his arm. That was surely going to make him vomit any moment now.

Suddenly Sirius jerked behind him with a strangled gasp. The broom stopped and they began to free fall. Dudley screamed even as he held onto Sirius arm, trying to keep himself and the barely conscious Animagus on the broom.

" Control the broom. We're going to splat if you don't," Sirius groaned in his ear. " Get us down now."

Dudley had no choice. He shoved his wand into his waistband before grabbing onto the handle with his good hand and sharply pulling up. He did it just in time to keep them from becoming pancakes. But just as he choked back a cry of relief, the tail end of the broom was hit with more then one hex and he lost the little control he had. Fortunately they were only a few feet off the ground, so when the broom crashed, additional injuries amassed to a small amount.

Dudley and Sirius landed a few feet apart from each other and the blokes on the brooms were practically on top of them. Dudley picked himself up and made a mad dash for Sirius who lay completely still and deathly pale. The Animagus lay on his side and as Dudley approached, the damage Sirius had taken in air became visible. He gasped as he took in the extent of the damage. Sirius' entire back looked like burnt bacon. It was horrible. Oozing and bleeding…

Dudley shook out of it, suddenly feeling lightheaded and woozy. " Sirius! We need to go! Apparate us!"

Sirius didn't move and for a horrible moment Dudley thought he was dead. Dudley looked to the sky again expecting a slew of curses to be headed for them, only to stare in surprise to find the guys on the brooms gone. " Umm…" He murmured as he slowly stood and turned in place, searching for any movement. No one was visible. Only the blue sky sprinkled with white clouds ghosting slowly by. A moment of silence passed before suddenly he heard the high whistling of something spearing through the air. Knowing what that meant, Dudley grabbed Sirius' arm and fixed Malfoy Manor in his mind. He figured he would rather die trying to Apparate for the first time rather then dying by the dozen of arrows speeding towards him from above.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" I'm very troubled right now." Hermione said while wiping her bloodied hands off on her robes as they left the main chamber.

" What?" Harry looked at her in surprise. " I thought it was going great! I love torturing the guilty." Harry shrugged at himself when he realized he had far too much fun torturing those bastards. Shrugged it off because it had been fun. Showing off his power to those who could do nothing to stop him was tantalizing. He caught Draco staring and licked his lips in return.

" No, that's not why I'm troubled."

" Then what?" Draco asked as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulders.

" She enjoyed the torture far too much." Tom said with all certainty. Hermione nodded.

" Excuse me for asking," Ozemir asked with a chuckle, " but weren't you supposed to get information?"

" We left one able to speak."

" He's the strongest. Not the weakest." Talyn informed them.

Harry looked over and grinned, " yeah, we know. But he looked scared. Right?"

Ozemir smiled. " He certainly looked fearful."

" He'll sing like a bird." Draco said with certainty. " We'll work on him after we've had some rest."

Harry frowned and pulled away from the arm around his shoulders. " Who's tired?" he growled at his smirking mate.

Draco crossed his arms," you are."

" No I'm not."

" You must be since you left your shirt unbuttoned."

" That doesn't even make sense, and my shirt is so buttoned…" Harry looked down to find that, no, his shirt was not buttoned. In fact his shirt no longer had any buttons. " What the… How did you- when did you…" Harry looked into Draco's hot gleaming eyes. " Oooh, right… I am tired."

" Yes," Hermione agreed in a low voice as she headed for the exit. " I think I'm going to go find Severus."

Tom ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He wondered if this was a common side effect of _Ukatae_ torture. He too felt the excessive burning for bodily attention. Finding Luna immediately was an urge that wouldn't leave his mind. It was the best idea he'd ever thought of and yet it was the worst. Tom was uncertain if he should go and find her. He did not want to force himself on her, but in his current condition, the Dark Lord was afraid that's exactly what would happen. Because really, it had been too many year and now he was eighteen once again, which meant he had overactive hormones, and Luna was just about the loveliest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

However, if he did find her, simply being in her presence may help calm him down a little. She had the ability to do that without even trying. Tom nodded decidedly. Yes, he would go and find her. Should his desire begin to overcome his will, he could always make a hasty retreat… maybe.

Draco ignored everyone and pulled Harry against him and slid down the wall. Harry shifted over him, pressing their chests together and eagerly bit into the blonde's neck.

" You're thick, Harry. You know that…" he whispered. Harry's reply was a loud purr against the blonde's neck. Draco sighed his pleasure as his head fell to the side, allowing his mate better access and closed his eyes, while his hands slowly pushed Harry's shirt off his slim shoulders.

Talyn watched all this while tapping her cheek thoughtfully. " Maybe we should-"

" Don't bother." Ozemir sullenly interrupted. " They won't take themselves off to somewhere private. Why should they?" the Scholar began to pout. " This is so unfair! I want my mate!"

" Severus!" Hermione's voice echoed throughout the small cavern. " I was just looking- Oh, Remus! Hi!"

" There's trouble!" Severus said immediately. " Where are the others?"

" Back there, but I wouldn't go-"

Quick footsteps rapidly approached the two young rulers. When Severus finally spotted them, it was to see Draco drinking his fill from Harry.

" Stop this instant!" he cried. " We've underestimated Dumbledore! He's orchestrated attacks all over."

Harry and Draco immediately became alert and separated. " Get the _Saen_ in here now." Draco told Talyn.

" Remus? Are you alright?" Harry asked, spying the werewolf as he came up with Tom and Hermione.

Remus nodded, " I escaped headquarters just in time. I overheard a few members, all recently added members I might add… seems they forgot werewolves have very good hearing."

" What's happened?"

" Several Wizarding areas in Britain are being attacked by Death Eaters this very moment."

Tom stiffened, " that is impossible. I gave no such orders."

" As I suspected. I returned to headquarters to verify my suspicions. This is all Dumbledore's doing."

" We need to stop this." Harry said. Remus nodded.

" Several people have been particularly targeted. All the Weasleys, Lucius, Sirius, and Dudley… the list goes on. I came here as quick as I could."

" Fuck! Let's start at the Manor!" Draco demanded, his face gone pale.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Molly poked her head out of the shop again, intending to demand Lucius come back in, as his opinion was required. This stuff was for his children after all. But now he was gone. Molly frowned in annoyance. He did not go and abandon them! He didn't! But she was almost sure he had. He hadn't wanted to accompany her in the first place.

The Weasley matriarch huffed and began to turn back into the store. While turning she caught sight of something lying on the sidewalk. A wand. A wand she recognized belonging to Lucius. He had waved it around in her face a number of times recently to try and get her to leave him alone so she was well able to recognize it. Molly picked it up as very bad feelings crept into her soul. Lucius Malfoy was not a careless wizard. There was no way he would drop his wand by accident.

" Lucius is gone." Molly told Petunia when she went back in. " And I found his wand on the ground outside."

" Maybe he dropped it."

" No. I thought of that, but he is not careless. We should find him immediately."

" How?"

Molly gripped Lucius' wand tightly to her chest, " I don't know… and we may be in danger as well."

The little bell above the door went off as it was opened and both women spun around hoping to see Lucius walking in. Molly pulled her own wand when three cloaked wizards appeared instead, all three with wands already raised.

Molly stepped in front of Petunia. " Run to the back," she whispered. " Run to the owner and both of you get out of here."

" But-"

Molly's eyes widened and she raised her wand as a hex sailed towards them. " _Protego_!" she yelled. Petunia shrieked and backed away as more hexes were sent their way.

" Molly!" Said witch's eyes widened when she heard Lucius call out for her, his voice full of worry. " Molly!" she looked to the door in time to see him get hit by several curses.

_Oh, hell no!_ Molly seethed as Lucius slid down against the door and curled in on himself. She stood up straight and pointed her wand at the wizard closest, " _engorgio_!" Her spell hit the him directly in the mouth and his tongue began to grow, so large that he wasn't able to speak clearly, making it impossible for him to curse back.

" _Expelliarmus_!" she yelled at him even as she backed away as the other two were quickly advancing and both released curses simultaneously. One curse was aimed at Petunia and it was a deadly green bolt of light. Molly dodged the curse aimed at herself, ducking behind a display while shouting a warning at Petunia. Luckily Dudley's mother had more sense then Molly gave her credit for and had already ducked behind the store counter where the owner was currently cowering in fear.

" You've come to kill us, have you?" Molly hissed in rage. " I'll not make it easy." She peeked around the display and caught the reflection of one of the villains sneaking around towards the counter. She checked the other bastards, and they were intent on fixing the one wizard's tongue before he choked to death on it.

" Molly?" Petunia called out in a trembling voice.

" Stay there!"

Molly jumped out and ran straight for the man inching towards the counter, " _incarcerous_!" Thick robes shot out and wrapped around the wizard who gasped in surprise. Molly wondered why he sounded surprised. He'd left his back wide open. " _Levicorpus_!" she screamed at him. The wizard was swept off his feet to hang upside down from the ceiling. In his struggles the hood fell away from his face.

Molly hissed upon seeing Mundungus Fletcher's face. " Bastard! I'll take care of you later!" She spun around and aimed her wand, " _expelliarmus_!"

The wizards jumped away before her spell could make contact, " _Confringo_!" one wizard yelled as he ducked behind the very crib Molly already put money down on. Half the counter was blown away.

" Petunia?"

" We're okay!"

Molly's eyes narrowed at the wizard by Lucius' purchase, " DAMAGE THAT CRIB AND IT'S YOUR BLOODY ARSE!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville and Dean blinked warily around when Luna released them. They were in the middle of a road with shops all around them. The sidewalks were empty; strange for a Saturday afternoon.

" Are we in France?" Dean asked incredulously as he spotted several signs in French.

" Follow." Luna breathed and quickly took off down the road. The Gryffindors pulled their wands as they followed, instantly knowing not all was right. Especially when a large green Dark Mark appeared in the sky.

" What's happening?" Neville demanded. " Did the Dark Lord order attacks?"

" Of course not, silly. We would have been told."

" What did you mean when you said your children are in danger? You're only sixteen Luna. You don't have children."

" I have thousands of children." Suddenly Luna stopped. Dean and Neville barely managed to keep from running into her. She pointed and they looked. The Dark Mark floated over a particular store. More troubling were the people lingering in the front of it.

" They're Draco's parents- she's done something to Mr. Malfoy!" Neville cried.

Luna pointed her wand and whispered words they didn't understand. The two wizards cloaked in black died an instant death and dropped to the ground with twin thuds behind the former Malfoy.

" You've done it again, Luna!" Dean exclaimed as they ran over. Narcissa was looking down at the dead bodies with shock and didn't seem to notice the two young wizards. Luna found it amusing the two boys didn't pay any mind to Narcissa either, even though she still had a wand in her hand. They simply ignored the blonde witch and hurried to Lucius' side. Narcissa, in turn, ignored them as she'd heard Dean's explanation.

" You?" she sneered at Luna. " You killed these two?"

" I suppose I did." Luna grabbed a strand of her hair to twirl it around her finger, " oh, but I had good reason! You've hurt my babies and Tom will be most displeased you've hurt his friend." She skipped around the wary witch to stand in front of Lucius and her friends.

Lucius felt hands on his arms, gently shaking him… he heard concerned voices speaking to him, but he did not recognize anything but the pain in his stomach. He wrenched away from the hands and curled more into himself. All he could think about was losing his babies and Sirius…

" Mr. Malfoy! It's okay. We've come to help!"

" It's Dean and Neville, Mr. Malfoy," Dean said right before the sound of a large blast came from within the store. Terrified screams followed the blast.

" Molly's in there with Dursley's mother. Help them." Lucius gasped before an almighty yell came from within.

" DAMAGE THAT CRIB AND IT'S YOUR BLOODY ARSE!"

Lucius coughed up a relieved laugh. At least he knew Molly was still alive.

" Dean, Neville." The Ravenclaw started without taking her eyes off of Narcissa. " Go in and help Molly. I'll protect Lucius."

" You sure?"

" Quite sure." She replied while her wand twirled in between her fingers. " I've unlocked the door for you." Dean and Neville quickly rushed in, hoping their foes wouldn't be too hard to overcome.

Narcissa watched unmoving as Luna turned and crouched next to Lucius and placed her hands on his stomach. Immediately a white glow encompassed the blonde wizard's body.

" She said Sirius was dead. Can you tell me?"

Luna shook her head sadly, " I don't know what else is going on. I'm sorry."

" Tell me something… Lovegood, isn't it?" Narcissa began in a trembling voice as she'd just discovered that her body would not move. " You said I hurt your babies… I find that impossible as they are in Lucius' stomach."

Luna looked up, though her hands remained over Lucius, the healing spell continuing to work the curse out of his body. Luna's face had gone hard and her eyes a milky white color. Lucius looked upon her in awe, relief, and a strange curiosity as well.

" You do not deserve to know the truth, but I shall tell you anyway because you will not live long enough after to tell anyone." Luna's attention returned to Lucius' face and she smiled at him. " All _Ukatae_ are my children."

Narcissa's snort was quite unladylike. " That's nonsense. You are a child."

Luna frowned slightly, " and you are a nuisance. A nuisance my Lord will certainly take care of." Luna shifted and touched Narcissa with the tip of her wand. The witch faded away in seconds.

" My children are going to be _Ukatae_?" Lucius asked.

Luna smiled, " I hope you don't mind."

Lucius cracked another smile, " of course I don't mind! More insanely powerful Malfoys. I couldn't ask for more!"

Inside the store, Dean and Neville were ducked down next to the door. Neville crouched, gaping at the destruction of the store, gaping at the vision of Mrs. Weasley standing in front of a large wooden crib firing off curse after curse at the two wizards trying desperately to get a shot in themselves. Apparently the two wizards were too busy trying to keep Molly's curses off them that they didn't notice the two Gryffindors' appearance, even with the stupid bell that rang above the door.

" Doesn't look like she needs any help." Dean said after a moment.

" Where's Dudley's mom?"

Dean shrugged and stood up. " Let's take them out while they're busy with Mrs. Weasley."

The task was easy enough. Neville took the wizard whose tongue had stopped swelling and quickly stunned him, while Dean did the same to the other. Mrs. Weasley looked slightly put out that she hadn't been the cause of their unconsciousness, but once the two Gryffindors were spotted, she smiled and rushed over to embrace them.

" Boys! You are a welcome sight. Thank you."

" Molly?" a fearful voice called, followed by the scared accented ramblings of the storeowner. " It's too quiet… Molly!"

Neville rushed over to what was left of the counter and peered behind it to find Dudley's mother and another witch clutching each other in fear.

" Mrs. Dursley, are you alright? It's okay now. You're safe." Neville crouched down beside the two, checking them over for any injuries. There was none that he could see. " Do you remember me? I'm Neville Longbottom."

" Yes, of course. Dudley's talked about you. You two are friends, correct?"

" Err… yeah." Neville gave her a strained smile and helped the two to their feet. Petunia smiled thankfully at him, while the storeowner was babbling away in both French and English, still scared out of her mind. " You sure you're okay?"

" I'm physically fine, but my nerves are shot I think."

That was understandable. Neville turned back to where he'd left Molly and Dean. Only to find they'd gone outside and were kneeling next to Luna and Lucius. Dudley's mom passed him and headed out as well. Neville shrugged and slowly followed, leaving the storeowner to gape at the damage done to her store.

" We can't let the owner believe this was the work of Death Eaters." He commented as he knelt down beside Dean. When Molly looked at him in question, Neville pointed to the sky. Molly gasped upon seeing the Mark floating there.

" This will set us back if people believe Death Eaters are attacking again," she whispered fiercely.

The storeowner came out and asked if everything was okay and announced the authorities had been contacted.

" What do we do?" Dean hissed. " Mr. Malfoy?"

The blonde groaned and closed his eyes. Luna had dampened the stomach cramps, but they weren't gone yet. " I can't think straight… I don't know." He turned and glared at the two Gryffindors. " But you better fix it!"

" Wha- No way!" Neville yelled. " What are we supposed to do? Pull the Mark from the sky? We don't know how."

" Calm down." Luna rose and grasped the storeowner's hand to lead her back in the store. Dean and Neville pressed their faces against the window and watched as Luna stood on her tiptoes to whisper something in the woman's ear. A second later the shop owner collapsed.

" We should be going, don't you think?" Luan asked as she skipped back outside. " Lucius needs more care."

" What about them?" Dean asked, pointing inside to the three wizards currently tied up.

" They'll be apprehended of course. No worries."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The stillness and quiet made Dudley think he had killed himself by trying to Apparate without previous practice. He knew in order to Apparate one needed determination, deliberation, and destination. He had all of that in mind when he made the jump… well maybe not the deliberation bit, but that was because he'd been in a hurry.

The groan beside Dudley brought the world and all the noise crashing back. Pain and disorientation welled up inside until he really did vomit and he rolled over to puke his guts out before sitting up with a big grin. He couldn't believe it. He'd done a proper side-along Apparition.

" Ha- Ha, ha!" his laughter was certainly hysterical. " Fuck, we're still alive! Sirius!" he yelled as he crawled over to the Animagus.

" There's two! Get'em!"

Dudley looked around and was terrified to see a group of people rushing across the ground with wands drawn. " Shit."

Dudley picked the Animagus up and tried to run while looking over his shoulder, but only ended up falling with Sirius in a tangle of limbs. Luckily that fall saved them as Dudley saw several curses shoot past their fallen heads.

" We need-" Sirius opened pain filled eyes, " we need to get behind the wards."

Dudley wrapped Sirius' arm around his neck and held tightly to it- ignoring the arrow still sticking out from his- and helped the Animagus to his feet. He would have run. They were only a few yards away from the wards, but Sirius could hardly walk and all Dudley could manage to drag them along.

They were nearly passed the wards when a blinding darkness overtook him after he was struck from behind. A small sound of denial left his mouth as he and Sirius fell to the ground and unconsciousness took him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The four young _Ukatae_, accompanied by Ozemir, Talyn, and the eight _Saen_ arrived in the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor.

Harry immediately ran to the door when he heard shouts outside. He flung it open and it was like reliving a nightmare. He could see perfectly well. Dudley and Sirius injured and unmoving. Dudley lying on his stomach. Dudley with two arrows sticking out of his back and one from his arm. He could see the burns on Sirius' back and smell the charred flesh.

Five masked wizards ran toward his cousin and godfather, wands aimed at their unconscious bodies. More disturbing were the three winged _Ukatae_ high in the sky looking down dispassionately with bows in their hands.

With a massive growl, Harry's power exploded out of him like a bomb. He raised his hands and pushed them out in front of him. The air around thickened and then exploded out, surging across the grounds, easily picking up the advancing wizards and carrying them away like dust.

" Draco!" he yelled over the winds as he drew his sword, eyes intent on the winged _Ukatae_ above.

Draco was beside him in moments, took in the scene and dashed out to Sirius and Dudley while Harry's wings spread out at his command. He quickly rose into the air, thankful for Talyn's daily training. The _Saen_ would have followed their young rulers into the fight, but Ozemir stopped them. He wanted to see how well Draco and Harry could do against three _Ukatae_ rogues.

The _Ukatae_ aimed their arrows at Draco but thanks to Harry's windstorm, their aims were completely off. When it was apparent Harry was attacking, the Gryffindor quickly became the target. Harry used his sword to block all the arrows, and beyond his rage he realized he had complete control over his motions. He could feel the power pulsing in him, advancing his moves, making him faster, stronger, and well able to defeat the three _Ukatae_ starting to fear.

Draco skidded to a halt beside Sirius and Dursley and grimaced at the damage. Before doing anything, he looked to make sure Harry wasn't in over his head, even though he knew his mate could handle it. He had to stop and watch for a moment as Harry batted away the arrows with his sword as he drew closer to the winged _Ukatae_. Once the attackers realized arrows were not going to help them in any way, they drew their own swords.

The Gryffindor may have been horrible with his wings at his first flying lesson, but now he could use them as effortlessly as he could fly on a broom. He was all around them, using the gusts of his wind to circle and dive, using the sword like an extension of his arm. Draco realized Harry probably had no idea how well he could wield his weapon now. Not while his anger and need for revenge was guiding his movements.

" Damn," Tom hissed as he came up beside him and took in the two lying on the ground. " Let's get them inside! Draco, stop gawking! There's more work to be done."

Draco nodded and picked Sirius up, maneuvering the wizard until he had the Animagus on his back and ran back to the manor, leaving Dursley for Tom.

" Fuck…" Tom whispered as he carefully picked Dudley up, trying not to touch the arrows. " Fuck. You better not be dead, Dursley." There was blood all over the boy and Tom could hear the slowing of Dudley's heartbeat as he ran after Draco.

Harry dropped down to the ground, breathing heavily, but ecstatic at doing a job well done. The three he'd been battling tumbled to the ground behind him, all three having met the fatal power of Harry's vindictiveness.

He met Ozemir at the door. The Scholar looked shaken and gaped at his pupil. " You have learned so much already," he said quietly. " I've never seen anyone move the way you did up there."

" If I did well it was because I've had fantastic teachers."

Harry left the Scholar standing at the door while he ran to where Sirius and Dudley had been laid down. Talyn was already seeing to them, arrows already vanished and Dudley's shirt removed, and she was in the process of trying to stop Dudley's bleeding. Harry was disgusted to see not only the blood, but also large areas around the arrow wounds had turned a pitch black. There was something wrong there. But Talyn refused to give up any information. She didn't have to though. Harry knew by the look in her eyes Dudley was still in deep water.

" I will work on them." She said without taking her eyes off her patients. " You have others to save, yes?"

" We do, but…" Harry's hands balled into fists. He couldn't continue to look. Hermione was on her knees beside Talyn, anger blazing in her eyes as she studied the damage.

" This looks like poison," She whispered. Talyn curtly nodded.

Draco turned away from them and glanced around the Entrance Hall as if looking for someone. " I need to find my father. Tripe!" The house elf popped in immediately. " Where's my father?"

" He is not home, Master. He went out with Mrs. Weasley."

" Well, where did they go?"

" I don't knows, Master. Forgive me!"

" There are so many people we need to go find and protect!" Hermione suddenly said.

" We left Luna alone at school," Tom whispered hoarsely.

" And others…"

" Fine…" Harry ran a hand through his hair. " If Lucius went out with Mrs. Weasley, that probably means they either went to St. Mungo's for a check up, or Mrs. Weasley dragged him out shopping for the babies again. What about Diagon Alley? Fred and George need to be checked. Maybe Lucius and Mrs. Weasley are there as well."

" Hermione, can you go and check on the Longbottoms?" Tom asked. She nodded and quickly head off, two _Saen_ close on her heels. " I'm going to strengthen the wards around the manor. We don't want any uninvited _Ukatae_ passing through them. After which, I'm going back to Hogwarts to find Luna." He then went off with two more _Saen_ following.

Draco turned to his mate, " Harry, you should stay here with Sirius and Dursley… It's okay. We'll make sure to check on everyone." He expected a denial. He expected a resounding hell no! But Harry merely nodded and remained beside Sirius and Dudley.

" Ozemir, Vendyl… check around the area for more rogue _Ukatae_. Kill any you find. And then set up perimeters."

" Yes, Highness," Vendyl and Ozemir Shadowed out.

Draco knelt beside Harry, placing a hand on the Gryffindor's tense neck. " Harry…"

" If we find Lucius before you, you'll be the first to know." Harry replied softly.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus and Remus Apparated to Diagon Alley first before going to Malfoy Manor. Remus thought it best they pick up the twins before going to Wiltshire.

" Why is it so quiet here?" Remus wondered and frowned as he noticed most of the patrons rushed by, worry creasing their faces.

Severus reached out and stopped a wizard who was passing them. " What's going on here?"

The man recoiled in fear and kept his eyes on the ground, " nothing really. But strange wizards have been seen here throughout the day. Suspicious men in black cloaks, their faces covered. No one wants to linger here with them around. Excuse me." The man rushed off without another word.

" They're going to attack." Remus murmured as they hurried to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The store wasn't too far off, and both wizards were relieved to see everything looking normal. They could even see customers inside.

Severus began to jog to the door, having a sinking feeling despite his relief. He ignored the gasp coming from the slow werewolf behind him.

" Severus! The Dark Mark!"

The Potion Master paused and looked to the sky. And indeed, there above the store glowing green and ominous, was the Dark Mark. He looked all around, expecting to see attackers, and yet the street was empty. It was when he turned back to the door that all hell broke loose.

With a mighty boom, number 93 exploded into flames. The force of the explosion sent Severus flying back. His unconscious body shot back like a small weightless twig. Remus was also thrown back, but he hadn't been as close to the store and was able to get back onto his feet quickly. Ignoring the gash on his leg and the loud ringing of his ears, Remus hurried to Severus and dragged the Potions Master into the darkened alley, quickly checking to make sure no one waited to attack them there.

Severus was not in good shape, Remus thought numbly as he assessed the damage. Burned badly, hit with who knew how much debris… He needed help and fast. Remus turned watery eyes to the burning store, ignoring the screams of those who passed, ignoring the sound of other explosions going off throughout the Alley. _Merlin, not the twins! _

Remus pulled out his wand and quickly sent a Patronus message off to Amortia before staggering back to the store. He noticed as he jumped over fallen wood and ducked past reaching flames that there was more structural damage then fire.

" Fred! George!" He ducked his head as he coughed around the massive amount of smoke. " Anyone!"

His ear twitched when he heard a soft groan off to the left. Remus rushed over and found Lee Jordan sprawled on his back, stomach bleeding and face badly damaged. Remus pushed the debris off the boy, picked him up, and quickly ran to boy outside to set him down next to Severus.

The next customer he found was also a friend of the twins. Alicia Spinnet. Grief welled up when he saw her eyes were wide open and unseeing. She had taken a hit to the head and died instantly.

Someone yelled out, " FRED! GEORGE!"

Remus turned away from the sad sight to find Draco dashing into the store. The blonde raised his hands and just as Harry had done earlier, released a gust of wind. Remus had to crouch down and cover his head as the strong winds swept through the store, quelling the fires and clearing the smoke away.

" Draco."

" Remus, what-" Draco cut off when he came beside him and saw Spinnet. " No…"

" Can you," Remus rubbed a sooty hand over his eyes. " Take her outside. Severus is in the alley close by with Lee Jordan. I'm going to find the twins." Remus went off before the blonde could ask questions.

He found Fred behind the counter lying over Angelina Johnson as if to protect her. They were both unconscious, burned, and covered by a massive amount of wall. Remus didn't even stop to check if they were alive. He didn't think he could do what he had to do if he did that. He mechanically removed the debris from them. Angelina's eyes opened for a second. She made a strangled gasp as if just remembering what had happened. When seeing Remus, her mouth opened, but instead of words she started coughing, spitting blood up into Fred's hair before passing out.

Remus levitated Fred off her and out of the store. He was very afraid the boy's back had been broken. At least he was alive, as the high color of his face indicated. Draco was still outside, and he was running his hands over Severus' body.

" I need help with this." He mumbled shakily. " I can't heal this. I don't know how." Amortia popped in then, having received Remus' message and hurried over to them.

Remus cleared his throat, trying to ignore the painful sting, " I'm going back in for Miss Johnson and George."

" Draco," Amortia said gently. " Draw up the _Ukatae_ circle. Let's get them back to the manor."

The blonde nodded before turning to Remus, " I'll come back in a moment."

Remus nodded and returned to the destroyed store. By the time he was out with Angelina, Draco had returned and they both went back in to find George.

" I haven't tried the back room. I'm afraid of what we may find. The blast seems to have come from there." Remus admitted. Draco nodded in understanding. He also feared what they might find. But they couldn't waste time worrying. Not when seconds could mean life or death for George Weasley.

" He may not even be here." Draco hoped as he led the way. Two steps in he paused and his nose flared. " I smell blood… he's in here." He turned his worried gaze to the werewolf beside him. " There's no heart beat."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They brought everyone back to the manor, straight into the infirmary. Lucius and Molly were still missing and no one knew where they could be. Amortia brought in three Healers that were trust worthy, Talyn continued to work her healing with the help of the young ones, and Alice Longbottom also leant her hands, as she had a small amount of Healer training as well.

George and Dudley's conditions needed to be turned immediately. Draco had been able to get George's heart beating again quite easily after he'd pulled him from the horrors of the destroyed store. Everyone assumed the shock of the blast had knocked his heart out. He had extensive bodily damage, but all that could be repaired. They only needed to keep his heart beating and replenish his blood, which they were short of. Talyn put George in Stasis as soon as he was brought it. Fred would be well after he consumed a large amount of Skele-Gro for his back and the Healers had worked quickly to repair the nerve damage and burns.

Hermione healed Lee Jordan's injuries as he'd only had a stomach wound and first degree burns and she found she was very adept at _Ukatae _healing. Talyn was extremely pleased when they discovered her healing abilities. Angelina had massive internal injuries and was also put under a Stasis spell while the Healers worked on Severus, who had second degree burns, broken ribs, and a punctured lung. After taking care of Lee's injuries and then putting him to sleep, Hermione rushed to Severus' side and had not moved since.

Sirius' condition quickly changed for the better thanks to Talyn, and he was breathing evenly and sleeping. He would live. Dudley was another matter. His heart stopped at one point, not long after being brought into the manor, having lost too much blood. Amortia had demanded a blood-replenishing potion while Talyn quickly worked magic into the young wizard's heart.

" That will not work fast enough. The arrows were poisoned. Strong _Ukatae_ can sometimes fight the poison off, but a human… This boy will die regardless of your blood potion. He was injected by three arrows." Talyn replied in clipped tones as the red tendrils of her healing entered Dudley's chest to massage his still heart into beating again. " We need a donor of very strong magical blood to fight the poison's effects."

" I'll do it." Harry immediately stepped past the curtains, " he can have my blood."

" You understand what this means?" Talyn asked.

Draco came to stand beside Harry, " are we planning on turning everyone immortal? Doesn't seem so special if the insignificant become _Ukatae_."

Harry did not think this was an appropriate time for joking around, even though he could see Draco was half serious. But before he could chastise his insensitive mate, Hermione did it for him.

" Draco Malfoy! This is to save Dudley's life."

Harry knew that was not the best way to convince the blonde. Draco hated Dudley. What did the Slytherin care if Dudley should die?

" Draco please…"

" Do whatever you want." The blonde murmured as he turned away, sending a glare at the young wizard who was partly responsible for Harry's traumatized childhood. " I can't stay here. I have to find Father."

Tripe popped into the infirmary looking frantic. " Masters! More wizards be in the Floo Room. They is hurt badly!"

Draco Apparated immediately. Once inside the Floo Room he found the Lestrange brothers sprawled out just beyond the fireplace. _Rabastan and Rudolphus._ He told Harry as he rushed to them. He cursed seeing the arrow sticking from Rabastan's back. No doubt it was poisoned as well. Both of Rodolphus' arms looked broken when Draco bent to inspect him. His eyes opened when Draco knelt beside him.

" Merlin, Malfoy. Never been so happy to see you…." Rodolphus' eyes closed against the pain.

_Draco,_ _your father is back!_ Harry informed him._ Luna, Dean, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, and my aunt too! _

_How is my father? _When he didn't get an immediate answer, a chill crept up his spine. _Harry?_

_No one's saying anything. Lucius is unconscious and in pain. And the way Luna is carrying on… it looks like something happened to the babies._

" Help me!" Draco ordered the _Saen_ with him. With their help he was able to transfer the Lestranges' quickly to the makeshift infirmary.

Neville and Dean were waiting outside, along with Mr. Longbottom. Neville was a storm of pain, guilt, and desperation. When Draco passed him and their eyes locked, the Gryffindor's eyes widened in a plea, as if Neville thought Draco could make all this go away.

As he entered, his attention was immediately drawn to Mrs. Weasley, who was beside herself and sobbing as she looked upon her boys' unconscious and battered bodies. Her grief was tangible. And Dursley's mother also stood beside her son's bed next to Harry. And even though she did not cry and was staring at her son expressionlessly, the blonde could also feel her pain. Draco quickly put up a block to shield everyone's emotions. It would do him no good now.

" Where is my father?" he demanded the moment he entered.

Harry's head poked out from behind a screen. " Over there." The lines of worry on his mate's face sent Draco even more panic as he raced over.

Lucius lay on his back, pale with his eyes closed. Lines of pain etched on his forehead. Luna was bent over him, hands moving gently over his stomach, her eyes staring straight-ahead and unblinking. Draco shivered when he noticed her unblinking eyes were completely pearly white.

" They will be fine, Draco. Your father and his babies. Your mother was particularly vicious with her cursing. I believe she did it three times. Jealous women can be so vindictive…"

" That bitch!" he seethed. " Did you kill her?" his tone suggested Narcissa better be dead.

" No. I've left that for others. She is in the dungeon with her sister."

Draco's face clouded into dark fury as he spun on his heels and headed for the door, only to stop when Tom rushed in looking uncharacteristically frantic.

" I couldn't find her. She's not at the school!"

Draco pointed over his shoulder. " She's with my father."

Tom brushed past him and disappeared behind the curtain. " You can't go popping off whenever, Luna! What if something happened to you?!"

" And you would care if something happened to me?" she asked with sincere innocence.

" Yes, damn you!" Tom bellowed. There was a moment of silence where everyone conscious stared at the closed screen in surprise. There was no movement or words beyond the screen, but Tom's siblings could feel how horrified and shocked he was at having admitted to something like that out loud for the world to hear.

Amortia broke the tense silence when Rabastan started to convulse on the bed. " I need help here!"

" Pull out the arrow and halt the poison!" Talyn called out. " I cannot leave this boy until the blood has been properly transferred."

Mrs. Longbottom rushed over to help, and surprisingly so did Petunia. Dudley was being worked on, and Harry didn't look like he was going to move from his cousin's side. Petunia needed to do something to keep her mind from thinking the worst. " What can I do?" she asked Amortia.

" Hold his shoulders down, please. He needs to be still before I can vanish the arrow." The Healer said and then whispered a spell to keep Rabastan from biting through his tongue. Petunia nodded and rounded the bed until she was standing at the head of it before firmly gripping the wizard's shoulders and pushing down. Alice placed her hands on Rabastan's hips and pressed him into the mattress while Amortia moved to the side to vanish the arrow.

Rodolphus, who was awake and lying on the next bed over, watched all this with worry. " Rabastan?"

The Healer tending to his broken bones gently pushed him back down onto his back. " Lay still please."

" Fuck off! I need to know how my brother is!"

Amortia adopted a warm smile revealing two dimples and aimed killer eyes on him. She opened her mouth, no doubt to give a sweet threat, but Petunia beat her to it.

" You will not help your brother by thrashing around and cursing!" she snapped.

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed on her, and Petunia very nearly babbled an apology as her eyes grew wide in fear.

Amortia was able to vanish the arrow from Rabastan's back and then quickly cast the Stasis spell until Talyn could come and help her with the poison. " She's right, Rodolphus. Be still. Don't worry about Rabastan. He will live."

Rodolphus turned away as his Healer brought a potion bottle up to his lips. " Drink all of it." The Healer said to him.

Tom reappeared from behind the curtain looking irritated. He paused to look behind the screen of the bed opposite Lucius'. He found a body covered with a white sheet occupying the bed. Slowly he drew the sheet down, revealing Alicia Spinnet's pale face. He stood there a moment staring at her lifeless body. Usually he wouldn't care about casualties. But she was one of his. Spinnet took the Dark Mark voluntarily. More importantly, she was a good friend of Fred and George's and the twins were close friends of his. That made this death seem more personal.

He moved on after recovering her to the next bed, finding Lee Jordan sleeping there, his injuries mostly healed. Severus occupied the bed next to his. Tom could only stand there for a moment, watching Hermione sit beside his old friend with a world of worry, before he had to turn away.

They were all mortal, Tom thought as he moved on to the next beds. All extremely vulnerable to attack, no matter how careful they were. Not only had Dumbledore been a part of this, so had Demai'Tah with rogue _Ukatae_. Their mortal friends would always be in danger until this war ended.

Sirius lay sleeping on his back in the bed next to Severus'. Remus was slumped in a chair, hands dangling between his knees. The werewolf's hands were shaking.

" How is he?" Tom asked quietly.

Remus met his gaze, " he's good now. Back will be sore and stiff for a while. But at least he'll live."

George and Fred occupied the next beds. Mrs. Weasley sat between their beds holding onto a hand each. When she looked at him with watery eyes, Tom fell to his knees in front of her.

" I'm so sorry," he whispered while his eyes dropped to the floor. " I never imagined they would be specifically targeted like this."

" Stop it." Molly practically growled. Tom felt his heart squeeze painfully when he realized he'd probably lost her fondness after these attacks. " Get off the bloody floor!" Before he knew what was happening, Molly seized his arm and pulled him up herself. " You are the Dark Lord. I don't ever want to see you grovel on the floor!"

" Okay, Mrs. Weasley."

" Dumbledore did this to set us up," Molly went on. " Throwing the Dark Mark all around, sending out wizards who are supposed to be mistaken for Death Eaters. He attacked us to leave you and your siblings vulnerable."

" I'm sorry." He murmured. " This is all my fault. I don't want you and your family hurt."

Molly planted fists on her hips and glared at him. " We joined you because we wanted to. We joined you knowing the danger, Tom. Do not believe we blame you for this. I'm not going to. My babies will not blame you. They'll tell you themselves when they get better."

Tom wasn't convinced of this and Molly must have sensed it. " This was about Dumbledore and getting revenge for having his power stripped from him. This was a battle move, Tom." Molly closed the distance and stood toe to toe with him," so the question now is, what are you prepared to do about it?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, another chap done. Things are heating up. I hope i didn't confuse anyone with the way i laid this chapter out. If i get too many complaints i may rearrange things. But as a whole i liked the way it came out.

Just a quick question, how many of you think too many Ukatae will hinder the story? Future chaps are laid out already, but... I was concerned with this myself and i can't seem to make up my mind. Anyway, i hope you liked this chap!

Have a great day!


	15. Aquisitions

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Acquisitions  
**

The Weasley twins regained consciousness the following day. Harry, Draco, and Tom joined Mrs. Weasley beside their beds as she told her sons about the loss of Alicia Spinnet.

" Remus said it was quick," Molly whispered after blowing her nose with the handkerchief Tom handed her. " He said it was probably instant. I'm very sorry boys…"

After a long painful silence Harry asked what everyone wanted to know, " can you tell us what happened?"

George was the one to answer. Fred was awake, but he hadn't spoken once and it looked as if he were going to remain silent for the time being. " I remember being in the back searching for something- can't remember what it was though- and this ticking noise caught my attention." George gratefully accepted the water his tearful mother passed to him. " I searched for it because I couldn't recall having a product that made a noise like that. I thought maybe Fred had been working on something new. I only wanted a look-see...

" Anyway, I found it in a box at the back of the storage room. Knew what it was immediately."

" What was it?" Draco asked. Harry fists clenched tightly at his sides. He didn't need to be told what it was. He had a pretty good idea.

George took a deep breath and then wince as pain coursed through his body. " A muggle bomb. I've seen pictures. Fred and I go to muggle movies a lot too so it was easy to figure out what it was. There were a lot of wires connected to cubes with C4 written on them and a timer. When I looked at it, only five seconds remained. That's when I pulled out my wand and ran, yelling at Fred to Shield. My shield went up just as the thing exploded…"

" You're only alive because you knew what it was…" Harry murmured.

" But not Alicia. I didn't yell out fast enough..."

_Bet Dumbledore thought he was being funny, using muggle bombs, _Harry growled.

_At least George recognized what it was. His shield must have dampened the effects of the blast. Otherwise they would have all been burned alive, no matter where they were standing in the store. _

" Where's Lee?" George asked thickly, his face wet from silent tears. " They were really close. Alicia was closer to him then we are."

Draco and Harry shared a look. " He's locked himself up in one of the rooms. Will not come out for anything." Draco answered.

Fred looked at his brother. He didn't speak but an expression crossed his face that his brother recognized.

" Don't leave him alone," George said. " He can't be left alone."

Harry turned to Tom. " Do you think he'll answer if you call him with the Dark Mark?"

" That's a good idea, lover."

" Yes. And he'd better answer," Tom said with a firmness they all knew he didn't mean. Lee did come out of the room he was mourning in when his Dark Mark burned. Tom ordered Lee to stay with the twins where he knew Mrs. Weasley would look after him.

Amortia came in with pain potions for the twins. " You'll be laid out for a while, boys. I don't want to see you out of bed before mid-week. Am I clear?"

Fred nodded and finally spoke, " I don't feel like getting out of bed ever."

" Our shop is gone," George murmured. " What's the point of getting up when our dream has been blown sky high."

" Your shop will be rebuilt." Tom announced. " And we're rebuilding all the other shops destroyed as well."

George cracked a smile. " Taking over Diagon Alley now?"

" It is the opportune time."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Fuck waiting, Draco. This is what happens when we get too cocky. When we want to control every little thing. I can't believe-" Harry cut off with a pained expression. " I can't believe I told Uncle Sev I wanted Dumbledore to try something." He stared at the floor in shame. " I wanted to try out what we learned in training."

Draco's warm hand circled the back of Harry's neck and he pulled the Gryffindor against his chest. " I wished the same thing. So did Tom. We never expected Dumbledore would have so many people under him, or that he could pull something like this off. The bastard is losing his power. We had no reason to suspect he could do something like this."

" We got cocky."

Draco sighed, " yeah… What do you want to do, lover?"

" I'm going to the Ministry with the last Pensieve memory. It's time we dethroned him."

" You will be careful." Draco demanded. " And take Tom and Ozemir with you." He would not go because he wanted to be home in case the manor was attacked again.

" Tom? Is that wise?"

Draco's dark smirk made Harry shiver delightfully, " oh yes."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom and Harry Apparated directly inside Shacklebolt's office, despite the anti-Apparition wards, and instantly cast off the spells shot at them from the weary black Auror.

" Shouldn't you check to see who it is before trying to incapacitate someone?" Harry asked Kingsley. The black Auror did not drop his wand and looked prepared to cast more spells against them.

" How did you Apparate inside?" he demanded.

" You look tired, Kingsley. We're all tired." Harry replied as he and Tom sat. The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed when the Auror continued to hold his wand on them. " Let me tell you something, Kingsley. Alicia Spinnet was killed yesterday. Did you know that? Also, there's Fred, George, Severus, Angelina, and Lee. They were badly injured. My future father-in-law and his unborn babies were cursed. Sirius and my cousin were attacked and injured as well. My cousin's heart stopped beating, did you know? George's as well." He pinned Kingsley with a flat look. " Surely you don't think we had anything to do with this."

Kingsley had begun to lower his wand as Harry recounted the injuries of his friends and family. " I did not know about them, Harry. I'm sorry."

" Did you lose anyone?" Tom asked.

" No, though a number of us were targeted. Myself and Tonks."

Harry bolted from his seat, " Tonks? Is she okay? Where is she?"

Kingsley waved Harry back to his seat, " Tonks is fine and she's out working. You two have actually just caught me. I was planning on heading out again in a few minutes. We apprehended several of the attackers, all baring the Dark Mark and calling themselves Death Eaters-" The seasoned Auror turned his attention to Tom when he was the one to bolt out of his chair.

" They are not Death Eaters!" Tom bellowed in rage.

Harry mentally groaned and rolled his eyes.

" I'm well aware they were not Death Eaters," Kingsley replied easily. " How many real Death Eaters have ever voluntarily confessed to it?"

Harry snorted and tugged on Tom's sleeve to return him to his seat, " I'm so glad you're not stupid, Kingsley."

Kingsley nodded before turning his attention to Tom. " Why did you become so defensive about the Death Eaters? And more importantly, who are you?"

" My name is Luther Bailey," Tom replied as he took on a haughty glare. " Death Eaters generally aren't careless when attacking, are they?"

" He's my brother." Harry added, mentally cursing Tom for being so obvious. " Draco and Hermione's brother too."

Kingsley's brow shot up. " This is news. And no, unfortunately, the Death Eater attacks have always been well organized with little to no arrests."

Harry scooted forward to rest his elbows on the desk. " Have you brought Dumbledore in yet?"

" Why would I do that?"

Harry sat back with a huff, " I take it back. You are stupid."

" The arrests you've made," Tom began, " what information have you collected from them?"

Kingsley stood, his expressive face gone hard. " I am not at liberty to share such information with you. Now," he began to make his way to the door, " we're very busy and if you have no relevant information, I must ask you to leave."

Tom remained seated, looking bored as he crossed his legs, while Harry rushed to join Kingsley by the door. The Gryffindor pushed the door shut before pulling out the Pensieve memory and handing it over.

" No more games, Kingsley. We can't afford anymore games."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Once Kingsley was away in a viewing room with the memory, Harry turned amused eyes to his brother. " Was it your intention to give away your identity? Jumping to the defense of Death Eaters like that."

" Shacklebolt no doubt has recording spells around his office. Perhaps you should shut up before you give us away."

" There's nothing like that here. Besides, you've already said more then enough to make him suspicious."

" Dumbledore has crossed the line, once again, thinking to discredit me in such a way."

Harry's laughter filled the room. " Discredit you? Are you kidding? After everything you've done in the past I think you've done more harm then anyone."

Tom slapped the back of Harry's head to quit his laughter. " You know what I mean!" he snapped.

" That hurt!" Harry whined while rubbing his head. " I was only telling the truth. Anyway, at least Kingsley realizes…"

The Dark Lord grunted his agreement as he allowed his attention to wander while they waited for the Head Auror to return. He ran his tongue over his fangs for a moment, his mind invariably going back to Luna. He tried pushing her from his thoughts because he was still pissed about his outburst the night before, but she just wouldn't leave him be.

Tom ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his brother. " Harry."

" Hm?"

" I said something startling yesterday. Correct? To Luna. In front of everyone."

His brother snorted, " I'll say."

" I was horrified," he whispered.

" It was bound to happen. We've been expecting it."

" What?" Tom hissed. " What do you mean you've been expecting it?"

Harry sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes before scooting closer to his brother. " Think about it. She's the Mother," he whispered. " Luna's a bloody goddess. _The _Goddess. And you're you. Who else would you want? As far as we know, she's the most powerful being there is. There would be no one else for you."

" But I don't see her as the Mother. Not really."

" That's what makes it even better. That's what makes whatever's going on between you real and more powerful. Really, Tom. Get a clue already. It's fucking Fate!"

Kingsley's return kept Tom from responding to that. The Auror immediately cast several spells once inside the office. Harry noticed how the wizard's hands were shaking, how tight his facial features seemed to be. Tom merely shrugged when Harry looked at him.

The black Auror was all nerves as he rounded his desk. The moment he sat down, Kingsley's eyes caught Harry by surprise. His eyes were full of regret and despondency, and yet nothing but stone. " Went to Voldemort, didn't you?" Kingsley nodded before Harry could answer. " It took me a full minute to realize it after watching that. Knowing you, seeing that, I'm certain that was what you did."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Damn this wizard was smart. " Don't jump to conclusions, Shacklebolt."

The Auror shook his head. " Don't try and deny it. Everything that's happened recently points to that. How could you not go to him? Dumbledore, the man who was supposed to protect you, supposed to have been a friend to your parents ended up betraying you. Voldemort was there to gain your parents' loyalty. Not to kill them. And when he found your parents dead, he wanted to take you, to raise you. Not to kill. Knowing you, knowing the life you've had… Revenge would only be natural, and going to Dumbledore's strongest enemy would also be natural and wise in regards to getting revenge. Let's not forget Draco Malfoy. He- your newfound soul mate- is a supporter of Voldemort… I'm certain you went to him."

" I'll have you know Draco was not a supporter of Voldemort," Harry admitted. " In fact, Voldemort tried to kill Draco when they were with me in that coma." Harry glanced at Tom, wondering how they should precede. He wasn't going to confirm what Kingsley already knew… but the thing was, Kingsley already knew. He was certain of Harry's alliance with Tom and no matter how much Harry tried to deny it, he knew Kingsley would not be swayed from his correct assumptions.

Beside him, Tom was frowning fiercely at the Auror and Harry could hear the whispered uncertainty in his brother's mind as well.

_Draco, I don't know what to do_, he told his lover wearily.

_About what? _

_Kingsley is certain of our alliance with Tom. Smart bastard figured it out. _He went on to explain the situation and was happy to ignore the tension that had developed within the small office.

_That's not exactly right. We called a truce with Voldemort before we viewed that memory. _Draco mentally sighed. _Anyway_, _if you think he's going to give us trouble, I suppose he'll have to be disposed of. _

_No!_

_Why?_

_Because… I like him. He's always been honest and this would be one death I would regret. _

_What does Tom think?_

_I can feel he's not sure, but leaning towards your solution. _

" And you." Kingsley's hard voice broke through Harry's thoughts. He looked to find Kingsley returning Tom's glare. " Harry never met you before this summer, I'm sure of it. You didn't pop out of nowhere. In my line of work there is no such thing as coincidences."

_Oh fuck. He's making correct guesses again. What do I do, Draco? _

_Come home if you haven't any ideas then! _Draco snapped and Harry could hear the sneer that was probably on the blonde's face. _Honestly, Harry! I don't have time to make all your decisions for you. Is it so hard to decide for yourself?_

Harry bit his lip so hard he drew blood while a bubble of panic welled up inside the Gryffindor, making his eyes uncontrollably wet. Draco felt he couldn't make his own decisions? Was he really useless to the blonde?

_That's not what I meant, you emotional idiotic Gryffindor!_

Tom smirked at the Auror across from them and crossed his arms. " Don't you think you should apprehend Dumbledore now, Shacklebolt? Sitting here wasting time with unfounded accusations is not helping anyone."

Kingsley stood. " They are not unfounded," he replied levelly. " However, you are correct. I will have Dumbledore arrested. But be certain we will come back to this discussion."

Harry leaned forward and cleared his throat, " don't keep it quiet, Kingsley. I want you to make a scene. He doesn't deserve privacy."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Draco."

The blonde turned away from the library fire and watched his sister approach. " You look tired."

" I feel tired."

Hermione nodded, feeling the same way. " Sirius is awake now. Mrs. Weasley told him what happened to your father and now he's furious."

" We knew he would be. What? Did you have to tie him down?"

Hermione cracked a small smile. " No. But he's asking to talk to you. He's moved Lucius already. They're in their rooms now."

Draco took her hand and squeezed as they left the library. " Severus?"

Hermione gave him a trembling smile, " thank Merlin for the Healing powers of the _Ukatae_. That's all I can say. He's awake and being very snarky."

" We'll come visit him soon." Draco paused when they were out in the hall, " has anyone told Ginny yet?" Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head. " Don't worry. I'll go and get her after I've spoken with Sirius."

" She's probably worried sick. I'm sure news of the attacks have reached the school already. We should fetch her as soon as possible, Draco. Before she tries to get here on her own."

" I said I'll bring her in a moment!" Draco rubbed his head where a headache was forming. He was tired, tense, and had pissed his mate off by snapping at him. " Forgive me if I sound rude."

Hermione laughed a little. " I'm more worried that you apologized for it." She hugged him and then left to return to Severus.

Draco quickly made his way to find Sirius. After knocking on the bedroom door he was surprised when Sirius immediately opened it and stepped out.

" You shouldn't be up and moving around yet," he told the obviously seething Animagus.

" I'm fine and I want to have a word about your mother," he growled in reply.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. " Don't call her that. She gave birth to me. That's all."

" I want the duty of taking care of her. It's my right!"

" Are you asking my permission?"

" Yes."

" As long as you don't mind my watching then yes, you have my permission."

" You can't change your mind, Draco…"

" I was happy to forget her as long as she stayed away. She didn't stay away and she tried to kill my father and your babies. I don't give a fuck what you do to her!"

" I'm going to kill her."

" Better still. If you don't, I will."

Narcissa was being kept in the same room/cell as her sister. When Draco and Sirius entered, both witches were sitting silently at the small table, but once Bellatrix caught sight of them, she whimpered and scampered away from the table to press herself into the corner farthest away from them.

Sirius paused just inside while Draco immediately crossed over to Narcissa, whose eyes held a small hope that her son would save her from certain death.

" Draco, my son. I'm happy to see-" her eyes bulged when Draco's hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her three feet in the air.

" I have only one thing to say," he growled. " Thank you for my birth." He then dropped her and wiped his hands clean. He returned to stand in front of the door, keeping a keen eye on Bellatrix. She whimpered when he bared his fangs at her. No doubt she was recalling the horrific experience with Ozemir.

Sirius approached Narcissa and withdrew his wand. The ex-Malfoy's eyes darted between him and Draco.

Her laughter was slightly hysterical when Sirius raised the wand to her face, " this is all very amusing. You wouldn't dare kill me! Draco! You aren't going to let him do this?!"

" You are no longer my mother."

Her face contorted with rage and she barreled forward towards her son, hands outstretched as if she thought she might strangle him.

He barked out a laugh as Sirius cursed Narcissa when she passed, " _Avada_ _Kedavra_."

Bellatrix made no move as she watched her sister's lifeless body slump to the ground.

Draco felt little as he looked upon the body of the witch who gave birth to him. He'd long since stopped caring about her when he realized she had never loved him. All he felt now was a relief that she wouldn't be able to do his family harm again.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom studied his brother's pouting profile, noticed Harry's agitated fidgeting and the dark circles around wet eyes that were blinking rapidly as if holding back tears. They were alone in Shacklebolt's office again as the Auror had gone off with an army of his men to collect Dumbledore, and the two of them refused to leave until they'd seen Dumbledore in a cell. " What's wrong?" he asked when he had all he could take of Harry's pouting.

Harry snorted. " You mean besides all of Dumbledore's attacks?"

" Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

" I'm fine."

" Your lies are horribly perceptive. Why are you crying?"

Harry turned away from Tom. " I'm not crying," and he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to admit to being hurt more then was rational because Draco had snapped at him. Nor did he want to give away the fact that his stomach was roiling. Harry knew the baby would be born in about six months- a short time- but he hadn't thought the effects of a pregnancy would hit him quite so quickly. Unfortunately it seemed that's exactly what was happening. It was only paranoia he knew, but Harry was sure he could already feel the baby moving; swimming around, doing flips and kicks and creating havoc for his digestive system…

Harry bolted out of his seat in search of a trashcan and found it beside Kingsley's desk. He squeezed his eyes closed and aimed, losing what seemed like an entire weeks intake of food. Ozemir was beside him in a moment, holding the brunette's hair away from his face, patiently rubbing his back, waiting for Harry to get it all out of his system.

Tom stood and did not approach until he was sure Harry was finished with his vomiting. Not that he didn't care… It was that he didn't care to get vomit on his robes.

When through, Harry pulled away from the trashcan with a groan, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his robes as he did so.

" Harry, don't do that!"

" Sorry… Don't feel good…" Harry slumped back into his chair while Ozemir hovered over him. Tom whipped out his wand and cleaned the entire mess up, including Harry's face and robe. " You didn't tell me it would happen this soon!" Harry accused Ozemir. He tried relaxing because not only was his stomach bothering him but now his entire body felt sick. His face, neck and hands were slick with sweat, a storm of nausea had quickly built, and he felt a lightheadedness he knew would continue to grow.

" I've given you and Draco books on pregnancy, young one." Ozemir said softly while placing a cool palm against Harry's cheek. " Have you not studied them?"

" Not yet. Draco took them off to memorize the moment you handed them over."

" You shoved them into his hands the moment Ozemir turned his back," Tom reminded his brother.

Harry swallowed thickly and bent forward, thinking he'd better put his head between his knees before he threw up all over his chest.

Ozemir grasped his arm and pulled him up. " Come. Do not sit like that. You are feeling this way because of all that's happened today. Stress will induce the ailments of pregnancy. You should return home and to your bed."

Harry yanked his arm away, stumbling back slightly as the sudden movement made him dizzy. " I'm not leaving until I see Dumbledore brought in. Then I'll go."

Strong arms wrapped around Harry and trapped him against Tom's chest. " You'll go home now, Harry. You aren't well."

" Fuck off, Tom!" he tried struggling, but he was weak from being sick and couldn't managed to get out of his brothers grasp. " I need this! I need to see him locked in a cell! I need to make sure he understands he will not stay safe in a cell."

Tom dropped his chin on Harry's head. " I'll remain here. Tomorrow we'll both return. Besides, I want my own fun with Dumbledore. I need this as well. Go home to Draco now."

" No!"

Ozemir chuckled as Tom relinquished his brother over to him. " I'll see him safely home."

" Excuse me, don't I get a say in this?" Harry hissed.

Both Ozemir and Tom took on hard looks. " No."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry allowed Ozemir to steer him to the bed. " Don't tell Draco I'm back."

The Scholar helped Harry out of his robes and into bed, " if that is your wish. May I ask why? He will want to know you are ill."

" He fucking snapped at me!"

Ozemir laughed in delight, " ah, he hurt your feelings."

Harry scowled, " not funny!"

The Scholar left, promising to return with something for Harry's stomach. When he returned, Harry was once again bent over the side of the bed with sickness.

" This is horrible!" Harry wailed as the Scholar cleaned the mess.

" Here. I've brought you this." Ozemir set the glass down and pulled out a pouch filled with white powder. " Your human Healer has a very good mixture of her own making. Better then anything I can make. Mixed with this broth, you should be able to keep it down and your stomach will settle for a time."

" For a time? Just how long is this supposed to last?"

Ozemir refrained from answering as he mixed the powder in the broth. When the mixing was complete he handed the concoction to his irritable ruler. " Drink half now and take the other half later."

Harry did as he was told and drank the surprisingly tasty mixture with ease. When he was done he set the rest of it back on the bedside table for later and then relaxed against the pillows, " you don't have to take care of me like this. It's not really in your job description."

" Nonsense. Looking after you young ones is exactly what I want to do, no matter the situation. It's my pleasure. Have no doubt about that. And caring for you will also take my mind off other troubling matters."

" You mean Brumek?" the Scholar nodded. " Sorry we made him go."

" Let me tell you something," Ozemir said as he pulled a chair up next to the bed. " The first time I met Brumek, I was still a young one and he was barely over the age of adulthood. I remember seeing him down in the courtyard of the citadel, laid out on a stretcher amongst the masses of injured waiting for healers.

" By now you know me well enough to know that when I see something interesting, I want to know everything about it. I could see no one and nothing else but Brumek and I rushed down to meet him. To find out all I could about this injured warrior. Just as he looked to be, Brumek was horribly unsociable. He barely said a word and when he did it was only to convey his annoyance…"

Harry smiled, " hasn't changed much at all then."

" No, but I'm glad of it. I was charmed by his gruff nature, Harry. Right from the start. After that short meeting I didn't see Brumek again for nearly a hundred years."

" A hundred… that's a long time." Harry couldn't comprehend what it would be like not being able to see someone he loved for that long period of time.

" Not when you've lived as long as I have. I thought about him from time to time, but I was also busy with my studies and missions."

" What happened when you met up for the second time?"

" We were at the Royal palace. A Ball was being held. One of the Royal cousins had given birth to a baby girl. I was an invited guest, but also I was there to complete a mission for the _Kibosh_. No, my target was not the baby. The target happened to be a dignitary funding rebellions in secret, hoping to gain more power then he was allowed. He was stupid to think the Royals would not find out… Anyway, Falde had been invited along with Brumek. And we all know how much Brumek loves unnecessary things like celebrations. But he had to go. One never ignores a Royal invitation. And because of that fact, his attitude with a bit more rough then usual." The goofy grin spread across the Scholar's face. " It was a joy to annoy him past his limits, especially since he could not escape me by leaving the Ball."

" So you never worked together before coming to guard us?"

" No. After the Ball, more then five hundred years passed before we spoke again. And that was when Falde picked me to be part of your guard. And now we come to the point of all this. I'm not terribly upset that Brumek is gone because it is only for a week. That's a blink of an eye compared to the long years between our last meetings."

" Over five hundred years without seeing him… was it hard?"

The Scholar grinned, " I never said I didn't see him. I only said we didn't meet. Brumek doesn't know, but it became a hobby of mine to watch him battle." Ozemir's eyes glazed over as he thought about the various battles he witnessed. Remembering the way Brumek discarded his control to slaughter any enemy who came within reach. " Truly a magnificent sight."

Harry cleared his throat, " err… why did you only watch? Why let five hundred years pass? You could have instigated a meeting."

" No. He was safe being left alone." Ozemir murmured, his eyes downcast. " But I suppose now it doesn't matter."

_Harry?_

_Bugger off. _

_Amortia said Ozemir dropped by to get something from her. Why didn't you tell me you've come back?_

_I said bugger off! _

" How do you feel now?" the Scholar asked when Harry started to frown fiercely.

" Just a little nauseous. But much better then before." Harry suddenly started laughing. " This is what I get for finding Lucius' morning sickness hilarious."

_I've brought Ginny to the manor, _Draco went on softly. _Harry, I'm sorry for snapping at you. _

" Ozemir, seal the room. Don't let Draco in. I don't want him to be able to Apparate in, or Shadow in or whatever."

The Scholar sighed as he stood. " I'm doing it only because you asked. But he's going to worry when he finds out you're sick."

Harry rolled over and continued to sulk, " I don't care. He made me doubt myself."

" It's your hormones." Ozemir stated as he returned to his seat after sealing off the room.

" I know this already."

_Have you sealed our room off? _Draco's soft growl reverberated in his head. _Open it at once! _

Harry rolled his eyes and covered his head with the blanket. " I'm going to sleep."

The Scholar watched the lump under the covers for a moment and noticed Harry didn't seem to be settling down at all. He continued to toss and turn and curse under his breath; though he noticed none of those curses were aimed at his blonde mate." What did he say?" Ozemir finally asked. " Why are you irritated with him?"

" Seems to think I can't make my own decisions," Harry answered immediately, throwing the blanket off his head, " and implied he spends too much time doing the decision making for me!"

" You must remember, you are not the only one exhausted. No one here has really had a proper sleep since the night before last. Has he apologized?"

Harry glared at nothing in particular, " yeah."

" Let him in. No sense in holding a grudge when you know he didn't mean it."

The Gryffindor scowled at the Scholar's wise words even as he nodded his assent to lower the wards against his mate. Draco barged in the moment the wards were down.

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Harry?" the Slytherin hissed with a glare. " You're lucky I apologized at all!"

The blonde's hissed words immediately counteracted the calming broth Harry consumed before. " Ozemir," he groaned before throwing a hand over his mouth.

The Scholar scooped up the trashcan and hurriedly placed it in Harry's lap an instant before the Gryffindor doubled over and lost the broth as well. Ozemir held his hair back while glaring at Draco, who no longer looked angry and was now watching his mate with obvious concern.

" You see what you've done!" Ozemir hissed at him. " He was feeling better before you came in."

" I told you not to let him in," Harry croaked once he was done and passed the dirtied bucket to the Scholar.

" How long have you been sick?" Draco demanded as he approached the bed. " Why would you not tell me?"

" You were busy." Harry replied in bitterness. He scowled when Draco crawled onto the bed and slipped behind to cradle him against his chest.

Draco held firm when Harry tried to pull away from him. " Go away, Ozemir."

" Give him the rest of that broth." The Scholar said as he left them. " It should calm his stomach. _Again_."

Harry gave up trying to get away and finally relaxed against his lover. He used his wand to clean his face and mouth out before accepting the remaining broth Draco grabbed from the bedside table.

Draco dropped his chin on Harry's shoulder and remained quiet until he'd seen every last drop of broth consumed. " So how did it go?"

The Gryffindor considered telling Draco to bugger off again but then decided to go with the mature route, as he knew acting childish would only make him sick. Besides, Draco had slipped a hand beneath his shirt and was now rubbing soothing circles over his abdomen and he didn't feel like making that hand go away. " Tom's still there. I got sick and had to leave." The soothing hand stilled. " Hey, don't stop. I think that's working better then the medicine."

" You left Tom at the Ministry? By himself?"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes. " Left him in Kingsley's office."

" Have you gone mental? I thought you wanted Kingsley to remain alive."

" Leaving was not my choice," Harry snapped. " He and Ozemir made me leave after I practically puked all over Kingsley's desk!"

" All right, love. Calm down. I don't want you to get sick again… You've been cursing me the entire time for this, haven't you?"

Harry laughed and shifted over a little so that when he reclined his head back against Draco's chest he could look into his mate's silver eyes. " Actually I was feeling so bad that blaming you never even crossed my mind… until now."

" Should have kept my mouth shut then." Draco dropped a soft lingering kiss on his lover's lips before pulling back and smiling smugly. " It is my fault."

Harry closed his eyes with a smile and finally began to drift off to sleep. How could he stay annoyed when Draco's voice was so full of pride over the fact that they were going to have a child?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius was still asleep when Sirius returned. The Animagus found Luna in the room as well. She was beside the bed, bent over and whispering things against the blonde's belly. Sirius opened his mouth to ask the Ravenclaw what she was saying, but decided against it when he caught the words _Crumple-Horned Snorkack_. He hastily retreated and headed to the infirmary where he knew Dudley was being kept.

" How is he?" he asked Alice when he stepped behind the curtain and saw Mrs. Longbottom casting diagnostics over Dudley.

Petunia was there as well but Sirius couldn't meet her eyes. He was supposed to have kept her son safe and he hadn't. Sirius felt a mountain of guilt having allowed his charge to become harmed right under his nose. Though he was also very pleased. Dudley hadn't let his fear overtake his ability to think quickly, nor allow the pain to prevent him from trying to drag both their arses back to safety.

Alice finished the diagnostic test before answering. " He's in top notch form." She sounded surprised. " After receiving blood from Harry this boy recovered quickly. Healed incredibly fast and the poison was fought off with little resistance."

" Hold on." Sirius stared at Dudley's pale face. " Dud's had a blood transfer from Harry?"

Alice nodded. " A large amount of blood had to be used. He was hit with three poisoned arrows. The poison moved quickly and tainted all his blood. His heart stopped, Sirius. It took _Ukatae_ healing magic to start it again. But now he's perfectly fine. He'll be surprised when he wakes up. I dare say Neville will be relieved. He's been after me all night for news of Dudley's condition." Alice smiled all around before departing.

" This means he's going to be _Ukatae_ now," Sirius realized.

Petunia ran a hand over Dudley's forehead, " that's what everyone has been saying." She watched Dudley's tutor grunt as he pulled up a chair to sit across from her.

Finally he met her gaze, " and have they explained exactly what that means?"

" Yes. Harry and the _Ukatae_ healer explained thoroughly," she answered with more civility then he thought she would ever have when addressing him.

" Your thoughts on your son's change." Sirius asked.

" It's quite terrifying."

Sirius grinned then and shook his head. " No, its not Petunny. You realize your son is stronger now. Should something like these attacks happen again, Dudley will be hard to bring down."

Petunia's eyes narrowed. " Tell me this, Black. Are all your worries gone now just because your children will be the same as my son and Harry?"

Sirius reared back as if slapped. Petunia enjoyed the shock on his face a moment before realization came to her. He didn't know. He had no idea his babies weren't human.

" I'm sorry," she whispered. " I thought you knew. That girl… Luna was going on about her children and your babies being _Ukatae_."

" I stopped listening to anything Molly had to say once she told me Narcissa was the one to attack Lucius."

" Hey, what's up?"

Both Petunia and Sirius were surprised to hear Dudley's voice. When they looked, Dudley was looking from his tutor to his mother wearily as if he expected they were going to start throwing fists any moment.

Petunia fell forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " Dudley! You're awake!"

Sirius snorted, " obviously."

" Quiet you!" Petunia snapped as Dudley gently pried her arms away.

" You good, Duds?"

" Yeah. I feel fine… That's strange." Dudley shifted around on the bed, " shouldn't I feel more pain? I was hit with more arrows, right? I was sure I was dead then."

Sirius cleared his throat as he stood. " Your mother can explain about what happened to you. I'll come back to see you later."

Sirius quickly escaped and returned to Lucius. He flung the door open, " Luna? Explanations are required immediately!"

" Yes?" Luna sat on the floor a couple feet from the door and was holding her nose.

" Sirius! You've knocked the poor girl in the face." Lucius scolded as he hurried out of bed. " Can't you enter with a little decorum?"

" Lucius! Thank Merlin," Sirius hurried to pick the Ravenclaw off the floor. " So sorry, Luna."

" You're excited," she giggled, " it's to be expected."

" Our babies are _Ukatae_?" Sirius demanded to know once he saw Luna was all right and rushed to his husband's side. When the Animagus pulled the blonde into an embrace, Lucius clung to him so tightly. It was only a few minutes ago that he had been told Sirius was not dead after all.

" She said you were dead. Narcissa swore you were dead." Lucius whispered against Sirius' shoulder.

The Animagus growled against his husband's temple. " That bitch. Tried to, didn't she. She and Dumbledore tried and failed. No worries. You'll not see her again."

Lucius lifted his forehead from Sirius' shoulder and met the eyes of his lover. He fisted a trembling hand in Sirius' dark hair and felt quite emotional, nearly over run with the thought of nearly losing his husband.

" Merlin, Luce. Stop looking like that. We're both fine. Our babies are fine. Right?"

Lucius nodded. " Yes. Miss Lovegood has assured their health."

" You've been calling her Luna for a while," Sirius said with a snort. " No need to be so formal now."

" I do as I like," Lucius hissed with a small tug of Sirius' hair.

Sirius grinned and backed his husband up against the desk, " hmm. I like what you do."

Obviously having been forgotten by the married couple, Luna watched only long enough to see Sirius' mouth lower to his husband's for a slow burning kiss. After that she quickly covered her eyes.

" Um… Sirius? Lucius? Didn't you want to know about your babies?" she asked, her voice unusually high as she backed away sightlessly, hopefully towards the door. When she only heard the sounds of pleasure for an answer, Luna spun around and ran for the door. " Sirius! You shouldn't do any strenuous activity so soon! Remember your back." She cried in parting before opening the door and rushing out.

She was halfway down the hall, giggling uncontrollably, before Sirius and Lucius came after her. Sirius bounded after her, but Lucius' strode down the hall leisurely.

" Sorry about that, Luna love." Sirius draped an arm around her slender shoulders. " But I missed the blonde git."

Luna was still giggling and her face remained red. " It's okay. You didn't have to come apologize."

" Nonsense," Lucius replied when he caught up to them. " It was rude of us to ignore you."

" Yeah, and we still want to know about our babies."

Luna smiled brightly and grasped both their hands, " knowledge is important isn't it? All right then. Let's go back to your room and I'll explain."

" Ah…" Sirius stopped her from walking back and when she looked at him oddly he gave her a sheepish smile.

Lucius smirked, " perhaps someplace where there is not a bed in which to entice Siri."

Sirius barked out a laugh. " You realize if Tommy boy had heard you say that he'd use his fists to pound both our faces in. No matter that the comment had nothing to do with Luna."

They went to the library. Luna took a few minutes to think on what she wanted to say. As the whispered words filled her mind, Luna's eyes drifted and dulled, while her face became lined with sadness.

" Long ago the Empire was massive and the _Ukatae_ outnumbered humans four to one." She began, her tone holding none of its regular cheer. " After the Royal murders and the ongoing civil wars, less then one-third _Ukatae_ remain now. This cannot last or the _Ukatae_ will disappear forever. In order for the Empire to be rebuilt the population must be restored so we can celebrate a vast Empire once again. But in order for the discord to pass away, more _Ukatae_ will be needed. _Ukatae_ loyal to Harry and Draco. And this is why your babies are _Ukatae_. The new Royal Family must also grow. The new blood will need more allies when the time comes to return to the realm. The more allies they bring to the realm the better. Undying loyalty is a key factor in ruling. They will need the backing."

" I see what you're saying, but our babies amount to three…"

" There's Dudley now," Luna grinned impishly, " and of course the heir Harry is carrying. And there will be more. I've planned for more, but this will be months away I think. Also-"

" Just a minute!" Sirius barked. " You've just given us shocking news!"

" Yes, now is definitely the correct time for an interruption. Harry is pregnant…" Lucius glanced at his husband, " though I suppose it really isn't shocking. Draco was determined."

" Why didn't they tell us?"

" Maybe they were afraid to make you mad, Lucius. Didn't want to steal the shining light away from your pregnancy." Luna said thoughtfully.

" That's idiotic. I'm very happy for them." Lucius replied. A moment later his eyes narrowed to slits. " And I resent your insinuation that I'm a spoiled attention seeker."

Sirius prepared to respond to that, only to shut his mouth with a snap when Lucius' wand dug painfully into his side.

Luna giggled, " but that's how I see it. If your positions were reversed and it was Draco and Harry who were expecting first, your son would feel resentment. And since you two are very much alike…"

Lucius grumbled, " you see too much."

" It's odd though," Sirius threw an arm across the back of the small sofa, " our babies are going to be born right on top of each other."

Luna shook her head, " not true. Lucius will have to remain human until the babies are born and since you are a human carrying _Ukatae_ offspring, it will take the full nine months. Draco and Harry's baby will arrive sometime in March or April."

" I find that highly unfair." In a move so unlike Malfoy, Lucius pouted and then slumped against his husband's shoulder.

" Luce, you won't be sick forever," Sirius soothed.

" Curse you."

" You do. Every night. It makes you feel better."

Luna smiled and patiently waited. She knew the rest of her words would eventually sink in. She was only surprised Lucius hadn't picked up on it right away.

" Oh!" she suddenly cried and jumped from her seat. " Stay here. I'll be back."

" What's gotten into her?" Sirius wondered as she ran to the door. Ozemir appeared just before she could open it.

She grabbed the Scholar's arm and pulled him down until she could whisper into his ear. When Ozemir pulled away once she was done, he looked unsure.

" You said not for some time."

Luna's eyes glazed over and it seemed like she was looking trough him as she twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger. " Yes…" she replied thoughtfully, " but in this case the chance will be lost should we delay," she sighed dreamily. " I would hate that."

" I will do as you say."

" You must seek permission from Harry and Draco first. Do it whenever you have the time, as long as its tonight."

Ozemir smiled. " I must patrol first and check up on the young ones. But it will be done tonight."

Luna smiled brightly at him before skipping back to the couple awaiting her. She noticed they had finally caught up with her previous words and were now watching her return with mouths wide open. She giggled as she sat, preparing to explain. Never a dull moment around here.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom waited for thirty minutes before he grew impatient and left the office under a strong Disillusionment Charm. Shacklebolt did instruct he and Harry to remain inside his office until he returned, but Tom would do as he pleased. He wondered how Shacklebolt could overlook that it was Dumbledore who was behind these attacks. Hadn't the Auror's made arrests? Surely they were questioned and given truth serum… Dumbledore's name should have come up. Whatever the case, Tom was determined to ask the Head Auror about it when he returned. Which had better be soon and with Dumbledore in chains.

Tom opened the door and stepped out into chaos. Aurors running around, memos flying around the department, several Aurors leading witnesses by to be questioned.

" Shacklebolt made an arrest!" someone cried out. " He's coming now." All activity grew still and then shock filled Auror headquarters when Shacklebolt and his men entered, leading Dumbledore in with his hands tied behind his back in restraints. Tom crossed his arms and watched with a blank face as they walked across the room before disappearing down another corridor. After a moment he followed them.

Dumbledore was led into an interrogation room at the end of the corridor and then left there alone. Kingsley stood outside peering in from a mirror that was only one way. Tom came up beside Kingsley and peered in as well, taking note of Dumbledore's nonchalant expression.

" You shouldn't be here."

Tom hid his surprise at having Shacklebolt see through his Disillusionment Charm. That alone made him want to do the Auror bodily harm. " I follow my own rules, Shacklebolt. Perhaps you should remember that. If you're as smart as my brother thinks you are, you will let some things slide. Otherwise we can't be responsible for what might happen to you."

Kingsley turned narrowed eyes onto Tom. " Is that a threat?"

" Take it as you want."

" Is this from Harry?"

Tom laughed then. " No. He likes you, Kingsley. He likes your bloody honesty and determination to remain on the straight and narrow path. Foolish characteristics, but he respects it all the same. Let me ask you a question," Tom went on before Shacklebolt could speak, " why did you not suspect Dumbledore of these attacks? He's been under investigation, hasn't he? For the rumors about kidnapping. You never once suspected him?"

Kingsley turned his cold eyes back into the interrogation room. " I suspected him. I suspected the moment the wizards we apprehended started to spout off they were Death Eaters."

" Then why-"

" Because after we administered the Veritaserum to those we arrested they died instantly. He must have made them take a potion that would be fatal should it mix with the truth serum. We couldn't arrest Dumbledore with only speculation. But with that memory… Bloody bastard had us all fooled. He'll pay. Make no mistake."

" I'm going to speak to him."

Kingsley snorted. " No."

" I promised Harry I would leave a message. Don't you think Harry deserves it? You did see the memory after all."

Shacklebolt studied Dumbledore for a moment more and then nodded. " You have five minutes. Should you do something to him, you'll never get out of this building."

" Sure, whatever. If believing that makes you feel better…" Tom opened the door and stepped inside before Shacklebolt could say anything else.

" Ah, Mr. Bailey. Certainly a surprise to see you here." Dumbledore said in all calm. " Why have you left school?"

" Harry and I came to drop off a Pensieve memory belonging to you. Thirty-first of October nineteen eighty-one. In light of the situation, we thought the Aurors would like to have it." Tom smiled nastily when panic appeared in the old wizard's eyes. " Yes. Kingsley has already seen it."

Dumbledore tried standing up but was suddenly held in place when Tom motioned for the _Saen_ to keep him seated. They remained invisible to all except Tom, but Dumbledore could clearly feel the pressure of their hands on his shoulders. " What do you have to do with all this, Mr. Bailey?"

" Harry is my brother. I'm sure you know. He could not be here now so I have come to impart a message. Harry wants you to know that even though you are locked away in the Ministry and even though you'll surely be sent to Azkaban, you aren't safe from him. Do not think we will leave it like this. Do not think we'll be happy enough to leave your punishment up to the authorities. I'm sure you remember Luna's ridiculous song when she brought you to your knees… Your thread is about to be cut."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, " who are you?"

" Surely you know Luna is important. Otherwise you would not have bothered to kidnap her. Did you listen to her song? It explains who I am nicely."

" You? You are the one? What could you possibly do for the Wizarding World? You are no one."

Tom moved until his back was to Shacklebolt and pinned Dumbledore with burning eyes and slowly he let the special glamour he always wore in school to drop, allowing his long time enemy to finally get a glimpse of Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore's mouth parted slightly in surprise as he recognized the young Dark Lord, and when Tom's lip lifted to a sneer and his fangs became visible, that surprise became shock and fear. Dumbledore paled and a hand rose to press against his heart.

Tom chuckled darkly as the _Saen_ released the old wizard and he slumped forward in his chair. " Oh, pity. Seems he's having heart problems."

He continued to laugh as he entered one of the _Saen's_ Shadows and instructed they return home. Kingsley burst into the room just as he was disappearing and Tom gave him a cheerful wave.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Rabastan Lestrange was laid up on his stomach and as he woke he felt soft hands on his back. Moments later the buzzing of voices around him became clearer and he recognized the voices belonging to his brother and Amortia. He remained quiet and still as he listened to them argue.

" What is wrong with you, woman? I've only come to visit Rabastan!"

" Being loud and obnoxious won't make him any better." Amortia replied firmly and then laughed lightly as she finished replacing the bandages before removed her hands. " You shouldn't even be out of bed! And if you don't shut your mouth you'll soon find your arms broken again. Just because you have splints on your arms… Why are you all so stubborn? Up out of bed the moment you wake, never listening to the Healers' orders. Drives me mad."

Rabastan shivered and bit his lip to cover a moan. Her voice was so damn sexy when she infused those dangerous vibes into her softly spoken words.

" Don't threaten me, witch." Rodolphus hissed.

Amortia laughed. " Stop being an idiot then. Rabastan is fine. We were able to stop the poison in time." She leaned over to turn Rabastan gently onto his back.

As he was being turned, Rabastan had to work very hard to keep any expressions off his face. Especially when he was turned and Amortia started to check his pulse and body temperature manually. Which meant she was putting her hands on him again. He had to keep his face blank because he felt he had an erection the size of the Eiffel Tower by this time. He knew without looking the thin sheet over him was tented over his cock and wondered how long it would take for her to notice it, and how she might react. Amortia's hands were on his chest now and she must have bent closer to him because he could feel the heat and smell the fragrance she wore. Amortia's hands stilled and a breathy gasp escaped her when his cock twitched. Rabastan sensed she moved away quickly while his brother snorted in amusement.

" Seems he likes your touch, Healer. Perhaps you should do it more. I'm sure it goes a long way to healing." Amortia cleared her throat, but otherwise remained quiet. " Brother, are you awake?"

Rabastan finally opened his eyes and glanced at his brother. " Quite." He then turned to Amortia and smirked.

" I-" the pretty witch flushed brightly and turned away. " I've other patients to tend." The usually composed Healer then rushed out of the room as quickly as her feet would carry her.

" Think you might have scared her." Rodolphus said amiably as his brother slowly rose to a sitting position, wincing slightly from the twinge in his back.

Rabastan grinned. " True. But at least I've gained what I've been waiting for."

" And that would be?"

" Awareness."

" I'm still uncertain as to why you want her. She's insufferable."

" The fact that you don't like her makes me want her even more, brother. Now get out of here so that I may take care of this." Rabastan waved over the tented sheet.

" I don't dislike her exactly." Rodolphus said as he left. " It is her impertinence I can't stand."

" You're one to talk."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" This is awesome!" Dudley exclaimed after being told how he was saved. " I'm going to be a Dark Elf!"

" Your exuberance over the knowledge is surprising," Ozemir said as he appeared around the screen, smiling at both Petunia and Dudley. " Hope you don't mind my presence, but there are things you must be told."

Petunia had never seen a creature as lovely as the one she was looking at now. She'd caught glimpses of him during the night, but since she'd been busy worrying about Dudley and helping around the infirmary as much as she could, Petunia hadn't gotten a very good look at him. But now all she could do was stare at him in awe. " You're very beautiful," she said softly without thinking. Ozemir beamed at her while her son looked on in embarrassment.

" Mum!"

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

" Not to worry. It was a compliment after all." Ozemir turned away from her to look at Dudley. " Harry has given you his blood. And I know he's told you what that means, but he's so modest about certain things that I'm sure he didn't explain everything. In our world having his blood ties you to him, joining you to the ranks of the new blood, the new Royal family. You are now part of the family that will be revered above all. You must always think about what you do, about how you conduct yourself. Never should you bring about shame to the Royal family, to the Empire, nor to Harry and Draco who are now your Rulers. And you must protect them. They come first always. Obey them without question."

" Err…" Dudley was looking considerably less excited. " Does that mean if Malfoy orders me off a cliff, I have to do it no matter what?"

" A cliff?" drawled Draco from where he stood just outside of the curtain. " That's not a bad idea."

" Draco!" Ozemir jumped up. " You shouldn't be here. You should be sleeping with your mate!"

Draco waved that away. " Harry's the pregnant one. I don't need to sleep right now. So, about this cliff idea."

Ozemir grinned. " Stop it."

" What? Sounded like a good idea. He thought of it."

Petunia approached the two _Ukatae_. " Did you say Harry is pregnant?"

Draco groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes. " Harry's going to kill me."

" It's not like it's a big deal, right?" Dudley asked as he jumped out of bed. He felt better then ever. He felt like going outside and doing fifty jumping jacks.

" I would like a word with Dursley alone. Now." Draco said to Ozemir and Dursley's mom.

Ozemir nodded and gently took Petunia's arm, smiling brightly at her as he did so. She followed him without resistance with a dazed look on her face. The moment they were alone, Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Dudley.

" _Crucio_!" Draco's dark smile overtook his beautiful features as Dudley dropped to the ground under painful spasms. " Yes it is a big deal, you piece of shite! This is my baby you're talking about so carelessly. Mine and Harry's. Our baby is a very big deal!" Draco lifted the curse.

" Y-yeah, I understand. But… t-that's not what I meant when I said big deal."

" _Crucio_."

This time Dudley did cry out as the second wave of curse came on him. It seemed three times as powerful now.

" Did I ask you to clarify your meaning? No. I don't think I did. And I didn't ask you to talk back either…" Draco lifted the curse and stood silent a moment to watch Dursley panting on the ground, trying to recover himself from the pain. " Look at me." When Dursley was able to move and do as Draco ordered, the blonde _Ukatae_ bared his fangs and his dark nature manifested and took control of his beautiful features. Dudley cringed in fear. " Welcome to your new life, Dursley. You are now completely under my control. Do you understand?"

Dudley slumped against the floor," yes." He had been waiting for this. From the moment he stepped into the Wizarding World. Every time Malfoy looked at him, he knew the blonde wished to do him harm. Wished it so bad. And maybe he deserved it. Maybe if he took whatever Malfoy gave him, Dudley would begin to stop feeling guilty about the pain he'd caused Harry all those years. What could he do anyway? Draco was more of his master now then the Dark Lord.

" I'm glad I've made myself clear. Now get off the floor. We do not lay about and grovel like dogs." And with that Malfoy strode out of the infirmary. Dudley wondered if Malfoy had only shown up just so he could curse him.

Only seconds passed before Ozemir returned and helped Dudley up. " He can be very vicious." The Scholar said as he placed soothing hands against the sides of Dudley's head to chase away the lingering pain.

Dudley pushed his hands away. " I deserve it for what I did to Harry. I can take it."

" Nevertheless… you should be sure not to cross him."

" I don't think it will matter. I could be on my best behavior and he'll still find an excuse to torture me again."

Ozemir nodded. " Yes, that's true. But it may not always be this bad. Harry isn't the only one affected by the pregnancy. This happens with mates who are expecting. The dominating mate will protect fiercely and will feel the need to avenge his mate. Unfortunately for you, the grievances done do not have to occur during pregnancy. Be on your guard."

" Why do you care?"

A goofy grin slid across Ozemir's face. " Because you are part of the new blood now, as I've already explained. Harry gave up his blood voluntarily so that you may live. The young one cares and so do I."

" Thanks for that, by the way. I've never felt so healthy before."

Ozemir shrugged and then a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. " You know, there's a wizard who has been roaming the halls since yesterday, worried out of his mind, wracked with unnecessary guilt… Someone should put him at ease."

Dudley looked confused. " Who-"

" His parents don't know what's wrong with him. All his friends are saved and yet he acts as though he's lost someone."

" Who are you-" Dudley's eyes brightened. " Neville's here?"

Ozemir smiled and walked with Dudley out of the infirmary. " Yes."

" Err…" Dudley glanced at Ozemir from the corner of his eye. " I can uh… I can talk to humans, right? That doesn't change just because I'm going to transform into a _Ukatae_. Does it?" he couldn't help but make it sound like pleading. " I don't know the rules…"

" Of course you can talk to humans. Sometimes you can't avoid it." Ozemir managed to keep from laughing at the frustrated look crossing the young one's face. " Come out and say what you really mean if my answer was not to your liking."

" Never mind."

" No, really! I want you to elaborate."

" Can I continue to go after him? Even if he is human? Would it be worth it?"

Ozemir's good humor died suddenly and Dudley could clearly see it. He stepped back when Ozemir pinned him with a glare. " Are you insinuating Harry's friend isn't good enough now because you've left him behind as human?"

" That's not what I'm saying. It's just… I've been paying attention. I know _Ukatae_ get life mates. I know _Ukatae_ live forever. I don't want to end up being in a relationship that will inevitably end up being fruitless."

" Ah, you're thinking long term."

" Just being…" Dudley rubbed the back of his neck in his discomfort. " I'm just being cautious. Neville… he's really soft hearted."

Ozemir grinned again and waved Dudley's doubts away. " Not to worry."

" How can I not worry?"

" Don't worry about it. Trust me."

" Really?"

Ozemir's fists planted on his hips. " I've just said don't worry about it. I'm a genius. I know everything! When I say not to worry, I mean not to worry!"

Dudley's hands shot up between them, " I got it! No need for a hissy fit..."

Ozemir's eyes narrowed in mock anger. Just as he was about to speak, a scent caught his attention and he shoved Dudley onward. " Follow this corridor down. I must go." And then he Shadowed away.

Dudley did as he was told and continued on down the corridor, shaking his head, thinking Ozemir was a very odd person. And so friendly too. Out of all the _Ukatae_ he'd met so far, Ozemir was by far the friendliest. Just as he was nearing the end of the hallway, Neville rounded the corner. His head was down and his hands tucked deeply into his trouser pockets. As Ozemir said, he looked deeply depressed.

" Neville." The Gryffindor paused mid stride. The look on his face reminded Dudley of a spooked deer ready to bolt.

" I was coming to see you," he mumbled. " Didn't think you'd be awake yet."

" Or you hoped I wasn't awake." Dudley guessed by the sound of Neville's voice. What was up with that?

Neville's face flushed and he averted his eyes. " It's not that Dudley. I'm glad you're okay. You are okay, right? I mean, Harry gave you his blood…."

Dudley narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor's odd tone. " Yeah. He saved my life."

" And now you're going to be a _Ukatae_. Mum told me about it." Neville tilted his head away and then nodded as if reminding himself of something. " Glad you're better. Now that I've seen you are, guess I can stop worrying." He turned on his heels and began to walk away, waving as he did so. " See you later."

Dudley knew he should probably go after Neville. The wizard was acting very oddly. But he'd gotten the feeling he wasn't wanted at the moment, so he turned away and went down another path feeling worse then he had when Malfoy maliciously cursed him. He wondered what was wrong with Neville. Surely he wasn't angry that he hadn't been able to owl over the past week. Then again, did the Gryffindor even know he'd been away?

His footsteps faltered and eventually stopped as more thoughts passed through his mind. Dudley glared at the marble wall, easily ignoring all the taunting portraits around him. Was it because he was going to turn into a _Ukatae_? Did the thought disgust Neville so much that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore?

" This is fucking bullocks!" Dudley yelled as he smashed his fist against the marble wall.

He considered it bad luck that the Dark Lord came across him then while he was cradling his bruised hand against his chest and looking like a dog just run over.

" What's the matter with you, Dursley?" Tom asked in a voice that insinuated he didn't really care.

" It's nothing," Dudley muttered when Tom came to stop in front of him.

" If that's true then stop giving off those vibes. You'll ruin my good mood."

Dudley glared at the ground. He didn't want Tom to see the look of rebellion swimming in his eyes. But really, he was so angry he couldn't think straight. Suddenly the Dark Mark on his arm began to hurt until it felt like it was literally on fire.

" There. You've done it." Tom growled. " Ruined my mood."

" Sorry."

" Did you have a fight with your pussy-cat lover?"

Dudley's eyes narrowed as they snapped up to Tom's face. " Don't call him-" Tom had a self satisfied smirk on his face as his eyes bored into his and Dudley felt he'd just fallen into a trap. Tom stared at him for a moment before he suddenly started laughing. His cackles traveling down the hall, sending chills down Dudley's spine.

" Not exactly a fight then," the Dark Lord finally said when he drew in his laughter. He turned on his heel and began to walk away. " Follow."

Dudley had no choice and he followed Tom through the manor, every once in a while flexing his sore fingers. He panicked when Tom stopped at a door and waved the _Ukatae_ guard away from it before raising his hand to knock.

" Um… I mean no disrespect, but Harry's sleeping. You knock and wake him, Malfoy will come after me!"

" No. Harry's up again."

" How do you know that?"

Tom gave him a quelling glare as he knocked.

Harry didn't take long to call out an answer, but his voice sounded hoarse. They found him sitting on the chaise in front of the fireplace, staring intently into the flames. When they entered, Harry looked surprised to find them walking in together, but otherwise said nothing about that.

" Hey, Dudley. How do you feel?"

" I'm good. Thanks."

" What happened?" Harry immediately asked Tom. He didn't have to explain his question.

" I believe Dumbledore had a heart attack."

" No way!" Harry bounced to his feet. Tom nodded and waved Harry back to sit as his brother still looked green in the face. " But that's not fair! He was supposed to suffer humiliation and all that shite before we killed him!"

Tom sat beside his brother and gently knocked his head. " I never said he died. Shacklebolt no doubt had the bastard rushed to St. Mungo's. Healers can easily fix a weak heart."

Harry relaxed again. " Okay then. We'll wait a few days, let the media get wind of his arrest and the circumstances surrounding it, and then pounce on the angry citizens." He grinned and rubbed his hands together.

" Glad you're feeling better." Tom commented.

Harry shrugged, " not really. Did you know… Draco's a bastard. Getting me pregnant."

" He's going to get tired of hearing that. Never mind him, I'm going to get sick of it. You're happy about it. Stop complaining."

" Fuck you, Tom. I feel disgusting."

" Did you ever consider that you feel this way because you gave so much blood to Dursley yesterday? When was the last time you drank from Draco?"

Harry blinked in surprise for a moment before grinning. " Saying that without flinching in disgust... You really must love Luna's blood." His grin widened when Tom scowled. " And you're right, once again. I need him."

Dudley watched as Harry's eyes glazed over as they usually did when he was speaking telepathically to his lover. The _Ukatae_ ruler relaxed further, crossing his arms behind his head and laughed in pleasure while his green eyes grew dark with desire.

Tom shifted away slightly while shaking his head. " He always appears slightly mental when he talks with Draco like this." He said offhandedly.

Harry's attention snapped back and he glared at Tom. " I heard that."

" Stop looking mental then."

" Hypocrite." Harry turned his attention to his silent cousin. " What the fuck is the matter with you? Pull up a chair and sit your arse down."

" Nothing is wrong," Dudley responding without moving.

" Sit down." Tom growled. " I've already seen what's in your head, what happened right before I came up on you." He turned back to Harry, " that's why I've brought the idiot. He ruined my good mood and so I demand you fix him."

" Huh?"

" Eloquent as always, Harry."

" I'm sick. Leave me the fuck alone, Tom."

Tom pinned Dudley with one of his death glares once he'd pulled up a chair. " Spit it out. Tell Harry what happened."

And Dudley ended up telling Harry, rushing through it because he was sure Malfoy was on his way. There was no doubt after the way Harry was looking once the mental conversation with his lover had finished.

" Oh, I see." Harry snickered for a moment, only stopping when Tom jabbed his arm. Then he glared at Dudley. " You actually think Neville's the type of person to care about such a thing?"

" Well, I-"

" I mean, he does care about that. But knowing Neville, it's not what you think. More like he worries about what you'll think of him."

" Didn't we go through this with Hermione and her fears about Severus?" Tom asked with a weary sigh.

Harry nodded. " Dudley, don't make me regret giving you my blood. Go do something productive. If I have to listen to complaints about the disgusting sexual tension- Draco's words- one more time, I may kill you. You're going to be a _Ukatae_, start to fucking act like it."

" We take what we want." Tom added smugly.

" Oh, but…" Harry narrowed his eyes. " This is Neville. Remember how much of a friend he is to me when you decide to take what you want."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley was quickly excused after that. He stared at the closed door in bewilderment. " What the fucking hell?! They're insane!" He stepped up to the door until his lips were nearly touching the wood. " And I didn't really understand what you said at all!"

From within he heard laughter at his expense. He growled in annoyance as he walked away. One thing Harry said was clear. Neville was probably worried about what he would think of him. Did that mean Neville was afraid he wouldn't want to continue their friendship because he was turning into a _Ukatae_?

Down the opposite end of the hall Dudley heard someone approaching. The cadence of the footsteps screamed Malfoy. Dudley hightailed it out of there as quickly as possible, in no way wanting to be alone with Malfoy longer then he absolutely had to. He certainly didn't want to be caught alone in the corridor. Who knows what Malfoy would do to him then?

He raced to the library and slammed the doors shut behind him. He didn't think he could take another Crucio today. Damn, what was that guy's problem anyway? When he asked what the big deal was, Dudley had only meant to say it wasn't a big deal if the people in the manor knew. He knew them having a baby was momentous. They were the future _Ukatae_ rulers… Of course it was a big fucking deal to everyone! Malfoy just had a massive stick up his arse! Anyway, enough about the blonde git. Dudley was now going to focus on getting Neville.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville was hiding. He was disgusted to realize being a coward was easy for him. Anywhere Dudley may be was exactly where he couldn't stray. Not now. And it wasn't just Dudley he was trying to avoid. He didn't particularly feel like seeing anyone. Not even his parents.

After running from Dudley, Neville came across a room that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Of course it was clean, no dust or anything, but he could feel no one used it. He was just questioning himself on whether he wanted to linger in an old unused room in Malfoy Manor- Merlin only knows what had taken place in it at some point- when suddenly a house elf popped in. Neville swore he'd lost some years off his life from the fright he received when the creature suddenly appeared. The elf padded over and held out a letter before popping away again.

Neville stared at the spot where the elf had been for a moment before turning to the letter, wondering who could have sent it. Really it could be from anyone within the manor. His hands started shaking when he opened it and recognized Dudley's handwriting.

_I'll be short. This will be the last letter I ever send you. I know you'd rather not hear from me. But honestly, I'm surprised. I never thought you'd feel this way just because Harry's blood is turning me into a _Ukatae_. Surprised and upset. And that is the mildest term I can think to use. It actually hurts to know you can't get passed the blood. I didn't think you were that kind of person. Anyway, I'll leave you alone from here on out. Don't worry, I won't contact you anymore._

_Dudley_

Neville's mouth hung open by the time he finished. Where did Dudley get this idea? He'd never said anything of the sort! It was the opposite! Dudley was the one who couldn't possibly want to associate with him anymore. Why would he? Why would someone like Dudley want to have a relationship with him anyway? And now that he was becoming this fantastical being, certainly Dudley would come to realize he wasn't good enough. That's why Neville decided to stop the association before Dudley could. But this… this letter! Neville could not allow Dudley to think he was avoiding him only because he was going to be a _Ukatae_. It was laughable. In fact, Neville thought the idea of having a _Ukatae_ boyfriend… well he'd had this dream last night that went beyond anything he'd ever dreamed before. So much so that it was very embarrassing to recall. But that wasn't the point! The point was Dudley was horribly mistaken and needed to be corrected!

Clutching the letter tightly in hand, Neville tore out of the room, used his wand to point him in the right direction and quickly found Dudley conveniently loitering in an empty hallway.

" Can I have a word?" he asked once he'd come up on the other boy. " It's about this letter."

Dudley fought off a smile. Neville was the picture of determination. " I think it's pretty self-explanatory."

" This isn't right!" Neville exclaimed and waved the letter around in agitation. " You're way off!"

Dudley crossed his arms. " I don't think so."

" You have it wrong. I would never think that-"

" It's okay, Neville. You can't help how you feel. There's no need to feel guilty about it."

" B-but no!"

" You walked away. The look on your face explained it all. I don't need an explanation." Dudley turned away just as Neville had done earlier and waved over his shoulder as he began to walk away, though he didn't really plan on going far.

But Neville was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice how slow Dudley was walking. All he knew was that the bloke whom he had a huge crush on was grossly misunderstanding him and didn't seem to want to hear him out. It was really painful. So much so that he felt tears stinging his eyes. That in itself brought on another wave of embarrassment and self-disgust.

" You-" the trembling of his voice made the other boy turn to look at him in worry. " You've got it wrong." Neville whispered in a sob as he turned and fled down the corridor.

" Ah shit, Neville!" Dudley called at as he took chase. This wasn't going as it was supposed to. He certainly did not set out to make Neville start crying. " Hey, stop!"

Surprisingly Neville did stop, though he didn't turn to face him. Dudley came up behind him and dropped a hand onto his shoulder. " I'm sorry, Neville. That letter wasn't for real. It was only to get you to come find me."

Neville sniffed, " why?"

" Because you walked away and that pissed me off. When I woke I was thinking of you, and then when we met in the hallway and you dismissed me… For a while I did think you were disgusted with the idea of me being a _Ukatae_ but Harry set me straight about that. I had to get you to talk to me, Neville." He tightened the grip on Neville's shoulder.

Neville finally turned to face him and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, his cheeks still blazing from embarrassment. " I've never been good expressing myself. Sometimes I don't know how."

" It's cool." Dudley lifted his hands until they gently lay against the Gryffindor's hot cheeks. " Just don't cry anymore. It sort of pulls at something deep inside me and it hurts."

Neville had no answer for that. Dudley's hands were still touching him and he didn't think he could talk even if he wanted to. Though as usual he face could and did grow redder and he was so scared that his entire body started to tremble.

Dudley grinned, enjoying the blush on Neville's face. " You're cute, you know that. And when embarrassed, you get this little pout. So small it's hardly noticeable." Neville gasped when a thumb ran over the embarrassed pout.

The Gryffindor's eyes were permanently glued to Dudley's chest. Maybe he wished for a kiss, but he also wished for some space back as well. This was bloody frightening, and none of his worries had been alleviated. " Erm… About this letter," he raised the crumpled parchment still clutched tightly in his fist and for the moment tried to ignore the fact that Dudley was slowly but surely backing him towards the wall.

" It's shite." Dudley confessed again as he succeeded in trapping Neville in between him and the wall. " You don't care about my blood, do you?"

" No!"

" Then this letter doesn't exist." Dudley took the letter and threw it to the ground. Then he whipped out his wand and burned it to ash.

Neville balked at the ease with which Dudley accomplished the spell. " It took me ages to get that spell right! You haven't been studying that long…"

" I'm a quick learner when I want to be."

" Whatever."

" Have I messed up by thinking the wrong thing about us?" Dudley suddenly asked.

The shorter boy smiled shyly and shook his head. " No, I think you have it right."

Dudley closed in when he saw the boy against the wall had relaxed and was okay with him being so near. Though when his lips covered the Gryffindor's, Neville did freeze up a moment and stared wide-eyed in shock, but when Dudley pressed closer and gently took his chin in hand to tilt his head up in order for him to take the kiss deeper, Neville's eyes slid closed and relaxed into it..

Neville had kissed and been kissed before. He wasn't a complete dunce in the category of dating as most people thought, but those kisses had always been awkward and clumsy and nothing as wild as this one. The heat was incredible, almost unbearable. And unlike previous kisses, Neville felt his insecurities about whether or not he was a good at it fly away. All he wanted to do was kiss back and add more to this already insanely blissful feeling. He didn't feel clumsy at all when his tongue moved against and wrapped around Dudley's. And he felt a spark of cockiness when Dudley moaned into his mouth.

When they separated, Dudley looked slightly pensive. " I- Um… That was my first kiss. Mind if I try again?"

Neville was looking slightly dazed, " liar. That was bloody brilliant… You- you've had to have had some practice," his eyes dropped to the ground. " And you don't seem nervous at all."

Dudley smirked, " I suddenly felt very confident."

" Confidence is essential to being _Ukatae_!" A cheerful voice piped up, scaring the everlasting daylights out of the heavily blushing boys. Ozemir giggled in delight as he came up to take Neville's arm. " Excuse me, Dudley. I must borrow this handsome boy for a bit."

The Scholar was pulling Neville away before either of the boys could complain. Neville glanced back at Dudley and shrugged helplessly.

" We weren't exactly finished!"

" I have my orders." Ozemir returned.

" Don't take off back to school without saying goodbye this time, Neville!"

" I won't!"

Neville allowed Ozemir to pull him along, not really paying attention to where they were going. Not really caring either. He was too busy grinning like a fool and feeling very relieved. Dudley wanted him after all!

" Oh, if only Brumek could see that grin on your face. He'd get so annoyed…" The fondly spoken words jarred Neville back to Earth.

" Where are we going?"

" I must speak to Harry and Draco."

" And what do I have to do with this?"

" Your presence is essential. You'll see."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom was in search of the Ravenclaw goddess. He was distressed on a number of levels. The most troubling was he hadn't seen her all day and he was beginning to feel out of touch with himself because of it. Luna overtook his brain some hours ago, even when he had been at the Ministry.

Another troubling matter was his body. His fangs continuously tingled and his stomach felt empty even though he had eaten a large dinner not long ago. Tom was intent on ignoring his discomfort because he knew exactly why he was feeling like this.

This sense of wanting to see her immediately led him to the library after leaving Harry and Draco alone. He found her ensconced in a discussion with Lucius and Sirius. Nothing important as far as he was concerned.

" Get out." He told the married couple. Luna stood up to leave with them, but he was quick to grab her hand and keep her by his side. She smiled dazedly at him and gave a cheerful wave to the two departing.

Luna sat silently, sensing Tom needed silence rather then her babbling away. But she grew worried when he continued to pace back and forth with slightly crazed eyes. It wasn't the crazed look that was worrying her. This was Tom Riddle after all. In fact it was thrilling to be pinned with those crazed eyes. But she was more worried about the trembles that visibly wracked his body.

Tom stopped suddenly and sat down next to her, " Dumbledore's been arrested."

" If that's true, you should be pleased."

" Oh I am. I was immensely pleased when he fell over with a heart attack."

" Lovely!" She laughed and scooted closer, " what else?"

Tom mentally groaned. He wasn't going to last. His resolve was nearly extinct now. The loud beating of her heart filled the silence of the large library and the rushing of her blood as it pumped through her veins wrapped around him like a vice. And her scent was everywhere; swallowing him.

With a growl, Tom lunged away from Luna and the close confines of the small sofa and resumed his agitated pacing. Asking her was out of the question. He was the Dark Lord. And he would rather die then come across as needy. But truthfully, as the seconds passed, he felt he would die anyway if he didn't have her blood filling his mouth.

" Tom?"

Finally he gave in. " Luna. As your master, I demand you give me your blood!" Her following giggles had him glaring at her.

" Of course, silly. Is that what's bothering you? All you had to do was ask." She jumped off the chair and approached him, " you can have as much of me as you want."

Tom groaned and covered his face with his hands. " Have you any idea what I think about when you say things like that in such an innocent tone? I am a young hot blooded _Ukatae_ male!"

" That's funny. I thought you were cold-blooded."

" Not amusing. And stop blushing like that. You knew exactly what you were saying when you said it!"

" You really are irritated tonight. This should help." She moved until they were nearly touching and then inclined her head to give him full access to her creamy neck. The tempting sight had Tom jumping back as if cursed.

This girl! She was trying to kill him! " I meant in a cup or something. Maybe I could take it from your wrist…"

" No. You want it from my neck. That's where it's best." She reached out to take his hand and pulled him back. " It's fine. I'm not afraid."

" No. I don't think so." Tom said firmly. If he took the blood from her neck there was no telling what he would do to her after that.

" What's the matter, Tom? You're not afraid, are you? I want you to- Oh!"

Tom moved so fast. In the blink of an eye an arm wound around her waist and he pulled her tightly against him. With a greedy growl he pierced her neck and consumed all the blood he could want. He would have been fine had she remained perfectly still and quiet and let him drink, but Luna couldn't help but tremble at his closeness, nor could she stop the small whimpers escaping her mouth as he drank his fill. Because of this he was quickly aroused and could not help but grind his hips against hers.

" Tom," she whispered as her arms moved to wrap around his back. She wanted to keep a hold of him, to keep the feel of his taut muscled body against hers. She'd never felt a man's arousal before, but Tom was doing sensational things to her body. " Tom…"

Hearing her utter his name so wantonly drove the rest of his control away. He left her neck and soon his bloodied mouth was against hers, ravaging it just as he'd ravaged her neck. He wasn't gentle, nor was he careful as he pushed her down to the floor and lay over her to continue to do wicked things to her eager mouth. _I'll die if I don't have her. I'll die. _It was a thought he firmly believed during the heated moment; a desperate mantra that had him pushing a knee in between her legs to spread them apart.

Under other circumstances, Luna would have resisted. She wasn't prepared to lose her virginity on the floor within the Malfoy library. But Tom was not yet used to her blood, and she knew he would stop before things spiraled too far out of control. So she relaxed as much as she could and enjoyed his hot hungry kisses. She had never been kissed so thoroughly before, and never lying on her back with her partner pressed firmly against her body. Kissing horizontally brought a whole new kind of pleasure to a body and she happily returned his kisses enthusiastically.

It ended soon just as she knew it would. Tom's mouth grew lazy upon hers, the weight of his body against hers increased, and the pressure of his knee disappeared until finally his lips slid away as he unwillingly rolled over onto his back beside her. Luna lay still a moment to regain her breath and when she was able to sit up and look at him, she was happy to find he hadn't quite fallen to sleep yet.

Luna smiled shyly and lightly touched his cheek. " You'll need to work up a tolerance to my blood." The next moment it seemed her shyness vanished completely, " this was fun! We should do it again soon!"

With the last of his strength Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation. And she called him silly?

* * *

A/N: I was so impatient to get through with this chapter. I don't really like it at all. I only wanted to finish it so i could start on the next chapter. things start moving along quickly after this. I feel this chap was probably one of my worst so i apologize if its not up to standards. But you have no idea how much i ground my teeth as i wrote this... Ah well, at least its done now and i can move on to chap sixteen!

Have a great day:D


	16. Consequences

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Consequences  
**

Mid October saw the beginning of Albus Dumbledore's trial. It took a few weeks to get things moving. After his arrest, certain politicians were reluctant to divulge the exact reasons for Dumbledore's apprehension. Harry was furious. He knew this was only to save their arses. The politicians, closely tied to the Ministry of Magic, knew the public would be displeased with the Ministry and would demand retribution for allowing such a wizard to deceive them all. But Harry was not going to stand around and let them sit on the information and allow Dumbledore to simply disappear off to Azkaban without the public knowing what an incredible bastard he was. Draco, the incredibly brilliant bloke, had the bright idea of instructing the Hogwarts' Death Eaters to write their parents, citing the exact reasons for Dumbledore's incarceration.

Some students received Howlers for their troubles from parents immediately thinking the children were outrageously lying. Other parents wanted to know where this information had come from. But the most important thing, even if those parents didn't believe their children, they went out and gossiped about it. Fulfilling Draco's expectations. It also helped that Lucius contacted Skeeter for an exclusive and Luna had a special edition of the Quibbler put out. Shortly after, the Ministry was bombarded with demands to know the truth and as predicted, the light of the Ministry was nearly completely snuffed out in the eyes of the public. Especially when all the rumors about Dumbledore had been confirmed as truth.

Within the time between Dumbledore's arrest and the opening of the trial, things went on in a normal fashion at Hogwarts. As normal as it could be. McGonagall was asked by the School Board of Governors to take up the position of Headmistress, convinced that she would do so. However, Minerva refused. She would never be able to take up that position. It was one thing to find out Dumbledore purposely ignored the abuse Harry took at the muggle home, but quite another to discover her friend and leader was a cold-blooded warmonger and murderer and everything he had ever said had been a manipulative lie. She refused to take up the chair Dumbledore once held. She did agree to keep her position as Deputy Headmistress and as the Transfiguration Professor with the condition that once the school year ended she would resign.

Harry and Severus understood her reasons for choosing this way, but they would not allow such an outstanding educator to walk away from Hogwarts. By the time the school year ended they were determined to change her mind about resigning. Harry was unconcerned about McGonagall refusing the Headmistress position. He thought it was best that way. He and his siblings already had a particular person in mind for that position anyway.

During the second week of October, Hermione's wings finally came free, but she refused to show anyone, not even her brothers. She had to show Severus first and when she did that, she planned to drop the entire glamour so that he may see what she really looked like as a _Ukatae_. Not only did she have wings, but also Ozemir's wing sacks were nearly ready to molt and the Scholar was anxious for his mate's return. He would also need to hide his wings since Falde and Brumek were late. Falde promised a week of absence and yet two had passed already. Two weeks gone and no one had heard anything from the two warriors.

The thirty-first was quickly approaching, only two weeks away, which meant preparations for the wedding were heavily under way. Hermione easily kept Harry's mind off the upcoming trial by driving him crazy with plans for the wedding. Both his sister and Draco seemed to have gone bonkers over wedding plans.

On one particular morning, Harry headed up to breakfast and sat with the Gryffindors. Hermione was absent, off doing who knows what, and thankfully giving him a reprieve on drawing up more wedding plans. This was one reason why he was sitting with his House instead of with his beloved. Draco would talk of nothing else but the wedding. He was like the woman in this situation. The Slytherin wanted EVERYTHING for the wedding and since they both had an insanely large amount of money, he could very well get EVERYTHING and probably would. Harry trembled in fear from the thought. Truthfully they didn't need to plan for so much. The only reason it was dubbed the Wedding of the Century was because of who was to be married and the fact they were soul mates. But Harry thought there was no need to go mental with the preparations.

Not only had he wanted to escape from the wedding plans from hell, but also Harry wanted to keep a close watch on Neville, as his friend had been acting peculiar these past two weeks. Draco allowed his mate to escape this morning because he was slightly worried about Neville as well. For the past week or so Neville went around as if he had no clue where he was half the time, he hardly smiled, and seemed to develop an impatience quite like Brumek. Everyone who knew Neville were growing concerned. Especially those of his friends who had expected changes in him, but not these particular ones.

Neville was looking happy at the moment though and was currently laughing at Harry's expense.

" It's not bloody funny!" Harry snapped. " Honestly! I'm ready to head to the Ministry and be done with it."

" Sorry, mate. But the look on your face when you talk about it is priceless."

" Whatever. And you know what else…" Harry leaned in close to Neville. " When we go to the realm, we have to have another bloody ceremony and Ozemir has assured me it'll be far grander then anything Draco and Hermione can come up with here."

Neville's smile slipped a little. " Ooh, sorry mate. That does sound..."

Suddenly Harry smirked, " too bad you wont miss it. You'll be part of it." His friend's face paled and Harry laughed darkly. " Yeah. So laugh it up, Neville. Ha, ha, bloody fucking ha… I'll make your part so big you'll collapse under the pressure."

" Damn, Harry. That's mean." Dean snickered. " But why would Neville go to your realm?"

Harry frowned, " oh, err…" They had wanted to keep it a secret.

Neville quickly stood, " let's get going to class."

They traveled to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Harry was glad Dean took the change of subject in good spirits and didn't seem to mind obviously being left out of something.

" Nev. I never asked, but I assumed you and Dudley worked out that misunderstanding. It's been two weeks."

His friend blushed, " yeah. We're good."

" How good? Are you dating yet?"

" Erm… no."

" Why the hell not? I was under the impression he kissed you. It's been weeks, Neville!"

Neville's face flamed. " How'd you know that? Did he tell you?"

" So he did kiss you. Interesting," Harry mused as they entered the classroom. Dean and Neville following to their seats at the back of the room where the rest of the Gryffindors always left three seats opened for them. Harry ignored Hermione's persistent wave to get him to move up to the seat beside her, which happened to be at the front. He had no intention of paying attention in this class and was not about to sit up front where Klyne stood and never strayed.

Leaning back, Harry closed his eyes and sighed with annoyance, " this class is useless. Complete waste of time now," he muttered. Dean and Neville made sounds of agreement. Harry wasn't the only one to not pay attention. Hardly any of the Gryffindors did. Hermione only sat up front and _pretended _to listen only to set a good example as Head Girl.

" Not dating then…" Harry went on quietly when class had begun.

" One kiss," Neville mumbled. " That's all, Harry. One kiss doesn't automatically mean you're dating."

" Suppose not… Don't you want to date him?"

Neville's eyes flashed wildly, and Harry clearly saw his jaw clench and felt frustration coming off his friend in waves. It was fascinating watching temper course through Neville's body, watching irritation light a fire in his usually soft eyes.

Finally when he was controlled, Neville nodded. " Kind of hard though. Dudley doesn't attend Hogwarts and he's busy with a lot of other things." He pulled out a letter he was prepared to send off right after the class was over. " Guess letters will have to do for now."

" When were you planning on owling that?" Harry eyed said letter. Smiling at how tightly his friend had it gripped within hand.

" After this," Neville answered. " Dudley's last letter was last week. He went off with Sirius again and was supposed to return last night."

" Yeah, heard about that. Listen," Harry tapped the letter, " hold onto it for a while. Don't ask why. Just do as I say."

Neville nodded and returned the letter back within his robes. Dean gave them both odd looks. Harry supposed it was because of the way he ordered Neville. But he couldn't help it. When he wanted another _Ukatae_ to do something without question, he always ended up speaking authoritatively. It was an impulse. He didn't mean to sound high and mighty; it just sort of came out of him without thought. More odd to Harry was the fact that he was obeyed usually without question and he wasn't exactly comfortable with that.

" Ozemir." The Scholar was kneeling beside Harry in an instant. " Do me a favor," he whispered, " and don't worry that we might miss something important from that fool up front."

" What is it?" the Scholar whispered excitedly. He was already bored to tears.

Harry whispered something into the invisible _Ukatae's_ ear. When he pulled away Ozemir nodded with a smirk.

Harry grinned and stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. " Watch Seamus." He told both Dean and Neville. " Dean, don't look so down, for Merlin's sake." The black boy glanced at him in question. " Watch him," he repeated.

Ozemir moved around the classroom in Shadow until he was beside Seamus. Dean couldn't see Ozemir, but he did see the Irish wizard shiver when Ozemir ran a finger down the back of his neck. The touch was feather light and didn't feel like someone's finger, so Seamus didn't look around trying to find a culprit. He thought the touch was his imagination. He shifted in his seat and kept his eyes glued to his desk.

The Scholar drew back a bit and studied the wizard. Harry became slightly worried when a wicked grin appeared on Ozemir's face. After a moment the Scholar pointed a finger close to Seamus' temple. Harry watched him mouth a few words and his trepidation increased when he realized Ozemir was speaking a spell.

" Shit." What the fuck was Ozemir doing?

Seamus suddenly went ramrod straight and the three Gryffindors at the back watched him grab the edges of his seat so hard his knuckles turned white.

" What did you do to him?" Dean asked in worry.

Harry frowned. " Didn't do anything. And I don't think he's in pain either."

Seamus' head hit the desk and his arms came up to cover his head while his body was wracked with tremors.

Professor Klyne caught the movement and frowned when he noticed Seamus' head on the desk. " Is there a problem, Mr. Finnegan?"

" No Professor," he answered in muffled tone that ended in a soft moan only _Ukatae_ ears could pick up. A sound that made Harry realize what Ozemir had done. Harry glared at the mischief-maker. That was not what he had been told to do.

Klyne approached the shivering Gryffindor. " You will raise your head and pay attention in my class," he demanded.

Harry snorted, " not like we'll learn anything new from you."

Seamus suddenly clamored out of his seat, delaying anything Klyne might have replied to Harry's remark. Dean gasped when Seamus looked directly at him. His face was flushed, lips slightly parted, chest heaving in silent pants… most importantly, Harry thought, was the hot look and the needful hunger aimed at Dean. The black wizard could not mistake the arousal aimed at him.

Only a second passed as they looked at each other and then Seamus tore out of the room as if the hounds of Hell were after him. Dean scrambled out of his chair and prepared to go after him. Harry grabbed his hand before he could take off.

" Don't go after him unless you're prepared to deal with what you've just seen." He whispered. " You can't tell me you didn't' see what was in his eyes when he looked at you." _Or in his pants, _Harry added silently.

" He was scared too, Harry. I'm not leaving him like that!"

" Fine. I just wanted to warn you that you might get jumped." Harry replied and released his hand. " Have fun."

Dean ran after Seamus, casting an unsure glance at Harry over his shoulder.

Klyne glared after Dean's retreating form. " Twenty points from Gryffindor and those two will have detention. Mr. Potter, I will have a word with you after class."

" Anything you have to say holds no interest for me."

" You will also serve detention."

_Like Hell. _But Harry thought it a relief he was being glared at instead of being ogled. Maybe Klyne learned his lesson. Ever since Draco had tried smashing the idiot's head into the wall, Klyne studiously ignored Harry, not even glancing at him in class or in the Great Hall during meals. Though it seemed Klyne had given up, Harry continued to be on his guard when around the wizard. There was just something off about the bloke.

When class ended Harry waved Neville and Hermione away, as they were prepared to wait for him out in the hall. When he approached the desk, he had to bite his tongue from telling Klyne to do everyone a favor and quit teaching. Instead he took on a bored expression and lifted his chin, " and what exactly did I do to warrant a detention?"

" You were being disrespectful." Klyne answered as he shuffled papers around on his desk.

Harry crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. " No. I was being truthful. Anyway, I haven't the time to argue about it. Why did you want me to stay behind?"

" You have a free period next so you do have the time." Klyne continued to keep his eyes on his desk. " Have a seat and I will explain."

Harry sat and Klyne finally stopped messing with the papers and rounded the desk. His blue eyes studying Harry in a clinical manner as he reclined against the desk. " I've been told you were responsible for the students learning most of their defense tactics during your fifth year. Is this correct? You had a club known as the DA…"

" And?" Mentioning the DA was only serving to annoy him further. Dumbledore's Army… how could he have been so stupid?

" I want you to help me." Klyne turned slightly and pulled a piece of parchment off his desk. " Perhaps, you can help me come up with class ideas that might keep the students minds focused and entertained."

Professor Klyne approached and slid the paper onto the desk. Harry started to draw the paper closer until Klyne's palm slid over the back of his hand in what seemed like an accident. Even so, Harry jerked away.

" Do not touch me!" he hissed.

" My apologies, Mr. Potter. I assure you it was an accident."

Harry stood and sneered down at the paper. " If you want help why don't you ask my brother? He'd be more then happy to take over your class. I want nothing to do with you."

A leering smile played around Klyne's lips, " you really are feisty, aren't you? Trying to hide behind a rough mask when I know you're as soft as a kitten underneath. Someone as beautiful as you… I understand the need for such a hard mask; you must do what you can to protect yourself. I wonder if your lover understands you as well as you think he does."

Ozemir and the two _Saen_ guard moved up to flank him. The _Saen_ had swords pulled, prepared to defend for Draco, and Ozemir pressed a supportive hand against Harry's back. The Gryffindor shook his head and raised his hand for them to stay still. He wanted to take care of Klyne himself. This was beyond idiocy and he wouldn't stand for it.

" You continue to mention my beauty. Do you really think I'm so shallow that I'll be turned by your foolish compliments?" Harry laughed. " For a minute I thought your sanity had improved. Obviously…" he closed his eyes against a wave nausea that nearly had him panicking, " obviously I was mistaken. Otherwise you would have remembered what happened last time when you tried getting far too close."

" As I've said it was an accident." Klyne waited until Harry's eyes were opened and on him again. His sly smile bloomed when noticing the usually clear vivid green eyes were now glazed with disorientation. " But now that we're on the subject, we were interrupted the last time."

Harry sagged back into Ozemir as the nausea was overrun by a blackening dizziness. " What's going on?" he shook his head. He couldn't quite remember why he was upset with the wizard, only knew that he should keep a weary eye on him.

Klyne's grin widened as he started to prowl towards Harry, " surely when you look at me you must realize Mr. Malfoy doesn't give you everything you need, Harry. Come, don't you feeling like moving closer?"

Harry swallowed thickly and pressed his palms against his temples, " I- I can't… I can't think straight. What did you do?"

" Ever heard of the Amouran potion? I've enhanced it a bit to my liking and rubbed some onto your hand. Its effects will overtake all your senses. My next class starts shortly… You will go through the rest of the day in this state and by the time I'm free, you'll be begging me to take you."

The Scholar lunged forward eagerly, allowing his Shadow to fade, and grabbed the startled wizard by the neck. " You will give us the antidote now!" he growled, his violet eyes going blood red. Klyne gaped and went limp in fear.

" BASTARD!" Harry bellowed and clutched his stomach. " WHAT DID YOU DO?" he sank to his knees when the dizziness began to take over his consciousness. _Dra-_

Ozemir tossed the human to one of the _Saen_ before running to gather Harry up and Shadowing away with him.

Klyne looked in surprise at the spot where Harry had fallen unconscious. " That wasn't supposed to happen."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco stifled what would have been a huge yawn as he escaped History of Magic with Tom, Blaise, and Pansy.

" You really need to get rid of him," Pansy said to the Dark Lord. " He's shite for teaching."

" You'll have to deal with him. I cannot make any significant changes until our new Headmaster has accepted the position."

" I can't believe McGonagall turned it down." Blaise murmured.

" She's heartbroken." Pansy replied. " I imagine it's too much for her Gryffindor heart to bare taking the mantle and office of the wizard who betrayed her. She's been following him forever."

" I'm more relieved she's agreed to finish out the year as Transfiguration professor." Tom replied.

" And do you plan to tell us who the Board of Governors have chosen to be Headmaster?" Blaise inquired.

" If he accepts, you'll know by the end of dinner," Draco answered with a smirk.

_Dra-_

_Lover?_ Draco stopped walking when no answer came and he became worried. _Harry? You better not be playing with me… HARRY! _ He waited another second for a response before Apparating. He landed in the DADA classroom. It was empty save for a _Saen_, who held Klyne tightly in his grasp.

Draco tried calming his breath and his mind while students began to file into the classroom, but in the end fury could only take hold. He knew Klyne had done something.

" WHERE'S MY MATE?" he bellowed.

" The Scholar took him." Hoihm answered. He and Draco ignored the shocked murmuring of the students as they looked upon the Royal _Saen. _The class of Hufflepuffs was especially mindful of the sword held against Professor Klyne's throat. " Shall I kill him, Highness?"

" No," the blonde hissed. " Keep him. And watch what you fucking say!" Draco then Apparated straight to his bedroom, knowing if something happened Ozemir will have taken Harry there.

His lover was lying on their bed when he appeared, unconscious and face damp. " What happened?" the blonde demanded at once.

" That _teacher_," Ozemir spat, " managed to give him something called the Amouran potion. Do you know what that is?"

Draco made a strangled noise as he stared at his still mate in horror. All turned to the door when Tom frigidly answered for him as he and Talyn entered. " Amouran is a highly illegal potion generally used by rapists who wish for no resistance."

Talyn rushed to Harry and immediately placed hands over the Gryffindor's chest and forehead.

Ozemir's fists clenched tightly as he recalled Klyne's accompanying words. " That human said he'd altered the potion to his liking."

" How did Harry react?" Talyn questioned as she raised Harry's lids to peer into his green orbs.

" He stumbled and was shaking his head as if his mind were muddled. Said he couldn't think straight. Then he collapsed."

Draco turned furious eyes onto the Scholar. " And you let that bastard near Harry," he seethed. Ozemir dropped his eyes to the floor in shame. " I trusted you to keep him safe!"

A disgusted groan from the bed drew both their attentions. Harry was awake with Talyn helping him to sit up. " No, Draco," his voice was steady as he spoke and he didn't seem to be under a potion. His eyes were clear as well. " It wasn't Ozemir's fault. I told him to back off. Wanted to take care of Klyne myself. I didn't know he'd given me something. It was my own fault for not paying attention."

The Gryffindor climbed off the bed as he spoke, then quickly stumbled into the bathroom with Draco hot on his heels. Ozemir glanced at Talyn when the sounds of retching began.

" His body is purging the potion. He'll be alright," Talyn explained. " Whatever he was given was obviously not strong enough to work correctly on a _Ukatae_."

After a moment, Tom made a stiff movement, drawing Ozemir and Talyn's attention. " Where is Klyne now?" he asked in a deadly calm.

Draco yelled from the bathroom, " Hoihm is keeping him in the DADA classroom. Go get him, Tom! Drag him through the school! I want everyone to know what's going on. Don't let anyone stop you." Tom left to fulfill Draco's order without complaint.

All was silent until Harry started yelling obscenities. Talyn and Ozemir heard Draco trying to soothe his pissed off mate but Harry didn't seem to be listening. " Leave me alone!" he bellowed in fury. Something crashed followed by the sound of glass breaking and shattering against the floor. The _Ukatae_ guards assumed Harry had thrown something at the bathroom mirror. " Get out!"

Draco rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed Talyn and Ozemir's arms and tugged them out of the bedroom as well. Once in the small common room Ozemir stared at the closed bedroom door in worry. When he noticed Draco seemed unconcerned he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

" He's venting." Draco sat down, prepared to wait out the hurricane known as Harry, not the least bit upset at having been yelled at by his mate. Harry's emotions had been turbulent for the last week and according to the books the mood swings would only continue to increase throughout the pregnancy. Truthfully, Draco thought Harry deserved a good rant and he was happy it had nothing to do with him for once. " It'll make him feel better."

" Young one?" Talyn approached Draco and tried not to flinch from the coldness shining in his eyes. " Harry needs a full _Ukatae_ healer now. No, not for what has just happened. I'd like one on staff for this pregnancy. First and foremost I am a warrior and not a fully trained healer. You'll want one to tend to your mate's pregnancy and probably for your father as well. I want what is best for Harry and I do not trust my healing abilities enough to see through the pregnancies."

Draco's eyes warmed considerably. " Thank you for your honesty, Talyn. I accept your suggestion. How do we go about getting a healer then? Would Falde object?"

Ozemir shook his head. " Not if he knew the healer and knows of his or her loyalty. He would understand Talyn's request and agree with it."

" I would like this done as soon as you've thought of someone loyal."

" Done!" Ozemir exclaimed far too quickly. As if he'd been thinking about a candidate for a long time. " Permission to leave?"

" Yes, go." Draco raised a hand before Ozemir could pop off. " Ozemir. I know you're worried about Brumek. We all are. But you will return immediately with a healer, understand? We need you here. Do not go and look for the warriors."

Ozemir's smiled dimmed somewhat. " Yes. I will do as you say."

The blonde sighed and rubbed his hands over his face once the Scholar was gone. " Why haven't they returned yet?"

" There's good reason, young one. Falde would not have broken his word unless he had good reason."

" Perhaps I should send the _Saen_ to find them."

" Hmm…" Talyn took on a thoughtful look as she perched on the armrest next to Draco. " I'm not sure that would be wise. And Falde would not agree." She cringed at the thought of the Commander's reaction, " he would be furious."

" But its hard sitting here wondering."

" I know. But they would have sent word if something was wrong. That I'm sure of."

Draco didn't like it, but he would take her word for it. It wasn't like they could go off to the realm searching for the two. All Draco could do was continue to keep Harry's mind off their two missing _Ukatae_ guardians. Because he was sure Harry was going to demand to do something about the lack of communication. Being the idiot that he was, Draco was sure his mate was already drawing up imbecilic plans to go on some unneeded rescue mission.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione squared her shoulders as she came to stand outside of her lover's office door. It was time she stopped being insecure and show Severus exactly who she was now. There would be no more hiding from him. She knew her fears were ridiculous anyway. Her wing sacks molted last week and Severus had yet to lay eyes on her wings. Not only was it not fair to keep them hidden from her lover, but she was also starting to feel ill every time she glamoured them against Severus. And she had yet to show her brothers. She had planned to, but it just felt wrong. She wanted her mate to be the first to look upon the wings. Hermione supposed this was another _Ukatae_ instinct. Ozemir mentioned having to do the same thing if Brumek did not return soon.

Before Hermione could change her mind she burst through the door, opening her mouth to shout out to the Potions Professor, only to come to an abrupt halt when noticing Severus had several visitors. The School Board of Governors was paying the Potions Master a visit.

Lucius shifted in his chair to glance at the door. " Ah, Miss Granger," he smirked at her. " Lovely to see you again."

" Lu- Err… Mr. Malfoy! Hello… Um…" She turned to Severus and gave him an apologetic look that was half pleading, " I'm very sorry. I had not realized you had company."

" Obviously." Severus sneered at her. " Twenty points from Gryffindor for barging in without permission. Perhaps in the future, knocking would be wise."

" Professor Snape," she replied calmly. " I do apologize, but-"

" As you can see, Miss Granger," Severus motioned to the Board members, " At the moment I'm very busy."

" Nonsense," Lucius replied. " Students come first, do they not?" the blonde stood and motioned for the other board members- who were well known to be under Lucius' heavy thumb- to follow. " We'll return to finish our business, Severus. I want to walk around. It's been a long time since I've visited the school and had time to reminisce."

Severus sighed and rose from his desk as Lucius and the Board made their way to the door. " Lucius." The blonde paused and glanced at his friend with a raised brow. " I accept the offer, on one condition."

" And the condition?"

Severus grinned wryly. " We'll discuss that before dinner."

When Lucius was gone, Hermione glared murder and shrieked, " twenty points, Severus!"

Severus stood. " You should have knocked. Better yet, waited until classes ended."

Hermione huffed before spinning around to cast a locking spell on the door. " Lucius is correct. Students come first. And I need to show you something."

Severus rounded his desk and leaned against it. " Very well, then. What is it?"

The Head Girl quickly discarded her robes and began working on the buttons of her shirt. Severus' brow quirked in amusement as he approached his lover. " I believe I'm well acquainted with what is underneath," he began silkily. " But I suppose there is no harm in reacquainting oneself-" the Potion Master stopped his approach when his body went into sensory overload. His nostrils flared while his eyes dilated, " are you wearing a new fragrance?"

Hermione stilled her hands from pulling her blouse off and smiled widely at him. She had been unsure if he would be affected, but obviously he was. The poor man was frothing at the mouth. " Do you like it? I thought it might be too much… what do you think, Severus?"

Severus shook his head and remained quiet. Hermione removed her blouse and then turned around to bare her back to him, dropping the glamour as she did so. Severus approached in a daze. His hands reached out almost warily.

" Do you like them?" her quarry was an amused whisper as fingers finally touched the light brown wings, tracing the dark gold designs swirling over feathers.

" Your wings are beautiful, Hermione." He bent down and inhaled until his lungs couldn't take anymore. He groaned and braced his hands against the door on either side of Hermione. " Perhaps you should get dressed now."

" Nonsense," she replied and turned in his arms, dropping her human glamour as she did so. " Displaying wings to my mate is important."

Severus nearly tripped over his feet trying to back away. He had wondered when she was going to let him see. He never mentioned it because he knew eventually she would get over her ridiculous insecurities. The beauty had been expected, since the Gryffindor had already been a very beautiful young woman. The superiority in her form was expected as well. But when finally face to face with it, her true form was so much more. Dazzling him to the point that he was afraid to go near. Didn't want to go near in fear of tainting the magnificence she made. On the other hand, his cock was harder then it had ever been before and should he move, Severus was sure it would painfully shatter.

Hermione started to laugh in relief and delight as she spread her wings. " Your face is unusually expressive right now. I can see everything you're thinking."

Severus swallowed thickly. " Now I know why Draco can't contain himself around Harry."

" Yes. It's an enjoyable power we winged ones have."

" I shall have to apologize for blaming it all on his overactive hormones and lack of restraint," he murmured as he quickly discarded his outer robe. It was suddenly unbearably hot.

" Don't stop with the robe, Severus," she purred as she dropped her skirt to the floor.

" Hermione..."

She smiled coyly as she advanced, " let's play, Severus."

" You have class." Even as he said this, he did as she said and did not stop with only removing his robes.

" Better make it quick then."

Severus swooped in, his hands running down her feathered back to cup her black silk clad arse, and dragged her up until she wrapped those long nimble legs around his middle and her arms tightly around his neck. Tangling his fingers into her hair, Severus dragged her head to look into her hot glowing eyes.

" Black silk is very inappropriate for a student," he murmured before sweeping her up in a kiss, running his tongue over her lips until her mouth opened for him.

" Perhaps you should confiscate it, Professor," she breathed against his mouth.

Severus perched her on the edge of his desk without breaking from the kiss, and pressed against her until her back was flat on the surface of the desk. His fingers snaked around to her back, sliding his hands over the soft skin, trembling from the feel of the goose bumps along her flesh he knew were produced from the pleasure she was feeling. He grasped beneath her wings to work on the clasp of her bra and dragged his mouth away from hers and left a trail of kisses down along her jaw; under her ear… anywhere he could along her exposed skin. Breathless little gasps had him squeezing his eyes closed, trying to keep the little amount of control he had.

" Spread your legs." Severus ordered as he sat in his chair. He caressed her heat with a long finger and watched as her head dropped back with a wanton moan. Hermione pushed against his finger, wanting to feel it inside of her. She softly growled in frustration when that finger was taken away, only to cry out sharply when Severus' tongue quickly replaced the finger.

He briefly touched the already swollen nub before slightly drawing back to inhale her scent. He loved Hermione's arousal. He loved how it filled his nose and mouth, how it did tremendous things to his body even after hours after their lovemaking.

" Severus…"

Her plea for more had him gritting his teeth against the urge to go ahead and fill her, and even though he knew that would give her pleasure as well, he wasn't done with the warm wetness of her pussy. Severus slipped his hands beneath to raise her hips slightly and proceeded to devour her. A prude was what everyone thought him to be, but Severus knew how to make his tongue work. And how to make Hermione scream for him within seconds. Skilled in knowing how much pressure to apply in order to get her nails to dig into the top of his head, and before long she couldn't help but grind her pussy against his nose and lips while he tongue fucked her senseless.

" SEVERUS!"

" Hmmm," the Potion Master closed his eyes and savored the taste of her. Feasted on the hot juices flowing into his mouth.

Suddenly her claws were embedded into his scalp and she yanked his head up, " no, wait!" she gasped after feeling that familiar burn pooling at the bottom of her belly, reaching out to stroke her groin as Severus' tongue was doing.

Black eyes narrowed on her, " I'm not done. You will let me finish, Hermione. And please retract your claws. I'm certain my head is bleeding."

Hermione's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to gain her breath. She kept a firm grasp on him as her head dropped heavily onto the desk. Severus watched her inhale deeply and then her lips parted. The Potion Master was transfixed as her tongue ran over the long fangs.

" Yes, you are bleeding. Smells so good, Severus."

Severus' eyes widened as a soft growl traveled up from his lover's beautiful chest and out past those plump swollen lips. He didn't think it was possible, but his cock hardened even more. Hermione had never asked for his blood. He supposed that all tied in with her taking so long to drop the glamour when they were together. He really hadn't thought about the fact _Ukatae_ drink the blood of their partners should they so desire. But the longing he heard in her voice at the mention of his blood… Could he stand for her to take his blood?

Those thoughts were cut short when his nimble lover sprang up from the desk and was suddenly straddling him. " I want to come with you inside me."

Severus bent his head, taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, suckling on it as Hermione shifted over him, taking matters into her own hands and guiding his cock into her, moaning at both the feel of his tongue flicking over her nipple and from the pressure of the hot length slowly filling her. The Head Girl smirked smugly when the Potions Master groaned as he let his head fall back as he thrust up into her tight warmth.

" I want it hard, Severus! Harder!"

Severus hissed in pleasure and swiftly stood. The Potions Master laid her back on the desk so that he could thrust into her without restriction. He always loved to drive her hard and fast, to make her scream. He loved to feel the tight muscles quivering around him; to watch her eyes roll back and feel the orgasm coming, hearing it in the way she gasped out his name. Severus groaned and dropped his mouth against her throat to nibble at the pale flesh. It always seemed like a dream when Hermione surrendered to him. Her warm soft flesh against his, begging for his touch- needing it. He had quickly become dependent though he was uncertain when that addiction had taken hold.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius kept the amusement he felt hidden inside when he turned to the other Board of Governors. " I do believe our business here has ended. The wizard has agreed to the position." They quickly excused themselves, knowing that had been an immediate dismissal.

" Twenty points, Severus!"

Lucius turned away from the door with a snort. He knew Hermione would be angry with that. And though he agreed with Severus about her needing to knock, he also knew taking twenty points from his lover's house was only asking for trouble.

The blonde shrugged. In the end none of that was his concern. Lucius strolled unhurriedly down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room, feeling sentimental and wanting to visit his old haunting place. He started to ponder what this condition of Severus' was, only to have his thoughts cut short when students of every house started to rush past him going in the same direction.

A blonde brow rose when he heard Harry and Draco's names mentioned and he quickened his pace without actually seeming to. Good Merlin, what had they done now? " Step aside," he ordered once arriving outside of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The students took one look at his cold piercing eyes, and did exactly as he said. Lucius was faced with a stone wall, and realized he did not have the password to enter.

" Blast!" he hissed under his breath.

" Mr. Malfoy?"

Looking over, Lucius was met with a surprised and wary look from Gregory Goyle. No doubt Goyle thought he was there to punish his son for whatever it was that had happened.

" Well?" he drawled. " Open the entrance."

Goyle hurried to comply and allowed Lucius to precede him inside. On his way, Lucius heard Goyle blocking other students from following. " Unless you have a Slytherin pass given to you by a Slytherin you can't come in here!"

A large group of Slytherins was crowded around a figure tied to a chair. Upon closer inspection, Lucius recognized the wizard as a teacher. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Lucius recognized him from the disdainful description Draco had given him at one time. He saw Tom, Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy at the front of the group. Tom stood slightly back, scowling with his arms crossed over his chest, while the others had their wands trained on Klyne. Ginny had her wand pressed against Klyne's head, right between his eyes, hissing at the wizard.

" You are dead, Klyne," she hissed. " I doubt you'll leave this room alive."

Lucius backed away slowly as to keep from drawing attention. He didn't want to touch this with a twenty-foot pole and hoped Tom would keep everyone under control until Severus could be informed of this little development.

When Lucius returned to the Potions Master's office, he stared at the door when Hermione's excited voice flowed out to him. " I want it hard, Severus! Harder!" He rolled his eyes in exasperation. Severus wasn't usually so careless. And because they were so careless, Lucius was going to stand back and do nothing. Though should a student come along, he would of course make sure they didn't realize what was going on inside the office.

Finally when he was sure the two in the office were finished, relayed by the sharp cry of Hermione's name poured forth from Severus' mouth, Lucius pounded on the door.

" Should you want to be hexed," Severus' raspy voice barked out, probably not caring in the least that it could be a student, " then by all means, do go on and continue to knock."

" Professor Snape," Lucius called out, " I do believe you have a problem. You've gone and forgotten to place silencing spells around your office…" he heard Hermione gasp in horror. The blonde continued on, his voice now trembling with laughter, " and more importantly, your Slytherins have taken a prisoner."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Stop scowling so fiercely," Lucius remarked as they sped towards the Slytherin common room. " I'm sure I was the only one to come across the arduous noises escaping your office."

Severus rounded on his friend. " And just how long were you standing there outside of the door?" he demanded.

Lucius smirked, " long enough."

Hermione brought her hands to her face in embarrassment. " Draco's right," she murmured. " You are a pervert."

" It's not my fault you people don't know the usefulness of silencing spells."

Curious students who heard about Klyne being dragged down to the dungeons by Luther Bailey continued to linger outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Also drawn by the rumors that Klyne had been held against his will in the DADA classroom by some creature whom Draco Malfoy clearly had power over.

Severus scowled at the crowd of students. " Each of you will be awarded a week's worth of detention if you fail to clear off in the next three seconds. Classes have not ended for the day."

The students scurried away like the little rats they were, shooting worried glances at the Potions Master as they passed. Lucius chuckled over the fearful faces as they entered the common room.

Immediately they were met with the yelling of the prisoner. " You can't keep me in here! I'm a professor of this school! I'll have you all brought up on charges! You'll rue the day-"

" Shut your bloody mouth!" Tom shouted into the wizard's face. " You ceased to be a teacher the moment you gave Harry that potion!" Behind him stood the rest of the Slytherins, all nodding their heads as Tom spoke. Every face was expressionless with wands drawn.

" Excuse me?" Severus hissed. " And what potion might this be?"

" Professor Snape!" Klyne nearly sobbed in relief. " Thank Merlin. These children are threatening me with death. Instruct them to release me at once!"

The students made a path for their Head of House as he moved forward; smirking at the rage they caught blazing in his eyes. They knew it had nothing to do with them or their actions towards Klyne.

" What potion did you give to my nephew?" he hissed again.

Tom crossed his arms, " it was the Amouran potion. Not only that, but he added a very strong love potion to it. Fortunately the potion didn't work the way it was meant to."

Upon that, Hermione whipped out her wand, face gone brilliantly deranged, and pointed it at Klyne's chest. " I'm going to kill you," she breathed. Tom's eyes widened when his sister then began to chant the beginning of the worst Unforgivable. He rushed over, slapped a hand over her mouth and pushed her wand down.

" Calm down. Killing him is Draco's task." He then glared around at all the surprised looking students who gazed at Hermione in worry and wonder. It had been obvious what she was about to utter. Once they caught Tom glaring, everyone quickly turned a blind eye.

Severus blinked dazedly at Hermione before turning back to Klyne. " Amouran potion you say?" he bent forward to poke the tied up wizard's arm with his wand. " Sure I was talking to a ghost… why is he still alive?"

" What are you saying, Professor?" Klyne yelled frantically. " I demand to be released!"

" You'll be dead before that happens," Pansy said. " No one hurts our Harry and gets away with it."

Ginny nodded firmly, " you've got that right."

" You should be lucky for the short time you have." Blaise commented coldly. " I'm surprised you weren't killed the moment Draco found out what you did."

Tom grinned wickedly. " Draco has called for a public execution." He explained to Lucius, Severus, and his sister. " He doesn't want this type of thing to happen again. He also wants the Ministry and media notified and present. Tonight."

" I will be happy to Floo call Shacklebolt. Excuse me." Lucius swept away with a cold smile upon his face.

" Everyone return to your classes." Severus suddenly spoke. " Any student who wants to view the execution may do so. But now you still have classes and Slytherins will not be known as slackers."

" This is madness!"

" _Silencio_!" Hermione growled and yanked herself away from Tom's grasp. " How could you be stupid enough to think to lure Harry away from Draco? They're soul mates! Not even a potion could dull that bond!"

" Dumbledore obviously did not choose to employ him for his intelligence." Tom remarked.

Severus started towards the Head Boy's dorm. " How is he?"

" Fine after getting the potion out of his system." Tom answered as he and Hermione followed. " But then he kicked everyone out of the room in a fit of rage. Including Draco. I think he's mad he allowed that cretin to touch him." He waved for Talyn to wait with the _Saen _outside. " Harry wants to kill Klyne but doesn't want to take that right away from his mate." Tom snorted as he opened the door into Draco's common room. " Sounded like he was destroying the bedroom with his temper when I returned with Klyne."

Draco lay on the couch and didn't even glance at them when they entered. They were surprised to find a serene smile on his face while he studied the elongated nails on the hand he had raised into the air. " I'm going to enjoy this kill."

Severus was pondering the idea of sending his godson back to class when Ozemir Shadowed in, accompanied by yet another unknown _Ukatae_. The smile on Draco's face disappeared, a stone mask sliding on as he sat up and studied the new comer.

The blonde didn't think this _Ukatae_ looked anything like a healer. He was dressed in full body armor and armed with a heavy sword at his waist. Not only that but his armor was covered in blood, dripping pints of it. Draco scowled as he watched the drops of crimson fall to his clean carpet. The healer's height was average for a _Ukatae_, and though he was dressed like one, his body form clearly indicated he wasn't a soldier or warrior. He had light brown hair with streaks of silver running through it.

Draco thought it odd to think about his age. In human years the healer didn't look any older then any of their other guards. Ozemir, Brumek, Talyn… they all looked like they were in their early twenties. This bloke looked the same. Though he knew his guards were centuries old, Draco wasn't going to accept this _Ukatae_ without being assured of his abilities.

" Just how qualified are you for this assignment?" he immediately asked. " How long have you been a healer?"

Instead of answering Draco, the healer turned on Ozemir. " Have you lost your mind, Ozemir? You can't pull me from battle. There were more injuries to be healed."

" You were allowed to finish with the task at hand before I took you out. And there are plenty of healers. I checked." Ozemir turned serious. " Besides, this is far more important then anything you've ever done in your career. Now answer the young one's question."

" I believe you have some explaining to do, Scholar. You've pulled me away without any explanation. Why the devil am I surrounded by auras of human children? In the middle of human civilization?"

Draco dropped back to the couch with a groan. " Ozemir… You should have explained first."

The Scholar grinned unapologetically. " You said make it quick."

" You've been recruited to join Falde's team. Caring for the new blood." Tom answered from where he leaned against the doorframe. " That is all you need to know at the moment."

The healer was silent for a minute while he continued to stare at Ozemir, his brows slightly furrowed in annoyance. " The new blood?"

Ozemir rocked back and forth on his toes. " Yes, that's right."

" I thought that was only a myth. There are rumors surging through the troops about new blood… but I only took it as such. Fanciful rumors. The grasping of hope…"

Harry chose that moment to leave his sanctuary. " Sorry, Draco."

The blonde jumped up and wrapped his mate in a tight embrace. " As long as you feel better."

Harry blinked at Draco's understanding tone. He'd been expecting to find his mate pissed the hell off for being kicked out of his own room. " I do feel better. Thanks." He pulled back to look around the room, having smelt an unfamiliar scent. " Who's this?" he pointed to the healer.

" This is healer Kaego. He and Falde are very good friends. Harry, he is to be your healer." Ozemir returned his attention to Kaego, " these two are the new blood. They are our new Rulers."

Harry frowned at Kaego. " A healer? But… Talyn's our healer. I don't want anyone else!"

Kaego's eyes, which had been filled with amused doubt about the fact he was standing in front of the new blood, suddenly widened excitedly. " Who was that you said? Who is your healer?"

" Oi! Talyn!" Draco called.

Kaego's eyes snapped to the door when it opened from the hallway, and seeing her, his annoyance instantly vanished, " Talyn!" The newly arrived healer bounded over and gathered her up in a bone-crushing hug.

" Kaego, you idiot! You're getting blood all over me!" Talyn laughed as she returned his embrace, equally as surprised and happy to see him.

Draco's mouth hung wide open, " what the bloody hell happened to the open palm greeting she showed me? And he's completely ignored us! I should have him banished… or something."

Hermione studied the embracing _Ukatae_, " don't pout, Draco. Seems they know each other. Obviously very happy to reunite."

Harry nodded, " yeah. Who knows when they last spoke." He gave a look at Ozemir.

" Yes, and he'll need to speak to Falde before he believes you two are the new blood."

" Why is he covered in blood and armor?" Tom asked the Scholar.

" Kaego is a full healer. Being a healer does not mean you will have a safe occupation. Healers are always recruited for battles to fix up injuries that need to be taken care immediately. Because of this, the enemy often targets healers during battles and for that reason, during their studies, healers have battle training as well, in case they find themselves surrounded by the enemy and must defend themselves."

Harry continued to watch the new healer, studying his blood-covered armor, " so you pulled him right out of battle?"

" Yes. But as I told him, plenty of healers to take his place."

" What was the battle about?"

Ozemir turned troubled, " Demai'Tah's forces, the rebels, are trying to overrun the capital city. They want complete control."

Before Harry and Draco had time to worry over that, Hermione stepped forward, looking excited. " My wings! I've finally shown Severus my wings."

All three of her brothers sighed in relief. They'd been trying to get her to do it for days.

" Let me see!" Harry cried excitedly. He quickly turned to his uncle, " can I see, Uncle Sev?"

" They are not my wings," Severus replied acerbically. " You do not need my permission."

Harry and Hermione made sounds of disgust and shared a pitying look before glaring at him as they passed by to head to their next class.

" Mione, don't worry," they heard Harry whisper loudly as he threw a comforting arm around her shoulders. " He's human. Doesn't know any better." But the glare he sent over his shoulder indicated Harry still thought it was all Severus' fault and that he should have known better. " Ozemir, now's a good time to bring him."

" What was that?" Severus snapped when the two Gryffindors were gone. Before anyone could answer, Lucius returned.

" I expected Harry to be angry with that Klyne fellow…" the elder blonde began. " Instead he and Hermione passed me and Klyne without a word, all the while cursing a certain, and I quote, ' snarky clueless Slytherin git.' It's obvious who they were complaining about." Lucius quirked an amused eyebrow at Severus. " What have you done now?"

" I haven't the first clue what goes on in their idiotic Gryffindor heads." Severus returned. " I've done nothing."

" You've insulted your mate," Ozemir explained with exasperation before he Shadowed away.

" Yes, that explains so much," the sarcasm dripped from Severus' tone.

Draco sighed as he grabbed his book bag. " It's kind of hard to explain, Uncle Sev, but… Harry is my mate. He's mine. He belongs to me. I make him say it everyday. I tell him he's mine every day-"

" Harry is not a possession and he would loathe to hear you talk about him as if he were such. I can't believe I'm hearing this come from your mouth."

Silver eyes flashed dangerously, " he's mine and he knows it. He knows and likes it. He wants it."

Tom felt now was a good time to intervene, " let's head to class." No doubt Draco was prepared to cut into Severus for making such a ridiculous remark. Though it really wasn't Severus' fault. He was not _Ukatae_ and therefore did not understand _Ukatae_ instincts.

Lucius was looking at his glowering son oddly. " Draco. You don't really see Harry as a possession…"

" It's not like that," Tom snapped as he took a firm hold of Draco's arm and dragged the fuming blonde out of the room.

Talyn laughed and turned to her friend and one time mentor. " This human is Draco's father. This one is Harry's uncle. Perhaps you can clear up this misunderstanding. It is all right. These humans should know as much as they can about _Ukatae_. I must go and look after the young ones. We'll talk later, _Maechu_."

Lucius studied the blood-covered healer with suspicion. " Who are you?"

" Kaego." The healer began to remove his armor, dumping it on the floor as piece by piece came off, unconcerned about the blood rubbing into the carpet, until he stood in garb similar to Ozemir's except his tunic was a dark blue. " Apparently my skills are needed." His attention was all for Severus, who continued to scowl furiously. " They are right. You do not understand because you are human. The dark haired one… he is Harry?"

" Yes."

Kaego nodded and turned his scrutinizing attention to Lucius, who continued to stand stiffly; his suspicious glare had not left his face. Kaego approached him after a moment and touched his elbow, his face morphing into a gentle expression. " Please. Have a seat. You must not overtax yourself."

" Oh, for the love of Merlin! I will not shatter like glass!" Lucius' eyes narrowed to slits when Severus snorted in amusement. " I'm pregnant. Not dying!"

Kaego's grip on the wizard tightened the slightest bit and he nudged Lucius forward to a seat. " That may be so. But you carry three _Ukatae_ offspring. Your energy will go quickly."

" How did you know he was pregnant with _Ukatae_?" Severus asked.

" Healers can see the auras of others. It is a useful tool for healing."

" Look here. I'm sitting." The blonde snapped. " Now get on with it. I'm curious to know why Severus is hated at the moment, and why we've seem to have insulted Draco as well."

" _Ukatae_, when mated, become very possessive creatures. It's all about instinct. Your nephew does in fact belong this human's son. He belongs in every sense of the word. Some may see it as naming their mate as a possession…" Kaego's face clouded. " I've seen submissive mates wilt under the dominance of their mate's greedy control. Where the dominant is cruel and selfish and sees their mate as nothing but a possession. As a tool. This is a rare case. But sometimes it happens."

" I still don't understand. Why was Hermione angry with me?"

" We _Ukatae_ have instincts…. Have you not seen the light haired dominant protect his mate fiercely? Sometimes at a ridiculous level, for the smallest things. The submissive expects these reactions from their mates. Expects it and is happy with it. This is our nature. Our mating is very animalistic." Kaego grinned and pointed at Severus. " Have you ever pointedly told her that she is yours?"

" No."

" That is why she is insulted. You should care greatly who she shows her wings to."

Lucius looked disgusted. " Submissive mates are basically slaves. Lovely culture you have," he drawled. " If Luna thinks for one moment I will subject myself to that, even if it is for Sirius…"

Kaego shook his head. Humans were very frustrating creatures to deal with. " You are not seeing the complete picture. So far we've only discussed the dominate powers over the submissive. You seem to think the submissive has no power over their mates."

" You have made it seem as such."

" My apologies. I shall make this easy for you to understand… The feeling of possessiveness is completely mutual. Should your nephew see anyone obviously trying to move in on his territory, his reactions will be the same as his mate's was. Worse now that he carries offspring. The same goes for your female friend."

With that explanation, something akin to mischief entered the blonde's cool eyes. A look Severus was sure would bring quite a lot of trouble.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The Gryffindors traveled to History of Magic once their free period was over. Harry met Neville at the door and they made a detour to the back of the class, once again ignoring Hermione's request that they join her at the front. Harry sat down with Neville on his right. Lavender and Parvati tried sitting in the seats on Harry's left, but he smiled and told them he needed the seats to stay empty. Ozemir Shadowed in soon after and gave the Gryffindor a wink before standing back to watch the class.

" You feeling alright?" he asked Neville after a while when Professor Binns voice threatened to knock him out cold.

Said Gryffindor looked surprised. " I should be asking you that. After what Klyne tried to do… We should not have left you alone with him."

" Don't start with that. I told you guys to go on ahead. But really, how do you feel?"

" Great. Though I passed out last night. When I woke up it was painful for a few minutes."

Harry looked exceedingly pleased. " Excellent. Been expecting it for a while. I wonder why it took so long with you."

" I don't know, maybe cause I'm a dunce."

Harry growled in annoyance, " Neville, I swear…"

Why couldn't his friend see he was not a dunce? Why wouldn't he believe anyone? The whole world had practically said it already, and still Neville was not assured of his usefulness or his brilliance. That really had to change. " You've been acting odd lately, Neville. I've been worried you know…"

" I noticed. Sorry."

" Tell me what's bothering you."

" Nothing really." Harry gave him a look of disbelief. " The truth is I don't know. I've been feeling kind of odd. The best I could describe it as… have you ever been given directions somewhere, and the directions are very clear and simple so that you have no problem finding the destination? But then you end up getting lost anyway, even though you followed the directions exactly. It's like that. Its like I've been following the perfect directions and yet I'm completely lost and getting frustrated because of it. I get mad because I should be exactly where I want to be. But I'm not. And since I followed those bloody directions perfectly, I have no idea what else to do…" Neville lowered his eyes to the desk. " I'm probably not making any sense."

Harry stared back at him oddly, his eyes flickering as he remember several times feeling exactly like that, only it was before he and Draco had gotten together. " I understand you perfectly. Kind of feels like it shouldn't be a big deal because there is no reason to feel so lost but at the same time it's the worst most important thing in the world. The frustration comes from not knowing what _it_ is…"

" Yeah…" Neville looked at him in surprise. " How'd you know that?"

" Neville, you-"

" What?" Neville started to worry when conflicted emotion crossed his friend's face.

Harry sat back in a daze. He knew exactly how Neville was feeling. He's felt like that for a long time. And he was almost positive he knew why his friend was being inflicted with such overwhelming feelings. Almost. But what if he was wrong? Was it even his right to say anything about it? Probably not. And if it was what he thought, Neville would probably soon be relieved.

" Never mind," he said.

" Anyway…" Neville started chewing on his lip. " Something weird happened last night. Besides the passing out part."

" And?" Harry pressed.

" It's just that right before I passed out, Seamus was the only one in the dorm with me. And then when I woke up I was on the bed instead of the floor… I think he moved me."

A low growl sounded around them and Harry grinned widely. " You think he did something to you?"

" No. I just think he moved me. Which is odd, isn't it? If he's supposed to hate us…"

" Seamus has been keeping his distance from Ron too, I noticed. And he and Dean aren't here. Wonder what happened when Dean chased after him."

" Err… them being them. I don't really want to know."

Harry chuckled. " I do. I'm insanely curious as to what happened. Something had to have happened when Dean went after him."

" You're insanely curious about everything, Harry. Always have been." Neville snorted and pinned him with steady eyes. His next words were underlined with a confidence Harry had never heard his friend possess before. " Sometimes at an idiotic level even for us Gryffindors."

Harry choked on his surprise. " Whoa, Neville! Did you just call me an idiot? Using such a voice too?"

Neville blinked several times before he understood what he'd just done and then he turned bright red. " I- I didn't mean to! I'm sorry Harry. You're not an idiot at all. In fact I'm the idio-"

Harry quickly raised a hand and scowled at his friend. " I'm not upset." He began slowly. " In fact I was impressed. I prefer you being self-assured more then anything, Neville. Hopefully you'll be that way more often. You are right about me being idiotically curious. Draco says it all the time." Harry leaned over and hissed, " and you're not a fucking idiot! I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Nor do I want to feel you think it either."

Neville nodded after a while of staring at his desk. " That wasn't really like me though."

" That's not exactly true. You just have a problem with verbally expressing how you really feel. Usually your actions speak louder then words." Harry corrected and then ducked when he caught Hermione throwing a balled up piece of parchment at him. He grinned cheekily at her as he smoothed the paper out. _Pay attention! Take notes! _Harry snorted and balled it back up before throwing it over his shoulder. Yeah right. There was only one History he felt the need to learn now and that was _Ukatae_ history.

Harry lowered his head to the desk as he thought about that further. Maybe he could convince Uncle Sev to let him drop History of Magic. Then he could have more time for _Ukatae_ studies.

" Um, Harry?"

" Hmm…"

" I know you told me to hold onto this and not ask why," Neville had Dudley's letter in hand again.

" Yes, I did say that."

Neville looked like he really didn't want to keep speaking, but he did, because he was determined. " I really need to owl this. I meant to do it yesterday. If I can't send it off today then can you at least tell me why? Dudley didn't go off on some insane dangerous mission did he? He only got back from another one…"

" Let me see it. Promise not to open it."

Neville reluctantly handed it over to his friend. Harry studied it for a moment, grinning like a loon the whole time. " You want this?"

" Err…"

" Not you, Neville."

Neville thought Harry had lost his mind. He was waving the letter in the air beside the empty seat, asking the air if it wanted the letter. " Um… Harry? You okay, mate?"

" I'm good, Nev." He then turned back to the air. " You want it, don't you? Yeah, you want it-"

The letter suddenly disappeared just before Neville would have attracted Hermione's attention. He was sure Harry had hit his head or something, talking to thin air. But the air seemed to have snatched away his letter and it disappeared. Not a moment after a different letter was tossed onto Neville's desk.

Harry snickered at the gobsmacked expression on his friend's face, not to mention the quiet grumbling coming from the empty seat beside him. Dudley must have wanted that letter badly to snatch it right out of his hand like that. Especially since he knew his cousin was slightly afraid of him.

" There," he said cheerfully, " letters delivered." This time he caught the balled up parchment thrown at him and chunked it right back, hitting the back of Hermione's head. She spun around and glared at him.

Ozemir laughed outright when Hermione snatched the paper ball up from the floor and threw it back with such a force that it sailed through the air in a blur and hit Harry squarely in the face.

Vendyl approached Ozemir, " should you not remain silent?" he asked with a reproving tone. " And aren't they supposed to be paying attention?"

" Firstly," Ozemir began in a hissed whisper. " I will only tolerate Brumek telling me to keep quiet, and even then I never listen. Secondly," he pointed at the ghost professor, " have you been listening to him? He goes on about the same thing day after day. How can you expect these children to pay attention?"

" They are not children. They are the new Rulers-"

Ozemir interrupted softly, " and should be allowed some fun. Otherwise the positions of power they wield may burn them up. Remember, Vendyl. They are young ones. And training, as you've seen, is very extensive. Being serious all the time will only do them harm."

By now most of the class was happily involved in the silent paper ball fight. Somehow, the game was more fun when it had to be done quietly so as not to draw Professor Binns attention. All except Ronald and Neville were involved. Ron refused to get involved in anything having to do with Harry, so he stayed back in his seat scowling at the traitors around him. Neville on the other hand was staring at the unopened letter in his hand in confusion. Just where had this come from and where did his letter go?

Harry stopped his merrymaking when he noticed Neville still did not get it. Harry put nerves down as the cause of Neville's current slow-mindedness. " Why don't you open it?" he asked after plopping back down beside his friend.

" I was just wondering if it was some new powers of yours. You know, instant delivery or something." He raised the letter, " where did this come from?"

Harry snorted, " look here." When Neville was looking at him, Harry reached over and pulled back the hood of the Invisibility cloak, exposing his cousin's disembodied head. Dudley was obviously leaning forward with his arm on the desk, head propped up with his hand. He grinned when the hood was pulled off.

" Oh." Neville looked down at his desk, feeling his face flame. Dudley had been sitting there the entire time? Neville spent the rest of class ignoring Harry and the invisible boy beside him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Mione!" Harry sounded scandalized as they left the classroom. " Shame on you! Starting paper fights. What kind of example are you making?"

" I did not start it!"

" You did. You threw that note telling me to pay attention."

Hermione tried to look stern and deny the fact that she had started it, but in the end only ended breaking down into giggles.

Neville tugged on Harry's sleeve to get his attention. " I'm going to the dorm to check for Dean."

" All right, Nev. Take Dudley with you," he added as an after thought. " Show him where he'll be sleeping for the next couple of days. Then you guys can come sit with us at lunch."

Harry and Hermione watched Neville walk off with the invisible Dudley. Hermione's brow rose. " I saw Dudley's face when you pulled back the hood. Do you really think it's a good idea to send those two up to the dorm, alone?"

Her brother grinned, " yeah."

" But I saw his face, Harry. Dudley's transformed completely."

" Yeah I know. I'm surprised Nev didn't notice it though. Suppose he was too embarrassed that he kept his eyes off of Dudley while his face was visible."

" Harry!"

" You're really concerned this much about Neville's innocence? He's seventeen. He's not a little boy anymore. Besides, it's not like Dudley is going to attack him. Neville has a voice and if he doesn't like something, he'll say. And, there's something about those two… It'll be fine, Mione." As they walked on, Harry went on to tell her about how Neville matter-of-factly called him an idiot.

Neville felt odd walking beside an invisible person. More so because he knew it was Dudley. And the silence was making the situation three times as uncomfortable. " How long have you been here?" he finally asked, and then cringed when he noticed his voice had come out snappish.

" Ozemir brought me right before that class. I'm sorry, Neville. But Harry told me to keep quiet."

" What are you apologizing for?"

" Well… obviously you're mad. I didn't think you would mind that I'm here."

Neville glanced beside him, though he couldn't see Dudley. " You would be embarrassed too if it was you instead of me."

" Guess so."

The Gryffindor stamped down on his embarrassment for what he wanted to say next. He wanted to be quite clear on this. " I'm happy you've come. I've been wishing you were a student here."

Dudley cleared his throat, " really?" Neville could clearly feel the boy beside him was blushing furiously.

He grinned. He lifted a hand and felt around for the cloak. When he felt the soft liquid-like cloth he tugged until it fell off Dudley's head and shoulders. Just like he thought, Dudley was blushing. And…

" Bloody hell!"

Neville took no notice of the students passing down the hall as he studied Dudley's face. He and Dudley were given some odd looks, but the rumors about some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins being followed around by people who kept invisible were widely spread through the school. Seeing half of Dudley now wasn't so much of a surprise as it would have been a month ago.

" You like what you see?" Dudley finally asked when it looked like Neville would go on staring at his face. And then he grinned. Neville sucked in a breath and quickly turned away to continue on down the hall. Who knew fangs could be that fucking sexy on a person? His friends had the fangs of course, but Neville never had any erotic thoughts pop into his head when he saw fangs on them.

Dudley sped walked until he'd caught up with the Gryffindor and they both remained silent after. Dudley's mind was preoccupied with looking around as they went. He gaped at the portrait of the Fat Lady while Neville spoke the password. He followed Neville up the stairs and into the seventh year dorm room, where they both noticed Dean was nowhere to be seen. Dudley removed the Invisibility cloak as soon as Neville shut the door.

Hogwarts seemed like a fantastic place to go to school. It was certainly a boarding school he would have had no complaints about attending. Now that he was here, Dudley was upset to finally see what he missed out the past seven years of his life. He began to feel bitter about not having received a Hogwarts letter along with Harry…

Then again, at the time when he was eleven he probably would have run away from it if he'd received a letter like Harry. He would have been terrified of his father; his father's reaction to the letter and to the knowledge that Dudley was actually a wizard. Yeah, it was better he'd never known until after his father was gone. Harry's life would have been much worse then it already had been. No telling what his father would have done to Harry and to his mother. It was for sure Vernon Dursley would have blamed his magic on both of them and his cruelty would have reached no bounds. Harry probably wouldn't have lived passed his twelfth birthday.

" Don't feel bad." Neville's voice floated into his thoughts. Dudley raised his head to find honeyed eyes piercing his with a clear understanding. " You're here now."

Dudley wasn't sure how Neville could have known what he was thinking about, but his words lightened his mood considerably and he smiled softly at the Gryffindor.

" Err… why are you here?" Neville went on.

Dudley pushed away from the door and studied the rounded dorm room, noticing the five four-poster beds, each surrounded by crimson curtains. " Ozemir and Luna's idea. They haven't explained completely. Ozemir only said that I'd be visiting every so often."

Neville moved across the room and pushed open the curtains to one of the beds, trying not to let on how happy the knowledge that Dudley would be a frequent visitor pleased him. " Here's where you'll be sleeping when you do stay. Harry never uses it anymore, even though he's supposed to. It's against school rules for him to sleep with Draco but he does it anyway. No one is going to try to pull them apart. Not even McGonagall. Not after she was told what they had to go through when their bond had been temporarily cut. And they never follow the rules anyway."

" Well yeah… why should they?"

The Gryffindor finally focused his complete attention on Dudley, and noticed a few things he hadn't before in the dim light of the corridors. Most notable was the paleness of his skin and the height differential. " You're taller now."

Dudley ignored that. He was more concerned with the look in Neville's eyes as he studied him. " Where's your bed?"

Neville pointed before he knew what he was doing. Dudley frowned as he crossed to it. Three beds lay in between his bed and the Gryffindor's.

Neville's eyes grew wide as Dudley grasped the curtains and prepared to open them. He rushed over to stop him. " Dudley, wai-" but the curtains had been pulled. Neville inwardly groaned and begged the floor to open up and swallow him. There lying on his pillow was a stuffed frog, named after his late familiar, Trevor. Well, actually… his familiar had been named after the stuffed animal as Neville had had the doll since he was a baby.

Dudley picked up the stuffed toad to study it. Expectantly, he started to laugh as he turned to the Gryffindor standing rigidly beside him. After a moment, Neville could tell the laugh wasn't supposed to be mean and he relaxed, realizing he should never have entertained the thought that Dudley may make fun of him or think less of him for having it. None of his friends ever had.

Hazel eyes trapped him in place as the doll was brought to the newly transformed _Ukatae's_ nose. Dudley inhaled and as he did so, his eyes darkened. " Your scent's all over it," he whispered hoarsely. " There's something else… I don't know… but I can smell lots of different things now." Dudley lowered the doll back to the pillow before gripping Neville's arm and pulling the Gryffindor against his chest. " I can smell arousal too." He grinned when Neville's face flamed. " How often do you wank in your bed, Neville? And who do you think about when you do it?"

Neville tried pulling away in his embarrassment. " You- you can't ask something like that?"

Dudley's eyes flashed wildly and his grip on Neville tightened. " I can ask anything I want from you, Neville. Right?" The Gryffindor's eyes widened at the sudden change of Dudley's voice. It had become low and forceful. Not right, and yet Neville felt himself lost under the spell. He could only nod. " That's right. And I can take what I want from you too. I could fuck you right now and you would let me. Wouldn't you?"

Neville jerked away from him. " W- what's gotten into you?" he thought asking another question was best rather then answering. Because yes, he'd probably let Dudley seduce the pants right off him at the moment and wouldn't utter a complaint. There was just something mesmerizing about Dudley's aura at the moment.

Dudley was silent for a moment and his eyes flickered as he thought about what he wanted to say. As he thought about how he had just reacted to smelling Neville's arousal and becoming insanely jealous with the thought of Neville thinking about someone other then him when he was wanking. Dudley had gone through a lot of changes these last few months. A lot of character changes, but some things were the same, some things he knew would become blatantly obvious now that he was a _Ukatae_. Things he was sure Neville would not appreciate. He had to let Neville see it now. It was only fair the Gryffindor knew whom he was getting involved with.

" I'm a bully, Neville. I've always been one. Just because Harry and I have come to terms and we're now friends, that doesn't mean I've changed much. I like bullying people. Maybe that's why I respect Mr. Malfoy so much. He does it flawlessly."

Neville started to get angry. He didn't like what he was hearing. Dudley let go of him when the Gryffindor's eyes started glowing.

" Has all this been a joke, then? You being nice to me… if you like bullying, I suppose I was an easy target."

" That's not it at all, Neville. I like you a lot. You're cute, funny, intelligent, brave… the list goes on…"

" Then why bring it up?!" Neville shouted in confusion. " Why tell me you like to bully people? I hate bullies. How the fuck did we go from wanking to bullying?"

" Why wouldn't I tell you? I'm trying to be honest with you. It wouldn't be fair-" Dudley stopped when Neville turned away from him. He sank onto the bed and put his head in his hands. This was not going at all how he wanted. Neville probably hated him now.

But actually, the Gryffindor was at a loss how to proceed. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't have the courage to say it. He knew what he wanted, but was afraid to reach out and take it. _Neville, confidence is the key. _Neville stared at the wall in surprise. Why did his conscious sound like Harry all of a sudden? _Never think you're less then anyone else! _

" I already knew you were a bully." He said quietly without turning around. " I also know you're just as cocky as Draco when you want to be." Now he turned around and was pierced with surprised hazel eyes. He had to laugh. " Yeah. I have read your letters, you know. I've read them all several times over. You like to brag a little when you're excited. Did you notice?"

" No."

" Well you do. When you're talking about the missions you go on, or a new spell you've learned from Lucius or Sirius, you get cocky."

" I hadn't realized…"

" Or when you're giving me the latest gossip that goes on in Malfoy Manor, you can't help but put your two knuts in."

Dudley looked mortified. He looked like his world had been pulled out from under him. He seriously thought Neville was going to call it off. " Neville, I-"

" I know how horrid you can be when you want. I haven't forgotten what you did to Harry," he remarked as he began to pace the room. " But I also remember how you took us to your flat when we escaped from the kidnappers. I remember how you nearly fucking died trying to save yourself and Sirius. How you took that mark to prove your loyalty to Harry and the others, just as I did. How hard you've been trying to better yourself. I knew all that _before_ I let you kiss me." Dudley stood upon seeing the grin spread across Neville's face. " I'm sure that if you had been sorted into a house here, you would have definitely been sent to Slytherin. You are a lot like Draco. He's a massive bully and conceit comes off him in waves. He even bullied Harry…"

" Are you coming to a point?" Dudley asked tightly. He did not appreciate being compared to Malfoy Jr. Not only did that agitate him, but it was also aggravating watching Neville pace around, talking like this. Being so assured. He didn't think Neville knew how sexy he looked at the moment. It was driving him mad.

" I guess what I'm saying is Gryffindors are the better halves of Slytherins. Snakes can be overbearing sometimes. They need lions to keep them in check." Neville felt better seeing the excited look return to the other boy's eyes.

" So what you're saying is…"

Neville straightened and tilted his face up, the look of determination filling his eyes. " You've kept it hidden from everyone else, but I know. Now that you are a _Ukatae_, you're cockiness will be unbearable. I'm fully prepared to take you in hand."

Dudley laughed and grabbed the Gryffindor around the waist. " You're cute, Neville. Really."

" I wasn't trying to be funny, and you really need to stop calling me cute."

" You weren't being funny. I know that." Dudley pushed Neville back onto the bed before climbing over him. " In fact your words sounded almost like a proposal."

Neville's eyes widened comically. " That's not… Well, no- Not really!"

" I think I'll take you up on that offer. You've seen me at my worst, haven't you? When I was a fat slob… and you seem to be able to see my real character, even when I'm trying to hide it. I couldn't ask or want a better partner."

" Dudley!" the Gryffindor squeaked when the boy on top of him started to bite open the buttons of his school shirt. " I never proposed! That's not what that was!"

" I should go speak to your parents when I've returned to Wiltshire," Dudley went on as if he hadn't heard him.

" You're not serious!" Neville's panicked cry ended in a moan when Dudley's tongue ran across a sensitive spot over his collarbone.

" Hmm. And then I'll have to go visit this gran of yours. The scary one Sirius told me about."

" Oh, Merlin, no! She'd kill me!"

Dudley's head popped up, withdrawing the tongue that had been turning Neville's body into a trembling mass. " I'll protect you, Neville. No one's going to hurt what's mine."

" Okay! Fine, whatever. Just don't stop what you're doing!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville was all for House Unity, but he still felt uncomfortable sitting at the Slytherin table, despite being surrounded by his friends. The awkwardness of the situation hit harder when he sat and all his friends began to openly gape at him.

He cleared his throat, " err… what are you all staring at? Should I not have sat here? Harry told me to…"

That broke Harry and the brunette turned to laugh against Draco's shoulder while the blonde stared at Neville with his mouth slightly parted in surprise. Beside Neville in the seemingly empty seat, Dudley was lightly snickering from under the cloak. Across from Dudley, the Dark Lord rolled his eyes and went back to his lunch, not really caring about anything except the absence of a certain Ravenclaw.

" Poor boy," Pansy said. " Why don't you tell him?" she said to no one in particular.

On Neville's other side, Ginny put an elbow on the table and leaned in close to him. " You look thoroughly snogged there, Neville. Swollen lips, wild hair- and how did you not notice your shirt is only half tucked and buttoned crookedly?" she grinned and poked his neck just below his ear, " and what's this? A love bite maybe…"

Neville slapped a hand over the spot she touched. " You told me I looked okay!" he hissed to Dudley.

" To me you look better then okay," was the whispered reply.

" You look ravished." Blaise chuckled.

Dudley made a sound of appreciation, " exactly."

Neville growled through gritted teeth. " Let's talk about something else." He glanced around the table, " where's Hermione?"

" The library," several voices answered in unison.

Behind them, leaning against the wall, Ozemir smiled in amusement. Poor thing looked so embarrassed. But his ravished appearance made him look deliciously charming too. It was no wonder Dudley hadn't told him about his appearance.

The Scholar couldn't wait until the blood had taken over Neville completely. There would be some changes to his body form, his face would thin out too, and of course he'd gain the _Ukatae_ beauty. Once the change was complete, he wondered if… Well, he really shouldn't wonder. Luna said it would happen. Although, Neville was supposed to have changed days ago. Perhaps Fate was thinking different things.

Thinking of such things invariably had his mind wandering to Brumek. The warriors should have returned the week before. And since then, he and the young ones have had a week to constantly worry. Ozemir pouted as he thought that the warriors could have at least sent word of why they were delayed and how much more time may pass before they could return. It wasn't fair to let them worry like this. Ozemir bared his fangs in annoyance. Oh yes. Brumek was going to get a talking to when he returned.

His furious thoughts were interrupted when Tom looked over his shoulder at him, " do you know where she is?" he asked quietly. " I haven't seen her all day."

" No, I'm afraid not." Ozemir grinned, knowing exactly whom the Dark Lord was referring to.

Seeing the Scholar's grin, Tom scowled and returned his attention to his plate.

Things had progressed since that night he kissed Luna. Slowly but steadily. Though he hadn't kissed her again, or even touched her, except to take small amounts of blood from the girl's wrist. He didn't know why, but he rather wanted to take his time in courting her. Maybe it was because he knew he didn't need to take his time. Luna had feelings for him, she had already made that obvious. Maybe because he knew this, he wanted to take his time, to savor these new feelings because he'd never had thought to court a girl before.

But every time he saw her, his resolve to take it slow was nearly undone. She always had a smile for him. Always knew what to say to make him flustered, even when it seemed she was speaking nonsense. She always looked like pure innocence, which only made his dark heart want to reach out and rip her clothes off and strip that mask of innocence away.

The last two days though, he hardly saw her. It was as if she were keeping her distance from everybody. Harry had even commented about the lack of the Ravenclaw's presence. Tom was beginning to think something was seriously wrong. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

" Are you dating yet?" Harry suddenly asked.

" Harry, you really are nosy." Neville replied lowly, keeping his eyes on his plate. " And… I don't know."

" Of course we're dating." Dudley replied close to his ear but loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. There was a definite hard edge to his tone, as if expecting anyone to refute the relationship. Neville started to grin in relief. " In fact, Neville proposed to me."

" No!" he cried when everyone stared. " I never!"

Dudley laughed. He really enjoyed teasing his boyfriend and he especially enjoyed watching the gobsmacked expressions falling over every ones faces. " You did. Not in the conventional method. The wording was a bit off, but they still meant the same thing."

" I'll stun you if you don't stop!" The Gryffindor growled.

" You wouldn't really stun me, would you?" Dudley whispered. " Not after you went and pro-"

" _Stupefy_."

Tom's and everyone else's mouths dropped open as Neville grinned unapologetically. The Gryffindor quickly wrapped an arm around the invisible body beside him before Dudley could fall back onto the floor. He pushed away the plate setting and gently lowered Dudley's head onto the table.

" Bloody fucking brilliant," Tom breathed. " Will you never cease to surprise me?"

" I hope the hell not!" Harry laughed.

" I uh… I did warn him."

_He did it again! _Harry thought happily. _He's been having these sudden spikes of self-assurance. _

_Must be the blood._

Though Draco was watching Neville with esteem, his lips curled in a sneer. " You should have let him drop to the floor."

" Shut up, Draco!" he snapped back. The blonde's face went slack in surprise. " Just because you hate him doesn't mean the rest of us need to." Neville dropped his gaze to the table, blushing madly. Not because he'd talked back to Draco, but because of his next words. " He's very important to me."

It was not surprising that everyone turned to Harry to gauge his reaction to Neville's declaration. They knew the hard past between the Gryffindor and his cousin. They knew Harry and Dudley were no longer enemies. But they didn't know exactly how he felt about his cousin now. And having one of his best friends forming a close bond like that with Dudley… well, they weren't sure how Harry would react.

Neville himself was insanely relieved to find Harry grinning madly at him. He ignored Draco's scowl completely. Draco's reaction mattered little to Neville, it was Harry he cared about. Everyone seemed to relax when they realized Harry had no problems whatsoever with Neville dating his cousin.

" Ah," Ginny cooed. " Our Neville is growing up."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

That night the entire school was out on the grounds, along with many reporters and a whole slew of Ministry officials. Kingsley was not happy with the situation, but he understood Draco's right to defend his mate. Klyne had stepped over the line. If Draco weren't insisting the kill, Klyne would have been shipped off to Azkaban quicker then might for giving Harry that awful potion.

The execution of one Ellias Klyne was being held at the Quidditch Pitch. The stands quickly filled with Ministry officials, students, and the media. Public executions were not rare, so there were no protestors against such behavior. Especially when it was known why there was to be an execution. In fact, most of the students' parents who could make the event were happy to be done with a professor who had attacked a student. Anything to keep their own children out of the clutches of Ellias Klyne. Even McGonagall had nothing negative to say to Draco about choosing a public execution. It was his right, and she knew Klyne had been warned off before.

Minerva spoke briefly with Draco before making her way to the center of the Pitch where Klyne was bound to a chair. He watched her approach with a mixture of terror and anticipation. No doubt he hoped she was coming to release him. She wasn't sorry at all to disappoint him.

" Mr. Klyne," she began. Her face drawn with contempt. " You have been charged with drugging a student without his permission in hopes of soliciting said student. These are the Wizarding charges. For that you would have gone to Azkaban. Unfortunately, the student you chose to seduce is a _Ukatae_, and a mate to another _Ukatae_. You have broken their laws as well, and according to _Ukatae_ custom, your life is forfeit to the victim's mate."

Klyne's eyes continued to widen as the wizened witch went on to speak, until he felt like he would faint. " B-but Professor! Surely you won't allow this to happen."

" Take a look around, Mr. Klyne." Minerva indicated the packed stands. " Not only will I allow it, I must admit I'm looking forward to it. Being a professor of this school means you not only spend your time educating, but we also protect and guide."

" I wanted to protect him! I love him!" Klyne yelled with conviction.

Minerva stepped back in surprise. Her lips thinned as her eyes darkened in anger, " you love him so much you would administer a potion to him. And that kind of potion…"

" I wanted to get him away from Malfoy. You of all people must know Harry doesn't belong near the Malfoys! They'll destroy him! Harry Potter is the Savior of the Wizarding World! How can you allow such a travesty to continue?"

" Is this why Albus hired you?" Minerva wondered quietly. " Did he think someone could pull Harry away from Draco, pull him back..."

" I told you, I love him!"

" You love the idea of the Savior of the Wizarding World. I've been in your personal rooms, Klyne. I've seen the collection of pictures, the fan mail you have yet to send… you are obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived but you know nothing of the real Harry." Minerva's eyes softened as she knelt in front of the wizard who would soon be dead. She didn't mind showing a bit of pity under the circumstances. " Draco Malfoy has known Harry since they were eleven. He never cared for Harry's fame. He abhorred it really. They fought all the time. What he knows of Harry has nothing to do with the Boy-Who-Lived." Minerva stood and gazed at him sadly. " You are yet another person Albus has manipulated for his own purposes. And it will cost you your life, as it has with so many others."

" There must be something you can do!"

Minerva's face hardened once more. " I'm sorry. If we try and take this away from Mr. Malfoy, the Wizarding World may become enemies of a very powerful ancient race of beings. We cannot afford to alienate the _Ukatae_. However, I have made a request of young Mr. Malfoy and he has graciously agreed to it."

Klyne was sobbing now. If Minerva McGonagall could not and would not help him, no one would. " What?"

" I have asked him not to play with you. Your death will be quick. Be thankful for that at least." Minerva moved away, ignoring the rest of his pleas for help.

Up in the stands, Harry was surrounded by his Gryffindors and Slytherins. Dudley was able to come from under the cloak; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasleys were present as well. Molly was all over Harry, coddling the annoyed pregnant _Ukatae_ until he was very nearly temped to hex her. Tom saw this and was happy to intervene. He pulled her over to sit beside him in the seat he had saved for Luna. The Ravenclaw had not shown up for this event either.

" Mrs. Weasley," he began gently. " Harry loves you. But at present he'll hex anyone without thinking. Stop babying him. It's getting on his nerves."

Molly leaned forward to look at the Gryffindor sitting on the other side of the Dark Lord. " I'm sorry, love. But when I heard what that no-good wizard tried to do…"

" It's fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm fine."

The spectators quieted down as the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Severus Snape, and Arthur Weasley stepped onto the Pitch. Harry was a little surprised to see Arthur among the wizard delegates who were to meet the _Ukatae_ delegates.

" Mr. Weasley is moving up in the world." Tom whispered after seeing his brother's questioning look.

Harry's brows rose as he returned his attention to the Pitch. He was surprised at how fast the news spread and considering the speed at which this was organized, was even more surprised at how very official it all seemed. The wizard and _Ukatae_ ambassadors for example. He hadn't even known ambassadors would be needed. But to make everything official, apparently they were.

Since he and Draco were to be the new _Ukatae_ rulers, there was no need to call anyone from the realm to delegate. Instead Ozemir, Talyn, Kaego, and Vendyl were to be the official _Ukatae_ delegates and those four appeared and crossed the Pitch to meet with the wizards. Dead silence descended when the _Ukatae_ appeared. Only a handful of people witnessing the event knew these _Ukatae_ had been around the entire time and had not actually just appeared from the realm. Everyone else assumed they had been called specifically for this event.

The dignitaries spoke for a few minutes, and at one point it looked like Severus and Arthur were arguing with the Minister and Kingsley was trying to stand between, looking embarrassed that the _Ukatae_ had to witness such immature behavior from adult wizards. Harry was certain the immaturity was all on the Minister's part.

Kingsley gritted his teeth and barely managed to keep from bellowing in frustration. " Minister, now is not the time," he repeated for the third time.

" You have not said why Severus Snape should be here as a diplomatic figure."

" My nephew was the one who was done wrong. I have every right to be here. Not only that, I represent the school and the grounds on which this execution is about to take place."

" We accept Severus Snape." Ozemir said to the Minister of Magic. The grin on his face did not reach his eyes. " We accept him more then we accept you. I suggest you remain quiet, or you may end up causing a rift between our races." The other _Ukatae_ nodded in agreement.

Severus quietly snorted and sent a rare and hardly noticeable smile at the Scholar. " May we get this underway?" he asked the Minister snidely.

" Yes, yes. Let us get this over with," Fudge grumbled, not at all pleased being chastised by dark beings.

Draco was as promised. Quick in the execution. When waved to, he crossed the Pitch to stand in between the eight ambassadors and as a group they crossed the Pitch to stand in front of the whimpering prisoner tied to a chair.

Fudge turned around and cast Sonorous to speak to the crowd. " WELCOME, WIZARDS, WITCHES, AND HONORED _UKATAE_ GUESTS…"

Harry narrowed his eyes. " He's a bloody idiot. This isn't a party."

" But it is a historic event." Hermione said quietly. " This will go down in the history books."

"… YOU ARE ALL PRIVILEGED TO BE WITNESSES TO THE PUBLIC EXECUTION OF ELLIAS KLYNE BY DRACO MALFOY. THE FOUR HUNDRETH AND THIRTY-NINTH EXECTUTION TO TAKE PLACE WITHIN WIZARDING BRITAIN…"

" Four hundred and thirty-nine?" Harry asked in astonishment. " Honestly?"

" Probably more," Tom replied. " But those were the only ones documented. Weren't you taught this in History of Magic?"

Before Harry could reply and grudgingly admit he never really paid attention in that class, Hermione answered, " no. It's not really mentioned in the curriculum." Tom hissed in disapproval while Hermione nodded in agreement with her fellow scholarly brother.

Fudge went on to explain the charges against Klyne and why exactly Draco had the right of killing him. If people didn't know he and Harry were _Ukatae_ before then they certainly would after this and he would be astonished if he ever learned there were people who were still ignorant of that fact.

Below on the Pitch, Draco was becoming impatient with the Minister. He was so long winded, the blonde was sure the speech could last forever. And since Draco had no love for the Minister and would very much like to see him tied to a chair as well, the blonde looked to Ozemir, narrowing his eyes with a silent message.

The Scholar cleared his throat as stepped near Fudge. " Please, Minister. We cannot linger all night. We must return to the realm soon." The Minister returned Ozemir's strained smile and waved at Draco to proceed.

Draco approached Klyne with Vendyl a few steps behind. " I heard what you said to McGonagall," the blonde spoke to Klyne in an almost pleasant tone as he held his hand out. Vendyl closed the distance and placed the hilt of Draco's sword into his hand. Klyne stared at nothing but the sword, watching as the blade gleamed viciously in the light. The Slytherin pressed the tip of the sword down into the ground and leaned against it, seemingly using the sword as a prop.

Klyne's eyes finally snapped to the Slytherin's face. " You don't have to do this! I'll- I'll go away! Disappear! You wont ever see me again!"

" But this isn't about me. This is about my mate."

" You'll destroy him!"

Draco started laughing. " Let me explain something to you before you die. My devotion to Harry is beyond anything you could ever imagine. If we weren't soul mates and Harry was in danger, and the only thing that could save him was my death. I would gladly sacrifice myself without another thought. But since we are soul mates, I could not do that. If one of us dies so will the other."

" Malfoys-"

Draco narrowed his eyes. " My words are the truth."

" I'm sorry. Please let me go."

The sword lifted, its point aimed at the trembling wizard's chest. " You tried to hurt my heart and soul, Klyne. Tried to take them away." Draco closed the distance, pressing the tip against the mortal's chest and the people in the stands held their collective breaths, " now I have plans for yours."

Without hesitation Draco thrust the sword straight through the wizard's heart, his silver eyes going cold as paralyzing pain took hold of the one at the end of his sword. Ellias Klyne's eyes widened and dilated as Draco twisted the blade, all without expression. Draco made no move to pull the blade free as Klyne died upon it, and Vendyl shifted nervously as he felt the young one's magic build up. For a short moment he caught the sword blade glowing a light red. Only after the glow faded did Draco pull away from Klyne.

" Highness?" Vendyl whispered.

" It's done." Draco turned and pinned Vendyl with hard eyes. " You will forget what you've just seen."

" Yes, Highness."

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. There was more after this but in the end I decided to split the chapter. I apologize for long wait between updates, but you know... RL... If I were to play the word association game and someone said Christmas, my immediate reply would be, " Chaos!" That's my holiday in a nut shell. And my daughter got sick, horrible fever, ear infection, and now i'm sick... bah! Anyway, hope you all had happy holidays. Half of the next chapter is already written...

I realize i left you hanging with some things. Like Dean and Seamus... you'll find out what happened in the next chapter.

So have a great day and Happy New Years!!! :D


	17. Seeking Souls

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Seeking Souls  
**

After an event such as the execution, Harry did not expect dinner to be loud, boisterous, and downright pleasant. Students were actually excited about having witnessed an execution. Draco explained it, saying there had not been a public execution in more then thirty years.

" You see. People are more blood-thirsty then you think, lover."

" That's nonsense." Pansy replied to Draco. " It's only that public executions are tradition. You aren't the first mates to be bothered. This has happened before. Ask your father. He was at the last one I'm sure."

Harry still thought it odd that no one had anything negative to say about the execution. Even Neville, who was generally soft hearted, didn't seem to take notice in the least and was having a quiet whispered conversation with the invisible wizard sitting next to him.

" Harry, it's like this," Ginny began when she caught confused the look on his face. " Usually it only happens with pure-bloods. But Wizarding tradition makes it legal for people to settle their differences with duels to the death and public executions."

" So what's the point of the Wizengamont? What's the point of giving people trials?"

" It all depends on the crime," Blaise answered. " In your case, the Ministry didn't even have to be notified. This had nothing to do with wizards, except that if the Ministry tried to stop Draco from taking revenge, that's cause for another war. It's the same for Veelas as well. The last public execution involved Veelas. The one before that involved goblins."

Harry raised a brow, " goblins?"

" Honestly," Hermione huffed, " don't you pay attention in History of Magic?"

" Um… no."

" The goblins were severely insulted by a group of wizards who tried to cheat them out of treasure that was clearly their property. The Ministry tried to smooth it over, and when that didn't work, wizards tried to ignore the goblins' grievances. But the goblins wanted their own revenge and started to threaten war. And so that group of wizards was put to death during a public execution. Now days, no one goes near treasure if they know goblins have stamped it."

" I was at the last goblin execution." Tom suddenly piped in. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He had been very quiet throughout the evening. " It was enjoyable. Indeed, goblins may rival _Ukatae_ in regards to how much gore they try to produce. Unlike Klyne's quick demise, the goblins took a long time to kill their victims."

" It was only quick because McGonagall asked." Draco turned pitying eyes to the Staff table where Professor McGonagall sat talking quietly to Severus and Lucius. " I didn't want to give her any more disappointment then she's already had."

A small gasp escaped the Gryffindor beside him. Draco turned to his mate and found himself the center of Harry's attention. Wide green eyes full of adoring wonderment pinned him in place and Draco felt that familiar excitement fill him. Familiar, and yet Draco happily understood it would never get old.

Harry's mouth parted slightly, and he spoke in a whispered trembling voice, " you…" A pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips.

Draco's fingers dug into his legs to keep from pouncing on his delicious looking mate. _Harry. I suggest you stop looking at me in such a way. Unless you want to turn all these people into voyeurs. _

Harry answered by launching an attack. He threw his arms around Draco and pushed until they fell off the bench. The Slytherin only had time to gasp in surprise before his precious little Gryffindor was swallowing his tongue.

" Harry! We're at dinner!" Hermione hissed, her face blooming red in embarrassment when half of the Great Hall turned towards the Slytherin table when they heard the commotion. Draco and Harry ignored her completely. Harry was now straddling his mate and seemed to want to bring Draco to orgasm with only their lips and tongues involved.

Minerva McGonagall cracked a small smile that actually reached her eyes. " Well Severus. You are in charge of this bunch now. What are you prepared to do about this indecent display?"

" I'll tell you what I'm not prepared to do. I'm not prepared to get my hand ripped off by approaching, that's for certain. That particular group seems to be angry with me at the moment."

Lucius stood. His cold gray eyes on his son and future son who were doing nothing to exalt the Malfoy name by publicly behaving in such a way. " I shall handle this."

Lucius Malfoy's presence was a mystery to most of the school, so when he stood and began to make his way to the Slytherin table, the students paid close attention to him. The tall blonde stopped beside the fused bodies and sneered at them. " Perhaps you two have forgotten who you are," he hissed. Tone cutting like a sharp blade.

Hearing his father's voice like that, Draco's mind came back to quick focus. A long time had passed since he'd heard his father that angry. Reluctantly he pushed Harry back so that he could stand and then assisted Harry up as well. Both studiously ignored the gaping from the rest of the Great Hall.

" Follow." Lucius turned and led the two down to the antechamber at the side of the dais.

" We know who we are." Draco muttered when they were in private, slightly flinching when he finally looked into his father's eyes. Harry's attention was fixated on Lucius' dragon hide boots.

" I suppose it is a good thing that I'm here." Lucius drawled, his eyes not warming in the slightest. " You seem to want to bring the Malfoy name to ruins."

" That's not true, Father."

" Then why were my sons lying on the filthy floor? Indulging in a public display of debauchery?"

There was a moment of silence where Draco didn't have anything to say. Harry gulped once, and then broke into tears. " I'm sorry," he sobbed. " It was my fault! Draco- He said something so wonderful!"

Lucius backed up in surprise. " Why are you crying?"

" I swear I would never intentionally cause shame for the Malfoy family. Ever!"

" Harry, calm down!" Lucius whispered frantically. He hadn't thought he said anything to warrant tears.

" You called him your son. Said it so easily…" Draco beamed between his father and mate. " He's crying because he's happy. Been doing that a lot lately, crying over the littlest things." The blonde cheekily grinned at his father. " You can relate, I'm sure."

Lucius backed away again, trying to clear his throat. " We're here to speak about your horrid behavior in front of peers!" he finally snapped out. " Harry, stop crying."

" 'K. Sorry." The Gryffindor rubbed the tears away and went back to staring at Lucius' boots. " I swear not to attack Draco in the presence of others again."

" Good. Draco, there should not have been reason for me to bring you in here. A Malfoy knows better."

" Yes, sir."

" Now return to your dinner. I wish to speak to Harry privately."

Draco nodded as he headed for the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder. " Shall I conjure a box of tissues before I go?" the Slytherin ducked back into the Great Hall just as several hexes were shot his way.

Lucius took a seat and motioned for Harry to do the same. " What would you do if you saw someone make advances toward Draco?" he asked without preamble.

" Excuse me?" the sappiness immediately drained from the Gryffindor's eyes, leaving them burning jewels. " Have you seen someone approach my mate?" he hissed.

A blonde eyebrow rose. " And if I have?"

Harry's glamour dropped as he stood, and his claws grew as he bared his fangs. Harry stood before his future father-in-law like a demon from the recesses. " Who?" his growls echoed around the room.

Perhaps this wasn't the safest way to find out how a submissive will react, Lucius thought. To discover how much control they have over the relationship. " I was merely curious," he mumbled as he stood and inched away from the furious _Ukatae_.

" Has someone dared to touch what is mine?"

" So he is yours then?"

Harry's growls were starting to get so loud the blonde was sure the people in the Great Hall could hear the sounds.

" No, Harry. No one has touched him."

Harry was suddenly in his face, " if you're lying to me…"

" I would not lie to you about this." Lucius was convinced now. Submissive mates were not slaves to their partners. He should have known better. He was witness to the beginning of Harry and Draco's relationship after all, and sometimes it was clearly Harry who held complete control.

The murderous expression had not left Harry's face yet, and the Gryffindor was now prowling towards the door. There was no telling what he planned to do out there in front of all those people. Lucius hurried out after Harry and was in time to see the Gryffindor grab Draco's arm and pull him away from the table. Lucius had forgotten how fast _Ukatae _could move when they wanted.

" McGonagall, now would be a good time to make the announcements." Lucius rushed out as he climbed the dais, having also noticed Harry's lack of glamour. It was inevitable that some students should notice this, but when they did, it seemed they were struck dumb. Once the students marked by the Dark Lord caught sight, they all stood and tried to block their friends from seeing anything further until Hermione swiftly stood and covered Harry in a glamour as he stormed out of the Hall with Draco in tow.

The Potion Master scowled. " Weren't you supposed to handle them? Explain why Harry looked fit to kill someone."

" At least they are off the floor." Lucius hissed back.

Minerva shook her head slightly as she rose from her chair. That had been extremely… odd. " Attention please!" she called out over the mass of voices. " A couple of announcements are to be made before you return to your dorms." She waited until the Hall fell quiet and all eyes were on her before continuing. " As you know Hogwarts has currently been without a Headmaster, and during these past couple of weeks the Board of Governors have had to go over a short list of candidates to fill the position. I'm pleased to announce we finally have a new Headmaster."

" Is she really pleased?" Lucius quietly said to Severus, having no idea the workings of Minerva McGonagall's mind. Severus shrugged.

" Professor Snape has graciously accepted the position as Headmaster."

Unsurprisingly, this announcement was met with silence. Severus inwardly cackled at all the horrified faces looking back at him. Finally a spattering of applause met his ears, most of which belonged to the Slytherins, and some Gryffindors he'd become close to during the past months. He stood up, gave a respectful nod to his Deputy Headmistress.

" I would like to include that you dunderheads should not worry. Some of you have been worried about the lack of a well-rounded curriculum. That shall be rectified soon enough. I would also like to reassure you that I will continue on as your Potions Professor." He smiled grimly, noticing some students had perked up a little. He could read their minds just fine without Legilimency. They thought he would not continue to teach. But after that announcement the hall erupted into groans and one poor first year burst into tears.

" Also welcome Lucius Malfoy, who will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position until someone can be found to take it up permanently."

A strangled gasp issued over by Gryffindor table, and Severus had no doubt it was Weasley. Severus smiled around the room, his lips practically dripping acid. Oh yes, time to pay back all these idiot children who've made his teaching career a living hell.

_Now or never,_ Lucius thought as students began to rise from their seats, intent on escaping to their dorms to hide under the blankets, hoping Severus Snape's promotion to Headmaster was only a nightmare.

Lucius raised his wand under the table, aiming it at Professor Vector. " _Imperio_," he whispered and then mentally sent his orders.

Professor Vector replaced the goblet onto the table and immediately stood, her eyes slightly unfocused, but not so much that anyone thought it strange. Lucius urged her quickly forward as he saw Hermione and the others were now starting to rise, prepared to leave as well. Vector's high-pitched girly giggles drew Hermione's attention and she turned to watch Vector skip along the Staff table over to Severus. She draped her arm over the back of his chair and bent far too close to Severus' ear. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Severus leaned away from the witch and cut a glance at Minerva, who was looking thoroughly stumped. She picked Professor Vector's goblet up and sniffed it to see if the witch had slipped alcohol into it.

" Severus!" Vector went on, completely ignorant to strange looks she was receiving, for this was completely out of her character. " Congratulations on becoming Headmaster! I'm sure you'll lead us all into glory."

" What?" Severus replied dully and leant away further as Vector had moved closer and was practically on top of him. Severus looked at Lucius, but the blonde wasn't paying any attention to his discomfort, and was instead gazing away, a slight smirk gracing his face.

The blonde's face was covered in the usual blank mask, but inside he was trembling with amusement. Hermione had slowly drawn her wand, her eyes were narrowed and glowing… By now she and a few others were the only students left within the Great Hall, so Lucius felt no need to cease his manipulations. He wanted to see how far _Ukatae_ jealously would go. How far the green-eyed monster could creep and grow with this one.

" Severus," Vector said sweetly, " you'll be incredibly busy now with the new duties..."

" I suppose I will," he replied with wariness. Severus gingerly picked her hand up from the back of his chair and moved it away. Only to have her replace it immediately. " Professor Vector, perhaps you have papers to grade at this very moment."

" Nonsense."

" What's that strange noise?" Lucius asked innocently. All those remaining in the Great Hall stilled as an eerily high-pitched growl floated around them. Severus' eyes immediately zeroed in on Hermione and then widened.

The Gryffindor began to approach the dais, fingers curled tightly in a ball, her nails digging painfully into her palm. Tom, Neville, and Dudley watched curiously, wondering what was going on.

" Professor Vector," Hermione called out, drawing the Arithmancy professor's attention. " Perhaps you are unaware that the wizard you have your dirty hands on has already been claimed."

Lucius snorted when McGonagall gasped. Others may not have realized, but Minerva was no slow thinker. Oh, the glorious problems this would cause Severus.

Minerva turned narrowed eyes on her colleague. " Severus!" she hissed.

" I don't know what you mean," Vector replied robotically to Hermione. " Claimed? Surely not."

Neville's eyes widened and he rushed forward just as Hermione began to raise her wand. He grabbed her hand and shoved it down back to her side. " Ha! She's just joking! Aren't you, Hermione? Yeah… Um, let's go." He grabbed her stiff shoulders and tried turning her around. " Time to study, yeah?"

Lucius was laughing his arse off. Inwardly of course. Severus looked frozen stiff, McGonagall looked like a reproving mother, Vector looked vacant, and Hermione looked like a beautiful demon from hell. This was all very amusing to the blonde. That was until Hermione shrieked- a noise that sounded more animal then human- and suddenly charged for the table. Lucius quickly released Vector from the Unforgivable and backed away from the table.

Neville launched after Hermione, falling just short of her arm, but close enough that when he hit the ground he was able to grab Hermione's ankles and bring her down with him. She twisted around and swiped her claws at his pale face.

" Hermione stop!" Neville yelled frantically trying to dodge her claws.

" She touched him!" she shrieked. " Let go of me!"

Vector was blinking stupidly around, " what's going on?" she asked in a daze. Immediately Severus knew and he turned and glared balefully at his friend.

" You'll pay for this, Malfoy."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After that enlightening dinner, Ozemir ushered the young ones back to Draco's dorm room where they were ordered to work on their studies. Tom and Hermione immediately pulled scrolls and old tomes from their bags while Neville and Dudley sat looking unsure of what to do. This was the beginning of their training so they had learned nothing yet. Ozemir instructed them to simply listen.

A little after they settled down, Harry came sauntering out of the bedroom, looking incredibly pleased. Draco shortly followed; stumbling from the room with a grin so goofy it could rival Ozemir's.

" Don't even want to know." Tom muttered as his brothers sat. Ozemir snickered quietly as he conjured a small round table where he, Talyn, and Kaego sat so they could relax and catch up with what the healer had been up to since last they saw him.

" Ozemir," Harry mumbled after a time. " This list is extremely long. You really want us to memorize these names and every achievement they've accomplished? We're talking life times of achievements here!"

" Yes, young one. If my mate can learn that much then so can you. And we all know how small his brain is."

Draco snorted. " I'm going to tell him you said that."

" Please do."

Kaego spoke in surprise, " Ozemir, you're mated? To whom?"

Talyn grinned. " You'll never guess. Not in a million years. And his mate dotes on him."

The Scholar blushed. " He does not dote. He doesn't know the meaning of the word."

" Who is it then?"

" Brumek."

Kaego fell backwards out of his chair as laughter wracked his body. " You're jesting! Brumek… a doting mate? I don't believe it!"

Harry chuckled. " I think I like this guy. He's not as formal as I first thought."

Kaego remained on the floor and wiped away the tears of mirth, only to start laughing after a few seconds pause. " Brumek? Astonishing!"

" He's acting like an idiot." Draco sneered. " I don't like him."

" Draco," his sister gave him a piercing look, " you're not going to like anyone who'll eventually have to put hands on Harry."

Tom and Harry snorted in agreement. Neville and Dudley kept quiet, but for two different reasons. Neville was bent over the book Hermione was sharing with him, soaking up as much of the _Ukatae_ knowledge as he could. Dudley remained quiet in order to not draw Draco's attention, and he was much happier to sit back and watch Neville. That was until Tom jabbed him in the side and hissed at him to start reading.

Kaego pulled himself off the floor when he managed to get his laughter under control. " Really? You aren't joking? Brumek?"

" Yes that's right."

Kaego smiled brightly. " Congratulations. Never thought you'd actually get him. Knew you wanted him…" the healer paused his congratulatory slaps, and then started rubbing Ozemir's back.

" How did you know that?" Ozemir asked in confusion. " You and I never saw each other very often."

Talyn laughed, " we were all there at the Ball, Ozemir. It was hard to miss the way you interacted with Brumek."

Kaego laughed in agreement. " Your wing sacks are out." Ozemir's face filled with pride and he nodded. " Who extracted them?"

" Talyn, of course."

" Yes? May I have a look? Let's see how well my apprentice learned under my tutelage."

Hermione grinned at Draco. " There, you see. Talyn was his student."

" That doesn't mean anything."

Kaego took a look at Ozemir's wing sacks, " very nicely done, Talyn. These are ready to molt, Ozemir. Sacks are white. Highly probable your wings will be white too, though that's not a surprise. Feathers usually mimic hair and eye color…" The Scholar bounced on his toes and grinned like a fool. " So Brumek is your mate. That explains a lot."

" How so?" Ozemir question as he pulled his tunic back on.

" I spoke with him not two days ago."

Ozemir spun around, eyes wild with worry. " Why? Was he injured? TELL ME!"

" Calm down. No he was not injured. Perfectly fine. Except I thought he was more agitated then normal, snapping at everything and everyone. Had no patience. Now I know why." Kaego smiled, " he's missing his mate. I find it hilariously ironic, considering he's always gone on saying he was better off without a mate, never wanted one. And the fact that it is you…"

" You are sure he was fine?" Kaego nodded. Ozemir suddenly had a suspicious look on his face. " And why were you two talking?"

" Truthfully, I'm not sure." The healer answered, ignoring the jealous spark in the Scholar's eyes. " He and Falde sought me out to ask about the recent battles against the rebels. I don't know why they came to me for such information."

Talyn's nails tapped against the table, " you were healing within Falde's troops, correct?" she asked thoughtfully.

" Yes."

" You are a good source of truthful information. Falde has known you for a long time. He knows exactly where your allegiances lie."

" There must have been many others he could have consulted. Others who know more."

" Have no doubt he spoke with them as well." Ozemir answered.

The Scholar looked to the door a moment before someone knocked upon it. He waved the _Saen_ blocking the door and opened it himself, smiling down at the blonde girl with the wide glazed eyes.

" Hello, Luna."

" May I come in?" she asked plainly, with hardly any tone. The lack of emotion surprised the Scholar.

" Luna, you know you don't have to ask." Draco called out. The blonde girl walked in without another word. She paused when she came to where Talyn and Kaego sat. She studied the newly arrived healer for a moment before inclining her head to him.

" Hello Kaego. I'm happy you could join us."

Kaego looked startled for a moment, " Ah… Hello to you too, though I have no idea who you are and how you could know me." He rose and smiled as he studied the Ravenclaw. " Your aura is beautifully dark for a human. I can't get a fix on it." His smile deepened. " You intrigue me."

Tom scowled as he strode across the room. " Fuck off!" he snapped at the healer before grabbing Luna's hand and pulling her away.

Luna sighed as she allowed Tom to lead her out of the room, " Tom, that wasn't very nice."

" I'm not a nice person."

Harry turned to Draco, " remind me to jot down jealousy on my list."

Tom didn't say anything as they entered the Slytherin common room, but a glare was all it took to clear the large room without complaint. He remained quiet for a time after that, watching with narrowed eyes as Luna walked around aimlessly. Her usually wide eyes half closed and on the stone floor. Her shoulders were slumped and the sadness coming from her filled the air until Tom felt he would suffocate in the next few seconds. What could be the matter with her?

" You missed every meal today," he finally spoke, passing her to go and lean against the fireplace. " You've been skipping meals frequently this week. And you missed the execution. Were you displeased? I assumed, because Harry was in danger, that the execution would not have bothered you." Still she did not answer, and Tom started to feel like a fool. " I saved you a bloody seat!"

Luna took a moment before answering. First she sat on the floor and conjured her sketchpad, then started to sketch. Tom approached and noticed they were doodles of no understanding.

" Tom," she whispered without taking her sorrowful eyes from the paper. " The witherwings… I can't hear them clearly."

He hated to do it. He really did. But since it was for Luna, Tom threw away his pride and sat on the hard floor beside her. " What exactly are witherwings?"

" They speak to the air. Whisper things into people's ears too. Whispers of Fate."

" What exactly do you hope to hear?"

" I want to hear good news." Her sigh was tremendous as she shoved her sketchbook away. Almost in disgust. " Neville was supposed to have changed long ago. I'm afraid he and Dudley aren't meant to be."

The Dark Lord barked out a laugh, " had you been to meals, you would have seen differently. I don't think you need to worry."

" How do you suppose?"

Tom went on to explain what he'd seen and heard between the Gryffindor and Dudley since Dudley's arrival. He also told Luna what Harry had said to him about Dudley's behavior. " Apparently Dudley's showing signs of possessiveness. Doesn't even like the thought of others touching Neville." Here Tom finally gave her a look of disgust when she smiled in relief. She'd been keeping away because of those two? " Luna, are you an idiot? Worrying so much over them. Insignificants. I won't have you bothered by something so small!"

Luna drew herself up and glared back at him. " I have plans, you silly Dark Lord!" she bit back. " What? Did you think I was simply a romantic ditz? Did you assume I have no future goals? Or think Harry and Draco became _Ukatae_ on a whim?" Luna stood, placing her fists on her hips. " There's a reason why certain people are drawn to those two. Why their friendships are so strong."

" I assumed it was a coincidence," Tom answered in a calm manner that in no way mirrored how he was feeling. Having this slight girl snapping at him was doing incredible things to his libido. He'd rather her sound like an insulted demon rather then looking like a kicked puppy.

" It's Fate!"

Her grin bloomed when he narrowed darkened eyes on her. " Where do I fit in with all of this?"

" Are you not happy now, Tom? Do you not have a family that you've always wanted? You have Hogwarts under your control, just as you've always wanted. You'll soon have power over the entire Wizarding World… Just as you've always wanted."

" What are you saying?"

Luna rolled her eyes, " maybe for you I am a romantic ditz. And no, it was not only me who made this happen. You've been working for this. You're responsible for the consequences of your actions. This time you've chosen the right paths."

" Luna…"

" I suppose it was silly of me sulk."

" Quite silly. Especially over those two."

" But Tom… I meant what I said. Plans are important."

" You're still sulking…"

" I just wish I could see… I want to be sure. And Neville is one of my dearest friends, Tom. I would hate to have him disappointed."

Tom sighed and took her hand. " I suppose we should make certain."

They walked back into Draco's common room, Tom quickly pulling Luna passed Kaego, ignoring Ozemir's amused snort at this action, and pulled Luna up to stand in front of the table where Neville, Dudley, and his siblings were studying. Everyone looked up and smiled at Luna.

" Neville, go sit next to Dudley," Tom ordered. When that was done, he turned to Luna, " try and see." He told her quietly, earning curious stares from the young _Ukatae_.

Harry raised a brow, " what's going-"

Tom cut him off with a glare as Luna raised her fingers to her lips and studied Neville and Dudley. Then she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Intrigued, Ozemir left Kaego and Talyn and approached the young ones, watching Luna curiously.

Harry smirked and took the opportunity, since everyone seemed completely enthralled by Luna, to slowly pick up his books and tried slipping them away into his school bag. He was bored with studying. Just as he was slipping his books in the bag, a pale hand gripped his wrist. Looking up, Harry pouted at Draco. The blonde smirked as he guided Harry's hand, still clutching the books, back to the table. Harry scowled at his mate. How dare Draco thwart his plans to cut his study time short. Draco's smirk grew twice the size.

_Prat._

The lighting in the room suddenly dimmed, and Luna's long waist length hair started to weave around her body as if she were under water. It was a strange and beautiful sight and all in the room held their breaths. When her eyes popped open as she exhaled, several gasped when faced with her pearly white eyes instead of the normal light gray. Without blinking the Mother studied the two before her, her gaze so thorough that all the young ones began to squirm under the power of her stare; even if they weren't under her direct line of sight.

She lifted her hands slowly and pointed at Neville and Dudley, and when she spoke, her voice was her own, and yet underlined with another voice, a lower, huskier tone. " I see," she dropped the finger pointing at Dudley and turned her entire attention to Neville. " I see…" Slowly she glided around the table, and bent to gaze into Neville's wary eyes. " Have no fear, young one. You are _Ukatae_," she returned his relieved smile with a bright smile of her own. " It has taken the blonde prince's blood longer to evolve you because as a human you were already very strong." She looked at him thoughtfully, " and you've put restrictions upon yourself. You must discard the blocks you've made."

Hermione turned to her brother with astonishment, " you gave him your blood?" she had been certain Harry had provided for Neville's transformation. The Slytherin giving his blood meant a great deal, especially since he was generally a spoiled brat who rarely liked to share anything.

" Neville is more than worthy," was Draco's haughtily whispered reply. He winked at his surprised sister before returning his full attention to the Mother.

The Mother drew back a bit to glance at both Neville and Dudley, her serene smile fading slightly. " Something is… strange." The Mother's chin dipped until resting against her chest. Her hands rested at her sides and her hair fell and remained still as the lights flared back up.

" What's strange?" Hermione wondered and looked at Neville and Dudley. They were looking at each other. Neville was grinning with relief. It was obvious he had been afraid he wasn't good enough and that the _Ukatae_ blood received wouldn't turn him. Dudley had never thought Neville wasn't good enough. He was simply relieved because Neville was. One thing for the Gryffindor to stop worrying about. Those restrictions though… He would help Neville work on those.

" Luna?"

The Ravenclaw raised her head. Her eyes were back to normal. She surprised everyone by stamping her foot. " Why can't I see it?" she whined.

" See what?" Harry asked.

" There's something strange about them, Harry."

" I know. I was thinking the same." Draco and everyone else turned to him. He shrugged. " Just something Neville told me."

Dudley was about to demand to know what they were talking about, but any words he would have spoken came out as a shocked cry when Luna suddenly clamored onto the couch and straddled his lap. He sat back in shock and then looked at Tom in fear, knowing damn well this was the Dark Lord's girl sitting on top of him. Tom glared fiercely and Dudley pressed himself against the back of the couch as far as he could go and thought it would best to be still and keep his hands as far away from Luna as possible. But the Ravenclaw pressed forward to peer into his eyes. Dudley stopped breathing in fear when Tom started to growl lowly.

Luna giggled. " I can find the answer, silly. Stop making such a fuss," she said far too closely to Dudley mouth.

" That's not necessary!" Tom yelled.

Dudley gulped when he caught Tom giving him a look of death. God, he was going to die. Forget Malfoy. The Dark Lord was going to fry him. And he hadn't even done anything! Relief came in the form of Neville, who reached over and grabbed his hand in support, entwining their fingers tightly together.

Luna suddenly gasped and her eyes glazed over. She jumped off Dudley and stared at a spot between Dudley and Neville, her eyes going wide as saucers. " I see! This is wonderful!" she started jumping up and down, clapping her hands. " Oh my! I never expected _this_… This was not foreseen!" she glanced over at Harry and smiled brightly, confirming the Gryffindor's suspicions.

Harry sighed in relief as he sagged against Draco. He was glad his suspicions had been confirmed.

" I love surprises!" Luna continued to exclaim exuberantly. She then did something completely unexpected. She spun around and threw herself into Tom's arms. Tom easily caught her, but he did loose his balance, and as they fell to the floor, Luna expressed her delight by stealing his breath away with her lips.

Tom's siblings shot to their feet, unable to believe Tom would stand for such actions in the presence of others.

" Luna, stop!" he cried breathlessly between kisses. " My control!" A moment after, Tom's hands were in her hair, and he happily left his control elsewhere.

" Tom Riddle," Draco began in whispered awe, " is snogging Luna Lovegood on the floor. In front of everybody. Someone fetch a bloody camera!"

Kaego came up and tapped Ozemir on the shoulder. " Care to explain what happened just now."

" Not at the moment," Ozemir chirped. He turned and went back to the table. " Return to your studies please." He called as he sat, especially eyeing Harry as the Gryffindor was once again trying to shovel his work back into the bag while his mate was busy ogling their brother.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus paced across the carpeted floor of the DADA professor's office, scowling fiercely. " What did you think you were doing, Lucius?"

" I was curious," the blonde stated plainly before thoroughly cleaning the plush chair positioned in front of the office fire. By this time the house elves had already cleaned the office, incinerating any possessions belonging to the deceased Klyne, and Lucius was wasting no time at all in making himself at home.

" Have you turned into a bloody Gryffindor then? That was… the worst thing you could have ever done, and in front of the other professors no less!"

" I'll forgive you for calling me a Gryffindor only because I know you're angry," Lucius sniffed disdainfully as he lowered into the chair. " And you know I've done far worse things. Horrible things. Irredeemable things."

" Don't sound so smug about it!" Severus bellowed. " Your recklessness could have cost lives! Hermione was ready to kill Vector. She nearly tore Longbottom's head off too! If it weren't for Dursley jumping in to grab her off him and Ozemir pulling Hermione away from the Hall…"

" And the Professors were Obliviated… Honestly Severus, everything is fine. And didn't you feel a little bit smug at having Hermione acting so possessively?"

" You are an idiot!" Severus seethed. He finally stopped pacing and looked at the blonde who was watching the flames in his fireplace intently. " Why didn't you wipe Minerva's mind? She was the only one to figure it out."

" Thought it would be amusing if Minerva retains the knowledge of your illicit affair. Don't worry, McGonagall will calm down once you tell her you plan on marrying Hermione."

" You bastard."

" No harm done," Lucius said as he checked the time. He frowned and looked back to the flames, tapping his fingers impatiently upon the armrest.

" No harm- I believe I've made a grave mistake in asking you to take up this position." Lucius only nodded, leaving Severus' scowl to deepen. " Black has ruined your Slytherin mind if you're reduced to pranking."

The blonde finally pulled his eyes away from the fire and leveled his cool blue eyes on the Potions Master. He did not blink nor did the frigid expression on his face waver. Severus was left with feeling that cold all the way down to his bones and was happy for a distraction when it came in the form of someone knocking on the door. The brisk no nonsense knock did not bode well for either of them however.

Without taking his frigid eyes away from Severus, Lucius called out, " enter."

Minerva came in, shut the door and threw up silencing spells before turning to her former students. " Explain yourselves this instant!"

" Snakes covered in green odorous slime," Severus began evenly when Lucius finally stood to face the furious Deputy Headmistress.

" Pardon?" Minerva asked with confusion.

" Fried tubeworms slathered with leech juice and garlic," he went on, glancing at Lucius and smiling evilly. " Pickled toad intestines…" Lucius' face turned green and he quickly covered his mouth with a hand. " Mustard roasted rat tails with a side of mashed dung beetles…"

Lucius bolted out of the office in the next instant in search of the nearest bathroom leaving Severus cackling gleefully behind. Minerva cleared her throat in a manner which said Severus had better get on with the explaining.

" Punishment served, Minerva. He was the cause of what went on."

" And to take advantage of his condition like that…" she planted her hips.

" Once again, he deserved it."

" Severus, about Miss Granger…"

The Potions Master scowled. This was expected, but he was unprepared to discuss it, even when he knew it was inevitable. He cursed Lucius once again. Would it have been so hard to Obliviate Minerva? And why hadn't he done it himself. He should have. Maybe he should do it now…

" I can see what you are thinking, Severus. Don't. I'm aware Lucius already fixed the memories of the other professors and I'm prepared to let that go. But you and I will have this out right now. A student, Severus?" her eyes once again took on a look of disappointment. " I thought you better then this."

Severus' eyes narrowed, " better than what, Minerva? Do you think I'm toying with Hermione? Is that why you're looking at me like that?"

" I don't know what to think. I've learned so much over the course of a short time. One of the most surprising is that Harry is your nephew. Your nephew, Severus. And you've gone and taken your nephew's very best friend and now sister as a lover? I thought you detested Miss Granger."

" Quite the opposite actually, and I'm not toying with her, if that's what you think," Severus replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, " and Harry is well aware of our relationship. In fact he supports us completely. He's stuck his nose in this relationship since the very beginning."

" You were never this reckless," she replied softly. " Having a relationship with a student-"

Severus hissed in annoyance. " She's eighteen, hardly a child!"

" Nevertheless." Minerva took a step back, her lips pressed so tight together they were nearly white and she rubbed her arms as if steadying herself, preparing for a hard battle to come. Severus did not look away as she studied him with narrowed eyes, and prepared for whatever she had to say next. Finally the witch took a deep breath, " Severus, I think you should break it off-"

" Out of the bloody question!"

Minerva was taken aback by the ferocity of his refusal, but despite this, she would not back down. " You are now the Headmaster of this school, Severus. You have responsibilities and have others looking up to you…"

" Who in their right mind would look up to me?"

The Deputy Headmistress glowered back at him. " How can you go on with this affair in good conscience?"

" Nothing you can say will change my mind. If you feel so strongly, you can have the position. You deserve it more then I."

Minerva shook her head fiercely, " and how about Miss Granger? Obviously this thing you have with her isn't very good for her character. The way she acted in the Hall was-"

Severus waved that away with a flick of his wrist. " That was Lucius' doing. Hermione could not help herself."

" Making up excuses will help no one, especially not Miss Granger…"

" She could not help it," he repeated. He cocked his head to the side, and made another rash decision. " Surely you realized already? Luther Bailey and Hermione are _Ukatae_, Minerva. It was an unexpected side effect of bonding as siblings with Harry and Draco and I'll thank you to keep this knowledge to yourself."

Minerva turned away from him to start pacing around, hand rising to cup her chin, finger tapping against her cheek as she became lost in thought. Finally she stopped and turned, " has this become a _Ukatae_ school as well then?"

Severus' return smile at her attempt at humor was painful. She thought it a joke, but she wasn't very far off the mark.

" We'll not be moved from the original line of discussion, Severus. Your relationship with Miss Granger must end! Should the knowledge get out-"

" That would be fine with me! I've started losing patience with having to hide it from everyone. I'm tired of living lies! I'm not a spy anymore…" He continued on with that line of talk and seemed to forget he was not alone.

Minerva couldn't remember the last time Severus looked so passionate about something that didn't involve punishment of students. She stood back and let him go on, marveling at the depth of feeling portrayed in his dark eyes. Strangely she was pleased to see such emotion come from him. She had always been worried about him. Always wondering if it were right for the Order to make Severus spy for so long. Surprised he had lasted through all the trials he'd been put through. Said a lot about the strength of his character that he was able to persevere. The end of last year had her extremely worried. Severus had always been so tired. Tired of everything, she could see. But this new light in him… he seemed younger, stronger, and she noticed he'd been happier these past few months.

" We will be married." Severus' declaration pulled Minerva out of her thoughts and she gaped at him. " Nothing will come between us, and I'm sorry if you do not agree but this is between Hermione and myself."

" You do mean it, don't you Severus?"

The Potions Master rolled his eyes. " Do I look like one of your bloody Gryffindors? I don't usually spout off nonsense before thinking things through!"

Some of the tension left Minerva's shoulders as she gazed back. She didn't need to administer the truth serum to know he was telling her the truth. Severus Snape intended to take Hermione as his wife. " You must keep it a secret from the other professors and the students until Miss Granger has graduated."

" Fine. If it will keep you off my back about it," he snarkily replied.

Minerva frowned, prepared to take him to task for his attitude, when the fire suddenly flared green catching both their attentions. A moment later a sooty Animagus came rolling out.

" Luce!" he called out before glancing around the office, " you have some explaining to do!"

" As do you." Minerva practically growled, looking at both Sirius and an unconcerned Severus, which meant the Potions Master had been expecting Sirius to be able to come through by Floo. " How is it possible he came this way? I assume you've come from Malfoy Manor?"

Sirius blanched at seeing the Deputy Headmistress, and then he looked sheepish. " Err… hello Minerva. I did, in fact, come from the manor."

" How?" she snapped.

Severus sighed. " It's called money and power, Minerva. Lucius has both and plenty of it. More then a few coins, well placed Floo calls, and there, a new Floo connection made quicker then Apparition." Minerva's frown grew. " Don't fret. I think it's a good idea. With Lucius' current condition-"

" Continue on with that line of talk and I'll hex you," Lucius said from the doorway. " I should hex you anyway."

" Excuse me!" Sirius barked. " Worried husband here! Lucius, what the hell are you thinking?"

" A number of things," the blonde replied as he crossed to the chair once more, sitting down before Sirius demanded it. " You'll have to be more specific."

Sirius ignored Severus and Minerva for the time being and went to his husband, bending over the back of the chair to throw an arm around Lucius' chest. Smiling a little as Lucius let his head fall against his strong arm without any prompting. " This isn't…" the Animagus released an annoyed breath next to Lucius' ear, then squeezed gently when Lucius smirked in amusement at his obvious irritation. " Lucius, you can't possibly want to do this. And the stress of working with all these children…"

" It's not permanent."

" Regardless. And why didn't you say anything about this until after I'd left the execution. You could have said something before. But no, you had to send me a little note!"

" It wasn't discussed until after you had gone," Lucius raised his hand to cup the back of Sirius' head, drawing his husband's cheek back to his and went on to explain softly, " and you would have intervened then. Now you can't. I've already accepted the position."

Severus looked over at Minerva, caught her watching the two with a small frown that looked on the verge of reversing to a smile. She had been here for their initial get together and subsequent break up. And if memory served correctly, Minerva had been one of the few who had encouraged the relationship. Unfortunately she had not been at their wedding. Severus wondered if she would like to view the Pensieve memory.

" You have plenty to do already." Sirius tried.

" I've found that I don't. You go off on your…." Lucius clammed up, remembering they weren't alone. Severus realized this, and quickly led Minerva off. " You go on your missions, and I find I have far too much time on my hands when my thoughts are constantly on you." he confessed quietly. " You've had one too many near death experiences."

Sirius sighed and let his head drop into the curve of Lucius' neck. Maybe teaching at Hogwarts was a good thing. Lucius could run his business from anywhere, even at the school, and he would be surrounded by people who would without a doubt keep an eye on him. Draco would surely see to his father's safety.

" Apparently, a fully trained _Ukatae_ healer was summoned from the realm," Lucius went on to say. His next words were drowned with drawn out disdain. " To oversee the _Ukatae_ pregnancies. I do not like him."

Sirius snorted. " You'll be happy for the healer when the time comes."

" That remains to be seen, and you'll be the one in need of a Healer when the time comes, Black." He paused when Sirius stood and withdrew his arms from around the blonde's neck. The Animagus circled the chair to crouch in front of it between the blonde's knees.

" I'm prepared to be crippled by the time our babies are born, Lucius."

Lucius raised an amused brow. " Idiot."

" It's not fair," Sirius mourned as he laid his cheek against the blonde's knee. " I want free reign over the school too."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" You missed it," Neville commented when there was a lull in studying. " Hermione went mental in the Great Hall."

Said Head Girl sniffed and raised her nose. " I did no such thing."

Dudley gazed at her with incredulity. " You nearly tore Neville's head off!"

" I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. " But Professor Vector was encroaching upon my territory. Putting her hands on him…"

Draco and Harry were looking back and forth between Neville, Dudley, and Hermione. Tom and Luna were still there. Off the floor now and sitting quietly, though every once in a while, Tom's face would suddenly flame up as he once again thought about how he'd happily snogged Luna on the floor in front of everyone. Surprisingly he hadn't been as upset about it as everyone thought he might.

" Maybe you should start from the beginning," Harry ventured.

" Not sure where the beginning started," Neville replied. " One moment we were leaving the Great Hall and the next thing I know, Hermione's growling something fierce and clearly threatening Professor Vector."

Dudley was nodding along, " Yeah, and then Hermione said, ' perhaps you are unaware that the wizard you have your dirty hands on has already been claimed.' Right in front of all the professors."

" Hermione…" Tom groaned.

" I couldn't help it!"

Ozemir nearly fell off his chair laughing, " It was your father's fault, young one." He said to Draco. " Cast a spell on that witch to approach Severus. I believe he was curious about what Hermione's reaction would be."

" What the hell is wrong with my father? And he went on about upholding the Malfoy name. Clearly what he did was a prank. Malfoys don't prank."

Harry leaned away, gawking dubiously at him. " You're kidding?! Malfoys don't prank? What about the time you dressed up as a Dementor with the sole purpose of scaring me during a Quidditch game?"

Draco looked properly insulted. " That was not a prank."

" Right," Neville snorted. " Then what would you call it?"

" Retribution."

" For what exactly?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. " I don't feel the need to explain myself, Neville."

Hermione snickered, " that was a prank, Draco. And as for why… I'd say it was just another opportunity to pull Harry's pony tail." She smirked at her blonde brother, " handled him very well though, Harry. Your Patronus scared the Devil out of him."

Draco turned away, no doubt hiding the blush brought on by shame. " You're all forbidden to speak about that ever again," he blurted out as his eyes bore holes into the carpet.

Tom sat forward, a curious expression lighting his face. " The story should be revisited once more. For those of us who have no idea what you're talking about."

" Didn't you hear what I said? It's forbidden!"

Harry grinned wickedly, " then I suppose the whole Hippogriff incident is forbidden as well?"

Draco glared at his mate a moment before standing and stalking over to the Scholar. " Aren't we going out to train tonight?" his question came out more as a beg.

" Not tonight, young one." Ozemir's large smile trembled. " You have plenty of time to tell the story that seems to amuse your sister and mate. Go on, I want to hear."

Draco clenched his fists and spun around, " since there is no training, you will _all_ bugger off now! I'm going to bed!" After this outburst Draco stalked off to the bedroom and just barely managed to keep from slamming the door.

Draco sat on the bed and glared at nothing in particular, then glared at Ozemir when the Scholar entered moments later. " Did you forget how to knock?" the Slytherin asked acerbically.

" I wish to speak with you privately, Draco."

By Ozemir's tone and expression, Draco knew the Scholar would not leave until he had said what he came to say." Speak then."

" Surely you didn't think I missed what you did tonight," Ozemir said as he pulled the chair away from the desk and planted it in front of the bed.

Draco tensed as the Scholar sat before him. " Haven't a clue what you're talking about."

" Of course you do. _Young one_."

The Slytherin bristled. Why had Ozemir emphasized that last bit? Draco never liked his youth being brought up for anything. Just because he was only seventeen didn't mean he knew nothing. He was quite intelligent for his age. Everyone said so. " Have you come for chastisement?" if so, then he could get the hell out.

" Depends." Ozemir placed his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, " what have you done with it?"

" Sent it off to the cliff house," Draco replied after a moment. " The sword is severely warded. I didn't want to take a chance of Harry accidentally finding and touching it."

The seriousness Ozemir had been clinging to completely disappeared then and he gave Draco a goofy grin. " Good. No chastisement required then. I only wanted to make sure you had taken precautions. Doing something like that… you have to realize there are always consequences."

" How did you figure it out?"

" I expected you to do something of that nature."

" But why?" Draco asked curiously.

" When in the mood, you can be the most vicious creature I've ever met. Especially when it comes to the safety of your mate. I knew you weren't going to let that detestable human get off with simple death. I wouldn't have. And, I saw you cast that incredible spell on the sword before we all moved outside. Creating an object that traps the soul… very impressive, young one."

Draco frowned. " I thought I was alone."

" Yes well," Ozemir grinned unapologetically. " I am an assassin. Sneaking around is what I do best."

Draco felt the tension leave his shoulders. He felt better having Ozemir know exactly what he had done. " Being nosy is what you do best," he corrected.

Ozemir swatted Draco's arm and playfully hissed at him. " Insolence!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley turned over in his bed and glared at the red curtains hanging around the bed. He was annoyed that he couldn't get to sleep, annoyed from the damn cold atmosphere of the dorm, and most of all annoyed at the curtains. The crimson curtains were like fucking barriers standing between him and Neville.

Earlier, Neville had been so excited to learn there was nothing wrong with him and that the blood was working as it should. They had walked hand in hand down the corridor, despite Dudley wearing the Invisibility cloak, and quietly talked about it. Dudley had snorted and said he couldn't believe Neville had doubted it. And then of course the Gryffindor has blushed and muttered some reply. Dudley then firmly informed him that they were going to work on whatever blocks the Gryffindor had unconsciously put on his mind. Instead of being slightly insulted as Dudley thought he would be, Neville looked over and gave him the biggest grin imaginable. As it frequently did, Dudley's heart had stopped beating for a moment.

They were both smiling when they entered the Gryffindor common room, but Neville immediately went silent the moment they walked into the dorm and found his other dorm mates already there. Since he wasn't supposed to be there, Dudley had to keep silent and remain under the cloak. He hadn't liked the strain appearing on Neville's face as the Gryffindor watched his dorm mates walk around as if each of them were encased in ice. They made the dorm really uncomfortable and Neville obviously was having trouble dealing with that discomfort. He disappeared into bed behind the blasted red curtains as soon as possible to escape from everyone.

Dudley didn't like to think Neville was being tormented by something, and maybe he would have settled down if he thought the Gryffindor was sleeping, but he knew Neville was still awake. Something deep in his mind whispered to him, made it known Neville wasn't sleeping. It was a weird feeling. It was way deeper then simple intuition. It was like… Magic. He snorted at that. Of course it was magic. Just look at where he was!

He threw back the covers and slipped past the curtains, grinning when he didn't have to wait until his eyes adjusted to the dark. His eyes swept across the room, not surprised that every bed had the curtains shut. Soundlessly he crossed the room and without hesitating, drew back Neville's curtains, not at all surprised to find the Gryffindor wide awake but a little concerned to find him sitting up at the head of the bed with his legs drawn up to his chest, staring at Dudley with wide relieved eyes.

" I was… I was thinking of going to your bed." Neville's eyes passed over Dudley, noticing the other was wearing nothing but black sweat pants. He audibly gulped. " J- Just to talk. I knew you were awake."

Neville looked so small sitting that way, lines of worry creasing his face. " Can I come in?"

" Course."

" How did you know I was awake?" Dudley asked once he was seated in front of the Gryffindor.

" Erm…" Neville looked away with embarrassment, strands of brown hair falling to hide half his flushed face. " It'll sound stupid."

" No." Dudley leaned forward. " Tell me."

" I… I could feel it. Um, I could feel it all over. Mostly in my mind." He shifted away when he caught Dudley gawking at him. " I told you it would sound stupid."

Dudley grabbed his arm to pull his attention back. " I felt that too. Isn't it normal? Like magical intuition or something?"

" I don't think so. I've never… not to the point where I know it absolutely."

Since it was obvious neither knew what to make of that feeling, they let it go, figuring maybe it was some random feeling. Maybe it was a coincidence. Dudley softly snorted as he took up the Gryffindor's hand and began to trace designs into his palm. He really didn't think it was a coincidence.

Looking up from Neville's hand, he found the Gryffindor staring at him. " At first I came over here because I knew you were feeling bad about how cold your dorm mates are being and I thought you might want to talk about it. But now I sense you don't want to talk about that."

A smile lit Neville's face, " you're right. I don't."

Dudley grinned, happy to have sensed right. He dropped Neville's hand only long enough to stretch out on the bed throwing one arm behind his head, and then picked up the Gryffindor's hand once again, pressing his thumb into the soft flesh of Neville's palm. " Let's talk about something else then."

" Like how you're making yourself at home in my bed," Neville whispered and frowned when he noticed his voice trembled. Though it wasn't his fault. Dudley was stretched out on his bed, looking completely gorgeous, and flashing his fangs with a grin that told Neville the other boy knew what he was thinking.

" Not a very interesting topic," Dudley drawled.

" What do you think of the school?" Neville hastily asked. " Classes?"

" History of Magic, boring. What's with that teacher? A ghost? That's crazy. Paper ball fight looked fun though and Transfiguration… very cool. Professor McGonagall, she's a real hard ass, huh?"

" Yeah, but a grand teacher." Neville grinned. " And Gryffindors Head of House, so watch what you say about her."

" Got it. I could tell she liked teaching. And the castle… I've never been in a place like this. It's great!"

" You've hardly seen anything yet," the Gryffindor laughed and started to pull his hand away so that he could lie down as well. " There's much more, I prom-"

No. Don't. The words came unbidden to his mind. Words almost laced with panic and instantly he stopped from pulling away.

" You know," Dudley started in serious tone, eyes steady on Neville. " That feeling you described to Harry. About being lost and frustrated…"

Neville flushed. Oh right. Dudley had been there for that.

" No, don't get embarrassed. I felt it too."

Neville remained perfectly still, keeping his gaze locked on the curtains above Dudley's head.

" Yeah," Dudley went on, knowing he had Neville's attention even if the Gryffindor wasn't looking at him. " I felt exactly how you described." He grinned in the dark then, his pupils going wide as he propped himself up with an elbow. Neville nearly groaned from the pain of loss when the large hand holding his suddenly pulled away. But then Dudley's palm slid against his neck, up into his hair and the feeling that he'd lost something precious vanished. " The best part about all this, about being here…. That feeling went away the moment I saw you sitting in the classroom, nearly dead from boredom."

Neville finally allowed his gaze to meet Dudley's. He realized that were true. He hadn't been feeling that overwhelming depression since History of Magic. All that irrational frustration, bouts of sudden anger, and smothering loneliness… Was it really gone because Dudley was here? What did that mean?

Neville's breath caught in his throat as he continued to think about it, not knowing that everything he thought was displayed clearly on his face like an open book for Dudley to read. Did this mean… was he was in love with Dudley? It was possible. He had taken to reading every one of Dudley's letters over and over again. Carrying them around in his school bag like someone obsessed. What would Dudley think of him if he were to ever learn this? He'd probably be disgusted.

" Hey, what's with that look?" Dudley rose up and lightly pressed their lips together. " Looking so devastated. Tell me."

Neville pulled away, though not far enough to have Dudley's hand drop from the back of his head. " I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Dudley was frowning now, annoyance lighting his hazel eyes until they glittered dangerously. " You don't talk enough!" he hissed. " Do you know I go around like a bloody idiot carrying your letters, rereading them, wishing I could hear you say what you've written."

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. " You- you carry around my letters? Really?"

" Yes." Dudley shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, clearly not embarrassed in the least. " We hardly get to see each other. Carrying your letters around makes me feel closer to you."

Neville could do nothing but gawk at Dudley while his heart started to beat frantically. Yes, it was entirely possible he had fallen.

Dudley heard the rapid beats of his heart and started to move his hand down so he could feel the rapid beating against the Gryffindor's chest. Only to have Neville reach back and keep his hand firmly pressed against the base of his neck. " Say something, Neville. Anything."

" I carry yours too. Your letters. Everywhere."

The bright smile that accompanied his confession drew Neville's gaze down to Dudley's mouth. His lips seemed so inviting now, tempting him and sending his shy reluctance to fly out the window. The Gryffindor leaned forward, brushing a hand across Dudley's flat stomach. The quivering of muscles felt underneath his moving palm transfixed him, filled him with a sense of power over another being that he'd never had before. His mind quickly became clouded by a powerful heady sense of wanting to belong completely, to blend with that power. His hand continued move across, sliding down to rest on the bed next to Dudley's hip, his eyes now fixated on the slightly parted lips.

Dudley felt breathless just from the look in Neville's eyes. " You have no idea how you're looking at me right now, do you?" he whispered hoarsely.

" Think I do." Leaning towards Dudley was the scariest thing he'd done in a long while. Scarier because the other boy wasn't pressuring him. Daunting and yet Neville could do nothing else but softly press his lips over Dudley's. Terrifying because there was nothing else he wanted more.

The Gryffindor's lips tingled as they leisurely moved against Dudley's. Tongues moved together in slow delicate rhythms. The kiss was unhurried and both content to let it stay that way. This was a tasting. A timeless bubble seemed to surround them as their lips moved slowly against each other, tongues meeting softly, leisurely twining together. To an onlooker, their embrace may look tame, but in fact it was no less intense then the snogging session they engaged in earlier in the day. In fact, Neville was sure they were learning each other on a different, more acute level. The awareness between them seemed to have grown into something unfathomable.

Dudley pulled away to change position. He sat up and moved his legs around until Neville was caged in between his bent knees. The Gryffindor pushed his hand into the curly dark blonde hair and leaned in once again until their hot breath mingled. Neville saw his feelings mirrored in Dudley's eyes. Whatever they had didn't feel normal. It was incredibly different and perfectly right.

Twice more they moved together in the slow dance, lazily learning each other, happily burning up before Dudley had to pull back, resting his forehead against the Gryffindor's chest and trying to pull in much needed air. Their kisses had been slow, but he was still left breathless as if he were forced to run miles without pause.

" I don't want to… but I should probably go back to my own bed," Dudley whispered against Neville's quickly beating heart.

" Would it be hard to stay here? Err… to sleep beside me?"

" Yeah. Very hard." Dudley looked up and grinned. " But I'll do it anyway."

Suddenly the curtains were wrenched apart, and in the darkness they could see Weasley scowling in at them. " Do you mind? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Neville stiffened and blinked stupidly at the irritating redhead before irritation flared within him. If they'd been bothering Weasley, why hadn't he put silencing spells around his own damn bed? " Bugger off!" he snapped back, and wrenched the curtains out of Weasley's hands.

" Who the hell is this anyway?" he pointed to Dudley, who was only a vague outline to Ron in the darkness.

" I said bugger off," Neville growled, drawing his wand from beneath his pillow. " It wasn't a suggestion."

Dudley simply smiled at Weasley's shocked expression as he lay back down, once again using his elbow to keep himself propped up.

" McGonagall will hear about this," Weasley hissed before turning away. Neville's indrawn breath had Dudley frowning. He then slid a hand under Neville's shirt, simply resting his hand against the warm skin and rubbing his thumb over the base of the Gryffindor's spine.

" You'll regret it if she does." Neville burst out before Weasley could make it behind his bed curtains. " I never promised your mother anything. I don't need to hold back when it comes to you."

Ron paused a fraction of a moment before he continued on to his bed. Neville closed the curtains and then cast a silencing charm. " Can't believe I forgot the silencing charms," he muttered.

" That was very nicely done by the way," Dudley said about Weasley.

" Do you think…"

" He won't say a word." Dudley pulled the Gryffindor down, pulling Neville's back against his chest. " You were very convincing."

Neville didn't know how it was possible but he instantly relaxed when he felt Dudley's chest against his back. Dudley's body heat warmed him better then any blanket had ever done. " You didn't get mad at me for stunning you," he whispered, the thought suddenly popping into his head. It was both a question and statement.

Dudley chuckled into the Gryffindor's hair. " You did warn me. Suppose I deserved it for teasing you so much."

" And it was funny. You should have seen the look on everyone's faces." Neville snickered.

" Yeah, yeah. Very funny." Dudley tightened his arm around the Gryffindor's torso and placed a feather light kiss against his neck.

" Dudley?"

" Hmm?"

" You'll still be here in the morning?"

" Not going anywhere. Now go to sleep, Neville. There was talk of getting up before fucking dawn."

And he did. Neville relaxed completely having Dudley's reassurance that he would stay in bed with him, and he instantly fell asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dean dropped his head to his knees as he heard Ron return to his bed. Neville's response to Ron was brilliant. No doubt about it. And Dean was happy to know Neville was finally together with Dudley, though he could have really done without hearing most of that. But, if that were true, why didn't he just put up his own silencing spells? Probably because he had been curious. Curiosity was the sole reason for him having listened in on Neville's conversation with Dudley.

In a bout of frustration Dean grabbed a pillow, stretched out on the bed, and tried to smother himself with it. Better question, why did he let Seamus do what he did? Why did he really not care? The only thing he was really concerned about was the black eye and small bump on the back of his head he now sported. Apparently after Seamus had finished with doing… whatever he had done, the wizard thought getting angry with Dean had been the best course of action. Seamus had hit him, saying Dean was just playing with him. Seamus had gone so far to call him a heartless bastard.

It hadn't been his fault at all. He'd gone after Seamus because he was concerned. Though Harry tried to warn him. Told him to be prepared. But honestly, Dean hadn't expected anything of the sort to happen. Not really. Actually, he hadn't been thinking about anything except his best mate's welfare, and therefore ignored the signs.

When he ran after Seamus, it took a few minutes to find him, but finally he had. Found the Irish wizard running into a bathroom. Dean had caught Seamus' arm just as he was going in and asked if he was okay. Dean pressed the pillow further against his face and groaned, remembering earlier events as if it happened five minutes ago.

" Leave me the fuck alone! Don't touch me!" had been Seamus' immediate response. Dean reacted more to the panic in Seamus' voice then anything.

" What happened?" he asked, following Seamus into the bathroom like a fool.

Seamus crossed the bathroom and gripped the edge of one sink tightly. Dean saw his eyes were tightly closed. " You need to get away from me, Dean. Please. Right now."

" Something happened-"

" I don't know!" Seamus yelled. " I don't know what's happening right now, alright! All I do know is that your presence is making it worse."

And then Dean did something really stupid. It was stupid because he had seen the look in Seamus' eyes in the classroom. Had known exactly what the look meant. And he had known Harry's warning was relevant. And yet for some reason he ignored the internal warnings and closed the distance between them, grasping Seamus' arm to spin him around so they were facing each other.

Dean wasn't sure how exactly it happened, but the next thing he knew, they were both on the dirty floor of the bathroom. Seamus was laying over him, his mouth firm against the black wizard's throat and rubbing a hard erection against Dean's thigh.

Dean had lain stiff in shock for a few seconds before his thinking cells kicked back on. Instead of panicking, he tried to think through this bizarre circumstance. Having a solid mass pressed against him was completely different from the trembling soft mass he was used to. And though Seamus was also trembling, the sensations brought on by him were completely different and Dean didn't know whether he liked it or not. In fact, he was sure his body was numb in shock.

And then the rutting against his leg increased, Seamus' moans pressed against his neck were louder, and Dean was having trouble breathing. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. And when Seamus stiffened against him, and Dean felt warmth against his leg, something strange happened. Breathing had suddenly become impossible when he realized Seamus had just got off on him and the heat of his body nearly consumed him. When a tongue was suddenly forced into his mouth, Dean allowed it. He allowed it and for a moment, participated. The kiss was awkward, sloppy, but incredibly _different_. And maybe he would have started to like it, but that's when his mind kicked in once again, along with a sweeping panic and for the first time since the whole thing began, Dean started to struggle beneath Seamus and was able to push him away.

Seamus sat back on his haunches and looked at him in a daze while Dean was pulling in much needed air, having no clue what to say. He was still freaking out about the reactions he had over getting turned on by Seamus having an orgasm against his leg and about that kiss.

The Irish wizard caught his breath and his eyes cleared from the spell he'd obviously been under. " You bastard!" he suddenly yelled.

Dean's jaw dropped in surprise. Shouldn't that have been his line?

" What kind of fucked up game are you playing? You think its funny to play with people like this? You fucking heartless bastard!"

_What the fuck,_ Dean mentally yelled. But before he could voice any of his thoughts, Seamus had swung out and neatly clocked Dean in the eye, so hard that the black wizard's head bounced painfully against the floor. Seamus had then clamored to his feet and rushed out of the bathroom leaving Dean lying on the floor, dizzy from the hit, emotions in turmoil about the entire thing….

And now Dean was lying in his bed, morning only hours away, and he couldn't get that bathroom scene out of his mind. He hadn't liked what Seamus had done to him, but his body had reacted to it. At this point, he was unsure about what to do. At this rate, he would never gain back the friendship he treasured above anything.

* * *

A/N: Kind of an abrupt cut off. Sorry bout that.

Just have to say that I LOVE writing about Dudley and Neville. They're just so cute. And yes, you'll see more of them because their characters and relationship is important for the overall story. Sorry about ignoring other ships, in case ya'll are wondering, but i'm building theirs, just as i did with O/B.

And i've decided to find a beta! Yay. Seriously my writing has improved but obviously my editing leaves something to be desired. I seem to keep misspelling the most annoying things. Anyway, if anyone who enjoys this story would like to beta for me, please PM me. Thanks.

Hope you liked this chap. Next one should be out soon. Have a great weekend!


	18. A Trial and A Seduction

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Trial and A Seduction  
**

Classes were cancelled due to most of the professors going to the trial. Severus took along Harry, Draco, and Tom, leaving Hermione at school. Being left behind had been her choice. The outcome of the trial was obvious and Hermione had no wish to look upon Dumbledore. Plus, they needed someone to stay behind to look after the students. She was Head Girl after all and would continue to hold that position seriously.

Dumbledore's trial was being held in the largest courtroom at noon. It was open to the media and certain persons of society. Mainly the politicians and anyone having anything to do with Dumbledore personally. The courtroom filled quickly when the doors were opened. A hush filled the room as members of the Wizengamont filed into the Judge's balcony, which overlooked the lone chair with shackles that would hold Dumbledore. Harry watched as all fifty members filled the balcony, all wearing the plum-colored robes of their station, emblazoned with an elaborate silver W on the left side. All but two looked somber and slightly fearful. Fudge and Umbridge were the only two who had looks that suggested they were pleased with what was happening. Watching Umbridge take a seat to the right of Fudge, Harry snarled and pressed his nails into the palm of his hand. After this, he had plans to take care of her. She would also be used to take down Dumbledore, but after, Dolores Umbridge was going to disappear off the face of the earth.

One could hear a pin drop as Kingsley led an incredibly old and fragile looking Dumbledore into the courtroom and strapped him into the chair, the silver shackles that would bind the old wizard's magic gleamed brightly from the courtroom lights.

Amelia Bones immediately stood and motioned for the Court Scribe to begin taking notes. " Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Bones began, her tone severe and cold, " you have been brought in front of the court hereby accused of murder; conspiracy to commit murder; conspiracy of social control; regulating behavior of several individuals, putting the Wizarding World in jeopardy by doing so. You have been deemed a criminal against peace, waging wars of aggression; you are accused of sabotage, kidnapping, placing false memories, false imprisonment, terrorism, torture, treason, child abuse…"

Madam Bones went on for another minute describing the charges placed upon Dumbledore, her voice trembling with fury with each new accusation spoken, and Harry couldn't help but listen in surprise. He cut a glance to Kingsley, and caught the Auror giving him a grim smile. Kingsley Shacklebolt had wasted no time in diving into the investigation of Dumbledore's wrong doings the moment the old wizard had been brought in. Another reason why the trial had not started immediately. Kingsley wanted every wrong doing of Dumbledore's to be known and accounted for.

" How do you plead?" Bones asked Dumbledore, who had yet to make a single movement throughout her accusations.

He looked at her with a surprised expression. " Not guilty, of course."

" He's insane." Severus intoned darkly. " He can't really expect to get out of this."

Draco nodded, " and he didn't want representation either."

Next was the public viewing of the Potter murders. Before this moment, Harry had been unaware that memories could be viewed outside of a Pensieve. But Kingsley brought out a table and a large Pensieve and deposited the memory. He tapped the lip of the large black marble bowl and muttered an incantation. Several seconds later, the memory rose out of the bowl and filled the courtroom so that everyone could see it. Harry hadn't known they planned to show the memory publicly, and he wasn't pleased about it either. Every detail about his parents deaths would be played in front of the media and politicians alike, and he didn't think it was anyone's business except for the Wizengamont.

After the memory ended, a horrified silence filled the courtroom. As expected, most of the eyes in the courtroom turned to seek him out, to judge Harry's reaction. During the memory, he had prepared for this. Prepared to gain sympathy. Though by the looks on everyone's faces, that sympathy was not hard won, nor was the anger. It pooled around the two _Ukatae_ leaders. The shock and fear emanated from the packed courtroom was a blazing heat that they eagerly soaked in like a sponge. Harry looked towards Dumbledore with acute betrayal, letting his eyes tear up, while his body shook with anger.

Amelia Bones cleared her throat and turned to Kingsley who stood two steps back from Dumbledore. " Auror Shacklebolt. You may begin with the next memory."

Harry was sure the next memory would be the earlier memory of Dumbledore appearing upon his parents' porch the morning before their deaths, and when the memory began to play, the old wizard did in fact appear on a porch, but that was as far as the similarity went. As the memory played on, Harry realized this was something none of them had seen before.

_Dumbledore walked up the three steps leading to the door of a muggle building. An ugly, dark stoned three-story house. The wizard turned to gaze down the narrow dirt road he had just walked, eyes traveling then pausing on the old faded wooden sign stamped into the ground. The sign's message described the old house as an orphanage in London. Dumbledore chuckled lightly as he turned back to the old door and pulled the bell chord. _

The memory fast forwarded for a moment, giving Harry time to glance at Tom, who was sitting stiffly, eyes glued to the image displayed for them all to see. Harry was a tad bit apprehensive about what they were about to witness. Wary over the consequences of what may happen once it was played out, and how Tom may publicly react to it.

_Dumbledore was walking down a bare hallway with a short muggle woman, who looked quite old and on her last breath. " It's a pleasant surprise to have you visiting the Riddle boy once more, sir. He expressed an interest after your first visit." _

_Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle mercilessly. " Curious, was he?"_

" _Oh my, yes! The little tyke has always been curious. As curious as he is usually silent."_

" _Perhaps I can try and get him to interact more with the other orphans."_

" _You could try, but he likes being alone. Gets on well by himself, seems happy enough that way, and it harms no one." _

_They approached a door and partly opened it, standing on the threshold peering into a large room where many children sat around taking lessons from a man standing at the front of the room. _

" _How is his behavior, Mrs. Cole?"_

_The old woman frowned and peered at him from the corner of her eye. " Funny you should mention that. Riddle has never been a violent boy, a bit unhappy and surly at times- most children living under these circumstances are- but the day after your last visit, he pushed another boy down a steep hill." _

Dumbledore could not hide the small flash of triumph lighting his eyes from the people viewing the Pensieve memory, though Mrs. Cole did not notice.

" _Is that so?" Dumbledore asked levelly. _

" _Yes, it was the strangest thing." She shut the door and turned to the old wizard. " I was out side watching over the children. Riddle generally doesn't interact with the children and not once has he ever shown any violent tendencies, but that day he strode confidently over to poor Williamson, and with a smile that did not belong on a face of five years, he pushed the boy down the hill. After a moment, the smile vanished and he walked away. He's been silent since then. Hardly says anything at all." _

" _Fascinating." Dumbledore began to move down the hall. " I wish to speak with him alone again, if you don't mind."_

" _Of course not. I'll bring him to the room you met before." _

The memory sped forward once again. _Dumbledore sat within a small square room, meager in decorations, as the rest of the establishment seemed to be. The wizard sat genially in one of the three rickety wooden chairs, hands folded calmly in his lap, eyes gazing out of the small window at the high railings that surrounded the orphanage. Dumbledore stood when a small fist knocked on the door and called out for Tom to enter. _

" _Ah, Tom. Good to see you again." _

_Tom Riddle, age five, returned his greeting with a shy nod as he stepped in. Dumbledore frowned slightly as little Tom crossed the room to sit opposite the wizard without shutting the door. Dumbledore waved his hand and the door shut on its own. Tom sat back in surprise, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but still, he said not one word, and kept one hand hidden away in his pocket. By the way the fabric moved it was obvious Tom was fingering something in his trouser pocket. _

" _How are you, Tom?" _

" _Fine, thank you, Mr. Dumbledore. How are you?"_

Harry barely managed to keep from ahhing at the cuteness little Tom Riddle made. He looked nothing like the nasty little bugger Dumbledore had described to him last year. And he spoke very respectfully.

" _Never better, Mr. Riddle." _

" _Have you come with more magic, sir?" _

" _Yes, my boy. Would you like to see more?"_

_Little Tom Riddle nodded, his eyes bright with excitement._

The courtroom began to buzz with murmurs. This image of Tom Riddle was completely unexpected. He was a normal little boy, who grew excited as all little boys did. There didn't seem to be anything malicious about him. The only thing that seemed malicious was the cold light in Dumbledore's eyes as he watched the boy finger whatever it was the boy had in his pocket. Madam Bones called for quiet as memory Dumbledore began to speak once more.

" _Do you have the stone I gave you?" _

_Tom finally withdrew his hand from the pocket, his little fingers clutching a shiny black stone, long and oval in shape and polished so finely that it reflected as well as any mirror. Tom held it tightly against his chest. _

" _Hold it out in your palm." _

_Tom's eyes widened and he looked frightened. " Y- you wont take it, sir? Please. You gave it to me. It's mine!" _

" _Shhh," Dumbledore patted Tom on his head. " I have no intention of removing the stone from your presence. I had it made especially for you, after all."_

_Still, Tom reluctantly held out his hand with the stone perched in his palm. His little fingers were curled slightly, as if to keep the stone trapped in his hand. Dumbledore withdrew his wand and pointed it at the stone. _

_He paused to stare straight into the innocent boy's eyes. " For the Greater Good," he murmured. _

" _Sorry, sir?" _

" _Nothing, dear boy. Nothing." Dumbledore smiled gently at him before returning his gaze to the stone and tapping it before waving his wand around in a very intricate pattern, and murmuring three words over and over again. " Malus Sona Malfacos." _

Several gasps filled the courtroom as the stone lit a dark blood red for a moment, and then the outcries started when that red light seeped from the stone into Tom's little hand.

Severus' eyes had widened to saucers. " That's very Dark magic," he whispered faintly. " I'm surprised you survived its effects."

Tom had no reply as he watched the stone and the magic take possession over his young mind.

" _Posseso Crystillum," Dumbledore said and then a mad possessive gleam appeared in little Tom's eyes as he stared reverently at the glowing stone in his hand. An insane appearance that looked disgusting on an innocent five year old boy. Dumbledore stood and patted Tom's head, who was so ensnared by the stone he didn't notice Dumbledore's departure._

_Dumbledore turned back before leaving the room, " I shall return in a few months time." _

And he did. Dumbledore returned every two months until Riddle was eight, strengthening the first spell with each visit. The old wizard also started filling Tom's head with muggle hating ideas, informing the child he was better then all muggles and wizards in the world due to having such strong magic. The Dark magic Dumbledore placed on the stone insured that Tom never wanted to relinquish it, allowing the magic within it to twist his young mind into something foreign and completely evil, unhinged. Exactly what Dumbledore wanted. And finally, when Tom was eight, Dumbledore came to strengthen the stone one last time and then he wiped Tom's mind clean of every one of his visits.

Amelia Bones stood once the memory ended. She avoided looking at Dumbledore and kept her gaze on the table in front of her instead. The witch wavered and she messed with the parchments in front of her. Finally she cleared her throat and looked at Kingsley. " Take the stand, Auror Shacklebolt."

Kingsley immediately went to the witness box and sat down, facing the Wizengamont. They asked him all manner of questions, most importantly how and where he found these Pensieve memories. Harry was surprised when Kingsley said he'd found the memory of his parents' deaths at Godric's Hollow instead of revealing that Harry had given them over. Harry wondered why he lied. Kingsley told the court that the memories of little Tom Riddle were found with many others in Dumbledore's first childhood home in the town of Mould-on-the-Wold, under heavy wards and spells. It had taken an extensive group of Curse-Breakers and Charms experts to pull that off.

_He's got more memories then the ones we've just seen._ Draco said as they listened to him. Harry nodded. Kingsley was hinting at it. _Merlin, this trial has taken a turn for the unexpected,_ the blonde thought as he glanced at his brother. Tom sat completely straight and motionless, his face was shadowed and eyes down at the floor. Draco was surprised to see he allowed the supportive hand Severus had placed on Tom's arm to remain there.

Pulling back from the shock at having witnessed the last memory, Fudge finally started to react and started shuffling through parchments in front of him. He found the one he was looking for and shoved it into Madam Bones' shaking hands.

" Auror Shacklebolt, it says here you interviewed the accused extensively, is that correct? Under the effects of the Truth Serum?"

" That is correct."

" Can you please tell the court what Albus Dumbledore's last confession was?"

Kinsley turned and pinned Dumbledore with furious eyes. " Under the effects of Veritaserum, Albus Dumbledore admitted to purposely creating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, self- proclaimed Lord Voldemort."

Madam Bones quickly called a recess at that point and had Dumbledore taken away from the riotous crowd as it would be nearly impossible to quiet them down for some time. Tom shot up from his seat and was half way out of the door before his brothers knew what was happening. Harry immediately stood to follow, but Draco stopped him.

_Stay with Severus. Let me look after Tom. _

Harry reluctantly noddedand sat back down, immediately thankful when Severus took up his hand in support.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco flew after Tom and was surprised to find the Dark Lord only a short way down the hall, hunched over with his forehead pressed against the cool wall.

" We can use this." Tom said, his voice clear of any emotion. Draco noticed the lack of emotion and worried. " We can use this…"

" Tom," he whispered. " What he did to you-"

" No! That's not important right now." Tom grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the crowds of the courtroom. " We can- we can use this. I can use this to come back as myself, yeah? I can build up the sympathy. This could be useful… We can use this…"

Draco watched his brother pace back and forth in agitation, and it was obvious to the blonde his brother was trying to push away the emotions he was feeling after having witnessed Dumbledore effectively twisting his mind, starting at the age of five. Draco could see the breakdown coming a mile away. And yes, Tom was right. They could use it, probably would, but they wouldn't at this very moment in time. The state of Tom's mind was the most important thing at the moment.

" Tom."

" No, Draco. I'm fine."

But the blonde was shaking his head. " You're lying," he said with all certainty.

" Fuck you and your fucking empathy!" Tom hissed. " I said I'm fine."

" Don't do this," Draco hissed back and grabbed Tom's arms when his brother would have turned away. " I want to help you! We're brothers. Don't stand here and -"

Tom surprised Draco when he slipped his arms around him and squeezed so tightly that the blonde began to cough from the sudden loss of air. The blonde ignored the murmurs around them, and the flashing of lights that told him there were going to be pictures of this moment in _the Daily Prophet_ and other Wizarding media. He wrapped his arms around his trembling brother, happy to be a pillar of strength, if that's what Tom needed at the moment.

Tom mumbled against his shoulder, said something Draco didn't catch before suddenly his gaze snapped to the side where several people were standing and gawking at the two of them hugging. " Excuse me, but did this moment look like you were welcomed to be involved? Move the fuck along!"

Lucius appeared at their side, " they're calling us back in."

Tom scowled at the elder Malfoy when he noticed Lucius' worried expression. " Well then, let's return."

" Tom…"

" Not now," he told Draco. " I want to get through this trial. I don't want to think about anything else. You can pester me when we get back to school."

The proceedings continued; many witnesses were called to testify against Dumbledore, including Severus, Harry, and Sirius. Sirius was asked about the late Potters' will and the fact that he was supposed to have been made guardian over Harry. By the end of his questioning, it was made apparent to all that Dumbledore purposely had Sirius sent off to Azkaban in order to keep the Animagus from being able to raise Harry.

Severus was asked to recount the night he and Draco found Harry broken, bloodied, and dying in the house of Privet Drive. Harry was hounded by Fudge for every bit of abuse he received from his relatives during his childhood.

Madam Bones cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the Minister when it was obvious Fudge just wanted to make Harry repeat the same things over and over again for his amusement, and it was clear the Gryffindor was getting annoyed. Fudge reluctantly sat and let Bones take over.

" Mr. Potter, did you ever, in all that time, ask Albus Dumbledore for help? Did you ever let him know what was going on within that muggle home?"

" Of course I did!" he snapped, still seething over Fudge's obvious attempts to rile him up and having done a bang up job of it. " Explained to him the Dursleys form of punishment didn't seem normal. I begged him to find some other place to send me during the summers. I hated it there."

" And his response?"

" I was going through a normal teenage phase. He accused me of concocting false accusations, having a wild imagination… He said living there was good for my character growth. After that I never talked about it again. With anyone."

" One more question, Mr. Potter. How did you manage to hide all your injuries from the school nurse? It's known every student has a yearly physical at the beginning of the school year. I find it hard to believe she never noticed anything."

Harry sat silent a moment, for once being surprised by the question asked of him. Students had yearly check ups?

" Mr. Potter?"

" I- I never had a check up at the beginning of the year."

Madam Bones nodded as if she suspected it. " Not once?"

" No. I didn't know there were checkups. Never heard anything about it."

" Thank you, Mr. Potter. That is all."

Harry nodded to her before climbing down. His gaze locked with Dumbledore's as he moved passed. Something flickered in the old wizard's eyes that set Harry off. He bared his fangs and began to move towards the prisoner, his clawed hands outstretched. Many in the courtroom gasped and rose to their feet, watching intently, only to be dissatisfied when Kingsley, who had been expecting this, moved quickly and pulled Harry away with a firm grasp. Draco had risen and quickly rushed to the front and pulled his mate into his arms, smiling at Kingsley for his help in keeping the Gryffindor under control.

_How come I didn't know about the stupid physical check ups? Did you have check ups?_ Harry demanded the moment he was seated. Draco had practically planted Harry's arse in his lap and had both arms securely around his seething mate.

_Every year. _

_But how come I never heard about it? Weasley and Hermione never once mentioned having checkups. No one ever mentioned it. _

_I don't know, Harry. Don't know why you never knew. _" Why was all that even necessary?" he asked aloud.

" Evidence of child abuse." Severus whispered back.

" But… the whole Tom memory should have been enough."

" That was enough to find Dumbledore guilty of a number of things."

The next witness called was Madam Pomfrey. The school nurse looked decidedly nervous and distraught as she took the stand.

Madam Bones gathered up several files in hand as she spoke. " Madam Pomfrey, is it true that you never saw Harry Potter for the annual school physicals?"

" No, it's not true." Pomfrey said. She waited until the murmuring died down. " Not to say Mr. Potter is lying, but I specifically remember giving him an exam at the beginning of every year. The written reports prove it."

Madam Bones passed the files to the school nurse, " are these the files?"

" Yes."

" And that is your handwriting, indicating Mr. Potter was in perfect health at the beginning of each semester?"

" Yes."

Harry clenched his fists. " It's not true," he hissed.

Severus patted his arm, " Bones is on her way to making a point, Harry. She'll prove you weren't lying."

And she did, though it wasn't at all pleasant, the proving. She turned back to Kingsley. " I believe you have another memory for the court, Auror Shacklebolt?"

" Yes, Madam."

Fudge sat forward, looking entirely too excited as Kingsley set up the memory. Madam Bones' gaze landed on Harry for long moments, and Draco began to worry. He didn't like where this looked to be heading. He glanced over Harry's head at Tom and Severus. Both had worried eyes planted on Harry, who had yet to look away from the Wizengamont at the front. Then they looked at Draco.

Severus shifted uncomfortably. " Draco, why don't you take Harry out for some air."

Draco was nodding and already standing, trying to pull his mate up along with him, but Harry wouldn't budge.

" I'm not going anywhere until this is finished and Dumbledore has been convicted of every single crime." Harry murmured.

Draco silently cursed. He didn't think Harry realized what they were about to witness. And then the memory began and there was nothing he could do. He felt Harry stiffen when the inside of a house came into focus around the courtroom.

The sight of number four Privet Drive brought sickness to Harry's stomach, and he was only able to push the nausea away with the help of Draco's strong arms around him and Severus' tight grip on one of his hands. Dumbledore was there, of course, but he must have been Disillusioned because Vernon Dursley sat in the living room staring straight through Dumbledore with a murderous look on his face.

_Dumbledore continued to stand still and silent, watching Dursley with a contemplative look on his face, while Dursley's anger seemed to continue to grow. Aunt Petunia came into the room, her footsteps faltered as she caught sight of her husband's face. _

" _Vernon," she began in a small voice, her eyes cutting back to the hallway, " wouldn't you like to take Dudder's out to fetch his presents? It's his fifth birthday after all, and he's been so excited-"_

" _No, pet. You go." _

" _But Vernon, I really think you should go…" she trailed off when her husband stood and glared at her. " A- alright then." _

_The sound of feet bounding down the steps drew both their attentions and a moment later a chubby little boy appeared, his face flushed in excitement. " Mummy! Let's go! I want presents!"_

" _Alright dear," Petunia plastered a fake smile on her face as she left the living room, " just let me get my bag." She picked up the bag from the hallway table and glanced at the door of the cupboard under the stairs. A look of regret started to cross her face. _

" _Daddy, aren't you coming?"_

" _No, son. Your mother will take you." _

_Dudley's excitement clearly diminished as he looked between his father and mother and then to the door where his mother was still looking. " I want Harry to come too! He never has any fun! And he always has boo-boos when you watch him daddy-" _

Within the courtroom, Harry's eyes widened in surprise and then he flinched when the sound of a fist hit flesh. Vernon Dursley had just backhanded his five-year-old son.

_Vernon picked his son up by both arms and brought their faces together. " I've told you never to say that name in this house," he hissed before shoving Dudley into Petunia's arms. _

" _You hit him," Petunia's voice trembled as well and she curled her arms around her crying child, cupping his red check tenderly in hand. " Vernon, you-"_

" _Petunia, dear. I suggest you go now and remind your son why he should not want to play with that freak. Unless you want Dudley to become acquainted with the back of my hand more often." _

_Petunia quickly ushered her shocked crying son out of the house. As soon as the door shut behind them, Vernon stomped to the cupboard and wrenched it open, stuck his arm in and pulled out a trembling four-year-old Harry, whose wide green eyes were filled with fear, and worse, resignation. No child should have been resigned to the fate he knew was about to be given him._

_Vernon Dursley beat little Harry black and blue in his fury. Blaming Harry for everything under the sun. Accusing Harry of putting a spell on Dudley, making his son want to play with the freak. Apparently he'd caught Dudley and Harry playing together earlier in the day. He broke Harry's arm, fattened his lip, and by the end, Harry's right eye was so swollen he couldn't open it. Through it all, little Harry had been strangely quiet, and accepted the hits and tormented words of his nothingness as if it were all perfectly normal._

Within the stuffy courtroom, Ozemir sagged heavily against the wall as he watched Harry being beaten for no other reason then a human's fear of difference and his pleasure of giving pain. And Harry was sitting in the court watching all this stiffly, no emotion on his face. Ozemir wanted to rush over and cuddle the young one, and then he wanted to tear the old wizard's head off.

And poor Tom too! The boy's life had been stripped from him. Oh, Ozemir had no doubt Tom would have grown up to be a little mean all by himself, but not insanely evil as he had become because of Dumbledore's interference. Just thinking about it made his eyes start to glow red and his nails grow long and black. He was one step away from the wall when Talyn Shadowed beside him and held him still.

" It's in the past, Ozemir. There's nothing we could do now. It's already happened."

" But they're now our children, Talyn!" he hissed back. " Look what he did to them!"

" I know," she whispered, keeping a firm grasp on his arm. " And like you I would love to go back in time to save them. Since we can't do that, we can make sure they stay well now. You must calm down. They wouldn't like you to make a scene."

Ozemir took a deep breath and finally nodded, sagging back against the wall. He chanced a look at the _Saen_ who had come with them. All of them were watching the scenes play out, all with disgusted looks upon their faces as they watched Harry beaten unconscious on more then one occasion. Vendyl, surprisingly, looked almost as distraught as Ozemir felt. The Scholar knew what he was thinking. The purpose of the _Saen_ was to protect the Royal blood, to make sure nothing like that happened to their leaders, and yet he had not been there to provide Harry with protection. Had not known there was someone who needed it desperately.

The commanding _Saen_ dragged his eyes away from the memory and looked upon Harry with new eyes. Looked at the new blood sitting in his seat, straight and proud, and his respect for the young one grew by bounds. Now it was easy to see why those close to Harry liked to spoil him, and it explained why his mate's protectiveness bordered on an insane degree.

While these thoughts ran through his guard's mind, Harry's thoughts were quite different as he watched as more memories followed, each a different year, each with Dumbledore standing invisible and doing nothing. Surprisingly, Petunia and Dudley had always been absent during the torture. But Harry understood now. Maybe he and Dudley could have been friends before now, but Vernon had chased Dudley's good nature away with fear and Aunt Petunia had turned a blind eye to protect her son. Harry would never hold that against Aunt Petunia. And Dudley, he had to do what his father wanted, and eventually his father's hatred of Harry had taken hold. But somehow, as Harry watched the abuse with detachment, he realized that's why he was so open to reconciliation with his adopted aunt and cousin. Because maybe deep down he knew they were living under strained circumstances. They didn't have a choice.

The second to last memory was when Harry received his Hogwarts letter, a little time before his eleventh birthday. Once again Dursley took his anger out on Harry. It had been only a short time before he was to go to Hogwarts, and the injuries he took during that time could not have healed in time for the annual term physical. The last memory was when Harry was fifteen, being brutally broken before term, and again, there would have been no way Pomfrey would have missed the injuries. Harry remembered those beatings vividly. He'd had a hard time hiding the injuries and the pain from his friends, but somehow he always managed to do it.

" Madam Pomfrey," Bones began after the memory had dissolved, " are you prepared to continue on with your insistence that you did in fact see Harry every year for the term check up? Are you prepared to sit there and tell me you never noticed his injuries? Did you purposely lie in your reports?"

Pomfrey was looking inconsolable, her eyes, not unlike many in the courtroom, were brimming over in tears as she looked at Harry. " I never knew! I would have done something! Had Harry really come in for a physical, I would have seen and done something!" Then she turned to Dumbledore. " How could you simply stand there and watch that muggle terrorize Harry and beat him until near death? How could you do that time and again and never once look less then calm?" Pomfrey covered her face with shaking hands, trying to contain her sobs. Finally she stood, " you're an animal! What you did to Tom Riddle, to Harry Potter… How many other children could you have destroyed?! What did you hope to gain?"

" Yes," Madam Bones looked at the prisoner, " I think we all would like an answer to that question. You may step down Madam Pomfrey."

Harry watched Pomfrey flee the witness stand and quickly returned to her seat beside Minerva, who clutched the witch tightly to her side. Her face was also wet and pale, and her eyes were full of so much sorrow when they landed on him.

Another recess was called. This time for an hour. Madam Bones instructed the media to remain in their seats. Harry was grateful for this. It meant he could get out for some air without being hounded for comments on what everyone had just seen. He was prepared to address the media about all this, just not right after those memories had been viewed.

Harry and those closest to him left the Ministry and took lunch at a diner where they were immediately seated without question. Harry had no qualms whatsoever when Draco pulled him into his lap, and neither did their companions. Sirius, Lucius, Severus, and Tom all looked liked they needed the same thing.

" Harry," Severus began.

" It's alright," Harry replied firmly, prepared to stop anyone from saying anything else about it. Having them worry needlessly. " I'm numb to it. It didn't hurt watching that."

Every one around the table felt as if they'd been punched after that statement. Especially when they looked into his eyes. They were numb.

Draco's shaking hand embedded itself into Harry's hair and dropped his face down into the crook of the Gryffindor's neck. His heart and soul ached horribly after having watched that. First Tom, and then all those horrible visions of Harry being tortured beyond recognition. How had the Gryffindor been able to hide all that pain from everyone at school? How could he never have noticed?

" I never knew Dudley was hit," Harry mumbled to himself. " I wonder if that had been the only time."

The fact that Dudley got hit only for saying Harry's name didn't pass anyone's attention, or the fact that Petunia and Dudley had both seemed reluctant to leave Harry alone with the fat man. In fact, Petunia had tried to mediate by offering to stay home instead. And no one missed the fact that Dudley had tried to include Harry in his playtime. Which was cause for Vernon Dursley's anger in the first memory. That memory had been the worst. It was only natural for small children to want to play together. And for that muggle to beat Harry nearly to death for it. Tom was almost remorseful he'd killed the man already. What he wouldn't give to torture Vernon Dursley all over again.

" Lucius, where are we in regards to the muggleborn list?" Tom suddenly asked. " I want that list now."

" I'll see to it before we return to school." Lucius replied in a voice stone cold. " If McNair doesn't have it by now, then I shall retrieve it."

Sirius rubbed his scratchy eyes. " Why did- not to say I'm not glad he sent you, Severus… But if Dumbledore knew about the abuse, why did he send you to check on Harry this summer?"

Draco's arms tightened around Harry. " He knew Harry would die this time. He couldn't allow that."

Severus nodded in agreement. " Somehow he knew…"

" Guess it's a good thing I was still useful to him." Harry chuckled, trying to lighten the mood because everyone's sour mood was pissing him off.

Lucius' eyes narrowed on the boy he now considered a son, " that's not funny, Harry. Not in the least."

" Merlin…" Harry grumbled as he detached himself from Draco and stood up. He looked at everyone without smiling. " It is in the past. Let it go." Then he walked off, prepared to go back to the courtroom and wait for the trial to recommence. He heard Draco hurry after him and allowed the strong arm to settle around his shoulders and pull him tightly against his mate's side as they walked.

Once they were out of sight, Lucius, Severus, and Sirius all turned to look at Tom.

" I don't need your pity!" he spat at them and quickly followed his brothers.

" There's no way to know how to deal with this," Severus said. " How to deal with him. I hate to say this, but Harry will get past it because he's used to dealing with it, but Tom…"

" Yes," Lucius agreed. " Tom will think it's weak if he allows any of us to comfort him."

" Molly then?" Sirius asked.

" No," Severus thought as he tapped a finger against the table. " I think we should leave this to the one person who seems to have grown closer to him then anyone."

" Luna?" the Animagus asked.

Severus and Lucius nodded. " Luna."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When recess ended, more witnesses were called to the stand. Tonks was called and asked to recount the Aurors investigation into the recent attacks around Wizarding Britain and the attacks in Paris. They found evidence of Dumbledore's complete involvement in these attacks. The evidence was found in the same location as the memories of young Tom's corruption and Harry's abuse. Not only that but a map of Diagon Alley with specific stores marked was found within the new Order headquarters. The shops that were marked had been destroyed. Tonks then went on to name off the ten people who had lost their lives during that attack. During her time on the witness stand, she did not look at Dumbledore once. Looking everywhere instead. No one could really blame her.

After her statements, the Wizengamont crowded together and put up a secrecy bubble around the balcony. Only five minutes passed before the Wizengamont came to a decision. No more evidence was needed to prove Dumbledore's guilt. With everything seen and heard, everything the media had recorded, the world could not deny the old wizard's guilt.

" Albus Dumbledore, for heinous crimes against the Wizarding World, you will not be permitted to speak on your behalf. You have already confessed to crimes under the truth serum. You are hereby found guilty of all crimes read at the beginning of trial and are hereby stripped of the following titles: Supreme Mugwump of the International Federation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, and your Order of Merlin, First Class and Grand Sorcerer has been revoked.

" From here on, the Order of the Phoenix is disbanded and shall never be reformed." Amelia Bones paused and took a deep breath, her eyes boring into the stiff wizard below the Judge's balcony. " May Merlin forgive us all for allowing such a person to cause so much harm to our world and others, for never realizing we feared the wrong wizard. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been found guilty of all charges and are sentenced to Azkaban where you will spend the rest of your days in solitary confinement."

Madam Bones then sank into her chair. Collapsing under the weight of what they had all learned about the man once loved and admired above all else. " Take him away," she gravely told Kingsley.

" You are all making a grave mistake!" Dumbledore called out as he was released from the chair. " Everything I've done has been for the Greater Good!"

Kingsley pulled the old wizard's hands behind his back. " There is no such thing. The Greater Good was a figment of your imagination. Your selfishness and greed has destroyed countless lives, and very nearly crumbled a nation." Kingsley tied Dumbledore's wrists tightly together and ignored the old wizard's wince as the bonds dug into his old skin. " I'll make sure you live a long time in Azkaban."

Dumbledore pinned Kingsley with a confident gaze that was nothing but a farce. The old wizard was scared. " Without me, how do you expect to defeat Voldemort?" and then for the first time, Dumbledore dropped the façade and laughed cruelly. " You don't even realize when danger is right under your nose. You'll all parish without me!"

" Danger under our noses?" Kingsley smirked at the fool and dropped his voice to a whisper. " If you're referring to Voldemort, the wizard sitting right there," the Auror turned the old wizard around and pointed at Tom where the Dark Lord continued to sit with his brothers, " then yes, I am very much aware of his presence and the fact that he now attends Hogwarts. _Silencio_."

The Auror silenced Dumbledore in case the old wizard decided to go yelling out the fact that Riddle was now among them. Kingsley wanted to keep that fact a secret, as Harry obviously wanted to keep it a secret. After those memories, the black Auror was more then willing to give Riddle another chance, especially since it seemed Harry and Draco had the Dark Lord under perfect control.

Draco watched Kingsley lead Dumbledore away with a raised brow. " Did you hear that?"

Harry looked smug. " I told you he knew."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When they returned to school, Tom immediately disappeared to the Room of Requirement and locked himself inside. He then asked the room for a long couch and conjured a bottle of Dreamless Sleep Draught. He plopped down on the couch, chugged the sleep potion and threw the bottle into the fire. Then he lay down and eagerly awaited the dreamless sleep to take him away. Tom didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, didn't want to think about anything, and most certainly did not want to feel anything. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget about the memories he'd seen for at least a few hours. Being in that courtroom all damn day had been exhausting, especially when he had to continuously beat back the shock, anger, frustration, and the insanely incredible urge to KILL at every moment. He did not need to go through some very emotional conversations that he knew was waiting for him. No, what he needed now was sleep so that he may recuperate his strength and then maybe he'd be ready to face the world. And maybe if he was lucky, he could avoid the emotional breakdown all together.

Hours later, Tom awoke disorientated and pissed. Dreamless Sleep Draught was supposed to provide sleep without dreams. So why the fuck had he been dreaming? In fact, he was still dreaming of a gentle voice and soft hands. Fingers lovingly running through his hair.

"…. take care of you always. Forever and ever. And not just because the witherwings say to…"

Tom turned into the hand that was now trying to smooth away the frown that had formed on his face and felt immediate relief as his cheek was cupped by soft warmth. He opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't dreaming, and peered into Luna's wide worried eyes.

" Why do you want to take care of me?" he asked gruffly, unable to keep the bitterness at bay. " I'm a bloody broken shell of a person. A handmade doll…"

The Ravenclaw's hand returned to his hair, and Tom couldn't deny he didn't like the feel of her fingers running through it. " It's because…" Luna's gaze dropped to the couch cushion where he still lay and her voice turned quiet and shy, " it's because I love you, Tom."

Tom's face went blank as he sat up, letting her hand drop away from him. " Didn't you hear what I said?" he asked in barely restrained fury. " I'm a fucking toy! There is no Tom Riddle. He was destroyed at the age of five. Everything I am is a lie. Everything about me was fabricated by that old bastard!" Tom ran a hand through his hair and took a shuddering breath, refusing to look at her.

Luna pushed away the disappointment of not having her confession returned or even acknowledged and scooted closer to the couch until she was pressed against it. " It's not true," she whispered, gripping onto his arm.

" It is." He pulled his arm away. " I witnessed it. Dumbledore kept those memories for whatever reason, and the world saw him strip Tom Riddle down and create a monster." He finally locked eyes with hers and his brown eyes were full of so much sadness. " You can't possibly love something that's not there."

Luna's eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm again. " You're letting him win by thinking this way."

He yanked his arm away once again and snarled as he rose from the couch to carry himself as far away from her as possible. " He won years ago."

" Tom, I'm not wrong." Luna also rose to her feet, but remained behind the couch. " I do love _you_."

His eyes narrowed and hardened against her pleading eyes. He waved a hand towards the door and it instantly opened. " There is nothing left to say, Lovegood." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

" You're ordering me to go?"

" Obviously," he sneered at her, cursing himself when it was so hard to do, and when she flinched from the cold look in his eyes, he abruptly turned his back on her. " I want you to leave. Don't come near me again. Is that understood, Lovegood?"

Being a cold bastard was one thing he knew how to be. Knew it well, and usually enjoyed it. Usually. After this afternoon, after learning what Dumbledore had done to him, Tom couldn't see how this could go on. Luna had found a way into his small cold heart without even trying and now she claimed to love him. But nothing was real. Was it? What parts of himself was him, and what parts were the makings of Dumbledore. He didn't want her to love someone that wasn't real. She deserved the world, deserved someone worthy…

" Why don't you face me? Look me in the eye and tell me that again!" she demanded. Her tone so frigid that it surprised Tom into turning to face her. " I'm prepared to do anything for you, Tom. I'm prepared to do anything as long as it will make you happy. Will it make you happy if I leave?"

Tom's eye twitched. She was not acting as he had prepared for her to act. She wasn't doing what she was supposed to. She was supposed to have run out of here, heartbroken and hating him. Making it easier for him to keep her away. But no. Once again she was doing the unexpected. She was always doing the unexpected!

Luna leveled her gaze at him and crossed her arms. " Well? Look me in the eye and tell me it'll make you happy."

It was always easier for Tom to lie then to tell the truth. The truth usually contained hard realities he never wanted to face, never saw the need to face and usually feared. He looked into her eyes and lied. Coldly and without hesitation. Thinking the entire time that this was for Luna's own good. But then she turned towards the door, preparing to leave. Something in the way she glanced at him from the corner of her eye made him aware that she knew he was lying, and yet was prepared to walk away. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to be crying and screaming, and hating him. He wasn't the one that was supposed to feel resentment, angry because she was going to take his lie without so much as a fight.

Tom's hands trembled as she walked out of the room. She said she loved him. How could she simply walk away without any emotion on her face? True, she had done what he ordered, but… A painful gasp escaped him as he fell to his knees on the hard stone floor, his hands running to his head so that he could pull his hair out in frustration. What the hell was this feeling? Waves of conflicting emotions swamped him. He couldn't get over what Dumbledore had done to him, couldn't believe he'd just sent Luna away and she went, and he couldn't believe he was only thinking of himself after seeing all those horrible memories of Harry being abused. Surely his brother was tormented now more then he was.

A lump formed in his throat and Tom forcibly pushed the rage and tears away. No. He would not let Dumbledore win by falling apart now. Slowly he climbed back to his feet, his eyes closed against the emotional pain. What was he supposed to do? He had pushed Luna away when she was what he needed the most right now.

" You really are a silly creature, Tom Riddle," a soft voice spoke behind his back.

Tom spun around and backed against the wall in surprise, facing a serene looking Ravenclaw who gazed at him in amusement. " Luna, you…"

" Was going to wait for you to come after me, but then I remembered how silly you are."

Tom frowned fiercely. " I am not silly."

" You are," she murmured and approached him. " You wanted to push me away because you're uncertain about yourself at the moment. You wanted to send me away forever…"

" I was lying," he hated that he was nearly whining. Luna smiled and cupped his cheek. The tears were threatening again, and a headache was building behind them. " He ruined me, Luna. Ruined me. Twisted my mind until there was nothing left of the original. What am I?"

Luna did not answer, only hummed and leaned into him. Tom blinked rapidly when the room suddenly changed; the door closed and was securely warded. Instead of there just being one lone couch, there was now a four-poster queen sized bed. And instead of the floors and walls being dank stone, now they were a deep red wood that took on the glow of the fire instead of just absorbing it as the stone did.

" Ah, Luna?"

" This is the Room of Requirement." Luna's slender fingers moved to the top of his buttons and began to undo them. Tom's gaze snapped back to the bed. WHAT? He backed into the wall again and stared at her flushed determined face.

" But-"

" The answer to your question, the what am I question, is rather obvious. But you aren't thinking clearly now, so you'll need time to figure it out."

Tom grasped her shoulders when she began to slide his robes off his shoulders, " what does that have to do with the bed in the middle of the room?!"

Luna dragged his face down for a kiss that had him nearly forgetting why he'd been upset in the first place. She was being so bold. Her forwardness was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, especially considering she was a virgin. It wasn't until she'd pulled him over to the bed did he finally realize what she was planning, even though he should have figured it out when the bed first appeared. " Now isn't really the best time-"

" It's the perfect time," she replied in a tone that had him instantly hard and straining against his trousers.

Tom groaned when her lips suddenly latched onto his neck and her slim hands slipped under his shirt to caress tight quivering muscles.

" Wait, wait, wait!" he tried backing away, but Luna was exceptionally strong for such a small little thing.

" No, no, no!" she sang back. " You want this, Tom. I want this. It's the perfect time to forget things."

Tom stood stock still as something clicked in his mind. He tried ignoring the glorious feeling of her hands on him. " Are you… preying on my emotional turmoil right now?"

Luna laughed delightedly and pressed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his shoulders and falling back onto the bed, pulling him down over her.

" You're taking advantage of me in this state!" he cried in wonder after pulling back just enough to stare at her beautiful flushed face. Luna's only response was to smile dazedly back at him and push his shirt off his shoulders. A smirk suddenly appeared on Tom's face. Such an innocent face she had, and yet she wasn't innocent at all. She was a little bit evil. " Merlin, you really are perfect."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, i know. Very short chapter for me. I wanted to go ahead and get the trial out of the way since a lot of stuff will be happening in the next chapter. HOPEFULLY the next chap will be out soon. It's already written and just needs to be edited and it will be rather long. Hope you enjoyed this chap! Would love to hear your thoughts on it:) Have a great weekend!


	19. Open Windows

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Open Windows  
**

Harry barely managed to keep from shoving his homework away in disgust. Uncle Sev had not been kidding when he said the curriculum would be raised up to standard, as well as the bloody work load. The snarky bastard's class was bloody hard now. Or harder then it had ever been. And this essay was poison for any kind of good mood Harry might have developed.

He was left to his own devices tonight due to Draco off doing Head duties. Harry was left alone, but Ozemir peeked in occasionally to make sure he was doing his homework. He had a mountain of it to do. A lot of makeup work was to be done, not to mention the work he and Draco received early since they had gone and decided to be married in the middle of a school week. Draco had insisted they be free of classes the day of the wedding and until the following Monday. Severus had only agreed on the condition he and Draco finish all the schoolwork they would miss during the days they would be absent and it had to be finished before the wedding.

The Gryffindor scowled. Draco agreed immediately to that. And of course he was nearly finished with the work, while Harry had only just begun and was now having trouble keeping his concentration in tact. Glaring at all the parchment and books on the table, Harry cursed Ozemir as well. That white haired bastard had assigned a number of long essays to be completed on top of the Hogwarts makeup work. Harry's scowl deepened and he started muttering obscenities under his breath, all the while never stopping the glare aimed at the work on the table.

The books and parchments suddenly burst into flames. Harry blinked stupidly at the fire before jumping up a calling up an unnatural wind to put it out. Unfortunately in his panic, that wind came out stronger then he planned and the table along with the papers and books went flying across the room and the carpet quickly caught on fire.

" Goddammit!" Harry felt the first prickling of hysteria hit him as he stared at the mess, making no move this time to put out the fire. That numbing feeling he'd been feeling ever since the trial, since seeing the past dredged up had started to ware off and his mind felt terribly heavy now.

Ozemir rushed in, having heard the noise and Harry's shout and easily put the fire out. He took one look at the frail looking Gryffindor and crossed to him. But Harry moved away as he came near, shaking his head forcibly. The Scholar acknowledged Harry's reluctance for any kind of comfort, but instead of leaving, Ozemir sank down into a chair and produced the ancient scroll of the Mother.

Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, rather then getting angry over the fact that Ozemir seemed reluctant to leave him alone. " Only you and Hermione can pull stuff like that out of nowhere."

" Scholar." Ozemir replied evenly. " Need I say more?" he watched the young one sit back down and stare off into nowhere. " Besides, I keep this scroll on me at all times."

After a moment Harry got up once again and ventured over to sit next to the Scholar, who hid a smile at drawing Harry out of his thoughts. " Is that the scroll the Mother gave you?"

" Yes. And I find myself frustrated because I haven't been able to translate most of it yet."

" Why don't you ask Luna what it means? Surely she knows."

Ozemir chuckled, " that would be cheating."

" But what if it's something important?"

" Of course it's important. The Mother made sure to give it to me."

Harry sat back and pondered the workings of Ozemir's mind. That had made no sense. If it was so important, then why not ask Luna? She was the Mother after all. " So what have you figured out then?" he asked instead.

" There's one passage that plainly speaks about you and Draco. _The Highest Power bestowed all Power to the Blood/ Giving Power to change All no matter rules or subject or circumstance…_ There's more of course, about the Mother's sister and her imprisonment. The dialect is like nothing I've read before. It will take some time before I can translate the rest. It's purposefully meant to muddle the mind when read."

" The highest power… that's the Mother, right?" Ozemir nodded. " Right, so she's given all the power to the Royal Blood, which means we can change all the rules, right?" Ozemir nodded again, wondering where the young one was going with this because they had gone over all this before. Harry's eyes were bright and intense as he stared at the scroll in front of the Scholar, and his brow was furrowed as if he were thinking frantically. Finally those bright eyes lifted to Ozemir's and his hands gripped the table as if suddenly struck by some news that was too profound to express.

Ozemir leaned forward with interest. Harry's excitement was tangible. " I would very much like to know what you are thinking at this moment."

" You aren't going to die, Ozemir. You're going to be able to annoy Brumek forever."

The Scholar hardly dared to breathe, " why do you sound so certain? What are you thinking?"

" The _Kibosh_? Would that be considered like a business?"

" Ah," Ozemir hid the disappointment that pressed down on him like a world on his shoulders. " I see where you are going with this. It would never work. There is still the matter of the bonds the assassins carry to tie them to the clan and to the clan master. It wouldn't matter if you disbanded the clan. The bonds would still remain. They are ancient, very strong, and defy the rules."

The look of determination on Harry's face only grew. " It's never been tried before! You don't know what would happen! You can't dismiss it without trying first!"

" There is nothing anyone can do to change what must and will happen."

" Why are you so certain? Why do you seem so eager to die? Do you want to leave Brumek and the life you could have? The children you could have. The freedom?"

Ozemir bent low over the scroll, " your words are painful, young one."

The Gryffindor stared at the bent head, suddenly feeling very protective of his friend and mentor. He would find a way to break that bond. Demai'Tah was not going to have Ozemir and neither would Death. Harry was determined about this. And there was nothing scarier then a determined Gryffindor/Slytherin on the warpath. This was war after all. The clan master would not use one of the people against him who meant so much to his current existence.

" Want to go walk with me?" he asked, trying to make up for his painful remarks.

Ozemir nodded and rolled the scroll back up.

Walking down the hall, Harry glanced at his companion. " When are you going to teach us how to do this? To use Shadow, I mean."

" It would be dangerous to teach you before you and your siblings' minds have been opened to all things _Ukatae_."

" Meaning…"

" The Knowledge."

Harry shook his fingers into his hair, " don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this knowledge thing. It's not like we don't have it. Things come to us when we train. Or when we concentrate on schoolwork, sometimes _Ukatae_ related information comes to mind. Like in Potions we were making this potion that heals a certain skin disorder, and then I suddenly knew there is a weed that grows within the realm that would cure the same ailment by rubbing it on the effected area."

" Is that all that you learned about the weed? That it can cure a skin disease?"

" Err… yeah."

" So it didn't come to mind that the seemingly harmless weed would instantly kill a human if ingested, whatever the amount?"

" You're missing the point," Harry grumbled, though he had understood Ozemir's point well enough.

" Did you instinctively know that the weed is very rare and only grows in one small area within the Qylacae Mountains? Or that when ground to a pulp it will smoke and the fumes cause-"

" Alright, already. You've made your point!"

Ozemir chuckled. " Not at all. The point is you shouldn't need to think too hard. Certain things should already be ingrained in your mind. Like the ability to control your magic or the types of _Ukatae_ magic you are best at. Though… I'm sure you and Draco will be very adept at all types of _Ukatae_ magic. You already have a firm grasp on elemental magic, though not firm control, as we saw earlier."

Harry grinned sheepishly, " yeah, I didn't mean to set my homework on fire."

" Somehow I doubt that."

They remained silent for a time and Ozemir spent much of the silence watching the moving pictures, though most of the portraits were already asleep. He didn't think he'd ever get over seeing the pictures move. Not even _Ukatae_ pictures moved. It was fascinating! He loved the fact that the Wizarding World had things that the _Ukatae_ world did not.

" Ozemir? If we have the Knowledge, then why must we study and why do young ones have to go to the Academy?"

" Give me a moment to find the right words to answer."

Harry shrugged and they walked alongside each other. The Gryffindor's mind began to drift as they slowly walked along, and the day's events flowed to the front of his mind. He began to think of the things he'd been thinking about before Ozemir had come in to put out the fire. Surprisingly, the troubled thoughts had nothing to do with the memories of his abuse. True he had not been completely unaffected, but still, thanks to Draco and his friends, he was mainly over that part of his life and Dursley was dead. Harry was bothered more by the fact that those memories had been played for everyone, and by tomorrow the entirety of Wizarding Britain would know the extent of the abuse he'd tried to hide for years. Nothing he could really do about it now though, and besides, it wasn't like he would have to stand for all the pity and press for long. He wouldn't be living in the human world for much longer.

Shrugging that off, he thought about what was really bothering him. Tom. Most of his worry centered on his brother who had disappeared as soon as they touched back on Hogwarts grounds. Tom had been all of five years when Dumbledore began his manipulations. Five years old. Harry couldn't even try and ponder what the old wizard must been thinking when he twisted Tom's mind like that, or why. Except for the obvious reasons of wanting people to look to him for safety. Only Dumbledore miscalculated with Harry. He'd made the mistake of making Tom shoot that killing curse at him when he was one. After that night, Dumbledore's plans had begun to crumble, even if he didn't realize it at the time.

But now Tom was off somewhere, and Harry had no idea how his brother was reacting to seeing that memory and knowing the things they now knew about him. And it was painful to think that maybe Tom would try to push them all away because of this.

" Do you remember the list of names I gave you?"

Ozemir's sudden question startled Harry out of his thoughts. " What?"

" The list. You were supposed to memorize the names and all their achievements…" he prodded.

" Oh right," Harry looked away to hide the guilty flush of his face. He had yet to complete that. " What about it?"

" The Knowledge would not grant you easy access to names or faces, things people have done, or the way politics are run at the time. The Knowledge is mostly about our magic and places. Intuition when it comes to one's self; The Knowledge is our inheritance as a species. Do you understand?"

" Partly."

" You'll understand better when your mind has been opened."

" If you say so," Harry rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a breath. " Do you know where Tom is?"

" He's taken solace in that delightful room that grants wishes."

Harry snorted. " The Room of Requirement does not grant wishes. It only gives you what you require."

" Seems like the same thing."

" I want to make sure he's alright. Though I'm sure he'd rather be alone right now."

" He'll get through this as you have and he'll seek you out when he's ready."

" Hope you're right."

They walked on until they passed a room that had been warded. Harry knew the room was an unused classroom and was curious to know why it had been warded with a silencing and locking spell. He asked Ozemir how he could pull down the wards. It was fairly simple. All Harry had to do was concentrate on the spells, then reach out with his magic to squeeze the spells until they were strangled to death. Whoever cast the spells didn't do a very good job of it, or they weren't very gifted magically, because he was able to destroy the wards within seconds.

Once the spells were down he heard two familiar voices coming from the classroom. As they stood curiously outside the door, a high-pitched giggle had Harry shivering in disgust, and then the male's voice had the Gryffindor's brow rising. So Weasley had quickly moved on from Seamus.

_Draco?_

_Yes, lover?_

The purred response had Harry grinning. _Weasley and Brown are down in an unused classroom. East wing, third floor._

A pop of Apparition sounded somewhere close by, but not close enough where the two in the classroom would hear.

Ozemir was shaking his head in amusement. " Hasn't anyone told you tattle-telling on people is a bad habit?"

" It's Weasley and I don't care," he replied haughtily before a growl of appreciation escaped his lips upon seeing his mate quickly walking towards them with a confident and lengthy stride. Harry loved watching Draco move. Walking, running, wielding a weapon… the blonde's movements were always so precise and beautifully graceful. Harry's lips parted slightly and his eyes glazed over when he thought about that body moving fluidly when naked.

A softly clearing of the throat had Harry's eyes flying open, and he blushed when he realized he'd been fantasizing about the bloke now standing toe to toe with him. Tipping his head back, a small whimper passed his lips when his eyes met hot silver.

Draco moved closer until their chests brushed and lifted his hand to play with the ends of Harry's inky black hair. He leaned forward further until his mouth caressed the curve of the Gryffindor's ear. " All right, lover?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off when that delicious mouth started to nibble his ear and the hand playing with his hair was now skimming down his neck, sending shocking sparks of heat coursing through his body. Green eyes darkened and glazed over once again and all he could do was nod and then tilt his head back when warm exploring lips quickly replaced the hand.

The blonde growled against his mate's fevered flesh, " good." His tone sent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. " Wait here and stay in Ozemir's Shadow."

" Oh, and here I thought I was being ignored," the Scholar mumbled, " or worse, forgotten." Ozemir pouted as his arms crossed over chest, index finger tapping against his folded arm as he watched the two lovers with jealousy.

Draco smirked at the Scholar before turning and kicking the classroom door. He had no wish to see the two within in various stages of dress. He did not need to have nightmares, thank you very much. The blonde waited a moment and listened as Brown and the Weasel scurried around the room, whispering frantically. Draco looked over his shoulder and his patience ran out when he caught Harry gazing at him with that dazed hungry look. The Slytherin nearly yanked the door off the hinges in his haste to deal with Brown and Weasley and send them on their way so he could have his mate to himself.

" Look what I've caught," he said to the two standing just inside the door. " A weasel and a mouse."

Brown was staring at the floor while her hand was continuously smoothing down her skirt. Weasley's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened, no doubt to make some sort of retort, but Draco was in a hurry and refused to waste time putting the redhead down in his place.

" Let's see," Draco drawled while twirling his wand between his fingers. " Twenty-five points each from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night. Get going before I add more."

Unsurprisingly Brown took off without a word, skirting around the blonde as he sneered at her.

Weasley clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. " You can't do that, Malfoy."

" If you have a problem with it," Draco began as he studied his perfectly manicured nails, " I'm sure the Headmaster would listen to your complaints."

Weasley's shoulders slumped forward. He knew when he'd been beaten. " Fuck you, Malfoy," he spat as he left the classroom.

Draco stepped out of the classroom and narrowed his eyes on the slowly departing Gryffindor. " Watch out for Death Eaters on your way back!" he chuckled darkly when Weasley picked up the pace.

Harry stepped from Ozemir's Shadow and passed the blonde into the classroom. Letting his fingers brush the front of his lover's pants.

Draco's gaze followed Harry into the classroom, greedily taking in his lover's swaying hips and tight arse. The blonde snapped his attention to the Scholar and Vendyl when the Scholar coughed. " Take your men and disappear."

With that he turned on his heel, entered the classroom and then slammed the door shut. Ozemir chuckled when Vendyl looked at him with an incredulous expression.

" He doesn't really expect us to follow that order. Does he? How long are they going to be in there?"

" Send your men away. You and I will stay and wait."

Draco leant against the door once it was shut and crossed his legs at the ankles. " It seems to me that you are in need of some attention, Harry."

Bright green eyes met his with impatience. " How very observant of you, Malfoy." He waited a beat for Draco to get moving, but when the blonde prat simple smirked and remained motionless against the door, the Gryffindor growled and stalked forward, cursing the blonde for being so damned sexy and irresistible.

The moment Harry was in reaching distance, Draco's arm shot out and grabbed the Gryffindor around the waist and pulled his body flush against his. His fingers plunged into Harry's thick black mane and roughly pulled his head back, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from his mate. Taking the opportunity, Draco lowered his face and eagerly plundered Harry's parted lips, swirling his tongue inside the Gryffindor's hot delicious mouth and rubbing his throbbing erection against Harry's until they were both gasping with a need that had to be relieved by more vigorous actions.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dean was aware of the late hour and knew should someone catch him, he would be in for a mountain of trouble. Curfew was hours ago. But he couldn't sleep and now he was creeping down the dark corridors of the school. He tried thinking about things but his mind seemed to wander to nothing after a few moments of pondering. He figured a walk would do him good since sitting in bed thinking about nothing had started to piss him off.

Weasley had stormed passed him towards the Gryffindor tower a few minutes ago, though Dean wasn't seen because he'd quickly hidden behind a stone statue. Ron had been cursing under his breath and Dean inwardly laughed when he caught the name Malfoy coming from Ron's lips. Obviously the Head Boy had caught Ron at whatever he had been doing. It was after a few more minutes of walking that Dean paused in front of an unused classroom. A moment ago he was sure he was alone in the hallway, but now he wasn't so certain. He could swear he heard a noise, the sound of a soft chuckle.

Dean's eyes widened and he backed away from the classroom in surprise when he saw the door was now slightly ajar. He knew that door had been tightly shut just a moment ago. He was absolutely positive the door had been closed. But now it wasn't and he heard voices coming from inside.

" You know how I want it…"

" Yes, lover. I know exactly what to do to make you forget..."

Dean flattened against the wall after recognizing the voices. He was damn certain of what they were talking about and he thought he should probably leave the vicinity right quick. Only his feet were rooted to the spot.

Ozemir snickered quietly to himself as he watched the boy remain motionless against the wall while sounds of obvious and very rigorous lovemaking came from the classroom.

" What in Hirsha's name do you think you're doing, Scholar?"

Ozemir grinned over his shoulder at Vendyl. " I'm helping out. You just make sure no one comes near this hallway."

Vendyl stepped around the Scholar and peered around the corner to see the human still plastered against the wall, his eyes wide as saucers.

" Let him go," Vendyl ordered the Scholar.

" You misunderstand. I haven't put him under a spell." Ozemir grinned. " He's not moving because he doesn't want to. He's curious."

" Scholar…"

" Shut up, I'm bored."

Dean finally stepped away from the wall. He turned away from the classroom, intent on escaping. After a few steps though, he was back in front of the door. The sounds coming from inside did not disgust him as he thought they would considering he knew what they were doing. Taking another step closer, he peered inside without another thought. He would know for certain if he were totally against homosexuality if the scene inside made him uncomfortable in a sickening way.

Almost at once he knew he didn't have a problem with it and he had to quickly cover his mouth unless a gasp escape and alert the two inside from noticing him at the door.

Draco had Harry bent over a desk, school shirts discarded nearby on the floor and trousers around their ankles. Harry's head was thrown back, bottom lip caught between his teeth in order to keep from yelling out. From where he stood, Dean could see Draco's fingers gripping Harry's hips in a vice grip as he thrust slowly into the Gryffindor.

The Slytherin's eyes were tightly closed and he continuously swallowed hard as if what he was feeling was too much to bear.

" Draco, Draco, Draco…" Harry's mantra came out in gasps and whimpers as his lover bent over him and continued to pulse inside him slowly. The blonde bent his head and lavished Harry's damp back with kisses and licks, taking care of the black wings spread out and hanging limply at the sides.

Dean bit his own lip and lowered his gaze to the front of his pants, astonished to see an erection straining against his trousers.

" Gods!" Draco gasped as Harry pushed back against his cock, whimpering for more. " You're so tight." Harry cried out in denial when the blonde suddenly pulled out. But then Harry's passionate yells filled the room when Draco rammed back into him, his cock brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves within Harry.

" You like that don't you, lover?" the Slytherin hissed as his hands left Harry's hips and moved over the curves of his arse.

" Fuck you, Draco! Stop holding back!"

Draco then smirked and tightened his hold on his lover's arse, fingers resting at the bottom near Harry's balls and spread his cheeks wide, and then preceded to fuck Harry into the table and at such at rate that Dean was sure must be painful for the Gryffindor. But the stricken look on Harry's face had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with an incredible pleasure that was hard to take.

Dean wasn't sure how long he stood there watching, but he only moved after Harry moaned wantonly and wiggled his hips in such a way that had Draco cursing and yanking the Gryffindor's head back by his hair. Harry laughed, though his voice seemed hoarse, and then Dean suddenly found himself looking into darkened green eyes that stared back knowingly. The black wizard stepped back in shock. Harry said nothing, but a self-satisfied smirk graced his swollen lips as he continued to watch Dean, while at the same time whispering encouragements to his lover as Draco continued to thrust inside Harry from behind.

As Dean ran back to Gryffindor tower, he was overwhelmed both with the knowledge that he'd been completely turned on by two blokes fucking, and by the fact that Harry knew he'd been standing there watching them. And he was pretty sure if Harry had known, then Draco had as well.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

By lunchtime the next day, Harry was ready to send a search party out for Tom. His brother hadn't made this morning's training, nor had he come for the early afternoon _Ukatae_ history lesson. And no one had seen him since they returned from the trial.

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip, trying to come to a decision about whether they should go after Tom or not. She was very worried about her brother after being filled in by her brothers and by Severus about what Dumbledore had done to Tom. But she also knew her older brother, knew he would need some time alone. On the other hand, he'd been gone so long already that she couldn't help but panic.

" Maybe you're right, Harry," she finally whispered.

Draco rolled his eyes, " there's one very important thing you two are overlooking."

" And?"

" Have you seen Luna anywhere at all today, or last night for that matter?"

Harry twisted around to scan the Hall and noticed the lack of a Ravenclaw goddess. " Err… now that you mention it…" Luna wasn't anywhere to be seen and he hadn't seen her all day.

" Luna's with Tom then," Hermione guessed, feeling slightly better. " At least he's not alone."

Draco nodded before pinning Harry with a look. " Eat up, lover. We're going back to that classroom in a bit, and you'll need your strength." The blonde smirked when Harry choked on the pumpkin juice he'd been in the process of drinking.

_Bastard. _Harry scowled at Draco before looking down the table where Dean sat, poking around his plate and studiously ignoring them. Harry wondered if he and Draco had scarred the wizard for life after last night's show. The moment the door had opened they had known Dean was standing out in the hall, and Harry had guessed Ozemir was making mischief again by knocking down the wards and opening the door. But Harry wouldn't have stopped even if the world had been peeking in on them. Looking back at Draco who was currently busy chastising some first years on their eating habits, the Gryffindor sighed. It was almost scary how Draco could excite such reactions from him; wrap him completely in his control. And Harry was perfectly happy with it.

" What classroom?" Hermione asked.

Harry spoke without thinking. " Oh, the one we caught Weasley and Brown in- Oow! What the fuck, Draco?!"

The blonde simply rolled his eyes and turned towards the doors when they were pushed open, happy to be distracted from Hermione's disapproving glare. " It's Tom," he said, and then blinked. " That's Tom, right?"

It was Tom. Except… he was practically strutting and his eyes were bright and for those who knew him, clearly expressing happiness. He didn't even pause to sneer at the table, since it was Gryffindor, before plopping down beside Draco across from Hermione.

His siblings were at a loss for words.

" Morning," he spoke brightly, as brightly as the Dark Lord would ever get.

" Um," Harry was trying to keep from making sure this person was really Tom and not someone Polyjuiced.

" Afternoon, you mean," Draco drawled. " Are you Polyjuiced?"

" Course not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

" Good Merlin! I know what it is!" Harry said after noticing how relaxed his brother was. " You finally got laid!"

" Thank Hirsha! I thought it would never happen," Draco laughed when Tom blushed and focused completely on the table.

" Was that an intended pun?" Hermione asked the blonde and aimed a smirk at Tom.

Harry smiled gently, " but you're really alright?"

Tom nodded. " What he did to me was a long time ago, and thanks to you three, I'm not the same person as before anyway. I'm who I want to be now. Dumbledore had no part in this stage of my life."

Harry, Draco, and Hermione breathed sighs of relief. They had all feared Tom would spend much longer figuring that out. Thank heavens for Luna.

" So where's Neville and Dudley?" Tom asked when he noticed those two were missing.

" Professor Sprout asked Neville to the greenhouses to help her with something." Hermione said.

" Dudley's with Ozemir." Harry said with a chuckle. " I don't even want to know what he's teaching him."

Draco scowled. " Can't believe he opened the door like that last night."

" You weren't complaining."

The blonde smiled wickedly, " I'll never complain when I'm balls deep inside you, lover…"

" OOOKAY!" Hermione shrieked before throwing hands over her ears. " That's information not everybody needs to know. Bloody hell!" Hermione dropped her hands and stood up, drawing attention from the rest of the Gryffindors and the professors. " I could have gone my whole life without having that visual picture shoved into my mind! Thanks, Draco! Thanks so fucking much!"

Her brothers laughed and watched her storm away. " But she's right," Tom laughed as the door slammed behind her. " I could have gone without hearing that."

Severus sat back after watching Hermione leave and gazed at her three brothers who continued to laugh at whatever it was that set their sister off. He paid especial attention to Tom's laughing form. " Seems alright, now."

Lucius nodded. " In fact he seems happier then he's ever been."

" And what happened to Mr. Bailey to have you two so worried about him?" Minerva asked, having noticed the student they were speaking of. Both wizards froze and then simultaneously cursed at having forgotten they were not alone at the table and that McGonagall had very keen hearing.

Lucius then hastily stood, " must get back to the classroom," he murmured and departed, leaving Severus to scowl after his chicken arse.

" Severus?" she prodded.

" Let me ask you something, Minerva. What were your thoughts after watching Dumbledore destroy little Tom Riddle's mind? What were your thoughts about Tom Riddle?"

Minerva's hands clutched at the edge of the table, " he never had a chance, that poor boy. After that, I can't feel anything but pity for Riddle. Even after all the things he's done…"

Severus nodded and stood. " Please follow me." Severus led Minerva down from the dais and over to the Gryffindor table. " Mr. Bailey. We would like to see you in my office."

" But Uncle Sev," Harry whined, " we just got him back…" he trailed off when Severus' eyes narrowed on him.

" Excuse me?" Severus asked coldly.

Tom laughed as he stood. " I'll see you later, Harry." He leaned over the table to ruffle the Gryffindor's hair. " No worries."

Harry nodded at his brother, and then grinned sheepishly at Severus, " sorry, Professor- err… Headmaster." He then beamed the smile at his uncle.

" Merlin, he almost seems like a normal kid." Draco said about Tom after he and the professors had walked away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" What's this about, Headmaster?" Tom asked when the three of them were in the Headmaster's office.

" Just a minute, Mr. Bailey," Severus said to him and then turned to Minerva. " What kind of student would you say this boy is, Minerva?"

The Deputy Mistress looked confused for a moment, no doubt wondering what this had to do with anything, but then she turned to Tom and studied him, giving the question serious thought. " As fine a student as any teacher could hope to have. Studious, serious in class, respectful, very bright and accomplished."

Severus nodded and refrained from snorting when he caught Tom's blush. " And what kind of person would you say this boy is? After having seen him with peers and his family."

" Caring." Minerva immediately said, earning a raised brow from Tom. " You care about your siblings very much. Anyone can see that. You're a bit standoffish with the rest of the school, except with Longbottom, Zabini, Parkinson, and Ginny Weasley. Oh," amusement entered her eyes, " and let's not forget about Luna Lovegood."

Tom cleared his throat and stared at the ground. What was Severus doing?!

" Remove your glamour," Severus said to Tom.

" Headmaster," Tom replied, " perhaps we should discuss this first."

" Go ahead and remove your glamour."

Tom shook his head. Minerva stepped between them. " It's alright. You've already told me about Mr. Bailey being a _Ukatae_. No need to make the boy feel uncomfortable, Severus. He doesn't need to show me."

" Go on, Tom," Severus urged. " Unless you are afraid."

" What are you doing?!" Tom snapped back. " This was never discussed! We need to talk about this first, Severus!"

Severus shook his head. " I think it's time you showed yourself to the world and I think Minerva might help."

Tom growled as he dropped his glamour. " If you still had the Mark you would so be feeling it right now!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As soon as the door shut behind Tom, Minerva turned to Severus, her face pale and pinched. " I can't believe- Is that- HAVE YOU LOST ALL YOUR SENSES, SEVERUS SNAPE?!"

" You said it yourself, Minerva," the Headmaster smirked, " he's a prized student and a caring individual. I assure you, what you've seen of his character is not a charade. I suggest you watch him carefully for a bit, and if you so chose and would like to help us, then come see me and we can talk about it."

Minerva gaped at him and waited for the world to stop spinning so quickly. " Why would you show me? Why allow me to know the truth?" she was finally able to ask.

" I believe you should not have to suffer more lies and deception."

Minerva felt her eyes tear up and could only nod.

" If it makes you feel better," he said as they headed for the door, as classes would begin shortly, " Shacklebolt is aware of his presence here."

Minerva raised her gaze to his in surprise. " Does he?" Severus nodded. Minerva chuckled. " Yes, I suppose that does make me feel slightly better… I shall watch him very closely, Severus and I thank you for your honesty."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The following evening brought with it the rain, an early autumn chill, and three _Ukatae_, two of which knew they were in for a verbal slighting the moment they were spotted.

" My ears will bleed by the time Ozemir has finished with me." Brumek grumbled once appearing in their _Ukatae_ quarters.

Falde stifled a yawn. " And you'll be glad for every word." He then turned to the third of their party. " Zynfrae, you may have my bed."

" Thank you kindly, Falde. But I wish to see these young ones and my former student. I can not linger here, as I told you when you asked me to come. My presence here is a danger to you all."

Brumek unclasped his traveling cape and threw it on a lounge chair. " They weren't in the forest. Probably down in the Chamber."

" Surely already waiting for us. Ozemir will not have missed our coming. I'm surprised he hasn't come to meet us."

" The training is important to him," Brumek said with a sense of pride.

" He's developed some control then." Zynfrae looked unconvinced.

The warriors shared a look. " Not much."

Once down in the Chamber, Brumek was disappointed to find Ozemir missing, and since his mate was missing, he quickly became annoyed. Talyn was there with the _Saen_ and the young ones. But no Scholar, and Tom was missing as well. " Where is he?" he hissed in annoyance from where they hid in a normal shadow.

The young ones were engaged in sword exercises, each paired up with a _Sean_. Falde's attention was split three ways, between Harry, Draco, and Hermione's training. Despite his earlier reluctance to wield such weapons, Draco had learned quickly how to wield the sword properly and was even now flawlessly executing his moves with deadly precision, leaving his fighting partner with the need to stay on the defensive most of the time. Falde wondered what Draco was thinking as he fought. The blonde's eyes held a cold cruelness while his lips were twisted in a nasty sneer.

And then there was Harry, who fought with a childish excitement, taking both the offensive and defensive stances purposefully. Despite his level of excitement, Harry's skills with the blade could be called anything but childish. He had already mastered what the warriors had taught, and seemed to move on to the more difficult moves the assassin was currently teaching them. Harry's fighting partner seemed troubled as he fought to protect himself from Harry's brutal blade thrusting, and it was after noticing where Draco had directed his attention did Falde realize why the _Saen_ looked troubled. Apparently the _Saen_ were being silently warned to take it easy on Harry.

Watching their sister for a minute was enlightening. He hadn't thought she would take to the sword so well. In fact he and Talyn had thought she would much prefer the bow and arrow or spear. But it seemed the young one had studied and refused to be left behind by her brothers. Hermione, in the two weeks that he and Brumek were gone, had developed her own fighting style. She was like a dancer with her thin, curved blade. Twirling around Vendyl, deftly dodging his blade, and slipping her blade in without him ever knowing where she planned to strike next. Vendyl looked both impressed and frustrated.

Watching the young ones fight, Falde couldn't help but feel an extreme sense of pride. They may be young, but they were all taking this very seriously. " They've improved tremendously."

" That's good, considering what we've learned."

Falde shifted slightly as he took a look at everyone else, finally noticing Neville and Dudley leaning against the wall watching the others with interest. And then he noticed Talyn across the chamber talking with Kaego as they both watched the training going on. " Seems we've gained two more young ones and a healer."

" Goddammit Hoihm! Stop holding back!" Harry suddenly yelled and stepped back from his partner. " I'll never learn anything this way!" He stepped forward again and thrust the tip of his blade under the _Saen's_ chin. " Hold back one more time and I'll kill you," he hissed furiously.

The _Saen_ bowed under the fury in Harry's voice. " Highness, I assure you-"

" Shut up!" Harry spun around to glare at his mate. " Quit sending my fighting partners evil glares!" It was then Falde and Brumek were finally noticed. Harry narrowed his eyes on the two warriors, " where the bloody hell have you two been?"

The fighting stopped and everyone turned to see whom Harry was yelling at now. Immediate looks of relief passed Draco, Hermione, and Talyn's faces.

" Taking care of business!" Brumek barked back, too tired and in no mood to take anyone's attitude, new blood or not. " Your business to be exact!"

Harry's lips trembled from the harshness coming from the younger warrior, " we've been worried sick."

" And in Harry's case," Hermione added, " that's literally."

The fact that Harry's body language showed he was being sincere with his last remark immediately made Brumek sorry for having snapped at him. Before he could make some sort of apology, a passage at the opposite end of the Chamber opened up to reveal Luna, Tom, and Ozemir. Immediately the scowl on Brumek's face lessoned by the relief at seeing his mate.

" Really," Ozemir was saying as they left the passage, " that Salazar wizard was genius with the passages!"

Tom was shaking his head in wonder. " You found three I never knew were there. I can't believe it."

Ozemir lifted his chin, " yes well… nothing gets by me."

Luna ducked her head and laughed into her hands. The Scholar turned to her with a questioning look. Finally she took a breath, " nothing gets by you… that's not true."

" Hmm?"

" Sorry, Ozemir." She smiled brightly at him. " But I wanted you to be surprised so I made sure you couldn't sense when they returned."

There was no need to ask whom she meant. Not only did the word return instantly bring about thoughts of his mate, but he also caught his mate's scent seconds after a shout filled the chamber.

" IDIOT SCHOLAR!"

Ozemir spun around, caught sight of Brumek, and immediately began moving. He quickly crossed the chamber in long strides and then launched himself at his mate when only a few feet remained between them, not caring in the least that Brumek would probably hate such a display of affection in the presence of others. But Brumek didn't seem to mind. His annoyance immediately vanished once Ozemir beamed a relieved smile at him. The warrior barked out a laugh as they tumbled to the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate.

Ozemir began to check his mate over for any signs of injury while Brumek continued to laugh at the unnecessary actions. Finally he snatched Ozemir's hands off him and pulled his face close for a bruising overdue kiss. Ozemir clung to Brumek tightly, as if he thought allowing an inch in between them might make the warrior disappear again. After a short time, Brumek wrapped Ozemir's white ponytail around his hand and tugged slightly to get Ozemir to look at him. He started whispering things no one could hear, but his face was gentle and loving, and the arm around his mate was clearly possessive.

Kaego shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, and when that didn't seem to work, he began to furiously rub his eyes. When he focused back on the two and noticed the smile was still on Brumek's face, he fell back against the wall in shock. " That's… That's not Brumek. I refuse to believe it."

Talyn laughed. " It is, Kaego. I promise."

" But he's smiling!"

" I told you." Talyn smiled brightly.

Harry blinked rapidly as he watched the mates and tried to hold in his emotions. But it wasn't working. They both looked so happy and content to be together again and he could feel their happiness and… it was making him cry! He turned away from everyone when the tears came down like a floodgate had been opened.

A hand slid onto his shoulder and across his back. " Lover?"

Harry turned into Draco and buried his face against the blonde's broad chest, trying to keep the sound of his sobs muffled. " They look so happy. I can't help it. I don't know why… but them being happy makes me happy, and I don't know why I'm fucking crying! I feel like a bloody woman right now!"

Draco found it funny, but he chose not to say it. Instead he pulled Harry over to Falde, who was now standing before Dudley and Neville, studying them intensely.

Falde and Draco looked at each other. " Explanations are in order," they said in unison. Neville snorted before he could help himself, then quickly covered his mouth to keep his snickering under control.

Harry's earlier irritation dissipated and he laughed as he ran fingers through his messy hair. " We had a bit of trouble when you were gone."

" What sort of trouble?"

" Dumbledore."

Falde clenched his fists. " I knew leaving you alone was a bad idea."

" No, you've got it wrong. We weren't targeted. Our friends and family were." Harry went on to explain.

" Let's cut training early," Draco commanded. " We'll go somewhere more comfortable and exchange news. Harry, are you hungry?"

" Starved!"

" Before that, you should meet Zynfrae." The warrior turned to point at the old Scholar, who was inching his way towards the oblivious reunited mates. " He's come to unlock your minds. Your magical training can not progress without having access to the Knowledge."

Harry twisted around in Draco's arm to study the old Scholar more closely. Zynfrae's age was hard to tell. His face was without lines, but the strange translucence of his flesh seemed to indicate old age. He didn't look old, but he neither had the youthful faces all the other _Ukatae_. Harry narrowed his eyes. _Ukatae_ did grow in a way, but they were still immortal, and they didn't grow weaker as the centuries passed. So why was this old Scholar hunched over and using a staff as he shuffled towards Ozemir and Brumek like an invalid? For some reason, Harry thought it was a tactic to make enemies think he was weaker then he actually was.

Zynfrae shuffled over and studied Ozemir being cradled rather tightly by his mate. Both had their eyes closed and looked to be falling asleep. Not unexpected. Both had probably not had a proper rest since being parted, having only been mated for a short time before Brumek had to leave. Softness flickered in the old Scholar's eyes for a few moments. Then they hardened and he raised the top of his staff and quickly hit Ozemir on the back of the head with it. Harry winced. It had been no love tap; the loud wail leaving Ozemir's lips confirmed it as he jerked away and fell to the side beside a surprised Brumek.

Zynfrae glowered down at his former student. " Your observation skills are sadly lacking, young one. Perhaps I should take up your schooling once again."

The Scholar stared at Zynfrae with a petulant look upon his face as he rubbed the bump forming at the back of his head. " But Zynfrae," he whined, " I was only… Zynfrae!" he jumped up and crushed the older Scholar to him. " You're here! You look wonderful!"

Zynfrae chuckled and returned the embrace, " as do you."

" I was afraid something might have happened to you."

" And I was afraid you would never be rid of your wild ways. Obviously my fears were justified."

Ozemir pouted. " I'm not wild."

" Undisciplined then."

Brumek stood and opened his mouth, no doubt to agree with the old one, but Ozemir grinned goofily and shoved an elbow into the warrior's abdomen, effectively shutting him up.

" Now," Zynfrae went on and turned to study the Chamber at large, " I wish to meet the young ones."

Ozemir walked to the center of the Chamber with his old mentor and gathered the young ones close so that they could meet him. Zynfrae walked a slow circle around the six young ones, " you are all very dangerous," he began as he made the circuit. " To wield such power without the Knowledge and without knowing proper control… well, we might as well bury the realm right now."

" Hey," Harry murmured, insulted. " We're still learning."

" I know how to control myself." Tom drawled. That earbed a quick cold glance from the old Scholar. That glance made Tom feel like an ungrateful child. Looking around, the Dark Lord was relieved that Luna seemed to have disappeared.

" I don't really know anything," Neville mumbled. " At least not about _Ukatae_ power." Dudley nodded in agreement.

" You will soon, young one. And even if you don't know about the power, you still have it. And since you all are not educated, that power if very, very dangerous."

Brumek ground his teeth in annoyance. " That's why you're here, is it not? To help them recover the Knowledge. Get on with it!"

Zynfrae turned to the warrior with a look of exasperation. " Horribly matched, you and Ozemir are. You'll give everyone nothing but headaches."

Ozemir laughed and jumped over to grab Brumek's arms, which had begun to reach out with the intent of strangling the old Scholar.

Zynfrae turned his back on them and instructed the young ones to sit down in a line. Hermione sat down immediately bouncing slightly in her excitement, eager for more knowledge and pulled Tom down next to her. He was still frowning over being made to feel like a child with just one look. Harry and Draco sat down, curious as to what was about to happen, while Dudley and Neville sat down, not sure what to think. Hoping that whatever was about to happen, they would continue to survive.

" Listen carefully to what I tell you, for my next words may be the most important words you will ever hear." The young ones leaned forward in interest. " Battle skills are all very well and good, but life is a book of knowledge. You can correct more mistakes with knowledge then you can with the edge of a sword."

Brumek opened his mouth to speak again, no doubt to refute the old Scholar's words, but Ozemir was two steps ahead again and slapped a hand over the warrior's mouth. He was unaffected by the harsh glare of his mate.

Zynfrae dropped the tip of his staff and pressed its gnarled crown against Draco's forehead without warning. The blonde didn't flinch, though he almost went cross-eyed as he tried to stare at the staff in suspicion. After a moment, the staff started to glow a light blue. A darker blue pulsed at the end of the staff and quickly traveled along the length of it. The light gathered at the tip before slamming into the blonde's head. Draco made a sharp cry as his eyes slid shut and he fell back unconscious.

" Draco!" Harry bowed over the blonde in worry.

Ozemir quickly pushed him back into a sitting position, squeezing his shoulder gently. " This must be done. Harry, I promise you. He is not hurt."

Harry studied his mate's face, took note of the healthy color and his even breathing before nodding. He looked at Ozemir with brilliant green eyes. " I trust you, Ozemir." The Scholar beamed and ruffled Harry's hair before stepping back.

Zynfrae nodded. " Good. Hold still."

" Just a minute, Scholar!" Kaego rushed forward to block Harry from the staff. " He's with child."

" I can see that. This will not harm him or the babe." In seconds Harry was also knocked out. The Scholar moved down the line quickly until all the young ones were laid back unconscious.

Kaego studied the young ones, checking their aura's to make sure they were well. " How long will they be out?"

" An hour at the most."

" Move them somewhere more comfortable," the healer ordered, " and have a meal prepared for when they wake."

While this was being done, Brumek dragged Ozemir off to their quarters. He slammed the door shut before falling onto the bed in relief. " Ozemir…"

" Did you miss me?" the Scholar asked as he was pulled against the warrior's chest.

" No, not at all. I enjoyed the peace and quiet."

" Monster!" Ozemir sat back with a pout.

Brumek smirked and ran a finger across those pouting lips. " Don't ask idiotic questions then." He jerked the finger away just in time to keep it from being bitten off.

Ozemir growled and crawled from the bed before Brumek could stop him. " Fine then. I shall ask an intelligent question." He placed his hands on his hips and his eyes darkened and narrowed into angry slits. " Just where the blazes have you been? Nearly three weeks! Three weeks and not one word! A week I could stand. A week was what was promised! But three! I had to endure this painful tug and yet do nothing about it… And have you any idea how much these young ones get up to? So much has happened, Brumek! You would not believe…" he cried indigently and waved his arms around, unaware of the slow hungry grin lighting his mate's face as he went on to rant. " And my wings! I have my wings, Brumek. I've had to keep them hidden until I could show you. And all I could think was that I wanted to display for you so badly. But could I? No! Why? Because you're an idiot who sends no word, stays away longer then promised…" Ozemir trailed off as Brumek left the bed and started prowling towards him. " Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I've missed your heat, Scholar. And your terribly annoying mouth. I want both now." Brumek lunged for him, only to have Ozemir slide out of the way at the last moment.

" B- but my wings!"

" Yes. You will show me at once!" Brumek tackled Ozemir to the ground, and laughed when the Scholar cried with indignation.

" Brumek!" the Scholar hissed when a strong arm encircled his waist and the warrior's hand began to pull on his tunic. " Don't you dare ruin my clothes!"

" Get them off quick then."

" No! This is not the time to engage in such activities! We must attend the young ones."

" We have time," Brumek growled.

" Forget it!" Ozemir wrestled away and bared his fangs. " You don't deserve immediate gratification!"

Brumek paused in his furious reply, taking in the stiffness of his mate's body. Realizing Ozemir had been more upset and seriously effected by his lengthy absence then he had previously let on. Brumek sighed and slowly approached his fuming mate. " Ozemir," he trailed hands down the Scholar's arms before drawing his mate to his chest. " I did miss you. Beyond reason."

Ozemir turned his head away, though he continued to watch Brumek from the corner of his eyes. " You did? Truly?"

" Yes."

" Why no word?"

" There were… complications. Falde knew sending word wouldn't have eased anyone's mind. And honestly we spent most of our time searching for Zynfrae. He's a hard one to find when he doesn't want to be."

" Demai'Tah has surely been after him. You only found him because he wanted you to." Ozemir said with all certainty.

" So he mentioned." Brumek narrowed his eyes in annoyance, " among other things. I've finally met the second most annoying being in the world. You being the first."

Ozemir laughed freely, " that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

The warrior closed his eyes against the feel of Ozemir's laughter against his chest. He lowered his head to nuzzle Ozemir's neck, inhaling his mate's scent, having missed it. " Show me your wings now," he whispered after leaving a trail of kisses down the pale column of his lover's neck.

" All right. But don't get too excited, Brumek. I meant what I said." Ozemir replied as he backed away and removed his tunic.

" I'm not taking you seriously," the warrior replied as his eyes followed Ozemir's every movement, his hunger for his mate dripping from every pore. " It's been two weeks."

" Yes, and I don't think a mere hour will do," he sent a sultry smile his mate's way. " For me, that's too little time."

" Keep on that way and you'll end up tied to the bed!"

Ozemir wisely kept any more comments of that nature to himself for the time being and whispered a few words to vanish the spell he used to keep his wings invisible. The vanishing spell slipped off like silk, and the white wings with swirling metallic purple markings stretched out and up into the air, fluttering gently. The Scholar looked smug as his mate stared at his wings as if hypnotized.

" Aren't they beautiful?" he asked as the wings fell down and curved around his shoulders like a feathered shawl. He stared down at his feathers, caressing them with pride.

" Of course," Brumek immediately answered, " they are a part of you."

Ozemir's hands dropped limply at his sides and he stared unblinkingly at his mate. Brumek thought he might have said something wrong, as Ozemir's face was without emotion. He wasn't sure if he said anything insulting, as his senses were presently being assaulted by Ozemir's pheromones. Still, having Ozemir standing there silently and simply staring was enough to unnerve the seasoned warrior.

" What's wrong with you?" he finally snapped.

A slow smile slid across the Scholar's face, his fangs gleaming in the soft light and then he started to growl so softly that it came out as a half purr. The animalistic look in his eyes had Brumek shifting uncomfortably, and he wondered if he should make a plan of escape. But just as he thought this, Ozemir charged and tackled the surprised warrior onto the bed, latching their lips together and tearing at Brumek's clothes. Only someone incredibly stupid would have tried to fight when there was no reason to, and Brumek had repeatedly claimed he was no idiot. Suffice it to say, the two did not make it back to the young ones before the hour was up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Having a thousand Bludgers bounding around in one's head was not a very pleasant experience, Draco discovered as he awoke. Those Bludgers were attacking every part of his head and it felt as if his brain had swelled to three times the normal size. In fact, when he was finally able to push some of that pain away, enough to where he could sit up without being sick, he swore his head would fall right off his shoulders it felt so heavy.

" Here, let me see." Kaego's softly spoken words punched through the pain and Draco felt cool steady hands firmly cover his temples. " Open your eyes, young one. The light is dim. It shouldn't hurt much more."

" Much more?" Draco croaked, keeping his eyes tightly closed. " I'm not opening my eyes until the pain leaves. I don't want anymore."

" I promise to relieve the pain as quickly as possible. But I need you to open your eyes first. Let's do this quickly so that I may move onto your mate as soon as he awakens."

Of course mentioning Harry and the fact the Gryffindor would have to go through the same thing had the blonde's eyes popping open so wide that Kaego sat back in surprise, and then chuckled when he realize his ploy had worked too well. Draco moaned from the wave of pain the simple action of opening his eyes caused, and then glared at the healer.

" I'm waiting," he growled.

" Keep looking into my eyes. Don't break eye contact." Kaego leaned forward until their noses nearly touched and began messaging Draco's temples. After a few moments and a few words, the pain began to dissipate, though when Kaego had finished and stepped away from the bed, a small amount of pain still lingered. " Your mind must adjust to the window that's been created. The discomfort will be gone by morning. I promise." He went on when Draco opened his mouth to complain.

Harry awoke shortly after that and allowed Kaego to work his healing without a complaint, but he did have to tell Draco to stop hovering over the healer's shoulder. Once the healer moved on to Hermione, Harry pulled Draco down into his bed and curled against him. They watched as Hermione and Tom's pain was taken, and were amused with the awed look crossing both their faces when they immediately started pulling bits of the Knowledge to the front of their minds, despite Kaego's warning to not do it so soon after awakening.

" This is fantastic!" Tom exclaimed, a maniacal glint in his eyes. It was obvious he was already thinking up plans for some of the things he had just learned. Tom grabbed Hermione's hand; she looked equally enraptured by the Knowledge now swimming in her head, and the two practically skipped out of the room, without a word to anyone.

" We wont be seeing them for weeks."

When Dudley and Neville awoke and were freed from their pain, Zynfrae suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scrutinized them closely. " When did you two meet?" he asked curiously.

" About three months ago." Neville replied as he rubbed the middle of his forehead.

Zynfrae nodded his head wisely. " Not long at all. That explains _that_ then."

Dudley cocked a brow, " explains what exactly?"

" It'll manifest in stages." The old Scholar smiled mysteriously and left the room without explaining anything. When Neville looked at Harry for answers, the brunette shrugged. And though he seemed to not know what the Scholar had been on about, Harry had a wide grin on his face that frightened Neville.

Harry suddenly bent over the side of the bed and for a moment Draco was afraid he was going to be sick again. That was until he heard the hissing. Harry righted himself and snuggled back against the blonde's chest with Lovely wrapped around his arm, hissing softly to her.

**More exploring, Lovely? **

**Master has forgotten the Founders. Lovely has been sent to remind Master. **

" Dammit." Harry dropped his head to his hand.

" Harry?"

" We forgot the Founders," he told Draco as he caressed Lovely's black scales. " Told them we'd visit in a few days…"

Draco sighed as he tickled Lovely under her head, " and it's been two weeks."

" Err…" Neville climbed from his bed and approached them. " Founders? You're not talking about…"

" Yes, the Hogwarts Founders." Draco answered before dropping his lips to Harry's temple. " You feel up for it now?"

Harry sat up and nodded, wrapping Lovely around his neck where she disappeared. " Might as well tap into the Knowledge. And I'm not the least bit tired."

" You should eat first. And did I not say to wait until tomorrow before looking into the Knowledge?" Kaego said from the corner where he'd been standing quietly. The four young faces told him they'd forgotten he was there.

" How bout right after." Harry compromised. " We should do this now. And I'll probably need the food after we break the spells."

" Now, young one." Kaego said forcefully, ignoring the fact that they were ignoring his suggestion about the Knowledge. " And should you need more after, then it will be waiting for you. Don't think to order me around. I'm your healer. I get the last say in these matters."

Draco snickered as he reclined back, watching his mate's face cloud over with black shadows.

" Hermione and Tom skipped out of here and you didn't make them eat!"

" Talyn went after them. They are eating now. Don't fret. Just eat and you may go." With that the healer departed, no doubt to have their food brought in.

" I don't like him," Harry pouted.

Neville laughed and scooted over as Dudley was approaching. " So quick to change your mind when you don't get your way."

" Can we come with you when you break the spells?" Dudley asked as he sat beside Neville.

Harry replied before Draco could. " Yes you may."

Draco opened his mouth to protest and Harry was grateful when food on trays materialized in front of each of them, and then Falde entered the room shortly after.

The warrior looked pensive as he entered. " We should exchange news now."

" Let us free the Founders first," Harry said as he pulled his tray closer.

Falde looked surprised. " You haven't done it yet? You gave your word to the dead ones."

" It's not really your concern," Draco drawled. Falde stared back at him blankly, before nodding once and then departing.

" He's tired," Harry commented between bites. " I wonder… did they get any sleep on that journey?"

" Who knows? Let's just hurry up and eat, free the Founders, have that meeting and then we can all go to bed."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry stepped through the door quietly and smiled sheepishly at the man sitting in the chair across the room. The Founder was probably very annoyed. They had, after all, completely forgotten their promise to the Founders, and had not been back to see them since their initial visit.

" No need for explanations," Gryffindor immediately said when Harry opened his mouth. " We've read what's been going on in the _Prophet_. You've had a few busy weeks. See you've put Dumbledore behind bars where he deserves to be. Fine job I must say."

" I don't suppose Slytherin is as forgiving as you." Harry ventured.

" He's been… silent." And Harry could hear the displeasure in Godric's voice. Obviously, Salazar has been angry with him as well.

" So," Harry went on brightly, hoping to help out the Gryffindor Founder. " Draco and I are ready to release you from Dumbledore's spells. Tonight if you like."

Gryffindor stood and quickly bowed. " So long as your crazy Riddle doesn't decide to behead me again."

Harry laughed. " Where should we do this?"  
" Probably where the spells were cast in the first place." Gryffindor turned in a circle, looking at the carpet as he thought. " Not sure how to lead you there."

" If it's in the castle, we can find it."

" All right. It happened in the Great Hall. The original one. The hall we used before the school grew."

There was another Hall? Harry wondered why he'd never seen it on the Marauders Map. Then again, Dumbledore probably sealed it off if that was where he'd put the restriction spells on the Founders, and no amount of exploring would have allowed the Marauders to discover it.

" And you can't go into this Hall either, I take it." Harry asked as he lowered into the chair Gryffindor had vacated, rubbing his aching head.

" That's right. We were banished from it the moment his spells took effect." Godric knelt down in front of the Gryffindor when he noticed lines of pain etched upon his face. " Are you feeling well? You look pale."

Harry cracked a smile, " I'm supposed to be pale. _Ukatae_, remember?"

The Founder frowned, " you look as if you're in pain."

" I'm fine. A slight headache is all." Harry stood and started to walk to the door. " You'll be free in no time."

" Oi! Don't you need to know which spells Dumbledore used?"

Harry laughed as he opened the door. " Certainly not. It's only wizard spells. Dumbledore's spells will simply crumble under my pressure." He gave a small wave and exited the tower room.

Godric stared at the closed door. " Aren't we a little bit arrogant?" he chuckled.

" More then just a little!" Harry yelled back as he descended the stairs.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

With Luna's directions, they quickly found the old Great Hall and it was Draco who crumbled the wards around it so they could enter. All he had to do was place his hands on the wall where the door was supposed to be. Closing his eyes, the blonde felt around with his senses until he felt Dumbledore's wards. Once found, it was only a small matter of expelling just the right amount of energy and the wards easily crumbled under the pressure. Just as Harry had boasted to Gryffindor.

" Very nice." Harry said as a plain stone archway appeared before them.

" All in the head, Potter." The Slytherin turned to Dudley and Neville who stood behind watching. " Did you two learn anything?"

Neville looked as if he were trying to hold in his laughter, " I learned you look like a pervert trying to grope a wall."

Draco growled. " This is your influence, Dursley."

" Now that you mention it," Harry started, " you did look like you were groping the wall. You even had this lusty look on your face."

Dudley took a large step back after that comment; sure he was about to be blamed for that as well. Surprisingly, Malfoy laughed and drew Harry into his side.

" You like that look, don't you?"

Neville sighed. " They're so strange. They get mad over the stupidest stuff, and brush off the things that you think they normally wouldn't."

They walked through the archway into a rectangular stone room one-third the size of the Great Hall. Draco took one look around and scoffed. " This is supposed to be the Great Hall the Founders used?"

Neville walked to the center of the room where the ground was sunk down in the shape of a circle with age old ash laying at the bottom. " In those days simplicity was best. Suppose this is where they had a fire. Sat around it probably. Kind of inviting, don't you think?" he asked Harry who stood beside him. Harry nodded before turning to look at the rest of the room.

" Oi! What're these shadowy things on the walls?" Dudley called out, pointing at the wall where a graying blur hovered over the stone about a foot over his head.

" One over here as well." Draco said as he passed the grayish shadow at the opposite side of the room.

Harry narrowed he eyes and scanned the room. " Actually, there are shadows all along the floor against the walls too. And two more shadows on that wall." He pointed to the wall opposite the archway.

" I think," Draco surmised, looking up at one of the shadows on the wall, " this shadow thing is probably supposed to be a portrait."

Neville nodded, moving over to Dudley to study the one on that wall. " That makes sense. There's one shadow on each wall, four shadows."

" Blurred images," Dudley muttered.

" Right. It does seem more like blurry images without any light." Harry agreed. " Very distorted." He tried touching the shadows, just to see what would happen. His finger simply passed through without resistance.

The four roamed around the room a bit longer, gauging where exactly Dumbledore had cast the spells and how many had been cast, until finally Harry and Draco were prepared to decimate Dumbledore's restrictions upon the Founders.

" What should we do?" Dudley asked.

" Stand there and do nothing!" Draco snapped. " Better yet, do us all a favor and hold your breath. For longer than you can."

Dudley scowled as he dropped an elbow onto Neville's shoulder to prop his head up with a hand. " This bloke…" he muttered under his breath, " thinks he's so bloody funny. Don't laugh," he whined when he heard Neville chuckling under his breath. " S'not funny."

Harry rolled his eyes as he came to stand beside his mate and took his hand. " Draco," he whispered, " you and I need to have a talk after this."

Draco nodded, wondering what could have Harry sounding so serious. A sudden thought came to him and his eyes flew wide in panic. He gripped Harry's hands tightly, " Merlin, you're not calling off the wedding?"

Harry pulled back a step and seriously considered punching his mate. What a ridiculous question. Was he out of his mind? Why on earth would he immediately think that? " You're an idiot, Draco. An absolute arse!" Harry spun around and walked across the Hall. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the shadow hanging above Neville and Dudley's heads. " _Finite Incantatem_!"

Neville turned and watched as nothing happened. " You didn't really think that would work did you?"

Harry glowered at him and remained quiet, while Dudley was snickering over the absolute arse comment. This drew the blonde's attention with an ice cold glare, and Dudley covered his amusement by pulling Neville close to kiss him, hoping that would keep Draco off his back. It didn't hurt that snogging Neville was the greatest thing in the world, especially when Neville immediately melted against him and allowed such actions in the presence of others. Dudley quickly forgot all about the blonde, and really, the world disappeared as well.

But Draco wasn't a forgiving person, not when it involved Dudley. He whipped out his wand, moved around a bit so he wouldn't hit Neville, and sent a powerful stinging hex at the curly blonde. Dudley literally jumped two feet in the air with a yell. " Goddammit, Malfoy!"

" Draco!" Harry sped over to his mate and pushed his wand down. " Seriously, you and I have to talk about something." He leaned close, " about those two."

" Fuck that! I don't want to talk about him."

Neville absently began rubbing Dudley's thigh where Draco's hex had hit and watched as Harry and Draco continued to argue, even though they were doing it telepathically. It was an amusing sight. Draco straightened and crossed his arms, curtly shaking his head and then tilted his nose in the air as if that were that. Harry's face darkened, eyes flashed wildly for a second, and then he reached out and grabbed Draco's collar, pulling the Slytherin's face close to his and baring his fangs. Neville clearly saw a sliver of fear pass within the blonde's eyes. Finally Draco sighed and gently pulled his mate's claws away from his clothes.

" Fine," Draco sighed. " I'll listen."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand. The two stood silent for a moment, and in that time, Dudley had placed a hand over Neville's, which had yet to stop rubbing tantalizingly over his thigh.

" It feels better now. Thanks."

Neville blushed furiously and removed his hand, " oh, err… yeah. You're welcome."

Dudley grinned wolfishly, " keep it up if you want. I'm not adverse to having your hands on me."

The air suddenly thickened and both looked over to find Draco staring at them. Astonishment swirled in Draco's eyes before slowly turning furious, and his fury started to shake the walls.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Draco bellowed.

" It's true," Harry placed a hand on the blonde's forearm, but it was quickly thrown off. " Draco, please calm down."

" He doesn't fucking deserve something like that!"

" Draco…"

Neville gulped as Draco's power continued to tremble the walls under his fury. The Slytherin began to stalk away, heading out of the Hall and mumbling obscenities under his breath. At the archway he paused, took a deep breath, then clapped his hands three times. With each clap a silver glow escaped his body and traveled throughout the Hall, crashing into the distorted blurs, and when the third silver wave crashed into the spelled objects, the distortion on the objects shattered like breaking glass.

" Harry!" the Slytherin yelled as he left.

" C'mon you two! Come to the meeting with us." Harry called to Neville and Dudley as he rushed after his furious mate. " Draco, that was wicked! How'd you…"

" They were obviously talking about us," Dudley mumbled as he and his boyfriend started after the new blood.

" Yeah. Why's everyone keeping whatever it is a secret? That's starting to piss me off." Neville looked back as they left the Hall to see they'd been right about the portraits. And the stuff against the wall looked like old chairs and tables, candle holders, and some more valuable things. He hoped they would return to investigate the room further, and maybe he could even meet Gryffindor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

An annoyed expression flitted across Falde's face every other minute for the next fifteen minutes as they all sat around a table down in the Chamber. The warrior grew incensed with each passing moment. Brumek and Ozemir had been there when the healer said it would only be an hour before the young ones awoke. Those two should have known better then to start things they couldn't finish within that time. Important matters needed to be discussed. Not only that, but the young ones had had to take more time to release the dead ones, and still the warrior and Scholar were not back yet.

" Maybe we should begin without them," Hermione thought when she noticed Falde's irritation.

" Or maybe we should wait until tomorrow," Harry put in, once again noticing the tired lines etched on the warrior's face.

Falde shook his head and then pointed at Neville and Dudley. " Tell me about these two."

" Erm… Dumbledore organ-"

Brumek and Ozemir Shadowed in then. The Scholar looked apologetic and flushed, while the warrior had a small pleased smirk on his face.

" Sorry!" Ozemir exclaimed and rushed to take a seat. " Didn't mean to be late."

" It's expected from you, Scholar," Falde snapped and then leveled his furious gaze on his second-in-command. Brumek's eyes blazed furiously when Ozemir sank in his chair, feeling heavy from the insult.

" For your information, Commander," Brumek growled, " I was the one who-"

" It's fine, Brumek. It was my fault."

Harry cleared his throat and began again, rushing on when Brumek looked like he wanted to do _something_ to Falde for making his mate feel bad. " After you two were gone, Dumbledore organized a few attacks. He targeted the Weasleys, Lucius, Sirius and others. Including Dudley and his mum. Dudley was fatally injured and I had to give him my blood to keep him alive. That's why he's a _Ukatae_ now."

" And this one," Falde pointed to Neville.

Draco's gaze was steady on Neville. " We need him, plain and simple. When we go to the realm, he goes."

Harry gave the surprised Gryffindor a reassuring nod before smiling softly at Draco. Saying it like that insured Neville wouldn't think he'd only be turned because of Dudley. And in fact when Ozemir came to them with Neville, telling them Luna wanted permission to have Neville turned, they didn't agree only because Neville would become Dudley's mate. In Draco's case, that had nothing to do with it at all. Neville was one of Harry's most loyal friends and they would need that loyalty in the immortal world.

Neville was blushing furiously and staring at the table, " well, I… Um." He was aware he'd just been given one of the greatest compliments he could ever receive.

" Anyway," Draco went on. " You haven't got a problem with us turning people, do you?" he asked Falde in a tone that suggested he couldn't care less if the warrior agreed or disagreed.

Falde shared a look with his second, and everyone around the table tensed. Some bad news was coming, that was for sure. " No," he finally answered. " In fact, I'd say you're doing the right thing."

" Why?" Tom asked warily.

" We'll get to that in a moment. Tell me more about the attacks."

Harry's brows drew together, " there were rogue _Ukatae_ attacking from the sky and wizards attacking from the ground. And several shops in Diagon Alley were blown up, including the twins' shop. Several injuries, and one death… Dumbledore targeted our allies this time since he couldn't go after us."

" Rogue _Ukatae_?" Brumek questioned.

" What did they look like?" Falde asked urgently.

Harry shrugged, " wasn't paying too much attention to their faces when I was driving my sword into their chests."

Ozemir perked up. " It was beautiful, Falde. You should have seen him! Flying and fighting. Made me so proud…" he trailed off when the warrior glared at him. " Well it was," he mumbled.

" Why do you want to know what they look like?" Tom asked. " They're dead now. Does it matter?"

" Did they look disfigured? Was the skin blackened and rough? Scarred?" he asked the table at large, not knowing who had seen the rogue _Ukatae_.

" No. They seemed normal enough except that they were trying to do us harm." Harry answered. " Will you please tell us what's going on?"

Falde rested an arm on the table and leaned forward. " The different rebel clans have united and are now all under Demai'Tah's control."

Talyn gasped, her eyes wide in terrified surprise while Ozemir closed his own eyes. " No," he mourned.

Hermione looked between the Scholar and the three warriors. " What does this mean?"

" It means we have serious problems." Brumek replied. " It means Demai'Tah's forces now outnumber us three to one."

" Spit out the rest," Talyn growled with impatience.

Falde nodded. " We came across several insurgent groups within the two weeks we were gone. Most of the rebels in these groups were… demonized. They appeared blackened and disfigured. The rebels are becoming mindless beasts in nature. Makes them more dangerous."

Ozemir crossed his arms over the table and let his head drop onto them. " He's turning them into what he is underneath his physical façade," he whispered.

" Are you saying his appearance isn't real?" Hermione asked.

" The type of Dark ritual he uses time and again to bind _Ukatae_ to him, the ritual that turns us into assassins… its only natural that his physical and mental being would also become disfigured after a time. After all, he does call to demons and one can not stay unaffected by that type of arcane magic if repeatedly used."

Draco still didn't understand why the warriors were looking so worried, beside the fact that they were now outnumbered. He didn't think Falde would be upset about something like that. " Did you fight any of these new _Ukatae_?"

" Yes."

" And?"

" They can still be killed. Though the task is considerably harder."

Harry sighed. " You're still not telling us everything."

" The number of rebels continue to grow and I'm almost positive he's capturing those loyal to the realm and turning them against their will. Which would explain why these new _Ukatae_ don't seem to think beyond an animalistic level."

" That's awful." Hermione whispered. " He's kidnapping people…"

" The biggest problem we have at the moment has to do with the capital city. Borsteria is in danger of being over run. That's where the rebels are heading." Falde fixed the two new Rulers with a steady gaze. " Have you been told the importance of the Royal Palace yet?"

Ozemir finally raised his head. " They have not."

" The palace is located dead center of the city." Brumek began to explain. " In case of attacks from forces outside the _Ukatae_ realm, Borsteria becomes a city wide citadel and is protected by the power of the palace."

Tom tapped his fingers on the table, " how exactly is that accomplished?"

" The palace is the heart of the city," Ozemir answered, " and is directly connected with the city's boundaries. When those of Royal blood activate the protective measures, a wall circles the city and no foe can penetrate the boundaries. But now, since there is no royal blood, the palace has been closed off, no one has set foot inside since the Royal blood was slaughtered."

" Which means the city is defenseless." Harry surmised.

" Not defenseless. Not yet. But Demai'Tah seeks to gain admittance to the palace himself."

" Why hasn't he done so before?"

" Luckily for us, the palace can not be opened easily by just anyone. He's no doubt seeking ways to unlock it. It will not be an easy task."

" That's why he wants Zynfrae." Ozemir whispered to himself.

Neville cleared his throat, " um… this may be a stupid question with an obvious answer, and I haven't been told exactly who this Demai'Tah person is, but what happens if he gets in the palace? I mean, what's the overall consequence if that should happen?"

" That's actually a very good question, young one." Falde acknowledged. " If he were to get into the palace, Borsteria would be his and Draco and Harry would have a far harder time convincing our race that they really are the new blood."

Ozemir stared at the table, his eyes slightly glazed as if his mind was playing out a picture in his head. " They'll start to accept him instead and if not he'll kill them. He would happily slaughter the inhabitants of Borsteria just to make a point to the rest of our world."

Falde nodded in agreement. " And even if our race believed you two are the new blood, _Ukatae_ would be against you because you allowed Demai'Tah to invade the city. They would see it as negligence. One among many duties of the Royals is to protect our race. Letting Demai'Tah win Borsteria would be a grave mistake. A permanent black mark against you two and your family."

Draco was scowling. " So how do we stop him from getting there first?"

Harry faced him and looked determined. " We'll have to go there and open the palace ourselves. Then we can do whatever it takes to keep the city safe."

Several voices immediately filled the chamber when he finished talking. " No!" they cried.

" Why not?"

Hermione gave her brother an exasperated look. " Honestly. Do you want Demai'Tah to know about the baby?"

" He'll find out the moment you step into the realm, young one." Talyn said. " And he'll go after you. There will be no waiting for your training to be completed."

" Then what the hell do you propose?" Harry yelled. " If it's our duty to protect our race, then we have to! You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing!"

" I expect you to remain here and continue to train." Falde said lowly. " He'll want to take the city first, make sure it's in his grasp, and then he can take his time trying to procure the secret of getting into the palace. Your army has been successful in keeping the rebels away from the city so far. Have faith that we can hold back the rebels for months more. There will be no more talk of you all going to the realm until after your baby has been born."

A tense silence followed, where the young ones obviously didn't like the order, but could see the sense in it. Falde didn't like to see the discouragement on all their faces. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. " Listen. I swear on Hirsha your soldiers and warriors will protect Borsteria with everything we have. And should the need arise before the baby is born, Draco can go and open the palace."

" Why don't I go now?" the blonde asked.

" Because. The message would be stronger with the both of you. The protective power would be stronger. You two are a unit. You do well together in everything. Sending you alone would only be a last measure, only if there was no other way."

" That's fine," Draco said with a grateful sigh as he grasped Harry's hand. " I really didn't want to go without Harry anyway."

" So we keep training," Tom said. " We have the Knowledge. We can build up our magic, our fighting skills, and what…"

" Play the waiting game," Dudley murmured. The first thing he'd said since the meeting had begun. Everyone else nodded, feeling the same. It was frustrating, but had to be done.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco stepped out into the courtyard on Saturday afternoon, shielding his sensitive eyes from the bright sun. The week had gone by fast. Klyne had finally been disposed of, Brumek and Falde finally returned, he and his siblings had the Knowledge literally knocked into their heads, the Founders freed from Dumbledore's restrictions, and best of all Dumbledore's trial started and ended quickly and now the bastard was locked behind bars within Azkaban.

The blonde followed his fellow Slytherins out onto the grounds, everyone intent on relaxing in the sun for a bit. He, Pansy, and Blaise leisurely walked over the yard towards the tree by the lake where he could see Luna and Ginny were already sitting. The Ravenclaw was smiling oddly as usual and sketching in her book while Ginny was talking away a mile a minute and waving at the approaching Slytherins.

Draco said nothing as he leaned up against the tree, though he gave both girls a genuine smile. He wasn't much for talking at the moment. He was happy with thinking, making sense of his thoughts. Thoughts that were presently on his upcoming nuptials. Draco turned away from his friends as a wide grin spread across his face, stretching wide to show off his straight white teeth. Harry Potter was his already. But being able to slide a permanent ring on Harry's finger was a thought that pleased him more than anything. Being able to look at the Malfoy tapestry and see Harry's name connected with his, not just labeled as his intended, but as his husband, that thought brought on such happiness and content that it squeezed his heart until he was afraid he may choke on the joy.

He thought he was hiding it by turning away, but the feeling pulsing through him was attached to his magic, and his friends could feel it. Pansy nudged Blaise with her elbow, " you feel that?"

" Likely the entire school can feel it. Draco, mind toning it down? It's clouding the mind, mate."

" What are you thinking about, darling?" Pansy inquired, stepping over to stand in front of her blonde friend, and was immediately blinded by the smile gracing his face before he wiped it off.

" I was thinking about the wedding."

Pansy raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't expected he would give her an answer. A truthful answer at that. But once he had, a soft smile appeared on her face and she placed a loving hand on his cheek. " Did I ever tell you how happy I am for you, Draco? Happy you have a soul mate who loves you unconditionally. I'm so happy it's Harry too. I'd hate for you to marry someone that I absolutely abhor."

Draco chuckled, hiding how touched he was especially when he saw how wet her eyes were. " Thanks, Pans."

" So…" Pansy turned away slightly to glance back at the castle. " Where are the Gryffindors?"

" Spending some time in the Gryffindor common room," Draco replied. " They thought they better as they haven't been doing it enough."

Ginny pointed out towards the trail around the lake, " not Neville. He and Dudley have been walking along the shore." She squinted against the sunlight, trying to spot the two. " Well they were. Can't see them now though."

" Isn't Dudley supposed to be invisible?" Blaise wondered.

Ginny shrugged. " It's Saturday. Who cares if he's here?"

Draco frowned, remembering the conversation he'd had with Harry about those two, remembering why exactly Harry wanted Draco to take it easy with his hatred for Dursley. " Don't blame them. Dursley is leaving today. Soon." Knowing what Draco knew, the more time they spent together the better, even if the two idiots hadn't figured it out by now. But they would, probably during the separation to come. They would feel it. He assumed the reason why they weren't aware already was because they had only met recently and probably weren't ready to accept what had always been there. Really, if they hadn't already figured out they were mates by now, then they definitely wouldn't have figured out what else was going on between them.

" You've been less nasty then normal to Dudley." Ginny commented.

Draco had no reply. He'd hoped no one had noticed that. Ah well, it was bound to happen. He would be less nasty out in the open, but in private, he could hate Dudley as much as he fucking wanted until he thought the wanker had suffered enough.

" I've been hearing interesting things. Seems Neville has a little fan club." Draco turned to Blaise in surprise. " I've heard a lot of talk about him being among the top sought after persons to date at school, now that you and Harry are off the market. It's not really new talk either."

Ginny was nodding. " Yeah, Zacharias Smith has been eyeing Neville for a while now."

Draco frowned. " Really, Smith?" he hated that bloke. Maybe more then he hated Dursley as Dursley had never grabbed Harry's arse.

" Not that he'll get anywhere even if he does ask Neville out." Pansy sneered at the thought.

" You have to admit, Neville's grown quite a bit this summer, and he's more assured now too." Blaise went on. " Everyone considers him charming, good looking, and the perfect gentleman. Prime."

" Don't talk about him like that." Draco muttered. " He's not a piece of meat. And he's taken. It's permanent."

" Why do you sound so sure?" Pansy asked curiously. " They haven't known each other that long…"

He wouldn't tell anyone the real reason. It wasn't anyone's business yet. " Intuition, dear Pansy."

Luna started to giggle, drawing attention away from Draco.

" Look at that!" Ginny exclaimed as she gazed at the picture the Ravenclaw had completed. Draco knelt down beside them to look as Pansy and Blaise did and then covered his mouth to contain his laughter. It was a picture of Weasley. He was covered in seaweed and crawling out of the lake with a look of pure humiliation on his face.

" It's happening right now." Luna replied to their laughter.

Draco shot up. " Where?"

The Ravenclaw sent her sketchbook away and quickly climbed to her feet before walking away around the shore. The Slytherins followed behind, all wondering why exactly Weasley would be climbing out of the lake with a look of shame on his face. It soon became clear after five minutes of walking. The small group rounded a large grouping of boulders, only to stop at the edge on Draco's command. Weasley was about a yard away, as were Neville and Dudley. It looked like Neville and Weasley were arguing. Weasley yelled something and Neville replied in what looked like a cool manner. The brown haired Gryffindor had his arms crossed over his chest, but it didn't look like he was closed in on himself. In fact he was standing as tall as ever, and looked bored if anything. This was probably what had Weasley pissed off so much, not to mention the fact that Dudley was standing close to Neville, a foot back and to the side, completely unconcerned with a smirk on his face.

" Wonder what they're fighting about…" Pansy said.

" Um…" Ginny chuckled. " I heard from Dean that Neville threatened Ron the other day." Then she frowned. " Actually, Neville insinuated Ron hadn't been killed before because everyone sort of made a promise to not kill him because of Mum. Neville told Ron he'd never made any kind of promise. Dean said Neville sounded serious."

Draco eyes brightened and glowed. " Excellent."

" Doesn't seem like your brother took Neville seriously." Blaise said when Ron suddenly shoved Neville.

Neville dropped his arms to his sides and balled up his fists. Dudley made a move towards Ron, but Neville stopped him. Then he turned back to Weasley and said something that must have amused Dudley because they could hear his laughter from where they hid behind the boulders. Weasley got pissed with Dudley for laughing at him, but instead of taking it out on Dudley, he turned to Neville and tried to hit him. Dursley moved fast and was in front of Neville in the blink of an eye, taking Ron's punch. They heard the sound of a fist hitting flesh clearly, but Dudley stood as if it had never happened. He quickly grabbed the front of Ron's robes and lowered his head until their faces were mere inches apart and then began to hiss words at him as he backed the Gryffindor towards the black water.

" Dudley looks pissed." Blaise said in awe.

Draco nodded, " of course. Weasley tried to hit Neville."

Dudley then let go of Ron, took a slight step back, and then threw his own punch. Pansy gasped and covered her mouth as they watched Ron sail backwards to land in the water. The Slytherins and Ravenclaw stood entranced as they watched Dudley turn around and sling a companionable arm around Neville's shoulders, and then the two walked away as if nothing had happened, except Neville looked up at his boyfriend with an adorable adoring smile.

" Merlin," Blaise murmured. " That was some hit. We're sure Weasley's coming up from that?"

" He better!" Ginny exclaimed and then began to run over to where Ron had disappeared, tugging on Blaise's hand for him to follow. Blaise looked at Draco first. Only when the blonde waved him off after his girlfriend did Blaise follow Ginny.

Pansy, Draco, and Luna remained where they were, and just as Luna had drawn, Weasley emerged covered in seaweed, looking mortified beyond repair. Once Ginny saw he wasn't going to drown, her worry vanished and at once she started screaming at Ron.

Draco laughed outright as he, Pansy, and Luna turned back towards the school. " Well that was extremely entertaining! Thanks for sharing, Luna."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" I've actually missed hanging out in Gryffindor Tower." Harry said to Hermione as they left the castle in search of Draco and the others. " That was relaxing."

" And funny. The first years reaction to having Godric Gryffindor running around is priceless."

" He's funny that one. Reminds me of Sirius."

" A bit of a prankster," she agreed.

They walked down the steps and Harry scanned the handful of students enjoying the sunshine out on the lawn, not seeing the students he was looking for. " Where do you suppose they are? Draco said they'd be out here."

Hermione nudged him and inclined her head to the side. Harry looked and found Neville and Dudley, both under the Notice-Me-Not spell, standing in the shadows talking quietly to each other. Neville had his back against the stone, hands tucked in his pockets with his head tilted up towards his boyfriend's face, while Dudley had an arm braced against the wall next to the Gryffindor and was leaning in possessively.

" Damn," Harry murmured as he turned back to Hermione. " I hate to break them up now. They've only had a few of days together."

" Dudley has to go."

" It's easy to say, Hermione. Our lovers are here."

Hermione's eyes widened, " do you think they've… you know?"

Harry snorted. " Why does the thought bother you so much?"

" I don't know," Hermione looked confused. " Maybe its because I've always felt like Neville was a little brother, or something like that."

" Yeah, me too, but I'm still not concerned with whether he stays a virgin or not. And no, I'm pretty sure they've not gone that far yet." Harry continued down the steps and approached the two against the wall. " Hey Dudley. Ozemir's waiting for you. In the Founder Hall."

" Thanks, Harry." Dudley turned back to Neville and caught the small pout. " Guess I have to go."

Neville withdrew a hand from his pocket and slid it to the back of Dudley's neck, and without a word, stepped up to place his lips over his boyfriend's. Dudley stood stock still in shock for a moment, having not expected such a bold move from his boyfriend in broad daylight, but when he felt Neville wrap an arm around his waist, the shock quickly wore off and he was happy enough to return the kiss that seemed almost desperate. He could relate to the desperation. Dudley did not want to leave. He'd rather do anything else besides leave.

" Neville," he whispered when they parted, " I don't want to go. I'm sorry-"

" Stop apologizing. Can't be helped." Neville mumbled after dropping his head against Dudley's chest. " When can I expect to see you again?"

" The wedding."

Neville seemed to sag at his words and Dudley tightened his grip around the Gryffindor. " I'll try to sneak back here. I swear I'll try, but… we're starting the next stages now. There's loads to do."

" And you'll be busy. I know."

Dudley smirked, reading Neville perfectly. " Not busy enough where I won't think about you every second of every day. Nothing will make me miss you any less."

The Gryffindor blushed and ducked his head. " Stop it," he murmured.

" No, I don't think I will."

Neville suddenly grinned. " Guess you better go though. Sure your mum's missing you. Dudders is a mamma's boy after all."

Dudley's face flamed, and Neville grinned. Oh yes, he could strike back as well. But then Dudley's eyes narrowed and he gripped Neville's hips and shoved him back into the wall. " Think you're funny do you?"

" Yes, that was funny. What was the other one…" Neville's gaze lifted to the sky as he thought about it, ignoring the half amused, half frustrated expression on Dudley's face. " Oh right. Dudleykins. That's a good one too!" The Gryffindor lowered his gaze to Dudley's and smirked.

" You're being a right bastard at the moment," Dudley hissed. He sounded angry, but his eyes told Neville he was impressed. The Gryffindor could also see desire filling Dudley's eyes and Neville felt hot spots where Dudley touched him at his hips. It was as if their bodies were being fused together by heat. Moments later they were attached at the mouth and spent a few silent moments saying good-bye in the best way. Neville suddenly gasped as pain filled him when Dudley released him.

" You should stay here." Dudley said as he backed away until at least three feet was between them.

Neville blinked away the daze Dudley's kisses always left him in. " What?"

" I need to go. Ozemir's waiting. You should stay here." Dudley said without looking at him. " I'll never be able to leave if I don't walk away right now."

The Gryffindor trembled and it had nothing to do with pleasure. " Saying that, you're making it sound permanent," he whispered, his eyes dropping heavily to the ground.

Dudley's eyes widened and he quickly erased the distance between them. " God, no! _Never_!" for a moment he looked startled at having said that, but all he had to do was look into the honeyed eyes of his boyfriend to know he really meant it. " Never."

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Another chapter out! So yeah, I'm glad this one's done because the wedding comes up in the next chap and i'm excited to get that out! So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap! Have a great day!


	20. Mar'raeh

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty**

**_Mar'raeh_  
**

A sigh of relief escaped Harry as he lay under the tree, loving the way the sun's light warmed his face as he closed his eyes and pillowed arms beneath his head.

" Doing all right?" Neville asked from where he sat up against the tree, a three-page letter resting in his lap.

Harry turned his head and popped open an eye. " Yes. Talyn called off flying lessons. Says Hermione and I are good in that area. We're allowed to use the time to relax."

" That's good. You should be careful not to overwork yourself."

Harry chuckled, " I'm just thankful for a free period," he said and opened both eyes then to take a good look at his friend. It was the first time he'd been able to study Neville all day. And now that he was able to, Harry wondered why no one had noticed before. " Don't worry bout me. You should worry more about yourself at the moment."

Neville frowned as he put the letter down again. " What do you mean?"

" Looked in a mirror lately?" Harry sat up and snapped his fingers. A mirror appeared and floated in front of Neville's face.

Neville studied the reflection in shock. Since he woke late that morning, he hadn't looked in a mirror before rushing down to breakfast and had been unaware he'd been walking around with a face that was his but slightly different. His features were now smoother and more sharply defined, not to mention the paler of his skin. Raising a hand, Neville touched the ends of his brown hair that had grown down to his collar. It was nearly as long as Harry's.

Harry grinned. " At least it didn't grow as long as Draco's and mine did during our transformation. Tom and Hermione lucked out with that as well. Least I think they did. They may have cut it at some point… don't know. But anyway, you look good," he went on to reassure when Neville started to pass his fingers over his chiseled cheekbones and nose and on to his red lips, which looked darker now against his pale skin. " Dud's won't complain." Harry grinned and jabbed Neville in the stomach when his friend blushed and dropped the mirror.

" Been wondering why I was being stared at all morning," Neville mumbled. Then he raised his head and looked at Harry with wide eyes, " you don't think they know?"

" No, luckily your ears haven't grown yet. Oh and be careful of your teeth because I see your fangs when you talk."

Neville nodded. He'd already known about the fangs, but he didn't think they were that noticeable and nowadays he didn't really talk to anyone who didn't have fangs already. " I'll wear a glamour during school from now on."

Harry returned to his previous position while Neville went back to reading the letter he got from Dudley that morning. After a few minutes, Neville's soft laughter had Harry opening his eyes again. Harry turned on his side and looked at the letter curiously.

" Dudley says Rabastan is still chasing after Amortia and she's stubbornly ignoring him. That or she's really oblivious about his advances. And the way Dudley describes it, his advances are as up front as they could ever be."

" Has he tried asking her to the wedding as his date?"

" Don't know. Dudley hasn't mentioned it." Neville started to laugh again. " It's funny… every time Rabastan returns unsuccessful he's in a total state of shock, and then when that fades, he does nothing but pout until he sees her and tries again. He always tries again."

" I'd wager a wizard like him isn't used to being turned down."

" Especially now that he's back to looking how he did before Azkaban," Neville agreed. " Lately she hasn't been over to Malfoy Manor and that seems to be getting on his nerves as well."

" Then she's trying to ignore him if she's avoiding the manor."

" I thought that at first, but Dudley says Amortia's been visiting with his mum almost everyday, along with my mum and Mrs. Weasley."

" Oh yeah," Harry flipped over onto his back again and threw an arm over his eyes, " they're helping us with the wedding arrangements. I going to do something for them for helping with this."

" You should," Neville replied firmly. " They're working very hard."

" Geez, I just said I would…" he grumbled and closed his eyes, intent on catching a nap while Neville went back to his letter.

Harry was pulled out his light sleep when he felt a heavy mental caress. Instead of opening his eyes, he swatted at the air and turned onto his side, rubbing his cheek against the sun kissed grass beneath him. He vaguely heard Neville's light chuckle, but ignored that and happily let the lingering tendrils of sleep carry him away again while thinking Draco could bugger off until he'd had enough sleep.

Said Slytherin stood over the stubborn Gryffindor, who was obviously craving sleep more then he craved his lover. Instead of being insulted by this, Draco felt a mountain of tenderness swamp him as he watched his fiancé snuggle into the grass- heedless of the wrinkles he was inflicting upon his school uniform.

His gaze briefly moved to Neville, instantly noting the changes in him. He smirked and gave the Gryffindor the thumbs up and received an eye roll in return as Neville stood. Draco watched him go with a raised eyebrow, realizing that Neville had been watching over Harry. He had not been ordered to do it, but he did it only because he wanted to.

Draco dropped to his knees and crawled forward until he was hovering over Harry on his hands and knees. " Harry," he whispered as he pulled strands of black hair away from his lover's face and tucking it behind his ear. " Wake up, lover."

" No," Harry mumbled and tried to burrow deeper into the ground. " Still time left. Go torture a first year."

Draco turned Harry onto his back, " nothing compares to torturing you. You're my favorite pastime, Harry."

The Gryffindor made an annoyed sound and finally opened an eye to glare at him. " Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Draco sat back on Harry's thighs, " just ended. Which means we should both be getting on to our next classes."

" I hate History of Magic," Harry lifted his torso with his elbows and glared at the castle, " the only thing I'll do in that classroom in sleep, so I might as well stay out here under the sun and do the same thing."

" You're in a right mood, aren't you?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and dropped back to the ground, " so what if I am?"

" Guess it's better then you crying," he laughed and caught Harry's fist before it connected with his shoulder. " You'll have to move faster then that if you want to do me harm."

" Right," Harry half sneered at him, " cause your Draco Malfoy, Super Slytherin Extraordinaire."

Draco had yet to release his hand and Harry watched as the Slytherin opened his fist and lifted his palm to tenderly kiss it. " I love it when you get cranky," he whispered.

" Then you're mental," Harry murmured, trying to ignore the tingling of his palm where Draco's lips continued to hover.

Draco dropped Harry's hand before spreading out over his mate. He raised his hands to the Gryffindor's hair and pushed the dark strands away from his face. " Only for you, Harry."

Harry growled in frustration at having his cranky mood suddenly stripped away. Draco smirked just before a hand grabbed the back of his head and his lover's lips rushed up to meet his. Draco's low moan filled Harry's mouth as the Gryffindor's tongue swiped against his lower lip before plunging in to taste every bit of the blonde's mouth.

After a short time, Draco managed to wrap an arm around his back and pulled Harry up when he moved to a sitting position. Harry whined when the kiss was broken seconds later. Draco gazed into his eyes after tilting his head back. " We're getting married in two days."

The Gryffindor relaxed and allowed his forehead to drop against Draco's chest. " Can't wait. Seems like I've been waiting forever since you proposed."

Somehow, and Harry wasn't sure exactly how, but somehow after that Draco managed to stand and pull him up to his feet and before he knew it they were heading back to the castle. Harry scowled at the smug grin on Draco's face. They were half way to the big oak doors when the blonde glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, " do try and control yourself, Harry."

" What are you on about?"

" You're such a big baby, but we really don't need you bawling your eyes out during the ceremony."

Harry stopped and narrowed his eyes, " what did you just call me?"

Draco did not stop walking, in fact he started running, " you heard me right!"

He laughed as Harry took chase after him, flinging insults and promises of extreme violence at his back.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Amortia Bluemoon was busy jotting down the final notes on one of her many special cases. With her shift nearly over, she eagerly anticipated leaving work today to visit with Molly, Petunia, and Alice and get on with the Potter-Malfoy wedding arrangements. The four of them eagerly offered to see to the finer details for Harry and Draco in order to relieve the workload from the boys.

Amortia was never really one for socializing, had never liked it and saw no point in meaningless chatter, but she found she quite liked the older women's company. It was very fun working to help make Harry and Draco's wedding memorable. She was fond of the boys, and their romance… and after hearing the gruesome details of the abuse Harry had received, Amortia and the others wanted to make sure Harry would be pleased beyond belief with his nuptials. They wanted to make sure the Gryffindor knew he was being spoiled.

Her thoughts were jarred when someone knocked on the office door. She studied the wizard standing on the other side, visible from the small pane of glass within the door. He was rather tall, certainly taller then she was. The top of the window only reached the wizard's eyebrows. He seemed to be about middle aged, with a short brown beard and mustache and dark eyes that smiled when she looked at him. There were crow's feet around the eyes, which suggested he smiled or laughed a lot. Something seemed off about his face though and Amortia felt as if she vaguely knew this person despite his face being unfamiliar.

She smiled- inwardly annoyed that she would be delayed from leaving the hospital immediately- and rose to her feet. " May I help you?" she asked after opening the door.

The wizard's smile increased. " You've already helped me, Healer Bluemoon. That is why I'm here. To thank you properly for taking great care when I was injured."

The Healer's smile remained as it was, but she was at a loss. She could not recall ever having treated this wizard. " That is my job, Mr.…"

" Yes it is," the wizard went on without giving her a name, which immediately set her on guard. She pressed a hand against her white robe pocket where her wand was safely tucked. The wizard's eyes followed the movement, and his smile widened once more when he realized what she'd done. " Even if it is your job, I wanted to come over and express my gratitude in person."

A dimple appeared on each side of Amortia's mouth and she opened her mouth to once again firmly remind him that it was her job, but suddenly a bouquet of beautiful wild flowers obscured the wizard's face. " For you." The man said behind the flowers.

Amortia studied the bouquet. It was beautiful and the fragrance was lovely. She'd always loved wild flowers. It was unfortunate she couldn't accept them.

" These are very beautiful, but I'm afraid it would be against hospital policy to-" her gaze had dropped down to the man's hand and noticed a ring on his finger. She made an annoyed sound and grabbed the wizard's arm to tug him inside the office. She quickly shut the door and closed the blinds. " Have you lost your mind," she asked with a sweetness underlined with annoyance. " What madness possessed you to come here?"

The wizard blinked in surprise at her for a moment. Then a sly grin crossed his face as he lowered into a chair, dropping the pretty bouquet into his lap. " You really are an impressive witch to have figured it out so quickly. As for why I'm here… I've already said."

Amortia laughed and shook her head, " it's not quite that impressive," she replied as she lowered into her own chair. " You'll be caught like the true idiot you are." Leaning over, Amortia tapped the ring bearing the Lestrange family insignia on it before returning to the notes in front of her. " Now is not the time to be making careless mistakes, Rabastan."

" I really wanted to thank you," he said and planted the flowers over the files the Healer was looking at.

" You've thanked me," she smiled brightly at him, " now get out and go home. And take that ring off until you're back at the manor."

Rabastan pouted, " you're so cruel, Amortia."

The pout on his disguise was not very attractive. She was grateful he was glamoured, because she would have been affected by the pout on his real face. The wizard was far too handsome for his own good. And he knew it. And now he was gazing at her expectantly. She stood and began to gather her files to put them away, pushing the flowers aside carelessly. " I haven't time for this. My shift is over and I have somewhere to be."

Rabastan lazed back in the chair. " You're meeting a man?" he asked casually, but his eyes had sharpened and become hard.

" Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she asked as she hung her Healer's robe on the coat rack.

" Not until tomorrow, love." Rabastan languidly stood and picked the flowers up once more.

" Then I suggest you return home and catch up on some sleep."

" Is that an order from the Healer," he asked as he moved closer, " or the woman?"

Amortia had had just about enough of this. He was making her uncomfortable and that wasn't to be tolerated. " I'm late," she opened the door and waved him to leave. " Please go. I haven't time for this."

Rabastan smirked, covered her hand with his own, and shut the door again. " Late for what?"

Amortia pulled her hand away from his. " None of your business!" she snapped. And startled herself by doing so. No one had been able to annoy her this much.

She managed to get him out of her office and blocked him from getting in again. " I can't accept these," she said, pushing the bouquet of flowers against his chest and then swiftly closed the door on him. She ignored the look of… failure, misery, and disappointment? on his face. She ignored it all, sure he was simply playing games to amuse himself. Rabastan Lestrange had always been like that. He may be years older then her, but she'd heard the tales of the Slytherin. He did things like this to pass the time. She ignored his nonsensical flirting because she knew, was absolutely positive there was no meaning behind it. He was a Lestrange for Merlin's sake! And well… Amortia was just… Amortia Bluemoon. Nothing special about her. No man with looks and money like that would sincerely be interested. No man, regardless of class had ever been interested in her.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Rabastan dropped into a chair across from his brother, ignored the speculative inspection, and threw the wild flowers onto the table with a curse.

" Didn't go well then," Rodolphus commented needlessly, and then went back to his book with an amused lift of the mouth. " You should give the chit up if it's this hard. It couldn't possibly be worth it."

" This isn't like that, idiot. It's not like I'm looking for a one off. And I refuse to give up!"

Something in his brother's voice had Rodolphus looking more closely at him. " You're angry…" He narrowed his eyes, surprised to see another expression in his brother's eyes that was rare these days, " and apprehensive. What happened?"

" I think she's seeing someone."

" Who's seeing who?" Sirius butted in as he and Dudley came onto the scene.

" Amortia."

Sirius raised a surprised eyebrow. " Really?"

" Why do you think that?" Dudley wanted to know.

" She was in a hurry to get me to leave just now. Mentioned she had to be somewhere and was going to be late. Was dressed up too."

Dudley chuckled, " no. She's just going to our place." Rabastan immediately perked up. " Yeah. She, Mum, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom have been having regular tea parties there or something."

Sirius knocked him in the head with an eye roll. " Not tea parties. They've been arranging the wedding."

" Right, that too. They've also been planning other stuff that has nothing to do with a wedding, but I haven't been able to figure out what yet. They're being very secretive about it."

Rodolphus snorted. " And since your eavesdropping skills are sadly lacking, you'll never find out what it is."

" I can hear better then you now, Rudo." Dudley said without fear and smiled, knowing full well the wizard could see his fangs.

Sirius groaned as Rodolphus jumped from his chair and pointed his wand at Dudley, as expected. " You spew out one more cocky word, I swear on Merlin…"

" What?" Dudley taunted. " What are you going to do? As if your little old wand could actually do me any damage."

" Alright, then!" Rabastan called cheerfully and stood. " Let's go."

The three turned to him. " Go where?" Sirius asked.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Everything seems to be in order," Molly Weasley said as the four women scanned over their notes. " Went Rococo's Blossoms this morning to check on the order and they assure me they'll be ready to bring the flower arrangements up the night before the wedding. So that's taken care of."

Petunia glanced at her parchment. " And the seating arrangements are in order."

Molly smiled at her. " You're very good at that. Not knowing most of these people…"

" It's just a matter of knowing what their occupation is and which circles they run in. I know how to research and it was actually fun to do."

" What about the wedding party's clothing?" Alice inquired asked.

Molly tapped a letter on the table. " Hermione has written me about that. Draco has his suit and Harry's is being brought from the _Ukatae_ realm. The others have already been to Diagon Alley to pick up their gowns and suits."

" Good. That's taken care of."

The three women turned to their younger acquaintance, noticing for the first time how quiet she was being. Amortia at first didn't notice she was being looked upon. Her face was tilted away, and it was clear she was lost in thought. And it was the first time any of the women had seen anything less then a smile on the Healer's face.

" Amortia?" Molly ventured softly, " anything the matter?"

The witch in question quickly turned to them, blinking rapidly as if to chase away the thoughts she'd been drowning in. She smiled cheerfully and shook her head. " No. Everything is wonderful." Before she could be questioned further, Amortia tapped the parchments in her lap. " The full string orchestra has been booked-"

" And of course I'm sure you'll allow us undeserving wizards to take each of you around the floor at least once when the time comes," Rabastan said as he walked in. Dudley shrugged an apology to his mother as he, Sirius, and Rodolphus entered after the excited wizard.

Amortia barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Rabastan smiled charmingly at her friends and they reacted just as he had probably expected. By blushing and falling over his words with enthusiasm. And then to her concealed horror, Petunia quickly invited them in and ordered the house elf for more tea.

Rabastan grinned wolfishly when a chair appeared beside the Healer and he sank down into it, throwing his arm over the back of her chair. If the Healer thought she would get help from Molly or Alice in regards to sending the intruders of their little party away she was sadly mistaken.

" Boys," Molly began excitedly. " I must say you're doing a wonderful job at the Alley. And are the rumors true? About the new construction firm?"

Sirius sat beside Dudley and ruffled his hair," that was Dud's idea, you know. Turning our mission into a business."

" It's not for sure yet." Dudley shrugged when the women turned to him for more information about it, " but it seems to be the smart thing to do. We're going all over the place to build. It'll seem less suspicious if we have the credentials and the authenticity of a real business to stand behind in case Shacklebolt has to go snooping around."

Sirius laughed when Petunia gaped at her son. " He's a brain, Petunny. He thinks like Lucius when it comes to hiding real plans behind a disguise. Not only that, but we've picked up future commissions, made some money for the Organization already, just from a rumor… We'll be completely legit in that regard."

" It's no big deal," Dudley mumbled with embarrassment when his mother beamed at him with pride. " And like I said, it's not for sure…"

Rabastan chuckled, " why are you being so modest?"

" There's nothing to brag about…"

" How about that notebook you take along during our trips? The notebook full of architect designs-"

" Don't talk about that."

" Or the fact you have Longbottom's name scribbled all over it as well," Rodolphus remarked, and grinned maliciously when Dudley flushed bright red.

Alice studied Dudley for a moment, then smiled. " Which Longbottom would you be fixated on, Dudley?"

Sirius laughed, " fixated is the proper term too!"

Dudley tried to ignore the look passing between Alice and his mum. " I was only thinking about what I was going to put in the next letter…"

" I want to hear more about your designs," Amortia said for the first time. " What sort of designs do you have?"

" Um… I don't like normal designs. You know, buildings that follow a regular code. That gets boring. I like to use designs from all sorts of different cultures to blend them. Creating something unique is the best part…."

" Even Rodolphus likes his designs," Rabastan threw in.

Everyone looked at Rodolphus in surprise, none more surprised the Dudley. Rodolphus simply shrugged. " He clearly has a gift with seeing what he wants and being able to bring it to life." The wizard looked at Dudley and sneered. " Amazing considering how small his mind is."

" Right back at you," Dudley said before turning to his mum. " Do you need any help with the arrangements before we go tomorrow?"

" I think…" Petunia glanced at her friends, " we've made all the arrangements. Do you think we've forgotten something?"

" No," Molly replied. " Everything has been taken care of."

" Good!" Rabastan stood and held a hand out to the witch. " Since you are no longer busy, would you mind if I had a private word?"

_Merlin, here we go again._ Amortia ignored his hand, but stood anyway. The other ladies weren't going to help her out of this. In fact they were all giving her encouraging smiles. Traitors.

" Maybe you should have a chaperone," Rodolphus suggested with an unhelpful smirk. Amortia quickly swept out of the room while Rabastan turned to his brother with a glare.

" You want me to tell these ladies about the time after we graduated from Hogwarts and we took a trip to France? You were so drunk that you got lost and somehow ended up selling your-"

" No, brother."

Rabastan curtly nodded before heading after Amortia.

" Sold what?" Dudley asked, eager for any tidbit of information in order to bait the older wizard. Petunia, Molly, and Alice were all leaning forward, also eager to hear what Rodolphus might have gotten up to. Sirius happened to know exactly what Rodolphus had to sell.

" His body."

" Did you really?" Petunia breathed, looking the scowling wizard over, trying to picture what he looked like at a younger age. If he looked as handsome then as he did now, then…

" Mum! Why do you look interested?"

Petunia quickly pushed the embarrassment away for a later time, when she alone preferably, and shrugged lightly. " I was only curious," she replied tonelessly. She flinched away when Rodolphus quickly stood and strode out of the room with a look of loathing aimed at Sirius.

Dudley studied his mother. There was wariness in her eyes as she watched the wizard go. He knew where that came from. But the emotions coming off her varied and conflicted. He shouldn't have shifted through them. It was like eavesdropping. Often times you heard things you didn't want to when you listened in on others conversations. This was no different. His mum was attracted to the bastard. Despite her fear, she was attracted and that was something Dudley did not ever want to know. With a shudder he stood from his chair, mumbled something about studying, and hastily departed from his mother's feelings.

In short time he was surprised by the appearance of Rabastan.

" I don't know how she does it," the wizard mumbled as he slumped into a chair. " Tricky witch got away before I could say anything."

" How'd she do that?"

" Her wand went off. St. Mungo's was calling. Popped off right quick after that."

Dudley shook his head while he marked down some notes from the book he was reading. " Rabastan, I'm the last person who should be giving advice, but can I tell you how I see it? Because seriously, I feel bad for you."

" Any advice, no matter how stupid, would be welcome."

" Haven't known you for a long time, but I know of you. Lucius has told me some stories, and so has Sirius. Some stories I've heard straight from your mouth. But before now, you and Amortia have only been Death Eater associates. So she doesn't really know you either, except she's heard the same stories. You're a playboy, or at least you were. Right? That's definitely working against you now."

" She thinks I'm playing with her?" Rabastan looked surprised and Dudley wondered why the wizard had never thought about that.

" That's only my opinion."

Rabastan jumped up from his seat. Dudley saw he was already forming a plan. " Thanks Dudley. Now, how to make it plain I'm dead serious about her…" the wizard went off mumbling to himself.

Dudley laughed to himself and shoved the book away to start another letter to Neville.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Are you going to explain why you've brought us here?" Draco asked Blaise. His best mate had grabbed onto him and Harry and had tugged and pulled the two soul mates through the castle until they were standing outside of the Room of Requirement.

" I wanted to talk to you two alone, away from prying ears and eyes." Blaise replied with a grin. A grin that did much to have the two facing him suspicious. Blaise seemed like he was up to mischief.

" Why couldn't we have talked in the common room?" Harry wanted to know.

Blaise sighed. " Will you shut your eyes and come in with me? I have a surprise for the both of you. I promise you'll like it."

Draco studied his best mate of sixteen years. He was suspicious of a lot of people, but Blaise he trusted completely. " Very well." Draco took Harry's hand and closed his eyes. Once the blonde did it, then Harry followed suit and tightly shut his eyes.

Blaise grinned at the show of trust. " Great! Now just keep them closed till I say." He then opened the door and ushered the two inside the room. At once the two _Ukataes'_ senses were assaulted with the sound of many people breathing and heartbeats racing. Excitement filled the air. " Open them."

As expected, the room was filled, brimming with seventh year classmates from all Houses. What was not expected was the shouted chorus' of " SURPRISE!!" and "CONGRATULATIONS!!" as well as " HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

Harry and Draco gawked as the entire assembly turned towards the two who had yelled out that last one. Fred and George were grinning unapologetically as Ginny rushed over and smacked their heads. Severus was there, hand over his face as he shook his head over the twins' antics and Lucius stood beside him, smirking at the gobsmacked expressions on his sons' faces.

Harry's gaze swept across the room and grinned. " Thanks, everyone!"

" We probably should have done this before now," Hermione began, her tone slightly apologetic. " But…"

" No worries," Draco said.

" Yeah," Pansy said, looking at Hermione. " When would you have had the time?"

" Some of these people we did not invite," Blaise said, " but they found out about it anyway."

" They'll be out of here in seconds should anyone cause problems," Tom muttered, eyes planted firmly on a certain Hufflepuff already eyeing a certain Gryffindor.

" Tom. Happy time!" Luna reminded before hugging Harry and then Draco.

Draco chuckled, " yeah, brother. Happy time. Not sociopath homicidal time."

Tom took Luna's hand as she returned to his side. " Did I mention murder at any point in the last five minutes?" he drawled.

" No," Neville answered with a grin. " But we all know you were thinking it. Never leaves your mind, does it?"

Tom blinked at Neville for what seemed like forever. Neville didn't seem the least bit concerned about being stared at by the Dark Lord. He stared right back, his grin never wavering. " You're very bold," Tom finally responded.

" Course. Nothing less with us, right?"

Someone shoved a bottle of butterbear into Harry and Draco's empty hands, pat them on the back, and then quickly disappeared into the crowd. Neville immediately took the bottle from Harry and set it on the table before going off to find Harry something that wasn't alcoholic. Harry was pregnant and he shouldn't be drinking any alcohol and he wasn't going to make a big deal out of it because that fact was supposed to stay a secret. Neville realized he'd have to keep a keen eye open for that so Harry wouldn't be put into a position where it would draw suspicion.

Tom and the others watched him walk off. " That was…."

" Perfect." Luna sighed happily.

Tom looked at her. " I was going to say odd."

Neville reached the long table just in time to stop the twins from heavily spiking the punch." Don't do that."

" What's wrong, Nev?" Fred asked. " It's expected."

" And what is Harry supposed to drink?" he whispered. " There's enough alcohol being passed around that you can leave the punch alone."

The twins looked properly cowed under Neville's firm tone. " It could be spiked already," George murmured.

" Check it then."

When it was apparent the punch had not been touched yet, Neville instructed the twins to find some way to keep it from being spiked. " You two are skilled enough that you can do it, right?"

" Sure, Nev. Sure."

" Thanks." Neville waited until the twins had cast a very strong spell over the punch bowl, insuring no one could spike it, and only then did he get a glass for Harry.

" Neville."

The Gryffindor turned around, surprised and more then a little annoyed to hear his given name dripping from Smith's mouth like that.

" Smith," he replied.

" And what are you doing all by yourself?" Smith inquired. When he took a step closer Neville raised the punch cup to his chest as if to put something between the two of them.

" What's it look like? Getting a drink."

Smith smirked. " Like the new attitude, Neville. Really I do. But you seemed in better spirits before. Happy when the party started." He took another step closer and raised a hand, " excited even." Smith tried to touch Neville's shoulder, but Neville backed away quickly, knowing he'd only feel disgust and panic should the Hufflepuff lay even one finger on him. " Something got you down?" Smith went on to ask.

" I don't know what you mean. I'm having a good time."

" How about you come sit with me and we could… talk. I've been wanting to discuss something with you."

Across the room, Harry turned and noticed the two and immediately noticed Neville's discomfort. He nudged Draco and motioned for him to look.

" Fucking Smith."

Blaise turned as well and snorted. " Well it's not like we went and warned the bloke off."

" That's something Neville wouldn't appreciate," said Harry as his eyes narrowed dangerously when Smith tried to touch Neville once more. " Besides, Neville will tell Smith he's taken and then that will be that." Blaise and Draco snorted. " What?" he asked.

Draco lovingly wrapped an arm around Harry, " you're so naive, lover."

The blush on Neville's face had nothing to do with being flattered and everything to do with being disgusted and angry. " No thanks."

Smith clearly didn't get the hint and followed Neville half way back to where Harry was standing, and it was only when the Hufflepuff grabbed the Gryffindor's arm and spun him around did Neville lose his patients.

" Leave me alone, Smith. I'm not interested."

Neville returned and handed Harry the alcohol free punch. Smith stood where Neville left him, and instead of looking thrown off, he was actually smirking. Draco knew Smith well enough to know he now saw Neville as a challenge and the Hufflepuff would not give up so easily.

And it seemed he had wiped away the relaxed mood Neville had had at the beginning of the party. It was rare these days to see him relaxed. He was constantly moving about or working on something in order to keep his mind off Dudley, and the only thing that seemed to have any positive effect on Neville were the letters he received from Dudley. Harry knew those letters were the only things that allowed Neville any peace of mind lately and he was only really relaxed when he was reading them. But now Smith had reaffirmed Neville's need for Dudley, and his friend was falling into one of his depressed moods again.

" Bloody wanker!" Harry spat about Smith when Neville walked away to hide in the shadows. He slid down the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest and lay his head down, before covering his head with shaking arms. " I'm going to keep Neville company for a bit."

Draco nodded and watched him go before turning back to Blaise, " did someone think to invite Dursley?" he asked as they moved off.

" Sorry Harry," Neville mumbled when Harry sat beside him. " I'm trying for you."

Harry bumped shoulders with Neville. " Remember my birthday at the Wizards' Den? When Smith grabbed my arse and Draco spent half an hour chasing him around?"

Neville lifted his head and laughed. " Did Draco ever say what he did to Smith when he finally caught him?"

" No," Harry scanned the room, " but I'm sure he scared the hell out of him."

Harry and Neville stayed that way for a time, Harry eager to keep Neville in good spirits and pleased when it worked. After a time, Draco came to join them. The Slytherin conjured cushions and glared at Harry before stating no mate of his would stay seated on the dirty floor. Harry had just grinned and plopped down into Draco's lap and then began to purr in contentment when the blonde started to lavish his neck with kisses.

" Oh right, don't mind me," Neville chuckled beside them.

" Don't worry, I wont," Draco replied as he slipped a hand beneath Harry's shirt. " Besides, Father told me Sirius and Dursley will be coming tonight. They are late, as usual."

" Honestly?" Neville tried hard to keep the full extent of his elation off his face, but it was a losing battle. Especially when the Slytherin nodded.

" Yes, so you can go and reunite," Draco went on, " and when he gets here, kiss him in front of everyone so they know you're taken, and all will be well."

Harry laughed behind his hand as Neville quickly shot to his feet and headed for the door, intent on waiting for Dudley out in the hall, " Neville really is cute when he blushes like that."

Draco put Harry in a loose chokehold and pulled his head back to his shoulder. " Cuter then me?" he growled.

Harry slowly turned in Draco's lap to straddle the blonde, making sure to grind against his lover as much as possible so that by the time they were face to face, Draco's eyes were burning silver disks. " You've never been cute," he said lowly while wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

The Slytherin gripped Harry's hips and lifted his own, smirking when Harry's eyes closed and a soft moan left his pink lips. " Never?"

Harry brushed Draco's lips with his own, " no. You've always been bloody gorgeous."

Neville never did make it to the door. When several witches caught him walking across the room alone, they decided now was the perfect opportunity to ambush and question him, in the hopes of earning information and giving him hints that he might want to ask one of them out. He was, after all, the newest heartthrob of Hogwarts. Even if he didn't realize it. And just as he was being surrounded, Dudley and Sirius arrived.

The Animagus grinned and waved over the crowd. " You go find yours, and I shall go find mine."

Dudley didn't have to be told twice and he didn't need to look long. In fact he could have closed his eyes and would have walked straight to the Gryffindor. There was a tug in his chest that lessened with each step he took towards his boyfriend. He found Neville being cornered by three girls and looking extremely agitated.

" So, Neville," Dudley heard the blonde talking. " Have you found a date to the wedding yet?"

Neville suppressed a groan. He was definitely not in the mood for this. Not only was he not interested, but he wasn't even interested in trying to deter them. That would take too much time. He prepared to dismiss himself, when he realized Lavender was already talking again. "… you know its proper order to bring a date to functions like that."

" Never mind the wedding," a seventh year Ravenclaw said. Neville recognized her as being Mandy Brocklehurst. " Why is it you've been keeping to yourself at school, Neville? You should have a girlfriend already."

Lavender and Parvati turned and glared at the Ravenclaw. Doing this, Lavender caught sight of Dudley standing a few feet away with his arms across his chest, looking completely amused.

" Who's that?" Lavender whispered excitedly to her fellow Gryffindor. A smile broke out on Neville's face when he felt before seeing Dudley standing only feet away, looking as gorgeous as ever.

" Never mind who he is," Brocklehurst whispered. " He's tall, handsome, and has to be a friend of Potter or Malfoy. Perfect."

As the Ravenclaw took a step towards Dudley, Neville reacted without thought and with the same smile on his face, grabbed the girl's ponytail and painfully yanked on it, pulling until she fell back on her arse. Several people witnessed the incident and soon they had their friends turned and watching as well. The Ravenclaw girl had yet to get up. She was in a bit of shock and stared at Neville, not really knowing what to say. Anyone who saw him attack her really didn't know what to say. This was Neville Longbottom. He just didn't go around attacking people. It was unthinkable, and yet they had witnessed it.

Finally Lavender regained herself while Parvati helped Mandy off the floor. " What's the matter with you?" Lavender screeched at Neville.

Neville shrugged. The lack of guilt on his face surprising everyone. " There's nothing wrong with me," Neville stuck his thumb over his shoulder at the Ravenclaw as he walked to his grinning boyfriend. " I'm fine. She's the one with the problem."

Dudley laughed when Neville stopped in front of him. " Something is wrong with me because I found that incredibly sexy, you pulling her hair like that," he said as he wound his arms around Neville's back and crushed his boyfriend against his chest.

Neville coughed out a laugh against Dudley's shirt as his face was pressed against his chest where he was happy to keep it as it gave him a chance to inhale Dudley's scent without it seeming overly obvious. But then Dudley's fingers tangled in his hair, gripping and pulling back until Neville's face was tilted up. Neville hadn't really planned to kiss in public, but Dudley was smirking with eyes that were egging him on, and he felt that playfulness Dudley always brought out in him rise up to wash away his insecurities about such things and rose to brush his lips against the taller _Ukatae's_.

The murmuring started and the news that Neville had a boyfriend spread around the room like wild fire. Dudley and Neville went to escape the room, wanting a moment of peace to themselves in the empty hallway. Hermione caught them just before stepping into the hallway.

" No glares please," she said when they both narrowed their eyes. " I know you want to be alone, but Neville remember the gift. Now that Dudley and Sirius are here, we can start."

" Okay, Hermione. Just give us some time."

Hermione agreed to a little time and they were finally left alone in the hall.

" Sorry I'm late," Dudley said as they walked the length of the hall before stopping at the corner.

" Didn't even know you were coming," Neville whispered. " I'm just glad you're here."

" You have no idea how relieved I feel to be standing here with you. I thought I was going to crack. Thank God for your letters."

Neville could only make a small sound of agreement. Now that they were together again, the needful feeling had grown and he was having trouble forming thoughts in his mind. There was no way he could speak properly if tried. This craving was consuming every sense he had. Merlin, it was like being on fire and coveting the burning heat.

Dudley's voice when he next spoke was a mirror of the Gryffindor's longing. " Neville."

He grabbed Dudley's hand and dragged him down the hall to the nearest empty classroom. The moment the door was closed, they were on top of each other.

" Did you wear this tie just for me?" Dudley whispered hoarsely as he began to remove said tie.

" I didn't know you were coming," Neville reminded him.

" I'll pretend you wore it just for me."

Neville didn't have time to laugh, as his tie was now undone and a mouth was working it's way along his pale throat. He knew where this was leading. He dreamt about it every night. Envisioned the sensations; had dreamed of the heat and the adrenaline rush. About the hands trying to touch every part of his body. And now the ache was burning him up. He wanted Dudley so bad and the demanding pull swelled inside him, tempting Neville to go ahead and spread out for Dudley wherever asked. All he had to do was let Dudley know he was ready. He knew that much.

Even as his fingers gripped Dudley's shoulders painfully, jerking the taller boy forward for another breath stealing kiss, Neville also knew how it would be after they joined. He knew the ache would only grow when Dudley wasn't around and the suffering would be far worse then it was now. Separation would be unbearable and Neville didn't think he could stand to be so miserable.

With this thought, he gathered enough strength to pull away from his boyfriend. " We have to stop."

It took Dudley a moment to process what the Gryffindor said. Then he shook his head, " no way, Neville. C'mere. I want you."

Neville had to look away from him. " We have to go. Harry's present…"

" Harry?" Dudley gaped and watched Neville quickly fix his clothing. " You're kidding, right?"

" No," the Gryffindor answered firmly, running a hand through his hair as he went to the door. Embarrassment of the situation washed over him. He was too embarrassed to tell Dudley why exactly he didn't want to continue and he felt guilty about it as well. Neville tried to calm his breathing as he stopped at the door. " Are you coming," he whispered.

Dudley had no idea what was going on, but he was aware Neville had stopped for reasons that had nothing to do with the engagement party. Probably under other circumstances he would have been angry and frustrated, but at the moment he was just so happy to be back with his Neville that he was going to try and let this slide for the moment. Besides, he could see and feel his boyfriend's embarrassment and if there was one thing he hated, it was Neville feeling uncomfortable about anything.

He made his way to Neville and threw an arm around the Gryffindor's stiff shoulders, " sure. Let's go." Neville instantly relaxed against him and allowed Dudley to lead him back out into the hall. Though that embarrassment was lingering and Dudley was prepared to chase that away as well. " You'll never believe what I found out today." He inwardly smirked when Neville looked up at him with curious eyes.

" What?"

" My mother is attracted to that lout Lestrange!" he shuddered at the thought and congratulated himself on finding a quick and easy way of stripping away his current arousal.

" I'll assume you're talking about Rodolphus."

" Yeah. It's horrible, Nev. Horrible! Why would anyone be attracted to someone so dull, someone who does nothing but complain? Honestly, I think mum may be losing her mind…"

Neville's laughter followed them back into the Room of Requirement.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" Excuse me, everyone!" Hermione called out as she climbed up to stand on a table. " If you could all take a seat, form a circle around this table. It's time to present Harry and Draco with a collective gift we've put together." She then stepped down to allow Tom to place the enlarged Pensieve bowl at the center of the table. Large throw pillows appeared all over the floor and everyone rushed to sit. After a few minutes, everyone had grabbed seats, forming a circle as Hermione said, several rings deep and waiting patiently.

Tom remained standing and glared around the room. " This is for Harry and Draco. Should you get bored, get up and move away. But I don't want to hear one word until this is over. Understand?"

Harry's brow rose when the students confirmed they understood in unison. _Ha! He's got his Hogwarts army already. _When tom was finished he sat and pulled Luna into his lap.

" What is this Hermione?" Draco questioned as Harry wiggled in his lap to get more comfortable.

The lights dimmed and she smiled evilly in the dark. " It's a gift for you two. We've been working on it for a while now."

" I saw that smile!" Harry whispered in alarm. " What exactly have you done? And who is this _we_ you are referring to?"

Neville chuckled quietly as he dropped his head back against Dudley's shoulder. " Shut up and watch, Harry."

Looking around, Harry and Draco spotted similar smiles on Pansy, Blaise, Luna, and Tom… even Crabbe and Goyle were smiling in anticipation. Suddenly the inside of a house appeared around them. The last time Harry had seen a memory of the inside of this house he had witnessed the worst betrayal and his parents murders. Draco's arms tightened around him as his gaze landed on Hermione, this time his eyes were wide with worry.

She leaned over quickly and covered his hand, " this is a good memory, Harry. You'll like it."

Harry relaxed back against his lover's chest and curiously watched the memory play out, knowing he could trust his sister's words.

" _What'cha gonna do, pup? Almost had him that time." Sirius was on all fours in the middle of the living room beside a baby with a crop of black hair._

_The baby turned striking green eyes on the Animagus, " ta ta baaa!" baby Harry gurgled before crawling across the floor towards the sofa. Sirius laughed and climbed to his feet just as Lily Potter walked in. She immediately pinned Sirius with a suspicious look._

" _And what are you up to?"_

_Sirius tried and failed to look innocent. " Don't know what you mean, Lils."_

" _Ta ta ba ba!" Harry continued to gurgle as he slowly circled the sofa. Lily's eyes narrowed on Sirius._

" _I've told you not to encourage him with that. It's not nice, Sirius." _

" _Oh, sure. Suppose finding your best shoes shred to pieces was nice then?" he asked with a grin. Harry suddenly plopped down on his bum at the side of the sofa and started to wail in displeasure. Lily rushed over and scooped her unhappy son up, cradling him to her chest. But her soft coos and gentle rocking didn't comfort Harry. His arms stretched out towards the sofa, his fists opening and closing… _

" _Lily!" An excited voice called from another room. " Lily, come here! Quick!"_

_Sirius came up and stole baby Harry right out of her arms before she could object. " Don't worry, Lils. I'll take care of Harry. You go see what James wants." Sirius cuddled Harry against his chest and started to stroke the baby under his chin. Harry laughed and grabbed at the large finger. _

_Lily chuckled and headed for the hallway, " stop trying to turn him into a hooligan, Sirius. I swear!" _

_The moment Lily was gone, Sirius put Harry back on the floor. " The nerve! We're not hooligans, are we pup? Nope. We're delinquents! Marauders till the end!"_

_Harry made a gurgled sound of agreement and flattened on his stomach to peer under the sofa. _

Lucius turned to his grinning husband. " Some role model you are. You're insane if you think I'll leave our children alone with you after this!"

Sirius' smile fractured slightly, " maybe you shouldn't watch the rest then." Lucius raised a brow and turned back to the memory.

_Sirius crossed the room and righted Harry to a sitting position before rounding the sofa and crouching at the opposite end. He then stuck his wand under the sofa and set off some bright sparks. _

_Harry squealed in delight when a white furry thing rushed out from under the sofa and zoomed passed him into the hallway. Harry twisted around and started crawling after the white kneazle, going as fast as his little limbs would allow. Sirius laughed and followed Harry down the hall and into the kitchen. _

" _Sirius! I told you not to encourage Harry to chase after Tambulan. Now the poor thing is scared to death for his tail!" Lily said, pointing to the cabinet where the kneazle had taken sanctuary at the very top. _

_Sirius leaned against the kitchen doorway, " I didn't encourage him, not really." _

" _Liar," James muttered where he sat at the table, hunched over a newspaper. Harry at this point was crawling around the kitchen looking for the kneazle, peering under the table and around his parents' legs. _

" _Hey, pup. Look-" _

" _Don't you dare, Sirius Black!" Lily screeched when the Animagus began to point where the kneazle was hiding. _

_James pulled his eyes from the paper and grinned at his best mate. " Stop while you're ahead, Padfoot."_

" _Ta ta! Ta ta!" _

" _MEOW." _

_For a little baby, Harry was quickly able to pinpoint where the meow had come from. _

" _There! See, Lils. I'm not the one encouraging. That cat knows exactly what he's doing. Wants Harry to get him." _

" _He's a kneazle, Sirius. How many times do I have to tell you?"_

" _Kneazle's have spots. Tambulan doesn't. I refuse to believe he's anything but a cat." _

_Harry quickly crawled over to the cabinet. The kneazle's head was laying over the edge as if taunting the baby. " Ta ta!" Harry then grabbed the bottom shelf. _

_Lily gasped out James' name before covering her mouth in surprise as little Harry pulled himself onto his feet. " Ta ta!" _

_When Harry couldn't get his pet from just standing, he reached towards the ceiling, wobbling precariously now that he wasn't gripping the shelf. _

_Lily hurried over, gushing her praises that Harry was standing by himself for the first time. Just as she bent down to pick him up, there was a small pop, and her hands passed through the air where Harry had just been. " Harry!" this time Lily's face was full of fear. _

_The sound of baby laughter instantly calmed the panicking adults and they immediately looked to find Harry on top of the cabinet with Tambulan clutched tightly to his chest and a white tail held firmly in hand. Slowly but surely that tail was being pulled to his mouth. " Ta ta!" he cried happily, his bright eyes on the three stunned adults below. _

_James looked over the moon and he ran out of the kitchen yelling about fetching a camera, while Sirius stood back and beamed at Harry, who was unconcerned about his position and was busy getting comfortable by laying his head down on the kneazle's back. Lily only saw the danger her son was in. _

" _Don't just stand there, Sirius! Get him down! James, forget the bloody camera! You get him down now- Harry love, don't eat Tambulan's tail. That's a good boy- James!"_

The memory ended soon after that, when Lily finally had Harry in her arms and was whispering about how proud she was that he had Apparated at the age of ten months. By the time it was over, Harry's cheeks were wet, but he was smiling such a smile that Sirius knew it had been right to contribute that memory.

The next memory to show was of Draco when he was also a baby. Being pampered and spoiled to no end by Lucius, much to the surprise of everyone watching. No one was more surprised then Draco. Especially when he saw he was lying on a silver blanket on the floor in the middle of his father's private study and his father was actually sitting right on the blanket, legs outstretched on each side of his baby boy. From the look of it, baby Draco looked a little older then Harry had been in the first memory. And the relaxed look of his father's face suggested this was a time after the Dark Lord had disappeared.

" _As a Malfoy you must always go after and appreciate the best of what the world can offer," Lucius was saying as he waved a golden rattle above a softly cooing Draco. " We accept nothing less. Understand?" _

_Draco gurgled and laughed. Lucius smiled with eyes full of love, " yes sir, you mean. Or yes, Father. Whichever you feel more comfortable with…" Draco smiled and made a delighted sound when Lucius lowered the rattle so Draco could catch it with his little hand. When he had the golden rattle, Draco immediately brought it to his mouth._

_Lucius picked his son up and went to his desk. He sat down and went right on cradling Draco while looking over papers and writing letters, talking quietly to his son about what he was doing, instructing baby Draco on the finer points of business._

When that memory was over, Draco was staring at his father, his eyes damp from seeing something he never thought he would see. He never knew his father had been that way with him. And there was more to follow.

_Draco and his father were visiting Flourish and Blotts. Draco ran up to Lucius with a book clutched against his chest._

" _Draco, what have I told you about running around like a common imbecile," Lucius chastised quietly. He sighed when the excitement in his son's eyes dimmed. " What have you found?" _

" _This, Father." Draco thrust the slim book into Lucius' hands._

" _Surely you're joking, son…" Lucius mumbled as he stared at the cover._

" _That's Harry Potter. Isn't it, Father?" Draco pulled the book down to his level and poked the picture. " He has the scar. See?"_

" _Of course I see. Blindness is not a condition I'm familiar with." _

" _Where do you think he is now?"_

" _Potter?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes, " of course, Father. Who else would I be speaking about?"_

" _I'm sure I haven't a clue where he is. Now, return the book and we'll go." Lucius handed the book over. His brow rose when Draco did not do as instructed._

" _I want it." Draco stated, hugging the book to his chest again._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _He looks… I want to read about him. Please, Father. May I have it?"_

_Lucius was looking decidedly uncomfortable at this point, eyes scanning the crowded bookstore. " No, Draco. Put it back." _

" _But you said I could chose any book I want! I want this one!"_

" _Why on earth would you want this… trash?" _

_Draco fiercely frowned, " I don't know. Just that I want it," he turned away and mumbled, " and it's not trash."_

_Lucius glared at the book as he pulled out a small pouch. The blonde thrust the pouch at his son. " Go, then. I will not be caught dead buying such a thing. It's probably full of lies as well…" Draco was already halfway to the counter by the time he'd finished speaking._

Sirius turned to his husband, " how old was Draco then?"

" Eight. I do believe that's when the obsession began."

Draco raised his head from Harry's shoulder where he'd been trying to hide his blush, " I was not obsessed!" he yelled across the room.

" Certainly looked more then excited to have that book," Luna said with a dreamy sigh.

" I take back what I said earlier," Harry whispered. " You were really cute."

" Shut it, Potter."

Harry snickered and turned to his ever knowing sister, " how was there a book printed about me at that time? And a picture? I was living in the muggle world."

Hermione thought over it a moment. " That looked like a school photo. You had pictures taken at school like I did, right? That's probably what it was. It would have been easy for a witch or wizard to discover it if they were really looking for it. And the book was narrow, so obviously there wasn't that much information about you in it."

" Father was right," said Draco. " It was full of nonsense."

Lucius smirked. " After a time, he cut the picture out before throwing the book away."

" Father!" Lucius shrugged. " I assure you," Draco announced loudly, " I was simply using it for target practice."

" Right, Malfoy. Sure," George yelled out.

Harry laughed. He knew Draco was telling the truth. At one point he had been using it for target practice. He saw Hermione was looking troubled. " What's wrong?"

" I never thought about looking for your muggle pictures taken at school."

" I'm thankful you didn't," he replied firmly.

Following that memory, a slew of pictures were shown of both Harry and Draco. More of young Draco then of Harry. It was clear why no pictures of Harry appeared after the age of one. There were none. Harry didn't let this bother him. He was having too much fun watching pictures of his mate flash by. And then the time came when they were both eleven and Harry and Draco finally understood the terrifying smiles on their friends faces. They had all contributed memories of the soul mates volatile past.

It was amusing to watch now, the past fights. Their fights were always with angry passion, lost heads and thrown curses, long angry looks meant to mask an underlying emotion the two weren't even aware of at the time.

" Ah," Ginny said after one memory ended, it had been a particularly nasty fight that sent both boys to the infirmary. " You guys really wanted to shag the other."

Everyone laughed and nodded. " Yeah!" something yelled. " You could see it in their eyes."

" Could not." Harry grumbled and sent his elbow into his laughing mate's stomach.

Neville hadn't really thought about it when he'd been present at some of these fights, but now that he was able to look upon them again with a critical eye, he realized that was the truth. There was always a point where either Harry or Draco could have walked away and ended the fight with only scathing words and hurt feelings. But every time, one of them instigated the physical part of the fight. And it was equal on both their parts. The desperation for some kind of contact was clear in their very body language.

The next memory happened during forth year and yet another fight. Everyone watched as Draco goaded Harry into throwing a curse and once the Gryffindor did, Draco threw a curse of his own, which resulted with Hermione and Gregory being accidentally hit by the curses. Hermione grew red with embarrassment as she watched her younger self become mortified when her front teeth grew.

" Who contributed this memory?" she hissed, looking at all those who helped create the slide show. No one answered her as they were still watching the memory where at this point Severus arrived and went on to humiliate Hermione, throwing stinging barbs at her, amused with the consequences of the hex she'd taken.

Hermione whipped her head around and found her bastard lover standing with Lucius and Sirius.

Severus mentally cursed as he returned her gaze. " Who added this," he hissed and glared at Sirius for good measure.

" Don't look at me," Sirius returned. " I wasn't around for that."

Lucius chuckled under his breath, " you were being vicious, Severus. In for it now, aren't you?"

He'd forgotten all about that incident, and it seemed Hermione had as well. But now that they were both reminded, Severus didn't have to guess how this would turn out. The only thing that saved him from being yelled at right away was the fact that Hermione wanted to stay and watch the rest of the memories. She wanted to see Harry and Draco's reactions.

However at present, Hermione was ignoring the slide show. She turned to her brother and glared at the Slytherin. " I believe an apology is in order."

Draco nodded and kissed the back of Harry's head. " Sorry, lover. It was horrible of me to try and curse you."

" You prat!" Hermione yelled while those around them started to laugh.

" At least you were able to get your teeth fixed." Harry replied. " In the end you were rewarded."

Hermione stewed and contented herself with the knowledge that she was going to get back at Severus for being so mean to her.

The next memories shown took on a more somber feel, as they were of Harry and Draco separately. Most taking place last year during their bouts of depression after they had stopped fighting and tried to ignore each other. One memory had Draco squeezing the life out of his mate. Even though it was a memory, the blonde could still feel Harry's desperation.

_Harry loitered next to the Quidditch stands, staring up into the sky during a Slytherin practice. Several expressions crossed Harry's face as he watched Draco zoom from one end of the Pitch to the other. The Gryffindor first appeared angry, his face twisting in a scowl, but then when Draco grabbed the Snitch and whooped for joy, that anger transformed and Harry appeared entranced by the smile on the blonde's face. But as he continued to watch, a sadness seemed to take over Harry's entire being._

_Neville came out from where he'd been hiding and watching Harry watch the Slytherin. " C'mon, Harry. You promised to help me with the DADA project," he said and pulled Harry away from the stands. _After that Neville struck up a conversation with Harry as he led his friend away from the Quidditch Pitch and it was obvious he was trying to keep Harry's depression at bay. When the memory ended, Draco and Harry were staring at Neville who fidgeted under the intense scrutiny he was receiving from his friends. Harry noticed Dudley was looking at the back of his boyfriend's head with a closed off expression and wondered what that was about.

" That's not the only time you were a buffer for me, now that I think about it." He said to Neville. " You were always trying to protect me from myself. Because you knew. Not even Weasley or Hermione realized…"

Neville shrugged. " I only figured it out last year. And I think Hermione never realized because she didn't think it at all possible that you two would feel something other than hate for each other."

Harry continued to think on what he had just realized about his friend as the slide show continued. Neville was far more loyal then he'd ever thought. He'd been so stuck on his obsession with Draco, he never noticed how often Neville had been there for him. He'd always been a buffer when Harry thought he would die from overwhelming emotions he couldn't understand or fight back.

As soon as the slide show ended, Harry and Draco stood and pulled Neville to the side. Surprisingly, Draco was the first to move, and he embraced Neville, hugging the shocked Gryffindor to him.

" I can only say thank you," Draco whispered. " You've always been here for him and I hope that you always will be."

" If he will allow it," Neville whispered back, trying to ignore the group of eyes on the three of them, one pair narrowed with jealousy.

" Malfoy," Dudley warned when he thought Draco lingered long enough on his boyfriend. Draco released Neville and cut a scathing look at Dudley. However, since he knew the rules of mates, Draco let Dursley's warning tone slide this once.

Harry grinned and pressed a hand on Neville's shoulder. " You truly are my _Mar'raeh_." Upon the spoken _Ukatae_ title, a brilliant red tendril of magic swirled around the two for a few seconds. " And now it's official."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry and Neville Apparated to Malfoy Manor at the end of classes the next day, bringing with them four _Saen_, as well as Ozemir and Brumek. The two _Ukatae_ guardians went off to do rounds around the manor and set up perimeters, while Harry and Neville headed down to the large dining room for an early dinner, the _Saen_ following but staying quiet and out of sight.

During last night's party, his sister had cornered him and Draco, bringing Luna, Pansy, and Ginny with her for back up, and basically ordered the two mates to do the traditional thing and separate before the wedding. Harry had been all for the before wedding separation, he liked the idea of following that tradition. But now as he sat down for dinner, he couldn't help but think he'd made a mistake with agreeing. Especially with the no telepathy rule. What the fuck had he been thinking?!

" I don't think," he began as he shoved food around on his plate. " I don't think-"

" Yes you can," Neville answered, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. " You can do it. It's only for a little while."

Harry was about to snap back with, " how would you know," but quickly remembered. Neville might not realize why, but unconsciously, he did know. And with them, their bond was practically new born.

Neville pretended to eat while he peered at Harry under half closed eyes, wondering why he was being studied so intensely. " What are you thinking about?"

" Not much," Harry shrugged, and then dropped his gaze. " Where's Dudley anyway? I was sure he'd been on you the moment we appeared."

" They're still in Diagon Alley, working on the shops." Neville went back to eating, knowing Harry would come clean if it was really important, and if it wasn't, then Neville really didn't have anything to worry about.

After a time, Neville saw the Gryffindor had gone back to pushing the food around on his plate. " Don't play with your food. Eat it."

" Yes Mum."

Neville laughed quietly. Truth be told, Draco had instructed Neville to watch Harry, to make sure he ate enough, was feeling good, all that stuff he knew Neville would be able to detect. And he could do the job easily because he did know Harry, and he was very good at handling the temperamental brunette. That was why the _Mar'raeh_ bond had easily been formed between the two Gryffindors. Ozemir had been shocked when they told him. Beaming over the fact that magic had instantly wrapped around the two Gryffindors, binding them in only a few seconds. Apparently the _Mar'raeh_ bond of the previous rulers had taken some time to connect.

" Did you ever dream that one day we'd be sitting here having dinner in Malfoy Manor?" Neville asked, trying to keep the silence away. " I mean… I'm completely at ease here. I never thought that would happen."

" Neither did I. Never hoped to dream something like that, even when I realized I fancied the pants off Draco. I mean this was Voldemort's lair!" Harry exclaimed. " The malicious house of Malfoy. But it's so natural now!"

" It's a good thing Dumbledore's hold on Tom had weakened by the time you and Draco finally became a couple."

" That's for sure. If he'd still been after me, I can't imagine where we'd all be right now."

Two house elves popped in then, both with two plates of dinner. Two loaded steaming plates were set next to Harry and the other two beside Neville. A moment later the door was pushed open.

" Pup!" Sirius rushed over and squeezed Harry in a bear hug from behind. " It's great to see you!" he said after dropping a kiss on Harry's head.

" Sirius, we saw each other last night."

" I know. I'm excited to have you back here and the fact that I actually get to see you married to my step son." Sirius' happy dramatic sigh made Harry laugh.

" Dudley coming? Or did he go home?"

" He knows you're here tonight, Neville. Course he's coming." Sirius reassured the Gryffindor as he sat beside Harry.

A moment later the Lestrange brothers strode in, looking well and fit. Harry raised an eyebrow at their appearance. " You guys look great!"

" Course we do," Rabastan replied as he eyed the dinner laying in wait for him.

" So where is he?" Neville prodded when Rodolphus quickly entered after his brother.

" Merlin." Sirius sank into the chair to the right of Harry. " You sure are impatient to see your lover."

Neville detested the blush coloring his face and stared at the table. " We're not."

" Really?" Rabastan sat on the other side of Harry and gave Neville a thorough study. " That's certainly surprising... Dudley, what the hell is the matter with you? I'm very disappointed. Have I taught you nothing!?"

Neville's gaze lifted just in time to see Dudley striding into the room, his hazel eyes on no one but his boyfriend who was all smiles now that he was in the room.

" What are you talking about, Rab?" Dudley questioned as he rounded the table and plopped down next to Neville, letting his thigh rest against the Gryffindor's.

" You have this one," Rabastan pointed at Neville, " practically begging with every look and you've yet to make him your lover. I thought you had more sense."

Harry hid his laughter behind a fork full of vegetables as both Dudley and Neville went very still. Sirius didn't bother trying to keep his amusement private and snickered lightly beside him. Rodolphus just sneered as usual and was content to eat his dinner without comment.

" That's not…" Dudley glanced at Neville, only to find him studying the table, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

Sensing both Dudley and Neville's distress over something that should not cause those type of warring emotions, Harry studied them, wondering why the question of the inevitable had his cousin and friend worried so much. He wasn't sure if Neville's worries were the same as Dudley's, but with the emotions swimming in Neville's eyes, Harry was almost certain Neville was the reluctant party here.

During his observation, Neville suddenly gasped and flushed brightly. Harry looked to his cousin just in time to watch the dazed look in his eyes disappear upon hearing the gasp. Dudley must have been thinking naughty things.

Dudley cleared his throat and looked at his dinner. " Um… I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry, Neville? I'm hungry."

" I seem to be starving," Neville murmured thickly.

Harry took pity and turned to Sirius, " so how goes the reconstruction?"

Rodolphus immediately answered with his usual sneer. " Besides the fact that my brother and I have to wear ridiculous glamours, everything is on schedule."

" Why must you always complain?" Sirius asked and then turned to Rabastan. " Is there no way to get him to shut up? We'd get more done if he'd work instead of standing around bitching."

" He's always been like this. I'm just glad we never shared a cell in that horrible prison." Rabastan sent a grin his brother's way, making sure he knew it was only a joke. But Rodolphus had turned to Dudley with a waiting expression on his face.

" Why are you staring at my cousin like that?" Harry asked.

" Wondering when he's going to add his complaints about me."

" I don't have anything to say," Dudley mumbled.

" That's a first."

Sirius cleared his throat and turned to Harry, " excited?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically for a moment, but then he paused and frowned at the table.

Neville sighed, knowing exactly what was going through his friend's mind. " I've had a hard time trying to keep his attention away from..."

" I want dessert!" Harry suddenly announced and shoved his clean plate away. His eyes widened in appreciation when a large bowl of Treacle Tart appeared before him. " This stuff's the best!" he then began to gorge himself; paying no mind to the disgusted looks Rodolphus sent his way.

But Rodolphus couldn't keep quiet. " Where did you learn your table manners? Your eating habits are repulsive."

Harry ignored him and continued to enjoy his dessert.

Finally his cousin seemed to shake himself out of his stupor and he turned to glare at Rodolphus, " did anyone ask for your opinion?"

" Please don't start a fight at the table," Neville murmured. Harry inwardly snorted. Dudley was looking to blow away pent up tension, and fighting had always been an outlet for him. Obviously Neville understood this about Dudley as well. Then when Neville leaned back to peer at Rodolphus with hard eyes, Harry watched quietly from under his long black fringe, immediately liking the coldness spreading across his friend's face.

" Lestrange. Don't address Harry unless directly spoken to if you can't speak to him with the proper respect he deserves. You know who he is, Rodolphus… Harry and Draco are royalty. You are far below them and its stupid to try and pretend otherwise. That depreciating tone of yours will no longer be tolerated."

Harry nodded when everyone gaped at Neville in surprise. " And that is why Neville is my _Mar'raeh_."

Rabastan raised a brow. That was the first time he'd ever heard Harry say anything using the _Ukatae_ language. " What does that mean?"

" In simplest terms, he's my right-hand man."

Rodolphus sneered, " meaning he's your babysitter."

Harry dropped his spoon and finally looked at the wizard with narrowed eyes. Neville shot from his seat and bared his fangs at Rodolphus. When Harry released his claws, Rabastan quickly stood and raised a placating hand to keep him and Neville from attacking his idiot brother.

" Have you lost your bloody mind?" Rabastan asked in exasperation. " What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rodolphus remained quiet and went on eating as if he had not insulted the _Ukatae_ Ruler, but Rabastan noticed the look in his brother's eyes and knew all was not well with him.

" Harry," Neville turned stiffly and walked from the table to the door. " Negativity is the last thing you need to be around right now."

" But I'm not fin-"

" I'll call for more once we're in your room," Neville replied firmly. Harry nodded and pushed back his chair. As he stood, he caught sight of Dudley's face and snorted in amusement. Apparently Neville taking the firm hand worked just as well as the pheromones from a submissive's wings.

" Dudley, join us when you've finished your dinner," he told him.

" Right, Harry."

Neville gave Dudley a small smile before following Harry from the dining room. Once they were gone, Dudley returned to his dinner. After a few bites he pushed away from the table and headed for the door.

" Neville. I- Can we talk?" Dudley asked immediately after entering behind them.

Harry arched a brow as he stepped into the walk-in closet, with the express purpose of finding out more. Maybe they'd talk more if he stayed out of sight. Vaguely, Harry realized he was being really nosey and wondered why he couldn't contain his curiosity when it came to those two.

" Want to play wizard chess?" a desperately hopeful voice inquired.

Apparently Neville didn't want to talk about it.

Dudley let out an audible sigh. " Don't know how to play."

" I can teach you."

" Fine. Alright."

And apparently the topic made Dudley so nervous that he was going to go along with Neville and forget it for the moment. Harry rather suspected much of Dudley's giving in had to do with his desire to please Neville, to keep his mate from feeling uncomfortable.

Harry grabbed a black shirt from the bag he brought from school and changed into it. The black cloth dwarfed Harry's frame when he slipped it on. When he stepped into the room, Neville was already setting up the pieces of Draco's wizard chess set and Dudley eyed the pieces with a mixture of doubt and curiosity. For a time they played and Dudley was hooked the moment he found out you moved the pieces by speaking to them and they in turn moved on their own. He especially liked the fact that the pieces really attacked the opposing pieces.

It wasn't until after he had gone did Harry realize just how much Neville wanted to avoid the subject. Neville managed to hook Harry into a game with Dudley and the both of them had been so into the game that Neville slipped out of the room and left the manor long before they noticed he was gone. Once they realized, Harry called for Ozemir. Instead of the Scholar, Vendyl answered and promptly announced the Scholar and warrior had gone on a short trip with Neville.

" Aren't they supposed to ask your permission?" Dudley asked after Vendyl was dismissed back into the hall.

" They had prior permission."

" And Neville?"

" Didn't know he was going, but he'll be safe enough with Brumek and Ozemir wherever they've gone."

Dudley stood and started to pace, fingers in the hair of his bent head. " Third time he's popped off like this to run," he murmured.

" He's not running," Harry defended.

Dudley glared at him. " Can we at least this once pretend I know him better then you?"

Harry shrugged, and that seemed to piss his cousin off more. " There's no need to get defensive, Dudley."

" Did you ever date Neville?"

The sudden question surprised Harry so much that he hadn't anything to say. Dudley's eyes widened as he realized what he asked.

" Err… never mind, Harry." Dudley hurried to the door. " You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

" What the hell is going on in his mind?" Harry wondered as he lay in the large empty bed soon after Dudley left and pulled the collar of the large shirt over his nose, inhaling Draco's scent and hoping having only the scent would be enough to keep him satisfied until he could be with Draco again.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive the lateness of the update! I actually have the next one done as well and it should be up tomorrow or the next day, depending on how fast i can clean it up. I was going to wait and post the chaps together, but i figured you've waited long enough for an update.

The wedding took a lot out of me for some reason. I've rewritten this chap and the next at least four times. Anyway, the wedding is in the next chap. So, I hope you enjoyed this chap and please review! Thanks. Have a great weekend! :D


	21. Weddings and Worth

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Weddings and Worth  
**

The next morning, Neville strode to the open French doors at the end of the hall that would lead out to the long stretch of green lawn where the ceremony was to take place. He nodded cordially to everyone who was already about, although it was mostly just house elves making sure the manor was in pristine condition (although it always was) and decorators. He waved cheerfully to Mrs. Weasley as she came from one room and hurried to another. The wedding was due to take place at sunset but, by early morning, Malfoy Manor was already busy with preparations.

Stepping out into the bright morning light, Neville hoped the clear sky would stay with them for the entire day. Rain would most definitely dampen an outdoor wedding. For a moment, Neville studied the patch of lawn just off the wide porch, envisioning what his project would look like once completed. When the vision was concrete in his mind, he stepped off and immediately knelt beside the porch before pulling out the deep purple velvet pouch he had stashed in his robes. Smiling happily, Neville began to dig out a small hole several inches deep with his bare hands. The Gryffindor enjoyed digging in the dirt, and he liked doing it by hand when planting things. The smell of earth enticed him, especially when it was damp as the lawn currently was. Being able to sink his hands into something completely natural always had a soothing effect on him, and Neville could always quickly become lost in his actions when working with plants.

Once the small indention was deep enough, he opened the velvet bag and fished out two seeds the size of marbles. He then pushed both seeds deep down into the ground, smiling happily when he felt the seeds reacting to his magic and the tingle of life.

"God, you have the sexiest smile on your face."

Neville's smile widened as he moved sideways four feet to repeat the entire process. Dudley remained quiet for a long time, noting how happy Neville was when he was able to work with plants. Of course he'd known how much Neville enjoyed it - he'd written often of his love for Herbology - but it was another matter to actually see that enjoyment for the first time. And Dudley was quite content to watch the peace wrap around Neville as he went on to dig twelve more holes, six on each side of the porch, creating the natural aisle in which Harry would walk down to Draco.

Finally, Neville dragged his eyes away from the ground to meet his. "Stop staring and come help me if you want." He grinned playfully before adding, "lazy arse."

Dudley immediately stepped off the porch. "I can't help it," he said as he knelt beside his boyfriend. "You look very appealing digging in the dirt."

"Yeah?"

Dudley nodded and watched Neville deposit two more seeds before moving across the way and digging another hole. Dudley stuck with making the indentions while Neville pushed down the seeds. In the end, twenty-four holes were made, with twelve seeds in each row.

Neville sat back on his knees and dusted off his hands as much as he could without having to wash them. "He likes exotic things, you know," he whispered as he watched the tiny buds push through the topsoil in front of him. "Harry told me he loves training in the forest and that he has dreams about the jungle surrounding the realm now, about the plants and flowers. I just thought-" he broke off and stared down the lines of foliage quickly blooming, a small insecure frown on his face.

Dudley gently wrapped his fingers around Neville's chin and pulled the Gryffindor's gaze to his. "He'll love it, Neville. Out of all the wedding gifts he's received, this is probably the most personal and thoughtful gift. Stop worrying that he won't like it."

Neville's eyes brightened as Dudley's assurances immediately chased away the small amount of doubt that had entered his mind. Yes, Harry was the type of person to appreciate small personal gestures more then elaborately expensive and less thoughtful ones. "You always know what to say…"

"It's because we're made for each other and I know you so well."

"That's… undoubtedly true," Neville murmured. The same was true with him knowing Dudley so well, which left him wondering why Dudley was pretending last night had never happened. Why hadn't he asked about his leaving without saying anything? The last time he had taken off without saying anything, Dudley hadn't taken it so well. Not to mention what happened at the party, which he hadn't said a word about either. He couldn't help but worry over Dudley's silence.

"Hey," Dudley whispered, the grip on Neville's chin tightening slightly. "Come here. I've been wanting to kiss you since I stepped out and found you gardening."

Neville laughed and pushed his current thoughts away for another time. "What are you doing up so early anyway? You should have slept in. I know you don't often get the chance."

Dudley passed his thumb over Neville's smiling lips. "Unfortunately, I don't sleep much these days and Mum came early to help out and dragged me along. I'm not sore about it, though. I wanted to help. So you should repay my early rising by giving me a kiss already. I'm desperate, here."

Neville didn't see anything wrong with complying with his demanding boyfriend. He had enough control to allow a kiss. "One kiss, then."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Alice and Petunia made their way to the gardens, intent on checking over the flower arrangements and seeing how Neville was faring. When they stepped outside, however, they were quite surprised by what they found. Alice had been excited to see her son doing something he really enjoyed, but she had been expecting to see him digging in the dirt; not kneeling in it, engaged in a heated embrace with Petunia's son, their arms wound tightly around one another and their lips moving fluidly together.

"Oh my," Alice murmured, and then she giggled. "Looks like they've done that before."

Petunia shook herself out of her stupor. "Suspicions confirmed, then."

"Without a doubt." Alice watched for a moment longer. "I suppose we should put a stop to it. There's still more work to be done."

Petunia nodded in agreement and they stepped from the porch, mindful of the new saplings quickly growing from the ground. They had only taken a few steps before their boys pulled away. Both Petunia and Alice had been schooled thoroughly about _Ukatae_, so they knew that their sons' senses had been heightened and that their boys should have sensed them the moment they stepped outside. Since they hadn't, it meant Dudley and Neville were so wrapped up and into each other that they were ignoring the world. Both mothers wondered how strong their relationship was and for how long had it been going on.

"I said one kiss," Neville whispered, his tone chastising.

Dudley replied with a smirk. "That was one kiss. My lips never left yours. It's not my fault you wouldn't stop kissing me."

"Cocky prat," Neville whispered, at the same time reaching out to Dudley's shoulder to bring him back.

Dudley made a sound of agreement while leaning forward, once again seeking to claim Neville's lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat had the two looking towards the house where both their mums stood, looking just as awkward as their sons were now feeling. Neville immediately jumped to his feet, though he didn't try to put distance between himself and Dudley.

Dudley defiantly picked Neville's hand up and entwined their fingers. However, as defiant he was about their relationship, this didn't stop the furious blush covering his face at being caught snogging by their mothers.

Finally Petunia smiled at them. "So… You came early to help out. Hmm, Dudders?"

Neville snickered, "Dudders…"

"Honestly, you brat. S'not funny."

Alice also smiled at Dudley, "and this must also be the reason why you've taken the initiative to strike up a friendship with my husband." She turned to Petunia and winked. "He's been coming back to speak to Frank often. My husband likes your son very much. He says that Dudley is charming and polite. Great company."

Petunia looked upon her son with pride. Dudley turned to Neville when the Gryffindor exclaimed that Dudley had failed to mention he was friendly with his father.

"I told you I would be speaking with your family."

"Don't start that again," Neville reluctantly released his boyfriend's hand. "I need to get back to work. I still need to twist the trees as they grow."

Dudley was reluctant to release his hand, and it was obvious to Neville and to their mothers. "Can I help?" he asked.

Neville seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Yes, please."

"I do believe this is serious," Petunia said as she and Alice went off to check the blooming hedges surrounding the area.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Kingsley Shacklebolt Apparated to Malfoy Manor two hours before sundown, accompanied by the dozen Aurors who had volunteered for the assignment. Although they were all there in an official capacity, a few were also invited guests, including Tonks, Roche, and Dodson.

Sirius was waiting for them and immediately allowed them to enter when they Apparated in, shaking Kingsley's hand and greeting Tonks with a bone crushing hug. When he released his cousin, Tonks bounced on her toes with excitement. "Today's the day! I'm so excited!"

"Aren't we all," Sirius grinned back before waving at the manor. "Molly's expecting you, Tonks. She'll be in the ballroom."

"Right," Tonks nodded to Kingsley before skipping away.

"The rest of you follow me. You'll want to see where the ceremony is taking place before the guests arrive, right?"

Kingsley nodded and the Aurors followed him around the manor. Most of the Aurors looked around the area with narrowed eyes and tense shoulders as if they expected a group of Death Eaters to jump out and surround them at any moment.

Sirius noticed their anxiety and barked out a laugh. "Would you all relax? This is my godson's wedding day. Do you honestly think I'd allow anything bad to happen? You're not about to be ambushed."

From beside him, Kingsley chuckled under his breath. "That's not going to ease their minds," he replied as Sirius led them into the small maze made of high green hedges. "And neither will this," he said, gesturing at the maze around them.

Sirius shrugged. "It's one of the entrances into the garden and Lucius' idea of a joke, I think. He won't think it's so funny when our kids eventually get lost in it."

"Like he would care."

Sirius stopped and turned to face the Aurors. "Which one of you bastards said that?"

No one planned to own up to it, of course, but they didn't have to. Kingsley was well acquainted with every one of his Aurors' voices. The Head of the Auror department stepped in front of the seething Animagus and glared at a tall, stone-faced Auror at the back. "Go home, Aymes. Right this second. Roche, I trust you to escort him back outside the wards. You make sure he Apparates away before coming back here."

"Yes, sir," Roche replied as he followed Aymes back out of the maze.

"If anyone else has something bad to say about my family, you can take yourself off as well!" Sirius barked. When no one made a move, he turned to Kingsley. "I swear, if you've brought a bunch of arseholes to Harry and Draco's wedding…"

"No, Black. We want to be here." Surprisingly it was Dodson who spoke. "Aymes only came because he thought the wedding was a farce."

"I questioned everyone before allowing them to attend," Kingsley replied against Sirius's black look. "He's a truly talented liar."

Sirius spun around and resumed their short walk through the maze. When they were finally reached the end of the path, half of Aurors breathed audible sighs of relief while the other half gasped in astonishment at the sight befalling their eyes. Sirius himself gaped at the scene in front of him. Since he had not been out this way since the day before, he had not seen the trees Neville had planted which were now fully grown and blooming. Neville was still out along with Dudley, walking down the rows and eyeing the trees critically, making sure they formed the way he wanted them to.

He stopped in front of one particular tree and frowned. "Dudley, could you come help me?"

Dudley pulled his narrowed gaze away from the line of Aurors watching and hurried over to his boyfriend. Sirius was curious to see what Neville was doing and so stayed back to watch for a bit; the Aurors followed his example. Neville pointed about half way up the trunk. Dudley nodded and crouched down to allow Neville to climb up and sit on his shoulders. Then Dudley gracefully stood back up without wavering, as if he didn't have a full-grown man on his shoulders. He tilted his head back and grinned wickedly at his boyfriend as his hands dug into the Gryffindor's thighs to keep him steady on his shoulders. Neville whispered something to him as he reached towards the twined trunks and began twisting his palms around them. A pale green light pulsed from his hands as the pale gray trunks shifted, spiraling around each other more tightly.

"Look at that," Roche whispered, surprising Sirius for he hadn't heard the Auror return. "He's making the trees twist. I thought they grew like that on their own."

"I've never seen trees like that before," Kingsley murmured before looking at Sirius.

The Animagus shrugged and watched as Neville told Dudley to move down the row. "They weren't here last night."

"You're telling us that kid grew them in only a few hours?" Dodson asked with skepticism.

"Neville has a gift," Sirius said with another shrug.

"Okay, they're perfect," Neville murmured. Now that the job was done, he allowed his attention to wander back the rest of the world where he quickly sensed Sirius and others standing close by. He was startled for a moment, but then smiled and waved at Kingsley and Sirius, who were now approaching the two young _Ukatae_.

"Fine job, Neville," Kingsley said as he held his hand up to him.

Neville blushed as he took the Head Auror's hand. "Thanks, sir."

"Kingsley," Sirius motioned to Dudley who continued to watch the black Auror with narrowed eyes. "I don't know if you've met Dudley before."

"I can't say that I have, although I know who you are. It's nice meeting you under these grand circumstances."

"Is it?" Dudley practically growled, and then dropped his fierce frown when Neville poked his neck harshly. "Um, sorry… yes, it's good meeting you." He quickly took the hand offered to him.

Sirius laughed as he led the Aurors away. "You must forgive Dudley, he's very protective of Neville. Don't take his attitude personally; he can't help himself..."

"You can put me down now," Neville said as he watched the Aurors split up and case the area out.

"I don't want to."

"We need to clean up and get ready for the wedding. Not much time left."

"Fine," Dudley mourned and released the soft grip he had on the Gryffindor's thighs. Before he could crouch down, Neville managed to slide his legs off his shoulders, and slid down his back. Neville purposely slid down as slowly as he could. Dudley cursed and laid his head against the trunk of the tree. There was no way he could ignore the feel of Neville's warm body sliding against his back at such a slow pace. "That was mean," he breathed. "You're a tease."

The playful smile on Neville's face faltered. He hadn't meant to be a tease, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. It was a constant struggle to hold back when he was with Dudley.

And Dudley could feel Neville's embarrassment, disappointment, and worry. The Gryffindor was trying his best to ignore the questioning looks he sent him as well and Dudley very nearly pinned Neville up against one of the trees to demand Neville tell him what was wrong. The only reason he didn't was because Neville suddenly tripped over something and fell to the ground with a pained cry.

Dudley dropped to his knees beside the cursing Gryffindor. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, my bloody ankle. I forgot to take care that the roots didn't make their way out into the aisle." He tried to move over to the root he'd tripped on, intent on making it burrow down deeper into the ground.

"That can wait, Neville. Geez. If you're hurt we'll see to that first. Lemme see." The toes of Neville's boot had been caught under the root that so when he fell, he managed to twist his ankle. When Dudley removed his boot and sock, the ankle was already swelling.

"Typical," Neville murmured. Less then two hours before the wedding and he'd managed to mess something up. Was there no end to his stupidity?

"Stop it!" Dudley growled and pushed the Gryffindor back down when he prepared to stand. Before Neville could say anything else, Dudley wrapped his hands around the swollen appendage. At the same time that Neville sighed in relief, Dudley gasped from the pain and withdrew his hands.

"That bloody hurt," he murmured and stared at his hands in wonder.

"Whatever you did felt really good…"

Dudley replaced his hands, only gritting his teeth as his ankle started to hurt. He rubbed his thumbs against the inflamed skin of Neville's ankle until the pain in his own ankle dulled then vanished and the swelling in Neville's disappeared.

Neville then spent the next few minutes pushing down the odd root that managed to stay shallow below the ground. Dudley watched him for a moment before his mum appeared and demanded he come back to their manor in order to get ready. They didn't have time to think about what had just happened or why, and by the time they were back together for the wedding the ankle incident had completely left their minds.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The guests began arriving an hour later, all Apparating outside of the Malfoy Manor gates decorated with Wisteria vines. The gates were opened but the gateway was warded against anyone without an invitation. Most of the guests were eager to mingle and socialize, and arrived fairly early. Upon arrival, they were directed to the large white open tents at the back of the manor opposite the side of where the actual ceremony was to take place. Several reporters were invited as guests, and for dates they brought along cameras. Harry had initially been absolutely against inviting Rita Skeeter, but Lucius had managed to convince him it would be in their best interests and also promised to keep her as far away from Harry as possible. He promised Harry he would have Skeeter on a very short, tight leash. Only after these assurances did Harry finally agree to let her attend the wedding.

Lucius met Skeeter at the gate when she arrived. Although she had an invitation, she could not pass the wards until someone of the Malfoy family led her in. "Ms. Skeeter, I trust you found our home without trouble?"

"Yes, Lucius. I'm well acquainted with its location."

"I'm sure you are." _Of course. You've been around trying to find some way in past the wards for years, haven't you? _"We will review a few rules before I allow you to enter. First, you are never to approach Harry." Before she could open her mouth, he continued quickly with, "should you try and get Harry alone he will probably kill you, and if not, you'll find yourself kicked out of this wonderful event before you can blink. Should you approach Draco, you do so at your own risk. You may take pictures, but any picture you take must be run by me or my husband before they are printed, as well as any article you plan to distribute in tomorrow's paper. Any questions?"

"I find this horribly unfair. Are these same restrictions set up for the rest of the media attending?"

"It wouldn't make you feel any better should I answer that," he replied, and then gingerly took hold of her elbow only long enough to walk her past the wards. Once she was in, he dropped her arm and motioned for her to follow him on the path created specifically for the wedding. The path was made from white gravel and lined with jack-o-lanterns filled with autumn flower bouquets, all twinkling with fairy lights. "One more thing, and this is very important," Lucius paused to face the reporter. "No member of the media is allowed into the reception. Should you try and take even one step inside the manor, you will be struck down where you stand, either by the wards or by my sons' guards. I wouldn't suggest testing the guards. I assure you, they take their orders very seriously."

"Father!" Lucius turned to find Draco striding towards him, followed shortly by Tom and Blaise. Even though his son wasn't smiling, Lucius picked up his excitement from the shining of his silver eyes.

"Draco. We weren't expecting you for another half hour."

Tom was the first to answer. "Draco could not contain himself. His impatience had reached _my_ limits."

Draco ignored the reporter (who already had her notepad and quill out) behind his father and wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders to lead him away. Lucius turned and gestured to the snubbed reporter as they went. "You'll find the other guests in that direction."

As Draco and Lucius walked off talking quietly, Skeeter opened her mouth to shout out a question to the younger blonde, only to shut her mouth again when she noticed that Tom and Blaise had remained behind and continued to watch her. Blaise looked neutral, but Tom's gaze was artic cold. He didn't say anything, but continued to stand there and pin her in place with his stare until Skeeter was sure she would be frozen solid in less than sixty seconds.

"You will leave Harry alone," he finally spoke, his tone just as cold as his eyes. "I know you have problems listening but this time, hear me well. If you mess with my brother at all today, tomorrow, or even next week, I will skin you alive."

Blaise moved to stand alongside Tom. "Move along now, Ms. Skeeter. Be sure to make nice with the other guests."

Draco looked back over his shoulder just in time to see Skeeter basically tear a line across the lawn to get away from Tom.

The blonde laughed coldly, "I really do love my brother."

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," Lucius said as he stopped just outside of the first reception area, nodding when Sirius waved them over. Draco turned and waited for him to continue. "I was wondering if you still want the Longbottoms to attend tonight. I am sure that you understand the fuss their outing will cause amongst the guests and members of the media."

"No, it's alright, Father. Harry and I want them here. Besides, their appearance will only add to the attention we receive from the wedding. And frankly, having the reporters off my back right now for even just a little while will be grand."

Lucius and Draco quickly joined Sirius and the three made the obligatory rounds amongst the guests, plastering fake smiles on for those they did not like but saw the benefit of having there (such as the Smith family). They were only mildly wealthy, but Zacharias Smith's father was as high up in the Ministry as Lucius was and Lucius could not risk the consequences of snubbing him. Still, Draco was not happy about having him at his wedding, and he would make that abundantly clear.

He put on his most charming smile and bowed his head slightly to the bastard father before turning to the bastard son who was looking far too smug at the moment. "Zacharias, a word if you please. We'll only be a moment," he said to the elder wizards before leading Smith away. Inwardly, Draco scoffed when he noticed how pleased Smith's parents looked when he'd called the youngest Smith by his first name.

Draco led Smith away from the crowd and toward Blaise and Tom, both of whom were wearing smirks that immediately knocked the smug look off Smith's face. "Er, Malfoy, how long will this take? Father wanted me to meet with-"

"Not to worry, Smith. This will only take thirty seconds." Draco murmured before waving to Tom to say what he wanted to say to the Hufflepuff. Draco did try to get Tom to change his mind about this, but Tom had been adamant. These days, no one messed with Tom's friends.

"Smith, it would be prudent for you to leave Neville alone," Tom began at once. No beating around the bush with him. "Instead of going for those who are already taken, perhaps you should open your eyes to those who already have their eye on you."

"Yeah," Blaise cut in. "There's a bloke in your house and in your year that's had a crush on you for years."

Tom nodded and poked Smith's chest with every word spoken. "He's wealthy, somewhat good looking, and I rather think he'd do whatever you tell him."

Smith backed away and tried to laugh off the nerves. "Thanks, but I don't need advice on my social life."

"Unfortunately, you're misunderstanding…"

"No, and I'll leave you with this. I want Longbottom. I'll have Longbottom. A contract has already been drawn up between our families. Augusta Longbottom expressed great pleasure in being approached by the Smith family," his smug smile returned upon seeing Draco and Blaise's surprised looks. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must-"

"Firstly," Tom said before Smith could make his getaway, "you're lying. You may plan to approach Neville's grandmother, but you haven't done it yet. And secondly, did you just say 'no' to me?"

Draco's eyes widened in concern. "Calm down, brother." He turned back to Smith. "The Longbottoms would never accept a contract with your family."

"How would you know that?"

"I have a certain amount of influence with that family. And… they have better taste."

Tom could hold back no longer and prowled towards the now angry Hufflepuff. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did this insignificant little Hufflepuff just say 'no' to Tom Riddle?"

Draco's eyes widened even further and he was shaking his head furiously, cursing the Fates for taking this so far out of his control.

"He did. He did say 'no' to you," Blaise answered with a smirk. Draco glared at his friend.

Smith narrowed his eyes. "Did you just call yourself Tom Riddle?"

"And what if he did?"

Smith pulled his eyes away from Tom to look beside the Slytherin where Falde and Brumek stood, along with Ozemir, Talyn, and Kaego. They had all discarded their everyday apparel that marked their rank and occupation and were instead dressed in the height of their people's fashion. They wore long silken robes, with their hair released from the high ponytails to hang loosely down their backs. The effect was quite striking and intimidating, although Draco was still unimpressed with the new healer.

Smith, however, looked anything but assured at the moment and could not hide his fear, especially with the _Ukatae_ standing together as a fortified group behind Tom. Despite their fine dress, the dangerous auras emitting from them had not been doused in the least.

Finally, Brumek dropped a hand onto Tom's shoulder and addressed Smith. "Take the good advice, human," he said lowly. "Leave Neville alone. A friend of theirs is a friend of ours. Understand?"

Smith dashed off after that.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and wished desperately that Harry were next to him. "What was that, Tom? I only agreed to allow you to chase him away from Neville because you promised to do so in a calm manner."

"I was calm."

Draco decided to forget it. It was his wedding day after all, and nothing good would come from dwelling on what Tom had just admitted to that Hufflepuff. Smith didn't seem to believe it when Tom announced his true name, but even if he did and tried to tell anyone they probably wouldn't believe him. And if they did, Draco couldn't see what harm that would do. Kingsley already knew, as did McGonagall… in the end, he decided he would think upon it more after the wedding. With that in mind, he turned to his guardians.

"Brumek, I hardly dare to think that's you, dressed so finely," he said with amusement. The warrior bared his fangs in a silent warning. Say more and you die, was the clear message.

"Can we go mingle now?" Ozemir asked as he eagerly scanned the crowds. The guests were beginning to notice the _Ukatae_ at this point and were slowly and subtly making their way over. Ozemir was itching to go speak with the guests and show off the green and gold robe he was sheathed in, the fabric secured tightly around his slim body by a dark purple twisted silk rope around his chest and waist. Not only would he like to mingle, but the prospect of making Brumek mad with jealousy would also be extremely fun, as humans couldn't help but fawn over him when he smiled a certain way. Brumek had been eying his new robes since he'd put them on and Ozemir knew the warrior had a healthy obsession with the rope currently wrapped around his body. It would not take much to make the big warrior jealous of those he mingled with.

"Who would want to talk with you?" Brumek murmured, his hand once again trailing down the long white hair, fingers lightly gripping the strands.

"No need to be mean," Ozemir laughed and leaned into his mate. "If you want me to stay beside you, all you had to do was say so."

"And have you annoying me all evening? No, thank you."

Tom and Draco rolled their eyes. "Why are you trying to pretend-"

"Oh, he's not pretending," Ozemir interrupted. "I am going to annoy him. It's my mission today!"

Brumek turned on his heel and walked away as fast as he could. Ozemir bounced on his toes a moment, bright eyes scanning the crowds. It was clear he was eager to join the party, but after a moment he turned and hurried after his mate who was halfway across the lawn. "Brumek! I thought you wanted to play with my silk rope!"

Falde's quiet laughter drew Draco and Tom's attention back to him, and they found Talyn and Kaego had already gone off to converse with a few members of the Weasley brood. It looked as though Talyn was especially enjoying the attention Bill Weasley was giving her. Fred and George were also among the group, as well as two non-Weasleys. Draco nudged Blaise and pointed to them.

"Is that Oliver Wood?" he asked. "With one of the twins?"

Blaise looked just as surprised. "Ginny did say they both had dates. She never said who."

Fred caught sight of the Slytherins looking and he nudged his brother. Seeing them, George grabbed Angelina's hand and pulled her over while Fred and Oliver trailed after them.  
"Draco! Surprised to see you here," George said in greeting.

"We were sure that you'd give in and break down Harry's door," said Fred with a grin as they walked toward them.

"I do have some control." He received twin looks of disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. I do."

"Not when it comes to Harry, mate."

Blaise leaned toward the blonde, "It's true."

"I was threatened, alright! Hermione, Ginny, Luna… even that traitor Pansy threatened me."

Charlie came to join them as well. "Not to mention those girls have been locked up with Harry all day."

"And we're sure he didn't skive off the property? Hide in some remote cave, prepared to stay there forever?"

"Not funny, Blaise!"

George dropped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Calm down, Draco. Us Gryffindors don't run, you know."

Fred nodded, "The only running Harry's going to do is down the aisle, straight to you. Mark my words."

When it looked like Draco had had enough of their banter, Fred finally decided to make the introductions. "You know Oliver, right?"

Oliver shook Draco's hand and beamed at him. "Congratulations, Malfoy."

"Thank you, and welcome." Draco looked between Fred and Oliver and really hated himself at the moment for not being able to contain his curiosity. "So…"

Fred's grin grew. "Yes, Draco? Spit it out."

"You already know what I want to know. You spit it out."

"I wasn't aware Slytherins were so nosy," George said thoughtfully.

A hand dropped on Draco's shoulder, "we must make exceptions for baby Malfoy."

Draco spun around and glared at his brother. "Don't call me that!"

Gradually, the guests started to congregate to one of the tents, and the buzzing of voices began to pick up. From where they stood, Draco could see a plethora of camera flashes going off, which meant the newspaper photographers were excited about something.

"The Longbottoms have come out," Draco guessed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville had indeed appeared with his family and they were immediately spotted as they left the manor. This in itself started a lot of the speculation, as none of the other guests had been allowed to enter the manor yet. The Longbottoms passed through the wards as if they were family. Rita Skeeter was particularly interested in uncovering the truth of the matter, so she quickly pushed her way to the front of the crowd and pinned the Longbottoms with shrewd eyes. The youngest Longbottom was deftly answering question after question for other reporters while his family stood back and looked on proudly. Though he seemed assured enough, the boy's eyes strayed quite frequently from the reporter he was speaking to and fixed on a spot across the lawn.

"Looking for someone, dear?" his mother asked quietly, then laughed when her son blushed and quickly turned his eyes back to the reporter.

Skeeter wondered who had been the cause of Longbottom's wandering attention. She promised herself that she would find out shortly. She knew the youngest Longbottom was now a prominent figure in whatever was happening with Potter and the Malfoys, along with a number of other well-known families. The Light and Dark families were banding together in a show of unity that hadn't been seen in.... Actually, Rita was certain this change was unprecedented. The Longbottoms had always been among the well-known families; they were fairly wealthy and had been immersed in the workings of Wizarding Britain up until the time that Frank and Alice had been cursed and placed in St. Mungo's. Not only that, but Neville Longbottom was to be Potter's Best Man. That spoke volumes about how much he was trusted. Something was happening, and Skeeter was determined to get to the bottom of it. And she planned to start with Longbottom and his family.

Neville became a wall of support so that his parents would not begin to feel overwhelmed by all the attention. His abrupt and firm nature took everyone by surprise. None more surprised then his grandmother, and she beamed at her grandson with a large amount of pride as he led them around. Augusta was well known amongst Wizarding Britain, having run in all the right circles before her son and daughter-in-law had been cursed to insanity, and had come across Lucius and his imbecilic father many times in the past. She was looking forward to the wedding and extremely happy to know the Malfoys finally had their priorities straight.

Across the lawn, Dudley was bored to tears by this point… maybe not bored, but extremely agitated and impatient. He and his mother had been taken up by Sirius and Lucius and introduced to the types of people his mother always wanted to make contact with. Dudley could care less, though he put on the proper face to please his mother and the Malfoys, all the while searching the crowds for Neville as the Longbottoms went from tent to tent, almost certainly surrounded by the press. Sirius finally took pity on him and with a knowing smirk asked Lucius to lead the way to the Longbottoms so that Dudley and his mother could be properly introduced to Augusta Longbottom.

"Err…" Dudley suddenly became very nervous. "Um… she won't really bite my head off. Neville's gran. Will she?"

Lucius' smirk and Sirius' laughter did nothing to reassure him. When they found Neville and his family, they also found Rita Skeeter standing in front of Neville, trying the Gryffindor's patience. His honeyed eyes were cold as he listened to Skeeter's ridiculously long line of questions.

Dudley stopped behind the reporter and simply gazed at Neville, who had yet to take his eyes off the witch. Finally, Skeeter asked a question that had Neville's brow rising slowly. Dudley took in Neville's slim and graceful figure dressed in his best for the occasion. Letting his eyes travel over long legs fitted with tailored black slacks and a torso covered by a pale blue dress shirt. And over that was a high-collared long black cloak that touched the heels of his polished black dragon hide boots. Neville looked gorgeous, more so when his face took on a haughty unconcerned look. Obviously the reporter was boring him.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked quietly, not really comprehending that he'd spoken out loud.

Sirius snorted and cocked his head to study Neville. "Yes, but probably not the way you are. As you're the one in love with him and we're not."

Petunia gasped and turned wide eyes on Dudley, while Lucius glared at his husband.

"You want to tell their business to the public, then by all means continue. I'm sure only three or four reporters caught your words."

"No one's even listening, Luce. Merlin, stop being so uptight."

"Dudley?" Petunia inquired softly.

He turned and gave her a lopsided grin before bending and whispering in her ear, "it's true, Mum."

Lucius glared once more at Sirius before turning back to Neville, prepared to watch the show. It was obvious- because Neville was a blasted heart-on-sleeve Gryffindor- that the boy was becoming furious even when he tried to act as if he wasn't and Lucius wanted to see how he would handle this. He wasn't to be disappointed.

At the moment, Frank Longbottom was staring at Skeeter with open disgust at her last question, and Alice seemed distraught. Augusta looked to her grandson to take care of this problem.

Neville stood at his full height, but his position looked completely relaxed as he looked at Skeeter with the same steel look. "Are you a complete moron?" he asked her coldly. "Do you think this is the time and place for such questions?"

"Your parents had been in St. Mungo's for a long time, Mr. Longbottom. And then now we find they've been healed and presumably living at the Malfoy residence since their disappearance. The public has a right to know why your family has suddenly become supporters of the Dark Arts and those who obviously like to dabble with the Arts."

"The Dark Arts? Really?"

"It's a reasonable question."

Neville glared at her from under his long bangs. "Your questions have never been reasonable. My parents' recovery is a miracle, Skeeter. For you to suggest anything else is unforgivable. For you to bring these types of questions to them at this particular time is inconceivable-"

"And what happened to you, Longbottom?" Skeeter interrupted.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Though the slow semi-evil smile appearing on his face said otherwise.

"Oh God," Dudley breathed, staring transfixed at that smile. Sirius had to turn away in order to keep from looking at Dudley's face and burst out laughing. Dudley sounded like he wanted to tackle Neville to the ground and fuck right there.

Skeeter looked over her shoulder at Dudley when she caught his hoarse exclamation, raised one etched eyebrow at him and then turned back to Neville. She put two and two together when she found Longbottom returning the stare of the man behind her.

"It's obvious to everyone how much you've changed…" she went on.

Neville pulled his eyes away from Dudley, "changed how?" he asked while crossing his arms, "I've never spoken with you before, Skeeter. You don't know me and neither do most people…"

"Oh, but I've done my homework, Mr. Longbottom. I know enough about you."

"You know nothing."

Skeeter decided now would be a good time to change tactics. "Are you aware of your standing as one of Wizarding Britain's top ten bachelors as listed in this month's _Witch Weekly_ magazine?"

Neville looked momentarily surprised before he could mask it. "Err… Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure everyone would like to know if you plan to drop off that list any time soon. Have you found a significant other?"

Neville's eyes traveled to Dudley and the question was clear in his eyes. Dudley smiled and grinned. Say whatever you want was clear in Dudley's eyes. Neville grinned. "I think I'll keep that to myself. Besides, we're at the Potter-Malfoy wedding. This is about them, not me."

"So would you be willing to tell me what plans the two have in regards to Tom Riddle?"

Again the slow smile appeared on his face, but his eyes hardened in a second. "I believe this interview is over." He gestured to her dismissively and then moved his gaze to study Dudley.

Skeeter left without any more prompting. She was pleased with what she had on Neville Longbottom. Though he hadn't seen the last of her, oh no. Longbottom was intriguing, and the public loved a mystery.

Augusta moved to stand beside Neville as Lucius and Sirius greeted Frank and Alice, and when she saw he wasn't paying any attention, she turned her attention to where his was. After a moment where all she did was watch her grandson exchange a very passionate look with the young man across from him, she turned to her much loved daughter-in-law, "who is that?" she whispered.

Alice giggled behind her hand and whispered, "Neville's boyfriend, Dudley Dursley. Petunia thinks they're very serious about the relationship."

"Dursley? Oh yes! Frank has mentioned the work he does." Augusta studied Dudley as she returned to her grandson's side. Only when she touched his cheek did he notice he'd been standing there staring at his boyfriend for far too long. "You did a fine job with that horrid reporter, Neville. Yes. I'm very proud."

A smile split his face, "thanks, Gran."

Augusta turned from her grandson to finally greet Lucius and Sirius, "I see you've become wise in your growth, Lucius Malfoy," she said sweetly as she held her hand to him. "Finally marrying the right Black."

"Honestly I had no choice, he bullied me into it," Lucius replied in good humor before taking her hand and kissing it. "I trust you are doing well, Augusta."

"How could it be anything else? Our family is complete once again." She gave him a generous smile before turning to Sirius. She chuckled when he graced her hand with a loud smacking kiss.

"Augusta, you look wonderful! What do you say I give Lucius the slip and you run away with me?"

Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Painful repercussions for every bad joke," he murmured.

"Not to worry, Lucius. He's too wild for my tastes," Augusta replied as she fondly patted the Animagus' cheek.

Lucius gave his husband one last damning glare before addressing the eldest Longbottom again. "Augusta, let me introduce you to Ms. Petunia Evans and her son Dudley Dursley."

Augusta immediately took Petunia's hand with a smile, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Evans. You as well, Mr. Dursley."

"A pleasure ma'am," Dudley took her hand and kissed it. He smiled charmingly at her and then only barely managed to keep the surprise at bay when she reached up to pat his cheek as well.

"You have such a handsome son, Ms. Evans," she turned and waved for Alice to come join in, and as she took both younger women's arms within hers and began to lead them away, the men heard her next words clearly. "Now I may be old, but I'm not blind. Your sons are smitten. Have you thought about drawing up a marriage contract?"

Petunia and Alice peered at each other and smiled. Then Alice was heard saying, "we can discuss that at a later time, Mother. Right now we're here to enjoy the joining of others."

"Yes of course, Alice. Only food for thought. Now then, Ms. Evans… May I call you Petunia…" and then they were lost in the crowd.

Sirius covered his mouth before a bark of laughter could escape him, while Lucius nodded his approval; having noticed Augusta purposely said that in the midst of many reporters. "I've always liked her," he said about Augusta. "Never dallies about."

Dudley and Neville were still watching each other. But this time Neville was glaring.

"I never met her before, Neville. I don't know why she said that. I swear!"

The fact that Dudley was genuinely surprised at what the eldest Longbottom had suggested was what had Neville's annoyance settling down to embarrassment. "Don't worry about it. She was only making small talk."

Frank chuckled and squeezed Neville's shoulder. "Don't bet on it, son. She'll have the terms of the contract all made up in her mind by the end of the night."

"But- but why? A marriage contract? She doesn't even really know Dudley. She's never said anything about wanting me to marry before!"

"Your gran is a social piranha. Did you never notice? Well, I suppose it's been a long time since she's been seen running in circles..." Lucius thought aloud.

Frank collaborated with Lucius on that. "And she does know Dudley. I've told your Gran all about him and his work. Don't know why your mum didn't realize you two were together before today. I certainly figured it out after the second time Dudley and I talked."

Neville didn't answer. He was too busy worrying about Dudley. His boyfriend seemed to have closed off after Frank's prediction. His face was a blank mask and a blanket of depression was settling over his shoulders. Finally Neville closed the distance between then and reached out to touch his hand. "Dudley?"

"Um… Excuse me, I- There's something I have to check on."

Neville watched him rush off, knowing Dudley was lying and feeling horrid because it was obvious Dudley wanted to get away from him for whatever reason. "What just happened?" he whispered dully. The stricken look on his face was not lost on his father, Lucius, or Sirius, nor did they miss how he pressed a hand to his aching heart.

"Well obviously," Lucius said quietly in his usual callous manner, "Dudley didn't take to the idea of a marriage contract."

"Lucius!" Sirius hissed then glared when his husband looked at him unapologetically.

Neville tried to laugh but it came out sounding forced. "It's no big deal…"

Frank led his son away with a glare at the blonde.

"Have you any kind of feelings?"

"Don't harp at me, Siri! I didn't mean it like it sounded. Dudley has no problem with marrying Neville, that I'm certain."

"Then why did he act like that?"

"It's blatantly obvious," Lucius replied while wrapping his arm around his husband's. "Dudley's reaction makes me like him even more." He announced as he led Sirius in the direction Dudley went off.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not. You never cared for rules and tradition."

"I'll ignore your snotty tone because I love you."

They found Dudley just inside the French doors, leaning against the wall staring at the high curved ceiling.

"Since Lucius won't explain the reason for your horrible behavior, then you better." Sirius demanded immediately.

"I don't have anything to offer," Dudley replied flatly. "Nothing. Only myself. Neville was right. Why would his grandmother want a marriage contract? It doesn't make sense…"

Sirius was surprised by this answer, Lucius was not, but the Animagus could understand why Lucius said he liked Dudley more now. Still… "You think that matters to Neville? You think he'll want more then you?"

"I know Neville won't care. But I can't help wanting to give him more."

"Dudley," Lucius began, "have you ever gone to visit your Gringotts vault?"

"No. There's never been a need." He glanced at Sirius, "we've been so busy working. I haven't thought about anything besides working and Neville." His gaze snapped back to Lucius, "why?"

"You're partners with Sirius, Rabastan, and Rodolphus. When you began working with them you took on the same title as them as soon as it was apparent you were serious about the job."

Dudley pushed away from the wall, curious as to why the couple before him were grinning like idiots. "I don't understand."

"I suppose it's expected. Tom nor anyone else explained the finer details of your career."

"What career?"

"Sirius and the brothers are Heads of the Department of M.E.M."

"M.E.M?"

"Magical Environmental Management. You are now a working partner like them. You make more then some of the higher ups in the current Ministry." Lucius frowned. "Can't see how you didn't know. But your mother knows. She's probably gotten the information from Amortia or Molly- did I ever mention how much I abhor her nosiness? And your mother is very proud. No doubt she's gushed over you to Alice, as they have become good friends. Did you see them glance at each other?"

Dudley could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Mum didn't seem…"

"Oh," Lucius laughed. "Those two jumped on Augusta's words, believe me. Your mother is another woman I can admire. Seeking to rise as high as she can go."

"Once again, your snootiness knows no bounds," Sirius murmured.

"The point is," Lucius continued with a flat look to his husband, "you have plenty to offer. You didn't think you were doing all that work for free did you?"

"How can I- how can I be a co-Head to a whole department?" Dudley whispered. "I don't really have any skills-"

"Are you kidding?" Sirius cried, looking sincerely shocked by Dudley's uncertainty. "Not only do you know what you're doing, you love to get in there and do it yourself. I've never seen anyone happier to do manual labor and you're so committed to doing the job right. You've taught yourself about building. I know cause I've seen the books you leave in the library. When you're not working, you're studying every aspect of the job. The construction, architecture, the business end, you've been learning everything. And let's not forget about the business your trying to make real."

"That's just to protect our backs."

"It's not something simply done, and yet you're doing it." Lucius nodded, "and you're not afraid to give orders as you often do with the construction crews."

"I only wanted to prove to myself that I could do something right, something meaningful…"

"And you have!" Lucius announced. "No one besides Rodolphus would complain about the work you've done, and he would only do it because you bait him constantly."

"C'mon, kiddo. You have nothing to worry about," Sirius ruffled Dudley's hair despite them being equal height now. "Let's go see how Harry's holding up. I'm told the girls rushed up to his room this morning and haven't been seen since."

As they approached Harry's door Lucius started to chuckle, "actually you do have something to worry about."

Dudley's eyes widened in worry, "what?"

"You should be worried about how you're going to get back into Neville and his father's good graces after running away like that."

"Shit! I did do that, didn't I?" he spun around and prepared to fall to his knees in front of Neville, but Lucius grabbed his arm and spun him back around.

"You can fix it later."

They arrived outside of Harry's room and immediately heard the excited babbling coming from within. None of the voices belonged to Harry. "Let's hope he hasn't been driven insane," Sirius said as he knocked on the door. A moment later the door was cracked open and Hermione's face came into view. Once she saw it wasn't Draco, she opened the door wide and allowed the three into the room before quickly closing it.

Sirius, Lucius, and Dudley remained blank faced as they looked at Harry, but on the inside all three shared an equal amount of amusement and pity for him. The Gryffindor was currently sitting in front of the vanity mirror scowling at his reflection while Ginny and Pansy hovered over him, brushing his hair back away from his face. The three at the door met his gaze in the mirror finally and Harry mouthed the words, " save me," as he fingered the gleaming emerald engagement ring on his finger.

Harry was splendidly dressed in a long flowing white robe with gold designs swirling over the back. The lining of the robe was also gold, and a thin twisted belt of silver and green hung loosely around his waist. A tunic covered his torso, looking more silvery then white and the collar was loose and low, exposing part of his collar bone and the cleft of his pale chest. Slacks of pure white were fitted perfectly to his muscular legs and Harry's calves and feet were adorned with knee-high boots of a golden brown color. The outfit was both simple and elegantly beautiful. Not too overdone and yet extraordinary. It screamed of Harry.

"Harry, you look fantastic!" Dudley exclaimed and really meant it. "Malfoy's going to go mad!"

Harry perked up. "You think?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Sirius laughed.

Lucius approached and dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "its about that time. Are you ready?"

"Yes! For Hirsha's sake! Yes, yes!"

Dudley chuckled and he went to the door, "I'll just go and get people moving to their seats." As he left he heard the girls complaining that Harry's hair wasn't done yet and Harry's reply was, "if you think you're going to put that tiara on my head then you're fucked up in the head!"

Once Dudley was outside, it took him some time to locate Neville who was also to be an usher, along with Blaise. Both were standing with Tom and Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Dursley."

"Saw Harry just now," Dudley's attention focused on Neville, "he's ready."

Draco immediately went off, leaving Tom, Blaise, Dudley, and Neville in his wake. Neville began to go off as well, no doubt to carry out his job as one of the ushers. Dudley grabbed his arm to make him stay. The Gryffindor did not turn back to him and his body was tense as he stood there silently. Tom and Blaise glanced at each other before moving away. Dudley didn't need to see Neville's face to know the Gryffindor was angry. He could feel it well enough. Neville was angry and mortified.

"I'm sorry," Dudley finally said, "don't be angry."

"I'm not," Neville replied firmly.

Dudley pressed against Neville's back and slid his arm around the Gryffindor's chest. "Liar. You're anger is burning up my mind."

"Now is not the time to talk about this," Neville hissed as he pulled away. "We need to show everyone to their seats."

"Neville-" he tried again, but Neville continued to walk off. Dudley spun away, enraged at himself and cursed fluently before he could reign in his temper.

It was a simple task to herd the guests to their predetermined seats. No one lingered on the lawn. Everyone was eager for the ceremony to begin. During all this Draco was beside himself with anticipation as he stood off to the side of the alter with Tom, watching the guests being led in.

"I think they're having a fight," Tom said when Neville came forward and sat the Weasley's down in the front and second rows on Harry's side while at the same time Dudley was in the process of seating the Minister in the center row on Draco's side. Dudley kept shooting glances at Neville, which wasn't unusual, except he looked worried and Neville was ignoring him all together.

"I don't think so," Draco growled and stomped off down the aisle, calling to Dudley and Neville for them to follow him. He led the two several yards away from the guests and pinned them with glacial eyes. "Settle whatever stupid disagreement you two are having and do it now!"

"Malfoy…"

"Shut the fuck up, Dursley. I'm not going to have anything or anyone ruin this for Harry. Do you understand me? If he walks down and feels the tension between you two, he will start to worry. That's unacceptable. Fix it and fast!" With that, Draco spun around and returned to his position near the alter.

Neville sighed and finally lifted his gaze to Dudley's face. "He's right. Harry will worry."

"This is about us, not Harry! Why are you always so concerned about Harry?" he demanded. "After watching those memories, and the way you two are, it's almost like you-"

Neville took two steps until they were toe to toe and narrowed his eyes. "You want to start something else right now?" he asked incredulously. "You're seriously going to stand here and get mad at me when you're the one who walked off? You are acting like a selfish bastard right now!"

Dudley dropped his gaze to the ground, knowing Neville was absolutely right. But now he didn't know what to say.

Neville knew exactly what to say. "You keep on like this and I won't talk to you for two whole days."

Dudley snorted before he could help himself, then looked at Neville in worry when he realized he'd laughed. But that was obviously the reaction Neville was looking for. His eyes had softened and the corners of his mouth were lifted in a small smile.

"Your manners are horrible… walking away like that," Neville muttered as he took Dudley's hand and began to pull him back to the guests.

"Hold on!" Dudley shifted to block Neville's way. "I want to say I'm sorry about that."

"So say it already."

"I'm sorry, but I kind of freaked out and-"

"We'll talk about it later, when we can be alone and will have the time. All right?"

Dudley saw he had no other choice. Not with the way Neville's eyes narrowed in warning.

"But you're still angry."

"No. I'm a little confused and annoyed."

"If you're not angry then kiss me and prove it."

"You can feel that I'm no longer angry," Neville pointed out.

Dudley smirked, "prove it."

The Gryffindor chuckled and lay both hands on Dudley's chest before leaning in. "You really are selfish," he whispered before their lips connected.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione led Harry down to Severus where he waited near the French doors. She completely ignored her lover when they stopped in front of him. Instead of this worrying Harry, he simply found it amusing as he knew exactly why Hermione was refusing to speak to Severus at the moment.

"Everyone is waiting on you," Severus told Harry and then quickly blocked his nephew from taking a peek outside. "It's better to wait until you're ready to walk."

"Let's go then! I'm ready now!"

Hermione laughed and hugged Harry tightly before rushing out to take her position. Harry smiled at Severus when his uncle rolled his eyes.

"She's crying now, isn't she?"

"No," lied Severus, only to keep Harry's tears at bay. He knew how easily it was to get the Gryffindor's eyes watering now days. "Wait a moment. And do not look." He stepped onto the porch and watched as Hermione went to speak to Draco before taking her place between Neville and Ginny. Harry and Draco had decided on a mostly traditional wedding, except they both had females in their wedding party; and at the last moment Harry decided the girls would simply take their places instead of walking down before him because he was sure he already looked too much like a girl in the outfit Ozemir had given him to wear.

The sun was now setting and Neville's trees caused quite a stir amongst the guests as the exotic bell-like bulbs began to open and provide light.

Severus returned to Harry. "It's time for you to get married. Draco impatiently awaits."

Harry closed his eyes to calm himself as he stepped out beside his uncle. When he opened them again, his green eyes widened as a gasp escaped him.

"It's beautiful!"

"I believe this is your gift from Neville."

Harry moved to the corner of the porch to lay a palm on the nearest tree, smiling when he felt Neville's magic pulsing within the twisted gray trunks. Looking up, he realized that the tree was actually two trees that had been wound tightly together in spiral form, leaving an abundance of large green leaves to explode out from the tops. The canopies were full of deep blue, purple, and dark magenta bulbs pulsing with light that came from the trees themselves instead of being created with magic. Upon his touch, the light from the first trees stirred until all the bulbs shifted to Harry's direction, and one after another the rest of the trees down the line did the same until Harry and Severus were bathed in a soft blue light. Noticing the trees movements, the guests followed and began to stand when Harry was finally spotted staring up at the trees and grinning like a loon.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco nearly ran a clammy hand down his wedding suit, only to be stopped by Tom.

"Stop fidgeting, Draco. You keep doing that and you'll wrinkle your dress shirt."

"Can't help it. It's been over twenty-four hours since we've had any contact at all. I should never have allowed the girls to convince us to go through with this silly tradition. Not even telepathy!"

Blaise chuckled, "it's almost time. You'll see him in a moment."

Draco ignored the guests and turned to Tom and Blaise, "do you think he's all right? Maybe he's too nervous to want to come out? Do you think he's still mad I stole you as Best Man? I mean we flipped a coin. He said it was fair when I won…"

"You're being stupid." Tom droned.

"I'm not!"

"You should be more concerned with these outfits you chose for us," Tom mumbled and tried not to sneer down at the muggle formal suit he wore under the high collared black cloak each of them wore. The males in the wedding party all wore the same thing, except the dress shirts were different colors. Draco's was a blood red color while on Harry's side, Neville's shirt was a pale blue, the same color as Hermione and Ginny's gowns. Tom and Blaise' shirts were pale purple and Pansy's gown the same color.

"I happen to like what I'm wearing," said Blaise. "Ginny keeps giving me winks."

"She'd give you winks if you wore nothing at all."

"And this suit makes her think about me naked." Blaise grinned over at Ginny. "It's a win-win, mate."

"Harry and I chose this, so stop complaining and be happy with it."

"But why?"

Draco smirked, "he happens to like me in muggle clothing."

"Figures."

Two seconds of silence later, Draco was back to fidgeting and willing Harry to appear at the end of the aisle. "Dammit, this is torture," he hissed.

Below the dais in the front row, Lucius watched his son's growing agitation with a sneer. What was Draco doing? Allowing all these undeserving people to see his nerves. It was not to be tolerated.

"Don't you dare send that stinging hex, Luce." Sirius murmured from beside him.

"Look at him!" he hissed. "Everyone can see his nerves. At least I had the good sense to-"

"To hide."

Lucius glanced to his left and right, checking to make sure no one was listening to their whispered conversation. "I did not hide!" he finally exclaimed.

"You did. Perhaps you've forgotten I had to drag you to the alter."

"I have not forgotten." Lucius replied through gritted teeth.

Sirius cocked his head to the side to study his husband, and then grinned roguishly. "You're more nervous now for Draco then you were before we got married."

"Silence you."

"Everything is perfect, Luce. It'll stay that way."

Lucius only gave a curt nod.

It was then Hermione rushed down the aisle, her face bright with a smile and made her way to Draco. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Draco nodded, "is he?"

Her smile widened, "very."

"I told you," Pansy whispered when Draco seemed to relax a bit with relief.

"You only said he was dressed. Never said anything in regards to him being ready to be married."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, "seriously, Draco. I feel like AK'ing you right now."

Blaise laughed, "you really think he had doubts about marrying you?"

"When Draco becomes nervous he starts saying stupid things," Tom murmured more to himself then to anyone else.

Draco rounded on his brother, "I've never said one stupid thing in my life!"

Tom barked out a laugh. "That's bloody fucking funny!" he ignored Draco's scowl and threw an arm around his brother's tense shoulders and turned them so their backs was to the guests. "Relax Draco. You'll have Harry in moments. All right?"

The blonde nodded before taking a very deep breath. Finally silver orbs met amused brown ones. "Thanks, Tom."

Draco wasn't the only one impatient. Some of the guests were waiting impatiently as well. Some so impatient that they couldn't sit still in their seats.

Brumek rolled his eyes when Ozemir shifted in place next to him for the tenth time with an impatient huff. The warrior glanced over to Draco's side in the row opposite his and glared at Falde just for the hell of it and then gathered Ozemir's long white flowing hair in hand. The next time the Scholar wiggled in his seat, Brumek yanked on the fine loose strands. "Be still," he grumbled. "There is no need for you to act like a young one."

Ozemir's eyes widened and then his wings trembled while he began to pout. He shot his mate a dirty look and pulled his long hair away from Brumek. Holding his hair in hand over his shoulder, Ozemir stroked the white strands as if that would make him feel better. But then Petunia, Molly, and Tonks twisted around and began to gush over Ozemir's attire and his beautiful white hair and wings. Of course Ozemir no longer remembered the reprimand he'd just received and was leaning forward to talk with the witches.

"You don't mind him, Ozemir," Molly was saying. "We're all allowed to be impatient and excited. Draco and Harry are ours, aren't they? It's expected that we should be excited."

Ozemir's eyes brightened and he threw his arms around Molly's neck to hug her. "Yes! I'm so glad I have someone to sit with who has some understanding."

"Hey!" Fred complained from beside Ozemir.

"Fred and I want a hug too!" George went on and then shrank back when Brumek leaned forward to see them and bared his fangs. Angelina laughed when George began to tremble.

"Should you get any kind of touch from him, I would kill you," he replied.

"Okay! No hugs!" Fred exclaimed, then turned to Oliver, who had an eyebrow raised in question. "Come on, Ollie. Look at him! You know you want to hug him too." Fred gasped when a clawed hand grabbed the back of his neck. He was only able to move his head a fraction to look at Brumek.

"One more word, human…" he growled.

Molly narrowed her eyes on the warrior. "Release my child this instant and behave yourself!"

With an annoyed huff, Brumek released Fred and scowled at no one in particular.

"Am I bleeding," Fred asked Oliver lowly and pointed to his neck.

Ozemir laughed before making a soft comforting noise as he pressed into his mate's side. Brumek continued to glare even as his arm slipped behind Ozemir to wrap around his waist. His fingers lingered on Ozemir's hip a moment and then began to pull the twisted chord until it dug deeply into his mate's side. "I intend to get you back for every unbearable thing that happens tonight. You are my target. Even if you were not the cause of it."

"Really? Ooh, I can't wait!" Ozemir exclaimed excitedly. The Scholar slid his hand along Brumek's jaw and into his long black hair. "I want to …" he pulled Brumek's face down so he could whisper the rest in the warrior's ear.

Brumek jerked away with wide eyes. He then cleared his throat before growling, "consider it done."

Remus couldn't hold in his laughter any more. This was certainly an interesting bunch of supporters Harry now had. And besides, he could kind of relate with Brumek. Tonks wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat, anxious to see Harry walk down.

It was Dudley who clued in those around him to fact that it was starting as Neville had signaled for him to look up at the tree canopies. Once he realized what was happening, Dudley brought their attentions to it.

Blaise tapped Tom and Draco to get their attention. His grin stretched when the blonde finally noticed the guests had quieted and were all standing, all turned towards the manor gazing at the French doors where Harry and Severus stood. Harry had his hand on the first twisted trees, smiling brilliantly as the flowers all moved to bathe him in light.

"Harry," he whispered in awe, eyes sparkling as he took in his mate bathed in white and gold. Unaware of his actions, Draco's hand lifted and reached out for his beautiful mate as he stepped off the dais, intent on having Harry in his arms immediately. Blaise and Tom caught him by the shoulders and pulled him back. Pansy had to choke back a cry of amusement.

"He comes to you, remember?" Blaise chuckled. "Restraint, mate. Restraint."

"Right," Draco murmured. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Stand there and wait for Harry to come to him. To watch his lover walk towards him in that brilliant outfit. Vaguely he was grateful that the attentions of their guests were on Harry and they had not seen his impatience. And then Harry pulled his eyes away from the trees and their gazes locked. Tom had the foresight to keep a hold of Draco's cloak to keep him still. Draco for a moment thought he was having an out of body experience as he watched Severus lead his mate towards him. His emotions were threatening to destroy every Malfoy mask he ever had. He could not contain the joy he felt at finally having Harry walking down the aisle. Walking to him.

And Harry seemed so serene, happier then Draco had ever seen him. He couldn't help but notice the surprise on some of the guests' faces when they turned to glance at him and witnessed the happiness radiating from his face. Was it really difficult for people to understand how Harry affected him? To know that he in turn could make Harry this happy. In the end the depth of his emotions left the blonde's face emotionless, but his eyes were windows to his soul, and Harry's smile widened when he peered into those windows, and his smile grew so much that as he passed the guests, their gazes took on a glazed expression.

But when they were finally together again, no one could doubt the truth of this wedding or the sincerity of the mates' feelings when Severus handed Harry to Draco- with a warning to take care of his nephew or else- and the two gazed at each other for long moments, hands trembling as their fingers entwined. Draco was so overwhelmed that a moment later his mouth slid over Harry's in an attempt to ground himself. And Harry might have been seeking the same anchor because he pressed against the blonde, letting his hands trail up until his fingers could dig into Draco's shoulders for support.

Tom put a hand on both his brothers' shoulders and tried to pull them apart. "It's not time for that yet." In answer, Draco slipped his hand into Harry's hair at the back and angled his head so he could take the kiss deeper. "Draco, Harry… you need to be married first!"

A quiet wave of amused laughter passed over the guests. Some found the display very emotional, among them was Petunia and Molly. Both had handkerchiefs pressed against their chests, ready to catch a stray tear.

"It's just so beautiful," Petunia whispered. "I never imagined how beautiful a wedding could be… And they- they're so full of love… I can't believe I'm able to witness this!"

Molly grasped her hand and nodded while dabbing her tears away with the handkerchief Arthur passed to her moments before. There were no words to describe how happy Harry and Draco looked at the moment.

Sitting in the first seat at the front, Severus rolled his eyes at the crying women all around him. Were tears really necessary? he thought acerbically. Remus chuckled as if he had heard the Potion Master's thoughts. Though it was more likely Remus found it amusing as he was comforting his own softly tearing witch. Someone should really intervene, Severus thought as he watched Harry and Draco. The boys needed to stop kissing or the ceremony would never get started. Luckily the wedding party was feeling the same and Neville finally approached Harry because no one else looked like they were going to try after Tom was unsuccessful.

"I suppose we should call off the wedding if you two can't concentrate long enough to say I do," he murmured.

Draco pulled back and glared. "There will be no calling off anything!"

"Fine then," Neville motioned for them to turn around to the wizard patiently waiting to begin.

The wedding began as weddings usually do with the welcoming of the guests to witness the joining of two people who were bound together by love. Even though they were facing the wizard, Harry and Draco weren't listening to a word.

_Harry, you're right. _

_About what?_

_We should have gone to the Ministry. This will surely take too long. _

Harry silently laughed. Draco grinned and pulled his lover over until he could hold Harry around the waist. With a little happy sigh, Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder and tried to pay attention to _their_ wedding.

They were now at the part where the officiating wizard was asking if any person attending had any objections to Harry and Draco marrying. Harry and Draco didn't even bother to turn to the guests. Of course no one would dare object, not unless they were seeking to be hexed within an inch of their lives. Not only that, but the Aurors who stood at the end of several rows would deter anyone from making trouble. Kingsley himself was standing off to the side of the alter, shrewd eyes continuously scanning the quiet crowd. Though he wore a smile for the occasion, his eyes dared someone to cause trouble. And let's not forget the _Saen_. Most of them remained invisible, except for Vendyl and Hoihm. The leader of the _Saen_ stood beside Kingsley while Hoihm took up a position on the opposite side of the alter. Both were dressed as they usually were, complete with their helmets and clearly armed with blades. Yes, it would be utter stupidity to cause a disturbance now.

"I understand you two have written vows to share in front of your family and friends," the wizard went on to say.

"They're not really written," Draco murmured as he took up both Harry's hands as they faced each other.

"Yeah, I've just thought of mine," Harry whispered and grinned when Draco rolled his eyes.

"Typical," Draco bent forward to brush their lips together.

The officiating wizard cleared his throat, "your vows?"

Draco spared one dark look at the wizard before turning to Harry. "I vow to love you eternally."

"And I vow to cherish you forever."

"I will challenge you every day for the rest of our lives," Draco announced with a grin.

Harry answered with his own grin, " and I vow to shake your calm exterior at least once a day until we die."

"And I will relish in evoking your childish temper."

Harry mentally laughed and then his eyes twinkled with mischief. "I vow to always pick a fight with you."

"And I vow to always treasure the healing sessions following those fights… treasure and enjoy them to the fullest extent."

"I vow to thank all the Heavens and Fate everyday for the connection we share."

Draco gripped Harry's hands tightly. "I will never take for granted what a blessing it will be to wake up every morning next to you."

"I look forward to falling asleep wrapped in your arms every night."

Draco suddenly smirked. _I vow to take over the world only if you will be by my side. Otherwise there would be no point._

Harry laughed aloud. _You're a git. Taking over the world…_

_It'll be fun, Harry! Really._

_One step at a time, love. _

_See, that's the Gryffindor talking. Slytherins plan for the future so that we don't have to jump into things when the time comes…_

Harry smiled. "I promise to always learn from you."

"We will learn, support, and grow in strength with each other. These are our vows."

_Always have to out do me, don't you?_ Harry asked in amusement as they turned back to the wizard.

_Yes, of course I do._ Draco waved the wizard on to continue with the rest of the ceremony.

"Draco Malfoy, do you hereby take Harry James Potter as your husband?"

Draco turned back to Harry and their gazes met and held. "I, Draco Malfoy, do hereby take Harry James Potter as my husband."

"And do you, Harry James Potter, hereby take Draco Malfoy as your husband?"

Harry's responding smile was brilliant. "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby take Draco Malfoy as my husband."

The wizard beside him raised his hands into the air, "let the ring barer come forth!"

Luna glided forward wearing a gown of dark green, baring rings nestled inside a black onyx box. She stopped next to Draco first. He turned and returned her bright smile before picking up the silver band engraved with ancient _Ukatae_ runes around the outside.

Draco held Harry's left hand in his own, connecting their palms. "Harry, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward, I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others and remain faithful to you all the days and nights of our lives." He slid the ring on to rest in front of the engagement ring. "This I vow in front of those we love and trust," he finished before kissing Harry's trembling hand.

Luna then moved around to stand beside Harry and offered up the box with a smile. Harry turned to her with wet eyes and picked up Draco's ring. He turned back to his mate and took a deep breath as Draco placed his left hand into his.

"Draco, all that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward, I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others and remain faithful to you all the days and nights of our lives."

Harry had to drop his gaze and focus on sliding on the ring as his hands were trembling far more now then before. He managed to get the ring on without fumbling or dropping it and met Draco's gaze once again. "This I vow in front of those we love and trust." He raised Draco's hand to his lips to drop a sealing kiss to wedding band. As soon as he pulled back, a golden light surrounded him and Draco and their wedding bands gleamed brightly in the light.

"In front of your family, friends, and peers," the official wizard began, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. Married and bonded for life. Forever, Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy." The wizard paused as the guests' stood and applauded the newlyweds. "_Now_ you may kiss your husband."

Draco was already pulling Harry to him, _like I need his permission. _Draco cupped Harry's face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tear streams. Dipping his head, he captured his husband in a tender kiss. The lawn erupted in sound as many called out their congratulations. Some clapping, others whistling, and there were some yelling out catcalls from the left side second row.

Their first kiss as a married couple did not last as long as they would have liked, but with Neville and Tom nudging them and murmuring that the two were being waited on to get things rolling, the newlyweds pulled apart and faced the guests. Draco smirked and proudly held the hand of his husband as the crowd continued to applaud the newly married couple.

Molly rushed up and hugged them both before announcing it was time to start taking the official wedding pictures, both for the media and for their private collection. Those who were to take the pictures moved towards the alter as the guests began dispersing and moving into the manor where they were only allowed to enter the ballroom.

One guest was grateful the guests were allowed to leave immediately. Amortia felt guilty for being very relieved the ceremony was already over. But she had a good excuse, considering whom she had been placed beside.

"Whom did you have to bribe to be seated beside me?" she asked the glamoured wizard sitting beside her.

"It's merely a coincidence, love." Rabastan answered with a chuckle. "Rather high and mighty of you to assume I wanted to be placed next to you. Not that I didn't want it, mind you, just that I did no such thing as bribe my way in. It's seems Fate is playing my cards correctly."

Amortia remained silent, reminding herself that should she continue to talk with him, he may consider that encouragement, and once the other guests began to stand and leave, Amortia was up and out of her seat, deliberately putting as much space between herself and the playboy by becoming lost amongst the flurry of guests.

Rodolphus shook his head at the determined light in his brother's eyes as he followed her hasty retreat. "Give up."

"Say that one more time and I'll hex your bloody nose off!" Rabastan grinned when Rodolphus cringed, knowing his brother considered his straight and aristocratic nose one of his best features. "And smile for Merlin's sake! It's a wedding! You can't honestly tell me you despised the ceremony, or this wonderful atmosphere," Rabastan ended, sweeping his hands in the air indicating the softly glowing trees as they passed.

Rodolphus did look around as he followed his brother, and then only grunted in reply, leaving Rabastan to mourn for his brother. Rodolphus was still looking at the exotic trees and therefore didn't see the woman in front of him before bumping into her. She would have fallen had he not reached out to grab her arm. The woman turned around, obviously to thank him, and then her eyes widened and she started sputtering. Of course she knew who he was even though he was glamoured. She'd seen the blasted glamour before.

"I'm so sorry!" Petunia burst out. "I shouldn't have stopped in the middle-"

"You have nothing to apologize for. It was I who bumped into you," Rodolphus replied cordially.

Petunia's eyes widened in response to his civil tone. "Well I… yes, that is true. But I did stop-"

Once again Rodolphus interrupted her, and he managed a smile, and though it was a little frigid, it was a smile nonetheless. "My apologies. I should have watched where I was going." With that said, he let go of her arm and swept passed her to catch up with his brother who had witnessed the entire incident.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Rabastan began in an unbelieving voice, "but were you being nice to Ms. Evans?"

"You did say this was a wedding."

"Perhaps you are not completely lost."

* * *

A/N: A great big huge shout out to my beta **BladesoftheValkyrie**!!! She's awesome. Helped me out with the first part of this chapter, helped me work out a lot of details... If there are any mistakes in the second half, that's my fault as I was in a hurry to get this chap out and didn't wait for her to finish with the chap. I know I should have waited, but i was just so excited to post the wedding! Anyway, my beta says she'll do the rest and then i can repost later. Yay!! I would also thank all of you who volunteered to beta for me. I appreciate it.

So how'd you like the wedding??? Come on, you know you have to review this chap!

Next chap will be the reception and... death? :X

Have a great day!


	22. Release

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Release**

Almost an hour passed before all the pictures had been taken. There were several of Harry and Draco taken, half of them silly pictures that the two would enjoy more then the pictures taken for the media and the official picture that would be picked from many before being hung somewhere within Malfoy Manor. Harry, Draco, Tom, and Hermione also had a few taken together, and Harry dragged Neville in to be included in some of them. Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna had fun striking a plethora of different poses for a slew of pictures, while the males horsed around for theirs after the initial serious photos were taken.

"Okay!" Harry laughed after just having a picture taken in which he had been carefully thrown over his husband's shoulder, the flash going off just as Draco firmly slapped his arse. "Enough already!"

"You liked that one, lover. Don't deny it," Draco said as the wedding party headed into the manor. Harry shimmied down from his shoulder, careful not to upset his stomach, and then was scooped up bridal style by his mate. Draco's roguish smile did nothing but jump start Harry's heart over and over again. Kind of made the Gryffindor dizzy.

"No shagging yet!" Blaise called over his shoulder, and then laughed when he noticed Draco giving a blushing Harry a particularly hungry look. "Draco, I mean it!"

"Fine, whatever…" Draco murmured distractedly. "We'll follow shortly."

Harry managed to stand on his own two feet and looked towards the manor. "Do we have to do this?"

"Unfortunately." Draco entwined their fingers. "It won't be so bad. I'll get to see all those smug smirks get blown away when we enter. Honestly, I didn't see any reason for most of the guests to feel smug over the dates they were able to bring. Your beauty surpasses anyone here."

"Stop talking like that. I'm a boy. It's annoying having to keep reminding people."

"A very beautiful boy-"

Harry growled and pushed the blonde away. Though he only did that in order to hide his blush. Unlike with Klyne, when Draco spoke such things Harry believed, and was easily swayed by the words. And now he was back to resembling a blushing bride, nervously awaiting the wedding night he knew Draco was impatient to get to. To push away the rising awkwardness, Harry took Draco's hand again and began pulling his smirking husband back towards the manor. Draco's knowing smirk was ignored, but the Gryffindor had a harder time ignoring the hand slipping over his arse.

Draco's smirk deepened when his lover visibly shivered. "You see what Neville did?" he asked lightly.

Harry nodded and looked skywards, eyeing the canopies alight with the dark colored blossoms. "I like it so much I feel I should do something for him. What do you think?"

"The trees are a wedding present, Harry. He won't be looking to gain something from it."

"But-"

Draco squeezed his hand, "but if you really can't resist, then wait for his wedding and return the favor somehow." Draco paused a moment to take in the garden. "Father will be pleased to have the trees remain here. And once people find out Neville was responsible they're going to want to hire him."

"They can't have him!" Harry's petulant tone had Draco laughing as he slid an arm around his mate's waist.

"No, they can't." He said in agreement before biting the inside of his lip when Harry smiled at him. The way his mate looked right now… Draco was using all his restraint to keep from ravaging his mate right away, as he'd wanted to since they were announced married. He thought he should be awarded some kind of medal for being able to last this long. And then he still had the reception to wait through.

The clearing of a throat drew the blonde's attention away from the curve of Harry's neck to the path in front of them where Brumek stood. It was the first time Harry finally noticed what the _Ukatae_ warrior was wearing. He had exchanged his regular warrior garb for something much more appropriate and fashionable for the event. And Harry imagined this was how Brumek would look like standing among the Royal Court.

He tried to mask his astonishment, but failed miserably. "Brumek? Is that you?"

The warrior looked decidedly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat again. "Here," he thrust two unwrapped white rectangular boxes at them. "For you two."

"Presents!" Harry cried excitedly and grabbed at the box shoved in his direction.

"You didn't have to," Draco announced as he took his box a little less enthusiastically, but no less excited then his mate.

Brumek looked away, "I wanted to and so I have." Then his eyes narrowed on them as they gaped back. "Hurry up and open it already!"

Harry gulped back the laughter as he opened his box. Nestled on a bed of black velvet was a small silver dagger with a curved blade. The fact that the dagger was relatively plain suggested it was made for use rather then to become an ornament for the mantle or wall. Harry smiled when he saw the little decoration it did have. The hilt was silver and had the markings of the new blood carved out of the metal, revealing gleaming emerald underneath, shining as brightly as Harry's eyes. Looking over, he saw Draco's had markings as well to reveal a light blue crystal.

"These are beautiful," the Gryffindor whispered. He locked gazes with the warrior, "thank you."

"Yes, thanks." Draco pulled his dagger from the box. It was just like the warrior to give them weapons, even for a wedding gift, but the blonde knew these daggers were special. He could feel the magic inside. "What do they do?"

The question was obviously the right one for the warrior beamed and took both young ones by surprise in doing so. His discomfort seemed a matter of the past. "The daggers have many purposes," he responded quickly as he stepped closer with eyes wide with excitement. "For one, they can transform into swords. The type of swords you can equip with a magical ability. Also, they are almost living things and must be named. Once they are then you can call the dagger to your hand and it will appear, even if you are half way around the world. The thing I like best about them is that only you can activate the magical properties. Though before you can activate or name them, you must administer a drop of your blood to the hilt."

"Brumek," Harry picked his dagger up and held out in front of his eyes, "these are fantastic."

Draco picked up his dagger, brought the blade to his finger and nicked it while Harry did the same. Both let a drop of blood fall to the hilts. Immediately the garden was alight with a powerful light coming from the daggers. The brilliant green and blue mingling together cast a soft purple into the sky and across the dark lawn. The light dimmed after a few moments, and then the daggers lay as before in the mates' palms. Though Harry could swear he felt the dagger pulsing against his palm like a heart beat.

"Ozemir helped me with the enchantments," Brumek went on, and then grinned proudly, "he's a genius with weapons!"

Suddenly Draco started laughing, "I finally get it." Brumek and Harry turned questioning eyes on him. "In order to get you excited, Ozemir must have to entice you with weapons talk. That's kinky, Brumek… really."

Draco was still laughing when Brumek disappeared. "He's so easy," he chuckled as he vanished the dagger away.

Harry eyed the blonde up and down. "Where'd you put that?" he asked as studied Draco from head to toe, and thoroughly enjoying it.

"It's on me," Draco leaned against the tree and watched Harry put his dagger away. "Care to find out where?"

The Gryffindor's answer was very firm. "Yes."

Before Draco could reply, Harry was in front of him, touching his chest, sliding his fingers down… "I didn't think you would actually get a muggle suit."

"You requested it."

"I did," and the reason why was written clearly in the Gryffindor's eyes as he gripped Draco's shoulders and pushed the surprised blonde down until his arse was on the ground.

"Suppose it must be mentioned… but the reception is waiting on us." Draco announced without enthusiasm as Harry was currently crawling between his legs, fingers stretched out and already messing with the clasp of his trousers.

"Draco, I want to see you moaning in pleasure while wearing this suit and I want to see it now!"

Anything Draco might have said in resistance, if he had been planning to say anything at all, was quickly thwarted when his cock was suddenly engulfed by Harry's mouth.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley stood back away from the groups of witches and wizards to observe and impatiently wait for Neville to arrive with the rest of the wedding party. While doing this, he noticed with a small curl of lip that most of these people were only in attendance to better their positions and social standings. They were only there to boast they attended the Malfoy-Potter wedding. He didn't understand why half these people were invited when it was obvious they were only here for that purpose.

"Building bridges and making high social contacts. That's what it's about."

Ozemir grinned unapologetically when Dudley jerked in surprise. He was sure he'd been alone. Wait a minute, "how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Read your facial expressions. Clear as glass. Some of these guests- not all, but some now owe Lucius Malfoy favors," he explained about the guests who were strangers. "Favors in exchange for receiving an invitation to the event of the year. And some who aren't here for favors have been invited as a favor being collected."

"Suppose I still have a lot to learn about stuff like that. About the high class," Dudley responded.

Ozemir laughed and poked his arm. "You're already learning well enough. And what you haven't figured out, you'll be taught. As I think about it, probably only Draco and Tom know the workings of the upper class society very well. Neville may know more as well. You should ask him."

Dudley returned his gaze back to the people mingling, scanning the large room for his mother. He found her with Neville's mum and grandmother along with Mrs. Weasley and Amortia talking with two couples he didn't know. At once he could tell his mother was enjoying herself. The relaxed smile on her face spoke volumes. It almost seemed foreign to him. He couldn't remember the last time she smiled so freely or lively and excited as she had these past few weeks. And Dudley knew it was because she had been given the chance to do what she had always wanted. To better herself socially, to be accepted by this sort of caste, and it helped that his mother had the useful ability to adapt quickly to different situations and people. He realized some may find her ambitions to be shallow, but she didn't care and neither did he. No one else seemed to mind either as it looked like his mum was getting along splendidly with everyone. And his mum was here for Harry first and foremost, making her different then those that were attending for social status alone. Petunia Evans wanted to watch Harry marry and support him at this happy time.

"So where's Brumek?" he finally asked the silent and observant Scholar.

"Oh, I've allowed him to escape for the time being. He hates these sort of things."

"This time it's not so bad," a gruff voice spoke beside them.

Ozemir brought his hands up to cover his mouth in shock. "Miracles upon miracles! You came back on your own," the Scholar's lips stretched into a sly smile. " Astonishing!"

"You're looking a gift horse in the mouth, Scholar."

Ozemir continued to grin and make eyes at the warrior until Brumek growled in frustration. "Please, Ozemir! I've already said it's not so bad. What more do you want?"

"I don't want you to growl in frustration," Ozemir giggled lowly, " I want to make you scream in frustration."

"I will not lose my composure just because you want me to, idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot!"

Dudley tried watching the couple in a way that he hoped didn't look like he was staring.

Apparently Brumek didn't think he was doing a good job. "Something I can help you with?"

"Err… I was just wondering- Neville and I… We're mates right? That's a given."

"Yes. And?"

"Do mates…" Dudley hesitated, only because he wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. Didn't think it was anyone's business but his and Neville's. But still… he was getting desperate for some answers. There was some reason Neville was holding back.

"If you have something to ask, ask it already!" Brumek barked.

Ozemir glared at his mate. "Can't you see the subject is sensitive? Hirsha, you're not a very good guardian."

Brumek shrugged as if he could care less.

Dudley looked away, certain he didn't want to bring this up now. "Um… never mind. Not really important." He gave them a small wave and then walked away, his head hanging kind of low as he did.

"What?" Brumek shrugged again when Ozemir scowled at him, "he said it wasn't important."

"Go away, you insensitive brute!" Ozemir yelled and pushed his bastard mate away from him. "You can forget the torture we planned for each other!"

Brumek's retreating laugh indicated the warrior didn't believe a word of that threat.

When a gong sounded throughout the room, the wedding guests turned to the double doors. The room quieted with anticipation as the doors opened and remained opened, signaling that the wedding party would now be arriving and indicating the guests should begin to line up in traditional fashion at the bottom of the stairs so they may give personal congratulations to the new couple.

The wedding party appeared, paired up with their dates, with the exception of Hermione and Neville. Hermione's date was Severus of course, but they didn't want to make it obvious and Hermione was still angry with her lover, so she asked Neville to pair up with her when they entered the room. And those who were well acquainted with Harry and Draco's relationship, it was not a surprise when a long time passed before their appearance.

When they finally appeared, Harry looked around with an embarrassed smile on his flushed face while Draco wore a wicked grin that clued most in on what had kept them.

Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye. _Everyone is staring at us. _

_And?_

_And I feel like everyone knows exactly what we were doing. _

Draco's grin only widened. _You think they know you had your mouth around my-_

Harry pulled on Draco's hand to get him moving, knowing how long it was going to take to greet and accept congratulations from all these people. It took a bloody long time. Those that the two really wanted to see happened to be at the end of the line. The guests they couldn't care less about were at the front. The Minister of Magic for one. Harry allowed Draco to do all the talking with that one; he didn't even look at the Minister once, making it clear he was snubbing the Minister. He'd only allowed the wizard an invitation to give Fudge a false sense of security. This was the last grand function Fudge would ever attend.

At the wedding party table, Hermione picked up her champagne glass and motioned to the Minister. "Look at Harry. If Fudge were smart he'd get the silent message and disappear."

"But he isn't smart," Tom replied quietly, "which is why he thinks the flowers will continue to bloom tomorrow."

Luna laughed in delight, "so poetic, Tom." She ignored his small glare to cast her gaze on Neville, who had been silent and was staring mournfully across the ballroom.

Blaise began to tap his fingers on the table. "Don't envy them this part," he said about Harry and Draco.

"Merlin, no. Having to greet every one of the guests, stand there and have perfect strangers congratulate them, half not really meaning a word they say." Ginny shuddered at the thought.

"What do you think they were doing that whole time when we waited for them?" Pansy wondered. The rest of the tale turned to look at her as if she'd lost her mind.

Finally Blaise answered, "well, if I had to guess… judging by the lack of bulge in Draco's pants and the obvious bulge in Harry's when they first came in, I'd say Draco got lucky with someone's mouth."

Before anyone could tell Blaise they hadn't really wanted to know, Luna frowned and said in all seriousness, "why didn't Draco return the favor? That's not very nice."

Champagne suddenly flew from Tom's nose and mouth. Blaise and Ginny were too busy laughing to notice everyone else's shock as Luna slid her chair back and left the table.

"What is she doing?" Ginny gasped between giggles. "Good Merlin, she's not going to-"

"Luna!" Neville hissed, but the Ravenclaw continued on and walked up between the lines of guests towards the newlyweds. They'd only made to the center of the line by then. The guests quieted down, as this was certainly not part of the tradition.

Hermione finally broke down and started laughing when she realized what Luna was up to. She stood and passed Neville, the two empty seats reserved for Harry and Draco and began to pound on Tom's back as he was still choking. She took a napkin and wiped his nose before wandlessly cleaning the front of his suit.

"Did that just happen?" Tom gasped, trying to ignore the burning from his throat and nose.

Hermione giggled, "afraid so."

Tom lowered his head into his hands and groaned. "I need to stop being surprised by things she says."

This finally broke Neville and the Gryffindor's head fell as his shoulders began to shake with silent laughter. When he chanced a peek over, Tom was glaring fiercely. Neville dropped his head to the table and started to slap his palm against it, hoping to control his laughter.

Meanwhile Luna stood with a hand on her hip and motioned Draco to bend down so she could whisper in his ear. She whispered in _Ukatae_ in case they could be overheard. Draco smirked after a moment and when she pulled away he pointed at Harry who was blushing madly.

"_It's his fault_," Draco immediately said, " _attacked me right out on the lawn. He was so_ _strong, I had to surrender._"

"_I- His suit…_" Harry eyed said suit then hurried over to one of the guests, leaving Draco to laugh at his back.

"_Anyway,_" Draco went on, "_I tried. But he said we'd been out too long. _ _No worries though. He'll get his shortly._"

Luna smiled brightly and turned away, hiking up the front of her gown a little so she could skip back down the line, ignoring all the questions passing through the line about the language being spoken.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed from her end of the table when the Ravenclaw reclaimed her seat. "Pansy and I have just decided we love you!"

"You're our new best friend!" Pansy agreed. "That was splendid! You made champagne come out of his nose!"

Neville was still laughing as Luna smiled and took the glaring Dark Lord's face in hand. She leaned in until their noses were touching. "I'm sorry. Does your nose hurt?"

Tom growled in answer. No one commented that he did not pull away from her. Luna started to softly kiss his nose before quickly moving on to the rest of his face. Tom's eyelids slowly dropped on their own accord, "Luna, you really are something. I demand you stop at once."

"No," she whispered before his mouth covered hers.

Neville turned to Hermione and Ginny in surprise, and they raised an eyebrow at each other before looking back at the kissing couple. Hermione never expected to see Tom show his affection for Luna in public so soon, if ever. But she suspected Luna had a firm hold of Tom's emotions and heart, even if he didn't want to admit it at present. She really didn't think she'd ever seen a cuter couple. Not even Harry and Draco were this cute. They were simply HOT. Every aspect of their relationship was hot. There was always a blazing fire burning behind their emotions, whereas Tom and Luna seemed to be slow roasting. Hermione suspected Tom couldn't help himself with Luna.

Her musings were cut short when Neville groaned softly and slipped his face into his hands. "Neville?"

"It's fine, Hermione."

"How much energy did you use for those trees today?" she asked. Neville pulled his hands away and silently cursed when he found the rest of the wedding party looking at him with worry.

"No, I swear I'm fine. That came very naturally." He glared when there was no change in their expressions. "You don't have to look at me like that!"

"Did you make up with Dudley?" asked Tom.

"Sure. It wasn't that big of a deal."

Hermione was surprised. "You two were fighting? About what?"

"Please let's drop it. Stop worrying. Concentrate on Harry and Draco."

Pansy was glaring at him now, "why do you always get this way when you don't get enough of your boyfriend?" she demanded.

"Pansy…" Blaise warned.

"No! You don't see me crying over the fact that I can't be with Charlie all the time. And not only was Dudley at the engagement party but he was also able to stay over at school a few days before that. I haven't seen Charlie since the execution and that was only for a few hours." She turned back to Neville. "You're being childish!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Tom hissed. "It's different for them. Anyway, just drink your champagne Parkinson and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Blaise sighed. He had tried to warn her. But now she was angry, Tom was ticked off, and… He looked to Neville and saw the Gryffindor looked ready to murder someone. He shuddered to think about how Draco would react when he and Harry finally took their seats and noticed the tension.

As it was Harry and Draco were near the end of the line and were relieved to be greeted by those there to support them. They had just finished greeting the entire Weasley family, without Ron obviously, and Molly had single handedly reduced Harry to tears in seconds. The twins congratulated their mother on a job well done as Draco guided Harry to the Longbottoms. They shook Frank, Alice, and Augusta Longbottoms' hands, accepting the congratulations with sincere smiles, exclaiming how happy they were that the Longbottom family could attend. The oldest Longbottom had a cheekiness about her that made Draco instantly like her.

"Seems you are wiser then your father and chose right the first time." Augusta said and she warmly shook his hand. And maybe he also liked her because she inflated his ego with her first statement.

"Honestly I had no choice. Fate had it in for me."

"Oh, ha ha." Harry dryly replied.

Augusta laughed. "You two are so much alike, it's uncanny."

"Ma'am?"

"Your father," Frank explained while shaking both of their hands, "basically said the same thing."

"Harry, you make a beautiful bride-groom," Augusta beamed at him, startling the Gryffindor. The last time he'd seen her, she had been nothing by scowls and reprimands. "I can only hope Neville's wedding turns out just as well, don't you Alice? Petunia?"

"Oh yes," the two women agreed before offering their warm congratulations.

To Harry's relief, Draco was not cold to his aunt. The smile on his mate's face wasn't even a fake when he hugged her. "Thank you for coming. I know it means a lot to Harry."

Petunia went stiff in shock for a moment aware that not everyone was allowed a hug. "The pleasure is mine! We're happy to be here," she said as he pulled away. "You two make a wonderful couple. I especially liked your vows. They were lovely."

Harry laughed as he pulled his aunt into a hug. "Seriously, they were spur of the moment. But we really didn't want a long ceremony."

Draco moved on to Dursley, and because Harry was watching as well as the Longbottoms- he had not missed Augusta's insinuation- Draco decided to be nice just this once. And the reward he would receive from Harry would most certainly be worth it. "Dudley, thanks for helping."

Dudley shook his hand and did well to hide his surprise, "happy to do it. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dudley," Harry said. "Glad you two are here. Honestly."

"We're honored," his cousin replied with a grin as they shook.

Remus, Tonks, Andromeda and her husband were next. Draco shook Remus' hand and spoke with him and Ted Tonks a moment while Tonks and Andromeda pulled Harry into a mighty hug, gushing over the beautiful ceremony and talking a mile a minute about how lovely the Gryffindor looked. Finally Remus had to pull the witches away so the newlyweds could move on, though he did pull Harry into a hug before hand.

"Feel younger, more alive seeing you so happy," Remus murmured against Harry's hair before releasing him. "Now go on. I imagine you want to sit down already."

"Yeah, but we'll talk more after we eat. Don't often get a chance to visit."

"Of course, cub. Now go on."

After Remus only the _Ukatae_ guardians remained, as well as Lucius, Sirius, and Severus. Brumek didn't say much as he'd done all that when he gave them their presents. Ozemir gushed over them, being very emotional, nearly to the point of crying. Harry demanded the Scholar step back or he'd start to cry as well and he'd rather not do that again. Falde clapped them both on the back with congratulations, told them to rest up on the honeymoon because training would be hell when they returned. Talyn kissed both their cheeks and wiped away an unshed tear dramatically, leaving Harry to laugh and hug her tightly. Kaego was much more formal, and simple congratulations left his lips. The healer continued to be very formal with them and Harry wondered when that would end. Because really, he didn't want the person who would eventually help him birth his child to be a complete stranger.

Sirius jumped on Harry the moment he stepped up and wrapped his godson in a ferocious bear hug. "I wish your parents could have been here, " he murmured. "They would have been so full of pride, happy to see you well loved."

Harry only nodded. His throat clogged all of a sudden and he took a moment to rest his forehead against Sirius' shoulder.

"Your mum," Sirius chuckled, "she would have cried seeing that smile on your face as you practically tore down the aisle to Draco. Were you in a hurry, pup?"

A soggy giggle escaped Harry. "Yes. But dammit, Severus was dragging his arse!"

"Excuse me for walking at a _reasonable_ pace," Severus drawled. "Now relinquish my nephew, Black."

Harry wiped away his tears as he faced his uncle and immediately went into his arms. "How was it?"

"Wonderful, Harry." Severus pulled back as Draco came over and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "It's been a long time in coming, though unnecessary for you two, as you are soul mates. However, I must bring up your unorthodox vows…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, we realize we should have made better ones."

"No, Draco. They were perfect. Perfectly you two."

Lucius came over and took Harry's arm, "I have something to show you. Will you come?"

"Of course."

"Draco, you may give your guests permission to sit. They should already know where once the tables appear."

"Yes, Father."

Harry followed Lucius out of the ballroom, down the hall and up a flight of stairs to a room Harry had been to before. He wondered what Lucius wanted to show him since he'd already seen everything within.

"Things have changed. You'll find something new inside." Lucius said as he touched his wand to the doorknob.

Immediately Harry noticed the change. The Potter Family tapestry now hung beside the Malfoy tapestry. Harry rushed over and immediately sought out his parents and traced their names written with gold thread. "Why?"

"Our families are legally connected now. I thought you would like this. The Potter tapestry forever hanging next to the Malfoy tapestry. If you would prefer I return-"

"No," Harry whispered thickly, "it's perfect here. Thank you."

He moved over to look upon the Malfoy tapestry, and beamed when he saw he was no longer the intended spouse of Draco Malfoy. He was now listed as husband of Draco Malfoy and son of Lucius Malfoy. "Merlin, I think I'm going to cry again."

The elder blonde chuckled. "Go ahead and cry. I won't berate you for it. This time." Harry laughed as he turned to face him. Lucius found himself staring into bright green eyes full of curiosity.

"Lucius, you were never really given a choice with all of this, were you? I sort of just barreled into your life. It's selfish of me, but I'm only now just realizing."

"Do you think I would have remained silent if I abhorred your presence?"

"But I basically-"

"You changed our lives, Draco's and mine," Lucius replied honestly. "For the better, Harry. Obviously. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have Sirius now. Nor would I have a future with five children and a grandchild to look forward to. Would I?" he approached Harry and put a hand on the young _Ukatae's_ shoulder. "Let's not forget about my relationship with Draco, which is better now then it ever was before. You saved us. You will never hear a complaint from me. Sirius will tell you… I thank the Fates every day for bringing you into our lives."

Harry didn't know what to say. He could only clutch the hand on his shoulder and blink rapidly at his new father.

"That's what I would have said during the toast. I've chosen to say that here because I have no intention of standing up in front of all those undeserving people and telling them something so personal. And should you ever tell anyone what I've just told you, I would then have to kill you."

Harry tried to laugh, but in the end he could only nod. Lucius sighed, wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led Harry back out of the room. "Don't know why you Gryffindors like to be so emotional. I didn't enjoy that at all."

A bubble of laughter managed to escape Harry this time. "Thank you, Lucius."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The guests were waiting, already seated around circular tables spread throughout the room. As soon as Harry took his seat beside Draco, dinner was served; large platters instantly appearing on the tables, much to Harry's delight.

He was halfway done when he felt the tension. Draco's back stiffened when he felt Harry feel it and then sent a glare at all the offending parties who were the cause of the tension. But Harry said nothing and went on with his dinner. Though he did glare at a certain table at the back of the room a few times. Seeing as that was the Minister's table, Draco let it go. Harry couldn't help himself when it came to Fudge.

After dinner the toasts were made. Neville stood up as Harry's Best Man and made a very heartfelt and eloquent toast and after Blaise stood and announced he was thrilled he didn't have to chase unsuspecting victims away from his best friend. Now that Draco had what he wanted, the blonde would stop being so angry and cold to everyone else. Draco discreetly shot his best friend the finger. Tom and Hermione made a toast together, and wonder of wonders! Tom even made a joke at the newlyweds' expense.

When the head table was done with the toasts, a massive six-tiered cake was brought in. With a piece of cake in front of him, Draco took in all that icing and immediately pictured a naked Harry covered in it. "We should save some of this," he murmured more to himself then to his husband.

But Harry quickly came to the same conclusion and replied that yes, they should definitely save some, before turning to say something to Neville. Harry snickered when he noticed why Neville had suddenly gone quiet beside him. His friend was frozen with his fork halfway to his mouth, eyes wide and burning brightly with need as he looked down at the table where Dudley was sitting with both the Longbottoms and Lestrange brothers as well as Petunia and Amortia. Dudley was being very quiet and eating his cake but his eyes were on Neville and if Harry was correct, and he knew he was, Dudley was thinking naughty things again and unknowingly sending mental images to Neville of what exactly he wanted to do with that icing.

"Harry," Neville finally whispered. "I can see and feel every little thing…"

"I suppose so."

"But... this isn't normal." Neville finally whispered.

"Not really. But we're different."

Neville's confusion had his eyes narrowing on Harry. "What does that mean?"

Draco sighed and pushed his empty dessert plate away, "you haven't figured it out by now?"

"If you're talking about being mates, then yes, I figured that out already."

"That's something then," the Slytherin murmured.

"And Dudley?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure he knows too. Though we haven't talked about it. It's just… life mates don't see and feel the way I do right now though."

Harry grinned, "that's right."

"And that's it? That's all you're going to say?!"

"Some things are better off being discovered for yourselves," Draco murmured as he pulled Harry's face to his. "Don't you agree?"

"It was a surprise for us, wasn't it?" the Gryffindor replied as he hopped into Draco's lap, not really concerned about being the center of many guests attention. They wanted to be the center of attention. More specifically, the attention of one person who desperately trying to ignore them.

Neville couldn't help but see what they were doing. They were right beside him! And now Harry was happily pressed against Draco as much as possible, and Draco was stealing icing from Tom's cake (ignoring the hissed reprimand for doing so). And then to Neville's horror, Draco promptly asked Harry if he could describe exactly what he wanted to do with the icing.

He quickly turned away, having no wish to hear any more of that conversation. Half a second later he realized ignoring it was impossible. The only sound he could hear were their voices while the rest of the ballroom seemed to have been silenced. Or at least that's what he thought had happened, but he could see people moving their mouths, speaking normally to those around them. Why couldn't he hear them? With determined effort, Neville pressed his palms against his ears. A sharp curse dropped from his lips when he could still hear Draco going on to describe, in great detail, how he was going to lay Harry out, and where exactly that icing was going, and for how long he planned to lick it off. Harry responded to this by taking Draco's icing covered fingers into his mouth.

Below at a nearby table, Amortia turned to Petunia, looking slightly awed by the newlyweds having no concern for the lack of privacy, "they certainly like to… you know."

Petunia nodded, keeping her eyes firmly away from the head table. "One of their guardians, Ozemir… He said _Ukatae_ are very carnal creatures after finding mates."

"And he said it never fades," Alice added.

Rabastan sat back and closed his eyes. "Good news for them," he murmured.

"But…" Amortia motioned to Harry and Draco.

"They were just married," Rabastan said lightly. "You don't really expect them to care they are in public. Since when have they ever cared? As far as those two are concerned, they are very much alone right now."

Amortia opened her mouth, no doubt to continue the discussion, when awareness entered her eyes, and she quickly remembered whom she was speaking to. "Once again I feel the need to ask who you bribed in order to be seated here."

Rabastan laughed and pointed to Petunia. Amortia turned a blinding smile to Dudley's mother, making the older woman shiver.

"Mr. Malfoy instructed those two be seated here, Amortia. I had nothing to do with it."

Rodolphus pinned Petunia with a flat stare. "And why do you make it sound as if our company is unwanted? Are we tedious?"

"That's not what she was implying, wanker," Dudley defended.

"Dudley," he mother chastised. "Manners."

"Sorry, Mum." He glared at Rodolphus when the wizard smirked at him.

Rabastan smiled sagely at the Healer. "It's a wedding, love." He turned to his brother. "Both of you lighten up."

Amortia snorted in amusement before she could stop herself and then lifted her fork at him in a threatening manner. "I'll lighten up if you shut up."

"Whatever you want, crazy voice lady," he grinned when she laughed. "Let me say one more thing though."

"Don't do it," Rodolphus warned.

"You should watch them. They're very inspirational."

A dimple appeared, "what exactly are you trying to imply, Rabastan?"

"And he crashes spectacularly," Dudley murmured in amusement.

Rodolphus nodded and smirked at his brother. "Should have kept your mouth shut."

Rabastan sighed dramatically when Amortia turned away from him, clearly intent on ignoring him for the rest of dinner. "I've always had a problem with that."

Neville blamed them for the visions now swimming around in his head. They were like porn. Live-action, walking, talking porn. He ran a palm against the nape of his neck and looked at his cake. He couldn't help but stare at that icing and fantasize about Dudley licking it off him… A snicker to his left had him turning. Two mouths quirked up with smirks.

"You did that on purpose!" He'd been trying to avoid thoughts like that. Trying to keep a reign on his growing sexual frustration.

Draco snorted. "Don't know why you're trying to fight it."

"Mind your own bloody business!" Neville stood and snapped his fingers. The sound of a low bell went through the hall and the guests began to rise and head to the far walls.

Draco pouted. "You've just spoiled my fun. I wasn't finished telling Harry everything I plan to do-"

"You should do it in the privacy of your bedroom." Neville watched as all but the head table disappeared when the guests had all lined the walls. "Now it's time for dancing."

Harry laughed as he and Draco finally stood. "That was mean, Neville. How could you make Dudley stand so quickly after I'm sure you sent him very vivid pictures?"

"He's got wizard robes on. You should be more worried about Draco."

"And yourself," Draco countered, and then laughed when Neville promptly sat back down.

Hermione was shaking her head as she stood. "Could you three get your minds out of the gutter, please? Now is not the time for this."

"On the contrary," Draco slid a hand around Harry's waist and took up his hand and began to sway gently to the music in his head. "This is our wedding night. It's the perfect time."

Neville's irritation disappeared as he watched Harry tuck his head under Draco's chin, smiling softly and once against reminded himself that now was not the time to worry over his relationship. When the orchestra filed in and began to set up, Neville eyes scanned the room for Dudley and bit back a laugh when he found him facing a wall in the shadows, softly banging his forehead against the marble structure. That was certainly not a safe or smart way to try and get certain thought to leave the mind.

When the lights dimmed and leaving the center chandelier providing the main lighting, the guests began to surround the light, creating a large circle. The wedding party descended into the crowd to stand at the very edge of the dance floor. As the music began, Draco led Harry to the center and they began. Harry clung to Draco and a hand slid to the back of his neck to chase away the nerves brought on at having to dance in front of all the guests watching.

_Are you sure you're okay with what we've planned for our honeymoon? _

_Yes, _Draco answered, _unless you want to change it. If you want to go somewhere, I'll take you anywhere in the world. You just name a place. We can do what we planned at another time._

_That's very accommodating of you._

_Harry, I'm intent on giving you the world._

"How many people do you think you've shocked already by being so sweet with me?"

"As if I would care," Draco snorted at the thought. "Let them think I'm Polyjuiced. Makes no difference to me anymore. We're beyond them."

When the first dance ended, the wedding party took the floor, and Draco led Harry over to Luna. Those who did not know who Luna really was were confused as to why she would be honored with a dance with Harry, and those who did know kept their mouths shut about it and watched.

Tom partnered with Pansy while Harry danced with the Mother. And he'd been feeling slightly guilty about snapping at the witch before. "Forgive my rudeness, Pansy," he murmured as he guided her around the floor.

Pansy met his eyes in surprise. "I'm at a loss for words," she said honestly.

"I should not have snapped at you."

"Not to worry," she smiled, recovering from the surprise quickly, "you do it all the time."

"Insolent witch." Tom rolled his eyes when he saw she took it as a compliment. "But I meant what I said. Neville's relationship with Dudley is not the same as your relationship with Charlie." He shook his head when she frowned and opened her mouth, "no, it's not. Are you in love with him?"

"I… don't know."

"Neville most certainly is. Here's another question. Do you feel actual physical pain when you and Charlie are separated?"

"No, of course not."

"Neville and Dudley do. And though Neville's been doing a wonderful job of _trying_ to keep it hidden from us, that pain grows with each passing day. So no, your relationship with Charlie is in no way similar to Neville and Dudley's."

With his wording, he didn't come right out and say what it was, but Pansy was no idiot. She understood what he was saying. "I didn't know it was like that," she glanced around the floor and caught sight of Hermione and Neville dancing. "Poor Neville."

"Yes, so a little more support and less sniping would be appreciated."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

" We have a present for you," Fred said to Harry about an hour later when the _Ukatae_ decided he had enough dancing. He and Draco, along with their siblings and a number of friends had taken a break and were sitting down at a round table Draco conjured for the sole purpose of allowing them to sit and be able to see each person's face instead of sitting at the head table and having to lean forward or backward in order to talk to someone.

Harry eyed the black box in front of him with worry. It was always smart to be wary of anything the twins gave you. "Why's it black? Seems foreboding… Did you forget this is our wedding?"

George smiled and waved at the box. "It's a wedding gift! Course we didn't forget… Actually the gift is for both of you, but it's mainly for Harry- you'll see what we mean. Open it!"

Harry glanced at Draco and the blonde shrugged. _Open it at your own risk, lover. _

_Thanks,_ Harry replied dryly as he pulled the black ribbon free. He held his breath as he pulled the top off the box. Inside he saw something dark hidden under a mound of white tissue paper. After a moment when nothing happened, Harry released his breath and pulled the tissue away. His eyes widened when he spotted a black leather whip over what was obviously a black leather outfit. He didn't need to see the whole thing to know there would hardly be any leather to the rest.

"Excellent," Draco purred and stroked the whip. He laughed when Harry blushed and shoved his hand away before quickly putting the lid back on.

"Erm… thanks," Harry murmured to the twins, who were now being thanked profusely by Draco.

"Let's have a look, Harry." Ginny asked as she leaned forward to grab the box.

Harry snapped his fingers and sent the box to their bedroom. "Oops, sorry."

Fred sent Harry a wicked grin. "Lovely is an accessory so don't forget her when you use it."

Draco rubbed his hands together. "There will be hissing too… Merlin, I can't wait for that."

"Also," George waved his wand and eight boxes appeared on the table, each wrapped in silver paper with a white bow. "Party favors!"

Fred started sliding the glittering boxes across the table, one for each couple present. "We think you'll love it!" he exclaimed as one box came to stop between Tom and Luna, another between Neville and Dudley. Everyone stayed quiet as Harry, Draco, Pansy, Charlie, Blaise, and Ginny received one as well. Three more boxes were left lying in front of the twins.

"Hermione," Fred pushed a box to her, "this is for you and Severus once you forgive him for being an arse."

Hermione sneered at the box even as she accepted it with a nod.

"Who gets those?" Harry asked, indicating to last two boxes.

"Sirius, Lucius and…" George grinned maniacally, "Ozemir and Brumek."

Dudley eyed the package with mistrust. "You're making us test subjects, aren't you?"

"Sure!"

Oliver laughed when everyone suddenly looked terrified. "But don't worry. We've already tried it. Not going to hurt you. Worked perfectly for us."

Angelina giggled and glanced at George from the corner of her eye, "it's going to be a best seller, I'm telling you…"

"No," Tom replied flatly and pushed the box away. "I refuse."

"Don't be silly," Luna crooked a finger and the box slid back into her waiting hands. "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

"Luna," Tom murmured. "Please try and stop calling me that in public."

Harry laughed. "Oh, come on, Tom. You don't have to pretend with us."

"You've already let her kiss your nose in public," Neville returned. Several snorts of concealed laughter traveled around the table.

"I thought your name was Luther," said Oliver to Tom who began to glare at both Harry and Neville for talking too much.

_Oops. _

_Nice one, Harry. Nice._ "That reminds me," Draco looked across at the former Quidditch captain turned professional player. "When did you two start seeing each other? I'll assume you're seeing each other since you were both invited to the wedding separately, therefore Wood did not need to come as your date only to attend."

"Figured all that out on your own, did you?"

Draco pointed a finger at Fred. "I'm not adverse to hexing your arse off."

"Say, where's Dean?" asked George. "Haven't seen him all night."

"Dean's going through some things," Harry replied evenly. "I understand why he didn't come tonight."

"I don't understand it!" Draco murmured. "He's supposed to be your friend-"

"He stayed away so that I wouldn't worry, Draco."

Neville dropped his gaze to the table. "This thing with Seamus… Dean doesn't know what to do. He's afraid," then he met Draco's gaze. "But he's partially staying at school to keep an eye on Seamus and Weasley. He doesn't want Weasley to get to Seamus again while we're all gone."

"Well," Fred grinned and started tapping one of the silver packages in front of him. "When Dean finally does decide correctly about what to do with that Irish bastard, he'll have one of these too! Maybe it'll help him out."

"Dudley."

Lucius stood behind Dudley and beckoned to the young _Ukatae_ with a finger when the boy looked over his shoulder. Before moving away Dudley bent to Neville's ear, "come find me in a few minutes. K?"

Neville turned so their eyes connected and nodded. Dudley smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. "You are too cute," he whispered and then turned to follow Lucius.

As Neville watched him walk away, his insides seemed to turn to goo, leaving a sappy grin on his face and a stupid giggle to escape him. When he turned back to the table, the next sappy sound froze in his throat and a bright blush exploded across his face. Right. He wasn't alone. Made obvious by the many pairs of eyes blinking owlishly at him.

"What?" he snapped defensively. Of course this only caused his friends to snicker at his obvious embarrassment.

_What could be holding him back?_ Harry wondered. _It's not like they don't want each other. Look at the smile on his face, for Merlin's sake. _

_Harry, will you please stop worrying about this for one day? Just one. That's all I ask._

_Fine, Draco. I'll stop worrying until we get back from our honeymoon._

_Four days and nights?_ Draco asked speculatively. _Swear?_

_Promise._

Draco beamed and plucked Harry out of the chair to situate him on his lap, scooting the chair up close to the table. _I love you._

_Love you too- hey, stop! _

_No._ Draco feathered kisses against the back of Harry's neck as he rubbed his erection against his lover's arse. Harry closed his eyes when Draco's hand slid over his crotch.

Tom shot from his seat, "time to go!" He secured Luna by his side and quickly took off. The others left soon after.

Draco bit the exposed skin of his lover's shoulder as he mercilessly palmed the erection under hand. _Going to make you cum right here. Don't move lover, unless you want someone to see. _

Harry grabbed the edge of the seat and dropped his head back against Draco's shoulder_. _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus stood with Lucius, Sirius, and Dudley while the three discussed business with three potential endorsers for the construction firm. The endorsements weren't necessary, but it would be beneficial to have backing from outside businesses, especially from those who were in the Ministry. However with the way these three Ministry workers were acting, Severus was sure they were not aware that Lucius and Dudley did not completely depend upon their endorsement.

"We're still unsure. We don't want to endorse a business being run by so young a wizard." Harley Mestovin announced with a flat look at Dudley. "A wizard who hasn't any prior business experience."

"Excuse me," Lucius drawled, "but I do believe you've seen the work he's been doing. And you praised his work. In this case, Dudley's age is not a weakness and the lack of experience is an advantage."

Neville appeared beside Dudley then. Severus shifted slightly to give him room and a small nod before returning his attention to the conversation.

"So you've said before," the second of the three stated. A sniveling wizard by the name of Purrine who was barely hanging on to his position in the Ministry. "But lack of experience has never been an advantage from what I've seen…"

"I'm hesitant to bring this up," Severus interrupted, unable to help himself, "because I fear it will bring them upon us, but have you forgotten the Weasley twins and their lucrative business? They were inexperienced but still the business is booming. I believe they'll be opening a third store in the near future."

Mestovin scoffed. "This is entirely different." The wizard quickly turned back to Lucius when Severus gave him a black look. "We know next to nothing about this boy. You expect us to trust you by your word alone."

"You've seen the sites," Sirius reminded again, his voice lowering to a growl. "You've seen the buildings… most of which are by his design…"

No one missed the blinding smile Neville beamed at Dudley. Which in turn caused Dudley to straighten up and stop his pitiful glaring at the floor.

The third wizard present gave Dudley a dismissive look as he stroked half of his gray mustache. "At this point we're not sure what we've seen. We were taken to an undisclosed location and surveyed a site that was nowhere completed. And as for the structures…" his tone led everyone to believe he was refusing to acknowledge Dudley had anything to do with it. "You don't honestly expect us to believe this boy was responsible for most of the progress you've made?"

"He's a rising star, Turpin," Lucius went on with complete calm. "Soon not a day will go by that his name isn't printed in _the Daily Prophet_."

The three Ministry officials seemed to find this funny. Mestovin chuckled, "come now, Lucius. Jumping ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

Purrine nodded. "Honestly this whole thing must be a joke. I don't see how you could stake so much claim to a nobody."

Severus raised a brow when a soft growl came from the boy beside him. "Could you repeat that?" Neville asked coldly. "Because I could have sworn you called Dudley a nobody. Is that what you said?" he asked, taking a step forward.

Dudley wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's and pulled him back with a grin. Severus was certain Neville had been preparing to attack.

"It would be in your best interests to watch what you say, Purrine." Lucius warned.

"This is ridiculous," Dudley finally said, and raised his hand to his defenders when it was obvious they were prepared to continue. "It would be your loss, anyway," Dudley responded with a hint of venom in his eyes. "You walk away now and you'll miss out on the large profits we'll be pulling in. It doesn't seem smart on your part. You've seen the contracts we've already pulled for future jobs…" Dudley paused and furrowed his brow. Then he turned to Lucius and Sirius. "Never mind. We would be better off without having to worry about endorsers who would only be a hindrance at some point. And I have no confidence in the Ministry after the fiasco with Dumbledore. This business does not need Ministry endorsers. I'll make this work with what we have." He said firmly before smirking at the three in front of him. "Look for me in the paper."

Severus watched him walk away with Neville hanging on his arm and had to admit to being impressed. Dudley was cocky; no doubt about that. But also there wasn't any doubt that he would make his venture work. And not only would he make it work, the business would probably succeed. Dudley Dursley was clearly driven.

Lucius looked very pleased with his protégé. "You've made a terrible mistake in snubbing Dudley Dursley," he promised the three speechless wizards before turning to his husband. "Dance with me."

Sirius grinned and was happy to immediately obey his husband's order. Severus snorted before sending a smug smirk at the Ministry officials, deciding he'd had enough time without the partner he wanted. And he went off in search of Hermione.

"A word, please." He said when he at once found her with Minerva and Tom. She opened her mouth, and by the look in her eyes, Severus knew she would deny him. But Tom shoved her forward with a flat look.

"But-"

"Go, Hermione. Stop being so stubborn."

It was only when they disappeared did Tom realized he just put himself in a precarious situation by leaving himself alone with McGonagall. And it seemed Kingsley thought this was his chance, because Tom spotted the Auror making a beeline towards him.

"Where's Luna?" he murmured to himself and then caught the look on McGonagall's face. "With all due respect, Professor. Please stop staring at me as if you expect me to grow three heads and eat all the little children in the world."

"Lovely affair, isn't it?" Minerva asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he was obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"And how are you this evening?"

"Very well. Shacklebolt," Tom said in greeting.

"Riddle."

Tom rolled his eyes. "It's supposed to be a secret."

Shacklebolt's smile was dry. "Most here have Dark Marks. They already know who you are."

"For those who do not, I'd rather keep my true identity a secret for a little bit longer, thanks."

"Why?"

"You're intelligent, Kingsley. Figure it out."

Luna came skipping over, smiling brightly at him. "Tom! Come dance with me again. Please?"

Relief and a warmness flooded Tom's eyes when he looked upon her. "Of course, love." Turning back to Minerva and Kingsley, he nodded his head. "Excuse us."

As he led her away, Kingsley clearly heard him mutter, "Luna, stop calling out my name like that."

"But you like it when I yell out your name. You told me so."

Kingsley laughed when a clear blush flooded Tom's face. "Every time I talk with him some of my guilt diminishes. Seems all of Dumbledore's wrong doing has been wiped away from him."

Minerva continued to watch as the two began to dance. "Perhaps."

Across the room, Severus closed the door to the antechamber and watched Hermione sit on the far couch. "How long do you plan to remain angry?"

"Until you apologize, Severus. You were horrible to me back then. I confronted you about it, and what did you do? You ignored my concern! For you to not even acknowledge it…"

"Then I apologize." He rolled his eyes then. "Yes, forgive my inability to help myself when it comes to putting down annoying fourth years."

Mentally Hermione chuckled. Typical Severus and his snarkiness. That was the only kind of apology she would receive about this. Finally she looked at him with a smirk that hinted at forgiveness. "That doesn't sound as if you mean it."

Her lover sneered. "You know how I feel about you, Hermione. I refuse to get on my knees and beg."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "no one said you had to beg. Lowering to your knees however, could be… fun," she purred and cocked a finger at him.

While her eyes were bright, Severus' eyes had darkened as the folds of her gown fell in between her spread legs. Days had passed since he was able to touch her, and really, how was he supposed to say no to that alluring sight.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Did you see Skeeter's face, Alice? Before the wedding when your mother told Skeeter she resembled her illegal animagus form?" Molly drunkenly giggled. "Ran off so fast… Looking out for any Aurors that might have overheard."

Amortia laughed and wobbled slightly against the wall, holding her champagne flute close against her chest. She, like her friends, had decided to celebrate and let go, and she couldn't' remember how many glasses of the stuff she'd had already. But her friends were right along with her riding the inebriated wave. "Oh Merlin, that was brilliant!" she laughed loudly. "I love Augusta Longbottom! Got dirt on everyone, she does!"

"Taught me so much when I joined the family," Alice proclaimed. She shifted on her feet, and then had to grab Petunia's arm to keep from falling. Petunia's eyes widened, and in her drunken haze she had a moment to realize that they were about to fall and disgrace themselves. Thankfully Molly and Amortia shot forward quicker then they should have been able to, and were able to keep Petunia and Alice from tumbling to the floor. Though after, all four tottered precariously on their feet trying to right themselves.

Petunia snorted and then quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. "I think we've had too much," she giggled behind her hand.

"Here, here!" Alice cried and plucked another flute of champagne from a nearby floating tray.

"Let's make a toast!" Molly cried enthusiastically. She was met with enthusiasm and the other women hastily grabbed full flutes.

_This is the funniest thing I've ever seen! _Harry thought as he and Draco stood back several feet and watched. Draco didn't answer but his roaring mental laughter suggested quite clearly he thought the same. They had come over with thanks for helping out and giving them a wonderful wedding. And quickly realized the four women were all two shades to the wind.

"A toast to Harry and Draco!" Alice proclaimed. "May they always be happy!" The four clinked glasses. Molly and Amortia touched their flutes a bit too roughly and shattered them.

Molly gasped dramatically, "oh now look what I've done! Petunia dear, can you take care of that?"

When Petunia whipped out a wand and vanished the mess, Harry's mouth dropped open. _Did you see that? _

_Yes. Don't know how…_

Alice smiled brightly and squeezed Petunia's arm. "You've learned wonderfully, don't you think ladies?"

"Just like your son!" Alice exclaimed happily as she fetched more champagne for the two.

"I want to make a toast," Petunia spoke softly, "but it's more of a thank you."

"Go on then."

Petunia looked at her friends, "I cannot express my gratitude to you three, to everyone for accepting me and my son. No words come to me that would do to say how much it means to me… You didn't have to. In fact I expected the extreme opposite…"

Alice, Molly, and Amortia converged on the softly crying woman and they embraced her.

_They look younger. You think it's working?_

_Course, Harry. It was Tom and Hermione's idea after all. _

"Ooh, another toast!" Amortia cried excitedly the moment they parted. "A toast to friends and family!"

This time the four clinked their glasses together with a deliberate slowness that made the action last at least half a minute; bending forward at the waist in a comical fashion, barely touching the flutes together, if not at all. This sent Harry and Draco back into hysterics.

"Hopefully friends will legally become family," Molly said happily, looking at Alice and Petunia. "Though I suppose its stupid to hope when it's already a sure thing. If Augusta has her way…"

"Okay, there's something I've been dying to ask," Amortia whispered in a conspiring manner that in no way worked because she was being louder then she had when speaking normally. "What was that the other day with Rodolphus, Petunia? You were so interested when Sirius said he sold his body."

Petunia dropped her eyes to the floor and blushed. A moment later she was wracked with giggles. "I don't rightly know, except when he said that, I had this thrilling feeling…I couldn't help but want to know more."

_No bloody way!_

"What about you and Rabastan, hmm?" Molly inquired. "You keep ignoring the poor boy!"

"Poor boy?" Amortia snorted. Loudly. Then burst into giggles. "Him! The playboy? That rich, yummy, older man playboy? I'm not stupid, ladies! I will not be played! I have a solid head on my shoulders," she raised her glass in the air, losing half of the liquid in doing so, " thank you very much! No playboy will play me!"

"Honestly, Amortia. You're one of the seven. You think Rabastan would be stupid enough to play with you? Not bloody likely."

"I don't know, Molly," Alice scrunched up her nose, and looked as if she were trying to think of something, though it was very hard. "I…remember him at school. He was wild… and sometimes stupid."

"Nonsense! He's a grown man now! Surely he's matured… a little bit." Molly said. "Suppose there's only one way to find out."

Harry held onto Draco's arm to keep from falling over with laughter as Molly grabbed Amortia's arm and Alice took hold of Petunia. _Maybe they've been given too much of the potion? They're acting like schoolgirls. _

Draco slid an arm around Harry's shoulders as they turned to follow the four women. _Much of their current behavior has to do with the champagne they've consumed tonight. The potion is working like it's supposed to. I think._

Rabastan was easily spotted standing against the wall with his brother, watching those around him while Rodolphus' eyes were closed with annoyed frown on his face.

"Hello boys!" Molly greeted loudly, scaring the day lights out of Rodolphus. He flailed slightly as his eyes popped open, and then quickly pressed back against the wall. He recognized four intoxicated women when he saw them, and four together was never a good sign.

_Rodolphus is smarter then I gave him credit for, _Harry thought.

_Yes, and Rabastan looks like he's been pardoned. _

"Ladies," Rabastan smiled at their faintly flushed faces.

"What are you two standing over here looking like wallflowers for?" Alice asked.

When she and the others burst into giggles, Draco's eyes widened in concern. _Erm… maybe they have been given far too much. It needs to be watered down._

"What's going on?" Neville inquired when he and Dudley came up.

Harry tried holding his laughter in as he pointed. "They're a gang now. Hadn't realized they'd grown so close to each other."

"And they're currently sloshed," Draco added.

Disbelief rolled off Dudley at the thought. "Mum has never gotten sloshed. She hardly drinks at all."

"She's drunk," Harry assured him. "Watch."

Rodolphus glanced at his brother, saw he was enjoying the attention and rolled his eyes. "Must be off," he quickly said. "Have things to do… somewhere."

"Nonsense Stay!" Alice grabbed onto his arm to keep him from escaping. "We're all friends here. No need to be shy."

"Are we?" Rodolphus didn't seem the least bit pleased by this and curled his lip slightly while pulling his arm free. "And I beg your pardon, but I'm not shy."

"Rabastan," Molly shook her finger in the wizard's face to get his attention, "we would like to know," here she looked pointedly at Amortia, "how much you've really matured over the years."

Rabastan chuckled, " haven't matured all that much. There's too much fun to be had in life."

"Ha!" Amortia raised a triumphant finger into the air, "I told you!" Her three friends seemed to wilt at his words.

"Hold on," Rabastan grabbed her finger and tugged until she gracelessly fell against his chest. "I said _all that much_. Doesn't mean some things haven't changed. Let's have a dance and I'll tell you what I mean." Amortia was swept away before she could cry for help.

"She'll fall on her arse," Petunia giggled, Rodolphus turned to her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged. "I'd fall on my arse after this much champagne."

Alice's firm nod of agreement was followed by a short silence. After a moment, Rodolphus tried to escape again, and as he began to step away, Alice smiled sweetly and accidentally spilt some champagne on the floor. Molly's grin stretched from ear to ear.

Draco covered his mouth when he saw that smile, and then quickly covered Harry's mouth before his husband could burst out laughing when Molly roughly nudged Petunia, causing her to slip in the liquid.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes even as his arms stretched out to catch her for the second time that night, wondering why he wasn't letting her fall. He finally caught sight of the four _Ukatae_ watching as he steadied the woman. Dudley was glaring. Rodolphus smirked and pulled Petunia tightly against him.

"Fancy a dance?"

Petunia wished she were anywhere else at the moment. "That's not a good idea. I can barely manage to stand."

"No need to worry. What kind of wizard would I be to let you fall on your arse," Rodolphus said as he led her away.

Molly and Alice beamed and saluted each other. "Let's go find our husbands."

Dudley shuddered and wrapped his arms around Neville. "Hold me," he begged. "I feel disgusted."

Harry snorted and leaned into Draco. "Suppose we'll have to wait for another time to thank them."

Draco nodded and then peered closely at Harry's face. "Tired?"

"Nearly run down… can I have some blood?"

"Course, lover. You can have whatever you want." As they went off Harry turned to Dudley.

"Why don't you two go dance," he suggested in a way that was an order.

"Fancy a dance?" Neville snickered at the sick look on his boyfriend's face. "Let's go. We'll stay away from your mother and Rodolphus."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The only reason why she had his shoulder sin a death grip was to keep herself from falling. Never mind the fact that the wizard's arm was securely around her waist, keeping her body pressed against his as they twirled around the dance floor. "It was unkind of you to take me out here when you know I didn't want to."

"How can you be so negative with smiles all the time?"

Amortia laughed before she could help herself, and then gasped softly. "My head's spinning," she murmured and dropped her chin to her chest. It was a surprise when Rabastan didn't make an immediate comment, and as more time passed she could feel the stare of his eyes on the top of her head.

A horrible scream cut through the ceaseless chatter and music and all movement came to a standstill. Everyone started looking around, some frantic to see what the noise had been about. Amortia looked at Rabastan, but he was staring off behind her. She turned and caught sight of Harry and Draco standing outside of the antechamber, the blonde's hand gripping the doorknob while Harry had his face pressed into Draco's chest, shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

After a moment, Draco visible shuddered. "Nothing to worry about!" he finally yelled at the wondering faces, and waved every ones attentions away. "Harry just saw… something."

"Odd." Rabastan turned back to Amortia once the music restarted. "Shall we continue with our previous discussion? The changes of maturity."

A heavy sigh escaped the Healer. "Don't bother. Find another woman to play with. I'm not interested."

"For a smart witch, you really are stupid," he replied in a dark manner.

Amortia raised her eyes to his in surprise and found him glaring at her. "Excuse me?" she said sweetly.

"Don't use the dangerous voice on me right now, woman. For once listen to what I say and stop ignoring the obvious."

Amortia dropped her eyes and tried to ignore the tightening in her chest. "I'm listening."

"Could you look at me when I speak to you?"

The Healer growled under her breath as she raised her eyes to his. "Your glamour's annoying," she mumbled.

Rabastan flashed a ten-watt smile. "I would have announced my intentions in _the Prophet_," he began in a serious manner, " but as I am still a fugitive, that is impossible."

"What intentions?"

"A courtship. One that will end with a marriage. To a woman I will never betray." He thought it was just as well the music came to an end. Amortia was looking a little on the pale side now. As he led her off the floor he continued to say, "I want to be happy, Amortia. I want a family. I had a lot of time to think about things when my brother and I were locked away. I've learned quite a few things in the last half-year… I want you to think about it. Will you do that?"

Amortia blinked. Rabastan took that as a yes. "Good." He bent over and placed a kiss against her neck, just under her earlobe before walking away. Looking over his shoulder, he caught sight of Alice and Molly converging on the stunned witch and laughed when she snatched one of their drinks and downed it.

"What happened? What did he say?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Never mind that for now," Amortia muttered. "We should get Petunia and see Tom. I think I'm going to leave soon."

"She's dancing with Rodolphus," Alice informed her.

"Still?"

Petunia hoped to be released at the end of that song, and was surprised when Rodolphus asked for another. She thought it was pretty much an order since his grip on her had not lightened in the least. As a matter of fact, she was sure the arm around her waist tightened. She had no idea why this was happening. She hadn't seen him dance with anyone all evening. He was intimidating, silent, a complete mystery… This was one situation Petunia didn't know how to navigate.

"I confess to being impressed with your dancing skills," he finally said.

"Thank you," she whispered meekly.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not like your husband. I would much prefer it if you relaxed."

"Easier said then done, isn't it. I don't think I've ever seen you relaxed."

Rodolphus wondered, when was the last time this woman allowed herself the pleasure of relaxing completely around a man? It must have been difficult living with an abusive husband for so many years. "It's a hard thing to do when so many idiots are running around."

"Like my son?"

He laughed then, startling Petunia so much that she nearly squealed in fright. Rodolphus continued to laugh even as he unconsciously pulled her closer to whisper in her ear. "Your son is no idiot."

"Why do you dislike him then?"

"He's a brat. And he annoys the hell out of me- on purpose, may I add. But I don't exactly dislike him. Baiting him brings so much enjoyment. Like now, for instance. He can't stand that I'm dancing with you."

Dudley and Neville were dancing only a few feet away. Her son was looking right at them, glaring something awful. Apparently Neville didn't like to be ignored. They heard his growl clearly enough. He reached up, grabbed Dudley's chin and jerked until he had his boyfriend's full attention.

"Oh look, he's in trouble…" Rodolphus chuckled darkly.

"I see," Petunia went rigid in his arms. "I was merely bait."

"Assuredly."

"Well… this was nice," she gave him a frigid smile and pushed his hand off her hip. "But I think the dance is over."

"The music hasn't stopped," Rodolphus said and forcibly pulled her back, though it wasn't hard to do. The woman couldn't walk a straight line, and she nearly fell again when he took her arm. "The first dance, bait. The second dance, for my enjoyment."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Now that he knew he was about to feast on Draco's blood, Harry's mouth was watering and he tore through the crowds, pulling the tall blonde behind him.

"Eager, are we?" Draco laughed when he wasn't answered. Instead Harry growled when he found the door locked. With a bout of wandless impatient magic, Harry blew the ward and opened the door. And then promptly screamed in terror.

Draco quickly pulled him away before looking in, expecting to find some danger or someone dead.

_Don't look!_ Harry warned as he pressed his face against Draco's chest. It was too late of course. Draco took one look inside, paled, and then shut the door as fast as he could. Harry began shaking his head, trying to rub his eyes against his husband's blood red shirt.

Draco shuddered before looking at the guests, everyone eyeing them in question. "Nothing to worry about! Harry just saw… something." He waved Falde and Talyn back when he saw they were approaching in worry.

He then turned to the _Saen_ assigned to Hermione, standing against the wall only three feet away! "Thank you so much for the fucking warning!" he hissed before dragging Harry away. There was one thing he never wanted to witness, and that was his sister being fucked by his godfather.

The moment they entered the small lounge down the hall, Draco headed straight for the black settee and threw himself onto it, crossing his arms behind his head and getting comfortable. Harry tried clearing his mind of the image they'd just seen by pacing around and mumbling obscenities under his breath. Draco shut his eyes relishing in the peace and quiet, and after a moment said, "come here."

"No."

A silver eye popped open, " no?"

"No, Draco. We can't linger for long and if I give in and go over there, I'm bound to rip your clothes off… You come over here and I'll take the blood from your wrist."

Draco eyed Harry in his long white robe, "since when did you think things through?"

Harry laughed. "Guess you're rubbing off on me."

"Not the way I want right now!"

"I let you rub me off not long ago."

"And I enjoyed it as much as you did. But now I want to do more." The blonde threw an arm out and cocked a finger at his husband. "Harry, come here."

Verdant eyes widened when he felt an invisible rope wrap around his waist and tug him in Draco's direction. "Draco, stop!"

"No."

The invisible rope pulled until Harry was sprawled on top of him. The Gryffindor glared as he shifted and straddled the smug blonde. "You're not helping at all!"

"Don't get mad," Draco let his hands drift inside of the white robe to grip Harry's hips, "this is better anyway. Isn't it?" he asked and arched his own hips off the cushions.

"Give me your wrist," Harry hissed, whether from the friction being created or from impatience, the blonde didn't know. "Blood now!"

Draco released a frustrated breath and thrust his wrist out. Harry's weak growl reached the blonde's ears just as he felt the pleasant pain of Harry's fangs sink into his flesh. The growl turned into loud purring as he lapped and sucked on the pale wrist, hungrily drinking in Draco's life force. The Slytherin's head fell back with a low moan as his eyelids flickered and then fell with a lethargic pleasure.

Harry's bright green eyes focused on his lover's pale face when he licked the fang marks closed then ignored Draco's growl of displeasure when slid off and knelt on the floor beside the settee. Harry raised his wrist to the lax blonde just as the door was opened and Tom entered, followed closely by the drunken gang.

"Excuse us," Tom immediately said upon entering. "I didn't sense you two in here."

"No worries. It's better if you're here anyway." A growl vibrated against his wrist as it was jerked up to allow Draco's glare to meet his eyes. The Gryffindor returned the glare by smiling brightly and carding his fingers through the blonde locks he loved so much. Draco's glare faltered before disappearing all together. He rolled his eyes and subtly leaned into Harry's caress.

"At least we didn't walk in on them doing more." Alice whispered to Petunia.

Molly snorted and then covered her mouth before more giggles could escape. Her friends quickly and loudly agreed with her as they continued to watch the blood drinking. It was an odd sight and completely captivated their attentions.

Once again, Harry had the undeniable urge to laugh at the youthful curiosity he felt coming from them. "_Tom,_ _would that potion you and Hermione made enable Aunt Petunia to do magic?_"

"_I shouldn't think so. Why?_"

Alice shushed her friends, "they're speaking _Ukatae_ again. Such a beautiful language."

"_We saw her,_" Draco responded after licking the blood from his lips and teeth. "_Pulled out a wand and vanished something._"

"_Really?_" Tom turned to gaze at the woman. "Ms. Evans, do you own a wand?"

Petunia remained silent, suddenly very nervous now that all three _Ukatae_ were staring intently at her. Molly and Alice gave her a little shove when Tom narrowed his eyes at her silence.

"Yes, I have a wand."

Tom quirked a brow and came to stand in front of her. "And you can use it?"

"Yes, of course."

Alice stepped forward, "she's splendid. We've been teaching her for over a month."

"I would not have requested this if I was unable to do magic." Petunia supplied.

"What request?" Harry inquired.

"She wants the Dark Mark."

"Brilliant," Harry beamed as he sat beside Draco. "Give it to her!"

Draco threw an arm around his shoulders, and after a moment started to rub his thumb up and down Harry's throat in a familiar fashion. "Perhaps you should wait until you are sober," he suggested to Petunia.

"I made my decision before this night," she hastened to say.

Following that Tom told her to bare her shoulder and she was quickly given the Mark. She blubbered a little bit, but when Tom gave her a sharp look, her lips clamped shut in a thin white line and made no more noise.

"_So if it isn't the potion that has given her magic,_" Harry asked after Tom summoned more champagne with a great amount of amusement, as the ladies were calling for more toasts, "_then_ _how could she wield a wand?_"

Tom took in a chair beside the settee and watched the witches socializing. Apparently the four women forgot they weren't the only ones around. The young _Ukatae_ were completely ignored. "_Not all_ _Squibs are completely muggle,_ Draco said in answer to Harry's question. "_Some have enough magic to be able to wield a wand to do very meager spells._"

Tom frowned. "_We've been under the impression that she didn't have any magic._"

"_Then ask her if you're so curious._"

"Aunt Petunia? How are you able to do magic?"

"I'm not sure. One morning I woke up feeling strange, and then later…" she trailed off and Harry felt she was embarrassed.

Molly rubbed her arm in understanding of her reluctance to go on. "She had a little fit and did a bit of accidental magic, Harry dear. We were all there to see it."

"And then we took her to Diagon Alley and she was able to choose a wand." Amortia said.

Alice nodded along. "Yes, and since then we've been teaching her."

"And," Tom began flatly, "why were we never informed of this new development?"

"We haven't told anyone." Molly replied responding to Tom's flat look with one of her own.

"_Anyway,_" Harry hurried on, "_that potion should be watered down we think. These four have been acting like they're teenage girls. Giggling, running around, and pulling pranks. Trying to set the single ones up. You should have seen Molly shove Aunt Petunia into Rodolphus as he tried to get away._"

"Funny stuff," Draco agreed.

"_They do look younger_," Tom agreed as he studied them closely. "_And it's only been a couple of weeks since we started administering the potion._"

"_Are we're sure it's the potion? Because the others we've been giving it to don't seem to have been affected as much._"

Tom rolled his eyes. "_They're drunk, Draco. And this is a very exciting night for them. They've been working on your wedding for weeks. I'm not sure their attitudes tonight have anything to do with the potion._ _But we should water it down just to be on the safe side._"

Draco snorted, "_when have you ever done anything on the safe side?_"

Tom cupped his chin in thought. "_Surely there must be something_…"

"_When are we going to tell them?_" Harry asked. "_They'll start to notice soon themselves._"

"_We'll tell them when they notice. Should be a fun experience,_" Tom laughed at Harry's stricken look.

"We should get back," Draco stood and pulled Harry up. "We're going to say goodbye, and then start on our honeymoon."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Annoyance clouded Dudley's mind. He and Neville had been dancing for a while, and everything had been fine at first. Neville seemed very eager to press against him as they danced around, but after a time, the Gryffindor seemed to take a step back. Mentally and physically. There was now at least a foot between them at all times as they danced and Dudley couldn't figure out what was going on.

In the end he became fed up with trying to coax his boyfriend into relaxing, having no success at all, and stepped back completely. "This isn't right. Why are you being cold?"

Neville didn't reply, but the flickering in his eyes indicated he knew exactly what Dudley was talking about. And yet the Gryffindor remained quiet. He only stood there staring at the floor. Dudley felt like yelling his frustration out from the top of his lungs and the only way to stamp out that urge was to walk away. Neville didn't even go after him. This lack of reaction made Dudley's chest hurt so bad that he had to sit down and put his head between his knees until he could take deep breaths without feeling an ache. He couldn't understand why Neville didn't talk to him. Or why Neville was intent on keeping him at arms length.

"What's the matter, Dudley?"

He raised his head and looked over to find Luna sitting next to him. He tried smiling at her. "Nothing, Luna. Good here."

"Did you forget who you're speaking to? I can tell when a lie is floating in front of me."

"Sorry for lying."

"It's something personal then. Hmm?" Dudley nodded. "Well don't worry. It'll work out." She smiled brightly and then was gone as quickly as she'd come. Dudley returned his head to his hands and shook his head. It would never work out unless Neville talked.

At that moment, Neville was seeking out his mum and came upon his father first. "Have you seen mum?"

Frank snorted. "She's with her friends. Last I saw they were leaving the room with… Luther."

"Oh, right."

"Something wrong, son?"

The Gryffindor opened his mouth to lie, only to be interrupted by the Smith family coming up on them. The next few minutes, Neville's worry was replaced with more anger then he'd ever felt before. Zacharias and his parents were standing here in front of him basically demanding a marriage contract. Stating it would be in the Longbottoms' best interests to join with them. A fire was blazing in Neville's eyes by the time Mr. Smith was nearly finished with his pompous and ridiculous speech.

Smith's father adopted a self-satisfied smirk as he looked at Frank. "You'll certainly need help when the Aurors start to investigate your family, Longbottom. A contract between us will provide you with protection."

"Protection from what?" Frank asked in bewilderment.

"Surely you realize your recovery is seen as highly suspicious, as well as you residing with the Malfoys, who have always been named Dark wizards and witches. The public will demand an investigation. Certain things may be uncovered…"

Frank clenched his fists at his sides. "You're delusional if you think-"

Neville turned and smiled warmly at the younger Smith. "Perhaps we should speak privately."

"Thought you would never ask," Smith answered with his own leering smile. They went off to a relatively private spot at the back of the ballroom. Smith dropped a hand on Neville's shoulder as they walked. The Gryffindor ground his teeth as he continued to lead the way, but let it be because it was only adding to the force behind the eruption he knew was coming. And Neville wanted to explode. So he would leave that disgusting appendage on his shoulder because he wanted Smith to think he was a pushover, knowing that was one reason why Smith wanted him so badly. Smith wanted easy prey. But unfortunately for the Hufflepuff, he'd chosen incorrectly. Apparently someone forgot to mention Neville's fortified backbone.

"_Imperio_." Neville said as soon as Smith tried to press him back against the marble wall. Smith's eyes glazed over and his face went slack. Neville slapped the hand off his shoulder with a growl of disgust, "you're going to go tell your family that you are returning to Hogwarts immediately. Explain you've become tired. After you do this, you will make sure your Housemates see you before climbing into bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I'll arrange a meeting for us. And don't forget to smile as if I've agreed to the marriage."

Smith nodded dumbly as a bright smile lit his face. Neville nodded, put on his own smile, and they both returned to their parents. Frank looked confused as to why he was smiling so nicely to a boy he knew Neville hated. And more, why wasn't Neville looking the least put out that the Smiths were demanding an alliance by marriage when Neville was in love with Dudley.

"Mother, Father. I must return to school. I'm afraid I'm worn out. We can talk about the contract at another time."

Smith's parents did not offer to walk him out. Neville nodded to his father and then quickly found Ozemir, pulling the Scholar aside and explaining exactly what he wanted to happen next. Smith returned to school using the Floo Lucius had connected to Hogwarts. Just as Neville instructed, Smith quickly returned to his House and was seen by many of his friends. He paused only long enough to make his excuses and retired to bed, promising a detailed report of the wedding come morning. Once he was lying down, fully clothed on his bed, Ozemir came and Shadowed him back to Malfoy Manor.

By the time Neville stepped into the garden, the devastating frustration had only managed to keep him from trying to calm down. Dudley was ignoring him now and that had added on another layer to his black mood. Anger over his inability to trust Dudley with his embarrassment manifested into something that scared Neville even as he allowed it to consume him and unfortunately for Zacharias Smith, the Gryffindor decided to take out his problems on him.

Smith stood beneath one of his trees when Neville found him and that added on another level of loathing. It was as if Smith was tainting the love he'd put into growing those trees and the Hufflepuff was just begging for what was about to happen.

"Follow me." Neville instructed. Smith paced after Neville until they were clear of the trees.

From a dark shadow created by the manor, Ozemir and Brumek watched Neville with the unsuspecting human. Ozemir narrowed his eyes when he Neville's aura flickered and then changed drastically to dark colors. "Oh, he's special!" he cried quietly in excitement.

Brumek rolled his eyes. "Obviously, you idiot. Otherwise he wouldn't have become Harry's _Mar'raeh_."

"Besides that," Ozemir pointed at Neville who was now standing quietly in from of Smith, simply staring at him. "Focus on his aura."

Brumek squinted and then growled in frustration. "I've never been good at seeing auras, Scholar. What's going on?"

"He's got an aura like mine! Just watch. That human is not walking away from this." Ozemir lifted a hand and murmured quietly, erecting a bubble of silence around the two standing several yards away.

Neville studied Smith a moment before releasing the Hufflepuff from the Imperio curse. Smith's eyes returned to normal, and a smug smirk appeared when he realized he and Neville were alone. Neville broke his mental restraints and literally tore that smirk off with his claws. Pain exploded from Smith's eyes as he dropped to his knees, crying out pitifully, clutching hands over the gaping hole that had been a mouth only seconds ago. There wasn't any hesitation in Neville's first attack, nor for the rest as he continued his assault, growling and kicking Smith's chest, sending the pale wizard onto his back. Neville fell over him, grabbed his wrists and held them securely over his head before slamming a fist into Smith's face over and over again, thrilled by the feel of bone and teeth crushing under his knuckles even as tears of anger and frustration fell down his face.

None of those emotions had anything to do with killing Smith. Neville didn't give two Knuts about the face he was pulverizing. Smith was only a human after all. An expendable human. An easy target to take out his frustrations on. A human asking for it for too many weeks now. Smith finally stepped over the line by threatening his family.

Brumek watched with wide eyes. He'd seen this kind of unleashed passion before. In the realm, when young ones training to be warriors were finally thrust into their first battles. It never took long for the fighting to push everything away, leaving only the urge to destroy the opponent at all costs. Sometimes zoning out to a berserk level. Not all training warriors fought that way and so easily, but Brumek had come across a few.

"Look at the darkness," Ozemir breathed when Neville finally released Smith's hands and jumped to his feet. Smith was unconscious by this time and hardly breathing. But Neville wasn't finished and with a low growl, the Gryffindor started kicking Smith wherever he could and screaming out his frustration. "He's reveling in it. It's usually us, the nice ones, who enjoy the darkness the most when we let it take over."

"I'm well aware of that fact. You're insane when you get angry and that darkness has nothing to do with the demon."

Ozemir sighed and watched Neville grow still, staring down at the body growing cold at his feet. "He's such an adorable young one."

Brumek turned and met Ozemir's gaze. "Adorable is not the word I would use to describe him at the moment."

"He's dead," Neville suddenly announced just two feet away from them. "Could you take care of the body?"

Ozemir moved forward to dab at the tears on the Gryffindor's cheeks with part of his robes. "Of course, young one." He then drew Neville into his chest and murmured soothing words, knowing why Neville was so upset and wishing to ease some of the pain. He was slightly surprised the young one allowed his touch.

"I'll do it," Brumek said.

Ozemir returned Neville to the ballroom only after the Gryffindor had calmed down and his appearance had been fixed. The Scholar reconstructed the young one's glamour and cleaned up the blood and other nasty things that had clung to Neville during the attack.

"That was my first kill," Neville murmured, both in awe and shock. "I just killed him…"

"Without any weapons. That was brilliant!" Ozemir waved his hand as if it were no concern. "He'd been warned anyway."

"His father was trying to threaten my family," Neville growled. "They were going to threaten us just so that bastard could have me… for what? A plaything?" he stopped suddenly when Dudley stepped in front of them.

"Neville I want to talk to you," he stiffly announced while glaring at Ozemir's arm, which was draped around the Gryffindor's shoulders. Ozemir wisely dropped his arm and departed.

Neville took a deep breath. "I don't think I can."

"We're talking about this. Now," hissed Dudley as he grabbed Neville's hand and dragged the Gryffindor out of the ballroom.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco and Harry finally bid goodbye to their guests, announcing they were off to Venice for a four-day honeymoon. They eagerly left the ballroom, laughing over the lies. They really weren't going to spend most of their time in Venice. That was only an alibi of sorts.

"When are you going to take that robe off?" Draco asked dispelled his glamour.

Harry stopped and frowned. "Why?" he spread his hands down the beautiful white robe, "don't you like it?"

"Yes. But I like what you're wearing underneath even more. Those trousers, those boots, that tunic… Just take it off already!"

Harry laughed lightly, "those things? Or the robe?"

Draco growled and prowled Harry back to the wall, "since we're about to go out, you can't very well do what I really want!"

"Okay! Calm down…" Harry smirked and removed the robe. "There, happy?"

"No…" Harry looked confused. The idiot was adorable when his brow furrowed in confusion. "Your glamour, love."

"Oh, right." As soon as his glamour was gone, Harry had a hot blonde plastered against him, warm lips cascading down his neck and strong hands gripping his arse tightly.

"Merlin, you're so sexy," Draco murmured before sliding his tongue over a jumping pulse point.

Harry giggled and tilted his head to the side. His eyes were just closing when he heard something. "What's that?"

"My lips on your neck," the blonde murmured.

"No. Shhh, listen." Harry grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hall until they came to the library doors.

"Harry," the blonde whined.

"Shhh!" Immediately he recognized his cousin's voice.

Dudley seemed aggravated and was yelling, "why won't you tell me what's wrong? Do you expect me to figure it out on my own? Am I supposed to sort through all these conflicting emotions I feel coming from you? What is it, Neville?"

Draco growled in frustration. "It's just your idiot cousin. Let's go."

"Dudley…" Neville murmur softly, obviously trying to soothe Dudley's anger.

"Does this have to do with Harry?"

Draco stopped from trying to pull Harry away and turned back to the door, suddenly more interested in hearing out the argument.

"Harry doesn't have anything to do with this. Why are you bringing it up again?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand, hoped the two inside weren't facing the door, and quickly Shadowed in. Neville and Dudley were at the other side of the library standing in front of the fireplace. They weren't paying attention to anything but each other and the eavesdroppers quickly hid behind a bookshelf. They had enough training that the two untrained _Ukatae_ wouldn't be able to sense them. Draco twisted around to lean against the bookcase, burying hands deep within the pockets of his very nice dress slacks. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back; appearing as if he didn't care about what was going on. Harry rolled his eyes knowing damn well Draco was listening intently. What was the point of acting that way when he'd been the one who took the eavesdropping a step further by moving into the library?

_We shouldn't be listening, _he thought while quietly pushing a couple of books over in order to see. Dudley had been pacing around since Neville last spoke, and it looked like he was having trouble with what he wanted to say next.

"You never answered me when I brought it up," Dudley finally said. "I realized… you've always been concerned about him. More then most. It just seems…"

"What are you trying to say?" Neville asked flatly and crossed his arms.

Dudley stopped and faced him. "Do you fancy him?"

Neville's smile was as flat as his voice. "That's ridiculous."

"Come on, Neville. I've seen the way you two are. You write about him often enough. Is he why you wont take this," he pointed between the two of them, "our relationship to the next step? I can't help but think your thoughts of him are keeping you away from me."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. _He's an idiot. _

_He's confused. _

Neville snarled at his boyfriend, "it's always about you, isn't' it? You're always pointing a finger at other people! Harry's my best friend, Dudley! That's it. He has nothing to do with us and you know that. You don't hear me going on about how much you write about the blokes you work with!"

"I don't know what to think! I've been trying…" Dudley blew out a breath, and when he next spoke his words were soft, his look entreating. "You keep sending me mixed signals, images keep popping into my head and I have to work so hard to keep myself in check. It's not like I'm experienced with relationships, but I know hurting you is the last thing I want to do. Driving you away would kill me. But you- you're already trying to keep me away. I don't know what to do because you won't tell me what's wrong. I'm sorry if that comes off as selfish! I don't know how to fix this!"

When Neville didn't answer for a long time, Dudley threw his hands up in frustration as he spun away. When the silence stretched on still, he tipped his head back and crossed his arms behind his head. His next words came out as if he were tired. "Why the fuck are you still embarrassed about telling me important stuff? Or anything at all? I thought we passed this particular block of yours.

"Stop thinking I'm one of those people who thought you deserved ridicule when you were younger, stupid people who made you think speaking your mind would be looked down on. Never once have I thought that. This isn't some little thing, Neville. You're the first person I've ever opened up to completely. When I feel something, I always tell you about it, even if I'm unsure and uneasy about the reaction you might have. I can do that because I know you'll listen without judging me. I thought it was the same for you. I thought you trusted me."

"I do trust you!" Neville backed away until he could fall into a chair, "I'm sorry. I just…"

Dudley dropped his arms and turned back to face his reluctant counterpart. "Don't apologize to me, Neville. Talk to me."

Neville nodded and after only a slight hesitation, he finally blurted out what had been on his mind. "It's the ache, Dudley. I'm afraid of the pain. I should have mentioned it before."

Draco prepared to open his mouth and remind Neville that as _Ukatae_ mates, pain lasts seconds, and not at all if the partner knows how to prepare properly. Luckily Harry shoved him before he would make their presence known.

_Not that kind of pain. _

Dudley blinked a few times. That's not what he expected to hear. But then his eyes brightened and a slow cocky grin stretched across his face."Come on, Nev. There will be no pain for you. I don't plan to rush into anything, if you know what I mean…"

Draco smirked. _See? Dursley's thinking the same thing. _

_Just proves how insensitive Slytherins are. _

The blonde rounded on his mate._ Don't you put him in my House!_

Harry shook his head in amusement. _Face it, Draco. He would have been a Slytherin. _

"No, that's not it, Dudley. I want to be closer to you. I want it so bad. I think about it all the time," he stared at his hands that were folded in his lap, "but I know that if we slept together, being separated from you would become worse then it already is. The ache would only grow. I think… I really think I'd go out of my mind. When we're separated, it feels like I'm not whole. My mind is scattered in so many directions. I'm cold all the time. I don't want it to get worse, Dudley."

_That's why…_ Harry looked saddened that he hadn't realized. _It must be so hard._

_We never had to deal with separation. Not like that._

Neville finally met Dudley's stunned gaze and nodded. "That's why I haven't brought up the subject of us being life mates. I figured talk like that would, I don't know… trigger more. And I'm sorry," Neville bowed his head again, "I guess I have been using Harry as a barrier."

The relief in Dudley's eyes dimmed. His mouth was slightly open as if he were on the verge of speaking, only to be stopped by some profound thought. After a moment he turned and sat into the chair beside the Gryffindor. "Fuck. I never thought of that."

"I should have said something before now."

"You're right though," Dudley relaxed into the chair and grinned at the Gryffindor. "I can hardly stand to be away from you now."

"Sure. That must be why you ran away when Gran mentioned the marriage contract. Because you can't stand to be away from me now."

"Give me a break, Neville."

"Are you going to tell me why-"

"I knew she was scheming!"

Harry's eyes widened as he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd spoken.

Draco snorted. "Fat load of good that does now," he drawled before striding out into sight. Not one sign of guilt marred his features while Harry drowned in it as he followed slowly after.

"Can't believe you guys were listening," Dudley started in a tone trembling with anger as he and Neville faced them. "How long were you standing there?"

"That depends, Dursley. When did you start arguing?"

It was obvious by the flickering emotions on his face that Dudley was trying to rein in his temper. "Okay, look. I get that we have to do what you say, follow your every order, but our relationship is none of your fucking business. And I have the Knowledge too, Malfoy. You can't fuck with me about my mate."

"I heard my husband's name. I had a right to listen," was Draco's pompous reply. "And I must say, for you to even think that Neville fancied Harry… well," Draco snorted.

"Wouldn't you have thought Neville's attitude in regards to Harry bordered on crushing. Neville pops out of nowhere to pull him away from staring at you, tried to keep Harry from thinking about you all the time. I couldn't help but see something there."

"Now that you mention it…" Draco looked to Neville who was starting to get pissed again.

"Can't believe you're agreeing with him!" Neville cried.

"Draco, you know that's impossible," Harry pointed out.

"No it's not. They hadn't met each other yet. That bond didn't connect until Dursley became a wizard… Neville could have fancied you at one time. He's always been truly loyal to you, protecting you in his own way…"

"Harry deserved it! No one else could see the pain!" Neville shouted at Draco and his idiot boyfriend. Harry gaped at the anger pouring from him. "He's my friend and he's always stuck up for me. If no one else was going to help then I would. I wanted to and I don't care what any of you say! I never fancied Harry like that. The thought never crossed my mind. You two are IDIOTS!" Neville stormed out of the library. "BLOODY IDIOTS!"

"How am I supposed to keep my hands off when he looks like that right now," Dudley murmured as he walked after the Gryffindor.

"No more listening in on private personal conversations," Harry said as they left the library. "Rude of us. It was rude," he said firmly when Draco opened his mouth. " Don't try to deny it."

"You started the eavesdropping," Draco reminded him.

Harry passed him and shrugged, "Don't really remember. I'm sure I didn't."

"Rubbish!" Draco laughed as he caught up. After a moment he glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Did you ever fancy Neville?"

Harry dropped half lidded green eyes to study his long nails. "Would you like it if you were forever unable to fuck me senseless? Because I will rip off your cock, lover."

"No, then." Draco cleared his suddenly dry throat before calling out for Ozemir.

"You really want to go now," the Scholar asked when he appeared. "But I'm having so much fun!"

"We're ready to begin the honeymoon. It's time for Draco and I to have some fun."

"But… I haven't even annoyed Brumek to the point of unhealthiness. He hasn't once threatened me with his sword! Goals have been set, young one! I always reach my goals! Just a bit more time," Ozemir batted his long white eyelashes at them. "Please?"

Harry laughed and playfully pushed Ozemir. "There will be plenty of other times to break Brumek's control. Not now though. We have to leave before _he_ does."

"We're going now." Draco stated firmly. "I suggest you get on with your mission." Draco took Harry's hand and they continued down the hallway. Ozemir watched in confusion as the two walked towards a natural shadow made by the dim light in the hallway. Harry threw a grin over his shoulder as they walked into the darkened area, and then to Ozemir's astonishment, the two faded away as they walked into it. As if that shadow had been a doorway to somewhere. They knew how to Shadow now- having quickly learned after receiving the Knowledge- but Ozemir knew the difference between Shadow and the natural shading of light. And no Shadow had been activated. There had been no sound indicating Apparition so they didn't go the wizards' way either. He stared in dumb silence a moment, and then ran to the shadow. It was an ordinary shadow. No magic, no doorway, nothing!

Ozemir's growing excitement far outweighed the bafflement! He knew Harry and Draco had not fallen into danger. Harry's parting grin said as much. The brunette had known what was about to happen. So no worries over that then. But still…what they had done was no normal thing. The Scholar didn't know of any _Ukatae_ who could travel in such a way. This was a first for him! And for Scholars, firsts of this nature tended to be a highlight at any time.

"Scholar?"

Ozemir finally turned from his thoughtful observations to look at Vendyl. And it was then he realized the _Saen_ could not track the young ones without knowing how they departed. "You already know where they are headed. Go there. They will not detour along the way."

A few minutes later, Brumek came in search of his mate and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the idiot Scholar walking in and out of a shadow. Just hopping in and out, muttering nonsense and looking both confused and elated. Over a stupid shadow.

"Care to explain why you've suddenly gone insane?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley ran after Neville and caught the Gryffindor in the Floo room. "Where are you going?"

"Going back to school!" he snapped. "The wedding's over and the reception will be over soon."

"But- you said you had permission from Professor Snape to stay here the length of the honeymoon."

"I've changed my mind." Neville threw the powder into the fireplace and watched the flames jump and turn green.

"You don't have a glamour on!" Dudley reminded, hoping to stall his mate's departure.

"I'll fix it when I get into Lucius' office," Neville replied flatly as he stepped into the flames and turned to face Dudley.

"Goddammit, Neville! I'm sorry. Please don't go! I've been looking forward to spending time with you. Yes, I was being stupid. You don't fancy Harry, you never did. I know..." he trailed off, finally noticing the mischievous look in Neville's gleaming eyes.

"The Nest!" Neville called and was quickly swept away.

"Thank God!" Dudley laughed as he grabbed more Floo powder and threw it in.

The Nest was the term his mother had decided to use for their house when concerning the Floo. He wasn't certain why she'd called it that, only that she and her friends had come up with the name. And he had a feeling it had to do with what the four were secretly meeting about when they weren't discussing the wedding. However, at the moment he wasn't concerned about that. All he cared about was that his mate had just Flooed to his manor and was probably waiting for him to join. And even though following was probably not the best thing to do, Dudley went anyway. They may be trying to keep from having sex now, but Dudley wasn't about to stop touching his mate altogether. And he'd be damned if he were going to give up the chance to simply bask in Neville's company when they were rarely afforded a chance to be alone.

The parlor was empty when he arrived but he quickly found Neville leaning against the barrister of the stairs. Looking off, apparently lost in thought.

"Smith and his father tried to pressure my family into an arranged marriage," Neville said lightly when Dudley began to climb the stairs with him.

Dudley stopped with one foot on the next step. "What?"

Neville grabbed his hand to keep him moving. "Not a problem now."

Not a problem? Not a fucking problem?! Yes it was a Goddamn problem! Someone was trying to take what was his. Dudley pulled his hand free."How so?" he growled.

"Smith's dead now. Just thinking about it makes me…" Neville's eyes glazed over as he thought about ever detail of Smith's demise. "Killed him with my bare hands."

Dudley stood stiffly, absolutely stunned by the change of emotion flowing from his mate. He didn't have time to make sense of it when Neville suddenly lunged forward and trapped him against the railing. "It was liberating, really."

"Erm…" Dudley gripped Neville's shoulders and tried to push him away a bit. "I don't think I've ever been as turned on as I am now." He groaned when Neville licked his fangs and pressed in further, obviously in the mood to tease him to death. "And I don't think I've ever been this scared of you before. Another turn on. And because I want you so bad right now, maybe you should back up since we've decided not to mate yet." Neville went on to fuel his arousal by pouting. That small little pout only Dudley had ever noticed.

"You made me mad, and now that thrill is back…. I don't care. We should mate."

Dudley closed his eyes. This could not be happening! Why now? This was so not cool. _Must be strong!_

"Here's a brilliant idea! Let's go to bed- Neville," he began patiently when the Gryffindor's eyes lit up. "We've just come from arguing about why you've been keeping distance between us. And you were right about that. It'll be too hard. So we're just going to sleep right now."

"But you want to!"

"No. Not after realizing that your worries are completely founded. Honestly I think we really would go insane. What we have isn't normal. Our emotions are too acutely attached. I sometimes feel like the world is lost when I can't touch you whenever I want. When I can't be with you, can't see or talk to you… I don't want to imagine how it would be if I finally made you mine completely, and then we separated again. I'd rather have Malfoy torture me for weeks on end."

By now Neville's pout was less of a tease and more the real thing. "This isn't fair!"

Dudley agreed full heartedly. "With me working all the time and you having to go to school… We'll be separated for some time until you graduate. We need to be strong and not give in until we can."

He knew Neville understood. Understood long before Dudley had. But the Gryffindor was still half enthralled, half lost to his need, which made Dudley's rejection sting. Neville's state of being at the moment had Dudley wishing to know exactly what the Gryffindor had done to Smith in order to have him acting like this. As the Gryffindor backed up and his eyes flashed wildly, Dudley was almost sure the kill had swept away the remaining human traits, opened Neville up to being completely _Ukatae_.

Neville growled as he spun around and bounded up the rest of the stairs. Dudley winced when his bedroom door was slammed shut. He was grateful at least that Neville hadn't gone back to Malfoy Manor before then wondering how Neville knew which room belonged to him.

Dudley tried to think about anything that might strip the arousal away as he climbed the rest of the stairs. And Goddammit, nothing seemed to work. He supposed it was just as well Neville was mad at him again, because he probably would have given in if Neville tried something while they were in bed. But now he would be spending the night in one of the guest rooms. There was reason to piss Neville off further.

Twenty minutes later, Dudley was staring up at the ceiling with his arms crossed under his head, now thinking he was an idiot for refusing Neville. He looked to the door a moment before it was opened. Neville came in, shut the door, and yawned as he padded over to the bed. He looked half asleep already. Not only that, but he'd found some of Dudley's old pajamas and put them on. He didn't say anything as he pulled back the covers and as soon as he was in the bed, Neville turned in and pressed against Dudley, laying an ear against his rapidly beating heart.

"You're trying to kill me," Dudley whispered as he wrapped Neville in his arms.

"Just think about your mum and Rodolphus," was the lazy reply. "Looked really close on the dance floor. Maybe Rodolphus likes your mum as well… wouldn't that be something?"

"Bloody hell, Neville!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius happily sneered in farewell at the backs of most guests over an hour after Harry and Draco departed. The guests who remained were welcome and most likely had rooms prepared at the manor whether they were staying or not. Amortia had thought to stay the night when she first arrived, but after Rabastan's surprising declaration, she took herself home to think things through, leaving Molly, Alice, and Petunia left to continue their private celebrations out on a wide balcony. Others soon joined them, and as the last sat down, he was looked at with surprise.

"Rudo? What brings you to the world of the living?" Sirius asked with a grin. "I was sure you'd be down in your coffin as soon as you could."

"Not amused," he replied while taking an available seat.

"Is it wrong to feel sad the wedding is over?" Alice wondered.

"It was so… I was so HAPPY! And I wasn't the one getting married!" Molly gushed and took up the hand of her husband.

"It was better then what I imagined," Petunia said softly. "But that's surely because of Harry and Draco. Their emotions seemed to permeate around the place."

Lucius stretched his legs out in front of him, "you four did a wonderful job. There's no doubt about that."

"We did, didn't we!" Alice beamed and the three made yet another toast.

"Maybe you should stop drinking," Frank suggested when his wife burst into uncontrollable giggles after Molly whispered something into her ear.

"You three could fill a pond with the amount you've ingested already." Sirius laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender when he was suddenly thrown three glares.

"What happened with the Smiths', Frank?" Lucius inquired. "Blackmail was mentioned?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. Frank scowled. "Smith demanded a union between our sons. He was suggesting blackmail, but how would that have worked out for him. Blackmail us on what?"

"Smith falls prey to too many of his son's whims."

"Luce, you didn't just say that as if it were unthinkable…"

"Are you implying I give in to Draco's every wish?"

"Not implying. Stating."

"If that were true, my son would have been much happier growing up. But unfortunately I was the selfish one and pressed my own wishes upon him."

"But you would give in to his every whim now," Rabastan pointed out.

Lucius ignored the truth of that statement. "What did you do about Smith?"

"Neville was there and he pulled his classmate aside. When they came back, both had smiles on their faces as if they'd come to an agreement. Smith informed his parents he was returning to school and left shortly after. Neville departed before I could ask for an explanation."

"Surely he didn't agree," Molly said, glancing at Petunia.

"He wouldn't!" Alice defended.

"Neville and Dudley are life mates." Sirius announced, "it's unlikely Neville would give in to Smith's demands."

"Which means that smile on Neville's face must have been calculated." Lucius went on, enjoying the look of shock on Petunia and Neville's parents' faces. "We must remember he is a _Ukatae_. He would not have taken well to the Smiths' pushing. _Ukatae_ are not ones to be manipulated."

"You think he did something to the Smith boy?" asked Rodolphus, finally interested in the conversation.

Sirius sat forward to put his elbows on the table, "even nice ones like Neville will turn violent, deadly without thought. Ozemir is a prime example."

"He was already upset when the Smiths arrived with their pompous attitude." Frank remembered. "I thought it was strange he came back from their private meeting smiling like that. Neville had always disliked that boy. Disgust was the word he used to describe Zacharias Smith."

Lucius started tapping his fingers on the table and looked around thoughtfully. "We must be prepared for anything in the next few days if Neville took care of it. Including being questioned by Aurors. Smith was threatening your family. And even if it was nonsense, Neville will have taken it personally."

"Did you see him when those Ministry bastards were talking down to Dudley?" Sirius nudged Lucius, who nodded. "Neville growled and Merlin, I thought he was going to rip their heads off!"

"Those idiots will regret saying what they did."

"Even if they don't, Dudley doesn't need to care. Unfortunately his skills are growing." Rodolphus looked to the lady sitting beside him. "Have you seen what your son's been doing?"

"Not yet. But," Petunia turned to friends, "hopefully we'll get a first hand look soon."

"What have you four been planning?" Sirius and Rabastan inquired in unison.

Molly smiled with excitement. "It's a secret."

"If it weren't a secret, we'd already know." Rodolphus drawled. "That's why we're asking."

Lucius suddenly sucked in a breath and doubled over. Sirius was kneeling beside him in an instant, fear coloring his face. "Lucius? Luce, what's wrong?"

"Think I've had too much to eat tonight," the blonde murmured.

Sirius sat back and blew out a breath. "That's it? Merlin, Lucius. You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh, well pardon me for scaring you! I only feel like I could vomit a country at the moment!" Lucius quickly stood and strode into the manor. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, knowing he was now not allowed to touch his husband tonight.

"Fuck it all!" he snapped as he slowly followed his husband.

"Poor Lucius," Alice murmured.

Rabastan laughed and stood. "I feel sorry for Sirius."

"He definitely deserves the pity in this situation," Rodolphus murmured as he watched his brother also leave to retire for the night. He was only gone a few seconds and the creeping silence was destroyed when Lucius bellowed a curse, which was shortly followed by the sound of Sirius moaning in pain. And then they could clearly hear Rabastan laughing his arse off while trying to yell out encouragements to Sirius. Shortly after that the Longbottoms and Weasleys left; Molly and Alice giving their friend knowing looks as they left Petunia alone with Rodolphus.

After a moment, when it seemed the wizard had no intention of moving, Petunia cleared her throat and stood, conscious that the wizard's eyes were firmly on her. "I should get going as well."

"Why?" Rodolphus surprised her by asking. "Is there somewhere you need to be early in the morning?"

"No, I just thought…" she gestured to him.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes before tipping his head back. "Sit down, Ms. Evans. I require company." Petunia immediately sat and remained quiet and stiff backed as Rodolphus continued to gaze at the stars.

She studied him as his attention was currently away and wondered what he wanted. His glamour had been discarded the moment he left the ballroom and his real appearance was much better then the fake one. She remembered when she first met him. When Dudley had brought both the brothers and Sirius. The brothers hadn't looked as well as they do now. Had seemed slightly unhealthy, and she now knew that was because they'd been in that horrible prison for a very long time. But now the vitality had returned. Working outdoors everyday, building things seemed to have done wonders for their physique as well.

Thinking about that had her remembering just why she disliked him. He'd been completely rude and snapped at her. Snapped at a complete stranger. And she had been afraid of him. Still was come to think of it. He moved suddenly and she kept from jumping only by pressing her nails deeply into her palms.

Rodolphus noticed the slight reaction only because her hands were on the table. He gave an exasperated sigh. "We've already had this discussion. You can relax. Should I apologize for my rude behavior upon our first meeting? Would that do any good?" Petunia remained quiet and refused to look at him. "I realize I have a gruff nature," he started again as he poured the blonde more champagne, "but I have never hit a woman, and I never will. And believe me, I've had cause to before. I don't believe you've met my wife."

"I've heard about her," and the farce of a marriage they had.

"I have never verbally abused a woman, and that shall never change." He held out the glass to her and she took it after a moment's hesitation. "It annoys me that you think I would do those things."

"An apology might be accepted," she replied with a tight smile.

"I have killed before." He stated out of nowhere. Petunia choked on the sip she'd been taking. "But not for pleasure."

"As if that makes it any better! What inspired you to tell me that?"

Rodolphus shrugged, "it's not like your son's hands will stay squeaky clean. Only thought you should be prepared."

Petunia stared at the table. She took another drink. And then went back to staring at the table. Rodolphus crossed his arms and was beginning to get annoyed. What was wrong with her? He was trying to be nice. But she was intent on ignoring him. Or at least that's what he thought until she suddenly started laughing.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Squeaky clean…" she broke down into more giggles. "Don't say such things. It doesn't go with the image I have of you."

Rodolphus took in her bright eyes and charming flush across her face. He leaned closer, "and what kind of image do you have of me?"

"A very nice one," she looked into her flute glass and grinned, "when you're not talking."

This made him laugh. For the life of him he didn't know how her obviously insulting comment could make him laugh, except that she'd half complimented him and insulted him at the same time, and maybe her drunken giggles were getting to him. But he found he liked her reply and wanted to draw more from her because obviously all those years living under the thumb of a muggle had left her wanting.

For once Rodolphus found he wanted to socialize with someone who wasn't his brother and kept Petunia out on the balcony with him, and they grew to know each other a little better, until the balcony no longer appealed to them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Cornelius Fudge Apparated into a cold sightless house late in the evening, happy to be finally away from the disgusting proceedings of the Potter-Malfoy affair, yet at the same time relieved. He was sure he had more supporters then he previously thought and would not be sacked anytime soon for the damage Dumbledore had inflicted upon the Ministry and his position as Minister.

"Pips!" he at once called to his house elf. "Why have the lights been doused? Pips, the lights! Ungrateful useless creatures…" he murmured as pulled his wand, intending to cast lumos.

It was then he noticed a light shining from under the door leading to his study and something walked across the light, casting a moving shadow beneath the door. He raised his wand to the door, realizing some one was in his house. A chill struck him as he walked slowly to the door, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Something was definitely not right here, besides the fact there was an intruder in his home. Before he could think of summoning help or even Apparating away, the door flew open on its own and he immediately spotted the intruder with his back to the opened door, standing in front of the bookcase and flipping through a book. Fudge's eyes widened when he noticed black wings clearly visible against the silvery shirt and white trousers. A creature was in his house!

He raised his hand, wand trembling within his damp fingers and sent a stunning spell at the intruder. Nothing happened. Except the intruder dropped the book and turned around to face him.

"Mind doing that again? Felt really good."

"P- Potter?" the Minister sputtered in shock when he finally realized whom the trespasser was. Despite the altered features, clearly it was Harry Potter. Only now his ears jutted out from his black hair; unusually pale, narrowed, and pointed. And his eyes gleamed unnaturally. Glowing more brightly then the Killing curse. Potter was a _Ukatae_, Cornelius already knew this, but until that moment he had never seen the complete changes in the teen.

Those glowing green eyes narrowed in warning, "Potter-Malfoy now. Have you forgotten already, after only coming from the reception?"

Fudge was slightly calm now that he knew the intruder was Potter. _Ukatae_ or not, Potter was still trespassing. He met Potter's eyes triumphantly. "Finally stepped over the line you have, Potter. Breaking into the home of the Minister of Magic. You have committed a crime by coming here without permission! You will be arrested and I will see to it that you are quickly sent to Azkaban! Since the day you were born, you've been nothing but-"

"Do take a minute to stop and think about what you are saying and to whom- and once again, it's Potter-Malfoy," Harry interrupted in a bored drawl, as if he hadn't heard a word the Minister said. "If that's too much for your simple mind to grasp, then address me as Highness. I've heard it enough times now that I'm starting to get used to it."

"Highness? Nonsense!"

"You wish it were nonsense," Harry replied with wry amusement. And then he gestured over to the desk which sat in front of a large window. "Sit, Minister. I would like to talk to you about that. And other things. Surely you'd like to hear about my rise to power?"

"You've gone mad, Potter! I'll not go anywhere near you!" He yelled and raised his wand, intent on calling for help.

Suddenly hands were pressing against his back. Panic reemerged and only doubled when Cornelius looked found no one behind him, yet he was relentlessly being pushed into his study. Once inside, the hands disappeared and the door closed with a bang. Raising his wand once again, he tried to alert the Aurors and gasped with disbelief when nothing happened. He tried again and again. And still nothing. The Minister's magic wasn't working, his power locked.

Cornelius lifted wide eyes to find Potter leaning against the bookshelf, lips partly open while his eyes were closed. A peaceful expression slid across the boy's face as he took a slow deep breath, and Fudge jumped back, startled when he saw a pink tongue scrape across sharp fangs.

Harry opened his eyes a moment later and looked away from the Minister, staring off to the far corner of the office. A soft moan left him before he began to talk. "Your fear is intoxicating, Fudge," he paused to lick his lips. "Think I could feed off it for days."

A slight motion caught the Minister's attention. A trembling gasp escaped him when he found Draco Malfoy standing where Potter's attention was fixated. He, just like Potter, was changed. And Malfoy's form caused him to fear more. The blonde had towering height now, and that along with a bulk that was obvious muscle, even under the clothes he wore, made Cornelius' office seem smaller then it actually was. When Malfoy pinned him with a glowing silver gaze that held no mercy, the Minister had to admit the blonde scared him more at the moment.

Finally he looked back and found Potter studying him intently.

"I'm not afraid of you two," Fudge managed to spit. Instantly Potter was nose to nose with him. Moving so fast that Fudge would deny the speed as impossible. Denial at this point seemed the best. Especially when Potter's eyes were lit with malicious flames and it was very possible Potter had been insane all this time.

Harry laughed when he made out Fudge's thoughts by studying the wizard's face. Even his eyes had expressed his thoughts. "Lying will do you no good, Fudge," he said lightly before gripping him around the throat and lifting him into the air. His hand was pressed securely around Fudge's neck and he could feel the air trapped in the wizard's throat. Perhaps a cry for help? A smirk appeared from this thought.

Draco watched Harry tighten his hand until he'd squeezed the air from Fudge, making it come forth from the wizard's mouth as a pained watery whine. Harry threw the wizard away only after he'd made Fudge cry weakness. Harry tossed the Minister and sent him sailing over the desk several feet away. Draco sneered and shifted over when Fudge landed near him, the wizard's shoe nearly touching his. "My husband told you to sit. Do it," he ordered.

Harry's eyes dropped to his hands as he dusted them off. "We're not here to tell lies, Fudge."

The shaken Minister gripped the edge of his desk and pulled himself off the floor. "What do you want then?"

Harry did not answer until Fudge had finally done as commanded and sat. "To share truths," he stated. Harry then jumped onto the desk and when he crouched down to bring his eyes level with the Minister, the wizard whimpered in fright. Harry's return grin held none of the playfulness he'd had before.

"Listen here, Potter! You have no right-"

"Highness," Draco hissed. "You are speaking to royalty, Fudge. Surely you know political etiquette. You give those beyond you the respect they deserve."

"First truth!" Harry snapped when Fudge looked like he was going to say something the Gryffindor wouldn't like. "Draco and I were born _Ukatae_. Fate has chosen us to reestablish _Ukatae_ order. We are the new blood. The new Royal family. Did you ever wonder why we had so much security at the wedding? Why our _Ukatae_ guardians go wherever we go?"

Fudge continued on with his denial of facts routine. "Something like this would have already been made public. The Ministry would know!"

"We're good at keeping secrets, Fudge." Draco responded. "The Ministry knows only what we want them to know. And it isn't much. Why would we allow information to those who are weak? To those who didn't know what to do with power when they had it. The Ministry is supposed to protect the people it serves, to preserve tradition, and see the Wizarding world flourish under its guidance." Draco sneered as disgust filled his gleaming silver orbs, "not once has the Ministry done any of those things. Instead your useless rules and shamefully orchestrated politics have done the opposite."

Harry made a soft sound of agreement before leaning closer to Fudge. "He speaks the truth. The Ministry is a disgrace and we want nothing to do with it. Until things have changed, the _Ukatae_ will remain disgusted with Wizarding Britain. This world is stuck in the mud, Fudge. Trapped and weak. You helped a great deal with that."

Harry moved back slightly and held out his hand. Fudge eyed the clawed hand and twitched under the dark look shot his way. Something shimmered across Harry's fingers. "Weakness we shall not tolerate."

Satisfaction bloomed across the Gryffindor's face when Fudge cried out in terror, suddenly faced with a black snake looking him dead in the eye. Harry allowed Lovely to flick her forked tongue threateningly against Fudge's nose a few times before pulling her back a bit. He cradled her head gently within one hand while caressing the scales still wrapped around his neck with the other. Harry's caresses along Lovely's long body were intentional. Done to draw Fudge's attention, showing the Minister how long Lovely was and how easy it would be for her to simply lunge across the space between them. Fudge must have picked up the silent message because he nodded as if to say he was listening.

"Second truth," Harry murmured as he brought Lovely to his cheek and nuzzled her small head. "How was the wedding? Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Y-yes, of course. Wonderful cere- Ahh!" Fudge screamed when Lovely twisted away from Harry and struck out at the Minister quick as lightening. Her fangs were bared and gleaming with dripping venom, hovering only a breath away from Fudge's throat.

"I told you not to lie. She doesn't like lies." Harry flatly replied before instructing Lovely to wrap around Fudge's neck**. **

The whimper Fudge made when Lovely slowly wrapped around his neck had no effect on Harry this time as he shifted out from his crouching position on top of the desk and sat down. This particular topic was only adding fire to his hate of the wizard. He caught Draco's eyes as he slid around and kicked his leg out, unconcerned with the things he was knocking off the desk. Draco's eyebrow twitched when Harry bent one knee and rested on arm on it.

"Your disdain for the entire evening was abundantly clear to me, Fudge. Felt it every step of the way. Your hate for same sex couples soured my stomach."

Silver orbs narrowed angrily. He hadn't sensed that. Hadn't known Harry was sensing something like that. "You fucking bastard!"

"It's not natural!" Fudge yelled before whimpering when Lovely tightened her hold around his neck.

Harry raised his eyes to Draco. A clear warning to stay back when the blonde took a step forward, intent on clawing the bastard's face off.

"It's perfectly natural, Fudge. Homosexuality has been around long before wizards appeared. Did you know in ancient times, it was expected? It was." Harry nodded firmly. "I did some research. It was highly accepted. Normal. Tell me this, Fudge… if it were unnatural, how is it we can have children? Surely the Fates wouldn't allow male pregnancies if it were against any kind of order." Harry smiled at Draco then. "Did you know I'm pregnant? Yep. And we didn't need to use potions."

"You're creatures! Animals…"

Harry tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. "That was always your problem, Fudge. You could never shut up. Never say the right thing. Power is what you've always wanted, and yet when you acquired the Minister position, you sat on your arse and did nothing for the world you stand for. You spent your entire career simply trying to beat Dumbledore, even as you sought him out for advice at one point. You sought advice from the wizard who would have destroyed us all eventually. He nearly destroyed me. And you knew what was going on with my relatives. Dumbledore told you. He used that as a way for you to leave me alone, to keep you away from me. And then when the Dark Lord returned, you could have exposed Dumbledore, but instead chose to discredit me. Have anything to say about that?"

Fudge remained quiet.

**Master, this human stinks.**

Harry stretched his arm out so Lovely could slither back to him. **I know. Horrible, isn't it? **"You should feel honored, Fudge," he went on, eyes boring into Draco's as he slid off the desk. "You're the first we chose to visit on our honeymoon."

Again, Fudge had nothing to say. By now he probably realized that his life was over, if he were being told things that the world knew nothing about.

"Here's what we plan to do when you are gone. The Ministry is being gutted. The person who takes over for you will be one of ours. And it will be a temporary post. In the end, the Dark Lord will take his rightful place as Ruler of Wizarding Britain. You've met him. Luther Bailey… otherwise known as Tom Riddle. Our brother."

"He will not fail, Fudge," Draco finally said. "Have no doubt about that."

"You can't do this!"

"It's already being done."

"I can help you!"

Harry was slightly stunned at how fast Fudge had changed direction. "We don't want your help."

"But- you need me!"

"Haven't you been listening? Do you honestly think we would seek help from someone so worthless?" Harry snorted, "not likely. The _Ukatae_ realm is a vast empire, Fudge. It dwarfs the Wizarding nations. And when our ambassadors appear claiming to be displeased with the governing system of the Ministry, people are going to listen. They will listen when the _Ukatae_ suggest things change. We are ancient beings, Fudge. Our magic far surpasses anything wizards can accomplish and we're not going to stand by and watch this magical world sink into disgrace!"

"You're no better then You-Know-Who!!"

"That's another truth."

"No one will follow you when they know you've murdered me."

"As if we'd be careless enough to incriminate ourselves." Harry stood when Vendyl appeared out of Shadow.

"Highness. The Scholar has returned."

"Have him bring her in." Vendyl bowed before Shadowing out. Harry turned back to Fudge and pouted. " I really wanted to torture you, make you bleed, spread your body parts all across Britain… but my more reasonable side," Harry gestured to Draco, " felt we should do this quietly. Make it so nothing points to us at all."

The study door opened and Ozemir appeared dragging in a bound and gagged Dolores Umbridge. The Scholar positioned the witch beside the desk where Harry indicated and then stood back in his Shadow.

Harry snapped his fingers and two thick folders appeared on Fudge's desk. "I can't wait to read the paper and see how the Aurors piece this hilarious event together."

Fudge glanced at the official looking documents spilled from the folders. When he caught sight of several parchments containing his signature, he started rummaging through them. "What's this?" he demanded, holding up one parchment. "You can't be serious? No one will believe this!"

Harry ignored him and turned to Umbridge as he pulled Lovely from his neck. "Really hate you," he growled and held Lovely's head lightly between his fingers, inching the eager snake closer to the witch's face, fully prepared to let his familiar finally kill someone with her bite. Lovely hissed and widened her jaws in anticipation.

Draco quickly rounded the desk and pulled Harry back against his chest. _Easy, love. You've been doing well. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine. Killing her with Lovely's venom is not part of the plan. _Draco pressed a calming hand against Harry's chest. _Let's not delay further. Our wedding night awaits and I'm becoming increasingly impatient. _

"Right then!" Harry called excitedly. "Let's get started!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Did you happen to catch the look on Ozemir's face when we disappeared again?" Harry questioned after they appeared in the foyer of their cliff side house in Great Yarmouth.

"I could feel the excitement bubbling off him," Draco drawled as he grabbed his husband's hand. "There was no need to look."

Harry pulled his hand away and laughed as he turned away from the stairs to walk down the hall. "That's true. I'm certain the goals he set for tonight will be met."

"Potter?!" Draco shouted furiously. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to the kitchen for cookies," he called over his shoulder. When he caught Draco's blank stare, Harry stopped and his eyes narrowed on his husband. "You did stock Merry's cookies? Draco? You said you would!"

"Surely you're joking…" He must be, Draco thought. There was no way his idiot mate was talking cookies right now!

Harry started to caress his neck, and Draco heard Lovely's affectionate hiss. "Draco…"

"Yes! I brought your stupid…err… very nice cookies," he corrected when Harry's jaw set, a sign Draco learned meant an oncoming mood swing.

Harry nodded and continued walking. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Hurry up you bloody bastard! You know damn well I've waited long enough!" Draco turned on his heel to march up the stairs. "Idiot Gryffindor… A cookie? Really?" he mumbled. "Why not marry the blasted cookie then? Fuck!"

Smug amusement ran through Harry at hearing how frustrated Draco was. Apparently their friends had been telling him the truth about Draco's unusual impatience over the last day and a half, and since he and Draco had already relieved urges in other ways after the ceremony, it was now obvious the blonde was impatient to reaffirm their bonds in the best manner possible.

Harry still wasn't used to the reactions he had when Draco was inside him and their bond started to react to their lovemaking. Sometimes the rising surge of power from the bond crushed him, sending him reeling from the pleasure. Most times it made him feel lost and alive. Completely lost to Draco, the only one who could make Harry feel alive like that. He didn't have those seriously intense reactions often. Only when he and Draco had time to make love instead of shagging whenever they had a few spare minutes. With training and school, they usually didn't have time for long sessions. Training was tiring, and by the end of the night, all they wanted to do was crawl in bed and forget about the beatings received from their guardians. But starting tonight they had four days with only mild interruptions from the outside world, and just like him, Draco preferred their long lovemaking to quick shags. There would be no quick shags on this trip.

"On second thought," Harry abruptly turned from the kitchen doorway and ran upstairs. Cookies could wait! Besides, Draco already had the half-full bucket of icing in the room. The icing they'd stolen from the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. The remainder of their wedding cake had been scraped clean.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The sweat poured off their bodies as they rocked together. The old house still and silent except for the pants and moans of the two lovers entwined so tightly together. Harry opened his eyes and raised them as his husband's cock rushed into him, stroking him into a delirious fever. He lifted his hands to the blonde, drawing them across the damp skin of Draco's broad shoulders and then down his trembling arms, enjoying the feel and sight of the muscles beneath his fingers reacting to his touch.

Despite what people might think, Harry liked the size difference. The effect of their daily training was clearly evident on the blonde. Harry ran his fingers reverently over the hardness of Draco's chest and abs, always delighting in the strength there. He felt Draco was his personal citadel. In form, Harry was smaller. His mate being taller and more muscular. And Harry felt safe when Draco draped that body around him, made him certain his mate would let nothing get through to him. And in a shallow way Harry was very cocky about that, as well as being very proud of having a mate with such beautiful and regal strength.

Harry only had a moment to realize his thoughts were currently very emotion and sappy, when his attention to his lover's body was shattered by Draco's sharp thrust against the hot bundle of nerves within him. "Fuck! Draco…" he flung out his arms towards the blonde. It was happening again. Sensations bombarding him to the point where he thought he might shatter. "Draco," he sobbed, hands pulling at pale arms, begging for more contact.

Draco stilled inside Harry and immediately shifted, stretching over Harry and pressing that strong body against his, wrapping Harry in a tight embrace as his mouth covered the brunette's. "Makes me so hot when you lose it, Harry. When you think you're going to die from the pleasure I'm giving you."

He was kissing Harry again before his mate could do more then whimper a reply. His tongue lapped at Harry's tongue as if slowly tasting his favorite ice cream and after a moment, Draco slid his hands back to run them under his lover's trembling thighs, leaving most of his weight pressing down on Harry when he no longer used his hands to brace.

"Too much weight? Do I need to lift up?" he whispered. He worried his weight was too much without his hands bracing the weight off the Gryffindor.

Harry shook his head before lifting his head to catch Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, moaning when hands gripped his thighs and spread them up and out towards his chest. Draco began thrusting into him once more, quickly and efficiently finding that same spot and striking it with force. Harry cried out as his hot muscles tightened almost painfully around the blonde's cock. Draco groaned and buried his face against Harry's glistening neck, running a tongue down the pale column and quickened the pace of his rocking hips. Harry's strong legs suddenly wrapped around his neck, his cries of pleasure climbing, filling the room as his orgasm crashed into him. Fingers painfully dug into his scalp, but Draco ignored that and continued to ride out Harry's orgasm until he came with a shouted cry of his own.

Draco wrapped Harry in his arms and quickly turned onto his back before the post coital bliss sapped the energy from his body. Harry's forehead was pressed against his chest, his body still trembling from their lovemaking, soft whimpers escaping him. The blonde ran his fingers through Harry's soft hair, a smug but tired smile lighting his face when Harry's arms wrapped around him possessively. The smile faltered just a bit when Draco looked over and found Lovely resting atop the nightstand, her eerie green eyes open and staring at them. She'd been there the whole time. Watching. He was certain she had been watching because she hissed a snort at him when his eyes widened at the thought.

"That's creepy," he whispered. "Your snake is a voyeur."

Harry didn't respond, and Draco thought he'd fallen asleep until the barely noticeable tremor of his mate's wings drew his attention. The wings were spread out and melted against the bed beside them, just as Harry's body lay like butter over him. Without the wings over his back, Draco was able to eye the pale flesh that was usually hidden by black feathers.

He was aware of Harry's worship of his body. But he wasn't sure if his mate knew how much his own body was loved. And not even thinking in the sexual sense. Draco believed Harry was a warrior. Body, mind, and soul. And he had a warrior's body. Even if Harry's build wasn't as big as most warriors, it was just as strong. Draco had seen Harry launch Falde's heavy form off him during a hand-to-hand combat lesson, and at the time, Harry had been exhausted from earlier training, but he refused to give in and had pulled extra strength out of nowhere….

He was only half surprised when those thoughts led to a quick return of his arousal. And because he was still inside Harry, his blooming arousal was soon noticed.

Harry stirred and Draco found two drowsy green eyes peeking at him. "You can't be serious," Harry murmured lowly.

Draco concentrated on the feel of Harry's lips moving against his chest, and smirked when his cocked throbbed again. "Bucket of icing… using that tonight."

"But I feel like a puddle now. Surely you can wait a little bit?" Harry whined.

Draco groaned when his cock was no longer wrapped in heat and felt the bed shake as Harry tried scampering away on wobbly legs. Looking down Draco found his cock half erect and rising quickly. "No. Not even a little bit." He sat up and prepared to follow his reluctant mate into the bathroom. He paused and turned to the snake still curled up on the nightstand. Still watching. "Stay here."

Lovely's tongue wiggled at him as she turned her head away slowly, as is bored. Draco ignored this and went on to the bathroom. Once he turned away, Lovely moved around until she could rest her head on the edge to stare off at the bathroom. The shower went on as Draco entered.

"Showers are wonderful inventions, aren't they lover?"

"Draco, no! Let me come down first!"

"Yes, wonderful inventions. The cascading of warm water… perfect for when I want you pressed up against a wall…"

"You only want to see me lose it completely!"

"Told you that already. I love it when you can't tell which way is up or down. Besides," a growl now underlined Draco's words. "You owe me for being nice to Dursley in line."

Lovely hissed another snort and shut her eyes just as the soft slap of wet flesh hit the wall.

* * *

A/N: I do believe this is the longest chapter for this story so far. Don't know how i managed that... Anyway, in case you all are wondering. yes, you'll learn the details about what happened to Fudge and Umbridge in the next chapter as well as other things that were brought to light in this chapter.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews!! I can't believe this story has gotten so many! It really is inspiring each and every time a review pops up.

Hope you enjoyed the chap! Have a great day!!


	23. Daggers, Papers, and Snatchers

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Daggers, Papers, and Snatchers**

Honeymoons are holidays newly married couples normally take. At least that was Draco's definition of the word, which meant there was supposed to be no worries because it was a holiday. So he was determined to keep his mate worry free and was mostly successful. He and Harry spent most of the honeymoon by remaining close, being lazy, and shagging at every possible moment. This time alone was about them and they knew life would go back to normal once they returned to school. Which meant studying at all hours and constant training, plotting mostly non-hostile takeovers and worrying about the realm and Demai'Tah. But here they could relax.

Harry, of course, forgot this on the first day and this was why Draco was currently rushing to the kitchen. Harry had lied about going flying, claiming a need to stretch his wings. And instead of flying, the Gryffindor snuck back inside the house to steal the _Daily Prophet_ he had hidden. Draco thought he'd hidden it where Harry would never find it. But obviously not, as Harry was now in the kitchen and had drawn Draco's attention by mentally exclaiming his pleasure over their wedding picture spread across the front page. Draco did have to admit it was a very good picture. He had no problem with Harry looking at that. No. He had a problem with the following pages and the articles entailed inside.

"Harry, no!" he yelled once in the kitchen. "No papers!" He then jumped over the kitchen table and snatched the paper from Harry's hands before the Gryffindor could dodge around him. "Worry free, remember?"

Harry pouted and dropped into a chair. "There couldn't be anything in there that would make me worry."

"How far did you get?" the blonde asked as he vanished the _Prophet_, chastising himself for having a _Saen _fetch it for him.

"Only the first page. And you're being hypocritical," Harry grabbed an apple, pear, and bowl of grapes and pulled it to him. "You've read the entire thing. That's why you weren't in bed when I woke up. Why do you get to read it and not me?"

Draco sighed in relief at knowing Harry didn't get passed the first page. Harry could read it when they returned to school. Hermione would no doubt save today's edition. But for the rest of the honeymoon, Draco was not going to let Harry know exactly what was in the paper. No need to inform his temperamental husband that Skeeter was trying to tarnish his best friend's name by implicating Neville in a love triangle with the help of Zacharias Smith. The bloody Hufflepuff bastard who would be getting his as soon as he and Harry returned from their honeymoon.

Harry was already fighting with himself over whether or not he should tell Neville and Dudley about the soul mate bond or let them figure it out on their own. Draco really wasn't sure what to do about that. At first he thought letting them figure it out was the best thing to do, but now knowing they were having a hard time being separated, Draco thought maybe they could use the advantages of being soul mates and make the separations easier somehow.

"I wanted to read it, Draco!"

Silver orbs bore into irritated emerald and narrowed. "Later," he replied firmly.

"What's in there that you don't want me to see? Did something go wrong with last night?"

"Fudge and Umbridge's deaths haven't been reported yet. And there's no way anything could have gone wrong, lover. The Aurors will see it how we want them to see it."

Harry dropped the grape he'd been holding back into the bowl and stood up. "What's in the paper?" he persisted. There was no point in Draco trying to keep him from worrying since he was already worried. Something was wrong and he wanted to stay informed.

He only had a second to recognize the angry flash of light in Draco's eyes when they lifted back to his before he was suddenly pushed back onto the table. He couldn't even cry out when in the next moment his mouth was full of a dominating tongue that quickly seized control of coherent thought and easily rubbed and sucked away any resistance.

_You lied to me. Said you were going flying._ Draco's thoughts accompanied a loud growl as the blonde grabbed under his thighs almost painfully. _Promised, Harry. You promised!_

_Can't help it. Tried…_

_Try harder!_

The brunette's head fell back with a high-pitched whine when his boxers were vanished and Draco's cock impaled him without warning. Suddenly and thoroughly filling him. His legs were then thrown over broad shoulders and his hands were being restrained over his head. All Harry could do was shut his eyes and feel nothing but Draco's cock stroking him senseless, thrusting in and out with an angry edge… Merlin, he loved this type of punishment.

And Draco loved the freedom a honeymoon afforded him to be able to fuck Harry wherever and whenever he wanted. And he wanted all the bloody time!

"Going to try harder?" he panted.

A sly smirk appeared on the Gryffindor's face even as his back arched off the table when a particular set of nerves were hit and bright white spots swam in his vision. A cry caught in the back of Harry's throat when the blonde grabbed his leaking cock to stroke it in quick time with his thrusts, leaving Harry trembling and whimpering beneath him.

Afterwards Draco vanished the mess made and continued to lay over Harry. Soon the Gryffindor's fingers began to card through his hair and a soft purr of contentment echoed from the blonde's chest as he began to whisper kisses down Harry's chest and over his stomach.

"Can you see it?" Harry whispered.

"Last night I noticed," Draco murmured, thumbing designs over the small swell, "after you fell asleep."

"It's a bit shocking," Harry whispered. "Didn't know it was going to happen so quickly."

"You're giving birth in five months, Harry. Formation will be faster. You would know this if you had read the books."

Harry grinned. "Run in head first, yeah?"

"Run in-" Draco looked appalled. "That's it." He pulled away, fixed his pants up and strode out of the kitchen.

Harry stared at the doorway a moment before he conjured pants and followed the blonde back to their room "Draco?" he called out when all he could hear was hasty rummaging from inside the wardrobe.

"Here it is," Draco murmured from inside. He came back into the room with a book in hand. "We can read this together."

Harry settled on the bed and closed his eyes. What Draco meant was, "I'll read, you listen." And that suited Harry just fine.

Draco skipped through part of the book to find the subject they had been discussing. "_After conception, pregnancy is confirmed by wing coloring and the brightening of the impregnated skin. And by the end of the first month, the swelling of the belly has started and appetite dramatically increases. By the forth month the belly will be fully bloated by the babes form, meaning-_"

"Four months! Does that mean I'll look nine months pregnant by four months?!" Draco's gaze slid to Harry and narrowed dangerously.

"Sorry, go on." Harry shut his eyes again and listened to Draco go on. Apparently his horrified question was answered in the next paragraph, and yes, he would look nine months pregnant by month four and by three months his stomach would be as swollen as a seventh month pregnant human. Not only that but again by the third month, fatigue would be a common occurrence along with magical energy depletion- the baby sucked your power dry until born!-and mood swings would increase exponentially. Draco paused for a moment and then read that part again, his face going paler then normal.

"I don't remember reading that previously… I'm going to die."

"Not if I haven't enough energy to go after you," Harry growled in reply. Draco wisely refrained from commenting on that and continued on with the reading.

They spent most of afternoon lounging in bed and reading pregnancy books.

"Let's do something else," Harry suggested when he began to get anxious about the actually birthing and that soon, he would become a parent. At times those thoughts became daunting.

Draco shut the book and set it away, understanding and wanting to ward away his mate's anxiety. "We can play with the daggers."

Harry's gaze dropped to the bed. "Draco, what happens when I get fat?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'll laugh my arse off."

"What?" Harry hissed.

"Should you ever get fat, I will laugh," the blonde drawled. "But that's never going to happen, so you don't have to worry about me ever laughing at you about that."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Harry bellowed, causing Draco to jerk back and rub his ears. "I'M GOING TO BE FAT IN THREE MONTHS!"

"Being fat and being pregnant are two very different things, love." Draco reached forward to try and smooth out the worried wrinkles on Harry's brow. "And you'll look beautiful growing with our child. That's all there is to it. Believe me?"

The wrinkles disappeared and Harry nodded. The blonde kissed him lightly before rolling away off the bed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They were sprawled out on the grass a few feet away from the cliff drop off. Draco was comfortable lying on his stomach while Harry sat cross-legged beside him, both inspecting the new daggers.

"Can't wait to use this! What do we call them? Do you think the dagger will have an opinion about the name?"

"Harry, it's a dagger…"

"Don't make it sound like my question was stupid. It's a perfectly reasonable question."

"As long as you don't name it something ghastly like Bob or Dudley then I think you'll be fine."

Harry chuckled as he fell onto his side and propped his hand up with a hand. "You're horrible."

"And it's a horrid name."

Harry made a noncommittal sound and fell onto his back. Raising the dagger up to his eyes, he wondered what they were supposed to do in order to transform it into a sword. "Too bad there's no instruction manual," he murmured.

Draco smirked as he studied the sharpness of the dagger. "You wouldn't read it even if you did have it."

Rolling onto his stomach, Harry faced him with a playful glare and pointed the tip an inch away from his nose.

Draco's smirk grew as he met his mate's glare. "How can you fault me for telling the truth?" he asked and used his dagger to push Harry's blade down the ground between them.

"Prat."

"You love this prat."

Harry smiled coyly, "do I?"

"Don't mess with me, lover."

Dark eyelashes fluttered playfully as the eyes behind gleamed enticingly. Draco rose to his knees, grabbed a fist full of Harry's hair and forced him up to his knees. A slow rumbling growl issued from the blonde's chest as he pulled Harry's hair further to expose his neck. The grip on his hair caused just enough pain to thrill and arouse, and as Harry's eyes darkened and mouth opened in an excited pant, Draco thought they would wait another day before naming the daggers.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

Draco snorted. "Obviously, idiot Gryffindor, it's because you're keeping the name of your dagger secret. Why should I tell you mine?"

Harry growled in frustration and dropped his eyes to his dagger. His lips moved, but no voice emerged, and in the next moment, the dark yard was bathed in a bright green light. He blinked rapidly once the light vanished and found he now gripped a sword. "That was fast."

"It would need to be. These are for emergencies, after all."

Harry frowned at Draco's haughty tone, but chose to watch the blonde work with his dagger instead of voicing his displeasure.

When the light dimmed from the blonde's dagger, Draco's hand twitched as he gaped down at the weapon; mouth opening and closing like a fish, so gobsmacked that he didn't care how ridiculous he looked at the moment. Meanwhile, Harry took one look at the sword and broke down laughing.

"Merlin!" he gasped out between laughs. He dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach. "That's-" he broke off with another round.

Draco ignored the idiot's continued laughter and raised his hand further. Eyes tracing the monstrosity. It began as a regular long sword, but halfway down the blade split leaving one side smooth and flat, while the other curved out into a massive blade of spikes. It was not a style Draco preferred or could stand.

"Someone inform Brumek his presence is required immediately!" he yelled out, knowing one of the four _Saen_ positioned around the property would hear and fetch the warrior. Then he glared at Harry. "Just what about this do you find so fucking funny, Potter?"

"Two things," Harry managed as he returned to his feet. "The look on your face. Priceless. Seriously Draco. Wish I'd taken a picture."

"Fuck you, Harry! What's the second thing?"

Harry's body convulsed and he pressed his lips together to keep that huge bubble of laughter from escaping. Draco's yes narrowed and the Gryffindor quickly raised a finger. "Second thing," he finally began, "it's just not you. The thought of you actually using that…"

Draco was somewhat appeased by this, knowing Harry knew him so well and when Brumek appeared, the blonde was able to smile a little.

"You requested my presence?" the warrior immediately asked upon arriving.

The Slytherin was suddenly reminded Brumek had given these daggers as gifts. It would be insulting to complain and insist the warrior do something about the horrible sword it became. Before he could come up with another excuse for the summons, Harry snorted and pointed to the sword.

"Err…" Draco tried hiding the sword behind his legs, but Brumek had already seen it and was reaching around him for it. All Draco could do was avert his eyes and feel slightly ashamed for thinking to complain about the wedding present.

_But that's you, Draco. You're a git._

Brumek held the sword up and studied the blade. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Draco whipped his glare from Harry and stared at the warrior in horror. Harry nearly choked on his tongue when he saw the blonde's expression.

Brumek also caught Draco's look and easily read the expression. "You can relax, young one. This is not a fixed blade. It's the sword I used to experiment with before the dagger's enchantments were sealed for you." He turned and gestured to Harry's long straight blade. "Ozemir was working on that one before the seals."

"Fixed blade?" Harry inquired.

Brumek handed Draco the sword back before crossing to Harry. "Picture the sword you want it to be and it will become that. Once the dagger's owner chooses the form of the blade, it shall remain that way. These forms," he gestured to the young ones blades, "are not permanent because you did not choose them. Understand?"

"Thank Hirsha!" Draco cried and raised the blade eyelevel. "No offense, Brumek. But I would not use this blade."

Brumek dropped and hand onto Draco's shoulder and smirked. "No offense taken. Simply means you have no taste."

"Harry is the only living being on this earth who can say that to me and expect to live," Draco hissed. Brumek's grin grew wider.

"How do we make the swords change?" Harry asked when Draco's head looked ready to explode.

"Fuse your senses with the dagger and picture what you want. That's all you need to do." He stepped back and crossed his arms, suddenly glaring. "Let's see how long it takes your stubborn minds to comprehend."

"This is our honeymoon! I refuse to train," the blonde said in response to the warrior reverting back into trainer.

"Draco," the Gryffindor gave him an exasperated look, "we planned to spar anyway. Stop complaining and do what he says." Then he looked to the warrior, "fuse mind with dagger, right?"

"Yes. But it might be easier to picture what you want first and then connect to your weapon."

"What about the magical properties?"

"To be added after you've chosen the form. That will take a bit of time and much effort."

Harry nodded and dropped his eyes to the dagger in his hand. He wanted something simple, but he also didn't mind if it was pleasing to look at. Defiantly it had to be something that suited his style. Something his victims would notice right before they died on it. And then it came to him and he started bouncing on his toes. A huge grin on his face and eyes wide with excitement.

_A kid with a new broom,_ Draco thought fondly before concentrating on his own weapon.

Harry discovered fusing senses with a metal object would take some getting used to. Once all senses were attuned with the dagger, Harry was shocked by a fiery jolt when the metal became sentient and rushed into him, quickly taking over his magic in order to form the sword he wanted. It happened in a matter of seconds and once the light dimmed, he was holding his new sword. A thin curvy blade that had been made by pulling part of Harry back into the metal as if formed.

The Gryffindor immediately started moving the blade around, green eyes locked on the shining sword as it moved exactly as he wanted, as if it sensed where he wanted it to go even before he knew his next move. As he performed a simple warming up routine, Harry determined this blade was no longer for emergencies. This was the only blade he would use from now on.

"What's taking you so long?" he demanded several minutes later when he was tired of waiting for Draco to change his. It had taken him minutes to make a decision on what kind of sword he wanted, but twenty minutes had passed before Draco chose his and still he hadn't changed the form yet

"Very nice," Draco said about the Gryffindor's sword. "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Brumek, who was inspecting his new sword. "What do you think?"

"It's called a dragon sword," Brumek replied as he eyed the blade curving like a long tail.

"Knew that already," Harry smiled and crossed his arms. "I do pay attention when you're teaching."

Brumek spared him a flat glance before returning to the gleaming sword. "You chose well."

Knowing that was a great compliment, Harry beamed. "Thanks!"

In the end Draco chose a side sword. Quite like the blade Harry had before changing his.

"That's it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't insult my blade, Harry."

"Not insulting anything. It's only… I can't believe you took all that time for a side sword.

Draco shrugged. "Didn't want to pick something I would eventually get tired of. Wanted to make sure…" he gave Harry a pointed look.

"I'm happy with my sword," Harry defended. "It's for striking, cutting, and thrusting. Completely offensive. And I can use the hilt of my sword to bash heads in." He smiled broadly when Draco choked out a laugh.

Brumek nodded. "You both chose well."

The warrior lingered there to watch the young ones spar with their new weapons and spent most of the time having to contain his laughter on several occasions when Harry loudly berated his mate for holding back.

"We spent how much time reading the pregnancy books and looking at your stomach?" Draco yelled back after the fourth time Harry stamped his foot in frustration. "How do you expect me not to hold back? Even if you are magically protected… I can't do it. You'll have to get over it, Harry! Swinging a sword at you in your condition right now goes against all my instincts, you stupid Gryffindor!"

"And I suppose you think I'm not skilled enough to protect myself and my child! That's fine! I didn't want to spar with you anyway!" Harry yelled back and then he stalked across the yard, heading for the door.

Draco flinched when the door slammed shut behind him. "Why should I feel guilty?" he muttered to himself. "I'm in the right. Right?" he queried, looking at Brumek.

"Your instincts will win over every time." Brumek shook his head when Draco's eyes lit with triumph. "However, Harry is a fighter. That is what his instincts will tell him. He'll fight more viciously now that he's with child. You will not be able to hurt him since you are both evenly matched in skill. I believe you should take this opportunity to fight and spar each other like you mean it before his belly grows too big. The session will probably help skills grow and fine tune your abilities to fight as a pair against attackers." Brumek saw the doubt in his silver eyes. "Don't worry about it now. Tomorrow when you return to school, we'll talk about it more."

"All right," Draco tucked the dagger away once it transformed. "See you tomorrow then."

Brumek nodded and then Shadowed away, leaving Draco with a mate to calm down.

He found Harry on the second floor stretched out in a window seat, staring out from the picture window with a small frown on his face.

"Just because I won't fight you doesn't mean I think you can't fight. I'm not saying you lack in skills," he finally said when Harry continued to ignore his presence in the doorway.

"I know," Harry mumbled morosely. "Sorry for acting like a prat."

Draco didn't say anything until he was stretched out on the window seat with Harry lying over him. "You've always been temperamental," he said as he tucked Harry's head under his chin and wrapped both arms around his husband's stomach.

"_Quelerae_ _Mon'tu_," Harry spoke after resuming window watching, only this time lying on top of his husband.

Draco flattened down a tuff of black hair that was tickling his chin. "White Tiger?"

The Gryffindor nodded. Draco smiled and gently squeezed his mate.

"_Mundiahn_."

Harry twisted around until their stomachs were pressed together and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. "You really named it Gryffin?" he asked softly, eyes bright with pleased surprise. When Draco nodded, the Gryffindor beamed brightly and threaded his fingers into the hair at Draco's neck before snuggling against his chest. They both went back to gazing out of the window, talking about a number of things and watching as night crept upon day.

At one point Draco mentioned the check up Harry would have with Kaego on Monday.

Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's shirt as he thought about the healer. "He's being too formal."

"Good. He hasn't the right to be informal with you."

Harry looked the blonde in the eye and dropped his chin to the Slytherin's chest. "But it makes me uncomfortable. He's going to be there for the birth of our child. Our first child, Draco…"

The only reason Draco gave in was because Harry was really bothered by this. "I'll take care of it."

Harry returned his cheek to the blonde's chest and then smiled after Draco mumbled, "but I still don't have to like him."

A comfortable silence followed after, where the only movement in the room was Draco stroking Harry's soft black wings. It wasn't until after Draco asked his mate a question that he realized the Gryffindor was sleeping. Since it was nearing midnight, Draco figured they should go to bed. School resumed the next morning after all.

Slowly he sat up and then smiled when the Gryffindor's arms automatically tightened around his neck and legs lifted to wrap around his waist, limbs all clinging tightly as Draco stood. Harry murmured something and sleepily pressed his face against the Slytherin's neck.

The Slytherin enjoyed carrying his mate around so much that he intended to walk to their room instead of Shadowing or Apparating. Halfway up the stairs, the lips against his neck began to move and the legs around his waist tightened. Draco stopped and leaned against the wall. "Harry?"

The lips stopped moving with a soft sound and Draco would have thought Harry was still asleep, except there was a definite hardness growing against his stomach. Draco gritted his teeth and continued to climb. Once he was on the landing, Harry's lips resumed movement. This time sliding over with sensual slowness to savor the taste of Draco's skin with an occasional flick of the tongue.

Draco pressed into the wall when Harry's mouth finally slid over his. Silver eyes half closed when a hand threaded though his hair and a tongue softly probed his mouth with a lazy passion. When Harry's wings rose from his back and fluttered lazily, Draco groaned and helplessly slid down the wall. There was nothing sexier then a sleepy aroused Harry and the blonde easily relaxed and mirrored Harry's unhurried movements.

He wasn't sure how much time was spent on the ground in the middle of the hall and he really didn't care. All he cared about was the heat, the sweat, and the naked body straddling him. And how fantastic it felt to have Harry riding him at such an agonizingly slow pace.

Harry's eyes remained closed during all this, but his face was always expressive, and every sound to leave his lips drew Draco closer to his climax. He was fixated on watching Harry's face during the lovemaking, watching Harry bite his lower lip and moan as he moved over the throbbing cock beneath him. The brunette's head dropped back exposing a pale neck when his prostrate was brushed against and Draco lunged forward to leave his mark, not stopping either action until he and Harry rode over the edge.

Draco lifted Harry's head and brought their lips together, whispering in a voice hoarse with emotion, "Harry… I love you."

Harry finally opened his eyes and doused Draco with an emerald light and radiated the Gryffindor's understanding, contentment, and unconditional love. "I love you too."

Knowing he was responsible for that and feeling the same, Draco sat there in the darkened hall with Harry and smiled like a besotted fool.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

While they enjoyed four days of peace, their friends and family did not have such a quiet time; dynamics were changing all around and people were being thrust into uncomfortable situations. Not the mention the surprises…

No one was more surprised then Petunia when she woke the morning after the wedding with a dreadful headache, a mouth full of cotton, and an immediate feeling that something wasn't quite right. Her muscles burned when she stretched and she was lying between satin sheets instead of the usual cotton… Disbelief washed over her when she realized she was naked as the day she was born. She nearly screamed when her eyes dropped onto the man sleeping half an inch away, also completely nude.

Petunia's hand flew to her mouth just as the other quickly grabbed the sheet and pulled it up to her chin. Light blue eyes nearly popped right out when she took in the tan lean form of Rodolphus Lestrange. The recognition was quickly followed by a string of surprisingly clear memories of the night before. Everything. "Oh," she began in a small high-pitched voice, trembling with shock and dismay, "my God."

The bedroom door burst open and Rabastan rushed in. "Brother! Good new-" he stopped suddenly, and for what seemed like a century he and Petunia gaped at each other in shock, the silence remaining until Rodolphus stirred.

Petunia uttered a soft cry, gathered the sheet around her body, and fled. Avoiding Rabastan's wide eyes as she raced passed him.

When the door slammed shut, Rodolphus finally sat up, still half asleep, "morn' already?"

Rabastan blinked rapidly for a moment, wrapping his mind around the realization that his brother had gone and done something utterly foolish. "I do hope it was worth it. Dudley will kill you when he finds out. He will rip you to shreds with his shiny _Ukatae_ claws," he said seriously as he approached.

Rodolphus looked around with drowsy eyes; sleep having a firm hold on his comprehension. He managed a questioning grunt before a wide yawn overtook him.

Rabastan went to the wardrobe to find his idiot brother's robe. "You and Petunia. Both naked in bed. Ring any bells? All I'm saying is it better have been good because that's the last shag you'll ever have."

"More then worth it," Rodolphus murmured while scrubbing his face with his hands. "Going to have another go…"

His brother went still. "What?"

A self satisfied smirk crossed Rodolphus' face, "many."

Rabastan turned to face the bed. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Rodolphus groaned and pressed fingers to his temple. "Fuck off with your noise."

"Don't know why you think the _Ukatae_ are a joke, but I assure you-"

"I don't think that!" Rodolphus snapped as he stretched his hand out for the robe. "I know what they are!"

Rabastan flung the robe at him. "Then you should be scared out of your mind! They turn into bloodthirsty animals when angered. Dark creatures, Rodolphus! There is no running from them. OH!" he laughed hollowly, "let's put aside Dudley for a minute and remember Harry. He will most certainly want to kill you. I told you to enjoy yourself last night… but fuck! Not this! Why are you always doing stupid shite?"

"It's not like I did anything she didn't want…" he trailed off with a smug smirk and looked around the bedchamber. "Where is she?"

"Obviously she didn't want! She ran out so fast my head's still spinning! She looked horrified!"

"Bugger."

"Yeah, that's right. You are fucked. And how the hell did you manage to get her to bed?! I've been after Amortia forever! I should have gotten laid first!"

Rodolphus snorted as he stood to put on the robe. "You haven't been after her forever."

"Not the point!"

"I don't know how it happened… I do actually, but it was unexpected."

Rabastan sighed as he crossed his arm over his chest. "What do you plan to do now?"

"I'm going to take a shower and then have breakfast."

Rodolphus rounded the bed intent on the bathroom and stopped when he caught sight of Petunia's clothes lying on the floor where he'd deftly stripped them off hours before. At that time he failed to notice the wand now lying amidst the fabric. It wasn't his wand.

"Not what I meant," Rabastan said, reminding his brother of his presence.

"She's a Squib, correct?"

"That's another thing. You would never have taken a Squib to bed. Ever!"

"You weren't the only one to have priorities change within the time we spent in Azkaban, brother. It didn't seem important last night when we were talking. She's… enlivening," he muttered and passed into the bathroom.

Rabastan threw his hands in the air, "idiot."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Petunia didn't stop running until she was safely in the Floo. The moment she stepped into her parlor, she grabbed more Floo powder and threw it in before crouching to stick her head in.

"Molly! Oh God, Molly!" she called when the Burrow's living room came into view. "Molly!"

"I'm here! Merlin… Petunia?" Molly quickly knelt down when she saw the stricken look on the other woman's face. " What's wrong?"

"Can you come through? Please. Right now! It's important. I've done something… Can you come, Molly?"

"Of course! Step back."

Moments later Molly stepped through. Before she could ask what was wrong, she immediately noticed the lack of clothes on her friend. "Petunia, dear. Why are you wearing a sheet?"

"It's not my sheet," Petunia answered and clutched it tighter to herself.

Molly smiled and started to nod in a confused fashion, "and whose sheet would it be then?"

Petunia swallowed and looked both horrified and awed. "It came from Rodolphus' bed."

The Weasley matriarch continued to nod and smile, though now her eyes were blinking rapidly as well.

"Molly?"

Finally the nodding and blinking stopped. "Well? How was it?" she asked with a growing grin.

"Molly! This is horrible!"

"I really don't see what's so horrible about it. Unless… did he take advantage? Were you still intoxicated?"

"I…went with him because I wanted to."

"Then, no. It's not that horrible," Molly replied in relief.

Petunia sank down into a chair, keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around her. "But Molly! A one-night stand! I'm… well never mind how old I am, but I'm certainly too old to go to bed with a man after a couple of hours talking! I'm a mother for God's sake!"

"Mothers continue to be intimate after giving birth."

"It's Rodolphus Lestrange! I ran right out of there- Rabastan walked in just after I woke up. He saw me, Molly. He knows! Oh God! What's Dudley going to think? I don't know what to do. I panicked. Left my clothes and my wand. What do I do now? I can't avoid him. They'll be working on the manor if Harry agrees to our idea. What am I to do, Molly?"

Molly finally moved from where she stood in front of the fireplace. "First, don't tell your son unless you wish to see Rodolphus dead and buried tomorrow."

"But-"

Molly shook her head. "Rabastan won't say a thing. He'll understand the danger his brother is in should Harry or Dudley catch wind of this… unless you plan to have a relationship with the wizard."

Petunia laughed coldly, "I don't see that happening, Molly. Why would that man want a relationship with me? And I don't even know if I like him. And I… I- Jumped right into bed with him, didn't I?" Petunia closed her eyes and choked back a sob. " He must think I'm easy!" she wailed.

Molly realized this was one of Petunia's major concerns. She cared about what Rodolphus thought of her. Which meant she must have enjoyed his company enough to care about what he thought. "Petunia, run upstairs and have a nice long shower or bath. Add some lavender and try to calm down. I'll stay and have breakfast ready when you're ready to come down. We can figure this out then, all right?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

She was busy in the kitchen when Neville walked in wiping the sleep from his eyes. Being more concerned with sitting him down to eat, it took Molly a minute to realize that if Neville were here then so was Dudley. Not good. Not with Petunia feeling the way she was at the moment.

"Neville, I wonder if you and Dudley could do me a favor," she began as she set a full plate in front of him.

"Course."

"I need some things from Diagon Alley." Neville nodded and smiled. "Good, I'll write down the list. And be sure to take your time when there. You and Dudley could do with a nice outing."

Neville grabbed a piece of bacon and stood, excitement easily chasing the grogginess away. "I'll go get dressed. If Dudley wakes before I get back, can you…"

"I'll tell him you'll be right back."

"Thanks!" and Neville hurried out. Molly frowned at full plate he left behind and felt guilty for making him go before he could eat. But then of course, he and Dudley could have breakfast together and Molly knew they would enjoy it.

Neville's eagerness was abundantly clear when he quickly returned. Molly laughed lightly when he grabbed her list then sprinted upstairs. Ten minutes later she heard Dudley grumbling and cursing the fact that his mate was a morning person.

Petunia came down after the boys and appeared to have recovered from the shock of waking up in a virtual stranger's bed. "I've decided it never happened," she firmly stated.

"You should think about it more. It might do you some good, Petunia."

"No," Petunia shook her head. "There's Dudley to think about and magic lessons. The project we're working on. We'll be busy if we plan to open after Christmas holiday."

"Was it really so terrible?" Molly asked softly.

"No." Petunia's cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes. "But I'm ashamed."

Molly picked up her teacup and grinned over the liquid. "I don't think you have anything to be ashamed about."

A house elf appeared beside Petunia and informed a wizard was visiting with very important news.

"No!" Petunia cried. Her hands shook so badly she spilt her tea across the table. "No visitors today!"

Molly watched the house elf vanish the mess and then placed her hands over Petunia's. "First lets see whose visiting," she smiled reassuringly before turning back to the elf. "Who is it?"

"Rabastan Lestrange."

"Are you sure he's alone?" Petunia quickly asked.

"Very alone, mistress."

Molly grasped Petunia's hand and looked at her questioningly. Petunia continued to stare at the table even as she nodded. "Good then," she announced and addressed the house elf once again, "show him in."

Rabastan walked into the kitchen soon after, sporting a wide grin and a Slytherin green satchel. Petunia avoided eye contact until he dropped the bag into her lap.

"Morning," he called cheerfully and sat beside Molly, directly opposite Petunia.

"Good morning, Rabastan. What brings you here so early?" Molly inquired.

Petunia made a strange gurgling sound in her throat when she opened the bag to find all her clothes from the previous night inside.

"That," Rabastan gestured to the bag, "and of course this." He pulled out Petunia's wand and twirled it around his fingers. "Is this yours?"

"Yes it is. Thank you for bringing it," Petunia lay her hand on the table and waited for him to return the wand. But Rabastan simply grinned, leaned back, and continued to play with it.

"Permit me to speak plainly for a moment… You've made an impression on my brother, Petunia. The fact that he took you to bed, thinking you a Squib. That speaks volumes. I believe my brother is now enamored."

"That's quite enough," Petunia primly announced. She stood, clutching the bag tightly in one hand. "Thank you for returning my things."

"Hold on," Rabastan called out when it was clear she was leaving the kitchen. Hastily he stood and went after her. "I'm here to clarify some things as well. If your son finds out-"

Petunia's eyes narrowed as she snatched her wand from his hand. "Dudley will not hear of it," she replied firmly. "Especially not from me. You don't have to worry about anything. I plan to forget this ever happened."

Rabastan watched her briskly walked away. "I think she thought I was making fun of her."

"Were you?"

He turned back into the kitchen where Molly remained seated. She had a look in her eyes that was both lit with warmth and warning. An odd mix and unnerving. "The truth is Rodolphus knows the danger he's jumped into and yet he doesn't care. He's going to do what he wants to do."

Molly didn't speak until he returned to his seat. "And what does he want to do?"

The wizard was silent for a moment as he thought about it. "Not completely positive, but I believe an affair is what he's after now."

Molly's eyes narrowed, "what kind of an affair?"

"Merlin woman, I don't know! All I know is he's going to seek her out again. That was my understanding."

Molly settled down and took a sip of her tea. "He plans to seek her out…"

"That's right. Though it looks like it wont do any good. She didn't seem to be pleased with any of this."

"I understand Petunia well enough to know why she's reacting the way she is. And I'm also sure that only a little bit of effort from your brother would quickly put her uneasiness away. She's worried what Dudley might think about the whole thing, she's also concerned because she jumped into his bed."

"Never had a one night stand, has she?"

"Doubt it. But you're saying Rodolphus doesn't want it to be a one-night stand. When Petunia learns this, everything may be alright."

Rabastan frowned when he saw she was grinning. "There is no positive side to this and you are not like Amortia, who smiles at every thing. So what happy thought has brought that smile on your face?"

"Surely there are plenty of positive sides to this, Rabastan."

"I understand your thinking… But I also know Dudley. It will not matter if Petunia wishes to see my brother again as well. And even if Dudley doesn't hate Rodolphus, he doesn't like him enough to be able to stand to see my brother with his mother."

"You're being overdramatic, dear." Molly patted his arm. "Dudley will calm down if he sees his mother is happy."

"I don't think so."

"In the mean time we'll keep quiet about it and you can save your dramatics for Amortia."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Kingsley Apparated onto the cobblestone pathway of an isolated cottage house with a face slack from fatigue and a feeling that a very bad day lay in wait for him.

"Kingsley! Thank Merlin you're here!" Percy Weasley called out. He ran up to the head Auror just as more Aurors arrived behind Kingsley.

"You sent the alert?"

Percy's nods were rapid. "The Minister had a meeting first thing this morning. When he didn't arrive, I came here looking for him. I do have permission."

Kingsley narrowed his eyes. Here it was. The beginning of the storm. "What happened?"

"There was no answer at the door so I went in. House was dark and the house elf was nowhere to be found… And then I saw the blood. Coming from under the study door. I didn't waste time after seeing it. Aurors were alerted immediately. I- I uh… stepped in it. Before I noticed it was there."

Kingsley looked at Percy's shoes and nodded when he saw the blood. "You didn't try to go into the study?" he asked after the inspection.

"No sir."

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully as he studied the quiet house, and then raised his hand to one of the Aurors standing behind him. "Tonks," he said and waved her forward.

She rushed forward, "Yes, sir?"

"Take Weasley's statement then escort him back to the Ministry."

The Metamorphmagus nodded, "right." Then she turned to Percy, who was looking a bit shaken. "All right, Percy? Good. We'll step over here and get started."

"Two of you come with me," Kingsley said as he walked to the front door. "The rest of you secure the area."

The Head Auror couldn't help but think of Tom Riddle and his siblings when he finally reached the study and pushed open the door and the sight of Fudge lying lifeless on the floor really didn't surprise him.

Kingsley's dark eyes studied the scene with detachment, noting the way Fudge was sprawled out on his back, eyes open and unblinking at the ceiling, and only half a foot away from the door… Kingsley lifted a hand and grilled a knuckle against his forehead. He'd been expecting something like this for a while. Not to say he wished it, but it had been obvious Fudge had pissed off too many people. And he knew even if Fudge had had extra protection… some people can't be stopped. Staring into Fudge's vacant eyes, Kingsley realized just how scary the thought was.

Finally drawing his eyes away from the victim, Kinsley noticed the second body where it lay on the ground with the bookshelf toppled over. A blood smeared face peeked out from under the heavy weight, along with an arm stretched out, tightly clutching a wand and pointed in the Minister's direction.

"What the bloody fuck?"

Kingsley glanced over his shoulder. "Two murders."

"Who's that under the bookshelf? Can't tell from the bruising and blood."

Kingsley moved away from the door, heading for the overturned desk and thrown about papers. "Blood splatters all over the place," he murmured, catching sight of drops across the window, walls, and carpet. It wasn't a lot of blood. Most of that was around the bodies. Both had been subjected to severe cutting hexes. Kingsley rounded the overturned desk and crouched down to examine a few of the documents. As eh lifted the first few papers off a scattered stack, a smaller piece of parchment separated and drifted back to the ground. After catching sight of a few overly curly printed letters, Kingsley grabbed the note up and read it.

_Five Million Galleons _

_And _

_Your Ministry Position_

"Taking a wild guess," he murmured, turning back to the other two Aurors studying the dead bodies. He held up the note and gestured to the bloody body under the bookshelf. "Dolores Umbridge. Recognize the handwriting."

"If so then I think she killed the Minister. Last spell used on her wand is the Unforgivable and Fudge is down exactly where she's pointing."

"Check Fudge's wand."

The last spell used on the Minister's wand was Expulso, and Kingsley guessed that was how the wall was blown out and the bookcase ended up on top of Umbridge.

"Killed each other?"

Kingsley's lips pressed into a thin line. "Looks that way. Imagine they used cutting hexes before the fight became life and death. Fudge blew the wall behind her and tried to run. Umbridge got in the last shot and then probably died from blood loss."

"If she killed Fudge, why didn't she try and move the bookcase? She still had her wand."

"I'd say she didn't have any energy left after casting the Unforgivable…" Kingsley continued his slow circuit around the room, noting the lack of evidence that might implicate someone else besides Umbridge and Fudge being there at the time of the conflict. No bloody footprints other then Weasley's and no fingerprints when he checked for them.

"You two are in charge of this case. Tonks and Dillis too. But everything you do regarding all this will be run by me. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And don't lose a single document. Test and make copies. When you've done that I want them on my desk. Immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"And for the love of Merlin, let's try to keep this quiet for the time being," Kingsley said as he left the study.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Amortia lifted her coffee cup and took a sip. As the hot liquid washed over her tongue, her eyes closed in bliss, eyelids flickering as she savored the taste.

"I do believe I could watch you drink coffee all day."

The Healer in charge blushed slightly as a familiar glamoured body slid into the seat opposite her. Rabastan didn't have any expectant look on his face as he gazed back at her, as if he were only there to enjoy her company, not expecting an answer to his surprising declaration. But knowing how persistent Rabastan was, Amortia expected he would pounce the moment she left St. Mungo's that day and therefore she was prepared for him this time.

"I believe you when you say you've changed and want a family." She began immediately before he could begin conversation and make this more difficult. "And I'm flattered, Rabastan. Really I am. But this is illogical. We have nothing in common, and I don't want children. I like them, but I couldn't imagine having my own. And I love my job. I think too much to develop a lasting relationship with anyone. You could never be happy with me." With that she smiled and quickly left the table. He might try going after her, but Amortia was certain he'd sit there for minutes in shock.

It was a cruel way to turn him down. She knew that. It was cruel to leave him sitting there without any more explanation. But she didn't want him persisting. And she wanted him to know exactly why she wasn't worth being courted. She had never planned on giving birth and she really was married to the cause. And now with the project she and her friends were working on, Amortia wouldn't have any time to spare for someone beyond her work and the Nest. She was certain he would get over the shock and everything would so go back to being normal. They could go back to being working acquaintances with a touch of friend on the side. It was really all she could give at this time. She didn't want her life shaken up any more.

Amortia was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around. "You're saying you'd rather be a spinster?" he demanded as he pulled her into a small alley.

"Rabastan-"

"You will give us a chance before tragically throwing away what we might have."

Amortia lifted her eyes and they narrowed slightly. "I know you're angry, but don't assume to order me around."

"Please."

"I told you. I'm not marriage material."

"Amortia, I want you. I don't care if there are children or not. I can borrow the triplets when if I feel like being fatherly!"

It was the first time he had ever seen her truly surprised and effected by something he said. She looked absolutely and pleasantly stunned by his words. Rabastan took it as a good sign when moments later she began to laugh, and her laughter was back to being carefree.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked sounding both frustrated and mystified.

Rabastan understood she wasn't ready to agree to his previous proposal and that was okay. He'd take anything at this point. "I'll start with dinner."

Amortia sighed. Oh what the hell… it was only dinner. "Yes, then."

Rabastan's grin was predatory. "Knew you couldn't resist me."

The Healer smiled brightly and the dimple appearing had Rabastan eager for her next words, as he knew they would be laced with a hard undercurrent that made anyone pause in contemplation of their safety.

"I'm sure you think you're irresistible. You're not. I'll thank you not to fit me in with every slim waist, big breasted woman you've ever had."

"You've got big breasts, Amortia," he pointed out, still grinning from ear to ear.

She flushed brightly and spun around. Rabastan watched with appreciation as she headed out of the small alleyway with her cute little nose stuck in the air. "See you soon, love!"

"Really!" a bubble of laughter escaped her. "You're impossible!"

As he watched the Healer Apparate away, Rabastan felt he was finally sitting on top of a mountain that had taken ages to scale and he left for home in very good spirits.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione sighed heavily when the annoying buzz of high excitement reached her ears as she approached the Great Hall for breakfast. The constant sound of papers being shuffled back and forth between friends, the overly loud conversations going on about the wedding and the articles within the _Prophet_… it was something she wanted to ignore for the time being. But this had been expected of course. Today's copy of _The_ _Daily Prophet_ was probably a special edition. And no matter what the two did, Harry and Draco could always cause waves of curiosity. All this was why Hermione was unsurprised to see _Prophets_ spread out over most of the tables, hardly leaving an inch of the wooden tables visible. The only exception was Slytherin as it was mostly paper free.

Hermione chose to sit at the Slytherin table in order to keep from getting sucked into conversation and asked a stream of questions by people who forgot they were students and acted more like reporters. Not having much sleep at all in the past two days, she was extremely tired and in no mood to talk at the moment. The Slytherins were subtler with the curiosity and preferred to sate it in the privacy of their own common room. Not only that, this year the Slytherins didn't need to rely on gossip. They were usually able to get the truth first hand. So it was less likely Hermione would be bombarded with questions from the green and silver.

"Neville was the clever one," Tom said when she sat beside him. "We should have taken the four days off as well. We're ahead of our studies. What's four days?"

"That's beside the point. I didn't want to be away from school longer than necessary. And you said you wanted to make changes to the potion. We could do it later."

Tom sighed and wished he hadn't listened to her when she said the exact same thing last night before they returned to school. He wanted to lounge around and do nothing for four days like his brothers. "Have you read the paper yet?"

"Do I look awake enough to have read anything?" she demanded. Immediately she was then given an intense stare indicating Tom was going to take the question seriously and then describe in detail exactly how awful and tired she looked this morning. "Don't answer that. What's in the paper?"

He moved to grab the copy sitting beside Luna's plate, gave the blonde a teasing smirk, and passed the paper to his sister. "Most of it is good."

"Most?"

"The pictures are brilliant," Luna supplied. "Just wait until _The Quibbler_ is delivered tomorrow. So many wonderful pictures…"

"They're all funny pictures, aren't they?" Tom asked.

Hermione smiled as she spread the paper out flat in front of her. Tom most likely didn't want any pictures that had him goofing around being printed. Heaven forbid he should be seen having fun. She looked down at the paper and smiled brightly. A picture of Harry and Draco covered nearly the entire front page. Her brothers stood close together and side-by-side with hands entwined. Straight and tall they stood, chins lifted and eyes daring anyone to deny the power of the bond they shared.

"You can feel the strength of their unity from this picture," she murmured softly while watching the figures in the picture move as she spoke. Draco placed his hand against the back of his husband's neck. Harry smiled brightly and turned to look at the blonde, whose eyes glimmered brilliantly as his face softened.

Luna sighed. "You can also feel the love."

Tom rolled his eyes and pressed forward with another topic. "Smith and Skeeter seem obsessed with Neville. Page three."

Hermione looked at him curiously as she turned to the page. "Why do I feel you're very darkly excited?"

He shrugged. "Pain will be inflicted upon a deserving person."

"What are you up to?"

"Read the article, Hermione."

She gave him a searching look before looking at Luna. The Ravenclaw smiled dazedly and pointed to the paper.

By the time Hermione finished reading, her face was flushed with anger. "How dare Smith proclaim he'll be engaged to Neville soon! That's preposterous!"

"And there's a picture of Dudley and Neville snogging," Luna added. "So now she's trying to make it look like Neville's two timing."

"I'm sure Skeeter thinks if she annoys Neville or his family enough, they'll seek her out, allowing her to get more information from them that way." Tom murmured. "Fortunately she will be disappointed."

"Excuse me," Hermione grabbed the paper and quickly left them. She rounded the table and headed for the Hufflepuffs. To a group who were all huddled over their plates and talking animatedly to each other.

"Susan? Where's that horrible lying Hufflepuff?" she demanded when Susan Bones looked up in surprise. The level of her voice drew the attention of many, and the Great Hall quieted down to a low murmuring. No doubt wanting to hear what was really going on with Neville and Smith.

"Oh Hermione!" Susan stood up and quickly glanced at Tom, who was watching steadily without a trace of emotion on his face. Susan quickly turned back to the Head Girl with wide eyes. "We don't believe a word of Zacharias-"

"I don't care if you believe it or not! I want to know where he is." She shook the paper over the table. "He can't get away with telling these lies!"

"No one has seen him since he came back from the wedding." Owen Cauldwell said hastily. It was never good when Hermione was angry. If Hermione was angry about something like this then that meant the Dark Lord was angry as well. "Smith went straight to bed once he came back. Hasn't been seen since."

"Bed curtains were still shut when I left for breakfast," Ernie replied with a shrug before looking at Justin, who looked pale and distraught. "Did you talk to him this morning, Justin."

"No," he replied mournfully. He looked up at Hermione, "they're not getting engaged?"

Hermione looked at him with disgust. "No they will not." She reached down and tapped the picture of Neville and Dudley. "These two have been promised to each other."

"Thank Merlin," Justin murmured. Half the table was giving him looks of pity and disgust now. Smith was a housemate, but they knew what kind of jerk he was. And they couldn't understand how Justin, who was usually very sweet, could want someone like Smith. No one could really stand Smith. But Justin refused to see Zacharias as the true git he was.

"One of you go find Smith," Hermione ordered. "The Headmaster wants to see him."

Justin volunteered and was quickly off. Hannah Abbot shook her head as she watched him go. "Tragic," she murmured.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd get over Zacharias after this." Susan agreed.

Classes started before Justin could return with Smith or news of him, and Hermione was made to wait before she could find the prat and make him rescind his words to Skeeter. And she would make him, oh yes. Smith would have to publicly apologize for everything he said.

It wasn't until after her second class did Hannah finally return with news.

"Hermione!"

The Head Girl stopped and allowed Hannah to catch up. "Zacharias can't be found. Justin said he wasn't in bed and he didn't come to either class. That's not like him."

"He wants to hide, does he?" Hermione's gaze slid to the ceiling as if she could peer between walls. "We'll find him."

"Err, Hermione? We- we're not going to get punished are we?" she moved closer and whispered, "punished by Tom?"

"Find Smith." Hermione answered then went on to her next class.

By the time classes were done, Hermione was increasingly frustrated and Tom had lost his patience.

"Where is he?" Tom asked flatly, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Beside him Hermione scanned the faces of the students kneeling before them. Hufflepuff Death Eaters.

"We've looked everywhere," Susan replied. "I skipped Charms to look outside on the grounds. He's nowhere to be found."

"He must be somewhere," Hannah whispered to her. "Zacharias came back last night so he must be here. Or… could he have gotten permission to leave once he returned from Malfoy manor?"

"No," replied Tom. When he caught a look in Hermione's eyes, he pointed to the Common room entrance. "Leave. Go wait out in the hall." Then he turned to the Slytherins milling about. "Sure none of you have seen him?"

"No, mate," Blaise said. "We would have brought him straight to you if we had."

Tom nodded to him before following Hermione into Draco's room. "You have an idea?"

"Do you know if Harry keeps his school trunk here or in Gryffindor tower? I can't remember."

"Here, I think. What are you looking for?" he asked as he followed her into the bedroom.

"The Marauder's Map," she murmured distractedly as she searched for the school trunk. "Can't believe I didn't think of it before."

"If it's that, then Harry would keep it here, even if his trunk is in Gryffindor tower."

Hermione went into the wardrobe and discovered Harry's trunk. She easily dismantled the wards around it. "Honestly, you think he could properly lock a thing!" she called out.

"His mind was on other things if you can recall. He tends to overlook details when he's not focused."

"Draco's enlarged the wardrobe again."

"Did he really?" Tom came to look and found Hermione was right. "But it's half empty. Why would he enlarge it again?"

Hermione remained quiet until she found the map. Once in hand, she sat back and reached for something hidden underneath a jacket adorned with the Gryffindor badge. After a moment she held up a white stuffed dragon. "Draco bought it! Isn't it cute?" she smiled brightly and squished the thing to her chest.

"At least its not a puppy."

"Read the tag." Hermione tossed Tom the toy as she left the wardrobe. "Draco probably enlarged the wardrobe to accommodate all the toys and clothes they're planning to buy for the baby. They'll both go crazy spoiling our niece or nephew."

Tom grunted as he studied the palm-sized toy. It was pure white with a quilt-like covering, and it had eyes like emeralds. Probably intentional, he thought. When he read the tag, he couldn't help but smile. _From Daddy with love. _Tom returned the plush toy from where Hermione retrieved it. "Draco the doting father…"

"He's not here," Hermione muttered as he walked back into the room.

"Who?" he found her sitting on the bed, studying an aging parchment.

"Smith is not at Hogwarts or on the grounds anywhere."

Tom sat down beside her and took the map. "This is the first time I've seen this map… Sirius, Lupin, Potter, and Pettigrew made this?"

"Yes."

Tom's eyes swept across the parchment, an impressed eyebrow rising when he realized all it contained. "This is brilliant. We should make something like this for… everywhere." He said seriously. "We know the location and actions of everyone at all times."

"Tom…" she took the map from his hands. "That would be invasion of privacy."

He snatched it back. "Your point being?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and grabbed the map. "Mischief managed."

Once the map was returned to the trunk, they left the Head Boy rooms.

"Where are you going?" Tom inquired when she headed out of the common room.

"Smith's not here. As Head Girl I must report it."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"We'll get in touch with his parents," Minerva said after she was told. "Perhaps they know where he is. Thank you for informing me, Miss Granger."

"Should I do anything else, Professor?"

Minerva shook her head, "not at this point. No need to cause a panic when he may very well be at his home."

Hermione left Minerva's office soon after. She was just passing the DADA classroom when the door burst open and Sirius came stumbling out in a hurry.

"Hermione! Where's Luce?"

"What are you doing here?"

Sirius grinned and grabbed her up for a bone-crushing hug. "Word from the Ministry. Big news!"

Hermione's laugh was broken by an especially brutal squeeze and she was grateful her wings were very difficult to damage. "W- what is it?"

Sirius stepped back and sighed. "Let's find my sultry blonde first."

They made it to the dungeons, and Lucius was indeed in the lab with Severus. "Fudge has been killed!" Sirius announced the moment the door was shut. "He and Umbridge. It's not public knowledge yet, but Tonks relayed the info."

"That is good news," Lucius replied as he moved to greet his over excited husband.

"It is, isn't it," Sirius grinned roguishly and drew Lucius to him. "We should celebrate."

"Harry and Draco? I knew Fudge would be killed soon, but I didn't expect until after the honeymoon."

"Definitely those two, Hermione. Ingenious what they did."

Lucius sighed and relaxed. Sirius always started touching when excited in any way. And right now Sirius' hand was embedded in his hair and drawing up in a pleasant caress and Lucius was tense enough to let his husband rub the stress away wherever they stood. "What did they do?"

"Made it seem as if Fudge and Umbridge killed each other. Fudge had a stack of files implicating him in assisting Dumbledore with putting several more innocent people in Azkaban." Sirius grinned at him. "Dumbledore also traded money and power with the previous Minister and she helped him with false imprisonment."

"Pardons can be made," Lucius stated the obvious outcome of all this.

Hermione gasped and then beamed her pleasure at what her brothers had done. "The Lestranges' will be pleased!"

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, "let's not jump ahead here."

"It'll work," Sirius said firmly. He and spread his hands over his husband's arse and grinned wickedly. "I want to celebrate." He bent forward to nip at Lucius' mouth. "C'mon, Luce…"

Lucius gripped Sirius' hips as his husband's lips and tongue continued to tease and coax him out of any resistance. "You're worked up more then usual."

"Plenty of things to celebrate."

"What makes the Aurors think Umbridge and Fudge killed each other?" Hermione asked as she turned away to study the potion Severus was working on.

"Aurors found a blackmail note written by Umbridge among the documents. Apparently she discovered what Fudge had done and thought to use that to finally take the Minister position. The Aurors are thinking Fudge called Umbridge to his place to discuss it-"

"To try and save his arse," Severus muttered darkly.

"Or Umbridge took it upon herself to go there and start the discussion. Things became ugly and they turned wands on each other."

"Those two…" Severus said in a strangely proud voice. "That's a brilliant set up."

"Let's hope the boys have evidence of some sort to back up the claims in the documents they planted," Lucius murmured distractedly, eyes closed in bliss while hands knead his shoulder muscles to liquid.

"With Ozemir's help, we can do anything. He really is a genius." Hermione said in confidence before turning to Severus and suddenly demanding, "what are you going to do about Smith? Did you read that despicable article?!"

"His parents are being contacted even as we speak, Hermione. No need to lose your head. And as for the article… you know it means nothing."

"But he's going to hurt Neville's reputation! I know how hard it is when you're suddenly thrust into a love triangle that doesn't actually exist! People are going to start sending nasty owls and such! And Neville's so innocent… I don't want him hurt!"

Lucius couldn't help the snort that escaped him. He still firmly believed Neville Longbottom was no longer innoncent. Not after last night.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his agitated lover's hair. "Skeeter is the one who's implicating him in a love triangle."

"But she only did that because Smith proclaimed he and Neville were in a relationship. Other wise-"

"Leave it up to Dudley and Neville to deal with," Lucius told her. "We have other things to think about now."

"Go inform Tom," Severus told the two wizards.

As the door closed behind them, Sirius and Lucius could hear Hermione going on about Smith.

"Suppose it'll be a shock for her if Neville did do something."

Lucius nodded and was looking forward to seeing the reactions of everyone when the truth came to light. If it ever did.

Soon they entered Draco's common room where Luna was found lying on the couch and playing with a miniature black dragon, giggling and squirming as the small creature pushed under her school blouse.

Sirius cocked his head to the side as if that would make this picture seem right. "Err…Luna?"

The movement under Luna's blouse went very still. "Yes, Sirius?"

"Have a little dragon, do you?" Lucius asked, eying the end of the tail that was slowly drawing under the shirt.

"Isn't he cute?" Luna pulled the humiliated dragon out from under her clothing and plopped him onto the couch before stroking his head. "I'm sure you want to talk to Tom. Bye!" and with one last pat she stood and skipped away, leaving the small dragon spitting fire at her back.

"Where is he? Think Tom's in the bedroom?"

Lucius remained silent and continued to watch the dragon curiously. Finally the dragon hissed as it twisted around and then quickly hid behind the back of the couch. Tom popped up seconds later and gazed down as he brushed pretend lint off his robes.

"This better be important," he stated coldly. Or as cold as he could manage while burning up with embarrassment.

"Never would have believed you liked foreplay if I hadn't seen that," Sirius commented with wagging eyebrows.

Tom's nostrils flared, but other then that he did not try and make Sirius pay. "Did you find him?" he asked instead.

"Find who?" Lucius asked.

Tom looked at him like he was stupid. "Bloody hell, Lucius! Where have you been? SMITH! I'm talking about Smith! I want his head, Lucius! I want him brought to me now!"

"We're pretty sure Smith is dead already," Sirius said lowly, cautiously hoping to keep the beast at bay. Tom looked like he would prefer to rip someone's head off.

"I'm absolutely certain Neville did it," Lucius said with an amused gleam, enjoying the shock flashing in Tom's eyes

"How are you certain?"

"You left before we spoke about it," Sirius explained. "Smith's interview wasn't the only thing to cause trouble. Last night he and his father tried threatening Frank and his family with blackmail in order to get Neville to agree to a contract."

"Unfortunately they did this in Neville's presence. We assumed," Lucius pointed between himself and Sirius, "with Neville being a _Ukatae_, he would have taken action against Smith."

"Are you telling me I still have no one to torture? No one to command and make them bow in fear?! Do you know how long its been since I've been able to Crucio someone for failing to do what I ask?"

"Sorry, Tommy. You're just having smooth sailing all around. Nothing's going wrong for you."

"I could take it out on you, Black! Call me Tommy one more time and so help me…"

Sirius smirked and Lucius knew that look. Meant he was going to keep teasing Tom, and he knew Tom would probably lose his temper this time. Which meant he had to subject himself to Gryffindor tendencies and step in to help. "We do have other news for you."

"Yes?" Tom snapped impatiently.

Lucius reached into his robes and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Tom as he said, "Fudge and Umbridge have been taken care of."

Tom's entire face brightened in an abrupt turn around. "Excellent!" He grinned and promptly left the room with the folder tucked under his arm.

Lucius and Sirius followed after a moment's hesitation and found him sprawled over the largest couch in the common room with his head lying comfortably in Luna's lap. The Ravenclaw had a soft smile on her face while sketching tremendously fast upon the sketchpad resting over the armrest. Tom looked relaxed enough except his face was blank and he was staring at the student who nervously stood in front of the couch.

"Speak," he said.

"Erm… Professor Sprout learned Zacharias is not with his parents. They don't know where he is either."

"Stop looking for Smith," he ordered and waved the Hufflepuff away. "He'll turn up."

Sirius watched the Hufflepuff scamper out of the Slytherin Pit as fast as he could. Once the door shut behind him, those Slytherins remaining in the common room started talking again.

"Luna," Tom prodded.

"Patience, Tom," she sighed dreamily. "Patience is a virtue you must learn."

"If I haven't learned it by now then I probably never will."

"We'll see…"

"Luna."

"Here it is!" Luna ripped the picture out and gave it to the impatient Dark Lord before turning back to the pad and starting something else.

Tom sat up and studied the picture. Drawn in horrifying detail was the moment Smith lost his mouth. Claws were in the picture, half an inch away from Smith's frozen face, bloodied and sharp with a clump of face falling from them. The face behind the claws was contorted in many expressions. Pain. Fear. Shock. Panic. Confusion; Smith's eyes brimmed with it all.

Bringing the picture closer to his face, Tom could see Luna had drawn Neville's reflection into Smith's eyes. _If Neville's reflection weren't here I wouldn't believe he was capable of this…_ he thought after seeing the look of surprised wonder on the drawn Gryffindor's face after having mangled someone so badly. Neville's eyes were wide and bright, while his lips were twisted and parted in a vicious snarl.

After a moment more of study, he passed the picture on to Lucius. The blonde took one look at the detail of the bodily damage and quickly passed it on. "Not all stomachs are rock steady, Mr. Bailey. Perhaps a warning next time."

Luna glanced from her pad to look at Tom. He heaved a weary sigh in return. "Forgive my forgetfulness," he said. Luna beamed and returned to her sketch.

"You can see him in the eyes," Sirius said slowly, every word punctuated with awe. "This is actually a very frightening picture. I don't know if I'll ever see him the same way again… Thank Merlin it doesn't move."

"I could make it move," Luna offered.

"No thanks."

"Burn the picture when you're finished looking at it," Tom ordered.

"Finished." Sirius balled the parchment in his fist before dropping it to the floor.

Lucius cast the spell, "_Incendio_."

"I could have done that!"

"You've never been good with fire," the blonde drawled.

"Is that so?" Sirius took a step towards his husband.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat at the stark hungry look in the Animagus' eyes. "Certainly," he murmured, turning away from a look that could in fact, always light a blazing fire in him.

Grinning broadly, the Animagus pressed his chest against Lucius' shoulder and slid an arm around the blonde's waist to pull his husband closer. "Liar," he breathed and nearly moaned when the body against his trembled. "Shall we return home?"

Tom looked up to see Lucius walking briskly towards the entrance with Sirius grinning and following closely behind.

Luna sighed and closed her sketchpad. "They're going to have a lovely night."

Tom returned his head to the very comfortable pillow known as Luna's lap before opening the folder Lucius left him with. After a while he began to finger a strand of blonde hair hanging close to his face. A habit he'd picked up. A habit he swore never to give up because it was a small thing and playing with her hair calmed him. "It's time we started snatching," he murmured quietly. "For a few it must be done immediately."

Luna smiled softly and gazed down with clear eyes. "Then we shall go."

He nodded. "My only concern-"

"Don't worry. There is a place, and you have four witches at your disposal who will gladly help you."

Tom shifted slightly and gazed up at her curiously. She simply smiled. Once again Tom found himself bereft of any worries.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was doing wonderful business when Dudley and Neville stopped by earlier in the day. At the time of their arrival, Fred was behind the counter ringing up customers while George was in the back counting stock- or more specifically, goofing off.

Fred gave the two a grin when they entered and kept on eye on them while continuing to check out customers. It wasn't a surprise when many of the customers began to take notice of the two. Neville and Dudley's faces had been enlarged all over page three of the _Prophet_ after all. But they didn't seem to notice the attention. That, or they were easily ignoring it in order to focus on each other. Fred was sure it was the latter.

Neville stopped at one display- Fred couldn't see which one- reached for something and then spun to face Dudley, smirking and holding up a small curly pigtail. Dudley made a sound between a cough and snort and backed away. Then he glared when Neville laughed and followed him back, raising the pigtail to his eyelevel. The paleness of Dudley's face was instantly covered by a bright flush and his gaze slid away from Neville to glare at Fred.

"That's not one of our products," Fred hastily announced, having no idea why he was being glared at.

When Dudley turned back, Neville was holding a lollipop instead of the pigtail. Neville waved the lollipop in front of his nose before laughing and ducking out of the way when Dudley swiped at the candy.

"That's not funny," Dudley mumbled.

"It is when you think about it."

"I was eleven and left traumatized."

Neville made sure his gaze was slightly serious as well as teasing. "You really did deserve it."

"Yeah sure, Nev. Shut up already." Dudley playfully shoved the Gryffindor. Neville flashed a pretty grin before turning back to the shelves in front of him.

Fred waved off the last customer waiting to be checked out and focused his entire attention on the two. They were highly entertaining to watch.

Dudley ignored the store in favor of studying Neville's profile, noticed the slow swipe of Neville's tongue across his bottom lip, noticed the antsy shifting of weight from leg to leg. The pull tightened when Dudley finally noticed the cute blush across the cheeks when Neville realized he was being watch and finally turned back to him.

They both seemed kind of stiff and trapped. Fred didn't really understand what was going on but Dudley had this serious look on his face as he leaned on his toes every so often, clenching his fists as if he were trying to keep his arms at his sides… Fred quickly came to the strange realization that Dudley was restraining from touching his boyfriend.

And Neville looked entranced… It was no wonder Dudley was worked up, Fred thought as his jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Neville had a soft blush across the cheeks; his lips were wet and slightly opened as if in a pant, and his eyes… Wariness swam in his eyes, but that was almost drowned out by the come hither look of his need. Seriously, Fred thought. Why was Dudley trying to ignore that? Neville was adorable usually, but when clearly aroused he was sexy. It was odd seeing Neville like this. It had been odd seeing Neville snogging the life out of Dudley that night Harry and Draco's bond had been tampered with. And then again at the engagement party right before it ended. Thinking about it now, that snog had seemed kind of stiff as well.

"Touch already!" he finally snapped.

"Shouldn't have said anything," George said at Fred's shoulder when Neville and Dudley shook out of it and stepped away from each other.

"Couldn't help it," he said. "Watching was painful. If they didn't snog in the next second, I was going to snap."

"This has already become an annoyance," Neville murmured after trying to catch his breath.

Dudley nodded and then dropped his eyes to glare at the floor. "If we do anything, I feel it's already going too far. We'd spiral out of control."

"You two come here!" Fred called and returned his elbows to the counter. "Dudley, we were wondering when you'll let us have a look?"

Dudley began to chew on the inside of his cheek as he thought about it, knowing exactly what they were talking about. Finally he shrugged, "not sure. Wanted to show Neville first."

"Show me what?" Neville asked curiously as he came to stand beside Dudley.

"We could go in a few minutes, and you could show Neville then," George went on.

"Nothing's really complete… If we went now, you'd only probably be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Neville questioned.

The twins gaped at Dudley. "Look where we're standing, mate!" Fred cried.

"It's our store! You rebuilt our store. We love it. Nothing you do after could disappoint."

Dudley looked away, unsure about showing them something uncompleted. They had shown prospective endorsers, but Dudley didn't care what they thought. Those people did not matter in the least. Neville and his friends were different and disappointing them didn't really sit well with him.

"I'm not ready for anyone to see it right now," Dudley ended firmly. The twins looked disappointed, but they nodded that they understood as well.

"What are you talking about?" Neville demanded for the third time and banged his fist on the counter. "Honestly, I've been standing here minutes waiting for someone to talk to me!"

The twins wore roguish grins when they snapped their attentions to Neville. Fred leaned over the counter, "Neville, we don't know if you've ever been told this, but permit us to enlighten you. Your eyes flashing like that is very sexy. Right, George?"

"Surely. As well as other things. The easy manner in which you take charge of things now. Very hot. And your hair, gorgeous eyes, that sinewy body… What do you think, Dudley?"

"I think you two better shut the fuck up before I rip you a new one," he stated plainly while his eyes were fixated on Neville who was twisting around looking at himself, trying to see exactly where this sinewy body was that George mentioned.

"Come on, Duds. Neville's a top ten bachelor now! We have to flirt with him. It's a rule!"

"Tell you what," Dudley began in a light voice that was backed by cold hazel eyes. "If you don't break that rule, I'll break your arms."

George tisked. "You two are no fun today," he mourned.

"He doesn't mean it. You wouldn't really break their arms. Would you, D?"

Dudley's eyes slid away from the twins and pinned him with the most possessive stare Neville had ever seen. Horrible things were going to happen if Dudley thought someone was stepping out of line with him. Neville's mouth had been partly open in surprise, but once he realized how far Dudley would go to protect and keep him, his eyes softened and a dopey grin grew on his face. He could finally relate to Harry's feelings on how protective a mate could be. It did leave you feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

"Ah, look," George pointed at him. "Neville's turned to goo."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"I really don't want to ask again," Neville murmured.

"We were talking about the spot Tom picked. We've started on the addition to this shopping district," Dudley finally told him.

"I've been dying to see it!"

Dudley nodded and rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said. You'll be the first to see… just not yet."

By this time Diagon Alley was bursting with activity and Neville was beginning to experience first hand the annoyance Harry had for those who were entirely too nosey. Complete strangers came up to prod about their relationship. Finally after they managed to purchase the items for Mrs. Weasley and were heading down the Alley, Dudley became fed up and yanked a reporter out of the crowd following them.

"Write this down," he snapped. "Neville belongs to me. He's mine and nothing will change that. Neville doesn't give Smith's weak pansy arse the time of day!" Dudley snatched a paper from some girl's hands and riffled through the pages until he found the picture of him and Dudley embracing. He held it up. "Self explanatory."

"But what about Zacharias Smith?" someone asked.

"What about him?" he cried incredulously. He was certain his words had been clear enough. "I've just said-"

Neville laughed and passed the paper back to the young witch whom Dudley had rudely snatched it from. "Smith's claims are lies. I don't know where the idea came from or why. The only connection Smith and I have is that we both attend Hogwarts. There has never been anything between us." The Gryffindor took Dudley's hand, "nothing else needs to be said."

They quickly departed after and returned to the Potter Estate.

Dudley dropped onto the couch with a frustrated growl. "Bloody bastard! Dead and still causing problems," he fumed. "You should have let me kill him! I want to raise him from the dead and kill him again! Can we do that?"

"This is the last problem Smith will cause," Neville murmured as he watched Dudley's anger manifest visibly by the tensing of his muscles. The rippling effects as Dudley shifted had Neville taking a step closer for a better appreciative look.

Dudley closed his eyes. "Wish I could see what you did to him," he whispered.

Neville's eyes flickered and then glazed over as he thought about the confrontation with Smith and sent Dudley the details. Last night's attack had only lasted a few minutes, so it wasn't long before Dudley was staring at him in paralyzing shock.

"God, Neville! I'm never making you mad!" Dudley shuddered after the vision cleared from his mind.

Neville snorted and dropped down beside him. "I wasn't really mad. More frustrated and annoyed then anything. Upset because we were fighting…" he trailed off before chuckling at the blank look Dudley was now giving him. "Okay, maybe I was angry…"

"You went berserk!"

Neville's eyes flashed. "Smith deserved it," he growled.

"There you two are!"

They looked to find Petunia standing at the door with hands on her hips.

"Mum?"

"Neville, your parents and grandmother are here. We would like to see the both of you immediately in the library." Petunia smiled tightly and then disappeared back into the hall.

"I didn't know they were going to be here," Neville said as he stood up. "What do you think they want?"

"Let's go find out. Probably no big deal."

As it turned out, it was a very big deal. "You want us to sign a contract? Now?"

"Yes, Neville dear," Augusta answered with a firm smile. "No use loitering. I will not tolerate the Smiths' trying to strong-arm us. Nor put any kind of mark on your reputation. And since we've already decided on this, there should be no problem with making it official now."

"But we haven't even talked about it!" Neville cried with exasperation. "And when? When did we decide on this?"

"Where do I sign?"

Neville turned wide gaping eyes onto his mate as his father pointed at the bottom of a very long parchment. Dudley took the quill Frank held out and signed without hesitation. When he tried to hand the quill over, Neville slapped it away and grabbed his arm to drag him away from the table.

"_Why did you do that?_"

"_Isn't it obvious?_"

"_But you reacted badly when Gran mentioned a contract last time._"

"_Oh yeah, that…_" Dudley shrugged. "_It was something stupid. Anyway, we're life mates. You're still mine no matter what._"

Neville tensed and narrowed his eyes. "_Is that why you signed? Because we're life mates and there's no choice anymore!_"

Dudley studied his agitated mate and smirked. "_No._"

"_You have to explain why you've just signed without hesitation. Why were you bothered last time grandmother brought it up?_"

Dudley smiled and leaned in closer and pressed his thumb over Neville's bottom lip. "_Didn't think I was worthy enough to sign a contract. I didn't have anything to offer… I know you don't care about that, but I do. I want things to be done right._"

"_You swear that's the only reason why you walked away that time?_"

"_Neville, I swear._" Dudley pinched Neville's shirt between his fingers and drew the Gryffindor closer. "_You want to know why I signed that so fast just now?_" he whispered.

Neville's eyes trailed away to glance at the people standing behind Dudley. They were all turned away pretending not to be listening. Finally he looked back and nodded.

"_It's because I'm afraid._"

"_Afraid of what?_"

"_Afraid of waking up one morning and finding out our relationship has been a dream. I don't think I deserve you, Neville. I don't know if I will ever deserve to have someone like you. And even though that's true I'm going to hang onto you. Signing this contract makes my fear of losing you diminish._

"_I know we're life mates,_" he quickly said when Neville would have pointed that out. "_But some Ukatae aren't always happy with the life mate chosen for them. Some don't have to love… And maybe you'll change your mind about-_"Dudley broke off with huff and turned away. "_I don't know what I'm trying to say. I think I'm saying it wrong,_" he finally mumbled.

Neville immediately responded. "_You're thick._"

Dudley jerked back in surprise at the quick and unexpected reply. "_Ouch, Neville!_" Dudley threw his hands up in confusion as Neville smiled and walked around him. "_What the hell?_"

Neville ignored him and returned to the table. He smiled at the confused adults and picked up the quill to sign his name.

"_How could you say something like that when I was being completely serious?_" Dudley demanded.

Neville took the small knife his father held out to him and pricked his finger. He smeared drops of blood across his name and watched as the blood absorbed into the ink. Then he hurried back to Dudley and pulled him to the table to add blood to his name. After Dudley's blood had been absorbed, the parchment began to glow a bright white. When the light faded, the parchment rolled up and disappeared with a pop.

"_You're an idiot,_" Neville repeated quietly, honey eyes boring into Dudley's, "_because you should have already realized I'm in love with you,_" Neville nodded firmly when Dudley's eyes widened, "_and_ _you'll never wake to find it was a dream._" With that he turned to leave the room in a hurry. He may have had enough courage to state how he felt, but the embarrassment from blurting it out like that had him eager to find a nice quiet hole to hide in until his face no longer resembled a tomato.

"Dudley?" his mother inquired when a dopey lopsided grin fell onto Dudley's face as he watched the Gryffindor depart. Neither he nor Neville paid any attention to the family members waiting patiently to be acknowledged.

Dudley ran after him and wrapped an arm around the Gryffindor's waist. "_You're really in love with me?_" Neville bit his lip and nodded. Dudley's grin widened and he punched his fist in the air as he led Neville from the room. "Best feeling intheworld... Happening right now!"

Alice looked at Petunia when they'd gone. "This was not how I imagined it would be."

"We might as well have been ghosts." Frank said with a chuckle.

"I will forgive their rudeness only because listening to that language was a wonderful experience." Augusta murmured thoughtfully. The others made sounds of agreement. "A copy of the contract will arrive for you and Dudley tomorrow at the latest, Petunia."

"Where did it go off to?"

"Our solicitor, of course. And then an official copy will be sent to the Ministry and another to you. And of course the engagement will be announced to the public as soon as possible."

Petunia gave a trembling smile to Alice. "Our sons are engaged."

"To each other!" Alice squealed.

Frank and his mother turned around just in time to see the two witches embrace with joy. Frank leaned into his mother with a soft smile. "I haven't heard Alice squeal like that since school."

"You have both recovered marvelously," Augusta said and sighed her thanks to Tom Riddle.

"Actually," Frank began as he took her arm to lead her out of the room, Petunia and Alice following, "I feel better now then I ever did before we were attacked. It's a bit odd… considering we're older now."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Sunday evening, Tom and Hermione returned to the potions lab to dilute their potion. During which time they discussed the possibility that the potion was cause for Petunia's sudden magical growth.

"There shouldn't have been any unforeseen side effects." Hermione murmured while ladling a portion of the tea-like potion into a vial. "It's certainly not supposed to suddenly bestow magic on a person. Increase health, yes. Youth restoration with extended dosage, yes. Magic blossoming out of nowhere, no."

Tom turned away from his potions journal and watched her cork the vial. "This potion does what its supposed to. Nothing more," he insisted.

Hermione passed the vial over. "A mistake could have been made…"

He glowered at her as he slipped the potion into a pocket. "We would have found the mistake after doing all those tests. Nothing was found. I did not make a mistake!"

"All right, Tom. No need to get defensive with me." Hermione gave him a reprimanding frown before turning away to the door.

"Dudley may know something about it. I will ask him," he said as he hurried after her. Tom wrapped an arm around his sister's waist and tried to smile in apology for having snapped at her. Hermione snorted and playfully shoved him away. Tom's grin widened and he dropped an arm over her shoulders once he rejoined her side.

"I can't wait to ask Neville about the marriage contract!"

"It was described in this morning's paper. What else do you want to know?"

"It would be nice to hear Neville talk about it."

"Hmm," Tom was more interested with Neville taking Smith's life. He was still stuck on Luna's sketch.

The siblings returned to Slytherin common room to pick up Luna and the others who would be accompanying them. Hermione drew a _Ukatae_ circle and the small group traveled to Dudley's house, landing outside the gate. Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny stood in a line and as Tom passed he handed each a slip of paper with the manor's address. Tom had been chosen by Dudley to be the Secret Keeper, which surprised the three Slytherins. They were more surprised when after they traveled to the door, Tom went straight up to it and without knocking, led everyone inside as if he owned the place.

"Why are you Secret Keeper?" Ginny asked after shutting the door. "Did you make them pick you?"

"Do you think your questions are appropriate?"

"I'm only curious, Tom. No need to go Dark Lord on me."

Tom grasped Luna's hand when he felt her fingers brush his. "I was their choice and they have chosen to use the manor as Lucius uses his."

"A safe house?" asked Blaise.

"More like an open house," Luna answered this time.

Tom led them to the back of the manor where he could sense the other _Ukatae_. He knew the Potter Estate had a greenhouse- having been in it before- and he assumed Neville and Dudley would be there. When the greenhouse came into view and Tom was able to look in through the open door, he noted many changes had been made since his last visit. Last time the surrounding glass walls had been bare, there was no furniture, and it looked as if no one had set foot inside for at least a hundred years. But now, nearly every inch of glass was covered in thin and thick vines- some with large leafs and fragrant blossoms. Stepping closer, Tom could see pots upon pots of foliage and flowers spread around the walls edge, and several pieces of furniture had been moved in.

"Oi! I told you to move there! Not right there!"

Dudley's sudden exclamation had Tom pulling away from his observations and stepping inside the greenhouse. Both were on the ground with a wizard chess set between them. Dudley was upright on his knees and pointing a very straight and rigid finger at the board while Neville was shaking his head in amusement.

"The pieces won't listen to you if you're rude," the Gryffindor replied to Dudley's frustration. "They'll go against you."

Dudley gazed at him with disbelief. "What? Like mutiny?" Neville nodded. Dudley slumped to the ground and glared at the board, "that's not fair!"

"That's wizard's chess. Oh, and D?"

"What?" Dudley grumbled.

Neville ordered his Knight across the board. "Check mate."

Dudley glowered down at the chessboard, looking like he very much wanted to do it harm.

"Don't do it." Neville continued to smile from where he sat and dropped an elbow to his raised knee.

"I'm not going to break it," Dudley mumbled. "You gave it to me." He lifted his gaze and smirked, "why don't you come over here and give me something else?"

"I've been thinking about it," Neville whispered distractedly as he fingered Dudley's queen and let his gaze roam around, eyeing the twisting vines and large leafed plants around them.

Dudley's eyes widened fractionally. "Really?"

Tom thought now would be a good time to announce the presence of others. "Whatever it is you were thinking will have to wait."

"Hey!" Neville jumped up, smiling at them as he walked over. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Specific reasons," Tom replied, searching the Gryffindor's face for any sign of the creature he'd seen in Luna's sketch. But Neville was all smiles at the moment and it was again hard to believe the picture he'd seen. "Why didn't you two sense us approaching?"

"To sense someone we would have had to pay attention. We weren't paying attention," Dudley answered as he came up beside Neville.

"I need a word with you," Tom said to him and then glanced at Hermione with clear meaning in his eyes.

"Neville, can you tell us about the trees you grew for the wedding? Do you know anything about them?"

"I know everything about them."

"They'll be glowing by now, correct? Let's go look at them and you can tell us."

Neville glanced at Dudley, slightly worried. But Dudley simply grinned and pressed an arm around his shoulders for a moment. The Gryffindor dipped his chin slightly before moving away with the others.

Once alone, Dudley warily eyed the _Ukatae_ facing him. Tom had Hermione take everyone away for a reason. "Is there a problem?" he asked cautiously.

Tom moved around Dudley, passing the wizard chess set, and sat in one of the patio chairs. Dudley eyed the folder on his lap before lifting his gaze. "Relax," Tom finally told the nervous builder. "I haven't come here to punish you. Sit," he pointed to the chair facing his.

"So no punishment then." Dudley chuckled softly to himself, relaxing and sitting as Tom had commanded. "Figured I was due for another curse."

"What do you mean another curse?"

"Nothing. Talking to myself."

_Right. Like that was believable. _"Why automatically assume I've come to give out punishment? You are one of the last persons at the moment that I would think to punish, having accomplished more then I hoped for in such a little time."

Dudley grinned sheepishly at that. "I'm kind of cheating. Been using _Ukatae_ magic to help with the building. You wont believe what we can do! It's fantastic! Hard to believe I never once thought about building things before coming to this world. Couldn't imagine doing anything else now… Um, sorry," he finished after realizing Tom probably didn't give a fuck about what he liked to do.

"I'm pleased for you. Pleased you enjoy doing what you've been set to do," Tom replied then waved away Dudley's incredulous gape. "That way you're less likely to make mistakes and more likely to strive to better your work. It's a win on all sides for me," he ended with a smirk.

Dudley grinned. "That's true, I suppose."

Tom sat back and started to tap a finger against the folder. "Let's get to what I've really come to talk to you about. Your mother's wand. You are aware she has one, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your mother claims to have woken one morning feeling odd and then had a fit of accidental magic later that day. She was a Squib. A Squib without any magic before this, which means accidental magic should have been impossible. And your mother has no idea why she's suddenly a witch."

"That's right."

"Hermione thought perhaps the potion we've given her was the cause of that…"

"It wasn't the potion."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Dudley. "Why did you do this without a word to anyone?"

"I was afraid someone would tell me no." Dudley sighed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Mum likes it here. She's very happy. I've never seen her happier, and she has really good friends now, she's allowed to do what she wants without being afraid…"

"And? Don't hold anything back now."

Dudley cringed from the annoyed tone. " Since we've connected with this world, I've come to understand her better. I never realized before how insecure she used to be and how unhappy. She was very closed off and never happy with anyone… Mum's not like that now.

"And I worried she might eventually start to pity herself because she's connected to a world she wouldn't be able to join completely. Self pity. Doubt. Bitterness… I don't ever want her to go back to that. I did what was necessary to make sure my mother remains happy!"

Dudley blew out a breath and sat back, waiting. Tom stared blankly at him for a few minutes until finally he leaned forward. "How did you do it?"

"Ozemir. Somehow he got me talking about Mum, listened to my worry. Giving her magic hadn't even crossed my mind. Didn't think it was possible. And then he offered and I jumped on it. So one night he put Mum to sleep. Then he sat beside the bed, put his hands over her heart and fell into a trance that lasted at least an hour." Dudley looked up and away, thinking about it. "Nothing happened that I could see during that time, but when Ozemir finally moved, he said the egg had finally hatched. Whatever that means. Next morning Mum could do magic."

"This time last year I probably would have cursed you within an inch of your life," Tom finally announced. "But I can't very well punish you for wanting to keep your mother happy."

"Grateful it's now and not last year then."

"You realize you have an unfair advantage." Tom murmured as he stood and motioned for Dudley to follow him from the room.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not as if I could get away with torturing you. There's Harry to think about. His displeasure would mean an immature temper tantrum that might last weeks. And Neville… can't very well kill you and leave Neville broken, now can I?"

"I don't need anyone to be a safety net for me!"

"Regardless," Tom drawled with amusement, "you have it. Now for the second purpose of this visit, congratulations on your engagement. And the third, a mission is to be carried out tonight and I've decided to recruit you and Neville."

Dudley's eyes brightened with intrigue. "What kind of mission?"

"A kidnapping/rescue mission. Where is your mother?"

"Umm…" _Did he just say kidnapping? _"She's at the Burrow."

"Perfect. Go to Malfoy manor and wait with the others. I will return in short order."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Somewhere in the middle of Wales, two figures slowly approached a house, pausing every so often to listen to the intense shouting match going on inside.

"We should have learned to Shadow first. This would be so much easier," Dudley whispered as he and Neville stopped beside a line of bushes bordering the lawn.

"At least we're Disillusioned."

"This is a bad idea," Dudley pulled his eyes away from the road and neighboring houses to meet Neville's. "The two of us together showing up out of nowhere is sure to scare the little bugger."

Neville nodded, as he immediately understood. The teams should have been paired differently. "A girl would probably make this less frightening for them."

"Yeah! I mean we're about to go in there and turn the kid's world upside down. We're going to break into a house and-"

"But the kidnapping is necessary."

"I know Neville, but that doesn't make it any less scary for the brat."

"We'll be quick about it then."

They decided to go in through the kitchen and were quickly in after easily and quietly destroying the muggle locks.

"Kid's name is Sorcha, right?" Dudley asked after a moment when all they did was stand in front of the door looking around the small mildly clean kitchen. He wasn't worried about whispering as the television was blaring and the arguing coming from the back of the house easily drowned out any noise he could make.

The moment he spoke the name, a cabinet door beside his legs rattled. Dudley bent to open the door and found a little boy curled up on the bottom shelf, his chubby face marred by old and fresh tearstains while large brown eyes watered uncontrollably. Dudley motioned for Neville to do the soft talking while he kept an eye and ear out for the parents.

"You're Sorcha?" Neville asked as he slowly knelt down.

The boy shrank back into the cabinet as far as he could go. And it wasn't far considering how small the space was. The boy had to curl up in a fetal position with his head tucked behind his knees, while surrounded by pots and other things Neville didn't recognize. The shelf above the boy was heavy laden with pans and lids.

"Don't be scared," Neville murmured and slowly raised his hands. "We're not here to hurt you. I'm Neville, this is Dudley… are you Sorcha?"

Neville tried sending out soothing vibes, and after a moment the boy nodded slowly. "I'm Sorcha," he whispered.

"Did someone put you in here?"

Sorcha chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, his wide brown eyes darting through the kitchen into the hall, cringing when a male voice rose and drowned even the television out. "It's my hiding spot," he finally answered in a small voice.

"It looks uncomfortable."

Dudley rolled his eyes. Really, Neville could talk to the boy all day when they had him back at the manor. "Neville, hurry up," he hissed. "Make it quick… remember?"

The soft smile on Neville's face never faltered as he reached behind him and dug his claws into Dudley's calf, piercing through the cloth to reach flesh.

"I do strange things," Sorcha said and then curiously stuck his head out to look when Dudley started to hop on one foot. "Mommy and Daddy don't like it when I do strange things. They always yell at me. They scream at each other too. I- I don't hear s-so much in here."

"Okay, well we're here to take you to a place where there isn't any yelling and you'll learn about the things you can make happen. You'll be safe with us. We wont let anything hurt you."

Neville hoped he wouldn't have to go in and drag Sorcha out. That would no doubt cause the boy distress. But just when he thought he would have to, Sorcha crawled out. He was still staring at Dudley who was shaking his leg and mumbling under his breath. Sorcha crawled right over to him and prodded his pant leg.

"You got cut," he said, poking the holes Neville had created.

"No kidding," Dudley glared at Neville.

The Gryffindor grinned and raised a blood covered nail to his lips. His eyes dilated as soon as the blood touched his tongue and only because there was a child beside him, Neville suppressed a moan from leaving his mouth. He did, however, linger long enough to appreciate the hungry eyes narrowed on his face.

"Let's go," he whispered after taking hold of Sorcha's arm and then Apparated away.

"Bloody tease!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Hello." Luna waved at the boy and his sister as she approached where they sat huddled together in the center of a gazebo located in the back lawn of a large estate on the outskirts of London.

"Who're you?" the boy spat as he quickly shoved his sister behind him.

"We're visitors. I'm Luna, you are Michael, and your sister's name is Mary."

The smaller child gasped. "She knows our names, Michael."

Michael carefully watched Luna move in a slow circle, dazedly inspecting the round gazebo. When she caught him looking, the Ravenclaw smiled brightly and approached until they were very close. Michael's eyes widened when something long and black fell and hung loosely over her chest. "What's that moving around your neck?" he demanded after watching the thing sway back and forth like a cattail.

"My dragon. His name is Silly- quite simple like Harry's Lovely. I was going to name him Fluffy, but he didn't like that one too much."

Michael sneered at her, young eyes already questioning her sanity. "Rubbish," he spat.

"Is it really a dragon?" Mary piped up, poking her head from around big brother.

"Mary…" Michael tried pushing her back. But she wouldn't have any of that.

"I want to see!"

Luna smiled as she reached for the dragon around her neck and tisked when he dug his small claws in, probably afraid she was going to let the children pet him.

"There's no such thing as dragons!" Michael exclaimed when Mary moved closer to Luna.

"Not true," Luna responded softly. "Here, have a look." She extended her hands towards them, holding the dragon out.

Michael snorted and looked away with a scowl. "That's just an ugly lizard. You glued on the extra legs and wings to trick us."

A small growl ripped from the dragon's throat and he jumped from Luna's hands to smash into Michael's chest, leaving the boy to cry out in fright as he fell onto his back.

"You shouldn't call him ugly," Luna whispered with a giggle, "he's rather sensitive about his appearance."

Michael sucked in a breath when he felt the dragon crawl up his chest. When there wasn't any more movement, he raised his head and came eye to eye with the creature. Tom stepped closer until his nose nearly brushed the boy's nose and then lifted his snout into the air and belched a small stream of fire.

"Whoa," Michael breathed in awe. His defensive attitude momentarily kicked down in the wake of realizing a real dragon was standing on him. "Wicked."

"Dragon! Really is a dragon!" Mary exclaimed excitedly.

Luna laughed and sat down beside the children. She helped Michael sit up when Tom jumped off his chest and into her lap. "Why are you two sitting out here alone in the dark?"

"Larami says we're the unwanted," Mary whispered sadly.

"The unwanted? That couldn't be true," Luna replied.

Michael's eyes flashed. "It is so!" he yelled. Luna noticed him clenching his small fists on his knees until his knuckles turned white. He stared across the lawn at the darkened house. "Father… he doesn't like us. He only cares about Milly and Tanner."

"They're going to send us away," Mary cried. "Daddy doesn't love us. He's going to send us away."

Luna frowned and looked at Michael. He nodded. "We heard him talking to our step mother, Larami. He hates us because of our mother… He said mother was sick in the head. Said we were just the same and he didn't want us around anymore."

"Why would he say such things?"

"Mary and I…" he looked as his sister, "we could be crazy, you know. We do things…"

The little dragon growled and scampered off Luna's lap before transforming. "That's enough. Let's go."

Michael and Mary shrank back from the intimidating figure. Michael pulled his sister behind him once again as Luna slowly stood and entwined her fingers with Tom.

"Who are you?" Michael asked once again.

"We're here to take you away," Luna announced.

"And it's called magic," Tom drawled. "You are not crazy and you don't simply 'do things'."

Michael's face grew pinched and pale, twisted with angry disbelief and filled with four years worth of bitterness. "There's no such thing as-"

Tom lifted a hand to silence the brat, while at the same time Luna blew into her palm. As she blew, an orb of red light grew and hovered over it. When it was finished growing, Tom quickly grasped Michael's hand, turned it over, and allowed Luna to drop the ball of light. The orb bounced against his palm, causing him to flinch, before it slowed to a stop and hovered an inch above his hand.

"Very pretty," Mary whispered and reached up with two little fingers to touch. Michael quickly grabbed her hand and pushed it back to her side.

"It might hurt you," he whispered back, still staring at the orb hovering over his hand. "This doesn't prove anything. It's probably a stupid trick. Like the tricks on the television."

Tom shot Luna an annoyed look before spinning away, his cloak billowing around as he did so. "Watch the house," he snapped as he strode away, stepping onto the lawn and quickly striding across it a few yards until he was standing near the mansion.

"What's he doing?" Michael asked curiously.

Luna ushered the two out of the gazebo to stand just past the steps. "Magic, of course."

The children watched Tom raise his hands and press his palms together. After a moment, he stretched one hand out towards the north where dark heavy clouds surrounded the area.

"M- Michael," the little girl whispered. She tugged on his shirt and then pointed to the ground when she had his attention. With the orb still in hand, Michael crouched down to look at what Mary was seeing. The heavy precipitation covering the yard, the many droplets of dew weighing down the green grass was moving, turning into a blanket of water racing towards the estate of gray stone.

Tom then drew his hands together and thrust them at the mansion. The children jerked in fright when the air above the house began to visibly move. Large dark clouds shifting and sliding around, turning in slow circles and rippling in and out with the wind while the percipitation on the lawn misted and rose up to join the clouds above.

"_Impleo ire_."

The clouds lurched and then raced for the house as if being suctioned in.

Mary squeezed her brother's hand. "What's happening, Michael?" she asked softly, clinging to his hand and watching the house with wide eyes.

He didn't answer. Instead Michael watched Tom with calm curiosity. Michael thought the man must be powerful somehow. It was clear by the firmness of his voice and the way he stood as if nothing in the world was bigger then him. Father always tried to act that way, but he could never pull it off. And this man wasn't trying to seem all mighty. He just was. Michael could tell from looking at him.

A loud crack split the silence. Mary jumped and pressed her face against Michael's shirt. But when she began to hear shouts of surprise come from the house, she peeked back. In short time windows from the top floor began to shatter- pushed out by waves of water pressure- leaving small waterfalls to cascade down the side of the house.

Several expressions crossed Michael's face when he realized Tom was flooding the house. Most were negative, and the emotions accompanying the expressions had Tom taking notice. And when Michael asked if the people inside were going to be hurt, Tom raised an eyebrow. Not an ounce of concern came from the boy.

Tom's gaze remained on the house. "I will not hurt them."

Tom dropped his arms and faced him. Michael met his stare steadily and after a moment, tightened his arm around Mary. "OK," he replied in a hard little voice.

Tom looked to Luna. She stood back a bit with her hands folded in front of her and met his gaze. They both understood Michael knew Tom had lied. "Are you ready to go now?"

"I don't like being ignored," Michael spat once he turned back to the house.

"We are taking you where you belong, Michael. You wont be alone," Luna assured.

Michael continued to look at the house. It was still being flooded. Even as water poured from the windows and doors, the level of water never decreased and continued to rise. Now there were no voices crying out.

"Daddy?" Mary whispered against his shirt.

Michael looked into her trusting blue eyes and smiled. "They'll be alright, Mary," then he turned to Tom, "we want to go now."

"Bout bloody time." Tom grasped Michael's arm while Luna gently grasped little Mary's and a moment later, the four were no longer there.

The house continued to fill with water for twenty more minutes; only stopping when four lifeless bodies began to float through rooms and hallways and forced away from the doors and windows. Ten minutes later, the water evaporated. By the time the bodies were found, not only were they completely dry, so was the house.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville and Dudley appeared outside of the manor with Sorcha in tow and settled down to wait for Tom. Those who came back before Tom did would need to wait until he returned before the children could enter. Dudley watched Neville lead Sorcha towards the gate. To the boy, the gate and the manor beyond was nothing but open fields, so Neville explained what was really there. Sorcha listened quietly and as he stared into the darkness, his eyes shone with equal parts disbelief and hope.

Neville's sparkling eyes had Dudley transfixed. He could clearly feel the Gryffindor's excitement over what they'd just done. The excitement was also clear by the soft flush across Neville's cheeks and his wide smile as he continued to talk quietly with Sorcha. After a moment of drinking in the sight of his mate, Dudley had to look away and clear his throat, a bit embarrassed at being overcome by the weight of his emotions for Neville. He would be lying if he said it wasn't terrifying. A big feeling. Life changing in fact. So enormous that he felt smaller then a flea compared to it.

Blaise and Ginny's arrival drew him out of thoughts that would inevitably make him do something stupid and inappropriate in front of child who was only six. "How'd it go?" he asked Blaise while eyeing the toddler wrapped in the Slytherin's cloak and sleeping in his arms.

"Took us some time to find the right room, but after that it was easy." He lifted his arms slightly in order for Dudley to take a closer look at the boy wrapped in Blaise's robes.

Ginny softly bounced the baby in her arms. "They've been sleeping the entire time."

They didn't need to wait before going into the manor. The children being so young the Fidelius Charm would not work on them. So they moved on, leaving Dudley once again with nothing to do except to stare at Neville like a love fucked idiot and despair over the fact tomorrow was Monday.

The next to arrive was Tom and Luna. Good thing too because Sorcha looked dead on his feet by that time.

"Who're they?" the boy with Tom asked.

"Who are you?" Dudley replied in the same disdainful manner. Neville poked his back as he came to stand beside him.

"Neville, Dudley," the Gryffindor announced and pointed. "And Sorcha."

"Hi," Sorcha whispered, giving a shy wave.

"I'm Luna," she smiled brightly at him. "This is Michael and Mary. You'll be living together."

Mary gave Sorcha a small smile before hiding her face against her brother's side. Michael eyed Sorcha over and then curled his lip in a way that said he found the younger boy lacking in something and wasn't worth his time. Surprisingly, Sorcha met his gaze with curiosity. This only seemed to annoy Michael more.

"Have you been crying?" he asked in shock after spying the tear track's down the younger boy's cheeks.

Sorcha shrugged.

Michael snorted. "Boys don't cry," he announced.

Sorcha shrugged again. "Sometimes… I feel better after crying."

"Me too," Mary whispered.

"Crying is good for the soul," Luna airily replied. Neville nudged Sorcha and when the boy looked, the Gryffindor gave him a wink.

Tom made an impatient noise and held out his hand where three scraps of parchment appeared. "One paper per child… Take it now."

Michael was the first to grab the parchment with the Potter Estate address and grabbed another for Mary. Sorcha was a bit more cautious, but he did take it when Tom practically shoved the paper under the child's nose.

"Memorize the address."

"B-but," Sorcha gulped and stared at the parchment and then looked up at Neville, desperation in his big brown eyes.

Michael adopted another cold look for the smaller boy. "You can't read either? Where did you come from? A hole?"

"Can Mary read it?" Luna asked. Michael shook his head. "Then don't be mean. Mary and Sorcha are the same age."

Mary poked her head out and smiled at Sorcha again. Michael wasn't impressed, if the narrowing of his eyes was anything to go by.

Tom dropped his hand to Michael's shoulder and pressed down lightly. "Since your attitude leads me to believe you're an expert, you can help your sister and Sorcha to read it. Now."

Hermione and Pansy returned with their child next. A seven year old girl who was reported to be in a physically abusive home. Tom took one look at the bruising of the girl's face and the pale drawn face of his sister and friend, and quickly approached them. The girl gasped upon his approach and stumbled back several feet in fear. She tripped on a large stone and fell backwards. Falling, she raised her arms and crossed them in front of her face as if she thought she would be attacked once her back hit the ground. The action instantly brought Tom to remember a particular memory he'd seen during the trial where Harry had done the same thing many times.

"Get her inside immediately," he ordered, immediately sorry his voice sounded hard and emotionless. But the memories of his brother and the knowledge that other children were presently going through the same thing had a nasty effect on his temper.

He turned back to the others and found Mary, Michael, and Sorcha watching with wide eyes, wondering why the girl was crying and whimpering in fear. Tom assumed this girl, Catherine, had been taken from her home without any sort of explanation first.

A short time later Tom stood in the parlor with the gang of four witches, explaining the situation while Luna and the others waited in the hall with the children.

"They were in the list we started watching after Dumbledore's trail. Some children we watched more then others. When Lucius brought me the file on these six children, it was deemed necessary to remove the children from their current homes as soon as possible. We planned to have a school ready before we did this but after Harry's trial, waiting longer did not seem like an option… They'll be placed here until the school is ready. I apologize for not giving you any warning at all."

He took a quick step back when suddenly faced with four brightly smiling faces.

"Of course!" Petunia exclaimed. "We've been preparing for this."

"You have?"

"Although we thought after Christmas…" Amortia said, but then shook her head and smiled, "this is perfect. We can ease into it with six children."

"Don't worry, Tom. They'll be happy and well taken care of here," Molly assured him. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well… good," he murmured, astonished by their quick acceptance of the circumstances. He then passed Petunia the folder holding a report of each child. "All are muggleborn except two. These two were living in a muggle home and had no knowledge of a magical world existing," he the four witches sitting quietly and listening. "Apparently their mother is a witch and she left the two with their bastard muggle father, who quickly remarried and had two more children. The children we took are Michael and Mary. Once the stepsiblings were born, Michael and Mary ceased to exist to the father. The boy is eight and already he harbors a great deal of bitterness. I fear you may have problems with his adjustment. I don't know how well he'll get on with the other children…. but he's intrigued enough with magic. And the others I don't think you'll have problems with. They should take to this world easily once they trust they are safe and will be cared for. Would you like to meet them now?"

They did of course and quickly followed Tom to the door. When he opened it and moved aside, Petunia stood still and gazed at the children. Her eyes passed over the smaller children first. Blaise and Ginny each had a child in their arms, both sleeping. Blaise held a baby boy while Ginny held a baby girl, both had very light curly hair. Another boy stood between Dudley and Neville. He looked to be around five or six years of age and his eyes passed back and forth around the room rapidly as if trying to hurry and take everything in.

Luna stood at one end of the group and her two charges stood a few feet away behind her, standing as far away from the group as possible. The boy was staring around with narrowed eyes with his arms over his chest while the little girl hid behind him. Petunia assumed this was the boy Tom had mentioned and his little sister.

Another girl was at the opposite end, staring at the floor with her arms wrapped around her waist. Petunia saw Hermione was working on several bruises the girl had on her face. Amortia made a sound and rushed over to the girl.

"It was just like Harry…" Hermione whispered to no one in particular.

The girl flinched back when she spoke. "I'm sorry, Catherine," Hermione said softly. "Here, let me finish. You'll feel better."

"Is anyone hungry?" Molly inquired when the bruises on Catherine's face had been healed.

Mary tugged on her brother's hand. "Michael, I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?"

"Course you can, love." Molly answered with a gentle smile as she took the baby from Blaise while Ginny gave hers to Alice. "You can all have a snack and we'll tell you why we've brought you here. Is that alright?" After a moment, the children agreed. "Let's go to the kitchens, then."

When the gang left with the children, Tom turned to Hermione and Pansy first. "Was it bad?"

"We arrived just in time," Pansy murmured.

Hermione's voice trembled in anger, "you should have seen the look in the man's eyes, Tom. And she was screaming, crying and pleading. It was horrible… horrible." She stepped forward and Tom drew his sister into his arms to let her cry against his chest. Tom turned to Pansy.

"He's dead," Pansy responded.

Tom nodded and turned to Blaise. "It was easy," Blaise said with a shrug. "The orphanage was quiet. We slipped in, took the babies from the cribs, and slipped out again."

"Sorcha was hiding in a cabinet when we got there," Dudley told Tom when it was his turn. "Parents were having a nasty fight. We grabbed him and popped off."

"Okay," Tom breathed and ran a hand over his sister's hair. The first of many snatches had been carried out without a problem.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Monday morning arrived much to the displeasure of two particular _Ukatae_. The two walked to the Floor morosely. The despondency hung over them as if they were headed to their own executions. When they were standing in front of the Floo, neither felt like moving. Not wanting to say good-bye or make an action that said the same thing.

Finally Dudley softly brushed fingers against Neville's cheek before dropping his hand lightly onto the Gryffindor's shoulder. "Stop looking so sad…" his voice trailed off. He had thought to say it wouldn't be forever, but it would feel that way so there was no point in saying anything. Neville had every right to look sad.

He sighed and pulled Neville to him when the Gryffindor started to chew the inside of his cheek like he usually did when really upset. Neville gripped Dudley's shirt and rose up on his toes, lightly brushing their lips together. The kiss was a very sweet and tender good bye, but it was also very restrained. When Neville pulled away, his eyelids blinked rapidly over somber eyes, and the smile he wore trembled.

Knowing they were splitting for a couple of weeks had Dudley's chest tightening as he watched Neville walk away in his school best. Neville wasn't even gone yet and a thick heavy weight settled over him, promising never-ending torment until he could be with his mate again. "You know what? This is all fucked up!" Dudley rushed over to the Floo and pulled the Gryffindor back before he could step in. "Neville," he pulled the strap off Neville's shoulder and lowered the bag to the floor. "I want this kiss to remain fresh in your mind until I see you again."

Dudley wrapped around Neville and drank him in. He pressed his open lips against Neville's and plundered the Gryffindor's mouth as fingers dug into his back. He growled in need when Neville's tongue tangled with his. It was probably a good thing Dudley lost his control after a few moments and bit down on Neville's lip, moaning when his mate's blood coated his tongue.

"Fuck, that's good," he breathed before trying to capture Neville for another kiss.

But the Gryffindor pulled back with a small chastising look. "Why'd you do that? You've probably made it worse now."

"You got a taste. I wanted a taste," he stated and before Neville could utter anything else, Dudley grabbed him and went back to consuming his mouth.

"You are boys, you know," a small voice drawled. "Boys don't kiss boys."

They quickly broke apart and found Michael standing in the doorway, gazing away from them.

Neville laughed at the annoyed look crossing Dudley's face as he walked to the Floo. "Don't be mean to the kids, D!"

"Write to me!" Dudley demanded.

"Course. Can't do without it." Neville smiled and threw the Floo powder down. " Professor Malfoy's office, Hogwarts!"

Michael's mouth dropped open when green flames sped Neville away. After a moment he approached the fireplace, carefully inspecting it.

Dudley's hands trembled as he ran them through his hair. He was shaking so much…Neville was right. It had been a mistake. Tasting even that small amount of blood had his heart racing, stomach clenching and turning, demanding for more. Dudley was sure this was what a dope fiend felt like having withdrawal. "Need a bloody Calming Draught."

"Where did he go?" Michael's inquiry had Dudley remembering he wasn't alone.

"Back to school," Dudley answered as he faced the boy. "Want some breakfast? You can join me before I leave to work."

Michael seemed genuinely shocked at the invitation, but after a moment, he nodded. Dudley smiled. "Good. You can join us too, Sorcha," he said, sensing the small boy hiding around the corner.

"Boys don't kiss boys," Michael reiterated on their way to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"It's disgusting. I've heard Father say so."

"You're father is an arsehole," Dudley stated. "Did it look like we were disgusted? It doesn't matter anyway," he murmured, slightly amused. "You'll get used to it."

When they were in the kitchen, Dudley sat the boys down and snapped his fingers. The house elf popped in a moment later. Sorcha cried out and scrambled under the table upon seeing the creature. Michael scowled at him with disgust before turning emotionless eyes to watch the house elf.

"Master called?"

"Yeah, um… need some pancakes, eggs, bacon… whatever the kids want."

"Yes, Master Dudley."

"I want cinnamon rolls," Michael ordered. Dudley rose a brow at the demand, but then shrugged and ushered the house elf to get on with it.

"Whatever they want," he said before kneeling down to look under the table. "It's alright. He's not going to hurt you."

Sorcha followed the house elf movements with wide eyes. Going wider still when the house elf started to use magic to make breakfast. "What is it?" he whispered.

"He's a house elf."

"And what exactly are house elves?"

Dudley lifted his gaze to peer at the boy over the edge of the table. "House elves are basically servants that are bound to the Family house. They are very proud of what they do and will never betray the Family they serve," he shrugged and returned to Sorcha, "at least that's what I read about them."

"They can do anything?" Sorcha asked, finally climbing back into his chair.

Dudley stood before answering. "Just about."

Moments later they were served breakfast. Dudley grabbed an apple and started eating it. After a time he noticed the two boys were only picking at the food. "It's not poisoned."

Sorcha's ears turned pink and he quickly started eating with his head down. Michael set down his fork and pinned Dudley with a steady gaze.

"Who was that man who came to get us last night?"

"That's Tom."

"But who is he?"

"He's..." Dudley wasn't exactly sure what he was allowed to tell these kids and finally chose something simple. "He's in charge here."

Michael nodded as if he'd already known that. "So he's your boss?"

"One of them, yeah…. But you'll learn about that from Mum and the others."

"And everyone here is really a witch or wizard?" Sorcha asked shyly.

Dudley smiled at him. "Most, yes."

Both boys seemed stiff. Michael was naturally on the defensive, while Sorcha was just scared of the different environment and being surrounded by strangers. "You don't have to worry. Believe me. You'll love it here."

"How do you know?" Michael asked.

"Because I know where you're coming from. Partly. You wont be able to resist what we have to offer." Dudley grinned at both of their curious faces. "You'll see."

* * *

A/N: So ends chap 23. Did you like? Must apologize for the lateness of this chap, but RL has been keeping me busy. But don't worry. I'm trying to get back to more frequent updates.

Also yes, I realize there's a lot of Drarry smex. For those of you who have a problem with it... come on! It's the honeymoon! It should have been expected if you've read this story and the first in its entirety. Draco and Harry boink like rabbits in this universe!

Sorry, just had to put that in there. Really don't want any reviews complaining about the smut.

Have a great week!


	24. Leaps and Bounds

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Leaps and Bounds**

Deep within the Ministry, several wizards and witches sat around a table, gazes moving back and forth wondering why they had been called to attend this impromptu late night meeting.

"So…" Tonks began when she'd become impatient. "Anyone know why we're here?"

"Imagine it has to do with Fudge," Arthur Weasley answered.

McNair sneered from across the table. "Brilliant deduction, Weasley."

Tonks smiled brightly at Arthur. "Why is it Slytherins only have that one response when others have something to say? I suppose their repertoire of responses is rather limited when brain functions cease after being put under the Crucio so many times… I've heard McNair is incompetent," she turned to McNair. "How many times has Tom had to punish you for your stupidity?"

"I think we should all remain silent until we know why we've been gathered," Amelia Bones intoned; voice suggesting not being pleased with the immature comments and warning McNair with a look as he gripped his wand tightly in hand.

Tom Shadowed in moments later with Lucius and Luna. The taller blonde had a smirk on his face as he and the Ravenclaw suddenly appeared in the room. Ignoring the surprised looks, Luna and Lucius rounded the table and slipped into the two empty seats nearest to the head chair.

"I trust your evening has been well?" Lucius asked the room at large.

He received a round of vague responses. Most were looking at Luna wondering why she was allowed to be there. He then turned to Bones, who had only been recently- and to the surprise of many- easily recruited. "It's good to finally see you among us, Madam Bones."

Amelia gave him a flat smile. "I expect to receive what I was promised, Mr. Malfoy. For myself and my family and for the rest of the good people who deserve better."

"You shall receive," Tom said as he stepped out of Shadow and gazed around the room triumphantly. "Fudge is gone and we have a great deal of work to do."

He sat down, leaned back and steepled hands under his chin. Tonks grinned when he looked at her. When his eyes narrowed, the grin widened as her hair turned Slytherin green. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they focused around the room. "One of you will be the next Minister of Magic."

All the Slytherins - with the exception of Lucius- practically started to salivate. Tom tipped his head back and started laughing. A cold laugh that sent chills through most of them. Lucius sat back and smiled benignly while Luna's eyes momentarily cleared to gaze at her lover adoringly. They so loved when Tom inflicted fear easily.

"There will be no Slytherin Minister," Tom said with a shake of his head. This had the table turning their eyes on Tonks, Arthur, and Amelia Bones.

"Bones, then." McNair reasoned.

Tom raised an eyebrow, and immediately McNair knew he'd made a mistake in speaking out of turn. A moment later the wizard's body was wracked with seizing pain from a wandless Crucio.

"As much as I'm pleased to have the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement within my ranks, you are wrong, McNair…" Tom paused and glanced at Bones to see how she reacted to his cursing McNair. She returned his look with a blank one of her own and then looked to McNair. Her eyes wavered a moment with uncertainty before they hardened. It was easy for Tom to figure out that she thought the wizard deserved what he was getting; perhaps she saw it as justice for the wizard's wrongdoings in the past.

Whatever it was, Tom didn't particularly care. Just as long as she didn't try to stop him or complain about what he did. Though she wouldn't. Amelia Bones had been warned. Tom may be different now, but he was still the Dark Lord and some things had not changed. Handing out punishments like this for one. Amelia had come to the organization knowing this.

Finally Tom returned his gaze to McNair and withdrew the curse. "I suggest you hold your tongue, McNair. I don't want to hear your voice at all for the rest of the time I'm here," he then turned to Arthur, "you will be the next Minister of Magic."

"M-me?"

Lucius tapped his finger on the table. "Understand that it is a temporary post."

"Yes, of course. But I'm unsure as to why-"

"People will trust you," Tom interrupted. "And because of that, you will lead an easy and smooth path through the changes. The revolution will need an easy acceptance. I don't wish to waste time with rebellions of any sort here. There will be enough of that on the other side. I've chosen you because…" Tom looked off as if searching for the right words.

Lucius looked amused when he finished for the Dark Lord, "you're a people person. Entirely too cheerful at times."

Tom nodded. "Yes, and your family is already well liked. I'm certain you will be accepted as Minister without much complaint, if any. It isn't as if you have no experience. You've been working for the Ministry for years. Do you think you can pull it off, Arthur?"

Arthur looked taken aback by the question, but once the shock wore off, he straightened and firmly nodded. "I'll be whatever you need, Tom."

"Good," Tom sent him a tight smile before moving on to the next topic. "Rookwood, I don't see enough revolutionary propaganda in the media. You must step up with that. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

Luna beamed around the room. "Be sure to make it cheerful and inviting."

Lucius snorted and Tonks started to snicker, even Amelia looked amused by this. Tom sighed and leveled an exasperated look at his odd girlfriend.

Amelia finally cleared her throat, "please take no offense," she said to Tom, "but is there a reason you've brought Miss Lovegood to this meeting?"

Luna smiled brightly at her as Tom answered, "every powerful king must have a greater queen. My ruling power is shared with her. Is this an acceptable answer?"

"Acceptable and surprising."

Tom smiled coldly around the table. "I don't suggest testing Luna as you tested Hermione when I made her one of the seven. You'll end up very dead very fast and not by my hand." No one spoke after this, taking his warning to heart. "And your first task," he continued on to Bones, "is to keep the Aurors in line. The Fudge and Umbridge case will be closed immediately." He turned to Tonks and smirked teasingly. "Miss Nymphadora will assist you."

"What about Kingsley? I think we should try to bring him over," she answered with narrowed eyes. Not appreciating the teasing remark.

"That's not possible," he answered.

"But we were able to recruit Madam Bones. Surely Kingsley will see the good we're doing. He already knows about you, he's not doing anything at all about your reemergence into society. I think we should at least try to bring him in."

"I agree with Miss Tonks," Amelia said with a nod to the young Auror.

Lucius sat back, "it might be possible."

But Tom was shaking his head. "He has left me alone because he hasn't any evidence that I've done something illegal since the rebirth. Shacklebolt is too engrained in the straight and narrow path."

"How far off the path do you think we've taken?" Lucius asked. "Besides a few minor incidents, I don't think we've done much that's illegal."

"Really, Lucius…" Tom shook his head with exasperation. "Displacing muggles from a large amount of land; using repelling wards made from what most certainly could be considered Dark magic; the construction of an entire governing city, abductions… the list goes on."

"Harry can get him," the blonde persisted and was backed by nods from Tonks and Arthur. "They have a sort of understanding of each other."

Tom sat back in thought. Yes. Harry and Kingsley did have a friendship of sorts. Kingsley trusted Harry to a degree. Trusted Harry enough to do what he wanted, when the Auror knew the Gryffindor was up to something. Tom had looked into the Auror's mind, despite the wizard being very good at Occlumency. He saw Kingsley's thoughts on Harry. The Auror, should he ever find evidence of Harry doing wrong doing, was uncertain as to what he would do about it.

"With Kingsley, I doubt you would have any sort of resistance once the public realizes what's happening." Bones told him.

Tom turned to Luna. "_What do you think?_"

"_No harm in asking. He's thought about it, I know that. But he doesn't know what he would choose if approached… which is why I cannot see the answer._"

"I'll speak to my brother on the matter," Tom said to the others. He stood and focused on Arthur. "Get ready. Expect things to progress quickly."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry began to tug loose his tie as he neared the Slytherin common room. He yanked on it nervously before dropping it altogether and shoving his hands deep into his pockets as the wall slid open for him.

Once inside, a few Slytherins called out to him and cheerfully waved. He grinned and waved back, shaking his head in wonder. Slytherins were starting to scare him… being downright cheerful all the time. Ginny rushed over and grabbed his arm to pull him to the corner where she, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting.

"Ah, Gin I really can't chat right now. Got an appointment, you know."

The girls smiled blindingly. "Yes, we do know," Pansy replied.

"Yeah, and we want to come and watch."

Harry laughed and then shook his head. "No way! Maybe next time," he turned to Blaise, "blonde bastard back yet?"

Blaise snorted. "No. Your husband is MIA at the moment. Why don't you ask him?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "too lazy."

"That's pretty fucking lazy when you don't want to use the non existent energy it takes to telepathically talk to him."

Harry relaxed back against the comfy cushion of the couch. "Sometimes its fun not knowing everything. As long as I can still feel him…" Harry closed his eyes and at once the others could tell when his mood changed. Not only did his face seem darker, but they felt a push on their own emotions. "Gin… I think you should be warned."

The read head sighed. "I know, Harry. It's been around school all day. I know," she replied solemnly, immediately knowing he was talking about what her brother had done that morning. But Harry was shaking his head.

"No," he murmured lowly, "you don't know. Neville isn't playing around, Ginny. He doesn't play around anymore." Harry opened his eyes, pinned the three surprised Slytherins in place. He wandlessly put up a bubble of silence before going on. "Smith isn't just missing, Gin. He's dead. He's dead because he threatened the Longbottoms," he raised his hand before she could speak. "I love you, Ginny. I love you and your family. You know that. But Neville's my best mate and my _Mar'raeh_. I stand with him. I'll stand beside him no matter what and frankly what your brother said is unforgivable. You do understand what I'm saying, don't you? It's not me you should be worried about."

By now Ginny was looking incredibly pale and was clutching Blaise's hand in a vice grip. Harry sighed and took her other hand; half surprised when she allowed it and squeezed back. "Look. I've been keeping Nev's mind off Ron all day. I see your brother, I steer Neville the other way. But…"

"I knew this might happen," Ginny finally muttered. "Ron's so stubborn in his bitterness and jealousy. It's like he's gone mad. We've all tried to talk to him, but he won't listen anymore. He's pulled back from the family as well. I half expect we wont see him again once he graduates. He sees us as traitors now."

Harry lowered his eyes against the pain he felt coming from her. "I'm-" he cut off and glared at his lap.

"It's not your fault. So there's no reason to feel guilty for not wanting to apologize." Ginny said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Harry nodded. Yeah, he wasn't going to feel guilty. Not when Ron had it coming big time.

"You can try to talk to him again, Gin. But you can't warn him using the thing with Smith. That goes for you two," he said to Pansy and Blaise, both of who were still stuck on the revelation that Neville had done Smith in on his own. "It's not to be mentioned, ever."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"All right, Harry. First things first. Remove your shirt, unfasten your trousers and hit the bed."

Harry rose a brow at the unexpected informality, but pleased none the less. While Draco's teeth clenched so tightly together, Harry feared his jaw might shatter. He knew Draco had talked to Kaego and ordered him to be less formal for Harry's sake but the Gryffindor was sure he hadn't meant that informal.

As soon as he was laid on his back, Kaego hovered palms over his abdomen. Draco stood opposite the healer with one hand resting in Harry's hair while the other fisted tightly at his side, eyes flickering back and forth between coldness and excitement as he waited for the check up to progress.

"Development is well under way," Kaego finally murmured, then looked at the _Ukatae_ rulers and smiled. "Would you like to see your baby today?"

Harry reached up to grip the hand in his hair, looking both terrified and excited. He hadn't thought they would be able to see. At least not yet. Once again he was stuck with that life changing feeling, knowing he would forever be changed after this. Draco made a soft comforting sound and dropped his other hand against Harry's chest, instantly calming the Gryffindor. "Um, okay…" he took a nervous breath. "But we don't want to know the sex."

"Want it to be a surprise then? Very good. I can block the telling signs."

"Tell us what you're doing as you do it," Draco ordered.

"Of course, Highness."

Harry tightened his grip on the hand in his hair and cast Draco a narrow look. The blonde's chin lifted defiantly and he continued to study the healer as if the _Ukatae_ was planning on committing treason.

Cold fingertips softly pressing against his stomach had Harry's attention pulling away from his mate to the healer. Kaego met his gaze. "We know development is under way, but now I'm making sure the womb is developing properly… And it is. Studying the baby's aura now. At this stage, the aura's are usually a pale yellow."

"What happens if it's not yellow?"

"Many things can factor in the discrepancy of color. The main thing being stress. If you are doing unwell, your baby will feel the same."

"So a yellow aura means happy baby."

Kaego nodded with a grin. "That's right. And it means development in mind and body is normal as well…" Kaego's hands hovered over Harry's stomach and his attention was solely focused on that area for a moment. Harry and Draco stopped breathing until the healer suddenly smiled. "Pale yellow. Just as it should be."

Harry sighed before smiling at Draco. "Our baby is happy."

"Can we see now?" the blonde asked, barely restraining his impatience.

"In a moment, Highness. I need to check a few more things… you may talk as I do so."

"We wouldn't want to distract you."

Kaego shot Harry a grin, "nonsense."

The expecting parents remained quiet for a minute as Kaego lifted his hands and drew out Harry's aura, able to check his body for any signs of distress that he couldn't see from checking the baby. But after a time, Harry couldn't stand the silence and he knew Draco would remain tight lipped until he could see their baby.

"I've been wondering," Harry began slowly, "about the relationship you have with Talyn. You seem to be very good friends."

"We are," he immediately answered.

"Do you think you're going to be mates?"

"Harry," the blonde murmured, finally pulling his silver eyes away from the healer's hands. How was it any of the Gryffindor's business? But Harry ignored him and was watching the healer, who was nothing but smiles at this point. It was obvious he found the question highly amusing.

"Talyn and I will only ever be friends."

"Why? You two seem close enough."

Draco sighed. "Not everyone who knows each other end up being mates."

"Seems that way to me."

"Most times, yes. Mates have had a prior relationship of sorts before becoming mates. A strong connection." Harry flashed Draco a smug look. "But Talyn and I are more like family. I believe she's meant for someone else."

"You sound like you know who it is," Draco said.

"I don't pretend to know for sure, but… they had a strong connection."

"Had?"

"Parted on bad terms and since then Yelni has disappeared. Hasn't been seen in months," Kaego lifted his eyes to gaze somewhere behind Draco. "It's been a year since I've personally seen him and I fear he's lost."

"Who's Yelni?" Harry asked.

"My brother."

Harry wished he hadn't brought it up. "Sorry."

Kaego shifted. "These times… it's almost expected when someone disappears. Our parents were killed several years ago… and our uncle. Yelni went off to find the truth of their deaths and never came back. I've accepted that I'm the last of my bloodline."

"It's going to stop," Draco strongly replied, having lost much of the cold edge he'd been using to glare at the healer.

"You shouldn't need to come to grips with losing your family…" Harry whispered.

"Are you ready to see your baby?" the healer quickly asked as he positioned palms over Harry's stomach. There wasn't any time for an answer before Kaego gasped in surprise and then was thrown backwards into the far wall.

Harry quickly sat up, lips forming a large 'o' while Draco simply blinked, wondering what had just happened. He was sure he'd seen a pulse emit from Harry's stomach a moment before the healer was thrown into the wall.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked after Kaego quickly recovered, looking slightly embarrassed as he approached the bed. "What happened?"

Kaego's hands remained by his side as he addressed Harry. "Sometimes this happens the first time an unborn babe is approached in order for you to see."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Approached?"

"In order to display a baby, it must be surrounded by the healer's magic in order to bring forth the image from within the womb. At times a baby will not immediately take to the healer or the foreign magic... Some coaxing is involved then."

Draco's eyes began to gleam with smug pleasure. "In other words, our baby doesn't like you."

Kaego chuckled softly. "Yes. I suppose that's what it means."

The blonde beamed in a way that Harry thought was rather rude but at the same time stirred nothing but fondness. He understood his mate was pleased their baby was already displaying traits resembling him. And Harry was both chagrined that his baby wasn't behaving for the healer and also very emotional because the baby reacting at all struck home that this was very real. He or she was very real and could already react to things. However, that daunting feeling was quickly being chased away by joy. He felt so much at the moment he thought he might explode.

"Shall I try again? Or would you rather wait until the next check up?"

Draco met Harry's eyes and the Gryffindor smiled. Draco returned his gaze to the healer, "again please."

"I'm going to approach more slowly so a few minutes may pass before we see."

Soon Harry began to feel a coldness seep into his body. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, and it didn't make him worry as Kaego explained this was the effect of his magic joining with the baby. Draco's hands also did much to help the Gryffindor relax, and in moments they were staring at a blooming image of the unborn child floating a few inches above the swell of his stomach.

Amazing. That was the only thing he could describe it as. Amazing and beautiful. He was looking at a foot. It was miniscule, but Harry could clearly see it was a foot with five very tiny toes. Soon the other foot appeared and both were attached to legs drawn up against the chest. The rest of the body followed and Harry stared at the small curled up fetus as the faint sound of a quick heartbeat filled the air. This was his baby. Something only he and Draco could create. Their greatest achievement. A being that was completely dependent upon him.

"He's amazing," Harry turned to Draco, who was staring at the image with dumbstruck awe. "Nothings going to get anywhere near my baby!" Draco shook his head slowly, still in shock.

Kaego nodded. "And I assure you, the baby feels the same. It is the way. The baby can and will protect its 'mother'. In fact after the third month, unborn _Ukatae_ are very protective. They have to be since they absorb your powers. Nothing will get passed the baby to harm you. I've seen fetuses do amazing things in order to protect the carrying parent."

"This is our child after all. He or she will of course far surpass anything other babies have done in the past."

Harry was about to condemn Draco's bloated ego but stopped when Kaego began to nod.

"It is more then likely." Kaego stepped back and the baby's image disappeared. "I'm sorry, but the image cannot be held for long. Too much strain on the fetus," he explained upon the disappointed looks on the expecting parents' faces.

"When will we get to see again?" Harry whispered.

"You'll have another check up at the end of the month."

Harry left the bed and straightened his clothes, staying quiet as he did so, completely immersed in thoughts about the baby, and trying to ignore the fact that he was starving. "Going to go get Neville," he said when the three of them entered the small common room.

Draco, knowing about the incident earlier in the day nodded. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded and then smiled brightly at the healer. "Thanks, Kaego."

His smile was returned. "You just make sure to eat properly and get enough rest. You are going to need it."

The Gryffindor nodded and then quickly departed. Two _Saen_ following, while the other two remained behind in the room, standing silently hearing and watching everything.

Draco pierced Kaego with his full attention. "The books never mentioned this, and I need to know. Has a _Ukatae_ ever died from giving birth?" when Kaego was silent two seconds longer then Draco could stand he growled, " tell me!"

"Yes, there have been some cases of birthing deaths- I would never let that happen." Kaego responded quickly. "Harry and your baby will not come to harm under my care, Highness. This I can assure you. Ozemir brought me here for a reason. I'm the best."

"But it's happened before…" Draco whispered, panic flashing in his eyes.

"I will never let that happen to Harry," the healer responded again. So firmly that Draco believed him.

"What- how about my father?" the blonde whispered. "He's human. Three babies at once…"

"You're father is being given the same consideration as your mate, young one. Yes, his pregnancy will be harder then Harry's, but I'll do everything in my power to keep your father comfortable during the next months. The birth of your brother and sisters may have complications, but I assure you, your father and siblings will come through healthy. They'll not die while I'm around."

It didn't exactly alleviate all his worry, but now Draco was able to push it to the back of his mind and he did believe Kaego. The healer would take good care of his family.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry blew out a breath after landing and a brief smile crossed his face as his wings lowered and molded against his back. He stood at the top of the highest tower, staring across the grounds and out towards the forest. He thought about his brother and the small smile grew. Tom was making progress. Leaps and bounds really. The Wizarding World was sure to be his in short time. Tom nearly had it wrapped around his little finger. It was almost too easy.

Tom even had the Aurors under control. The young _Ukatae _had expected to be interviewed extensively by the Aurors concerning Fudge and Umbridge, because no doubt Kingsley would have suspected them, but days passed and the Aurors never came to investigate them. Tom said it was because there was no evidence to suggest anything other then Fudge and Umbridge killing each other. No one wept for the former Minister when word of his death came out. Most blamed Fudge directly for Dumbledore's betrayal, and Wizarding Britain was eager for a change in Minister and in the Ministry. And Zacharias Smith… his case was still open, and the students had been asked about him, but no one had any useful information, and the Aurors left empty handed with that as well.

Harry swept a hand through his wind blown hair before sliding down, stopping at the edge and crouching; easily poised with no worry of falling. Things were well and truly under control in this world, so Harry turned his thoughts to the _Ukatae_ realm. His smile faded. Hard to consider it _his_ world, his and Draco's, when they've never set foot in it before. It was hard to consider the race as _his_ people when he had not yet left the wizarding world and the _Ukatae_ had no idea whom he was or what he looked like. But none of that stopped him from worrying about it. None of that stopped him from feeling useless about the state of affairs there.

Falde was talking about returning to the realm again. To continue to spread word of the coming of the new blood, to move their forces across the realm, making sure the capital city remained protected. What would the race think once they realized the new blood didn't plan to immediately come to the realm? Harry didn't want the people to think they were cowards.

Of course he had a legitimate reason for staying away.

His expression calmed as he placed a hand over his stomach. Ozemir assured him the people would understand once they knew about the heir. Apparently family and the continuation of bloodlines were very important to the _Ukatae_ and the continuation of the Royal Family took precedence over any other line. Ozemir said there would be celebrations for the baby once they had control and the acceptance of the race.

"Want company?"

Harry nodded without turning. Neville had been very quiet in his approach, but Harry had heard him jumping from tower to tower. Neville was a huge surprise. His friend had latched onto training like a pro. He adopted the _Ukatae_ nature as if he'd been one his entire life. No one was more surprised then Neville, but the _Mar'raeh_ simply grinned and took it all in stride. Neville really, really liked being _Ukatae_. He embraced his new character and fed his dark nature. No one should have been surprised though. Luna did say Neville was powerful. And according to _Ukatae_ history, no _Mar'raeh_ bond could form and connect unless the chosen _Ukatae_ could stand and fight with his ruler as an equal; unless he was clever enough, intelligent enough to give good advice to his ruler. Harry suspected Neville felt a freedom knowing he was all of those things already and would probably grow to be more.

"If I fall, you'll fly down and catch me, right?"

Harry grinned and looked over when Neville crouched down beside him. "You can land on your feet."

"Hopefully... Never tried jumping from this height before."

"Hey Neville," the brunette's smile widened. "Think about how much fun we can have when you have your wings!"

Neville very nearly fell off the edge. Harry knew that thought had not crossed his friend's mind yet. The fact that he would eventually have wings just as soon as he and Dudley mated.

Neville cleared his throat and then glared at Harry for giving him a fright. And then he laughed, though Harry at once could tell it was forced. "Yeah, forgot about that."

They lapsed into silence. Harry watched from the corner of his eye as Neville's cheerful mood vanished once again. "I'm sorry," he murmured. Neville didn't reply and simply stared into the dark sky.

It was hard catching Neville in a good mood. Everyone knew why. Everyone who knew most of the story tried to keep Neville's mind occupied, tried to keep him from thinking about Dudley. Only Harry, Draco, and Luna knew it was really a very fruitless effort. Not when the two shared minds, emotions, and the combined ache of loss. Harry was about fed up with his cousin and friend. He was prepared any day now to thrust a book under Neville's nose or straight out tell his friend he was Dudley's soul mate.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Neville licking his bottom lip, which spurned Harry's thoughts into a different direction. Harry wasn't completely positive, but he felt the separation wouldn't be as terrible now if it weren't for Weasley and his fucking big mouth and all the taunting he aimed at Neville throughout the past week, starting on Monday morning.

Harry had slept in on Monday- Draco had tried to get him up, but the Gryffindor had refused- and he had to rush to Potions. And he met up with Neville, who was also late, outside the classroom; both hoped Severus was in a good mood that day. Harry noticed Neville's lip was bruised and slightly swollen and asked about it. Neville had looked away with a blush and licked the swollen area before replying that Dudley had bitten him right before he left the Nest and that he didn't want to heal it just yet.

Harry had nodded his understanding and then leered at his friend. Neville rolled his eyes, jabbed Harry's arm with his elbow and then they both entered the classroom, immediately discovering Severus was indeed in a bad mood. He took twenty-five points from Gryffindor the moment they entered. After taking seats together at the back, he and Neville began to whisper about what was going on between Dean and Seamus. Harry sensed things were changing. Seamus was sitting as far away from Ron as possible, and yet closer to Dean then he had all year. Seamus ignored Weasley. He mostly ignored Dean too, but at one time Harry and Neville caught the Irish wizard watching Dean for long moments and when Dean looked back, Seamus' face flamed and he quickly averted his eyes. The two doing the observing were pleased when Dean first looked startled by the blush, and then when the shock was gone, he had a small grin on his face.

Harry and Neville's discussion about those two was cut short when Severus suddenly slammed a hand down on their table. He told them to pay attention with acid dripping with ever word. And then when Neville had nodded quickly, he inadvertently drew the Potions Master's full attention. Harry wasn't sure why, but Severus looked disturbed when he demanded to know what happened to Neville's face. Neville had covered his lips and mumbled that it was nothing. Uncle Sev turned nastier after that.

"Is there a reason why you've failed to have your face healed? Was such a task beyond your comprehension?" Severus hissed.

"I'll heal it after class, Professor."

"See that you do. Surely your incompetence has not returned."

Harry wondered why Uncle Sev began to thrash on Neville again, but he didn't have time to dwell on it at that moment because they were instructed to begin on a very difficult assignment.

After class, Dean came up to join them in their walk to their next class.

"Hey, Nev? What was that about healing your face? What happened to your lip, mate?"

And then Weasley had said it. "It's the mark of a whore," he muttered while brushing passed them. Every Gryffindor left behind at that point froze mid step.

"What the fuck did you say?" Harry hissed.

"You heard me, Potter." Weasley turned and leered at Neville. "That bastard you're with probably passes you around. Doesn't he, Longbottom? You're his little whore to beat on and pass around. Everyone can see how he leads you-"

"Don't say anymore," Harry warned and he and Neville lined up in front of the redhead. "Don't listen to him, Neville."

Neville's eyes had been wide open in shock as he faced Weasley, and it wasn't until Neville started growling did Padma glanced sideways at Dean and then they both rushed back into the classroom.

"Smith likes hitting too," Weasley went on, oblivious to the danger he was putting himself into. "That's the only reason why he wants you. But that's okay with you, isn't it? You like it when they use their fists." Weasley turned back to Harry and smirked. "Dursley probably can't help himself. It's in his blood after all. Right, Potter?"

"Don't talk about him!" Neville bellowed. His voice had traveled down the corridor like thunder. "Don't say one more word about Dudley!"

"Pathetic, Longbottom. You're even defending him…"

"You've gone too far," Harry announced flatly.

That was when Severus stepped directly in front of them. "Into the classroom," he ordered the young _Ukatae_. "Now."

Harry snarled at Weasley before grabbing Neville's arm. He had to pull extremely hard to get Neville moving, and was finally able to drag the stiff Gryffindor back into the room. After that Severus demanded Weasley report to his office at the end of classes. Weasley said something about having Quidditch practice after classes and that he couldn't report to the office. Harry remembered hearing Dean mumble something about Ron having gone insane. Which was entirely likely. Severus promised expulsion should Weasley fail to show up at his office. Later that day, Weasley did go to Severus' office, and his Quidditch playing had been revoked, among other things.

Since then Neville had slowly been burning inside. He said he was over what Weasley said, but Harry knew otherwise. His empathic ability clued him in on to how much rage was being pushed down constantly and Harry knew Neville was going to snap soon. He had to.

Harry shifted a bit and glanced at the stars high above them. "Neville?"

"I'm listening."

"About Weasley…"

Neville instantly bared his fangs in fury at the name. "Don't talk about him, Harry."

"Can I talk about Dudley then?"

Neville dropped his gaze to the ground far below and drew in a trembling breath. "He's not like that anymore, Harry. D would never hit me like Weasley was implying. Never!"

Harry's eyes widened, "wha- no, Neville! I never thought that!"

"Severus did. I saw it in his eyes, and Hermione's. They all think…"

Harry shifted and wrapped a hand firmly around his friend's arm, squeezing until Neville looked at him. "Not once have I thought that, Neville. He's changed, I know. And I also know just how impossible it would be for Dudley to willingly hurt you. And if anyone thinks differently its only because they worry about you and because they don't know Dudley like we do. Even Draco would never accuse Dudley of abusing you."

"Draco?" a brow rose skeptically, "really?"

Harry snorted and dropped his hand. "Yeah, hard to believe, I know. But seriously, we know what you two are going through. Draco may not like Dudley, but he understands about your relationship. Anyway…" Harry trailed off, very much wanting to get off the subject. "We're going to the Nest on Saturday. Wanna come?"

"Stupid question."

Harry laughed, "yeah, guess it was."

"Just curious, but why?"

"Had an owl from Aunt Petunia today. She says all the children are doing well except for Catherine."

Neville blew a strand of hair away from his eyes. "She's the one…"

"Yes. Haven't had a chance to meet the kids yet so I thought tomorrow would be a good opportunity. I have the time and I'd really like to see if I can help out with Catherine since I know exactly what she went through. I feel bad because I haven't made the trip yet."

"Harry, you worry over the worst things. You can't drop everything for everyone. And it's probably good she's had a week there with the people she'll be seeing a lot of. A chance to get used to them. Having a bunch of strange people parading around right away would probably only confuse and scare her more."

"You're so smart, Nev."

"I'm your _Mar'raeh_," Neville replied with a smug grin.

Harry caught a pair of blinking violet eyes staring at them from the edge of the forest. And then the Scholar began to jump up and down, enthusiastically waving a pale hand at them. "Guess it's time for training," he said while slowly standing. "Half glad Draco's going to miss most of it."

Neville chuckled. "Yeah. No evil glares."

A scowl darkened Harry's face. "Since the baby check up he's been worse then ever… and yes, before you say it, I understand. But sometimes it's frustrating."

"I know."

"When Kaego showed us the image of our baby, when the small rapid heart beat filled the room… I thought he might collapse in shock."

"Is it true that the baby threw Kaego across the room? I heard Draco talking about it."

"Boasting more like." Harry snorted and his face brightened. "You should have seen him after Kaego explained why the baby did it. Then Draco says 'in other words, our baby doesn't like you.' Which of course was rude, especially when Kaego agreed and Draco adopted the smuggest look you'd ever seen. But he was so happy to see some of himself in our baby already. I really couldn't fault him for being rude."

"You have seen you're wanted in the forest," an annoyed voice said from behind, "training now, young ones."

"Geez, Brumek. We were just going." Harry replied as he turned to face the warrior sharing the top of the tower.

"Why does Ozemir seem more excited then normal?" Neville asked.

Brumek grinned, setting the young ones on edge. "A situation has arisen that we must attend to immediately."

Ignoring the confused looks he approached the edge and looked across the grounds to his mate, snorting a moment later when Ozemir backed up a step and stumbled over an unseen root. "Stupid," he muttered fondly as the Scholar flailed onto his back.

"What situation?"

"To the forest. Now." And with that he leaped. Harry grinned at Neville and then quickly followed the warrior. His wings rising up and out in seconds and catching on the wind. He soared through the air as silently as a hawk hunting for prey.

Neville snorted when he looked down at the ground. "No way am I making that jump just yet." He chose to jump down in sections.

"What's going on?" Harry asked just as soon as Neville joined him.

"An explanation will be given when Tom has joined us," Falde answered.

They didn't have long to wait. Tom joined them moments later.

"Assassins are approaching the perimeters," Falde immediately announced. "We will let them pass into the forest."

"You're going to let them roam the forest?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Isn't it the _Saen's_ job to protect us from assassins?" Tom asked flatly.

"It was Vendyl who sensed the approach before they ever entered the forest. In that regard, he does his job well."

"The purpose of your _Saen_ is to protect you above all else, that is true. To keep you from having to constantly look over your shoulder," Brumek announced. "But-"

"We fight our own battles," Neville surprised them all by saying. "We would look weak if we couldn't battle on our own."

Ozemir beamed at him. "Correct! During battles, the _Saen_ become soldiers and fight beside you. Our race will accept no one whose battles are fought by someone else. So this is why we've allowed these assassins to enter the forest. You must kill them."

"Have you told this to Draco? About the assassins?" Tom wondered.

"Not yet."

"Keep it that way until he comes out," Harry responded firmly.

"You're going to be split into pairs. Neville and Harry, you are to stay together. Tom, since Draco and Hermione are not here, you will pair with me!" Ozemir chirped.

Tom cleared his throat and tried not to sneer. "I'll go at it alone."

"You have a problem pairing up with Ozemir, the deadliest creature here?" Brumek growled. Ozemir beamed brightly with pride. "Is there something you don't like about my mate?"

Harry turned in towards Neville and covered his mouth. "Defensive much?" Neville snickered in response.

Tom rose a brow. "I never said anything about doubting Ozemir's skills. I just don't need a partner. I want to do this alone." And to prove his point, Tom smirked right before transforming into the mini dragon form and took off into the dark.

"That settles that then," Harry said as Tom flew away. He turned back to their guardians, noticed Ozemir was done paying attention to them and still beaming at his mate, and so addressed Falde, "anything else we need to know?"

"You'll be watched."

Harry nodded and withdrew his sword. He turned to Neville, wondering which weapon his friend would choose. Neville grinned and snapped his fingers, conjuring the battle-axe he'd been using since training began.

"Go on now," Ozemir said while he gazed on his mate's face. "Shoo!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The small dragon dropped from the sky like a dead weight, his small black form unseeing by anything or anyone nearby, and he easily and quietly landed in the trees, reverting back to his _Ukatae_ form as he touched the thick branch. He'd spotted the two assassins easily enough, and was surprised by that fact. They weren't exactly keeping quiet. Probably because they thought they were unexpected.

Next Tom jumped to the ground and began to withdraw his sword. Then he thought better and left it sheathed at his hip. He turned and began to walk back to the castle, towards a clearing he'd seen flying over, knowing the horribly inept assassins would come through that clearing. He'd thought to draw out the fight, but he sensed these assassins weren't worth the time and energy. A quick kill was what he was after now.

Five minutes later the two assassins, a male and a female appeared in the clearing, running at a leisurely pace that had Tom's razor sharp teeth baring in disgust. The moment they saw him, the assassins froze. Tom was correct in his assumptions. These assassins were young ones. Probably haven't completed clan training of their own. Despite this and the obvious youth, Tom had no qualms about dispatching them. Nor did he care they were only there because they had to follow the orders of Demai'Tah. Just more unfortunates in this war, and he was probably doing them a favor.

The assassins were still frozen, having looked directly into his gleaming red eyes- wide, unblinking and deadly. The dragon fear coursed through their veins, turning blood to ice water. He would help with that and warm them up a bit. The massive dragon rose onto its six legs while the long tail swung back and forth, unconcerned by the trees being hit by it. In fact the swishing tail was causing more damage to the trees then the trees were to it. Huge jaws opened wide and inhaled. So much air was being inhaled that the winds seemed to be drawn into his gaping maw.

An explosion of fire came burst forth at the exhale, filling the clearing. Fire poured over the young _Ukatae _like water. Burning death attacked the flesh, melting it right off the bone, searing it into char. Once the fire touched them, the assassins seemed to come back to themselves and they started screaming; horrible sounds carrying in the wind, sounds Tom would remember for a long time. He would savor the memory of the assassins trying to turn and run even as they died by his flame. They only made it a few steps before falling lifeless to the charred ground.

Tom unleashed a mighty satisfied roar before settling down on his large belly and continued to watch them burn, his scales protecting him from his own flames.

"Tom."

The dragon's eyes swiveled around and watched as a figure walked through the burning flames towards him. He cocked his large head to the side when he saw the fire seemed to sway away from Luna as she passed through it. He turned his eyes back to the bodies on the ground as she neared, not wanting to catch her eyes with his. A moment later he felt her grasp his scales and hoist herself up, easily climbing his huge form and settling on top of his head, letting her legs fall down to his snout. She reached down and rubbed the black scales between her legs.

"You were brilliant."

Raising his head slightly, he snorted a large cloud of steam. _Course I was._

Luna laughed delightedly before clapping her hands. At once the fire- it had begun to grow and spread- died down and seemed to sink into the earth.

Tom belched another snort. This one was full of annoyance.

"Silly Tom. We can't have the entire forest going up in flames. Think of all the cute little animals that would perish."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione and Draco soon joined in on the training, and soon came upon more assassins. Unfortunately, their targets were not young ones and so the battle would be more difficult. Falde and Talyn watched the fight close by, on guard in case they needed to jump in quickly. Though from the looks of things, their young one's had everything under perfect control. Draco had quickly incapacitated one assassin by throwing an immobile spell at him, and was currently clashing swords with the second assassin while Hermione battled the third.

"He's angry," Talyn whispered after a particularly annoyed shout from Draco as he jumped above an assassin's head. The Slytherin quickly thrust his sword straight down into the top of the assassin's skull as he passed over.

Falde smiled flatly. "He was forbidden from contacting his mate telepathically."

Draco landed on his feet and glanced at the assassin he had frozen against a tree before checking on Hermione. She and her assassin were turning in a slow circle, eying each other. The assassin's eyes were larger then normal, and Hermione smirked as she teased the end of the assassin's blade with her own.

"Demai'Tah failed to tell you everything," she said with a giggle. "Thought you'd be coming to kill defenseless children, didn't you?"

"Falde."

The warrior turned and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

Vendyl barely resisted the urge to bare his fangs. "Something is wrong… the _Mar'raeh_," he warned. And with that he was gone, quickly returning to Harry and Neville.

"That right there is one reason why I hate him."

"You don't hate him."

"You don't know…" Falde replied softly before calling out to Draco and Hermione. "Hurry and finish them off. Seems something is wrong."

Hermione began to whisper words. The assassin narrowed his eyes and jumped forward, intent on driving his sword into her chest. Just as Hermione jumped back, large vines fell from the thick canopies above and snared the assassin's limbs and pulled up until the _Ukatae_ dangled in the air. Hermione jumped forward and slashed her blade three times across, and that was the end of her opponent. The vines tightened and pulled, tearing the assassin's body apart in three places.

Draco turned back to his captive and raised a hand. Within his palm a light blue orb began to form and grow. When it was bigger then his hand, Draco threw the ball and it hit the assassin dead center of his chest. Draco repeated the process three more times until the assassin was an ice statue. Frozen solid. The blonde smirked as he approached, eyes raking over the frozen body. He reached down to the assassin's hand and gripped a finger.

"Wonder if this will hurt," he said absently and then bent the finger backwards. He barely applied any pressure and the finger snapped right off. "Good." Draco raised the hilt of his sword and smashed it against the assassin's temple. He watched in fascination as the body shattered into a million pieces. "Wicked," he breathed. It was defiantly something he would do often against enemies.

Falde jumped down from the tree and dropped a heavy hand on Draco's hand. "Well done, young one." He turned to Hermione. "Very well done, both of you."

Hermione beamed, but Draco was already headed away in the direction he sensed Harry and Neville were located. He would have Apparated, but he didn't want to take the chance of appearing and being in the way if Harry was right in the middle of a battle. Which was also the reason why he'd been instructed not to mentally contact his mate.

What he saw when they arrived turned his heart cold. Neville had just thrown Brumek's restraining form off him and was running towards Harry, obviously intent on attacking his mate.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Ukatae_ were night creatures just as much as day creatures and because of that, nocturnal vision was supposed to be a natural advantage. But tonight Neville was having trouble seeing it as an advantage. Especially when it seemed the night vision didn't make much difference at the moment. He was sure the forest had never seemed this dark and ominous before.

"Nervous?" Harry whispered beside them where they were perched high in a tree somewhere miles from the Hogwarts grounds.

Neville nodded and clenched his shaking hands into fists. How could he not be nervous? They were hunting assassins.

"Me too."

It was a relief to know Harry felt the same apprehension, and Neville soon felt silly for thinking he'd been the only one. He knew none the others had been in a situation like this before, so he should have realized. With that thought they both grinned in the dark and continued to scan the darkness, letting their senses slither past the dense foliage to track the approaching hunters turned prey.

Suddenly both heads whipped to the west. Neville and Harry leaped from their perch and began to head in that direction, leaping from tree to tree; silently praying this would be easy. They found two. The only assassins left in the forest. At least that was Harry's thinking.

"How should we do this?" Neville whispered as they stopped on a branch, keeping senses firmly wrapped around the two approaching assassins.

"Go small. Sneak up on one."

Neville transformed into his animagus form and when Harry snickered, Neville chirped in annoyance as he scurried across the dark ground.

In the next moment, the ground trembled slightly, from something far off, and a roar filled the air once again. Harry looked off as if he could peer through trees, wondering if Tom were in trouble. He didn't think so. He was pretty sure he would feel it if Tom needed help. But it brought to question why Tom was still roaring like an idiot. An unfamiliar voice drew his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Stop."

Harry's head whipped down just in time to see the assassins move out of the shadows.

"Thought I sensed something."

"Obviously there is a dragon in the forest," his companion drawled. "You know that's not uncommon in this world. At least in the magical human world."

"But why is the dragon causing such a commotion?"

Harry grinned darkly when he caught sight of a chipmunk quietly creeping around and behind the unsuspecting assassins. He giggled and called out, "are you-" the sharp dagger instantly thrown towards him was expected and easily batted away with his dragon blade, "looking for me?"

Both assassins snarled in surprise and one instantly leaped up onto the branch Harry was crouched on.

"You've made a mistake," Harry said lightly, ignoring the dark glowing eyes to focus on the wrist he was now squeezing, the wrist connected to a hand that held another poisoned dagger. The assassin's hand trembled under his strong grip, and Harry giggled again when he jerked his grip and broke the arm. "You shouldn't have left your partner behind," he chuckled as Neville inched closer until he was right behind said partner.

Neville quickly transformed and swept his axe across the back of the assassin's neck for the easy kill. Neck and heart, they had been taught, were the easiest ways to kill a _Ukatae_.

Harry was surprised at how easy this all was. The assassin sharing his branch lost control and looked just in time to see his partner's head loll and drop off his shoulders. Harry snatched the poisoned dagger from the weak hand and instantly thrust it into the heart of the assassin before him.

Neville's hands shook tremendously as he lowered them back to his sides. He then crouched down to get his rapidly beating heard under control.

"Just what I like," a silvery voice whispered too close to comfort, "prey falling right into my lap."

Neville focused only in time to keep from getting his head chopped off by an assassin suddenly appearing in front of him. An assassin neither he nor Harry had sensed. Neville fell back and quickly rolled away, eyes on the assassin's feet, watching them rush after him. As he picked himself up, he brought the axe up and blocked another shot, feeling the metal in his hands vibrate painfully as it connected with the assassin's sword. Neville was still stunned at having failed to notice the approach of another assassin, and he knew this assassin was a seasoned one. He would not be defeated so easily as the other two. This alone made it hard for Neville to fight back the surprise and fear now spiraling through him. He couldn't come up with a single thought to help in this situation.

The _Ukatae_ bared his fangs and hissed at him, taking advantage of Neville's continued surprise. He easily knocked the axe away and followed that by a quick kick, sending the Gryffindor onto his back.

"Neville!"

Neville was too busy moving away from the sharp tip of the blade rushing at his skull that he could not answer.

"Shadow hounds!" Harry cried, which explained why he hadn't immediately jumped down to assist Neville.

But Harry's warning was unneeded. As Neville rushed to get away from the assassin, he sensed the creatures converging from all directions; so many hounds that it would have been impossible not to notice their approach.

Harry's next words sent fear down Neville's throat to his stomach to churn up buckets of bile. It wasn't the words, it was the tone of dread in Harry's voice, "we may need help."

He couldn't agree more, but as he was still scampering away from the assassin, the shadow hounds and the fear would need to be put on the back burner. And he made himself relax and cut off the panic threatening to strip away every bit of training he'd learned so far. "Fly away!" he yelled as he climbed to his feet and faced his sadistically grinning enemy.

The assassin paused in his approach. "Yes," he hissed and grinned sadistically. Courage swamped Neville when he was suddenly afraid more then anything for his friend. "Fly away. Have my own wings to follow. Should be a fun chase-"

Neville barreled forward, slamming his shoulders into the bastard's stomach, flinging out an arm to knock the sword away from him. He was shocked when the assassin's grip slackened and the sword fell free.

By now the snarls of the shadow hounds could be heard. The growls and snapping of saliva-dripping jaws. The creatures appeared from the dark like fog, surrounding Neville and his opponent, creating a circle while others split off towards the tree Harry was in. The hounds around Neville stopped feet away, apparently going to save energy and wait until there was only one _Ukatae_ standing.

Harry jumped down and immediately began attacking the hounds, jumping from hound to hound and ripping the wings off, occasionally batting the hounds' tails away with his sword when they attacked from behind or under him. "Think about Weasley and kill that bastard, Neville!!" he yelled as the enemy quickly recovered and reverted to hand to hand combat.

It was brilliant really. Neville had once again been thrown onto his back and the _Ukatae_ swiftly approaching when Harry yelled to him. Immediately Weasley's words came back to him. That disgust, the everlasting hate and anger flared a black fire in Neville. He looked at the _Ukatae_ nearly upon him and saw Ronald Weasley's face, heard the human's words ringing in his ears. As the assassin reached for him, Neville snarled and his arm shot over so fast it wasn't visible, catching the enemy across the chest with his claws. Neville's eyes flared gold when drops of blood splattered across his pale and twisted face. The enemy growled in surprise and retreated a few steps. Neville rolled away onto his hands and knees and then jumped up to a crouch, gold eyes narrowing on the enemy as he did so.

In the distance- to Neville's raging mind it sounded like hundreds of miles away- several gasps were heard. But he didn't comprehend anything really. The forest had faded away leaving only his prey. There were no shadow hounds and no Harry. No trees or ground, or sky even. There was only the prey. With a bellow to rival a giant's, Neville sprung forth like a tiger made of lightening.

The assassin's eyes widened in fear as a demon barreled towards him. He tried to put up a fight. But was only able to block a couple of shots before Neville's furious strength began to crack and then finally break bone. Then the assassin tried to run when he realized he was no match for the young one. His back was to Neville only three seconds before claws tore down it and through his wings, mercilessly deep. Neville finished it by swiping claws across the assassin's neck. Tearing across so hard that the _Ukatae's_ neck bent to the side and easily snapped.

Neville spun around as the assassin's body fell to the ground, and his glowing eyes narrowed on Harry.

Several voices rang through the air as Neville sprinted towards him. Voices filled with warning and fear.

"Harry!"

"Neville, stop!"

Something grabbed Neville from behind. He easily flung whatever it was away and went on towards Harry, fangs bared the whole time.

"He's going after Harry!"

Neville growled and rushed into the swarm of hounds, ignored the scratches and bites as he began ripping wings off left and right as he moved on. Harry was staring at him, blinking rapidly as he approached. Worry filled his eyes. Worry and sadness as he lifted his blade to point it at Neville.

"Stop!" someone yelled. "Idiots! Don't attack him!"

Harry looked away from Neville and the tip of his blade lowered just as Neville sprung into the air, claws outstretched towards the brunette. Harry looked back just in time. His eyes widening…

Neville jumped right over Harry's shoulder and grabbed a hound solidifying just behind his friend. Grabbed it around it's throat and ripped the wings off before it's claws could get any closer to Harry's skull. Just as the thing burst into ash, Neville was pierced in the stomach by one-third of a tail. But this didn't stop him. Neville went on with his wound and continued to destroy any shadow hound that came near Harry. And as for Harry, he was so relieved he didn't need to protect himself from his best mate that he sunk down to his knees, holding his sword loosely in hand and staring down at it.

High up in a tree, Luna sat on a thick branch, slightly leaning forward and swinging her legs, watching all this with a dazed smile, white eyes shining brightly with pleasure.

Draco dropped to his knees in front of his shocked husband and grasped his shoulders. "Harry?" he hissed.

Harry continued to look at his sword, trembling fingers flexing around the hilt. When Harry shook his head, Draco understood he was ok and needed a moment to collect himself. The Slytherin pulled his mate forward and Harry dropped his forehead against his chest. Silver eyes lifted in time to see Neville strip the last of the hounds' wings off. As the ash fell to the floor, the Gryffindor slowly stood to his full height, his back turned to all of them, and bowed his head. At his sides, his fists clenched and unclenched and his breath was ragged.

Draco pulled his eyes away to see Vendyl, three other _Saen_, their guardians, and his siblings standing close by, all watching Neville, everyone but Ozemir- he looked furious- looking unsure about what to do next. "What the fuck was that?" he finally asked.

The Scholar growled and everyone turned to him. "That was all of you being ridiculously idiotic! You were going to attack Neville!!"

"He was attacking Harry!" Draco yelled back. And then dropped his eyes to his mate's head. "At least that's what it looked like till the end there."

"No, but seriously," Tom spoke, his eyes never leaving Neville, "what was that? Because whatever it was, I think I came in my pants." A soft laugh above had the Dark Lord whipping his eyes to the canopies. He blushed like a tomato when he saw Luna sitting on a branch waving at him. "Err… Not really. It's just…"

Harry finally lifted his head. "That was Neville finally being able to react to what Weasley said to him on Monday. That was Neville protecting me, being my best mate, my _Mar'raeh_. And I… I almost attacked him."

"What did the human say?" Ozemir asked curiously.

"Is it important?"

Brumek stepped forward. "I'm curious to know what could set the young one off like that. How little it takes for him to become like this. Because this was nothing like we saw the night of your wedding."

Hermione was shaking her head in awe. "He scared off a fully trained assassin…"

Ozemir's face suddenly brightened, "that certainly has filled me with hope!"

"What do you mean?" his burly mate asked. Then he wished he'd been quiet, because Ozemir immediately went back to scowling and being angry with him for attacking Neville.

But the Scholar answered anyway, speaking in clipped tones dripping with impatience. "An assassin keeps going and going and going… doesn't matter if they think they are outmatched. They will continue to fight until either the mark is dead or they are. Assassins do not retreat."

"Why does that give you hope?" Tom asked.

Before the Scholar could answer, Luna suddenly appeared beside Neville and took his hand. He seemed to sag at her touch. She knelt down and tugged on his hand. He lowered and allowed Luna to lay him on his back.

Draco gasped when he saw the blood. "Merlin he was injured!"

Everyone crowded around Neville, whose eyes had closed the moment his head touched ground.

"I'm okay," his voice raw from all the yelling and growling. "Doesn't hurt."

"Return the young ones to school," Falde said to Vendyl, who immediately nodded, this time without the usual sneer.

Harry, Draco and their siblings were Shadowed away before they could say anything, leaving Luna, Neville and the guardians. Luna and Neville were only returned after the Gryffindor's stomach wound had been healed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Honest mistakes can be made," Brumek hissed when he'd had enough of Ozemir's petulant pouting.

"I'm just thankful he had enough strength to throw you off him!" the Scholar snapped back.

"Did you miss the part where he bared his fangs at the young one? Or the part where he launched at Harry with claws aimed?"

An annoyed growl filled the room. "He wasn't attacking Harry!! It was the hounds surrounding his leader, you complete moron!"

"Some _Ukatae_ cannot hold their anger, Ozemir. Sometimes the berserk forget friend from foe. I've seen it. And our main place here is to see the new blood protected."

"He's the new blood too, in case you've forgotten. They all are…"

"I was unprepared for his change!" Brumek finally bellowed.

From the small common room, Falde bellowed back. "Quit all that nonsense and get out here both of you! Hirsha!"

Ozemir smirked and gave Brumek a look that said, "now look what you've done."

As the Scholar left the bedroom, he heard an arousing growl that was immediately followed by the terrible crash of the desk being destroyed by the frustrated warrior's blade. Ozemir laughed delightedly, anger instantly vanished in the wake of Brumek's lost control, and sat on the couch beside Falde. Vendyl and Kaego shifted slightly on their feet when Brumek emerged with a murderous look on his face, while Talyn snorted and threw the braid over her shoulder.

"How is the young one," Falde asked Kaego.

"Perfectly healed. The young girl has extraordinary healing abilities…"

Talyn sighed. "Why doesn't he know about Luna?" she asked her commander. "It seems prudent that he should know."

"If it's not need to know, then I don't want to know."

Talyn cocked her head to the side and studied her old friend. "In case you're abducted?"

"That's correct. Should something happen to me, I don't want to give away any useful information to the enemy."

"That is commendable, of course. But Demai'Tah already knows about the girl."

"And you know far more then you should anyway," Vendyl replied. "You are now the new blood healer until we say otherwise. No one will have a chance to abduct you and you are not allowed to leave either unless we say. Is this understood?"

Falde nodded before Kaego could reply, "he speaks the truth. For once." he turned to Ozemir while Kaego simply stared at Vendyl, grinning in amusement. "You said Demai'Tah planned to leave the young ones alone until they complete training. Does this mean he thinks training has ended?"

"He said he would stay away," Ozemir answered lightly. "He never said he wouldn't send anyone. Most likely this was a test of sorts. I'm sure he didn't expect any of those assassins to make it back. Most were amateurs. Which was why I suggested we let the young ones dispatch the intruders. You see," the Scholar grinned, "he would never send anyone he thought could kill them. He wants them to die by his hands. He will not allow them to perish by someone else's hands."

"It's just a game to him," Brumek growled under his breath.

"Will he call you? Before it's time?" Falde suddenly asked. Brumek cut him a glance with hidden thanks. He was worried about the same thing, though probably for different reasons.

"Anything's possible."

That was not a satisfactory answer.

Brumek scowled as he twisted the tip of his sword into the floor. Actually, nothing about this situation was satisfactory. The hatred he harbored for Demai'Tah grew more horrid by the day, and he hadn't thought it would be possible to hate so much more. But the clan master was playing with the things he loved and the things the warrior stood for. Demai'Tah thought the young ones were a game to be played. Simple things for his amusement.

The young ones were not playthings! They were the future of the _Ukatae_ race; the future Emperors. And to him personally, the young ones meant a great deal to Brumek- though he'd be hard pressed to admit it to anyone besides Ozemir. And the worst thing about all this. The Clan Master held Ozemir's life in hand. At any moment, Demai may call the Scholar to him. Any time after, Ozemir might take his life to protect the young ones. Or, Hirsha forbid, Brumek might need to raise his own sword against his mate in order to protect the new blood.

The grip around the hilt tightened and Brumek's jaw clenched almost painfully from the fury these thoughts brought. Granite eyes moved from the floor and quickly found the target, now sitting on the armrest of Talyn's chair. His arms were crossed in front of him and he was gazing into the air, looking at nothing and deep in thought. The grip on Brumek's sword slackened and the spinning of the blade ceased. Good thing too. The hole created had begun to get deep. Ozemir was an odd creature. Brumek liked to remind himself of that often, maybe because now it stirred nothing but fondness. Ozemir amused and frustrated him constantly and was brilliant in everything he did. He liked the stupidest stuff; was far too sensitive, far too kind… far too beautiful altogether and Brumek was content to be surrounded by it all. He lived and breathed for Ozemir. And no clan master was going to live long enough to take all that away.

Ozemir suddenly stood and smiled brightly around. "We need a spy!"

"That path is off limits for you, Scholar," Brumek warned, knowing his mate was going to do something stupid like nominate himself.

"Not in that way," Ozemir went on to explain patiently, not missing the underlying panic in Brumek's voice. " What I mean to say… we need a spy of Demai'Tah's. Here."

Vendyl gaped at the Scholar, while Brumek rolled his eyes heavenward and resisted the urge to sigh. "There has got to be a point for you to suggest something so idiotic," he finally murmured.

"To keep him from checking in," Kaego answered instead, quickly catching onto the Scholar's thoughts. "If we know the spy, we can feed false information."

Ozemir beamed at the healer. "Exactly!"

Brumek had to admit it sounded like a good idea, however, "spies don't usually fall into our hands. And how would we know if such a person was a spy? And unfortunately we can't make a spy. Demai'Tah would suspect anyone…"

Falde nodded. "And at this point we can't afford to play like that. A spy of his making would only suffice and that happening seems unlikely." He then turned to his brother, "return to your post."

Vendyl cut him a scathing glance before turning to depart.

"What about Neville?" Talyn inquired.

"What about him?" Ozemir snapped.

"Ozemir, he may be too dangerous…"

"He will protect Harry with his life!" the Scholar said forcibly. "With his life!"

Falde raised a hand to keep Brumek from snapping back. "Ozemir is correct. Neville is only a danger to those who wish to do Harry harm. We will not speak of this again."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The following day, Severus gave the seventh years a very difficult assignment. Difficult and illegal. He wanted to see how the students would react once they found out the potion he wanted them to make was banned in every part of the world unless you had specific permission from the government to make it.

As soon as he shut the door and locked it, Severus spun around and stalked to the front of class. "Open your books to chapter twenty-five. You will be working on one of many ensnarement potions. The maker of the potion will be able to trap the mind of the drinker and send any sort of hallucinations. There are many degrees of ensnarement. The one you'll be working on is classified as the lightest. And yes, this potion is illegal. Five years in Azkaban if caught. Years added on for each degree of the potion. Can anyone tell me why the Ministry worries over this potion?"

No one raised a hand. Severus paused before going on, thinking something was very wrong. There was oddness about the entire situation. A moment later he realized what it was. Hermione's hand wasn't waving impatiently in the air. Soon everyone was looking at the Head Girl. She was staring intently at the book in front of her.

"Surely one of you imbeciles can answer the question."

Still Hermione's head nor hand lifted.

"Very well then. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor."

Harry pulled his eyes away from his sister. "What for?" he demanded.

"For failure to cooperate in class!" Severus snapped back. "As to the answer, this potion takes little time to make if directions are followed precisely." He flicked his wand at the board. "Read the section over the Ensnarement potion and begin. Directions on the board."

Harry was surprised with the assignment. An illegal potion. He was also surprised by the lack of gabbing that usually came from Weasley. Usually the red head was all for protesting anything dark, as this potion was said to be. But Weasley seemed almost eager to read it, and was focused- for once- on the words in front of him. Even Seamus thought it odd and he sent his tablemate the odd glance now and then as the class progressed. Though most of the glances held more annoyance as he had not wanted to sit with him. Weasley ignored his objections at the beginning of class, which had angered most in the room, especially Dean. The black wizard had decided to make a move and planned to sit beside the Irish wizard himself. And because of that, Ron enjoyed himself by smirking at the black wizard whenever he could pull his eyes away from the complicated potion they were making.

It was no surprise to Severus that the only people in the class to finish the potion and do it correctly were the _Ukatae_. He noticed Hermione was staring into the cauldron with a wicked grin on her face as she ladled some of the bright blue potion into a vial to hand it over to be graded.

"Everyone who did not complete the potion or get it right will of course receive a failing grade. Now get out."

Harry, Neville, and Hermione lingered as the rest filed out. Harry purposefully keeping Neville back until he was sure Weasley had left the dungeons. No need to have those two walking the same dark crowded corridors. Hermione hung back because she always did, as she and Severus had a few minutes before other students would come in. Students tended to linger in the halls, enjoying every last moment they could before walking into the dreaded Potions Master's classroom.

"Hermione! Why didn't you answer Uncle Sev's question? He took twenty-five points!"

Hermione turned and pinned her lover with a hard stare. "It's not my fault Severus was being vindictive."

"Out!" Severus snapped at Harry and Neville. Once they were gone, he turned back to Hermione and found she was now smiling sweetly. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Care to tell me what was on your mind to have you not paying attention?"

"If I weren't paying attention then how could I have made that potion perfectly in the allotted time provided? Anyway, we haven't the time to talk right now. Your next class will be starting soon." Without giving him time to go on, Hermione was suddenly pressed against him, mouth opened for a kiss and he was returning the embrace before the next moment passed.

Moment's later as he walked out into the hall with her, he vaguely realized she used 'the smile' on him, but he couldn't make a scathing comment about it as students passed by them. "We will discuss this at a later time, Miss Granger," he said acerbically as she left him.

Hermione gave him a smile before moving away to her next class. Severus' eyes lingered on her retreating form even as he turned back to his classroom. He stopped short just before leaving the hallway. He blinked. Waited a moment. And blinked again.

How odd. She was barefoot now. Barefooted, barelegged, and just all around bare. A thin strip of cloth that was stretched around the top of her thighs was the only thing keeping her privates private. A second tightly stretched white strip covered her chest and part of her back, and yet her mid drift and shoulders were bare. And then there were her wings. Besides the very revealing and seductive nature of her outfit, her wings were visible which made the entire vision wrong. Wrong, and yet Severus could do nothing but eat the vision up like a starved man.

As he continued to watch, Hermione paused mid-step and spun gracefully around on her toes to look at him. She cocked her hip, placed a fist there, and then slowly caressed the inside of her thigh. The fact that she wasn't smiling made the image twice as arousing.

He closed his eyes and took a deep controlling breath. Once he was ready, he opened them. And blinked. He was beginning to get tired of that action. But he couldn't help himself this time. Hermione was several feet away from where she had been standing and was walking away, her school uniform firmly in place along with the glamours.

Severus forcibly shook the daze off and conceded he'd done something ridiculous and had a daydream of sorts, like an idiot adolescent. Scowling at the absurdity of it, Severus spun around and returned to his class, looking forward to taking out his ire on the Hufflepuff seventh years presently coming in.

Halfway through class Severus found he was surprised. A brow seemed permanently raised as he patrolled the aisles. Students seemed to be doing better in classes. In the elder classes at least; being more attentive and productive with the time he gave them… His thoughts cut off suddenly when the vision of Hermione returned just as he was about to tell Finch-Fletchley he was leaning too far over the cauldron. Not all students were progressing. But never mind that idiot, Severus was now more concerned with the vision of his lover standing in front of the locked door, wings spread out behind wild curly hair.

"P-professor Snape? I think Justin inhaled too much of the fumes," Susan called out.

"Is he dead?" Severus inquired without removing his eyes from the vision.

"No. Just passed out."

"Leave him then. You were all warned the fumes could cause unconsciousness. He should have paid attention."

Hermione tipped her head back against the door and silently laughed.

A sudden thought struck him and he realized he wasn't just imagining things. This vision was real and was without a doubt being sent by the woman he was now staring at. He began to move as the vision turned from him to glance into the air beside herself, looking up as if looking into the eyes of an invisible person. Severus also noticed her arm was cocked out as if someone had a hold of it.

Something shifted in the air then, and a figure soon materialized. Severus was correct in his assumptions. Hermione was smiling up into the face of a man. A man whose young pale features were partially obscured by straight black hair hanging down to his chin. Severus couldn't place the man, even though he seemed familiar. And at the moment he was really only concerned with Hermione gazing at this man with that particular soft look in her eyes. He was also concerned with the arm held intimately around her waist without objection. As he continued his approach, Severus wondered why she was showing him this.

His heart began to pump wildly when he realized it was something important. She'd wanted his attention badly.

Severus nearly growled when she suddenly pressed into the man, molding her body against his form and linking her hands behind his neck. The picture so enraged the Potions Master that he withdrew his wand in a flash and pointed it at the vision, at the man holding what was his.

Gasps all around drew his attention back to the fact that he was surrounded by imbecilic students. "Get out!" he hissed. The scraping of chairs echoed around the room as the Hufflepuffs hastily departed. Severus continued to have a poor view of the male vision's face, but he clearly saw it when the corner of the wizard's mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"Think my reactions are amusing?" Severus snarled. The man finally lifted his head and locked eyes with him. Eyes identical to his own except for an obvious difference in age. The eyes were the same, the nose, and thin lips. Everything except the age. "What is this?"

Hermione smiled and then pointed between the Potions Master and the young man holding her closely. She continued to do it until Severus understood. "Me. That's me." Hermione nodded.

Young Severus then slid a hand over Hermione's hip, fingers feeling the heat and silk of her skin. Hermione allowed him to draw her leg up and around his waist. She shifted to receive the full impression of the young Snape's erection as the de-aged wizard brushed his lips against her neck.

Severus curled his fingers in tightly and barely resisted the urge to pant. Watching a younger version of himself touching Hermione that way… It was an arousing fantasy. And he would later deny that he stood there to eagerly watch what was going to happen next. But he did stand there and watch… only to be disappointed when Hermione and the younger version of himself vanished, leaving him alone in the cold damp dungeon classroom. Alone to curse a certain Gryffindor who for some reason and some how had managed to slip him the Ensnarement potion. But he had to remind himself that she was _Ukatae _after all. Hermione had a great many abilities at her beck and call. For a _Ukatae_, it would not be a hard task to drug a human.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

He sat in the Great Hall trying to eat lunch, but Severus was mentally stuck in his classroom wondering what the next vision would entail and did not notice the attention he was receiving from the student body and his fellow professors. After his actions in the last class, most believed he was having some sort of breakdown.

Draco and Tom were eager to get to class in order to find the truth of the matter.

"He's out of it, that's for sure," Draco murmured when Severus swept in, eyes wheeling wildly around the classroom.

"Mr. Bailey. You will give today's lesson."

Tom looked at the board and then began to snap out orders. Draco slowly approached his godfather's desk. But he didn't speak until Tom was standing beside him. "Is it true?" the blonde whispered. "Did you really attack the wall?"

"Since when did you lower yourself to gossiping?" Severus snidely replied as he thrust hands in between the two and shoved them apart in order to gain a clear view of the entire dungeon classroom.

"Something is wrong with you," Tom replied lowly. "You dismissed the Hufflepuffs early."

Severus rubbed his eyes. "Hermione slipped me the Ensnarement potion." It took a moment before they comprehended. When they did, Draco's eyes went wide and Tom started grinning. Severus felt like snarling, but instead he ended in a low clear voice, "now leave me alone and teach this class."

The two _Ukatae_ hesitated for a moment and then turned away. "Should we be worried?" Draco asked.

"All depends on what Hermione is making him see- Nott! Turn around and replace that jar," Tom pointed to the dark blue stained jar full of powdered bicorn. "You want powdered moonstone. Use bicorn and your cauldron would explode. And then I would be forced to show you how upset that would make me."

Severus' attention was caught just enough that he smirked when he heard Nott scramble back to the storage room. Then he watched as Draco set up his equipment. The blonde arching a curious eyebrow across the room at him every so often. He then caught sight of Hermione, wearing the same skimpy strips of cloth, waving at him to follow her. As soon as she saw he understood, Hermione turned and walked through the classroom door.

"If I don't return before the lesson ends, stay and deal with the following lesson," he said to Tom as he passed, robes billowing around his feet as he quickly strode for the door. "Crabbe! Eyes on your cauldron! It should not be boiling already!"

Hermione was leaning seductively against the door of his Potions office. She beckoned to him with a finger before slipping inside. Severus paused in front of the closed door, wondering what he would see next. And if he wanted to see it. After a moment he decided that he did.

He walked in to the sound of Hermione moaning. He walked in to the sight of Hermione being bent over his desk by young Severus.

"Better have a good reason for showing me this," he hissed, angry that he felt nothing but arousal. This vision should make him want to kill both of the hallucinations, instead all he could think was that he wanted that. He wanted that young body currently thrusting into his female. He wanted to make that vision come true for both himself and for Hermione. Young Severus looked around twenty… and Severus remembered being so full of energy and purpose back then. It would be nice to be given that chance again as Tom had.

Was this Hermione's purpose? He came to the conclusion that yes, this was her purpose.

The couple on the desk disappeared and then reappeared almost instantly back in front of the door. Hermione was now draped in forest green robes, once again on the arm of his younger self, who was dressed in robes of a similar fashion, though it wasn't wizards' fashion. Hermione beckoned the real Severus over. Severus remained where he was and raised a brow. Hermione gazed back at his younger version, smiling expectantly. In moments young Severus' ears thinned and lengthened while his pale face smoothened. The glint of fangs was clearly visible when young Severus grinned.

_Should I become a Ukatae, _Severus thought,_ I would become like this. _

Severus gazed at Hermione. She wore a smile for him, not the creature on her arm and her eyes were questioning. _Ukatae_ Severus ran a comforting hand down her hair and as he did so three figures appeared before them.

Three small children. Severus pulled in a breath when the child in front of his mirror image stood on her feet and raised her hands to him. Young Severus fondly smiled down at the child and picked her up to cradle in his arms. _Ukatae_ Snape lowered his head and buried his nose in the thick curly black hair of his daughter, whose nose and lips mirrored Hermione's while her eyes were dark like his. The other two were boys. Hermione gazed down at her sons with pride. And then the five family members turned to the real Severus.

Again, Hermione sent a questioning look and then vanished with her family.

"Of all the idiotic ways to ask somebody something!!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Yes. I want that."

A happy little whimper passed her lips and Hermione dropped her head upon his desk in a dramatic display of relief.

"Though I must say that that was a very underhanded way of convincing me. Only an idiot would turn away from what is being offered."

"You've been unsure. And I… I feel the difference between us, Severus. And my nature demands a life mate. And you are the only mate I will accept."

"Were the erotic visions necessary?"

"That was mainly for my amusement and revenge for you being so mean recently, Severus."

"Is asking beyond your comprehension?"

"Admit you have not been gifted with a very good imagination. I believed you needed visual persuasion and… stimulation."

"Mission accomplished."

Hermione smiled brightly and took the hand offered. But when it was apparent he planned to lead her to the nearest bed available, which would be in the room above the Headmaster's office, she pulled away with a tisk.

"Training," she reminded him. "Would you like to come watch? I know Lucius wanted to attend a training session. You should go get him and bring him to the chamber."

"You aren't going to be fighting more assassins?" he asked darkly. He understood the need for training but he had been less then pleased to learn they had been made to hunt and kill assassins the previous night. Only being told about it after the fact.

Hermione shook her head. "No assassins today. Only Draco and myself with the physical training. Harry and Neville are working more on their magic with Tom and Ozemir. It'll be a fun lesson. Sparring with Draco is always fun."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Falde jumped back just in time to save his chest from getting sliced open by Draco's sharp blade.

"You're moving a bit slow, Falde," Draco smirked as he easily ducked the warrior's sweeping thrust.

"No. You are moving faster then you ever have before. Why don't you move like this usually?"

Talyn laughed, "it's because his mate is not here to worry over, which means he doesn't spend needless time warning the _Saen_-" her mouth shut as she looked at Draco in surprise. He had blocked another pass from Falde, spun around and released a dagger that sailed across the room to embed in the wall half an inch from her face. All within the blink of an eye.

"That was not a miss," he hissed at her.

Lucius and Severus glanced at each other, speechless and in total awe of Draco's abilities with weapons of that sort.

Hermione rolled her eyes as pulled the dagger from the cavern wall and then huffed when the tip broke off. "Very nice, Draco. You've ruined it."

Uncharacteristically, Falde's mouth dropped open. He stepped back and padded himself down. That dagger was his. Some how Draco pulled it off him without his realizing…

"You're the one who pulled it out," Draco replied to his sister. "You broke it." He ran the back of his hand across his dripping forehead. "Anyway, summon your sword. Let's fight."

Hermione nodded and held her hand out in front of her. Her fingers started to close in a fist and as she did this, the hilt of a sword appeared within her grasp with a thin curving blade quickly following. "Remember, Draco. No hitting the wings," she said as they faced off.

Draco spun his sword within hand before lowering into a crouched position. He raised his arm, poising the sword at eyelevel with the point aimed at his sister. " You're supposed to have learned how to keep them under control and protect them, Hermione. It will not be my fault if they get in the way."

"Dully noted," and with a smirk she rushed at her brother.

Severus couldn't help but wince when their swords clashed and sparks flew. Half the fight was hardly visible; Draco and Hermione's movements were so fast, and he and Lucius had to squint to catch the separate moves.

"They don't seem to be holding back," Severus murmured, effectively keeping the worry out of his voice.

"But they seem to know what they're doing. It's fascinating watching-"

Hermione hissed in pain when Draco's blade sliced across her stomach, giving her a shallow but bloody wound. Though she was injured, the Gryffindor responded in seconds by jumping high into the air and spinning around, kicking her leg out as she did so. Her shoe connected with the blonde's face before he could block. Draco stumbled back with an astonished cry as Hermione landed on both feet and smirked at him.

"That was good, Hermione," Draco said as he checked to make sure his nose was not broken. "Never even saw you coming with that."

As soon as Draco finished speaking, he and Hermione engaged each other again. Draco soon became the victim of Hermione's sword when she spun around him like a ballerina and slipped her blade in past his guard to nick his side. Soon his shirt had a red spot where it soaked up the blood dripping from his wound.

Severus and Lucius assumed they would stop to take care of the wounds. Lucius took a step forward, intent on making sure both were okay, but stopped with astonishment when he realized they would keep fighting. In fact, being injured seemed to make the two more ferocious. They were splendidly matched, both with different styles, and their blows and guards were exquisite.

At one point the two pressed together, their blades crisscrossed in front of them. "Give up?" Draco panted.

Hermione smirked, "never." She pulled back suddenly, managed to push Draco's blade down with her own, and then backhanded him across the face before jumping high into the air and doing a back flip to hurry away before he could retaliate. Unfortunately Draco quickly recovered from the hit and was prepared for her hasty retreat. As she flipped back, he sprinted forward and just as she landed, Draco jumped and sailed forward, both his feet connecting with Hermione's stomach and sending her flying back a good number of feet. She was so stunned she was unable to recover fast enough.

Draco stood over her and pressed the tip of her sword against her neck, grinning wildly. " I win."

"Dammit!"

Severus was in a mild state of shock as he walked over to Falde. "Do they always fight like this? As if they really are enemies?"

The warrior nodded before walking to the young ones. "Good fight." He waited until Draco helped Hermione to her feet, though she couldn't stand straight and continued to pull in air as she was hunched over. "Do you realize your mistake, young one?"

Hermione huffed, "I was too busy worrying about landing and should have continued to watch him."

"That's right. Never take your eyes off the opponent. Not until they are dead."

Hermione nodded before looking sideways at Draco, who stood there grinning down at her. She huffed once more and then straightened. As she pulled herself up, she jabbed her elbow as hard as she could into the unsuspecting Slytherin's side and smirked when Draco's eyes widened as he fell, moaning about cheaters and clutching the wound she'd jabbed her bony elbow into.

"All right, I'm ready to be healed now," she cheerfully announced and waved Talyn over.

Lucius eyed his splayed out son, watched him rocking back and forth on the floor, and couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that escaped him.

"Father!" Draco gasped, "I'm hurting here! This is not funny!"

Lucius wiped a tear of mirth away and snorted one last time for good measure before helping Draco up. Talyn quickly patched them both up, murmuring that it was good the wounds were only shallow ones.

"I would like to know how you two fight that way against each other?" Severus inquired as his eyes raked Hermione's form, making sure the healer hadn't missed anything.

"It's easy for me," Hermione replied and grinned at Draco, "I remember every mean thing he ever said or did to me… Makes me so mad."

"And I always think about the marks. How she always beats me in classes. It's infuriating!"

"Isn't it," Lucius drawled.

"And you don't feel guilty about hitting your sister?" Severus said with a cold gaze. "About hitting a woman?"

Draco's nose rose into the air. "She hits me first. And besides, she knows what she's doing and she's tough enough to take it."

"That's right, Severus. Enemies are enemies and they're not always the same sex. Draco has nothing to feel guilty about for hitting me. I don't feel guilty after breaking his bones."

"That was only once. You'll never get that chance again," Draco hissed. "And from now on, stop hitting my face!"

Hermione smirked. "Seems like the most fragile part of you. Can't resist."

"Bitch."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Early afternoon the following day, Harry and Neville traveled to the Nest with Draco promising to follow later. Neville immediately disappeared somewhere to wait for Dudley's return, in no mood for socializing until he was reunited with his mate. Harry discovered the gang had the children outside for playtime. He stepped out and found Molly, Alice, and Petunia sitting around a table on the patio, playing with Maeve and Devon and keeping keen eyes open on the older children as they played yards away.

Harry took a moment to greet them and meet the two younger babies before slowly crossing the yard to where Catherine sat quietly alone. She watched his approach warily and stiffened when realizing he wasn't going to pass her to talk with the other children. The fear seizing her body and mind had Harry gritting his teeth. He could remember that feeling. Remembered it well. He lay a hand over his stomach to calm it as he sat down three feet away from Catherine. Instead of saying anything right away, he looked around, watching Sorcha trail after Michael through bushes Harry knew had a creek bed behind it. He continued to look away as he knew Catherine was peeking at him. As he watched Mary follow after Sorcha, Harry sent a large amount of soothing vibes to Catherine, subtle waves to pique her interest so she might open up to him. She looked so small and frightened at the moment, it took all his control to keep the anger down unless he unintentionally send that to her as well. And that would do them no good.

Draco came out of the house then. Harry smiled widely and waved at the blonde. _Didn't think you'd be coming till later._

_Finished business early. _

_Yay for me. _

Draco shook his head in amusement before turning to greet the gang and then slightly recoiled in surprise when Molly thrust Devon into his arms. Draco held the one-year old at arms length, studying the toddler with a raised brow. Harry chuckled when he heard Molly say the blonde needed to get used to holding a child and that that was definitely not how one held a baby. Draco held Devon for precisely thirty seconds before handing him over to Petunia and quickly departing. Harry laughed further when the three witches began to giggle behind his back.

"Is he your friend?" a quiet voice beside Harry asked. He turned back, startled that she'd started the conversation.

"Yes."

"He made you smile… happy."

"Draco makes me very happy," he agreed.

"He's very pretty."

Harry smiled widely at her. "He is." _She thinks you're pretty. _

_She has taste then. _Draco beamed a smile at her as he passed them both to go see what the other children were up to, having heard the excited laughter beyond the bushes.

"Catherine," he began slowly. Harry was unsure really how to proceed without bringing her down, and he was afraid anything he said would have a negative effect. "So what do you like to do for fun?" as he spoke, Harry hovered his hand over the grass near her feet. A moment later, a bright purple bulb burst through the grass and before her eyes it bloomed into a magnificent flower. Harry bent forward to touch the stem, and the pollen inside began to sparkle.

And Catherine smiled. "Dolls. I like to play with dolls."

"Do you? I bet Mary like's dolls too. And Maeve."

Catherine began to stroke one of the purple feathers. "I lost my doll."

"Would it be okay if I got you another one?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to be happy here. We all do. I don't want you to have to think about where you lived before or with whom." Harry decided now was as good as any time. "I know what you went through with your father. It's okay. Listen, k?" he went on quickly when she pulled her hand back and averted her eyes. Finally Catherine nodded. "I grew up just like you, Catherine. As kids, we're supposed to be loved. But we weren't."

"Did you get punished too?"

"I was beat up. Abused," he said firmly. "I nearly died too. And it was never punishment. You and I, we never did anything wrong. The people who are supposed to love and protect us were the ones who should be punished."

"Did someone come and save you like me?"

Harry smiled and reached for her small hand. He was thrilled when she let him take it. Even more thrilled that she realized she'd been saved. "Yes, I was saved. I'm loved here. And so are you. Do you believe me?" he reached up and rubbed his thumb against her forehead, gently sifting through her memories.

"I- it's nice here."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, turning her hand over until his rested over her small palm. Catherine dropped her eyes to their hands when she felt something other then his hand on hers and gasped when he pulled away to reveal the doll her father had found and burned right before her eyes the year before.

"Dolly!" she smiled happily and squished the small stuffed toy to her chest.

"We'll be friends. Is that all right? I'll make sure you're protected and loved." And he meant it with every fiber of his being.

Catherine nodded even as tears filled her eyes. Harry moved over until his side was pressed against hers and wrapped a comforting arm around her small shoulders, and was pleasantly surprised when she turned and buried her head against his chest to cry the horrible memories away.

While he was with Catherine, Draco stood in front of the bushes, peering through them at the three kids playing at the river bed. Tom told him about Michael and the boy's attitude. Tom presumed he was a dark little shite, but Draco had come to the conclusion even before seeing Michael-after reading the brat's report- that he acted that way only because he was used to it. Probably acted like his father in order to gain some attention. Though it never worked. As he watched Michael push Sorcha into the small creek for having tried to help his little sister across the water, Draco thought Michael needed time to realize there was no need to act like his father to get attention. He was only eight after all. A child. He only needed to see what a childhood was really supposed to be like. Acting like a bastard for people to notice him was not necessary. At least not while one was eight years old.

_What was that splash? Who's crying?_

_Michael pushed Sorcha into the creek bed. But Sorcha is laughing. Not crying. _

"Why are you laughing?" Michael demanded.

"You said boys don't cry," Sorcha answered as he climbed out of the water. "And it didn't hurt. I like water."

Draco cleared his throat to draw attention, then quirked an eyebrow at Michael. "And you pushing him in like that was uncalled for. He was only trying to offer assistance to your sister. You should have thanked him."

Mary took one look at the blonde standing on the other side of the bush and barreled through it to stand in front of him. Her hands shot up into the sky. Obviously she wanted him to pick her up. Mentally sighing, Draco bent down to hoist her heavy arse onto his hip.

"You're six. Should I really need to hold you like this?"

"Are you a wizard? Do you have a dragon too? You must. You look like you should have a dragon."

Draco cringed when she touched his hair. "No, I haven't a dragon." He removed her hands. "But I do have a very beautiful black panther. Would you like to see?"

"Oh yes, please!"

_Harry, your animagus form is needed. Now please. She's infatuated with my hair! _

Harry tipped his head back to look over his shoulder. Draco caught his eye and waved at the two expectant children standing in front of him and the one on his hip whose fingers had gone into his hair again. Draco pulled the fingers out once again… only to have them sink into his hair a third time. _These buggers aren't' supposed to be so friendly so soon!_

_Aunt Petunia and the others must be doing a good job of convincing them they're safe here. _

_I don't care, Potter! Get your arse over here and distract her!_

Harry turned to Catherine, who had stopped crying and was looking at him curiously. "Hey, you know I can do magic, right?" she nodded. "I'm going to turn into something. I don't want you to be scared, Catherine. I'm going to turn into a jungle cat, but I wont hurt you. It's still going to be me. Okay?"

"I want to see."

Harry smiled and stood. And then reached for her hand to pull her up. Catherine's little grip on his hand tightened when they were both standing, and Harry smiled down at her as they crossed the expanse of yard to Draco and the other children.

"Michael," he heard Mary say as she fingered Draco's locks, "he looks just like one of those statues in the art book you showed me. What's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," the Slytherin replied to the girl on his hip; this time leaving her little hand in his hair.

"I'm Mary."

"Yes I know."

"Sorcha," the small boy in front said when Harry looked at him.

"Harry Potter," the Gryffindor replied and extended his hand. Sorcha chewed on his lip nervously, though he did reach out and shake Harry's hand.

Draco made an annoyed growl. "Harry Potter-Malfoy," he reminded.

"Forgive me."

"Idiot Gryffindor."

Harry refrained from sticking his tongue out at his mate.

Michael glanced between the two. "You're brothers."

"Incorrect," Draco replied with a smirk. "Don't know everything, do you?"

"Then why do you have the same name?"

Harry shifted and glanced at his husband from the corner of his eye. Dudley imparted to Neville about Michael's feelings on boys kissing boys, and Neville had then told him. Apparently Michael adopted the same thinking as his father and therefore Harry wasn't sure if they should blurt out the relationship to this kid before he had a chance to get used to the normalcy it was in this world.

"It's because we're married, obviously." _I'm not about to hide from an eight year old brat, lover. He'll get used to it now. _

Harry rolled his eyes, ignored Michael's wide-eyed stare and dropped to his knees in front of Catherine. "I'm going to change now. Ready?" when she nodded, Harry stood and backed up a few paces.

When he changed, Mary wiggled in Draco's arms until he set her down. Before she could go and inspect Harry, Michael pulled her back warily.

"He's not going to hurt you. Harry only eats children for dinner. A few hours yet before you need to start worrying."

Harry's snout bumped against the blonde's leg and Draco dropped down to his knees and encircled the cat's neck with his arm. "Just kidding," he said to the children, and then rubbed his forehead against the beautiful panther's. Mary giggled when Harry's loud purr reached her ears, and even Catherine smiled a little and took a tentative step forward.

Harry pulled back from Draco and approached Catherine. He stopped and sat in front of her, allowing his purrs to wash over the girl, causing her smile to widen. Slowly she reached out to touch his nose and Harry pressed into her little palm. Catherine's face brightened further when she felt the coldness of his dark nose against her palm.

"Can you change?" Sorcha asked Draco.

"Yes, but I'd definitely try to eat you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley made his way to the greenhouse first thing. Not even stopping to go up and have a shower. All he could think about was his mate and surrounding himself with the plants Neville had grown in the conservatory. His mate's magic infused the greenhouse, and it was all Dudley could do to keep from whimpering as the magic of the living things surrounded him. He really needed Neville. So bad. Especially after the nightmare he'd had a couple nights ago. And then there was the fact he had let Neville walk away on Monday and had never told the Gryffindor straight out how he felt. It didn't sit well with him and he hated that weeks would have to pass before he could say it face to face. This also played a large part in the desperation that filled him at every moment.

When Dudley stepped inside the greenhouse, he immediately cursed. Was he doomed to have waking dreams now where all he could see was Neville? Was his wanting going to cause him to see the Gryffindor everywhere? Was he going insane? Because right now he was sure he was looking at his mate's back as the Gryffindor softly ran his fingers over a portion of vines along the far glass wall. This couldn't be right. He wasn't supposed to see Neville until Christmas.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted. All right, so maybe not face to face. But if this was a figment of his imagination then it really didn't matter if he was speaking to Neville's back instead of his face.

The words hung in the air and he was soon sure Neville wasn't real because the Gryffindor wasn't moving. His hands had stilled on the vines… he wasn't moving or saying anything.

Neville wasn't moving because he was simply stunned by the force of his attraction at the moment. Not only did Dudley's words have a drastic impact on what he was feeling, but... did D not realize how good he smelled right now? Right after coming from work. Honestly. Neville was afraid to turn around. He wasn't sure what his next move might be. He already wanted to give-

"Please don't be a hallucination. I don't think I could take it if I was simply imagining you here right now."

"I'm here," he said, voice trembling with amusement. A hallucination? A bubble of laughter did escape him when Dudley audibly sighed in relief.

"Why don't you look at me?" Dudley asked, slipping a hand onto Neville's shoulders then frowning when he felt how tense his mate was. Then Neville spun around and Dudley backed away upon seeing the dilated eyes and high blush on the Gryffindor's face.

"You smell bloody fantastic, that's why."

Dudley laughed. "Are you kidding? I've just come home from work… All sweaty, covered in dirt."

"I'm not kidding," Neville replied firmly, eyes taking in Dudley's baggy work jeans and the tight black t-shirt he wore. "I smell _you_." He inhaled deeply as he stepped forward.

Dudley shrugged and said, "okay," before closing the distance to wrap around the Gryffindor so that he could kiss his mate fiercely. Tongue lashing out to taste everything and moaning when Neville responded in kind.

A deep moan issued from the Gryffindor just before he tore his mouth away and pressed his nose against the taller _Ukatae's_ neck.

"Smell so good…" Neville moved his mouth under Dudley's chin. He then ran his tongue from there all the way up to Dudley's ear. "So good," he said, moaning from the slightly salty taste on his tongue.

Some invisible force seized Dudley's body and he growled lowly as he shoved Neville and bent him backwards over to the patio table. "You're a fucking tease!"

"Yes. I think I like being a tease," Neville responded before licking his lips. He then reared up to run his tongue over his mate's adam's apple.

Dudley dropped his chin and sucked Neville's tongue into his mouth, groaning when he felt fingers dragging through his hair. Neville's back arched off the table when he roughly pressed his erection between the Gryffindor's spread legs.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, hoping to bring Neville back to his senses, because Dudley was certainly unable to resist the Gryffindor's teasing. Especially when Neville was so bold. But the Gryffindor went and surprised him again by lifting his hips to create more tantalizing friction.

"I want more," he panted and then pulled Dudley's mouth back to his before rushing hands under his mate's black shirt.

"Not supposed to say that," Dudley hissed and abruptly backed away, rubbing a hand over his face. He turned away from the entirely too enticing sight of Neville lying on the table, panting and beckoning him with his eyes.

"No," Neville said in agreement. Dudley squeezed his eyes closed. There was a definite hot purr in the Gryffindor's voice. And then he heard Neville climb from the table. "But it's the truth."

Dudley ran out of there fast, intent on rushing to his room and to the bathroom where he would be having a very cold shower and prayed to all things holy that Neville didn't get mad for the abrupt retreat, and more importantly, would not follow.

Neville didn't get mad. In fact he felt better then he had all week and he practically strutted down the hall after his hastily departing mate. He walked into Dudley's room while humming under his breath and listened to Dudley in the shower, biting back a laugh when he could finally make out his mate's mumbling.

"… Mum and Rodolphus, Mum and Rodolphus, Mum and Rodolphus… yeah, that worked. Fucking tease…"

A grin spread from ear to ear as the Gryffindor snapped his fingers, and then he fell back onto the bed and crossed his arms under his head. He didn't move again until the shower cut off.

"Where the bloody hell are my clothes?!"

Neville stalked into the bathroom, immediately noticing the lack of steam indicating the shower had been a cold one, and the smirk returned when he walked in to find Dudley- wearing nothing but a towel- staring at the counter with a pissed off look on his face. No doubt wondering where his clothes had gone, as he'd set them there right before stepping into the shower.

"Neville, get out of here now," Dudley said without turning around. "And give me my clothes back, you prat!"

Said Gryffindor said nothing. He simply walked up to Dudley, turned his mate around, and pressed him against the sink counter. Eyeing the nearly nude form of the person he wanted as his first and only lover like a piece of rich chocolate cake.

Dudley's breath hitched at that hungry look. "Neville, please…" he pleaded. There was only so much he could take and Dudley didn't consider himself particularly strong willed.

Neville placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder and a knee on the counter, and effortlessly lifted himself up until he could wrap his legs around his fiancé's waist, and Dudley could do nothing but let an arm wrap around his mate while his other hand dropped down to grip his arse. Neville's tongue shot out to dive into Dudley's mouth before he could say anything, mapping his mouth out in a show of dominance that had ever part of Dudley trembling with an absurd amount of need. Neville's fingers sank into Dudley's hair and he hoisted himself further up until his erection pressed snugly against Dudley's stomach.

Dudley's head jerked back with a gasp. "Fuck, Neville!"

"I can't seem to stop," Neville murmured and then ran the tip of his tongue over Dudley's earlobe, "missed you so much..." Suddenly his head dropped onto Dudley's shoulder and pulled in a shuddering breath, trembling with more then just lust. "S-so much. It was only a week."

Dudley's heart wrenched at hearing his mate's voice crack under the emotion. He shifted his hold on Neville, tightened his arms and slid down to the floor, softly carding fingers through the trembling Gryffindor's soft hair.

"I'm so sorry," Dudley whispered, feeling the same as Neville and not really knowing what to say to ease his mate, because he was sure nothing would ease his own ache until they could truly be together. Neville whispered something and then apologized for being a tease. Dudley laughed into his hair. "I like it. You know that."

Neville's hips hitched in answer, and then he smiled against Dudley's shoulder when his mate groaned in frustration. "Do you think if I move around enough that the towel will come off?"

"Swear to God, Neville. If you keep doing that I refuse to hold back anymore. I will rip your clothes off and that will be that. Consequences be damned. Swear to God!"

Neville laughed some more… until Dudley stole his breath away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Are they coming to dinner or what?" Draco asked. He, Harry, the rescued kids, and the three witches were sitting around the dining table, preparing to start dinner. They hadn't started yet as they were waiting for Neville and Dudley to come down.

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm eating now," Harry replied.

"Go ahead, Harry," Petunia said, smiling as Harry took in the food on the table as if he'd been starved all week. The others were watching Harry with soft smiles, and were very curious to know how the baby check up went. Finally Molly couldn't take it anymore.

"I do hope your appointment on Monday went well, boys. Everything all right?" she asked. Petunia and Alice leaned forward eagerly. Draco beamed while Harry laughed at their actions.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley. Everything is perfect."

Harry nodded along. "Yeah, and we have another check up at the end of the month."

Molly sat back a bit in relief and watched as Harry began to eat, and then a frown formed on her face. " All right boys, I think it's time we talk about something important."

Both young _Ukatae_ looked up in surprise at hearing her speaking in such a serious tone and Harry began to worry and looked for a wooden spoon.

"Harry, I've known you since you were eleven. Don't you think it's time you call me by my given name? You as well, Draco."

"Yes," Alice agreed and then looked around the table at the small children who'd been hanging off every word while they began to eat. "Even these little tykes are using our first names."

"If you insist," Draco replied, secretly pleased.

"Okay!" Harry said as he scooped a large helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Halfway through dinner Neville and Dudley finally appeared. Neville sat beside Harry, while Dudley sat across the table, and Harry was surprised to see his cousin looked less then pleased about something. Though Neville didn't seem upset, Harry felt he was trying to send soothing vibes across the table to his mate.

Harry shrugged and turned to the girl who sat between him and Draco. Catherine was doing nothing but staring at her food, seemingly not hungry. But he knew she was starving. This was something else the gang had been having problems with. Catherine hardly ate. She told the witches she didn't deserve to eat. It was something else that the girl's father had ingrained into her head. She expected punishment for eating her fill.

Harry reached forward and pulled the large serving of treacle tart to him and then scooped out a large amount and put it on her plate. "This is delicious. Have some. Its great!"

"Don't teach her bad habits," Draco drawled. He grabbed a large portion of mixed vegetables and loaded that beside the dessert. "Eat that first, Catherine. Dinner and then dessert."

"As long as she eats something," Harry began through gritted teeth, not appreciating the blonde's interruption of his ploy, "I don't think it should matter what."

"Fine." Draco grabbed the entire tray of treacle tart and sent it back to the kitchen. "You can't have any."

"WHAT?!"

"Healthy eating habits are important and I'm not going to sit here and let you teach these kids the wrong thing. And until you learn proper eating habits, you can't have anything you want."

"Really think you can keep me from eating what I want?"

"Yes."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and during this time neither he nor Draco noticed that Catherine had picked up her fork, tasted the tart, and was now happily eating it while she and the other children were following the semi heated argument. "Really?" Harry asked.

"Did I stutter?"

Harry's eye twitched for a moment. And then a slow sly grin appeared and he snapped his fingers. But a moment later he was out of his seat and backing away from the table. His mouth wide open and a hand trying to cover the gaping expanse. The treacle tart had returned upon his summons. Only it came back without the tray and had appeared directly over the blonde's head where a second later, the dessert promptly dropped.

Dudley clenched his jaw so tightly shut it hurt. It wasn't fair. He wanted to laugh so badly. But he knew, was absolutely certain should he laugh then that would be the end of him. Malfoy looked frozen, staring down at his lap where some of the dessert had fallen. Treacle tart was all over him, a mountain of it in his hair… Dudley would have taken a picture if he thought he could get away with it.

Molly stood up and fisted hands at her hips, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

Finally Draco moved, turning to speak to Neville. More treacle tart fell onto his shoulder with the slight movement. "It's in my hair, isn't it?" he asked flatly, eyes beginning to burn like molten lava.

Neville's lips trembled unconsciously. "Draco, there's so much in your hair not even a Scourgify would take care of it."

Harry bolted. He put up his mental shields so Draco couldn't find him and he bolted, hiding somewhere in the manor. Prepared to keep hidden until he was certain the blonde had calmed down. Unfortunately for him, and deep down Harry already knew this, Draco would not calm down until revenge had been carried out. Which meant the Gryffindor was prepared to spend the night at the Nest if Draco did not return to school.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ozemir stood at the edge of the lake weaving his hands around in complicated patterns, leading the surface of the water in a dance, building waves, looking thoroughly amused that the giant squid was playing with him by attacking the waves and splashing about.

"Seems you've begun to follow me everywhere I go. Am I that irresistible?" he asked a moment before a figure casually strode into view, having followed the path around a cluster of large boulders to Ozemir's secluded spot.

Brumek grunted in reply, though he had a small smile on his face as he leisurely began to pace back and forth, spinning his sword around in habit as he thought about things. Ozemir dropped his arms and watched the water of the lake settle down and listened to the quiet stamping of Brumek's boots.

"You're agitated."

"I want back in battle. I want to kill the enemy. Every enemy."

Ozemir nodded sadly, even though his mate could not see him. "That's why you're leaving again," his violet eyes narrowed petulantly, "even though Falde chose to take Talyn this time. You demanded to go."

"We talked about this. There's no time right now. We're at war, Ozemir."

"I'm aware of that."

Brumek stopped pacing and his gaze softened upon Ozemir's stiff back. From his mate's flat tone, the warrior thought he better do more talking. "He's not going to get you, Ozemir. If I can cut down his army, I'll feel as if I've done something useful in that regard until he shows his face. Look at me," when the Scholar turned around, Brumek pointed his sword at him. "Irresistible is probably the correct word. Before… I could do things alone. I didn't need to trek out to a stupid lake in order to think. I didn't need to have my arm wrapped around a body late at night. I didn't need the constant frustration and amusement you provide. I didn't breathe for your constant support. Now I can't do without. I came out here just to be with you. Because I can. Because I need. He won't have you, Ozemir. I will not let him. Understand?"

A goofy smile adorned the Scholar's face. At this moment he no longer felt Brumek was no match for Demai'Tah, not with the hard look of determination in the warrior's eyes. The absolute certainty in his lover's voice. "I'll stop thinking suicide is the only option then."

"Swear on my life, Ozemir. Promise you will not try to kill yourself if he calls."

Ozemir's eye narrowed dangerously. "Don't make me swear on something like that."

"It's the only way I can be certain you're not lying with the promise." Brumek grinned then, sapping Ozemir's anger away instantly. "Because I know you love me."

The Scholar's pale face darkened under a light blush and he turned away. "Very well. I swear on you. Demanding brute."

"Good." Brumek raised his blade and spun it around a couple of times. Pleasure with his mate shown in his eyes, even while he rolled them and grunted in annoyance. "Stupid."

"I'm brilliant!"

A smile lit the warrior's face as he dropped the flat of the blade onto his shoulder. "Maybe."

Ozemir glanced at the warrior from over his shoulder. "If you don't say it, I'll shroud our bed in pink and yellow silk!"

Brumek's smile turned into a smirk as he went back to pacing. "As long as you are in our bed, I don't care what you do to it."

"Just remember you said that later on."

Brumek paused mid stride, "you- you were only jesting. Right?"

Ozemir laughed as his violet eyes followed the darkened beach around, watching the dark water lap over onto the pebbles. "The young ones continue to impress me," he said instead of answering. "There is a revolution going on. The quietest revolution I have ever been witness to."

Brumek groaned and fell back to lean against a boulder, knowing he'd probably be seeing a bed dwarfed in yellow and pink in the near future. "Yes, it is impressive."

"I have a thought." The white haired _Ukatae_ said after a time of silence.

"If it's stupid. I don't want hear."

Ozemir ignored that and sank down to sit with his legs stretched out in front of him. "Should we not begin to acquaint the rest of our race with the new blood?"

Brumek eyed the back of his mate's head incredulously. "Absolutely not. They should not step one foot inside the realm until ready. And they aren't!"

Ozemir laughed and twisted around until he was facing the warrior. "Was that something you learned at the Academy? Jumping to conclusions…"

Brumek's lip curled up in a soft snarl and he pointed his weapon at the grinning fool. "Have I threatened death today?"

"Let me explain so your sluggish mind can comprehend."

Brumek stomped over until Ozemir's outstretched legs rested between his and spared his mate with a flat look.

"Let us show proof of the rumors." When the warrior did nothing but raise a brow, Ozemir went on to elaborate. "Send images around the realm. Let the people get acquainted with faces at least. Show the new blood markings… I have many ideas and none of them include bringing anyone to the realm."

Brumek looked away from the twinkling violet eyes to gaze across the lake. After a time he nodded. "It would bolster morale if they could see the new blood is indeed real."

Ozemir dropped onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I could dress them in full Royal court attire, a world of decorations, display them at their best… It'll be exciting!"

"A good idea, but your enthusiasm will probably backfire on you."

The Scholar beamed. "Nonsense." A disbelieving grunt left the warrior and Ozemir lifted his chin and spoke with a teasing lilt in his voice. "How long do you plan to hover over me like this? Not to say I haven't been enjoying the view."

"It's really annoying when my intimidation techniques fly past you, as if your mind is nothing but wind."

Ozemir batted his eyelashes. "I'm sorry," he said sweetly. "Shall I pretend to cower next time? Would that make you feel better?"

Brumek thrust his sword into the ground mere inches from Ozemir's head. The Scholar's grin widened in return. "Is there ever a time when you're not trying to frustrate me?"

"Grumpiness suits you," he answered and closed his eyes.

"You suit me."

Ozemir laughed. "That was sweet... Must mean you want one of my weapons."

"Not a weapon," Brumek whispered hoarsely as he grabbed the front of Ozemir's tunic and jerked him to his feet, "but I do want something."

A coy smile was the response as Brumek pressed forward and gathered him close. "And what you want could indeed be used as a weapon."

"The only one I cannot defeat."

"Turning soft on me."

"Not where it counts," Brumek growled.

"I'm tired of the word games, Brumek. Let's not think anymore," Ozemir whispered as he was drowned in intense gray eyes focused solely on him. "I'd rather feel."

Ozemir's eyes were beginning to slide closed, and Brumek's lips were only given enough time to brush against his when Draco popped up beside them and grabbed Ozemir's arm.

"I want to train with Dagon. Now," he said in a deadly calm voice. "No questions. I want to fight now."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Why was Dudley mad at dinner?" Harry asked. He and Neville were lounging comfortably out on the balcony of his and Draco's room at Malfoy Manor. Harry only coming once he realized his furious mate had returned to Hogwarts. He was a little concerned that Draco hadn't tried to contact him once since 'the incident' as he would now be calling it. But he also knew he messed up big time.

"He dreamed about training the other day. About the assassins," Neville explained. "He wasn't very pleased to find out it really happened. Actually," Neville bit his lip, "he's furious."

"About what? It was an excellent training session and you were able to relieve some of that tension you've had since Monday."

"A few things have him pissed. First, I had to tell him exactly why I acted like that. And… I can't lie to him. I told him what Weasley said."

"Shit, Neville…"

Neville nodded. "That why we were late to dinner. It took me all that time to calm him down. Keep him from going to the school… and then there was the fact that I was injured, the fact that Brumek attacked me, and the fact that everyone was quick to think I had turned into an enemy."

"So… he's really pissed."

"Yeah. Angry with me for not telling him in any of our letters yesterday. Furious that I've had to deal with Weasley all week…"

"Is that why you're not with him now? You know there's no need to stay with me here."

"Erm, about that… we've decided having a chaperone is probably best. We can't be alone…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "A chaperone? Seriously? Is it really that bad?"

Neville glared. "How would you feel if you had to hold back from touching Draco? Impossible, right? How would you feel without him days and days at a time? You know you wouldn't be able to help yourself…"

Harry wondered how Neville could make that comparison and still not realize he and Dudley were soul mates.

* * *

A/N: *Author hides behind a tree* Please don't throw rocks at me! So sorry it took so long to get this updated. I'm disgusted it took over a month, which is why i'm posting this chapter now with the abrupt cut off. I have more typed but it's unedited and the chap was already getting too long... but that just means the next update wont take as much time. Hope the length made up for the long wait, but if it didn't feel free to berate me... just no throwing things... and no i am not losing interest in the story, just in case some of you were worried about that. I enjoy writing this story now as much as i did when i began it. So no worries about me not finishing it.

Anyway, would love to hear your thoughts and i hope you enjoyed this latest update! Have a good day!


	25. Issues

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Issues  
**

The door creaked on its hinges as Harry slowly pushed it open only enough to peek inside. He didn't sense his husband inside but that didn't mean he wasn't inside shielding himself; dampening his scent and aura, hunkered down and waiting to spring on-

"Problems?"

Harry gasped and spun around, inadvertently hitting the door and swinging it open allowing Lucius to finally see who had been opening it in the first place. Tom stood in front of his little brother with a brow raised, wondering why there had been a moment of panic flashing in his green eyes before the Dark Lord was recognized, and then the panic turned to relief. Tom couldn't help but notice that the relief was also tinged slightly with disappointment.

"Tom! Scared the bloody hell out of me," Harry whispered.

"Obviously." Tom leaned in to peer over his brother's shoulder, catching sight of Lucius glaring at them. He turned back to Harry. "So… what were you doing?"

"Err… just making sure Draco wasn't in or around or planning to ambush me…"

"And why," Tom began as he took Harry's elbow and steered him into the study, "would you be hiding from Draco?"

"Um… last night I may have dumped a huge helping of treacle tart onto his head."

Tom began to snicker, "you've been hiding the entire time?"

"It was an accident," Harry whined before sinking down beside his father-in-law. "Spent the night here after the _Saen_ said Draco returned to school. It was in his hair. All over. You should have seen his face…"

Tom laughed good and hard for the next few minutes and with each passing minute, Harry's emotions began to take a turn for the worse. Finally Lucius sighed and placed the book he'd been reading on the table and lay a hand on the trembling Gryffindor's arm.

"That is quite enough, Tom."

Tom abruptly stopped and glared scathingly until Lucius cut a glace to boy beside him. His glare immediately disappeared when he saw Harry was bent forward with head in his hands.

"I didn't mean to do it. He probably hates me now…" both Lucius and Tom were dismayed to hear his voice trembling and on the verge of tears.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous," Tom knelt before him and placed a hand onto the Gryffindor's bent head. A moment later Harry burst into tears.

"I pulled down my shields this morning to try and apologize and he wouldn't talk to me… he'll never forgive me for doing that to his hair!"

Tom sat back with a groan. "It's only hair!" he snapped. Harry forcibly shook his head and went on to cry in his hands. "Lucius, take care of him. I'll return shortly."

Lucius sighed. "You need to stop crying. Draco doesn't hate you."

"Shut up, Lucius. You don't know."

The blond looked heavenward and awkwardly rubbed Harry's back, knowing that trying to soothe his son was a fruitless effort at this point, as it was the hormones rearing its ugly head with a vengeance.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"What are you doing?"

Draco looked up from his book with a frown. "Homework. Aren't you supposed to be at the manor?"

Tom scowled as he strode forward and slammed the book closed. He then grabbed Draco's collar and jerked his brother to his feet. "Have you any idea how distraught Harry is right now?! Sitting at home crying his bloody eyes out because he thinks you hate him… all because of your stupid hair! By the way, what he did… I found that highly amusing."

Draco pulled away, grimacing at the use of his stiff muscles, and scowled right back. "He's an idiot if he thinks I hate him. Harry knows better."

"He's not thinking straight at the moment, Draco. Maybe it has to do with the fact you refuse to talk to him. Just go do what you do and calm your _pregnant_ and highly emotional mate. You aren't still angry about what happened?"

Draco winced as moved away towards the bedroom. "No. Dagon helped me out with that. Beat the anger right out. The demon's very angry… doesn't like being ignored, apparently."

"So that's why you're moving around like that. As if your body might shatter."

The blond did not answer and disappeared into the bedroom. When he returned, he held Harry's sacred tin full of Merry's cookies and glared at his brother. "It was not funny."

"Sure you and Harry are the only ones who think so."

Draco growled as he came to stop beside his brother and instantly Shadowed to Malfoy Manor.

Arriving in the parlor, they found Harry curled on the couch with his head on Lucius' thigh, holding a pillow over his face and sniffling softly against the silk fabric. The moment Lucius saw his son he sent him a mighty glare. And after spotting the huge wet spots on his father's dress shirt, Draco understood why Lucius looked like he wanted to do him harm. And now that he saw Harry really had been crying, understood how upset Harry really was about all this, any last minute chastisement he had thought to give his mate flew out of the window. Draco now only felt the incredible need to soothe his mate. To take him somewhere quiet and lavish the cute adorably emotional Gryffindor with love of every kind.

Draco moved before Harry could sense his presence and easily scooped up his mate and promptly Apparated to their bedroom. The moment Harry was dropped on the bed and saw whom had taken him, his eyes widened and he scampered away. Scampered right off the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump and moan. Draco was beside him in a second.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?!" Draco yelled furiously, "idiot!"

Harry covered his face with his hands, "don't yell at me! Don't yell…"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "Harry, drop your shields. Let me in."

"No!"

The blond leaned over and pulled the Gryffindor's hands away from his face and then placed his palms over Harry's pale cheeks. Then he smiled brightly when watery green eyes finally met his. "You know I'd give up my hair for you."

"That's a blatant lie," Harry murmured.

Draco grinned. "You should really stop crying. It's childish and probably contagious. You'll have Father crying in no time..."

Two seconds later, Harry had curled in on himself again and was clutching a fist against his chest, while Draco gaped, feeling an incredible sting on his cheek. Draco opened his mouth to ask exactly why he'd just been punched when clearly he'd only been teasing, but Harry's outburst stopped him from saying anything.

"You think I'm pathetic!" he wailed.

It was then that Draco finally realized just how hard this pregnancy was going to be on him as well. According to the books, this was only the tip of the iceberg.

It took some time, but Draco was finally able to calm Harry down, and that was only by getting the Gryffindor to fall asleep. And he accomplished that by sitting his arse on the floor beside Harry and gently stroking his wings until the Gryffindor's breathing slowed and evened out.

After depositing Harry into bed, the blond immediately went in search of his stepfather. He met Sirius as the Animagus was just returning from work, dragging his tired feet out of the Floo room. "Let's get drunk," Draco suggested. "I think we deserve it."

The exhausted look on Sirius' face immediately disappeared. "Yes!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Molly answered the door and wasn't very surprised to see Rodolphus standing on the other side, obviously just coming from work. She gave him a wide grin, "Rodolphus. Good afternoon."

"Mrs. Weasley," he handed Molly a slip of paper. "I'm sure you know who this goes to."

"I do indeed."

"And will she receive it?"

"That depends on what it contains."

"Read it if you're so concerned."

Molly read it. Then grinned. "She'll get it."

"Thank you." Rodolphus gave her a nod and then turned on his heel and departed. Molly cackled gleefully as she shut the door. She quickly hurried through the manor and found Petunia walking the halls, slightly bent over, holding both of Devon's hands in hers as she helped him walk in front of her.

"You have a letter… or rather a note has been delivered."

Petunia took in Molly's grinning face, and immediately her heart began to try and beat right out of her chest. Slowly she unfolded the piece of parchment.

_Don't be a coward. _

_Expect me tonight at eight. Your son will be out. _

_There will be no excuses._

_R.L_

"The nerve!"

"Apparently you are the one who has struck a nerve with him."

Petunia crumpled the letter in her hand. "Did he say anything else?"

"No…" Molly continued to smile and looked expectant.

Petunia sighed and hoisted Devon up onto her hip, "I have no intention of meeting him anywhere. There would be no point."

Before Molly could argue the fact, Neville rounded the corner, giving them both smiles. "Have you seen Dudley? He was supposed to be back from work by now."

Molly shook her head, but Petunia answered, "he's gone to Hogwarts."

Confusion crossed Neville's face, "erm… did he say why?"

"Said he had some business to take care of. I assumed he was going to visit y-"

"Sorry," he interrupted quickly, "need to go!" The two witches watched in confusion as he Shadowed away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Where's Weasley?"

Seamus spun around and quickly backed away from the figure standing in the shadows of the dimly lit hallway. He squinted at the figure, "Dursley?" when he saw that it was, his eyes widened.

"Don't run," Dudley warned when he saw Seamus planned to do just that, "I will catch you. Just tell me where I can find Weasley and I'll leave you alone."

"You- you're not supposed to be here."

Dudley sighed with impatience and flexed his fingers. Seamus watched as Dudley's nails lengthened to sharp points. "Tell me where he is."

Despite what people had begun to think since the start of term, Seamus was not an idiot. Not anymore at least and he quickly figured out why Neville's fiancée would be there looking for Ron. And because Seamus had been disgusted with Ron and ashamed about what he said to Neville, the Irish wizard had no problems with telling. Only he didn't know and he said so to Dursley.

Dudley pushed off the wall and approached, "and if you did know, would you tell me?"

"Yes I would. Ron shouldn't have said what he did. Neville's never hurt anybody."

Dudley's lips peeled back in a snarl, "I don't believe you care."

"I- I care," Seamus whispered fearfully, backing away from the guy who was obviously now a _Ukatae_, "I care that I've been an idiot. Acting like a wanker to people who've never done anything to me. Stupid of me to listen to Ron. I was just… confused. About Dean. I'm-"

Dudley pressed a nail against the Gryffindor's chest. "I don't give a fuck about you or what you think. I want to know where Weasley is. Now."

"I can help you look for him."

Dudley narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but then he nodded and disappeared into Shadow. "Fine," he gave Finnegan a shove down the hall, letting the wizard know he was still there, "I'll be right behind you."

They found him outside, sitting in the Quidditch stands and glaring into the sky at the practicing Gryffindor Quidditch team. As soon as Seamus saw Dursley had caught sight of the redhead, he turned tail and ran. He didn't want to see what was going to happen next. And he didn't want Dursley to change his mind about letting him go unharmed either. He needn't have worried. Dudley was completely focused on his target. He walked in a deliberate slowness in order to determine exactly how he would proceed.

Whispered words in the air reached his ears before he could move further and drop his Shadow. "_Better not do what I think you're here to do_."

Dudley spun around to find Neville standing two feet away within his own Shadow, scowling fiercely with his arms crossed over his chest. Dudley grinned sheepishly as he backed away from the stands, cursing his luck at being caught before he had the chance to do anything. If there was one thing he was afraid of more then anything now days, it was his mate.

As soon as Dudley was within reaching distance, Neville grabbed his arm and Shadowed them to Malfoy Manor where he knew Harry was hiding out. He didn't like to leave his friend alone when Harry was in a state about what had happened with Draco. He sincerely hoped the Slytherin wouldn't hold a grudge for long.

"Neville, I have a right to hurt that bastard!" Dudley yelled the moment they landed in the foyer. "To strip the flesh right off, turn his blood to acid and then watch his bones disintegrate! It's my right!"

"I have as much right as you do!"

"Then do it already! I don't like the thought of you being near him at all! In fact the thought sickens me!"

"What the bloody hell is all this yelling?" someone barked from down the hall. "Trying to get drunk here!"

Dudley and Neville looked just in time to see Sirius' head poke out from the library, as well as Lucius and Tom looking from the parlor to see what all the commotion was about.

"Excellent idea," Neville said to Sirius. He passed his fuming mate, waved at Lucius and Tom and went to join Sirius in the library.

Lucius approached Dudley, studying his angry face curiously. "Whose blood do you want to turn to acid?"

"Weasley."

Tom looked impressed. "I've never thought about doing that to someone. Sounds delightful."

Lucius chuckled as he turned to go back inside the parlor, only to stop suddenly, his face going blank. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that my husband I heard, complaining about trying to get drunk in the middle of the day? Because I'm certain he would have come to see me after returning from work before doing anything else. Certainly that was not Sirius…"

"With the interest of keeping Sirius alive and well, Dudley and I shall not answer."

"I see…" Lucius turned again and headed for the stairs. "Very well. If he would prefer to stay away. Taking to the drink already…"

Tom rolled his eyes at the trembling emotion coming from his blond friend. He turned to Dudley. "I'm never, ever, _ever_ getting Luna pregnant. First Harry and now Lucius. Turning into a bunch of blubbering babies…" his tone was laced with disdain, but Dudley was amused when a few seconds later, Tom turned and went after Lucius. Obviously most of the disdain was for show.

Tom was more concerned then anything. He knew what was going on in Lucius' mind. The blond was afraid Sirius was losing interest, or would soon lose interest. And his worrying was affecting his everyday life. He knew because he'd been watching the blond during school, noticing Lucius didn't eat as much as he used to even though his appetite should have been increasing. Lucius was also distracted quite often recently, didn't seem to be too focused on his classes, and Tom knew for a fact the blond had been excited about taking over the DADA class. Lucius had also stopped buying things for the triplets, which caused the loudest of the alarm bells to go off. Tom was tired of it. Lucius needed a swift kick in the arse! He wouldn't stand by and watch his friend fall into depression over nonsense.

He found Lucius in his room, standing before a window and gripping the chair beside him so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Your fears are unjustified."

"Leave me."

Of course Tom ignored that. "How often do you shun Sirius because of a mood swing, Lucius? Or curse him whenever you become sick? Do you think it would be possible for any man to stay stress free from that?"

"I do not believe I spoke in a foreign tongue, Tom. And this doesn't concern you." Lucius turned away from the window to sit at the desk close by. He watched silently while Lucius organized the parchments on top before dipping his quill into ink.

"Your health does concern me. And maybe it concerns me that you are jumping to the wrong conclusions."

"I call it as I see it," Lucius drawled in a surprisingly clear cold voice as he put quill to parchment and began to pen notes, the lesson plan for next week's classes.

"You're afraid," Tom murmured softly as he took the chair Lucius had been clutching moments before and moved it to sit beside the desk.

Lucius' face grew pinched. "Yes, I'm afraid," he finally confessed.

"Tell me." Lucius turned to him. Completely looked at Tom with wavering eyes. Gray eyes swirling with emotion. "Lucius," he whispered softly, "I may have changed, but we have been together for a long time. You and Severus are my oldest friends. I'd hoped you still felt that way."

Lucius sneered, "let's not revert into emotional Gryffindors."

"You started it."

"Very mature response."

"And yet you're the one who automatically assumes Sirius is trying to stay away from you when it's clear to everyone how much the wizard worships you. It is also clear to me that you've been the one pushing him away. How many nights this past week did you stay at Hogwarts instead of coming home for the night?"

Lucius made an obscure sound and his eyes darted back to the lesson plans. Finally he set his quill aside, though his eyes remained on the desk, he answered, "I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this." Then his eyes flashed in a sudden change of emotion, "and if he worships me, then where is he? I'll tell you where! He's downstairs, drowning in alcohol while I'm up here with three babies growing within…"

Tom looked heavenward before leaning back, the front legs of the chair rising off the floor. "Do you know how many times he complains about you keeping him away? It's disgusting, Lucius. He's wrapped around your bloody finger. I can't see how you don't notice. Maybe that's why he went straight to the Firewhiskey instead of going to you. For fear of being rejected again. You must realize how hard this is on Sirius as well." When it seemed Lucius wasn't listening, Tom began to lose patience. "If you don't believe me, then why not do the Slytherin thing and spy."

"I may hear something I do not wish to hear."

"Your fears will be washed away," Tom said with all certainty.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville stepped into the library and was surprised to see Draco sitting in front of the fire with the Lestrange brothers, chatting quite amiably- even Rodolphus. Frowning he asked, "where's Harry?"

"Calm down, Neville. He's sleeping. No need to go demon on me," Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

The Gryffindor scowled as he sank down beside Sirius and jerked the Firewhiskey bottle out of the Animagus' hand, took a swig, then passed it back.

Draco looked at the wizards sitting around, "do you always go to work on the weekends? You wouldn't be so tired if you took Saturday and Sunday off."

"We get more done," Rabastan answered.

"Yes, and besides," Rodolphus sneered at Dudley as the _Ukatae_ finally entered the room, "someone orders us to work every single day."

"It's only half-days on the weekends, Rudo," Dudley replied as he came to stand behind his mate and dropped a warm hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I'm not your bloody boss. You can say no. We're partners."

Sirius laughed, "Kiddo, you are the boss. You're the one Tom's orders go to and you're the one who sends reports back to him. You're the first one to get there and the last to leave… you do everything!"

Draco sat up straight in surprise. "Seriously? Dursley's your boss?"

"I'm not. Stop kidding around."

"Yes you are." Rabastan replied with an amused glint in his eye.

"Since when?" Dudley exclaimed.

Draco split his senses three ways to study Sirius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan. Finally he quirked an eyebrow in question. "Why don't I feel any resentment because of that?"

"Obviously because they're joking, Malfoy. I'm not in charge."

Sirius ignored Dudley and addressed Draco. "There's no resentment because he's got more work to do. A helluva lot more work. We work our arses off anyway. What do we want with his position and more responsibility?"

"Yes," Rodolphus replied, "thanks, but no thanks."

As Draco had done, Dudley was now glancing between the three wizards he worked with. "You three can't decide something like this just out of the blue! I'm not the boss! I don't want to be in charge!"

Rodolphus chuckled darkly into his glass, "that's too bad, because you are. I find it highly amusing that you have so much more to do and we get to coast along, getting paid a fine salary, while you run around all the time, making sure everything is on schedule and is as it should be… Yes. It's good to be alive right now."

"I'm glad you're amused with my mate's discomfort," Neville replied in a clipped tone. Rodolphus simply raised his glass to him, ignoring the cutting glance his brother sent him.

"Do you have a death wish? Neville stopped me from killing Weasley just now and I'm looking for a convenient replacement," Dudley hissed as Neville gripped his hand and pulled him around the lounge. "You'll do nicely, Rudo."

"Ah, Neville," Draco mourned, "why'd you stop him? Weasley needs to go down." And then he turned to Dursley, "if you kill Weasley, I want in." He watched Neville scoot forward to allow Dursley room to climb up and sit behind him. And then he noticed when his brother Shadowed in with his father in tow. Tom lifted a finger to his lips when he saw Draco had spotted them and then quickly led Lucius away behind some bookcases.

"Anyone kills Weasley, it's going to be me." Neville went on firmly as he snuggled quite happily in between his mate's rock hard thighs.

Dudley sighed with exasperation and dropped his head back to stare at the ceiling, hardly able to ignore the sexy arse teasing his crotch. "Sirius, you should have gone to see Lucius before coming in," he murmured.

"Luce would only curse me out of the room again," he replied morosely before downing his drink and immediately holding the glass out to whomever currently had the bottle.

Dudley snorted and filled the glass, "that may be so, but I think his feelings were hurt when he found out you were already home."

"He doesn't even let me touch him anymore!" Sirius burst out uncontrollably. "I don't think he's happy with me."

Draco flinched. He really didn't want to be part of this conversation. "Erm…"

"We're not really going to have this conversation are we?" Rodolphus asked, in complete agreement with the look on Draco's face.

Sirius leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and sank his face into his hands. "I pressured him into this and now… it's not like I thought it would be. I want to give him everything. I want Luce happy! Nothing I do is right… If I can't make him happy, maybe I really don't deserve-"

"Dammit Sirius!" Draco burst out. "Don't fucking start! Harry is getting the same way. He punched me and I was only teasing. He punched me and he's the one who dropped that treacle tart on my head." The Slytherin ignored Rabastan's amused snort and focused his glare on Sirius. "Father loves you. You can't see that?"

Sirius returned his stepson's glare. "Yeah? Then how come he hasn't said so in weeks?!"

"I don't know!" Draco snapped back. "Why don't you ask him instead of sitting here despairing about it?"

"Because I'll lose my bloody cock if I ask!"

There was a lot of uncomfortable shifting from everyone after that statement.

Dudley leaned forward to whisper in Neville's ear, "and I thought we had problems."

Neville nodded as he took a drink from Dudley's glass. After handing back the drink, he relaxed back against his mate's chest and let his hands fall onto Dudley's thighs.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "We were supposed to relieve stress by coming in here and getting sloshed. Not adding on to it."

From where they hid, Tom turned to Lucius with a smug smirk. "You see?"

"Let's go," Lucius murmured. Tom nodded and Shadowed them back to Lucius' room. Lucius then promptly kicked Tom out and began to prepare.

Tom snorted as he left the room. On his way downstairs he stopped by his brothers' room to check on Harry. The Gryffindor was sleeping, and so he left and headed for the library.

Neville was feeling slightly buzzed. Partly having to do with the alcohol he continued to steal from Dudley's drink. But mostly it had to do with being so close to Dudley. And he felt that was just fine. He was comfortable, happy, and the firm flesh beneath his hands was warm. Neville couldn't help but slide his hands over the thighs, imagining no fabric stood in the way of feeling his mate's skin as he wished he could.

Dudley thought he should stop his mate's soft groping, but at the moment he couldn't be bothered. He didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to stop the subtle way he kept lifting his hips against Neville's arse either. It felt too damn good to stop. And then Neville pushed back. But that was okay too, because his responding moan was silent, and who bloody gave a fuck if they all heard, but of course they didn't because his moan had been sil-

His eyes popped open a moment later when Neville's claws dug into his legs and he quickly realized with growing horror that he had in fact moaned aloud; loudly.

Draco made a sound of annoyance and suddenly stood. However, unlike what Neville thought, the blond didn't leave the library; instead he began to walk down the aisles of bookshelves scanning for something.

"Sirius, your presence is being demanded upstairs. I'm sure I don't have to tell you by whom," Tom announced as he entered.

Dudley leaned forward and whispered, "you're killing me, Neville."

Rodolphus studied the two with rising interest, knowing lack of sex was one reason Dudley had been so cranky lately. The wizard smirked at Neville. "You know, there are many rooms here in which you can take yourself off to. Perhaps Dudley wouldn't be such an arse if you gave him yours."

Rabastan wasn't discreet with the hard kick he placed against his brother's shin.

Neville blushed and stood, reached behind him to grab Dudley's hand and hoisted him to his feet as well. "Yeah, that's a good idea."

He quickly pulled his partner out with him, ignoring Dudley's complaints about it not being a good idea at all.

Tom quickly strode after them. "Dudley I would have those reports. Are they finished?"

"Almost. Have a few things left to go over. Planned to finish tonight and send them tomorrow."

"Go finish now."

"But-"

"I want those reports in hand tonight before my brothers and I return to Hogwarts."

Dudley silently bared his fangs at Tom's retreating form and then sighed and looked at Neville. "Have to work. Wanna come?"

Neville's smile was soft, but he shook his head knowing he would only be a distraction.

Dudley nodded his understanding as he toyed with the light brown strands at the nape of Neville's neck. "Pick you up at seven then."

The Gryffindor tilted his head back to receive the lips descending on him. "I'll be ready," he whispered with a chuckle once Dudley tore his mouth away with a frustrated growl.

"I won't be late," Dudley reassured as he jogged to the Floo room.

"Better not be!" Neville watched him round the corner before heading the opposite way to the rooms his parents no longer used, wondering about what he would wear and at the same time wondering why Tom had felt the need to interrupt them like that. Surely he could have waited until tomorrow for those reports. Neville didn't appreciate the fact Dudley worked non-stop, and now Tom was making him work during the little time they were able to spend together.

When Tom returned to the library, he was half amused and half annoyed to find Sirius sitting in the same spot, not having moved an inch.

"Sirius, now!" Tom snapped with impatience.

The Animagus had been ignoring everyone, his head having returned to his hands. But when Tom prodded his arm, he jerked and then stared at the ground. "He's angry. Right?"

"Go up and see."

As Sirius left the library, Draco returned with a stack full of books. Tom looked on curiously as his brother cursed when he saw Neville and Dudley were gone. "All for nothing," he murmured and dropped the stack of books on the table where the top books slid off to the ground. Tom leaned down to pick them up. One book was about bonds.

"_You were going to tell them._"

"_No, I was hoping they would figure it out with some well placed clues. If I straight out tell them, Harry might kill me. Honestly, I think if they know, this separation wouldn't be so hard. The tension between them annoys the hell out of me!_"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Sirius took a long deep breath before going in. Steeling himself for whatever curse would no doubt fly at him. When he entered, Lucius was at the desk writing, but as soon as he noticed Sirius, the blond stood and faced him. Sirius paused before moving in further and noticed the lack of wand aimed his way and the lack of cold ice incased in gray as well. Lucius merely stood there, looking just as awkward as Sirius felt and that right there made his heart drop. Something was wrong here. But despite what he thought was happening, Sirius managed to make his feet move and he went to Lucius to lay a soft kiss on his husband's lips. Lucius moved away with a shake of his head, and for once it was Sirius who was feeling sick to his stomach.

"I refuse to taste Firewhiskey on your breath."

"Firewhiskey… right," Sirius murmured as he moved off to the bathroom, feeling strangely numb despite the panic washing through him.

Lucius smirked at his husband's back before turning and disappearing into the wardrobe, taking his time in choosing, as he knew he had plenty of time once the shower turned on. But by the time he was done and prepared for his husband, Sirius was still in the blasted bathroom. The shower was off and he hadn't heard any noise for the last fifteen minutes.

Sirius was leaning against the counter, staring at the closed door, fists clenched beside his towel-covered sides. "I will not let this happen," he suddenly growled, turning to stare at this reflection in the mirror, noticing how he'd let his hair grow down to hang mid-ear. "I will not lose him again."

The door suddenly swung open and Sirius nearly swallowed his tongue at what he was seeing in the mirror's reflection. Lucius stood there, wearing his favorite black silk robe with a dark green B emblazoned over his heart. The robe was loosely tied at his waist while his chest was bared free and his shocking blond hair had been released from it's tie to hang loose over his shoulders and down his back. Sirius felt the ferocious stirring of his cock beneath the towel.

"Planning to horde the bathroom all day, Siri?" the blond asked as he sauntered in, intentionally keeping from looking directly into the Animagus' wide and darkening eyes.

As he stepped up to the counter beside him, Sirius croaked something unintelligible and he held onto the edge of the counter for dear life. Lucius tilted his face away, the long blond hair falling over his face to hide a smirk as he reached for a bottle of lotion Severus made especially for him to keep stretch marks at bay. "Help me with this," Lucius demanded softly as he shrugged the robe off his shoulders, letting it fall and hang at his waist.

Sirius turned and swiftly reached for the jar, impatient to touch Lucius; impatient to press his fingers into the taut flesh and rub…

"Wait," Lucius lay a hand atop Sirius' and finally turned to look him dead in the eye, inwardly trembling at the naked lust darkening his husband's eyes. "You seem tense. You've been working yourself to the bone, haven't you?" he asked while innocently running hands over Sirius' shoulders to kneed his neck.

Sirius' eyes slid shut, relishing the feel of his muscles being tenderized, his breath hitching when those hands flattened and moved from his neck to his back as Lucius moved to stand behind him. "Dudley's fault," the Animagus finally croaked. "And he has the nerve to say he didn't want to be the boss."

"The boss?"

Sirius growled when those hands momentarily lifted from his back, "technically he is. We've put him in charge of the entire operation until the city's been built. He deserves it and none of us want that position. Brilliant, Luce, when you brought him into the fold."

When he pressed back against Lucius, obviously a demand for more touching, the blond chuckled lightly and continued with his massage. "Do you think it's wise to give him so much responsibility?"

Sirius spun around to look at him in surprise. Everyone knew Dudley was his protégé and the surprise came from thinking Lucius didn't have complete confidence in the boy when he gave the opposite impression to everyone else.

Lucius understood what Sirius was thinking and smirked. "Only asking because it's a great responsibility. That's why we decided there would be more then one Head of the department, Siri. Don't think I believe Dudley doesn't deserve it. I'm only concerned for his welfare."

"It's not like we've dumped everything on him, Luce. We would never do that. Not when we know he'll not be around forever to take complete charge of things… but he's already doing it. We've just gone ahead and given him the official title." Sirius grinned, "the working crews started going to him long ago. When they had questions and he provided immediate solutions. He's garnered far more respect then I think he believes he deserves or knows about…" he trailed off, noticing how intensely Lucius was staring at him, taking in his every word and tone. Lucius' face was so expression, so open for him when it never was for anyone else. "Why the hell are we talking about Dudley right now? We have personal issues to deal with!" he finished with a bark.

Lucius smiled quite brightly. Yes, unfinished issues. He needed to get back to his seduction. He prepared to order Siri to the bed, when his waist was suddenly captured and a mouth was open and over his, greedily taking what it wanted with lips, tongue and teeth. Lucius closed his eyes against the heat, even as he fed Sirius' hunger with his own.

Sirius thrust hands into blond hair and pushed it away from Lucius' face as he pulled his mouth free. "Tell me. Say you're mine, Lucius. I need to hear you say it."

"I'm yours, Siri. Yours."

Sirius dropped his face against Lucius' neck, biting roughly before saying, "you're not going to leave me! Not again…"

"No!" Lucius clutched at the arms holding him tightly and looked away. "I thought you were tiring of me."

An angry light filled Sirius' eyes. He shoved Lucius back to the counter, onto his back and spread the blond's legs; thrusting against him without warning, groaning as his cock pressed against Lucius' tight heat. "Does this feel like I'm tired of you?"

Lucius moaned and arched off the counter, wrapping his legs around Sirius' waist he gasped wantonly when his husband hitched his hips teasingly. "Siri, please. Need more…"

Sirius gripped Lucius' hips and pulled him halfway off the counter before crushing the blond's lips with and sharply thrusting his cock deep inside his husband. He nearly came undone by the tight heat surrounding him and by the unrestrained mewl Lucius let loose into his mouth. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard his husband make.

The blond's head dropped back onto the counter as Sirius set the pace; a fast rhythm that would quickly have Lucius coming with impassioned cries. Driving Lucius over the edge had always been easy for Sirius. He knew exactly where to put his hands, which particular spots on the blond were especially sensitive to the grazing of his teeth; Sirius knew just the right pressure to apply to Lucius' cock as he thrust against his prostrate to have Lucius writhing and coming with explosive pleasure. And Lucius so hated that particular talent of his. Hated it because it left him powerless and aching for more.

"No!" Lucius shouted when Sirius began to use that talent relentlessly, "no, Sirius! Damn you…" he trailed off as his face pinched as if in pain, though in actuality he was trying to deny the burning swell building and ready to burst. Sirius smirked darkly. He would show no mercy.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later in the evening, Harry pulled himself from bed and left the room. Currently he was forcing his ridiculous emotions down because if he thought about how he'd acted earlier… well, he didn't really want to think about it at the moment. After a time of walking and brooding, Harry was more then happy to find Dudley strolling from the Floo room, dressed in fine formal dress robes. Harry took a moment to speak with him before telling his cousin to wait, saying he would fetch Neville himself.

Harry knocked on the door and when there was no answer, he pushed it open. "Neville?"

"I'm here," was the reply from the back room. Harry stepped in, wondering if Neville liked staying in these rooms now that his parents had returned to the Longbottom estate. It was a lot of space for one bloke. "Just came to tell you Dudley's waiting for you in the…"

Neville had come out while he spoke, and Harry trailed off noticing how Neville had dressed for his date. His best mate was obviously excited. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed. And that was normal, to be expected. But what had Harry slightly concerned in an amused way were the clothes Neville chose to wear. He was dressed finely, every article of clothing meant to show off his lithe physique, but also did well to make what was underneath seem like a mystery. And if there was one thing Harry knew well about his cousin, it was that Dudley loved to open presents. And from what Harry could tell, he was going to be hard pressed not to open this one.

Neville's smile faltered at seeing the scrutiny in Harry's eyes, then he looked down at himself and started to fidget. "I'm going to change."

"No, Neville. There's nothing wrong with the way you're dressed."

"Why are you looking at me like that then? Obviously something's wrong."

"It's just… you're definitely going to need a chaperone if you still plan to keep from mating. Why do you insist on making this harder on yourselves? You look edible."

"Well," Neville shuffled his feet, blushing from his friend's appraisal, "then maybe you and Draco would like to join us?"

"Um…" Harry looked away and rushed a hand through his hair. "Now's not the greatest time for us to go out. I'm out of sorts, you know and Severus' infusion is going to take place as soon as he arrives. Can't miss it."

When Neville smirked, Harry realized that had been the answer his friend was looking for. "Then I guess Dudley and I will need to be careful."

Harry crossed his arms and returned Neville smirk with one of his own. "You're not trying to be careful at all. Trust me when I say you're going to lose this game. Your instincts are going to catch up and then you'll not be able to stop even if you want to."

Neville shook his head as he turned on his heel to return to the bedroom. "I'm not trying to play any game. I wanted to look nice. That's all."

Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground. A furious mental debate going on in his mind. By the time Neville returned with his dark burgundy cloak, he had decided. "If you mate, you wont feel each others emotions anymore." At least he hoped so. Harry wasn't sure if every soul mate connection was the same, but if it were like his then that would definitely help out in his best mate's case.

But it seemed Neville wasn't inclined to pay much attention at the moment. "Emotions are only half the problem," he murmured as he threw the cloak over his shoulders and passed Harry out into the hall.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration and slowly followed his friend. "Thick, those two are. Why don't they ask questions?"

As he and Neville approached the entrance hall, Dudley's back was to them and he was handing over the reports to Tom. "Think you should come visit the site soon. I want to start on some of the residences, and you should have a look at the Ministry buildings and shops… I've sent you pictures, but I'd like to walk you through, make sure everything's like you want. A first hand look is better then pictures anyway."

"I shall make time next week." Tom tucked the reports under his arm and studied the builder. "You were annoyed when I pulled you away from Neville to finish these reports."

Dudley gave a half shrug. "We're going out now anyway."

"Unless I want you to do something else."

Neville paused behind and fisted his hands while Dudley went stiff, his face closing off, trying to keep his thoughts to himself. Both Dudley and Neville's reactions amused the Dark Lord so much that he grinned.

"I'm not going to ruin your date," Tom reassured. Then in the next moment, his face went blank and he reached out and gripped Dudley's arm. "For your hard work… I do not regret letting you and your mother live." After such an admission, Tom quickly left the hall, prepared to wait for Luna in the parlor.

Harry laughed at Tom's attempt to say thank you as he walked after his brother. His laughter caught Dudley's attention and finally he turned to find his mate standing behind him. His eyes swept over Neville greedily.

"Ready?" he was surprised his voice sounded perfectly normal when his heart was beating loudly against his chest. Neville nodded. "Good. Let's go. Don't want them to give our table away."

Neville laughed as he took Dudley's hand, "they wouldn't dare."

A cocky smirk appeared on the taller _Ukatae's_ face, "true. They wouldn't."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry could ignore it no longer. He'd acted like an idiot. Embarrassment washed over him as he hovered over Malfoy Manor. He'd cried and acted like a child. Punching Draco when the blond had only been teasing him. And now! Just thinking about it clogged his throat, made his eyes itch to water again. Draco really must think he was pathetic. _Of course he does! Draco hates weakness. And I've been acting ridiculously weak!_

Below he heard the front door open and was momentarily distracted when Hermione and Severus stepped out. They walked out a few feet then turned and smiled up at him, Hermione waving her hand excitedly. Someone must have told them he was sulking above the roof. With a heavy sigh, Harry dived down to the ground to meet them.

"Harry?" his sister studied him intently after he landed in front of them. "What's the matter?"

"Don't know what to do about my emotions," he mumbled lowly. "I've been acting foolishly."

Severus snorted. "How is this any different then before?"

Hermione shot Severus a glare while Harry's shoulders slumped further. "Draco… he-" Harry broke off and glared at the ground. Then stiffened when he felt heat at his back.

"Idiot Gryffindor," an amused voice said from behind. _I adore you and your mood swings._ Harry bit his lip, but didn't turn to the man standing behind him.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Draco, what happened to your-" the blond cut him off with a wave towards the back of Harry's head.

Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand before taking hold of Severus and dragging him back towards the house.

"We'll see you in a bit," she told her brothers.

Draco smirked at Harry's back and crossed his arms, wondering how long Harry was going to stand there and refuse to face him. It seemed the Gryffindor was going to be stubborn because after a minute he made no move to turn around. In fact his wings began to flutter. Harry took a step and his wings stretched out as if he were preparing to retreat.

"No you don't," Draco hurried forward and wrapped a restraining arm around his waist, ignoring the feathers brushing against his face. "I'm not mad at you, and never once have I thought you were pathetic…" he grinned suddenly, remembering their very first training session, "except when you fell from that tree and got hit by the branch… but that was more funny then anything." His smile widened when he felt the brunet relax.

"Prat," Harry mumbled, "that really hurt."

"Yeah? Well so did your swinging fist. Mind healing this?"

Harry finally turned, and then snickered as he raised his fingertips to Draco's cheek and caressed the enflamed bruise away. "You're really not angry?"

"No, lover." Draco smiled and swept the dark hair away from wary emerald eyes.

"Not even about the treacle tart?"

Draco's eyes flashed wildly for a split second, but then he shrugged. "Took my anger out on someone else. Besides… it was an accident. Right?" Harry quickly nodded. "All's good then. But if I ever find out you did that on purpose…"

"Swear it was an accident… anyway, who are you to take my favorite food away?"

The blond laughed, "that's half the reason why I can't stay mad at you."

Harry refrained from responding that he knew Draco planned to get him back one way or another. There was no way his husband was going to let him walk away from the treacle tart incident without response. Draco grinned darkly, the grin that turned him into a gorgeous devil, and Harry knew for certain there would be some sort of payback, but as he studied that grin, he found himself strangely looking forward to whatever the devious Slytherin was planning.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"I want to talk to Severus alone for a moment," Harry announced when he walked into the infirmary, finding his siblings beside Severus' bed, along with the four _Ukatae_ guardians and Luna.

As soon as he and Severus were alone, his uncle sat up and watched him approach the bed. "Before you say it," Severus said when Harry opened his mouth, "yes, I'm completely behind my decision to do this."

"I wasn't going to ask if you were sure," Harry flatly replied, locking eyes onto his uncle. "You have no choice. We were going to do this whether you wanted it to happen or not."

"Well thanks," he replied acidly.

"No offense, Severus. But we need you. I wasn't going to give you a choice. You don't know what it meant to me when I discovered you're my uncle. I'm sorry, but I couldn't leave you behind. It's for my sake and Hermione's. And the fact that you are one of the smartest people I know… we'll definitely need you for the Royal council."

"Harry…"

The Gryffindor took a seat beside the bed and smiled brightly at Severus' discomfort with all the sappiness. "Since you're my uncle, that automatically makes you part of the Royal Family. You will not be given blood from Draco, myself or Tom. And certainly not Hermione. That leaves you to choose from Talyn, Brumek, Ozemir, or Falde. Whose blood do you choose?"

Severus lay back with a scowl. "I'll never hear the end of this. I choose the Scholar's blood. I'd much prefer Scholar blood over warrior blood."

Harry was nodding now. "That's what we thought. He'll be so pleased."

Severus shot him a glare. "And impossible… just out of curiosity and a bit of wariness, but did he say what would happen if I took his blood?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the demon."

"The demon?" Harry frowned in confusion before he realized what Severus was asking. "Oh! Dagon, you mean. Don't worry about that. The assassin bond won't affect you. Only Ozemir's blood will flow through your veins." Severus didn't look convinced. "Brumek drinks Ozemir's blood all the time. He's no different for it."

Severus frowned and his gaze moved to the ceiling. "What about the _Saen_ captain?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Who? Vendyl?"

"Yes. Can I not have his blood? He's a protector of the Royals. Having his blood doesn't seem so unbearable…"

"Course you can have his blood, Uncle Sev. But… Ozemir would be very disappointed. And Falde would probably hate you forever if you chose the blood of someone he hated…"

"Fine, the Scholar. But if I display insane assassin tendencies…"

Harry laughed, "yes, I'll take full responsibility."

"You'll be in detention for eternity, Potter!"

"Understood. Now, on to the reason why I wanted you alone," Harry snapped his fingers and a large glass bottle appeared within his hands. "Didn't think you would appreciate anyone but Draco and myself seeing what is about to happen to you after you drink this. Luna also needs to be present for this part. Hope you don't mind."

"Is that Tom and Hermione's potion?" Severus asked.

"Yes. They've finally decided to call it the Youth potion."

"Not very imaginative."

Harry nodded in agreement. "When you drink it, the affects will accelerate when I activate it and more when _Ukatae_ blood enters your system. It's going to be very painful, Uncle Sev. So much that you won't be able to hide it. Especially when we strike you with lightening. That's how the affects will accelerate. If you're lucky the pain will quickly knock you unconscious."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"When you drink the potion, your body will need a great shock to cause the acceleration. That's all," Harry explained with a shrug.

"No, that's not all," Severus hissed as he reached forward and yanked Harry's collar until they were nearly nose to nose. "The lightening will kill me, imbecile!"

"The potion must fuse with every cell in your body, Uncle Sev. Do you want to be younger or not? There has to be a great big shock to your system."

"What about what Tom did? Can't I go into the cauldron for forty-eight hours?"

"That was completely different. The body Tom went in with was not the body he came out with. Don't be a baby!"

"You're one to talk!"

"Besides, if you die from the lightening, Luna can bring you back... maybe."

Severus' eyes narrowed into slits. "You will explain the maybe immediately."

"As you know, Luna is Luna and also the Mother. But it's not like she can simply look within herself and find the goddess at the drop of a hat."

"And you want to chance it," Severus asked silkily.

"I'm pretty sure if the circumstances are dire, she'll be able to do it. No problem. Now drink up," he hurried before Severus could say anything else.

Severus was trying to figure out if Harry had gone mental somewhere along the way. Because his words certainly were insane. But seeing the hopeful pleading look in his nephew's eyes, Severus sighed with resignation. "I'm the idiot for doing what you say. Following the instructions of a Gryffindor who is well known to be an idiot a lot of the time. I'll annoy your parents for eternity if I should die. I'll turn their heaven into hell if this fails!"

Harry laughed at this, picturing Severus running after his father causing annoyance to James Potter forever. Though after a moment, this image sobered his amusement. "I didn't pull this idea out of my arse all of a sudden, Uncle Sev. Believe me when I say I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

"But why lightening?"

"It's the heat and electrical charge. Lightening is nature at its best and worst. A strong source of power. One of Draco's favorite attacks is using lightening. No need to worry. We'll have complete control over it and I'm pretty sure there will be no bodily damage. We have been training with it…"

Severus held out a hand for the large vial of the Youth potion. Harry handed it over before turning to go back to the door. He stepped out into the hall, beckoning to Draco and Luna and giving Hermione a reassuring smile.

"He gave you grief about the lightening, didn't he?" Draco asked immediately.

"Course."

Once back in the room, Severus demanded to know how they knew this was the right amount of potion. "I'm not about to be turned into a child, am I?"

"Merlin, Severus… No!"

Draco chuckled and soothed Harry by running a hand down his wings. "You'd have to bathe in a cauldron full of it and then drink all of it after. No. That's only enough to take you back to early twenties… eighteen at the least."

With that reassurance, they led Severus out onto the balcony. Severus still had the bottle of potion in hand and had yet to drink any of it.

"Uncle Sev, drink it."

Severus lifted the potion to his lips, then lowered it. "Sure you know what you're about?"

"We're about to find out," Draco answered. Severus glared and Harry slapped a hand against the blond's chest. "Yes. We've become very skilled with the elementals, Severus. We're going to take good care of you. Did good for Tom, didn't we?"

Harry nodded and lifted the bottle back to his uncle's lips. "We wouldn't go through with this if we weren't one hundred percent sure. No matter how much we want you with us, we would never chance your life. And Hermione wouldn't stay out of this part if she weren't sure we could do this."

That was true, Severus thought. Finally Severus downed the large vial of potion, and as soon as the last drop was gone, he doubled over clutching his stomach. Not from pain, but the overwhelming urge to vomit up everything he'd just consumed. Harry quickly helped him to lie down on the flagstones.

"Brace yourself," Draco murmured as he, Harry, and Luna knelt around Severus and joined hands. Severus lay still, trying to keep his heart from pumping right out of his chest. To say he was fearful was an understatement. He didn't think he could respond even if he wanted to. His stomach roiled from the amount of potion consumed and he sincerely hoped Harry hadn't just poisoned him. While he thought these things, dark clouds quickly snuffed out the stars above, all swooping in on the manor at a phenomenal rate.

Pain was an understatement. That was what Severus would be sure to tell his blasted nephew when he could speak again, which probably wouldn't be for another three years at the least. The lightening speared down from the sky so suddenly- without any words from the three kneeling above him- and the light itself made Severus gasp. It shot straight down to strike his stomach where the potion had settled. Not one inch of him felt left out as his body seized from the flames spreading within. Harry had been right. He was unable to contain the painful cries ripping passed his lips as the lightening coursed through his body, sending him into seizures moments later.

Minutes after the lightening had gone, his body continued to convulse as a web of electric blue lines visibly crackled and roamed over his form. Severus was all too happy to succumb to the reprieve in way of unconsciousness.

Harry released a breath when Severus' body went still and the remaining effects of the lightening faded. The three leaned forward on their knees to study him and were ecstatic to see he was breathing normally. The lightening had done only what it was supposed to and did not damage Severus in any way.

"Think it was enough?" Harry whispered.

"If not we'll have to think of something else. He'll not agree to that again," Draco murmured.

After moments it became clear the potion's affects had indeed been accelerated. Severus' face de-aged before their very eyes in a short amount of time. His skin and hair took on a healthier shine; his skin grew firmer, taut with youth while his wrinkles disappeared.

"Yes!" Harry punched a fist into the air. His wings began to flutter up and down in his excitement. Draco huffed in annoyance when he was hit in the face by a wing tip, then he glared at his mate, sure Harry had done it on purpose.

Luna smiled serenely. "It's lovely when things turn out perfectly."

"Fucking geniuses, we are!" Draco finally declared.

"You're brilliant, Draco," the Gryffindor responded with absent sincerity as he stood and waved his hand, causing Severus' body to rise and hover in front of him. Luna laughed lightly at the look of astonished pleasure on the Slytherin's face as he watched his husband take Severus' body back into the room.

"It's amazing," she said as she helped the Slytherin onto his feet, "that you could still be amazed by each other. And by the simplest things."

Draco nodded as he followed her into the room, where Harry was lowering Severus onto the bed. They allowed Ozemir in immediately so that he could prepare. And after a few moments more, Luna moved to the door and invited those who were waiting outside to come in. Hermione was the first to burst through.

"How is he? Did it work?"

"He's fine," Harry answered. "Have a look."

Hermione took one look and covered her mouth with her hands. "It's just like I thought. He's so… young! And handsome!"

"You're right," Tom murmured, and then he shook his head. "My claws were sunk into him when he was young. He didn't grow as he should have. He grew with too much burden, too much darkness and hardship. That changes a wizard physically and mentally."

Ozemir came over with a basin half full with his blood. "Alright then! Someone slit his wrists," he cried out enthusiastically, "and we'll flush his veins with my blood."

Within minutes, Severus' blood was infused with Ozemir's blood and his wrists were healed. Harry thought it was so strange how little it took to change someone. A ritual wasn't even required.

"Can't wait to see the end result… Lucius is going to be so jealous," Tom murmured and then laughed as he thought about the look on the blond's face. There would definitely be a pout.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Petunia ignored the three women standing in front of the table separating herself from them and their wide toothy grins. She ignored them until realizing they weren't going to go away.

"Where are the children?"

"Play room," Amortia replied as she and the others took seats around the table. Molly quickly called for tea. When the elf returned with it, the gang shared a comfortable silence while they drank.

Alice pulled back suddenly from drinking. "Does anyone else think this tastes funny?" she asked before returning the rim to her lips for another drink.

A round of murmured agreements passed around the table, but they continued to drink it nonetheless. The taste was different, but it was also delicious. Petunia made a note to ask the house elf if they'd made a change to the brand. Occasionally the four witches would smile when the squeal of delight from one of the children would reach their ears. The children were currently being monitored by a couple of house elves.

"Nia, it's seven thirty," Alice announced after a few minutes.

"Is it?"

Molly smiled, "you should be getting ready?"

"For what?"

"For the handsome gruff wizard who will be gracing your doorstep at eight," was Amortia's amused reply.

Petunia took a deep breath. "The wizard you speak of will not be coming tonight. My reply to his note was that I would be busy and for him not to bother."

"Petunia, no!" Molly exclaimed. "You like the wizard, we all know it," the others nodded, "stop trying to pretend it didn't happen!"

When Petunia frowned and remained quiet, Amortia started to giggle. "You honestly think he's going to pay attention to your reply? You don't know the Lestranges very well, then. He'll be here at eight on the dot. Mark my words."

"Why are you all so intent on me meeting with Rodolphus?"

"We want you to have some fun, Petunia." Molly answered.

"Dare I say you haven't had enough of it in your life. And," Alice grinned and leaned in to nudge Petunia's shoulder with her own, "you two would make a splendid couple."

"That's rich. As if that wizard wants a relationship. I'm sure all he wants with this meeting is to tell me to keep quiet about what happened."

"Stop force feeding yourself that nonsense," Amortia said while smiling. However, from her vibes the others noticed Petunia's insistence that whatever it was between her and Rodolphus was a fluke annoyed the Healer.

Petunia looked at her in surprise before narrowing her eyes. "Why are you worried about me? I want to know why you won't go out with Rabastan already. He's been waiting for you to decide on a time and place. You shouldn't criticize me."

"That's true, Amortia." Molly said.

Amortia simply waved that away. "It's fun keeping him in suspense. Don't worry. I have no intention of dashing his hopes… but I think after the way he acted earlier in life, chasing after a woman and courting her proper would do him good." Then she smiled softly and reached forward to touch Petunia's hand. "And I don't mean to criticize, but I don't understand why you're trying to forget."

"You told me, Nia," Alice began. "You told me you were interested in him. Why not see what he has to say?"

"If I should give in, that would only complicate matters. I have more then myself to think about."

"You need to be more selfish," Molly returned firmly. "And don't use your son as an excuse. He wants you happy."

Petunia sighed and stood. "It's time for the children's bath."

The others stood as well. They'd all adopted grins again. "Molly and myself will take care of bed time," Amortia replied happily and she and Molly hurried away.

Alice took a firm hold of Petunia's arm. "I'm going to help you get ready- don't even try to get out of this. If you won't help yourself, then we will. Besides, its obvious that man needs a woman. He's lonely. You could help each other and he might stop being an arse all the time."

All Petunia could do was gape at the audacity of her friends as Alice led the way to her bedroom and desperately hoped Rodolphus took her reply seriously and would not show up.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Rodolphus had no intention of staying away. He was going to get what he wanted, busy or not, and he wasn't going pussy foot around it like his brother was doing with Amortia. As astonishing as it was, he wanted Petunia. He'd given her some time to get over the embarrassment of finding herself in his bed. But one way or another, she would end up in his bed again. Tonight preferably.

He didn't bother with the door. He simply Flooed in. He wasn't about to give her a chance to bar him from entering by door when he knew the Floo was always connected to Malfoy manor. Stepping into the parlor, he found it was not empty. Not surprising, considering all who lived at the Nest now.

Molly and Amortia took up seats on the floor, watching Devon and Maeve playing together. Amortia grinned cheekily at Molly. "Knew he'd be coming by Floo."

Molly laughed and gave Rodolphus the once over, "my my, Rodolphus. You look dashing." Rodolphus answered by raising a brow. He'd gone simple tonight. Wearing only a Slytherin green tunic, tailored black slacks, and black boots.

"Looks like a rogue more like."

Molly's eyes widened and she looked him over again, "yes!" They burst into giggles. Now both brows were raised. Why did it feel as if he'd walked into a common room at Hogwarts? Those giggles…

"You're losing a runt," he finally said, nodding off towards the doorway where Devon was quickly crawling away. Molly and Amortia pulled their eyes away from him to find that Devon was indeed escaping with a happy excited laugh. When Amortia moved to go after the baby, Rodolphus waved her back down saying he would fetch the child. As if sensing someone was coming for him, Devon quickened his pace, crawling away at a phenomenal speed, turning into the hallway before Rodolphus could make it to him.

"Quick little thing," he murmured, starting to jog after him. Devon stumbled slightly when he looked around and spotted the big wizard chasing after him, and when Rodolphus swooped down and lifted him by the ankle- careful of keeping Devon's head from hitting the marble floor- the baby squealed with laughter. The mild scowl on Rodolphus' face faltered as he swung Devon left and right and the baby reacted positively, continuing to laugh.

Rodolphus lifted Devon's legs until the small face was level with his own and they watched each other. Rodolphus knew the child's story. He was an orphan. An orphan who had no official birthday and no surname. And the only reason why he had a first name was because he and his sister had been dropped off with their names pinned to the blankets they wore. Devon squealed and his grubby little fingers reached out to grasp Rodolphus' strong chin firmly. The gruff wizard's eyes thawed some more.

Rodolphus turned Devon over and cradled him against his chest, and then was surprised when the baby settled there quite happily- one little hand gripping the green fabric of his tunic, while he thrust a fist in his mouth and his eyes began to slide closed. Rodolphus' eyes widened as he stared at the child, concerned and a bit frightened at how easily Devon took to him and how comfortable the baby seemed to be. Which made the grown wizard entirely too uncomfortable. Rodolphus scowled for the hell of it and quickly returned to the parlor.

At the end of the hall, Alice and Petunia stood quietly watching all of this. Alice turned to Petunia. "Should you turn away from that wizard, I will call you an idiot for the rest of our lives… with love and support, of course."

Petunia sputtered incoherently as Alice headed for the parlor. Not only could she not understand why her friends were ganging up on her about this, but she couldn't understand her reaction to seeing Rodolphus so relaxed. He may have scowled at Devon, but it was obviously a screen. His eyes had continued to gleam warmly. And then Devon had been comfortable with him. It had taken a few days before Devon and Maeve became comfortable with her and the others, and this was the first time Rodolphus had met the baby.

Petunia felt like fanning herself, she felt so hot. Even his attire suggested he was completely relaxed. He wasn't dressed all out in expensive wizarding robes as he usually was when not at work. The look was… well it worked for him and also invited feelings and thoughts she'd been trying to keep away since that morning after the wedding.

Devon's shrill cry shook her into awareness and she hastily followed after Alice, worried something had happened to the baby boy, only to stop short in the doorway. Molly had offered to take Devon out of Rodolphus' arms and the wizard agreed. But when she pulled Devon away, he cried in outrage and was even now squirming in Molly's arms, trying to get back to his warm spot against Rodolphus' chest.

"Well I never…" Molly murmured in astonishment and promptly returned Devon to where he'd been, much to Rodolphus' consternation.

"Don't give him back to me."

"Rodolphus, don't fuss or he will. Here," Amortia passed him the baby's pacifier, "Devon will fall asleep shortly."

"I did not come here for this," the wizard muttered as he stuck the pacifier into Devon's wide open and waiting mouth.

"What did you come for?" Rodolphus matched Alice's grin with a smirk.

It was at that time Petunia began to feel out of her league, having no idea what to do next. Obviously she couldn't continue to act as if nothing had happened, and looking at him now, she didn't want to pretend any longer. However, since she was feeling so flustered, Petunia didn't want to meet with him at the moment. She wanted to have some kind of control over the situation and the way things were, that wouldn't happen should she talk with him now. Retreating at this point seemed like the best option, even if it was a mite cowardly.

"Petunia! Come and look at Devon!" Molly called out cheerfully.

Damn and blast! Her friends were relentless… and now his eyes were on her. Unwavering and slightly mocking as if daring her to become the coward he claimed in his presumptuous little note. There was also a great deal of heat behind his look, and amazingly that was what spurned her into raising her chin and stepping inside. She even made herself go to where Rodolphus sat to peer at the baby cradled comfortably in her arms. The bright flash of surprise in the wizard's eyes had Petunia feeling smug, and more secure in the situation.

"Amazing that he should take to you like that. You're the last person I thought he would be comfortable with."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed, "is that supposed to be an insult?"

"Take it as you want," she gave him a thin pressed smile before turning to go sit beside Molly, who gave her an irked look. Petunia audible laughed at the looks she received from her friends. If they thought she was going to act like a simpering schoolgirl around him then they had another thing coming. "Now then," she pressed her hands over her lap to erase the little wrinkles from her robes, "why have you come, Rodolphus? Did you not receive my reply? We're quite busy here."

Rodolphus stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles and leaned back, careful to keep from disturbing Devon. He did not answer, instead he sent the other three women pointed looks which they happily acknowledged. Alice scooped up Maeve, and she, Molly, and Amortia hastily departed. Petunia was glad the parlor was a large one, though after a moment of being stared at, the walls became traitors and seemed to be closing in on her.

Finally she could take no more of the staring, as she had no idea what that look was in his eyes. "Are you going to explain the reason you're here?"

"We can discuss that when you've taken Devon to bed."

Petunia stood and approached him. "Then I'll do that now. Wouldn't want to hold you up. Certainly you have more important things to do at home."

She gasped when her wrist was caught firmly in his hand after leaned down to take Devon. "I do. But those important things involve you as well."

"I- mistake," she drew back slowly, though her wrist remained caught in his strong grip. "That was a mistake."

"No. It was not. I don't make mistakes."

"Oh, really? Then how is it you were captured and sent to that horrible place for years?" the moment the words were out of her mouth, she was immediately sorry. Both for the haunted look possessing him and the lack of warmth around her wrist when his hand dropped away like a dead weight. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "that was uncalled for."

"At least you aren't being timid," he answered roughly, albeit quietly for Devon's sake. The fact that she was obviously very distraught over the comment did much to ease the anger away.

Petunia's gaze dropped to the floor in shame. "Really, I am sorry. It was a horrible thing to say."

"A legitimate question." Rodolphus gracefully stood and waved a hand towards the door. "Lead the way. He's deeply asleep."

Petunia remained quiet as she led him. Amused because he refused to give Devon to her. He insisted being the one to drop the boy in his crib. Petunia wondered, as she watched him carefully place Devon into bed, if he were being this way on purpose. Trying to lure her… but she didn't think it had anything to do with her after she caught him gazing at Devon. There was a mountain of amusement and pity in his eyes.

"I'm happy they were rescued. They would have only been numbers at an orphanage," she whispered as they left the room. He made a sound of agreement and kept a close eye on her hands as she shut the door. He followed back to the front door without saying a word, and then laughed when she stood beside the door expectantly.

"You are amusing." He shook his head with exasperation before turning on his heel and sauntering down the hall, looking left and right and then veering off into the small study.

The moment she stepped in, the door shut behind her and a pouch was thrust into her hands. She glance at the door and then down at the pouch heavy with coins. "What's this?"

Rodolphus smirked and rested a hip onto the desk. "Money."

"For what?"

She shouldn't have asked. She knew that as soon as his eyes gleamed brightly. "You seemed so interested when Sirius rudely announced my secret. The look in your eyes when you learned I once sold my body… That look burned me."

She continued to avoid his eyes, cursing the blush taking hold of her body. "I was only curious..."

"I want to sell my body to you."

Petunia gasped and instantly dropped the pouch. Gold Galleons spilled out, rolling all over the floor.

Outside, three pairs of eyes widened. Molly turned to Alice, "did he offer to sell his body?"

Alice shook her head in denial, "maybe we heard wrong."

"Shush," Amortia said. The three went back to eavesdropping with the use of the highly popular Extendable Ears.

Petunia backed away from the scattered coins and hid her hands behind her back. "I'm not amused. And even if you're being serious, what kind of woman do you take me for? I would never buy somebody!"

"No you wouldn't," he agreed with a lazy smile; pleased by this knowledge. Many in his past circles wouldn't even bat an eye at exchanging money for sex. Rodolphus brandished his wand and easily gathered the money back into the pouch. The fact that she could think of it though, suggested she wasn't a prude either. But he'd already discovered that. "But that didn't stop you from fantasizing about it. It's a kink you have," he announced it with such assurance that it had her rankled.

"It's not! I've never once thought about it!"

He ignored the trembling denials and approached the witch. "You are in need of some attention. Some tutelage. And I very much want to give it to you. I'm also aware that I could learn things from you… though I'll be happy enough to wait for that, if it ever comes, because I need to show you. I can't help but feel driven. We've both led contained existences."

He stopped directly in front of her and she was standing so stiffly Rodolphus was sure she'd shatter if he touched her. "You need to relax, Petunia."

"Right now, I don't know how." Because she was being seduced and this had never happened before. How was she to act or respond? Nothing was coming to mind. He was acting uncharacteristically which made the situation impossible to navigate through.

"Let me show you. As I did that night. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" He was surprised to see her pale instead of blush as he assumed she would and he realized something. "No need to be ashamed or afraid. I'm not trying to play with you."

"And yet you offered to sell me your body. Of course you're amusing yourself with my discomfort."

Rodolphus laughed. "Everyone's discomfort amuses me." Her frown was vicious. "Look at it this way. I've given you my money in order to buy me. So in actuality, you are not really buying anything are you?"

He wanted to laugh. She looked interested now. "This is strange," she whispered.

Rodolphus smirked and pressed the pouch against her chest and quirked a brow. Slowly a trembling hand rose to take the money. The wizard flashed a smile, showing off perfectly straight and white teeth "Good. Let us adjourn to my bedchamber. I'm eager to get started."

Petunia clutched the pouch tightly against her chest. "Talking."

"Excuse me?"

"Can we- I want to stay here and converse. I don't know much about you and I refuse to go to your bed again without knowing you."

After a thoughtful pause and a sigh that was only slightly tinged with impatience, Rodolphus nodded. "No running away," he warned. "I haven't the patience my brother has."

Petunia straightened and glared half-heartedly at the handsome man who seemed to easily spin her good senses out of control. "As if the world had not noticed this already," she snapped back. Though he certainty made up for his lack of patience with the outside word when he was with a woman, she'd found out. Then he was nothing but patience, slow and thorough-

"Oh, Lord," she breathed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dinner was lovely. The company even better and Neville and Dudley were surprised when they made it through the entire date without wanting to rape each other. It seemed the lustful emotions always accompanying them took a back burner for the night, allowing the two to enjoy the evening without the distracting tension and they were able to focus on the strong mental appeal.

Dudley thought it a bloody miracle considering how delicious his mate was looking. but every time those thoughts threatened to take over his mind, he immediately shoved them aside. He wanted to have some fun with Neville, dammit, and he didn't want that tension now. Talking and simply being with Neville should be enough, and he found that it was tonight.

Towards the end of dessert, they started talking about relatively serious matters like the state of affairs at the Ministry, the next one of them to be turned, Dudley's workload and Neville's training… being in the back of the restaurant insured they wouldn't be overheard.

"You've been training as much as you can alone, haven't you?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Nev," he answered with an eye roll. "Don't worry. I'm not going to be helpless. Ozemir's given me a lot to work with."

"Brumek says he's going to visit you when he and the others return from the realm. I know you're practicing with weapons, but you need a sparring partner."

Dudley's eyes flashed and he started to growl. "Brumek…"

Neville sighed and leaned back. "It's his duty to protect Harry."

"You were protecting Harry."

"I'm not sore about it and neither should you be. They had every reason to fear I was going after him and the warrior didn't hurt me."

"The point is he could have-"

"It was a great training session and it's over and done with. Let's forget about it."

"You can forget about it," Dudley said with a stubborn set of his jaw.

Neville laughed under his breath while looking at his mate across the table. Dudley's frown had yet to leave as the curly blond stared at their connected hands lying over the table. Finally Dudley sighed and flipped his hand so he could caress the Neville's palm with a thumb. Dudley raised his eyes to meet Neville's; both gazes were so intense on each other and much more then attraction was passing between them. The Gryffindor barely managed to suppress a gasp from the shock of the connection. It was like their souls were connected…

With those thoughts running in his head, Neville narrowed his eyes. They were missing something big, and he began to think maybe he knew… Like before the wedding when he'd tripped and Dudley had healed his ankle and said it hurt him as wel… and what was it Harry said to him earlier?

"Where's my son, Longbottom?" a harsh voice demanded beside their table. Neville pulled his eyes away from Dudley's wide ones-similar thoughts had been running through his mind- and they both turned to the rude interruption.

"Haven't a clue," Neville replied flatly to Mr. Smith. "And I don't care either. Now if you'll excuse us, we're busy."

"You and yours have done something to him."

"We haven't," Dudley replied lowly, "the Aurors investigated. They found nothing. What makes you think your brat son didn't run off somewhere?" Dudley dropped Neville's hand and stood, uncaring about the audience they were now drawing, and glared at the man. "First you dared to threaten the Longbottoms, and now you're here pointing fingers when you should be pointing at yourself. Did you think your dirty little secret was really much of a secret? Yes," Dudley grinned when Mr. Smith paled, "we know about your family secret."

Mr. Smith cast a glance at Neville, whose smile was cold and grim, and he nodded slightly. "Don't- I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. Maybe Zacharias remembers his childhood now, eh? Maybe he remembers what you did to him and other little boys… Whatever the case may be, that secret will now be made public since you felt the need to interrupt our dinner. You should have stayed away, Smith. Have a nice night."

Dudley smiled vindictively when Mr. Smith made a choking sound and turned on his heel to flee. After a moment he growled under his breath, "damn bastard ruined the end of a perfect evening."

"You'll get him back," Neville said softly as he stood. "And besides, it's not like this will be the last date we ever have."

"True."

Dudley paid the bill after that and they left, heading back to the Nest where they could lounge around in the greenhouse, relax and be lazy. Apparating into the Entrance Hall, the mates were greeted with the oddest sight. Amortia, Alice, and Molly were crouched on their knees outside of a closed door, whispering to each other and holding something against their ears.

"Merlin, it's the reception all over again," Neville whispered and then he cleared his throat, "err... Mum?"

The three froze and then slowly turned to the two _Ukatae_ gazing at them curiously.

"How long have we been kneeling here?" Alice whispered to the two beside her. Amortia shrugged helplessly and shook her head while Molly stood and hastily approached Neville and Dudley.

"You two look lovely. Did you have a nice time?"

"Very nice, Mrs. Weasley," Dudley answered.

Neville nodded and smiled up at his mate. "It was fun."

Dudley draped an arm over his shoulders. "For the most part. So… what are you doing? Are those Extendable Ears?"

"Who're you eavesdropping on?" Neville asked curiously. Next second his eyes widened when all three women started to blush.

"And where's my mother?" Dudley demanded softly as he and Neville approached the door, passing Molly, who was at a loss of how to fix this.

"She's in there," Amortia answered, pointing at the closed door, then winced when Alice jabbed her with an elbow.

Dudley narrowed his eyes. "Is she?" he reached out for the doorknob.

Neville was watching the women and wondered vaguely if it were a good idea for them to be the guardians of the children living there. They weren't being very mature. He wondered if his mother had always been like this. Well certainly Molly and Amortia hadn't been. But the way they acted now… What was going on? Not only was their behavior confusing, but also he wondered why they were looking suddenly pale as Dudley began to open the door.

Dudley felt their apprehension as he swung the door open and prepared for something he probably wouldn't like, only to find his mother quite alone, sitting at the desk, reading over some papers that probably had to do with the children one way or another. She looked perfectly normal, though her face was slightly flushed.

"Dudders! What are you doing home so soon?" she asked, smiling cheerfully, and hurrying around to pawn over his nice dress robes. "How was your date?"

"Fine," he answered as sharp eyes scanned the study. Behind him, three witches stuck their heads in, eyes widening to find Rodolphus had disappeared.

Neville came up behind them and he sensed it before Dudley did. He caught Rodolphus' scent. It was quite strong which meant the wizard had been there recently. Very recently.

"Rudo's been here." Dudley stated after a short time of silence. "Why?"

Petunia smiled and patted his shoulder. "No need to sound so suspicious, dear. He was simply here to discuss the plans for the renovations. You know, the plans to make this a primary boarding school for muggleborns and magical orphans. And must you refer to him as Rudo? His name is Rodolphus."

Dudley crossed his arms over his chest. "When he stops calling me a cocky brat I'll start calling him Rodolphus."

"Maybe he'd stop calling you a cocky brat if you stopped acting like one."

"Mum! You're supposed to stick up for me, not the other way round!"

"She has a point," Neville murmured as he came in and took his hand, sincerely hoping Dudley was missing the big picture here, because he certainly hadn't. His mum and the others hadn't been eavesdropping just to hear Rodolphus discuss the changes to Potter Manor. Something else had been going on and he was inclined to think he knew exactly what and that Dudley probably shouldn't know about it just yet.

"Not you too!" Dudley said, turning to him. Neville was grinning widely and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, and Dudley was immediately distracted.

Neville rose on his toes and whispered into his ear, "you promised me more time before I must return to school."

Dudley nodded dumbly and allowed Neville to pull him out of the study and down the hall. The moment they were gone, Petunia slumped against the desk, fanning herself. That had been close. She glanced at the wall near the desk where there was a secret panel that slid open and hoped Rodolphus had gone home like she told him to once they'd heard the talking outside. She was amazed they spent all that time talking, and when the voices were heard they had looked at the clock, and were horrified to realize just how long they lingered inside. Rodolphus immediately figured Dudley and Neville had returned home. And his guess had been right.

"Neville figured it out," Alice said moments later, bringing her attention to her friends as they watched her.

"There was nothing to figure out. Rodolphus and I were simply talking."

"Yes, we know." Amortia unabashedly held up the Extendable Ears. "Seems a waste of time to me."

Petunia huffed and crossed her arms. But after a moment, her friends' smiles must have been contagious because a smile lit her face as well. "Do you think I should go to him tonight?"

Three resounding affirmatives filled the room and Petunia couldn't help but laugh.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"There's something strange going on here," Dudley murmured as he shut the doors to the conservatory.

_Strange in a good way. Maybe, _Neville thought to himself.

"What?"

Neville shrugged his coat off and placed it on the back of a chair, "what what?"

"Did you say something?"

"No," he tilted his head to the side. "You okay?"

Dudley also removed his outer robe and threw it rather roughly over the back of his chair. "I don't like that bastard hanging around my mother!"

"He's not so bad," Neville soothed. "You really don't hate him so stop pretending you do."

"But he's annoying," Dudley whined. "And why all of a sudden does everyone feel the need to defend him?"

Neville refrained from answering and went about checking the plants and flowers, making sure they were healthy and were not in need of something. As he did that, Dudley went on to grumble under his breath.

"I'm the boss, huh? Going to make his workload so hard tomorrow then. I'll be the one laughing at his discomfort. Ha! I might even drop a wall on him. That'd be hilarious. Or maybe seal his legs in the ground. No! Even better, I'm going to send him to the quarry for a week! Hates the quarry… Bloody wanker better stay-" Neville smirked as a large leaf wrapped around Dudley's head, molding against his mouth while vines began to twist around his body, pulling his hands to his back and binding his wrists together.

"Ah, silence. Much better," Neville innocently smiled as he slid into the chair across from his mate, ignoring the glare aimed his way. The Gryffindor yawned and then stretched arms above his head and kicked his legs out in front of him. He noticed Dudley's glare had dropped from his face to sweep over his body, pausing at his stomach. "I've been thinking, Dudley," he began quietly, intentional looking hurt over something. "The way you've been acting… maybe you're actually jealous of your mum. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Dudley's eyes snapped back to his face, widening in shock. Then he growled deep in his throat and pounced across the space between them, knocking the Gryffindor back out of the chair and landing heavily over him. The vines had loosened a bit, but didn't completely release him. Dudley started yelling something, but because of the leaf over his mouth, the words weren't intelligible.

Neville quickly banished the broken chair poking into his back and squirmed a bit to get comfortable with his mate's weight settled over him. "Well? Are you going to stop talking about him then?" he whispered and then gently pulled the leaf away so that he could stare at the mouth only an inch away from his.

Dudley's eyes flashed wildly. "Don't you ever say anything as ridiculous as that again!"

Neville smirked and crossed his arms under his head. "Stop complaining about him then."

"The horrors you've just invited into my head! And Besides, Rodolphus couldn't be considered cute and adorable in the least. So not a turn on for me. You however… are too cute. Perfect."

"Prat. Stop calling me cute."

Dudley lowered his face until their lips faintly brushed. "Get your vines off me, Nev. I want to touch you."

"No. No touching of that kind. We've been doing good so far."

"Ah, come on! You looked bloody fabulous tonight… and then you stretched, showing me a fine piece of skin… I want to lick it."

Neville bit his lip. "Where, exactly?"

Dudley grinned and then managed to shimmy down Neville's body without the use of his hands, happily letting his face drag down the Gryffindor's chest to his stomach where his mate's dress shirt had ridden up. Neville gasped when Dudley scraped his teeth against his skin, over his hipbone. Neville moaned and reached out blindly for the closest available vine. When he caught one, the Gryffindor caressed it gently with one finger and immediately the vines pulled back from Dudley. Then he reached down, thrust fingers into his mate's hair and tugged painfully until Dudley's mouth crashed over his own. He could do with a small amount of touching…

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so i may be going overboard with Harry's emotions, but i find it so cute, i can't help but do it to him and its going to keep happening.

The next chap should be out shortly. I went ahead and completed a couple of chapters before putting out this update.

Have a great weekend! :D


	26. Creeping Insanity

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Creeping Insanity/Finally!  
**

Severus awoke with a heavy weight over his middle. Hissing in pain, because it felt as if his veins were on fire, he cracked his eyes open. Only to find his lover sitting on top of him, smiling a beautiful smile, tears swimming in her cinnamon eyes.

"I take it all went well then," he said softly.

"Oh, Severus… You were handsome before, but now you're simply gorgeous!"

A sardonic grin quirked his lips. "Glad to know you only care about my looks, Hermione."

"You know better then that," she softly chastised.

Lifting his hands, Severus threaded them into her hair to push the wild curls away from her face. "Yes, I know better." He also knew his crotch was being bombarded with heat from between Hermione's thighs. Tightening his hold in her hair, Severus pulled her face down for a long lingering kiss that had them both panting when they parted. However, because his cock was now aching, that parting didn't last for very long, and Hermione easily let him pull her down for another kiss, this one meant to start something. Unfortunately, Lucius and Sirius chose that very moment to visit.

"Gods!" Sirius cried dramatically, "my eyes!" he spun around and knocked his forehead against the door. "Hermione, get off of him at once! Should I see more I'll have nightmares for years!"

"Burn in Hell you blasted mutt!" Severus snapped back.

During this Lucius had moved to the side of the bed, and now stood stock-still staring at his friend. Only years of practiced control kept his jaw from hitting the floor. Finally he cleared his throat, "did you ever look this young and healthy?"

Hermione produced a mirror after moving off Severus and then handed it to her lover. Severus stared at his reflection with approval. His appearance was just as Hermione had shown him in the visions. "No, I don't think I ever looked this way."

Lucius continued to stare, until Sirius grabbed his arm with a possessive hiss. "Stop staring at him, Luce. You're making me jealous."

The blond ripped his arm free and glared at the Potions Master. "It's not fair! I want my change now as well! Why should you get to change now? I'm the one pregnant with three _Ukatae_ babies!" well he tried to keep in control, but the change in Severus was just so fantastic; he couldn't help but display how he really felt about all this.

"Imagine that," Hermione said between chuckles. "Tom was right. You are pouting."

Once Sirius realized his husband wasn't lusting over the new and improved Severus, the Animagus calmed down and wrapped an arm around his husband. "Don't worry, love. Luna said after the babies are born. See you two later!" he called back as he pulled his fuming husband out of the room. Knowing nothing good would come from letting Lucius remain there stewing in jealousy as he stared at a younger Severus.

"But I want that! I want it now, Siri!" Lucius was heard complaining as the door shut behind them.

"Merlin, Lucius…"

Hermione continued to laugh at the absurdity of hearing Lucius Malfoy whining like a child- that was until Severus pulled her back to the bed and settled her over his lap again, this time vanishing all of their clothes and properly locking the door. He was eager to make those visions she sent him become reality.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Days later, Draco was watching his father with mildly hidden shock. This was the fifth time he'd seen his father sneak food into his mouth while pretending to turn and consult the chalkboard. It didn't matter the students were too busy to notice as they were practicing a counter spell to a curse that may or may not be considered dark. He and Tom were of course partners and they only pretended to practice since they were well able to protect themselves from any life-threatening spell a wizard or witch could throw at them. But back to the point, he couldn't believe his father would act in such a way… in public.

"Stop gaping at him, Draco. Your father has every right to be hungry."

"It's just… if it were me, he'd chastise my lack of control."

"I for one am happy to see him acting like this and that he and Sirius worked out their stupid issues."

Draco grimaced. He did not want to be reminded of that. Every _Ukatae_ in the manor had heard that make-up session. Though he was relieved to see his father acting normal…. as normal as an emotional pregnant wizard could act when carrying triplets.

At the end of class he, Tom, Blaise, and Pansy lingered, as lunch followed directly after the class.

"Father, can I have one of those chocolate bars you're coveting in the drawer there along with the plate of sandwiches and mince pies?" Draco asked as he approached the front of the class while the others waited near the door.

"No you may not. Go get your own."

"But-"

"I don't want to run out before going home tonight." Lucius ignored Blaise's quiet laughter and Tom's snort.

"But it's for Harry. Please? I'm going to meet him now and I don't want to have to make a side trip."

"I said no, Draco. It's your lunch period. Why should I have to give up anything?"

Tom sighed, seeing the stubborn set of Lucius' jaw. " Just give him the chocolate, Lucius. You know there's a whole box there in the drawer."

"But-"

"Please, Father," Draco beamed a bright smile. "For Harry."

"Alright, fine!" Lucius wrenched open the drawer and did indeed withdraw a bar of Honeydukes chocolate from the large box he had in there. Draco was about to thank him when the door to the office opened and Sirius' head appeared.

"Lunch yet?"

Lucius waved the students away before turning to look up at his husband. When Lucius nodded, a broad grin appeared on the Animagus' face and he crooked a finger at his husband. His intentions were clear. Draco shivered in disgust as he quickly departed with Blaise and a snickering Pansy.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think about doing it on the desk I use!"

Sirius laughed darkly. "Just for that we will! Which desk does Tommy use, Luce?"

Draco ran back in and grabbed Tom before the Dark Lord could inflict pain and dragged him out of the classroom.

The young Slytherins made their way down to the Great Hall, catching sight of Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Dean loitering in the hall and talking. Draco sidled up to Harry and waved the chocolate bar in front of the Gryffindor's face.

Harry snatched the bar with a happy gasp. "Oh, you are so getting laid in a few minutes!"

"Excellent."

Harry proceeded to ignore everyone to rip open the chocolate and dig in. Draco leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. After a moment he snaked an arm around his Gryffindor's waist and tugged him closer while everyone else began to talk.

"Dean, what's going on with Finnegan?" Pansy inquired.

"This and that," he answered. His tone was quite cheerful so everyone assumed whatever plan he had was working.

"I want to know if you've decided you can bugger a bloke," was Blaise's question.

"Oh, I think he can," Harry murmured around a mouthful of chocolate. "He was turned on enough when we gave him an unintentional show."

Dean's eyes widened. "Harry!"

"What? You got over the embarrassment."

"Still, it's uncomfortable talking about it… I watched you two fuck and you're talking like it was nothing."

"And yet you can say that and not cringe," Pansy said with a smirk.

"You're lucky Draco didn't claw your eyes out, Dean," Hermione said.

"True," the blond agreed. His eyes flashed bright silver. Dean shivered and stepped behind Hermione.

Harry shook his head, "except it wasn't Dean's fault the door was opened."

"Can we talk about something else, please? I'm begging you!"

Draco smirked as he spied a certain student walking towards them. "Yeah, let's talk about bagging us a Weasel."

"Excellent subject change," Tom growled, his eyes trained where Draco's were.

Harry immediately stepped in front of Neville. Not because he was trying to protect Neville, only because he was actually trying to prevent a murder happening in the middle of the day, where there would be too many witnesses. He could feel the angry hiss against his neck when Neville caught sight of the redhead. The group of Gryffindors and Slytherins turned and pinned cold unwavering eyes on Ron as he walked passed. Seeing their hard eyes, his cocky saunter sped to a nervous gait and he passed without a word.

"Move, Harry."

When Harry moved, everyone looked at Neville. Pansy whistled in wonder at the look in his eyes. "You really want to do it, don't you?"

Neville's eyes flared as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "He keeps on and I will." And with that he left the group to head to lunch and hopefully a lunchtime love letter.

"Merlin," Blaise breathed, "what the fuck happened to him? He's as scary as you," he said to Tom.

"Neville's _Ukatae_ now. Need I say more?" the Dark Lord answered. Harry smiled hearing pride laced with his brother's words. He was so glad Tom held respect for his best mate. He couldn't convey how that made him feel. But Tom wasn't finished with his complements of Neville. "And I hesitant to say this, because it feels like I'm undermining my own authority, but at times he's more vicious then any of us."

The other _Ukatae_ in their group nodded.

"Wow," Dean laughed nervously and held his hands up while backing away. "Feeling dangerous vibes here. I'm gonna go have lunch with the non-lethal humans and make sure Ron stays away from Seamus."

Harry grinned and waved him off as he chewed on a piece of chocolate for a moment then looked at Blaise and Pansy. "We give off dangerous vibes?"

Blaise outright laughed till he thought his sides might burst, while Pansy gaped at him. "Hell yes!" she cried, shocked that he could ask such a thing. "All the time! Why do you think no one comes up to us in the halls? Students like and respect you, but you're intimidating even while not trying to be."

"Tom and Draco always try to intimidate," Harry reminded her. But what she said was true, now that he thought about it. The students were always giving the _Ukatae_ wide berths in the hall unless called out to or if they had something important to say to them. Harry supposed he hadn't noticed before because he really didn't care.

Pansy chuckled and answered, "yes, that's true I suppose."

Tom moved over and knuckled Harry's head rather roughly.

"Oi!" the Gryffindor swatted his hand away.

Tom smirked, "I would like to point out that I never try. It comes off naturally."

"Except when Luna gets a hold of you," Draco said after kissing the sore spot atop Harry's head.

The Gryffindor purred and pressed back against his mate's chest, at the moment happy to be cuddled. "Yes, then you turn into a lovesick-"

"Harry, I urge you to rethink your words before you say something to make me do something that I would unfortunately regret."

Harry widened his eyes until he knew they looked like large pools of sparkling emerald and then smiled beautifully at his brother. "Love you, brother."

Tom could not stay unaffected. His eyes dropped to the floor. "Love you too," he whispered. The words seemed to be forced out of his mouth. Then he flushed with both anger and embarrassment. Harry always had a way of making him say things he never wanted to say in public… it was just, how could he stand there and not return his brother's feelings when the Gryffindor was looking at him expectantly with that expression. It was impossible! Even for him!

Harry smirked. "And you are a lovesick puppy around Luna. It's adorable."

All brotherly love flew out the window. "You're dead!"

Harry took off running with a laugh and the lovesick Dark Lord trailed close behind him.

"Oi! You promised shagging!" Draco yelled after them. But Harry kept on running and laughing with Tom cursing at his back and they soon disappeared around the corner. "Damned idiot Gryffindor," but he was shaking his head in amusement and relief.

Harry had been stressing out lately about the warriors leaving again and the blond had been having a hard time keeping him calm about it. Honestly, Draco didn't think there was any reason for them to worry anymore then they had the first time, but something about this trip was making Harry nervous. At least now Harry seemed to enjoy a little time being carefree.

"Let's head to lunch, shall we?" Hermione said as she turned to follow her brothers, and then caught sight of one of the Founders. "Oh! Never mind. I must go and speak with Helga. See you all later."

And then she ran off, meeting up with the good-natured, if aloof at times ghost witch at the end of the hall.

"She's been spending a lot of time with the Founders," Pansy murmured.

"Hermione's writing a book." Draco answered as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"About the Founders?"

Draco nodded. "She wants to print the truth. Undo the lies Dumbledore has engrained in everyone's minds. And the Founders have a fascinating history to tell. They seem generally honored she's taken up this task and they trust her to do it correctly without bias. Slytherin has even warmed up to the idea. He kept her in the Founders Hall for hours the other day."

"Is that why she was bubbling over with excitement that day?" Pansy asked with a snicker, remembering Tom had taken exception to Hermione's good mood and threatened to hex her. And then finally he did, which led the two to have a terrible row that left the Slytherin pit abandoned till the next morning.

"That and other things," Draco replied with a smile. That was also the day Severus had turned, much to the surprise of everybody. His complete transformation was the fastest they'd seen yet, though he wore a glamour to keep himself looking appropriately aged for his duties as Headmaster and professor. Not only that, but they didn't want anyone to get wind of the potion and its effects. It was certainly something the human population would kill for; start wars for. It was basically the fountain of youth. As soon as they won the war and had turned everyone they planned to turn, the potion and the notes would all be destroyed.

The three were nearly to the Great Hall when Draco was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby alcove. Blaise and Pansy kept going, knowing exactly what had happened as it was a frequent occurrence.

Harry lifted a finger to his lips. _Shhh. Tom's still seeks my death. Tearing the castle up looking for me. _He then roughly slammed Draco against the wall before firmly grabbing the swelling cock under the blond's pants.

Draco growled lowly in pleasure from his mate's rough handling. Harry giggled before smashing their lips together. Draco only had time to think he was glad Harry kept his promises before he lost his mind as the Gryffindor preceded to have his wicked way with him. Also he would be sure to always carry a bar of chocolate around with him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later that day the warriors were set to depart. All three going this time. Harry was wary about letting them go; worried something was going to happen. It wasn't a brief feeling and it had nothing to do with him or anyone else who would remain behind. This feeling centered on the warriors every time he looked at them and he was terrified one of them would not return. The feeling wouldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. Not even after going to Falde with his worries and the warrior responding with very confident assurances they would return within a week or so. Harry could not shake the feeling. Especially when he noticed how Ozemir's cheerfulness had dimmed the last few days, as if the Scholar felt the same as he did. Not a good sign.

Currently he was sitting around a table with Neville and Hermione studying with Ozemir in a classroom. The room was previously unused and the Scholar had quickly located it and turned it into his personal teaching space. That included low tables, lots of plush pillows to sit on… very colorful and actually comfortable. A nice atmosphere. Harry had never been into Ozemir's room at the Jade temple, but Brumek had once said with a sneer that the classroom was decorated exactly like the Scholar's bedroom, except the bed was missing.

They were supposed to be reading a long text when Brumek appeared in the room. The young ones pulled their eyes away from their books to greet him. Harry snorted at the pained expression crossing the warrior's face. The same expression he always made upon walking into the room. Apparently he wasn't too keen on Ozemir's décor. Though it always took one look at the Scholar for the disgust to fade away.

"We're leaving," Brumek announced. Harry unconsciously seized the book in his hands tightly against the panic slamming into him. Neville shifted and pressed a hand against his arm. Personally Neville thought it was only the pregnancy making Harry so paranoid, and most of the others felt the same.

Ozemir set aside the scroll and stood. "Continue on with the assignment. No slacking," he murmured as he passed Harry with a double pat on the Gryffindor's back. Everyone was silent as Ozemir led Brumek to the small adjoining room.

The young _Ukatae_ remained silent. Hermione and Neville doing as they were told and reading, while Harry worried his bottom lip and stared off into space. When the door reopened, Brumek stepped out alone, though they could see Ozemir further inside the room, his chin lower then it should be, eyes gazing at the floor in despondency. Brumek hesitated on the threshold, his back still turned on his mate. The hardened expression on his face had Harry thinking they might have quarreled again.

Brumek snapped out of whatever casing had been surrounding him and looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt ill at seeing Ozemir so low. He returned to his mate and rested his forehead against Ozemir's before reaching behind the shorter _Ukatae_ to let his fingers sift through the strands of the white ponytail. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, Scholar."

Immediately Ozemir seemed to relax and his lips turned up in a small smile. Then he laughed lightly and raised his chin as his eyes met soft gray. "I would never."

"Sometimes you can't help yourself," Brumek replied softly. He moved in further until he could whisper something soft into his mate's ear, and the three young ones strained to hear what was being said but unfortunately they were unsuccessful.

Brumek pulled back and after one last lingering look, he quickly departed. Ozemir tilted his head to the ceiling, entwined his fingers in front of him, and smiled brightly while rocking on his toes. Harry was amused to see there was even a blush across Ozemir's cheeks.

"I was worried they might have fought," Hermione whispered. "Apparently not."

Harry nodded and smiled, his worries momentarily gone in the wake of Ozemir's smile.

"Is he blushing?" Neville inquired.

Hermione giggled, "so cute!"

Ozemir called out in a cheery singsong voice, "I can hear you, darklings! Get back to your studies, nosy children…"

"They're the ones who were saying goodbye with the door opened," Neville murmured.

Hermione smiled cheekily at Ozemir when the Scholar returned to the table. "Should we be worried you're the only guardian remaining for a little bit? There's no telling what kind of trouble you'll get us into."

"You're a smart one!" the Scholar replied with a laugh.

"Merlin, we're in for it now," Neville whispered, then laughed when Ozemir lightly swatted his head with a scroll.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The next morning Neville opened his bedside drawer where he stored all of Dudley's letters and pulled out the latest that had been received late last night. He quickly read it, his eyes soaking in the words like a sponge. This was a regular occurrence. He knew it was strange, but he couldn't seem to help himself. Somehow having the letters near when he slept relieved this ache, and having a letter on him at all times did the same. It was as if the penned words themselves were infused with Dudley's magic. He could feel Dudley every time he touched the parchment.

"It's pathetic the way you slobber over those letters," Ron sneered from across the room; also having noticed how obsessed his dorm mate had become with the parchments. "You might as well attach a collar around your throat and hand the bastard a leash."

"Shut up, Weasley!" Dean snapped as he stepped in between so that Neville didn't have to look at Weasley. The action wasn't needed though because Neville was too engrossed in rereading his letter. Weasley could have said Death was standing right next to him and still Neville wouldn't have reacted. Dean knew Weasley was lucky Neville was too engrossed in his letter to notice the redhead, otherwise… It was as if Weasley purposely jibed Neville whenever he was distracted, as if he knew he could get away with the harassment at those times. Personally Dean thought Ron had a death wish.

"What's it to you?"

"Leave Neville alone, Ron." Seamus said quietly from where he sat on his bed.

"You're nothing but a bitter little shite who's jealous because everyone else is happy." Dean went on with a quick glance at Seamus, who promptly turned away. "Aren't you tired of being threatened by now?" Dean turned and grabbed Neville's bag, then steered his friend towards the door. "C'mon. Let's get breakfast. Don't want to be late to Potions."

Seamus glared at Ron a moment and then followed the two out leaving the redhead alone. Ron sneered as they left before his gaze moved back to Neville's bedside table.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville was in a dour mood when he arrived for dinner, saying not one word to anyone as he sat down, not even looking surprised to see Tom sitting at the Gryffindor table once again.

"Hey," Harry began in worry, "you okay?" Neville had been doing well with the separation last week, but in the last few days that easiness seemed to have disintegrated drastically. And all day Neville had been out of sorts.

Neville curtly nodded in answer as he grabbed random food to put on his plate, though he had no intention of eating it. His stomach was tied up in knots and he thought he would be sick.

"You don't look okay," Tom said.

Neville ignored him and suddenly stood. "Going to bed."

They watched him leave. Tom turned to Dean. "Go watch him."

Harry nodded, "please Dean. I'll come up in a few minutes and bring dinner for you."

Dean had no problem with that and quickly followed his friend.

"You want to come stay with me in Gryffindor Tower tonight, lover?"

Draco nodded. "We'll go after training."

By the time Dean got up to the seventh year dorm room, he could hear frantic movement from within.

"Where are they?"

He stepped in and then ducked just as something came sailing passed his ear. "Neville?"

"I can't find them! They were here this morning! Dean, help me!" Neville was on his knees in front of his table, the drawers pulled out and the contents spilled across the floor. "I can't- I need them!" Neville's hands were badly shaking as he continued to search through the contents in the drawer, his face was pale and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"Neville," he knelt beside his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down and tell me what you can't find."

Neville slapped his hand away, "no! I have to find them! I have to!"

Dean quickly departed and ran all the way back to the Great Hall. He had no idea what was going on; only that Neville needed some kind of help and fast.

"Something's wrong with him," Dean whispered frantically. "He's misplaced something and now I think he's having a panic attack."

Harry immediately left the table, closely followed by his husband and siblings, and they raced up to the tower. By the time they arrived, Neville had moved on to his school trunk and was currently chunking things left and right in his search for whatever it was he lost.

"Neville?" Hermione asked softly as she sat beside him. "Neville, what's wrong?"

"My letters," he whispered hoarsely, "my letters are gone."

Draco glanced around the room. "Did you maybe move them and then forget-"

"No!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't forget something like that."

Dean turned his attention to the upended drawer on the floor. "They were there this morning," he said and pointed to the drawer, "I saw them. They were there when we went down for breakfast."

"I need to find them. Please help me… please."

Harry moved and took Neville's elbow to make him stand. "Okay, Neville we'll find them. But please calm down for us. Can you do that?"

Neville's wide eyes scanned the concerned faces. "I need them. I- I don't know why…"

"It's okay, Neville. I understand," Harry murmured as he led the distraught Gryffindor over to the bed. He gave Neville to Tom for a moment because the boy looked like he would fall over if left on his own, and then began to open the curtains of Neville's bed.

Harry barely had the curtains open when he saw something lying on top of the bed. "Fuck," he hissed and quickly shut the curtains. "Someone put him to sleep," he murmured.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern. He didn't answer until Tom put Neville to sleep. Tom and Draco carried him over to Harry's bed and lay him down before crossing back to Neville's bed. Harry threw open the curtains and stepped back to allow everyone to see.

Lying in the center of the bed was a large pile of ash and beside the ash lay a few small torn up scraps of parchment. The torn pieces were only partially burnt. Someone wanted Neville to be able to recognize that these were his letters.

"Who would do this?" Hermione stared at the destroyed letters, anger burning in her eyes. "Why?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Draco spat. "It's clear who would do this. Even he knows how much Neville covets those letters. Everyone knows!"

Hermione sighed, "we can't jump to conclusions, Draco."

"Yes we bloody well can!"

"Draco's right," Dean said. "Weasley was giving Neville grief about the letters again this morning and he knew where the letters were being kept. This is my fault. Usually Neville locks the drawer, but this morning I pulled him away before he could. I only wanted to get him away from Weasley."

"The only person who is to blame is Weasley." Harry said.

" We can deal with him in a moment," Tom began, " but right now we need to decide what to do about Neville. He wakes up and finds those letters destroyed…"

"It's not going to be pretty," Harry surmised, remembering the beast Neville became that time in the forest. "He's already destroyed half the room looking for them. And the way things are with him and Dudley… his claims about needing those letters is very real. I think the letters keep some of the pain away."

Hermione looked at him shrewdly. "What do you know that we don't?"

"Speak for yourself," Draco drawled. "I'm very much in the know."

"We should call Dudley here," Tom said, intentionally interrupting Hermione's impending interrogation.

"I don't think we'll need to call him. Remember how it was at first with us?" Harry said to Draco. "He should feel it. He won't be able to stay away."

Just as he said this, Dudley appeared, having Shadowed from the Nest. Dudley didn't say anything as he hurried and climbed into bed behind Neville and wrapped his arms around the smaller _Ukatae_. Despite being in a deep sleep, Neville murmured something and shifted around to press his front against Dudley's. He whimpered and wrapped both arm around his mate's neck. Dudley spent a moment gazing at the face pressed against his chest.

"What happened?"

Harry cut his mate a glance. _Not a good idea to tell him. He'll kill Weasley._

_And?_

_I just don't think it's a good idea right now._

Unfortunately Tom could not hear the silent discussion and waved a hand over to Neville's bed. "Weasley destroyed all your letters."

Harry silently groaned and waited for the fireworks. To his surprise, nothing really happened except Dudley's face only morphed into extreme sadness and he wrapped himself tightly around Neville and wandlessly closed the curtains around the bed.

With a huff, Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "That was disappointing."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A single candle lit the entire seventh year boys dorm room. Dudley sat at the table beside Neville's bed. Every time he glanced at Neville, he had to push the rage away so that he could finish by morning. When his mate woke up, Dudley wanted him to find a stack of letters waiting for him. He knew it wouldn't be any kind of replacement for the ones that had been destroyed because he knew what kind of loss Neville would feel. Dudley would have felt the same if something happened to the letters Neville sent him. They were special. Those letters were the beginning of their relationship. It was how they were able to get to know each other. Neville was very sentimental and Dudley knew the Gryffindor had planned to save them forever… and Weasley destroyed them. So he had spent the last several hours penning out letters. Writing about anything and everything. Sometimes just his very thoughts at the moment.

He finally stopped writing near dawn. His hand had long since cramped up, and was annoying the hell out of him. It didn't matter. Because all that mattered was Neville. He would have loved nothing more but to stay, but Harry suggested he go before Neville woke. Draco demanded it. He understood well enough. He wouldn't have enough power in himself to go away if Neville's eyes were open.

Dudley stood and began to stretch when the door opened. He turned and his mouth twisted into a dark grin. Weasley had finally appeared. Before the wizard could take a step inside, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall just outside the dorm room, two hands squeezing his throat so hard he couldn't talk, let alone breathe.

Through the fog of panic, Ron tried searching for his wand, only to come up short. He stared in terror at the glowing eyes not far from his own.

"You are done for," Dudley growled as he squeezed harder. "I've been wanting to do this for ages."

Ron started clawing at the hands around his throat, but nothing he did would make a difference. As his vision tunneled, he began to believe he really was going to die this time. When he heard a noise made by something other then himself or the creature in front of him, Ron's eyes wheeled around wildly trying to find help. But it was only Potter and Malfoy, both standing back and watching detached. Ron's eyes landed on Potter. As much as he hated him, he knew Potter would never let this bloke kill him.

"You asked for it," Potter surprised him by saying. "Those letters were private and precious to Neville. You should never have destroyed them. You deserve whatever you get. And I plan to stand here and do nothing."

Weasley started to claw at Dudley's hands again, and tried forming words past his closed off throat.

"Hmm," Dudley leaned forward until his ear was nearly against Weasley's blue lips. "What's that? I can't hear you."

"T-the… Let-letters. Got th-them hid… hidden!" The hands around his throat slackened.

"Repeat that. And it better be what I want to hear or I'll go ahead and break your neck without playing around."

"I've," Weasley paused to cough and pull in a large amount of air, "I've only hidden the letters. Just destroyed one. I swear!" he cried when Dudley narrowed his eyes. "In the common room! U-under a couch!"

Dudley released Weasley and as he passed Harry to storm downstairs, he gave his cousin Weasley's wand. Weasley continued to pull in ragged breaths and slid down the wall. He was shaking like a leaf and had his eyes tightly shut. Harry knelt before him and grabbed a fist full of red hair and yanked Weasley's head back until his former best friend was looking at him.

"Did you read the letters?"

"No."

Harry tightened his hold and pulled until tears gathered at the ends of the ghastly red eyelashes. He asked again, this time lacing his words with a tone as good as Veritaserum. "Did you read them?"

Weasley's eyes focused completely on Harry then and he sneered despite the situation, "what? Afraid of letting people know you're carrying around Malfoy's spawn? Ashamed, Potter? You should be." Weasley laughed bitterly. "The world is such a twisted place."

Harry pushed his palm against Weasley's forehead and instantly he was able to view Ron's memory of reading those letters. As the seconds passed, Harry sucked those memories out and into his hand.

"Find out if he told anyone about anything in those letters," Draco murmured.

Harry nodded and continued to sift through Ron's memories. "Told Finnegan and McGonagall about our baby… heh, McGonagall told him to mind his own business," he whispered. "Don't think he had time to tell anyone anything else." Harry finished withdrawing the memories and waited until Weasley's eyes were clear again before addressing him once more. "Stop messing with us," he hissed with brilliant blazing eyes, "or you're going to die. We're trying to be patient, be the bigger people here, but honestly you're making it very hard… testing us everyday." And with that he slammed Weasley's head back against the wall, unconcerned that he'd knocked the redhead unconscious. Never one to be left out, Draco took the low blow route, because he was a Slytherin after all and a cold hearted bastard.

"Refer to our child as spawn one more time, bloody bastard!" he spat and he kicked the unconscious form in the stomach, grinning when he heard at least two ribs snap. "Hope he doesn't wake up."

"We need to deal with Finnegan," Harry announced once back in the room, glad that Dean had put up silencing spells.

Dudley walked back into the room with a hand full of parchments clutched in his hand. "Did he do something as well? Finnegan told me he was through being an arse."

"Weasley told him about my pregnancy."

Dudley noticed the glare Draco was giving him. "Hey, we warded our letters during deliveries… Sorry. Never thought to keep additional spells on them once read."

"Why would you write about that anyway?"

"We write about everything, Malfoy. Anything that comes to mind… Look, I know I messed up. I'm sorry."

Draco sighed and waved Dudley's words away. "It's fine."

"Dudley?"

Dudley turned and a relieved smile broke out on his face. Neville blinked drowsily and then scowled. "Another bloody dream. Not even good…" he mumbled with grumpy fatigue at the room and then fell back on the mattress, burying his head under a pillow. "Want wet dream."

Harry covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Draco sneered. _Well at least he seems to be better now._

"I don't want to leave now," Dudley whispered.

"He'll be fine," Harry assured. "We'll take care of him. You need to go and get some sleep yourself."

"Suppose so." He did have work in only a few short hours after all. "Hey," he pierced Draco and Harry with a pleading look. "You promise?"

"Don't worry, Big D. He'll be alright. Swear."

"We'll not let anything more happen to him. Now get the fuck out of here before he realizes you really are here."

"Christ! Fine, Malfoy! Bleeding bastard…"

Draco lunged at Dudley just as he Shadowed away. Harry sniggered quietly and approached Finnegan's bed while Draco stood where Dudley had disappeared and fluently cursed his cousin. "I'll take care of Finnegan, love."

"Fine. I'll meet you downstairs for training."

Harry nodded as he easily broke through Finnegan's wards around the bed. Both a sealing charm and a silencing charm. He climbed onto the bed and straddled the Irish wizard's legs just as the boy's eyes opened. Seeing Harry looming over him, Seamus' eyes widened and he tried scampering back as far as he could.

"Merlin, Potter. Don't kill me! I don't want any trouble."

Harry laughed. He couldn't help it. He loved seeing the frightened look on a human's face. "At least you seem to have wizened up."

Seamus nodded vigorously. "Yeah, that's right. Please don't kill me…"

"Shut it," Harry snickered as he pressed his palm against the wizard's forehead. "I'm only here to take certain memories."

Realization dawned on the wizard's face and he lifted his hand to Harry's wrist to try and pull his hand away. "I didn't tell anyone. I won't tell either."

Harry hissed when the wizard's hand came too far close to his own. Seamus' quickly dropped it back to his side. "Doesn't matter," Harry said lowly. "You don't need to know… you knew what Ron did. Why didn't you tell us he did that to Neville's letters?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be best."

"Ron threatened to tell Dean my secret."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot, Finnegan."

The wizard was about to reply, but Harry pressed forward and began to extract everything Weasley might have told him from the letters. Then he was gone from the wizard's bed, leaving Finnegan asleep.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When Neville woke, immediately he felt better. Even though Dudley was no longer there, he knew his mate had been with him at one point during the night. He could still feel where Dudley's arms had been around him; he could still hear the words whispered to him during his sleep.

"Nev, you awake? You should get ready. Don't want to be late for class."

The Gryffindor poked his head out between the curtains, surprised to see Harry standing there in a towel, obviously having just taken a shower. "What are you doing up here?"

"Um… getting ready for class."

Neville's eyes widened when Draco appeared from the bathroom. Thankfully he was fully clothed. "Sleeping up here gave me nightmares." The blonde slipped an arm around his mate and growled in his ear. "Get dressed. No one gets to see this luscious body but me."

"Why didn't you wake me for training?" Neville demanded.

Draco watched Harry disappear into the bathroom before turning back to Neville who continued to look at him in confusion. "You were nearly out of your mind, Neville. We were all worried. We thought you should get some sleep," the blonde said as he crossed to Neville's bedside table and opened the drawer. "Harry and I slept up here to make sure you'd be okay." Draco smiled as he pulled the stack of original letters out of the drawer and set them on the table. He then pulled out another stack that had been rolled up and tied with a red and gold ribbon and handed the roll to the gaping Gryffindor. "He stayed up all night writing these."

Neville hid the blush on his face by staring at the letters in his hands. "There's a slight respectful tone in your voice, Draco," he murmured. "I thought you hated him."

The Slytherin scowled. "I do." However there was no doubt about the affection he'd seen on Dursley's face when he'd been writing those letters, or they way he looked at Neville. Draco couldn't help but respect Dursley a little when he was clearly prepared to strangle Weasley to death for messing with his mate. "Weasley took the letters. He ripped up one and hid the rest."

Neville narrowed his eyes, "did he read them?"

"He did."

The Gryffindor crawled from bed, clutching the new letters against his chest. "Where the fuck is he?"

Draco opened the door and peered out into the empty hall. "Since he's not out here, then he's probably dragged himself off to the infirmary." When he turned back, Neville's eyes were glowing.

"There's some very private stuff in those letters. Stuff that he might tell other people!"

"His mind was wiped clean of that, don't worry."

"If I see him today-"

Draco waved his hand in the air, "yes, yes. You're going to kill him. You keep saying that. Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you. But I don't think he'll show his face today. Go get ready for class."

Neville sighed and fell onto his back, clutching the letters against his chest, taking a moment to steady himself before he did as ordered and prepared for the day.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Molly and Alice stood in front of the Floo with the four older children, waiting on Petunia and Amortia to return with Devon and Maeve.

"Are you all excited?" Molly asked. "First time out in the magical world. And you'll get to attend the Quidditch game at Hogwarts later in the day. Won't that be fun?"

"Can't wait," said Sorcha. And though he spoke softly, his eyes were bright with excitement. This was the first time they would be able to leave the Nest grounds after all. Mary bounced on her toes and reiterated Sorcha's words while Michael and Catherine remained silent. However, Molly and Alice were pleased to note there was nothing but excitement in Michael's eyes, and a slight intrigue in Catherine's when her eyes lifted briefly to them.

"And you'll see Harry later in the day," Alice told the silent girl. This had the desired effect, and a small fleeting smile crossed the girl's face before she ducked her chin to her chest again. It was a relief that Catherine had taken to Harry. He was the only one she allowed to easily coax her out of her shell and the four witches knew this trip to Diagon Alley and Hogwarts would do them all some good.

"Frank will meet us is this correct?" Molly asked.

Alice nodded. "And if I'm right, I'm sure we'll have a few more protectors once they hear we'll be out. Never imagined the Lestranges would take to kids the way they've taken to ours."

Molly chuckled softly. "I think a lot of that has to do with Amortia and Petunia. Did you see the odd look Rodolphus was giving Petunia when she walked in holding Devon on her hip the other day."

Alice giggled. "He looked dumbfounded."

"Liked what he saw, didn't he?"

"And had no idea how to process that feeling."

"Are we ready," Amortia called cheerfully as she and Petunia entered with Maeve and Devon.

"Before we depart, you shall be put into pairs," Molly began, "and you will stay in pairs while we're in Diagon Alley. This is for your safety and in case you get lost, you wont be alone." Molly then raised her finger when Michael went to grab his sister's hand. "Michael, you shall be paired with Catherine while Sorcha and Mary will be a pair."

Michael's eyes narrowed and it was clear he was getting ready to throw a tantrum.

Petunia passed Devon to Molly before approaching Michael. "May I have a word?"

She figured talking to him like an equal would get more results then trying to take his hand and pulling him away for a quiet word. After a moment, the boy followed her away from the other children.

"I'm sure Harry and Tom would appreciate it if you looked after Catherine. If you tried to be friendly, make sure she knows no one is going to hurt her. It'll be good for the both of you since you are closer to age. We know how strong you are Michael. Catherine could use that. What do you say?"

Michael was no longer glaring but he did cross his arms over his chest and stick his little nose in the air. "What happens if I say no? Are you going to send me away?"

"Good heavens no, Michael! This is your home now."

"Even if I told you I broke that really expensive looking vase on the second floor landing?"

Petunia inwardly cringed. That vase was priceless. "You would still be welcome here."

"Even if I did it on purpose?"

"Even then. Michael… do you not like it here?" Petunia asked softly.

Michael looked away to his sister, whom had grabbed Sorcha's hand the moment Molly announced they would be a pair. Both looked excited and were next to the Floo, smiling and whispering. A flash of jealousy entered his eyes before he quickly stumped it down. His sister wasn't being ignored anymore. And… Mary did like that boy. They were very similar in nature... though Sorcha was a bit of a nancy. "I don't want to leave here."

Petunia smiled. "And you don't have to until it's time to attend Hogwarts. So will you pair up with Catherine?"

He agreed quickly, much to the witch's surprise and delight. Petunia expected it was since he wanted to impress Tom.

"Um… I didn't really break that vase."

Petunia beamed at him. "Thank you for telling the truth."

"But I'm not going to hold her hand."

Petunia pat him on his shoulder, "just make sure you two stay close."

"Okay!" Michael ran over to the girl standing against the wall. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you as long as we're partners," he said to her and then looked at Sorcha. "Oi! You take care of my sister or I'll pound your face into the mud!"

"There will be no pounding anyone's face in anywhere," Alice announced cheerfully.

The gang of four converged. Alice squeezed Petunia's hand. "That was very well done, Nia."

Amortia and Alice went through the Floo first with Devon and Maeve, calling out Wizarding Way before being whisked off.

"Keep your elbows tucked in and be sure to say Wizarding Way very clearly. Otherwise you may be taken somewhere else." Molly explained to four children waiting. "Catherine, step up here and I'll get it ready for you."

Catherine dropped her chin and backed away. "I've been burned before," she whispered. "I don't like it."

Molly and Petunia were both filled with anger and sadness upon hearing this and being reminded of the burns they found on the girl's back and chest her first night at the Nest. They were gone now, but it was still a painful reminder.

"The fire doesn't burn once it turns green," Michael told her. "I'll go first. Will that make it better?"

Catherine lifted dark eyes to his and after a moment, nodded. Petunia threw in the powder and once it turned green, the boy took a deep breath and immediately stepped into the flames without a flicker of fear on his face.

"Remember, tuck in elbows and call out Wizarding Way clearly."

Michael nodded and did exactly as Petunia instructed. The next moment he was whisked away.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Catherine shook her head even as she stepped forward. Petunia took her hand and squeezed. "It'll be alright, dear. But you must remember to call out clearly. Can you do that? You must raise your voice." This worried Petunia because they hadn't heard Catherine speak louder then a whisper the entire time she'd been there. "Let's practice before you get in. Call out Wizarding Way."

Catherine took a breath, but when she spoke, her voice was quiet and it wavered. That would never do.

"Can you raise your voice?" Molly asked. "I want you to yell it. Try again."

Catherine took another deep breath, opened her mouth and screamed, "WIZARDING WAY!"

Sorcha and Mary began clapping and Catherine's cheeks burned red, though a small smile lit her face as well.

"Very well done!" Molly beamed at her. "Are you ready for the real thing."

"I- yes, ma'am."

Petunia threw the powder in and told Catherine to take a deep breath before she helped the girl into it. "Scream now."

"WIZARDING WAY!"

Petunia and Molly breathed sighs of relief. That had been perfect. Catherine was sure to get to the destination. Sorcha and Mary practically raced to the Floo after that and as Mary went in first, Sorcha stayed behind bouncing on his feet in anticipation. Mary waved at him before she called out the destination. And then it was Sorcha's turn and he was soon gone.

When Molly arrived at the other end, she stepped out into a white stone room the size of Petunia's parlor. It was a round room, completely empty of any fixtures except for the light sconces on the walls and four windows, two on each side of the double doors directly opposite the fire place.

"Welcome to the first of many Floo Halls that will eventually be built around the city," Frank said from his position in front of the doors.

Amortia spun around from one of the windows. "Molly, Petunia, come here and look at this!"

Frank chuckled when all four witches had their noses practically pressed against the glass. "Only a quick look, ladies. Dudley is adamant about keeping everyone from seeing it until Wizarding Way is half way decent."

"Half decent?!" Alice turned to her husband in amazement.

"This looks fantastic! How many buildings are we looking at that are complete?" Molly exclaimed.

"It's a long road ladies."

"My son…" Petunia looked as if she were choking on an abundance of pride. "My son helped with this?"

Frank's smile was wide. "They let him take over after discovering he has a talent. Your son gives the orders, Petunia. Sirius tells me everything you are looking at has been from his designs and Tom's instructions. He finds the materials, he sets the structures… no one questions him because he can do it, and he dives into the work as they do. Dudley is very much needed for this to be complete. Sirius and Rabastan figure without Dudley it would take many more years for this dream to become a reality." Frank turned and grinned at his wife. "I'm enjoying it here. If Tom didn't want me to return to the Ministry soon, I would continue to work here and help with the construction."

"Can we go now?"

The adults turned to find the four older kids peering at them with undisguised impatience. Even Catherine looked ready to go.

"Quite right." Alice nodded and turned to her husband. "Lead the way, love."

"You'll need to wait here a moment." Frank pushed open the doors and quickly exited the room. A moment later a shrill whistle was heard, and then a far away answering shout, quickly followed by the pop of Apparition.

Frank soon returned with Rabastan in tow. Rabastan practically bounded over to Amortia the moment he saw her, a wide grin spread across his face. The Healer whipped out her wand and pointed it at him.

"_Scourgify_!"

"Ouch!" Rabastan's body shook. "Merlin woman, a warning! That bloody stings."

"Well I wasn't about to let you come over here and hug me, and get sweat and dirt all over Maeve and myself."

"Rodolphus isn't coming?"

"Ah, no. Rodolphus and Sirius are staying behind." He shot Petunia a grin when she sighed. "In the middle of a big project and Dudley will need help. The entire work crew is out today."

"If that's true, then you should stay as well," Amortia said teasingly.

Rabastan smirked and ran a finger down Maeve's cheek. "And miss the chance to badger you about finally choosing a day for our date? Not a chance, love. Anyway, let's go. Michael over there looks about ready to boil a live kitten."

Which was true. The boy was standing beside Catherine with an impatient scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest, and a foot tapping. Frank chuckled as he walked over and stood in front of the wall between two sconces and pressed his hand against the stone. Unlike the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, this wall simply dissolved into an archway.

"This is interesting," Molly said as she peered through the archway into a small alleyway. Beyond that she could see many witches and wizards passing the small alleyway, all passing without noticing the portal just opened up.

"No one can see us until we leave the small alleyway," Rabastan explained as he took Maeve from Amortia and passed through the archway. Michael tugged on Catherine's sleeve and quickly pulled her so that they were right behind the wizard. Catherine's excitement was so great she didn't even flinch away from him when he pulled on her. Frank and Alice went next, followed by Sorcha and Mary with Petunia taking the rear with Devon.

"How was this made?"

"Don't ask me. Dudley did it. Took a hell of a lot out of him and he wouldn't stop until he had the portal complete."

"_Ukatae_ magic?" Amortia asked.

"Of course."

"If it's a portal," Michael began, "how far did we travel stepping through it?"

Every one turned to look at him. Michael was raring up to become defensive when he realized all the adults were smiling at him.

Rabastan stepped back and dropped a hand on his head. "That was a very intelligent question."

"I'm not stupid."

"No you're not and to answer your question, you've just traveled a little over a hundred miles."

"He's put it right beside my sons' store!" Molly exclaimed when the group vacated the small alleyway and came upon the blaring sign of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes.

"What are Wizard Wheezes?" Catherine softly asked and pressed her nose to the glass just as Michael, Sorcha, and Mary had already done.

"It's a joke shop!" Fred exclaimed from right beside her where he'd quietly exited the shop.

Catherine gasped and jumped back, bumping into Frank. Then she whimpered. Molly glared at her son for scaring the poor girl.

"Come in! Come in! We've a bunch of goody bags for you," Fred said to the four kids. Michael, Sorcha, and Mary turned to the adults, and when they were given the nod of approval, they ran inside following on Fred's heals. "No lingering at the door!"

"Catherine, wouldn't you like to see the store," Molly asked softly, laying a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "This store belongs to two of my sons. They're twins… and they may be a bit too wild for my liking, but they don't bite."

Catherine nodded after a moment and finally went in.

"Are we sure we want the kids with goody bags from the twins store?" Amortia asked with a slight pained smile. "Especially Michael."

"It's really too late to ask that," Rabastan replied as they entered quickly entered the joke shop and found the children surrounding the twins, looking up as Fred and George showed them products they thought the kids would especially like.

"Oh, boys," Amortia called out cheerfully. Rabastan grinned widely when the twins turned, both pairs of eyes rounding slightly in wariness. "Nothing too bad. Remember where these children are living, their ages, and who cares for them. We wouldn't want any accidents."

Immediately the twins began to nod, understanding that the accidents she was referring to had nothing to with the children and everything to do with them. The gang would get them back.

"What exactly do they not want you to give us," Michael inquired.

"This and that," Fred answered as he and George separated from them and headed to the counter where the very large goody bags sat. Huddling close together, Fred and George started rummaging through the bags and murmuring about deadly vibes.

Frank glanced at the four witches and then to Rabastan, "they've taken the twins fun away."

"Here you go, kids!" George exclaimed exuberantly too short a time later and held up two of the bags. The four witches narrowed their eyes when they noticed not much had been taken out.

Mary, Sorcha, and Michael ran up excitedly and as Fred passed the bags down, he bent and whispered something into their ears. The children smiled and nodded, and closed the bags tightly shut, glancing at the gang from the corner of their eyes.

Molly sighed. "They're incorrigible."

Michael turned from the twins and clutched the bag to his chest, wondering when he'd get the chance to look through it, and finally noticed Catherine hadn't come to get hers. She hung back with her arms wrapped around her waist, unsure about what to do. Michael took her bag from Fred and went and shoved it into her arms.

"You're welcome."

"Th-thank you, Michael."

Michael didn't look like he cared about her thanks. He was too busy studying the bag and at one point he lifted it to his ear. "Something's purring in here."

George grinned. "Right you are, Michael. But you'll have to wait and see what it is."

Well now Molly didn't need to wait and see. Her sons had given the kids Pygmy Puffs. Not such a terrible thing. The miniature creatures were fairly popular and not harmful. Actually, those creatures were the best gifts the twins could have thought to give them. She beamed at her boys.

"Have a look around," Alice told the children. "We'll need to leave for Madam Malkin's in a few minutes if we want to finish before its time to leave for Hogwarts and make the Quidditch game in time."

"Who's playing?" Fred inquired as the children scampered of to peruse the store.

"Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Fred shook his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "That aught to be horrible without Harry and Draco flying."

"Ginny's the Slytherin Seeker," Molly reminded them.

"Worse then," George replied. "Sadly, Gryffindor is going down. Really, they have no one."

A short time later, the group left in order to secure new wardrobes. The walk to Madam Malkin's was interesting. It was especially endearing to Amortia who wasn't used to children and their open innocent reactions to things. She loved seeing all six children take in everything around them. Eyes widened and scouring the Alley as if finding treasure as they passed shops and merchant stalls, brightly clothed witches and wizards. And the children seemed to relax further when the Longbottoms, Molly, and Amortia were often recognized and waved to with cheerful greetings.

Madam Malkin was very happy to see them when they walked into the store, and was ecstatic when Molly announced the children would need full wardrobes, including the little ones Maeve and Devon.

Michael turned out to be very picky when it came to what he would and would not wear in regards to colors and styles, though he didn't give them too much trouble. Rabastan found his pickiness amusing and somewhat endearing. The boy reminded him of Rodolphus.

Mary simply followed along with her brother and listened to what he thought she should wear, while Sorcha and Catherine stood back, prepared to let the gang decide for them. It wasn't too soon after the fitting got underway that Frank and Rabastan begged forgiveness and escaped- though they didn't wander too far from the store.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"First years up front!" Tom commanded. The Entrance Hall was packed with most of the student body standing at attention in front of him; ready to do whatever Tom had to say. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Neville stood back against the wall while Luna stood a few paces behind her boyfriend, smiling in that mystifying way she always did. Harry was having a hard time believing what he was seeing. Apparently the student Death Eaters had recruited. He knew things at the Ministry were well under control, but Harry had missed it when Tom had apparently pulled the entire school under his order. How and when had that happened?

"We're about to have visitors," Tom began after the older students had pushed the younger students to the front. "Children younger then you first years. When they get here, I want them to be welcomed. I want them to stay happy. You will all be… nice to them. Should I hear of anything untoward happening to any of these kids you'll have me to deal with. Understand?"

There were nods all around. Tom swept a hard gaze across every face he could see, making sure they knew he was being absolutely serious. Then he spun on his heel to Luna, and they, along with Hermione exited through the large double doors. The students quickly following after.

Draco swept Harry's hand in his and began to pull him in with the rest of the crowd as they all made their way to the Pitch, only to jerk to a stop when Harry remained firmly where he was. The blond turned and found Harry staring at the doors with apprehension.

"I don't want to go, Draco."

"That's too bad. You have to go."

"No I don't. I'm not going."

Draco inwardly sighed. _Why?_

_Because we're going to get slaughtered. I can't sit there and watch that. _

_Oh. Fine then. You stay here. I'm definitely not going to miss Slytherin beating Gryffindor's arse! _Draco began to turn and follow the last of the students out of the hall, with the exception of Neville, who waited behind for them.

_But-_ Harry smiled and tugged Draco's hand until the blond was nearly pressed against him. _I wanted to sneak away somewhere. _

The blond prepared to tell his mate to shove off; he didn't want to miss this match. But then Harry's mouth parted and he licked his fangs while staring at the Slytherin's mouth. And that was pretty much all it ever took to have Draco's blood boiling. He placed both arms against the wall behind Harry and leaned against him. "Why sneak away," he began, his tone low and dripping with sudden heat, "when this is as good a place as any."

Harry would have pointed out that no, it wasn't as good a place as any, but a wet tongue was already slipping passed his parted lips while a knee slipped in between his legs. Harry mewled into Draco's mouth, causing the blond to growl, sucking on his tongue greedily and roughly thrusting Harry back against the wall, both gasping from the contact of their erections.

_I'm going to fuck my husband right now and Quidditch be damned._ He couldn't get away from that thought. Not with Harry molding against him, thrusting a hand into his hair and suddenly battling him for dominance of the kiss.

Someone cleared a throat behind. It was Neville, they knew that, but didn't care at the moment. Harry growled against Draco's lips while hitching his hips, then moaned deeply when Draco's hand slid over to grip his thigh and lifting it to wrap around his hip. Draco pulled back slightly to suck on Harry's bottom lip while he slid a hand under the Gryffindor's shirt, caressing the heated flesh, brushing the tips of his fingers over hardened nipples, delighting in the excited gasps escaping his lover.

"The least you could do is put a Shadow around you!" Neville snapped as he turned to leave. He shook his head in wonder. How could they do that without worrying about being caught? How did they do that without caring if they got caught? Their carefree actions were amusing to him, but also slightly annoying. Did they need to constantly announce to the world how bloody happy they were together? Or shove their obvious fantastic physical relationship in his face… Neville shook his head to clear that thought right quick. It wouldn't do to become bitter. It wasn't Harry or Draco's fault that his and Dudley's circumstances were different. Those two weren't the one's keeping him from his mate. Looking back once more before leaving the castle, he saw that at least they'd taken his suggestion and were under a Shadow.

"Harry and Draco?" Tom immediately asked when he arrived in the stands.

"Snogging in the Entrance Hall," Neville answered as he sat beside him. "Heavy snogging."

The two in question were still snogging when Lucius and Severus greeted the guests in the DADA office as they Flooed in and immediately escorted them through the school to the Hall. All but Severus passed by without noticing. Severus stopped dead when he noticed them in Shadow, noticed each had a hand down the other's pants and mouths firmly connected, with no indication of letting up. Lucius noticed his abrupt stop and looked at him in question. The Potion Master waved him on and waited until the gang and children had left the castle before approaching his nephew and godson.

"Make yourselves decent at once!" he barked, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The two froze.

"Fuck," Harry whispered huskily against Draco's lips. "Sev can see us now."

"We're so dead," the Slytherin panted, hastily withdrawing his hand from around Harry's lovely leaking cock. He then had to pull Harry's hand off him for the Gryffindor seemed frozen. They hardly cared about retaliation people, except for Severus and Lucius. Those two….

"You're lucky neither Lucius nor Molly saw that," Severus hissed. "And those kids. They walked right by you." Harry, looking incredibly sheepish opened his mouth to apologize, but Severus cut him off with a sharp wave of his hand. "Fix your appearance and get to the pitch. We will discuss this later in the evening… when I'll have ample time to thrash both of you." Then he spun on his heels, robes billowing around him menacingly as they always did, and quickly departed.

Draco grumbled as his gaze followed his godfather's exit. "We shouldn't have changed him. How can he make me feel like a child again? We're the Emperors, dammit! He's only a Scholar…"

Harry closed his eyes and took several deep breaths in order to calm himself, though his erection was pretty much non-existent thanks to Uncle Sev's anger. "Alright then, let's go… I guess."

Draco turned back to him and saw his lover really didn't want to go and watch this game and he knew it had to do with Harry not able to play instead of the thought of Gryffindor losing in a horrible way to Slytherin. Draco decided his mate would not leave the Pitch today without playing a game. "Well, you can always distract yourself by talking to Catherine."

That did the trick. "Yeah! Come on!"

As Draco followed Harry up the stands, the thought of them gathering students to play a game filled him with excitement, that was until he'd caught his father's frigid gaze on them, and at once knew Severus had opened his big mouth and told. With that thought came one more horrible and Draco turned his sights to Molly. But Molly looked none the wiser, thank Hirsha!

Harry passed the children and stopped between Michael and Catherine. "Mind scooting over a bit?" he asked Michael. The boy did so without a word, his eyes pinned on the pitch where the players were now walking out with their brooms clutched in hand. Catherine gave him a timid smile when he greeted her. "You all look nice," he said indicating to their new wizarding robes. "Did you have fun in Diagon Alley?"

Catherine nodded, and then her smile grew a little bit more. "They gave us presents," she said. "Molly's twins."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, from the Wheezes store. But we sent all the stuff back home before coming here."

Luna's voice floated out over the stands then, as she was back as the commentator, and she began to introduce the team players. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to call the Captains of the teams together. Tracy Davies was the Slytherin captain and Keeper, while a boy named Jack Roper was the Gryffindor captain and Seeker. Harry cringed hearing Colin Creevy's name as Keeper. Dean was back on the team as a Chaser, which was good, as he was a good player, but Harry didn't know anything about the other team members, only that they were years below him. Harry sincerely hoped Gryffindor did well this year and if not that Ginny would hurry up and catch the Snitch to put him and his house out of their misery.

It soon became clear that unless Gryffindor had a major team reconstruction they would not even get close to winning the House Cup. It was so bad that even the Slytherins pitied the other team. Luna was trying her best to root for both teams in her nonsensical way, but that had no effect whatsoever. The game lasted over thirty minutes, and only because Ginny hadn't caught sight of the Snitch. Harry had of course and he willed Ginny to see it. But the thing was doing very well keeping out of both Seekers line of sight.

Finally she spotted the Snitch the same time Roper did, hovering close to the Gryffindor stands. It was clearly a Slytherin win, even before Ginny got near the thing, and Slytherins were already on their feet celebrating a win- until someone cast a spell and hit Ginny squarely in the chest, knocking her clean off her broom. To Harry it seemed everything was happening in slow motion and he was rooted to the spot, unable to believe it had really happened.

There was a cry of outrage as Ginny fell and the Professors all stood, in a hurry to catch her. Severus cursed when she fell out of his line of sight. Luckily before she could hit the ground, Ozemir swooped in and caught her.

"Is she okay?"

"Did anyone see who cast the spell?"

"Who was it?"

The questions spread all around the stands, and no one even cared that Roper had caught the Snitch in the wake of Ginny's fall. Severus, Molly, and Amortia rushed down the stands to where Ozemir laid Ginny on the ground, Madam Pomfrey and Kaego there already as well. Harry finally moved himself when he saw blood was dribbling from Ginny's mouth. He gripped the railing and leaped down to the pitch, unconcerned that everyone had seen him do it. Blaise followed as well, though he had to take the long way down.

Tom turned to Pansy, "find out who cast that spell."

"Right," the Slytherin stood, and her eyes blazed as she quickly went off.

Lucius, along with Petunia and Alice ushered the children out of the stands. The only one who looked troubled was Catherine, as the students seemed to move around in chaos, but the other children simply looked curious, not really understanding what was going on since it happened so quickly. Tom suspected they were more excited because of the trouble then anything.

And then everyone went quiet as Luna's voice penetrated the chaos. "Poor Ronald. I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing. His mind must have been attacked by the-"

McGonagall's grave voice interrupted her. "That's enough, Miss Lovegood."

"No fucking way," Draco growled.

Hermione, looking incredibly pale stepped down beside him and grabbed his hand. "He wouldn't… not to his own sister."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ginny gasped upon waking and sprang into a sitting position. "That bastard!" she shrieked.

A hand dropped on her shoulder, "easy, love. Take it easy."

"I heard what Luna said! You want me to take it easy when Ronald cursed me off my broom? I don't think so!" she shrugged her boyfriend's hand away and quickly left the bed and then the infirmary. Blaise leaned forward in his chair, dropping his hands between his knees. This was not going to end well. No one could prove Weasley had done it, but when had Luna ever been wrong? And Ginny was off to confront him now and there was no telling what would happen. His fiery redhead was about to be hurt more then she was before. But, on the bright side, he also suspected Ronald Weasley was going to hurt more then he'd hurt his sister. Blaise finally stood to leave the infirmary. All he could do for Ginny at this point was to wait and be there for her when she needed him. He knew Ginny enough to know she wanted no help when approaching her brother.

Ginny ran down the corridors all the way to the common room, and immediately demanded to see Harry's map. The look on her face suggested she didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment, and Harry had no problem handing over the map, though he didn't let her take it, which she understood and did not take exception.

Just now Ron seemed to be creeping through the Entrance Hall, obviously trying to keep from being seen by any students, and was heading towards the tall oak doors. Ginny shoved the map back into Harry's hands and took off, passing Blaise on the way. She reached out as she passed. He gave her a tight smile and brushed his fingers against hers and then stopped and watched her run off.

Ginny caught sight of Ron walking across the grounds slowly, strangely headed to the Forbidden Forest. Ron seemed agitated. He would walk a few feet, then suddenly stop and stare off into the trees while clenching fists at his sides. Then he shook his head dazedly and turned away from the Forest and Ginny decided she really didn't care what he was doing.

Lifting her wand, she cast the leg locking jinx on him, feeling painfully smug as he stumbled to the ground, and quickly ran over to him

"Did you do it?" she whispered, her face pinched and pale and furious.

"I don't answer to traitors!" he spat as he twisted around to release the jinx from his legs. He then stood and glared at her. There wasn't anything in his look that suggested they were family; complete loathing was all Ginny could see. It made her heart cold. She would have cried from the realization, if her anger weren't quickly building to outmatch his.

"You're my brother! We're family, Ron!" she tried to remind him, thought he needed to hear it, but his responding sneer held off anymore she might have said.

"Fucking Slyth. Why would I consider you family? Yeah, I sent that curse. I'd do it again too. Wasn't about to let Slytherin win it all." The look in his eyes told her he was speaking the truth and it made her shiver. Ginny raised her wand again when Ron began to rummage in his robe and soon he pulled a piece of parchment out. Balling it up, he threw it at her feet. "Pass that around."

They stood feet apart, eyes never wavering from each other. The night seemed so still, as if the world had stopped to watch what was happening, as if this were a pivotal point in history. Ginny could feel herself changing forever, feel the rage this moment brought. She'd felt the change in Ron months ago, but… she'd always hoped that there might be a chance for reconciliation between them. But after today, after this moment of clarity, she could no longer have hope for him. He had already decided for her.

Ginny took a breath and reached down for the parchment, never taking eyes off Ron. His face was turning uncharacteristically colder then she'd ever seen before as her fist circled the crumpled paper.

He laughed when he saw her hand was shaking. "I mean it, pass that along to the rest of the Weasley clan."

Ginny ignored him in order to read the words. _You are all dead to me. Everyone. Every one is dead to me… _the entire parchment was covered in words of this manner.

Ginny wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. "Wow, emo much? This from your diary, Ronnikins? Pretty pathetic."

"Bitch."

"That's not something new. But here's something you might not know… you don't want me as an enemy, Ronald." She raised the parchment and didn't care one bit her fist was shaking. "If you go through with this, there will be no turning back. You won't have anyone. I will never forgive you for doing this to Mum and Dad."

"The people who used to be my parents are worthless traitors. They're pathetic! I don't want anything to do with any of you any more. And we became enemies the moment you took up with Malfoy and Potter. There was no turning back when you happily skipped off to the Slytherin table and became a Death Eater."

When Ginny answered, her voice barren of any emotion. "This ignorance of yours will send you to an early grave. After tonight I wont even try to stop it. Don't expect me to cry."

"You'll go first. All of you." With eyes that seemed clearer then ever before, Ron turned and marched purposely towards the Forbidden Forest.

As she watched him, Ginny felt like screaming. Felt like taking his blood like he'd taken hers without thought, without emotion. Ron was the traitor. Turning his back on them. The Weasleys may have joined Tom, but no one was making him do it. He had the choice to stay away from that and continue to be one of the family. No one would have bothered him for it, or thought less of him. But Ron had to turn it all around. Instead of staying neutral, he'd run to the other side of the spectrum. And for what? Was it anything else other then his jealousy? Ginny wasn't going to blame anyone but Ron for this.

She returned to Slytherin, pale and trembling. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to her parents or the rest of the family… when she walked in and everyone turned to her, she decided to let Ron tell them all. She wanted nothing more to do with Ronald Weasley. She didn't ever want to talk to him, about him, or see him again. Ginny threw the parchment on the floor beside the common room door, then turned and head up to the girls dorm where she immediately went to her bed and curled into a ball. She knew Ron had always been an idiot, but now it seemed he'd turned into an insane idiot. And he could live with that insanity alone.

Within the common room, Pansy scooped up the piece of parchment and quickly read it. Her mouth dropped open. "What is it, Pans?" Draco asked warily, not liking the look on her face or the feelings he'd felt coming from Ginny.

She tossed him the parchment before looking around. "We should probably get someone."

"Where did Blaise go?" Draco asked absently as he smoothed the parchment out over his thigh.

"To the loo I think," Greg answered.

"Go find him and tell him Ginny's back." Pansy ordered.

Draco stood after reading the words and went to find Harry. After the Quidditch game, Michael, Catherine, Sorcha, Mary and the two toddlers were sent home with their guardians. Molly stayed for a time to see that Ginny was well and healed. Then she had fled to Arthur, obviously in need to speak to him about their son. She refused to believe Ron could do such a thing to his own sister, but everyone knew deep down that she could not ignore what Luna had said.

Draco knew they were all going to need to have a meeting about Ronald Weasley. He needed to be taken care of one way or another. Harry laid it down to Lucius that if Molly and Arthur didn't come up with a suitable way to handle Weasel, then he was going to let Neville loose.

"Have a look at this," he said the moment he walked into Severus' office and passed Harry the parchment. Draco shook his head in wonder while studying Severus as he went to sit next to his lover. He'd known Severus all his life, and the changed appearance was odd. He rather thought it would take some time to get used to seeing Severus so young, looking like a sculpted statue. Surprisingly it was the youth that effected Draco and not the beautiful features of the _Ukatae_- although Severus still looked like himself a bit. His nose hadn't changed much, which Hermione continued to thank Hirsha for. She was very partial to Severus' distinguished nose. Draco shuddered at the knowledge that uncle Sev's nose was a big turn on for her.

"Draco, you will cease the staring! I don't appreciate being looked at like an experiment gone horribly wrong."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Bastard!" Harry suddenly snarled as he crushed the parchment under his hand. "He did do it!"

"We knew that already."

Harry shot his lover a glare, but otherwise remained silent.

"Yes, but it's harder knowing it to be true," Severus replied smoothly and summoned the note to his hand, after reading it, an eyebrow rose, "seems Mr. Weasley's bitterness has gone to his head. I should expel him. Unfortunately it cannot be proven he cast the curse against Ginny, and therefore it would be unethical to expel him on suspicion only."

"Regardless, you'd be well within your right to do so."

"Would you like to know what else is within my right?" Severus inquired silkily.

"I'm quite sure I don't want to know," Draco drawled, knowing exactly what was coming. Harry simply groaned and closed his eyes, waiting for it.

"To give each of you detention for the next two weeks. Separately of course." When Draco stood and his eyes glazed over in ice, Severus smiled flatly. "Try and use your emperor aura on me and I'll tack on another week. Until you graduate, I'm in charge here."

"Two's fine, Uncle Sev," Harry grumbled.

Draco deflated slightly and returned to his seat. "But what do we do about Weasley?"

"It's obvious the student body believes Luna. Weasley will be shunned. More now then ever. Until we have proof he's done something, that will have to suffice. I suggest you keep him under observation. If he's attacked a sibling, what's to say he's not planning to attack one of you?"

Harry barked out a laugh. "He won't. That's one reason why he's so angry. Weasley's afraid of us."

"Then why does he insist on provoking you by messing with your friends?"

Harry leaned to the side to drop his cheek onto Draco's broad shoulder and closed his eyes. "It's about feeling powerless and needing to do something about it even if what you do is considered moronic. Weasley's become desperate for any type of attention, even the negative."

The air seemed to still, and the room fell completely silent. Harry opened his eyes because something felt off. He raised his head and looked between his husband and uncle. They were staring at him. Looking at him oddly. "What?"

Severus cocked a smile and leaned forward, eyes gleaming brightly with amusement. "No offense, Harry but that sounded like something Draco would say and not you."

Draco smirked even as he wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck to keep his mate from bristling under the Potions Master's backhanded insult. Harry simply shrugged and returned his head to Draco's shoulder. "I can be intelligent when I want to be. It's just most times I don't feel the need. What do I want to be smart for when I have Draco?"

Severus shook his head and chuckled, fondness for his nephew shining in his eyes. "Indeed."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A few days later Dudley appeared on the dark and quiet road of Wizarding Way an hour before dawn, eyes scanning the new buildings critically as he began to do his warm ups. "Corr, why are you always here so early?" he called out to the figure walking slowly towards him.

The old woman smiled and shook her head before withdrawing the thin sprig of sage she was chewing on. "Why are you?"

"I'm up at this time every morning for training anyway. Here is better then anywhere. Running around, I get ideas."

"You do have good ideas… but Dudley, I think you're working too hard and too much. No one is here more then you. You're here before anyone else and you're the last to leave."

"I like working."

"That's not all though is it, young man? You're here for another reason."

Dudley shrugged, "the Dark Lord."

"You know darn well that isn't what I meant. It's your young man."

"Yeah, working helps keep my mind occupied. I swear, Corr. He's not here, but he might as well be. I can feel him everywhere. In my mind, my heart… sometimes I swear I can hear his thoughts. But then I know that's only crazy thinking."

Dudley smiled sheepishly at the old witch. He didn't feel uncomfortable talking to her. Never had. Ever since he'd met her at the beginning of this project. Her face was old and scarred with age, but inside she was just as young as he was and she always had an ear for him, and he for her and she told the craziest stories while they worked sometimes. And Ms. Corr knew the depth of his feelings for Neville. Well it wasn't so hard to figure out once they heard him talking about the Gryffindor.

"I worry about you, Dudley," the old witch said softly as he stood, preparing for his run.

"I'm fine, Corr. Honestly. Be back in a bit." He quickly took his leave before she could deny his statement about being fine, because it was obviously a lie.

He realized later in the day that she was right. Working so much was bound to backfire on him, and it did. He was working in the main Ministry building working alone within the substructure, the lowest level of dungeon deep under ground, while other crews were above ground adding on floors.

Today Dudley wasn't as absorbed in his work as usual. He felt bone tired. Weariness seeped into every part of his being and he stood in the center for long minutes staring at the dirt walls but not really seeing. At the moment his brain seemed muddled and he was trying to get a grip on his thoughts and think about the procedures he needed to follow while adding the pillars and stone to the walls.

"Dudley?" a voice called from his pocket. Dudley slipped a hand in and pulled out the magical version of a walkie-talkie. It was really only the two-way mirrors modified. He and his fellow Heads each had one as they frequently worked at different sides of the current working site and it was important that they could communicate quickly and easily.

He looked into the mirror. "Yeah?"

"First, I must say you look like shite."

"Up yours, Rudo. What do you want?"

Rodolphus stared at him from the mirror, his study so intense that Dudley started to fidget. Finally the wizard's eyes flickered. "Have you started?"

"About to."

"Wait. I'll be there in a moment."

"Oh come on! I can do this alone."

"It'll be easier with help. Just wait, brat. Let me finish what I'm doing, and I'll be right there… Dudley, wait for help you cocky whelp."

The connection died. Dudley growled with annoyance as he dropped the mirror back into his pocket. "I don't need any bloody help," he muttered. And really he couldn't wait either. It was supposed to rain soon and he didn't want to take the chance of water leaking into the dungeons before he could place the stone. He didn't want to take the chance of the water messing with the foundation's integrity. They could be set back weeks and he was determined to get the walls done that day.

Dudley managed to get the chiseled rusty stone blocks situated in one-half of one of the long walls before he crouched down to take a break, breathing heavily and swiping the perspiration off his forehead. Rodolphus had called back, explaining he'd got caught up in a problem and demanded Dudley go work on something else. Dudley rolled his eyes and broke the connection. And here he was, sitting on the ground, knocking his fist against forehead, trying to clear the headache. He sat down suddenly when his eyes closed with heavy fatigue. Maybe a small break would be okay. Hopefully no one would blame him for sitting out for a while.

Lost in a haze of nothingness, Dudley did not sense it when the skies opened up and began to pour, the rain coming in fast and seeming to make a blatant run for the new Ministry buildings.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Rodolphus sneered as he walked away from his current project, ignoring Mizrah Corr's cackles as she joined him, knowing she knew exactly why he was annoyed with the particular working crew he'd been forced to work with that day. Personally, he found every one of them incompetent- all except for Corr. He did have to admit the old American witch knew her enchantments very well. If something went wrong, it was not due to her work.

He looked to the sky when he felt a fat drops of water hit his face, scowled in the next moment when he and Ms. Corr were suddenly drenched. "Bloody hell," he grumbled before casting the sonorous charm on himself. "INCOMPLETE STRUCTURES ARE TO BE SHIELDED IMMEDIATELY!"

"Might as well call it a day," Mizrah said after drying Rodolphus and herself and casting a waterproof shield over both of them. "Storm's only going to get worse. Won't be able to see past our noses soon…"

Rodolphus was all for going home, though he very much doubted his brother, Sirius, and Dudley would feel the same way. Speaking of which, Dudley better not have started on the dungeons alone. Shaking his head, because he knew Dudley had, Rodolphus immediately Apparated to the building that was located only a mile or so away from where he'd been working. The rain hadn't let up. In fact, it seemed to come down harder as his steps drew closer to his destination. For a moment, he stood back and studied the building, noticing the working crews had at least erected the shields to protect the structure from the rain. Small wonders.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there watching the idiots working, but when he felt the trembles, Rodolphus immediately began to run, shouting up at the crews, "get out of there! Come down now!"

Several pops of Apparition followed his hollering, the work crews looking at him oddly. "What's going on?" one witch inquired.

"The ground is trembling, idiot!"

"Boss, the structure is sound," one reminded him. "Not even an earthquake will pull it down."

"First, I would like to point out that Britain isn't frequented with earthquakes and secondly, what kind of a brainless ingrate are you to ignore any kind of trembling of this sort? More importantly, what about the dungeons?"

The others looked around, eyes widening. The dungeon walls weren't complete, which meant it wasn't as structurally sound as the rest of the building, especially since the above ground had its own foundation already complete. The dungeons didn't have a set foundation yet which meant cave-ins were possible if the ground continued to shake. To Rodolphus' thinking, since this trembling obviously wasn't a natural occurrence, this automatically brought to mind foul play. And if Dudley were working on the dungeons he wouldn't have shielded them. That would hinder the work he had to do on the ceilings and walls.

The first witch to have spoken pointed towards the building and whispered, "Dudley's still down there."

Rodolphus' eyes widened. He'd really hoped he was wrong and for once the bloody brat would have listened. "I told him to go work on something else."

"He's still down there," the others chimed in.

The ground trembled again, this time with more force and dust starting flying out from the open doorways. "The dungeons are caving!" someone cried out needlessly.

Rodolphus ran for the door and was two feet when he connected with something solid and was thrown back. Without thinking about what happened, he picked himself up and tried again. Again and again and again. Finally he whipped out his wand and tried blowing the barrier away. Nothing worked. Then he tried using his fists until someone pulled him back when they noticed his knuckles were starting to bleed.

"Find my brother! Find Sirius! The rest of you start blasting this barrier!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

There was no need for Rodolphus to curse Dudley for being stupid since he was doing that already. Dudley was stuck. He'd tried to Shadow out, tried Apparating, tried vanishing the pool of mud surrounding him, up to his calves already… nothing worked. He couldn't even walk a few steps. The mud had him like super glue. "Fucking Demai'Tah! You're doing this!" It was obvious since none of his magic was able to help him out. No one else could or would have dampened his magic.

A crack above had Dudley whipping his eyes up to the ceiling, alerting him to how serious this was about to become. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no…"

He tried moving again, used all his energy to pick his feet up and move and surprise washed through him when he was able to. But he was only a few feet away from the stairs when the mud congealed around his feet once more and he fell to his hands and knees. Dudley closed his eyes in desperation as he heard and felt the dungeon groaning around him, heard the top two levels coming down. He tried to twist around, but only managed to get his chest stuck in the mud. Apparently Demai'Tah thought it would be funny to trap him and kill him with dirt and water.

"Can't die like this," he whispered, frantically trying to get up. When the roof right above his head cracked and finally fell, his terrified shout echoed around as rubble came falling down around him and a beam fell onto his back, pressing him further into the mud. He expected the beam to kill him, or at least break his back, but instead it seemed something had slowed its fall because he wasn't paralyzed or dead and he could move still, albeit only slightly, it seemed only enough to get himself stuck deeper.

Deep breaths rattled through his shaky lungs, hardly deep at all, but enough to keep the panic at bay. He should have listened to Rodolphus; should have listened to Corr; and more importantly, he should have listened to Neville when the Gryffindor suggested in every letter that he not take so much on himself… Neville.

"You can't take me away from him," Dudley gasped. That thought alone gave strength to the panic, enough to seize him. It seemed something or someone was listening, though not understandingly. Quite the opposite actually. It was as if someone jumped on the beam. The pressure forcing Dudley down until his face was pressed into the mud.

The pressure released after a short time and he jerked his chin up. He began to spit out the mud unintentionally drawn into his mouth while at the same time trying to draw in as much air as possible because he knew it was going to happen. As the beam pressed down and his face sunk into the mud once more, a vision of Neville immediately entered his mind. Neville smiling and laughing. Blushing and being so damn cute all the time. Surrounded in peace as he worked in the greenhouse… Mental pictures of his mate had him gathering all the strength he had and he started to fight back, pushing up against the beam, trying to get his legs up under him.

Unfortunately the harder he tried to get out from under the solid rock beam, the harder it pressed down upon him and soon his energy was being depleted. Though while he refused to give up, Dudley knew he wasn't going to win this battle and those torturous thoughts had him speaking to Neville, wishing the Gryffindor could hear his words, but at the same time glad his words weren't heard.

_Sorry, Neville. Never thought it would happen like this. Really am sorry. Please stay strong. _

_Dudley? No… that's stupid. I'm just thinking about him too much. Again._

Dudley would have laughed if he were able to. He figured the panic as well as lack of oxygen was driving him insane. Cause now Neville was answering him and that was definitely a hallucination. But that was okay. Hearing Neville's voice, even if it weren't real, calmed him to a certain degree. Death didn't seem so scary now.

_Love you… never thought I'd die and leave you alone like this. Love you, okay. Remember that. No matter what. Stay strong for me. _

_Okay, okay, I can hear you… this is weird. What the bloody hell are you talking about… you're dying? That's not funny! _

_Neville?_ Dudley's thoughts were sluggish now, as well as his movements. How long had his face been under? How long could he stay awake before permanent blackness took him? _Don't let him get you, Nev. I don't want him to get you too._

_Who? Dudley you're scaring me!_

…_.Demai'Tah. _

Along with that warning, his legs were suddenly broken when something entirely too heavy landed on the beam over them. His mouth unwillingly opened in a scream, allowing the mud to fill his mouth and throat. Dudley froze, knowing if he continued to try and thrash around he would choke to death, drown was calling to him. The Gryffindor was screaming his name now, fear coloring his mind, but Dudley didn't have time to answer. Nor did he want to. He couldn't lead Neville here, where he'd surely be in danger.

The pressure on his back lessoned again and Dudley quickly jerked his head up, coughing and throwing up the mud swallowed. He was coughing so much it was almost impossible for him to catch any kind of breath. He spent the rest of his fading energy trying to save his arse and trying to ignore the incredible pain both broken legs caused him. Slowly he was able to draw his hands up under his chin and lace his fingers together. It was hard ignoring the pain in his legs, but it was harder thinking about leaving Neville alone. He wouldn't do it. Never would it happen!

He managed to stop coughing enough to murmur words loaded with determination, and ignored the slowly increasing pressure on his back and broken legs. "_Eirlnai_. _Eir_-," Dudley broke off for another bout of coughing, but quickly went back to his chant, ignoring the fact that his magic had been dampened. He refused to believe all his power had been taken. "_Eirlnai_… _Eirlnai_. I need air. _Tu lae eirlnai_!"

From his clasped hands a small sphere of blue light burst forth. In his surprise, he almost pulled his hands apart, but stopped at the last second as relief swamped him. The blue light continued to grow and build in strength as he continued to chant until the bubble of blue pushed the mud away from his face and surrounded his head. Dudley's forehead dropped to the dirty floor and he raised his clasped hands to rest on top of his head and kept up with the chanting, feeling the bubble of protection growing to encompass his entire body. He felt the rubble shifting over him, the beam continuously being pushed against the protection he'd somehow called as if someone were jumping up and down on it in anger. Again, Dudley would have been amused; because it was obvious he'd pissed the big bad clan master off by being able to protect himself. He would have laughed, but he was so tired. His eyes were closing, and he knew darkness was creeping in on him. He knew as soon as it took him completely the bubble would disappear and nothing would save him from the rubble pressing in on his barrier.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville's fingers caressed the words on the parchment without even realizing as he reread the letter he'd received that morning. There was a quickening of his heart he didn't understand as his mind took in the words. It wasn't the same as usual. This was more of a frantic beating. Panic and agitation… he wasn't sure where it was coming from, but-

"Mr. Longbottom."

Neville's arms crossed over the letter quickly, then he looked up into Lucius' face guiltily. He was supposed to have been listening to the lecture.

"I don't want to _see_ you reading anything other then the assigned material in class, is this understood?"

"Sorry, Professor. Yes, I understand," he murmured as he slid Dudley's letter off the desk and onto his lap.

The corner of Lucius' lips quirked up for a split second before he spun around to return to the front of the class. Beside him, Neville heard Harry chuckle. He flashed a grin at his friend before dropping his eyes down to the letter in his lap.

"Weasley," Lucius hissed, "eyes up front!"

Neville looked just in time to catch Weasley sneering at him before he slowly turned around as Lucius demanded.

An overwhelming sense of fear had Neville's eyes snapping back to the parchment on his lap, his fingers clutching the letter tightly… and then he was hearing his mate's voice in his head, apologizing for something. But that was stupid. He was probably imagining things.

_Love you… never thought I'd die and leave you alone like this. Love you, okay. Remember that. No matter what. Stay strong for me. _

It was the force behind the feelings sent with these thoughts that persuaded Neville he really was hearing Dudley's thoughts. Though the exact words he was hearing sent any questions as to why he could hear Dudley out the window. Dudley was saying things that didn't make any sense_… you're dying? That's not funny! _

Beside him, Harry noticed Neville's hands were trembling and his eyes were wide and dazed. "Neville?" he whispered and nudged him. Neville didn't respond at all. He was listening to words that sounded like a dying man was whispering them.

…_Demai'Tah. _

The following mental scream of pain had Neville crying out and he clutched at his heart as he bolted from his seat. The class quieted and everyone looked at him. But he couldn't see them. Dudley's panic and pain was now joined with his own, and it wasn't possible to speak aloud. _Dudley? Answer me! _The silence stopped his heart; tears formed at the corner of his eyes. _DUDLEY!_

Lucius was immediately aware something bad was happening. Neville stood still as stone, clutching his letter tightly against his chest.

Weasley smirked, "ah, did he break up with you?" he laughed. "You deserve it, I'm sure."

The scraping of a chair drew half the class's attention away from Neville as Dean rushed from his seat across the room towards Ron. His intent obvious in his eyes. Seamus hissed in annoyance as he stood and blocked Dean by slamming his back against the black wizard's chest. Ron's triumphant smirk lasted one half of a second before Seamus turned and swung his fist. "Shut the fuck up, Ron!" he seethed.

Hermione nodded at the Irish wizard and cast Ron immobile and mute right there where he was sprawled on the floor and then hurried to Neville, along with Lucius.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Neville was shaking his head now, thoughts blurring… Lucius grabbed his shoulders and began to shake the shocked Gryffindor like a rag doll. "Longbottom? Neville!"

Neville blinked rapidly and then finally focused on the three in front of him. "Demai'Tah's got Dudley," he whispered in a strangled voice. "… his emotions are fading."

"OZEMIR!" Harry yelled and took off out of the classroom, dragging Neville along with him. "Ozemir!"

"You called… what's happened?" he asked quickly, seeing the dumb shock on Neville's face and the panic crossing Harry's. A moment later, Hermione and Lucius had joined them.

"Demai'Tah has Dudley. He's dying!"

Ozemir grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him within his embrace and pierced Harry with a look. "You will remain here, Harry. He cannot see you." He looked to Hermione and Lucius. "Take care of him. Make sure he does not leave." Both nodded and gripped the worried Gryffindor's shoulders.

Ozemir Shadowed himself and Neville to the Ancient Runes classroom where Draco and Tom were taking class. The two immediately spotted them and quickly left their seats and joined in the Shadow. Once out in the hall, Ozemir turned to one of the _Saen_. "Grab the healer and follow us." The _Saen_ nodded and Shadowed out to find Kaego.

"Demai'Tah has Dudley," Ozemir explained before Tom and Draco could question.

Tom's eyes widened. He immediately took over the Shadow and spirited them away to the construction site where he knew Dudley was supposed to be at that time.

Neville shook Ozemir's arms away the moment they landed and took off, sprinting past finished and half-finished structures, blind with panic and cold with fear. The others followed right behind, with Tom and Draco sharing looks of panic. If Dudley were to die…

"We have to get through!" Sirius' yells could be heard over the rain. "Everyone at once!"

More then a dozen witches and wizards aimed their wands and cried, "_EXPULSO_!"

Previously the barrier had been invisible, but every time the dozen spells hit at the same time, the barrier shimmered and a light sheen was left where they could easily tell where it was. Neville ran past them all and started beating on the barrier, screaming Dudley's name. The wizards and witches stood back in shock when they noticed his punches were inflicting far more damage on the barrier then their combined explosions had.

Ozemir ran up behind Neville and pressed against his back before spreading the Gryffindor's fingers out against he barrier. He pressed his own hands against the backs of Neville's. He waited for Draco and Tom to position themselves on each side and place palms on the barrier as well.

Tom turned to Neville. "Calm down, all right. If he were dead, you'd be out of your mind right now. But you can still think properly, right?"

Neville whimpered, but nodded.

Draco blew out a relieved breath, "great, then concentrate."

"You will put all of your force, all of your effort," Ozemir paused and looked at Draco, knowing how the blond felt about the _Ukatae_ trapped inside, "all your positive emotions into opening this. Anything negative will keep this barrier between us and Dudley."

Draco quickly nodded. He wasn't on the best of terms with Dudley, but he didn't want the bastard to die. For so many different reasons.

The four _Ukatae_ opened their mouths and cried in unison, "_Tahuntue_ _bukae_ _u_ _maeno_!"

The barrier exploded and dropped away from around the building. Neville sprinted in before the dust and sparks settled. Sirius, Rodolphus, and Rabastan began to follow but Tom blocked their paths.

"No one is to follow us. I want the area cleared. Send everyone home now!"

"We're going in!" Sirius barked. "Try and stop us!"

"He's in the dungeons," Rodolphus said as he pushed passed Tom to follow Sirius. Rabastan stared at Tom, his face stricken with a hand dug into his hair.

Tom sighed. "Can you at least make sure these people get home? It's too dangerous for you to be here right now."

Rabastan nodded after a moment's hesitation. Tom spun around and hurried in, quickly finding the stairs where the others were poised halfway down and staring at the cave in.

"It's three levels. He's got three levels on top of him," Sirius whispered hoarsely.

"Best get to working then." Tom turned to find an old lady holding her wand out. She squeezed by them and immediately started to vanish the top layer. Without any other words, the others began to do the same thing, knowing that if all three levels were caved, they couldn't simply Apparate down.

The clearing was easier to do once they'd gotten down to the first level. Draco demanded the _Saen_ get their arses into gear to help as well. And despite Tom's demands, the working crews returned to help as well, though most were sent away again. Too many people equaled too much weight on top of Dudley.

Ozemir paused in his work when he felt the coldness of his master's magic floating around. The Scholar grinned quite cheerfully as he brought the tips of his fingers to his lips. He may be unable to fight the bastard physically, but nothing could keep him from battling Demai'Tah's magic to keep the clan master from inflicting any more pain upon these humans and the young ones while in the immediate area. He walked to Tom and touched his arm. "Keep working," he whispered when Tom turned to him. "I'm going to cast Demai'Tah out."

Ozemir turned to go, but Tom grabbed his arm, his grip almost painful. "He'll retaliate against you, Ozemir. What do you think you're doing?"

"Do you want him to bring this entire building down on top of us, or do you want me to prevent that, and anything else he might try with Dudley trapped down there. At this point, Dudley is far more important," Ozemir covered the hand gripping his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "This has always been our purpose, Tom. Protecting you and the others. I will not fail in that for fear of retaliation."

Near them they could hear Neville muttering, "he's still alive. I can feel him. He's still alive."

Tom dropped his hand and turned away from Ozemir to continue working on the rubble. After only a few minutes, the pressure around them decreased exponentially. He didn't know how Ozemir had done it, but obviously Demai'Tah was no longer around to hinder the progress down to the last level, and soon they could see a sliver of glowing blue. Tom was slightly concerned when the Scholar did not reappear immediately after his task was compete, but as Neville had just transformed and was currently scampering through the rubble, Tom thought now wasn't the time to be concerned about the capable Scholar.

"Dammit, Neville," Draco yelled. "It's not safe!" the blond turned to his brother, "Gryffindors are stupid!"

This was the first time Neville was pleased that he turned into a small chipmunk, as his small form allowed him to crawl in and settle directly beside his mate. He flattened himself on the floor and transformed back into _Ukatae_, wincing as his back scraped roughly against the beam over him. Neville slowly twisted onto his side until his stomach and chest was nearly pressed upon Dudley's barrier. Cautiously he reached out to touch the bubble, and sighed in relief when his hand passed through it and allowed him to touch Dudley's arm. His mate, whose eyes had been closed, jerked at the unexpected touch and then cried out when he jarred his legs.

_What are you doing, Nev? Get out of here!_

_Not without you. _Neville pressed the length of his body through the bubble and against Dudley and wrapped his arms around his trembling mate. "Hold on," he whispered, then promptly Apparated out of the dungeons, landing them in front of the building. Another cry of pain issued from Dudley's mouth as he legs landed heavily against the wet ground. Kaego was beside them in seconds and quickly put Dudley to sleep. He moved over to Neville to do the same, but Neville hissed at him. "Don't you dare!"

"You must calm down then."

"Just fix him! Something's wrong with his legs," the Gryffindor murmured as he reached out to touch a leg. Draco and Tom ran up and Draco slapped his hand away from Dudley's leg.

"Let the healer do that… and what the fuck did you think you were doing going down alone?"

"No one else could fit, and you would have done the same thing had it been Harry so get the bloody fuck off my back, Draco!"

"That's enough, young ones," a hoarse voice murmured a few feet away. They turned to find Ozemir lounging back in the wet dirt, his white tunic was charred and torn. There was a smudge of blood around his nose and mouth, spread across as if he'd tried to wipe it away, but other then that he looked okay. If he'd been physically injured, it was obvious either he or Kaego had already healed the injuries.

Tom groaned, "why are all you people always getting hurt? I didn't order any of this."

"If you're attempting to be funny, it's not working!" Neville snapped, then he turned his glare on Ozemir. "Brumek said not to do anything stupid."

"I was helping you," was Ozemir's simple reply.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville's forehead dropped on the mattress beside Dudley's leg. He reached out and grasped his mate's limp hand, wondering when Dudley would wake, while another hand roamed over the previously broken legs, as if to make sure Dudley was in no more pain. Kaego said Dudley was fine now. His bones were healed and his lungs had been cleared… "Just want him to wake up," he murmured.

"He will," Harry answered. Neville nodded but remained quiet. After a moment, Harry dropped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "So… you spoke telepathically."

Neville nodded. When he continued to stay silent, Harry sighed and pulled his hand away. But after a minute, Neville stood and rounded on Harry, swinging out to hit his friend's arm.

"You could have told us. All you had to do was open your mouth and tell us."

Harry grinned as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, happy to see Neville grinning as well. "We tried! You two are so thick! Honestly, you should have figured it out long ago. I mean, life mates can't usually send images you know. But you two seemed content to let it happen without questioning why."

"He's not going to be happy about this," Neville said, suddenly looking serious. "He- That night when your bond with Draco was tampered with, Dudley said he never wanted to find his soul mate. Said it wasn't worth the pain… at the time, I agreed with him."

"But you don't think that now."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"The pros far outweigh the cons, Neville."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know. But it's what Dudley will think."

Harry shrugged and looked at his cousin from over Neville's shoulder, "as you said. It's not like he has a choice."

Neville's shoulders sagged, "but he has the choice to feel resentment for the rest of our immortal lives…"

"C'mere, Neville."

Said _Ukatae_ glared something awful at Harry. "You knew he was awake!"

Harry grinned unrepentantly. "Sure. It was hard to miss when his eyes were wide open." Neville's scowl followed him as he hastily departed, chuckling evilly under his breath.

"Wait, don't leave us alone!" Neville pleaded. Harry's laughter escalated as he shut the door behind him. "Wanker," he hissed.

"We're soul mates, huh?" Dudley spoke as he sat up slowly, rubbing his throat as it felt raw. "That explains… everything." His eyes narrowed when Neville remained where he was, refusing to turn and look at him. "Didn't I tell you to come here?"

Neville finally turned and went to him, though he stopped a foot away and stared at Dudley's shoulder. Dudley grinned at the blush of apprehension on his mate's face as he hooked his fingers into a couple of Neville's belt loops and tugged until the Gryffindor was standing between his legs.

"You really believe I'd resent you?"

"Um... it's because you said-"

"Nev, what happened to Malfoy and Harry… that was scary. Everyone was probably thinking the same thing. But it's you. You're my soul mate," a broad smile graced his face, "I will never resent that. Okay? The knowledge that we are soul mates makes me kind of nervous, but otherwise I'm very pleased."

Neville nodded then bit the inside of his cheek, warring with the emotions passing through him. Next thing he knew, arms were squeezing him in a bear hug- proper term considering Dudley's animagus form was a bear- and he felt himself falling forward onto the bed with Dudley beneath him.

Husky words were whispered into his ear, "everything's alright now, love. We're good."

Neville relaxed and sunk into the warmth beneath him. He didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said, except for the fact that Dudley was becoming increasingly aroused beneath him and his arms were shifting… Neville gasped when hands slipped under his pants over his bum and firmly squeezed. _You've got the sexiest arse I've ever seen._ _Just want to bite… starving every time I look at you._

Neville couldn't help but giggle the tiniest bit. "You were in a life or death situation just recently, D. Death almost won! How can you be so frisky now?"

Dudley nuzzled his neck, "it's so easy to be frisky when you're lying on top of me."

Ozemir rushed in just then and slammed the door behind him, smiling brightly at the two and ignoring the annoyed growl from Dudley. Neville laughed nervously and pulled Dudley's hands away from his arse.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ozemir's grin widened, "were you about to do something naughty?"

"I wish," Dudley grumbled, and then slid his hands right back under Neville's clothes.

"Dudley, you must tell me how you managed to keep Demai'Tah from killing you!"

The _Ukatae_ in question removed his hands and wrapped Neville in a tight embrace. "I refused to leave my mate. Wasn't going to let Demai'Tah have Neville or me. Deep down maybe I knew we were soul mates. Giving up was not an option." Neville pressed his face against Dudley's chest and held on for dear life.

Ozemir was nodding his head, a knowing sound coming from his throat. "But what exactly happened?"

Dudley told him. Started at the beginning when the water suddenly came in way too fast, flooding the ground. "That bastard was playing with me the entire time. He let me go, let me move my feet. And then trapped me again only a few feet away from the stairs… I was drowning in mud."

"But- and pay close attention to my question- _how exactly_ did you save yourself," Ozemir asked again, this time with unconcealed impatience. Neville snickered against Dudley's chest.

"I don't know! I should have died, right? I shouldn't have been able to save myself… But I did. I started calling for air. Kept chanting it over and over again. Next thing I know, not only do I have air, but also this bubble formed from my hands. It pushed the mud away and molded around my body, keeping Demai'Tah from dropping any more weight on me… Honestly, Ozemir. I have no idea what I did. But I do know that Demai'Tah was pissed the fuck off."

Ozemir nodded quickly, "he certainly was. I'm so proud of you!"

"You shouldn't be. If I'd been paying more attention, none of that would have happened. But I've been overworking myself and I was suddenly so tired… I didn't sense anything."

Neville pulled back with a glare. "You're taking the weekends off from now on."

Dudley smirked, "only if I get to spend the weekends with you."

"Erm… when you say with, do you mean…"

Dudley's lips peeled back to reveal a feral grin, "yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

The Gryffindor sputtered, shook his head roughly, and then retreated out of the room. Dudley laughed as he sat up. "Don't know why he's so nervous now. He's been teasing me for weeks."

Tom entered before Ozemir could reply, and the Dark Lord pinned Dudley with an unwavering stare. "You're suspended from work. Indefinitely."

Dudley surged to his feet. "What? But why?"

"This is my decision. I don't want to hear you've been to the site." Tom strengthened his resolve against the panic crossing Dudley's face. "I have three others who can do the work you do, Dursley. You're not needed."

Ozemir gaped at how cold Tom was being. Why didn't the young one simply go up and stab Dudley in the heart? It would have been less cruel. There wasn't anyone who knew Dudley that didn't know how much he loved his job. Ozemir shook his head sadly and watched Dudley Apparate away without a word. "That was uncalled for."

"He's a liability to the progress we're doing there. It's my fault for not thinking about it before. He's set us back weeks."

"He didn't do anything. Dudley's the victim here…" Ozemir cocked his head, then smiled when Tom shifted in awkwardness. "Oh, I see… good thing too because I was about to take you to task."

"Shut it," Tom snapped.

"You keep him away from his work and he'll deteriorate."

"He'll have more time to spend with Neville. Time to properly train. He can be here where the _Saen_ can protect him as well…"

Ozemir laughed as he headed for the door. Tom's decision would be overthrown in no time, he was sure. He couldn't wait to see the reaction Harry would have when he found out what his brother had done.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"He did what?" Harry hissed.

"Fired Dudley," Ozemir repeated.

"That's nonsense," Draco drawled, "Tom wouldn't do something so stupid."

"He said Dudley wasn't needed. Actually," the Scholar then went on to repeat everything Tom had said to Dudley.

Harry's blank mask fell into place as he stood and he quietly left the small common room.

"Tom's in for it now."

Ozemir nodded rapidly with a bright smile. "Yep!" the Scholar raised a brow when Draco remained where he was instead of following Harry.

"I'm not getting in the middle of that," Draco answered Ozemir's silent question. "And besides, we both know how this is going to end. Harry's not the one whom we should be worried about. It's Neville. When he finds out Tom fired Dursley, he'll become rabid. So I'm going to stay here, where I wont be victim to the backlash."

"Suppose that's sensible," Ozemir replied.

Within the Room of Requirement, Tom sat rigid in a high-backed chair glaring death at the fire. He knew what was coming. He could feel the raging storm headed his way… Why had he said something so totally stupid to Dudley? Especially when it was obviously false. But now that he'd said it, Tom would not look like an idiot by immediately taking back the words. What would that say about the type of leader he would become? Someone who makes rash decisions would no doubt be seen as weak.

From where she lounged on the sofa placed across the room against the wall, Luna shifted and lay on her back with a copy of the Quibbler held over her, turned upside down. "We as youth are generally rash," she said softly. "It's to be expected and forgiven."

Tom turned his glare on her. "Oh sure, you don't read minds at all… bloody liar!"

Luna's dazed smile simply grew. "I'm in agreement, partly, about keeping Dudley from work. He shouldn't work so hard. He works until he's exhausted daily. But you can't take his work away from him completely. It's what is defining him in this world. He needs something to prove his worth, Tom."

"He's proven his worth."

"Many times yes. But he's going to continue to do it. He needs it to make up for past wrongs. You know this, silly."

Luna was right, of course. She was always right. Tom sighed heavily and kicked his legs out and returned his gaze to the fire. "Demai'Tah only wanted some fun. He doesn't want to approach Harry or Draco yet, so why not go for others of the Royal Family. Dudley's death would obviously have caused distress for Harry, and that bastard would have found that funny as well. I don't think the clan master realizes that if Dudley had died, Harry's strength would only grow more powerful in his determination to seek revenge and heal the pain."

Luna suddenly appeared beside his chair, also gazing into the fire. "Demai'Tah doesn't know the meaning of selfless determination. The clan master is completely absorbed with himself; has no ties or feelings for anyone else. And that is why Dudley was able to save himself. He refused to give up for Neville's sake. Demai'Tah will fall because he has no concept of this kind of willpower. He thinks he understands us, but he knows nothing. However, he can cause pain and he will before this is all done."

"A _Saen_ for every one of us then," Tom decided after a moment. "A _Saen_ would have caught Demai'Tah's scent and could have warned Dudley before he was trapped." He reached out and grasped her hand, then grinned and tugged until she'd fallen into his laugh with a giggle. "I'll give Dudley his job back, Harry. You can stop sulking in the shadows."

"Why'd you tell him that nonsense about not being needed, Tom? How could you say that to him?" Harry demanded as he pushed away from the door while at the same time pushing down the angry ripples of power bursting from him. Of course the power surge was what clued Tom in to his presence.

"It's the truth when I say he puts that operation at risk. Suppose Demai'Tah decides to lay it all to waste, all because one of the Royals is building it. Because it's mine."

Luna ran a warm palm down his cheek. "I can shield your city, silly. All you had to do was ask. After the last attacks, Ozemir helped me to shield the Burrow, the Nest, and Malfoy Manor. Assassins can usually get through any barrier, but not when a deity erects that barrier. Maybe that's why the clan master targeted your city. Maybe he was mad… what?" she asked when both boys gaped at her.

"All I had to do was ask…" Tom imitated in a tone dripping with impatient fury. "You should have done it without having me ask!"

Luna shrugged and relaxed in his stiff arms. "How was I supposed to know you needed a shield? I don't know everything, silly."

Harry chuckled when Tom started banging his head against the back of the chair as if that would pull in his frustrations.

"Luna, if you can do that, how come you didn't shield Hogwarts?"

"What's the fun in life if we are not kept on our toes? We shouldn't be cushioned, Harry. What would we learn then?"

Tom growled low in his throat. "I feel the need to kill someone."

"And besides," the Ravenclaw went on lightly, as if she didn't feel the frustrated anger emitting from the body against hers, "shielding takes a great amount of energy and Hogwarts already has so many wards and is full of ever changing magic. Shielding the castle and grounds would take a very long time and not because of the amount of land. And since we know for a fact Demai'Tah will not set foot on the grounds himself, I don't think a shield is necessary. It's already been proven you can handle anything he sends as tests…" she smiled brightly at her fuming boyfriend. "So there."

"Um… can we get back to my cousin?"

"I've already told you. He's needed."

"And Tom was only concerned with Dudley's welfare anyway."

"Luna!"

Harry's eyes widened, "you fired him to protect him? Seriously?"

"I respect Dudley," Tom ground out. "He's proven to have changed. He deserves respect and he has mine. He has a fine mind and talent and I would be an idiot to not want to protect a tool such as him. And let's not forget about what would have happened if Dudley had died."

"We would lose Neville," his brother whispered. He looked at his friend with wide eyes, "Luna, can you shield their bond like you did for me and Draco, please? I don't want them experiencing what we did."

Luna ran a hand down his arm. "Course, Harry."

Then Harry pointed a rigid finger at his brother. "I was prepared to rip you to shreds, Tom."

"Yes. I did feel that on your way up here." Tom lifted a hand and waved his brother away. "Feel free to tell Dudley I had a lapse in judgment. Go quickly before he tells anyone else I fired him. I don't want to have to explain myself to anyone else."

Harry smiled brightly then, "okay!" and then skipped off.

When the door shut behind Harry, Tom took a firm hand to Luna's chin. "I must relieve my frustrations on someone. You will be the volunteer."

Luna tipped her head back and smiled beautifully. "Are you sure you want me to volunteer? You know you enjoy it when I pretend to be unwilling."

Tom's eyes flared as his mouth began to salivate and he began to nod vigorously. "Yes. Let's play that game."

Luna giggled as she quickly scooted off his lap and ran to the other side of the room.

"No bloody giggles! That ruins everything!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Come on, Seamus. You can't tell me you didn't like what we had."

"That's the thing, Ron. We didn't have anything, did we? And you've been amusing yourself with others… you call Neville a whore but I think it's you whose the slag."

"What?" he hissed.

"How can you be surprised I'd say that? When you go around the school trying to shag anything with two legs." Seamus backed up a step and shook his head. "And how could you think I would want anything to do with you after you hexed Ginny? You're a right bastard, aren't you? I don't know why I ever listened to you. Dean's right. You're jealous of everyone else's happiness. Potter and Malfoy haven't done anything really wrong, have they? I don't see the Dark Mark floating in the air all over the place… And Neville… what the fuck has he ever done to you? To me? Nothing. And yet you go out of your way to fuck with him about his happiness."

"But they've threatened you!"

"Only because I was being an arsehole. I stopped and now they've stopped the threats. You convinced me to drop my best friend. I don't know how you managed to do that to me. I hate you for it." Seamus turned around to leave, but Ron grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't blame Dean on me."

"You said I'd be better off. That I would forget. But I haven't and I've turned my back on everybody! So get the fuck off me, Ron! I'm turning my back on you!"

"You're going to join the Death Eaters," Ron sneered, "that's pathetic."

"Look around you! Everyone is a Death Eater! I've been reading the paper. Things are getting better now that Dumbledore is gone… Look, Ron. I'm tired of everyone hating me. For stupid shite. And I miss my best friend."

"You think he cares about you after everything?"

"It doesn't really matter. It's how I feel about myself. Maybe it hurts… maybe one day he'll forgive me. Either way, I'll feel better about myself."

Ron jumped on the pain he saw in Seamus' face. "He'll never care about you, Seamus. He'll never forgive you."

"I have actually," Dean said, stepping from around the corner. "I always have and always will care about my best mate. Back away from him, Weasley."

Ron did, but not before shoving Seamus roughly. Then he turned his sneer on Dean. "He's in love with you."

"Yeah. I know." Dean then ignored Ron in order to focus solely on the pale wizard against the wall. "C'mon, Seamus. There's a lot to talk about."

Seamus pushed off the wall, ignored the strangled pant of anger leaving the red head and walked to his friend. They both turned their backs on Ron and began to walk away, side by side. As it always should be, Dean thought. As friends, for sure. Lovers… he wasn't sure yet. But his mind was open to the possibility. And after his little voyeur experience, he was sure his body was opened as well.

"Stay away from Seamus," he shot over his shoulder at the angry red head. "Go take your bitterness under a rock somewhere and stay there."

Long after their footsteps faded away, Ron stood in that hallway, leaning against the wall, seething. It seemed the entire school turned on him after he stole Longbottom's letters, and if not then, they certainty turned when everyone assumed he cursed Ginny off her broom. Which he did. And now no one would speak to him, let alone look at him. He wanted to get Seamus back on his side. But even Seamus couldn't stand him anymore. Ron realized it was a mistake to get Seamus to turn his back on Dean and the others completely. But Ron thought Seamus was an idiot to have believed every word he said... And now Potter had Seamus to.

Ron hated what he had become. He hated what he wanted. Most of all, he hated Potter for having everything he always wanted and craved. He thought it completely unfair how things had turned out. It was obvious, even to a blind man that somehow Malfoy truly seemed to want Potter. Absolutely adored the scarred bastard.

Ron's jealousy and bitterness ran so deep he couldn't see past his own stupidity. And he stood in that hall thinking about how he thought this year, his last, should have been. He was the one who should have been given all the attention. Not Potter. He should have had all the friends, all the glory, everything. Potter should have wasted away in depression after the summer. No one should have been there to help him. But now he was the one who had nothing and no one and there was no point in sticking around. He couldn't fight Potter as he wanted. He wasn't stupid enough to think that. He couldn't get near the bastard or Malfoy.

He'd had just about enough of this place. He wasn't gaining anything really by being at Hogwarts this year. And really, the place had gone to hell. Everyone was listening to that stupid Slytherin. Bailey. What was so flaming special about that bloke? Except for the fact he was Potter's brother. Bailey's smug domineering attitude made him a right bastard in Ron's opinion. Even the professors were listening to Bailey. McGonagall even let him run free! Everything and everyone was different and Ron hated it all. Including his family, whom he considered nothing but traitors. They were all dead in his book. He didn't even care his father had been made the new Minister of Magic. As if that were real! The certainty that his father was nothing but a pawn made Ron want to vomit every time he thought about it. When did his family become such a waste? At least when Dumbledore was around the Weasleys actually stood for something, were people who did things that counted. Instead now they were sheep being herded for someone else's purposes. It was fucking disgraceful. Why should he stick around to watch that?

As he unconsciously walked down the halls, headed for the castle doors and then to the forest, Ron decided he would stick around till Christmas holiday. After that, he was done with Hogwarts. If he waited till Christmas it would give him a chance to make plans. He'd figure out what to do. And eventually, he'd get back at all those who had done him wrong. He swore to himself, someway he would make them all pay.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, two chaps in a matter of days! I'm so proud of me! LOl. So i hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, Ron needs to die, but theres a reason why he's still alive... you'll see. If you have any questions or comments, please review! I would love to know what you thought about this chap... as always... Hope you have a great day!


	27. Royal Portraits

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Royal Portraits**

Well into December Ozemir finally decided now was the time for the Royal portraits. A distraction was in order to keep Harry from worrying and feeling useless. The warriors hadn't returned yet and the young one was very anxious. Ozemir had been the same early on, but now not so much. There were reasons why his worries had abated, but he intended to keep those reasons to himself for the time being. Also, since the warriors had decided- on their own- to stay for a long extended period, those at Hogwarts did get reprieves from the worry once in a while in way of messages appearing from the warriors and from Luna, who could easily locate and speak to them in a silver basin every few days.

One day after classes, the Scholar led the young ones into the Room of Requirement, smiling brightly when the space immediately changed to his exact specifications, leaving the young ones to gawk at the elaborate changes. Harry never realized the Room could give this type of décor. It was like being in a room within the Jade Temple, which was probably the Scholar's intention. It was bigger then any rooms Harry had managed to conjure within the Room. The walls were lined with jade pillars that had carvings of snakes intermingling with vines and flowers; the floor was made of what everyone assumed was very dark blue marble, giving the feeling you were walking across the night sky; several chairs and a couple of plush chaises were placed sporadically along the wall, and placed strategically around the room stood half a dozen room dividers, most with oriental pictures of bamboo and cherry trees.

"Shoji art screens from the orient," Ozemir corrected with a posh tone after Harry mentioned them as room dividers.

"Well excuse me for not knowing useless information," the Gryffindor snapped.

"Useless information?!" The Scholar gasped and clutched at his chest.

"Never mind him, Ozemir. He's uncultured."

Harry flipped Draco the bird before moving off.

Ozemir then promised to return shortly and Shadowed away. Harry slowly wandered over to one of the chaises and stretched out on it, leaving Draco, Tom, and Hermione in the center of the room. A small frown tugged at his lips as his eyes slid shut. He felt like a bloated idiot. When he sensed Draco's approach, Harry scooted over to allow the blond room to sit. A moment later he felt Draco sit on the edge and lean back over his chest, avoiding the bulge of Harry's belly. After settling back, Draco threw an arm over the back of the chaise, allowing his hand to fall into Harry's hair and rest there. Harry's frown deepened when Tom and Hermione began to argue again over something they'd been discussing earlier in the day.

"So help me, Hermione. If you start harping over another long dead muggle…" Tom warned.

"Pipe down!" she retorted heatedly. "You could learn much from history. _Ukatae_, wizard, and muggle!"

"I don't need to learn anything from muggles! In fact the thought sickens me! Disgusting creatures…"

"My parents are not disgusting!"

"I- Now, Hermione… That's not what I meant."

"It's exactly what you meant!!"

When Draco's chuckles vibrated against his chest, Harry's frown lessoned a bit and then disappeared completely when he felt a wrist pressed against his lips. His green eyes opened in surprise.

"You're tired. Drink," the blond ordered as he slid down to kneel in front of him.

"No. It's okay, Draco. I'm fine."

The blond's eyes narrowed as they studied his face. He then lifted his wrist to his own mouth and bit into the flawless flesh, puncturing a vein. The smell of Draco's blood immediately made his eyes dilate and nose flare.

"Fine," Harry grumbled as he sat up a bit, "if you insist."

"Of course I insist. Don't I always?"

Harry wrenched his husband's wrist to his mouth and started to suck. Draco dropped his other hand to the now obvious swell of his husband's stomach, and then when his energy began to ease away, replaced his hand with his cheek.

"Where's Neville gone, Harry?" his sister asked as she turned her back on Tom, intent on ignoring him. "Ozemir did say he was supposed to be here too."

He lifted his eyes to her and started to mumble something against Draco's wrist.

"For Hirsha's sake, Harry! Don't talk when your mouth's full of Draco!" chastised Tom. "Blood's dripping all over the floor…"

Harry pulled back and hissed at his brother, eyes glowing in agitation and flashing bright AK green.

"Oh that's right, Tom," Hermione spun around to face him with her hands on hips, "piss off the pregnant one! Who else is on your list today, hmm? Why don't you go and entice Dagon to come out and murder us all while you're at it?!"

"You're itching for a duel, sister."

"Bring it on you pompous bastard!"

Harry had had enough, and apparently so did his baby. "SHUT UP!" he yelled after closing the bite marks on Draco's wrist. "Just shut the fuck up for five bloody minutes!"

Draco murmured something and nuzzled his stomach.

The Gryffindor dropped his own wrist next to the blond's mouth and then glared at his siblings. "Yes. The baby is kicking. Because of all the bloody yelling… and it's not warm and fuzzy kicking. It's an- I'm going to do a bloody jig on your bladder until you make the noise stop- kicking. So please," he paused to take a deep breath, "be quiet."

Hermione immediately looked repentant and hurried over to hover over him. "Can I feel?" she whispered. Upon his nod, she knelt down beside Draco and gingerly touched her brother's stomach, then gasped when something tiny bumped quite hard against her palm. Hermione lowered her head to start talking to her niece or nephew, but stopped when she caught the scent of Harry's blood from the wrist very close to her nose. "Harry, your blood smells fantastic."

Immediately a hand was thrust into her face and she was roughly pushed back onto her arse. "Mine," Draco growled as he pulled away from Harry's wrist and licked the wounds closed. "Mine," he repeated, this time climbing up and placing both knees on either side of his husband and snaking hands behind Harry's back. He pulled Harry up to a sitting position and wrapped him up in a tight possessive embrace, all the while growling at his sister.

Hermione didn't really get mad. It was the _Ukatae_ instinct after all, protecting his mate and child and staking claim. She was reminded of the time directly after her brothers' transformations when Draco refused to let anyone touch Harry. So Hermione climbed to her feet, raised both hands out in front of her and backed away with a calming smile on her face.

This was the scene Neville walked into. He stepped into the Room of Requirement, heard Draco's growls of hostility and noticed Hermione backing away while Tom smirked self-righteously at her back. "What did you do, Hermione?" he asked curiously.

"Only commented that Harry's blood smelt good. It's not like I want it for myself or anything… but his open vein was right there beside my nose."

Neville turned back to the two on the chaise, and snickered upon seeing the enraptured look on Harry's face as he gazed at his dominating mate. Obviously Harry wasn't going to try and calm the blond down. Neville knew for a fact Draco turning into a frightful protective beast was a major turn on for him. So Neville was going to stay out of this one. "Um… does anyone know why we're here?"

"No," Tom answered. "Ozemir says it's a surprise."

"Okay then." Neville moved further into the room and began to take a look around, liking everything he was looking at.

Ozemir returned soon after and Neville was ecstatic to see he'd brought Dudley along within a _Ukatae_ circle and with them were several large trunks and two full-length wardrobes.

Tom's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Not sure I like where this looks to be heading- Draco, enough already!" he snapped when he'd had enough of Draco's aura of protectiveness pounding them all.

It was Tom's yelling that drew Harry's attention away from Draco, and he looked around just in time to see Dudley pulling Neville behind one of the Shoji screens for a short time of privacy. Then he saw what Ozemir had brought with him. "Oh! We're going to take the pictures to send around the _Ukatae_ realm! Finally!"

Ozemir blinked in surprise, "yes, actually. How did you know that? This could have been for anything," he said waving to the trunks.

Harry only shrugged and allowed Draco- who had calmed down by then- to help him up. Harry was nearly three months pregnant now, which meant he was nearly to the size where he would begin to wobble around, and it was becoming increasingly hard for him to stand up from low seats on his own. It was odd growing so big so quickly. Being human, someone pregnant had at least six or seven months to get used to the gaining weight, but by three months he would be huge so there was no time to get used to it.

Another glamour had to be added to his repertoire on a daily basis in order to keep the pregnancy from being visible to the humans around and soon he would be tired on an hourly basis and his magic would begin to stop working as the babe began to absorb it. Harry wasn't looking forward to that at all. He wasn't sure how he would get through classes in such a state. Luckily he had Neville and Hermione watching out for him in class and Severus promised after Christmas holidays that lessons would go back to how they were from years before, with different Houses mixing in for each lesson. Of course Slytherin and Gryffindor would once again share most classes.

"Let's get started," Ozemir began as he opened one of the wardrobes. "Luna will be here soon- she wants to sketch the moments- and we'll invite the _Saen_ in when we're ready, but until then you can put these informal garments on. It is something that you will wear on a day-to-day basis once in the realm, so I suggest you get used to it. No worries, though. It is very comfortable."

Harry began to say that if he didn't like what they had to wear, he as an Emperor could change the fashion, but he paused when he caught sight of the reflection of Ozemir's wings within the mirror attached to the wardrobe door. Walking forward he felt a huge grin split his face; excitement coursing through him over the knowledge that once again Ozemir would be reminded that the Mother had truly forgiven him his past and forced sins.

"Ozemir, turn to the mirror and spread your wings out for me," he instructed.

"Hmm? Why?" Ozemir gasped and spun around to look, "has a speck of dirt dared to tarnish my beautiful… feathers?" he gaped at what he was seeing. There wasn't any dirt, thank Hirsha! But now that he was looking, Ozemir was stunned to find his wings looked pure white. The markings were there, but so light they almost blended in with white feathers.

Draco pressed against Harry's back and wrapped arms around his mate. When Harry looked at him with a bright smile, he returned it before watching the Scholar, who had grown almost completely still. With the exception of his wings, which were quivering with emotion.

"Apparently it does take some time before the markings change," Tom murmured.

"Not too much time," Draco replied. "Book says the markings change within a week of conception."

"Um…" Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her feet, wondering if she should point the obvious out. In the end she couldn't hold her tongue. "But the warriors have been gone for many weeks. Nearly-"

"No," Ozemir flushed brightly. "Brumek, he… well, he surprises me with a late night visits when he can." He sank down to his knees as the force of this revelation slammed into him. "I never believed. Even after finding my mate… And I was afraid to hope- thought I was too tainted to conceive a child." Then he went totally still, staring at his outstretched wings in the mirror.

For a moment Harry was afraid the Scholar was upset to discover he was with child, but then he felt the waves of euphoria coming from Ozemir. The sublime contentment radiating around him. And then he realized why Ozemir's worry about the warriors had abated. Because Brumek was sneaking back some nights to visit his mate without a word to anyone else. With this knowledge, Harry's own worries diminished a bit. "Congratulations, Ozemir."

"Yes, well done!" Hermione beamed. "More babies!" Ozemir looked at her and gave a watery laugh.

"Neville, Dudley. Get your arses out here," Harry ordered.

The two in question soon appeared, obviously with some reluctance. "Hey, his markings are gone!" Neville exclaimed when he saw what everyone was focused on.

"He's pregnant?" Dudley asked. A round of nods answered.

"Hello!" a cheery voice called out. Everyone turned to see Luna skipping into the room, a large silver basin cradled in her arms. She beamed and held the basin out, "I thought we might be needing this as well today."

Tom shook his head. "You knew Ozemir was pregnant."

"As I've said before, I don't know everything all the time," she reiterated, "but I will always know the moment another _Ukatae_ child comes into existence. And didn't I say the population must grow immediately? Ozemir and Harry are only a dent in the pool of pregnant _Ukatae_, though obviously your pregnancies are far more important." Luna laughed delightedly when Hermione craned her neck and spread out her own wings, only to sigh in relief when her dark gold markings were the same as always. "Ozemir, wouldn't you like to inform Brumek?" inquired Luna.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" the Scholar jumped to his feet, face sporting the goofiest grin they'd ever seen. "One moment," he turned and walked into the first wardrobe. As he rummaged inside, Tom conjured a table for Luna and helped her set up the basin that they would use to communicate with Brumek.

Ozemir returned, arms full of what looked like black and white silk. To Harry, Hermione, and Neville he handed the white and the others received the black. "Now go and put these on. And no need to be bashful, you all have beautiful bodies."

"What is this?" Hermione quickly held up the garment, and her lips pressed into a thin line when she found it looked like a long chemise. "You're kidding me?! And it's white-"

"No worries, young one. It may not look it, but there will be suitable padding once you slip it on. And no, these aren't nightwear. This is what _Ukatae_ wear beneath the elaborate robes. Very comfortable." With that he left Hermione gaping after him and hurried over to Luna. When she saw the others staring at the skimpy garment she was to wear, Hermione blushed brightly and quickly balled it up against her chest before hurrying away to hide behind one of the screens.

"I'm almost afraid to see what this is," Harry whispered to Draco.

The blond eyed Harry's balled up undergarment. "It'd be nice if it were crotch less."

Harry made a soft sound of exasperation and headed to another Shoji screen. Draco followed closely behind, grinning maniacally.

"Harry, be sure to put the belly glamour on!" Ozemir called back.

Tom went to his own art screen, while Dudley and Neville shared one. Neville glared at his mate.

"What?" Dudley grinned. "I'm going to see you naked eventually. Might as well be now."

"Turn around! I don't want you looking."

"But you're going to look. You've looked before. That time in the bathroom…"

Neville's immediate blush said as much. "Fine. I'll turn around as well. Swear you won't peak!"

Dudley sighed before nodding. "Swear."

The Gryffindor smiled and planted a quick kiss on Dudley's lips before spinning around. Dudley thought about staying exactly as he was, but knew should Neville catch him looking, there would be hell to pay.

Neville smiled brightly when he heard Dudley turn his back to him. Briefly he thought it would have been easier if they'd taken separate screens, because there were certainly enough that they didn't need to share. But then again, the thought of being more then two feet away from each other when they didn't have to be was painful.

"This isn't' so bad," Dudley said after a few minutes when he'd changed. "Actually these are comfortable."

There was a round of agreements, all which sounded of surprise, from all who put it on, and immediately the young ones converged back to the center of the room.

Hermione's was actually very elegant looking. The slim garment hugged her curves, and didn't show too much cleavage. It hung off her shoulders by thin straps and hung over her breasts in a corset fashion, while it flared out just over her hips so her legs didn't feel restricted by fabric. And Ozemir was right. Even though she couldn't see the padding, something was there preventing her from poking out when she felt the chill of the castle breeze over her skin. She smiled happily and imagined she could wear something like this on a daily basis within her home. It was elegant and simple and made her look breathtaking. The obvious looks of approval within her brothers' and friends' eyes said as much.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione," Neville murmured, then he blushed when she beamed at him.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Neville," she replied, eyeing her friend who was dressed in only the white silk trousers that ended mid calf. "Actually… where were you hiding those muscles? And you too, Dudley… though you're so big, the muscles are clearly visible through whatever you wear so that's not really much of a surprise."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You look built to be a warrior, Dudley. Bet they try to recruit you when we get to the realm."

"Actually, Brumek did mention…"

Harry laughed when he caught Neville trying to look at his mate, and then quickly looking away as if afraid to lay eyes on Dudley. For fear of what he might do when he caught sight of those muscles. Then suddenly Luna was in front of him, touching soft fingers to his bare chest.

"Err… Luna?"

"Sorry, Harry. Just wondering… are these your real muscles or is it part of your belly glamour?"

He smirked at her and raised his chin Malfoy style. "That right there is all me, Mother."

"Hey, aren't we forgetting someone?" Tom said. "I demand Severus go through this as well."

Draco rolled his eyes, "you're not seriously complaining already?"

"I just feel he should go throught his humiliation as well."

"You're a prude," Harry murmured.

Draco nodded. "Is it that you think you look hideous or what? Because I can assure you, Tom. You look hot…" Harry spun around and glared at him. "Platonically speaking of course, cause we're brothers and I only think of Harry like that, cause he's my baby and no one else can do it for me like he does."

"Real smooth, Malfoy," Dudley murmured.

"Hey!" Neville said quickly before Draco could inflict damage as his eyes promised. "Severus should be here, don't you think?"

"You know… I had thought about him," Ozemir said, turning away from the basin, "but I didn't think he'd want to do this. Though I think having him here would be a good idea. The more you have behind you the better," he said to the Emperors.

"Does he get to wear what they're wearing?" Hermione asked, motioning to the mildly tight half trousers the other males were wearing. Ozemir nodded. "Let me just go and get him then," she replied with a smirk and then quickly Shadowed out.

Ozemir smiled and returned to the basin. Luna went back to him and held her wrist out. Ozemir grimaced and did as she silently commanded and cut her small wrist before doing the same to himself. They held wrists over the filled basin and allowed their blood to mix in with the water. Luna smiled brightly at the Scholar as she dipped a finger in and began to blend the blood with the water as the Scholar healed them. And then Ozemir shifted to stand behind Luna, hiding his face against the top of her blond head to conceal the excitement drowning his face.

"Hello? Calling Brumek, Falde, or Talyn. Whomever is available." Luna said once the water began to ripple. Harry inched closer when he saw the water rippling in answer. "It's Falde," she whispered to Ozemir. "Ozemir needs to speak with Brumek."

The water rippled again. "But it's important. Just a few min-"

Ozemir 's head popped up. "No, if he's busy, leave him be. I don't want to bother him."

Luna turned to the Scholar. "He'll want to know this immediately. You know he would."

"I just- Never mind. I want to wait till I can say it face to face. This can wait till the mission is complete." Ozemir spun away and marched purposely back to the wardrobes and disappeared inside.

Luna smiled softly and returned to the basin. The water rippled again, and a bright smile lit the Ravenclaw's face. "Wonderful!"

Harry followed the Scholar, who stood at the back of the wardrobe doing nothing. "You can't be nervous."

"No. But he should finish what he's doing without interruption. It's not as if the baby will be born before they return."

"You should tell him right now!" _You don't know what will happen within hours,_ Harry thought desperately.

"No. It can wait. Now then, please inform the _Saen_ their presence is required in full armor."

"Ozemir-"

"Please, Harry. I want to tell him face to face."

Harry went and did what he was told and informed the _Saen_ they would be needed. While he did this, Hermione returned with Severus, who didn't look too thrilled to be there. Draco and Tom laughed when they saw he'd thrown a robe over Hermione's shoulders.

"Fellow Scholar! Here," Ozemir cried enthusiastically and thrust black silk trousers into the Potion Master's hands. And then laughed and yanked the robe off of Hermione. "Um, eww… definitely no ghastly wizard robes in the pictures. Hermione, would you mind getting his feet moving and helping him change. Now would be wonderful!"

Hermione took the arm of her nearly enraged lover. "Of course, Ozemir."

Ozemir told Tom to transform into his largest Animagus form, warning everyone not to look into the dragon's eyes. Once Tom transformed and the room enlarged to accompany his size, Ozemir instructed Harry to go and climb atop the dragon.

Harry strode fearlessly towards his brother's large and very intimidating form. Curiously, he didn't heed the warnings and looked into the dragon's eyes as he approached. He certainly felt something stir within him, but it wasn't dragonfear. It was more of an awe-inspiring feeling. He smirked knowingly at his brother as the gleaming red eyes narrowed and followed his movement. Once he was beside the dragon, Harry leaped onto Tom's back. "Why aren't I wearing any clothes again?"

"Because we want to display your physical strength, young one. You have very powerful arms, and when you're spread over the dragon, as I'll show you, our race will not be able to see anything but that strength. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay then. How should I spread out?"

_On a bed with your legs opened wide for me…_

Harry spared his lover a look. _Honestly, Draco._

_What? You asked._

Ozemir cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Let's see… Scoot up a little and place both hands above Tom's head, just over the eye ridges. Yes, now spread your legs straight out behind you."

"You want me to do a push up, then? In the up position?" Harry pushed up and held the pose to demonstrate.

"Yes, exactly! Also spread your wings out. You want to show the length of your wings as well and be sure to angle the features so we can see the markings. Don't worry about the lightened color. I'll alter that after the picture is on canvas." Ozemir turned to Draco and motioned him over to the dragon. However, he had to give the blond a little nudge as Draco was too busy ogling to bulge of muscle in Harry's arms as the Gryffindor posed. "Stand there, beside the dragon's snout. Tom, drop your snout to the floor and glare menacingly towards the front of the room."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Dudley. "Asking the Dark Lord as a big ass dragon to glare menacingly? He's already doing it without thought. I mean… Jesus fucking Christ!"

"Just don't look into his eyes," Neville murmured even as he pressed back against Dudley's chest, trying to put much space between himself and the big dragon.

Ozemir clapped once Draco was standing regally beside the dragon's lowered nose. "Wonderful, now Dudley, Neville, and Hermione. I want you three to transform and lay about five feet in front of the dragon. Severus, you will stand here with me."

"Err… okay, s- so y- yeah," Neville sputtered in disbelief. "We're all friends and everything. But seriously, you want me to change and sit in front of him like an appetizer? I wouldn't even be an appetizer, more like a crumb…"

"He'll not hurt you, Neville. It's okay."

"And you're one hundred percent on that, Hermione?" asked Dudley. Any other discussion was waylaid when the dragon roared loudly with impatient annoyance.

Harry rolled onto his back and slapped hands over his ears, moaning about the noise and vibrations, while Draco dropped to his knees, also throwing hands over his sensitive ears. He felt like his bones had shattered within his body at the intensity of the roar. But that was an understandable thought considering he was standing right beside the bloody dragon's mouth! He pulled his hands away from his ears just to make sure they weren't bleeding, which they weren't but it felt they should be. After a moment, the blond regained himself and quickly jumped up to check on Harry, who now was hissing loud curses.

The blond lay a hand over his lover's heart and stomach and cursed when he felt Harry's heart was beating triple time from the sudden fright of having the huge animal beneath surprising him like that, and the baby had returned to his or her frantic kicking. Draco spent a moment calming both his lover and child. "Calm down, Harry," he murmured. "Your heart is beating far too fast. Take deep breaths for me." Harry nodded and did as his mate said.

After he was sure Harry had calmed, Draco jumped down onto the dragon's nose and looked Tom straight in the eye, only slightly surprised the dragonfear did not affect him. "Do that again and you'll wish you hadn't," he spat in fury.

The dragon's eyes rolled around before he dropped his snout back to the floor in a petulant manner. Draco jumped off and resumed his position, his rage not yet under control and cursing Tom's thoughtlessness.

Seeing the incensed shadows on Draco's face, Ozemir clapped his hands in excitement. "Oh! That look right there, Draco! Keep that look. That angry wild-eyed possessive look. The I-will-kill-every-last-one-of-you look. Yes! So good… where's your weapon?" Draco held a hand out and called _Mundiahn_ to him. "Great, now make it a sword and hoist it over your shoulder, turn your back on the dragon, but look this way. I want your arm facing me so I can see your markings. Make the markings glow. Yes just like that. Now… lower your chin. Hmm…" the Scholar moved forward and started messing with the Slytherin's hair and completely ignored the growl of warning for doing such a thing. Ozemir pulled the long bangs down to obscure Draco's face, then parted the strands a bit so that only one narrowed silver eye was visible. "Perfect!" The Scholar then turned to the other three young ones who had yet to change. "And what are you waiting for? Transform!"

Dudley changed first, morphing into his black bear form. Hermione dropped to the ground after changing into a red fox and padded a few paces over until she was next to the bear. She curled herself into a little ball until only her ears and striking russet eyes peaked out from under her bushy red tail. When Neville changed, the bear moved until his big form was in front of the dragon, protecting the small fox and chipmunk from the menace behind. Neville chirped and scampered over to lay quite comfortably against the bears outstretched paw, resting his small nose between two large sharp claws. Hermione uncurled slightly and started to playfully swat the chipmunk's nose with her paw.

"Adorable!" Ozemir exclaimed and clapped.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Is that the look you're going for? Adorable?"

"Harry, get into position please," Ozemir called out. When Harry was posed, Ozemir turned to Severus, "this picture is to mainly display our Emperors. They don't look adorable, do they?"

"No, suppose not." Especially not when Draco's eye was narrowed and burning with the fires of Hell.

"Now Harry, I want you to drop all pretences. Be what you are. A dark creature. A dark being that is undeniably cocky, and has every right to be. I want your eyes bright and gleaming with malicious delight. Can you do that?"

The Gryffindor snorted. "Course I can." He bent his elbows a little to lower his chin, smirking enough to flash fangs and stretched his wings out further until they were in a v position over his body.

Severus rather thought Harry looked like a winged demon at the moment, smirking because he was about to do something he quite enjoyed. Playing with death, for instance. He had to admit, this picture would turn out fantastically. And the animals lying in front of the dragon added another dimension to the entire spread. They did look endearing, especially with Dudley there licking the small chipmunk lying between his claws… and it was known with _Ukatae_, nothing was ever as it seemed. Severus supposed this was what Ozemir was going for with the animals.

"No, Draco," he quickly said to his godson. "Don't look at Harry." Knowing for a fact should Draco get a look at Harry as the Gryffindor was posed in such a way, well… that dark crazed look in the blond's eyes would change drastically to something anyone would be able to read.

"Where are my _Saen_?" Ozemir called. The eight quickly moved forward, all in full armor, wearing their helmets and weapons. "Four of you position yourself behind the dragon, off to his sides. The rest of you stand here behind me. We'll use you for the other pictures. Luna?"

"Halfway done already," the Ravenclaw chimed. She was sitting behind at the wall, her sketchpad in hand, already drawing the scene.

The Scholar nodded before dropping in front of one of the trunks and threw back the lid. Severus turned from the children and went into one of wardrobes, searching for something to throw on. He'd be damned if he was going walk around half naked. Finally he found a long black formal coat. Imperially trimmed with elaborate gold needlework and adorned with gold buttons from the high collar down. When he came back out, Ozemir was bent over a large bowl, pouring in different colored potions from several vials by his knees. It was then he caught sight of the Scholar's wings.

"Where are your markings?" he asked, then immediately raised a brow when the Scholar's hand started shaking.

"Markings are still there."

Severus bent forward to get a better look, and indeed, the markings were there. Only now they were nearly white. Severus would have given his congratulations then, but he didn't know how that would be received. It would be prudent to know if the Scholar was pleased with this before he opened his mouth. He didn't want the Scholar becoming overemotional, or more emotional then he usually was. But then the Scholar completely surprised Severus by jumping up and tightly embracing him.

"I'm with child!" he exclaimed exuberantly as Severus pushed him off. The Scholar backed up a bit and did a small dance, clutching hands tightly against his chest. Severus felt a half smile lift his lips.

"Good for you," he murmured, awkwardly patting the Scholar's arm. Ozemir beamed and then resumed what he was doing with the bowl. "Why are some of us wearing black and the others wearing white. I realize it's to distinguish the dominate from the submissive, but that doesn't seem right to me. To separate that way based on positions in relationships seems uncouth."

"I'm making the distinction merely to show that the young ones are mated. This will give them more standing within the realm. _Ukatae_ believe gaining a mate is the next step of growth, another evolution from childhood. That is all. There is no disrespect in showing differences. Ordinarily in our society, those who can bear children are held with high regard, Severus. There are even festivals celebrating winged _Ukatae_. As you've learned before, we as a race hold each other as equals, no matter sex or position. Quite different from the human world, is it not?"

"Yes, very. Though more of the muggle world then the wizarding world."

"Let's get the show on the road already!" Harry barked. "Holding myself half way up like this isn't as easy as it looks, you know! Arms are burning!"

Ozemir chuckled as he stood with the bowl clutched in his hands. When he and Severus looked, they found the playfulness in Harry's eyes had turned to annoyance.

"Back to looking playfully dark, Harry! Not time for you to be angry yet."

"And Dudley! Stop licking Neville," Severus barked. "You'll accidentally swallow him!"

"Everyone ready? Okay stay perfectly still until I say…" Ozemir moved forward until he stood a few spaces from the animals and then lifted the bowl and threw the liquid within the bowl high into the air. "Ignore the liquid and stare straight ahead, no matter what happens!" he warned as the liquid seemed to take on a life of its own and spread out. Severus thought it looked like melted silver as it moved forward like a wave, coating every part of the room beyond the Scholar- the walls, floors, ceiling- and covering the young ones like a second skin, not stopping its forward movement until the _Saen_ at the back had been covered. Ozemir moved from left to right, scrutinizing everything. He then nodded and snapped his fingers before thrusting the bowl out in front of him. In seconds the potion rushed back into the bowl, not one drop left behind.

"Alright. You may move now. Very good."

Draco unconsciously passed hands over his arms. "That was weird. Didn't feel anything."

Ozemir turned back to the trunk and went to one not previously opened. He gently set the bowl beside it before opening the trunk. He then stuck half his upper body inside to rummage around for something and Severus realized it must have been something like a never-ending pouch, probably connected to a room somewhere…. Moments later Ozemir climbed back out with a large blank art canvas and a stand clutched in his hands.

Harry slid down the side of the dragon right into Draco's arms and starting laughing. "You were licking Neville. That's funny, Big D."

Dudley eyed his mate, and then shrugged. "He smells good. Like a snack."

Neville glared as he tried to get his hair back under control after having bear slobber making it stand up all over the place. "Do that again and I'll turn you into a snack!" Neville took a deep breath to calm down, only to nearly choke on it when a hand slid over his bare toned back in a deliberate fashion.

"Promise?"

Neville swatted his hand away, "behave... for now. K?"

Dudley laughed and threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'll try."

The young ones all converged on Ozemir as he set the canvas on the stand. They watched him pick up the bowl and stand directly in front of the empty canvas.

"Certainly an interesting way of capturing a moment," Hermione murmured, and then sighed when a heavy coat was once again dropped over her shoulders.

"This technique is used when time is of the essence, but most _Ukatae_, when time allows, do it the old fashioned way. Unfortunately, I do not have the time to sit and paint it and I couldn't have Harry posing like that for too long."

"Thanks for that. Gravity was pulling at my stomach."

Ozemir nodded and then said, "_Eempraet_."

The mixture in the bowl immediately splashed onto the canvas, though not one drop deviated from the canvas. When all the silver liquid had spread onto the canvas, Ozemir set the bowl down and snapped his fingers and the liquid hardened, making it seem like a sheet of beaten metal. The Scholar thumped his finger against the canvas, and the silver shattered and fell to the ground, leaving the taken image behind. He'd captured every detail, vivid in color, and breathless in tone. Though the painting did not move, those peering at the image thought it should have been. It was as if they were staring into a mirror or doorway instead of a picture, the details were so clear.

"Wow." Really that was all Harry could say. He hadn't expected it to come out quite so well. "Ooh, and I really like the one eyed glare," he murmured to his husband.

"I like the way you're dominating Tom," Neville murmured. "Anyone looking at this would be more wary of you then the dragon. Especially with that wicked expression on your face."

"All right then," Ozemir clapped, "do we agree this came out perfectly?"

There was a round of agreement. "Great," Ozemir started tossing out black tunics to all the males, "now we'll take separate portraits!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

An hour later, Ozemir conjured up a long table and summoned dinner. They were by no means finished with the portraits. The next image to be taken would be full Royal Court attire and promised to be somewhat taxing for Harry, as they would display some personal abilities.

Not everyone was enjoying the break at the moment. Three were too busy thinking to take any notice of the food in front of them., Tom was among those who looked to be ignoring dinner and he would alternate from glaring at his plate to glaring at Draco, still pissed at being chastised like that by his baby brother.

"Tom," his sister whispered from beside him. "You know Kaego told them Harry needs to remain relatively calm from now till the baby is born. Draco was just worried and he lashed out without thinking. You gave Harry and the baby a very big fright."

"It was unintentional," he ground out, looking down at the end of the table where Harry and Draco were seated. "Hardly felt him on top of me so it was easy to forget he was there."

"Maybe if you apologize properly you won't feel so bad about the whole thing."

"Look who you're talking to!" he hissed.

Hermione shrugged. "I think you're still angry at Draco because you're actually very sorry for roaring like that with Harry on top of you. Apologizing would make you feel better."

"She's right of course," Luna chimed up from his other side. Tom clenched his jaw tightly shut and remained quiet.

The others who weren't particularly into dinner happened to be Harry and Ozemir. Everyone assumed Ozemir was too wrapped up in the recent discovery to think about eating, and by the far off look in his eyes, that assumption was basically confirmed. Harry was the other who wasn't eating, and that was simply because he was in a bad mood, being horribly stubborn, and was refusing to cooperate.

"Not hungry, Draco. Leave off! Merlin, it's not like I didn't eat at all today. I had a big lunch."

"Ozemir says we're using magic next. You need the food to keep up your energy."

"I'm not deaf. I was right there when he said it. Look, I just don't feel like eating right now."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" the table grew quiet and all looked down at them. "I don't know… just, it's something- I don't know," he repeated, this time more softly, a frustrated confusion swimming in his voice.

Draco dropped his napkin onto the table before standing and pulling Harry's chair back. He wanted to speak with Harry in private and was glad when his mate stood to go with him without prodding. Which meant Harry was itching to talk about whatever was bothering him. He just wanted to do it in private as well and talking telepathically in front of everyone wasn't going to cut it.

"Now then, what's this about?" he asked once they were alone in a room conjured just for this occasion.

Harry looked off at the wall, but his eyes were glazed as if he wasn't really seeing anything. "I want them to come back. I want them back now," he finally whispered, eyes cutting back to Draco, suddenly looking crystal clear.

"Harry-"

"No!" Harry shook the hand off his arm. "I know everyone assumes it's the pregnancy making me feel this way. But it's not. Something's coming and they don't need to be there!"

"What's coming? How do you know?"

"It's a feeling. Can't explain it. And I know this is going to sound horrible, I feel horrible for saying it. But we can afford to lose other warriors. We can't afford to lose Falde, Brumek, and Talyn. Losing them would be disastrous!"

"Lose other… Harry, have you seen something?"

"I don't know! I think so. Think I have dreams… but nothing's ever clear when I wake up. Draco, make them come back!"

"Alright, love. Calm down.," the blond murmured as he wrapped a hand around his husband's neck and tugged until the Gryffindor was pressed against his chest. "I'll order them back for you. Tomorrow. Is that soon enough, Highness?"

"Suppose."

They quickly returned to dinner, and though it was obvious Harry was still bothered, he did start to eat much to Draco's relief.

"So, Luna. Whose next on your pregnancy list?" Draco asked with a smirk aimed at his godfather. He laughed when both Hermione and Severus paled.

"It happens when it happens," was Luna's reply, though she said so with a slight quirk of lip and in Draco's opinion that quirky smile resembled a knowing smirk.

Ozemir smiled around the table. "Though it's sometimes easy to tell when a submissive is ready to welcome a mate's seed. Submissives tend to turn a bit volatile against the dominates when mating urges strike them both."

"Hey, that's true!" Draco exclaimed. "A little over a week before his markings changed, Harry scratched me across the face for no reason, and then I had to chase him around the bed, and then it was really just angry sex…" the blond shut up when Harry started growling. "Sorry, personal info and all."

"It happens about once every two months," Ozemir replied. "Weird I never noticed a change in myself when Brumek visited…"

"Now I know when to keep my hands off," Severus intoned seriously, which in turn earned a glare from his mate.

"I've never been affected like that before," Hermione said after a moment.

"Probably because Severus only recently became a _Ukatae_," Ozemir answered. "We do not reproduce with humans and your body will know when you're not mating with a _Ukatae_. Now that he's changed, your body will adjust and prepare to welcome his seed."

"Aren't we supposed to be eating?" Neville asked in desperation, and then realized he should have kept his mouth shut. During this discussion, he'd kept his head down and continued to eat, but now he hoped everyone would get a clue and decide to drop the current conversation, because this group of people couldn't help themselves and he knew exactly where this would-

"Neville…"

Said _Ukatae_ inwardly grimaced and looked into his best mate's gleaming eyes. _Damn you, Harry. Don't you dare! _

_Oh, he's going to. _

Neville whipped his head around to Dudley. _Well then do something! Don't let this continue! _

_No way. I want to know what you think. _

_What I think is… we're not even married. So I have nothing to say about this right now. _

_Since we're soul mates and life mates, it's only a technicality to be married. And I want to see you with wings and I want to see the markings change. _

Neville's fork clattered onto his plate and he blinked stupidly at his mate. _Um…_ "Let me know when it's time for more pictures," he said as he stood, in a hurry to separate himself from everyone whose amused attention was on himself and Dudley.

Neville Shadowed away straight to his bed, sealed the curtains closed and tacked on silencing spells. How could Dudley want that? So soon anyway? He'd never thought about that. Not really. Well, okay he had. It was hard not to think about having children when Harry walked around, each week his stomach expanding at a phenomenal rate. Harry even let him feel the baby's kicking earlier in the week and he'd had been dumbfounded.

Suddenly a large weight spread over him. "Sorry, Nev. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes, you did." Neville pushed Dudley off, and then sighed when his mate made himself comfortable at his side. "You know, Harry and Draco are really very selfish… with each other I mean. They hardly ever pay attention to others when together. I don't blame them. It's understandable. But I wonder, because I'm sure it'll probably be the same with us when we mate, how are they going to deal with a baby when the time comes if they haven't any energy or time for anyone but themselves?"

Dudley laughed and propped his head up with an elbow. "I think you're forgetting one very important detail."

"What's that?"

"We're immortal. Have all the time in the world to go back to being selfish when the kids are grown."

"Quit being sensible."

"Love you."

Neville snorted, knowing exactly what Dudley was after. "No."

"Damn," Dudley mumbled.

"Don't even know why you tried as we both know we're wanted in a few minutes."

"Wanted now, actually. So you ready?"

Neville nodded and let Dudley take him back to the Room Of Requirement where Ozemir was going through his wardrobes, tossing things out to Severus. The room had been changed again. The light sconces around the walls were gone and now all the lighting came from a pool of blue fire situated dead center of the room, casting a splendid and eerie blue glow around.

"I want all of you with your weapons of choice!" Ozemir called out from the wardrobe, heedless to what was going on outside, only assuming everyone was listening. "This is a deadly serious picture. There will be no smiles, smirks, or flashes of fangs. Only faces of stone, staring straight ahead, and chins lifted proudly- because you ARE the Royal Family. Faces will be expressionless, but your eyes should dare anyone to try and take your rightful places away. I want to shiver from the cold strength." Finally he was finished picking the outfits and left the wardrobe. "Everyone understand?"

If they didn't, Ozemir didn't seem to care because he was handing out the next outfits and pushing everyone to the Shoji screens before they could blink.

"Vendyl, you and your men will stand a few steps beyond the fire pond. In a single line, spread out at arms length. Can you do that?"

"Do we look like simpletons to you?" was the cold reply.

"Sometimes," Ozemir answered with a teasing grin.

"This is cool!" Harry called out several minutes later. "I can totally live with this!"

"Um… I don't know. Think it makes you look like a little- oomph!"

"Bloody bastard. Hope you spit out blood!" A moment later, Harry strode out wearing a sleeveless black vest which fell down to his hips, and on his legs were dark blue trousers not unlike the white pants he'd worn at his wedding. The vest was tightly fitted over his back and sides, while he wore black knee high boots with gold engravings down the outside. Ozemir clapped excitedly when he saw Harry.

"You certainly do not look like a little anything! Harry, you look wonderful!"

"This is very comfortable."

"This is also everyday wear for you, acceptable for someone of your stature, though when you go out to meet your adoring public," here the Scholar laughed when Harry rolled his eyes, "for official business, you will need to wear this over those garments."

Ozemir held out a large swath of shiny material matching the color of Harry's trousers. When he handed it over, Harry expected the _Ukatae_ robe to be heavy- there was enough material to make it seem so- but once in hand, he was pleasantly surprised to find it weighed nothing at all and was as soft as silk. He wondered aloud if it really was silk, though when he ran a hand over it, he realized it wasn't. The robe felt like well some sort of liquid- cool and fluid though without the obvious wetness.

"No. This material is called _caleindh_ and only we possess it. Humans are not worthy to wear or possess such fine cloth. And the materials used to make _caleindh_ are only located within our realm."

Harry's brow shot up at this. It was the first time he'd ever heard the Scholar speak about humans in such a demeaning way. But as a _Ukatae_ Harry understood the tone and it wasn't as if there had been coldness or disgust in Ozemir's voice as he said it. The words were merely spoken as a matter of fact.

"Here. Let me wrap you," Ozemir said as he took the material back.

Hermione appeared beside them and smirked. "That sounded naughty."

"With the robe," Ozemir elaborated.

Hermione looked her brother up and down as the Scholar moved to stand behind him. "Ozemir's right. You look wonderful. Very handsome. Draco shouldn't have teased you about it."

"I didn't mean it!" yelled the blond.

As Ozemir draped the weightless material over Harry's shoulders, the cloth falling to his ankles, the young ruler narrowed his eyes on the screen where Draco was hiding. "Luckily for my husband, I realized he was simply joking around. Otherwise I would have ripped his bloody hair out instead of only punching him."

"Poor Draco," Hermione murmured. "Is that the same material as my gown?" she hurried on when Harry glared.

"Oh yes!" Ozemir gazed at the blood red gown she'd been poured into as he rounded Harry and started. "It squeezes you in all the right places! Wonderful!"

"I can hardly walk in this," she replied flatly. "It squeezes everywhere."

Ozemir pouted. "You don't like it?"

"Well… it'd be nice to move without feeling restricted. Can you open the seams a bit? Oh! Like oriental dresses with the long slits at the side! That way if I have to fight, I can move around without being hindered."

"Hmm. Give me a moment and I'll fix it."

"Great." She looked down and ran hands over the fabric. "I think it's probably the most beautiful thing I've ever worn. I want an entire wardrobe of dresses like this in the realm."

"You'll have whatever you want," Ozemir assured as he took the lower left corner of Harry's robe. He pulled it up to Harry's right shoulder and secured it with a silver medallion. The right corner of the robe was then pulled up and wrapped around on the inside, attaching somehow to Harry's back.

"I didn't see a button on the vest, or on the robe. How'd you get it to stay?"

Ozemir grinned cheekily at him. "Magic," he returned to stand behind Harry. "And more magic."

Harry felt the material shifting, and at once knew slits were opening up in order to allow his wings through. And then Ozemir moved off to search for something within his trunk.

"Draco, stop pouting and come out!" Harry hollered.

"And what's taking everyone else so long? What did you give them to wear, Ozemir?"

"The other boys are wearing the same as Harry for this picture. You want to be a unit. You want that unity to come through."

"I want a silver robe," Draco announced as he finally produced himself, everything on his body black.

"And I'll take dark green," was Severus demand.

"Black for me." Tom said.

"Do you have a rich chocolate color?" Dudley asked. "And gold for Neville."

"Why gold?" Neville asked as he walked along with his mate.

"Cause your eyes glow a gorgeous gold when you turn rabid. So damn sexy it's unbelievable."

Neville blushed." Yeah, gold's fine."

Ozemir looked put out at all their demands for different colors. "Only Harry, Draco, and Hermione are wearing robes. The rest of you will wear coats of rank. And Draco, I've already chosen your color…"

"If it's not too hard to change, then silver is what I want!" Draco barked just before stopping directly in front of his mate, angry eyes burning into Harry's. The Gryffindor smirked. Draco's hand flashed out to wrap around the back of Harry's neck and tugged his mate forward to crash their lips together. Only an instant passed before Harry's arms were wrapped tightly around his husband.

Severus shoved them apart, hissing that they had work to do, before going to stand beside Hermione and gave her a flat look. "Is this necessary?" he drawled, gesturing to her relatively bare shoulders and the top of her breasts being pushed up by the tight dress.

Hermione twisted around, giving Severus an exasperated look. "Honestly Severus, it's not as if I'm nude. Everyone here is basically family anyway. Everyone here is mated, except for the _Saen_… do they ever get mates, Ozemir?"

"Of course! If assassins can have mates then why not the _Saen_… though it's difficult for them to find a mates since they're always on guard detail and rarely have the chance to socialize."

"Unless they mate with each other," Dudley murmured.

"What? Like an orgy?" Neville asked playfully.

Ozemir shook his head in amusement as he set up another blank canvas. "Be nice to the _Saen_. Your lives are in their hands at most times. And they are standing right there."

Neville slowly turned around to look at the _Saen_ who stood beyond the pond. He'd completely forgotten they were there. "Err… sorry 'bout that. Just kidding, you know?"

Vendyl, who was actually very amused by the comment, simply nodded his head.

"One of them shall find a mate soon," Luna piped up, finally lifting her hand and eyes away from the sketchpad.

Harry looked at the Royal guards. "Oh, really… who?" he laughed when the eight guards shifted uncomfortably, imperceptibly looking at each other from the corner of their eyes. "Luna, you made the infallible _Saen_ nervous."

"Well…" the Ravenclaw lifted her eyes to the _Saen_, studying one. No one could tell who exactly she was looking at. "I will not tell you whom I speak of. And I don't know the mate either. All I know is, one of the _Saen's_ magic has been spiking, reaching out in search of a mate."

"It's really cruel to say that and not say who it is." Draco chuckled as the _Saen_ continued to shift uncomfortably. And then Vendyl barked out an order, instantly cutting off all movement.

"Why does Luna stay out of the pictures?" Tom suddenly demanded.

"That's easy. It's because I'm human, silly. I'm not Royal family."

"You're the Mother."

"I do not become _Ukatae_ until my own Inheritance. As I've already told you, Tom."

"That explains so much," Hermione murmured. "I'd begun to wonder."

"Doesn't make any sense to me," Tom muttered.

"All right, let's get back to the pictures. We'll have a couple more, easier ones. But this one is the most important. Severus, put on that black coat you had on earlier. And could you bring out the bundle of royal purple sashes please? They have gold marking on them. And Draco, you come here and I'll wrap you with the robe. Lucky for you, there is a silver one, appropriate for your rank."

"Let me _wrap_ him!" Harry exclaimed, running after Ozemir. "Please."

Draco leered at his mate while his eyes shone brightly with amusement. "I don't mind it at all if he wants to _wrap_ me. As long as he doesn't cut off circulation."

"Merlin, you're such a pervert," Hermione said, shoving him away from her.

A little time later they were all dressed and standing in position. Ozemir wrapped a sheer gold sheath around Hermione after fixing the seams at the side of her legs, and then gave her a pair of golden boots to match the gold wrapping. The Slytherins present continuously scowled at her outfit until she threatened to stab them with her pretty curved blade. Ozemir laughed as he fixed on the last piece to complete the outfits. The dark purple sashes indicating the rank of Royal Family. Everyone but the two Emperors. Ozemir put the sashes on over their heads, fastening them to their right shoulders and guiding them down to fix over the left hip.

Soon they were on the way and took the first picture, their stances just as Ozemir wanted, faces blank of emotion and all but Severus brandishing a weapon. Harry and Draco sat down in thrones of deep red wood. As _Mar'raeh_ Neville stood directly beside Harry's chair. Dudley stood behind Harry with a hand gripping the back of his throne, while Severus took up position between the two thrones. As a parental figure, Severus was aloud a hand on each throne. Hermione was next, standing behind Draco and like Dudley she gripped the top of his throne, Tom ended the line beside Draco.

"Draco, move your sword between your knees, have the tip against the floor and grip the hilt with your left hand. Harry, lay your sword in your lap," Ozemir instructed, "and summon liquid fire… Neville, move away a few steps. You do want to keep your feet, don't you?"

Neville stepped away just as Harry dropped his arm over the armrest, splaying out his fingers over the floor. Harry tried to conjure liquid fire for nearly five minutes before realizing it was a lost cause. He scowled darkly at the floor for a moment before closing his eyes and rubbing the center of his forehead. Magic like this was very difficult, but he'd mastered the ability long ago. However, it seemed he no longer possessed the energy to do it on his own anymore. He didn't think he could feel so low. After having harped on hating weakness, now he seemed to be the embodiment of it.

Draco shifted and lay his right arm over the armrest. After being softly prodded, Harry laid his hand over his husband's wrist and soon fire began to drip from each of his fingertips like drops of rain.

_Harry, don't be upset._

_Don't want to hear it right now, Draco. You're not the one who needs help with magic._

Ozemir hurried with the potion, quite aware of what was going on with Harry and his magic and he knew this was making the young one feel useless and weak. And considering the young one's childhood, Ozemir knew Harry hated feeling like that.

"Any day now," Tom murmured, also sensing the restlessness coming from his brother.

Ozemir gathered the bowl in his arms, gave them a count, and then tossed the silver liquid into the air. The moment the liquid was back in the bowl, Harry got up and strode for the door.

"That's it. I'm out. Can't do this anymore."

"But I wanted another with you and Draco!" Ozemir whined as he vanished the small pool of fire Harry created beside his throne. "Just one. You don't have to do magic."

"I don't want to!"

Draco ran after Harry and grabbed his hand, "just one more. Then we can go down and I'll give you ice cream in bed."

"Send everyone away," Harry murmured after a moment.

The blond immediately complied and the others quickly agreed to leave after changing from the _Ukatae_ attire. No one wanted to upset Harry any further and they weren't insulted he demanded they go. They understood Harry's frustrations, and anything they could do to make him feel better they would do it without complaint.

Draco noticed Harry shifting continuously in agitation and dropped a hand around his neck, and remained unaffected when the Gryffindor slapped his hand away.

"Stop babying me," he hissed.

Draco closed his eyes before rolling them. Honestly, didn't Harry realize he wanted to baby him? From the moment he realized he loved the Gryffindor, Draco had wanted to baby him and he wasn't going to let Harry's bad moods get in the way of continuing to do so. Especially when he knew his mate was feeling so much turmoil about a number of things at the moment.

He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders and tugged the idiot to him, and began to caress the quivering wings while ignoring the growls and mental warnings. Harry wrestled in his arms for only a few seconds before giving in. He relaxed and started purring against Draco's chest.

_You're making it hard for me to maintain the cold-hearted Emperor persona. _

_Harry, you're far too emotional to be cold-hearted- no that's not an insult. These bastards wont know what hit them when you arrive. That's what I want _Ukatae_ to see when they look. I want them to see something unpredictable when they look at your picture. _"Ozemir, take the picture."

"But Harry isn't supposed to stand in your arms purring like that. He looks far too content!"

"This is how we want to look. Please take it!" the blond snapped back.

"At least… Harry could you at least look at me," the Scholar pleaded. Harry peeked at him, angling his face slightly from the blond's chest and his crystal clear green eyes pierced Ozemir with so much emotion that the Scholar realized this would be the best picture taken all evening.

Once done, Ozemir shooed the young ones away along with the last remaining _Saen_, saying he needed to make small alterations to the paintings. Luna remained behind and was silent for the first few minutes they were alone, as she had been throughout the evening. Finally she vanished her sketchbook and stood.

"Need any help before I go?" she asked.

"No thank you, Luna. You go on to bed."

"Don't stay up too late, Ozemir."

Luna walked away, humming a light tune as she headed for the door. As she passed over the threshold and began to shut the door behind, her soft whisper drifted across to Scholar, "no need to worry, Ozemir. Your baby and another will save you."

* * *

A/N: Yep, i know, not as long as my usual chapters, but i wanted this part to be its own chapter. Next chapter will be as long as they usually are with lots of things happening. From here until Harry's baby is born, time will pass pretty quickly. I'm itching to get to the realm.

So last chapter's reviews pushed me over the 1K mark! Woohoo! you guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your support with this story. Means so much to me. Hoped you enjoyed this chap. It was fun to write.

Until next time, have a great weekend!


	28. Now's The Time

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Now's The Time  
**

That night Draco couldn't sleep. After an hour of trying to sleep and more time then that of soothing Harry away from dreams of some sort, the blond left the bedroom. He gave the two _Saen_ guarding outside cursory glances before turning and walking out of his common room, once again wondering which _Saen_ it was that Luna predicted would soon find a mate. Silently Draco passed through the main common room into the boys' seventh year dorms to Tom's bed. He spared another glance for the _Saen_ who stood just inside the dorm room, before going to stand outside the undoubtedly sealed and silenced curtains of his brother's bed and increased the pressure of his magic to gain Tom's attention. Half a second later, the curtains were pushed aside. Unlike what Draco was expecting, Tom was not scowling.

"Something wrong?" Tom asked with concern.

"Not really. Are you alone?" Tom nodded as he sat up, waiting for Draco to explain why he was there at this ungodly hour. "I need Luna. Or her basin. I need to call the warriors back now."

"Thought you would do it tomorrow," Tom murmured as he stood and stretched.

"I've changed my mind. Needs to be done now."

Tom nodded and grabbed the robe hanging off the chair next to his bed. "I'll return with Luna in your common room."

Draco nodded and headed out just as Tom Shadowed away. Tom was quick to return with Luna and Draco watched her set the basin on the table. "Let's keep it down," he murmured. "Don't want to disturb Harry."

"You're doing this for him," Tom replied. "I don't think he'd be upset if we accidentally woke him. And it's Saturday tomorrow, so he'll be able to sleep in as long as he wants."

"I'm doing this because I think it needs to be done now. I'm doing this because I believe him when he says they should return immediately. Something is going to happen. Soon. And whatever it is, our guardians do not need to be there."

"Your wrist, Draco," the Ravenclaw asked and then waved to the bowl of water. Draco held his wrist over the basin and deposited some blood. "Say the name of the person you wish to see," Luna instructed as she mixed the blood and water.

"Falde." In moments the water and blood disappeared to create what looked to him like a mirror. And then his reflection disappeared, leaving him looking at the inside of a dimly lit cave. Turning to Tom, he asked, "can you see anything?"

"Only the water and blood."

Luna nodded. "Only those whose blood is mixed in can see and hear from the other side. Call him again."

"Falde," he repeated and then heard movement off to the side and Falde quickly appeared.

"Highness," Falde bowed and Draco assumed he must not be alone to show him such formality.

"You, Talyn, and Brumek are to return immediately. This moment if possible. Within the hour at the latest." Falde looked as if he would argue, but he remained silent when Draco's eyes grew cold. "Send word throughout the troops to prepare for any kind of attack. It will happen soon."

Falde's eyebrow rose in surprise, but then nodded. "We are prepared. We've been preparing for an ambush for days now," Falde looked off to the side and nodded. "We'll return in moments. There is something I would like to speak to your mate about."

"Good." Draco stepped back from the basin and the vision disappeared. "What did he mean?" he wondered aloud. "How can they have been preparing for an ambush?"

"An ambush? Suppose we'll soon find out," Tom said before yawning as he slid down to rest comfortably on the couch.

"Luna, would you like to go back to bed?" Draco asked, seeing as she looked ready to sleep on her feet.

The Ravenclaw nodded and headed for the door. "See you all tomorrow."

"I know you're not about to walk all the way back to Ravenclaw at this hour," Tom replied, giving her a lopsided grin half clouded over with sleep. "You're already here. Might as well stay in my dungeon."

Luna quickly agreed and went to curl up against Tom's side. Draco said he'd be right back and headed for the bedroom. He wondered if he ought to wake Harry or if he should wait until morning. It was taken out of his hands when he found Harry leaving the bathroom, mumbling under his breath.

"There you are," Harry said once he'd seen him. "Where were you?"

"I called them back for you. They're coming now." Draco could literally see the tension fly off his mate's shoulders and he hadn't seen Harry smile so freely in weeks. That smile did all sorts of funny things to his insides.

Knowing Harry would not return to sleep before the warriors arrived, they both went to lounge in the common room, where they found Luna had quickly fallen asleep against her boyfriend's side. Tom was watching her face and fingered the ends of her long gold spun hair.

"Ever think about the 'L' word, Tom?" Harry questioned as Draco pulled him down onto his lap.

Tom's eyes slowly left Luna's face to study his brothers. Both were watching him intently and he noticed the lack of amusement around which meant Harry was being serious and therefore would want a serious answer. "There is no reason to think about it. I've been invaded and it's not something I can defeat."

"Would you want to? Defeat it, I mean."

"I would be a fool to turn away from something like this… besides, she's very demanding and I was trapped before I could blink."

Draco grinned. "When you say demanding…"

Tom's returning blush was answer enough.

"You're a pervert, you know," Harry snickered. "She's not even seventeen yet." He laughed when Tom scowled at him.

Nearly an hour passed before the warriors appeared and when they did, Harry jumped up and stared at them, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly while all three warriors were giving him odd speculative looks, as if they'd never seen him before; as if they knew something about him and didn't quite understand. Harry didn't seem to notice these looks because shortly after he was hugging the warriors, exclaiming in emotionally charged tones how worried and relieved he was that they were back and more importantly, safe. But Tom and Draco noticed the odd looks the warriors had been giving Harry and wondered with an absurd amount of curiosity. After a moment, the warriors' gazes softened under Harry's excitement.

"Look at you!" Talyn exclaimed, placing hands on each side of Harry's belly. "So big already!"

Draco inhaled sharply and pressed back against the seat cushion as if that would protect him. Tom glanced at him sideways and snorted while Luna laughed under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked flatly.

Talyn's smile widened. "You look wonderful, young one. Beautiful like this," she murmured while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh," Harry's bright smile returned. "Okay then. Thanks!"

"Why does he forgive others so easily? That's not fair," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"You of all people should know better then to say anything of that nature in the first place." Tom replied quietly.

Soon Draco had Harry sitting beside him and Falde quickly explained the weird looks they were giving his mate. Draco felt his mouth hanging open half way through the explanation.

"Every time we closed our eyes, our minds were full with visions of you demanding our return," Falde was telling Harry. "We took it for three days before making plans."

"I visited you in dreams?" Harry asked softly. Somehow he didn't sound too surprised.

Falde nodded. "You also gave specific orders for part of the army to take up positions in the tunnels beneath the city, even though those tunnels have been caved in for centuries."

Now Harry looked surprised. "R-really?"

"And did you do as he says?" Draco asked.

Falde nodded, "though I must speak plain and tell you I do not agree. Those tunnels are blocked by both natural and magical wards. Demai'Tah could not get passed the cave-ins."

"Then why did you follow that order?"

"Because dream or not, it was an order and we live to serve. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Harry sending the visions."

"Err… I don't remember any of that… the dream orders, I mean. Or the dreams in general."

"Personally I hope your intuitions are correct," Brumek said to Harry. "Because if Demai'Tah does try to ambush the gates and by storming the city by those tunnels, his forces will be cut down no matter that he outnumbers us. Your army is strong, and if prepared, deadly despite the lesser numbers. But one thing I must complain about is your insistence that we return here. We look like cowards coming back before an ambush."

"Brumek," his commander warned. "No we do not look like cowards. Those who believe about the new blood realize we see to the young ones' needs before anything and anyone."

"And you're needed here now, Brumek," Harry said with a wicked glint in his eyes. "There's a surprise waiting for you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Brumek scowled as he and the others entered the warrior quarters within the school. He was angry he would miss the upcoming battle because unlike Falde, he was absolutely certain somehow Harry knew something was coming.

"Be calm," Falde murmured. "There'll be plenty more battles to come."

"But not like this. Not when we know they are coming and not when it'll be a blood bath-"

Talyn shook her head. "If Harry warned us now, what's to say he won't do it again? Even if he doesn't know how he did it. Seems he has the Sight." She paused to look at both of them. "You must have seen the relief coming from him when he saw us. Do you not realize the Sight probably brought him another vision besides what he told us in dreams? I think he felt our deaths if we didn't return tonight. I for one am grateful."

"Death in battle is the greatest honor." Brumek replied petulantly.

Falde's glare was ice cold and unforgiving. "You have a mate! Do you not think of him when you say such things? We all know Ozemir would be lost without you. In every sense of the word. Especially after you convinced him to keep from thinking of suicide as an option. But now you're talking about putting yourself at risk at all times for your own pleasure… It's disgusting! Your selfishness astounds me, young one!" and with that Falde strode passed them and into his room leaving Brumek to cringe. It'd been a very long time since his commander had called him a young one.

"He's right," Talyn called in a singsong voice as she went into her own room.

His thoughts were selfish. Brumek knew it. But he'd always been this way. It was one reason why he thought it would be better for him to remain without a mate. No one should expect him to be able to change that mentality over night just because he suddenly had a mate. Not that he regretted having one, he thought as he stepped into the bedroom, immediately spying Ozemir on the bed, sprawled on his back with the sheets half kicked off. Never would he regret that. He did, however, regret thinking so selfishly. Falde and Talyn had been spot on. He made a promise right then to work on his thinking.

Brumek set his sword against the wall after closing the door and began to remove his armor, doing so quietly, and wondering why Ozemir had yet to waken from his presence. It was probably because the Scholar was used to him dropping in at night, and somehow Brumek had always been able to surprise his mate- which really grated on Ozemir's nerves. And also his presence may not have been sensed yet because of the way the Scholar kept fidgeting in his sleep as if dreaming badly. The warrior frowned from this and he watched as his mate thrashed once more to finally kick all the covering off him.

The warrior quickly discarded the rest of his clothing and approached the bed, intent on driving away whatever dream dared to disturb his Scholar. He paused beside the bed, simply soaking in the sight of his mate, marveling at the beauty and strength… Brumek rubbed his eyes and stared. Had the Scholar always had skin that glowed like this? Dare he even think the word sparkling? Surely Ozemir would like that description.

Brumek grew tired of simply looking and climbed onto the bed, straddling his mate's legs and laying hands on Ozemir's hips, admiring the contour of the hipbones as they softly jutted out and traced the lines down until they dipped passed the waistline of the loose pants Ozemir always wore to bed. The Scholar stirred but did not awaken as he vanished those pants and once that was done, he couldn't help but feast on his mate and soon his hands and lips were everywhere.

Ozemir was pulled from a very restless sleep by strong hands and a warm firm mouth sliding over his torso. "Brumek?"

"Who else would it be?" was the rough answer.

Ozemir's cheeky reply was quickly cut off when the tip of his lover teased a nipple, biting and caressing with his tongue. The Scholar arched into the caress, yearning for more. And more was given until he was writhing beneath his lover and panting uncontrollably. Brumek was merciless and refused to fill him as he so desired. He refused until the Scholar started begging, whimpering pleads to be taken. Brumek pulled him to a sitting position and then pushed him back against the headboard. During the movement, Ozemir's mind started to clear and he remembered there was something monumentally important he needed to say.

"I've-" he gasped when he was lifted, his legs being spread out and realized exactly how his mate planned to take him. Which meant he should probably tell Brumek now before losing all brain functions. "Brumek! I've something to tell you!"

Teeth scraped against his neck painfully as his hair was brutally pulled on. "No," Brumek growled. "No talking now."

Ozemir could only moan in response as he was lifted further against the headboard. Brumek shifted closer, his thighs sliding under, aligning with his and then Ozemir was lowered onto his mate's hard cock without warning. Brumek used his great strength to move Ozemir repeatedly over his hard member, thrusting up into him at the same time, and all Ozemir could do was wrap arms around the warrior's neck and hang on.

Brumek groaned and panted harshly in his ear before moving his lips over Ozemir's neck, beyond his jaw. Ozemir met his lips for a bruising kiss, gasping into his lover's mouth as his cock and prostate were stimulated simultaneously. When the warrior felt his mate's body tense in preparation for release, he yanked on the white hair, exposing Ozemir's face and neck to him so that he could see every flicker of emotion, every line of pleasure cross the Scholar's face.

"Look at me!" he demanded with a particularly hard thrust. Ozemir whimpered something incoherent as his eyes opened; violet eyes that were now blurred and darkened almost black with desire. Brumek let himself drown in those dark pools. Windows to his soul, to Ozemir's. Windows that showed him the world. "You're mine… my heart," he gasped out, feeling Ozemir's muscles tighten painfully around him. An incoherent smile flitted across the Scholar's face before his head tipped back in rapture as orgasms ripped through both of them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When Ozemir woke in the morning, he was saddened to find his mate no longer there even though Brumek's scent still lingered. He dropped back onto the bed with a pitiful moan when realizing he never even had the chance to tell Brumek about their baby. With a frown he also realized that was half the warrior's fault. He'd been so demanding last night… the frown diminished a bit. Very demanding. Ozemir wiggled around and winced. Very very demanding. Ozemir was sure he had harsh bruises on his thighs where his mate had gripped him the entire time he'd been pressed against the head board… but Hirsha, he loved the strength his mate had.

But now his mate was gone, returned back to the realm without knowing the wonderful news… He whimpered again.

"Awake yet?"

Ozemir's head popped up and found his mate walking in wrapped in a towel and realized his mate had only been to bathe himself. "Brumek!"

The warrior chuckled as he shut the door behind him. "Like to scream my name, don't you?"

Ozemir smiled delightedly as he pushed up on his elbows to watch his mate dress. "Thought you left me again."

"I've repeatedly told you not everything you think turns out to be right. We returned last night and will remain here until Harry gives us permission to leave again."

The Scholar's head returned back to the pillow with a happy little sigh. Brumek smiled to himself as he moved his sword away from the door to lean it against the wall in a corner. He paused when he saw the corner was not empty and then knelt down to inspect the damaged objects. When he realized what he was looking at, he became livid.

"What is this?" he hissed as he stood and thrust an arm out to display what he'd found.

Ozemir's eyes rounded when he saw Brumek held his charred and dirty clothes from the day Dudley had been attacked. Blast! The Scholar had completely forgotten to destroy the evidence as he'd been in a hurry to get to Dudley and demand answers of his escape from the clan master, promising to vanish the garments as soon as he returned to his room. Obviously he forgot, and now Brumek had them and was glaring at him with dangerous suspicion.

"Clothes," he answered meekly.

Brumek crossed the room and thrust the burnt garments under the Scholar's nose. "What is this, Ozemir? Why are they burned? And your blood... What is this?"

Ozemir sighed and gathered his loose hair to toss it back over his shoulders. "I may have done something… stupid. Well, you would definitely classify it as stupid, but personally I think what I did was brilliant! And we're all fine so all's well! No need to get upset."

"What did you do?"

"Um…" Ozemir dropped his eyes and started fingering the sheets. "I may have… picked a magical fight with Demai'Tah," he ended in a whisper.

It took a moment for the words to sink in. But when they did, Brumek's face paled and he twisted away to stare at the closed door. Finally he turned back and Ozemir flinched under fury in the warrior's eyes. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!!" he bellowed.

"I had to protect the young ones, Brumek. And Kaego healed me."

"Kaego had to- how bad did you get hurt?" he demanded.

Ozemir knew answering that question would spawn a horrible fight. He wasn't in the mood to fight. So instead of answering, the Scholar jumped to his feet on top of the bed and spun around, spreading his wings out. "Look, Brumek! Look what I discovered!"

Brumek stumbled back in shock, dropping the damaged articles of clothing. "What's that?" he whispered dumbly.

Ozemir spun back around and beamed a brilliant smile. "A baby! Brumek, we're going to have a baby!" he squealed before launching off the bed and into the surprised warrior's arms.

"A baby," Brumek murmured around the lips sliding over every inch of his face. "A baby?" he managed to push Ozemir off him a few inches and then numbly turned the Scholar around to get a look at his wings. "A baby."

Ozemir turned back around slowly, wariness suddenly seeping into him. Brumek didn't sound at all pleased. "You- you're upset."

"Upset?" he repeated stupidly, eyes gone blurry. Now Ozemir was looking positively stricken.

"Oh, I knew it," he whispered. "It's the demon… you think I'm tainted."

"Tainted?"

"STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY!" Ozemir wailed. "Didn't you hear me? I'm going to have your child!"

"…Can't think," the burly warrior managed to say right before he lost consciousness and hit the floor like a felled tree.

Ozemir stood perfectly still, staring at his fallen mate, eyes wide and round. So… Brumek wasn't upset. He'd only been very shocked. After a few moments the Scholar pointed a finger at his mate and started giggling. The giggling turned into full-blown laughter and soon the room with filled with his bubbling mirth.

Brumek groaned as he awoke a few minutes later, wondering where he was and why it felt as if something was laying over his body. Opening his eyes, he was met with Ozemir's grinning face very close to his own. Not so strange, except he saw beyond them was the bed. Brumek frowned and rotated his head left and right, looking around and finally realizing he was lying on the floor with Ozemir spread over him. The Scholar's legs were bent at the knees and swinging in the air cheerfully.

"How hard the mighty warrior does fall," Ozemir said softly before he burst into uncontrollable giggles.

Brumek raised a hand and pulled Ozemir's hair to fall over his shoulder so that he could absently run his fingers through it, ignoring his mate's immense amusement. "Remind me again why we're on the floor."

"I made you faint! Ha ha ha!" Ozemir giggled as he spread his wings out. The moment he did that, Brumek remembered. He didn't even need to look for the markings.

"A baby?"

"That's what my wings say. And Kaego confirmed-" anything he would have said after was brutally kissed away.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry felt sick. He felt dizzy and sick and was sure he was going to vomit his recently eaten brunch. How could he have known? How had he known Demai'Tah was going to set siege to the city that night? It didn't seem possible, but apparently he had. As soon as the sun had risen, Falde had Luna instruct him on how to use the basin and he called one of his generals for a report. Demai'Tah had attacked and did exactly what Harry said he would do. Punch through the warded cave-ins.

"Fortunately, and this is all thanks to you," Falde murmured to Harry, not liking the green look on the young one's face, "we suffered fewer losses then we would have without your warning and saved the city. And we took a good number of Demai'Tah's forces down as well. Demai'Tah had to retreat and it's certain he will not try again for some time. He'll need to regroup. You should be pleased," he ended; not understanding why Harry was looking like some major battle had been lost.

"I- I'm pleased," he said softly and not convincingly, then stood and walked out of the Head Boy's common room.

Falde looked at Draco for explanation. "It's a shock, Falde," the blond explained. "Harry thought he was having dreams but he couldn't remember them. Consciously he had no idea what was going on, but you're sitting here telling us he knew what would happen and gave you specific orders. It's just a lot to take. He'll be fine once he thinks about it more. He's gone off to do just that. Probably went to find Neville and tell him what's happened. But he is pleased, so don't think differently. And he's happy that he pulled you three away."

Falde visibly relaxed at hearing this.

Someone knocked on the door and Draco personally went to answer it, finding Blaise and Pansy on the other side. Before either of them could say anything, the blond shook his head. "Really busy right now. Maybe I'll come find you two later." And then he shut the door, taking no notice of the frustration flashing in Blaise's eyes or the hurt crossing Pansy's face.

"We need to keep all senses open the next few days," Draco said lightly as he returned to stand in front of the warrior. "I'm inclined to believe my mate was worried about you three for a specific reason and I don't think that type of an attack at such a large scale was what he was worried about. Harry doesn't know the details, but I have a good imagination. I'm seeing assassins sent in the near future. Very good, seasoned assassins. We can still train without you three since we have Ozemir. Demai'Tah will want to get rid of you three eventually… I'm thinking he sent people after you three specifically."

"You make good sense!" Falde exclaimed, looking both surprised and pleased with Draco's insight. The warrior dropped a proud hand on Draco's shoulder and beamed at him. "I did not see that possibility. Very good, young one. Very good, indeed. You are surely fulfilling your destined role."

Draco's life long practiced control was the only thing keeping him from shuffling his feet and blushing from Falde's words, knowing it was the greatest of praises he received from Falde yet. "Harry will come to the same conclusion on his own just as soon as the shock leaves him. I'd like it if you and the others didn't mention the plausibility of assassin's attacking. He'll be thinking about it already."

"That's reasonable," Falde's smile grew, "considering his condition. How are you feeling nowadays?"

Draco was taken aback. It was rare for anyone to ask him that- with the exception of Harry- because it was always Harry that received the attention from those who knew he was pregnant. "Grand. Looking forward to Christmas. Harry and I are going shopping. He's looking forward to it. For once."

"And training? Ozemir hasn't been slacking has he?"

"Quite the opposite actually. He's worse then you."

"Good."

"And he's pregnant." Draco so enjoyed the shock spreading across the warrior's face. He took great joy in it. "Haven't you seen him since you and the others returned?"

"Ah… no. He and Brumek have not left their quarters… though earlier I did hear Brumek yelling about Ozemir doing something stupid."

Draco laughed. "I'd wager Ozemir told him about the trouble we had with Demai'Tah a few weeks ago."

"He should be over that already. Since you told us about it the day after it happened."

"Ozemir did do something stupid, and you weren't told exactly what it was he did."

"What did he do?" Falde questioned.

The Slytherin shook his head. "I'm going to let Brumek bitch to you about it."

Just then the Scholar slammed into the common room, looking very hassled. "He's a raving lunatic!"

For a moment Draco feared Brumek hadn't taken the news of his upcoming fatherhood very well and it seemed Falde thought the same because the warrior demanded to know if this was about the baby.

Immediately Ozemir's annoyed expression drifted away to be replaced by amusement. "Oh he took the news… well." And then the room filled with his giggles. "His reaction was simply perfect!"

"Something tells me the reaction was unorthodox," Falde murmured to Draco.

"Not to be nosy," Draco began, "but how exactly did he react?"

"On no!" Ozemir pressed his hands to his chest and smiled brightly. "Should I say, he'd really kill me."

"He is pleased, though?"

Ozemir nodded briskly, his smile growing.

"Then he must be raving about the other thing. With Demai'Tah."

The Scholar sighed. "I forgot to vanish away the evidence and he found my clothes… Where is Harry?"

"I was informed Demai'Tah set siege to the city again. This time trying to enter by way of the underground passages." Falde relayed.

Ozemir's eyes widened. "So he did See!"

"Apparently. And it's a bit of a shock for Harry. He's either gone to read, or more likely gone to talk with Neville."

"Neville's at the Nest today," Ozemir reminded him.

"Oh, right. Though I don't know why since he refuses to mate still. Anyway, Harry's probably at the library then."

"All on his own?" Falde inquired. Draco nodded and grinned. It was known Harry never opened a book unless absolutely necessary, but since he wasn't able to train anymore Harry had taken to reading with a vengeance, and he actually seemed to enjoy it. More then naught Draco walked in on his mate reading large _Ukatae_ tomes completely submerged in the words. Harry was intent on continuing his training and he would read books on _Ukatae_ magic as well as history, politics, and noble etiquette- all of it extra on top of their usual assignments. The last book was provided by Ozemir after prompting. Draco was very proud of his mate taking the initiative even when magical and physical training was impossible at the moment.

"Are there any books with information on what he's going through right now? And why aren't I seeing things like he is?"

"I'll search through my trove for any related material, and as for your second question, I haven't a clue."

"That's a first!"

A low whine issued from the Scholar's chest and he scuttled around to hide behind Draco and Falde.

Brumek marched forward until only a foot away from his commander. "Did he tell you what went on? Did he tell you the kind of danger he put himself into? What kind of trouble he's probably caused himself?!"

"No," Falde replied calmly, albeit amusedly.

"It's a miracle the clan master hasn't called him by now after what he did!"

"If he hasn't called by now for that, then he never will," Ozemir pointed out. Brumek's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath. "He probably found it funny after he calmed down about it."

"Ozemir probably saved Dursley's life," Draco interjected when he knew Brumek was about to continue on with his rightfully placed rant. "We were having trouble removing the rubble until Demai'Tah's magic disappeared."

The Scholar poked him in the back. "Actually Dudley saved himself."

"You're not helping at all," Draco mumbled.

Brumek moved in further, pressing his chest against Draco and Falde's arms. Then he poked a finger against his mate's forehead. "Idiot," he growled, voice full of fury. "I can't even look at you right now." The warrior spun away and slammed out of the room.

Ozemir stepped back and bit his lip when Draco turned to face him. Draco took note of the overly large eyes, quivering white wings, and the pure look of devastation on Ozemir's face and reached out to touch the Scholar's arm.

"Brumek's angry, that's all. He didn't mean it."

"He meant it," replied Ozemir, his voice breaking into a quiet sob. Draco watched helplessly as the Scholar Shadowed away to who knows where.

"Merlin, the look on his face," Draco murmured. He was infinitely relieved that Harry wasn't around to have witnessed that.

He turned to Falde and found the eldest warrior with head cocked to the side as if listening for something. Draco listened closely and after a moment, he finally heard what Falde did. Striding to the door, Draco wrenched it open to find Brumek in the short hallway, furiously beating his fist against the wall, taking no notice of the damage he was inflicting upon his hand. Draco had no intention of stopping the ridiculous behavior because frankly he thought Brumek deserved the pain and more for being a complete arse to his mate.

Falde stepped around Draco and caught Brumek's hand before it could hit against the stone wall once more. Brumek's eyes snapped over to meet his and then Draco's, and the blond understood what had driven the warrior to cause his mate pain. A desperate fear had been swimming in Brumek's eyes before he shuttered the emotion away.

"_You cannot be a hypocrite!"_ Falde chastised, his tone sharp and biting while he held tight to Brumek's wrist when the younger warrior tried to wrench free. _"This is Ozemir's way. To help others. And it's our duty. He did what was needed!"_ Falde released him and stepped closer, and this time his voice understanding, pitched low in order to soothe the _Ukatae_ he'd trained since a child. _"Ozemir is fine. He will live. You cannot let the fear drive your every emotion. You've probably inflicted more pain now then Demai'Tah ever has."_

That sent panic through the warrior. So much that even Draco could see it wash over him. "Ozemir's in the library. He's gone to sit with Harry."

Within the library, in the back where there were plenty of shadows to sit in and study or contemplate without fear of interruption, Harry sat in a chair, slightly leaning forward and gazing worriedly at his sudden visitor. "Ozemir?" he ventured quietly, wondering at the dejected vibes emanating from the Scholar.

"It's alright, young one. You may go on with your contemplations. Take no notice of me."

Harry snorted. "Yeah right… what's wrong?"

"Brumek called me an idiot."

"He does that all the time." Harry didn't understand how that could have the Scholar hurting like this.

"This time he meant it. And he said… he couldn't bare to look upon me now."

Harry's claws buried into the armrests of his chair. "Did he say that because of the baby?"

The Scholar sent him a wry smile. "No. He's very pleased about the baby... I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'll just sit here and watch you think."

"Honestly Ozemir, that will never work. It'd be weird to have you staring at me. How do you expect me to think about anything when you feel this way?"

Ozemir stood and brushed non-existent lent from his trousers. "I'll go then."

"That's not what I meant! I don't want you to go," Harry struggled to stand quickly and only managed to fall back down in his seat. As he scowled at himself, he caught sight of Brumek striding towards them. "Oh well. Never mind then. Maybe I do need to be alone."

Ozemir also spied his mate walking with a purpose towards them. He growled lowly and bared his fangs. Brumek took no notice and his pace quickened. Ozemir looked as if he was preparing to run, but Harry knew better. If he didn't want Brumek to catch him, the Scholar would have Shadowed away immediately. Not taken two steps and then twist around and press his face in Brumek's neck when the warrior lunged and wrapped arms around him murmuring about his own stupidity and fear…

Harry made a discreet exit, though he would have liked to stay and watch Brumek grovel on his knees and beg forgiveness. As it was, Ozemir seemed to be receptive to any kind of apology from his mate. Personally, Harry thought Brumek was getting off far too easily, but then again, Ozemir didn't really hold grudges, did he? And not when his mate immediately came to find him to make amends. Wasn't that a first?

_Harry, you okay?_

The Gryffindor smiled. _Yes. But I wouldn't mind your company._

_Wouldn't mind it, huh? I don't know… _Harry's smile widened at the teasing lilt in Draco's voice._ I'm pretty busy. _

_Busy with what?_

_Sitting on my arse doing nothing- actually Falde probably wouldn't take too kindly to that statement… anyway, have you sorted out your thoughts?_

_Yep! I have a very advantageous gift. I'm going to try and master the ability somehow._

Draco sat back with a relieved sigh. _I don't think it's fair you get that ability and I don't. _

_Don't be jealous just because I'm special. Besides you'll probably inherent something equally useful. We're still growing into our fated roles, you know. Haven't been emperors for long. Probably takes some time. _

_There you go again. Saying something that isn't nonsense. _

_Turns you on, doesn't it?_

Draco closed his eyes, ignored Falde's slight irritation at being ignored, and sent Harry a heavy mental caress. _Exponentially. Get your arse back here._

Harry laughed aloud as he meandered down the hall, heading for the Slytherin Pit. As he passed Uncle Sev's Potions office, he caught sight of the four Founders standing around the desk, and the Headmaster himself was seated behind it looking remarkably harassed. Harry slipped in to see what would cause such a reaction. He quietly closed the door behind him and remained in the corner to watch silently.

"You have my assurances," Severus was saying, "after the winter break, these classes you've brought to me will be put into effect, though only for the younger years. Next September we'll implement these classes for all students. You cannot expect me to thrust all these new subjects in at once for everyone. As much as I loathe to admit it, the workload at present would be too much for the elder students."

"Students nowadays have it far too easy, Headmaster," Slytherin drawled and was backed by a nod from Rowena Ravenclaw- a tall witch with dark hair and intelligent light blue eyes.

"And they couldn't defend themselves if a fly were to attack them," added Gryffindor. "Fencing lessons were mandatory at one time as well as dueling."

"The dueling club will begin after the break. As I've already pointed out." Severus stood and Harry knew he was barley restraining a snarl. "This discussion is useless at the moment as the holidays are nearly upon us."

Salazar sneered at him. "You believe our opinions count for nothing?"

"That is not what I was implying. If that were true, then I would not have allowed you four to take up positions as professors in the next term."

Salazar looked as if he was about to go on, but Godric gripped his elbow and Helga drew herself up. "He's quite right. We may continue this discussion at the next faculty meeting. Would that be alright, Headmaster?"

Severus surprised everyone by giving her a relieved and kind smile. A smile that had the long dead witch blushing. "You are welcome to speak your opinions and ideas then and they will be well received."

"Splendid!" Godric cried out with a broad smile. He then turned to his mostly ill-natured partner and leered.

Salazar studied that smile blankly before heaving an utterly fake resigned sigh. "Very well. Lead on. Show me this fabulous new bottle you were given as a present."

The two turned and finally Harry was spotted. Godric beamed at him. "Ah, the giver of fine gifts!"

Harry chuckled. "Hope you enjoy it. Slytherin needs to lighten up."

"Now Harry," Severus intoned in amusement, "perhaps you should go over that little statement. Slytherin and lighten up. Does not fit."

"Yeah, that's true," Harry eyes flattened and wandered over to Salazar. "You're all pricks."

Salazar drew himself up and tried to tower over Harry, because really Harry Potter in glamour made it hard for anyone to remember exactly who he really was and continued to look like a meager seventh year. Salazar would not put up with some nonsense from some little seventh year Gryffindor. "Excuse me. I'll not have any little whelps insulting me."

Harry straightened and dropped the glamours as his lips pealed back to bare his fangs threateningly. Once again Severus stood back and watched, awed as Harry evolved into the emperor persona he rarely presented unless necessary. Rowena and Helga turned and gave each other impressed looks before turning back to Harry and watching the goings on as if enraptured.

"You didn't insult the _Ukatae_ ruler just now did you, Salazar?" Harry hissed. "I'm afraid such things cannot be tolerated. It would be a simple matter to find and destroy the spells keeping you here within the realm of the living. Another simple matter to reclaim this land we've given you for the school to train humans in magic. I can take all that away with the snap of my finger. Care to test me, ghost?"

The vein on Slytherin's neck throbbed as he jaw clenched shut. Godric was half glaring at Salazar and half staring at Harry in shock. Finally Salazar swallowed his pride and bowed lowly, as he knew this was the only way to smooth over the insult. "Forgive my rudeness, Highness."

The tension in Harry immediately deflated and he grinned at Slytherin. "Okay." He patted the annoyed ghost's arm before turning and leaving the office, dark chuckles following him down the corridor. A moment of terse silence followed his departure before Severus snorted.

Salazar spun around. "And what do you find so amusing?"

"He likes to play."

"Do you mean he was simply teasing Salazar?" Rowena inquired.

"Of course," Severus returned to his seat and tried to keep the smile off his face. "Harry must be in a good mood. Otherwise… well I don't want to think about what would have happened if you'd actually insulted him. Now then, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

The Founders turned to go. Severus called out to Ravenclaw before she passed the threshold. "You are meeting Miss Granger, is that correct?"

Rowena smiled and nodded. "Yes. Soon I should think. Such an eager young wom- _Ukatae_. An incredible mind."

"Yes, well… make sure not to let her badger you for too long. As she did with Slytherin."

Ravenclaw laughed lightly, seeing the actual meaning between his words. "Surely your jealousies are unfounded with me, my dear Headmaster. But not to worry. Helga and I have plans of our own tonight. You'll have your mate warming your bed soon enough."

"The door is wide open," he hissed.

Ravenclaw simply winked at him and then went on her merry way.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Falde sighed with partial annoyance when he realized the young one was no longer paying any attention to his teachings. Draco wanted to be filled in on what his legions were up to in the realm, wanting to get into the strategy of war, learning all he could… but now Draco was leaning back, eyes half glazed over and it was obvious the young one was speaking with his mate. Just as Falde began to roll up the maps, Harry walked in, laughing under his breath. He smiled brightly at Draco and immediately went to his lover and climbed onto his lap. Falde left the maps on the table and quickly left, hoping he'd find them unharmed once he returned to get them. Vendyl and Hoihm followed the warrior when it was apparent the mates were going to need privacy, and soon.

Draco was slightly surprised when Harry immediately assaulted his mouth, the Gryffindor's tongue skillfully turning him into a quivering burning furnace of need. Harry tugged on his shoulders until he leaned forward, and the position was slightly awkward due to Harry's swollen belly.

_Raise your arms. _Draco immediately did as was told and Harry pulled back long enough to rip the gray sweater off and throw the piece of clothing over his shoulder. Their lips immediately fused back together and Harry's tongue continued to do amazing things to Draco's mouth. Softly hands began to travel over the contoured muscles of his back while nails scraped against flesh in a painfully pleasant contrast. A long moan issued from deep inside his chest when Harry tongued the roof of his mouth before swirling around to scrape over his fangs.

Draco started tugging on Harry's robes, pulling frantically and trying to clear his mind enough to be able to take the robes off. He gave up after a moment when Harry pulled away to drop his mouth to the pale column of his neck, sucking and biting and soothing with that warm delectable tongue. Draco's hands dropped to Harry's hips and gripped hard as he thrust his erection against his mate's. _ I need to feel you… Merlin!_ He wanted to touch as Harry was touching; hands to bare skin. Sliding and caressing. Issuing marks of ownership.

Harry's knees clamped tightly against his sides just as he sucked on the spot just over the blond's Adam's apple and Draco suddenly found himself lying on his back in their bed. There was a coy look in Harry's eyes when he pulled away to sit on his thighs.

"Let me touch you," Draco begged. "I want to see."

The coy look disappeared to make way for apprehension and Harry started to shake his head. Draco quickly sat up and reversed their positions. "Harry, you're not doing this again. How many times do I have to tell you? I love everything about you. And your body, like this, is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Being pregnant doesn't make me want you any less. Okay?"

Emerald eyes darkened in answer and Draco's smirk only lasted a moment before his head was dragged back down.

"Want to feel your power from behind," Harry whispered; the words dripping like racy velvet passed his red swollen lips.

Draco pounced and their lovemaking was over far too quickly. He blamed Harry's recent reluctance for any sort of shagging for that. The brunet was so self-conscious of his body now that he tried to hide his nude form from him as much as he could. Draco was as understanding as he could be, but that understanding would soon become frustration. Though he had hopes that this round of lovemaking had finally knocked some sense into his adorably idiotic Gryffindor. Probably it had since now Harry was curled up on his side, trying to snuggle closer for warmth and didn't seem to care he was fantastically nude.

"Love you, Draco."

"Course you do," was his smug reply. "I only had you come three times."

Harry tipped his head back a bit so they were eye to eye. "True… however, I don't think you needed to spank my arse that hard."

"If you didn't like it you would have told me to stop. But instead of stop you kept screaming for more and must I remind you, that was one of the times you came all over my hand."

Harry blushed and tucked his face back against his neck. "Oh right. Must have blanked out then."

Draco propped his head up with a fist, that same smug look never leaving his face as he gazed down at his lover and let a hand card through inky black tresses.

"You and Falde were looking over the maps again, over the realm, yes?" Harry's quiet inquiry came some moments later.

Draco's chest rumbled with an affirmative as he moved to lay on his stomach. His arm snaked over to lay his arm over the underside of Harry's stomach, thumb lightly stroking the warm flesh. "We were, until you continued to distract me." Harry's eyes flashed curiously and Draco beamed at the expression. "We've been learning about the realm in our lessons, but I want so much to see our lands, to know every nook and cranny. I want to be able to contribute to the progression of our legions. I want to learn strategic moves of war and be more then a competent commander. I want…" Draco faltered, his bright silver orbs half obscured by drooping eyelids as he pondered how exactly to explain the need he felt to fully take up their places as emperors.

Harry raised a hand to his face and slowly caressed his husband's firm handsome jaw. "You want in."

Draco grinned and chuckled. "Perfectly you. So simple and precise. Perfect. Yes, I want in. So I've ordered Falde to teach me sooner rather then later. Will you join me in the next lesson? I know you've been busy, studying beyond our regular _Ukatae_ lessons… but I know you'd want this too."

"Of course. Both of us must become the ultimate warriors of our realm, don't we?"

The blond shifted over to nuzzle his husband's neck. "And you do so love to battle, Harry. I see the joy of it every time we trained. You love your sword. I can see how impatient you are to actually find yourself in the midst of a raging battle. So like Brumek, in that regard. But then again, you've always been impatient to be in the middle of it all."

"I can't be sure," Harry began thoughtfully, a soft pout on his lips, "but I think you're insulting me."

A smirk very near a sneer curled Draco's lips. "Maybe."

"Prat. Can Neville join in too?"

"He would need to, seeing as you went and made him your right hand man," the blond replied with a light sneer. A hand flew over to smack him on the arse.

"Don't act as if you don't like him."

"I don't like the constant pussy footing going on with him and Dursley. That needs to end. At first I might have agreed with their reasons for delaying, but now I'm certain it would be better if they mated. I know it would. And you did tell Neville about the decrease in stress due to feeling less emotion… What are you thinking?" he demanded lightly when catching sight of the slightly deranged grin on his husband's face, shivering slightly as Harry's fingers absently caressed his back.

"Thinking about pestering Neville to death. What do you think?"

"About sealing the bond?" Harry nodded and snuggled his face against Draco's neck. "Yes, please do. It will provide me with vast amounts of amusement."

"Thought you might like the idea."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

On Monday, Harry turned to Neville during Transfiguration and whispered, "mated?"

"No."

"Merlin, what's keeping you now?"

"None of your business!"

In Potions the following day, "mated?

"No."

Next day in Charms. "Mated?"

"No."

Two days later in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Mated yet?"

"NO! Bloody hell, Harry! No!" Neville shouted uncontrollably, and then blushed when he saw he'd caught everyone's attention. Everyone except Weasley, as the redhead seemed to go on with whatever plan he concocted to ignore the world around him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Harry ignored the fact Lucius forget to add the name Potter in there. But Lucius never added it anyway. And it made Harry feel nice that Lucius had welcomed him so unconditionally. In answer to Lucius' question, he adopted a huge grin and nodded.

"_Harry, no! Don't you dare!" _Neville hissed quietly.

Lucius began to walk towards them passing other curious students. "Resume your reading," he told them and then he turned to Harry and Neville. "Do I need to treat you like toddlers and separate the two of you?"

Neville would have said yes if Harry didn't need him very close by, so instead he shook his head.

Harry sighed. "No, Professor, we're fine. Sorry."

"Remain after class."

The two nodded. Neville ignored Harry for the rest of the class, pissed the hell off. For the past week his friend had been badgering him with the same question day after day, hour after hour…. Relentlessly.

When class ended, Harry and Neville meandered to the front of the class, and as soon as Lucius warded the room, Harry dropped his hands over his glamoured belly and sighed. Seeing where his hands hovered, Lucius raised a brow. "I had not realized you were this big already. Is this normal?"

Harry's brows furrowed. "Are you calling me fat, Lucius? Was that an insinuation that I'm fucking fat? If so, I think you should be reminded that you're not exactly looking your best at the moment either." The Gryffindor waved at his father-in-law's waist which was no longer slim and trim.

When Lucius' eyes flashed, Neville groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He did not want to be here right now. Peeking through his fingers, he saw they were now at a stand still, glaring murder at each other. He half expected wands to appear in hand at any moment.

"I said big, not fat," Lucius finally hissed.

"You could have said very pregnant!"

"It doesn't matter because I wasn't calling you fat! And did you just call me fat?!"

Neville sighed and stepped between them, "don't get out of shape about it. Saying you're big is not the same as saying you're fat. You aren't fat, Harry and neither are you Lucius."

Harry glowered at the floor. "Kaego says it's definitely going to be five months for me," he murmured, explaining why his waist had grown so much since the last time Lucius saw him without a glamour. "Not six. The Malfoy genes have kicked in. Whatever baby wants, he or she gets right away. And apparently baby wants to be born A.S. A. P!"

"That's good though," Neville chirped in, trying desperately to bring Harry some cheer and steer him away from what looked to be a horrible mood brewing. "The sooner baby is born, the sooner we can go and secure the city."

"True, Neville. True."

Lucius sniffed disdainfully and raised his chin. "Please refrain from any more outbursts during class, boys. Unless it's life or death, I nor anyone else wants to hear it."

"But Neville needs to mate already. You said so yesterday, Lucius!"

"I hate you both right now," Neville hissed, and then disappeared.

Harry and Lucius looked at each other and both adopted smug smirks, the previous animosity easily and quickly forgotten. "He'll break soon," Lucius said assuredly.

"Without a doubt," Harry agreed as he moved around his father-in-law to go rummage through the blond's desk. "You know, he says he's keeping firm for the same reasons as before they found out they were soul mates…"

Lucius' eyes narrowed when Harry found the coveted drawer. "But you don't think so."

"No," the Gryffindor's eyes brightened when he found the box of chocolate. "I think Neville is afraid to disappoint."

Lucius hurried over and grasped the bar Harry held in hand. "Afraid of disappointing who? Dudley?" Harry nodded while tugging the bar to his chest, though he didn't manage to shake Lucius' fingers from the other end of it. Lucius rolled his eyes sky high in response to Harry's nod as he tugged back. "That's bloody ridiculous."

"I know!" Harry frowned and used all his strength to wrench the bar free of the blond's grasp and was surprised when Lucius' firm grip remained and the tug of war continued on. "That's why I'm being a bastard and going to keep annoying him about it."

"Good luck, then," Lucius replied with sincerity. They settled into silence and stared at the bar of chocolate gripped in each of their hands.

A snickering cough interrupted this second stand off. Both turned to find Draco leaning against a desk at the back of the room, barely able to keep from laughing at the tug of war he'd just witnessed while they'd continued to have a civil conversation.

"For the love of Merlin. Share, Father. It's not like that's the last one," Draco said as he walked to them.

"He didn't even ask! Just snooped around and grabbed."

"I was only following my nose. Please, can I have it? I'm starved."

"Yes, fine. Take it. But I expect repayment." Lucius released the chocolate and then went to sit behind his desk. Harry flashed him a smile and nodded.

"Hermione wants us to meet her in the library for our lessons," Draco murmured as they left the classroom. He slipped an arm around Harry's back for some support.

"We don't have any lessons now. Supposed to be free period."

"Yes, well… she's wanting to do a study session now in preparation for the exams Ozemir plans to give us before leaving on holiday. And she doesn't care that Ozemir and the others have given us this time to relax."

"Urg… Let's take the long route then."

Draco had no problem with that. He didn't particularly like Hermione's study sessions.

Slowly walking the halls, they came across Ozemir and Brumek. The elder elves also looked to be taking a stroll, hand in hand, which had Draco and Harry gaping at them in surprise. Until they saw the warrior's annoyed expression as he turned the corner and noticed the way the Scholar was dragging his mate along with him. Harry decided Ozemir was up to something, and the Gryffindor was in the mood to be humored.

"Ozemir! Wait up!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and started trotting down the hall, ignoring Draco's demands that he stop running like an idiot.

The Scholar's face poked around the corner and beamed at him. "Perfect timing, young ones!"

Brumek sighed heavily when they caught up, and they saw the warrior was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What are you two doing?" Harry eagerly asked.

"It's what Ozemir's doing. I'd rather be training."

"You always train! Time for fun now," Ozemir replied as he twined his arm with Harry's and returned on his walk, leaving Brumek and Draco to reluctantly follow after.

"What's going on?" Draco asked the warrior.

Brumek threw his hands up as if he had no clue. Then he glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye. "Want to spar?"

The blond did not hesitate to nod and they quickly Shadowed away before their counterparts could stop them. Draco didn't even care Hermione would probably tear him a new one for skiving out on the study session.

Ozemir and Harry were too far ahead to notice the departure of their mates and Harry was too busy spying on two particular students up ahead that he wouldn't have noticed anything anyway.

Dean and Seamus were standing down the hall talking, and yet the way they stood, very stiff next to each other, Harry knew they had yet to talk about the really important things and nothing had obviously progressed since Dean had officially pulled Seamus back. Harry knew what Dean wanted and he knew what Seamus wanted, but they had yet to _talk_ about it, and so with every awkward look miscommunication ran aplenty.

Ozemir tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. The Scholar pointed to the two, and Harry immediately knew what kind of mischief the Scholar was interested in today. Harry nodded back vigorously. Soon the two were creeping forward under Shadow until they were standing only a few short feet away. Ozemir then pressed fingers against his lips and his face slackened with intense concentration as he gazed at the wall behind the two unsuspecting Gryffindors. Suddenly the stone shifted into a door and it opened. Harry and Ozemir shot forward and shoved the two inside the hollowed out space. Ozemir slammed the door shut and it disappeared.

Harry grinned widely. "How much space is in there?" Ozemir lifted his hand and pinched his thumb and index finger firmly together. "Brilliant."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The darkness was encompassing. Old stone surrounded them on all sides. The small space could only be considered a chink as their backs and arms brushed against the stone as they tried and failed to move around. It was just a hollowed out hole in the stone.

"Um, Dean… I can't move."

"Ditto." Dean continued to try and move anyway and Seamus sucked in a breath as his body was continuously brushed up against. The Irish wizard was chagrined at what happened next. It really wasn't his fault though. All he could feel was Dean's body and heat against him.

Seamus was at least thankful that it was pitch black. "Err… ignore that."

"Kind of hard," Dean replied lowly. Seamus was so panicked he didn't notice the amusement laced within his friends tone.

"We should-" Seamus pulled in a shuddering breath, "find a way out!" his words ended in a squeak.

"Calm down."

"I'm not going to attack you, I swear! Can't help what my body's doing!"

"Like you attacked me in the bathroom that one time and then had the nerve to punch me as if it were my fault?" Dean asked casually as if there wasn't a cock pressing against his thigh. "Is that the kind of attack you're talking about?"

"Y- yeah… But I thought you and Potter put a spell on me- don't move!" he yelled when Dean shifted again, this time purposely.

The black wizard grinned in the dark. "Now that we're here and you've brought the subject up, quite literally, I think we should talk."

"Ya want to talk. About what? Shouldn't we find a way out of here?" Once again the Irish wizard's voice rose above normal octave.

"Doesn't take a genius to know who put us in here. We're not going anywhere for the time being. So… talk to me."

"About what? About my cock totally invading your space? Or about the fact I've been in love with you for two years now and for three years I've been wishing you'd suddenly turn gay and fuck my brains out? Is that what you want to talk about, Dean? Oh, Merlin, I can't breathe!"

"For three years…" and fucking his brains out? "Merlin." The images Seamus had just invited into his head. Images coming in crystal clear thanks to his little voyeur experience with Harry and Draco.

"Can't breathe," Seamus hissed. He grabbed Dean's shoulders and shoved him back, but since there was only a breath of air between Dean and the wall, he didn't go too far and ended up bumping back into Seamus, who quickly felt the result of Dean's thoughts. Seamus froze and the silence dropped on them like a bomb. Dean would have believed Seamus had actually suffocated if he hadn't felt the other wizard's cock still throbbing against his thigh and felt the silent gasps puffing over his jaw.

"People have been putting all sorts of ideas in my head lately," Dean murmured, "and yours is by far the best."

A breathless whisper ghosted over his lips and Seamus shifted minutely. "Is that your wand?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, despite Seamus not being able to see him. "You've seen my lower wand, Seamus. You know it's not that thin." Dean was surprised when Seamus' erection suddenly withered. Surprised and disappointed because now that he knew which path he wanted to take with his best mate, he planned to-

Seamus started screaming. "HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M IN HERE!"

"Stop yelling!"

"HELP! I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH SOMEONE POLYJUICED! Ron, I'll murder you!! Back off!"

Dean sighed and tried moving his arm so he could grab his wand from the back pocket, hissing as his elbow continuously scraped against the stone wall. Finally he had it and held it between them, his knuckles brushing against Seamus' chest. "_Lumos_."

Seamus' eyes were wide and round and looked terrified. "Don't touch me!"

"It's me. Dean. Not Ron polyjuiced," he then went on to prove it by telling him things about himself he'd told no one before except for Seamus.

"Dean, what are you doing? What's that?" Seamus snapped, looking down at his crotch. "You're thinking of some slag right now with huge tits, aren't you? Bastard!"

"You really aught to calm down. Or better yet, calm down here," he poked the center of Seamus' forehead for a second and then trailed his finger straight down over Seamus' nose, lips, chin… trailing down his chest and abs and until his hand covered the Irish wizard's crotch, "and get excited here. If you want to be fucked senseless, I think I may be able to do that. I think… I very much want to." It was a slow predatory grin that slid across his face when he felt an erection quickly blossoming under his hand.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Several days later Harry discovered something that put him in another foul mood. "OZEMIR!"

The Scholar popped into the bedroom. "What is it?"

Harry thrust several pairs of school pants into his hands. Ozemir studied the young one's scowl, confused as to why he was holding Harry's pants and why the young one seemed very angry. And then the young one huffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

"FIX IT!" Harry yelled through the door.

Ozemir left the bedroom, looking the pants over, wondering what Harry wanted him to fix. He found Neville and Draco in the common room playing wizard's chess. "Do you not have assignments to complete?"

"Strategic conditioning," said Draco as he waved over the chessboard.

"You realize Harry is in a state," Ozemir murmured as he sat beside the blond, laying the trousers over his knees.

Draco commanded his chess piece to move before answering, "Harry kicked me out again. What are you doing with his pants?"

"Not sure. He says to fix them."

"Oh," Draco tapped the waistband of the top pants, "they need to be expanded again."

Neville looked up from the board. "Already?"

"Say that again, real loud. I'd enjoy watching him rip your head off."

Neville snickered as he went back to deciding his next move. Ozemir settled back and began to take out the waist of the trousers, whistling quite cheerfully- until Draco glared at him.

The Gryffindor opposite the blond sat up straight and grinned, ordering his chess piece across the board. "Check."

Draco's eyebrow rose dramatically. He'd never even seen that coming. Apparently the Gryffindor was getting too cocky. Draco easily moved his piece to safety before asking with a sneer, "when are you going to mate already?" from the corner of his eye, Draco noticed Ozemir's hand had stilled and the magic he'd been weaving disappeared. The Scholar was eagerly waiting for an answer from the Gryffindor.

Neville only shrugged and moved a chess piece.

"Oh, I get it. Don't blame you either."

Finally the Gryffindor met his smirking eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"It's easy to understand why you don't want to mate with Dursley," Draco shivered in disgust. "It'd leave you traumatized for life. Horrible."

Neville shook his head in amusement. "Draco, stop. I know what you're trying to do."

The blond upped the sneer wattage. "What's the matter? Hit it on the mark, did I? It's fine, Neville. No need to be ashamed just because you don't want to mate with him. In fact… you're doing the right thing. Delay as long as you can." Draco called his next move and gained check.

"I'm not ashamed of Dudley in any way. Stop saying that."

"Obviously you are. Otherwise you would have said fuck it and fucked him. But you can't stomach it. Which, as I've already said, is completely understandable."

"I have my reasons for delaying and it has nothing to do with being disgusted by him."

"Right," Draco replied, sounding not the least bit convinced. "So tell me these legitimate reasons."

Neville didn't reply until after he'd moved his piece to safety, though it was obvious the chess game was the last thing on his mind now. "It's the same as before we found out we were soul mates."

"Maybe it's you," Draco pondered aloud as he studied the board, giving no indication that he'd listened to Neville. "Perhaps there's something you're trying to hide. Don't like sex? Can't get it up?" Draco paused for effect, barely registering Ozemir's gaping mouth beside him. "Or it could be you'll end up being useless in bed; revert to being that bumbling Gryffindor we all used to know. If that's the case, someone like Dursley would most certainly be disappointed. Yes, that's a perfectly good reason to delay the inevitable."

Neville's face flamed as he started to chew the inside of his cheek. Draco hid his surprise very well as he went on to claim check mate. He'd only been baiting Neville. He hadn't really thought that was Neville's problem, nor did he think any of that were true. But obviously insecurities ran deep within Gryffindor House.

Draco was hit with a thousand tons of guilt as he watched Neville race from the room. "Damn, I went too far."

"You've probably insured Neville refuses to mate for a very long time," Ozemir growled. "Great job, young one." He glared for good measure, picked up Harry's trousers and returned to the bedroom leaving Draco to continue to feel guilty and hoping the Scholar would keep his mouth closed and not tell Harry what had just transpired.

Moments later the bedroom door swung open and hit the wall with a resounding bang. Draco winced as he stood and slowly turned to face his fuming mate. Vaguely he wondered if the _Saen _would protect him from his own mate. Looking at the _Saen_, he realized no help would come from Vendyl or Hoihm. Their eyes were lit with amused anticipation.

"Harry, I didn't mean any of that. I was only teasing him… He was beating me at chess," Draco finished lamely, inwardly cringing at the sound of his shaking voice.

Harry fisted his hands at his sides. "Fix it!"

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"You go to Dudley and tell him," Harry spat, striding to his bastard of a mate. "Neville's not going to say anything. He'll be holed up in his bed, closed off from the world because of your stupid mouth. ALL BECAUSE OF A FUCKING CHESS GAME!!" Harry pulled in a long breath and rushed hands through his hair. "Dudley needs to know. You go to the construction site and tell my cousin Neville needs him. And you're going to tell him exactly why! NOW!"

It would be easier to simply go instead of refusing, because Draco knew Harry's mind was set. However Harry needed to remember something. "Baby, I'd like to remind you Dursley and I are not on the best of terms. Should I go and tell him what I said, Dursley's liable to attack me, and then I'd have to kill him, wouldn't I? Why don't you go?"

"Draco," the Gryffindor said sweetly, batting his long black eyelashes. Draco backed up a step and nearly tumbled over the table. Harry's smile grew as he closed the distance again and then opened his mouth and bellowed, "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO! AND DON'T CALL ME BABY!" Harry quieted and took another deep breath to calm down- obviously having a hard time keeping his cool- and crossed his arms. "You don't get to call me baby until you've fixed this."

"Fine!" Draco spun on his heels and disappeared. The moment he was gone, Harry relaxed and began to hum. He sat on the couch and picked up a magazine and started the thumb through it, scanning for baby necessities- preparing for the big baby shopping trip Draco promised to take him on during Christmas hols. If he heard the amused snort coming from Vendyl's direction, he gave no notice of it.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco appeared in front of the Ministry building where Dursley had nearly perished the week before. Once there he opened his senses, and let it lead him about five or six miles over to a road. The sign he appeared beside read Wizarding Way and it was lined with buildings already completed.

Draco was impressed. More then impressed actually. Turning his head, he saw the road stretched on for what seemed like miles; several smaller streets branched off here and there and more buildings were in the process of being completed. "Merlin." He hadn't expected this kind of progression so quickly, despite what he'd heard. And the last time he'd been on site, there hadn't really been time to take a good look around.

"Draco!"

Draco turned to find Mr. Longbottom rushing to him. "Looking for Dursley," he said when Frank was in front of him.

"In the office," Frank motioned down the road. "I'll show you."

They walked a short distance up the road and Frank led him to a door. He would have led him inside, but Draco waved him away. "Thanks. Can find my way from here," he said as he passed through two white pillars standing on either side of a black door. It was a double door with a silver plaque at eye level on the left side having the initials M.E. M carved into it.

"Sure. He'll probably be on the top floor," Frank said before giving him a little wave and Apparating away.

Unlike the outside, which was a rendition of an ancient roman building, the inside was modern in an elegant fashion, complete with marble floors, gleaming wood walls, high flat ceilings, and numerous doors lining the hallway leading to a tight winding staircase. As he walked toward the stairs Draco passed several opened doors. Most rooms were empty, but some- and Draco assumed they were meeting rooms- were being used. There was also a small parlor he passed where a few wizards and witches were currently taking tea. He paused outside of one meeting room and peered in, finding five wizards inside, obviously discussing a current project. Two drawing boards were tacked to one wall while several schematics of different buildings adorned the other. The plans looked elaborate and Draco was dismayed to realize he had no idea what he was looking at.

"We can't do it like that. Boss wouldn't like it." One wizard said, stabbing a finger at a large paper covering the table they were seated around.

"Please, we'd be doing him a favor," the wizard across from the first said.

The first wizard laughed. "You go tell him your idea then. Guarantee he'll accuse you of cutting corners," he leaned back and smirked. "And we all know how much Dudley loves that. Brutus tried cutting corners-"

A third wizard cut in, "haven't seen him in weeks! Not one hair! Though someone did say they saw him in Diagon Alley… with only one arm."

The second wizard grimaced, "on second thought…"

Draco turned away and continued down the hall, refusing to be impressed by what he'd just heard. Because that's exactly the type of person he assumed Dursley was at work. Someone who would gladly cut corners to save a bit of time and money. But apparently not. Draco hurried up to the top floor, in no mind to linger around others whom might be spewing other redeeming qualities Dursley had.

As he climbed the stairs to the very top, Draco tried to think about what he was going to say without sounding as if he actually cared. And he also wanted to keep Dursley from turning violent, because no matter how he defended himself, Draco knew what he'd done would be considered actions against a mate, and Dursley, being a hot head, would undoubtedly and happily see it as so.

Strangely there was no landing at the top. The last step ended at a door and deciding to be courteous, Draco knocked instead of simply barging in.

"Come in!" The answering bark from Sirius was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Draco refused to acknowledge the sigh leaving his lips was anything like a relieved breath. It was in no way because he was relieved he and Dursley would not be alone. That was definitely not the case. He was simply happy to hear Sirius' voice. The end.

He opened the door and walked into the Heads' office. The office turned out to be a studio, taking up the entire length and width of the top floor. Facing the door was a wall of windows that looked down onto Wizarding Way, and the other walls were lined with bookshelves and filing shelves, as well as large scale maps of land and property.

"I don't like this," Rodolphus said, pointing to something on the table, just as the workers down stairs had.

Dudley scowled across at him as the pencil he held tapped against the table repeatedly. "You don't like anything, Rudo."

Rodolphus raised his eyes to Dudley and smirked. "That's actually not true. I quite enjoy your-"

"Rodolphus, you're pressing your luck," Rabastan hissed. Then he turned to Dudley, "it's too much at once. This project would take months, Dudley. And it's far more complicated then the simpler homes and offices or retail space. We haven't the time to take it on now."

"There are enough projects going on." Sirius agreed.

"I can start on it," Dudley insisted.

"Haven't you learned anything after the near death experience?" Rodolphus snapped.

Dudley sat back and smirked. "I've had more then one. Which are you referring to?"

"You're not even supposed to be here," Rodolphus growled. "You were told to take some time off. Not starting more projects then necessary."

"No one else is taking time off. Why should I? That's stupid."

"Are you all going to sit there and ignore me? I know you know I'm here!" Draco finally snapped. When they looked at him, he realized that no they hadn't realized. They'd probably put the knock and knocker out of their minds the second after Sirius had called out for him to enter.

And then Sirius was in his face looking frantic. "Is there something wrong with Luce? What happened? Is it Harry? Merlin, Draco. Don't just stand there. Talk!"

"Bloody hell, Sirius. Calm down. Nothing's… well," Draco cut a glance at Dursley, "nothing is wrong with my father or Harry."

"What brings you here then?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"I've actually come to talk to that arse," Draco said, pointing to Dudley.

"Right back at you," Dudley murmured as he slipped the pencil behind his ear and leaned back in his chair. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Neville."

Sirius grinned and slapped his stepson's back. "Okay then." He returned to the table as Dudley finally approached the blond.

"What?"

"_Let's talk over there," _Draco pointed to the corner by the window. When they were standing there, Draco turned to stare out at the street. _"How much attention do you pay to your mate, Dursley?"_

Dudley's eyes flashed wildly. _"Why are you coming at me like this?! What are you trying to say, Malfoy? Are you accusing-"_

Draco cut him off with the wave of his hand and finally looked at him. _"For once, I'm not trying to insult you. For this conversation, let's forget that we hate each other."  
_

_"I don't hate you, but go on."_ Dudley noted the surprise flashing in the blond's eyes at this, but ignored it for the moment. _"Why would you ask me something like that?"_

"_I'm only wondering if you know exactly why Neville refuses to mate with you, even after realizing the soul mate thing. I've heard you're no longer concerned about waiting…"_

Dudley scratched the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably. _"Talking with you about this is about the last thing I ever want to do, Malfoy." _

Draco understood this and took no insult. _"Fine. Just take my suggestion and go to Hogwarts. Find your mate and somehow convince him to tell you what's on his mind. I may have said some things that will keep him from mating with you forever. Just go to Hogwarts. Right now. Right now, Dursley or I'm dead!"_ Draco Shadowed away before Dursley could demand any answers to those cryptic words.

Dudley stared at the spot Malfoy suddenly vacated and the blond's words quickly caught up to him. _Neville? _He didn't get a verbal response, but part of his mind, the part he now knew had always been his mate, suddenly spiked with embarrassment, fear, and a tightly held yearning.

Dudley turned to his partners. "Taking a break," he said and popped off without waiting for an answer.

"Bout bloody time," Rodolphus murmured. "Let's hide these plans until we have the time to help him with it."

The others agreed and Sirius quickly sent the plans off to hide with Lucius. His husband had a remarkable knack for hiding things where no one would ever find them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley appeared in front of Neville's bed. With a quick look around he found the room empty. When he reached out to pull open the curtains, he found they were sealed tight, even against him. _Neville_, he began with annoyance, _let me in._

_N-no. Y-you should… go back to work. _

So now he knew something was really wrong. Neville would usually be pleased he'd taken time off work and would never suggest him to go back. _Um… no! Open the curtains!_

_No. _

_Do it or I'll shred them to pieces!_

"Go away!" Neville pleaded aloud.

"What did Malfoy say to you?" Silence… "Honestly, Nev. These stupid curtains aren't going to keep me out." Still more silence. "I'm coming in."

"Don't! I want to be alone."

"Can't leave you alone now. Something is wrong with you. Please, Neville. Something's making you sad and I gotta make it better."

"This is not about you!"

Dudley took a deep breath to calm down so that he could catalogue Neville's emotions. Once he tried doing that, he could clearly hear Neville's raging mind and finally understood what was wrong when he heard the whispered words of insecurity swimming in the Gryffindor mind. Dudley's shoulders began to shake and he quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. _So cute_, he thought just before he Shadowed passed the sealed curtains. Neville half cried out and half moaned with mortification when Dudley appeared over his knees.

Dudley smirked at him. "C'mere."

Neville shook his head and tried to scamper back against the headboard, eyes anywhere but on Dudley.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." Dudley quickly wrapped hands around Neville's ankles.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

Dudley pulled on him instead, not letting go until Neville was lying flat on his back with his legs spread on either side of him. "Want to show you something," he softly said. "Let me?"

Neville quickly sat up and tried to push Dudley's hands off his legs, but his mate simply shoved him back down.

"Never mind. Enough asking." Dudley swiftly shifted forward, grasped Neville's hips and raised them until their bodies were flush together. Neville's eyes widened when he felt the hardness beneath his mate's trousers. "You see? Barely have to touch and already I want you. Badly. And for you to even think of being sexually stunted is ridiculous! There's been plenty of times where that's already been disproved."

"But-"

"Rubbish! If you feel that way, that must mean I don't do anything for you. But," and here Dudley smirked, "I've had my hands and mouth on your body before, even though- and this is unfortunate- it's been nothing X rated yet. You don't react like someone who-" Dudley paused and his eyes took in every inch of the eye candy spread before him. "Never mind. I'll just prove it. Brace yourself cause I'm about to touch you like I've wanted to for ages."

Neville inhaled sharply when his fingers flirted with the button of his trousers, and then Dudley shifted again and started to kiss him, dominating quickly as one hand was busy with his shirt buttons and the other busy diving passed his boxers to grasp his already hardened cock. Neville's head dropped back onto the pillow with a gasp when he felt determined fingers circle his aching erection. He tried to get Dudley to stop by covering the hand around him and trying to push it off. That backfired. He only ended up adding more pressure.

"Dudley," he moaned.

Dudley smirked against Neville's lips, "feels good, doesn't it?" he planned to show Neville he could get off from just watching the Gryffindor's reactions.

Neville moaned into his mouth, this time with abandonment and his breath soon turned into erratic panting as his mate thumbed his leaking head. Dudley's lips slid from his mouth, leaving hot open mouthed kisses over his jaw and down his throat, grinning when Neville's hands thrust into his hair and his hips thrust up into his hand.

_A dunce in bed?_ Dudley thought as he began to leave a mark of ownership on Neville's throat. _Not possible._

Neville arched his back with a gasp, body quivering as he tried to twist away_. Stop. I'm gonna- _

Dudley pulled his hand away and Neville's sigh could have been one of disappointment. But his next shout was definitely one of surprise when Dudley's tongue ran along the length of his hard shaft. Neville bent nearly in two, face over the back of Dudley's head, staring wide eyed at him while his hands were back in the builder's hair. The shock was quickly chased away when that tongue wrapped around him and began to move in a lazy fashion, curiously tasting for the first time.

_Want me to stop now?_ Dudley asked right before wrapping lips over the head of Neville's cock and slowly sliding down.

_No! no, no, no, no…_

Dudley hummed in pleasure at being able to do what he dreamed of doing for so long. The humming seemed to send Neville into sensory overload because he flopped back onto the bed limply. When he slowly ran his tongue against the underside of his cock, his mate groaned and hitched his hips, asking for more.

Dudley lifted his gaze to peer at his face as he pressed Neville's hips into the mattress and swallowed him whole- nearly gagging himself by doing so- but it was so worth it, seeing Neville's face slacken from the immense pleasure; to see him bite his lip hard enough to draw blood and watching the perspiration accumulate and slide down his forehead and cheeks, dampening the hair at his neck. Then Neville started writhing beneath him, dropping his hands from Dudley's hair to grab the sheets in a death grip, panting heavily. Just as he knew it would, seeing Neville react this way to him, feeling the pleasure coursing through his mate was enough to bring him to orgasm. Dudley wrapped a hand around Neville's cock and started pumping while he dropped his forehead to his mate's trembling leg to catch his breath, trying to ignore the wetness now coating the front of his boxers.

Neville whispered his name, a question mixed in with a moan and Dudley quickly replaced his hand, greedily sucking and licking Neville's cock, humming in appreciation of the taste and sounds Neville was back to making.

Dudley was prepared for the cum that shot from Neville's cock and straight down his throat; warned by Neville's harsh shout moments before it happened. He swallowed every drop, though it didn't go down as smoothly as he thought. He chocked it up to inexperience and looked forward to more practice. Neville tasted so good; bitter, kind of salty and everything Neville.

Sitting back on his knees, Dudley grinned wickedly as he wiped his mouth and chin clean, watching Neville trying to hide his face by staring at the wall as his chest continued to rise and fall in a frantic pace. Neville took a deep breath then and quickly tucked himself back into his pants, aware Dudley was watching his every move and blushing furiously because of that.

Spreading over him, Dudley gripped Neville's chin and made the spent _Ukatae_ look at him. He mock glared. "Don't be cute in that way again. You know damn well that you affect me beyond belief. I'm not going to stand aside and let you drown away in embarrassment over something like that… Did I prove to you?" Neville nodded. "Good, now I need to take care of some business," he muttered darkly.

Neville finally looked at Dudley. Something in his mate's voice had his spine tingling pleasantly. _What business? You're not going after Weasley again?_

_No, I'm going to go have a little chat with Malfoy now. Bastard._

Neville sat up and ran a finger down the front of Dudley's shirt. _Leave it alone. _

_Can't do that. He had no right talking to you, putting fucked up ideas in your head._

_I was thinking it before he said anything… _Neville started to chew the inside of his cheek.

"What's wrong now?"

_Just noticed that_ _someone's standing outside. There's no silencing spell on the curtains._

Dudley swiped the curtains apart, and was surprised to find Finnegan sitting on his bed with an obvious bulge in his pants. "What the fuck are you doing?" he demanded.

Seamus stood up and quickly skirted away straight into the bathroom, muttering, "that sounded so hot," as the door shut behind him.

Beneath him, Dudley felt Neville's laughter and when he looked, the Gryffindor gazed back at him with bright eyes. "What's funny?"

"I was just thinking about what happened," he murmured. "To Dean and Seamus. They're finally together… I think. Harry and Ozemir trapped them in a hole of sorts and the door wouldn't open until Dean basically molested Seamus. The door opened ten minutes later."

"That's interesting, really," Dudley murmured as he shut the curtains and then his eyes were all for Neville, taking in the Gryffindor's face which was still slightly flushed and the soft smile. "But I don't really give a fuck about them."

"Arse." The sound vibrating from Dudley's throat could have been agreement. "Dudley. You know I love you, right? Even if you are a cocky arse. I loved you before we knew about being soul mates."

Total honesty was what he was looking at. Eyes bright and gleaming with emotion and Dudley felt as if a rock had lodged in his throat. "Remember when you came with Tom that one time? Looking for those books?"

"Yeah. I was thinking I could trust you cause I didn't think you'd AK anyone if they pissed you off, and I was pretty happy to follow you anywhere."

Dudley grinned and lay back over him. "Yeah. Well now I'd simply tear someone's head off… or their arm."

"Can't believe you did that."

"He fucked up an entire square block! Anyway, it was that day I realized I had to have you with me. You had to be part of my life from then on. I knew it. But, hey…" Dudley lay hands on either side of the Gryffindor's face and kissed his neck. "I know you're nervous. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't. So I want you to know I'll wait. I'd wait forever for you. I never want you to feel uncomfortable with-" he cut off when Neville suddenly grabbed the hands cradling his face. Dudley pulled in a breath at the determination shining in his mate's eyes.

"Dudley, I think we should- Err… I want to m-"

"Hey, Duds! We have an emergency here! Dudley!"

Neville looked to where the voice was coming from Dudley's pocket. "What's that? Is that Sirius?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah. Don't mind him," Dudley lowered until their noses were touching. "But what were you about to say?"

"Dudley! Dammit, we've got major problems! Where is he?"

Rodolphus' voice came back loud and clear. "How the hell should I know? Do I keep tabs? Am I suddenly his best mate? How the hell should-"

"DUDLEY!!"

Neville laughed. "It seems you're wanted right now."

"But what were you going to say?" he asked almost desperately.

The Gryffindor raised on his elbows to kiss him. "Go. I'll tell you when I see you next."

"Oh sure," Rodolphus was heard saying. "When we really need him he finally decides to drop off the face of the earth! Bloody perfect timing!"

Dudley swept Neville into a thought steeling kiss before he climbed off the bed. "Love you too."

"See you when I see you."

Dudley looked a little sad as he nodded and then Shadowed away. As soon as he was gone, Neville covered his face with his hands and wondered if he'd ever stop blushing.

HDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry gazed across the Hall, watching Neville where he sat at the Gryffindor table with Dean and Finnegan. He was mostly quiet, staring off into space and having touched none of his breakfast. Harry knew Neville was keeping his distance from the Slytherin table for the sole purpose of avoiding Draco. And he could sit at the Gryffindor table with ease because Weasley had taken to skipping meals in the Great Hall and Neville wouldn't be tempted to do murder.

Harry gave his lover one damning glare before slowly standing, and then went around to sit beside Neville. "Still a virgin?"

For some reason Neville's cheeks blazed. Disappointingly though, he answered with a, "yes."

"Only partly," Dean murmured with an amused glance at Finnegan.

"What does that mean?" Harry inquired.

But no one answered. Neville's eyes were tightly shut, and the blush on his face started to creep down his neck and Harry was sure his entire body was flushed. What could be causing this reaction?

"Seriously," Harry murmured. "You need to go bond with you mate. Go mate already!" When Neville remained silent and continued to keep his eyes tightly shut, Harry shrugged and decided to up the annoyance, hoping his best mate wouldn't end up hitting him. He started eating off Neville's plate, all the while chiming through a mouth full of food, "mate, mate, fuck, mate, mate, bond, mate, fuck-"

Neville hissed in frustration and pounded a fist against the table, startling quite a few students around them. He couldn't take it anymore, Harry's constant badgering. Nor could he stand to remain unclaimed by his mate. All he could think about was Dudley's mouth around him, and Dudley's hands all over him, and Dudley saying he'd wait forever… Well forever was now. Neville wasn't going to make himself or Dudley wait further when there was absolutely no reason anymore. And he was going to instigate now before he changed his mind.

Harry blinked stupidly when Neville suddenly Apparated away, right there in the middle of the Great Hall for all to see. Dean leaned over the table to peer at the spot where Neville's fist had hit, and then whistled lowly. "He cracked the table."

Surprisingly Neville's Apparition landed him at the Nest. He was surprised as he assumed he would have landed at Dudley's work site. But instead he found Dudley in their green room, stretched out on the floor studying.

"Neville?"

The Gryffindor clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop the nervous shaking of his limbs. It really was a futile effort. "W-why aren't you at work?"

Dudley cocked his head as he sat up and studied him. "Have a few exams today after lunch. Wanted to study some more before then."

"Oh right, the exams… forgot." Neville spun around and quickly locked the door before soundproofing the greenhouse. He then started hopping up and down trying to remove his boots and ended up having to sit on the floor. During all this Dudley had closed his book and was staring at his mate, wondering what the hell his mate was doing.

"Neville?" he whispered as he stood and approached the obviously agitated Gryffindor.

Neville gave up on his shirt and finally met his mate's gaze. "You know why I'm here."

"Um… Neville, you seem out of sorts. Maybe we should, you know… talk about this."

"No," Neville murmured as Dudley reached down for his hands to pull him up. Once Dudley touched him, the taller _Ukatae_ couldn't seem to let him go, even though he thought Neville was rushing into this for some unspoken reason. His hands lingered on the Gryffindor's wrists a moment, thrilled by the quick pulsing of Neville's blood. He was so enamored by the pale skin that he didn't notice his mate shifting closer until a tongue was stroking a hot fire across his lips.

His eyes flew up and focused on the honeyed ones very close to his own; eyes half lidded and flickering with nervousness from the situation, and darkened with want. Dudley dropped Neville's wrists and slid a hand behind his neck and around his back, pulling him tightly against him, moaning from the feel of the taut warm body against his and the hardness of the erection pressed against his own. Neville's eyes drifted closed as he deepened the kiss, a frantic mixing of tongues and saliva, and the grip Neville had on him was almost painful. Dudley felt the heat stirring between them would soon have their clothes erupting into flames.

"This isn't how I planned," he rasped once he pulled away to gulp in some much needed air.

"Don't care," Neville backed away and with trembling fingers, began to release each button of his shirt slowly, aware Dudley's eyes were on his slowly moving digits. He knew by doing this, coming at Dudley this way, would make this mating more awkward then if it had been planned, because he was sure he nor Dudley had enough control by this time to fight the urges to simply skip the foreplay and go for the prize. But honestly, Neville was sort of thrilled at the thought of losing his virginity hard and fast. He really wanted it this way.

"I- I'm not going through one more night where I have to wake up to find you haven't physically claimed me. And this is where and exactly how I want it. And if you don't agree, I will tease you until you go insane."

Dudley pressed palms against Neville's shoulders when the Gryffindor's shirt dropped to the floor and then slammed him against the wall; his fangs were oddly gleaming painfully bright in the dim light. "Leave the tie and turn around," he growled. The sound of it caused Neville's breath to catch in his throat. He only managed a brief nod before Dudley helped by twisting him around and pressing his stomach against the vine covered wall.

"Are you sure you want it this way, Nev?" he breathed heavily into the slighter _Ukatae's_ pointed ear. "It might not be pleasant, and the way things are, probably going to be fast too. I'm so close already. I've been so close for months." He enunciated this by pressing his throbbing cock against Neville's arse.

"Gods! Yes, please!" Neville closed his eyes against the onslaught of heat and joined power consuming him. "We can go slow next time. I- I need you inside me right now. Please...."

"Goddammit, stop begging me in that tone! You want me to come in my pants…"

Neville bit his lip when he felt his pants drop around his ankles, quickly followed by his boxers. Hot breath ghosted raggedly over his ear as hands ran over his smooth skin, over his hips and around to grab his arse. The fingers flexed over his flesh roughly and a sharp spike of pleasure flowed through Neville when a purely animalistic growl tore passed his mate's lips.

"God, I want to bite you, taste you everywhere…"

"No! Fuck me. Now!"

"Fuck, Neville!" Dudley closed his eyes, trying to fight that raging inferno and ignore the eagerness in his mate's voice. This may go fast, but he wasn't about to enter Neville without any preparing at all. Slowly he moved a calloused hand around to Neville's chest while the other slowly traveled down to the crevice of his arse. "You're going to relax now."

The words sounded hoarse to Neville's sensitive ears and he tried and failed to answer. It was hardly possible for him to breathe; though he vaguely wondered how Dudley could think relaxing was possible. At the moment all he could think or feel was the bright hot flames his mate's hands ignited against his fevered skin and the deliriousness within his mind. Not only was he bursting with nerves, but also the adrenaline was running high and beyond that the bonds were reacting to the obvious intentions of the first mating. The combined sensations were driving him beyond response. Being hit by lightening would have been less intense, he thought just before a firm hand wrapped around his dripping member. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as his hips jutted forward on their own accord.

Dudley moaned appreciatively as he stoked his cock. _Relax now._

_I can't!_ His mouth opened so that he could yell it, but a moment later, fangs pierced his neck and a choked gasp was all that managed to pass his lips. Blood rushed from his neck into Dudley's eager mouth and his mate's tongue lapped against his skin lazily. Neville thought he could feel all there was to feel from the bond at the moment, but he was terribly and pleasantly proved wrong! Dudley continued to work his cock with one hand, while now the other lowered into the crevice. Neville's head dropped lazily against the wall just as a finger penetrated him, and then whined when the fangs disappeared from his neck.

"Only enough to relax you, and it worked." There was definitely a satisfied smirk in his mate's voice, but as Dudley was pressing further inside him, crooking that finger to stretch him, Neville didn't give a shit. Dudley was right anyway. He'd taken just enough blood to have him feeling incredibly relaxed.

_You okay?_

Neville nodded. _More. _

When Dudley thrust in a second finger and began to scissor them, Neville hissed and finally opened his eyes. He thought it odd to feel a color, but as Dudley ran his tongue over his shoulder blades and neck and continued to work his fingers, the warmth grew and spread and he could swear it was Golden.

_I'm ready now_.

Dudley obviously wasn't listening because a moment later he simultaneously thrust three fingers deep inside Neville and roughly circled the head of his cock. Neville lost the use of his muscles and helplessly dropped to his knees.

Dudley dropped with Neville, plastering his chest against him and continued with the torturous hard strokes. Neville turned his head, craning back to look at Dudley. His mate's eyes were bright and vibrant on his and Dudley closed the distance, leaning forward until Neville's mouth was being lavished with as much attention as his cock and arse.

_God, the bond- it's all over… I need-_

Neville tried nodding, tried to convey thoughts, but his vision was swimming.

Dudley removed both hands from his body then, leaving Neville to whimper in response and wrap an arm around Dudley's neck to keep their lips attached. Dudley grinned against his lips, then groaned when Neville invaded his mouth, pushing his tongue back in to take complete control of the kiss. For the first time since this began, Neville felt empowered, just from the lusty groan pulled from his mate's chest. But that empowerment dissolved quickly when Dudley was suddenly back on him.

Having taken some of Neville's blood had probably been a wise move, Dudley decided as he poised against the tight heated entrance of Neville's arse. Otherwise he was sure this would end before it even got started. He was harder now after drinking the blood and Dudley felt he now had regained some control over his cock… until Neville squirmed against him and hissed with impatience.

Neville glanced over his shoulder, eyes glowing gold and half glaring. He hissed again. Yes he was afraid of the pain this would bring him, but he was looking forward to the fulfillment and connecting with Dudley on another level. If only the bloody wanker would hurry. The bond was screaming, filling his veins with sweet fire, tension building and ready to burst. Just how long did Dudley plan to stay there trying to grab some control? Dudley's eyes narrowed in answer and arm wrapped around his middle, tightly holding Neville in place and he delayed no longer. They were suddenly one and the pain, pressure, and the awesome feeling of being completely filled and claimed left Neville choking on air.

Dudley dropped his forehead onto his sweat glistening back and remained still, trying to fight with the overwhelming urge to simply lose it right off. If he moved his cock would surely explode. God, it felt so good. Having Neville wrapped around him was better then anything in the world. And the bonds… the magical completions surged through his mind and body, sending nearly painful shocks of passion stimulating every cell, swimming through every vein until he was made up of nothing but Neville. He swallowed thickly and shifted the arm around his lover's waist so that he could reach down until his hand was filling with Neville's cock, loving the silkiness of the flesh against his skin as the cock immediately resumed full standing upon his touch. Neville moaned and suddenly pressed back, taking him deeper inside.

Dudley groaned in submission. All right then, screw control. All he wanted to do was move. Move and fuck Neville like he'd been begging to be fucked. As he continued to beg mentally. It was like feeling all the world's pleasures at once, listening to his lover gasp as he thrust uncontrollably, and he desperately sought that bundle of nerves he knew would have his mate screaming his name once stimulated.

Suddenly Neville threw his head back and his body was wracked with more intense tremors. "Dudley!"

Oh God, he'd found it. Found it and hit it again while increasing his hand movements over Neville's cock. The Gryffindor shouted again seconds before he came, white cum shooting out and coating his palm.

Dudley was nearly there with him. He shifted again, wrapping both arms tightly around the Gryffindor's middle, pulling Neville's hot body back against him as his hips continued to jerk forward. His groans seemed to only come out in labored pants now as he felt the world slipping beneath them and he buried his nose against the back of Neville's neck. And all at once his exploded, body seizing, muscles tensing, and a shout left his lips without realizing as he thrust in one last time, as deep as he could, filling Neville for the first time with his essence.

They were both ready to collapse into a mass on the floor, but Dudley tried valiantly to keep his weight off the body beneath him. Unfortunately his knees turned traitor and buckled, though it couldn't be helped. Dudley himself was shaking so bad he couldn't have done anything else. Neville whimpered when he slid out of him, and though Dudley was spent for the time being, he couldn't help feel the same way. He wanted to stay inside, continue to be connected the closest possible way physically.

When he could breathe properly and his body relaxed enough to where he was sure it wouldn't shatter as it had minutes before, Dudley wrapped arms around Neville and Shadowed them to his room and onto the bed. He then wandlessly started the bath and vanishing their clothing to the laundry. Neville stretched out on his stomach and was perfectly still. So still that Dudley began to worry.

"Neville? Are you- did I hurt you too bad?" Neville slowly shook his head, face brushing against the pillow. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't have any words yet," Neville whispered. But to reassure his mate, Neville moved his arm to reach over and grasped Dudley's hand, lacing their fingers together.

Dudley sat up slowly, eyes raking over his lover's back. Soon his mouth was crossing the same path his eyes had done, all the way down Neville spine. He grinned devilishly when he came to the base, letting his tongue travel further until…

Neville cried out- more of a squeak then anything- and quickly rolled over, face blazing and eyes wide.

"This'll work too," Dudley whispered, eyeing the Gryffindor's crotch in a coveting manner. He was unsurprised when Neville's hands flew down to cover himself. Dudley barked out a laugh as he quickly snatched up the hands and pinned them above the Gryffindor's head before stretching out over that lithe body and delighting in the tremors both bodies experienced when flesh slid against flesh. "You embarrassed, Neville?"

"Maybe a little. I'll get over it though. Really fast if you keep rubbing against me like this."

Dudley laughed against his lips. "That's something I love best about you. Timid one moment and then the next, completely bold. Makes me so hot for you."

Neville slid hands into Dudley's hair and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. "How hot?"

"Think I have the energy to show you again. Right now…"

A long time passed before they allowed the rest of the world to intrude upon them and Dudley dropped his face to the pillow beside Neville's head, in contented drowsiness. Even more time passed before they could think properly again, and when thoughts barged in on him, Neville's eyes flew wide. "Uh, Dudley?"

Dudley blinked away the drowsiness as he focused on Neville's face. "Hmm?"

"Didn't you start the bath?"

"Did I?" they both listened a moment and caught the unmistakable sound of water splashing over the floor. Dudley shot out of bed with a shouted curse, while Neville remained where he was, grinning happily.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ozemir and Brumek appeared within the Nest's drawing room. Ozemir was delighted to find the human young ones playing together there and before Brumek could stop him, he'd rushed out of Shadow to plop down right next to Catherine, who'd been playing dolls with Maeve and Mary. Catherine took one look at Ozemir's blinding smile and rather then shrinking away, she met his smile; her eyes wide as she studied his face, ears, and long white hair. And the fantastic white wings on his back.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Ozemir, Brumek. Good afternoon!" Petunia greeted. She, along with Molly and Alice took up places on the couch. "What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon to you!" Ozemir chirped. "Dudley will be taking several tests today."

"Excuse me," Michael piped up, staring between the two _Ukatae_, "but what exactly are you?"

"Michael, don't be rude," Alice admonished.

"But they're right here. This one has wings," Michael replied warily as he reached over to touch a white feather.

Brumek snatched his wrist up and squeezed, though not painfully. "Don't do it," he murmured low enough for it to come out as a growl. Michael stared dispassionately at the large hand engulfing his wrist.

Ozemir made a tisking sound and gently pried the boy's wrist from his mate's grip. "Surely we have been explained already," the Scholar murmured glancing at the witches sitting on the couch.

"Dudley always wears his glamours. He doesn't want to frighten the children and he's hardly ever at home."

"It's the same with Harry and the others when they visit." Molly said softly. "I'm sure they are uncertain as to whether they should keep it a secret from the children. Harry doesn't like hiding it from them though."

"Then we should tell these children the truth."

Focusing on Molly, Ozemir immediately stood and went to sit beside the witch, immediately taking her hand and stroking it, sending soothing vibes, knowing she was still in pain over her youngest son. "Suppose it's not very good of me to ask how you are when the answer is obvious."

Molly gave him a smile. "Still it's nice that you ask. I'm doing better then expected. I must remember I have six other children, and what we've done with Ronald is to protect them. And we've given Ronald some money, so he won't be left out in the cold completely…" Molly sighed and wiped her eyes and looked to Brumek who continued to have a scowling match with Michael. "But enough about that. We've heard some very exciting news from Dudley! Is it true?"

"It is true! Yes!" Ozemir laughed and beamed at his mate. Brumek allowed the barest traces of a smile to cross his face before he was met with four curious pairs of eyes, including Catherine, though she took up position behind Michael. Ozemir sighed contentedly before turning back to the witches. "Have you seen Harry recently?" when they shook their heads, he raised his hands out in front of his stomach. "He's to here now."

The witches became excited and began asking questions about Harry's health and about the baby, and soon Brumek found himself alone to deal with the inquisitive human children.

Sorcha pointed to the sword at his hip. A sword that was as long as he was tall. "Is that real, sir?"

"Yes."

"What do you need a sword for?" Mary inquired.

"To ki-"

"He's a warrior, Mary. He fights in battles, protecting lands from evil," Petunia quickly intervened in case Brumek decided to describe in detail why he needed the weapon. She gave Brumek a tight smile before returning to listen to Ozemir.

"That's…" Michael looked at Brumek with a new light. "Really wicked!" Sorcha nodded vigorously in agreement. And then the two boys began firing out questions, like how many battles the warrior had been in, "too many to count" and how many people he'd killed, "not enough" so on and so forth and it went on for several minutes. The children were so interested that Brumek eventually sat down right there and started telling them a story of one of his earliest battles, throwing in random useless facts about _Ukatae_ so the children would have some understanding of what they were.

Ozemir sat forward at this, his words to the witches dying out as he quickly became submerged in his mate's actions and voice, and he was nearly swept away with the tale, until he remembered why they had come to the Nest in the first place.

"Dudley is here, correct?"

Petunia nodded. "He's been studying in the green room."

"Good. It's time we started lessons. Excuse me, ladies. Oh and Brumek? Don't make it too graphic." The warrior waved him away, ignoring his words.

Ozemir made his way to the conservatory and quickly found it was empty. He found Dudley's books, notes, and an essay- already completed- deserted on the floor, but Dudley was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm…" the Scholar shrugged and turned, heading for the stairs, thinking the young one was probably in his room. And he was. Confirmed by the _Saen_ standing guard outside of the young one's room. Curiously, Neville's _Saen_ was also in attendance. Both _Saen_ paid him no attention. Ozemir, being the nosy _Ukatae _he was, didn't knock because there wasn't a silencing or locking charm on the door, so he went in, and smiled brightly when he found Neville and Dudley wrapped up in bed, apparently asleep and looking so peaceful with Neville fully under the covers hugged tightly against his mate's chest.

Needlessly, Ozemir tiptoed backwards until he was standing out in the hall and then he knocked. "Dudley!" he called, "time for your lessons!" he knocked louder, "wake up, young ones!"

From within came an annoyed groan and then a quieter, "D, give me some of your boxers. You vanished all my clothes…"

"You're fine just like this."

Ozemir waited patiently for about five minutes and then when it was clear the two inside had forgotten he was there, the Scholar pounded on the door again. "Have you forgotten you need to take a practical and written exam today, young one? To determine how much you've learned already."

Inside Dudley huffed and rolled off Neville, going to the dresser and finding some boxers for the gorgeous boy sprawled on his bed. "One minute, Ozemir! Here," he tossed the boxers to Neville and then pulled his own on.

The Gryffindor quickly drew the boxers on and then stood. "I guess I'll go now."

"You're not going anywhere, love."

"I don't want to, but I've got classes. Missed half a day already. And there's no point in me staying when you have lessons. Don't want to stay around and watch Brumek kick your arse during the physical test."

"If he does it'll be your fault," Dudley grumbled as he walked into the closet. "And you've got free periods after lunch. Or did you forget that?"

Neville laughed. "Don't see how it's my fault."

"It's called distraction. Coming here with your fine arse. Coming here and finally giving me that fine arse."

"Well fine then. I'll be sure to keep this arse as far away from you as possible for the foreseeable future."

"Just try it, Neville." When there was no answer, Dudley popped his head out of the closet, "Neville?" The room was empty save him. _Neville?_

_Hmm?_

_What the fuck? Where'd you go? You can't just take off like that… nearly nude!_

Light mental laughter calmed him down a bit. _Shadowed straight to the dorm. No one can see me. _

_Whatever. Come back._

_Um… not a good idea. And you know it's not, so don't even try to get irritated. See you when I see you._

"Dammit, Neville," he hissed.

Ozemir stepped back in surprise when the door opened, the wood nearly wrenched off it's hinges in Dudley's irritation. The Scholar took one look at his angry face and decided the young one would take the physical test first.

"Leave off your glamours. The children here should know the truth about us."

"They're human. I thought we weren't supposed-"

"Just as long as we don't tell them our secrets," Ozemir began as they traveled down the stairs. "You shouldn't need to hide in your home. So then…?"

Dudley took in the Scholar's inquisitive eyes. "Yeah, we did."

The Scholar started bouncing on his toes. While they were stepping down. Dudley nearly had a heart attack when it looked like Ozemir was going to take a tumble and he hastily reached out to take Ozemir's arm. "Please don't do that on the stairs! Geez, Brumek would have killed me…"

"Wasn't going to fall," responded Ozemir with a laugh.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville ran into Harry as he stepped out of Gryffindor Tower, freshly dressed and ready to try and get through the rest of the day without remembering every single thing that had happened, every single feeling and sensation that had him gasping and crying out…

"…ville? Neville, hello? Earth to Neville?"

The Gryffindor shook his head and focused on his best mate, who looked at him with concern. "What?" he asked as they both moved down the hall towards the elaborate staircases.

"I'm really sorry, Neville, okay? I'll stop pestering you. You'll never hear me ask you about mating again, all right? Really, I am sorry…"

"Shut up, Harry. You're not sorry at all."

"Am so! I didn't mean to chase you away for half the day!"

"You didn't chase me anywhere. I went to Dudley, that's all."

A black eyebrow shot straight up. "You were with him the entire time?"

Neville sighed and a dreamy smile crossed his face, "yeah." A huge smile exploded across Harry's face. Neville rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him. "Whatever. Shut up."

"You mated! Awesome. So… how was it?"

Neville blushed. "I think I went blind there for a couple of minutes the first time… the completion of both bonds, that really grabs you doesn't it?"

"With the soul mate bond, that type of reaction is triggered often."

"Hey, let me ask you something?" he said, suddenly serious. They stopped and faced each other.

"_Go on."_

"_What's the most you've done it… like one right after the other? Time and again?"_

Harry laughed._ "You gave each other a work out, didn't you?" _

"_Just answer the question."_

"_I don't know… Our stamina is much better then humans."_

"_So it's not weird to go at it three times in a row… with only a few minutes in between?"_

"_Merlin! Three your first time!" _Harry laughed. "No, it's not weird. And you should have expected it. Keeping celibate for so long was bound to backfire."

"Backfire in a good way."

"Anyway," Harry looked smug. "I knew you couldn't ignore me forever. Draco owes me five galleons."

* * *

A/N: Hey! So yeah, this was kind of a smutty chapter... I know a lot of you probably don't like this chap because of the Nev/Dud action, but I love this pairing so i'm going to write the smut scenes between them! So um... yeah :)

Also i realize i've been ignoring some of the characters, such as Hermione, Tom and Severus. That's sort of on purpose as the recent chapters are focused on Harry and his pregnancy, but after the baby is born, I'll be going more in depth with all the major characters and the action/adventure will pick up again then. Just stay patient if you could :)

On another note, i've had a few reviewers asking about artwork for the story. I can't draw worth crap, so if any of you out there can draw and would want to do some fan art, please by all means, go at it. I'd especially like to see a pic of the Ukatae when they were all dressed up in last chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap. Please let me know if you did or didn't. Whatever works for you. Hopefully i'll have next chapter out soon. Have a great weekend! :D


	29. Winter's Break

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Winter's Break  
**

There was only one day left until Hogwarts closed for the holidays, for which Draco was grateful. Even now he paced back and forth in the bedroom, eyes always glued on the form sleeping rather heavily on the bed. He was of mind that Harry having to go from lesson to lesson was rather stressful and he would have ordered his mate to Malfoy Manor with an, "to hell with classes!" if he wasn't sure he'd come out of that discussion missing a head.

A soothing hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, staying his agitated pacing. "Highness."

Draco glared at the healer, annoyed that he'd been so worried about his mate that he didn't sense Kaego enter the bedroom.

"You're sure this fatigue is normal," Draco immediately whispered as they stood looking over Harry's sleeping form. Harry had come straight to the bedroom, needing a nap at lunch time and the Gryffindor had ended up sleeping through the afternoon classes as well. "I know it says fatigue in the books, but… you're sure? Nothing's wrong?"

"I assure you, Highness. Your mate is perfectly fine."

"Draco, stop worrying," Harry mumbled, finally awake. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then flopped right back down and held his arms out.

"I must go now," Kaego said softly, watching as the blond immediately went to his mate. "Your father's appointment is in a few minutes. Would you like a report when I've finished with him?"

Draco nodded even as he lowered beside Harry and lay a kiss on the Gryffindor's waiting lips. Kaego chuckled as he left, eyes bright as he shut the door behind him. "Really," he said to the _Ukatae_ gathered in the room. "Those two really are too adorable together. Sure they're the new blood?"

"Course!" Ozemir piped up and withdrew a picture and held it up. It was a copy of the first portrait the young ones took; the one with Harry poised above the dragon and Draco standing beside it, warning the world with one blazing eye. "How could you doubt after looking at this?" he squashed the picture against his chest then with a happy sigh. "Such a beautiful and frightening picture."

Brumek laughed a little at his mate's antics. He agreed with Ozemir. It was a very good depiction of the Emperors.

"Those words could be taken as treason, healer," Vendyl said, eyes glaring at Kaego.

"I was attempting humor, Vendyl," the healer murmured, inching closer to the _Saen_. "Surely you know what humor is?"

"Kaego's right though," Talyn said, eyeing her friend and smiling as he tried to make the _Saen_ uncomfortable by staring Vendyl down. "They're too sweet together. So loving."

Falde looked at his brother from over his shoulder. "You're supposed to stay silent."

"Go back to war strategy!" the _Saen_ snapped back and then growled at the healer, "and you back off or I'll draw my blade."

Kaego grinned and held up both hands as he backed away.

Brumek finally raised his eyes from the maps to look at Kaego. "Since you're spouting that sappy nonsense, that must mean the young one is in a good mood."

"He's had a good rest today," Kaego answered with a nod as he moved around the room to perch on the armrest beside Talyn.

The female warrior pinned him with sharp eyes. "The baby will be born early, will it not?"

"It's hard to tell for sure at this point. I'll know by the end of the school holiday. Either way, there's still no sign of complications. Now then, I must go and see to Lucius."

"Take Vendyl with you," Falde ordered.

"Why?"

"Any of us who leave the school grounds to go to a human habitat alone, regardless of shielding, must be accompanied by a _Saen_," replied Ozemir.

"Why?" Kaego repeated, simply out of curiosity.

"Because I have ordered it," Harry said as he leaned against the bedroom doorway.

Kaego nodded then. "It is your wish, Highness."

Harry grinned when he felt Vendyl's irritation at having to guard a mere healer when he'd rather stay and make sure Harry was protected to the fullest extent at all times. "Just for a little bit, Vendyl."

Just like everyone else who met and had grown to know Harry personally, Vendyl had grown to like the young one and would do pretty much anything he said in order to please and spoil him- despite him having to follow his orders anyway. He was always reminded about the abuse the young one had gone through during his earlier years and he'd much prefer to see the young one smiling then anything else. "Yes, Highness."

Harry beamed at him, then turned into his mate when Draco came up behind him.

"It is time for training." Falde announced while Brumek began to roll up the maps.

"Hold on, Vendyl. If we're going training, Harry needs you here!"

"Go on, Vendyl. Kaego." Harry turned to his mate when the _Saen_ and healer departed. "I'll go visit Uncle Sev. Don't worry, love. There's also two extra _Saen_ patrolling the school grounds. I'll be fine. No worries."

"Right, no worries," Draco replied sarcastically. "You've only been sleeping like the dead for the past couple of days."

"I'm staying with Harry as well," Ozemir reassured. "Go train now."

Draco reluctantly acquiesced. "Harry, please don't overdo yourself."

"Overdo myself? How would I do that?" he demanded. "What can I do nowadays, huh? I can hardly do any kind of spell work, can't walk five feet without wishing there's a bed at the end of the hall. WHAT COULD I DO?!"

Brumek shook his head. "Well that didn't last long," he said of Harry's good mood.

Draco did the wise thing and retreated with the warriors without answering.

Soon Harry and Ozemir were knocking on the door of Severus' personal quarters and were quickly let in. Ozemir immediately crossed to Severus' personal book collection while Harry took a seat on the lounge.

Severus studied his nephew's pout for a moment before going to sit beside him. "Hermione wants me to meet her parents over the holiday."

"Are you going to go? Now that you look younger, I'm sure her parents wont have heart attacks when she tells them about your relationship."

"She also intends to tell them about her being immortal."

"Word of warning, watch out for Mr. Granger's shotgun."

"Never said I was going," Severus replied, flicking a strand of black hair out of his eyes.

"It's your funeral. So she plans to stay with her parents during the hols?"

"Through most of it. Though she'll be staying at my manor for a few days for the annual Christmas Gala the Malfoys have always put on. I'm sure Draco or Lucius have told you about it."

Harry nodded. "Actually I'm looking forward to that. It might be fun… to mess with all the high bred who think they are better then the Malfoys," he snorted, "though we all know they are not."

"May I read this," Ozemir asked, waving a book in the Potions Master's young face. "Thanks!" he said before Severus could answer and moved off to sit in the chair and read.

Severus scowled, "that book had been warded."

Ozemir snorted. "Child's play, Severus."

"Why does he insist on being so informal with me now?" Severus muttered.

"Suppose it's because you share blood and are both Scholars of a sort."

"Knew I'd regret taking his blood."

Harry spared him a grin before looking at the Scholar. "When do you plan to send the paintings to the realm?"

"During the school break. When you're all tucked safely away behind the Mother's wards."

"But- who's going to distribute them?"

"The warriors. Falde will see to it that no one doubts the authenticity of the pictures." Ozemir peered at him closely. "Have any bad feelings about them leaving this time?"

"No." Harry answered, then sat back to search through his feelings more thoroughly, then smiled. "No. Nothing."

The Scholar returned his relieved smile.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

When Draco returned, he found Harry resting on the couch and Ozemir sitting beside him, reading out loud from a history text. The moment Draco was spotted, the Scholar closed the book and ruffled Harry's hair before standing.

"We'll continue this at a later time."

"K. Thanks, Ozemir."

Ozemir left and Draco ordered Vendyl to post outside the door with Hoihm until he and Harry retired to bed. The blond sank down beside his mate, yawning as he dropped his head into his hands. "Training was horrible tonight. Falde had us running through a gauntlet. Continuously."

"Um, Draco…" the Gryffindor began.

Draco snorted as he righted himself and threw an arm around Harry. "You're fine, love. That temperament of yours has always amused me, you know."

Harry cracked a smile, though he still felt bad. Draco lay at the other end and tugged on his mate's arm. Harry settled back against him, craning his neck so that he could press his face into the curve of Draco's neck.

Draco shifted under Harry's weight, "Merlin, you're-"

Harry's words slashed through the air like a blade. "I'm what?"

The blond cursed his big mouth. "Perfect. I was going to say perfect. That's it exactly."

"A horrible save, but I'll let it slide."

Draco's eyes slid closed as he wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and lay a hand over their baby. In moments he felt half his mind relax as Harry fell asleep. Draco was also tired and knew he should move them to their bed, but honestly he was too lazy at this point. Harry was a bit heavy, but it was nothing he didn't want to handle. Especially when baby began to softly bump his hand as if sensing his hand there.

And then he tensed when something touched the back of his hand, yet he couldn't see what it was. Though very quickly he realized it was Lovely, still in her invisible form. _"If you're going to slither over me, mind not doing it when I can't see you?" _he chastised softly, not really expecting a reply knowing she couldn't hear him. Surprisingly she reacted to his words and softly hissed back before quickly making herself visible. She then slithered up his arm to Harry's face, where she quickly made herself comfortable in her favorite place, wrapping loosely around Harry's neck. Draco tugged on her just to make sure she wasn't hugging his neck to tightly and then closed his eyes where sleep was there to take him away before he could think of moving them to the bed again.

Harry woke not long after Draco fell asleep and felt bad for having fallen asleep on top of his mate. Though that regret didn't last long as he was quickly reminded why he'd woken up in the first place. After moving off Draco as best he could without waking him- a difficult feat- he sprinted off to the bathroom. He was only walking back out when finally realizing Lovely was with him, hugging his neck with her head tucked beneath the black hair at the nape of his neck.

**Back to bed, Master?**

He stroked her as he eyed the bed. **Hungry**, he decided. He'd been sleeping all day anyway and wasn't really all that tired anymore. Just hungry.

Harry forgot how much energy it took for him to Shadow now, and when he arrived in the kitchens, he stumbled from a wave of dizziness. He was glad for whoever grabbed his arm to steady him.

"_Next time you want to go somewhere alone, come and get me. I will take you,"_ Vendyl said with a bit of impatience. _"You know better, Highness."_

"_Is chastising me part of your job description?" _

"_As captain I can say more then my comrades." _

"_Geez, lighten up. I was only joking. Thanks, by the way. Yeah, it was stupid of me to Shadow."_ Vendyl nodded and promptly backed up to the wall. Harry turned around to find no less the five house elves waiting do fill his every wish. They would do as he wished because he was a _Ukatae_. Being a student didn't even fit into the equation.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled down at Dobby, but his smile faltered when Dobby started gazing at his middle. "Harry Potter is getting round! Dobby did not know you is-"

"Dobby, no! Don't say it, please. You're not supposed to be able to see."

"We is house-elves, Harry Potter," Dobby said in reminder. "We's can see through glamours."

Harry groaned. Obviously his glamour was weak. He certainly doubted house-elves would be able to see through _Ukatae_ glamours. "So you can all see? You all know?"

All of their overly large heads bobbed, their bat-like ears flapping up and down. Vendyl stepped beside him and withdrew his sword. "Shall I take care of this?"

Harry spared his guard a flat look, but before he could say anything, Dobby spoke. "No needs, sir! We would never tell on the great Harry Potter! If Harry Potter wants it a secret, we shall not say! Never would we speak against or tell of Harry Potter's secrets!"

"I trust you, Dobby. I trust you to make sure none of the others tell anyone."

"Or I'll kill you all," Vendyl threatened.

"_They get it!"_ Harry snapped, eyes turning cold on him. Vendyl returned to his post. The Gryffindor turned back to the house-elves, "can I have some food now?"

The house-elves beamed at him before going and creating havoc within the kitchen, while Dobby grabbed his hand and pulled him to the table. "What can Dobby be getting Harry Potter?"

"Erm… I feel like breakfast, with a load of eggs. Also mashed potatoes, bacon, and sausages, all covered in honey. That's the best…" Harry tilted his head up, peering at the ceiling, thinking and missed the way Dobby's ears dropped slightly in disgust. "And a huge bowl of mixed fruit, please Dobby. Oh and some ice cream with chocolate-"

"That is quite enough sweets, young one. You'll make yourself ill if you eat that this late at night," Kaego said, appearing beside him. The healer turned to Dobby. "No honey and no ice cream with chocolate anything. Everything else is fine."

Dobby looked to Harry for confirmation. Since Kaego knew what was best for him, Harry didn't refute his words. "Yeah, what he said, Dobby. Thanks."

Dobby bowed low and hurried off to fill the order. Harry gazed at the healer as he took the seat beside him. _"What are you doing up?"_

"_I've kept odd sleeping habits since the time after entering healer training."_

Harry looked at him thoughtfully as he went through what little he knew about his healer. The fact that he didn't know much about him made Harry want to rectify that. _"Is that because you're mainly a battle healer?"_ Kaego nodded. _"So then this must be really boring for you. Being an onsite healer for us."_

The healer laughed. _"It hasn't really been boring. This is a great honor, Highness. It's a bit of a change, true. But I find myself constantly amused here, watching you all interact with the humans. It's a nice break from battle."_

Harry remained quiet for a minute and didn't speak until Dobby had brought his food. He saw the amount he'd ordered and started laughing. _"I'm a pig!"_

Kaego grinned. _"Yes, that's true." _

Harry returned his grin as he speared his fork into some eggs. _"Are you hungry? You should eat with me. I'll feel bad if you sit there while I eat. I mean, I never see you eat."_ He turned to Vendyl, _"never see you guys eat either."_

"_We eat on our own time, Highness." _

"_It's your time now. I demand you eat with me."_

"_Guard duty,"_ Vendyl reminded.

"_Are you ignoring a direct order?" _

"_I will when it's a direct violation of my purpose as your guard." _

Kaego laughed and dropped a hand of Harry's shoulder to pull the young ones smoldering gaze off the _Saen_. _"It's his duty. Here, shall I eat with you. Will that make you feel better?"_

Harry nodded and moved his plate over so they could share. Kaego looked surprised and then slightly disgusted as he looked at food that was not really part of his normal diet. But Harry had already begun and he was so into eating he didn't notice that Kaego was simply making motions with his fork and not actually eating anything.

"Would you like to hear about your father-in-law's check up?" Harry nodded. "Everything is fine. Babies are developing splendidly, auras are pale yellow. Lucius and the babes are healthy."

"That's great… Draco and Sirius will be relieved."

"His husband, Sirius, surely was. Over the moon," Kaego chuckled. "Lucius stated his hyper activeness was giving him a headache and promptly cast the wizard unconscious."

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice. The healer smiled and then glanced over his shoulder when the _Saen _shifted. It was a quick glance, but when he caught sight of the _Saen's_ aura, Kaego did a double take- drawing Harry's attention away from his food- and Vendyl suddenly found himself under a heavy stare. Kaego's eyes never wavered from the _Saen's_ face for long moments. It was the first time Harry had seen Vendyl anything but serious and assured- well except when he was sparring with Hermione. But now the _Saen_ looked troubled by the scrutiny he was receiving and shifted slightly.

"If there is nothing wrong with my health then I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself, healer," the Saen finally hissed. "I am not here for display."

Kaego grinned at him. "I must say I'm surprised. Never would have thought…" He trailed off and shook his head in amusement as he turned back to the table. "Suppose I'll wait and see."

"Seems to me the healer has mental issues," Vendyl muttered to no one and then straightened up when he noticed Harry was looking at him.

"Mental issues?" Harry laughed at the thought.

"I'm sure I do," Kaego said, chuckling along with Harry. "But don't worry, young one. That in no way affects my training."

"If he is in any way hurt under your care, healer…" Vendyl warned.

"What is wrong with you today?" Harry murmured. "Going around and threatening needlessly. Talking more then usual- not that I mind that part- and being agitated. It's almost like… Oh!" Harry broke down into giggles. "Oh, Luna…"

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he continued to eat. After some time he set his fork aside to pull Lovely from her comfortable position around his neck and set her on the table. **So? How did it go today?**

**He suspects nothing.**

**Of course not. You're invisible. And he's an idiot. But did you find anything?**

**The forest seems particularly interesting to him. Tonight especially. **

Harry's gazed sharpened. **The forest? Why was tonight special?**

Lovely uncurled and slithered closer, twisting her head towards the curious healer and tasting his hand with a flick of her forked tongue. **The boy traveled far into the forest tonight. Never has he ventured that far. He passed through and seemed undetected by any of the habitants that were very near him.**

**That's impossible. He's scared shitless of that place. And he hasn't the power to shield himself from the dangers within, unless…**

**Unless someone is shielding him**, Lovely finished for him. Harry nodded, his eyes darkening in fury.

**Has he met with anyone there?**

**I did not see anyone and he spoke not one word.**

**How was he acting?**

**Nervous, agitated, confused. I don't think he knows why he takes nightly walks there. **

**Does he seem like he's under a spell?**

**No, Master. I did not sense any magic beside his own around him. **

Harry sat back with some relief, though he was by no means satisfied. Ronald Weasley was up to something if he willingly went into the forest night after night. Something was up. "Vendyl."

The _Saen_ stepped up to the table, his eyes on the black snake as it curled around Harry's forearm. "Highness?"

"_I want one of the Saen watching Ronald Weasley at all times during the holiday. Tell me if he comes into contact with any Ukatae. Tell me, but do not interfere if you should catch him interacting with someone. We're going on holiday and I won't have Lovely spying on him then." _

"_You're stretching our ranks, Highness."_

"_We have two extra without a permanent post, yes? And we'll be behind the Mother's wards during most of the holiday. This will only be until we return to school."_

"_As you wish, Highness."_

"_Do not allow whoever you send to be seen. By Weasley or by anyone else."_

"_We are not amateurs, Highness."_

Harry grinned as he started tapping fingers against the table, thinking over everything Lovely had just told him. "Maybe this is a good thing…" he murmured.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hogwarts emptied out as students traveled to Hogsmeade train station to return home for the holidays, while our resident _Ukatae _circled to Malfoy Manor. Several hours later, Harry was taking a stroll around the second floor halls and as he approached the landing he tuned in to a conversation being held in the Entrance Hall.

"Come with us tonight."

"You know I can't, Blaise."

"This is stupid," Theo's voice sounded, "told you he would brush us off again."

"Draco! Come on, stop doing this! Everyone's going to be there tonight. Everyone! We're gonna have a blast!"

"Not everyone will be there," Draco ground out.

Harry leaned against the wall, just out of sight of the three below in the Entrance Hall and continued to listen.

Blaise misunderstood the anger and frustration underlying his friend's words. "I'm sure he won't mind, Drake. You haven't been out to have fun in a while. It's a tradition to go party at the Den for Christmas break. We've always done it. And you obviously need a break and a small separation would do you good. Once the baby is born, you won't have any time-"

"No, I'm not going and I don't want to talk about this again."

Harry's eyes closed as a sigh flowed passed his lips. He listened to the sound of Draco's fading footsteps, heard the fast paced clicking of his husband's boots, and knew Draco was clearly disturbed by what Blaise had said. Harry pushed off the wall and resumed his walk, thinking furiously. He knew Draco was happy with him. Knew the blond loved him. But Blaise and Theo were right. Draco wasn't anything like he was before. Didn't really hang out with his friends, never had the fun he used to have… Harry agreed with the Slytherin's. His husband had been brushing them off and Harry decided Draco needed to get away and have some fun for himself. He didn't want Draco to start resenting him and he didn't want the blond to lose his friends either.

So when he found Draco with his father in the study, he told him to go.

"What? Go where?"

Harry shifted on his feet from where he stood at the threshold. "To the Wizards' Den. I want you to go tonight and," he waved his hands in front of him, "have fun. Dance, drink, be merry… all that shite."

Draco's eyes narrowed while Lucius' eyebrow went up in amusement. "I refuse to desert you," the younger blond growled.

"I'm not in need of a bloody babysitter and you've been neglecting your friends. If you don't go you're just going to make me mad. And you don't want to do that, do you? Go," he finished with finality and then turned to leave.

Lucius watched all this with a blank face until Harry left. And then he faced his son, who looked trapped for some reason. "That was odd."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "He must have heard the discussion I was having with Blaise and Theo and came to the wrong conclusion- as usual- as to why I refused to attend the party. Idiot Gryffindor. So high and mighty and always thinking of others… I really don't want to go to that blasted club."

"Since when do you not like going there?"

"Since it turns out having fun without Harry is impossible. He's spoiled me."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco sauntered to the bar, ignoring the packed crowd around him, and immediately caught Dirk's attention. The bartender acknowledged him, quickly finished serving his current customer before hurrying over to give Draco his full attention.

"Nice to see you, Draco. Was told not to expect you tonight."

"I wasn't going to come, but someone made me."

"Not much activity from you lot this year. Usually you and your Slytherins are here every weekend... Married life keeping you down?"

"No," the blond practically growled. Why was everyone suddenly assuming that? "Firewhiskey," he ordered.

"Okay, okay. Only joking… I was at the wedding, remember? After seeing that, I'm more inclined to think the honeymoon hasn't ended yet."

Draco grinned as he brought the shot to his lips. Dirk saw this and was glad. He might have had a small inkling of suspicion that not all was right, seeing as Draco never came anymore, and the fact Blaise seemed rather angry over the fact. It would have been odd had Draco not shown up. Dirk was used to seeing the Slytherins appear for a party at the beginning of Christmas holidays. The end of term party had been a tradition since Christmas their fifth year. At one point Dirk had entertained the thought that maybe the marriage wasn't at all as they presented to the public, but the current grin on the blond's face and his bright eyes said differently. It was clear, as Draco stared into the amber liquor in his hand, that he was thinking of someone. Most likely someone with vivid green eyes and a lightning bolt scar. Dirk didn't really care if Draco appeared at the club or not, he was just happy to see his previous notions had been wrong.

"So where is your new husband this cold evening?" he asked. That grin quickly turned into a petulant frown.

"Not here, obviously. Another shot," he demanded, shoving his shot glass towards Dirk and wondering exactly how Harry could presume he would be able to have fun.

"So you were forced here… without Harry."

"Basically."

"Well try to have fun."

Draco turned away from the bar, scanning the crowd for Pansy, Blaise, and Theo. He wondered if Vincent and Greg were coming tonight. He'd heard their families were taking them overseas for the holidays. Draco didn't see Pansy or Theo, but Blaise was holed up in an alcove with Ginny in a booth at the opposite side of the club and they looked to be arguing. Well, Ginny was arguing, but Blaise was looking off at nothing, scowling outrageously. Tom was also in attendance, sitting alone near to arguing couple. The Dark Lord didn't seem to be paying attention to them. He was scowling out at the world.

"Send me three AK's, alright?" Draco said without turning around. "At the table Blaise is at."

"Whatever you want."

Draco sauntered around the dance club, ignoring all the looks of interest thrown his way and focused his senses so the he could hear what his friends were arguing about as he neared.

"Honestly, Blaise. What's wrong with you?!" Ginny hissed. "You can't blame this on Harry."

"I just think-"

"Just because Draco didn't want to come, doesn't mean it's Harry's fault!"

"Maybe if he'd retract his claws a little bit…"

"Blaise, you have no idea why he didn't want to come here tonight."

"Yes I do, Gin. We all know it's because Harry would have a horrible tantrum. Draco's never turned down a night out like this. Ever. But now he's all about making sure Harry's needs come first, keeping Harry happy even when it makes him unhappy. I mean, Merlin. We hardly ever see Draco anymore, even at school! The only time is in classes and that really doesn't count. And during meals… well," Blaise snorted, "if Harry's there, forget about any meaningful conversation. Is it so wrong of me to be pissed that Draco's attention is wrapped up in Harry, when soon they'll be going off to some fantastical place and we'll probably never see them again? Harry has him for an eternity, but we have him for a matter of months…"

Ginny frowned and prepared to tell her idiot boyfriend that they would be seeing Draco and Harry after school ended, but Blaise blazed on without catching sight of her expression.

"Draco and I were best mates. Now it's like no one exists beyond the Gryffindor."

"I can't believe you!" Ginny shrieked. "It's not like Harry's got him under a curse!"

Blaise turned and glared off at the wall. "Might as well."

"Harry is in a delicate way, Blaise!"

"Delicate, my arse! He's more vicious now then ever!"

Ginny scowled darkly at him before sliding out of the booth and walking away without a backwards glance, murmuring, "jealous sod," as she did so.

Draco slid into the booth moments later, looking off after the incensed redhead. "You've probably just lost your girlfriend."

"So you came," his dark friend grumbled. Obviously still irritated even though he'd shone up. It was actually kind of endearing, to know Blaise was jealous.

"Merlin," Draco kicked his friend's shin under the table. Blaise's attention was caught, and he quickly met Draco's eyes. " Blaise, I know you love me. Everyone does. I am irresistible, after all. But honestly, no need to get so jealous."

"Fuck you, Draco. I meant everything I said. So what are you doing here anyway? Slip Harry a sleeping potion?"

"I really ought to kill you for talking about Harry like that." But the fact that he wasn't even raising his voice in anger did not go unnoticed by the wizard. "And for your information, Harry practically pushed me out of the manor to come here. He says to come, have fun and be merry and to stop neglecting my friends. So you see, he was really only thinking about you and your stupid feelings and you probably put stupid thoughts into his head. Like maybe I'm being suppressed by him or some such nonsense."

"I didn't mean for him to hear…" Blaise murmured, knowing how emotional the Gryffindor could be.

The three Avada Kedavra's appeared in front of Draco. He pushed one across the way to Blaise and floated the other over to Tom, who took it without thanks and proceeded to down it without taking a breath. "And yet you don't mind badmouthing him behind his back," Draco went on to Blaise.

"I'm a Slytherin," Blaise reminded him, "and besides, I'm not badmouthing him. I like Harry. You know I do. It's almost impossible not to. Damn, Draco I just miss hanging out with you. So does Pansy. It's our seventh year… We were supposed to have massive amounts of fun. You said so yourself."

"Well that was before I was tagged as an emperor of an ancient race. Hey," Draco pushed the drink into Blaise's hands, prodding him to take a drink. "You could always join in on training with us. Get your witch a sword so she can stab you to death with it."

Blaise snorted into his drink, "don't give her ideas." His eyes widened as he looked off over the blond's shoulder. "Um, who's that? With Hermione?"

Draco twisted around and a grin split his face when he saw Hermione had dragged Severus along. Severus without the youth hiding glamours. Severus, who had obviously been dressed by his mate (he was wearing slim black tailored slacks and blood red silk shirt. Red!). Severus made a bee line for Tom and sank down next to his friend. Draco laughed out loud when he studied the two faces. They wore identical expressions of annoyance.

Turning back to Blaise, he smirked. "Sure you can keep a secret?"

"Is that?" Blaise breathed in wonder.

"Yes. That would be our Potions Master."

"No bloody way! That's weird."

"Agreed. Every time I look at him it's strange." Draco studied Blaise a moment, who continued to stare at Severus in shock. "So what about my suggestion?"

Blaise's attention returned to him. "About the training? You were serious?"

Draco figured now was as good as time as any to clue his friend in on the inevitable. "I never asked if you'd be alright with being immortal… leaving a world of constant death behind. You do know Ginny's going to be turned. She agreed a long time ago. After Neville was turned. Her parents are being subtly worked on in preparation for the change, and her siblings will also be changed."

"Ginny never said anything to me about it."

Draco shrugged. "There's probably good reason why she's avoided that topic."

Blaise twisted the glass around in his hand. "Are you planning on changing everyone?"

Draco snorted. "Of course not. But Harry and I need an entourage when we go. We need to build up the Royal Family. We want loyalists that we've known for a long time. It'll be hard trying to make our way there as it is, once submerged with _Ukatae_ who've lived in the realm since birth. We'll be tested at every turn for some time, and if our family isn't big enough, some will see it as weakness and go against us simply for that reason."

"What about Pansy?"

"Course Pansy's coming with us. She hasn't really got anyone to leave behind. Her father's dead, mother skived off the first opportunity. She's already living at Malfoy Manor…"

"But… she may not agree."

Draco looked at Blaise like he was stupid. "Eternal beauty, youth, and stature… Come on, Blaise. What do you think she'll say?"

"She'll ask to leave immediately," was the answer. Draco and Blaise had a good laugh over that.

"Think about it. But right now you should probably go make up with Ginny."

Blaise winced. "That's easier said then done."

The blond snorted in agreement. Blaise watched Draco take a drink, and then watched as his friend's eyes invariably dropped to his hand, gazing at his wedding band. After a moment, Draco started to finger it. "Look, mate. I apologize. For how I was acting, what I said…"

"I brushed you off one to many times. I get it. And change was bound to get to you sooner or later, Blaise. I didn't tear your head off because I realize this and I realize you weren't thinking anything really bad about Harry. And you can't comprehend a bond like ours. You could only have an inkling of what's its like, but even then you still don't know anything at all. Being away from him is hard, Blaise. Like Neville and Dursley. It's not hard at all always being together. The pro is being together. The con is the effects of being apart, though we've never had to test it like Neville has."

"You're right. I don't understand. I would think you'd change because of it. But you really haven't personality wise. What's it like?"

"Exciting," Draco murmured, still staring at the wedding band. "We meet up during breaks after classes, and… it's like being away from a lover for years to finally meet up again. It's like fancying someone and finally having the nerve to ask that someone out and then he says yes… it feels like that every time. Every time he looks at me."

"That kind of boggles the mind, Drake."

Draco nodded in agreement. It still boggled his mind. "You get a better sense of a bond like ours if you become life mates with someone. But again, it's still nowhere near the same."

"And you don't ever regret?"

"Fuck no! Hell no, Blaise. Maybe some people would, but not me. Why would I regret when I know for certain there's no one in the world better for me. He's the perfect match."

After that Blaise tried to steer the conversation away from the current conversation because if he wanted Draco to enjoy himself at all, then he'd better drag his mind away from Harry and the bond. "We invited them. Neville and Dudley. Hope you don't mind."

"Not really. I like Neville. Have no problems with him. And maybe I'm easing up on Dursley as well."

"About time," Blaise murmured. When Draco glared, he quickly raised his hands. "No offense, Draco. But the bloke has proven himself, okay. I like him. He's a total arse at times. Says the funniest things. Lavender Brown came up to him and Neville at your engagement party and tried introducing herself -this was after the hair pulling incident- and she admonished Neville for keeping the relationship secret. She claimed he'd been horrible to keep secrets from his fellow housemates."

"Bitch. How's it any of her business?!"

"Yeah. Then when Brown asks if Neville's going to introduce her to his fiancé, Dudley responds with 'there's no point. Already I don't like you. Try not talking like a mouse when you speak and you might have more friends who can stand you'." Blaise chuckled. "The look on her face was priceless."

Even though Draco agreed Dursley's words were funny, he refused to admit it out loud and told Blaise to go and make up with Ginny. "And while you do that, I'm going to go annoy Tom and Severus."

"Alright then. If I'm not back in fifteen…"

"I'll make funeral arrangements." Draco laughed when Blaise's eyes narrowed.

"Very amusing."

They split and soon Draco was sitting in front of two very dour looking young men. Draco opened his mouth and Tom glared horrendously.

"Don't even think about it," he hissed.

"What? Was just going to say you both look good. Hermione dress you, Sev?"

"Detention! Double detention! Detention for the rest of your life!"

Draco's lips curled into a smirk. "She convinced you to go visit her parents as well, didn't she?"

Tom looked at Severus in surprise when the Potion Master made a sound that could have been an affirmative. "How did she manage to convince you?"

"She's a bloody vixen. A succubus. She should have been a Slytherin! Word of warning," he said to Tom, "she's adamant about getting you on the dance floor tonight."

"Never. Going. To. Happen."

"Where are your significant others, anyway?" Draco asked, looking around trying to spot Luna and Hermione.

"Luna ran off upstairs in search of a… something with a ridiculous name. Haven't a clue now."

Luna was no longer upstairs, Draco saw. She was with Hermione at the bar now and both were close together and whispering. Hermione had an evil little smirk on her mouth that Draco thought didn't bode well for either Tom or Severus. She was holding a bottle of Firewhiskey while Luna collected glasses from Dirk. Draco raised a brow when he saw they were surrounded by a number of interested blokes, all trying to chat them up at once. Turning back around, Draco tried to shift his chair so that he was directly in Severus' line of vision. Severus narrowed his eyes and roughly shoved his godson's head to the side and quickly zeroed in.

"Excuse me," he hissed and then quickly vacated his seat.

Draco sighed and changed seats, slipping in beside Tom to watch as Severus glided across the club to stand in a dominating fashion behind Hermione. Not only that, but Sev slid his hand down over her neck to rest at the top of her chest and let the other arm slide across Luna's back to settle lightly on her shoulder. The blokes quickly scampered off. The Ravenclaw blinked in surprise and then flashed him a dazed smile. Tom nodded his thanks to the Potions' Master for protecting what was his.

"You left Harry alone?" Tom suddenly asked, his tone dripping with scorn. "To attend a club party…"

"Back off, Tom."

"For shame, brother."

"I said back off."

"Ah, look. Here's Neville and Dudley. Wonder what Neville has to say of your neglect."

"Don't start anything, bastard," Draco hissed.

Tom's smile was cruel. He was seriously pissed Draco had left Harry alone just for this. "I won't need to say anything. Neville's very protective of Harry, takes his position as _Mar'raeh _very seriously. As you well know. Would be fun to see him turn demon on you."

Draco felt himself go into mental defensive mode. It wasn't anyone's business anyway! And he'd be damned if he was going to start explaining himself to everyone. Draco grabbed the full shot glass sitting in front of Tom and downed it. He sneered at the Dark Lord as he slammed the glass back down in front of his brother. "Excuse me."

Tom watched, incensed, as his brother sauntered off to the dance floor. "Bloody bastard."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville tried to swat at the hand that was firmly attached to his arse after Shadowing into the Wizards' Den, but that was a fruitless effort. Besides if Dudley dropped his hand, then he may also stop the playful bites he was giving to the back of Neville's neck as they moved towards the bar, and the Gryffindor couldn't deny that he really liked the heat coursing through him with each playful bite.

Due to end of term exams of all kinds- _Ukatae_ and Hogwarts- and Dudley also studying and working on the site and at Potter manor, the two had been too busy and too tired to meet and shag like rabbits like they wanted to. In other words, they hadn't been able to fuck since the first mating. Which meant tonight, all the touching and kissing was foreplay, and they were going to enjoy the constant teasing until returning home, probably drunk, and fuck till dawn.

Neville slid onto a barstool while Dudley preferred to stay standing and pressed against his mate's back. Dirk came up and grinned at them. "Welcome back, you two. The others of your party are across the room in the farthest alcove. So what can I get for you, Neville?"

Neville was slightly surprised Dirk even remembered him. Neville ordered a cherry soda with rum.

"Have any muggle sodas here?" Dudley asked. Dirk nodded. "K, then I want a Coke and Firewhiskey. Thanks." Once he ordered, Dudley then spun Neville's bar stool around and slid hands up his thighs, watching the Gryffindor's eyes darken as his thumbs pressed towards the inside of his thighs.

"You two found out how long it takes to shag yet?" a loud voice inquired.

The two looked over to find Fred and George approaching with the normal mischief shining in their eyes.

"Hmmm," Dudley leaned forward to nuzzle his lover's neck. "Takes all sorts of time."

"Can't make fun of us being virgins anymore," Neville replied breathlessly as Dudley's mouth reached an earlobe.

The twins took seats on either side of them. "Merlin," Fred said, watching them for a moment, "you're going to be as bad as Harry and Draco."

"Don't be jealous just because Angelina broke up with you." George murmured as leaned back against the bar to face the dancing crowd.

"Since you're putting my business out in the open, you wont mind me telling them you broke it off with Oliver."

George shrugged. "Ollie and I are better off friends."

"Damn, the mood's currently ruined," Dudley murmured. "Sorry bout your breakups." Neville nodded as he twisted back around to grab his drink.

"No worries, mates," Fred was back to grinning. "We shall persevere… Dirk, two Silver Cauldrons, please!"

George twisted around and leaned forward to lay his arms on the bar. "So Dudley…. We've been very patient, my brother and I. As patient as we could ever expect to be. When are you going to let us see our new store?"

"It's not finished yet."

"We want to see it," Fred persisted. "We don't care if it's not finished."

"Stop trying to pressure him," Neville murmured as he watched Dirk make the Silver Cauldrons for the twins. A drink that was mostly black with tendrils of a silver liquor swimming around.

"Naw, it's cool Neville. Wanted to show you something anyway. Might as well take the twins too. Next week?" he asked them.

"Whenever is good for you, Duds… As long as it's not next year."

Dudley snorted. "I'll owl you about the visit on Monday."

Once the twins had drinks in hand, the four moved away from the bar to go join the rest of their party. Only Severus and Tom were sitting at the table.

"Why are you mad?" Neville asked Tom as he watched the twins slide in next to Severus.

"Look at the dance floor and maybe you'll figure it out," was Tom's reply.

"What?" Neville twisted around to look. "Is Luna dancing with some groping bloke?"

"No. But there is a certain blond out there that will catch your attention." Tom ignored Severus' glare.

"Tom, you really shouldn't-"

"Is that Draco?!"

Severus sighed, "start anything."

Neville's gaze starting zooming around the club- and his senses most likely- and a frown crossed his face as they zeroed back to Draco who was dancing with some random bloke. "Where's Harry then?" when no one answered him, Neville growled and sprang from his chair.

"Tom, was that really necessary," Severus murmured as they watched Neville march onto the dance floor and shove the bloke who was trying in vain to get the blond to dance with him. "Maybe you should go and control your mate, Dudley."

The builder snorted. "Yeah, right… No thanks."

Neville stared down the bloke who'd been trying to dance with Draco, and then turned to the blond. "Where's Harry?"

"Where do you think he is? Neville, you standing still and straight like this is making it hard for people to dance. Mind moving off the floor if you don't plan to dance?"

"You left Harry alone? You've abandoned him for this!? To dance with…" he looked around the patrons and surprised the blond by sneering, "these people!"

The disgust in Neville's voice had Draco mentally applauding the young _Mar'raeh_, though he was careful not to show he was impressed. Instead he sneered down at Neville. "I don't have to answer to you, Longbottom. Get out of my face."

Neville's hands curled into fists. "You bloody bastard," he whispered harshly. He gave Draco one last damning glare and then Shadowed away. Draco looked across the crowd to the table to see Dursley Shadow seconds after.

"Fuck!" Draco shoved his way off the floor and strode to the table. Upon seeing Tom's smirk, Draco suppressed a roar by rearing back and kicking the nearest empty chair. Watching satisfied as it soared across the small alcove and smashed to pieces against the cave like wall.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Says here the _Ukatae_ rulers were often able to disrupt a rebellion due to knowing exactly when and where the attack would take place," Harry said after reading a passage in the Royal history book.

"Well yes. But no one knows exactly how that was accomplished," Ozemir replied. "It's often thought they simply knew due to the elaborate system of informers spread throughout the realm."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe in order to rule, you must have more then that. _Ukatae_ are secretive creatures, young one. Even with all the informers, they could not have stopped every rebellion as they did. No one will know for sure though. The Royal Family never gave away secrets of that nature. There are many things even I do not know."

"So I should be prepared then? To have more of those dreams?"

"It is likely the visions you saw are only the beginning."

"But I didn't really see anything. And I don't remember speaking to Falde and the others in dreams."

"It could be because of your pregnancy. The baby absorbs your powers which makes it hard for you to See clearly."

"That seems reasonable."

There was a knock on the door and Harry called out for whomever it was to enter. Neville and Dudley appeared. Neville looked furious. But for whatever reason, he didn't say. He simply came in and sat beside Harry.

"What are you guys doing here? You're supposed to be at the club."

Neville's scowl deepened and he shoved the hand off his shoulder when Dudley placed it there to calm him. Dudley sighed as he sank down next to Ozemir.

"We didn't expect Draco to be there. So when Neville saw he was there, without you… well, we're here now."

"Neville, honestly," Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't need a babysitter."

"That's beside the point! He's the one who got you pregnant. He shouldn't leave you alone to go have fun by himself. That's messed up!"

"Draco only went because I wanted him to. It's not like he kissed me goodbye and skipped out of here with a happy little smile."

"Bet he did. He didn't deny it when I accused him of abandonment nor did he seem upset with being there. Bastard seemed to enjoy it on the dance floor."

"Neville, shut up," Dudley hissed.

Harry's smile was strained. "No, I'm glad he's having fun then. That's why I wanted him to go. Now," he quickly went on before Neville could say anymore. "Go back. I'm fine on my own with Ozemir. Besides, you and Dudley haven't been together since your first mating. What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Neville stubbornly set his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going, Harry."

Harry's half smile disappeared and he sent a hard glare at Dudley. His cousin received the message loud and clear, though he didn't exactly agree with his orders, as now Neville was going to be pissed at him for the rest of the night. Dudley moved, and slid his arms under Neville's, and then quickly Shadowed them back to the Wizards' Den.

Ozemir watched as Harry's eyes drifted to the lush forest green carpet beneath his feet. The Scholar didn't like the look wavering in his eyes. Loneliness. "If Draco had wanted to go, he would have told you, young one. You shouldn't have pressed it."

"But he's having time to himself. He needed it. His friends miss him." His eyes suddenly lifted and cleared. "Want to go visit the children with me? Before they go to sleep?"

"Yes, of course!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dudley Shadowed them back to the Wizards' Den and braced himself from Neville's anger. He couldn't feel it in their minds anymore, but he could feel it vibrating from the Gryffindor's every pore. However much he prepared, he wasn't quite prepared for the fists that came his way, and they connected solidly with his jaw and then his stomach.

"Bloody wanker!" Neville hissed, eyes burning brightly with self-righteous anger. "You had no right!" He stepped back and prepared to return to Malfoy Manor. Dudley quickly recovered from the surprise of being hit and tore him out of his own Shadow.

"You're not going back!" he spat, and then ducked when Neville tried to hit him again. The next couple of minutes were spent with Neville trying to get his mate off him by throwing his fists, and Dudley blocking the shots. During which time the club patrons backed away from the two warily, leaving them open to their friends to see from the other side of the club.

Draco, Tom, and Severus caught sight of them, and as one, a blond eyebrow and two black rose high above their hairlines. When Draco saw Dirk had called a bouncer to stop the fighting, the blond stood and cut the wizard off. He wanted to see this. No one had seen the two fighting before. He thought it was possible they would, and now he got to see it. He was in the mood to be entertained after being made to feel like shite by Neville and Tom.

He was amused to see Dursley hadn't actually thrown a punch though. He was simply tiring himself out by blocking Neville's powerful fists. When Draco returned to his seat beside his brother and Severus, he was amused to see Tom was as interested as he was, but Severus had a troubled look in his eyes as he watched.

"LET ME GO!" Neville bellowed.

"No way," Dudley growled. "Harry made me bring you back! He ordered it!" Neville growled and threw another punch. "Fucking stop it! I don't want to hurt you, Nev!"

"Fuck. YOU!" Neville yelled as he threw another punch, fangs gleaming in pleasure as his fist connected painfully against his mate's lips.

Draco leaned forward, nearly falling out of his seat. "This is great!"

"You do realize this is all your fault."

Draco ignored Tom and continued to watch and listen to the two across the club. Dudley looked stunned as he brought his fingers up to brush against his bloodied lip. Neville stood back a foot, panting from the exertion. Then Dudley suddenly shoved him against the wall; Neville shoved back and started throwing punches again. When Dudley grabbed a fistful of Neville's hair and knocked the Gryffindor's head back against the wall, Severus began to stand, his wand suddenly clutched tightly in hand.

"What are you doing?" Tom inquired, wondering at the livid look across Severus' face.

Draco sighed after seeing his godfather's face and tugged on his arm. "You can't honestly still think Dursley's going to hurt Neville, do you?"

"Looks that way to me. I wouldn't put it passed him."

"They're soul mates. He's not going to hurt his mate… like you think," Draco drawled.

Tom nodded and pinned Severus with an unwavering stare. "Dudley is not into abusing his mate. This is probably just foreplay. Sit down, Tobias. Look… what did I tell you?"

Draco took one look and snorted. "Yeah. Foreplay. Better watch out or Neville might get pregnant. He's being really violent right now."

"That won't happen until he has his wings," Severus reminded him.

"The wing sacs are due sometime next week," Tom murmured as he turned away from the two. He had no wish to see what would happen next.

Neville swallowed thickly against the furious glare of his mate, hardly noticing the painful grip in his hair. His own hand was curled tightly against Dudley's heaving chest, a handful of dress shirt gripped within his fist. "Let go of me," he hissed.

Dudley smiled without humor. "No."

Neville tried to push him off and Dudley tightened the hold on his hair while sliding a leg in between Neville's. Dudley shivered from the raw emotion swirling in his mate's eyes, even as those honeyed eyes dropped to his lips and followed a drop of blood traveling down Dudley's chin to his throat. Neville's grip on his shirt tightened.

"Unmitigated arse," he whispered harshly. "You had no-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dudley shouted in his face. Neville went still in shock. This being the first time Dudley had ever raised his voice to him in that fashion. Neville's eyes soon gleamed with more then just anger and he began to pant from something else altogether. When Dudley felt this different reaction against his thigh, his eyes flashed victoriously and finally his smile was one of hunger… until someone put a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him off his mate.

"Get off him," the wizard said when Dudley turned to look at him. Dudley's eyes narrowed after realizing he was there to save Neville from a bully.

"This doesn't concern you," Dudley growled. "This is between me and my fiancée."

The wizard swallowed, but pressed on nevertheless. "Don't care if he is your fiancée. I'm not going to stand around and watch you beat him up."

Neville mentally laughed. From what he recalled, he'd been the only one throwing punches. Poor Dudley, getting all the blame. It did much to smooth away his anger, leaving only the tremendous lust swirling through his body. He shifted while Dudley continued to glare at the wizard, making sure his erection pressed against Dudley's.

Blaise ran up to Draco and pulled him out of his seat. "Mate, there's trouble!"

"What?"

"Look!" Blaise pointed to Neville and Dudley, and the wizard behind them.

"So what? He's about to get his arse kicked by Dursley."

"You think Dudley's going to stop at kicking his arse?"

"Surely you don't think I give a shite?"

"Draco, come on!"

The blond heaved a sigh as he stood and reluctantly followed after his friend, who quickly stepped in between their friends and the wizard. "We appreciate you stepping in to try and save a friend, but you have it wrong." Blaise said.

"Yes," Draco drawled. "So mind your own business and fuck off!"

Seeing Malfoy and Blaise talking to the human, Dudley turned back to Neville. The Gryffindor had been eyeing the trail of blood that had dried over his throat. Ignoring the painful grip in his hair, the Gryffindor leaned forward and licked at the dried blood, smirking when Dudley swallowed roughly. He hissed quietly when Dudley yanked on his hair, pressing his head against the wall again. _You like it when I yell at you, Nev?_

_Course not_.

_You're lying, of course. Think it's a new fetish you have.  
_

_That sort of thing can't be a fetish, idiot. _

_Want me to fuck you? Right here, right now?_ Dudley let go of Neville's hair to grip the slighter _Ukatae's_ hips. _You'd like that, wouldn't you?_

Neville pouted slightly. _Don't know. Maybe. _

Dudley lowered his head to pull that pout in between his teeth and was slightly surprised when he smelt his mate's excitement and heightened arousal at the thought of fucking right there in the club. _You do,_ he thought for certainty. In answer Neville finally released the grip on his shirt and threaded fingers into Dudley's sand blond hair, at once deepening the kiss and then happily submitting when Dudley took control of it.

Blaise looked over his shoulder then snorted when he saw the two practically dry humping against the wall. Blaise turned back to the wizard, who'd noticed the couple were making out. "Hey, thanks though. For trying to step in. That was decent, though obviously uncalled for."

The wizard who'd had enough courage to step up let his gaze linger on Neville, and it was obvious why he'd dug up enough courage in the first place. He wanted Neville. Draco snorted.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously, finally eyeing the wizard speculatively. Noting the spiked blond hair and the pale green eyes. A pretty green though not as awe inspiring as his husband's. He had handsome features and from his attire, Draco could see the wizard was very fit as well. He would be someone's dream tonight.

"Eighteen. Why?"

"Do you know who I am?" Draco asked haughtily.

The wizard snorted. "Who doesn't?"

Draco and Blaise shared a look. This wizard had some balls. "What's your name?"

"Richard Scarpin? Again, why?"

"Stop questioning me. Scarpin… Scarpin," Draco looked at Blaise, his brow furrowed in thought.

"You're related to the Lysanders, aren't you? Pureblood?" Blaise asked. The tall, relatively good-looking wizard nodded. "Great! Well then, since you're a nice guy, and single…"

"Not that nice since he thought he could charm his way in between an engaged couple," Draco murmured then smirked when Scarpin raised his chin in defiance… this guy definitely had Slytherin qualities. "Blaise here is going to help you out tonight."

Blaise chuckled when Scarpin gave him the once over and then sent him a charming smile. "No, mate. Not me. I've got a girlfriend."

"Then don't waste my time."

"Come hang with us for a minute," Draco demanded when he caught Scarpin's eyes traveling to Neville again. "You seriously don't want to go there. Dursley will kill you."

Blaise laughed again and began to head off. "I'll go and find Theo."

Draco moved off, knowing the wizard would follow because no one declines a Malfoy. It would be social suicide. On his way back to Severus and Tom, Draco turned and held up six fingers when he caught Dirk's eye. The bartender immediately nodded.

"See Tobias," Draco said when he sat across from his godfather and waved over his shoulder to the couple happily snogging against the wall. "Tom was right. Foreplay."

Scarpin eyed Severus and Tom warily as he shifted from foot to foot, shoving his hands deep within his pockets. He then immediately sat when Draco told him to.

"Draco," Tom said in a sick sweet voice that had the newcomer cringing for a reason he couldn't explain. "Who the blazes is this? And why did you bring him over here?" he hissed.

"Richard Scarpin. He wanted to save Neville from the big bad builder."

"Scarpin?" Tom took note of the wizard's features and found something familiar. "Does your father happen to be a Lawrence Scarpin? Scarpin the Unspeakable?"

When Scarpin nodded warily, Tom's eyes widened in surprise. "Your father is a Death Eater. I had no idea he had offspring!" the Dark Lord hissed in rage. "He forgot to divulge that particularly useful information."

Scarpin looked stunned and then stumbled from his seat. Draco smiled viciously. "Obviously the wizard wanted to keep his family a secret from you."

"Sit!" Tom demanded before Scarpin could retreat. When the boy sat, Tom sneered, "your father and I shall be having a discussion."

"W-who're you?"

"Where did you go to school?" Severus inquired.

"Wasn't Hogwarts," Draco stated.

"Greece," Scarpin murmured. "I've only just returned after graduating… wasn't supposed to, but I had a job offer, so I returned. Missed England anyway…"

Draco laughed at Tom's incensed look. "Don't go crazy, Tom. You were insane, after all. If it were Harry and I, we would have wanted to keep our kids as far away from you as possible. Did you know," Draco laughed lightly at his brother's glare, "Father seriously thought about sending me away to France after third year?"

"Draco, obviously the alcohol is getting to you," Severus hissed, eyes pinned on Scarpin who was obviously cataloguing everything being said and fitting pieces together. "You're talking too much."

"Am I?" Draco waved that away. "Doesn't matter. So where's Hermione and Luna?"

"On the dance floor with the twins," Tom answered as he poured himself and Severus a shot from the half empty Firewhiskey bottle in front of them. Tom's eyes brightened when six AK's appeared on the table. He quickly took his shot before pulling one of the delicious concoctions in front of him. Blaise came over soon after, pulling a reluctant Theodore Nott with him. Blaise pushed his friend into the seat next to Scarpin before rounding the table to sit at the head between Tom and Draco.

"Who else is here already? Where the hell is Pansy? She wasn't at the manor when I was forced out," Draco murmured as he slid one of the drinks to Scarpin, Nott, and Blaise. "And yes, Tom. I was forced out. Don't think I came here without Harry on my own free will. Manipulative little bastard," he mumbled before taking a drink.

_I heard that!_

Draco nearly choked on his drink. Tom grinned evilly. "Heard that, did he?"

"Damn," Draco shook his head. "Need to stop thinking and speaking at the same time."

Severus snorted. He took a sip and then glared at Blaise. "Stop staring, Zabini."

"But sir… sorry."

"Pansy's not here yet," Tom said. "Think she went to the Burrow first."

Draco perked up. "Charlie coming in tonight?" Tom nodded. "Awesome. He's alright."

"I must agree," Severus murmured. "Zabini!"

"I'm sorry! It's weird! You're not half bad like this."

Draco snickered. He then noticed Scarpin had yet to take his eyes off the table, which meant he'd realized who Tom probably was, or figured Tom was very close to the Dark Lord. And Theo had yet to stop glaring at Blaise for whatever reason. "Where were you, Theo?"

"He was holed up in one of the alcoves," Blaise supplied. "Wasn't happy when I pulled him out."

Draco sighed. "Don't you have any fun anymore?"

"What's it to you, Draco?"

"Yeah, mate. You're one to talk. You're always… working."

"I have fun with Harry."

"Hey," Scarpin pushed his empty glass away, stood, then glanced once at Tom then to Draco. "It's been fun, really. And thanks for the drink… but I've gotta get going." The way the wizard's hands were shaking clued in those who were looking onto the fact that he'd caught every one of Draco's hints about Tom.

"Sit," Draco ordered. And smiled when the elder did just that. He smirked when he noticed Theo had finally noticed whom he'd been seated next to. Theo instantly appreciated the view and sat a little straighter while his dark eyes flashed brightly for a moment before quickly masking it with boredom. "Forgive our rudeness for not introducing ourselves," Draco went on.

"Already know who you are."

"Right. Well this is Blaise Zabini," he waved his hand towards the person he spoke of, "next, my brother, Tom. Across from you is Tobias and next to you is Theodore Nott."

Scarpin looked surprised to see Theo next to him. But Draco figured the wizard hadn't noticed anything but Tom's eternal glare. And as Scarpin was now studying Theo with a half-cocked grin, Theo's lips were pressed together as if he was restraining himself from saying something.

Finally the Slytherin's curiosity became too much to bear. "Is your hair really that color?" he burst out.

Richard turned to Draco and Blaise and raised a brow at them. The Slytherins smirked back. He turned back to their friend and smiled a wide toothy grin. "Dance with me and maybe you'll find out."

Theo looked taken aback at the obvious innuendo, and then glared at his friends. "I don't need you two to set me up with anyone!"

Scarpin placed a hand on the table in front of the Slytherin and bent close to his ear. "But I do. Want to help me out?"

When Draco saw Theo's eyes dilate and smelt the arousal, he grinned and waited. A moment later, Theo nodded and stood from the table.

"Oh, and Scarpin?" Tom called out and waited for the tall blond to turn around. "Expect to see me in the near future. Your father as well."

The wizard swallowed hard, and then nodded. "Yeah. Sure." As he and Theo walked away, the _Ukatae_ at the table heard him ask if Tom was for real. Theo answered with an easing affirmative.

"Theo's a sucker for blonds. That was almost too easy." Blaise laughed.

"He's not still pining after you, is he?" Severus inquired of Draco.

"Don't think so," Draco looked at Blaise for confirmation. It was another sign of how much he'd separated from his friends that he couldn't say for sure.

Blaise shook his head. "Naw. Theo's just lonely I think. There's no one at Hogwarts that he fancies. And believe me when I say he's looked. He even went below his standards," Draco allowed his surprise to show at this, "and still didn't find anyone."

"Well then. If those two do hit it off, please refrain from killing Scarpin's father, Tom. Even if they don't and end up having a one off, don't kill them."

"Wasn't going to kill him anyway, imbecile. But I will try to recruit the son. The boy has intelligent eyes."

"He figured you out almost right away," said Severus with a glare at his godson. "No thanks to Draco's lagging tongue."

Draco shrugged unconcerned. "Tom's nearly ready to come out anyway, right? I think the people are ready."

"Doesn't matter if they are or not. I've got the wizarding world on lockdown."

"That was odd, Draco. You playing matchmaker." Severus said, noticing his godson's vision was all on his wedding ring. Draco shrugged.

"Theo needs to get laid," Blaise answered for his silent friend, "and that guy was his type and was obviously looking to hook up with someone. If Theo hadn't been slinking in the shadows, they might have met on their own anyway."

"But still, the wizard is a stranger." Tom said.

"He was trying to save Neville. Can't be all bad," Blaise said.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

An hour later, after a few drinks, a few hot dances, and flowing friendly banter that Theo thoroughly enjoyed, he decided Richard Scarpin wasn't too bad at all. And now he was certain of it, what with the way Scarpin's mouth was skillfully leading the Slytherin tongue into a perfected dance of lust and addiction. Honestly, Theo felt like he was floating… or maybe drowning. Whichever was better. In fact, Scarpin's kisses were so fantastic, Theo felt like dropping to his knees right there to show Richard just how much he appreciated his tongue.

"Hey, Rich! There you are! Where've you been mate?"

The close proximity of the slurring voice immediately annoyed the Slytherin. Theo frowned and shifted slightly as if to get away from it, though he didn't let it bother him so much that he broke contact with Scarpin's mouth.

"Busy," Scarpin mumbled against Theo's lips as his hand traveled down and around to cup the Slytherin's fine arse. "Still busy. Push off, Darren." He shifted and threw an arm up next to Theo's head to lean closer and, Theo assumed, to block this Darren's view of him. Scarpin's friend didn't seem to get it, and Theo sensed him round to the other side, where he had a good view of him.

"S'not the one you want, eh Rich? Nothing like Marcus. That one was gorgeous…"

Theo stiffened against the wall, his lips no longer willing to move. Scarpin pulled his head back only slightly, his light jade eyes blinking back the fog of arousal. Theo closed his eyes and wished Scarpin's friend away, because he was sure the bloke was going to say something that would make this sudden situation way worse. He wasn't wrong.

"Still, your backup doesn't seem too bad," the damn wizard leered at him. "Look's nice, Rich."

"Back off, Darren!" Scarpin hissed.

Theo shook his head, trying to clear it and was mortified beyond belief. In the next second the Slytherin mask slid on and he pushed the warm body away from him and took off. "Fuck!" he hissed to himself as he briskly walked to the Apparition room. He'd be damned if he was going to be another fallback guy. He'd been the backup for Draco, and yes, that had been his fault because he knew Draco was into someone else going into the relationship. But it left some scars and Theo swore he'd never be anyone's backup again. A shame too. Scarpin was a piece of fine work. He would have gone home with the wizard with the nice tan and bright blond hair, and he would have gone knowing it was probably a one off. That wasn't the problem. It was being the damned backup toy that got to him. And that's what he told Scarpin when the bloke came after him.

For his part, Richard was seething as he watched Nott Apparate away with a sneer aimed his way. Furious and partly fearful for his life. And damn! He'd wanted to take Nott home.

He stormed back into the club and found Darren hanging over the bar, begging the bartender for more. Richard grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around. "You fucking cock block!"

"What's your problem, Rich? Lighten up, would ya?"

"Inconsiderate bastard! To say that in front of him! You really don't care about who you hurt, do you?!"

Darren scoffed and stumbled slightly towards him. "He's a nobody. You just met him. What do you care if I hurt his feelings?"

Richard felt justified in punching him, because honestly he didn't like Darren that much, and he knew Darren wasn't particular fond of him. Ever. And Darren loved a good brawl when drunk, and happily threw himself at Richard.

Luna sighed from her position on Tom's lap. "Apparently there's too much testosterone here," she murmured while pushing a full glass of Firewhiskey into her unsuspecting mate's hand. "Drink up, love."

Hermione beamed at her from where she sat cuddled up to Severus. "Yes!! The night is still young!"

Neville and Dudley stumbled back into the alcove a few minutes later, both flushed and hair unruly and it was obvious what they had been doing. Everyone was relieved to know they'd finally bonded and were able to spend time together and gave the couple knowing grins as the two sat down in the same chair. Even Severus looked amused.

"Dudley," he said, and waited until Dudley's eyes moved away from the Neville's neck to his. "I must apologize."

"Err… for what?"

"I thought you might revert to being your father. Obviously you've proven yourself to be five times the man he was."

"You didn't throw one punch," Tom recalled.

Luna giggled. "I think Dudley likes it when Neville uses his strength against him."

Hermione giggled. "Makes you horny when Neville hits you, doesn't it?"

"Geez…" Dudley dropped his face against the back of his mate's head.

"You still thought-" Neville looked hurt as he gazed across at the Potions Master.

Draco cleared his throat. "For the record, Neville. Uncle Sev was the only one of us who thought that."

Neville narrowed his eyes at the blond, reminded as to why he'd been throwing punches in the first place.

"I was forced!" Draco yelled. "He made me go. If I didn't come here, Harry would have stressed about it. You think I want to be here without him?"

"Let it go, Nev. I believe him and you know how stubborn Harry is." Dudley murmured. "but if you still feel like hitting someone, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you join." He turned and pointed to Scarpin and the other boy who were still fighting. Not only were they still fighting, but also five other people were now involved and as the battle area grew, so did the fighting population.

Severus sneered. "Imbeciles."

"On the contrary," Tom watched the fight with amusement. "I find it amusing. Entertaining even."

"I half want to go after Theo to see what started this. But I know he wouldn't appreciate it," Draco murmured. "That Scarpin is an idiot if he messed it up."

"Ah well," Hermione picked up her drink. "Let's get drunk and have fun."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry was disappointed when he arrived at the Nest, only to be told by a house-elf that all the children were in bed already. Molly and Alice had already returned home, Amortia was at St. Mungo's, and Petunia was also in bed. But then he thought now would be the perfect time to look at the changes Dudley and the others had begun to make to the manor. He and Ozemir walked around, noting the manor had been widened and a floor had been added. And from what Dudley told him, another level would be added after that.

Ozemir returned to Malfoy Manor a little after their tour to seek his mate within the basin and left Harry suitably protected with Vendyl and the extra _Saen_. Harry spent his time walking around his old ancestral home, thinking light thoughts and peeking in on the sleeping children.

"Don't deny me, Petunia," a gruff voice reached his ears.

Harry froze when he rounded the corner to find two people in the doorway of a bedroom halfway down the hall.

"No, Rodolphus! Go. Now!" Petunia said firmly, pushing at the wizard's chest.

Harry took one look at the arm poised near Aunt Petunia's head, another hand trailing intimately down her neck, and the leering grin on the wizard's face and saw red. In the next moment his hand was thrown out, and Rodolphus was on the floor, his body wracked in indescribable pain.

"Rodolphus!" Petunia cried and dropped to her knees beside the wizard and stared in horror as the wizard continued to thrash around in response by some unseen force. Then she saw Harry. "Harry, stop! Please!"

"He's touched you," Harry growled through his anger and upped the pain being inflicted on the good for nothing wizard. "Took advantage… right under our noses. After everything we've done for him."

"No, Harry. Please, let us explain. STOP HURTING HIM!" Petunia wrapped arms around her lover and tried to cradle the unconscious wizard against her chest. "Please stop!"

It was her tears that finally got through to the _Ukatae_. Slowly he dropped his arm and watched, somewhat detached as Petunia ran her fingers over the wizard's face. She cried out after seeing Rodolphus' fingers had curled in and pressed in so bad that his nails had cut into his palms and now his hands were bleeding profusely. She ripped at her robes until she had pieces to press against his hands. Rodolphus' eyes were shut, his chest barely moved with shallow breaths. Harry felt a moment of vindictive pleasure. He'd very nearly killed the bastard.

"You were trying to push him out. He wouldn't go. I was trying to protect you," he muttered. "Did he… Aunt Petunia, did he force you? Are you cursed?"

"We were trying to keep it a secret… We're lovers, Harry. Have been for some time. Mutual lovers."

"But you were trying to make him leave!"

Petunia looked at the wizard in her lap, caressing his handsome face. "He was being an idiot. I was trying to get him to go because he has work early tomorrow. He was trying to entice me back into bed…." She trailed off, finally remembering whom she was speaking to.

Harry had to work very hard to control his raging emotions and look at this from her point of view. When he calmed down, he sought out her emotions and was floored by what he felt. "Aunt Petunia… you're in love with him."

His aunt quickly looked down at the wizard's face, fear coloring her eyes. When she saw Rodolphus was still unconscious she took a deep breath and relaxed. Harry's anger peaked again. If she were afraid of the wizard's reaction to that, then Rodolphus hadn't made his feelings known yet. Which means he still could very well be messing with his Aunt.

"Don't know how it happened," she whispered. "It was only supposed to be fun for the both of us. We wanted to be free to explore… to not be lonely anymore."

"I don't want to hear. You should stay away from him. I don't want you hurt again."

"Harry, he wouldn't…"

"You don't know that! Are you really going to chance it?!" Without waiting for an answer, Harry strode forward and gripped Rodolphus' arm, enjoying the way his nails dug into the skin as he pulled the wizard away from his aunt. "Vendyl!" The _Saen_ strode forward and cast a Shadow around Harry and Rodolphus. "Stay away from him, Aunt Petunia or I'll kill him for touching you," he murmured before Vendyl shadowed them back to the manor, leaving Petunia devastated on the floor outside her bedroom.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy sat beside Draco, gawking at the scene before her. "How in Merlin's name did this happen?!"

Draco stretched his legs out and waved a hand over the many empty glasses littering the table. "Luna and Hermione conspired against them, filled them up with so much booze… Doubt they're going to remember any of this tomorrow."

Pansy continued to gawk and watched as the Dark Lord and the snarky Potions Master easily blended in the with dancing crowd; dancing with the young wizarding generation as if they'd been doing it all their lives. Easily navigating through the fast paced beats of today's club music.

"I'm so glad you're here with me so that we may share this memory forever!"

Draco laughed. "Yeah, me too, Pans."

"Merlin! Looks like Tom's fucking Luna right there!"

"He's got some moves… where the hell did he learn that? Where did Severus?"

"And Luna! She's supposed to be the innocent one! Not slithering all over Tom as if she knows more about sex then he does!"

Draco grunted, already bored with watching all the couples and tired of sitting and drinking and cursing Harry. "Where's Blaise and Ginny? Haven't seen them in a while."

"Night's winding down, Draco dear. Many have gone to bed, if you know what I mean. Neville and Dudley took off too. Charlie and I were about to leave as well. But then I saw that," she waved towards the dance floor, "and was properly distracted."

"Going home then," he murmured as he staggered to his feet. He took one step then turned back to Pansy, a guilty look on his face. She smiled and stood before drawing him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"I understand, Draco. Really, I do. And we'll have plenty of time together during the holidays, won't we?"

"Promise," Draco said after returning her kiss.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry woke up with a whimper and rolled over onto his side, nose burying into something soft. As he breathed in, that something tickled his nostrils and his eyes widened. He sat up and beamed. "Draco!"

The blond rolled away with a groan and tried burying his head under the pillow. Harry quickly pulled him onto his back before jumping onto his bladder. Then laughed when Draco cried out and sat bolt upright, eyes wide and nearly watering. "Morning, lover!" he chirped happily.

"Harry," the blond said through gritted teeth, "remove yourself before I piss my pants."

"Are those the pants you wore last night?" Harry wiggled a little as he looked at said pants. "Why didn't you change?"

"Harry," the blond whined as he gripped the Gryffindor's hips to keep him still. "Let me go use the bathroom and then I'll tell you about last night. Before murdering you."

"Okay." Harry slid off Draco and watched the blond tear off to the bathroom. "Pips! Breakfast please," he asked when the house elf appeared. "And a pepper up potion as well."

Draco reappeared from the bathroom minutes later, scowling. "That was the most idiotic thing you've ever done. Making me go there without you! Stupid! Bet you thought it was funny… to think of me pining for you amidst all those fucking people!"

Harry sat cross-legged on the bed and grinned. "Draco Malfoy… publicly pining? No way." He then false pouted. "And if it was so stupid, then why did you stay so long? Obviously you enjoyed yourself."

"I was going to leave earlier," the blond murmured as he leaned against the bathroom doorway, "but then I saw something that required attention."

"What?"

"Severus and Tom actually went out and danced."

"No way!"

Draco smiled at the adorable disbelief widening the green eyes . "Yes way. Couldn't believe it myself at first. Hermione and Luna set them up, of course. I'll show you the memory later." Draco righted himself and pushed off the doorway to go and stand at the end of the bed, glaring at his mate. "I took a lot of flak from everyone because I left you home alone."

"Neville, right?"

"Him and Tom! Tom was really angry with me… He really takes being big brother seriously."

"Who would have thunk it?" Harry grinned and then gasped delightedly when the house elf returned with breakfast. He was around Draco and sitting down before the blond could blink.

Draco scowled as he sat at the small table that instantly appeared along with their breakfast. "You are in no way amusing at the moment."

"Shut up and drink your coffee," Harry said as he loaded his plate with eggs and waffles. "Here's a pepper up potion in case you need it."

Halfway through breakfast Draco asked what the Gryffindor had been up to last night. Instantly Harry's face darkened in shadows. "Caught a lecher and threw him in the dungeon. Then I beat the shit out of him with my bare hands. That reminds me; should Rabastan come looking for his brother, please send him on his way. I have no wish to hear him beg for his brother's release."

"Wait," Draco slowly lowered his steaming cup of coffee back to the table. "You tortured Rodolphus? He's in the dungeon?"

Harry started stabbing at his eggs. "He seduced my aunt! She says they've been lovers for a while! She's in love with that bastard when he's probably only playing with her!"

Draco stared at his mate, trying to swallow what he'd just heard. "Petunia's in love with Rodolphus? That's… preposterous."

"I felt it from her," Harry ground out. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about this! Tell me about your night. Anything else go on, besides Tom and Severus dancing?"

The blond was slightly worried at how fast his husband had shoved away the anger. But decided if Harry wanted to talk about something else, he'd go along and think about the Rodolphus situation later. He went on to tell Harry about last night. About Severus agreeing to go see Hermione's parents, about Neville and Dudley's fight; about the wizard they'd tried to set Theo up with and the subsequent bar fight that induced. And he prepared Harry to the fact that Blaise, Pansy, and Ginny would be joining in on training once school started again, even though they wouldn't be turned until the end of the school year. Harry was delighted with having the extra Slytherin's join in on training, though he scowled once he remembered he would not be able to join in on the training.

"So what do you want to do today, love?"

"Honestly, all I want to do is relax and be lazy," Draco smiled charmingly across the table at him. "Care to join me?"

Harry eagerly agreed and they made plans to do absolutely nothing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lawrence Scarpin scowled at his son as they waited outside the doors to Malfoy Manor later that afternoon. "Of all the idiotic, imbecilic things to do! What possessed you to reveal your name? What possessed you to talk?!"

Richard rolled his eyes for the tenth time. "The eyes actually." He'd been hearing this all morning since his father had received the summons from You-Know-Who with the demand to bring his son. After reading the letter, Richard had confessed to meeting Malfoy and Riddle at the Wizards' Den. "Told you too it wasn't my fault! What the hell is the Dark Lord doing at a club anyway?"

"And you managed to alienate one of the Malfoy boy's friends," Scarpin went on, ignoring his son's words. Richard scowled. He hated when his father used Legilimency on him. "You do know who Draco Malfoy is, don't you? What he is? It's not exactly a secret anymore. Not after he killed that professor during a public execution. He did that for his mate. You're lucky he didn't kill you last night for chasing his friend away!"

"That never crossed my mind last night about him being an ancient being. And I'm probably still breathing because he seemed to be distracted most of the night. Sitting at the table, staring at his wedding ring…"

"Should have forced you back to Greece the moment you and your mother returned!"

Richard was saved from another outburst when the door was opened and they were shown in by a house-elf.

"Remember, keep you mouth shut. No matter what you may hear. Stay silent until you're called."

Richard's jaw clenched and he had to take several breaths before the fear faded. "Father…"

For the first time that day, Lawrence smiled at his son and gripped his arm.

The white double doors suddenly swung in on their own accord and Lawrence was immediately called in. Richard watched his father walk in, hands folded behind him. The only evidence that Lawrence Scarpin was fearful was the way his fingers repetitively flexed as he walked forward. Richard only glanced Tom Riddle sitting on a plush chair across the room before the doors shut in his face. He waited with bated breath for five minutes, and when he didn't hear the screams of his father, he finally started breathing normally. "Fuck," he hissed, hating the wait.

As he continued to wait, he heard and saw several things that put him at ease. The first was a man with short black hair who jogged down the stairs and was whistling a lullaby quite cheerfully. Richard watched warily as the man reached the last step and twisted around to continue down the hall he was in. The wizard stopped next to him for a quick study.

"Scarpin jr.?" he inquired.

"Richard Scarpin," he answered with a nod.

"Ah. Well… Welcome!" The man grabbed his hand to give it a shake, a wide grin on his face. "Sirius Black. And don't worry about your father. He'll be fine."

"Siri! No soothing the scared this morning! That ruins the entire mood!" A voice carried down to them from the top of the stairs. Both backed up until they could peer at the second floor landing where a man with long blond hair stood glaring down at them. Richard raised a brow. The wizard looked just like Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, and you saying that doesn't ruin the mood?" Black's grin only widened and he leaned toward Richard. "My husband, Lucius Malfoy. We're expecting triplets!"

Said husband scowled and disappeared from the landing. Moments later a resounding bang echoed throughout the halls. "Blast… Excuse me, will you?"

"Certainly," Richard replied dazedly and watched Sirius Black jog back up the stairs. Richard's attention returned to the double doors in front of him, wondering how long this was going to take. It wasn't too long after that he heard Black banging on a door upstairs.

"Ah, come on, Luce! Let me in! I swear if you let me in I'll suck your cock till sunset!" Richard's mouth dropped open and only a second passed before he heard the door open and Black apparently reentered with a victorious whoop.

"Merlin," he murmured as he rearranged his robes.

About five minutes later, more noise was heard coming from the second floor, this time he heard several female voices.

"Pansy?" someone knocked on a door. After a moment that someone knocked harder. "Bloody hell, Pansy! Come on! We're supposed to meet Angelina in twenty minutes! And we still need to find Luna, wherever she's skipped off to."

Richard heard a door open. "Merlin, Ginny. I'm up. But you must give me time to prepare."

"It's not like my brother's going to be there. Let's go already!"

"Hello, Richard."

Richard spun around and barely resisted the urge to place a hand over his chest and alert the newcomer to the fact he'd just had a minor heart attack. He calmed down considerably when he found he was faced with a short witch with long wavy blond hair. She looked very young and very innocent. But her eyes were weird. Large, round, and unblinking on him. Kind of gave him the creeps to look straight into her eyes.

"Hello," he replied, wondering how she knew his name… though he recognized her from the club, so maybe Malfoy or one of the others had told her his name. That brought to mind the fact that there was probably people here who wouldn't care to have him gracing the manor right now since he went and inadvertently insulted one of their friends.

The girl sighed and her eyes drifted away from him. "It's good you've finally arrived, Richard. Welcome."

"Luna, that you? Luna, are you down there?" a girl with a shock of long red hair appeared where Lucius Malfoy had been. "Are you ready to go- Oooh. I recognize you. Hot stuff, you are!"

"Where?" a voice called, "let me see!" Another girl came running up to sidle next to the redhead. This one had short chin length black hair. "Oh," her playful smile faltered before flat lining. "That's the cad that was supposed to take Theo home and then decided getting into a fight would be better then buggering our cute friend." She sent Richard a rude gesture before spinning around and returning to where she came from.

"Oh, right," Ginny sighed and followed. "Still hot stuff, though."

"I'm telling Blaise you're checking out other wizards!" Pansy called back.

"Then I'll go ahead and tell my brother you were doing the same!"

There was a soft snort. "As if he'd believe you… I've got your brother wrapped around my finger."

"Pansy, you witch!"

Pansy cackled before saying. "Ah, come on, Gin. I adore your brother too! He's handsome, brilliant, rugged, and promised to get me a dragon egg for my birthday!"

"A dragon egg?! If you're being serious then you really do have him wrapped around your finger. Good job!"

The girls' laughter tailed off as a door shut behind them. Richard just stared up at the landing, thinking he'd been sent to a different dimension. This was Malfoy Manor. This was the Dark Lord's hide out. Where were all the Death Eaters? Where was the torture? Why did most here seem perfectly happy? The walls and floors were blinding white, for Merlin's sake! Was this the kind of horror his father had been trying to protect him and Mother from? Maybe his father was the insane one…

A tinkling laugh drew his attention back to the girl who'd been standing silently in front of him. "Things have changed," she chimed and then twirled around on her heel to walk back down the hall. He watched her stop midway down and begin to talk to the wall! He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he could see her lips moving, and at one point she looked over and pointed at him before returning attention to the wall. The girl then smiled widely, _at the wall_, and skipped back, right passed him, and up the staircase, presumably after the other witches.

Richard was definitely out of his element here and the feeling had his head slightly buzzing. He was glad to find a cushioned bench not far from the double doors and gratefully sank down into it. The best thing to do right now was to think about something else. Surely he'd get answers when his father returned. Whenever that was… With an imperceptible sigh, the wizard leaned forward and dropped a hand between his legs before rushing the other through his spiked bangs, making sure they were sticking up as they usually did in fashionable disarray.

What to think about? Well there was one thing, but he'd been trying not the think about that at all as it had been a disaster, thanks to that bullocks Darren Sorenson. And he didn't blame Theodore Nott either for dismissing him. Had it been him in Nott's place, he would have done the same thing. But truth be told, he hadn't really looked at Theodore as a substitute for his ex. Not really. And definitely not when he'd been kissing him and only minutes away from Apparating them back to his flat.

Richard's head lifted when he heard a new voice yelling from down the hall. Close to where that girl had stopped to talk to the _wall_. "Draco! Give me the bloody strawberry!"

With morbid curiosity, Richard stood from the bench and headed toward the voices. He stopped just outside of the door and waited.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, love. But it's covered in chocolate. Not blood."

"Mmm. That does sound good. Put some of your blood in a bowl and dip the strawberry in it."

"Do I look like a servant?" came Malfoy's affronted voice that was followed by a masculine giggle. "Besides, there's something better I have for you then blood covered strawberries."

"Give it over then. Stop teasing me!"

"In a minute...."

After a moment of silence Richard peeked in, again with the morbid curiosity because surely he was pressing his luck, and found Malfoy sitting on a couch with another man stretched out, arse in his lap and lying back with his head resting against the armrest. Richard couldn't see either of their faces as they were lip locked and Malfoy's bangs had fallen over the other's face, but he knew this was Malfoy and his husband, Harry Potter-Malfoy. Okay, not so strange finding them snogging. They were a young married couple after all, but what was surprising was the huge bowl of chocolate covered strawberries resting on the large pregnant belly of Harry Potter. And to top it off, Potter had black wings! One was fluttering lazily against the floor. Richard's eyes darted between the wing and the belly. How come the Prophet never mentioned the pregnancy? That would be top news. For weeks!

Potter suddenly pulled back and grinned playfully as he snatched the strawberry Malfoy had been holding. Richard sucked in a breath when he caught sight of Potter's fangs just before they sank into the fruit. Both _Ukatae's_ attention snapped to the door at his minute intake of breath. _I'm fucked! _

Malfoy's eyes narrowed to slits while Potter's flew wide in surprise before his hands crossed over his belly in a protective measure.

"Get in here now, Scarpin!" Malfoy growled as he took the bowl and set it aside so Harry could sit up and allow him to stand. Richard did what he said, because Malfoy didn't look the same as he did the night before. Malfoy now looked like the powerful being his father had been telling him about for weeks. And Malfoy was baring his fangs as he stepped in front of his husband, clearly intent on protecting Potter. Richard quickly held up his hands.

"Why are you here?" Malfoy demanded.

"We were summoned. My father and I."

Harry sighed when Draco cursed their brother for keeping information. They hadn't known visitors would be at the manor and had forgone the customary glamours to hide his pregnancy. "Help me up, love."

Draco did as was asked, half turning to give an arm, yet keeping both eyes on the wizard near the door.

"Yeah, um…" Richard tried not to stare at Potter. He knew that would be a bad move. But Potter was gorgeous. Even in simple jeans and overlarge black silk shirt and barefoot… Actually they were both bloody gorgeous. "I should get back to the doors. I was told to wait there."

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave here now that you know about our child," Draco replied darkly, taking a step toward him and stretching out a hand, grinning maliciously as his claws sprung out.

Scarpin paled and backed away, bumping into the door that was now suddenly closed! _Damn, I'm going to die now…_

Harry laughed as he walked up beside his husband. "Stop trying to scare him," he said while pushing the dangerous arm down.

Draco huffed and sent his mate a glare. _Must you ruin all my fun?_

_Sure. Until you give me the present you were hinting at. _

_He needs to be taken care of. _

_So pull the memories before he leaves the manor._

Draco gave a curt nod. "Why don't you go for a walk, love?"

The Gryffindor pouted while enjoying the panic flashing through the wizard's eyes. "But I wanted to stay and talk with your new friend, Draco. He is the one you tried to set Theo up with, yes?"

"Tried and failed," Draco growled. "Go on. I'll find you in a few minutes."

"Oh, very well then," Harry rose on his toes to steal a kiss. "I'll be in the dungeons."

Draco smiled warmly as he placed hands on either side of Harry's belly to keep him close. For a longer, more satisfying kiss. Richard looked away when they seemed to forget his was there.

Draco caressed the bulge and lapped at Harry's lips. _You taste of strawberries, chocolate, and you. I don't think I've tasted anything better. You are divine. _

Harry blushed as he pulled away. "Don't be too rough, lover."

"And don't torture Lestrange too much!" Harry returned that with an evil smirk. The Slytherin's eyes gleamed brightly as his husband made his way from the room, giving Richard Scarpin the once over as he left.

"Nice hair," Harry said as he left.

Richard tried not staring again, but Potter really was breathtaking and once his eyes landed on him, he was trapped until Potter turned into the hall and out of sight.

"What the bloody fuck are you staring at?"

Richard did know something of Malfoys so he thought he could get out of this one. He looked the blond in the eye with complete sincerity. "No wonder you seemed elsewhere last night, Malfoy. Your husband is lovely. You are very lucky."

"No need to tell me that, I already know," however, Draco did cock a grin. "But thank you for the complement."

"Really, I aught to go…" Richard tried again, feeling colder now that Potter-Malfoy had left his mate alone with him. Malfoy seemed the far more dangerous.

"Really, you should sit your arse down and shut the hell up."

Once Scarpin was sitting, Draco strode to the door and glared at Hoihm who was posted just outside. _"What possessed you to let him enter without warning?"_ he demanded.

"_Pardon, Highness, but the Mother said we were to allow the human entrance. She assured he was of no harm."_

Draco gave a brisk nod before striding back in to stand in front of the wizard, his silver eyes unblinking as he studied Scarpin. _What is Luna up to now?_

"Look, if this is about Nott-"

Draco waved that away. "You two are big boys. I'm not particularly interested in what idiotic thing you did to fuck it up."

"Then maybe you could clear something up for me?"

"I'm listening."

"He said he never wanted to be the fallback again. Just curious as to what happened with him before."

Draco blinked a few times, surprised at such an inquiry. He wasn't mistaken in knowing last night would probably have only been a bit of fun for Theo and this bloke, so he wondered why Scarpin even cared.

"I feel bad about it," Richard reluctantly admitted after being stared down for what seemed like ages. "And he got it wrong…" he shifted again, once again under an intense scrutiny.

Draco sneered. "I was wrong. You don't really have any Slytherin qualities. You're far too nice. Theo would eat you alive."

"Draco."

The blond turned to find Severus standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"The Dark Lord is waiting for him."

"Ah, well then," Draco motioned for Scarpin to stand and then pressed his palm against the wizard's head. "Don't fight me or this will hurt."

Richard didn't fight as he felt the blond swimming through his mind. He hoped the blond was doing only what he suspected and wasn't in fact trying to kill him. When Malfoy pulled his hand away with a smug look, Richard thought he'd keep to himself the fact he still remembered seeing Harry Potter full with child.

* * *

A/N: So you've been introduced to a new OC. Richard Scarpin isn't a major character but we will be seeing him occasionally. I don't know, but i really like his character, and obviously there's more then meets the eye with this wizard.

I did promise some of you more Luce/Siri fluffy moments in this chap. Sorry, couldn't get to it in this one. But you'll see it next chap. As well as some Dagon moments because we haven't seen him in a while and I'm craving for some red eyed pregnant demon. :)

Hope you enjoyed the chap and wish you a great weekend :D


	30. Tis The Season

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Tis The Season  
**

"Draco? Are you going to try to set Theo up with Scarpin again?" Harry asked a few days later as he studied his reflection in the mirror. Running his hands down over the flowing silver dress robes lined with dark violet crushed velvet. As they usually did, his hands rested over his stomach and he gave a happy little sigh as he looked at the bulge covering his quite active unborn baby.

"No," the blond called back from the bathroom. "Theo needs to be left alone to find his own mate… although when I spoke with Scarpin before taking the baby memory from him, I felt he was still interested in Theo. But it's in their hands. I'll have nothing to do with that again. I feel bad for Theo. And it's mainly my fault anyway. Not going to do anything else that might fuck with him."

"Yes it is your fault," Harry said sternly as he tucked a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. "You should never have gone out with him if you were thinking about someone else, especially when it was clear he really fancied you."

"Excuse me for believing I would never in all eternity be able to have the one I wanted!"

"You didn't see me going out with other blokes while I pined after you."

"Course not." Draco's dark chuckles emanated from the bathroom. "Anyone I found who was interested in you was subtly warned off at every turn. If I couldn't have you no one would."

Harry's smile slipped a little and he walked into the bathroom to find Draco messing with his pristine hair. Harry's gaze skimmed over Draco's robe, silver like his but lined with forest green velvet. "That's stalker talk, you monumental prat! How was it any of your business? You could go out with other blokes, but I couldn't? You were prepared to let me go on without finding any kind of happiness with someone while you went and fucked all of Hogwarts!"

Draco turned from the mirror and cringed at the hurt in his mate's eyes. "It was a phase, lover. A very immature phase. I was jealous of anyone who had your attention. Swear I wouldn't have done it forever. I would have wanted you to be happy in the end. Even if it wasn't with me. And Harry, you know damn well I only ever slept with one person before you!"

The bathroom filled with a terse silence as they faced each other. A pensive look spread over Draco's face as he warily watched his husband, wondering what would happen now that he'd obviously welcomed another bad mood swing. Draco supposed he deserved it this time. His actions had been underhanded and selfish. The blond closed his eyes when Harry moved towards him, preparing for a hit. But when he felt fingers slide into his hair, the silver orbs popped open in surprise to find Harry didn't look at all upset.

"My dragon," Harry's smile had returned and he carded a hand through the blond's hair. "We're together now, though. And we're both happy so I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."

Draco decided he liked getting off easy when he knew he deserved far more anger from his mate. "Yes," he breathed in relief. "Thank the Fates." Draco dropped a kiss to his lover's neck before taking his hand to lead him from the bathroom. "Before we go I want to give you something. It's what we were talking about before Scarpin interrupted us."

"Blood covered strawberries?!" Harry asked hopefully. His fangs flashed with childish anticipation as Draco led him to the desk. "Honestly Draco, that sounds so good…"

The blond shook his head in amusement. "Something better. And if you like them then I'll have them made whenever you want. I wanted you to have a batch tonight so that you wouldn't tire easily throughout the Ball."

"Gimme already!"

Draco opened a drawer and pulled out a flat black box. "Okay then. Close your eyes." Harry immediately did what was asked. "Now open your mouth."

"Want me to drop to my knees?" the Gryffindor asked with a bright smile. "Because that's a present I'd happily accept and savor."

Draco was immediately seized with delight at the thought, though it was unfortunate they were nearly late. "Maybe later. We can't be late."

"Just tell me when, lover," purred the tempting _Ukatae_ standing before him.

"Dammit, Harry…" Draco wiped the back of his hand across his forehead since it was suddenly speckled with drops of perspiration. "Open your mouth."

Harry couldn't help the giggle escaping him, especially when he felt his husband's heat triple. He was quickly distracted when something chocolate and round was popped into his mouth. Harry clamped his lips closed before Draco could remove his fingers and sucked on them a moment before concentrating on the piece of candy. He opened his eyes when Draco groaned, finding the blond slightly swaying on his feet with his eyes closed. But then he caught a distinctive taste besides chocolate and released his husband's fingers so that he could bite into the marble sized chocolate ball. Upon biting, his mate's blood poured from the center of the chocolate and rushed across his tongue, filling his mouth with ecstasy.

Draco's eyes popped open when Harry moaned as the blood spilled down his throat. Harry's eyes were wide and dilated, and then they drifted closed with bliss.

"Better then blood covered strawberries?"

Harry was too busy sucking to answer verbally but the flashes of pleasure across his face was all Draco needed. He shrunk the box and tucked it inside of Harry's robes. "There. All set."

Harry swallowed the last of it and shook his head. "Not quite. Gotta do it now."

The Gryffindor dropped to his knees in front of him, quickly pushing aside the robes and unfastening his trousers. "Harry, we- FUCK!" he cried when Harry grasped Draco's cock and proceeded to lick every inch of it like a lollipop, teasing Draco by not taking him into his mouth and simply licking and kissing.

Draco was way past trembling and ready to be engulfed and he lost patience. Reaching down he gripped Harry's chin and yanked his head up until bright green eyes met his. "Open your mouth, Harry."

"But I'm not done licking." Harry proved this by leaning forward and running the tip of his tongue over the wet slit, drawing pre cum into his mouth and moaning with pleasure. The hand on his jaw clenched, but not painfully.

"I'll get you back for this teasing," Draco panted harshly.

Harry sat back on his heels and stared at the throbbing erection in front of him, licking his lips wantonly. He lifted his gaze and met the eyes of his mate and opened his mouth obediently. Draco released Harry's chin to run fingers through brunet locks and grabbed his cock before shifting forward, guiding his now painful erection straight into Harry's waiting mouth.

A gasp tore past his lips when Harry leaned forward and grabbed his arse while immediately working that delicious mouth back and forth around his cock, letting his tongue and hot cavern send hot fissures of pleasure coursing through the blond's body. Draco was dismayed to feel his balls tightening already.

"Harry! I'm-"

Harry hummed that he knew what was about to happen and increased the pressure and pace of his moving mouth. Seconds passed and he grinned around Draco's cock when the hands in his hair tightened and pulled and a shout escaped the Slytherin's mouth as reached the climax. His tremulous release heightened by Harry continuing to milk him while his body stiffened and then jerked.

Harry pulled back when Draco couldn't possibly take anymore and grinned. "Pull yourself together, love. We're going to be late."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

By the time they arrived outside of the Ballroom doors, Harry was on his fifth blood filled chocolate and was in the process of taking another out of the box.

"Save some," Draco murmured in exasperation. "You'll end up running out by the end of the night."

Harry looked at him and popped another into his mouth.

"Tragic."

The brunet laughed and entwined their arms. "Is my glamour good?"

Draco replied that it was and felt annoyed by this. He hated having to hide the pregnancy and Harry was in agreement with the sentiment. It was something they were both very proud of. But they knew keeping the pregnancy a secret from the world was what was best for their unborn baby at the moment.

The annoyance was decreased slightly when it was decided that they stop using glamours to hide their true forms. Draco did alter the color of Harry's wing markings back to dark metallic green for caution. But they decided to leave the other glamours off because soon Harry and Draco would announce to the world that they were the _Ukatae_ rulers. The Wizarding World might as well get used to seeing them as they were. It wasn't like they being dark elves was a secret. However the rest of the Royal Family would continue to wear their glamours until school ended.

Harry was purring due to having his wings lavished with calming caresses when the doors opened and they were announced to those already in attendance, and while Draco's mask was firmly in place, Harry smiled brightly all around while he squeezed next to the blond's side. Due to their names being called, the room had grown quiet, but as soon as they stepped in, gasps and astonished murmurs spread about like wildfire. The mates soaked it up as they stepped down the stairs.

_Really, their shock is ridiculous, _Draco thought acerbically.

_Think it's funny._

Draco subtly scanned the attendees, noting most of the prominent Wizarding families were in attendance, as well as all high level Ministry employees, and was already in the process of thinking up who he would be speaking to on certain matters. Beside him, Harry was only concerned with pinpointing their friends' locations, as he knew Draco would lead them through the frivolous and meaningless talk with those that were really of no concern to him. He spotted his friends and siblings easily enough along with the _Saen_. Kaego was also in attendance, though the _Ukatae_ healer had Shadowed himself and was simply leaning back against the wall and watching the humans while sipping champagne. Notably Ozemir was missing, which Harry thought strange. Before he could comment on it, Draco had already steered them to stand before the first people they would greet, who happened to be the Minister and his wife.

"Minister Weasley, Mrs. Weasley. Wonderful to see you," Draco said as he held his hand out to Arthur, whom took it with a jovial smile. The Weasleys then surprised them when Arthur bowed his head lowly over Draco's hand in respect while Molly gracefully curtsied.

"They don't know," Arthur quietly explained, motioning to most of the people around them, "but we do, and we shall show proper respect from now on."

Harry's laugh was only heard by the four of them. "He's speechless," he said of Draco who was barely able to keep from gaping at the two before them.

"Harry, I must speak with you," Molly insisted after she gave them both hugs after the surprising formal greeting. "And don't give me that look, Harry! You've misunderstood! Please, let me talk to you."

Draco looked from Molly's earnest face, noticed the discomfort swimming in Harry's eyes and was prepared to step in between. "Molly, I don't want him upset tonight."

"No, it's fine, Draco." Harry allowed Molly to lead him around the room to the antechamber. "Molly-"

"Now you listen to me, Harry James Potter-Malfoy! You have no idea what you've done to Nia! She's heart broken."

"I'm only trying to protect her!" Harry defended heatedly. No need to let Molly know that he'd been feeling guilty the past few days. On several occasions he thought about going to speak with his aunt; but every time he prepared to go something always held him back and he was dismayed to discover it had been extreme guilt. Because maybe he had jumped to conclusions way too fast. But still, he didn't trust Rodolphus and he didn't want to see Aunt Petunia unhappy again. "I don't see how Rodolphus could be any type of good for her."

"You had no problem with them dancing at your wedding," Molly went on firmly, ignoring the temper heating his voice. "You have no problems with Amortia seeing Rabastan…"

"That's different! Rabastan and Rodolphus are not the same and Aunt Petunia can be easily manipulated. I will never see her in another abusive relationship! She deserves to be happy!"

"Rodolphus has made her happy and you don't give your Aunt enough credit. She's far stronger then you realize." Molly stated quietly.

Harry narrowed his eyes while bringing his arms up to cross over his chest. Sticking his nose up in a purely Malfoyesque move, he said, "I'm convinced he's using her."

Molly laughed and pulled him into a hug, caressing his wings until he relaxed. "She's using him too. It's part of their agreement. Have you tried talking to Rodolphus, instead of torturing him?"

"I haven't tortured him, per se…" Harry said with a sigh. "Just beat him up a bit."

Molly frowned fiercely at that, but when she next spoke, her words were softly spoken. "Harry, I know you mean well. But Alice, Amortia, and myself have been keeping an eye on those two. It took all our persuasiveness to get her to even see Rodolphus was interested. And he is, Harry. Very much so. Did you know he and Rabastan come to play with the children when they take a break from working on the manor? Rodolphus and Devon have taking a liking to each other, and Devon doesn't like anyone better. Rodolphus is really very sweet when he thinks no one is looking. You must realize what you are doing isn't fair to either of them."

"Rodolphus… he's not very nice," Harry responded after a moment. Molly must have found hilarity in the comment, for the next moments found her laughing hysterically.

She straightened up after a moment and wiped a tear of mirth away. "And Draco is? Really, Harry…"

"Draco's the sweetest!"

"To you!" she exclaimed with a giggle. "To you and those he loves. To the rest of the world, he's the same cold hearted bastard and you know this!"

For a moment, Harry stood stock still shocked to hear Molly use such language, but after a moment, he sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to Rodolphus then," he reluctantly agreed, then he pinned her with sharp eyes, "but if I feel anything from him that I don't like, he's doomed."

Molly smiled and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "that's fine, dear. But you might have to dig for the truth. Now then," she exclaimed before he could reply to her obvious placation, "you must let me have a look at you! Oh! And I knitted the cutest little booties the other day… actually I've knitted over two dozen."

"Um, okay." Harry was very sure Draco might have a problem with having the baby wearing hand made wool booties. Quickly dispelling the glamour, he allowed Molly to gush over his belly, and baby must have sensed the attention because he or she happily kicked against his stomach when Molly touched.

Molly was wiping her eyes by the time his glamour was back in place. "It's just so wonderful, Harry," she whispered.

Harry's good mood had returned and he beamed. "You sure you can't see my stomach, Molly? My magic is on the fritz."

"You're covered, love."

"Okay. Tell Draco, if he's still with Arthur, that I'll be back in a minute."

"Of course, dear."

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, on foot as he usually did now days, and this time managed not to wrinkle his nose in disgust as he walked through. Rodolphus was stretched out on a cot, arms crossed behind his head, while he stared dispassionately at the ceiling. There were still some bruises over his face and arms, and probably more over his body…

"Vendyl, please bring Kaego here."

The _Saen_ shifted on his feet. Harry was surprised by the apprehension suddenly flowing from the _Saen_. Finally Vendyl nodded and Shadowed out. Upon hearing his voice, Rodolphus sat up and watched Harry warily. "Come to give me another beating? Does that make you feel any better?"

"Shut up and lay back down," the Gryffindor ordered as he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. Nodding when the wizard immediately did what he was told. "I'm going to have you healed and you will attend the Ball. After the Ball you and I will be having a very in depth discussion about my aunt. Is this understood?"

"Do I have a choice?" was the gruff reply.

Harry smiled brightly. "No." He then stepped aside when Vendyl and Kaego appeared in the cell. Vendyl looked furious. At first Harry thought it was because he'd gone into the cell without his protection, but then he noticed that Kaego was all up in the _Saen's_ personal bubble, smirking as if he knew it bothered the _Saen_.

"Kaego, if you could heal him please," Harry asked waving to Rodolphus. "I want to see you at the Ball in no less then twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes is not enough time-"

"Hirsha, what is wrong with you Slytherins! Fine then. Thirty minutes." And with that he left Kaego to his healing and laughed quietly to himself when the _Saen_ followed, emitting very relieved vibes while doing so.

Forty minutes passed before Rodolphus finally arrived and Harry had begun to think he was going to be disobeyed. Since the pardons had not been put into effect yet, the Lestranges had to continue to go around in glamours outside of the construction site, and Rodolphus used the side door to enter the ballroom in order to keep his name from being announced. From his position near the snack table where he stood with Lucius, Sirius, and Draco, Harry watched Rodolphus move around the room, aiming straight for his brother, who was talking with Molly and Amortia. Harry knew they were talking about the situation.

When Rodolphus appeared in front of him, the obvious weight on Rabastan's shoulders immediately lifted and he gripped his brother's shoulder firmly. Rodolphus mirrored the action. Half a smile appeared on Harry's face. It was as good as a hug, and obviously as close as they were going to get in public. But the obvious show of affection meant a great deal; to the brothers and to Harry. They spoke only a short moment- actually Rodolphus talked and Rabastan listened and then Rabastan pointed out to the dance floor. Rodolphus gave him a curt nod before striding to the dance floor, and then forcibly cut into the dance Petunia reluctantly agreed to with another wizard.

The relief flashing across her face and her immediate reactions was just too great for Harry to ignore. Aunt Petunia looked close to tears. She lifted a hand as if she would touch Rodolphus' glamoured face, only to stop a breath away as uncertainty filled her eyes. She dropped the hand but Rodolphus caught it and Harry noticed the wizard rubbing his thumb against the inside of her wrist as he pulled her closer. Harry desperately wished he could see the expression on Rodolphus' face, but the wizard's next actions convinced Harry of his sincerity when he pressed Aunt Petunia's face against his chest and dropped his cheek over her crown of blonde hair.

"Don't you think so, Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked at his husband. "What?"

The blond huffed and began to repeat what he said. As he listened to Draco, Harry decided to stop worrying about his aunt until the gala was over and enjoy the annoyed look on Draco's face.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom stood back away from the crowds for a moment with two ladies on his arms. Hermione stood next to him, a soft pout on her face, while on his other side stood Luna, smiling dazedly out at the room, seeing nothing and everything at once.

"Hermione, is there really reason for you to pout?"

"It's not very fair, Tom," she murmured. "No one else has to hide their relationship and I _hate _having to watch him dance with those…"

"Unworthy wretches?" Luna supplied.

"Exactly."

"He's not exactly enjoying it, sister. That should placate you at least a little."

"Well it doesn't!" she replied petulantly. Tom sighed and rolled his eyes. Luna laughed as she released his arm.

"Go have a dance with Hermione. I want to walk around. There are many invisible lines floating around, connecting… all very interesting. Productive." And then she skipped off.

"Hopefully she'll explain what she's just said at a later time," Tom muttered as he led his sister to the dance floor.

"Tom you know you drank a lot at the club the other night," Hermione said as they twirled around the floor.

The Dark Lord frowned. He'd had a splitting headache the morning after that, and was dismayed to find half the night was a blur. He glared when Hermione began laughing. "What?"

"You were on the dance floor. You were dancing like crazy!" she continued to laugh at his horrified expression.

"You're making that up!" he hissed.

"There are several of us who will gladly provide you with the Pensieve memories. Oh, don't fret. Severus was sloshed as well. You two made quite the pair on the dance floor. Now if only we could get Lucius to loosen up after the babies…" she laughed heartily. "That would surely be a sight! Especially when he and Sirius are turned. Merlin! The beauty the dance floor would hold!"

"You're lying." Tom repeated with conviction.

"Oh, am I?" Hermione smirked and steered them across the floor to a couple tightly pressed together. "Neville, Dudley. How are you?"

The two turned, and upon seeing Tom, they both broke down snickering. And then ran away when Tom stopped dancing and prepared to curse them. Tom turned on his heel, searched through the crowd, and found a new target. Tom grabbed Draco's arm and roughly pulled him away from Lucius, Bones, and Shacklebolt.

"What are you doing, Tom? I was in the middle of something important!"

"You did NOT allow me to make a fool out of myself at that blasted club!"

Draco looked surprised at the statement that was really a question. "Of course not."

Tom settled down somewhat. "So Hermione was lying to me. I didn't get on the dance floor and dance like crazy as she so described."

A bright smile erupted on the blond's face at the memory. "Actually, that did happen. But you were having fun."

"So you did allow me to make a fool out of myself!" Tom seethed, mortified beyond reason.

"Certainly not. You looking like a fool would make us all look bad and I would never allow that. You were dancing superbly." Draco cupped his chin and gave his brother a grin. "Don't know where you learned to dance like that, my dear older brother, as you are ancient. But… you really fit in. Severus too. And you admitted that the music of the current youth wasn't so bad."

"I want to see the Pensieve memory!"

"Later then." Draco's gaze narrowed on Tom. "Calm down, big brother. People are starting to feel the doom radiating from you."

As if to prove it, Harry suddenly appeared beside them, looking pensive. "Something the matter?"

Draco's glare intensified until the Dark Lord sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around Harry. "No, Harry. Everything is fine."

Draco returned to the previous conversation before being so rudely pulled away while Tom and Harry took some time to walk around and study their guests, to gauge how in sync families and workers were with each other.

"Tonight would be an opportune time to speak with Shacklebolt," Tom murmured, pointing out the Auror. The man looked tense, knowing Death Eaters surrounded him. And he even cast suspicious glances at Bones, who stood beside him; though he was unaware she'd joined their cause. But the Auror had his suspicious with the way Bones was speaking with the others. Those who were privy to Tom's plans for their world were instructed to discuss certain things about the plans in subtle tones.

Harry nodded. _"Before he leaves, I'll do it. So we can speak in private and I can drop the glamour." _

Tom chuckled. _"You think he'll be more receptive seeing you carrying a child."_

Harry looked smug as he smiled. _"I think Kingsley has a soft spot for me."_

"_He does. Yes." _In a show of affection, Tom ran a hand over Harry's hair. _"We all do."_

The Gryffindor's black wings quivered from the warmth he felt coming from his brother. _"You love me."_ Tom refrained from answering. There was no point when Harry already knew the answer. _"So, tell me about the Scarpins."_

Tom scowled. "He's lucky to have gotten off with only a few crucios."

"Yes, but I'd like to know something about them. Draco said Luna seemed interested in Richard." Harry said as he gazed around the large room. He spotted Blaise, Ginny, Theo and the twins at a table chatting animatedly and he also spotted Pansy and Charlie out on the dance floor. Bill had come tonight as well and was currently conversing with his parents with a curvy redhead on his arm. This surprised Harry. He'd come to assume Bill was gay. Apparently not. He spotted Severus near the beverage table, glaring at the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with a bloke who looked her own age and the wizard looked mighty pleased with himself at having acquired a dance with his sister.

"The father," Tom went on about the Scarpins, "is an Unspeakable. He speaks to me."

"But he and his family were never invited to functions like this before?"

"I did not know about his family," Tom ground out.

"Oh, right." Harry grinned sheepishly.

"As for why he never appeared at these functions, in the past I felt certain followers would do well to keep away from these functions. But as I'm not trying to hide anymore, and as it does more good for everyone to be seen and interact, most of the inner and middle circles will now attend these parties."

"What about the son? What do you know about him?"

"Richard is starting an internship in a few months at Talbert and Winshom. A respectable occupation. Very useful."

"The solicitors? They have a new office on Wizarding Way, correct?"

"Yes. That's right. I thought it would be splendid to have more in my ranks working in the legal profession."

Harry finally pulled his eyes away from the crowds to look at his brother. "So you marked him?"

"He's been given a choice. He will tell me his decision after tonight."

"A choice? Is it really a choice, or did you threaten him? Will he be afraid for his life if he chooses not to work for you?"

"Now days when I say choice that is exactly what I mean. If he chooses not to join, then he may do so without repercussions. As long as he doesn't do anything to hinder the progress I'm making. As long as he stays out of my way." Harry nodded, pleased with his brother. "But I don't think he'll refuse me. I want him to keep the internship, so not much would change in his life, except ultimately he'll have to answer to me. And really, in the end, everyone will end up having to answer to me."

"Are they here tonight, then?"

"Should be."

"I want to meet them. Properly. Draco was impressed with the son."

"How do you know that?" Tom inquired as he gazed around the room looking for the Scarpins. Even though he asked, Tom knew it to be true. Draco would not have invited that wizard to their table the other night if Scarpin hadn't impressed him in some way.

"He didn't say exactly, but it's obvious since he thought Scarpin was good enough to set Theo up with."

"Yes and that ended well," Tom sneered as he led Harry to the other side of the room where the Scarpins were keeping to themselves. "Ended up with a bar brawl that lasted half an hour and pulled in nearly half the patronage."

Harry laughed as they neared the family of three. "You're just sore because you wanted to fight too. Only you didn't because it would be unsightly for the Ruler of the Wizarding World. But honestly, fist fighting relieves a lot of tension. Draco and I found that out many times over the years… And it's fun! Oh, but," Harry grinned as they stopped in front of the Scarpins, _"you had fun, didn't you? Later when you decided to show your stuff."_

"_Silence,"_ he hissed before immediately introducing Harry to the three in front of them and then quickly took off, leaving Harry alone for his impertinence.

Harry laughed and turned his childish grin to the Scarpins, who blinked at him stupidly. Nodding his head to the two wizards he then turned and lifted Mrs. Scarpin's hand to kiss it. She looked shocked that he would do something like that. Shocked and delighted. "Mrs. Scarpin. I'm pleased you could make it this evening."

Mrs. Scarpin was a pretty witch of average height with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "I... I was delighted with the invitation, Mr. Malfoy. And- and can I just say, your wings are beautiful."

"Thank you. I like them." Harry gave her a bright smile and took no offence to the exclusion of Potter. Most everyone did it now anyway. He turned his gaze to the wizard beside her. Richard had a slight blush across his tan face as he watched him. Harry watched with mounting curiosity as Richard's eyes then dropped to his glamoured stomach and stared as if he knew Harry was pregnant. But that was impossible. Draco had made sure to pull that memory before Scarpin left the manor that day. "You're staring again, Richard. Suppose you're lucky my husband isn't here at the moment."

The use of his first name seemed to fluster the wizard even more and he didn't even notice that Harry had extended his hand until Mr. Scarpin cleared his throat and nudged his son. "Sorry," he mumbled as he shook Harry's hand.

"At least you're not staring because of my scar," Harry said lightly as he turned his attention to Mr. Lawrence Scarpin and held out his hand to shake it.

Harry was prepared to start a probing conversation when he was suddenly hit with a back spasm. The slight pain surprised him so much that he grimaced without realizing he'd done it and unconsciously laid a hand over his belly.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you well?" Lawrence inquired.

"I'm sorry, but I need to sit down for a moment. Would it be okay if I came to find you later for a talk? I'd very much like to get to know you three."

It was clear the elder Scarpins were surprised that he'd even asked. "Of course!" Mrs. Scarpin assured him. "But are you sure you're all right?" she asked when another grimace crossed his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Excuse me please."

"Perhaps you'll let me join you," a quiet voice inquired as he turned.

"You can join me," Harry agreed without turning back to face Scarpin. He wanted Richard's company anyway. To find out why and how the wizard continued to know about his pregnancy. Because it was obvious he did know.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Kaego shifted slightly when a group of humans moved into his way, blocking his sight from the _Saen _standing guard at the other end of the room. A light smirk drifted across his lips as he crossed his arms. The object of his observations had once again noticed his attentiveness and was shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. As he watched this amusing and unusual display of emotion, Kaego wondered if Vendyl had figured it out yet.

Probably not. The _Saen_ was so wrapped up in doing his duty, he rarely took the time to examine himself mentally. It was the same for all _Saen_ as they were entirely dedicated to their purpose as Royal guards. That was certainly commendable but as a healer, Kaego rather thought it was bad for their health. Not thinking about one's self at all could become disastrous to their overall senses. Kaego was prepared to fix this bad habit and as the Royal healer, he had the authority and knew without a doubt that Harry would back him up on this.

Quickly stepping forward, Kaego plucked a flute of champagne from a floating tray passing by and then focused back to the subject at hand. Knowing what he knew, Kaego marveled at how easy it was to accept the situation. The situation and the _Ukatae_ meant for him. He wondered also what Vendyl's reaction would be once he realized what was happening between them. The _Saen_ didn't seem to like him. Vendyl knew Kaego tried to distract him on purpose and this was more then likely the only reason for his dislike. Because the healer could easily make him nervous and the _Saen_ had no idea why. Kaego wondered if Vendyl would continue and try to dislike him on principal once he understood it was their connection that caused him to become distracted so easily by the healer. Kaego supposed he would have to wait and see. In the mean time he would amuse himself by continuing to try and discomfort the _Saen_… but not now. There were so many humans around, he didn't think it right to continue and try to pull Vendyl's attention in surroundings such as this. Kaego did not want to impede on Vendyl's duty when it was especially needed at the time.

They were currently staring at each other from opposite sides of the hall and he cocked a brow at the _Saen_. Vendyl narrowed his eyes in return. Kaego secretly hoped Vendyl might realize he was leaving early so that the _Saen_ may get on with doing his job without distraction… drop enough clues and Vendyl would eventually understand. The healer dropped his glass off at a nearby table and then Shadowed out of the ballroom without a backward glance.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry detoured away from the table Theo occupied since now Scarpin was going to join him, and instead took a seat three tables over. The moment his arse settled in the chair, the slight pain diminished and then disappeared all together. Scarpin sat with his back facing the Slytherins and Harry wondered if he'd done that on purpose. But probably not as it put them face to face and the look in the wizard's eyes was serious. "You should obliviate me again. I can remember seeing you," he said lowly, motioning to Harry's glamoured stomach.

"Yes." Harry cocked his head curiously. "It's strange you would ask for that."

"It's something important. Otherwise you wouldn't have taken the memory in the first place and you wouldn't be wearing the glamour now. And I don't want to know if it's going to get me killed or put my family in jeopardy."

"Have you ever had a memory taken before?"

"No. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had… did you still remember whatever it was that was supposed to have been taken. But then again, if you have had memories taken before, you probably wouldn't remember." Harry mused as he withdrew the chocolate box from his robes. "It's highly impossible that you could have fought my husband's power, unless you have a gift of some sort."

"I didn't fight anything," Richard replied.

"If Draco was unable to take that memory, I don't think it will work a second time as well. He's going to be furious." Harry grinned childishly, "as in he'll want to kill you."

"That's one reason why I didn't tell him that I could still remember before I left."

"Guess I can understand that. But still. My husband will want to kill you."

Richard swallowed. "You wont- you're not going to let him are you?"

Harry grinned. "Suppose you'll have to wait and see."

"Harry? Sweetie?" Pansy's voice came from behind and he cringed because he knew what was coming next. Arms slid over his shoulders and she dropped her chin on top of his head, presumably to glare at Scarpin. "What in Merlin's beard do you think you're doing talking to this… spiky haired asexual git?"

"Um…" Harry quickly stuffed his mouth with two chocolate balls.

Pansy was waylaid from her interrogation by the sight of the chocolate and she slid into the chair beside him. "Oooh."

Harry growled lowly and slapped her hand away. "Mine."

"No need to be so stingy."

Harry raised a hand in front of his full mouth. "They're blood filled," he explained.

"Oh… eww!"

"The best thing I've ever tasted!"

"You did just say that candy is filled with blood," Richard said slowly, as if that would clue Harry into the fact that that was gross.

"Draco's blood. Yum."

Pansy eyed the candy with a mixture of disgust and curiosity before turning glaring eyes to Scarpin. "Back to what I was saying, what the hell are you talking to him for?"

"Just trying to scope out a prospective recruit is all."

Pansy huffed. "So it's likely we'll be seeing him often then," she sighed heavily. "Oh, Theo's going to love that. Not." Then she giggled. "Not. Nott. Get it? I'm brilliant."

Harry snorted and popped another candy into his mouth. Obviously Pansy hadn't been passing up on the alcohol.

"I am sitting right here, you know?"

"Hush," Pansy told Richard. "We're talking _about_ you. Not _to_ you."

Richard narrowed his eyes, but otherwise stayed silent and after a moment of being ignored by the two, he turned in his seat to peer at Theo. When he turned back around, both Hogwarts students pinned him with glares.

"Three questions," Harry immediately said. "One: Did you try to step in to save Neville only because you wanted him? If you lie, I will know."

"No. I don't like to see people getting beat up on. Especially when the attacker is twice their size."

"Okay then. Two: Why exactly did you come over here with me?"

Richard shifted in his seat. "Erm… You were in pain and I thought it might have to do with," he waved at Harry's stomach. "Wanted to make sure you got to a seat okay."

"Merlin, you really are a nice bastard. Three-"

"Three," Pansy cut in before Harry could and because she knew the next question, "do you still want in Theo's pants?"

"Yes… Excuse me for being blunt, but Nott's fucking sexy! Especially when he's trying to pretend to be bored…"

"Did he lie?" she asked Harry after some consideration. She hoped not because Scarpin's answer was amusing and too true. Harry shook his head. Then she frowned and hissed, "he knows about the baby?"

"Somehow."

"So um… if it needs to be a secret, I'll keep quiet about it if you can't remove the knowledge."

"No offense, but just because we think you're sort of decent, we still don't know you. And second, even if you promise not to tell…." Harry sighed and dropped his head onto Pansy's shoulder. "I hate keeping it secret."

Pansy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed her cheek against the top of his head. "I know."

"Now that I think about it, there are a lot of people outside of Hogwarts who already know. I'm even showing Kingsley later…"

"Hiya, Harry!"

Harry grinned when Neville slid a seat in between him and Scarpin and sat down, giving the wizard beside him a suspicious glare. "He's not going after me, Nev. Calm down."

"He'd be an idiot, wouldn't he? Draco would chop off his dick and shove it down his fucking throat."

Harry's mouth dropped open. Neville was never really vulgar. Leaning towards his friend, he understood what had gotten into him. "You're drunk."

"Well on my way, thanks," Neville replied with an impish grin.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "Where's Dudley?"

The grin faded a bit. "Talking business with a few people… can't even leave work behind to party."

Harry nodded before looking back at Scarpin. "I feel you have a pressing question."

Scarpin nodded. "Wondering about what he said, about leaving me alone if I decided not to join… He said he wouldn't punish my family either should I decline."

"Yes. He meant it. What does your father say? About you joining?"

"He says things are better. Before… he didn't want me to, but Father thinks I should now. Wants me to be a part of this… what is it? Revolution?"

Pansy nodded. "If you want to be a part of something that will go down in history then you should join. If you want to make a difference, this is the place for it!" She raised her nose and sniffed disdainfully, "not that I want you to join or anything… I'm on Theo's side."

"How long is that going to haunt me?" Richard grumbled. "It wasn't on purpose anyway."

Harry sighed. "For this decision, let's put Theo aside for a moment. So your father wants you to join…" he trailed off with a frown.

Neville caught on to Harry's thoughts. "You shouldn't do it only to please your father. That's not the type of dedication we're looking for."

"Well put, Neville." Pansy said.

Scarpin laughed. "This isn't anything like I thought it would be."

"How did you think it would be? People shivering in dark shadows afraid for their lives? People lined up in front of Tom, waiting to be tortured? Wizards and witches waiting to complete insane missions created by an insane man?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Nothing was ever accomplished doing any of those things. But Tom regained his sanity. And now…"

"The world is basically ours," Neville said, flashing a grin. Scarpin flinched a bit when he caught sight of Neville's fangs.

"Nev, you forgot to glamour your teeth," Harry said with a sigh.

Neville jerked a hand up to cover his mouth. "Sorry, mate," he mumbled. Harry waved that away.

"Wait, you're the same as Potter? A dark elf?" Neville didn't answer, not knowing if he should, but Harry nodded. "And you?" Richard inquired of Pansy.

She smirked. "Not yet."

"Yet?"

"That about sums up all the important info you are going to get until you've decided whether you want to join or not." Harry said giving everyone pointed looks as he tucked the coveted box of chocolates back into his robes. "I'm going to go dance with my husband. You all go out and start mingling or something. Weasel out information, build bridges… you know Tom's orders."

Pansy jumped up and mock saluted. "Yes, sir!"

"Ha, ha," he replied sarcastically. "Go tell Blaise and Theo that too. It's not all fun and games tonight. Not everyone has been convinced to our side of things."

"Yes, Harry. We know," Neville mumbled as he stood.

Harry nudged him with a grin. "You don't have to. Go and drag Dudley off to someplace nice and private. Remind him he's not supposed to be working tonight."

Neville happily saluted to that and was quickly off.

"And you," Harry said to Scarpin, "are not to leave Malfoy Manor tonight without coming to see Draco and myself. And while you're here and until we can figure something out, it would be in your best interest to say nothing of my condition. Don't even think about it. If you're good at Occlumency, then put that into effect as well."

"I can do that." Scarpin grinned. "Only because I'm afraid of those sharp fangs you're sporting."

Harry grinned back and motioned to something behind his back. Scarpin blanched when another _Ukatae_ misted into existence behind him. This one armed with fangs and a very wicked sword. "My fangs and his." Harry flicked his wrist and Vendyl disappeared once again.

"Yeah, um…" Richard coughed nervously. "I won't leave before seeing you."

"Great," Harry scanned the crowd for his husband and his eyes brightened when he caught sight of Remus and Tonks. "See you later!"

Richard watched him hurry off and shook his head. Harry Potter-Malfoy wasn't anything like he thought he'd be. And even now he couldn't get a grip on Potter's personality. The first time he'd met him, Potter seemed the lovely submissive, and even now he was walking around with a childish smile on his face, and yet… Potter's eyes sometimes sparked with a dangerous light and more then once he spied Potter sporting a smirk that bordered on the malicious side. But still Richard thought Malfoy was the more dangerous of the two. It wouldn't be long before this thought would be horribly squashed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Remus! Tonks!" Harry bounded over and threw his arms around Remus, burying his nose against the werewolf's neck and breathing in deeply. A chuckle vibrated from Remus' chest as he returned the very welcomed embrace.

"You haven't been going around giving hugs to everyone, have you Harry? Because if so then they probably all know."

"Did you feel? Isn't it grand? Baby's kicking right now."

Remus smiled brightly. "Yes I did feel that."

Harry moved over to give Tonks a hug. She squealed and crushed him to her. "Harry, you get better looking every time I see you!"

"Thanks Tonks. You look lovely tonight!"

Harry pulled back and grinned at the two. He'd really missed them and was overjoyed to be able to linger and speak with them, without being rushed. Harry was happy to hear the news Remus imparted to him. Apparently Tom- without Harry's knowledge- had made it so Remus could find a well paying job wherever he wished, which was why the wizard was looking so well. Healthier, more vibrant. And the new steady income was doing wonders.

"So I hear you're going back to being Professor Lupin. Are you pleased?" he asked after they spent some time catching up.

Remus nodded. "I'm thankful for Tom and the changing Ministry, allowing me to find and keep a job these past few months, but I really did enjoy my time teaching at Hogwarts and I'm thrilled to be invited back to help Lucius out next term."

"You were a wonderful teacher and I'm sure Lucius will be glad for the help."

Remus cracked a wry grin. "Perhaps. He's still sore about me being so close to Sirius."

"Yeah. Malfoys are selfish jealous gits. I only realized just how much tonight… But what can you do?"

Tonks bounced on her toes. "Grin and bear it," she piped in, laughing.

"I have and I am. Draco's lucky I can't live without him otherwise I would have killed him by now."

Remus chuckled. "Is that so?"

Harry nodded solemnly as an arm came up from behind and slid over his chest possessively. Harry stepped back into Draco, rocking back on his heels and allowed the blond to support his weight.

"Hello, Remus. Tonks."

Tonks bounced over to kiss Draco's cheek. "Cousin. We were just talking about you."

"Yes. I did hear that," the blond murmured against Harry's warm neck. The Gryffindor grinned unashamedly. "Harry, I hate to interrupt, but there are a few reporters here whom Father wants us to speak to."

A small frown of annoyance crossed Harry's face. "Is it that time already?"

The two said goodbye and Draco led Harry to the steps leading down into the ballroom where three reporters stood with Lucius. Whatever the blond was saying held two of the reporters entire attentions, while two cameramen stood behind waiting for photo opportunities.

"I am not the best one to answer questions upon that matter," Lucius was saying as they approached. "My sons have all the details and I'm sure they will be delighted to discuss it with you. Ah, here they are now."

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" One reporter jumped in their path enthusiastically. "Ruban Steadday from _The Daily Prophet_. We've come to discover you've rescued an undisclosed number of muggleborn and half bloods. Would you mind clarifying this?"

Harry immediately went into detail about that particular operation. "It is by an unnamed benefactor that we are able to track muggleborns and other magical children who live within the muggle world. Track and keep close watch. Should we have even the smallest inkling that the child is not well cared for, we will take these children from their homes and bring them here to the Magical World where they can learn and be properly cared for without fear or segregation.

"By the age of eight, regardless of any muggleborn and half bloods home life, every one of them will be taken from their muggle families to be brought here to learn about the Magical world before going off to Hogwarts."

Another man stepped up for the next question. "Tilden Toots from the Wizarding Wireless Network. Mr. Malfoy, surely you realize what you've just said sounds to be illegal. The Ministry-"

Draco raised a hand and immediately answered. "We are in the process of having several laws put into effect. These laws are for nothing other then to protect our wizarding children. This should have come into effect years and years ago. Maybe then we could have saved some witches and wizards from a horrible life of physical and mental abuse. As it is, we have already rescued six children who were in dire need. One of the children had already had years of abuse by the man who fathered her. These children now reside at a boarding house we'll use for all rescued children. And as my husband has already said, the boarding house will also become a school for wizarding children starting at the age of eight, so that they may be well aware of our traditions and ways of life before heading to Hogwarts. Muggleborns will no longer be thrust into our world without any real understanding of it. Does that answer your questions, Mr. Toots?"

"When can we expect these laws to be made public?"

"Soon, but we haven't a definite date. However I would like to add that the Muggle Prime Minister is well aware of what we are doing about the children we take and is in complete agreement. His signature will grace the documents as well."

"Mr. Malfoys," Luna, the third reporter, stepped forward with a bright smile and notepad in hand. " Luna Lovegood representing _The Quibbler_. Can you tell us who this benefactor is?"

"Our brother, Luther Bailey," answered Harry.

Luna started to doodle on her pad. "Mmm hmm. It's been rumored Luther Bailey is not his real name. It's been rumored your brother is really Tom Riddle."

Steadday burst forth. "I've heard this as well! Is there any truth in this? And if it is true, how do you expect the Wizarding World to believe he's actually trying to save muggleborns and half bloods."

"Our brother," Harry began slowly, catching sight of Lucius' smirk and trying to push down nerves because they were about to let the world in, "was freed from all of Dumbledore's malicious spells. His soul was returned to him after going through an extensive time of repentance and transformation. He was essentially reborn with a new soul and is nothing like he used to be."

The two male reporters gawked at him. "Are you saying it is true?" Toots asked while cameras flashed in Harry and Draco's faces.

"You've written down every word my husband has just said. He will not repeat himself and we will not elaborate until a future time. Thank you." And with that the interviews were over. Luna giggled as the reporters and cameramen raced out of the Ballroom, no doubt in a hurry to print and broadcast what they had just learned.

Harry blew out a breath. "It's really starting now."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Kingsley," Harry greeted as he walked into the parlor soon after most of the guests had departed. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"Of course, Harry. You said it was important," the black Auror replied as he watched Harry shut and ward the door against intruders. "You're looking tired. Perhaps we can talk tomorrow."

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead he dispelled the glamour on his stomach and then pulled out the last two chocolates he had before sitting down across from the Auror. As he popped one in, he snorted at the expression of shock on Kingsley's face. "Anxious, more like it. Very anxious." he murmured. But he allowed his lips to curve in a smirk, not caring how Kingsley took his next words. "I'll be taking care of that very soon."

"Harry, you're…"

"Yeah," Harry grinned goofily. "Nearly four months now."

"That doesn't look like four months, Harry!"

"_Ukatae_ give birth in five to six months."

"Well I'll be damned. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"No wonder Draco was strutting around with his nose higher in the air then normal."

Harry laughed good and hard at that. "He was, wasn't he? Yeah, we're both very excited."

They took a moment to talk about the baby and other light topics before Kingsley pinned him with a shrewd gaze. "This meeting has to do with your brother, doesn't it?"

"Not just my brother. This has to do with our world, Kingsley. This has to do with preserving our ways of life while at the same time progressing, creating legacies for our future children. Children of all magical races."

"And you want my endorsement."

"I'd very much like to see you join us freely. Yes."

Kingsley frowned at the freely bit, but said nothing of it as he sat back before stretching his legs out in front of him. His brow wrinkled in thought as he looked somewhere off over Harry's shoulder. Harry remained silent and amused himself with the wiggling of his baby for a few minutes. Finally Kingsley cleared his throat and returned his gaze back to Harry. "I must admit to being surprised by the different families I saw interacting tonight. The Light and Dark. Mixing as if they'd always done it. With nothing but civility."

"It happened at my wedding. Don't see why you're surprised. Nothing is different."

"Ah, but this _is_ different. The Malfoy Ministry Galas have always been about politics and purebloods, you see. I expected this party to be different from the wedding. Suppose I'm the only one who hasn't pledged support to you and your brother."

Harry laughed. "That's actually not true. But you are the last important person we'd like to bring over. And when I say bring over, I don't mean bring over to the Dark side. I'm trying to be rid of the distinction."

"You're well on your way, Harry."

The Gryffindor was pleased to hear the note of pride and affection in that statement. Harry started to rub his tummy, allowing a sappy grin to slide across his face as he stared down at the bump. "Kingsley. We want a world protected. We want unity. We want pride and wealth and happiness for our children, and frankly the current Ministry isn't and has never achieved any of that."

"I hear and understand what you're saying," Kingsley replied after another moment of silent thought. "But I was under the impression you and Draco would be moving to the _Ukatae_ realm after graduating. Why do you care what happens here?"

"Can I tell you a secret? And you must swear not to divulge this information until it's clear we want it reported."

"You have my Oath, Harry."

"Draco and I are to be the new rulers of the _Ukatae_. It was foretold long before our births. We are the Emperors. We hold all the power."

Kingsley took this without batting an eyelash. "After the wedding I had my suspicions. I figured it had to be something like that. Because it's you and only the extraordinary happens to you. But that brings us back to my last question."

Harry shrugged. "The wizarding world looks bad, we look bad. It's as simple as that. Also, wizards and witches are still magical folk. Draco and I were born here, and Draco was raised here. We have strong ties with the community and we'll never truly leave the wizarding world. We want to see it flourish and protected, as I said before. And I really want you in on this… however I know you, and I realize this will be a very hard decision for you because you will have to listen to Tom." His smile was faint when Kingsley's face contorted with a fierce frown. "That's been foretold as well, Kingsley. Tom was meant to rule here. There's nothing you can do about that."

"Who foretold this?" the Auror barked unpleasantly.

"A very powerful goddess. Don't you realize it would have happened already if Dumbledore hadn't twisted Tom as a child? I swear I'm not making any of this up."

Kingsley pulled back his legs to lean forward and drop his elbows onto his knees. "I don't know if I can believe you on that, Harry. And I don't know what I want to do."

"Could you at least think about it? And possibly hurry with your decision because the shit's about to hit the fan."

"What's that?"

Harry sighed. "Muggle saying. It means the media has caught hold of some very important information and it's going to cause quite a stir."

Kingsley nodded "I'll think about it. Expect owls from me. I'll probably be asking a lot of questions. Will you answer truthfully?"

"Off the record?" Kingsley hesitated before nodding. "Great! Now… do you think you could help me up? I've got two more people to interrogate."

Kingsley laughed as he helped him out of the couch. "This wasn't exactly an interrogation."

"True. But it sounds better that way. Oh and Kingsley… I hate to do this to you, but you're going to be slammed with a lot of work tomorrow. Just thought it would be proper to warn you."

"What have you done, Harry?" the Auror asked, half in amusement and half with resigned fatigue.

"I'm not saying. You'll have to wait and see." Harry smiled. "But at least you wont have to wait long."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry followed his ears to find his friends and husband, all of which were continuing the festivities in an informal manner in the large parlor down the hall from the ballroom. He found Scarpin and Rodolphus leaning against the wall out in the hall. Scarpin was most likely uncomfortable with joining the party inside for many reasons, but Harry had no idea why Rodolphus was there.

"I want to get this over with," Rodolphus murmured when asked.

Harry nodded at him and then turned to Scarpin. "Well?"

"I'll join."

"Just like that?" Scarpin nodded. "Fine. Go inside and wait for me." The younger wizard straightened his shoulders and raised his chin as he slipped inside. Immediately all the noise disappeared. As if everyone had simultaneously been hit with Silencio. Harry inwardly cackled at the huge amount of discomfort hitting the wizard.

"You. Stand here in front of me." Rodolphus gritted his teeth in annoyance, but did as he was asked. Probably because there were seven visible _Saen_ standing in the hall close by. You just don't say no under those circumstances. Harry didn't start talking until those in the parlor started talking again. "Do you think I should tell Dudley?" he asked quietly.

"Rather you didn't. Petunia wants to tell him."

"Is this a game to you, Lestrange?"

"Do you think I would risk your wrath and others just to play a game? I'm not a bloody moron despite Rabastan's insistence that I am."

Harry refused to find that amusing. "Do you realize Aunt Petunia… you could destroy the happiness she's found here? I can't let you do that. I can't let you break her heart."

"You would break it should you refuse to let us see each other," Rodolphus replied boldly, making Harry realize the wizard already knew how Petunia felt, whether she wanted him to or not. "What's more, I've decided I don't give a damn. I refuse to stop seeing her so you might as well kill me now!"

"Is that your final decision?" Harry asked coldly.

"It is."

"Wait right here."

Harry strode into the parlor, eyes scanning the faces of friends and family until he found Scarpin boldly sitting next to a fuming Theodore and trying to get the Slytherin to talk to him. Everyone else seemed to be laughing at his failed attempts. The fact that he was trying to coax Theo- in a very idiotic fashion- out of his angry shell was making a good impression on most in the room. Though Severus, Lucius, and Tom looked annoyed by the whole thing and had sequestered themselves off in a corner to discuss whatever.

"Come on," Richard nudged the Slytherin in the ribs. "You can't let me sit here and be laughed at. Give me some response."

Harry slid his mask on. "Scarpin! We're taking a trip to the dungeons. Let's go! NOW!"

Everyone looked startled and then fixed Scarpin with looks of pity and trepidation. Scarpin paled as he shakily got to his feet. "The dungeons?" he turned to the others in the parlor. "That's bad for me, isn't it?"

No one dare answer him in the presence of Harry but the looks on all their faces was answer enough. Even Draco looked both surprised and resigned. Despite what they feared might happen to Tom's would-be recruit, everyone stood to follow Scarpin as followed Harry. Too curious not to. Severus was the only one to stay behind, refusing to let the curiosity get the best of him. A line of people streamed after them and by the time they were all in the dungeons, Harry's eyes were glowing and his claws had extended. He turned to Scarpin after stopping outside of an empty cell and everyone figured the young wizard was right to press back against the damp dungeon wall as his form was bathed in the green light from Harry's glowing eyes.

Theo surprised everyone by stepping in between the two. "H- Harry. You d-don't have to do this. I fancy him, okay. You- you don't have to do this. Draco?!" Theo looked desperately at his friend of many years.

"This hasn't anything to do with whether you fancy him or not," Harry hissed. "Move."

"I swore I wouldn't tell about your baby!" Scarpin cried in desperation, unable to wrap his mind around the fact this was the same person he'd been speaking to earlier in the ballroom.

_Harry, is this necessary?_ Draco asked.

_It is._

_I don't agree with what you're about to do._

_You have no idea what I'm about to do. _

Draco frowned and grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him away. The blond expected Theo to leave then, and no one would blame him, but instead he stood there and clenched his fists while his eyes apologized to Scarpin about what was about to happen to him.

Harry closed the small gap between himself and Richard Scarpin. "You want to be a Death Eater. You've seen the good. I think you should see the bad before you fully decide." He spun around and locked gazes with Rodolphus. "I won't tolerate adultery. Fetch the bitch and bring her here."

Several people sighed in relief at this. Hermione sagged against the wall with a small giggle, clutching at Ginny and Pansy's arms when they did the same while watching as Rodolphus immediately did as Harry ordered. "Merlin, Harry," she gasped. "Merlin… I thought you were going to-"

Ginny shook her fist at him. "Blast you for making us think you were about to do something utterly unfair!"

Lucius started laughing and in moments he was hanging off Sirius' arm to keep from falling. "Priceless! All of your faces! I'll treasure it forever!" The blond was highly amused but Sirius stood there with a straight face.

Blaise nudged Theo in the side. "You fancy him, huh?"

Theo blushed as he put distance between himself and the group; clearly refusing to look at Scarpin. "We, uh… we talked before the snogging bit. He was okay. Nothing great or anything."

"Sure." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at the uncomfortable Slytherin. "That's why you planted yourself in front of Harry the Monster. For nothing great."

Harry hissed at all around him, calling for silence. "Vendyl, give me your dagger."

Draco's eyes narrowed on his mate. _Why would you need someone else's dagger? What are you doing? _The blond crowded in front of Harry when the Gryffindor shrugged out of his robes and tossed them to Neville before rolling his shoulders. _Harry, what the fuck do you think you're doing? _

"Those of you who get sick at the sight of blood and death should probably leave now… not you Scarpin," Harry said to those around him. No one moved. "Line the wall and stay out of the way," he pierced them all with a glare, "and I don't want to hear one word. Stay silent or leave."

Loud shrieking from somewhere deeper into the dungeons destroyed the silence following that order. Then it was suddenly cut off.

Draco wrapped Harry's chin firmly in hand. _Tell me what you're doing right now! _

_You'll see. No reason to get upset, Draco._

_If you think for one moment I'm going to let you in a cage with her…_

Harry jerked his chin away and glared. "You're not taking my fun away!" he cried petulantly. "And I've been sipping blood all evening. She won't get near me and if she does it'll be because I've let her."

The sound of approaching footsteps drew everyone's attention from the current topic, and out of the dark a bound witch appeared, her mouth pressed into a thin line. Her arms were tied behind her back; clothes were dirty and ratty as well as her hair. Richard surmised she'd been in the dungeon for a while.

Luna walked over to Richard and softly rubbed his arm. "No worries, Richard. Harry's not going to kill you. That's Bellatrix Lestrange, by the way. In case you were wondering. Have you heard of her?"

Richard nodded, staring at the witch. Yeah, his father had spoken of her before. Called her unhinged. Completely insane. A murdering maniac with no soul whatsoever. He'd heard many horrifying tales of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You should watch," Luna went on to say. "This will be very enlightening. And you thought Draco was the more dangerous," she ended with a giggle.

Hearing Luna's last remark, almost everyone snorted at the absurdity of such a thought. Richard looked at them in surprise.

"You are way off, mate," said Blaise.

Pansy nodded. "Even Draco's afraid of Harry."

The blond particularly mentioned turned around with a snarl. "Excuse me! Shut the hell up!"

Beside him, Dursley leaned over to his fiancée as the prisoner was pushed passed them, "Rudo's having an affair? With who?"

"Err… how would I know? You know him better then me."

Dudley refrained from commenting on the odd blush on Neville's cheeks as he was distracted by Harry's study of Bellatrix. He was staring her up and down with a pleased smile.

"Good," Harry said. "Seems they've been feeding you. This wouldn't be fair if you were weak from malnutrition." And then he sneered in disgust, "Though I must say the scent of you does leave much to be desired. Throw her in the cell," he told the wizard pushing her along. "But leave the silencing spell. I have no wish to hear her voice."

Rodolphus did as he was told, having not one care about what was about to happen to his wife. There was no love lost between the two of them. He'd never even consummated that marriage. Not only had he not wanted to touch her, but also Bellatrix had refused to consummate as well in order to save herself for the Dark Lord. That turned out swell for her. In fact, Rodolphus was happy to have her out of the picture for good. He had known as they went into that marriage that Bella had assumed the Dark Lord would kill him after so that she could take a place at his side. Rodolphus was still rather bitter about that despite Bellatrix's plans not working out so well for her. Bellatrix Black was evil incarnate anyway. She'd never wanted him, but Rodolphus knew despite that, should Bellatrix ever escape the dungeon and discover his relationship with Petunia, the unhinged witch would want to do Petunia harm. She would try and kill Petunia and Rodolphus could never let that happen. Which meant he would stand back with his arms crossed over his chest and watch little Harry Potter-Malfoy do his thing. This was sure to be entertaining.

Harry strode into the cell after Bellatrix, his posture completely relaxed as if taking a stroll in the garden instead of facing off with a dangerous psychotic killer. Before addressing Bellatrix, Harry turned to his Royal bodyguard.

"I'm not leaving," Vendyl spoke before he could. "Might as well dispel that thought quickly and get on with what you plan to do."

Harry huffed as he turned away, knowing Vendyl would refuse, even if he were threatened with torture. Harry composed himself and tossed Vendyl's dagger at Lestrange's feet and ordered her to pick it up. "If you want out of here you'll have to get through me. If you make it passed me, you can go. No magic, Aunt Trix. Just you and me and your dagger," he lifted his claws, "and these of course. I know you've been dying to kill me, so here's your chance."

Richard watched as Malfoy pressed against the cell, fingers curling loosely around the bars. Malfoy didn't look tense nor did he seem frightened for his husband, but Richard was willing to bet anything that the coolness displayed was only a mask and that this situation wasn't being taken very well. All the others around Richard were standing back against the wall and he took note of their reactions to this situation. Black looked somewhat nervous and pissed off, while his husband looked unconcerned about what was happening and seemed to still be laughing about Richard's near brush with death by Harry. Riddle had a bored expression upon his face, though he had one hand wrapped around a cell bar and his knuckles were white. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, and Ginny were watching intently, as were the other wizards that he didn't know… all of those had read hair and were most likely related to Ginny. And they all looked curious. The ones he knew as Hermione, Neville, and Dudley looked eager for whatever was about to happen.

Personally Richard thought the lot of them were crazy to allow Potter in there alone with a psycho Death Eater armed with a dagger. Even if Potter did have claws. How fast could he move while full with child like that? Very fast, apparently.

Lestrange's mouth suddenly opened in what looked like a shriek and she ran for him, the dagger poised above her head with the blade ready to plunge down. Potter stood still until the very last moment. Richard swore he only blinked and the next thing he knew, Potter was at the opposite side of the cell, smirking at the witch's back. Richard rubbed his eyes. How the fuck had Potter moved across the cell so fast? It wasn't Apparition. There'd been no pop. He looked to the short girl beside him for an answer.

She rose on her toes to speak in his ear. "_Ukatae_ are fast creatures. He simply moved quickly. Swift reflexes, even when pregnant."

Potter's quick getaway so enraged the witch that she spun around and hurled the dagger at him. It was fast, and she must have some skill with daggers because the aim was good too, but still not quick enough. Potter caught it by the handle before it pierced his chest. Richard hadn't blinked that time and he gaped at how fast Potter moved to catch it. He seriously thought the dagger would have met its mark. And then Potter started laughing. A terrifying sound that rebounded off the dungeon walls. It was eerily melodic to Richard's ears, which made it seem all the more sinister considering what was going on.

Lestrange's eyes widened in shock, having realized she'd just relinquished her only weapon and Harry continued to laugh, enjoying himself immensely. He tossed the dagger in the air over and over again, catching it by the blade every time. He finally stopped laughing and smirked, his glowing green eyes bright and mischievous.

"No, that wasn't very smart of you. Here. I'll give it BACK!" He threw it with a mighty force, and the dagger sailed through the air in a blur to embed into the right side of her chest. Bellatrix gaped in pain and stumbled back several feet. Harry watched as she brought shaking hands to hover over the dagger, as if afraid to touch it. "Don't fret, Aunt Trix. That's not going to kill you."

The witch was panting heavily. Her eyes were as wild as ever with lines of hate and pain etched on her face as she watched Harry walk around her. Bellatrix closed her eyes and gripped the dagger. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she jerked it out. When her pain filled eyes opened, her gaze passed over Harry to focus on Draco, who was still against the bars watching her.

"You do it and I'll stop playing, Bellatrix," Harry said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You won't have a chance then. You'll be dead in seconds."

The witch ignored him and threw the dagger anyway, this time at Draco's face. Tom shook his head and watched as Harry easily intercepted it with Draco not moving a muscle, except to smirk at the witch's stupidity. "She's never really listened well," the Dark Lord murmured. Rodolphus snorted quietly, in firm agreement.

Harry pulled the dagger away from where he caught it several inches away from Draco's forehead and threw it off to the side. Unconcerned with the witch behind him, the pregnant _Ukatae_ leaned forward and pressed his lips against his husband's between the bars.

Bewilderment was a Bludger as it hit Richard. They were standing there kissing each other while Bellatrix looked enraged behind. After moments of enraged silent panting, she straightened up and splayed her hands out in front of her, fingers spread out and curved like talons. She was preparing an assault at Potter's back. Richard raised a hand, prepared to warn Harry, but Dursley nudged him in the ribs and shook his head when he noticed. Richard wondered if the man beside him had it out for Potter, because obviously not warning him would be disastrous.

But then there wasn't any time for a warning. Bellatrix sprinted forward. And just as she reached her target, Potter spun gracefully around and crouched. It was all a blur really. Next thing Richard knew, Lestrange was staggering back, clutching at her stomach that was now torn into pieces. Potter followed with her, his claws still embedded inside her stomach, just under her rib cage. Potter raised his free hand and grabbed her throat to dig his claws into her neck; into the jugular and bursting it. Richard knew it must be the jugular vein, as now the blood practically flew out of the neck wounds. Potter was snarling now, no longer playful. He looked and sounded like a monster and seemed uncaring that the witch's blood was pouring all over him. Potter pushed her all the way back until she was pressed against the wall, snarling in a different language, spitting words Richard didn't understand but with a tone that made him shiver.

When he had Bellatrix pinned back against the wall, Harry twisted his claws as he ripped them out of her, which caused more damage. As Bellatrix slid down the wall, more then half lifeless, she lifted her shaking hands to cover her gutted stomach and throat, trying to stem the blood flow in fruitless effort. Harry spun away and went to snatch the discarded dagger from the floor. Once the dagger was in hand he twisted back around and threw it; hissing in pleasure when it embedded in the center of the witch's forehead.

Harry stared at the torn and bloodied body laying a few feet away as the shocked silence reigned. The fury that had taken hold of him soon dissipated and in moments he was back to smiling with childish glee and watched the blood coat the floor underneath her body. He was prepared to stand there and watch all her blood drain when suddenly he stiffened as if hit with a spell.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Harry?"

"I'm… fine. Everything's good…" Harry replied slowly as if straining. Before anything else could be said, a bright blue light engulfed his body and then it converged to one spot; to the center of his belly. That blue light pulsed and then released, spearing forward to slam into the still form of Bellatrix Lestrange. In seconds her body was engulfed in flames.

Harry shuddered as the blue light disappeared and then he looked down and grinned, raising a hand to caress his unborn child. "Well done, love," he murmured happily and turned to leave. "But that's what we call overkill; a cheap shot. She was already dead. No need to take away my thunder…" he laughed when his stomach glowed a pale yellow for a few seconds before fading out.

Everyone besides Draco was gaping at him. The blond was grinning like a bloody lunatic.

Sirius turned to Lucius. "Twenty Galleons says the baby is a girl. Vindictive much?"

"I'll take that bet!" Blaise said. "Bet it's a boy. Draco's as vindictive as any girl! And much more of a show off. It's a boy!"

Harry stepped to his mate and held his arms out at his sides. "Clean me. Her blood stinks horribly. Don't know how Ozemir liked it."

Draco chuckled and waved his hand to clean Harry up before drawing him against his chest and resisting the urge to squeeze the life out of his exceptional mate. "He is half demon, love."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed turning to Luna, Pansy, and Ginny. "Did you see that splendid pirouette he did? Beautiful! And the way he crouched and thrust up into the bitch's stomach with his claws… so gross!" she shivered with delight.

Richard Scarpin looked at her as if she were insane. Luna smiled and nodded, but Pansy and Ginny were staring at the burning carnage inside, having no words.

"So then," Harry turned to Richard. "Still want in?"

"I don't have to do something like that right?" he asked.

"No. But I wanted you to see that this sort of thing still happens on occasion. We're not innocent here. Even our sweet lovely Luna has killed…" Richard's eyes widened as they swiveled around to the Ravenclaw. She beamed at him.

"She had it coming, anyway," Luna cheerfully told him. "One thing though. We don't kill the innocent."

"Yes, fine. I still want to join."

"Great! Now you can go back to trying to get into Theo's pants," Luna cheered with a happy little clap.

"Theo's taken off," Pansy said with a sigh.

"Can you take me to bed now, Draco? I'm dead- wait, wait… Scarpin's memory is still intact. He remembers the baby."

"I pulled that memory, no way."

"Even so, he can see you now so it doesn't matter." Hermione reminded them.

"Draco, he left the manor last week with that memory intact. He knew I was wearing a glamour tonight," Harry said softly.

Silver eyes pinned Richard to the wall. "You knew and you left the manor anyway? I'm going to kill you."

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even my father."

"That's beside the fucking point!"

Harry smiled and swept hands over his blond's broad shoulders. "The fact that he came to me and asked for the memory to be taken again says a lot, don't you think Draco? He didn't have to confirm my suspicions. He could have kept it to himself. He could have gone to the _Prophet_."

"He could still do that. I'm not going to give him the chance."

Harry huffed. "Draco," he whined, "I'm tired. Take me to bed!"

"Take him to bed already," a voice growled from the darkness. "Unless you wish for him to collapse after such a magnificent display."

"Dagon!" Hermione hissed.

"That's right," a humorless voice called out.

Hermione hurried forward and grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him back; doing the same with Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Fred, George, and Charlie. As they were the only ones who hadn't met the demon yet, she wasn't sure how well Dagon would take to them. If at all. And if he were in a particular mood, the demon would only see them as fresh meat. "Go," she hissed to them. "Do not linger. Just go!"

"What's going on?" Richard asked as he and the others raced out of the dungeons.

"That must be the one Draco told us about," Pansy panted as they raced up the stairs. "Ozemir's alter ego."

"But… why are we running? And who's Ozemir?"

"Ozemir is a _Ukatae_ Scholar. And from what I understand, his alter ego is the best of the best…" Blaise answered Richard. "In terms of assassins. He doesn't particularly care for humans. After watching Harry, I really don't want to stand around and meet a _Ukatae_ who does that sort of thing as a profession."

Back down in the dungeon, Dagon pulled his gaze away from the human's rushing away to look at Hermione.. "As if that would do them any good if I was out for them." He then pierced Harry with his red gaze. "Splendidly done, young one."

"Err… thanks, Dagon."

After that, everyone separated. Harry was a little surprised when the assassin chose to follow him and Draco back to their room. Both Draco and Vendyl kept a firm position in between Harry and Dagon as they went. Harry wasn't uneasy about the fact it was Dagon. But he wondered what the demon wanted and was curious about what the demon thought of Ozemir's pregnancy. That thought brought on a fear that Dagon may do something to harm the Scholar's unborn.

"Not to be rude," Draco asked cautiously when Dagon sneered around the room before seating himself in front of the fire. "But is there something you wanted? You can't just walk in here as if you own the place."

"Whatever I want to do I will do, youngling," Dagon hissed without drawing his eyes away from the fire. "I need no one's permission."

"How did you get here?" Draco demanded, knowing Ozemir had been suppressing the dark demon for a while.

"The idiot released me." Dagon laughed bitterly. "He wanted to _talk_ and then when that was over, the Scholar decided to give me time out."

_That explains why Ozemir missed the Ball. _"You wont hurt the baby will you?" Harry blurted out, standing at the end of the bed.

Dagon snorted and twisted around to lay on the settee, once again his eyes still on the fire. "I couldn't hurt your baby now even if I wanted to. Did you miss that little display from your young one?"

"No, that's not…" Harry looked at Draco

"He means Ozemir's baby. Your baby."

Finally the gleaming red eyes pulled away from the flames to pin the both of them with a bored expression. "I have no care for the little whelp. It isn't mine. It belongs to the idiot who bathes himself in constant light." The demon dropped his head back to the cushion with a dramatic sigh. "And I'll be no more by the time it's born. I will be extinct."

Harry rushed over thoughtlessly and started to pat the demon's arm. "Don't say that-"

Dagon's hand was around his wrist and squeezing painfully before he could blink. "Do I look like I want any comfort from you?"

Harry's lips pressed firmly together when he saw the assassin's claws had pierced his wrist and was drawing blood.

Dagon's eyes narrowed to slits a moment later when Draco's hand surrounded his throat and squeezed his airway closed. Dagon moved to return the favor, but found the blond also had his free hand gripped tightly as well. The demon did not allow the surprise to show on his face at being easily immobilized by the blond.

"Release him, Dagon. Or I'll send you into extinction now."

"Draco, it's okay…" Harry trailed off when his mate growled with murderous rage.

Dagon bared his fangs in an almost pleasant manner and let go of the Gryffindor who drew back and licked the small cuts until they were healed. "Think you could kill me?" the demon asked.

"Haven't a doubt," Draco replied without hesitating. "And you wouldn't have let go so easily unless you thought the same." He ended that with a smug smirk that did not reach the danger looming in his eyes.

Dagon waved that away with a roll of his eyes and gracefully stood. He gave them both mock bows before disappearing.

Harry pouted as he stared at the spot where Dagon had Shadowed away. "He hasn't any idea how to take being pregnant. Dagon obviously followed us for a reason… I'm sure it had nothing to do with hurting us. Draco, do you think-"

"Who gives a fuck?!" Draco snarled as he stormed into the bathroom. Moments later Harry watched as his husband's robes came sailing out to land in a mound on the floor amidst pissed off growls. Draco really was in the mood to kill and he was partly annoyed with Harry for approaching the demon at all. The Gryffindor sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and fell onto his back. By the time Draco returned from the bathroom, Harry was deep asleep, still in his dress robes.

Draco blew out a breath. "Idiot Gryffindor."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius was still chuckling as he and Sirius left the dungeon. Still thoroughly amused by all the fallen faces at the thought of young Scarpin being tortured and killed by Harry. "Priceless. All of your faces."

"Yes, yes. And you'll treasure it forever. Merlin, Luce. I didn't think it was funny at all. The poor kid. Didn't know what was happening. Thought he was going to die. Harry leading him to that conclusion… that was just mean of the cub."

Lucius snickered as he accepted Sirius' arm and allowed his husband to help him up the stairs. "Yes, it was. So proud of my son."

As soon as they settled within their quarters, Lucius finally realized just how upset Sirius really was over the incident. "The wizard is alive, Siri. Why continue with the ridiculous fretting? Is this really about Scarpin, or are your emotions settled around Bellatrix and her death and how Harry did it? Or maybe you haven't any idea on how to feel about what our grandchild did."

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and scowled at the floor as he kicked his boots off. "I don't care about her. I'm glad she's gone. Now Rodolphus has the option to carry his relationship with Petunia further if he wants. Which I think he does. And as for the baby… that was surprising, but at the same time not really since it is a _Ukatae_, as well as Harry and Draco's offspring. I just think Harry was being overly mean."

"I can not see how you could be angry with him for pulling a prank," Lucius replied as he headed for the bathroom to draw up a nice hot bath. "A prank, love. You of all people…" Moments later he appeared back in front of his husband, eyes wide with surprise. "It's Petunia?!"

Sirius sighed and fell onto his back. He hadn't meant to let that slip. The only people who knew were the Lestrange brothers, the gang, and himself. Still… "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before now. You didn't see them dancing tonight? You're usually on top of these things."

This was true and Lucius was slightly annoyed by the fact Sirius mentioned the lack of observation and angry over the fact he had kept the secret of Rodolphus and Petunia from him. But as much as he felt the need to be upset with his husband, Lucius pushed it away. He wanted no arguments tonight, and Harry had put him into a delightful mood.

"Come have a bath with me."

A small smile played on the Animagus' lips. It was an order, and yet the tone was questioning. He lifted his head to find Lucius still standing there, half glaring down at him. "Will you be naked?"

Lucius sneered as he turned away. "What part of _bath_ did you not understand?"

Sirius jumped up with a laugh. "Is that a yes, then?"

Several minutes later, Sirius was settled back in the bath and Lucius climbed in to lounge against his chest.

"Don't fall asleep as you did the last time we bathed together." Lucius murmured while passing the exfoliating sponge to his husband.

Sirius snorted. He had no intentions of falling asleep. Not when there were better things to do. "Have any idea what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Of course," the blond said as the sponge was softly drawn over his chest. "We're accompanying the boys on their shopping trip. Forget already?"

Sirius's free hand lifted to pinch Lucius' nipple for his impertinence and grinned when the blond pressed back against him for more. "Being serious here. What should we expect? You would know better then anyone."

"Expect a wildfire of inquiries from the Ministry for confirmation. Expect the wizarding population to flood Diagon Alley for the same thing, to gossip about it. Many in our circles will be there, posing as curious citizens also wanting the truth and they will put forth their opinions on how beneficial Tom Riddle's return could be." Lucius paused and inhaled the vapors of the bath- eucalyptus and sandalwood- as his eyes traveled along the arched white ceiling. An imperceptible sigh escaped him while Sirius continued to softly brush his chest and stomach with the sponge. "Things might not settle down for months, but we're prepared for that. When you and the others open Wizarding Way for use, I hardly think anyone will take badly to it. Or to Tom once they figure out it was of his making. So I think we should try and convince Dudley to open it soon. Most of that road has been completed anyway. We're certainly not going to wait until the entire city is complete before letting people in."

"He's aware of that. But Dudley has some insecurity issues I guess… He doesn't want to disappoint anyone."

Lucius' mouth curled in annoyance. "I'll have to teach him better then. There is no room for insecurity when he's in such a high position."

Sirius laughed and traced Lucius' neck with his lips as the sponge was led down past his husband's belly. "He hides it very well, Luce. No one but those closest to him can tell."

Lucius remained silent and his eyes fluttered closed when Sirius discarded the sponge in order to wrap a hand around his cock. It had been jumping under the water, obviously wanting attention.

"Love you," Sirius breathed against his ear.

"No need to butter me up. Obviously you can feel I'm more then willing to any of your advances. And besides," Lucius tipped his head back to peer at his grinning husband, "you're only saying that because I'm carrying your heir."

"Yes, of course you blond git," Sirius murmured, squeezing Lucius cock and delighting in the gasped response. "That's the only reason why I love you. Haven't a clue what else it might be. You're a right arse all the bloody time. Ever since the moment you could speak proper sentences."

The water sloshed about as Lucius sat up and twisted around. "Did you want to make love to me or be slapped in the face?"

Sirius' grin widened as he was straddled, his cock slowly being drawn into his husband's tight arse. "Both please."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Several hours later the sunlight was suddenly thrown in Sirius' face. Seconds passed before a hand struck the back of his head. "Get up, imbecile!"

"You're so lovely in the morning, Luce," mumbled Sirius as his eyes cracked open, blinded by the bright light. "Every man's fantasy."

"Take heart in knowing my only fantasy is you. Now get up! We have loads of places to go! Harry's already up and waiting. If you're not up in the next thirty seconds I'll take great pleasure in torturing you with a Crucio."

"How can you be so mean and sweet at the same time?"

"One of many talents."

Sirius grumbled as he rolled onto his back, finding Lucius standing beside him. His scowl disappeared upon seeing the half smile and bright eyes of his husband. A slow carefree smile graced Sirius' face. "You're beautiful, Lucius."

The blond stepped back in surprise as his cheeks turned a faint pink. After a moment of silence in which he stood there while Sirius continued to smile like an idiot, Lucius cleared his throat. "Get dressed. I'm going to join Harry and Draco for breakfast." The blond said this and yet he remained where he was.

Sirius climbed from bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for what was probably going to be a very long day, casting Lucius an odd look as he went, wondering what his husband was thinking now. Lucius was gone when he'd finished with the bathroom. Sirius smiled softly as he went to the wardrobe to pick out the most comfortable outfit he had. Once done he headed out and found his husband lurking in the hall.

"Merlin, Luce. What are you doing skulking along in the shadows? Thought you gave up that particularly annoying habit."

The tall aristocratic blond twitched. Actually twitched! And then wonder of all wonders, he started to stutter over his words, his hands lifted to wave around in an unprecedented manner. It dawned on Sirius a moment later- because Luce's cheeks were still pink and that was always a telling sign- that he was asking for something. Something he hadn't seemed to want since before they'd broken it off at Hogwarts. This was something the blond had no idea how to ask for, as he'd never done it before. Lucius most likely thought he'd come off as an idiot as well. He did kind of look like an idiot at the moment, but Sirius would never tell his husband that. He'd rather die of natural causes, thank you very much!

Sirius stepped forward and slid both arms over Lucius shoulders until they were pressed together and his hands could play with the blond ponytail and brushed the blond's lips. "Tell me what you want to say. You know I always need to hear you say it."

"I love you," the blond breathed after a moment's hesitation.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Going to make you say it again. When we're out in public. Can you manage that?"

Lucius cocked his head. "Perhaps," he said after serious contemplation. Sirius stepped back a bit and barked out a laugh. Then he grabbed Lucius' hand and they headed downstairs to the dining room, where Harry, Draco, Pansy, and Neville were already ensconced in their breakfasts, eagerly awaiting the coming shopping trip.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"It will be nice when Wizarding Way opens and we'll no longer need to rely on Paris in order to visit the more wealthy shoppes," Lucius said as they reappeared at Malfoy Manor after a very long day of shopping and mobs asking thousands of questions about Tom Riddle. He glanced at Sirius from the corner of his eye as they moved passed the Entrance Hall. The Animagus had yet to stop smiling like a moron since they'd left the manor. Lucius felt his own lips lift on their own accord. Sirius turned to fully face him and suddenly winked.

Draco stared at them. They'd been holding hands and his father had been smiling quite blindingly with a blush over his cheeks all day. And even though he'd seen his father holding Sirius hand before, Lucius was always quick to drop it in the presence of others and never when out in public. Father wasn't one for public displays of affection. But now he kept stealing glances at Sirius and when the Animagus turned to wink at him, the blush returned full force!

_You keep staring like that and you'll make Lucius uncomfortable, _Harry commented as they moved passed the Entrance Hall.

_He's being weird._

Harry choked on his laughter at the hypocrisy of such a statement, considering some people thought Draco was a little too mushy with Harry. The blond scowled and pounded on his back. _Obviously, _Harry returned after pulling in much needed air,_ they are at the point in the relationship again where Lucius feels comfortable enough with PDA. Sirius must be over the moon about this. It's been bothering him since they got back together. Anyway,_ he went on before Draco could say anything else about it,_ I need a nap!_

They quickly returned to the bedroom and Harry stumbled into the bedroom with Draco close behind. The blond laughed when Harry spun around to flop onto the mattress.

"Merlin! That was so much fun! Let's go back out tomorrow."

As much as Draco had always wished to hear his mate say that, the thought was kind of daunting after today. "Err… love? Have you any idea how much we bought today. I mean honestly, we don't even know where we're going to put it all."

"Can't really remember all that we bought," Harry mumbled drowsily, already sinking into a much needed nap. "But 'm sure… need more," he ended with a huge yawn while dragging a fluffy pillow from the head of the bed to stuff it under his head where he lay across the mattress. "Too bad Uncle Sev couldn't come."

Draco snorted. Knowing full well Severus was at his manor, brooding and wishing with all his might he had never agreed to dinner with the Grangers. Severus wouldn't come from his manor until he absolutely had to.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Must say sorry for the long wait between updates... I've been working obsessively on my original slash story that i have on my live journal. I must also apologize for the last bit of this chap because i feel it's kind of disorganized.

Please don't kill me for not writing out the baby shopping. Just use your imagination. They're loaded and went to every possible baby store they could find :D

Anyway, as always thanks for reading and please review :D Have a great day!


	31. Lilacs and Lavender

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-One  
**

**Lilacs and Lavender  
**

Two days before Christmas, Severus found himself on the Granger's doorstep, scowling. Was he really going to do this? Was it really needed? He had no wish to meet Hermione's parents. As much as he was grateful to them for giving birth to her, he did not feel like putting himself on display. He already guessed they wouldn't like him. Because despite looking younger, his transformation wasn't like Tom's. His mind was not that of a youth's like the Dark Lord's was. He was still himself and he knew Hermione's parents would catch this, and probably have problems with him being overly mature then what they expected. There was a good chance Hermione's parents would think he was manipulating their daughter or some such nonsense.

The scowl on his face grew. That was laughable! Considering it was she who usually manipulated him with her bloody wits, body, and pheromone loaded wings!

Severus glanced around to make sure the road was empty and then dissolved his Shadow. Briskly he knocked on the door. It swung in immediately with Hermione standing there on the threshold smiling blindingly at him. He wondered how long she'd been standing there waiting for him.

"You came!" She jumped over the threshold and wove her arms around his neck to kiss him soundly. "I was almost sure you wouldn't."

"I said I would." He ground out.

"Severus, you have no idea how much this means to me."

The Potion's Master sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "Yes I do. Which is why I'm here. Now let's get this over with."

"Don't be nervous. They'll love you!"

"Somehow I doubt that," he drawled.

As Hermione drew him inside, Severus fervently hoped she'd told her parents about the _Ukatae_ part already. It would have been an easy thing to do and make this situation less stressful for him.

"Mum! Dad! He's here!"

Severus placed a hand on her neck to stop her from pulling him in further and asked her if she'd told them about the _Ukatae_.

"Of course, Severus. It wouldn't be very fair to you to wait until tonight. Especially when this dinner is so they can simply meet you."

"Thank Merlin!" he breathed and then crushed his lips against hers to show how much he really appreciated it.

"They took to me being a dark elf far better then they did to you being the Headmaster. Accused you of being a pedophile even though I'm of age. But I think they've gotten over most of the shock. Father has stopped muttering about killing you. Don't worry though, I've hidden that bloody shot gun…"

Severus had stopped moving after the first of that little speech and was gaping at her, trying to decide if she were joking or not. Surely she wouldn't have gone there with her parents! It was too late to ask her though as he was suddenly faced with two stern looking muggles staring at him with obvious derision. _She's getting a whole month of detention with Filch! No, three bloody months! Better yet, for the rest of the year!_

"Mum, Dad… This is Severus." Hermione said cheerfully, unaware of all the punishments her mate was mentally piling on her.

"Thank you for having me over," Severus finally greeted. He couldn't say it was a pleasure, because it wasn't. He'd seriously never wanted to meet these people. And now, looking at them, it was obvious they didn't really want him in their house either. He suspected Tom had been received better.

Finally after what seemed an eternity of awkward silence, Mrs. Granger approached to shake his hand. Mr. Granger narrowed his eyes and turned right around to return deeper into the house. Hermione huffed and went after him, leaving Severus alone with Mrs. Granger. He thought perhaps that since he wasn't wearing the youth hiding glamour that he may get out of an uncomfortable conversation. Perhaps they would forget he was nearly three times Hermione's age.

"Do you make it a habit of dating your students, Headmaster?"

Seems they were not going to forget about his age, despite his youthful looks. _Blast that chit!! _"I do not, Mrs. Granger."

"And do you make it a habit of tormenting your students their entire school career?"

"Yes," he answered quite truthfully, which seemed to surprise her. "Most are a bunch of idiots. They need some type of motivation as they're constantly babied in other lessons."

Jean Granger's lips pressed firmly together in irritation and Severus inwardly sighed, wishing the night over and done with. "Mrs. Granger, let me make myself plain-"

"Haven't you been doing that already?"

"I refuse to lie when you ask a question. Your daughter and myself are _Ukatae_ and we're mates. That means the two of us shall be bonded together for all eternity whether you like it or not, therefore I suggest-"

"Do you like it?"

Severus resisted the urge to sneer at her constant interruptions. "Pardon?"

"Are you pleased with being bonded with our daughter?"

"Certainty. Otherwise I would not have come to this place to have dinner with you and your husband."

"She said she had to chase after you. Is this true?"

Severus scowled. "Is there nothing she left out?!"

Mrs. Granger surprised him then by smiling. "Well come along. Let's have dinner."

Finally they were seated at the dinner table. Severus spent the first fifteen minutes silent and sending scathing glares to woman across from him. Had it been necessary to tell her parents everything? No! And all the while he was sending her these glares, Hermione smiled softly back, as if she couldn't feel his ire. Well, Severus thought with narrowed eyes, she'd feel it once this dinner was over.

"So you're Harry's biological uncle, is that right?" Jean suddenly asked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"And he's Draco's godfather," Hermione put in.

Severus realized she must have told her parents about the specifics of the familial blood ritual because they didn't look disgusted or worried about him being Harry's uncle and she being Harry's sister. That was a small blessing at least. He managed to give his mate a small smile for that, until he caught Hermione's eyes gleaming with amusement. She was enjoying his discomfort! This was torture for him and she was enjoying it. Honestly, Severus would much rather prefer Tom to put him under numerous Crucios.

Mr. Granger had remained silent the entire time. Finally he lowered his fork and looked at Severus. "When do you plan to marry our daughter, Mr. Snape?"

"Dad, you promised you wouldn't ask things like that."

"No. It's alright, Hermione." Severus turned to her father. "We talked about being married directly after school ended for the year."

"And how do I know you aren't going to desert my daughter after that time? How do I know you aren't simply stringing our daughter along?"

"Dad, please stop…."

Severus scowled. "If I were merely stringing her along- which by the way is impossible as she's far too bright, nosy, stubborn… oh and let's not forget vicious- then I wouldn't have come here at her request as I've already told your wife. As you already know, Mr. Granger, we are life long bonded mates. There will be no desertion." He turned to Hermione. "And this is your fault for telling them everything. They didn't need to know about my position or age, Hermione."

"It just came out when I told them about _Ukatae_ and us."

"Bloody Gryffindors."

"I don't think our daughter is vicious, Mr. Snape," said Jean lightly, though she was giving her daughter an intense look as if she were beginning to think otherwise. Hermione smiled brightly at her mother.

Severus snorted before wincing when Hermione kicked him under the table.

After dinner Hermione led Severus to the small living room where they would all take tea and continue to talk. And talk automatically meant interrogation to Severus.

"That went well, don't you think?" Hermione asked while running hands down he front of his robes to straighten out the creases.

"Only because your father has no weapon to fight me with," he growled. "You owe me, Hermione. You owe me big time."

"Whatever should I do to make it up to you, Headmaster?" Hermione asked coyly, running a finger along the vein throbbing at his neck.

"You can start by not trying to seduce me right here in your parents living room, impertinent girl!"

Hermione laughed under her breath. "Yes, you're right. That is mean of me."

"Why is it Gryffindors turn more devious then Slytherins after they become _Ukatae_? It boggles the mind," Severus muttered under his breath.

"Suppression, Severus. That's what that is. I think the Houses suppress certain aspects of a person's personality. With _Ukatae_, we have no boundaries."

"Must be… your father is spying on us," he drawled in a low voice.

"Yes, I can sense him peeking."

Severus cocked a smirk and lifted a hand to stroke the ends of her hair. "Terribly rude of him."

"Very."

"Perhaps you should call them in so that I may leave as soon as possible."

Hermione frowned and posted fists on her hips. "You're not even trying to be nice!"

The Potions Master smirked. "When have I ever?"

Jean Granger caught her husband spying on them and dragged him back into the kitchen. "What do you think?" she whispered.

Edward pursed his lips together. "I don't know."

"I think they make a lovely couple. He's very handsome."

"Surely she could have done better. He seems on the sour side."

"Yes, but I think that's part of his charm. For Hermione at least. And she did tell us about his history…"

"I cannot believe she went after a man that much older then her," he said in exasperation. "The headmaster of her school!"

"Dear, I don't have to remind of you of the age gap between ourselves…" Jean laughed as she set teacups upon the silver tray in front of her. "Besides, he doesn't look old."

"We always did know Hermione would end up with someone very mature," Edward conceded as he went to bring the cream from the fridge. "But… this is pushing it."

Hermione came in then and kissed both parents on her cheeks. "Thank you for being so kind to him."

"Of course, Hermione," Jean said, just happy to see that the man in the other room made her daughter genuinely happy.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you know what you're doing, honey bunny?"

"Of course, Dad. Please, go out there and try to have a nice conversation with him. You'll see my attraction."

"I don't want to see what you see, love." With a heavy sigh, Edward left the kitchen. On his way he heard Jean tell their daughter she could see the attraction. Edward grimaced and sped away from the giggling and found Mr. Snape standing in front of the mantel, inspecting the family photos with a blank stare.

Severus knew the man was behind him. He smirked and stepped aside, pointing to an old photo and raising an eyebrow. Edward shifted uncomfortably. The photo was one of him and Jean. Their wedding day. And in the picture it was obvious Jean was much younger then her new husband.

"One could assume," Severus began in a self-satisfied drawl, "that it runs in the family."

"Yes, Mr. Snape. You've made your point." Edward moved to sit down and gestured for Snape to do the same opposite him.

"I do not particularly care to be called Mr. Snape. Loathe it actually," Severus said as he sat. "Please call me Professor Snape or if that doesn't work for you," the Potions Master smirked, "Headmaster Snape will work just as well."

Mr. Granger did not react as Severus thought he would. He simply sat back and studied him. "You don't look like old enough for either of those things," Edward finally replied with a good-natured smile. "And the timbre of your voice suggests youth. Perhaps there is something else you wouldn't mind allowing me to call you?"

"Severus," the Potion Master conceded.

"And since I have no choice but to accept that you'll be with our daughter forever, then you should probably call me Edward."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The Burrow was dark and empty. Everyone gone off to Malfoy Manor for dinner. Another testament to how much had changed and reaffirmed Ronald's desire to separate from the Weasley clan and anything having to do with them. Unfortunately nowadays, that was pretty much his entire world. But he would separate himself and teach himself away from the sad joke that was being played amongst Hogwarts and Wizarding Britain. He planned to return someday and shove it all in their faces. And the papers he'd received yesterday strengthened that goal.

Getting the official disownment papers from the Ministry where he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron had been a surprise and added another layer of hate. He wasn't sorry. He'd disowned them first. But the Weasleys had gone and made it public and not even Molly Weasley had seemed trouble by this. The twins had passed him on the street not two days ago in Diagon Alley, and they said not one word. Didn't even look at him or acknowledge him in any way. Except to throw a painful hex at his back once they passed.

Ron muttered obscenities and other nonsense under his breath as he walked up the lane to the door. This was the last time he would be able to pass the wards. The man he used to call father had left a note at the Leaky Cauldron for him along with the disowned notification, saying he had ten minutes within the wards in order to pick up his belongings which were all now in a trunk sitting outside of the door. Ron scowled as he shrank the trunk and shoved it within his robe pocket before twisting around and walking down the lane, glaring at the darkness. "Never coming back here," he muttered as he began to lift his wand into the air to call the Knight Bus.

A black crow hidden in the shadows of one of the Burrow's chimney's shifted minutely when a being materialized beside the young human and grabbed him around the neck. The being hissed something that the hidden _Saen_ could not hear. The red head squeaked in anger and fear as he was quickly whisked away to disappear in the wind.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"What do you mean he's gone?" Harry asked the _Saen_ bowed on one knee before him.

"It is as I said, Highness. I kept a close track on him. He never spoke to anyone. He returned to the family home and took the box of things at the door, and was prepared to disappear from everyone's lives-"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't going back to school?"

"No, Highness. At least that's what I caught from his mumblings. He walked to the end of the lane and someone appeared."

"_Ukatae_?"

"I could not sense that. And I didn't hear the words spoken. But the human was surprised and terrified. They disappeared, Highness. And I did try to track them, but in the end I found no one."

"Do we tell Molly and Arthur?" Harry asked after a moment of contemplative silence.

"Don't see why we should," the blond drawled coldly, "seeing as they've already washed their hands of him. Let him get eaten by whatever it was that took him. Hopefully he'll suffer."

Harry agreed, but still he thought Molly and Arthur should be notified.

"I think we may have our spy!" Ozemir chirped happily. "If he returns to school then we'll know it's true. If it was, in fact, a _Ukatae_ that took him."

Draco groaned from an enormous amount of disgust at such an implication. "In order for him to be of any use as a spy, Demai'Tah would need to change him… please tell me I'm incorrect," he pleaded to Ozemir. "Please tell me that _thing_ isn't going to be turned into one of us. I don't want that bastard as part of our race! It's my race! I will not stand for it!"

Ozemir grinned goofily. "I'm afraid you're spot on. Otherwise the red headed human would be useless as a spy."

Harry walked to Draco and took the blond's hand and held it lovingly against his chest. "I'll kill him for you, lover. Just for you," the brunet told him seriously.

Draco was rushed back to the past when he'd offered his hand first year to the beautiful being in front of him. Remembered the pain of being turned down, of having his offer of friendship pushed aside in favor of Weasley's. It was a monumental feeling, knowing that now no matter what, Harry would always choose him over Weasley. Choose him over anyone or anything. "I think I've died and gone to heaven," he murmured thickly. "Again."

"B- but..." Ozemir sputtered and waved his hands frantically in front of his face, "you can't just kill him! This could be a huge advantage for us! Or at least wait until you've left school!"

"Ozemir," Draco whined.

Harry sighed. "He does have a point, Draco. I've been thinking the same since Lovely told me he goes off to the forest every night. Though I promise to kill him after school."

"We'll draw straws for that kill," Neville, who was also in attendance, piped in.

"I think you should wait," the Scholar said firmly. "You should also wait until school starts to see if he appears before alerting Molly and Arthur."

Neville nodded. "I'm in agreement with Ozemir. Despite the longing need to kill Weasley."

Draco growled in frustration.

The Scholar then surprised them by shooting up from his seat with a gasp.

"What?" Draco demanded. "What is it?"

"The warriors are back!" he exclaimed, doing his odd happy dance. Harry laughed as he pulled away from Draco to tap the _Saen_ on the shoulder who was still kneeling on the floor silently.

"You can get up now. Sorry for making you kneel like that for so long."

"Do not apologize for that, Highness," the _Saen_ replied firmly.

"Patrol the grounds," Draco told him with a wave of his hand.

Ozemir was still bouncing on his toes when the warriors appeared in the room, all looking pleased.

"Everything went well then," Draco surmised as Ozemir sailed passed him to launch himself into Brumek's arms. The warrior staggered back slightly, but he'd been prepared, as this was a regular occurrence.

"Missed me then?" Brumek murmured.

"No," Ozemir sighed, dropping his head against the warrior's shoulder. "Yes. Let's go somewhere private. I want to be pampered." Brumek had no qualms about following his mate's suggestion and quickly Shadowed them away. He would even try and pamper his mate… though he wasn't certain how well he could do such a thing.

Falde addressed Draco's previous question about the mission, "perhaps better then expected. The authenticity of the images was revealed. Which means by now every _Ukatae_ in the realm knows the markings on your wings and arms are genuine. They know you are the new blood."

"Do they… do they think we're cowards?" Harry whispered.

"At this point, those who did not know already have no idea what to think of you. But Demai' Tah has been creating mass hysteria and chaos with his attacks and so your people pray you are strong enough to defeat him and hope your goals are not the same as his are. At least your people at this point prefer you to him. The _Ukatae_ realm eagerly awaits your arrival."

Harry didn't feel at all reassured. He was certain the _Ukatae _probably felt let down by their rulers staying absent. But he supposed he shouldn't dwell on that. At this point there was nothing he could do about it until the baby was born. So he pushed those thoughts away and began to tell Talyn and Falde about Weasley and his disappearance. After the explanations, Draco was dismayed to find the two warriors agreed with Harry, Neville, and Ozemir. This could be a great advantage. Demai'Tah was playing right into their hands.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco was scowling as he reentered the largest parlor to join the large group who had gathered at the manor that night and Lucius wondered what news could his son have received to put him in such a mood when Draco had been in very good spirits before he left. Neville and Harry didn't seem upset about anything as they followed the tall aristocratic blond, so Draco's behavior seemed odd to Lucius.

Only a few steps in the room, Harry jerked on his mate's hand and made the young blond turn to him. Lucius watched with a sort of dull interest- dull because most of his attention was on the fingertips lightly kneading the inside of his thigh beneath his outer robes. Harry inclined his head towards the tree where all of the Nest's children were gathered and playing. Draco's scowl diminished and then disappeared altogether when Harry took his hands and placed them over his belly. And then his son was simply grinning like a lunatic. Draco had been doing a lot of that lately.

A nudge into his side had Lucius turning to the smirking wizard next to him. Sirius glanced up over their heads. Lucius looked and found mistletoe hanging several feet above them. He returned his gaze to the man with the wagging eyebrows, sighing at his husband's antics. This had been going on all night; actually all week, every day since Lucius decided he didn't care any more about public displays of affection and it seemed Sirius was making up for lost time. Lucius was dragged into a kiss before he could complain that there had been too much mistletoe simply appearing over their heads all night.

Draco turned just in time to catch this amorous display and rolled his eyes. It was still weird seeing his father relaxed so much in the presence of others and to such a degree that he allowed Sirius to pull him into a snog whenever the Animagus could manage it. It was weird, but also made him feel good. Happy for his father. Lucius was happy now and that's all that really mattered to Draco.

Turning back to Harry, he threw an arm around his mate. "Let's get you seated, love."

The moment they were seated, Catherine rushed over from the tree and climbed up to snuggle against Harry's side, holding the doll he'd conjured for her weeks before and carrying her green pygmy puff atop her head. Harry was still the only one she would completely relax around, and that was probably because he constantly sent out soothing trusting vibes to her.

Draco leaned forward to smile at her. "Just remember, Catherine. He's mine." The girl giggled and buried further back under Harry's arm. Draco rolled his eyes. "She's going to fall in love with you."

"Don't be stupid," Harry murmured, and then kissed the blond's cheek before he could sulk.

From beside them, Blaise laughed. "Draco's going to say that about so many people in the future. You should probably get used to it."

Blaise was over that night because his mother had taken off somewhere a few days ago without a word and Draco had insisted his best friend come stay with them for the rest of the holiday. All the Weasleys were present as well, scattered about the room. Even Percy was in attendance, though he mainly stayed quiet, not sure how to interact with the people he normally wouldn't. Pansy was sitting with Charlie alongside Blaise and Ginny. Tom sat quietly in a chair within a corner. His head tipped back and eyes closed. And seemed not the least bit interested in joining in with the socializing. Luna and the twins were by the towering Christmas tree with the children, enthralling them with magic and teaching their pygmy puffs tricks. The gang sat near the double doors, talking together. Severus was in attendance, without Hermione as she was still with her parents. Severus was sitting with Remus, who had also come without his date, and they were having a discussion about the next Hogwarts term. The Lestranges were also in attendance, though they sat near Lucius and Sirius. Neville sat with Dudley in a corner and they really weren't paying attention to anyone but each other. It was a rather large group at Malfoy Manor, but everyone felt at ease and welcome.

Nearing the end of the evening, Arthur Weasley stood and cleared his throat. From where she sat with her friends, Molly smiled widely at her husband and clasped her hands against her chest. "Well then," he announced joyfully, gaining everyone's attention. "I have something here that I planned to pass on Christmas morning, but…" Arthur paused and rose on his toes in excitement.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "Get on with it, Arthur. Your excitement is simply killing me."

Used to Rodolphus' temperament by now, the Minister of Magic simply smiled at him and withdrew two rolled up parchments from his robes. "I couldn't wait until Christmas," he went on, striding forward to the two Lestranges and passed them the scrolls. "I present your Pardons. Happy Christmas."

The brothers looked like they didn't know what to do with the parchment. They simply stared at the rolls in hand.

"This is a first," Amortia whispered to the rest of the gang.

Petunia laughed. "Yes. They're speechless."

Arthur reached forward and took Rabastan's and unrolled it before handing it back. "There's more. Read."

Rabastan quickly pulled himself together and his eyes were seen racing across and down the scroll, dark orbs growing larger and larger with each word until he'd reached the end. He then dropped the scroll, jumped to his feet, and to the surprise of all, pulled Arthur into a giant hug. With this Rodolphus finally shook out of it and opened his scroll, wondering what would have his brother acting in such a way.

"Our properties have been restored," he whispered in awe a moment later. "And our vaults."

"Yes!" Rabastan shot over to Amortia and tugged her to her feet. "Now we can get married!"

Amortia laughed. "I never said I'd marry you."

"Technicalities," the wizard replied with a wave of his hand.

Rodolphus continued to stare at the parchment, an unusual feeling welling up inside him. Finally he gripped it tightly in hand and stood. "You have my deepest gratitude." His face was blank, but all heard the emotion swimming in his voice. They watched him stride across the room, no doubt to seek privacy in order to keep those emotions from others.

Tom scowled, though his eyes had remained closed the entire time. Shouldn't he have been the one to receive thanks?

A shrill wail pierced the air just as Rodolphus stepped out of the room. A cry that went on forever. Rodolphus stopped short and stiffened, knowing very well who was crying and why. By the tree, Fred and George were trying to distract Devon, cooing to him, trying to find out why the little one had started screaming at the top of his lungs and why big fat tears were now falling down his chubby cheeks when only seconds before he seemed perfectly happy to chase around the small Pygmy Puffs.

The gang sat watching Rodolphus, also knowing why the babe was crying and wondered what he would do. Rodolphus turned and gave Petunia a narrowed look. She covered her mouth and half turned away to laugh quietly with Alice. Apparently they weren't going to do anything. Rodolphus wasn't having any of their manipulations. He would ignore the brat and continue on. Only Devon's cries grew louder and these cries were particularly heartbreaking. Rodolphus turned and looked across the way to see Devon with his arms out towards him.

The wizard cursed under his breath even as the look in his eyes softened. To the shock of most, Rodolphus strode across the room and plucked the crying boy up from the floor and cradled him against his chest. "Why must you cling?" he whispered with a light tap to the baby's nose. "And in front of all these people…"

More then one pair of eyes widened into saucers when, as the wizard departed with Devon, he withdrew a pacifier from his robes and placed it into the baby's open waiting mouth. The move was done in such a fashion that they knew he must have done it a hundred times before.

"He keeps pacifiers in his robes?" Lucius asked incredulously after Rodolphus and Devon were gone.

"Oh yes," Molly answered. "If Rodolphus is in the room, Devon will only ever accept the pacifiers from him."

Petunia slowly rose. "It's time for bed, children."

The objections came of course, and some were from Fred and George who were having far too good a time trying to turn the new kids into followers of their pranking ways.

Once the gang had departed with their husbands and the children to the Nest, Luna stepped to the center of the room with a happy clap. "My turn! I need Harry, Draco, Lucius, Sirius, Remus, and Severus to please follow me. I have something truly wonderful to show you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked once they entered the Ritual room.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. "Could be anything. This is Luna we're dealing with."

The others soon followed with Luna and only when she shut the door and the room went pitch black did the group start to become nervous.

Draco immediately straightened up, wary since he couldn't see anything. "Luna?"

"I have a present for all of you," she whispered as she appeared out of the dark. It was strange seeing her floating amongst the dark. They couldn't see the floor, the walls, or the ritual table placed in the middle of the room. So when she walked, it looked like she was walking on nothing and gliding through thin air.

"Why are we in darkness?" Lucius inquired as his form became visible along with the others.

"It is needed," Luna replied. Harry and Draco moved to the rest of the group in the center of wherever they were- it was uncertain if they were still in the Ritual room or if Luna had transported them from Malfoy Manor.

Luna flicked her wrist and a folded piece of parchment appeared in her hand. In silence, those around watched her unfold the parchment. The unfolding took some time; apparently the parchment was very large. Piece by unfolded piece, Harry could make out a drawing. It wasn't until she was nearly finished unfolding it did he realize it was a drawing of an arched door or gateway, clearly carved from stone and decorated with runes he had never seen before.

Something was swimming in the darkness around them. He couldn't see what it was, but he could feel it. The others shifted as they also felt the air moving. Harry closed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was. Trying to sense what the anomalies in the air were.

"Luna, we're not falling are we?" Draco asked seriously, "you don't have us falling into nothingness do you? Because this wind is odd."

Harry couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped, "falling into nothing..."

"It's a legitimate question, Potter- stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to snort and start laughing again.

"Idiot Gryffindor."

"Hey, you're outnumbered here!" Harry pointed to the other Gryffindors in the room. "Three to-"

"Three," Draco smirked. "Just proves my point."

During all this Luna had raised the drawing and it was now floating in the air several feet in front of her. "Actually Draco, you are outnumbered. It's now five to three."

Everyone wondered what she was talking about. But instead of asking they watched her turn back to the sketch and lifted her palms out to it. The drawing shimmered and soon the gateway was no longer a drawing. It shimmered into existence and an actual stone doorway hung in the air instead of the parchment.

Luna turned and beamed at Harry and Draco. "I wanted to give you this as a meaningful wedding present. I wanted to give you more love, Harry. And so I thought of this. But I couldn't manage to do it until now, so consider this both a Christmas and Wedding present. Suppose it's awful of me to abuse my power in such a way, but I don't care. I can do it and so I have. I am the Mother after all…"

Whatever was swimming around them started to pick up speed. Harry's robe flapped and twisted around his legs and a familiar scent surrounded his senses, making his eyes widen in disbelief. "Luna," he whispered hoarsely. "I smell lavender and lilacs."

"Yes, Harry. That's right."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand tightly. _My parents!_

The Slytherin narrowed his eyes on Luna, hoping that she knew what she was doing and could actually deliver what was being promised. The others continued to stand back silently, curiously watching the Ravenclaw and studying the archway, wondering what lilacs and lavender had to do with anything.

"Here, in this darkness, you can see them again. For a time." Luna said as she threw her hands out again and the runes began to glow silver; the light so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. Harry turned into Draco's shoulder to block the bright light, and a moment later, the both of them were nearly knocked to the ground as two arms wrapped firmly around them.

"My baby! My baby is married!"

The wizards behind the young _Ukatae_ stood in a state of shock as they watched Lily Potter squeeze the life out of Draco and Harry while James Potter materialized beyond the barrier and quickly walked through, taking a solid form just as his wife had done. James left Harry and Draco to Lily for the moment and walked beyond them to the very still wizards, ruffling Harry's hair as he passed.

"Well?" he looked between Remus and Sirius, "you two just going to stand there? What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Sirius opened his mouth and then snapped it shut again before looking at Remus to see if he were seeing the same thing.

"And my baby is having a baby!" Lily squealed. James turned to find Lily on her knees nuzzling their son's stomach with her cheek. "Ah! He kicked!" she blubbered happily. As James turned back to his friends, Remus and Sirius grabbed and pulled him into a bear hug, having realized this wasn't a hallucination.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Gryffindors."

Severus ignored them and slowly approached Lily. His sister. He hadn't any idea what to say or do but simply look at her, and finally chose to stand back and watch her with Harry and Draco. But Lily was soon on him, squeezing him tightly around the middle, pressing her cheek against his chest.

A trembling hand moved to rest on the back of her head. "Forgive me, Lily. I was stupid-"

"You didn't know. I didn't know either, Sevvy. But now we do. And we're better off. Let's not waste this time we have to rehash the past."

Severus nodded. And then frowned fiercely. "Must you call me that?"

"Why not?" Lily pulled back and grinned. "You let Miss Hermione Granger call you Sevvy. Honestly Severus. How did you ever fetch such a young beautiful witch turned _Ukatae_. You lucky wizard."

"Hermione loved Uncle Sev long before he knew he loved her," Draco laughed at the astonished look Severus gave him. " When was it Harry?"

The Gryffindor rubbed at his wet eyes, "um… end of fifth year, I think."

Lily rushed back to her son. "Don't cry, Harry. Don't cry," she started to wipe her son's tears away, " this is a very happy occasion! No crying." She smiled widely when Harry nodded.

Draco looked away when Lily looked at him in order to hide his own wet eyes. How was he supposed to stay unaffected? Mother and son looked so happy together…

"You don't cry either, Draco Malfoy." Lily released Harry and pulled the blond into a hug of his own. "There's no reason to cry today!" her voice lowered and trembled with emotion. "Harry, you go see your father. I want to talk to your handsome husband."

"Ok, Mum." Harry shot a watery grin at Draco and eagerly went to his father.

Draco's eyes widened in panic when Harry moved away, leaving him alone with Mrs. Potter. Though Severus remained close by, it didn't look like he would offer any kind of assistance and would instead stand back and enjoy Draco's discomfort. Lily stood before him, watching him closely and smiling at his distress. He had a hard time not fidgeting under her look and spent long moments trying to avoid her gaze. When he finally realized he was being a coward, Draco made himself meet her eyes. And amazingly Mrs. Potter's eyes were so much like Harry's that he found he was able to relax. Though he still had no idea what to say to her.

"So, Draco… anything you'd like to say?"

"Erm… sorry I impregnated Harry before we were married." A moment after that ridiculous statement, Draco's eyes widened in mortification. He hadn't meant to say that. His dismayed silver eyes darted to Severus who stood behind Lily with his face in hand, shaking his head in shame.

"From what I saw, you're not sorry at all. You know, James and I check on Harry often." She shook her finger in his face. "You were determined."

"Often? Did you ever um…"

"If you're talking about floating in on you two," James suddenly said from very close behind him, "then yes. You two go at it like fecking rabbits!"

"James, language!"

"It's the truth! You're even at it when you're supposed to be in class!"

Harry dropped his gaze to the toes of his boots when four pairs of reprimanding eyes narrowed on him and Draco. But then his gaze snapped up and he lifted his chin. "Oh come on! S'not like none of you ever skipped class to go shag… Don't even bother denying it! Sirius has told me a lot about his sexcapades with Lucius."

"Oi! Cub, you weren't supposed- Lucius, I didn't tell him anything!"

Lucius' jaw clenched and he remained perfectly still where he stood a little away from the group. Not a good sign.

Draco slowly turned to face Harry's father, who was flanked by Remus and Sirius. Potter was looking at him as if he expected Draco to defend his actions, but the blond didn't know what to say. He didn't want to insult Potter more then already. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't very well tell Potter his son was the sexiest thing walking the earth, now could he? He couldn't say that with only one look Harry made him ache to the point that he had to be inside his lover, had to join with him in order to be as close as possible. And he definitely couldn't say that looking at Harry's bright smiling face right now made him want to skive off to a nice dark… darker corner.

So Draco remained silent, sure that if he opened his mouth to speak, something entirely inappropriate would spill out as it had done before. The inappropriate thing that had started this entirely ridiculous and awkward conversation in the first place.

"Strange," James finally murmured. His tone was tinged with amusement.

"What's strange?" asked Remus.

"A Malfoy with nothing to say. That's strange."

Draco lifted his chin then. "I have plenty to say. Just… nothing you'd care to hear."

James laughed. "Don't stay silent on my account. You're already married to my son. What am I going to do?"

"Well…Yes. That is true."

Some time passed in which Potter went on to interrogate Draco good naturedly, with the others joining in. Though Severus and James stood as far away from each other as possible and didn't say one word or look at the other the entire time. And during this unprecedented get together, Lucius stood back and watched his son and husband enjoying themselves with Harry's parents. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and really for the first time feeling strangely left out. He was a grown man, and yet he felt like a third wheel. The jealously rising in him definitely felt immature and this annoyed him greatly. Lucius swallowed thickly and stepped back further. He wanted his husband and yet he did not want to pull him away from the Potters because he knew Sirius had missed his best friend terribly.

But Sirius felt the loss of his husband and immediately sought him out. Took one look at the closed off look on the blond's face and immediately knew what was going through the aristocrat's head. Shaking his own head, Sirius went to him and blocked his view from everyone.

"Love?" he asked softly, kneading the blond's tense shoulders.

"I don't belong here," Lucius replied flatly. "There's no reason for me to be here. Draco I can understand. You, Lupin, and Severus I understand. But why did she bring me?" he asked of Luna, who had disappeared the moment the Potters appeared.

"Actually there's good reason for you to be here," Potter interrupted, having come up beside them.

"Oh yes," the blond sneered, "just like you to think you're welcome into a private conversation."

Potter laughed. He laughed! "I'm assuming that's the babies talking."

Sirius began shaking his head and cutting a line below his chin with his hand. But Luce's eyes had already narrowed and burned with righteous anger.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not in perfect control of my emotions, you speccy git?!"

James was quick to sneer right back. "That's exactly what I'm implying, arsehole!"

Harry fell back to stand with Draco and grinned when Sirius tried to keep Lucius' hormones from blowing up in all their faces. "Lucius was feeling left out," Harry whispered. "Did you feel it?"

Draco grinned. "Like a child whose parents just had a new baby."

Lily sighed from beside Severus, "that's very sweet."

"Right," her brother went on in sarcasm, "until he remembers its Sirius' fault he can't control those raging emotions. Then there will be hell to pay. For all of us." Remus snorted and nodded with wholehearted agreement.

"Hey!" Harry called, "you guys going to start up that threesome again?" he grinned viciously when all three turned and glared. Draco snickered against his mate's thick hair.

"Sorry," Sirius growled and pulled Lucius into his arms where he knew the blond wanted to be, "but I'm no longer willing to share. Bugger off, James."

"Excuse me?" Lucius hissed and pulled away. "Share? As in I was just a fabulous piece of arse to be passed around back then? Is that what you are implying, Black?"

At once Sirius remembered the argument they had at the Wizards' Den where he claimed he'd only wanted Lucius because he was prime. Lucius had an amazing memory. Remembered it word for word. _Fuck. _

Remus chuckled. "Sirius dug himself into a deep dark bottomless pit."

"Where's that Ravenclaw?" Lucius mumbled finally, his eyes scanning the darkness, urgent to get away before he could have a breakdown. He didn't have the energy at the moment to stay mad at Sirius, or the energy to fight the rising despondency bubbling up in him. Really, this situation was not at all to his liking. He knew without doubt he didn't belong. Them trying to include him made it worse. "I should- need to get back to the others," his voice cracked as he turned away from everyone.

"Lucius," Harry hurried over to him and grabbed the blond's hand. "You do belong here. You're my family. I'm glad Luna brought you. Don't go."

"That's right!" Lily came over, passing a glare to James and Sirius as she went. "We want you here to thank you. Though at some points in the past I've wanted to kill you for trying to hurt our baby. But now I'm only relieved and happy that you've taken Harry in as your son. You didn't have to. No one forced you to accept him like you have. You could have continued to despise Harry, despite our boys being bonded. But you opened your heart and home to him." Lily smiled and took his other hand, "don't you realize what that means to us? You most certainly do belong here."

"Well of course I do," he mumbled and drew his hand out of hers. "This is my home, isn't it?"

"Couldn't just say thank you. Could you, Malfoy?" James muttered.

"Expect everyone to bow down in front of you, Potter?" Severus sneered. "Typical."

"Excuse me!" Draco yelled. "Dead parents come to visit. Shut up with all that fighting."

Harry chuckled. "I'm enjoying it actually." Enjoying it because right now at this moment, it was easy to forget James and Lily Potter were dead. Seeing his father banter with Lucius reminded him of his volatile past with Draco and after all the stories he'd heard, having Uncle Sev and his father snarling at each other seemed so normal.

Draco raised a brow. "Really?" Harry nodded. "Never mind then. My mate likes it. You may continue your ridiculous rivalries."

"Completely Malfoy," James muttered.

"Thank you." Lucius replied with a prideful smirk towards his son.

"Actually that sounded more like, Draco: _Ukatae_ Ruler," Sirius replied.

"So," Lily began with intense curiosity, "who wants to tell us all about that and about what you all have been up to?"

"Not you, Padfoot. We all know what you've been doing." James muttered and looked towards Lucius' midsection.

"Potter, surely your wife has explained your humor is not appreciated by anyone."

Sirius grinned and drew his snotty husband to his side, "Well… don't know how much you two have tuned in on, but…" and they living group launched into explanations of what had been going on.

"Did you know I was a _Ukatae_?" Harry asked his parents after a short time.

"No, love," Lily answered. "That came as quite a shock."

"Yes, and now we're doomed to worry about you still, even though you've put Dumbledore away and have joined sides with Voldemort. You're still expected to fight."

"We did not join sides," Draco drawled. "We made our own side."

"And he's our brother," Harry replied proudly. "Besides, Dad. We may have to fight, but you can be sure we'll win."

"They have a world of power at their fingertips," said Severus. "I do not doubt the victory will go to anyone but Harry, Draco, and their supporters."

The air vibrated around them at that moment and Luna reappeared in front of the archway. James and Lily immediately lost some of the shine in their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Luna murmured. "It's time to go." The Ravenclaw's hands were balled into fists and shaking badly. Not only that but she was so pale that her skin seemed translucent, unhealthy.

Draco went to her while Harry moved to say good-bye to his parents. "Luna?"

"It takes an abundance of energy to hold open a portal from the world of the dead, Draco."

The blond made his way back to the group and wondered how to tell Harry they needed to hurry up without sounding like a an emotionless git. He didn't need to say anything though, as they'd all heard Luna, and saw how weak she was. Severus was silent as he hugged his sister this time. He couldn't find one word to say. But Lily seemed to understand this and bid him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. James sent one last barb at Lucius in good humor, and the blond replied in kind. They shook hands and Lucius promised to always support Harry. James told his friends he'd be checking up on them and promised Sirius he would laugh his arse off the first time his children played a massive prank on him. "Three in one go, Sirius! Ha! Can't wait for it!"

James approached Severus and shook his hand. "Thanks," he said. Severus nodded his head and that was it for them.

"I'm sad to see you go, but I'm more happy that I could see you again," Harry said to his parents as they walked back to the archway.

"We want you to know how proud we are of you." James said as they walked to the gateway.

Harry raised his head defiantly, "even though I'm a dark elf? Even when you know what I like to do for fun?"

Lily's lips trembled in amusement. "Now when you say fun… are you referring to the copious amounts of sex or do you mean your sadistic nature?"

"Mum," Harry blushed despite himself, "I mean the sadistic nature. And for the record, the copious amounts of sex is his fault." The Gryffindor jerked a thumb at his husband, who grinned unashamedly.

"Please, son. We've seen you attack him on more then one occasion," James said with a laugh. Draco nodded his head solemnly before grinning at Harry's outrageous blush.

"How often do you look in?" Harry cried. "Stop at once!"

"It's not as if we stay to watch the fireworks, love," Lily soothed.

"Oh, but they're spectacular fireworks," Draco responded and then dodged out of the way before Harry could hit him.

"Back to you being _Ukatae_… It's your nature now, Harry," James returned with a laugh. "You're still our son. You could do almost anything and we'd still be proud of you." James hugged him fiercely and ended with a rub to his son's huge belly, looking at the unborn child in awe.

Lily nodded. "Care about your people," she said to both her son and Draco, "protect them to the fullest extent of your ability and no matter what you do, we'll be proud. And we love you no matter what."

"I really needed to hear that," Harry sobbed as he threw his arms around his mother.

Lily spent a few moments running her hand through Harry's hair before pulling back slightly to look into the eyes so much like her own. "Harry, please tell Petunia I forgive her. In death I understand far more then I ever did in life."

Harry giggled. "She's sleeping with Rodolphus Lestrange!"

"Isn't that a shocker!" she agreed with a laugh. "I am happy for her. This is the type of woman she would have been without that fat- er… you know who. And I'm pleased with you for taking care of Petunia and Dudley when you had every right to turn your back on them forever."

"They needed help… after Vernon. Draco was there to help me, but they didn't have anyone… I couldn't leave it alone."

"And you're happier to have helped them."

Harry nodded while Draco sneered. "Personally I think it's amazing Dursley turned out to have any brains at all. Don't know why Harry-" the blond shut up when Harry's jaw clenched and his claws appeared.

James chuckled and dropped a hand to Draco's shoulder. Leaning close, he whispered, "I'm with you on that one." Draco beamed at Mr. Potter. "Word of advice, Draco Malfoy. Take care of our son and grandchildren." The blond nodded then smiled when James firmly shook his hand.

"I'm very happy to have met you two," Draco responded honestly.

James Potter cocked his head and grinned in a way so like Harry. "Likewise."

"I can take care of myself," Harry mumbled, his eyes watering as he watched his parents disappear through the archway.

Draco's incredulous snort was shortly followed by a grunt when an elbow jabbed him sharply in the middle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After Luna took the group from the parlor, Neville excused himself and also disappeared. When he didn't return after ten minutes, Dudley went to find him and ended up outside at the back of Malfoy Manor. Neville was spread out in the snow near one of his trees.

"What the hell are you doing, Nev?" he asked in exasperation after running up to his mate, finding Neville on his back and staring up at the dark sky. "You'll get sick lying out in the snow like this!"

"Waterproof," Neville murmured about his clothes as his eyes slid away from the sky to smile at his dumbfounded mate. "The cold from the snow makes my back feel better."

"Oh." Dudley quickly waterproofed his robes and surrounded himself with a heating charm before falling onto the snow and stretching out on his side beside Neville.

After a time, Dudley pulled Neville over on top of him. "Got something for you?"

Neville lowered to steal a deep, long, and thoroughly enjoyable kiss. "What?" he asked after pulling up.

Dudley pulled a small red box out of his robes and placed it atop his chest. "Had it for a while now. Got it right after Demai'Tah paid me a visit."

Neville frowned at the remembrance. "This for me?" he asked, staring down at it. Dudley nodded. "What is it?"

Dudley rolled his eyes. He thought it was fairly obvious. "An early present."

The Gryffindor plucked the box off Dudley's chest and then dropped his full weight onto Dudley, eliciting a grunt from the _Ukatae_ below him. He grinned at Dudley's mild look of annoyance and stretched his arms out to hold the box in the snow beyond Dudley's head before opening it. His eyes widened when he saw what lay inside.

Dudley laughed at the shock on his mate's face. "Can't believe you didn't realize what it was before you opened it. Do you like it?" he lifted his head and kissed Neville's dropped chin. "Is it too girly? I can return it and have something else designed…"

"It's…" Neville swallowed thickly and pulled the ring from the box. "It's not too girly."

It really was perfect. The ring was white gold and it had thick yellow gold vines winding around the wide band. Large leaves sprouted from the vines and each leaf was alternately filled with a diamond or ruby. Neville knew the rubies signified his birthstone. And big diamonds because Dudley was cocky and he wanted his fiancé's engagement ring to be at least a little bit flashy.

"It is perfect," Neville said he slipped it onto his ring finger. Then he wrapped his arms around Dudley's neck and pressed his face against his mate's shoulder.

"Did you put it on?" Dudley turned his head until his nose pressed against Neville's temple. "Neville? Let me see. I wanna see it on your finger… Neville?"

"Think I need Kaego now," Neville whispered. Dudley noticed Neville's body was shaking and immediately knew it was from pain. Wrapping his arms around his mate's lower back, Dudley quickly Shadowed them to the nearest bed he could think of. One within Malfoy Manor and shouted for the healer.

It wasn't long before Neville was unconscious and his wing sacs were freed. Harry came to visit soon after; the moment he'd been told Neville had needed the care of the _Ukatae_ healer.

Dudley sat on the side of the bed staring in worry at his unconscious mate.

"He's fine, Dudley," his cousin assured. Beside him, Kaego nodded.

"The wing sacs are out now. There's no more pain and he'll wake in the morning without any discomfort." Dudley muttered a thank you.

Harry moved closer to Neville and the light from the bedside lamp bounced off one of the stones on Neville's ring. "Wow, Dudley. That is gorgeous!" he exclaimed. "It suits him perfectly!" Harry gently lifted Neville's limp left hand to his nose to admire the beautiful engagement ring.

"He didn't really say yes. Just put it on." Dudley finally met Harry's gaze, "that means yes, right?"

"Technically he said yes when he signed the contract."

"Oh, right. Yeah..."

A soft knock on the door drew their attentions. Petunia entered, looking uncomfortable. Harry sighed. He had yet to speak to his aunt and apologize as he should have and Aunt Petunia had seemed perfectly happy to keep the subject at bay. But from the way she was feeling now, he knew the time of procrastinating was over.

"How is he, dear?"

"He's good now that the wings have been cut out."

Petunia smiled in relief at hearing that. "Dudley, I wonder if I could speak with you and Harry a moment. There's something I need to tell you."

Harry wondered why she wanted him in this as he pretty much knew exactly what she was going to tell Dudley. As they followed her out of the room, Harry grabbed Dudley's arm. _"Keep an open mind in regards to what she's about to tell you, Dudley. Don't go flying off the handle, okay? This is about her, not you. I didn't realize that myself until after I'd caused her pain."_

"_How'd you cause Mum pain?"_

"Let's go out and hear what she has to say."

In the hall, Petunia stood there wringing her hands. The moment they were standing before her, she spoke after taking a deep steadying breath. "I'm just going to come out and say this. Dudley, I've been having an affair with Rodolphus. For many weeks. I've been very happy with him."

Harry shifted nervously, feeling on edge from the lack of rage he felt coming from his cousin.

"Okay."

Both Harry and Petunia stared at him in surprise. "What, that's it?" Harry asked incredulously.

Dudley nodded. "I figured it out after the gala, with Neville's help of course. It all made sense when you killed that witch, Harry. And the way mum and Rudo were dancing so closely… and Rodolphus' scent is always all over the place at the Nest… I pass your room a lot, Mum. His scent is strong there. I've had some time to come to terms with it. And Neville's convinced me he really isn't all that bad. I've worked with him for months. He's good with the kids. I trust the bastard… guess I really don't care if you like that stupid wizard. But I still can't help feeling disgusted thinking about the two of you doing… that." Dudley shuddered and looked back towards Neville's door.

"Once again, your reaction is anticlimactic," Harry mumbled, feeling worse over his own reactions.

Dudley turned to his cousin. "I want Mum to be happy and she is. But don't think I wasn't ready to kill Lestrange when I did figure it out. Luckily for Rudo, Neville is scary when he wants to be. He _made_ me see reason- tied me up with all sorts of vines. And he told me you worked Rodolphus over in the dungeon, so that made me feel a little bit better."

Harry made a point to look sheepish and avoid his Aunts gaze. "Sorry, Aunt Petunia. Overreacted, didn't I?"

"You did," she answered flatly.

"I just… I want you happy too, Aunt Petunia. You've been so happy. I've never seen you so open before. I didn't want him to ruin it," Harry whispered.

Petunia's features softened and she drew her nephew into an embrace. "Harry. I don't know what to say to you. After everything… you're an amazing person."

"I'm a little bit evil."

"Is there such a thing as cute evil?" she inquired.

Dudley laughed and dropped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If there is, then Harry fits the bill perfectly!"

* * *

A/N: So we're heading back to school in the next chapter. And just for warning, the beginning of next chapter may disturb some of you. Many of you may love what i'm about to have happen to Ron and some of you are going to hate it... but hey, that's the story and i've been planning this for some time.

Usually i don't time jump either, but about half way through next chap there will be a time jump because i'm itching for action. So there will be a time jump... just thought i would warn you. This story is getting far too long... can't believe i'm way passed the 500K mark. lol, that's amazing to me. Anyway, i appreciate all the reviews i've gotten, even though it seems i've lost some readers with the last few chaps...

Till next time, Have a great day!!! :D


	32. Caellum

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Caellum**

Ronald Weasley woke up with a splitting headache, a disorientated buzzing in his head, the smell of sulfur in the air, and a heavy heat pressing against his body from all sides. Where was the heat coming from? Ron opened his eyes to the darkness around him and saw nothing but a sliver of orange light coming from what he assumed was a small narrow window in a door across the room.

The orange light danced and flickered in his vision and Ron realized the light must have been from fire. That's where the heat and sulfuric aromas were coming from. When he turned his head to get a better look, a groan slipped from his lips from the pain in his head, and as it did more then one scream pierced the silence. Ron whimpered and shrunk back in fear, although he couldn't tell where the screams were coming from. Suddenly something slid the door window closed, drenching Ron in complete darkness.

"Your first expressions are of fear and pain. Those weaknesses must be forced out of you," a voice darker then the room itself whispered somewhere close by. Ron held his breath in fright. The voice was unfamiliar, as was the accent, and the tone sent horrible shivers down his spine. "It will be my pleasure to free you from such weakness," the voice hissed as whomever it was moved closer. More screams echoed from somewhere beyond the closed door. Dozens of tortured screams that quickly made Ron's blood turn cold.

Upon hearing the screams, Ron's captor chucked in delight causing Ron's eyes to wheel around in panic. Suddenly a dim light flickered into existence from somewhere beyond his sight. And then someone was beside him, staring down with cruel eyes and grinning so maliciously that Ron tried to get up and move away. Only he couldn't move. His limbs were magically bound to the narrow cot he lay on.

"I do believe my choosing was well done," said the man beside him. "Your needs are delicious! The greed and the absolute hunger for revenge and blood makes you the best candidate for what is expected from you."

Ron couldn't help but study the creature beside the cot. Freakishly tall like Malfoy; his features looked pale and narrow in the dim light. Abnormal save for the well trimmed black goatee. His eyes were a dark color and shone with malevolence. Ron swallowed his fear and finally found his voice. "L-let me go!"

"Hush now, human," the _Ukatae _whispered softly before he bent to brush the fringe of red hair away from Ron's eyes. "You do not make demands here. You are my honored-"

Ron shuddered and pulled away from the hand resting on his forehead. "I know what you are," he spat. "You're just like them! Think you're better then humans! But I know better! Nothing but animals, the lot of you! All your kind should be destro-"

A firm backhand slammed against the side of Ron's face and the hot metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. His vision and mind was hazy after such a blow and he barely registered when the _Ukatae_ sank to his knees beside the bed and grabbed his aching jaw, wrenching his face closer. The _Ukatae _bent forward and inhaled deeply.

"Yes," he hissed in pleasure. "Better then expected. And it will get better after I'm through with you."

"Get the hell away from me," Ron gasped through the pain. "I'd rather die then be touched by a _Ukatae_!"

The _Ukatae's_ face contorted in rage. He stood up and snapped a finger. Ron screamed wildly as he felt something literally ripping inside him. He could hear it killing him. The pain seared through his body and by the time it was over, Ron felt death would be better.

Demai'Tah was enraged by this human's depreciating words upon his race, but he reminded himself that he needed to hold off on punishment until the boy was within his tightly closed fist and transformed. It would be harder to kill him at that point and then he could have all the fun he wanted with the redhead. "Listen and listen well, human," he whispered with soft words dripping acid. He moved slowly to stand at the foot of the bed. "You will never gain revenge on those you wish."

"How the hell do you know? I will!"

Demai'Tah's knuckles turned white around the hilt of his sword. It took the _Kibosh_ Clan Master a good five minutes of silence to control the urge to kill. "You will never achieve any of your goals alone. And at this point, that is all that you are. Alone. Myself, I seek to rule. Even at this very moment my armies move across the realm. Seizing at my orders. Plundering the lands. I will destroy my oppositions and take my place as Ruler of the _Ukatae _realm." Demai'Tah lowered his chin and pinned his captive with a mesmerizing stare. "My opposition and yours are the same."

Ron released a long held breath in realization. "Potter and Malfoy," he spat.

"Correct. They are the new blood."

Ron wanted to stay quiet. He didn't want to talk to this creature. But any unknown information on Potter and Malfoy could only help him. "What's that?"

Demai'Tah's smile was as smooth as silk. The human's thoughts were clear in his eyes. "The new blood means they are the next preordained Rulers of the _Ukatae_." His smile turned gleeful. Unhinged. "Wouldn't it be enjoyable to take all that away from them? To see them defeated beyond anything imaginable? To see them broken and suffering? Wouldn't you want to be a part of their downfall and take a place at my Royal court as an honor for the things you may do for me? For your participation in the new bloods destruction? You would gain so much. Fame beyond measure and wealth beyond comparison. You, human, could do anything you want after I take up the mantle. Joining me is the only way you'll ever get near them. The only way to see your goals met… What say you?"

Ronald Weasley was entranced by the Clan Master's words as if they were made from magic. He heard nothing but the chance for revenge. A clear path to fame and glory. He took no note of the evil aura of the _Ukatae_ before him, ignored the smell of hell burning around him, and no longer did he hear the screams of pain issuing from beyond his black cell. He could only think of himself and yet not the proper way. His greed kept him from seeing the obvious peril he was in.

"I was supposed to have it all," he muttered darkly.

"And you will!" Demai'Tah assured.

"The friends, the fame..." Ron went on as if he hadn't heard. "I was going to make something of myself. Stand out from the rest of my pathetic family," his face contorted into such bitterness that Demai'Tah lost his breath at the marvelous sight of pure hatred. "But he ruined it! It's always been him before me. It's always about fucking Potter!"

Demai'Tah moved around until he could bend over the human. "Join me and you'll be rewarded, little one. You'll see his death and gain what you've always desired. I have all the power in the world at my fingertips, human. I will not be defeated."

"I'll do it!" Ron shouted.

"You will swear loyalty to me." The question was put as a demand. "You will give me a blood oath."

Ron's eyes glazed over as he fell under the spell swimming in the _Ukatae's_ eyes. "Yes," he replied mechanically.

The pleasant smile on the Clan Master's face was severely dented by the manically gleam in his eyes as he produced a piece of paper covered in writing Ron could not understand. Laying the paper over Ron's chest, Demai' Tah withdrew a dagger and lifted he hand. Only when he was touched did Ron come back to himself. He tried to pull away but it was too late. Demai'Tah had the blade against his palm and slid it across his hand.

The Clan Master sneered in disgust when the boy cried out in pain. "With this you cannot betray me," Demai'Tah forced Ron's blood dripping palm to lie flat on the paper. "If you try and betray me, your life is immediately forfeit. You are now my slave to do with as I wish."

"I never agreed to that!" Ron thrashed around and was only able to pull his hand away because the clan master released him. "You can't do this! You hold no rights over me! Animals haven't any rights over anybody!" he babbled through terror and indignation.

Demai'Tah bared his fangs and the human shrank back as the feral growls washed over him and around the room; the growls were worse then the disembodied screams. Now that Demai'Tah had the human's forced blood oath, Demai'Tah felt a stirring in his gut. The business end of this visit was concluded and now was the time to dive into the pleasure of molding his spy. Teaching this creature his place. "It's time to punish you, human."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ronald awoke for the second time in who knows how many hours surrounded by darkness. He quickly closed his eyes again when sharp pains ran up and down his limbs, chasing blood from his veins and replacing it with fire. He pressed his lips firmly together and he lay there willing the pain to go away. After minutes of trying to breathe the soreness away, his eyes opened. It wasn't long before he realized he could see. Every single thing in clear detail. He could see in the dark!

But seeing in the dark was the least of his concern, Ron thought with horror. Recalling the long moments after his blood-covered palm had been pressed upon that paper, the _Ukatae_ had introduced himself- with great detail and exuberance- and then spent hours torturing him. Ron had been tortured until he lost consciousness and even after he was sure his body had been worked over. He couldn't remember the creature's words, only the claws and fists and his own screams mingling with the others in what Ron had quickly assumed was a dungeon in literal Hell.

Ron prayed he wouldn't have to go through that again. Maybe if he did whatever this Demai'Tah wanted, he'd get out of Hell without more punishment. And the bastard did say, even after all that torture that he intended to keep the promises he made. He promised to give Ron fame and glory and everything he wanted. And Ron believed him. He didn't see why the _Ukatae_ animal would reinstate all those guarantees even after he'd gotten the blood oath unless he really meant to keep those promises. Demai'Tah promised Potter and Malfoy's destruction and Ron wanted that beyond anything.

Ron closed his eyes against the thought of more punishment and tried to think of anything else and it kept him from thinking about why he could see in the dark. It was then he noticed the lack of smoke in the air and the lack of screams. This brought him to believe he was in a different location. After more thought he realized he wasn't lying on some shitty little cot anymore either, though he was still bound to the bed by magic. Looking around, Ron was surprised to find himself in a large richly furnished circular room.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the shadows to land with a bounce beside the bed like a jack in the box- one of the muggle toys Arthur Weasley kept in his garage- to shatter what was left of Ron's nerves. Especially when he realized it was his tormentor who crouched beside him with an insane childlike grin and holding what looked to be a hand held mirror and a dagger in his hand.

"Oh, now… you did turn out quite the perfect play thing!"

Ronald whimpered and the childlike grin disappeared to be replaced with mild disgust. "We do not show fear," the Clan Master chastised softly. "We do not make sounds like helpless mice. Seems you learned nothing from your last lessons. And I can't very well release you and then have you make me look bad."

"I- I'll do whatever you like… just- just don't hurt me anymore."

"Those words fall on deaf ears, young one. Shall I tell you a secret?" Demai'Tah leaned forward until his lips brushed over Ron's earlobe and whispered, "hurting others is what I like best." He chuckled smoothly, "can not help myself."

"This just proves you're nothing but animals!!" Ron screamed.

A clawed hand painfully curled around his chin and jerked him towards the deranged _Ukatae_. Demai'Tah looked exceedingly pleased when he held up the mirror to Ron's face and witnessed the horror entering the young one's eyes. "Insulting one's self doesn't seem very productive."

Ron gaped at his reflection. His mouth was opened in a silent gasp as he took in the paler then normal and smoothed out features, the long red hair spread out across a black pillow, and two sharp fangs poised over his trembling bottom lip. "What did you do to me?" he whispered hoarsely. Ron dragged eyes swimming with dismay to the Clan Master. "You've turned me into them! You've turned me into a freak like he is!!"

Instead of becoming angry by his outburst, Demai'Tah seemed genuinely amused, which put Ron even more on edge. "Yes, young one. I did. Welcome to the superior race. You shall learn the best way."

He did learn, but it didn't have anything to do with being superior. It had everything to do with Demai'Tah and that dagger and mirror. The Clan Master took delight in carving Ron up while holding the mirror over Ron's face so that he would see the pain reflected there; see the screams issuing from his mouth. Every time he begged, Demai'Tah's good mood seemed to skyrocket. Ron begged the Clan Master to tell him what to do so that he would maybe stop the torture, but all he received was a smile and a dagger shoved into his thigh, pushed all the way down to the bone. Ron begged his body for unconsciousness, but it never came. Instead the awareness of pain seemed to open further to the torture, as if his body wanted the pain and accepted it and only Ron's mind was left behind to feel the horror.

After many hours and much spilt blood, Ron's body sagged in trembling relief when he thought it was done, as the Clan Master walked away from the bed and dropped the dagger and mirror onto a dresser far across the room. But when Demai'Tah turned back and his dark crazed eyes narrowed on the bed, Ron knew it wasn't over. The worst was about to come.

"Let me assure you," Demai began as he approached; his voice silky smooth as he discarded his black _caleindh_ robe, "that the previous lessons… have been very pleasurable for me."

Ron watched him warily through pain-fogged eyes and when the clan master continued to undress he realized the worst acts of domination was about to happen. "D-don't," he pleaded.

Demai'Tah went on as if he hadn't heard. "But this lesson will probably be the most enjoyed. I've seen the indiscretions of your past, Ronald Weasley. You bedded all those humans simply to instate your power over them, to hold power over someone even if it were for a short time… It's high time someone illustrated the truth. You aren't powerful at all. Ah, yes," Demai'Tah looked to the ceiling and breathed a happy sigh, "I'm happy to be that someone. What fun we're going to have! This is what I've been looking forward to. I do so love virgins."

"I'm not a virgin!" was all Ronald could think to say through the now familiar panic

"You are where it counts."

Ron could do no more then whimper before he was forcibly spun around onto his stomach and his legs were magically pushed up under his chest and spread out. Ron started shouting out in denials about what was about to happen. He tried freeing himself from the invisible bonds keeping him in such a horrid and demeaning position- never mind that he'd put several people in that position himself in the past. But nothing worked against Demai'Tah's magic. There was nothing he could do. He was powerless. It was just as his Master said.

Demai'Tah wasted no time. He did not _ease_ into the lesson. In moments he was on the bed behind his Ron; his cock poised against the tight hole of his slave. He bent forward, pressing his chest against Ron's trembling back. "Take comfort in knowing I will enjoy this very much." Demai'Tah pressed his mouth against his slave's ear. "You will please me. I will delight in every scream of pain ripping from your lips."

With that promise, he literally tore into his new slave/spy with abandon and relished in the first ear splitting scream piercing the heady fog of Ronald Weasley's silent desolation. The screams died out after some time when the body beneath him went limp with unconsciousness, but still Demai'Tah went on with his rape and torture, relishing and taking every bit of pleasure from this victory over a new conquest.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The morning before students were to return to Hogwarts, a lone figure lay in bed within the Leaky Cauldron, staring at the newly white washed ceiling. He'd awoken only moments before, disoriented and in pain. Remembering the last week in horrifying detail.

As tears ran from his dull eyes, soaking his pale face, the words of Demai'Tah continued to batter within his head. _You cannot hide from me. You cannot run from me. I will find you wherever you go. Please me, and you shall receive. Please me and gain everything. _Those were the last words his Master told him after the week long torture session/training had come to an end. He'd even tried to run away once when the Clan Master dragged him to an ominous looking forest. He'd been found in minutes despite him finding a very good hiding place.

After that Ron gave up trying to escape and the Clan Master taught Ron how to Shadow and opened his mind to the _Ukatae_ language. Ron learned about the _Saen_ and was told never to Shadow around them lest he give himself away. Ron was assured his aura and scent as a _Ukatae_ would be doused once he rejoined the Hogwarts student body. He'd been given specific instructions. Watch Potter and Malfoy closely and listen to every word they spoke. Follow the new bloods' friends, eavesdrop on everyone, learn the habits of all the _Ukatae_ within Hogwarts and report any relevant information. Try to pick up on their plans.

Demai'Tah promised retribution if Ron lapsed in his duty. He was to spend all his free time trying to figure out what the Hogwarts' _Ukatae_ were up to. And he would do it, Ron thought. He would do it because he wanted his revenge and wanted what was promised to him. And he didn't want to anger his Master in any way.

Lying there on the bed, Ron wiped his tears away while his eyes hardened with determination. For the next month he would watch his enemies closely. Learn their patterns and daily habits before going deeper with his spying. There was no way he would mess this up. If he did this right, maybe the Clan Master would make him human again.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"It's confirmed then," Harry said morosely after having seen Weasley walking down the aisle within the Hogwarts Express. Draco's scowl was beyond anything anyone had ever seen before. Truthfully, Harry rather thought it was the ugliest look in Draco's repertoire of looks.

Hermione nodded. "And the Clan Master did a very good job of concealing Weasley's scent and aura as a _Ukatae_. I passed him and he smelt like a human."

Draco sat up, grasping for straws. "Maybe he wasn't changed after all. Maybe we're jumping to conclusions here."

"Wishful thinking," Tom told his brother.

"But it's so obvious he's a spy!" Draco exclaimed. "How could Demai'Tah think this would work for him?"

"He didn't know Ron was being watched. Lovely and our _Saen_ are very good." Harry said while rubbing the back of his husband's neck. They weren't worried about Weasley overhearing as they put up a powerful privacy spell. "The ploy would have been perfect for him had we not been watching Weasley. He could have found out everything."

When they arrived at the school, the group of _Ukatae_ remained close around their pregnant Ruler. They knew Weasley was a spy. But they didn't know what he'd been instructed to do and therefore they would not take any chances. Weasley would never get anywhere near Harry while he was pregnant.

Besides garnishing extra silent attention from Wesley, Harry was also gaining a lot of attention from the rest of the student body. This was obviously due to the fact he and Draco were foregoing the glamours to hide the dark elf features. And it could also have been due to Harry's constant bright smiles. The smiles of a person on the verge of motherhood and eagerly anticipating it- though no one was aware of the on-the-verge-of-motherhood aspect. But still Harry's smiles were very beautiful.

Tom shook his head as they passed a group of girls on the way to the Great Hall. One look at Harry and the girls were giggling and whispering behind their hands like imbeciles…not unlike the gang. That thought brought a smirk to his lips. That particular group of women was rather amusing in his opinion, and the potion was working splendidly on them. They were each looking much younger, feeling younger. But they hadn't figured it out yet. Neither had their husbands or boyfriends. Perhaps it was because the group of them had been too busy to take notice in the changed appearances.

Tom was also surprised by the lack of fear he felt from his fellow peers now that the cat was out of the bag… his eyes widened in disgust for thinking like a muggle.

"Kill me now," he whispered harshly.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as they lingered near the door.

"I used a muggle saying… in my head. Kill me."

Hermione was seized by gut wrenching laughter as she shook her head and moved away to the Gryffindor table. Tom scowled at the retreating form of his supposedly loyal sister. She would do as he wished if she were really loyal.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry gingerly lowered onto the bench in between Hermione and Neville, grinning across the table at Seamus and Dean.

"Have a job for the two of you," he said to them without any preamble. He shook his head when they would have asked for specifics and mouthed the words, "not here," with a subtle tilt of his head to where Weasley sat halfway down the table. "But we are going to have some fun," he said aloud, purposely raising his voice.

"_Have you figured out how we're going to get passed our magic blocks?_" Neville asked, turning his back on Weasley and grinning at Harry.

"_Quiet, Neville!_" Harry hissed. Only Neville and Hermione could tell from the light in his eyes that he was pleased with Neville. And now Weasley was blatantly staring at them, trying to pick up every word being said. He was hooked.

"How many classes do you think we'll have with the Slytherins? Hope we share all of them."

"Don't get your hopes up," Hermione said. "The Headmaster wants us to learn something and now that there's no rivalries between Houses, putting us all together for every lesson is asking for a lot of goofing off."

Harry only hoped she was making an educated guess instead of repeating something Severus told her. He'd been looking forward to sharing classes with Draco. Because after the baby was born, he could play games with his Slytherin, pretending to hate him and have kinky angry broom closet sex….

When Harry's eyes glazed and crossed over, Seamus sniggered and jabbed Dean in the ribs. "He's thinking about sex with Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and heard Dean ask how the Irish knew what Harry was thinking as she studied Wesley from the corner of her eye.

"Err… well," Seamus blushed and stared at the table. "I've seen myself in the mirror thinking about sex with you… same basic expressions."

"…oh."

Neville snickered while Hermione allowed the barest traces of a smile before it slipped after noticing Weasley's gaze had strayed away from them and was now focused at a spot near the Great Hall doors where two _Saen_ stood guard in their Shadows. Since Weasley could have been looking at the doors, she didn't jump to any conclusions… until his eyes trailed away to study each and every spot where one of the _Saen_ stood. Seven different locations, seven _Saen_. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"Neville! What's that?!"

Hermione's lips twisted in disgust hearing Lavender Brown's unappealing shrieking. She pulled her eyes away from Weasley in time to watch Neville smirk and run the fingers of his left hand through his hair, causing the gems of his engagement ring to capture the light from the many candles floating above. Both she and Harry smiled at the subtle way he showed it off with pride and pleasure.

"You're loving the attention," Harry laughed at Neville.

Neville shrugged but the corner of his lip did twitch. Severus soon stood, introduced Remus as the assistant DADA professor- in which Lucius sneered- spoke briefly about the new classes and clubs being instated. The hall erupted into loud excited murmuring at this point.

"Ah, come on!" Harry whined quietly while he shifted on his arse and stared morosely at his empty plate. "Get with the food already."

As if he could hear his nephew- and he probably did- the Headmaster waved a hand across the Hall and the tables were suddenly covered trays and platters of food. Harry sighed happily and started to load his plate.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A week later Draco caught sight of Weasley leaning against the wall outside of the Potions classroom with his eyes cast down at the floor. The bastard's face was dark with haunted shadows. Draco was so mesmerized by the expression of pain on Weasley's face that he continued to watch him and unknowingly slipped into the Gryffindor's mind; slipped in so deep that not only could he feel the anguish rolling through Weasley, but also he could see the things that caused these feelings within the Weasel.

It took Draco only a moment to realized he'd discovered a new ability, only a second longer to realized he liked the power this new ability gave him over others. With relish, Draco traveled through the red head's mind to see other deeper darker memories. The blond bared his fangs when the image of Weasley and Demai'Tah clouded his mind. Draco was witness to the first meeting between the two. Witnessed the slave/Master agreement the two came to and also saw the Clan Master raping Weasley on more then one occasion and laughing joyously over Weasley's pained cries. Draco's mind wove through every single torture session that took place, each session dubbed a lesson by the Clan Master.

The blond Slytherin would have started to feel sorry for the bastard if it weren't for the fact that he loathed Ronald Weasley with a passion and he could feel Weasley's thoughts. Weasley still blamed everything on Harry. And Weasley wanted to endure the torture because of his greed. He believed all the promises Demai'Tah whispered into his ear even as he was raped. Weasley accepted what happened to him and there was some loyalty to his Master because he believed the Demai'Tah would give what was promised. Weasley was truly in the Clan Master's control and liked it, despite the torture and rape.

Draco was suddenly pulled out of his visions when someone grabbed and shook his arm. The blond turned to look at the concerned face of his mate and stood a moment in silence, trying to ground himself.

"What is it?"

"Something weird happened."

Harry cocked his head to the side and waited for his mate to elaborate. Draco turned back to look at Weasley once again, but the Gryffindor had already gone into the classroom, along with everyone else.

"Tell you about it during our next break." But he would not tell Harry exactly what he'd witnessed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry was grinning by the time Draco finished telling him happened and what he thought it meant.

Ozemir also looked pleased. "Your gift goes hand in hand with Harry's and explains exactly how the past Rulers were able to keep the large significant rebellions at bay."

"Yeah," breathed Harry in awe, looking at his mate in an adorable fashion. "All you have to do is look at someone and concentrate… they don't even realize you're looking. That's wicked."

"But we need to be careful," Draco replied solemnly. "We can't believe everything we see is real. We cannot make ourselves weak in such a way. Doing that… believing we're all seeing will only make us cocky and therefore vulnerable. Alright, Harry?"

"Understood. Meditate on everything we see, yeah?"

Draco smiled and tugged his mate against his side. "Exactly, lover."

Draco loved his gift. And despite his warning to Harry, the Slytherin spent hours using it on unsuspecting people. He didn't stop using it as a toy until he'd started getting far more information then he liked. He'd actually started having nightmares about some of the student's personal thoughts. Harry laughed when he heard that thinking the blond bastard deserved it.

During the next two months, the _Ukatae_ kept a close watch on Weasley. Harry set Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, and Theo loose around the school wagging their tongues wherever Weasley was sure to be listening, making the _Ukatae _sound weaker then they actually were. Weasley seemed to soak up their gossip as if it were the lawful truth. The plan in pranking Weasley was nearly flawless, except for one thing that would severely back fire on them in the near future.

A few days before the first of March, Harry, Draco, and the 7th year entourage traveled down the corridors heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was Wednesday and the last class of the day. Harry was rarely left without a large group of people surrounding him. And there was nothing suspicious about the large group as they were frequently seen together due to Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years sharing most of their classes this term. And really, the group was having more of a blast then any year before now that most Slytherin/Gryffindor classes were taken together and there was no longer any hard-core rivalry.

By this time, beneath his glamour, Harry looked ready to pop. He had another baby check up the day before and Kaego informed him it would be any day now. As much as he was excited about finally giving birth and having baby in his arms, Harry wasn't all too eager for the first stage of labor. The first stage- for male submissives- was the phase where a birth canal was formed. He learned that particular stage of labor was supposed to be very painful and could last anywhere between a couple of hours to a couple of days.

Nope. Harry wasn't looking forward to that at all, especially not with the rule of _Ukatae_ taking the natural pain without any pain relieving help. Unfortunately that's taboo… For once he cursed the sadist nature of the dark elves. The arm around his shoulders shifted and tightened as if sensing his worried thoughts. Harry reached up and entwined his fingers with the long elegant ones hanging over his shoulder. A thumb began to brush back and forth over his knuckles, soothing away the quickly building anxiety. Harry relaxed and allowed Draco to steer him down the corridor while the blond continued a friendly debate with Blaise and Pansy.

Once inside the classroom, the Gryffindor and Slytherin _Ukatae_ took seats at the back as usual. Mostly they did this because they already knew wizards magic and thought giving the human's the front seats would be more beneficial since the _Ukatae_ tended to quietly work on their _Ukatae_ assignments, unless the professors had them doing a hands on lesson. As usual, once in class, Draco drew Harry's seat out a few feet away from the desk before sitting down in his own chair. This was something he'd started from the start of term. Once Harry was sitting, Draco would pull the Gryffindor's legs up to lay over his lap. Draco did this in the hopes that their fellow students would assume this was the reason why Harry never sat up against his desk anymore. He could only sit comfortably with his side pressed against the edge of the desk now days.

Harry leaned back with a small smile and watched as Remus and Lucius consulted on today's lesson. Lucius had gotten used to Remus' attendance and seemed to no longer harbor any ill will against the werewolf. In fact they seemed to get along really well. Good thing too because Lucius was well on his way to being six months pregnant, and he could hardly walk around without help, though he did anyway because he refused to allow the pregnancy to slow him down. Harry softly snorted. He was sure in another month his father in law's view on that would change.

Neville took his usual seat in front of Harry. The brunet smiled thinking about his best mate's wings. The sacs had molted two days before they returned to Hogwarts and Neville still wasn't really used to them. He had been shocked about how large they were compared to the average size of _Ukatae_ wings. Neville's wings weren't as large as Harry's, but they were fairly big, which seamed to embarrassed the _Mar'raeh_… until Draco smacked him upside the head and demanded Neville walk around with his nose stuck up in the air because it meant he was better then most. Shortly after, Neville didn't have his nose in the air, but he did walk around with an amusing strut.

Not everything was well for the _Mar'raeh _Gryffindor though. Once the announcement had been published in _The Prophet _about Luther Bailey actually being Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord had stepped up working hours for the site, wanting Wizarding Way completed and opened as soon as possible. Neville and Dudley hardly saw each other since Christmas. It was normal now for Dudley to sometimes sleep on-site in the office. Tom didn't seem to care about the pressure he was putting on the working crews or the fact Dudley never had time to do anything but work. The Dark Lord had taken a step backwards and was swimming in a pool of his own selfishness when it came to his goals.

Tom was currently sitting beside Neville, in front of Draco and was now busy annoying the hell out of his sister by using a long quill to brush the back of her neck whenever she turned to her left to speak to Pansy. The thing about the quill though was that it gave Hermione a painful shock every time it touched her skin. Harry knew that if Tom kept on with that bastardized smirk on his face, Hermione was going to repay her big brother with something worse then a painful shock. Harry inwardly laughed with anticipation. Those two were always fun to watch. Which was why he, Neville, Draco, and Blaise were eagerly watching the two and waiting for the explosion known as Hermione Granger.

A splitting pain suddenly cut through Harry's musings and he squeezed his eyes closed against the sensations literally tearing through his nether regions. He started breathing deeply through his nose to help with the sudden pain and because he wasn't one hundred percent sure on what was going on, he remained quiet about the pain. He'd been having back pains, horrid headaches, and leg cramps for the last month or so and they weren't always mild pains either. He thought maybe this was just another pain he'd have to endure until his baby was born. But after fifteen minutes and this new pain continued without diminishing in the slightest, Harry realized it wasn't going to go away. The first stage had begun.

_Draco, it's happening._

He didn't need to elaborate. Draco gently lowered his feet to the floor and then quickly stood and approached the front of the class where he spent only seconds whispering to the professors. Draco didn't give one care to the fact that their actions would seem suspicious to Weasley, who was no doubt keeping all of their actions under surveillance. He didn't care because his mate was in pain.

Remus quickly left the class to inform Severus while Lucius slowly stood and addressed the class. "Today's lesson is canceled. You may all leave for today. Out. Now."

Neville leaned back over Harry's desk once the other students had left leaving only Lucius and the _Ukatae_ within the room. "What's going on, mate?"

"It's time."

The _Mar'raeh's_ eyes widened in panic and he shot from his chair. "What do we do? Merlin… we have to- you need… Kaego! You need Kaego!"

Hermione tisked. "We'll go to the manor, Nev. Calm down."

Tom came up and helped Harry from his chair. "One would think," Tom said with an amused tone, "that you were the father, Neville. The way you're acting."

Neville ignored him. "I'll go get Kaego and bring him to the manor!" And he was off before another word was spoken.

Harry ignored them all and tried to focus on dulling his senses, but nothing seemed to work until Draco's strong arms wrapped around him. Tucking his head under the blond's chin, he wrapped arms around his husband's waist and concentrated on the hands stroking his feathered wings. Second's later they were within Malfoy Manor.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Six hours had passed, Harry had stripped down to nothing but a bathrobe, and the birth canal was still forming. The pain increasing by the minute. Harry gritted his teeth in both pain and annoyance. "Hate this!" he hissed.

"Come here," Draco murmured soothingly and drew his mate against him; wrapping his arms around Harry and stroking his wings while the Gryffindor entwined his arms around Draco's neck and tucked his head under the blond's chin. They stood in front of the fireplace as Draco thought the heat from the fire may help to relax Harry a little bit.

"How long is this going to take?" Harry grumbled. "It's already been six hours."

Draco opened his mouth to say something that probably wouldn't make this any better, then winced when Harry's claws dug into his scalp as another tearing pain moved through him, this one the worst yet. "Fuck, Draco. Fuck!" he whimpered.

"Keep breathing normally. Remember what Kaego told you…"

Harry nodded.

"Perhaps time would go by if you went to walk the halls. Slowly," Kaego suggested after Shadowing in and hearing the end of what the mates had been saying. "When the pain has died down, labor usually begins directly after. Though it is uncertain how fast this labor will proceed or how quickly the contraction pains will grow. Once the birthing canal pains have left you, return immediately. You'll want to rest before the painful contractions start."

They went for a walk around the manor as suggested. They visited the baby nursery first. The nursery was connected to their room by a door near the fireplace. It hadn't been there before, but the soon to be parents refused to have any nursery not connected. Harry walked around the room, happily looking over the rose wood rocking chair, matching bassinet, and the changing table Draco promised never to use. The nursery had been painted in sea foam green and light blue colors and was decorated with a plethora of stuffed animals that adorned every available surface. Harry beamed at the fantastic collection of toy dragon figurines Draco had found during the Christmas shopping trip. The figurines would come to life once tapped on the head. One night during the holidays Harry and Draco spent a couple of hours simply playing with them.

After the nursery, they roamed the manor, meeting up with those who'd congregated once they'd been told Harry was in labor. There was a lot of pampering done, though Harry wasn't inclined to appreciate any of it as he currently felt like shite. Finally, and after another hour, the pains diminished and Draco returned Harry to the bedroom and settled his mate into bed where the brunet quickly fell asleep, knowing he'd need the rest. Fucking taboos.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Molly, Petunia, Alice, Talyn, Draco, and Kaego were the only ones allowed within the room when the actually contractions began. Talyn and Kaego were allowed as healers and the gang because they were mothers and had been through this before. Amortia remained behind at the Nest with the children, knowing Harry already had two healers and she had never given birth before. Being a Healer, she'd been present for more then a dozen, but someone needed to remain behind with the children.

Harry was glad for the gang's presence and needed the support of those who understood what he was going through. Most felt helpless as the labor had reached the twenty-four hour point of long drawn out contractions and though Harry was trying his best to hide it, everyone could see how much pain he was in. Finally he couldn't keep it quiet.

"It hurts!" he growled as he lay back panting.

"I know, love." Draco whispered softly against his temple. "It'll be over soon." At least he hoped.

"I want it stop! Feels like I'm dying!"

Draco is stricken by his words and the obvious pain his mate is in. Everyone has crowded around the bed, trying to soothe Harry any way they could. Once again he couldn't take the pampering. For some reason it simply angered him and he used the pain to lash out at them.

"Get out! Everyone get out! Now!" Harry suddenly bellowed, his frustrations and pains getting the better of him. When no one moved, Harry sat up as much as he could and glared around at the faces. "Fucking leave now!"

Kaego motioned for those around the bed to leave with the exception of Draco. Harry wasn't quite ready to birth the baby and it would be all right to give him some alone time. But when everyone headed to the door, Harry's eyes widened in fright.

"Aunt Petunia, you stay, okay? I want you to stay," he panted. "You as well, Molly…" he went on to tell everyone to stay. They quickly crowded the bed again. Harry, however, glared at his mate. "You get out!"

Draco was suitably stunned. "What? But, Harry-"

"GET OUT! Evil Slytherin!" he spat through gritted teeth. "You did this on purpose! You've been waiting for this. This was your evil plan all along! To see me in pain! Get the fuck out! I hate you!"

Draco stared at the face of his mate, slick with sweat and etched in pain. The disbelief rolled off the blond in waves. "No, baby… I can't stand to see you like this."

"Leave right now, bastard!"

Draco numbly left the room. He slid down the wall and put his head in his hands; desperately trying to fight the helpless tears as he was surrounded by his father, Sirius, Tom, Hermione, Neville and countless others.

"Draco?"

"He kicked me out, Father. Says I did this on purpose. That it was my evil Slytherin plan and all I wanted was to see him in pain." He lifted his head. "He hates me."

Lucius strode over and pulled his son to his feet. And then to the astonishment to all, he pulled back his fist and punched Draco in the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" he hissed. "He doesn't hate you. Harry's in pain, he's scared…" Lucius' gaze softened, "you know he loves you above all."

"But he doesn't want me in there…"

Before anyone could comment, the yells from inside the room increased dramatically. The door burst open by some unseen force.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry was crying. _Draco! Where are you?_

The blond ran back in and rushed over to the bed where Harry had his arm out. Draco gathered him in a tight embrace and pressed kisses against his mate's tear covered face.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed, "Draco, I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm right here. I won't leave again." He repeated in a thick voice, his words distorted by his own emotions.

"I'm sorry." Harry pressed his face against Draco's neck. "It hurts so bad."

Outside in the hallway, Tom was snickering behind his hand. Lucius turned on him. "Just what about this do you find so funny."

"Draco's Evil Slytherin Plan…" He snorted. "Revenge by pregnancy."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"All right, Harry. It's time to push now. Ready?"

Harry glared at his healer. "I've been ready for hours! Days, right?" he snapped. "Let's get on with it. I want my baby already!"

Draco chuckled from where he sat behind his love, pressed against the headboard, arms wrapped around Harry's chest to provide support when the time came for the Gryffindor to push. Merlin, he hadn't expected the labor to last this long, and he absolutely hated Harry having to go through this necessary pain. He couldn't even work the soul mate magic and take some of the pain into himself. It was just like the wings. It was necessary. Kaego had conceded that if Harry really wanted to change the rules, then he would abide by Harry's wishes and give his mate pain relief. But then of course Harry declined. Just as Draco knew he would. Harry wanted to prove to everyone he was worthy. And if _Ukatae_ had been giving birth without pain relief before, then he could do so as well and would.

Kaego shifted and placed a hand on Harry's stomach, waiting for the next contraction to harden the bulge of Harry's stomach. In half a minute he told Harry to push. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and leaned forward slightly before baring down on the pain, squeezing his mate's hands so hard Draco winced.

"Good, Harry. Good," Kaego smiled as Harry pulled in a deep breath and reclined back against Draco's chest, waiting for the next contraction. Beside the bed, Petunia was running her fingers through Harry's hair while the others of the gang were patting his shoulders and encouraging him. Molly picked up a cloth and wiped the perspiration from both Harry's brow and Draco's. The blond wasn't giving birth, but damn if it didn't feel like it. He'd lost the feeling of his fingers.

_Sorry. Sorry, Draco. _

_Shut up. Fingers will be fine._ But he did pull them free and wrap his arms around Harry's chest. And when it was time for the Gryffindor to once again push, Harry grabbed his arms and held on. That worked better for them.

After nearly three hours of pushing, Kaego announced the baby's head had breached.

"Do they come out full grown?!" Harry shouted, his eyes tightly shut from the painful sensation of something entirely too big trying to leave his body. "Merlin!"

Draco inwardly cringed. Is that what it felt like? He kind of felt sick now, dizzy. Draco was certainly glad to be sitting behind Harry instead of being in Kaego's position. "It's almost over, love. It's almost over. We'll have our baby soon."

Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to keep from screaming. He was so tired, could hardly catch his breath. "I can't do it anymore," he panted.

"You're over the mountain now, Harry," Kaego reassured him. "Down hill from here. Only a few more pushes. Ready?"

"No."

Kaego gave him an understanding smile. "Push, Highness."

Harry whimpered and shook his head.

"Come on, Harry. You can do it," Molly soothed.

"One great big push, love," Alice encouraged.

"You're doing so well!" Petunia smiled with encouragement, "you're almost there. Just a little bit more and you'll have your precious bundle in your arms."

Harry looked at the faces around him, felt the support at his back and nodded. He waited for the next contraction and then gave it all he got, which by this time didn't seem like all that much to him. He really was exhausted. But he persevered and after two more pushes his breathing was stopped by the most incredible sound he'd ever heard.

Draco's eyes widened in awe at the first sound of the baby's cry, while Harry burst into tears, watching through damp eyes as Kaego lifted the tiny _Ukatae_ heir with a bright smile.

"It's a boy."

Draco's arms clamped tightly around Harry's chest. "It's our son," he whispered hoarsely, watching Kaego cut the umbilical chord and then hand their small son- who was red and slick with something Draco didn't want to know details about- to Talyn, who immediately began to clean the baby off before wrapping him tightly in a blanket. "We have a son!"

Harry was so exhausted that all he could do was watch his son and silently cry. After all that time and pain, it was so worth it. Especially when Talyn approached and placed their son in his arms. Harry marveled at the slight weight he was holding, the very real pressure and warmth against his chest. Behind him, Draco shifted slightly to cradle Harry against one arm and look over the Gryffindor's shoulder, a breathtaking smile on his face as he looked at their son.

"He's perfect," Harry croaked as he ran a finger over a chubby cheek, easily able to ignore the after birth and healing Kaego was tending to at the moment. "So small. Beautiful."

"Perfect." Draco agreed, lightly running a finger over the dark cap of soft hair before running that same finger along Harry's jaw and peered into exhausted but radiant shining green eyes. "You were brilliant." Harry flashed a tired smile and welcomed Draco's warm excited kiss.

When the gang tried to bend over to see the baby more clearly, both _Ukatae_ tensed and bared their fangs. Soft warning growls began to fill the room and the gang hastily backed up.

Talyn quickly ushered them to the door. "Please do not be offended," she began before she let them out.

"Oh, no. We understand," Molly said lightly. "It's their instincts, right?"

"We're taking no offense at all," Alice reassured.

Talyn smiled at them. "Give the new family time to recover and they'll be more then willing for visitors."

"Yes, Harry could use a week's rest," Petunia said softly, watching her nephew cuddle his new baby, kissing each tiny eyelid; the nose, chin and cheeks. Draco spent moments fingering the soft hair on the baby's head and the small pointed ears of the infant.

Molly laughed and nodded. "I dare say Draco will want to show the little tyke off before long. Err… may we spread the news? About the baby being a healthy boy?"

"_Sin tu'e_," Draco murmured from the bed, without taking his eyes off his son.

"He says you may."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Friends and family were eagerly awaiting news downstairs in the main parlor. Tom sat rigid in a chair and refused to show just how anxious he was to hear news about his little brother and his new niece or nephew. Instead he allowed Sirius to show off enough anxiety for the both of them. Currently Sirius was pacing back and forth, wearing the Persian rug thin and wringing his hands. Severus sat across from Tom, one knee bouncing in agitation- a huge sign of anxiety for the Potion Master. The _Ukatae_ guardians stood against the far wall, all with blank faces, except for Ozemir. He was paler then normal and his eyes were widened in fright. Probably fear for Harry as he had been hearing every one of Harry's labored cries.

"It's been thirty-six hours!" Sirius suddenly exclaimed. "Merlin… this is torture."

"For Harry," Lucius snapped. "No pain relief… ridiculous!"

"He was in a lot of pain," Neville whispered from his refuge within Dudley's arms. "What if…"

The arms around him tightened. "Nothing's going to happen to Harry. He'll be fine and the baby will be fine."

Hermione, who sat beside her mate, lowered the book she'd been trying to distract herself with when the gang entered moments later. Everyone already sitting stood to attention because they knew the three witches had been in the birthing room. Which meant if they were out something had transpired. While everyone else stood, the gang went and sat down, sinking into the cushions tiredly, all smiling quite jovially.

"Do you have anything to report?" Tom ground out, annoyed that they were keeping their mouths shut on purpose.

"Of course we have something to report," Molly answered, and then smiled brightly around the room. "It's a boy!"

"Don't ask for details though," Alice quickly supplied before the others could ask. "We only know that it's a boy and that he's healthy. We were shooed out quickly after delivery due to the parents protectiveness."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"There were no complications. Only he's exhausted so I'm sure he'll be sleeping soon, along with Draco."

"Can we see them?" Neville asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think they'll let anyone in for some time. They'll need a lot of rest before being comfortable with company around the new baby… who is the most precious thing!"

Neville laughed softly at his mother's exuberance.

"If that's the case," Tom began and turned to Sirius and Dudley, "you two can return to work."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Kaego cautiously approached the two on the bed; the baby had been fed and now was deeply asleep in his mother's arms. "Harry, you must rest. Your labor took longer then I'd expected."

"He's alright, though?" Draco demanded. "You promised-"

"Highness, he is fine. But rest is needed. You as well."

Harry remained quiet the entire time, still reeling over the fact his baby was finally in his arms. He felt his eyes drooping, but made them stay open. He didn't want to lose sight of his baby ever.

Draco nodded to Kaego and shifted out from behind his mate, making sure to gently lower Harry down upon the pillows before summoning the bassinet. It took some time to coax Harry into letting go of the precious little bundle to his arms. Draco sat on the edge beside his mate, cradling the baby in one arm and carding fingers through Harry's black locks, watching as those green eyes tried and failed to stay open. "We'll be here when you wake, love," the blond soothed as Harry slipped into sleep.

"You must sleep as well," Kaego instructed.

"In a moment." Draco raised the bundle and pressed his lips to his son's cheek, delighting in the tiny heart beat and the aroma of himself, Harry, and the baby's own scent. "He's amazing. My son," he whispered hoarsely.

Kaego smiled brightly while Talyn shifted and turned away to hide a tear. The healers drew closer. "Have you a name?"

Draco nodded, allowing them to move closer. He stood and turned to them and announced proudly, "We decided if it was a boy he would be Caellum James Ozemir Malfoy."

Talyn laughed delightedly. "You realize Ozemir's going to be flying high for the next hundred years after you've honored him in such a way."

Draco nodded as he turned to place Caellum into the bassinet, hands lingering around the bundle. "That's why we haven't invited him in yet. His exuberance would be too much at this point." The blond gently pulled the bassinet over until it was pressed against the side of the bed before climbing in beside his mate and wrapping Harry up in his arms. His mate's slow steady heartbeat lulled him quickly to sleep and the healers left the three alone.

Once Kaego stepped out in the hall, he was blessed with having Vendyl step up into his personal space. "How are they?" the _Saen_ demanded.

Kaego allowed his disappointment to show. "And here I thought you wanted to have a personal discussion. This pains me, Vendyl. Truly it does."

The _Saen_ stared. Once again thrown off guard and having no idea why. Finally he snarled, "answer the blasted question!"

"Harry is well and sleeping. Our Royal prince is also well and sleeping along with his father. Is this a satisfactory answer?"

"Yes," the _Saen_ snapped. He then swept his gaze along the length of Kaego's body before quickly rejoining his stance beside Draco's _Saen_ along the wall.

Kaego laughed as he and Talyn carried on down the hall. "He's very petulant. Wonder how he'll be in bed?"

Talyn nearly tripped down the stairs. She righted herself and cleared her throat before looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Kaego. I've noticed you been trying to distract him. Trying to push the boundaries… Why?"

"He's my mate, of course. I'm waiting for him to realize it. Do you think he'd still dislike me when he realizes exactly why I'm able to disturb him like no one else can?"

"Your… mate?"

Kaego hummed in answer. Then he turned bright mischievous eyes on his long time friend. "I predict a battle for the dominant position once he does realize."

"This is amazing… and good luck with that."

"Oh I'll win," Kaego assured. "And eventually he'll let me win."

"I'm astounded by how cocky you can be sometimes, _Maechu_."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Several hours later, Harry awoke just as Kaego was placing two vials of potions onto the bedside table. Sensing his patient was awake, the healer turned to him and smiled. "I know how stubborn you are and figured you'd awaken far too soon. You need more rest Highness. I want you to take both these potions now."

Harry sat up and instantly noted the absence of his mate. "Draco?"

"In the shower. Here," Kaego handed him a dark blue potion. "Sleeping potion. Timed. And this one," a pale yellow, "will rid you of the aches and pains of your muscles. When you awake you'll be perfectly healed and most of the changes to your body from the pregnancy will have vanished."

Harry's eyes brightened at that. He wouldn't be bloated anymore. Sweet! "Where's Caellum?"

Kaego stepped aside and rolled the bassinet closer. "Draco fed him before going to bathe."

Harry lay a hand on the edge of the baby crib. "How am I supposed to bond with my child if you keep putting me back to sleep?"

The healer smiled understandingly. "You'll have plenty of time to bond once you're well rested."

"Can't I hold him for a little bit before going back under? Please?"

"For a few minutes, Highness," Kaego replied with a sigh. As if he could deny Harry that request. He didn't want to either. "But you really do need the proper amount of rest." Kaego returned the potions back to the table before turning and lifting Caellum from his crib and passing him to Harry. Once that was done, he moved back a few feet to stand by the French doors leading to the patio.

Caellum fussed a bit before he settled comfortably against his Harry's chest. He blinked cutely at Harry and watched his mother with surprisingly clear gold eyes. Caellum's eyes were the same shape as Harry's, but the color was a remarkable gold. "His eyes will stay this color, won't they?"

"Yes. _Ukatae_ babies are born with the eye color they will retain throughout life."

"Such a beautiful boy, you are! The cutest ears too! You have your Daddy's nose and chin. And my eyes…" Harry fingered the soft dark hair on his son's head. "Wonder whose hair you're getting."

Harry carefully placed Caellum down on the bed between his legs and unwrapped the baby to inspect all his limbs and digits with delight. At one point Harry brushed his finger against Caellum's tiny fist and his son instantly latched onto his finger.

Draco had been leaning against the bathroom door frame for some time watching his mate and son, and was nearly floored by the joyous smile on his mate's face when their son grabbed and held onto his finger. Caellum started speaking… well making small but assuredly cute little noises. But the sounds were happy and water leaked past Harry's thick black eyelashes as he took in every thing about their new family member.

"Highness, you will take the potions now," Kaego finally interjected from by the window. Draco started at first, having never noticed the healer. But then it was probably because Kaego hardly left the room, so Draco's senses were attuned to him. And he'd been far too engrossed in watching Harry and Caellum.

Harry reluctantly agreed and began to rewrap Caellum within the blanket. _Draco, you'll watch him while I sleep wont you._

_Course, love. _Draco smiled when green eyes lifted and met his. He then went into the wardrobe and grabbed a black tunic to throw on as he'd been standing there in only black trousers. When he returned, Harry passed Caellum over to him before settling back with the two potions passed to him.

"Are you ready to let Tom and Hermione see their nephew?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Neville as well. But no one else." Harry swallowed the yellow potion, grimacing at the chalky taste. "I want to be awake when we show the others."

Once Harry took the blue potion, he was asleep in seconds. Draco settled down in a chair he summoned from the nursery and dismissed Kaego with a message for Tom and Hermione. The blond spent some time doing exactly as Harry had done, bonding with his first born. It wasn't long before his siblings arrived.

Hermione immediately rushed to Draco and the baby but Tom entered more slowly and instead hovered on the other side of the bed, watching his little brother sleep away the pain of childbirth. Hermione couldn't stop gushing over her nephew, while Tom shifted in an unprecedented nervous fashion and refused to look at his nephew.

"Can I hold him, Draco?"

Draco took a moment to answer his sister. In which time he had to push away the protective territorial urges away. Finally he nodded and passed Caellum over.

"Tom, come look at our nephew. He's the most precious thing in the world!"

Tom laced his fingers behind his back. "I can see him from here. Thanks."

Both his siblings finally looked away from Caellum when they noticed his odd tone. Draco grinned evilly at the expression on Tom's face. "Afraid of an infant, Tom?"

Tom gritted his teeth. "Certainly not, baby Malfoy. As I've had plenty of experiences dealing with infants."

"Don't you want to hold him?" Hermione inquired. Tom remained silent. Hermione tisked and rubbed noses with her nephew. "Uncle Tom probably doesn't even know how to handle a newborn. Isn't that right, sweetie pie? And he has the nerve to say he knows how to do everything…"

Caellum gurgled in such a way that it sounded like he was joining in on Hermione's teasing of Tom.

The Dark Lord sighed and rounded the bed. He looked to Draco, who was watching his son and Hermione with amusement. "May I?"

"Drop him and die."

Tom spared his brother a flat glance, and then surprised the two- because they were sure he'd never held an infant before- by sliding a hand beneath the baby's head first in order to support it properly and gently cradling him against his chest. Tom's brown eyes locked with the gold eyes of his nephew. He felt a wide smile growing despite himself.

"Oh look," Hermione poked Tom's chest over his heart. "I think his heart's growing three times its size."

"Shush you. Would you like to tell us his name now, Draco?"

"Caellum James Ozemir Malfoy."

"Hirsha, we'll never hear the end of it," Tom muttered. "Other then that, it's a fine name."

"Okay, give him back now," Draco demanded. His brother took one last look at Caellum's peaceful expression, smiled once again, and passed his nephew over. Draco smiled at his brother before climbing into bed beside Harry in order to allow Caellum to see both his mommy and daddy together. Caellum seemed to like it for he spent the next few minutes looking between Harry and Draco, again with surprisingly clear intelligent eyes.

Hermione took up the rocking chair and Tom sat on the edge of the bed beside Harry's leg. They were both looking at Draco when questioning eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you absolutely sure you want Caellum at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "You know it's not protected."

"We thought about leaving Caellum at the Nest until training was complete, and we may still do that, but for the first few weeks, we can't stand the thought of being away from him," Draco replied, smiling softly at his son. "Harry was so disturbed by the thought that he nearly had a panic attack when we discussed it before."

"But Ozemir-"

"He'll make a great babysitter, Tom. Stop worrying. The only time we'd have to worry about him is after he's been called and then returned from the _Kibosh_. Not before. He'll warn us before. And I have a feeling we'll be in the realm before he's called, which means he'll be free from the Clan Master soon after that. We'll probably even be in the realm before the school year ends."

Hermione didn't like that and she glared at him. "Give it a rest, Hermione. We already know everything. If it'll make you feel better, we can take N.E.W.T.s early." Draco laughed and lifted Caellum to eyelevel. "Silly Aunt Hermione. There's more to life then just books and studying, isn't' there? Taking over the world, for instance. That's way better then school."

Caellum rewarded him by gurgling something that Draco took as an affirmative.

"What about Weasley?"

Draco's smile disappeared and he pinned Tom with furious eyes. "He sees and hears only what we want him to see and hear. He'll never get close to Caellum. He won't know of Caellum's existence until after everyone else knows."

Tom raised his hands in a placating manner. "Alright, brother. I won't mention him again."

The blond sighed and pushed away the irritation. They had been relevant fears after all and his siblings were only looking out for their nephew. "By now Weasley has probably reported what he's learned- all of which is a load of bollocks. Demai'Tah will think we won't be ready for any type of battle with him for many more months. Maybe even a couple of years…" Draco smirked. "Apparently we can't get the hang of our _Ukatae_ magic. We're stuck with a sort of block by our wizards' magic and have been for some time."

"Demai'Tah will stop focus on us and instead concentrate solely on procuring the capital city…" Hermione surmised. "He'll think there will be loads of time before you face off. "

Draco nodded. "Harry and I will sneak into the palace right under his nose and it'll give us all a chance to become acquainted with the _Ukatae_ realm. We have a plan."

Tom took in his brother's smug smirk and leaned near. "Care to enlighten us?"

"Not at the moment." Draco returned his attention to Caellum, and lay him between his spread legs as Harry had done before. Draco brushed his tiny fists with his fingers and beamed when Caellum grabbed on to both fingers. Draco cleared his throat as he suddenly had a lump lodged there. Hermione grinned happily. "If I say something now I may jinx the plan."

"Jinx- Draco, that's ridiculous."

"Patience, Tom. You'll find out soon enough. You should concentrate on those laws we want passed…" Draco trailed off and wrinkled his nose. Tom hopped off the bed just as Caellum open his mouth to start wailing.

Hermione giggled. "Someone needs a diaper change."

"Good thing we have instant spells for that sort of thing, otherwise I wouldn't do it," Draco assured after he'd seen his baby cleaned and placed in a new nappy. "Harry said he wanted to do it the old fashioned way, by hand." The blond leaned over to place a kiss on the forehead of his sleeping mate. "He's more then welcome, but I will never, ever change a diaper by hand," he finished with a shudder.

"Typical," Hermione muttered.

Draco raised Caellum to nuzzle his son's stomach. "Doesn't mean I love you any less."

The room lapsed in silence as Draco snuggled his son back into the Slytherin green baby blanket, preparing the little one for another nap.

"So…" he said after placing the prince in his bassinet, "where's Neville?"

"Brooding," Tom answered.

Draco looked surprised. "He's not upset because we're making people wait to see Caellum?"

Hermione shook her head. "After we were told the baby was born and no one would be allowed in until you two were ready, Dudley and the others were sent back to work," she sent a frown to Tom, "and Neville's angry about that."

"Dudley can't stop working. He's become a workaholic," Tom defended. "He didn't try and get out of it."

"Oh, like he would tell you no!" Hermione snapped.

"We have a deadline for Wizarding Way," Tom ground out, "and Neville should understand."

"He misses his mate," Hermione whispered.

Draco crossed his arms and studied his brother. "I thought you put restrictions on Dursley."

Tom shrugged. "As I've said. There's a deadline."

The blond's eyes narrowed. "Where's Neville now?"

"At the Nest."

"Fetch him."

Tom rose a disdainful brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said bring him here, Tom," Draco commanded in a voice that brooked for no arguments.

Tom hissed at his brother before Shadowing away. Hermione turned away from Draco's scowling face to rub her sleeping nephew's tummy. "He doesn't appreciate it when you use the commanding aura."

"Too bad. It's his fault Neville's upset."

"I'm surprised you're not accusing Dudley of neglecting his mate."

"I'll decide that after I've spent some time with Neville."

"I don't understand."

Draco grinned. "I've discovered one of my ruler gifts. Happened when I was studying Weasel at school one day."

"Well?"

"Wandless Legilimency. Far more powerful then the wizard version. It allows me to pass any block." He then grimaced and lowered his voice. "I saw some things I'd rather not have seen in Weasel's mind."

Hermione watched Draco sink down at the edge of the bed. "Like what?"

"I will never tell you." Catching the look in his sister's eyes, he shook his head. "Honestly, Hermione. You don't want to know."

When Neville arrived, without Tom, he didn't seem to be in a bad mood at all. In fact his excited smile was contagious. Draco and Hermione found they couldn't help but smile back with the same degree and Draco didn't have to try so hard to push down the protectiveness before he handed over his son.

"He's smaller then I imagined… never held a newborn before," Neville whispered reverently, trying to keep from waking Caellum.

"Harry said it felt like pushing out a full-" Draco cut off, realizing he shouldn't go on as the two in front of him both had wings and would most likely be going through the same thing as Harry within the year if Luna had her way. And she would. The Ravenclaw could play it off as coincidence, but Draco knew the Mother was replenishing the race at the quickest rate possible. "Err, never mind."

Neville gave him a look as he cradled Caellum, a look that told the blond the Gryffindor knew exactly what he was about to say. Neville then turned to look at Harry. Draco saw the _Mar'raeh's_ wings quiver slightly as he looked between Harry and the baby. Draco peeked… just a little. Ah, Neville wanted a baby too. Beside that thought was another. That it would not happen anytime soon. Draco saw visions of Neville lying in bed at night wanting his mate and not having him. Hearing Dudley's thoughts in his head. The builder being too tired to do anything by the time he dragged himself home from work. Draco was astonished to learn the two weren't very intimate, hadn't been for two weeks. Even with their ability to Apparate or Shadow anywhere. It wasn't just Dursley's fault. Neville was also usually too exhausted after training to want to go anywhere but to bed.

"That's fucked up," he blurted, feeling bad for the both of them.

"Draco! Don't use that language around Caellum!"

The blond was too busy awash in Neville's loneliness that he didn't spare Hermione a glance. Then Neville turned and held out the baby. "Thanks for letting me hold him. He's wonderful, Draco! Brilliant!"

Draco didn't know how Neville could pretend to be so cheerful, but he was doing a great job of it. "Thanks, Nev."

Neville turned away and as he did, his dark mahogany colored wings quivered again. The markings on his wings were the exact shade of his eyes as well, a striking amber color, made more brilliant by the metallic shine of the feathers.

"How long has he been sleeping," Neville asked, waving a hand towards Harry.

"A few hours. Kaego gave him a potion that will keep him sleeping until tomorrow. That's when we'll introduce Caellum to the rest of the family."

Hermione turned to him with a stern face. "You're keeping well, aren't you? Have you eaten yet? At all since the labor started?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mum."

"I'm being serious, Draco."

"Yes, I said. Ate a little while feeding my little _Ukatae_, who by the way, is a little glutton."

As if to prove it, Caellum started to squirm in the bassinet, and by the time Draco was beside him, little restless cries filled the room.

Neville shifted on his feet as he watched Draco pick up his son, a small indulgent smile on his face. "I've got to return to school. Severus reconvened classes."

"I'll go with you," Hermione murmured. "We'll come back tomorrow, Draco. As it's a weekend and we won't miss classes."

"Neville?" The Gryffindor turned to him and it was obvious that Neville was in a hurry to leave. He looked decidedly uncomfortable. Draco didn't need to dive into his mind to know what was causing the discomfort. "Err… never mind. See you two tomorrow."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Just after dawn Harry awoke with a gasp and bolted into a sitting position. His eyes were wide and terrified and they wheeled around the room, searching for the bassinet. He found it placed against the edge of the bed beside him. Anxiety raced through Harry and he quickly scooted over, frantically peering into the bassinet and placing a hand on his quiet infant's chest. Only when he felt Caellum's chest rising and falling did his fear dim.

Fingers slid into his hair at the nape of his neck, and he settled down further. But he needed Caellum in his arms and so gently scooped his son up before settling back against the headboard next to his husband, who had been woken up by Harry's frantic movements. Harry turned to Draco to find silver eyes peering worriedly at him.

Harry blew out a breath and closed his eyes to calm down. "Um… I don't know about the magical world, but in the muggle world there's this horrible syndrome called Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or SIDS where the infant dies suddenly and without cause." The brunet's eyes traced Caellum's features, and his next whispered words were laced in fear. "With no warning at all. They die in sleep."

Draco's fingers slid to the side of Harry's head and pulled the Gryffindor over until his head was cradled on his shoulder. "That's not going to happen to our son, love."

"How do you know?"

"For one, I've never heard of anything like that happening here. And secondly you know babies are monitored by spells while they sleep."

That was true, but Harry knew he wouldn't stop worrying about it, worrying about his baby boy. He'd learned about SIDS from Dursley one day during a beating when the fat bastard said everyone would have been better off if Harry had died like that in his crib. The day after that beating Harry had gone out of his way to look up information on SIDS. At the time, Harry had agreed with Dursley. Dying peacefully in the crib hadn't seemed so bad then. But now he had everything he wanted and was very glad to be alive. The Gryffindor sighed and snuggled closer to his mate and they watched Caellum sleep. It wasn't long before the baby awoke, immediately demanding a feeding and then a diaper change, which Harry excitedly tended to.

"Mental," Draco murmured as he rolled onto his stomach, watching Harry change Caellum without any magic.

"You've got a pair of lungs," Harry smiled softly at his son. "And so demanding already, just like your daddy."

"Oi!"

Harry laughed as he lifted Caellum onto his cloth-covered shoulder for a burping session. Harry tilted his head slightly to rub his cheek against his son's soft head as he lightly patted Caellum's back.

Draco, who couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from the captivating sight, stretched lazily before leaving the bed. Harry turned to face him just as the blond lifted his arms to wrap around the most important people in his life. "Feeling okay?" he asked while slipping one arm around Harry's waist and the other around his back and sliding a hand beneath a wing.

"Yeah. Don't even feel achy anymore. I knew we can be healed instantly after childbirth, but after two days of labor, that instant healing is odd, but not unwelcome. Thank Merlin for magic." Harry smiled when Caellum burped. "Good boy," he murmured softly, rubbing circles over Caellum's back. Draco was giving him an odd look and the arm around his waist tightened. "What?"

"Why does it seem like you're a natural at this? Are there other babies hidden away from me somewhere? You've had practice."

Harry blushed and dropped his gaze to Caellum's head. "It's just… I've dreamed of this for so long. Dreamed of it so much because I was certain I'd never have a child. But I'm not a natural. I'm so scared I'll mess up."

"You wont mess up, Harry. This little guy is lucky enough to have you for his mommy. Don't doubt yourself."

The blond sighed in resignation when he saw it would take some time for Harry to stop his doubts. Only time would prove to Harry that Draco hadn't been lying. Already his husband seemed a natural parent. "Do you need anything now that you're awake. I'm not going to have you forgetting to take care of yourself."

A sheepish smile crossed Harry's face. "Could use a bath right about now."

"Good idea. You take a bath and I'll regal Caellum with a story. About that time in training when you trapped yourself in a block of ice."

"Don't you dare!"

Draco laughed and brushed lips down Harry's beautiful neck. "He'll find it funny. I did."

"You would."

Draco didn't bother to retort, instead focusing on Harry's scent and the taste of his mate's skin. He shifted closer so that Harry could feel his arousal. He'd missed their intimacy; as Kaego suggested no sex for the last month, curse him.

Harry gasped and pulled back slightly, brilliant green eyes flashing with both shock and his own arousal. "I'm holding our son!"

"And you have no idea how sexy that makes you look."

Harry shook his head and passed the sex fiend his son. "Going for my bath."

"Can I join you?"

Harry made a deliberate sweep of Draco's body, covered only in black silk pajama bottoms. When his eyes rose to meet hot silver, Harry licked his fangs and smirked. "No."

The blond sighed dramatically as he watched Harry swagger into the bathroom. "So wrong." Draco returned to the bed and placed Caellum on his back in the center, and then lay on his stomach, propping up with his elbows to hover over Caellum. "Now then. I'm going to tell you what _not_ to do when working with ice…"

While Draco was telling Caellum a very embarrassing story about his mummy, Harry was studying himself in the mirror, grinning at his reflection's flat stomach while the tub filled with fragrant hot water. "This is great! I'm not fat anymore! I can go straight back to training!"

As he climbed into bathtub, Harry thought he'd have to go back to training soon because although his stomach was flat, his muscles weren't as defined as they had been before his pregnancy and he definitely needed to regain his physical strength. But that was okay. Harry truly enjoyed training and had missed it. It would probably be a life long habit now. However he wouldn't take it to the extreme as Brumek did.

_He fell asleep! I didn't even get to the funny part yet! _

Harry snickered as he let his head drop back to the bath pillow. _Serves you right for telling him that particular story._

_Are you in the bath?_

_Where else would I be?_

Moments later, Draco came in, pushing the bassinet with him and positioning it a few feet away from the tub. "I need to go speak with Father and Sirius for a moment," he announced as he knelt beside the tub and sneered at all the bubbles obscuring his view of the body underneath. "Will you be alright?"

Harry's hand flashed out to stop Draco's hand from pushing away the bubbles over his cock. "Yes. I'll be fine. What do you need to talk to them about?"

"I thought they'd like to know they can come meet Caellum… if you're comfortable with that."

The Gryffindor nodded. "Suppose it was terribly mean of us to keep everyone waiting."

Draco dropped an elbow on the edge and cupped his chin. "They'll get over it."

Harry's eyes suddenly brightened and he sat up. "I can put Caellum in one of the little outfits Ozemir gave him for Christmas!"

"That's a fine idea. Every one of those outfits is made for a prince."

Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief. "And I can cover his feet with a pair of Molly's little booties."

"Um…. No. I'll murder you for ruining any _Ukatae_ outfit like that."

Harry giggled. "You're such a ponce."

"You should be happy for it. Otherwise I wouldn't worship your body the way I do."

Harry scooted forward and brushed his lips against the blond's ear, **I love your worship. **As he returned his head to the bath pillow, Harry's smile turned smug when a groan slipped past his husband's lips. "Go on then. Take care of your business."

"Oh yeah. Keep teasing," Draco growled as he stood. "When I get you, I swear you'll limp for a week after." He spun away from the bathtub and headed for the door, pausing to look into the bassinet. "Harry. What you did… was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." He pressed his thumb against his son's chin. "Don't have the words to tell you…"

"See it in your eyes, lover," Harry replied softly as contentment and a surreal happiness swept through him. Draco hadn't been lying. Harry's role as mother brought another new level of love, awareness, and arousal to the blond. And through their bond, he could actually feel it, even when emotions were usually not felt by each other.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco stepped out of the room and flashed a smile at the two _Saen_ standing guard. Both returned his smile and bowed before Hoihm fell behind Draco to follow the Emperor as he strode down the hallway to the west wing where his Father's quarters were located. He knew they were there and awake as he could sense them moving around.

A brisk knock alerted them to his presence and Draco was overcome by worry when he felt Kaego's presence within the room. He hadn't been told his father would be having an appointment with the healer. Which means it was spur of the moment as Kaego always alerted Draco when Lucius did have a future appointment. It didn't help that he also felt a massive wave of fear coming from his father and Sirius.

"Who is it?" Sirius barked.

"Draco. May I come in?"

The door immediately opened and he was allowed entrance. Despite what he was feeling coming from the occupants of the room, Sirius and his father had welcoming smiles on their faces and Draco knew they were doing this on purpose to keep him from worrying. Maybe to keep from drawing light away from Caellum's birth.

"Is there something wrong?" he immediately asked. Kaego remained quiet, which meant he didn't want to lie to Draco. His father and Sirius shared a look. "Might as well tell me. I can already feel something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong really," Lucius replied, beckoning his son to the bed where he lay. "I've just been told I can't return to teach. I'm to stay off my feet as much as possible."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and eyed the bulge of his father's stomach where his brother and sisters lay. "You're alright, though?"

"If he remains stress free," Kaego replied. To which Lucius glared. Kaego rose a brow, "you know as well as I that a multiple pregnancy means an early birthing. Races do not matter in this instance. And you're so concerned about your figure you've not been getting enough protein and calories…"

"Father!"

"I didn't ask for three babies at once!" Lucius spat with a death glare aimed at his husband. "And I haven't been skipping food. I thought I was giving enough! I didn't know! I wouldn't put my children in danger. I hadn't realized…" he trailed off, looking fearfully at his belly.

Sirius lay beside his husband and grabbed his hand. "It's fine, Lucius. We'll fix it. Our children will be healthy."

"You know now. You'll take the potions I give you and take them on time without skipping dosages."

"I will."

"What brought this on?" Draco asked.

"Luce fainted early this morning," Sirius answered. "Luckily I was here and able to catch him."

"My hero," Lucius muttered. Then he looked at Draco, his demeanor changing. "How is my grandson?"

Draco beamed. "Wonderful. You can meet him today." He looked at Kaego. "Harry's awake."

The healer nodded. "Good. I planned to check on the baby and your mate after seeing to your father."

"How's Harry?"

"Splendid. Though he woke this morning as if tearing from a nightmare, immediately searching out Caellum. He's afraid of something called Sudden Infant Death Syndrome…"

"I've heard of that," Sirius said softly, "it's also called cot death."

"Kaego, that doesn't happen in the magical world, does it?"

Before the healer could answer, Lucius gripped his son's arm. "Magical children are protected by their magic from such things," the elder blond turned to the healer, "I'm assuming it's the same for _Ukatae_ babies as well."

"Your assumptions are correct."

Draco blew out a relieved breath. Although he'd told Harry it was impossible to happen to their baby, he could see Harry only partly believed him, and deep down Draco had been worried as well.

Lucius' inquiring voice drew him from his thoughts. "Caellum?"

He straightened up with pride. "Your grandson's name is Caellum James Ozemir Malfoy."

His father rolled his eyes. "Really, son. Did it have to be James?"

The younger blond laughed while Sirius frowned. "Of course. You're not dead so we couldn't very well use Lucius yet. Err… sorry Sirius. That was crude."

"Not at all. You know James and Lily are watching. James is honored no doubt. Thank you."

Kaego cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me. I'll need to return to the school and fetch the potions I have in stock for you and Harry."

"Don't take long. I want to see my grandson."

"And don't forget to take a _Saen_ with you."

Kaego nodded before disappearing.

Draco studied his father's face. It was paler then normal. "Father…"

"I'm fine. Just need a lot of bed rest."

"You'll be getting it," Sirius said forcefully as he climbed off the bed.

"How are you planning on making sure of that," Draco began, "since you're at work from sun up to the early hours of the morning?"

Lucius smirked. "He has a fine point, Siri."

Surprisingly Sirius smirked right back. "Until we complete Wizarding Way, the gang will be keeping you company."

Lucius looked horrified. "No! No, you can't do that to me! I'll never forgive you!"

"Sure you will."

"But they'll be running around me, giggling like insipid school girls and Molly will stuff me with all sorts of fatty foods and I'll GO INSANE!"

"You're being overly dramatic, love."

Lucius dropped back onto his pillow and pulled the comforter over his head. Draco snickered at how utterly childish Lucius was being.

"Sirius, how far along are you with Wizarding Way?" he asked after having a good laugh with the Animagus over Lucius' antics.

"We're working on the South End now. Only a couple more months to go I should think."

"How many of the working crews stay after sundown?"

"Only a handful."

"Is Dursley's presence really necessary after that time? Is yours?"

"We're on a deadline, kiddo." Sirius murmured after finally understanding where Draco was going with this line of questioning. "And Dudley does fine and fast work when alone, not having to worry about the rest of the working crews needing his help."

"I understand that, but Harry's _Mar'raeh_ is getting depressed again. Hasn't really been with his mate in over two weeks. No physical bonding with a soul mate for that long isn't healthy."

"You and Harry have been celibate for the last month," Sirius pointed out.

"But we're not separated. I can still touch my mate whenever I want." Draco stood and headed for the door. "Anyway, all I'm really trying to say is expect changes in your working schedule."

"Tom's not going to be happy about it," Sirius replied. "But if it means more time at home with Luce then I'm all for it."

Draco nodded and left. As he shut the door, he heard Sirius trying to coax Lucius out from under the bed comforter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Neville?_

Said Gryffindor gritted his teeth and continued on with his breakfast as if he hadn't heard his fiancé.

_Neville? Goddammit! Answer me! _

_I'm not in any danger if that's what you're worried about. Stop talking to me._

_I told you I was sorry! What was I supposed to say? No?_

_YES! At the very least you could have tried to get out of it._

_I'm sorry! _

Neville refused to reply to that. He'd been hearing a lot of I'm sorry from Dudley lately. It was pissing him off. I'm sorry was not what he wanted to hear. He was pretty sure he didn't want to hear those two words ever again.

_Are you at work right now?_ he finally asked. The silence was answer enough. Course. Why wouldn't he be at work? It was only Saturday after all.

_Look, Nev. It's only a half-day and then we can_-

Neville pushed him out of his mind and erected his mental barriers to keep from hearing anything else. He stood, no longer having any sort of an appetite. As Neville left the Great Hall, he glared at Weasley from the corner of his eye as he passed the redhead. Weasley glared right back and stood, no doubt to follow Neville and see what he was getting up to. Neville shook his head as he pulled the doors open. Weasley was a terrible spy.

Neville Apparated to Malfoy Manor just as Weasley burst through the doors. He Apparated to the back lawn near the _Ukatae_ trees and very nearly landed on Luna. "Sorry, Luna. Was sure no one would be standing here."

"I've been waiting for you," the Ravenclaw replied as she took his hand.

"Why?"

Luna remained quiet and only smiled up at the bright blue sky. Neville shrugged and they continued into the manor in a companionable silence. They learned Harry was in the nursery and headed there. Neville knocked on the closed door. The two were granted permission to enter and they immediately spotted Harry standing in front of the changing table. As soon as he saw them, he smiled brightly before turning his back on them to continue on with dressing Caellum.

Neville stayed back while Luna skipped to the table and peered around Harry's arm, smiling dazedly at the new prince who was being dressed in very small dark blue trousers and a white tunic. "He's so cute." Luna bent forward to lay a kiss on his forehead. "Welcome, little prince."

Harry smiled and slid a hand under Caellum's head before gently lifting him to a sitting potion. Keeping his hand there for support, Harry grabbed the forest green vest. "I never realized clothes this small were made."

Luna hummed and helped Harry put the small vest on. While they were doing that, Neville moved around; walking over to the small bookcase filled with childrens books and stuffed animals. He brushed his fingers over the set of miniature toy dragons placed on the top shelf. After a moment, Neville resumed his wandering and passed by the wide windows that were opened allowing a flood of sunlight within the room. He kept an eye on Harry and Caellum as he walked, immediately feeling bad for being a little jealous of his best mate. It was stupid to feel that way. Especially when Harry was looking so happy holding his son.

Neville shoved away his own frustrations and approached the changing table just as Harry was slipping tiny white- and probably _caleindh_- booties onto Caellum's feet. Neville reached out to stroke Caellum's chubby cheek, smiling softly when gold eyes moved to look at him. The Gryffindor wondered how big _Caellum_ would be in a few months time. _Ukatae_ babies developed at a faster rate then humans until they reached puberty, and then once puberty was reached the growing spurt slowed down to almost a complete stop.

"You're really going to let this little guy run free in Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Caellum's an infant, Nev. It'll be some time before we'll need to worry about him causing mischief." Harry looked between Luna and Neville when they spared him incredulous looks. Well Luna's look was more amusing. "What?"

"I know you haven't forgotten what Caellum did to Bellatrix," Neville began with a shake of his head. "And that was in the womb."

"Yeah, but he was feeding off my magic."

"Harry," Luna chimed, "Hogwarts is full of magic. Are you going to stand here and tell me you and the others don't feed off the magic from the school and other students."

Neville grinned. "And let's not forget about accidental magic."

Harry lifted Caellum up to his shoulder, softly laying a hand on the back of his son's head. "Are you trying to get me to change my mind? About Caellum going to the school?"

"Oh no, Harry." Luna shook her head. "Nothing and no one will hurt our little prince there."

"That's for sure," Neville said with conviction. "And actually I'm looking forward to the mayhem he and Ozemir may cause. It's sure to be fun."

The three laughed at the probability as they left the nursery and met Draco in the hall. When the blond noticed his son was dressed, his silver eyes immediately darted down to Caellum's feet.

"Oh good," he sighed in relief. "You do have some fashion sense after all."

Harry ignored that and carefully turned Caellum over until his son's back was cradled against his arm "Ignore him when he's being a git," he instructed his son.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Everyone congregated to the Family parlor to visit Caellum. Ozemir was the first to arrive, bounding in with unconcealed excitement and impatience. Brumek, Talyn, and Falde closely followed him. Brumek had to snap at Ozemir and tell his mate to take it easy, not only for Harry and Caellum's sake, but also for the sake of the unborn son the Scholar was carrying.

Not surprising the four Guardians lined up side by side before bending on one knee and bowing their heads to the new prince. Draco smiled and introduced his son to them. Ozemir stood stock still, staring between his Rulers and the new prince.

"You-" he snapped his mouth closed and swallowed thickly as violet eyes watered. "You gave him my name…" he whispered and started waving a hand in front of his face.

Harry nodded. Ozemir covered his face with his hands and promptly burst into tears. Brumek drew his mate against his side and kissed his temple. Harry approached them and tried to give his son over to his godfather, only Ozemir shook his head.

"I'm sorry," the Scholar gasped through tears when Harry frowned. "My hands are shaking… just a minute. I really do want to hold him. Just a minute."

Harry laughed and turned to Brumek. "You need the practice," he said cheekily. The warrior looked more then a little nervous when Caellum was placed in his arms. Talyn and Falde moved closer and the four Guardians made a half circle.

Despite being newborn, therefore not really being able to express himself properly yet, Caellum was obviously enjoying all the attention. It was easier for Harry and Draco to tell because they could sense Caellum's excitement and there was definitely a strong sense of preening going on from the little one as his gold eyes passed from one face to another. Finally Caellum settled for staring at Ozemir, who was busy smiling in a besotted fashion at Caellum nestled in Brumek's arms.

"He wants you to hold him now," Draco told Ozemir.

"Don't go crying again," Brumek murmured as he passed the prince over.

"But they gave him my name," the Scholar blubbered, lifting Caellum up to his shoulder and adoringly hugging the infant against his chest.

"Don't squish him!" Harry cried.

"I'm not squishing! I'm cuddling!"

Soon the room began to fill. The gang appeared with their charges. Amortia wasn't in attendance as she had a case at St. Mungo's, but the others promised her attendance shortly. The four elder children were clearly curious as they approached first. Harry smiled and lowered down to the floor, crossing his legs under him and inviting the kids to sit around him. The two girls eagerly leaned forward to peer at Caellum and were exceptionally vocal about the baby. Sorcha, after a minute joined them, while Michael remained silent. He looked confused and unsure about the situation.

"What's the matter, Michael? Do you not like him?" Harry asked in simple curiosity.

Michael shifted on this bum. "It's not that, Harry. But… is he really from you?"

Draco shifted in annoyance behind him. Harry quickly raised his hand to his mate, understanding what Michael was going through. The boy had been shocked out of his mind when he saw Harry a few months ago without any glamours and noticed Harry was pregnant. Harry knew it would take a long time for these children to get used to all the wonders of the magical world. Michael hadn't known what to make of it, especially since at the time he still thought boys shouldn't be kissing boys and the like.

"Of course. See," he patted his flat stomach.

"It's just weird," Michael mumbled.

"Suppose for you, yes."

Michael placed an elbow on his knee and studied Caellum. "But he is cute, I guess."

"It's not weird," Draco drawled.

Michael lifted his chin and glared at Draco definitely. "I say it is."

"Harry, can I hold him," Mary asked, obviously far more accepting then her brother.

"Err… maybe when he's bigger," Harry drew Caellum closer to his chest. "In a few months."

"He's too small for you to hold now," Catherine whispered to Mary, who went on to pout.

Molly stepped forward and told the children it was time to run along and go play outside in the back lawn. The children ran off without having to be told twice. The gang took the kids places around Harry and Caellum soon found himself being cooed at and gently passed around, while Harry hovered anxiously. Lucius arrived with Sirius and both promised to properly spoil their grandson; the Lestrange brothers made an appearance and offered heartfelt congratulations.

When Severus arrived and was able to hold his nephew's son, the Potions Master smiled wryly. "Obviously your baby making skills are far better then your potion making skills, Harry. We should all be grateful." Everyone but Harry found that funny. Draco didn't stop laughing until Harry hit him.

When Neville's father arrived along with Arthur Weasley, Neville's eyes narrowed and he began to move away from where Luna had stationed herself to sketch the gathering. Neville walked around the group of people restlessly. After thirty minutes and his mate had not shown up, Neville was livid. How could Dudley stay away at such a time? He was positive Dudley had been told about Harry and Draco allowing Caellum to meet the family. Because he knew his father had been at the site, as well as the Lestranges and they were here now.

Neville left the room without anyone noticing and finally pulled down his mental barrier. The barrier Dudley hadn't tried to get through since it went up. _Where the bleeding hell are you?_

A minute passed before he received a response. _Speaking to me now, are you?_

_You've got five minutes to finish whatever you are doing and get here. _

_Neville, I-_

_You will not disrespect Harry and Draco in such a way by putting your bloody work before our prince! You already do it to me. I won't let you do it to Caellum. Get here now! _

_I don't put my work before you!_

_Dudley, I don't want to talk to you until you're here. And you had better be clean and presentable! _

_What the fuck, Neville?! Why the hell are you being so demanding?_

Neville refused to answer, and returned to the room.

When Dudley appeared ten minutes later, the Gryffindor met him with a blank face, still seething, though he did allow Dudley to brush lips against his warm cheek, but that was all. Neville stepped around and led him to the bassinet where Caellum was snuggled in for a much needed nap after so much attention and being passed around.

"Where have you been," Petunia whispered with a frown as she stepped aside to allow Dudley room to approach the crib.

"Here now, Mum," he sighed. Her frown only grew.

Looking up, Dudley caught the intense stare Malfoy was giving him, and he silently apologized for being late, even though the blond couldn't possibly hear him. But he didn't want to voice the apology. He felt bad enough. Maybe Malfoy saw it in his eyes, because a moment later the blond nodded as if acknowledging his apology.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry soon returned to the nursery with Caellum and Ozemir and the visitors began to leave. Draco held Dudley and Tom behind until it was only the three of them.

"I'm going to be tortured now, right?" Dudley asked, half joking as he and Tom took seats opposite the blond. He was sure being late was reason enough for Malfoy to dish out some sort of punishment.

Draco ignored him and glared at Tom. The Dark Lord glared right back. "There's a deadline," he ground out.

The blond sat back and crossed his arms. "Dursley," he began without looking away from his brother, "do you enjoy being away from your mate?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem with working regular hours. Taking off after sundown."

"There's a lot of work-" Dudley cringed when Malfoy's narrowed eyes finally bore into his. "No. Wouldn't mind."

Draco nodded and returned his attention to his brother. "Sirius and Dudley will go home after sundown. They will not go to work on weekends."

The hands on Tom's thighs clenched into fists and he started breathing heavily through his nose. "Fine then, Highness," he growled. "I won't pressure anymore."

"Good." Once again Draco focused on Dudley. "You were supposed to have been taking weekends off anyway."

"We had to step up the work load."

"Regardless…" Draco returned his attention to his brother and dismissed Dudley with a wave of his hand.

"Err… congratulations, Malfoy."

"Thanks."

Tom waited until the door closed behind Dudley. "What the bloody fuck, Draco?!"

"You're being selfish forcing him to work so much."

"No, I'm not! He wants to work that much!"

"What happened to keeping him from working himself to the bone?"

"This is necessary if we want to open that road! After which, Dudley can take as much time off as he wants!" Tom shot to his feet and glared down at his brother. "I don't appreciating you using that aura with me, little brother."

Draco also shot to his feet. "Too bad I don't give a shit! Besides, you have the Lestrange brothers to oversee the working crews and Mr. Longbottom. Father needs Sirius now that he's been restricted to the manor and Neville is so fucking lonely without his mate. It's stupid that they've gone back to how they were before mating. Dudley's too tired when he gets off work to visit with Neville… and Neville is too angry and despondent to go visit him."

"I don't see why you care so much," Tom murmured lowly, his tone swimming with contempt.

"Neville is my friend and Harry's best mate. We both want him happy. He isn't."

"We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

Draco sneered. "Everyone but you, right?" Tom said nothing, simply continued to glare. "This matter is settled, Tom."

"It would seem so," Tom drawled coldly before spinning on his heels and departing.

* * *

A/N: Yay! The baby is finally here! I was so excited to write this chapter... Hope you enjoyed the chappie and would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Reviews are always inspirational and appreciated. And I thank everyone who has reviewed before!

I wanted to make a note about Harry and Draco choosing Ozemir and Brumek as Caellum's godparents. Since Hermione and Tom are closely related to the baby, it's a given they'd be given guardianship over Caellum should something happen to Harry and Draco. The Scholar and Warrior have been named godparents because those two have a special place in Drarry's hearts. Neville will most likely be named godfather of the next child Harry and Draco have.... Just thought i'd explain that. If there's anything else you want to know, please ask.

I'm off to start the next chap. Have a great day :D


	33. Preparations

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Preparations  
**

Despite many reassurances, Harry's fears about Caellum dying in sleep were not laid to rest. He woke dozens of times during the night, and that was in between the times Caellum woke up for a feeding. By the time morning came around, Harry was exhausted but happy. Draco sat up in surprise long after sunrise and found Harry sitting at the side of the bed once again feeding their son.

"Did he sleep through the night?"

"No. He woke several times…"

Draco yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Didn't hear him… you got him every time?" Harry nodded. "We were supposed to take turns."

The brunet shrugged. "Hardly slept. And when I managed to, the sleep was so light I was awake before he even cried out."

Draco narrowed his eyes and slipped out of bed. He rounded the bed to stand in front of his mate, whose eyes were obscured by the black fringe as he looked down at Caellum. Draco placed a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his mate's face to his. Harry's usual vibrant green eyes were dim from lack of sleep and were ringed by black circles.

"Did you sleep at all?" he demanded.

"I tried, Draco! But I kept waking up to make sure Caellum was still breathing. Couldn't help it. I did try…" Harry trailed off when Caellum pulled away, his hunger abated for the moment. The blond sighed and took the burp cloth from Harry's shoulder and threw it over his own.

"Go back to sleep, love. I'll watch Caellum for a while. Don't argue," he replied softly, taking Caellum and lifting the baby to his shoulder. "You wanted to return to training today. No one will let you train if you haven't had enough sleep. Don't worry. Caellum will never be out of my sight. Swear."

Harry nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks, Draco."

"Stupid, don't thank me," he grinned when Harry frowned. "Just go back to sleep."

Draco only moved away from the side of the bed when he knew Harry was asleep. He took Caellum into the nursery for a diaper change and some clothes. Once Caellum was dressed, Draco headed for the bathroom; taking the bassinet with him, and laid Caellum into it so he could have a quick shower. And like he'd told Harry, Caellum was never out of his sight. He'd left part of the shower curtain open to see the baby. At one point he froze in his washing when he noticed Lovely slithering over the edge of the bassinet. He knew Lovely was loyal and had promised Harry never to hurt the baby, but Draco felt completely justified at the moment fearing the snake might do the baby harm, even if she didn't mean to.

But Lovely simply slid inside, shrunk in size, and then curled into a tiny ball beside Caellum and lay her small triangular head on his son's chest. And she lay there peering at the baby's face. After a few minutes of standing still and staring at the snake, Draco returned to his washing. It was probably the quickest shower he'd ever taken.

"Just for you," he mumbled to Caellum, who surprisingly had not returned to sleep and was watching Lovely in fascination. Draco dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to pull Caellum from the bassinet, leaving Lovely behind. As soon as the baby was tucked comfortably against his chest, he started to cry.

Draco quickly shut the door, not wanting Harry to wake. "Shhh. Are you hungry?"

The blond soon found Caellum neither sought food nor a diaper change, and as he gently bounced his son, Draco was at a loss as to what the little prince could be crying for. It wasn't until Caellum paused in his crying and he saw the baby staring inside the small crib did Draco realize exactly what Caellum was after.

"You want Lovely? Why didn't you say… oh, right. You can't." Draco laughed at himself as he reached in and pulled the small snake up, ignoring her hiss of displeasure for being disturbed from her sleep. "Be good, Lovely," he murmured as he wrapped her with one hand around his neck. Seeing Caellum, Lovely hissed and re wrapped herself until she could drop her head over his shoulder to lay next to Caellum's face. The both of them seemed happy then in their positions. Caellum's head resting against Draco's shoulder, and Lovely the same; her head a mere inch away from the baby's nose.

Draco just shook his head and tightened the towel around his waist before moving out of the bathroom. As he made his way to the wardrobe, Draco looked to the bed to make sure Harry was still sleeping; and he was. Which was fine, otherwise Draco would have shoved a Dreamless Sleep Potion down his mate's throat.

As he shifted through their wardrobe, Draco thought about the way Caellum's small warm presence snuggled against his chest. It amazed him to realize he would never become tired of holding his son close like this; he didn't even like the thought of putting him down. Draco just wanted to hold him close, talk to Caellum, and teach him things. He wanted to give his son the world. Looking down into Caellum's face, Draco beamed. And Harry had given him a son. An heir. Draco was still a Malfoy after all, and he felt a certain amount of pride that his mate had birthed him a son right off the bat.

The blond spent fifteen minutes in the wardrobe with Caellum, claiming he would not let his son grow up with his mother's lack of fashion sense. He was in the midst of explaining something about boots when realizing Caellum wasn't paying the least bit of attention.

"Fine," he conceded with a long drawn out sigh. "We'll continue this when Lovely isn't commanding your attention."

The blond went on to pick a dark blue robe set and took it out of the wardrobe, hanging it outside the door. He also returned the crib to the bedroom and laid Caellum inside, quickly leaving Lovely with him and then got dressed.

"Mommy's not going to be happy if you steal his familiar," he whispered after dressing and returning Caellum back to his shoulder and letting Lovely slither up his arm to wrap around his neck once again. Caellum made those cute little sounds as his nose bumped against his father's neck that came out as nothing but a lot of "eh, eh, eh's." It was baby gibberish, but Draco thought it was the most precious sound in the world. He grabbed Caellum's Slytherin blanket- one Lucius had given him for Christmas- on the way out and draped it over his son's back as they left the bedroom.

Draco found his father in the breakfast room with Tom. His brother scowled the moment he stepped inside and Draco hadn't expected anything less. Tom was very angry with him, and the blond could understand. Tom didn't like to take orders from anyone, but he had to take orders from his Rulers- who happened to be younger and one was the son of one of his closest friends. It grated on Tom's nerves and surely brought a lot of question's to the Dark Lord's mind that Draco thought they would have to discuss in short time.

Despite Tom's anger and Draco's own irritation with him, once Tom was finished eating, Draco rounded the table and practically thrust Caellum into the Dark Lord's arms, as sort of a temporary peace offering. The blond smirked when the scowl slipped from his brother's face. Draco turned and began to take his seat across from Tom … until Caellum started crying. Draco spun on his heel and returned to his brother's side, "forgot," and placed Lovely around Tom's neck. Caellum instantly stilled.

Tom's eyes took on an excited roundness. "Like snakes, do you? Excellent."

Draco suppressed the urge to laugh as he turned to his father. "How are you this morning?"

"Very well. Thank you."

"How did you get downstairs?"

"Bounced down, of course… really, Draco. How the blazes do you think I did it?"

"Alone?"

The elder Malfoy dropped his fork with a clatter while his lips formed into a thin line. "I am not an invalid and have been navigating that staircase for years, Draco. Long before you were born. Cease your interrogation. Now then," the elder blond went on before Draco could say more on the subject, "may I hold my grandson now, or will I be forced to wait at the bottom of the list?"

Tom didn't look particularly ready to relinquish his nephew and his next words expressed it. "Caellum is perfectly happy where he is at the moment, Lucius. Finish your breakfast."

"Tom, we need to…" Draco was prepared to say they needed to talk, but nothing they would say to each other had anything to do with friendly banter. The narrowing of Tom's eyes said as much. "We need to have a meeting. Issues need to be resolved now."

"Indeed they do," Tom replied coldly before brushing fingers against Caellum's head. "After breakfast."

Draco nodded and ignored the curiosity coming from his father as the elder blond looked back and forth between him and Tom. At least, Draco thought with relief, Tom didn't hate him. That was clear by the way Tom was currently doting on Caellum despite the obvious coldness aimed at the prince's father.

"Harry?" Lucius inquired after moments of strained silence, only punctured every now and then by Caellum's coos and Lovely's hissing.

"Sleeping. Didn't sleep much last night. Kept worrying about the cot death thing…"

"But he's been reassured-"

"I'll ask Hermione about it later, but I'm sure it's an involuntary thing. And you know Harry's going to be overprotective after everything he's gone through. He let me sleep through the night even when we promised to take turns."

Tom finally passed Caellum to his grandfather. "It does make sense. Harry being overprotective. I'm sure as the weeks pass, the worry will diminish slightly."

"Something strange is happening," Lucius announced, his voice soft and in awe. He had Caellum cradled over his large belly, the baby's eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping with a cheek pressed against Lucius' bulge.

Tom and Draco jumped from their chairs and rushed to stand beside him. "What? What is it?"

"I'm not sure. Caellum rested on my stomach and closed his eyes, my babies started to softly kick."

As soon as he said this, Caellum's eyes opened and his golden iris's were glowing.

"They're communicating?" Tom observed, looking at Draco to see what he thought.

The blond gracelessly shrugged. "Father, what do you feel? Besides the kicking."

"Feels nice," Lucius replied with a smile that could have been induced by a Cheering potion.

Caellum looked to his father and made a happy gurgling sound. Draco sighed. "Can't very well take you now, can I?"

"You two go ahead and have this… meeting. Caellum will be fine with me."

Draco trusted his father, but he didn't really want to let Caellum out of his sight. And he'd promised Harry.

"Have things to do today," Tom said as he headed out into the hall. "Let's go."

"Go on, Draco," he father drawled, waving a hand after Tom. The younger blond sighed. His father didn't look particularly interested in relinquishing his hold on Caellum either.

"Just don't… let him out of your sight, Father. I promised Harry."

"Unless my grandson decides to disappear on his own, he'll have a pair of eyes on him."

That didn't really tend to Draco's worries. He was sure that despite being an infant Caellum was capable of doing a number of surprising things. Because, Draco thought proudly, Caellum was a Malfoy and a Potter.

"Draco!"

The blond turned to join the impatient Dark Lord in the hall. "This is probably going to be painful."

Lucius smirked. "Have fun."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco allowed himself to be led to the small study the Dark Lord usually used within Malfoy Manor. The blond understood the prudence of allowing Tom to be comfortable and somewhat in control of the situation.

"So is it to be Draco the Ruler of the _Ukatae_ and wizards?" Tom drawled as soon as Draco settled into the chair across from him.

Draco dropped his hands on the armrest and schooled his features into a patient expression. "That's not what I'm trying to do at all. But I'll not sit by and watch any of my people suffer… unless they deserve it of course. I will step in to protect them. You included, Tom. That does not mean Harry and I intend to direct your rule of this world. It's yours to rule as you wish. But I can't have Dudley overworked to the point where he'll be no good to me in the realm, nor can I have Neville unhappy. And I know this will piss you off, but you're being a tad selfish… reverting back to your old ways, thinking only of yourself. You can't rule a world in that way."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "You're an expert now?"

"It's common sense. How bout we ask Hermione her opinion?"

"I don't care to be trapped in the office all day, thank you very much."

"And I don't care for us to grow estranged because you think I'm going to try and rule the Wizarding World through you. That's not going to happen."

Tom sat back and glared at the ceiling. "Stop using that aura on me, Draco."

"I can't promise I wont ever do it again. You're so fucking stubborn after all," he explained when Tom hissed at him. "You wouldn't have listened. And if you think I'll allow you to revert back to that soulless creature you once were then you're an even bigger idiot then I thought."

"I'm not losing myself," Tom replied softly. He couldn't help but feel touched at his brother's obvious worry. "But the plans are important. At this point delays are unacceptable."

"All I ask is to allow Dudley and Sirius more time off! Surely it's not that big of a deal."

"And when you start asking for more? When you continue to disrupt my plans…"

Draco resisted the urge to growl in frustration. "Why would I ask for more? I've already said I have no plans to do so. Unless it's a direct violation of my governing of _Ukatae_. Tom, I know its hard taking orders from Harry and me… Just think of it as a strong suggestion you can't really say no to."

"Oh yes, that makes having to take your orders much better."

"All you need to know is that Harry and I will never try to undermine you when it comes to the Wizarding World… unless you try something stupid like planning to take over the _Ukatae_ realm."

Tom scowled at his brother. What a ridiculous thought. It was impossible to even begin to think about doing such a thing. "The bonds with my siblings would make that impossible," he stated quietly.

"Bonds between siblings have been broken before and over less," Draco replied in the same tone, averting his gaze.

Tom smirked. "Maybe if you weren't my little brother, I might think of it. But it would be wrong to usurp a younger sibling, baby Malfoy."

The blond's eyes snapped back to his in annoyance. "Oh, ha ha…" He glared for a moment until suddenly his eyes brightened. "You can't call me that anymore! I'm a father. Caellum is baby Malfoy now."

Draco's smirk grew until Tom suddenly looked pleased with himself. "No," Tom stated with a small defiant shake of his head; dark brown hair swaying gently as he moved. "Caellum is the little Prince. You're still baby Malfoy to me."

"Whatever," Draco refused to show that he was pouting. "Are we settled now? I don't want to have to explain it to Harry, if not. You know he'd be on my side. And honestly I don't like having you angry with me. You turn everything to ice with your aura. It's very uncomfortable."

"Oh yes," Tom rolled his eyes, "you must always have your comforts."

"Yes, actually."

"Fine. It's settled… but so help me Draco, if you do that in front of anyone… and if it involves my ruling here…"

"As long as you keep in mind that the welfare of all _Ukatae_ is my business, Tom… and you'll have a handful of _Ukatae_ here under you when all is said and done. Keep that in mind when you make decisions."

Draco was glad it had been settled, but he suspected the matter would come up again. That was fine. They could work through it then when it happened. The worst thing that could transpire would be for Tom to resent him and Harry. He couldn't allow that to happen. Harry would be heartbroken should Tom try and distance himself. "Where's Luna? Haven't seen her since yesterday, and even then she didn't stay long."

"That girl!" Tom glared down at the desk. "She's been absent minded lately."

Draco raised a brow. "Loony's always absent minded."

"More so then normal! Honestly I haven't any idea what's going on with her. She's up to something though. Walking around as if pulled by an invisible string… no destination in mind. Hardly talks. Hasn't the time, apparently, to see me."

Just as Draco was going to say something sappy in the hopes of annoying his brother further, there was a knock at the door. The blond smiled. "Apparently she has the time now."

Tom scowled at the door. "Enter!"

The Ravenclaw appeared with a scroll in hand and skipped over to Draco's side. She set the scroll down on the desk in front of the blond before moving around to stand beside Tom's chair.

Tom's face was blank, but his eyes shone with displeasure. "Where have you been?" he drawled as Draco took up the scroll and unrolled it.

"I've been busy, silly."

"Busy with what?"

"Thinking," Luna sang.

Knowing he wouldn't get much more then that at the moment, Tom turned his attention to Draco. His brother studied the scroll in confusion.

"Luna?"

"It would be in your best interests to do it immediately, Draco," she answered.

"First," the blond replied, sliding the parchment across the desk so that Tom could have a look, "there's one name on there that shouldn't be. Though I wouldn't mind changing him… he's never agreed to anything. And secondly, it's too soon. We weren't planning on doing that until after we've secured Borsteria. It would complicate matters to turn some of them now. Some aren't ready. They haven't ingested enough of the potion. They don't even know about the potion."

"It must be done," Luna replied.

"But why?"

"This I cannot say. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Luna," the blond Slytherin shook his head. "We're not ready for this. Harry and I will go along with the original plan."

"Draco," the Ravenclaw began in a voice that had Tom looking from the list of names up to his girlfriend, whose eyes were now a pearly white, "you will do as I say. You will not regret it."

Tom sat back and crossed his arms, smiling smugly at his brother. He may have to listen to Draco and Harry's orders, but Draco could not refuse the Mother. Oh how wonderful this was! This situation did much to release the light resentment he had against his brothers' powers over him. Draco looked at him and scowled. Tom's smirk grew. Draco knew exactly what he was thinking.

Luna lay a hand on Tom's shoulder and he was barely able to resist shivering under the heavy power she exuded. "You'll have a month to make arrangement and have it done. I do not mean to force you into this decision, but it is needed, Draco. I promise you."

Draco slumped in his chair, feeling a headache coming on. "But all that lightening… Is this going to happen regularly, Mother? You telling us what we must do? You're the Mother. Why don't you go ahead and rule?" he murmured petulantly.

Tom threw his head back and laughed. Yes, he felt much better now.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Again!" Brumek barked.

Harry groaned and pulled up from his bent over position, trying to regain his breath. He'd just run back and forth across the Malfoy lawns over a hundred times and now Brumek wanted him to do it again. Honestly Harry was just about ready to spread his wings and fly far away from the warrior who seemed hell bent on driving him into the ground.

"Is there a reason you're punishing me?" he gasped.

"You are out of shape, too slow, and need to do it again!"

"I just gave birth!"

"You're healed!"

"Why are you in such a horrid mood?" Harry snapped. "I take it back! You can't be Caellum's godfather!"

Brumek lost his scowl and smirked with pride. "Can't take that back… So run!"

"But I want to do weapons training," the brunet whined.

"START RUNNING!" the warrior bellowed, taking a threatening step towards him. Harry's eyes widened and he quickly sped off to do the laps again.

From the second floor balcony, Draco was laughing against his son's head. "What exactly is Brumek angry about now?" he asked one of the _Ukatae_ standing beside him.

Ozemir shifted in embarrassment. "Apparently I kick at night when pregnant. Lack of sleep along with bodily injury must not agree with him."

"YOU!" The three on the balcony jumped as Brumek's voice thundered around them. They found the warrior pointing at one of them. "GET DOWN HERE AND JOIN!"

Neville raised a shaking finger to his chest. Brumek gave a sharp nod before refocusing on Harry and blasting the Gryffindor for slowing down. Neville groaned.

Draco smirked at the Gryffindor. "Better you then me-"

"YOU AS WELL, DRACO!"

"Ha, ha… That's what you get." Neville laughed as he hopped onto the railing, spreading his wings and then jumped and glided across the grounds.

"But-" Draco sputtered, having no wish to be run into the ground. "I've got the baby!"

"Do not worry, young one," Ozemir said cheerfully, reaching over and capturing his godchild. "Off you go now."

Draco huffed as he snapped his fingers, transferring his robes for the regular training attire. "Sometimes I hate your mate." The blond ran a hand over Caellum's head and then jumped down over the balcony.

Ozemir summoned Caellum's basinet in case he might need it, but he was prepared to keep the baby in his arms. He sat on a cushioned patio chair and turned Caellum around so the baby could look out onto the grounds and watch his parents being constantly yelled at by the burly warrior. It seemed Brumek knew what he was doing when he ordered Draco and Neville to join. As soon as Harry saw he had company and realized he was in fact running slower then usual he picked up the pace. And then after witnessing the sneer on his husband's face, Harry worked harder to move even faster in order to keep up with the blond, in no way going to let Draco get away with that disdainful sneer of superiority.

Ozemir and Caellum were not left alone for long. Lucius appeared and sat beside the Scholar.

"Could hear his shouting deep within the manor."

"Brumek's not giving Harry any special treatment… he's a bit irate today," Ozemir explained.

"Today? Pardon me for saying so, but your mate is irate all the time."

The Scholar chuckled and faced the blond. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

They spent nearly an hour in companionable silence watching the training, before Lucius turned his attention to Caellum, who seemed to have fallen asleep in Ozemir's arms. The blond wizard described to the Scholar what transpired earlier with his grandson at breakfast and wondered if something had transpired between Caellum and the Scholar's unborn son.

"Yes," Ozemir announced. "Yesterday in fact."

"Do you suppose it's simple communication, or is the prince doing something?"

"This is something I have no knowledge of, unfortunately but I do know Caellum wasn't hurting our chil-"

"DRACO! WHO TOLD YOU TO TACKLE HARRY?" Brumek suddenly bellowed. The two on the balcony stood and peered down to find Draco sprawled over Harry in a very intimate fashion. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WE HAVEN'T STARTED HAND TO HAND COM-- HARRY, DON'T ENCOURAGE!"

Harry apparently was ignoring the fuming warrior as his lips had just attached to the blond's; his legs wrapped firmly around the waist above his while Draco's hand went exploring under Harry's tank top.

Ozemir laughed. "Brumek's head is going to explode at any second."

His head didn't explode. Instead the warrior charged the two just as Draco ripped Harry's shirt off and the brunet had managed to get his hand down the blond's pants. The two disappeared seconds later, most definitely to their bedroom, leaving Brumek to bellow in outrage.

Meanwhile, Neville had stopped running to watch the goings on and was laughing his arse off at the lack of control his friends had. They couldn't even get through even one training session. Suddenly his mirth died a painful death when Brumek's attention turned to him.

"You should run away now!" Ozemir called helpfully. If not then Brumek would certainly use Neville in order to take out his frustrations on undisciplined young ones and it wouldn't be pretty. Neville seemed to concur with Ozemir and quickly Shadowed away to hide, leaving Brumek alone to seethe.

Ozemir turned to Lucius, "we should go as well."

"Wise decision," the blond murmured as he sent the bassinet back to the nursery. He and Ozemir quickly left the balcony with Caellum to indulge in an early dinner.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They appeared in their bedroom, falling onto the bed, resuming their previous positions; Draco pulled back only a moment to cast silencing spells and to strip his mate of all clothing before doing the same to himself. Harry buried his hands in Draco's hair when the blond turned back to him and left scorching kisses along the column of his neck.

"Draco."

"Keep saying my name," the blond whispered hoarsely.

Harry whimpered as Draco's teeth grazed across his collarbone, flushing his body; sending goose bumps all over. "Draco…"

Warm hands slid over his hips and around to cup his firm arse. "More," the blond demanded before latching on a sensitive nipple.

"Uh, Draco," he gasped, arching up against his husband.

"You're mine," Draco growled against heated flesh and gripped his husband's hips tightly. "Say it!"

"Yours."

"Louder!"

Harry's eyes slid shut and his head tipped back as Draco's lips and tongue descended lower to the sensitive flesh over his abs. "Yours! Draco, I'm yours!"

He tried taking back some control by moving his hands and touching Draco, trying to map out the contours of the blond's back, needing to feel his husband's thrumming muscles beneath his palms, but Draco was driven in his love making and would not relinquish his control. He grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them above his head before recommencing with tasting Harry, sliding his mouth and tongue along the brunet's neck, down his chest, and over his stomach. Draco wanted to make sure Harry could feel his need; wanted Harry to understand his love for the body beneath him… this was the best way he could express all he felt in a way Harry would completely understand.

"Gods, Draco. Now!" Harry shouted, in desperate need to be filled.

Draco released his lover's wrists and jerked over Harry to grab the pillows at the head of the bed. His breath catching when Harry rose up to lick any patch of skin he could reach. Tucking pillows under his hips, Draco watched Harry spread his legs, moaning for him. The blond grabbed his hips and immediately drove into him.

Draco nearly collapsed over his mate, nearly overwhelmed. "You're so tight!" And Merlin it felt so good. How did he get through the last month without this heat?

Harry gripped the sheets, relishing in every erratic thrust that caused him to whimper and moan and cry out Draco's name. Draco had no rhythm this time and it was impossible to catch his breath, all he could do was hold on, watch his husband's face as they were both overcome by the erotic bliss of mating. Draco gasped and fell on top of him, his hips snapping forward in frenzy as he pulled Harry into a battling kiss. Harry relinquished his hold on the sheets in order to tangle fingers into Draco's hair and pulled a little too roughly. The brunet grinned into the kiss when Draco hissed in pleasure.

Draco pulled back and lifted Harry's hips in order to drive deeper. Harry lost all coherent thought as both his prostate and cock were simultaneously stimulated. It wasn't long before his eyes were tightly closed as the pool of fire exploded out of him and he was back to holding onto the fine silk sheets with a death grip as an orgasm ripped through him. **Follow me, Draco**, he panted.

The body over him shuddered tremendously and with one last mighty thrust, Draco fell over him with a hoarse yell as his essence was released. Draco's arms went around Harry's shoulders, wrapping him up tightly as his body continued to convulse, his waning cock jerking with the last of his release.

"Fuck," he breathed against Harry's neck. "Merlin's balls, Harry! Fuck!"

Harry hummed in agreement. After moments, he was blinking lazily at a pair of narrowed silver eyes. "Don't glare at me. You like the hissing."

"Wanted to last longer," was the growled reply. "Wanted to make you hobble around for a week."

Laughter spilled from Harry's mouth as he circled the blond's neck with his arms and dragged Draco down for a kiss.

When they parted for some much needed air, Harry grinned. "We really aught to apologize to Brumek."

Draco winced. He knew he would pay for what he'd done. "When he calms down... next month should be soon enough."

"We left Neville alone with him," Harry murmured with a little apprehension.

The blond nuzzled his mate's neck. "Either he stayed in order to work out the frustrations he's been having with his mate or he ran away for self preservation."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville was thinking he probably should have stayed to spar with the angry warrior. Probably would have done him some good. Currently he sat in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace within his parents' old room within the manor. He didn't look at the flames but instead focused on the engagement ring fitted snugly on his finger. They hadn't settled on a date yet, but it didn't matter, did it? Neville was sure Dudley would be too busy to even attend their wedding whenever that would be.

With that thought Neville felt the muscles on his jaw tighten as he ground his teeth. He hadn't seen his mate since after yesterday's gathering to meet Caellum; hadn't even heard from him and rightfully assumed Dudley went back to work. Of course, Neville admitted, the silence could have been because Dudley knew he did not want to see or talk with him after Caellum's presentation. He'd made that clear yesterday by basically telling his mate to go fuck himself and didn't wait around to hear anything else Dudley might have wanted to say. Dudley didn't go after him.

Neville growled lowly under his breath. Maybe that's why at the moment he wanted to go out and kill something. And that feeling didn't diminish in the slightest when he sensed his mate had finally thought to come see him.

"Taking weekends off," Dudley said from behind his chair.

"Heard that promise before."

"And I'll be leaving work everyday at sunset."

"Believe it only when it happens."

A hand slid against the nape of his neck. Neville slapped the hand away and stood.

"Really, Nev. I am-"

"If you say it one more time I'll go mental," Neville growled lowly, his claws extending. "If you were really sorry, you would have at least made a bloody effort!"

Dudley held his breath as he watched Neville's eyes flash an angry gold. "Want to rip me to shreds, don't you?"

"You're probably too busy to stand still."

"I'm standing still now!" Dudley hissed in frustration.

"That's not going to last long!"

Dudley growled low under his breath and spun away, shaking fingers through his curly blond hair. He thought about leaving. But that action was quickly discarded. He wanted his mate, even if Neville was itching for a fight. It seemed odd because when Neville was angry with him, he never usually became violent, with the exception of that time in the club. But now, Neville was giving off obvious violent vibes and Dudley was sure if he approached the Gryffindor he'd probably get hurt.

"You want me to leave, Neville?"

When he received no answer, Dudley turned to find Neville staring at him, still glaring. Dudley took a tentative step towards him, only to pause when Neville's wings rose up in agitation and he bared his fangs in warning. Dudley took stock of his mate and smirked. "Don't go flapping the wings, Nev. You're looking far too sexy right now and your wings make me do uncontrollable things."

Neville spun away and stormed into the bedroom. "As if I'd let you touch me!" he bellowed, slamming the door.

Dudley approached it and laid his forehead against the wood. _I'm a stupid arse, aren't I?_ Neville's mental snort made him smile. _None of it was done on purpose, Neville. Should have gone after you yesterday, but I needed time to think about this._

_Think about what? How much more work you could squeeze out in a day?_

_No! Will you listen to me? _He took Neville's silence as a sign to go on. _ I love you from the bottom of my heart, want you every minute of every day, and need you with every fiber of my being and I can't believe I did anything to make you think otherwise. I swear you'll never feel that way again. I don't care if I have to go against Tom or Draco in the future. Guess I'm still trying to prove I belong here. Trying to prove I deserve you. Still, I don't really believe I deserve you and I'm going to keep trying, but not to the point where it keeps me from you._

The door was wrenched open. Dudley fell into the room with a surprised gasp, landing at Neville's feet. Slowly looking up into his mate's face, he noticed Neville still looked a bit violent, but his eyes were swirling with so much emotion, that was probably the least of what he was feeling. Still, when Neville lunged forward to grab his arm, Dudley flinched, expecting a hit. But then the door slammed shut on its own and Dudley was forcibly pushed onto the nearby bed. When Neville started to rip Dudley's clothes off with his claws, the last coherent thought Dudley had was, _this is going to be fun._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The rest of the day was spent transferring most of Caellum's furniture from the nursery and into the Head Boy's quarters within Hogwarts and added more protective wards and permanent silencing spells around the common room. By the time dinner came around, the new family was ready to return to Hogwarts.

As soon as they arrived Draco demanded an audience with Vendyl while Harry went into their bedroom to bathe Caellum. "I'll assume, as the _Saen_ captain, that you are the strongest of you lot. The best skilled," he asked of Vendyl while looking at Hoihm.

"It is true, Highness," Vendyl announced. Hoihm nodded.

Draco centered on Vendyl. "Who's the next best?"

"Your own _Saen_, of course."

"Fine. As of now, Hoihm, you'll tend to Caellum. Should any type of disturbance arise, you will guard the prince above me. Understood?"

"You cannot go without a _Saen's_ protection, Highness."

Draco's face blanked. "Perhaps you have something in your ears, Vendyl. I said during a disturbance of any kind. I didn't say simply strolling through the halls. Ozemir is protection enough for Caellum, even when the Scholar is pregnant. I'm assuming Hoihm won't be attached to my arse during a battle. Caellum will be protected should the need arise."

"Understood."

Not too later the small common room began to fill as Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, and Theo arrived after being summoned. Theo looked surprised by his summons.

"Well?" Pansy demanded. "Where is he?"

Draco waved towards the bedroom. "Having a bath."

The two Slytherin girls pushed passed him and raced into the bedroom. Theo and Blaise sat on the couch, thinking they could wait. There was no need to crowd the bathroom. Draco remained quiet until after the girly squeals and cooing died down.

"What's the word?" Draco asked with a smile twitching at his lips.

"You suddenly became ill," Blaise supplied.

"I don't think half the students believe it," Theo put in.

"What do they believe?"

"You skived off for an unknown reason. Some are angry that you and Harry seem to get away with just about anything."

"We do. They'll have to get over it."

Harry stormed out of the room soon after clutching Caellum against his chest, while the two Slytherin girls followed on his heels, bickering loudly with each other. Harry quickly squeezed in beside Draco and the armrest of the couch. Clearly annoyed from the bickering going on.

"I don't see why you can't let me hold him first, Pansy! I've known Harry longer then you!"

"I'm older!"

"As if that counts for anything!"

The four boys watched the two fighting for a moment before Harry turned to Blaise and softly asked, "want to hold him?" Blaise nodded and held out his arms. "Watch his head," Harry cautioned.

Blaise lowered Caellum onto his thighs while Theo scooted closer to get a look. "Ah, look at his eyes!" the normally somber boy exclaimed. Ginny and Pansy glanced over and silence fell between them, seeing Harry had let Blaise hold Caellum first.

Draco smirked. "That's what you get for fighting over him."

"Merlin…" Blaise whispered, smiling at the baby while softly bouncing his legs. "I've tried to picture a baby with both your features before now but could never get it right."

"He's a perfect mix of both of you," Theo said with a nod.

"Which means he's the most beautiful baby in the world," Draco drawled.

"Want to hold him," the Gryffindor asked Theo, "before he becomes too tired?"

"Babies don't like me," the Slytherin replied, sliding away from Blaise.

Harry laughed. "Alright. Maybe when you feel more comfortable with the idea."

"Harry," Ginny whined. "We want to hold him."

"Decide which of you will hold him first. And no yelling. If you upset him with your screeching I'll kick both of you out."

"Let Pansy go first." Ginny said immediately. Pansy turned and gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?"

Ginny smiled innocently. "It's stupid to fight. You go first. I can hold him after."

"There's no way you're going to just step aside for me."

"I just did."

Pansy eyed the baby, then the burp cloth on Harry's shoulder. She wondered why Ginny was giving up. Ginny knew more about babies… maybe she knew why Caellum's nose was scrunched up like that. "No, you go first," she said, stepping aside.

Ginny flashed a victorious smile and jumped forward, holding her arms out for Caellum.

Draco shook his head as Ginny lowered onto Blaise's lap while cuddling the prince. "Pansy, I'm ashamed."

"What? If he's going to get sick, let him get sick on Ginny."

"You wouldn't get sick on me, would you?" Ginny asked. Caellum yawned in answer and his eyes drifted shut.

"Listen guys," Harry began after Caellum had been passed to Pansy. "We brought you here for another reason then meeting Caellum. We've something important to talk about. _Ukatae_ business."

Theo cleared his throat. "Should I leave?"

"No, this includes you."

Theo hid his surprise well by accepting the chance to hold Caellum when Pansy passed him the baby. He'd never been invited into _Ukatae_ meetings as the other three had, and it would have been a lie to say he was never a bit jealous or resentful to be left out of these things. But he also knew he just wasn't that important.

"What a bunch of rubbish… babies don't like you?" Draco said in surprised at how well Theo held his son.

"He's sleeping, Draco. Course he's not going to fuss now."

"Caellum is very aware of you and he's not sleeping," Harry said with a laugh.

Theo glanced down at the baby in his arms, expecting to see gold eyes open, but they were still closed. "Looks like he's sleeping." The Slytherin chuckled. "Has your chin, Draco. And a nose that's specifically made to be permanently stuck in the air."

Draco sneered at his friend, not the least bit amused, and went to take his son back. "Guess we should get to the business then… It's time to for your transformations," he told them. "The Mother is insisting it be done immediately."

Harry looked at Theo. "And we wanted you to come with us as well."

The Slytherin's eyes widened. He hadn't seen this coming. "Me?"

"Yes you," said Draco.

"You want me to become an immortal? To leave behind-" Theo started shaking his head. "No, Draco. I- I can't. I'm where I want to be. He's… I can't."

Pansy gaped at him. "Are you insane?" she shrieked. "Have you any idea what it would mean to be turned, and by their blood! Think about all you could accomplish, Theodore! All the places you could see! The music you could create!"

Theo glared at the ground and remained quiet. He knew what he was turning down. Draco straightened and stared at him intently. Probing his mind.

"What's holding you back, mate?" Blaise inquired, knowing full well there wasn't much Theo wouldn't give up for all that. Still Theo refused to answer.

"You've been seeing Scarpin," Draco announced.

"Really?" Ginny asked, bouncing in excitement. "Thought you wanted nothing to do with him."

Theo slid on his bored mask and shrugged his shoulders. Pansy snorted. "Still. It can't be one little boyfriend's keeping you from a life of immortality."

Draco jumped in again when Theo imperceptibly gritted his teeth. Apparently Theo took it upon himself to search Scarpin out soon after they'd return to Hogwarts after Christmas. Sneaking out on the weekends to go to the Wizards' Den on the chance Scarpin might be there. The first couple of times, Scarpin hadn't been there. Theo was becoming deterred and promised he'd go one last time before giving up. Low and behold Scarpin was there the third time. Theo hadn't even needed to make a move. Scarpin spied the Slytherin sitting at the bar and headed straight for him. And that was that. They'd been seeing each other every weekend since then.

Draco wondered how none of them had ever noticed Theo's absences. "How serious is this, Theo?"

"It's not really any of your business."

Pansy laughed. "He's in love with the git! Unbelievable!"

"Stop jumping to conclusions," Theo snapped at her. "I just don't want to be changed. That's it." He quickly left the room after that.

Draco watched him leave with a brow raised. "Well this is an unexpected complication we do not need."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry stood in front of the mirror, speaking soothing words to his son who was held in one arm against his chest, while he tried to work on his school tie with his free hand. "It'll be alright. I'll come check on you right after class. After every class. And you'll come to our _Ukatae_ lessons of course. It'll be fine. And you love Ozemir already… there's nothing to worry about."

He was suddenly pulled away from the mirror and his hand slapped away from his horribly knotted tie. Draco gave him a patient look as he went about straightening the red and gold monstrosity. "Are you trying to reassure Caellum or yourself?"

"Maybe I can wrap Caellum in the Invisibility cloak. Not even _Ukatae_ can see through it," Harry smiled feebly as he lifted Caellum to nuzzle his cheek. "You're a good boy. You'll stay quiet for mommy, won't you?"

Draco laughed. "Harry, that's the worst suggestion you've come up with so far."

"How so?" the brunet demanded. "It's a great plan! Caellum can sit beside us in his glider and I'll cover them with the cloak. We can put a silencing spell around him too! That way I can activate the glider's lullabies…"

Hearing the determination in his mate's voice, Draco's eyes narrowed and he pried Caellum from Harry's arms. "No, lover. You're going to let Ozemir watch him. And don't you dare accuse me of having no care of leaving our son unless you want to be cursed through the dungeons."

Harry's mouth snapped shut and his eyes turned to the floor with guilt. Draco snorted and turned to the door.

"Grab our school bags," he called on his way out.

By the time Harry had followed, Caellum was already with Ozemir. As if he could sense his parents' unwanted departure, Caellum started crying and it was the worst sound Harry had ever heard. Was it possible for infants to infuse massive amounts of guilt into tears?

"Go on now," Ozemir urged, knowing it was only going to get worse the longer they lingered. "He'll calm down in a bit."

Draco didn't want to, but he grabbed Harry before the Gryffindor could rush to their baby and Shadowed him out into the hall outside of the Slytherin common room.

"Draco! What the hell? You didn't even let me say goodbye!"

"You wouldn't have gone otherwise," the blond murmured, keeping a tight hold on his mate's arm and not quite able to meet Harry's watery eyes.

_B-but I wanted to say goodbye!_

Draco started tugging on his arm, trying to get Harry to move away from the common room. _It would have only upset Caellum and us further and I don't think I could stand to hear him cry one second longer. Probably would have ended up skipping the entire day of classes if I'd stayed any-- No. You know we can't do that. _

Harry jerked his arm free of Draco's grasp and planted his feet._ But he'll think we've abandoned him! _

Draco felt as tormented as Harry was looking at the moment and If Tom, Blaise, and Pansy hadn't come along just then, he probably would have caved under the heartbroken look on his mate's face.

"C'mon, you two," Blaise said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulders and forcibly pushing him down the corridor.

"We do not want to be late," Tom drawled as he mirrored Blaise's actions and draped his arm over Harry's quivering shoulders. Pansy squeezed in between the mates and grabbed Harry's hand. Silently lending her support.

"Aren't you three supposed to be at breakfast?" Harry mumbled.

"Knew you'd have a hard time leaving…" Pansy returned. "Actually I'm surprised you made it out of the common room. You both looked ready to bolt back in."

Soon they were climbing the steps and were in the hall outside of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes- previously dulled with guilt- lit on fire when he found Neville in a heated altercation with Weasley. Heated on Weasley's part anyway. Neville looked to be having fun, while Weasley was fuming. And then Weasley took a swing at Neville and actually hit him in the chest. Neville snickered.

Harry shrugged away Tom's arm and raced across the hall. "Weasley!"

By the time Weasley turned to look, Harry's fist was already flying and he caught the redheaded spy in the gut. Students froze as they watched Ron Weasley fly across the hall to crash into the far wall. Any normal person would have been knocked out cold. Weasley knew it and Harry knew it. As Harry watched Weasley feigning unconsciousness, the brunet thought that hit had taken quite a bit of his guilt away for leaving Caellum; it was still there, but he wasn't feeling like the scum of the earth for leaving his newborn behind.

"I needed that. Thanks for the distraction," he murmured before turning to Neville. "You let him hit you."

Neville snorted. "Course. Just curious."

"Told you not to start anything," Harry chastised as they moved along through the gaping crowd of students and up the stairs, heading for Advanced Magical Theory.

"He started it."

"Liar."

The Slytherins followed slowly after. "Merlin," Blaise whispered. "Harry packs a mean punch!"

"Well he did have the force of his run into it," Pansy answered.

Draco waved that away. "He held back. Just wait until you see him in training…"

They group entered the classroom, not at all surprised to find the Professor was not there yet. He never came in until the last possible moment. This class consisted of students from all Houses, as not many at Hogwarts had the aptitude for the subject at the Advanced level and it would have been pointless to have only a handful of students for each lesson. Harry liked this class for two reasons. One, Weasley was not accepted into the class. Two, this class was actually worth paying attention to.

Draco sat in the center of class with Blaise at his left and Pansy in front. Theo kept his distance, Draco noted, and chose a seat at the back of the classroom. Before taking his seat, Harry made his way to the front of the class where Hermione and Tom sat. Those two found this class particularly interesting and always took the front row seats dead center. Harry spent a moment talking to Hermione before turning back and walking three rows back to the blond's seat and curling up in his lap. Throwing his arms around the blond's neck and burying his face against Draco's neck for comfort. The Slytherin caressed his lover's wings, as was his habit.

_Caellum's fine, Harry. _

_He was really upset…_

_Ozemir will have him distracted in no time. And he's probably already asleep again._

Something lightly tapped Harry's head and he looked up to find the Professor standing beside them, his dark blue eyes gleaming questionably. "Are we all better now?" he drawled.

Knowing exactly what he was talking about- the pregnancy and birth- Harry nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Splendid," the ghosts lips twitched up for a split second. Then he glared. "Please remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy's lap."

Harry smirked. "He's not in my lap. I'm in his."

Slytherin scowled and swept passed them to the front of the class. "Children these days. Insufferable."

The Gryffindor laughed as he slid away from Draco to sit at his own desk. This was one of the few classes they actually paid attention to and took notes, as Professor Slytherin was a more then competent teacher and the subject matter was fascinating. He delved into the theory of magic, bringing the teachings from the past, absolving the line between Dark and Light magic and making it easier to see how magic worked as a whole. None of the other classes Harry had taken before ever delved this far into the actual process of spell working. Advanced Magical Theory was very similar to Ozemir's magic lessons, and even though _Ukatae_ didn't really need this class, Harry thought it would be useful to know everything about how human magic works.

As soon as class was over, Tom and Hermione were at the Professors desk, firing out questions and Slytherin was pleased to answer them. Harry suspected those three often took tea together on the weekends. Harry grinned at the thought as he and Draco Shadowed back to their rooms to find Caellum surrounded by their guardians. Ozemir was stretched out on his back, head in Brumek's lap, with Caellum laying over his chest and using the Scholar's pregnant bulge as a pillow. Falde was in the process of spreading out maps of the realm across the enlarged table, a serious expression upon his face.

"It's been brought to my attention that there are a lot of rebel forces being formed," Falde murmured as he searched for a particular map. "Younger _Ukatae_. Rebel and outcast groups."

"Joining with Demai'Tah?" Ozemir inquired, pulling his eyes away from Caellum to look at the maps as well.

"No. These are villagers; farmers, blacksmiths, weavers... All left homeless and usually with more then one family member being killed from the Clan Masters attacks. There are a large number of them."

Talyn's eyes raced across the map before her. "We should recruit them."

"That would be wise," Falde replied, "only they are very well hidden at the moment; spread throughout the realm and some have probably even left the realm to hide in the human world. And they have denounced loyalties of any kind but to themselves. They haven't any loyalty for our young ones."

Draco frowned as he and Harry approached. "Why? If it was the Clan Master who wronged them, why don't they fight for us?"

The four turned to Harry and Draco. Caellum, hearing his father's voice, started squirming and babbling excitedly. Harry rushed over and claimed his son, apologizing profusely against Caellum's head.

"In answer to your question," Falde said to Draco as the blond steered his mate and son to an empty chair. "It is uncertain as to why they aren't fighting against the Clan Master. I have a theory. You aren't going to like it."

"They hate us as much as they hate Demai'Tah," Harry answered. "We've allowed the clan master to run free across the realm. We've let him get away with torching villages, killing all who stand in his way. The rebels have no reason to trust or want to join us."

"I'd like to point out that we haven't _let _him do anything," Brumek growled lowly.

Falde nodded. "Yes, but most of the rebels have only a few number of centuries under their belts so they are easily bitter and seek to cast fault somewhere. These are _Ukatae_ who were only young ones when the Royal Family was massacred." The warrior shook his head. "A shame. They would be ideal fighters for us."

"Then we need to go there, find these rebels, and persuade them! We have to open the palace immediately."

"Right now," Ozemir said to Harry, grinning at the young one's determination, "you have classes to return to. We can speak more on this during evening lessons."

Harry sighed and passed Caellum over to Draco and smiled when he saw Draco had no qualms about cuddling his son in front of others. "I had a dream last night," he said to the Scholar. "About long dark tunnels. A maze of tunnels actually. They were dark and cold until I stepped into them. Behind me the tunnels would light up brightly and turn warm. Pleasant. As if my presence had been waited for. The tunnels lead somewhere. Somewhere important. But I never reached a destination."

"Did you see nothing else?"

"No. But I know it's important."

"Alright. We'll speak of this as well. After your lessons. Go on now."

Draco bid goodbye to his son and Harry did the same. It took quite a lot out of him to relinquish Caellum back into Ozemir's arms, and even more to ignore his son's crying once again and leave with Draco. Although as they left, the guardians tripped over themselves trying to calm the young prince down.

"That's never going to get any easier," Harry sighed as they went to History of Magic, now being taught by Godric Gryffindor.

Draco only nodded. The blond's eyes were narrowed in deep thought when Harry looked at him. Knowing Draco would tell him what he was thinking at a later time, Harry let it go. When they turned into the corridor towards the classroom, Harry stopped in surprise seeing his best mate in Shadow, leaning against the wall and being thoroughly snogged by Dudley. To say he was surprised to see Dudley was an understatement, as it wasn't even midday yet. But Neville had told him they had come to an understanding. Harry supposed Dudley was trying to make up for lost time.

_We need an infiltrator, _Draco pulled his eyes away from Nev and Dud's to look at him. _Actually more then one, _the blond went on, speaking to Harry and thinking to himself at the same time._ Maybe three or four so they can infiltrate more then one rebel group- since the rebels are split all across the realm. The question is… who? Suppose I should ask Tom for permission... but I think maybe Scarpin… the twins… I don't know. Theo would be perfect. He's good in regards to adapting to unfamiliar surroundings and situations… he may not want to leave school before graduating though. But if Scarpin's turned and went, Theo may agree to be turned. We're all leaving soon anyway… _The blond sighed and lifted hand to cover his eyes as they passed Dudley and Neville, using his middle finger and thumb to press against his temples. _More people being changed… but suppose it is needed. _

_How about Bill and Charlie? They're being changed anyway. And both are accustomed to danger, being a dragon handler and a curse breaker… We can use them too._

_Harry- now cherish this, I'll only say it once- you are a bloody genius! _

The Gryffindor smiled brightly; his wings fluttering in pleasure.

"_Got twenty minutes left on break. Skive off with me."_

The two turned just in time to see Neville nod and he and Dudley disappeared. The blond laughed until he saw Weasley standing at the end of the hall, apparently having been watching Neville and Dudley.

Draco scowled at him before pulling Harry into the classroom. _Weasley was watching Neville and Dursley._

_He's in here now,_ Harry thought after seeing the redhead enter, _so we don't have to worry about him tagging along with the two._

They were delayed in discussing it further when suddenly a shadowless figure stepped up to their seats. "Professor." Harry greeted.

"Greetings. Myself and my fellow ghosts wonder if we may have an audience with you two and your-"

Draco threw up a rigid hand. "Yes you may. After dinner. We'll tell you where after this lesson. In the future, never speak of what you were about to say, unless permitted."

"Forgive my lapse in memory, Mr. Malfoy," Godric grinned sheepishly.

Harry returned his smile. "We'll let you know."

"Wonderful. Now do try and stay awake in my class."

"I'll try," Harry replied solemnly.

"You haven't any excuse now," Gryffindor replied with a mock stern look. "And no public displays either or I will be forced to separate the two of you."

As Gryffindor walked away, Draco turned and smirked at his mate. "What does he think I'm going to do, crawl under the table and suck you off?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked anywhere other then at his darkly grinning husband.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Neville sighed in contentment as he watched Dudley quickly getting dressed. Their time together had quickly passed the twenty minute mark and it was now approaching an hour and a half. Neville tried to move and put on his own clothes, but honestly his muscles really were puddles of goo swimming around under his flesh and he could do no more then blink lazily. Harry hadn't lied. The soul mate bond sometimes grabbed you and shook until you thought you might die in a very pleasant manner.

"Jesus, Neville! Cover up or I'll never go!"

"Your fault. Can't move. It's lunch time now. Why don't you stay?"

Dudley shot him a grin as he crouched down to search for his shoes that somehow ended up under the bed. "Lunch time for you, love."

"But D…" Neville pouted when Dudley returned with shoes clutched in hand.

"After six I'll be back, alright." Dudley studiously ignored that pout and sat on the edge of the bed, throwing Neville's comforter over the enticing body of his lover. "Noticed something, Neville. There was a bruise on your chest before I licked it away," he turned and pinned narrowed eyes on his mate. "Where did it come from? And don't even try telling me it came from training."

Neville lifted a hand, brushing it over his mate's muscled arm. "It was nothing. Just bumped into someone with a bony shoulder."

"Bullshit."

Knowing it would do no good to try and lie about it or try and get Dudley to forget it, Neville thought he'd better tell the truth. Gathering his strength, Neville moved to drape over Dudley's back and wrap his arms around his chest. "I goaded Weasley into a fight. Wanted to see how much he'd give away by his actions when angry."

Dudley tensed. Red suddenly colored his vision. "That bastard marked you?"

"I let him hit me, D. And then Harry appeared out of nowhere and sent Weasley flying across the hall into the wall! Bloody brilliant, that was!" Dudley remained tense, silently fuming. The Gryffindor sighed and tightened his arms. "Don't be mad," he whispered against his mate's ear and fluttered his wings.

Dudley sighed and went back to pulling on his shoes. "It's impossible for me not to be mad. Guess I'll have to get over it."

Neville smiled softly and leaned forward some more. His grin widened when Dudley groaned from the feel of his mate's body against his back. "When do you want to get married?"

"Thought we decided-"

_We're not going to stay till the end of term,_ Neville interrupted. _Do you really want a big wedding?_

Dudley wondered if this was some sort of test. Honestly he didn't care. As long as he could marry Neville, he didn't care what kind of wedding they had. But he did care what Neville wanted. Anything Neville wanted, Dudley promised to work his arse off to get. And he assumed Neville wanted a wedding to rival Harry's. Lord knew their family wanted a big wedding. _Sure, Nev, _he answered to be on the safe side.

_Your answer seems kind of empty… like you're only saying that to get out of the discussion. _

Dudley slightly winced before turning his head a fraction to face his mate, whose own face hovered over his shoulder. Neville was watching him intently. He seemed neither angered nor put off by his answer, simply curious. Dudley wondered why they were even having this discussion at the moment. _Truthfully, I want what you want. _

Neville started chewing on his lip in apprehension. _And if I don't want a big wedding? What if I want to elope? As soon as possible? _

_Elopement? _Dudley spun around, knocking Neville onto his back._ You seriously don't want a wedding at all? What about your parents and Gran? _The Gryffindor grinned and shrugged. Dudley growled and yanked the covers over Neville's body again. _You'll write and tell them. Mum will kill me!_

Neville propped up on his elbows, smiling 'the smile' and effectively wiping any semblance of thought from Dudley's mind. "Does this mean you want to?" he asked excitedly. Dudley blinked lazily, eyes unfocused on his mate's face. "D?"

When Dudley regained his senses, he was sprawled over Neville, with his lover's legs locked firmly around his hips and was in the process of making sure he'd miss an entire day of work. He laughed and pulled away, trapping Neville's seeking hands to the mattress and avoided looking at the swollen lips and hungry eyes of the boy beneath him. "Yes, I want to. Now let me go. And don't smile at me like that again. That's unfair play! Didn't know what I was doing…"

Dudley quickly unlocked Neville's legs, scampered off the bed, and Shadowed away, leaving Neville lying in bed, grinning up at the canopy… until he thought about what Gran would say once Mum told her of the elopement plans. Then his grin faded and his mouth slightly parted in timid fear.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later that night, Harry and Draco sat at a table along with Tom, Hermione, Dudley, and Neville. Caellum was tucked warmly into his glider that had been placed on the table in between his parents.

"We should decide when we want to do it," Harry began.

"No. We need to decide when to tell them about the potion they've been taking… and then tell them it's time," Hermione countered.

Draco looked across at Dudley. "I vote Dursley tells them all."

"No way! I'll be killed!"

"Doubt it," Tom drawled. "How many people do you know would be upset that they've basically been drugged with the fountain of youth?"

"Still… don't see why I should do it. Why not you?" he asked of Tom. "Not like they'll do anything or say anything to you about it, even if they don't like it."

"This is true."

"Are you going to do it then?" Harry asked.

Tom nodded. "But I'll have Dudley and Neville along with me- since part of the group consists of your family."

"That's fair," Neville admitted. He ignored Dudley's mental note that their parents were going to flip, especially after the letter Neville had sent off about eloping.

"Good," Hermione nodded. "Now when should we plan to do it?"

The six were silent for a moment, thinking it over. Caellum stirred and started wiggling fitfully in the glider. Harry produced a bottle while Draco scooped his son into his arms. As he passed the bottle to his husband, Harry murmured, "It's going to take a lot of energy."

Neville nodded. "A lot of pain too."

"They'll end up passing out before it's all over." Draco said, remembering Severus' experience.

"Who exactly is going to be changed this time?" Hermione inquired.

Harry produced the parchment and slid it across the table to her. "The remaining people we'd planned to change… except for Sirius and Lucius. They'll be done after the babies are born."

Hermione scanned the parchment. "The Longbottoms- minus Augustus?"

"Yeah, she wants to die of old age. Gran doesn't want to live forever. She says she's perfectly happy to die of old age now that Mum and Dad are healed." Neville took a deep breath and focused on the stone table. "I think she just wants to join Grandfather."

"Okay. Then there's the Lestranges, Petunia, Amortia, the Weasleys, Pansy, Blaise, and… Theo? Was that in the plans?"

"No. But Mother is insisting," Draco replied with a glare to his brother.

Tom smirked. "And according to her, you've only about three weeks to get it done."

"Yes, thanks Tom!" Draco snapped. His outburst was not appreciated. Caellum pulled his eyes away from the bottle at his lips and he actually glared at his father. Draco laughed softly and brushed noses with him. It was strange to see a glare on a baby so young. "Sorry, love. But it was Uncle Tom's fault. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do about Theo. He doesn't want the change and I can't very well make him."

"I can," said Tom smugly.

"You could, and it would help out since he'd be very useful in the very near future. But he's also my friend and I don't want to do that to him. Force this type of thing on him. Dare I say, he's actually happy right now? And for Theo that's unprecedented."

"What use do you have for him?" Tom inquired.

This turned the meeting over to what the guardian's had told them about the rebels. Draco explained about his plan for sending in infiltrators who he thought would be good for the job. "I thought having someone on the inside would make it easier for us to keep track of the rebels locations and also give us information in order to allow us to talk to them with understanding."

"You want Scarpin involved?"

"I don't know." Draco blew out a breath. "But he's the very reason Theo doesn't want to be changed. And he may do well with the rebels."

Harry nodded. "He's very empathic. Not in the sense that we are, but he's…."

"Very compassionate?" Neville put in.

"Yeah, thanks mate."

"So why not change him?"

"We could, I guess," Harry answered his cousin, "but there are several things we should take into account before making that decision. Richard and Theo's relationship, for one. Who's to say that will last? Who's to say if they are both turned they'll be mates? Also Richard is very fond of his family; he'll not want to leave them behind."

"Leave his family to me," Tom interrupted.

"Don't go killing any unnecessary people, Tom!"

"Who said anything about killing?! Why must you all always assume I'm thinking homicidal thoughts?" with this question he earned several incredulous looks asking if he were serious. Tom slumped in his chair. "It's not very fair. I haven't been able to kill anyone in so long. I may have lost my touch," he mourned.

Draco snorted. "There's also the matter of Scarpin's internship and Theo's education."

"Scarpin can have his internship back once the mission is over. Theo can finish school if he so wishes after that time as well. And I agree with you on Bill and Charlie going. They are very capable. The twins… I'm not sure."

"They'll have fun with it," Hermione said with a chuckle. "But they may have problems with leaving their business for a undisclosed amount of time. They do have three stores now after all."

"They've got enough resources to hire on help." Harry replied. He smiled when Draco gave him Caellum for a burping. "And I think you're wrong. I think they'd jump at a chance for a mission."

Draco sat back and began tapping his fingers on the table. "So do we change Scarpin or not? And if we do, he's the absolute last one. And I'm only allowing it because if Theo wants him, he will have him."

Harry smiled brightly at him for that. "Then you should speak to Theo about that."

"Right then. That's settled," Hermione tapped the parchment. "When do we do this? I suggest Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and the twins to be done this weekend. The following weekend we can do the ones who need more of the potion. We should start briefing the twins on the realm as soon as possible so they won't stick out like sore thumbs."

"Sounds alright," Harry replied with a nod from Draco. "We'll need to speak to Theo as soon as possible as well. If we change them, it should be with the others. Then we can brief them as well. Get their minds open to the Knowledge. And we'll need to send messages out to Bill and Charlie and get them here. We can change them as soon as they arrive. They'll probably need a bit of the Youth potion, but not much."

"I don't mean to be pessimistic, but this could end kind of badly," Dudley murmured.

"How so?"

"You said it yourself, Harry. It's not written in stone that those who are seeing each other now will end up being mates as _Ukatae_."

"Are we going to base everything on love and mates?" Tom sneered at him. "This is war, is it not?" Harry cleared his throat and sent his brother a look of warning. "Besides…" Tom restarted slowly, eyes lifting to the ceiling. "Luna knows what she's doing. I for one will trust her. She did say that you would not regret it, Draco."

Dudley's fists clenched under the table. "It's not like he would regret my mother being unhappy, so that doesn't ease my mind at all."

Draco growled. "Dursley-"

Harry dropped a hand on his husband's arm. "Your mother and the others have already agreed to the change, Duds. They are aware of the possibilities. However, I believe Tom is right. Luna knows what she's doing. And she wants us all to be happy above all else. I don't think you need to worry about anything of that sort. At least they are prepared. They aren't jumping into this blindly."

"And besides, you stupid arse," Draco spat at Dudley, "your mother was there for the birth of my heir. I was happy for her presence. I like her much more then I like you!"

"Draco, watch your language in from of Caellum," Harry chastised softly.

Hermione cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Remus' name is not on the list. Why?"

"He has refused the change," Harry replied, his face gone hard and cold. "That's all you need to know."

"Is it- Is it because of Tonks?"

"No."

Draco took Caellum from Harry and placed him into his glider. He didn't want Caellum feeling the disappointment and resentment coming from Harry. "_Ukatae_ blood would not heal Remus from his lycanthropy. In fact it would make the monster within worse. The werewolf would feast on the dark creature blood. Remus does not want to live forever with that. Can't blame him really. Harry, at least you'll have Sirius."

The Gryffindor simply jerked his chin in a nod. Sensing his mother's distress, Caellum kicked up quite a fuss. Harry took him and held him close, nestling Caellum's cheek against his shoulder. He sat back and closed his eyes, laying his own cheek lightly against his son's head.

"Should we start training then?" Neville piped up. "They've been waiting for us."

"You go on," Harry told everyone. "Promised the Founders they could meet Caellum. They'll be here soon."

Draco waved them all away into the main training chamber. Harry could feel Draco's eyes boring into the side of his head and braced for the words he knew the blond was preparing to say. Luckily, the Founders decided to appear then and he was saved. Harry understood Remus' reasons, but he couldn't help feeling angry about the werewolf's decision, no matter that it was selfish to feel that way.

Harry relaxed and felt a smile bloom on his face as he watched his son regaling in the attention from the four ghosts. All of which were instantly taken by the _Ukatae_ prince. Even Salazar took a turn holding Caellum and actually started cooing to the baby. A happy squeal was Caellum's reaction to that.

"He likes you, Sally!"

Salazar's soft smile slipped. "Godric," he warned.

Helga clutched her hands against her amble bosom, smiling. "Oh it's been so long since we've seen a baby. Hasn't it, Rowena?"

"A very long time," Ravenclaw agreed as she took her turn holding Caellum. Her gaze narrowed slightly on the infant. "He's very aware," she murmured, matching gazes with Caellum. "And I've noticed he can move more then human babies of his age. Is this a _Ukatae_ trait? Does he have perfect control of limb function yet?"

Harry took exception to the witch gazing at his son like he was an experiment to be studied. He knew Ravenclaw meant no offense, but he couldn't help feeling a little irritated by her questioning.

"Caellum is perfectly normal in every aspect," he answered while retrieving his son from her arms. "Um… need go to training now."

Harry, Caellum, and the glider disappeared in the next moment. Rowena looked stricken by his hasty retreat. "I didn't mean to insult him."

Draco nodded curtly and disappeared after his husband and child.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Lucius was used to waking up in the mornings alone in bed, but it never ceased to amaze him that he always felt the absence of his mate deep down to the very marrow of his bones. And he would never voice these thoughts, but recently he'd been feeling extremely lonely. And this was the first time that he actually mentally admitted to it. The manor was mostly empty now days. All the Death Eaters off doing jobs, Sirius gone to work, the Dark Lord, Draco, and Harry at school. The gang had yet to make an appearance and at first he'd had hopes he wouldn't have to suffer their presence. But now he would welcome even their company.

Of course he cursed himself for even thinking such a thing the moment he stepped downstairs in time to see two scamps running around the Entrance Hall of his home, coming far too close to hitting a pillar holding a priceless vase. The two boys skidded around him and raced each other up the stairs with a quick wave to him as they passed. Lucius scowled at their lack of manners and promised to take that up with the gang when he found them.

He soon found Petunia and Alice. They were rather loud and livid sounding. Curious, Lucius followed the voices until he found them in the parlor, both witches staring at a parchment in shock.

"We can't let this happen!" Alice exclaimed.

"How could they even think to go off and elope?" Petunia wanted to know. "We have our plans! They can't ruin the wedding plans we've made!"

Alice cringed. "Mother will be furious! Why? Why would they choose to elope?!"

Lucius cleared his throat. The two looked at him, their eyes traveling and then lingering at his stomach. And then they faced each other, shock coloring their faces. The letter Petunia held hung limply by her side. "Do you think a baby might be on the way?" she whispered softly, her voice tinged with more hope then anger now.

Alice grabbed her friend's arm and was nodding her head. "That would explain the hastiness of this… oh Nia! A baby! A grandbaby! We must plan the baby shower!"

Lucius shook his head in amusement. "I take it that is a letter from your boys. They have chosen to marry straight away? Does the letter mention anything about a baby?"

Petunia handed the letter to Alice and rushed over. And to his surprise, she took firm hold of his elbow and helped him to the lounge nearby. Lucius was so shocked he hadn't anything to say. Then the two sat beside him, a witch on each side. The blond could only sit there, slightly uncomfortable, and watch the two young women. And they were he just realized as he discreetly studied them. They looked like young women. Years had been shaved off by that potion. How had they not noticed?

"Yes. They dare say they don't want a big wedding!" Alice told him.

"They want to get married as soon as possible," Petunia quoted the letter. "They'll be going to the Ministry."

"Surely they wont go without seeing you first. They'll want you at the Ministry at least. Otherwise they wouldn't have even bothered with a letter."

"That's truly beside the point, Lucius." Petunia murmured, leaving Lucius to think she'd been spending too much time with Rodolphus. But then again, she was no longer the timid woman she had been either, and that was a vast improvement.

"But if there's a baby…" Alice rushed out excitedly. "We should begin to plan for that immediately!"

Lucius frowned. Surely if a Dursley-Longbottom baby were on the way, it would have been announced already. He was sure they were jumping to conclusions. Summoning two mirrors, he handed one to each woman, hoping to distract them from the letter. "Look at yourselves. I find it disbelieving that you haven't noticed anything. That you could go on without questioning…"

"Is my hair sticking out of place?" Petunia asked and raised the mirror up to her face while her hand shot up to pat her blonde hair styled in an elegant French bun.

Alice looked at her and snickered. "What does it matter? You know how much Rodolphus likes it all over the place," she looked at her own reflection and smiled. "Why Lucius? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Lucius gaped at them. "You're having me on," he drawled. He wondered if the potion made people stupid. If so he planned to shove it down Draco's throat the moment his son approached with it.

Both witches rolled their eyes. "Of course!" Alice chimed. "We-" at that moment two young boys raced passed the parlor door. "Michael! Sorcha! No running!"

"I'll see to them," Petunia laughed as she stood. "You go on and explain to him. Oh," she looked at the blond, "would you like me to bring you something to eat? Have you had breakfast yet, Lucius?"

"That is what house elves are for. Really, woman… Has Rodolphus taught you nothing?"

Petunia lifted her nose and sailed out of the room after the boys.

"Next time say, 'no thank you, Petunia,'," Alice ordered with a nudge to his arm. "Must you be so grumpy, Lucius? And really, how stupid do you think we are to have not noticed the de-aging?"

Lucius leaned back and placed his palms against his belly. "I don't know," he smirked. "You four have been acting like school girls. I'd begun to think your minds had been damaged. A bad side effect."

"We've been having fun. Taking care of the children and experiencing new things in our lives… We're not taking it for granted. This new vitality."

"And the cause for these changes?"

Alice shrugged. "Honestly you people must think we're stupid."

"Well actually..."

"We've agreed to be turned into _Ukatae_. We know what Severus had to go through for his change. It's only logical to assume we've been given the same potion in smaller doses. After noticing the tea was tasting different and far too addicting, that's when we realized the house elves had been ordered to put it into our tea."

"And you simply went along with it?"

"Why not? We never once thought it was for any ill will. Though I must say Molly plans to give Harry and Draco a talking to once they come clean about giving the potion to us without a word about it."

"Will there be a spoon involved?"

"It's possible," Alice laughed as she took hold of his elbow and helped him up. "Would you like to have breakfast on the veranda?"

Lucius suspected he didn't have a choice in the matter. Her grip was very firm. "That would be enjoyable."

"Good! Amortia and Molly are out there now. Molly's brought the loveliest dishes from home…"

Several hours later, Lucius was headed upstairs for nap with Alice at his side- she wouldn't take no for an answer when he declined her assistance- and the blond had to admit he'd enjoyed having the occupants of the Nest visiting him. It hadn't been such a lonely day, though it was a little taxing, and the children- mainly the boys- could be a bit annoying at times. And if Molly tried to stuff one more dish down his throat, Lucius swore he was going to-

"Lucius. I've brought you more potions."

The Lord of the manor looked to find Kaego had appeared in front of him along with Harry's _Saen_. Kaego smiled and motioned for Lucius to enter the bedroom. The blond nodded and went in, immediately crossing the room to sit on the bed.

Alice raced in after the healer. "Is my son pregnant?" she asked excitedly.

Kaego was surprised by her question. "Well, I don't know. Haven't seen his wings in a few days. Keeps them glamoured at the school for the most part." He turned to Vendyl, "have you seen his wings?"

"I've not seen the _Mar'raeh's_ wings lately either. I shall ask his _Saen_ when we return."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I don't want to snoop into their news…"

Lucius snorted. Her tone expressed the opposite.

"Why do you ask?" Kaego asked as he knelt in front of Lucius and placed his hands on the blond's stomach. Lucius took a moment to notice the _Saen_ stiffen and glare at the healer's back. Interesting.

"Well…" Alice pulled the letter from her robe pocket and waved it around. "Dudley and Neville wrote and said they planned to get married immediately. At the Ministry of all places! Nia and I thought a baby might be on the way."

Kaego hummed noncommittal as he softly prodded Lucius' stomach. "How have you been feeling since the last I saw you?"

"Much better. The potions help."

Kaego nodded and stood. "Lay down please. I want to check the auras."

Lucius did as instructed and was mildly disturbed to see the _Saen_ clutching the hilt of his sword so tightly his knuckles had turned white. And his glare was all for Lucius now.

Vendyl took a step forward. "I was not told you planned a check up, healer," he said lowly.

"Lucius' condition is delicate and I will check him every time I see him, Vendyl," he explained patiently with a small smirk playing about his lips that only Lucius could see. Kaego soon announced everything was as it should be. Though he gave Lucius some surprising news. "The end of next month I should think. You and Ozemir are neck and neck for delivery."

"So soon?" Lucius' voice trembled as Kaego helped him to stand.

"It would be disastrous to allow you to carry your young ones full term, even with the help of magic. But do not worry. Your babies shall remain healthy. Once they are out of the womb, I'll keep a constant watch over them until I'm sure. Being human, should you carry full term, your triplets may end up absorbing all your magic, and you wouldn't be able to retrieve it. That would be lethal for you and the babes."

"That means you'll be staying here at the manor," Lucius surmised, watching the _Saen's_ face.

"Yes. If you don't mind?"

"Anything for my children." The _Saen_, Lucius noted, looked about ready to do murder. He looked beyond furious. "Alice, if you would join me. We'll go and join the others. Thank you, Kaego."

Lucius thought putting as much distance between Vendyl and himself was the wise thing to do. Never mind that he'd come up there to have a nap and that it was his room. Apparently Alice had caught on. "What do you make of that?" she whispered as they left.

"Harry's bodyguard doesn't seem to like me very much."

Inside, Kaego turned to the _Saen_ and smiled, having heard that last bit. _"Is it true? Do you have a problem with the new blood's father?" _

"_We need to return,"_ Vendyl answered. Kaego nodded and Shadowed back on his own.

Perhaps it was unwise to test Vendyl's patience by Shadowing back without the _Saen_, Kaego thought briefly after he'd arrived outside of the Great Hall, surrounded by children. Before he could contemplate further on his unwise action, someone grabbed him from behind and slammed his back against the wall.

"_Do not do that again,"_ Vendyl hissed, enticingly close to his lips. _"You are not to travel without a Saen!" _

Kaego was so surprised that he simply stood there staring. This was different. Thrilling, exciting, erotic… he'd not really thought Vendyl could make him feel the protected submissive, but here it was. The _Saen_ had him against the wall with an arm pressed across the top of his chest under his chin with the rest of his body pressed against the healer in a manner that was unnecessary but not unwelcome. They were of the same height, Kaego thought dazedly as his eyes wavered warily under Vendyl's furious dark ones. Body builds were about the same as well… perhaps it would be difficult to win the dominant position.

The clearing of a throat drew Vendyl's attention away from Kaego's face, while the healer remained still and his eyes continued to rake across Vendyl's face in fascination. All hard planes and rough edges. Kaego wondered just what it would take to make that hard expression morph into something softer, pliant. He wondered how Vendyl would look lost in the throws of pleasure.

"Are you attacking our healer?"

Kaego finally pulled his gaze away from Vendyl- whom he suspected was still oblivious to the fact they were mates- to look at the young one standing only feet away. Neville eyed them curiously, if not a little warily. Vendyl quickly backed away from Kaego.

"No, young one." Kaego cleared his throat and straightened his tunic. "He was simply giving me good advice. Weren't you, Vendyl?" The _Saen_ snarled at him before Shadowing away to wherever Harry was. Kaego grinned. "Where were you headed, young one?"

"Err… didn't really have a destination in mind. Just waiting for Dudley to finish work."

"_Speaking of your mate… I've been asked about you by your mother,"_ Kaego spoke as he and Neville continued to walk towards the dungeons.

"_Mum?"_

"_Yes. She asked if you were with child. I could not give her an answer, as I've not seen your wings in many days. She seems to think a baby is the reason why you and your mate plan to marry in haste."_

"_She must have received the owl…"_

"_So then… should I plan an appointment?"_

Neville sighed wistfully. _"No. Markings are the same as always."_

"_No worries, young one." _Kaego couldn't help but smile at the downfallen look on the young one's face at not being with child._ "Your time will come soon enough." _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"So then…" Draco grinned delightedly at the shock Theo and Scarpin expressed when he and Harry slid into seats across from the couple at the Three Broomsticks two days later. "Meeting outside of the weekends now? This must be serious."

"Draco," the brunet Slytherin hissed. "What are you two doing here? Leave immediately!"

Harry waved at Madam Rosmerta when he caught her eye. "Oh we can't leave. We have things to talk to you about. You don't mind us joining on your date, do you Richard?"

The spiked blond shook his head and laughed. "No. Not at all." Draco's eyes gleamed with amusement when Theo shot Richard a quelling glare. His boyfriend simply grinned wider and shrugged.

The owner arrived at the table. "What can I get for you, dearies?"

"Butterbeer for me, thanks," Harry replied with a smile.

Draco shifted and threw his arm around the back of Harry's chair. "Same for me."

"I'll have it right to you."

Harry grinned as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the table and using his hands to prop up his chin. "So…. You two get a room upstairs for the night?"

Richard didn't say anything, though his grin did grow. Theo turned away, looking thoroughly bored with everything and everyone around him. Draco laughed. That was a yes then. "Good. After we've had some drinks, we can all go up there and have a foursome."

"Seriously?!" Richard sputtered. He didn't look at all against the idea. Theo sneered at his boyfriend.

"No," Draco stated with an eye roll.

"That wasn't cool," Richard murmured.

Harry burst out laughing at the disappointment surrounding Richard.

"Stupid," Theo said to Richard. "They don't share."

"That's right," Draco said, snickering at him. "No one touches my Harry. He's mine."

"And no one touches Draco but me cause he's mine. I catch someone laying one finger on him, then that person will lose an arm," Harry said seriously with a feral grin. "The punishment grows with each finger. A whole hand on Draco means decapitation."

Draco smiled smugly. "He loves me."

Richard picked up his glass of butterbear. "Possessive much?" he muttered into the glass.

"You want to test me, Richard?"

Richard lifted his eyes to Harry and quickly shook his head. He remembered quite well the kind of damage Harry could do, and that was when he was pregnant. He had no wish to see Harry perform now that the Gryffindor was no longer pregnant.

Once they had their drinks Draco cast an impenetrable bubble of silence and privacy around the table. "To business then," he pinned Theo with a look. "Have you thought any more about what we talked about on Sunday?"

"I've already told you no."

"We're prepared to include Richard. Would that change your mind?"

Theo snapped his mouth closed and glowered at the two across from him. This was not something he wanted to discuss in front of his boyfriend. For one, he didn't know what Richard felt for him. It didn't matter if he was in love with the spiky blond. His boyfriend may not be as serious about the relationship as he was. Either way, he wasn't going to chance anything. And he didn't appreciate Draco and Harry coming at him like this. Theo didn't want to admit that he was blowing off immortality for something as silly as a man. It made him feel stupid and inferior… and yet he was doing it.

Because although Richard wasn't perfect, by no means was he perfect… He was perfect for Theo. Richard had a wicked sense of humor. He could keep up with Theo's banter and dry humor and Richard didn't seem to mind the somber moods he sometimes fell into. In fact those seemed to amuse the blond more then anything. And to top it off, Richard had an enormous appreciation for music. That was the clincher for Theo as he was a firm music lover; able to play a number of instruments very well, while Richard could also play the violin and cello. And they both played the guitar. Theo had nearly swooned when he discovered this. Richard was usually nice at times, but could also be a jerk when it suited him and was also defiant at the worst of times. And the wizard's sex appeal and experience was never ending. Theo was most definitely addicted to sex with Richard Scarpin.

Draco suddenly cleared his throat, catching Theo's eyes. The blond looked slightly apologetic. "I can hear everything you are thinking, Theo."

"Draco!" his mate hissed, jamming his elbow into his mate's side.

"He was blushing! I couldn't help it! Even when we dated I never saw him blush!"

Richard sidled closer to his boyfriend. "What were you thinking?" he whispered against Theo's ear.

"Things," he ground out as he stood. "Things that were none of your fucking business, Draco!"

The three at the table watched him walk away and out of the pub. Draco was fidgeting a few moments later as Harry bore holes into the side of his head.

"I apologize for ruining your evening," Draco said to Richard who was now scowling at the table. He knew better then to go after Theo. The Slytherin would be in no mood for any kind of company.

"Anyway, we're going to butt in, because that's what we do," he glared at his mate, "apparently."

Draco cleared his throat. "Did Theo tell you what we talked to him about?"

"No. But he's been quieter then normal tonight. Like he's bothered by something."

"Okay," Harry murmured to himself. "Where to start without actually giving away secrets…"

"Right about now Tom is meeting with your parents," Draco went on without preamble.

Richard sat up straight, looking worried. "Why?"

"To discuss your future. We have need of you. You're not exactly closely affiliated with us, you see. Not yet. And that makes you a prime candidate for the mission we're putting together. You'll have sympathies for both sides. We want at least one person who will be without bias. We want Theo as well. But he doesn't want to do it because of you-- Harry, I will not hold back. If Theo doesn't have a future with this bloke, I'm not going to let him waste his time. And even so, we can still use Scarpin."

"What doesn't Theo want to do because of me?"

"You do realize," Harry hissed, "if you tell him, he'll figure Theo out."

"And if he doesn't feel the same, he can back off and let Theo find someone else worth his time."

"Fine." Harry looked at Richard. "Theo doesn't want to become one of us because of you."

"Even despite not knowing how you feel about him, he's refused to become immortal. Completely unSlytherin of him if you ask me."

"Nobody asked you, Draco."

The blond narrowed his eyes on his mate. "Don't start with me, Potter," he spat.

"You started it all by yourself, Malfoy!"

Draco sneered. "How are you going to sit here and act all high and mighty when you're always sticking your nose into people's business?"

"Whatever... I do not butt into peoples business!"

"Yes you do! You always do. Can't help yourself."

While they went on to argue, Richard was sitting still in his chair, not really hearing them and thinking about what he'd been told and picked up from that little conversation. Instead of freaking out over the revelation, he sat back and contemplated on it. He'd been thinking a lot about Theo over the last few months. Couldn't seem to help it. Where his last boyfriend of almost a year had been overly loud and obnoxious, Theo was quiet and calculating. He was poetic and moody and sexy as hell. Marcus had just been a gorgeous willing body… and a sometimes companion. Richard hadn't been with Theo very long, but he already knew he liked Theo far more then he ever did Marcus or anyone else for that matter. Really there wasn't even a comparison.

And Theo was holding back from immortality just for him? That thought made him giddy. Because Theo was very tight lipped about his feelings. Sometimes Richard wondered if Theo even liked him at all. Apparently so.

He raised his eyes to the bickering couple who now stood toe to toe snarling violently at each other. "I don't have a problem with it," he said to them.

"… enormous git!"

"And you're a bloody idiot! It's astounding how little of your mind you actually use. Can't even insult somebody properly!"

Harry sneered. "Oh, and calling somebody a bloody idiot is any better?"

"That's what you are! I was merely stating a fact."

The Gryffindor's growl turned feral. "Come outside with me and I'll show you who's the bloody idiot!"

"You threatening me?!"

"Are you deaf now too?" Harry yelled.

"That's it!" Draco snarled and grabbed the front of Harry's robe.

Instead of laughing as he wanted to, Richard slammed an empty glass down on the table to gain their attention. "I said I don't have a problem with it."

The two blinked at him in confusion, both flushed and angry and Richard had the distinct impression that they had forgotten he was there. He thought they'd probably forgotten the reasons why they had come to the pub in the first place as well. He'd heard stories of the infamous Potter and Malfoy rivalry, but this was the first time he'd ever seen it. They seriously looked like they wanted to beat each other into a bloody pulp.

Harry took a deep breath and slapped Draco's hand away from his clothes. Opening his mouth, he prepared to address Richard only to have Draco cut him off.

"Have you any idea what you're agreeing to?" Draco snapped at him and then flipped Harry the bird when the Gryffindor hissed at him.

Richard's eyes went back and forth between the couple. Secretly wishing to see a fight. "Immortality, right?"

"And quite possibly an eternity with Theo. With no way out once bonded."

"He'd be lucky for that, Potter!"

"Drop dead." Harry sank into his seat and proceeded to ignore his fuming mate. "And you'd be leaving your parents behind. We're not changing anyone else after you."

"But they'd have a good life here, right?"

"Sure."

"I don't have to worry about them being suddenly killed?"

"That's not going to happen," Harry replied patiently.

"My parents would want me to be happy…"

Draco crossed his arms and looked down at Richard. "We have your answer, but I think you need to talk to Theo about this before we go ahead with anything."

Richard thought that was sensible. "When?"

"Before the weekend."

"Can you get me into the school? I wouldn't have any time to discuss it with him face to face before the weekend if not."

"Yeah," Harry said, standing. "I'll take you now." he rounded the table and grabbed Richard's arm. He shot his husband a glare before Shadowing away. Draco scowled and sat back down, intent on finishing his butterbeer.

Harry Shadowed then into Draco's common room. His son was still awake when he returned. He left Richard standing in the middle of the room, thinking over the mode of transportation he'd just used, and watched the Gryffindor hurry over to the infant being held in another elf's arms. An elf who was also pregnant.

"Did you miss me," Harry whispered happily, raising the baby to eyelevel and brushing noses with him. The infant gurgled excitedly. Harry sighed in happiness and lowered Caellum to cradle him against his chest. "I missed you too," he sighed before turning back to Ozemir. "Thanks for watching him."

"No need to thank me, young one. He's a joy!" Ozemir smiled brightly and tried lifting himself from the couch, only to fall back down with an annoyed hiss. Harry hurried to help him up. "Thank you. I'll be going to bed now. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning," Ozemir cooed at Caellum, brushing his long finger down the baby's nose.

"Vendyl," Harry said, turning to his guard, "please help Ozemir to his room."

The _Saen_ nodded and did as instructed. Richard blinked at where the Scholar had disappeared. "That's the assassin?!" he asked incredulously. "Unbelievable!"

Harry laughed as he walked to Richard. "This is our prince. Caellum," he told the wizard. "What do you think, love? Would Richard make a good elf?"

Richard stood still as the infant turned his head and bright gold eyes landed on him with obvious scrutiny. "Wow, he's very aware and mobile for an infant. Didn't think infants could move their heads until weeks after being born."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "_Ukatae_ are different. Now shush. Caellum's studying you."

Richard thought he must have passed the infant test because the baby was soon gurgling happily again. He couldn't help but smile brightly at the cute form in Harry's arms. That was one adorable baby. Especially with his dark hair, gold eyes, and the small pointed ears. He was soon drawn away from his thoughts on the baby when Harry's bodyguard appeared back in the room.

"Vendyl, please bring Theo here." Once the _Saen_ had gone again- this time with a small eye roll- Harry smiled at Richard. "You two can stay in here and talk. I'll give you some privacy and swear to not eavesdrop."

"Thanks."

"One more thing. Never discuss anything relating to _Ukatae_ outside of this room. Even in the outer common room. We have a spy in the school, and though he hasn't been stupid enough to come into the Slyth Pit, I won't put it passed him. Keep that in mind in case you two wander out."

"All right, Harry."

The Gryffindor grinned. "Good luck. And please, you two really need to talk about it. Agree to this and you'll experience a lot of hard times ahead. We're at war, Richard. We plan to put you smack dab in the middle of it."

"Appreciate you being up front about it."

Harry was in the process of shutting the bedroom door when his guard returned with Theo in tow. Vendyl dropped Theo off and then disappeared out into the hall when Harry waved his hand.

The Slytherin was not happy to find his boyfriend present. Theo spun right around and strode for the door, only to have his escape blocked by Vendyl's tall armored form standing just on the other side of the threshold. The _Saen_ looked straight over Theo's head and crossed his arms. Theo was not getting passed him. The Slytherin sneered and slammed the door shut in the Vendyl's face, hoping beyond hope he'd hit the bastard's nose.

It was at times like this, as Theo moved rigidly away from the door to sit down, staring blankly at nothing and not even acknowledging his presence, did Richard doubt the Slytherin's affections. Slowly he crossed the room and sank down in the seat opposite Theo, having no idea how to proceed but knowing he'd probably have to lay himself bare for Theo in order for the Slytherin to agree to anything and return the sentiments. He figured they were going to be there a while.

"I'm being turned into a _Ukatae_," he started.

"Spectacular," Theo drawled. Richard didn't miss the interested look though. He was well used to reading the different bored masks of his boyfriend.

"They're sending me to the _Ukatae_ realm to fight." Okay he was partly lying, because he was uncertain as to the specifics of the mission he'd be sent on, but anything to get Theo to react.

"To fight?"

Now Theo was looking at him… and was that worry in his eyes? "They're at war, right? I'd assumed that's what anyone would be doing there…"

"You're going to go. Just like that?"

"Pretty much. Still need to talk to my parents, but I've been told the Dark Lord is with them now."

Theo shot to his feet. His eyes were blazing. "You're just- you're going to go? Just like that!"

"Usually you catch things the first time I say it."

"You'll die!"

"I'm not exactly helpless," Richard replied with a frown.

Theo ignored him and started pacing. "You don't know anything about _Ukatae. _They'll shred you to bits, Richard."

"I'm going to do what I was asked to do. And before you start to believe I didn't once think about you when making my decision… your friend Draco suggested that if I didn't feel the same as you, I should back off and let you find someone else worth your time. I figure doing this makes my intentions clear. Am I worth your time, Theo?"

Theo just barely managed to keep from shouting that it was none of Draco's business. Instead he slumped back down into his seat. "I don't know. Are you?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Theo looked away from Richard's grin and dropped his gaze to his cloth-covered knee. He began to rub a finger absentmindedly over that spot as he pretended to think about things. By this time his mind was pretty much made up. Richard would get himself killed alone. Theo wasn't one for saving people, but this one time he could make an exception. And he had wanted to become immortal…

With a curt nod he stood. "Let me show you where I sleep."

Richard was on his feet in seconds and trailing after his boyfriend like a puppy. This thought had Theo smirking as he opened the door. "You can move now. We talked," he told Vendyl.

"Have you agreed?"

Theo sneered. "You are a bodyguard. How is it any of your business?"

"Hey," Richard waved to get the _Saen's_ attention. "We've both agreed. Now could you move? I'd really like to get to his bed."

A half smirk crossed the _Saen's_ face before he stepped aside. Theo huffed and swept passed. "Sometimes I think bedding me is the only reason why you spare time for me."

"Don't be ridiculous. I love making music with you as well." This time it was Richard who smirked when Theo visibly blushed.

Inside the bedroom, Harry had just finished feeding his little boy and was now preparing Caellum for bed. He wondered when Draco would decide to come back. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry scooped up the small white dragon sitting on the desk on his way to the rocking chair. The white dragon with emerald eyes was so far Caellum's favorite toy, besides Lovely. But as the snake was off spying on a certain red haired person, the little stuffed dragon would have to do.

"Those two are interesting," Harry murmured absently to his son he sat back in the rocker after wrapping Caellum in his Slytherin blanket. "Theo's very stubborn, isn't he? Sort of a loner. Remember thinking before this year… being a loner wouldn't be such a bad thing." Harry smiled and waved the dragon in and out of Caellum's vision, delighting in his son's soft cries of encouragement at seeing the dragon. "But that was before your daddy and I got together. And now we have you!"

Harry rocked the chair back and forth using the bed as a footrest and studied his son with a contentment that squeezed his heart. Caellum's hair had grown more and was now obviously black. The fact that Caellum's hair reflected Harry's had pleased his blond bastard of a husband to no end. Draco's reaction really surprised Harry. But they were both pleased. The baby in his arms truly reflected both his parents in almost every way.

"Fred and George are coming tomorrow. Hopefully Bill and Charlie as well, so that should be fun," he murmured softly, watching gold eyes disappear behind droopy eyelids. "Fun for you at least as the twins will no doubt dote on you; Bill and Charlie haven't even met you yet… They'll be thrust into the warriors' hands soon after arriving. And that'll be fun for me to watch them squirm. Can't wait to see how Falde deals with Fred and George's antics. That's going to be hilarious…"

"More hilarious to watch Bill drooling all over Talyn," Draco softly said from beside them.

Harry smiled slightly without looking from his son's sleeping face. "He did seem to find her fascinating the last time they were together at our wedding. He'll cut himself on accident, that's for sure." The Gryffindor finally looked at Draco who seemed content to stand there and watch Harry rocking Caellum. The animosity from the ridiculous fight earlier seemed to have vanished from both of them.

"Tomorrow we'll need to fine tune the plans on going to Borsteria," the blond murmured, accepting his son when Harry stood and held the small bundle to him.

"Ozemir fetched the plans of the palace, so at least we have those to look over," Harry answered.

While Draco tucked Caellum into his crib, Harry stripped for bed. It was kind of early, but they were doing another forest run in the morning for training. "He says the plans aren't complete though. No one but the Royal Family knows everything about the palace. We don't even know where we're supposed to go or what to do in order to activate the protections… but I think the dreams I've been having have something to do with that."

"Maybe." Draco moved the crib over closer to the bed before getting ready for bed himself. "You do have the dream journal I gave you, right?"

Harry nodded and withdrew the journal from the drawer in the nightstand and set it on the table. Draco had given it to him so that whenever he awoke from a dream, he could immediately write it down before forgetting the details. Harry liked the thoughtfulness of the gift.

Harry lingered beside the bed, looking over the journal and waiting for his husband to lay down first. Once Draco was settled in, Harry returned the journal to the table and instantly jumped on top of Draco; pulling the comforter over them. "Bastard," he hissed with a grin while at the same time planting a punch into the blond's ribs. "You called me stupid!"

Draco's arms wrapped tightly around the Gryffindor to keep his ribs from further attacks. "You are… sometimes," he murmured with a smirk. When Harry tried to wiggle free, Draco tightened his grip and watched with amusement as Harry's wings rose up and started pumping rapidly in the air, lifting the both of them inches off the bed.

"Not letting go," Draco laughed.

The Gryffindor didn't seem to want to give up, until Draco mentioned Harry's flapping might wake Caellum. The wings froze mid flap and they flopped back down onto the mattress. Draco kissed Harry's stubborn chin. "Let's go to sleep. You can _try_ to beat me up some more tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's been way too long... but i had trouble deciding where i wanted this chapter to go as it's the beginning of the end of the second arc and i spent days rewriting it before settling on certain things.

Anyway, I wanted to address something that a few readers have asked me about. My labeling Harry as 'Mother' and 'Mommy'. Yes, i know he's a boy. In my opinion I don't think calling him mommy in this story subtracts from his masculinity. I believe it goes with the tone of this AU. The way I see it, a mother is the nurturer and any person who becomes pregnant, grows a baby within a womb, and also gives birth is called mother no matter what sex they are. And the people in this world recognize that. So Harry is the mommy and Draco is the daddy. Lucius is Draco's father, but he'll be the triplets mother :D (Thanks Sandybeach6th)

So I'm really nervous about writing the next chapter, but for you guys, hopefully it won't take me long to get it done. Until then, have a nice weekend!


	34. Heading Out

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Heading Out  
**

Severus had only begun to go over the following week's lessons plans submitted by all of Hogwarts professors when Hermione returned from early morning training. His brow rose as she dragged her feet on the way to the bathroom without so much as a glance or word to him. Covered from head to foot in mud and in some places, blood, the Gryffindor Head Girl slammed into the bathroom with a growl. Severus set aside the quill he was holding, stacked his parchments neatly, and rose to follow her.

"I was under the impression training today would be an all day affair," he drawled softly once reaching the doorway.

"It is," she ground out before starting to strip. "But I'm not going through the rest of the day covered in this dirt!"

"Rough session?"

Hermione bared her fangs in answer before jumping into the shower and turning it on. Severus remained silent and leaned against the doorway, watching the hot steaming water slide over her skin to wash the dirt and blood away. Scratches and gashes littered her body, and several feathers on her wings were askew at what looked like painful angles.

"You were injured," he murmured, walking to the shower and reaching a hand in to smooth down the brown and gold feathers.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing I can't heal. Just wanted to get clean first."

"Are the others in the same state as you?" he asked, trailing a hand passed her wings and down over the curve of her arse. His black eyes trailing passed that down to the nicely toned muscles of her legs. Hermione had the sexiest legs he'd ever seen.

She laughed. "Oh yes. Every one of us. The warriors are being brutal… even Talyn now feels we've had enough training that she's turned into a bitch during the sessions." The Gryffindor sighed and dropped her chin to her chest, enjoying the hot water working her muscles. "Dudley was being tested at every turn and Harry… he looked worse than me at the end of the run." Suddenly she laughed hysterically. "You should have seen Tom's expression when we finished, Severus. Hirsha! Looked like he would cry in happiness, he was so relieved."

Severus' hand fell away as she turned and faced him to rinse her hair, though his hands didn't stay at his sides for long as this front view was just as enticing as her back. However his hand was slapped away from her breast the moment his finger slid over a delicious nipple.

"Don't you have work to do?" she chastised softly.

"Rather work on you. And you're already wet…"

Hermione's brows drew together a moment before she shut the shower door. She smiled to herself when she heard him huff and depart back into the bedroom. She didn't want to turn Severus away at the moment, and she hadn't been unaffected by his touches or the hot look in his eyes, but the fact was, training was all day and she only had a short time before the next session started. She needed the time to rinse off and then grab a light breakfast before they were to adjourn to the Chamber for combat training. And really, it wasn't as if he hadn't touched her in days. Just last night they'd been up far past bedtime- Severus' fault, mind you- because he was a randy beast and would not take no for an answer. Not that she had put up much of a fight anyway… But still, ever since Severus had become a young _Ukatae_, his stamina had gone through the roof and at times he was almost too much for her.

Once she'd finished with the shower, Hermione stepped out to find her training attire gone. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself and stepped into the bedroom. Immediately a smile split her face seeing her clothes spread out on the bed, completely clean and all tears mended.

"Thank you, Severus!" She beamed at him once she'd dressed and met him in his office. He waved her thanks away without looking up from the parchments before him. Hermione rounded the desk and kissed him on the cheek. "Going to join my brothers."

"I'll meet you in the Chamber once the Weasleys and Scarpin arrive."

Hermione nodded before Shadowing down into her brothers' common room. Her siblings were there along with Luna, Neville, Dudley, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and Theo; Her brothers, Nev and Dudley were busy eating bowls of fruit and trying to replenish energy. The last four had not gone out for the morning run since they had not yet been turned and would have been useless. Kaego was in the process of checking the humans, making sure they were in complete health before being injected with _Ukatae_ blood. When Hermione arrived, Kaego was explaining he had part of the Chamber set up as an infirmary, with screens and nine beds awaiting the humans.

"What about the Knowledge?"

"Falde sent word to Zynfrae…wherever he's been hiding. He'll be here sometime today if all goes well," Draco answered from where he was stretched out on the couch, with Caellum laying over him, stomach to stomach. The young prince was dozing at the moment and Harry was sitting on the floor beside the couch, occasionally passing a hand softly over his son's head as he read from a _Ukatae_ history book.

Hermione noticed her brothers, Neville, and Dudley must have showered as she had done for none of them looked like bloody mud monsters any more. Hermione plopped down next to Harry and started eating from his bowl. Dudley sat across from them in a chair with Neville sitting at his feet, leaning back as his mate messaged the tension out of his shoulders. Tom was splayed across a chaise with his head resting in Luna's lap, fingering a lone strand of blonde hair as he glared death at the ceiling.

"You all look as if you've died and been resurrected," Pansy said after a moment of silence and looking around at her friends.

"Feels like it," Harry said from behind the large tome.

"I'm having second thoughts then," Blaise said, half joking.

"It's not always this bad," Neville murmured, his head now planted against Dudley's knee. "Guardians are being especially brutal today."

"Then maybe we should wait a day before being changed," Theo said seriously, knowing they would be thrown into training the moment they awoke after having the _Ukatae_ blood injected.

"No, Theo," a light voice carried to him. "The time for you to join us is now."

"Harry, what are you reading?" Hermione asked.

He didn't even look up. "History," was the murmured reply.

The book he was reading was actually the plans to the Royal palace. Glamoured in order to keep it a secret from all but Harry and Draco for the time being. Harry wanted to memorize every bit of it while at the same time tying to come up with solutions to a very big problem. When they arrived in Borsteria and entered the palace, Harry and Draco didn't want to make it obvious the new blood had opened the palace until the protections could be activated, which meant they had to be careful where they entered. In fact it would be better if they didn't open any doors at all at first. But then how were they supposed to get in? See, it was a very big problem. But Harry was sure there had to be someplace they could slip in without anyone noticing. The palace was in no way a small affair. It took up one fourth of the entire city of Borsteria. And that was because it wasn't simply a home for the Royals. It was a home for _all_ of Royal blood, as well as the Academy, government buildings, several libraries, warrior barracks, and the _Saen_ headquarters. There were nearly a dozen public courtyards and many more private ones, countless gardens, training grounds… according to the palace plans. Ozemir hinted that there were more areas no one but the Royals knew about.

Harry nudged Draco's arm when he caught sight of something interesting within the layout. Draco lay a hand on Caellum's back before leaning over slightly and dropping his chin onto Harry's shoulder.

"_Might work,"_ he said after a moment. _"Can't be sure until we're there in person."_

"_When do you plan on going?"_ Hermione inquired, easily understanding what they were speaking of.

"_Soon,"_ Draco answered. That was all he would say. No one but he and Harry would know exactly what was planned. They didn't feel the need to tell anyone else their plans at the moment. And their plans weren't exactly concrete.

Harry closed the book and stood. "Lets get down to the Chamber before Falde comes looking for us."

Everyone murmured an agreement as Harry rushed to the bedroom to lock the book away. Draco shifted Caellum up to his shoulder before climbing to his feet, then looked at his human friends.

"Ready for this?"

Pansy and Ginny eagerly nodded. Theo shook his head and Blaise shrugged his shoulders. When Harry returned, the Gryffindor created a _Ukatae_ circle and transported them all down to the Chamber of Secrets.

Severus meanwhile was awaiting the arrivals within his office and spent the time pondering what his nephew and godson were planning for the next few weeks. It was almost a certainty they would be going to the realm. But when? Knowing those two, Severus was also willing to bet they would go alone and in the dead of night. Hermione had similar suspicions and was worried because the boys were keeping tight lipped about the plans. Tom knew as well but he didn't seem worried. He was very confident in his brothers' abilities to succeed.

"Do they have a plan at all?" he asked himself, having high suspicions that the two did not.

The Floo roared to life before he could think about it further, and soon Mr. Scarpin was standing in the office, brushing off his robes, smiling nervously. "Headmaster," he murmured in greeting as he moved away from the fireplace to give the others room when they arrived.

"Mr. Scarpin."

Soon Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie joined Richard. Severus rounded the desk and dropped all his glamours, approaching the twins and eyeing them. "No tricks, you two. You're not here for fun."

"Ah, Sev… you have no idea how hot you look!" Fred piped. Bill and Charlie choked, whether it was from laughter or incredulity, Severus couldn't be sure. Never the less, he sneered at the twins before turning on his heels and walking a circle around them, calling up another _Ukatae_ circle. "You'll want to bite your tongues while you're here. The warriors will tolerate none of your nonsense after today."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

In the Chamber, combat training started in earnest for all except Harry and the _Saen_. The Royal guards were lined up side by side in the smaller area outside the main chamber, eyes staring straight ahead as Harry paced back and forth in front of them.

"It is time for you eight to meet with the healer. For physical and mental check ups," he began. He paused in front of Vendyl, who stood dead center of the line. Inwardly Harry grinned when Vendyl's eyes narrowed on the wall behind him. Harry resumed his pacing, meeting each _Saen's_ gaze. "Let me explain… I'm under the impression that you eight are only a portion of the regular number of _Saen_ the Royals have at their beck and call- and I'm not talking about those we killed at the time of your arrival. Is that true, Vendyl?"

"Yes, Highness. Before the Royal massacre, there were over thirty _Saen_."

"Right, which gave you all time to step back from your duties. However, because we only have eight now, you all spend every waking moment being a _Saen_, with no personal life whatsoever."

"It is our duty, Highness. We do not regret or resent-"

"Please do not interrupt me." Harry went on with a childish grin, "as I was saying, you have no time for yourselves. You are always on the alert for danger. You always think about us instead of yourselves and from personal experience I know this isn't healthy in the long run. Kaego feels the same way. This is why you will have occasional check ups until we're all moved into the realm and can replenish the _Saen_ ranks. You may not agree, but the decision has been made. Understood?"

"Yes, Highness," the _Saen_ intoned in unison. None of them looked particularly bothered by this order. But Vendyl was back to glaring at the wall.

Harry smiled brightly at them. "You will begin meeting with Kaego after the turnings have been complete. You may all return to the Chamber now. Except for you, Vendyl." When all but he and Vendyl were left, Harry smirked at him. "You don't like it."

"It's unnecessary."

Harry shook his head. "Don't think so. It's been proven. You miss things when your mind is like a tunnel and you only see and concentrate on one thing."

Finally Vendyl met his gaze. "Protecting the new blood is the only thing important at the moment."

"It is important, yes. But it's not the only thing. Anyway, this isn't why I had you stay back. Seeing Kaego is not optional. I wanted to ask how _Saen_ came to be. Are there more hiding away in the realm?"

Vendyl shook his head. "No. The rest were killed. The night of the massacre. Those of higher rank them myself, who were personal guards of the Royals were slain with Black magic. And the rest were off duty. There was an explosion… Only myself and the others survived." Vendyl's eyes narrowed again, but Harry knew he was lost in a memory. The _Saen_ quickly shook out of it. "To become a _Saen_, usually _Ukatae_ are recruited at a young age and put through many tests of strength and loyalty on various levels. Once they've been accepted as worthy candidates, they spend years training, quite like any other occupation. I'd begun to think about recruiting once we're back in the city."

Harry concurred with the idea. Nodding, he turned and approached the training chamber, Vendyl following. "Neville says he saw you attacking Kaego," he announced lightly, trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

"It was not an attack," Vendyl defended. "The healer turned fool and Shadowed back to the school without me."

Harry snorted. Neville had explained exactly how the _Saen_ attacked Kaego, and it didn't seem as if the attack had been that simple, but whatever.

When they entered the main chamber, Harry saw Severus had arrived with Richard and the Weasley brothers. Charlie and Bill were huddled together with Draco at the opposite side of the chamber, while Richard, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, and the twins were all sitting on beds near them in an area surrounded by white privacy screens.

Harry ran passed Neville and Dudley, who were currently sparing with swords, skirted around Hermione and Tom who were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, and quickly reached Draco's side where he saw his husband was showing off Caellum to the older Weasley offspring. Bill grinned widely and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "Well done, Harry! He's beautiful."

"Hey! He's got my genes too!"

Charlie laughed and slapped Draco's back. "Congrats, Draco."

Bill tickled Caellum under his chin and the small prince gurgled happily. "Oh yeah. The world will fall to their feet for him. Heard you had a hard time with it, Harry."

The Gryffindor shrugged and smiled at his son. "Worth every second."

Bill raised a brow as he continued to tickle the prince under his chin. "Err… Is he supposed to be able to do that alread—Ow!"

Caellum had taken hold of his finger and as he spoke, drew that finger straight into his mouth and bit down. Hard. Bill cursed and started shaking his finger in the air. Caellum closed his eyes, opened his mouth and started screaming. Crying for all he was worth. Charlie sucked in a breath and knocked Bill upside the head.

"You've upset him, git!"

"Hey little one, I'm sorry," Bill quickly soothed, snatching Caellum from Draco's arms. "It's alright. Didn't really hurt. I was just playing… Here," he stuck a knuckle against Caellum's trembling lips. "You can bite again." Caellum immediately stopped crying and snapped down on Bill's finger. Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye to find his husband trying to stifle a laugh. The Gryffindor inwardly sighed. Caellum was going to be so spoiled.

"It's not like he's got any teeth," Charlie said, rolling his eyes when Bill winced as Caellum gummed his finger.

"Maybe not, but something sharp is definitely pressing down from his gums into my finger."

"We're ready now. You two, take your beds," Ozemir instructed, appearing from behind one of the screens. Draco took Caellum back and ran a finger along side his upper gum. Then beamed when he felt something sharp protruding where Caellum's eyeteeth would be.

Harry eyed Bill and Charlie for a moment before moving to speak with Ozemir. "Doesn't look like they need any more potion."

"No," the Scholar agreed. "I didn't think they would need more. Not with the way their parents now look after taking the potion for the same amount of time. Any more and those two would be too young."

Harry placed a hand on Ozemir's swollen belly and smiled. "How are you feeling? Suppose that's a stupid question as I was in your position not long ago."

Ozemir laughed and hugged him. "I'm tired, but honestly I've never felt better!"

"You two are not exempt from training!" Falde barked at Harry and Draco from across the Chamber.

Harry scowled and released Ozemir. "Back to Hell I go."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As Kaego closed the screens around the beds and Talyn moved to stand in front of the table holding two bowls, each full with blood, Ozemir moved to stand before the nine to be turned.

"You realize the honor you are being given. The honor it is to have the new blood," he said softly.

Blaise's eyes widened. He hadn't known they'd be given the new blood. Apparently none of the others had either. They all looked as equally shocked.

"How can they volunteer so much blood? Isn't that dangerous for them?" Fred asked.

"Our bodies produce blood faster than humans," Kaego explained.

"That makes sense," Theo said, eyeing the bowls. "With the way you drink blood from each other..."

"That's true for some of us, but not all _Ukatae_ drink blood. But rapid blood replenishment is also how we are able to survive wounds that humans would not be able to. It is how we fight off diseases other species cannot. Our blood and magic protects our bodies from the inside against most anything."

"Do we get to pick?" Pansy asked excitedly. Ginny joined in her enthusiasm. Ozemir smiled and nodded.

"I want Draco's," Pansy ordered.

"Harry for me," Ginny said.

Theo shifted on his arse as everyone looked at him, being the next in line. "Harry," he mumbled.

"Really?" Blaise asked in surprise. "Was sure you'd go for Draco."

Theo cast his eyes down and mumbled something. Ozemir smiled brightly at him. Everyone told him to speak up. "It's just… I respect Draco, but Harry's been through a lot… I don't think there is anyone I respect more then him. And he's the perfect balance of light and dark, isn't he? He's a very strong individual."

"Theo…"

"Whatever," George cried. "We want the Dark Lord's blood!"

Kaego laughed. "That's not even a choice, and you do realize that his blood would not turn you into a Dark Lord."

Blaise snickered at their downfallen looks. Fred asked for Harry's while George asked for Draco's. "I'll take Draco's as well," he said.

Richard shrugged saying either was fine and Bill and Charlie said the same. Soon the nine were lying on their backs and put to sleep. The entire procedure was done in fifteen minutes, but after their wrists has been healed Kaego, Talyn, and Ozemir observed them for another thirty minutes just to make sure none had a bad reaction to the blood.

Kaego came out from behind the screens and announced the transfusions were complete. "They will awake on their own now. I cannot be certain when the _Ukatae_ blood will completely take over."

"If we're lucky, they'll respond to the blood quickly as Uncle Sev did," Harry said hopefully, eyes going across the cavern to his uncle, who was in the process of entertaining Caellum and seemed to enjoy doing it. Beaming down as the little prince tried to grab the Potions Master's chin.

"Only time will tell," Kaego murmured.

Falde appeared beside them with Brumek. Both wearing eerie smiles. "No worries, young one," he said to Harry. "We know exactly how to hurry the transformations."

Harry raised a brow and imperceptibly shifted away from the two creepy warriors. "Really? Wow… Okay then. Suppose you should start with the _Saen_ check ups, Kaego. Talyn can inform you if she needs you." Kaego nodded and turned to leave. "And good luck… with Vendyl."

The healer grinned at him before Shadowing away with the first of the _Saen _to the guardian quarters where the check ups would take place. These first meetings were relatively simple. He gave them a look over to gauge their health and then asked all manner of questions in regard to their mental states, writing the answers down so that he may write up mental exercises for the _Saen_ to do come next check up. Once he was done with the first _Saen_, he asked him to send the next, asking for the guards by name so that Vendyl wouldn't come before Kaego wanted him. The healer wanted Vendyl to be the last.

When the captain of the _Saen_ appeared, he seemed less aggravated then what Kaego was prepared for. Though he sounded annoyed when he demanded, "have you told them about living at the manor?"

Kaego waved him to the bed. "I have. Of course they do not have a problem with it. Lie down, please."

Vendyl did as was instructed, though he did so slowly, his eyes narrowed on Kaego as if expecting something bad to happen. Kaego approached the bed and studied the _Saen's_ aura, building it up and letting it wash over his own. There was nothing unhealthy about the _Saen_.

"You may sit up now… I've noticed you have been acting oddly out of character lately, Vendyl," the healer murmured.

"How so?"

"Really? Violently pushing me against the wall... does that sound familiar?"

"You deserved it. You know better then to leave without a _Sean_. His Highness ordered it. You went against an order of the highest kind."

"Was it enjoyable? Pushing me against the wall like that. Did you like doing it?" Kaego asked softly, stepping closer until his legs were pressed against Vendyl's.

Vendyl surprised him again by meeting his gaze and answering truthfully. "Yes. Very much so."

"Why?"

The _Saen_ looked away and cleared his throat. "This I do not know."

Kaego smiled and placed hands on the Saen's knees. "And this is exactly why you should attune your senses to the rest of the world. Doing that, you would see why I am able to disturb you as no one else can. It must bother you that I can get under your skin by just looking at you. I'm a distraction you can't understand and that makes you dislike me. Isn't that right?"

Vendyl was staring down at the hands on his knees. "Senses are fine… but you are correct about the other… except I don't dislike you."

"Come now, Vendyl," the healer laughed and gripped his knees harder before pushing them apart. Kaego quickly shifted in to stand in between his legs. "If your senses are in the best shape as is your claim, you would have figured it out already." That statement right there finally had the _Saen_ thinking beyond his duty, though at a more sluggish rate as the healer was lodged firmly between his thighs and the heat was intoxicating. As were the hands sliding up his legs.

"And yet you don't seem to understand," Kaego went on, slowly running his hands to the top of his mate's thighs. Vendyl's eyes darkened, and a look of enlightenment spread across his face. But Kaego missed the look of dawning in the _Saen's_ eyes. Instead he saw only Vendyl's growing desire.

"Did you touch the others in this way?" the _Saen_ demanded roughly.

The healer smirked. "And if I did?"

Vendyl's hand was suddenly wrapped around his wrist. "Then we'll be down seven _Saen_ in short time!" he growled.

The next several seconds were a blur, but when Kaego regained his senses, he was no longer standing, but instead was being pressed into the bed by Vendyl, who seemed to know exactly what he was doing and knew exactly what he wanted. Kaego's own body surrendered before his mind could, but soon his mind happily followed,

Talyn Shadowed in to inform Kaego the nine were beginning to awaken. She'd only managed to open her mouth when she saw what was going on and then quickly shut her mouth. Kaego said he was determined to coerce Vendyl into the submissive position, but from what she was seeing, Vendyl held the reigns with a firm grip and Kaego wasn't putting up any type of fight. She stifled a laugh when Vendyl pulled back slightly and a high-pitched whine passed her friend's swollen lips.

Vendyl's smile was nothing short of smug. "You need to leave now." Kaego lifted onto his elbows and a pout crossed his mouth. The _Saen_ shoved him back down. "Not you," he purred. "You're on your way to being claimed. Now."

Talyn stood there with her mouth hanging wide open until the _Saen_ glanced over his shoulder at her. Oh! The _Saen _had been talking to her! The warrior quickly Shadowed away without any more prompting.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Talyn didn't see Kaego until the next morning and she laughed in his face once she'd caught up with him outside of the Great Hall. _"Well? What happened to him letting you win?"_ she demanded.

"_I have much to learn about my mate,"_ Kaego answered with a sigh. _"And last night I learned not to underestimate him."_

"_You basically rolled over for him."_

"_I did no such thing!"_

"_I was there. You weren't putting up any sort of objections."_

Kaego stared in surprised. _"You were there?"_

Talyn smiled. _"Only for a moment."_

Kaego was suddenly smiling. _"Didn't noticed anything but him. And despite my displeasure over getting it completely wrong… I don't have a problem at all with being his submissive."_

_"Tell me... was he cold? I'm sorry, but I always thought of Vendyl as cold."_

The healer smiled, letting his friend know she had not offended him. _"There was nothing cold about the experience. In fact after-"_

At the moment Neville came bursting out of the Great Hall with a smoking red envelope clutched in his hand.

"Oh Merlin! Merlin! It's from Gran. I know it!"

Harry came out directly after him and shut the doors. "Better open it, Nev."

With a stricken face, Neville tore open the envelope and the hall was suddenly booming with his Gran's outraged voice. Never having seen or heard something like this, Kaego and Talyn took a step back in surprise while Vendyl and Neville's _Saen_ grabbed the hilt of their swords.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! YOU DARE THINK TO GET AWAY WITH ELOPING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THE DAY I WOULD SEE MY ONLY GRANDCHILD WALK DOWN THE AISLE? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MANY PLANS YOU ARE DESTROYING BY YOUR THOUGHTLESSNESS? WELL? DO YOU?! YOU HAD BETTER BE WITH CHILD, NEVILLE! I WILL TAKE NO OTHER EXCUSE!"

Neville dropped his face into his hands with a groan.

"P.S. I EXPECT TO SEE YOU AT THE NEST TONIGHT! IF YOU DO NOT COME, I'LL BE FORCED TO MAKE A TRIP TO THE SCHOOL!"

The howler quivered before bursting into a pile of ash.

Harry shook his head. "Tough luck, mate."

"Kill me now."

"I'm surprised she waited this long before sending one… What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to die," Neville wailed as they walked down the corridor. He was in no mood to be surrounded by others. "She's going to kill me. I'm not pregnant and Dudley and I aren't changing our minds… which means she's going to kill me!"

Kaego and Talyn followed along after them. "That was certainly an… interesting way of expressing one's ire," Kaego murmured, glancing over his shoulder to have one last look at the small pile of ash on the floor.

"It's annoying," Neville murmured, "and embarrassing."

Harry laughed and dropped a hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. Your gran won't kill you. She can't. Your _Saen_ won't let her. Will ya?" he asked, turning to glance at his best mate's guard. The _Saen_ shook his head.

Neville snorted and also looked back. "Just don't kill Gran when you're trying to protect me."

Both Gryffindors raised surprised brows when they finally noticed Kaego was now walking alongside Vendyl. Shoulders were pressed firmly together, and more surprising, the _Saen_ didn't seem the least bit annoyed by this. In fact the healer and _Saen_ both had smug grins on their faces.

Harry leaned into Neville. "I think that was the fastest bonding that's ever gone on in our group. Honestly, I thought they might be worse then Ozemir and Brumek."

Neville murmured his agreement.

"In my line of work time must not be wasted," Vendyl announced.

"Congratulations… now let's hurry. I want to get some snuggling time in before training reconvenes," Harry announced before picking up the speed, looking forward to snuggling Caellum as he always did.

Later that night, Neville was given an hour from Falde to go to the Nest for a visit. The Gryffindor also decided he might as well tell the gang about the potion while he was there.

Neville Shadowed into Dudley's room and stood in front of the door, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Breathe. Breathe. You can do this. Be strong…" Neville ended with a strangled whimper and jerked the door open. He may be _Ukatae_ now but his Gran still scared him to death sometimes. That would probably never change. Augustus Longbottom was a force to be reckoned with and right now she was livid.

_Dudley, are you home yet?_ He asked as he slinked down the hall in Shadow, not quite ready to face his family.

_Finishing up paperwork, love. I'll be at the school in a few minutes._

_I'm at the Nest now… received a Howler from Gran. She's… a little mad. _

_Why do I sense that's an understatement? Never mind. Coming now._

As promised, Dudley appeared beside him seconds later. Neville automatically pressed into him and buried his face against his chest. _She said I'd better be pregnant cause that's the only excuse she'll take. She called me an ungrateful child… She says she's been waiting forever to watch me walk down the aisle--I don't think that's true… How could she have known I would be walking down the aisle instead of standing at the alter?_

Dudley chuckled. That was true. "Either way, our minds are made up and the family will have to get used to it. It's not like she'll disown you."

Neville pulled back with a look of horror. Dudley shook his head in amusement before throwing an arm around his shoulders and guiding him towards the stairs. "C'mon, Nev. You know she would never do that."

Standing outside of the parlor, Neville poked his head in and found his parents were there, along with Petunia, Amortia, Molly, and the Lestrange brothers. It was like they were all ready for an ambush but at least Gran hadn't arrived yet. Neville took a deep breath, grabbed the hand that had traveled down his wings to attach firmly to his arse, and walked in.

Once inside, Dudley cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and Neville raised his chin slightly and tried to look as if he weren't expecting punishment. "We've uh… decided it's time for you to be told about the youth potion we've been giving you. Um… yeah." Neville paused to cough up the nervous lump lodged in his throat. "We've been drugging all of you with a youth potion," he ignored Dudley's snicker, "and also you will all have the transformations this weekend. Err… that's all."

"No! That is not all!"

Neville grimaced and started backing out of the room when Petunia and his parents began to stalk towards them. His back bumped into Dudley's unyielding chest, preventing immediate escape.

_Running away isn't going to help us out of this. _

Neville had no time to answer. Dudley addressed their parents. "Before you ask or start making a big deal… No. He's not pregnant. We would have told you the moment we found out."

Frank chuckled at the forlorn looks on Petunia and Alice's face. "Told you. Did I not tell you? But you two wouldn't listen."

"It doesn't make sense!" Petunia snapped. "You can't just elope for no reason!"

Dudley sighed and dropped his chin to Neville's head. "Mum, we're leaving."

Alice pointed a rigid finger at him. "You can't leave until you've explained!"

"He means we're going to the realm. Soon. Within weeks. Probably soon after your transformations." By this time the others had joined them looking curious, and in Molly's case as well as their mothers, looking worried. Neville shrugged. "It's time to fight. There's no time for a proper wedding…"

"We're going to the Ministry on Friday," Dudley announced. "Our minds are made up. We'd really appreciate support rather than chastisement."

"You have our support," Rabastan chimed in. A small nudge from him had Rodolphus seconding that.

Petunia glared at her lover. He gave her a flat look. "The reasons they've given seem more than enough. They aren't simply doing this for selfish reasons. Many factors are involved, Petunia. And since Dudley and Neville are leaving for the realm, don't you think being happy for them and lending support is better then spending the remaining time they have in this world being angry at them?"

"You've made a splendid point, Rodolphus," someone said from the door. Dudley and Neville spun around to find Augustus standing there, smiling. "Neville dear. Please forgive the harsh words I sent to you. We should have heard you out before letting our tempers get the better of us. You're of age now and really, it is none of our business."

Neville was slightly floored. Gran's acceptance came as quite a surprise. A welcomed surprise.

"Will you at least let us be present when you go to the Ministry? That is all I ask?"

Neville turned back to Petunia. "Of course. That's why we wrote to you. Otherwise we would have done it without saying anything."

After that was done, Neville and Dudley lingered long enough to answer questions about what would take place on Saturday, though everyone already knew mostly what to expect having heard what Severus had to go through to become a _Ukatae_. Neville assured everyone that the procedure wouldn't take very long at all, and though pain would be involved, hopefully it wouldn't last long.

"We need to go," Dudley finally announced. "Otherwise a warrior will show up and drag us to the school."

"Give my best to my babies," Molly asked.

"Will do, Molly."

Dudley laughed. "If they have any hearing left."

"What's that?"

"Oh, err… the twins. They seem to like pushing Falde's buttons. Not a good thing. I'd always wondered why Falde was so respected, being a Commander of the realm and all… now we know," Dudley explained with a grimace. "He hasn't been very nice this past week. Fred and George ask for it every time they open their mouths."

Molly grinned. "Well maybe they'll finally learn a lesson."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

As Falde and Brumek promised, the complete transformations of all nine were complete in just two days after due to the hard training the warriors were pushing them through. The warriors were vicious and unyielding and dragged the young ones through hell and back each and every time they had a training session.

The twins' transformations came first during an endurance exercise within the Chamber. They'd all been told to stand in line and then given long heavy swords to hold. The exercise had them standing still with one arm raised, holding the sword out at an angle. For those who were not used to the weight of a sword, the exercise was painful. The others weren't any better at holding the sword up without dropping their arm occasionally, but at least when the warriors barked at them to do it again, they didn't complain or try to crack jokes. Fred and George were not so smart and the first time they back talked, Falde made them lay down to do push ups. When Fred asked for how long, Falde kept them alone in the darkened chamber till dawn the next morning just for questioning him. By the time they came out, the transformations had been complete.

When they weren't battle training, the newly transformed were being taught by Ozemir and Zynfrae, having information on the _Ukatae_ realm crammed into their minds. The old Scholar had not arrived until the day after the blood infusions and he immediately set to knocking the Knowledge into them. Though Richard didn't need the boost. He was open to the Knowledge as soon as he had awoken after being given the blood. Ozemir told Richard he planned to work with him once his mission was over. He was eager to know why Richard was immune to memory taking and why the Knowledge simply jumped into his head when everyone else- even Harry and Draco- had to have their minds opened.

Soon it was time to send out the infiltrators. Falde announced the scouts he'd sent out sighted a couple of rebel camps amidst certain areas within the realm. And though they hadn't actually seen the rebels, the remains of the camps were enough to give them a general direction of where to drop two groups off. Theo, Richard, Charlie, and Bill would be heading into the realm.

"Fred and George, you two are going out into the muggle world. Mainly because you've spent time there and know more about it then the others," Harry told them the night before they were to leave.

"Not much more, mate," Fred said. "But we'll give it our best."

"Where are we going?" inquired George.

Harry scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "Well… The Mother spent some time meditating… she's not really sure of the exact location…."

The twins groaned.

"It'll be okay," Harry reassured, nodding as if that would make it true. "And we'll make sure you'll have everything you need to survive… I'm sure you'll have fun!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"REMIND ME AGAIN WHY WE'RE IN THE BUGGERING NORTH POLE!" George yelled as he and Fred drudged through deep snow and sleet.

"It's not the North Pole. We're in the Yukon… I think," Fred answered tiredly.

"North Pole. The Yukon…Who gives a fuck?! My cock froze and fell off twenty miles ago and I haven't any brain left. That's frozen as well. Muggle world, my arse! This is the polar version of Hell!"

"Luna said they'd be here... somewhere."

"Where's here?! And more importantly, are we sure? Because we've been here for a week already and I haven't seen or felt any _Ukatae_! Why would they come here to freeze to death?! And another thing… when we find these rebels, how do we explain our sudden presence? Oh, hello! It's a simple coincidence that we, other _Ukatae_, just happen to pop up in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Nope, it has nothing to do with you lot… but do you think we can join your merry band of rebels anyway? It'll be fun…YEAH RIGHT!"

George stopped his ranting when he noticed Fred was no longer beside him and someone was laughing hysterically from somewhere behind him. Turning, George saw it was Fred laughing. Kneeling in the snow, his face tipped up to the sky, and laughing for all he was worth. George sighed dejectedly and trudged back to his brother. He rose a brow before tipping forward to fall face first into the snow.

"This is not what we agreed to," he mumbled moments later after picking his head up and spitting snow out of his mouth. "Why couldn't it have been some lovely tropical island… or any place with some sort of civilization. Not miles and miles of white icy nothingness!"

"At least we don't have to worry about being captured by Demai'Tah here," Fred murmured as he spread out onto his back beside George. "And we're not miles and miles away from people."

George snorted at the incredulity of that statement. Of course they were. Hadn't seen a person since leaving Falde's Shadow a week back.

"Can people see mirages in a frozen dessert as well as a hot one?"

George raised his head. "What are you on about?"

Without looking away from the darkening sky, Fred raised his arm and pointed north. There in the very far distance George could make out buildings. A small city or village, but whatever because it was, "civilization!"

"We're supposed to keep heading east though."

"To hell with that, bro! I want to sleep in a bed tonight. And maybe get drunk so my brain and cock will melt!"

Fred snickered. "Thought you said it fell off twenty miles ago."

"Like I'd leave it lying in the snow."

"K, we'll go check the place out… but I want to rest a few more minutes."

George murmured an agreement as he twisted around to lay on his back. And both closed their eyes for a few moments, easily able to ignore the cold for a few minutes thanks to the heating charms and the warm padding of the pants and snow jackets. They'd walked a long way that day… everyday for the past week. Even though they were _Ukatae_ now, and could have easily Shadowed from place to place, they'd been told to use magic as little as possible so as not to give themselves away before it was prudent. They were allowed to use heating spells- those took very little magic- allowing them to be able to traverse the ice and snow without actually dying from hypothermia and frostbite.

But it was still cold, and the heating spells only lasted as long as their energy did. Fred and George were extremely tired by this time. They were only supposed to rest a few minutes, but the long day's trek had caught up to them and since they were used to sleeping in the snow, both were quickly and easily slipping off to sleep, their breathing becoming even and deep.

And then George's sleep was disrupted when he heard a female voice jumbled in the wind. It sounded far off to him. George remained still, listening intently._ "Think they've died?"_

"_No. Probably passed out from exhaustion,"_ replied a male, this time closer.

"_What are you doing?! Leave them!" _

"_You'd leave them out here to die, Mila? They are our kind."_

"_We cannot trust any of our kind anymore. They seemed fine moments ago. Talking to each other even, yelling obscenities…"_

The male giggled and George thought it was a lovely sound to hear after days alone with his brother in the glacial nightmare that surrounded them. _"Yes, that was amusing."_

"_You heard them. They are here for us. Leave them, Similae." _

"_I will not. Either help or get out of my way!" _This male snapped.

"_At least make sure they are deep asleep."_

"_Fine. If it will get you to stop whining." _George resisted the urge to open his eyes because that voice was now right beside him. He soon felt a small cool hand press against his forehead and then he was cast into blackness.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

George groaned from the ache of his muscles and the biting cold and stretched his legs out. His foot met with something hard and unyielding. He tapped it with the toe of his boot, and realized it wasn't Fred he was kicking. Then he caught a waft of the air around him- aromas indicating civilization- and heard sounds that definitely did not belong within a frozen ice plane. Sitting up suddenly, George opened his eyes just in time to see a muggle vehicle flash by the opening of the alley he was apparently sitting in. Looking around, George saw he and Fred were surrounded on both sides by brick walls. There was a door a little down the way with a big white sign that had EXIT printed in big red letters.

George returned his attentions to Fred and started shaking him. "Come on, Fred. Wake up." They had much to talk about. He was sure they hadn't walked to this place on their own. His memory was kind of fuzzy at the moment, but he could have sworn he heard someone speaking the _Ukatae_ language. "Fred! You dung bomb! Wake up!" George jerked his brother into a sitting position. Fred's head rolled limply to the side. "Fred?"

Fear suddenly curled in around in his stomach. There was no reason why his brother should be this dead to the world. Unless… they did something to him. "Fred!"

The fear quickly dissipated when Fred mumbled something and swung his fist, which George easily dodged, used to his brother waking up in such a way. Once Fred was fully awake, George quickly explained what he'd heard before being put to sleep and then went on to explain what he thought had happened since then. Obviously _Ukatae_ had found them. Two who were called Similae and Mila. "They must have brought us here."

"But where is here?" Fred questioned as they both walked out of the alley onto a slick sidewalk bordering a muggle road that was lined with muddy slush. It must have been very late because the sidewalk was empty save for them, and the stores lining the road all looked to be closed. They spent a moment looking up and down the street before Fred grabbed George's arm and started dragging him down the road. "A bar! It's the only place that looks open around here. Maybe we can get some information."

They stumbled into the bar, pausing at the threshold, taken back by the comfortable decor of the place. From the outside it looked like a crappy hole in the wall, but inside it was warmly lit and almost everything in there was made of dark cherry wood that gleamed from the little light available. There were several people at the bar already and more spread throughout the bar amongst the tables in the center and the booths lining the walls.

"_Accueil!_"

The two looked over to the bar where the bartender was waving cheerfully at them. "Was that French?" Fred asked.

George shrugged. "Think so."

"Are we in France? When did that happen?"

"Well come in," the man insisted, this time in heavily accented English. "Have a seat. Let me take the cold away."

"Yes!" the twins agreed and hurried over to barstools in front of the grinning man. They could wait for questions after they'd warmed themselves with muggle liquor.

Fred and George were accepting another shot of Whiskey when five more patrons walked into the place. The twins only noticed when the bartender waved at newcomers and they turned to look with curiosity.

"Look at them! They look wicked… is that emo?" Fred asked eagerly. "Ginny's always going on about starting an emo wear line of clothing…"

"They aren't really like that," the bartender said, bringing back their attentions. "That group is usually very cheerful. My opinion is those kids have money, and a lot of it and they simply like the style. Though at times you can see something weighs heavily on them…" the bartender frowned and the twins could see he didn't understand what made him say that to perfect strangers.

"That's awesome…" Fred's eyebrows drew together in thought, and George immediately knew his brother was thinking of a product for their store, though he was unsure as to what Fred could be thinking about. Or how it came about from looking at the muggle kids dressed in punkish clothes, fishnet stockings, dyed hair, and baggy pants.

George's eyes returned to the group- three blokes and two girls- and they were currently taking a booth at the back of the bar in the shadows. "Are they regulars?" he asked.

"Aye. Been coming in for months. A lot more than them actually. Small group tonight."

George studied the group. There was something off about them but he couldn't say exactly what that was. The first thing he noticed was the shortest person in the group. A bloke. He had a black beanie on his head covering most of his hair, but a thick strand was loose and fell down to obscure one eye and curve around his cheek to rest at his chin. His hair was blue. Like the rest of his group, the boy was wearing a heavy coat, but his was long, black, and had crème colored fur around the collar. He had a baby face, and George thought he was probably quite young. Too young to be a regular at a bar. No way he could be anything older then fourteen.

Finally George realized what was off when he thought this. The rest in the group seemed to look at him with respect. They were almost demure with him. The tallest bloke in the group never even made eye contact with him, as if he were skittish, and when the short bloke spoke, the rest of the group stopped with their conversation and listened intently to whatever he was saying. To say George was intrigued would be an understatement.

As he watched, the boy pulled something out of his pocket and threw it on the table. George's eyes widened when the girl beside him- who sported long blood red hair- grabbed the small square box, opened it and then pulled out a cigarette. She then lit it before handing it shorty. He didn't say thank you. Simply leaned back in his chair and raised one foot to rest on his seat. Tipping his head back, the bloke blew out a puff of smoke and seemed relaxed enough to sit there watching the smoke lazily curl its way to the ceiling.

As if feeling George's eyes on him, the bloke inclined his head slightly towards the bar and arched a blue eyebrow at him. George thought it was rather ingenious of shorty to have dyed his eyebrows as well.

"Want another?"

George quickly turned away from the group and nodded to the bartender. "What were you thinking?" he asked Fred.

"Candy. You can lick off strips or something like that… a product sure to piss the parents off. It'll be great!"

George grinned and pulled out a notepad reserved just for these random brainstorm ideas. "Turning kids into emo? Making hair change color, all clothes go muggle music style, chains, spikes, fake tattoos… makeup?"

"Oh yeah. That's a must. I've been dying to see Gryffin in black eyeliner. Hawt!"

"No no no… the Golden Snake would look even better in that... Isn't hair dying a goth thing?"

"Erm…" Fred's eyebrows drew together in thought. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. I think we should test this product solely on Purebloods. And gauge how severely outraged parents become. If they're driven to kill then we have a winner! We can have an entire line of products guaranteed to piss off parents in the nastiest way. What kid can resist that?"

George snorted and put away the notepad. "I think we should get with Ginny, Angie, and Pansy with this idea. And we should talk more about the shop later… Right now we need to find a place to stay and I'm starving!"

"Oi!" Fred waved the bartender over. "Um… this may sound like a weird question, but…"

"Where are we, mate? We've been traveling for days… no clue where we are right now. This isn't France, is it?"

The bartender did give them a strange look, but he answered anyway. "Whitehorse… The Yukon." The twins stared at him, with the occasional blink here and there. The bartender narrowed his eyes, took their drinks away, and then rummaged for something under the bar. Cursing in French the entire time.

Just as he came back up with a map in hand, shorty appeared down at the end of the bar. George ignored Fred and the bartender as they leaned over a map of the city and studied the bloke who was now without a coat and leaning back against the bar, watching his friends. Instead of a black shirt George had been sure was under the jacket, shorty was instead wearing a black and green long sleeved t-shirt accompanied by baggy black slacks. Again, George wondered how old that bloke was because he was without a doubt attracted. The shirt was just tight enough to show of a lithe torso, toned arms, and a very slim waist. When it came to males, George had always been into the cute and cuddly ones that had a definite edge about them… just like this bloke. He had babyish features, but his eyes were sharp to the point of cutting and extremely intelligent…

Something nudged him roughly in the ribs. "Are you listening, bro?" Fred hissed.

"Am now. The Yukon. That's the North Pole, right? See, told ya."

Fred slapped his forehead.

The bartender shook his head and sidled away to the bloke with the blue hair. "The regular?"

The boy nodded once and then leaned forward to whisper something into the bartender's ear. George strained to hear what he was saying, but others had just entered the bar and the bloke's voice was drowned out.

"Would ya stop eyeing that candy and pay attention," Fred hissed with another jab into his ribs. "This guy says there's several places around to eat, and-"

"A nice hotel five blocks from here, straight down," the bartender interrupted with a side glance to the blue haired bloke who was moving back to his seat. "Not too bad. Expensive though…" he suggested with a shrug, looking them over as if he didn't think they could afford it.

George grinned. "Oh, we can afford it." One of the first things Harry gave them for the trip was a large bag full of muggle cash. And most of it large bills. Harry had warned them- with a grin- not to spend it all on frivolous things. As they stood from the stools and began to put on their coats, George noted the group at the back was leaning over the table, now with pints of beer in front of them. Immersed in an intense conversation. Well four of them were leaning in, but the short bloke was leaning back in his chair, smoking another fag, and smirking into the air.

"What's the name of this hotel," Fred asked.

"Skky Hotel."

"Great, thanks mate." Fred rummaged a hand within the inside pocket of his coat and found some money and handed it over. "Maybe we'll come back," he said, grabbing his distracted brother's arm and tugging him to the door.

"Welcome any time. Just make sure you know where you are next time or I wont serve you any alcohol."

"Do you think he's too young," George whispered to his brother as they headed to the door.

Knowing whom his brother had been fixated on the entire time, he asked, "too young for what?"

"To be the star of the naughty thoughts popping into my head right now."

Fred snickered. "You're a pervert, bro."

"I know. Can't be helped. He's gorgeous! He's like Harry and Neville mixed together! Except you know… the obvious shortness. But that's even better!"

Fred shook his head as he drew his heavy coat tighter around his body, shivering from the nearly subzero temperature. "Doesn't Mother Nature realize it's April? Time for the heat already!" he yelled as they drudged through the wet slush covering the sidewalk. "At least we're in the right place," he murmured with a shoulder nudge.

"How do you mean?"

"You said _Ukatae_ brought us here… they must be here, right?"

"They took us to the nearest town and then skipped out. Probably long gone now. The girl said they'd heard us talking. They heard my rant," George said with a grimace. "They heard me talking about the rebels. You think they'll stick around for us to find them?"

"Maybe you're right… haven't sensed any magical auras of any kind here. There's not even any wizards or witches around. Only muggles. We should stay here for a couple of days and then go back to England and ask for directions that lead to somewhere warmer."

Once they'd eaten, Fred and George quickly made their way to the hotel, hoping beyond hope that a room was available. There was, but unfortunately it was a suite.

If Fred had been drinking something at that moment he would have spewed it all over the cheerful receptionist. "You want how much?!"

She repeated the outrageous sum of over five hundred Canadian dollars with a bright smile. "If that is unacceptable, I'd be happy to direct you to another establishment."

"No," George shoved his brother aside and pulled out his own bag of money, he felt the magic shifting around his fingers even as he pulled it out, changing English pounds into Canadian dollars. Rather ingenious spell work done by Hermione. He pulled out a wad of bills, ignored the receptionist's wide-eyed expression, and counted out six hundred.

"This room better be worth all that," Fred grumbled as the elevator carried them three floors up.

"Sure it's not. It is muggle after all. But at least we'll be sleeping on beds instead of thin mats cushioned by snow."

"True, George. So true. I'm tired of waking up with a frozen bum."

To them, the room wasn't worth the money they'd paid, but the twins hardly gave it a glance as they quickly aimed for the bedroom. They paid five hundred and the place only came with one bed. It wasn't such a bother though since it wasn't the first time for them to share a bed. And at least it was a King size.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Fred rolled over onto his stomach and opened his eyes. Immediately he knew all was not well. Not when he was faced with a pair of legs and a long sword. Lifting his eyes, he found the legs belonged to a tall _Ukatae_ scowling down at him. "Shite."

"Wha's that?" George murmured tiredly, rolling over.

Fred didn't answer. Instead he was focused on the form he'd just kicked at the end of the bed. He bolted into a sitting position and immediately a hard hand from the _Ukatae_ with the sword quickly attached to his shoulder to keep him from moving further. There, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed was that blue haired kid George had been drooling over.

"We've been set up!"

Shorty smirked, showing off his fangs. Other then that, he remained perfectly still.

"Wha?" George sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. He took one look at the end of the bed and grinned. "Hello … you're a bit far away, aren't you?"

Fred hissed in annoyance and slapped the side of his brother's head.

George groaned and dropped back down to the pillow. "It's not a dream… we're doomed."

"_Similae, look here!" _

The _Ukatae_ turned to a girl Fred hadn't yet seen. She was in the corner rummaging through their coats. Shorty extended a hand to her and she placed a parchment face down into his hand.

"What's that?" Fred asked George.

"I don't know," he answered, eyeing the blue hair that was twisted several times at the back of the boy's head and kept in place by two decorated oriental chopsticks. His name was Similae. He was the one who saved them from the snow. "Should have bloody known… who dyes their eyebrows?!"

The girl moved to stand at the end of the bed with her fists on hips. She was one of the girls they'd seen in the bar last night. The one with the dark red hair. It was now loose and flowed down to her thighs. _"You don't know? It was in your coat!"_ She turned to Similae who had forgone from looking at the paper instead to study the twins. _"I told you to leave them!"_

"Haven't a clue what that is," George insisted. He and Fred watched Similae turn the parchment over and stare at it. The unconcerned smile which had been on his face disappeared in an instant. After a moment, the _Ukatae_ lifted the parchment for Fred and George to see.

Fred sucked in a breath at the picture. George's eyes widened. "Bugger…"

Similae held one of the Royal portraits. The picture with Harry and Draco sitting on thrones, the _Mar'raeh_ at Harry's side, Tom on Draco's side and the rest of the family standing behind the thrones. There was no doubt that Similae didn't know what he was looking at. The purple sashes designating those in the portrait as Royalty was blaringly obvious.

Fred glared at his brother. "Did you bring that? Idiot!"

"No I didn't! I wouldn't have done something so stupid! You must have brought it!"

"I didn't. You must have!'

"Didn't!"

"It was in your jacket!"

"For the last time. I. Did. Not. Bring. That!"

"_Here's three more!"_

"Fucking Hell!" Fred hissed as the girl passed to more portraits to Similae. He dropped the first one to study the others.

"Someone had it out for us," George murmured. Similae glanced at the second picture and tossed it away from him. Fred grabbed it along with the first. That second picture was of Harry and Draco with the Dragon. Similae studied the third for much longer. That picture was of Harry pressed against Draco's chest while the blond had his mate wrapped protectively within his arms; showing the softer and more loving side of their relationship. The girl took up that picture before Similae could toss it away. Finally, after studying the fourth picture for long silent moments, he held it up for Fred and George to see.

"_Who are you to these three?" _he asked in a soft voice that didn't go with the hard look in his eyes.

Fred and George gaped at the picture. Unlike the last three, this was a sketch done in incredible detail. It was now obvious who'd planted the pictures on them. Luna had sketched Harry and Draco standing together, smiling happily down at Caellum snuggled in Harry's arms. They knew Harry and Draco already had an album filled with photos of Caellum, but the twins were absolutely certain Harry and Draco knew nothing of this picture. Anyway… since it was obviously Luna who had done this, that meant she wasn't setting them up to be killed already. The Mother wouldn't do that. Maybe this is how she expected them to meet the rebels. Suddenly the insane smile Luna had for them as they left Hogwarts a week back made sense now. Thinking this, they nodded to each other.

George took the picture and touched Caellum's drawn face. _"You won't kill us if we tell you the truth?"_

Dark blue eyes, nearly black, focused on him as the small _Ukatae_ lifted his hand, palm face up. _"Answer the question."_

George cleared his throat and watched the girl drop another cigarette into the hot _Ukatae's_ palm. _"They're our family. The new blood."_

Similae turned to the girl and raised a brow. _"Told you it wasn't simply a rumor." _

"_There wasn't any way to know the truth!"_

George watched intently as that cigarette was placed between plump red lips. _"Told you it was the truth when Tulan and Vanael became mates." _Similae raised his hand and snapped his fingers, creating a small flame. _"You are also the new blood?"_ he inquired after blowing smoke up towards the ceiling.

"_Erm… yes. Suppose so."_

"_Do you think," _Fred began warily._ "Could you keep this between us… the knowledge of the baby. We don't want anything happening to Caellum."_

George nodded vigorously. _"Demai'Tah can't know about him yet. Not until Harry and Draco activate Borsteria's protections."_

Similae slouched forward and dropped his elbows onto his knees, the cigarette dangling loosely between his fingers. _"Why have you two come looking for us?"_

"Do you mind leaving us for a minute so we can get out of bed and get dressed?" Fred inquired.

George grinned and turned to his brother, "Or you can get out of bed, take those two with you, and leave me here with him," he said, pointing to Similae. Fred socked him in the face with a pillow.

"Stop flirting! We're in serious trouble!"

"No we're not," George said, throwing his own pillow at Fred. "They could have killed us in our sleep."

"Not if they wanted information. Now they got it, and we're probably going to die! And he never said they'd keep Caellum's existence a secret."

George deflated. "Oh, right."

"_Why would I tell anyone?"_ Similae spoke as he climbed to his feet and hopped off the bed. _"Do not try to leave here. I want more answers."_

He and the others were out of the room and the door shut behind him before either twin could speak.

When Fred and George walked out of the bedroom, only Similae and the female remained in the room standing together and talking quietly. The girl was at least two heads taller than Similae. This fact had Fred and George snickering quietly to themselves. It was an odd sight.

When he saw them, shorty moved to sit on the couch. _"I shall ask again. Why did you seek us out?" _

"_You heard my brother out there in ice central. To join your merry band of rebels," _Fred replied.

"_We are not rebels."_

George dropped to his knees in front of the couch, directly in front of Similae. "Please, do tell."

Similae shoved a hand in face and pushed, then smirked when George fell back onto the coffee table.

Fred went and dragged George to the opposite couch. "My charms are unappreciated," George moaned.

"I don't recall your charms ever being appreciated." Fred laughed at his brother's pout before turning back to Similae. "You seemed surprised to see that picture of the new blood. We were under the assumption you ran from the realm because of your displeasure with the new blood. You blame them for the troubles you've been through."

"_Your assumptions are wrong,"_ the girl murmured. _"We left the realm long before the rumors of new blood came about. We left because there was no longer any hope. Our race was dying and nothing was left to keep us there. We were tired of the fighting and we had no one left…" _

Fred focused on her. "So you haven't any resentment for them?"

"_Why should we?"_ Similae inquired. _"The knowledge that the new blood is real is pleasing."_

"Many in the realm resent Harry and Draco. For staying away as Demai'Tah ravishes the land… but they had good reason to stay away."

"_The baby."_

"Yes. You are the only _Ukatae_ besides the royal family that knows of Caellum's existence."

"_And now that the heir has been born?" _

"Well of course the Rulers are going to the realm. They'll see to Borsteria first and move on from there and destroy the _Kibosh_ Clan Master."

It did not go unnoticed by the twins that the girl shivered upon hearing the word _Kibosh_.

"_Once again I ask why have you sought us out?"_ Similae asked softly.

"We've already said… to join you."

"_Why?"_ Similae questioned. _"And please stop speaking in the human tongue," _he added with a grimace.

"_Honestly we're supposed to keep tabs on your locations and listen to your qualms about the new blood so that when Harry and Draco come to see you, they'll have some understanding of your problems with them,"_ George answered. Since they'd been caught and it appeared these weren't the rebels with no loyalties, George figured the complete truth was in order. Since Luna already made sure they wouldn't be able hide anything anyway. _"Can we join you or what? Truthfully if not we'll just follow you wherever you go, whether you like it or not. It's our mission."_

Similae said nothing and studied them closely. His friend frowned. _"We'll have to discuss it with the others, but it should not be a prob-"_

"_The others will agree to whatever I say,"_ Similae announced. _"You know this."_

"_Duran may have a problem with it."_

"_Let me worry about Duran and his group."_

"_We're not trying to force your allegiance or anything like that… we're just supposed to stay with you. Learn from you, learn about you… stuff like that."_

"_Forcing is not necessary," _the girl said. _"They are the new blood. They look lovely,"_ she said, pulling up the picture of Harry and Draco wrapped around each other.

The twins grinned at her. _"Feel free to use that for your nightly fantasies." _

She blushed brightly. _"Perverts."_

"_Guilty as charged,"_ they piped in unison.

Similae stood suddenly and motioned to the girl. _"My sister. Mila."_

"_Is she your older sister?" _

Similae scowled childishly and removed himself to the kitchen.

"_Actually I'm the younger sibling… by two hundred years."_

"No bloody way!"

Fred and George followed him over and leaned against the bar/kitchen table and watched Similae make himself at home there. "For a _Ukatae_, you sure do pass for a muggle very well," Fred commented.

"_Please stop speaking in the human tongue!"_ Similae cried, surprising the twins by stamping a foot on the floor. With his height, build, and a face that was still boyish even with the human glamours gone, shorty perfectly resembled a little boy throwing a tantrum. George was back to drooling. He was seriously a pervert. _"Hear enough of it as it is… What is a muggle?"_ Similae inquired as he rummaged through the mini fridge.

"_A non magical human."_

Similae's upper lip curled disdainfully. _"We've been in the human world for years and have adapted well with what is available. It is unpleasant to take on their habits, but it is the only way to keep a low profile."_

"_You know,"_ George began without any thought, _"you're the shortest dark elf we've ever seen, mate."_ He turned to his brother and didn't notice when Similae went perfectly still. _"Right, Fred?"_

_"Actually yeah. How old are you anyway to be so short? We were under the impression all Ukatae are ta—Oi!"_ The twins stared at the dagger now planted in between Fred's spread fingers, half a breath away from one digit.

"_Wicked dagger!"_ George cried, tugging the piece of metal out of the table, where both he and George thoroughly inspected it, ignoring the small seething _Ukatae_ on the other side of the table.

"_Someone's sensitive about height, aren't they George?"_ whispered Fred with a laugh as he traced the golden _Ukatae_ designs on the hilt.

Mila was suddenly in the kitchen and wrapped arms around her brother from behind just as he prepared to pounce over the table and onto the foolish unsuspecting redheads.

"_We have this product at our store,"_ Fred went on with a devilish smile. _"It'll help you with that little runt problem you have going on." _

"_Oh… well,"_ Mila released her brother. No one said the r word to her brother. He was a bit sensitive about his looks. The height especially. Mila figured if they were going to stick around, they ought to learn that lesson now rather than later.

The twins looked up when the growling started. Suddenly Similae didn't look so small with that dark bloodthirsty look on his face.

Fred and George stood slowly and turned to each other. "Retreat!" They bolted for the bedroom just as Similae jumped into the air, sailing across the room to connect with their backs as they reached for the bedroom doorknob.

* * *

A/N: Fred and George just crack me up! Love writing them... and if you're interested, you'll see more of thier mission, as well as the other missions in next chap.

This chap was shorter then the others because there's just so much going on in so little time and i wanted to get everything out there without having it seem all jumbled, if that makes sense... So there's going to be 1-3 more chaps... it all depends on how long each chap turns out to be with what i plan for the ending.

On another note i thought i would warn you that there will be a lot of OC's coming about. It's enevitable since our HP characters are moving on to the realm. And i know some readers have problems with a lot of OC's... but there isn't any way around that if i want to make this story in depth and with substance in the third arc... just thought i'd give out a warning.

Have a great weekend! :D


	35. Faces Of Hope

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Faces of Hope  
**

"Ahh, right there," Fred sighed. Currently he and his brother were laid out in the bed, covered from head to foot in bruises and gashes. They'd spent the last three days in bed with their injuries. Mila had come to feed them, make sure they didn't die, but until the fourth day, Similae had forbidden her to heal them. After the first day in bed, the twins had gotten over the shock of almost being killed, and now found the beating they'd received kind of funny.

Fred leveled his brother a glare as Mila hovered her hands over his back, feeling the cold tingle of her magic messaging his bones back into perfect order. "How come you have less damage than me? Your spine wasn't nearly severed in half," he accused.

"That's a bit overdramatic." George grinned. "Maybe he likes me."

"Or maybe it's because you used me as a shield while shorty's fists were flying!"

"_Did you not learn your lesson?" _Mila asked in exasperation. The twins looked at her from over their shoulders. _"Calling him shorty leads to very bad things."_

"But he is short," Fred stated plainly.

"It's not like we see it as a bad thing," George reassured. "Personally I think his lack of height is bloody fantastic. And these pains are so worth it…" he trailed off with a dreamy expression, remembering the vindication shining in Similae's eyes, the fire, the taut muscles, the shouts of pure frustrated rage… "Think I'm in love."

Fred snickered as he dropped his face back against the pillow.

Mila shook her head. These two weren't going to last long at all. _"You really should stop speaking the human tongue when alone with us."_

"_Hey, does Simi have wings?"_ George asked her.

"_Do not call him Simi. That will earn you a worse beating."_

"_But why? And you didn't answer my question."_

Fred grinned. _"Simi rhymes with mini."_

George laughed and nodded. _"Brilliant. Gonna call him that from now on."_

Mila stepped back. _"Might as well not heal you."_

"_Come on! Don't leave us in this pain any longer. Please?" _Fred begged.

"_Mind leaving this bruise on my jaw, though. I want to keep it as a love token," _George murmured. Mila laughed and returned to the bedside and the twins remained quiet to make sure they did get healed, but as soon as they were able to move, they started back up.

"_So… the Yukon? Why here?"_

"_We travel all over the world. Never stay in one place for long. A few months here. A few months there..." _Mila paused as they sat up and began to undress right in front of her. Without any sense of modesty. She quickly turned around, squeezing her eyes closed. _"We're actually planning on a relocation soon." _

"_But why come here in the first place. It's fucking cold!"_

Mila shrugged, peeked over her shoulder, then turned to face them when she saw they had pants on._ "Similae likes the cold… but I convinced him to let us go to the Caribbean for our next move. I happen to like being warm without having to wear hundreds of layers of warming spells."_

"_A woman after our own hearts!" _the twins chimed.

Mila was soon gone leaving Fred and George to their own devices for a while. The two soon decided breakfast was in order and headed back to the same twenty-four hour diner they'd gone to when they first arrived in Whitehorse. The booth they'd used last time was open again, and the two eagerly slid into it. Fred first and then George beside him. A waitress was soon over and gathered their orders. As soon as she was gone, the twins leaned into each other until their heads were touching.

"Screwed up big time, didn't we?" Fred hissed.

George nodded, staring moodily at the table. "First mission… this could have turned out badly. We were careless. We should have sensed Mila and Similae in the ocean of snow. They sensed us. We should have sensed them."

"We were tired," Fred defended weakly. "And you were going off on a rant!"

"I was frustrated, bro. Hate the fucking cold!"

"Those pictures saved our arses, I think."

George smirked a little. "Naw. Similae saved us from the snow. Saved us because we're their kind. Why would he have done that only to turn around and kill us?"

"That's what you hope cause you have a fucked up crush," Fred laughed.

"Who says it's fucked up? It's perfect actually. I wouldn't be the pervert, he would! He's hundreds of years older than me. Match made in heaven, bro!"

"Hate to say this, George. But I think shorty's way out of your league."

"I know," his twin mourned as he face planted the table.

"S'not the end of the world," Fred said as he watched the waitress approach with breakfast. He nudged George to get him to move his head. "Besides, blue and red don't match. Find someone with… green hair."

"What are you talking about? That blue and this particular shade of red," George pointed to his hair, "is perfect!"

"Mate, you're lost. Food!"

George instantly perked up and watched the nice looking waitress lay the plates on the table. "Enjoy," she told them before departing. Both tucked in to the identical breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Though George had ordered a side of chocolate éclairs that Fred was currently eyeing. George picked one up and dropped it onto Fred's plate.

"You're my favorite brother."

"Course I am. Have your face don't I?"

Fred smiled and turned to look out of the window. George was busy staring at his plate. "What do we do now?" he asked. "Now that we found them?"

"Suppose we can send an owl…"

"Yeah, but now that we're here. What do we do? I don't want to get bored."

"You can take me to see the new blood."

The twins sat back in astonishment staring across the table at boy sitting across from them with his elbows on the table and chin cupped in hands. He smiled widely at the identical gobsmacked expressions. In moments George was out of his seat and sitting beside the blue haired _Ukatae_. He planted an elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his hand.

"That smile is perfection."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Merlin... How'd you sneak up on us like that?"

"I want to meet the new blood," Similae repeated, now staring at George's besotted face in amusement. Fred thought he looked flattered too. If just a little.

"Err… I don't think we can do that," Fred said.

Similae turned away from George to look at Fred. "And why not?" he snapped.

George smiled. "We can't just show up with you, Simi. No matter how gorgeous you are."

Said _Ukatae_ straightened before rigidly turning to face the twin with a death wish. Fred winced and closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. Only a moment passed before the sound of a fist hitting flesh echoed around them. Fred cracked an eye open and found Similae alone on the bench, back to smiling brightly at Fred. Looking around he found George lying on the floor, a hand covering his eye. Fred burst out laughing and pointed at his twin. He was a bit surprised the other patrons of the diner didn't seem to notice what was going on.

Similae placed his palms on the table and leaned towards Fred and slowly said, "I want to see them."

"Mate, we can't do-"

"I'll take you," George said after jumping up as if he never had a fist planted in his eye.

"You will?" Similae questioned with a brow raised.

"Swear on my family… but only if you give me a kiss. Here," he said, pointing to the bruise on his jaw. He didn't really think Similae would do it, so he didn't think he'd ever have to keep his promise. Obviously Fred thought the same and grinned… until Similae jumped up, grabbed George's hair and pulled the redhead down. Instead of kissing his jaw, shorty pulled him down for a mouth to mouth kiss. Fred's jaw dropped as he watched his brother being thoroughly snogged by his dream, and after a minute it was clear the both of them were enjoying it. Maybe his brother wasn't so lost after all. Fred watched and wished shorty would jump up and wrap his legs around George… and he wished to Merlin he had a camera.

Similae finally pulled away with a smirk. "Now, take me to the new blood," he murmured huskily, running the pad of a finger across his bottom lip.

"Merlin's balls, George! Now you have to! You can't back out after giving your word! Idiot."

"Eh?"

Seeing as his brother was off on Cloud Nine, Fred scrounged for some money, threw it on the table and stood. He grabbed his brother by the arm and started dragging him out of the diner. "C'mon, shorty!"

Despite what was happening, Fred couldn't help but grin when Similae growled at his back.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Mila returned to the Skky hotel room after a couple of hours. Similae had been missing, and because she knew her brother was curious, knew he would have gone to visit the new blood. Shadowing into the room, Mila immediately heard a shouting match going on inside the bedroom.

"We can't do it!"

"But I promised!"

"Falde will kill him and us! And we can't trust him. We don't know anything about Similae. This could all be a trick! Don't you think it's weird how well they responded to us?"

"I don't think it's a trick, Fred!"

"That's because you're in love with that shorty!"

"I'm not in love! I'm only in serious lust! Besides, do you honestly think I'd let emotions get in the way of reason? I wouldn't do anything to put the others in danger, no matter how I feel about shorty! Which is just lust so stop looking at me like that, bro!"

Mila found Similae out on the balcony, smoking and smiling smugly into the cold crisp air.

"_Why do you look so pleased? They are fighting about you. Saying they can't trust you and how this could be a trick to harm their family. What can't they do?"_

"_I want to meet the new blood. George swore to take me if I kissed him. I did. And now they can't get out of it."_

"_One of them said something about Falde," _she murmured. Similae sucked in a breath.

"_He knew Father and Mamma… tried to save them from that farce of a council."_

Mila nodded. They lapsed into a moment of silence, remembering their fallen parents. Two warriors who had been well respected within the realm before the Royal massacre had taken place. Mila cleared her throat and tried to ignore the stinging behind her eyes. _"So you kissed him… you realize that's encouragement for the obvious flirt who really really __**really**__ wants to get into your pants."_

"_Hmm. He tasted good…" _Similae took one last drag before snuffing the cigarette out on the railing and vanishing the butt. "_Besides I did what I had to. I will meet the new blood. It was worth it—They keep calling me Simi and shorty!" _he cried indignantly.

Mila tisked. _"Only death will get them to stop that. Personally I think they like the pain. The pain is worth the fun they have at your expense. George certainly likes it. Especially if it comes from you. So yes, unless you kill them, they'll keep doing it."_

Similae slouched forward with a pout, dropping his arms over the cold rail._ "Don't particularly want to kill them… I like them. They don't act so uppity nor are they spineless." _

A commotion from inside had the two on the balcony turning in time to see the twins exit the bedroom. The were leaning in close together, speaking rapidly in whispers. Finally one pulled back and nodded before turning away. He gave a short wave to the two on the balcony as he quickly walked through the living room to the door.

"_Which one left?"_ Mila wondered. _"I can't tell them apart."_

Similae looked at her in surprise. _"You can't? I can. That's Fred standing there waving like an idiot for us to come in. George is the one who left."_

"_How can you tell them apart?"_

"_George has a nose that's slightly more crooked then his brother, but mainly it's the scent. They have very similar scents, but it's not identical." _

The two entered the room just as Fred sat down with a heavy sigh. "You've put us…" he paused and cleared his throat. _"You've put us in a sticky situation. We know nothing about you."_

"_We do not want to hurt the new blood," _Similae reassured.

"That's easy to say," Fred murmured to himself as he lifted his legs to drop them on the coffee table sitting between himself and the outcasts.

"_You'll take me anyway." _Similae said.

"_Yes. Only because we have Saen there who wouldn't let you get anywhere near the new blood should you have malicious intentions. And my brother refuses to go back on his word." _

"_Where did he go?"_

Fred grinned roguishly. _"Probably gone to find mortal peril. To make up for his stupidity. We do that a lot, you know. Being immortal just means we'll start seeking dangers worse than normal." _

He was being serious. Both Similae and Mila instantly recognized that and the blue haired boy's eyes flashed to the door, then back to Fred who was watching him closely. Mila was also watching her brother with a smirk on her face.

"_He may need saving," _she laughed.

"_From what?" _Similae replied while crossing his arms.

"_Duran returned an hour ago, Similae. By now he's heard talk… he'll be out looking for these two."_

Similae growled as he jumped to his feet. _"That pretty is mine!"_ he snarled before Shadowing away.

"_What was that?" _Fred asked.

"_Duran and Similae don't really get along. And Duran is always trying to take what Similae has because everyone looks up to my brother. Duran's a jealous being and Similae is extremely possessive. When the others tell Duran you two are the new blood, he'll try to persuade you Similae isn't someone you should associate yourselves with. It is amusing… My brother always ends up dueling him and winning. Duran just can't stop being a pest."_

Fred snorted._ "George is hooked on your brother, in case you hadn't noticed. He's fucking smitten!"_

Mila giggled. _"I think it's funny, watching your brother flirt with mine. No one has ever had the nerve to act so boldly with Similae before."_

"_So is that a good thing… for George? Shorty's possessive. Does that mean anything?"_

Mila reclined back and shrugged._ "Possibly. I'm not too sure. When it comes to things like that, I don't know my brother very well. Similae is not the same as he once was. Before… when we lived in the realm, Similae was so carefree. He loved… everything about life. Now it's painful simply trying to exist in a life he never would have chosen for himself or for me."_

Fred leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head with a frown. _"He makes my brother act more like an idiot."_

"_Did he really go looking for trouble?" _

"_Not in the sense you're thinking. He's just gone round to think. Trouble will probably find him." _

George was indeed thinking and not really paying attention to where he was going. But that wasn't a concern for him as he could Shadow back to the hotel whenever he wanted which meant getting lost wouldn't be a problem. He felt like an idiot. Fred was right, of course. He was letting his fondness of little cute blokes get the best of his judgment. Even if he thought he hadn't had a chance of getting a kiss he should never have agreed to take Similae. He'd gone and swore on his family and if he refused to take Similae to Hogwarts then that risked the tentative acceptance he and his brother had with the outcasts. And for some reason or another, George didn't want to go back on his word. Especially since it had to do with Similae.

George frowned and glanced up, looking passed the buildings and road to see the snow covered mountains looming over the city. And that was the problem. That runt was running rampant in his mind. He needed to push it away. He was just a bloke, anyway. There was no reason why he shouldn't be able to control himself around Similae… except the older _Ukatae_ was just too gorgeous for words. But enough about that! Fred was seriously starting to get annoyed with him. And George could understand. If their positions were reversed, he would have knocked some sense into his brother long ago.

George paused when he noticed he was two blocks from that bar. Quickly making up his mind, he crossed the street, and headed for the place. Walking in, he grinned at the bartender as he approached the bar.

"Know where you are?"

"Yep. The Yukon. Whitehorse."

The bartender smiled. "What can I get you?"

George shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to drink and it was too early in the day anyway. "Nothing alcoholic. I don't know… just came in here cause it's a familiar place."

The bartender studied him a moment before turning around to the small fridge tucked under a shelf behind him. George watched him pull a muggle soda out and pour it into a glass without ice. "Where'd your brother get to?" the bartender asked as he placed the glass in front of George.

"At the hotel… he's annoyed with me."

The bartender looked about ready to say something as his eyes turned towards the doorway. His mouth snapped shut and he frowned. Curious with the change of his demeanor, George turned to see what caused it. The first thing he noticed was a pair of narrowed yellow eyes burning into his. Followed by a rugged face framed by long hair that nearly matched the eye color. The rest of him was tall and stocky. Not a very attractive combination in George's opinion. George didn't need to sense the _Ukatae _aura to realize this person was an elf. Humans might think it fake, but George knew that eye color was real, and only a _Ukatae _could have eyes like that.

George turned away from the door when the _Ukatae _began to head straight for the bar. "He's not too friendly," the bartender murmured lowly. "Watch yourself."

George nodded as he sipped his drink, wondering who this was. He turned back to the door. The bloke was nearly at the bar. And behind him another group appeared at the door. Two girls and two blokes. All looking at the yellow haired bloke's back. George tensed, thinking trouble was probably about to start.

"You know what I want," the bloke said to the bartender before sitting in the stool beside George. He didn't say anything else. Just stared at George's reflection in the mirror. Once the bartender lay a beer on the bar, he stood there, glaring at the _Ukatae_. "Move. Now."

The bartender glanced at the red head. George thought it was nice of the bartender to worry for him but it wasn't necessary. It wasn't like George couldn't take care of himself. Nevertheless he smiled at the bartender and gestured that he could move away.

"State your business here."

"What's it to you?" George asked as he watched the other four take up seats beside him and beside the other bloke. "You give me your name, I'll give you mine, and maybe we'll move on to more personal questions." The bloke leveled a steely gaze on him and George returned the look, not the least bit afraid. He was actually amused. "Let me guess. You're Duran, and these four- who're doing a horrible job trying to be intimidating- are your group. Similae did mention you."

Several of them lifted their top lips in silent warning or anger. George laughed. He really wished this wasn't a muggle bar they were in. He so wanted to try out some of the tricks he had up his sleeve on these poor unsuspecting _Ukatae_. He winced moment's later when his arm was suddenly wrenched off the bar, a hand curled painfully tight around his bicep.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"I find it amusing you think handling the new blood like this is smart," a smirk lit his face upon hearing the gasps from the two blokes on his other side. "You're gonna want to let go of me, Duran."

Duran's hand was gone from George's arm before he could remove it himself, and the bloke was suddenly jerked off his stool. George turned to find his favorite shorty clutching Duran's collar in his small fist. George grinned. Duran was bent over, his face being pulled down till he and Similae were eye to eye. The look of timid fear in Duran's eyes nearly had George coming undone. But it was the look in Similae's eyes that gave him the strength to hold back that laughter. His dark blue eyes were promising all sorts of torture and none of Duran's group looked the least bit inclined to help their mate. In fact they were all backing away from Similae.

"You will stay away from George and his brother unless I say otherwise," Similae hissed. "They are mine. Do you understand? I will kill you if I ever see you lay a hand on him again!"

"You don't scare me," Duran snarled.

Similae's free hand whipped up to grab Duran's chin and George could see the joints of his fingers turning white with the force with which he was holding onto Duran's jaw. His grip was certainly going to leave fingertip sized bruises when Similae finally released him. "Is that so?" Similae whispered in a silky dark voice that had George trembling. Oh how he wanted!

George quickly left the two hissing there at the bar, gave a wave at the bartender and quickly disappeared through the door. He'd been trying to think logically, and having Similae show up, clearly being possessive and acting like that, there wasn't much George would be able to think about from being that close to him. He wanted to get his head on straight. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Harry and Draco and the rest of the family because of some stupid crush.

George was unsure how much time he'd walked around since leaving the bar, he didn't really care either. Walking around the city was nice, despite the cold, and he could see the charm in the place, could maybe understand why Similae had chosen to stay here for a while. It kind of had a rustic feel but at the same time modernized.

"I was pleased you didn't let Duran scare you."

"Not much scares me or Fred, mate." George laughed without looking at his sudden company. "We're usually the ones sending others running for the hills."

"I believe that."

George turned and grinned down at Similae, who walked along with him, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "He was scared of you though. I could see why."

"He knows I can kill him. The only reason why I haven't is because… we were on the brink of extinction. I didn't want to help that along. Now he knows… there's no reason to hold back anymore."

George curled his nails to press into his palms as they walked, willing his heart to calm the hell down. They were passing a tall building of flat's now. A low wall surrounded the area. Similae made a noise and jumped onto it, walking along on top of the wall. George smiled when he saw it only brought Similae up a head taller then him.

"What are they like? The Emperors?" Similae inquired after a time of silence.

"Well… Harry's like a little brother to us. He's irrational at times and has a fiery temper, but he's someone you always want on your side because he's loyal, fun, and loving. Draco is the exact opposite... though he's fun as well, and loyal to those who mean something to him. Messing with his poise is delightful. He was raised with a stick up his arse." George laughed. "But Harry pulled that out a long time ago."

Similae smirked. They came upon a corner and he jumped down to plant his bum on the wall, swinging his legs. "You're really crude."

"It's the truth. Draco used to be a right arsehole. Never cared about anything but himself…"

Similae pulled out a cigarette and stared off at the looming mountains as he lit it. "I can understand that. Sometimes… all you can do is think about yourself."

George leaned against the wall beside him, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you were never like that."

Similae stared at him flatly. "How would you know?"

"Mila. It's easy to see you two are close. So it doesn't take a smart person to know you've always looked after her. She is the younger sibling after all… even if it doesn't look like it."

Similae hissed in annoyance before taking a drag. "So you're very close to the Emperors."

"Sure. Mum basically adopted Harry and Draco because neither really had a mother figure in their lives and she so loves to mother people." George, not really comfortable with giving out so much information, decided he wanted to know more about shorty. "What did you do? Before leaving the realm?"

"Went to the Academy. I was in the Academy before the Royal massacres…"

"After that?"

Similae continued to look off to the mountain. The look in his eyes suggested he was uncomfortable with this line of discussion. However, he answered, "the realm was in chaos after that. The order of things disappeared. Civil wars started… there was nothing to do but try to stay alive. Hopes and dreams ceased to exist."

"But what did you want to do after finishing the Academy?"

Similae suddenly smiled brightly. "I was going to breed horses. _Dehjinae. _You know what they are?"

George did know. He had access to the Knowledge after all. He knew _Dehjinae_ were _Ukatae_ horses. The breed far surpassed any horses bred by humans. But he wanted Similae to tell him. He liked listening to shorty's voice, watching the emotions cross his youthful face. "Sure. But tell me about them."

"My family had been breeding _Dehjinae_ since the beginning of time." George laughed and Similae smiled sheepishly. "Alright, that may be a tiny little exaggeration. But not much of one. Anyway, _Dehjinae_ are extremely intelligent creatures and are never used as beasts of burden except to be ridden. _Dehjinae_ choose their riders, not the other way round. It is a life long bond that cannot be undone unless the rider is truly disrespectful to his or her horse. The senses of a _Dehjinae_ are far greater than ours. They know things, can sense things we cannot. They have lovely intuitions. It was always an honor to be able to watch as a _Dehjinae_ was born…" Similae went back to looking as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The smile faded. "But that was a long ago dream. Our home, stables, even our land was destroyed… I don't even know if there are any _Dehjinae_ left alive after all the fighting."

George lifted a hand to touch one of Similae's. "Quit looking sad, Simi. I'll ask the Mother to create more. Just for you."

Similae snorted. "The Mother…"

"What? You don't believe me?"

Similae smiled at the affronted look on George's face. "No, I don't believe you. How can you ask the Mother of us All for anything. She's the Goddess."

"And she happens to be a very good friend of mine. She's in the same class as my sister."

It was clear Similae didn't believe a word he was saying by the raucous laughter echoing around them. Similae sobered slightly seeing the little pout on George's face. He smirked at the look. It was rather endearing. "So you have a sister as well as a twin brother?" he questioned.

"Yup. Also have three older brothers. And a younger… he's no brother of mine. And Percy's just a prat. No one likes him much either. But that's okay. He doesn't particularly care for us."

"Hold on. You have…" Similae's eyes widened into saucers. He looked slightly horrified. "Six siblings?!"

George's face contorted with an ugly look. "Five," he hissed firmly.

Bad blood here, obviously, Similae thought. He didn't like George's current look. He much preferred the wicked grins. "So… five siblings. Are you all alike? Your poor mother! If you all annoy her as much as you annoy me…"

George was only able to smile weakly and he turned away. "You know when Fred and I say stuff about your looks… we don't mean anything by it, Similae. Doesn't make us think any less of you. Harry was short too before he received his destined _Ukatae_ inheritance." Similae watched his smile grow. "He hated it. Being so short. But I happen to like your height."

"Why?"

George sighed and turned to him. Those dark blue eyes were watching him; perhaps waiting for something. He wasn't entirely sure of what. _"You really are gorgeous,"_ he murmured, running a finger along the blue hair covered by his beanie and pulling one strand free, watching it fall to Similae's shoulder.

"_And you're a massive flirt."_

"_Guilty." _George cracked a pained smile as he continued to play with the blue strand; surprised Similae wasn't shoving him away.

"_So I shouldn't be flattered."_

George frowned._ "I may be a flirt, but I never say anything I don't mean when it comes to things like that."_

"_Things like what?" _

Finally George smirked, momentarily pulling out of his heavy thoughts. Similae sounded so purposely coy just then, staring up at him with that half smile, with those plump delicious lips and George's mind was once again over run by very naughty thoughts concerning this man-child. But honestly, this really had to stop. Maybe he only needed to indulge in part of his fantasies in order to make the others go away. With this thought, George closed the distance and quickly covered those smirking lips with his. He was still for only a moment, waiting for some sort of punishment, but when shorty didn't move with an assault, George slid his hand to the back of Shorty's head and deepened the kiss, moaning softly when Similae parted his lips in invitation. Despite Similae tasting of cigarettes, he also tasted sweet, like he'd been eating candy at some point. And he also tasted male and so perfect, especially when shorty shifted his head, angling his face for a deeper kiss. Perfect…

George jerked away with a silent curse. Well fuck! That plan completely backfired on him.

"_What was the meaning of that?" _Similae asked softly after licking his lips.

"_Wanted to get you out of my system," _George replied honestly.

"_You're very bold." _Similae cocked his head to the side._ "Did it work?" _

The red head closed his eyes and pulled in a deep breath before stepping away. He missed the frown crossing Similae's face at the move._ "No," _he opened his eyes and smiled painfully once again. _"But no worries. I won't do it again. Let's get my brother. We'll go see the family. Promised you, didn't I?" _George Shadowed back to the hotel without waiting for shorty, knowing he'd follow on his own.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

In Scotland, around the same time, Harry was in the process of readjusting the Invisibility cloak around his shoulders, making sure he was completely covered as he approached the Great Hall. It was nearing midnight. Which was the time Weasley headed out to the forest every other day. Tonight Harry was prepared to follow him. He wanted to know exactly what Weasley was reporting and to whom exactly he reported it to. He really didn't expect it to be the clan master himself, but Harry thought it would be a good idea to familiarize himself with others who worked for Demai'Tah. And Weasley had been acting strange lately; Harry wanted to know what that was about most of all. He waited five minutes after Weasley stumbled out of the Great doors and another three minutes to wait for Filch to move along out of the Entrance Hall. Just as he reached the doors, he felt another presence with him.

Neville was rushing down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower and towards him. He knew Neville couldn't see him, and figured his friend was out to do the same thing he was. Pulling off the Invisibility cloak, Harry grinned at the surprised _Mar'raeh _who stumbled to a stop in front of him..

"_Blimey Harry! Didn't even sense you there."_

"_Weren't supposed to. If you could sense me then so would Weasley and then this would be a waste of an expedition."_

Neville blushed and scratched the back of his neck. _"Err… I wasn't going to kill him. He's been acting weird. More so than usual. Wanted to find out why."_

Harry smiled darkly. Neville watched him stash the cloak beyond a suit of armor before pushing the door open. _"Me too. Let's go."_ He then transformed to his panther form and raced outside.

Neville returned the dark grin with one of his own before dropping to all fours and transforming to a chipmunk. Neville's _Saen_, Crhii, glanced at Vendyl warily. The Captain rolled his eyes at the two young ones. _"Stay alert,"_ he told Crhii. _"We may see the Clan Master. No interception unless our young ones are in immediate danger." _

Harry raced to the edge of the forest and paused, waiting for the chipmunk to catch up. He was surprised to see Weasley hadn't made very far into the forest, and seemed to be stumbling blindly, whimpering under his breath. Harry wondered if one from his group had poisoned Weasley without permission.

The two animals stealthily followed Weasley deep into the forest. It was a slow process as Weasley was continuously stopping to lean against a tree, shutting his eyes against some unseen pain. When they were well beyond the boundaries, Weasley gasped and dropped onto his stomach, laying there with his fists clenching in front of him. The panther bounded silently up into a tree and raised his snout into the air and sniffed.

"**He's bleeding," **he communed to the chipmunk once the small creature settled on the branch beside him. Before Neville could reply, Vendyl and Crhii appeared on the trunk above them. Vendyl held his finger up to his lips. Both _Saens'_ hands was gripping the hilt of their swords tightly and staring out a few feet away from Ron's fallen form.

Harry shivered as a numbing cold whipped around him and he felt the chipmunk shift to press against his warm furry side. Not even their fur could keep this unnatural cold at bay. Out of the darkness a _Ukatae_ appeared. Though Harry couldn't see his face yet, he knew it was Demai'Tah. The clan master moved rigidly, arms held out slightly to his sides, fingers splayed as if feeling around for something. Harry held his breath as cold blue eyes quickly scanned the area, passing over them as if they weren't there. His movements were rushed despite his slow walk towards Weasley. Harry wondered how the _Saen_ were shielding him and Neville and made a note to ask them back at Hogwarts.

"_What is this?"_ Demai'Tah hissed. _"How did you call me to you?"_

Ron whimpered. "H--help me." The clan master sneered in disgust down at his slave. "Please…my back."

Demai'Tah knelt down and inhaled deeply. His eyes sharpened and he reached down to rip the back of Weasley's shirt open. _"What have you done?"_ he hissed upon seeing two enflamed bulges protruding from his slave's back as well as two bloody joints that had already pushed through his skin at the top. Weasley didn't reply, only continued to whimper. _"You're growing wings, slave. WINGS! WHOM DID YOU LIE WITH?" _With a snarl, Demai'Tah grabbed a hand full of red hair and yanked until Weasley's eyes met his. _"You've been on your hands and knees for others, slave. Who?!"_

"No, Master!" Weasley gasped. "I haven't been with anyone. You're the only one who's…"

The clan master snarled in disbelief. _"Perhaps one of the Saen isn't as loyal as they seem… did you lay down for one of them?"_ Demai'Tah wrapped a hand around Weasley's throat and yanked him to his feet before hurling the young _Ukatae_ against a tree. Weasley screamed in agony when his back painfully connected with the rough bark. Demai'Tah watched with wide shocked eyes as the redhead slid down to his knees, bracing himself away from the ground with his hands.

Harry for his part was cackling with glee. Inwardly of course. Oh this was too much! Too delightfully much! There was only one _Ukatae_ who'd fucked Weasley, even if that person looked to be in a panic trying to deny it. Weasley was Demai'Tah's mate. Had to be. There could be no other reason why Demai'Tah looked more panicked than angry. And Harry knew for a fact none of his subjects would have touched Weasley with a fifty-foot pole. Well except for Neville, but that would only have been to kill him.

"I swear it!" Weasley yelled. "I haven't touched or been touched by anyone but you!"

Demai'Tah grabbed a handful of Weasley's hair again and pulled him to his feet once again. _"Do not try and deceive me!"_ he spat in Weasley's face.

"L-Look into my mind! You'll see!" Weasley's voice cracked as he broke into tears.

"_You will pay for this!"_ The clan master hissed. _"Not a day will pass where you do not face my wrath for this treachery!"_ he spat in Weasley's face. Weasley's fearful and pained cries filled the forest as he was Shadowed away with Demai'Tah.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the _Saen_ moved. _"We are lucky he was too distracted. Otherwise eventually he would have sensed us,"_ Vendyl murmured. Harry didn't reply until he'd pounced to the ground and transformed.

"_Never mind that!"_ he said excitedly. _"Did you see what just happened? Come on, Neville. We need to tell the others!"_

Soon they emerged from the forest silently, both thinking about what they'd just witnessed. Both froze upon finding Draco standing halfway across the lawn, apparently waiting for them. Arms crossed over his chest. Silver eyes glowing with a furious light.

"Fuck, I'm screwed," Harry whispered after seeing the stone cold mask his husband currently sported. Neville turned with his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You didn't tell your highly overprotective mate what you were planning on doing?" he whispered incredulously.

"Did you?" Harry grinned smugly when Neville lowered his eyes. "Besides, it's not like anything bad happened to us. I didn't see any reason to tell him."

"Bet you do now. I don't have to worry. Dudley's not here tonight."

Neville watched as a stubborn glint entered his best mate's eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Neville," Draco called in a voice barely restraining his fury. "Your husband is here. He knows exactly where you were. We are both very aware of who graced our forest tonight. Perhaps you should go and speak with him."

"Did you tell on Neville?" Harry yelled.

Neville stepped away as the blond and brunet finally moved towards each other like magnets. The moment Harry was within reaching distance, Draco punched his mate in the face, sending Harry sprawling back onto the ground. Harry lay there dazed for a moment, clutching his aching jaw. Then his eyes narrowed and in an instant he was on his feet, barreling towards Draco and tackled the blond to the ground before letting his own fists fly. Neville sighed. Some things never change. Why talk when you can beat the hell out of one another?

"Neville!"

Neville spun around, immediately relieved when he realized it wasn't Dudley's voice calling out to him. And then he saw who it was and a grin split his face; just as Harry swiped his claws across Draco's face and split his. Neville winced from Draco's enraged snarl and quickly ran over to the three figures, immediately throwing arms around Fred and George's necks. "You guys alright? Didn't expect to see you for some time… not that I'm not happy to see you."

The twins returned his embrace with a laugh, generally pleased to be welcomed back in this way.

"We're good, Neville. Brought someone to see our powerful and obviously very mature leaders…" Neville snickered at the sarcasm in Fred's voice.

"But it looks like they're busy," George ended with a laugh.

"This row is vicious," Fred murmured, watching the two planting punches and kicks wherever they could, holding back in no way. Harry shouted and roughly kicked out at Draco, only to have the blond catch his incoming foot and throw him back. Draco used enough force to send the Gryffindor flipping head over heals to land dazedly on his back. "Great!" Fred exclaimed, eyes glued on the two. "Haven't seen a row like this since before they got together!"

"Actually," George said as if in awe, "I don't think we ever seen them fight like this."

"Well sure. Back then they didn't have super strength, speed, and sharp nasty claws… this is even better!"

"Who'd you bring?" Neville interrupted, rising on his tiptoes to peer over the twins' shoulders. Similae stood a few feet behind, his dark blue eyes going back and forth between the fight and the castle. He looked a bit confused. No doubt he sensed the copious amounts of human children within. And then Vendyl was suddenly there with three other _Saen_, and the twins thought they ought to hurry up and explain.

George quickly backed up until he was planted in front of Similae. "He's a friend! Don't kill us. We had no choice-"

"You. You had no choice," Fred interrupted.

Neville walked around to face Similae, who immediately gave the recognized _Mar'raeh_ a small formal bow. Neville knew appearances could be deceiving, especially with _Ukatae_, but he didn't get any bad vibes from this one. However, he thought he should give warning. _"Try anything with either of them,"_ he murmured, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the fighting duo, _"I'll slaughter you. Deceive us and you're dead. Understand?"_

Similae gave a brisk nod. He knew of _Mar'raehs'_ powers. He could sense the youth of this one, but that didn't mean anything. Just as his lack of height meant nothing. Neville was prepared to welcome the newcomer, but he was easily drowned out by Draco's voice.

"DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WERE DOING?!" Draco bellowed, straddling Harry. His thighs trapping Harry's arms at his sides while his hands were full of black hair to keep the Gryffindor's head pressed against the ground. "WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU?" he turned to spit out a mouthful of blood before returning to yell in Harry's face. "DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CAELLUM WHEN YOU WENT IN THERE? Y-YOU BLOODY BASTARD IDIOT GRYFFIDNOR!" Draco suddenly released Harry's hair to jerk his mate up against his chest, burying his bloodied nose into the ebony locks.

"Draco…" A look of comprehension lit his face. The Gryffindor raised trembling arms to wrap around his husband's head. "Sorry I scared you."

Moments passed and then they fell into a heap on the ground. Unmoving. Similae's eyes widened and he looked to the _Mar'raeh_, who grinned at him. "Beat each other immobile," was the explanation. "Happens all the time."

Similae watched two _Saen_ transport the emperors away. For healing, he surmised. He stayed quiet and watched the twins interaction with the _Mar'raeh_. They certainly seemed close.

"Let's get you three inside," the _Mar'raeh_ announced. Similae had no choice but to follow.

Neville took the twins and Similae to the Slytherin common room. Now days the common room was taken over by the Hogwarts _Ukatae_ after a certain time and was warded against anyone who wasn't a _Ukatae_. So it wasn't a surprise to Neville when he found most of their friends awake and lounging around the dungeon room. The Gryffindor spied his mate in the corner, currently submerged in a discussion with the Dark Lord. No doubt about work and the upcoming grand opening of Wizarding Way. A sharp narrowed look from those hazel eyes and Neville knew he wasn't going to be able to pass the night without getting an earful from his new husband. Then again, instead of losing his temper, as Harry had done, Neville thought he could instead manipulate Dudley into releasing his anger another way. But right now, Dudley's gaze chilled him to the bone. Neville hastily made his way to the Head Boy's dorm to alert the Emperors of their visitor.

Similae had been standing still, taking stock of his location and those around him. Suddenly his silent musings were cut short by twin shrieks and two girls rushed over from their perches in front of the fire. Similae watched a girl with red hair fling herself at George. Similae assumed this was the sister George told him about. Similae was surprised to find himself wondering how he would feel if the other girl, the one with long black hair, had been the one to throw herself at George. Pushing that thought away, he watched as George scooped his sister up and twirled her around in a big hug, while the other clung to Fred. Both girls nearly sobbing in relief. Similae rolled his eyes against the reunion and stepped back from everything. Not entirely comfortable in the situation.

"We've been so worried!" Ginny gushed, squeezing George to the point where he nearly had trouble breathing.

"Haven't been gone long, sis… Oh, Luna!" George called to the girl who'd just come from the Head Boy's dorm. "We want a word… or two!" She smiled sweetly and waved.

"She set us up!" Fred exclaimed. "Planted the royal pictures in our coats for the rebels to find…"

"_Not rebels,"_ Similae reminded.

"This is Similae," Fred announced as all eyes finally focused on him.

"We found shorty and the others in the—OW! Fucking-A!" George cried, hopping on one foot as Similae had just cracked his shin with his steel-toed boot. "Kaego!" he cried in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his damaged appendage. "Someone get Kaego!"

Ginny and Pansy looked delighted with the blue haired _Ukatae_ currently glaring at George with his fists on hips, and his bottom lip protruding slightly in a pout.

Ginny leaned into Pansy, "good Merlin. He's adorable." Pansy nodded.

Similae's glare transferred to the girls. _"I'm six hundred and three," _he deadpanned, as if that would make them see a change in his appearance and their view on him. It didn't. The indulgent smiles on the girls' faces said as much.

"Stunted growth?" Fred questioned with a wicked smirk. He disappeared across the room in a flash to head Luna off.

"Gin," George murmured. "How'd Mum and Dad's change go?"

"Hasn't happened yet. They had to postpone. Not enough potion was available… But it's happening tomorrow so you two are just in time!"

"You're a sight for sore eyes, sis," George smiled, holding his arms out. Ginny smiled widely, dropping to her knees and allowing George to enfold her into another embrace. "Look like a bright _Ukatae_ princess. Blaise had better be treating you right."

Ginny snuggled against his side with a giggle. "Can't keep his paws off me."

"Too much info!" George mocked cried, shoving her away. "When I can walk again, that bloke is dead!" Ginny laughed and went back to Pansy, whom yet to move away from staring down Similae. While they were doing that, Tom finally separated from Dudley to go and speak with Luna and Fred.

Tom traced a finger along Luna's jaw when he stepped up beside her. "Set them up, did you?" he asked with a smirk.

"She did!" Fred interrupted. "Planted the royal pictures on us! And then all of a sudden these pictures appear out of nowhere when Mila starts searching our things! They could have killed us, Luna!"

"Nonsense!" she giggled.

"Did you know what was going to happen? Did you know who we were going to meet?" Fred questions.

Luna gazed away with a dreamy smile. "Not sure," she sighed. "But it turned out nicely in the end, didn't it?"

"Not really."

Luna and Tom looked at him curiously. Fred shrugged his shoulders. "George is… losing his mind," he whispered in a barely audible tone. Luna's smile grew while Tom started looking concerned. "Losing his mind over him," he elaborated, pointing to Similae, who was now being befriended by Ginny and Pansy. George was still lying on the floor whimpering for a healer…

"Did you meet others?" Tom inquired, glaring at George's whimpering.

"I've only met shorty and his sister Mila so far. George met some others. But we haven't really interacted with anyone but Mila and Simi. Apparently Similae's the unspoken dictator of this group of outcasts. He claims their loyalties stand with the new blood."

"Fred. George, you are wanted now," Neville announced from the doorway.

"But I'm gimpy!" George cried.

Similae smirked down at him. _"Serves you right."_

"Now, guys," Neville said, a bit impatiently.

Fred hurried over and helped his brother up and helped his hobbling brother passed Neville. The _Mar'raeh_ studied Similae for a moment before spinning around to follow the twins.

Similae watched them go with a frown until he noticed a heavy aura suddenly invade his space. Turning around, he was faced with a girl no taller then he, with long blonde hair and owlish eyes. Beside her stood another _Ukatae_. Tall, of course, dark features and hair, staring blankly down at him. The eyes were a cold frozen brown and they had Similae taking stock of the person in front of him. Something about this being made him nervous… besides the fact he was part of the royal family. From what Similae gathered from the twins, this person was the brother to the Emperors. Similae gave him a formal bow, which seemed to surprise the brown-eyed _Ukatae_. The human girl smiled brightly at him. The brother, after a moment, relaxed slightly. He must have appreciated the bow. Similae's gaze went back to the human. She was intriguing. Obviously human, and yet part of that heavy aura was definitely coming from her.

"_I'm sure you've been warned,"_ Tom began in a growl. Similae nodded. _"Good. Then I don't need to waste my breath." _Tom turned on his heel to return to his seat across from the only _Ukatae_ who had no moved from his spot, dragging the human girl along with him. That was just odd.

Now that the twins were gone, Similae wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was presently surrounded by the new blood, and though they looked friendly enough, the short _Ukatae_ was understandably wary. This was not his territory. His word meant nothing here. Before he could worry further, the two females, Pansy and Ginny, suddenly captured his arms and he was being drawn to the couch in front of the fire. And despite their friendly smiles, he was more wary now than ever.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry was straddling Draco's lap when Fred and George entered. The Gryffindor was lightly trailing a finger over one of the gashes upon his husband's face. Kaego had worked on most of their wounds, but when Draco awoke, he ordered Harry to heal his face and sent the healer away.

"Could have scratched my eyes out," Draco hissed. Harry looked suitably guilty as he flinched from the pain he felt while healing the wounds on his husband's face.

"I wasn't aiming for your eyes."

"Still."

"I really am sorry for scaring you, lover."

"You have no idea the kind of fear I felt when one of the _Saen_ told me Demai'Tah was in the forest… and I couldn't find you and you were ignoring my calls. You're lucky I didn't Apparate straight to you. What would have happened had I done that?"

Probably a fight between them and the clan master would have taken place before they were ready. But that's why he'd mentally blocked Draco out. "I said I was sorry," Harry replied in a whisper.

"Err…" Fred began.

"Should we come back?" George ended.

"No. Sit." Draco ordered. It was clear by his voice that the blond was still very irate. "You have something to report?"

Fred went about telling them how the trip had gone so far and then went into great detail when explaining just how Similae had managed to get them to bring him here. Harry turned away from Draco's face to snort at George.

"Sorry," George mumbled. "Can't seem to help myself…"

Harry gave him a small smile before turning back to Draco. Since most of the gashes were nearly closed, Harry placed his palm over the scratches and pressed ever so slightly. No more was said until Harry pulled his hand away minutes later to reveal Draco's face as it had been before the fight.

"Perfect as always," Harry said with a small smile.

"Don't try to flatter me, Potter."

Harry's smile faded. He slid off his husband's lap to sit inches away from him and giving Neville a look. Neville looked understanding, but slightly nervous and Harry figured he was mentally preparing for the time when Dudley decided to confront him about their little outing.

"So you brought one of them here," Draco mused, studying the twins; pleased they didn't look any worse for wear.

"He was insistent on meeting you once he found out the rumors about you were true," Fred answered. Harry once again looked at Neville.

"Seems all right to me," the _Mar'raeh_ answered Harry's unspoken question. "Shows proper respect. Didn't sense any defiance in him."

"You said he's the leader?" Draco asked. The twins nodded. "How many self imposed outcasts does he take care of?"

"Haven't a clue yet," George said with a shrug. "Never had a chance to meet them all. Suppose we'll see when we go back."

"Erm… I think it needs to be said… Similae and Mila know about Caellum."

"We didn't tell them!" George hurried on when Harry jumped to his feet, looking ready to do murder. "It was one of the pictures Luna planted on us. She stashed a sketch of you two and our little prince among the others."

"Let us meet him then," Draco replied tiredly. He didn't have the energy to be angry with the situation. Not when he was still furious with his husband for doing something so stupid as to go into the forest way passed the boundaries when he knew very well there was a good chance Demai'Tah would show up to meet with Weasley for his weekly rape/report. Going in there without telling anyone anything. "Bloody fucking idiot," he growled.

Harry spun around on him. "I'M SORRY!"

"Err… can we see Caellum before we need to head back to the North Pole?" George asked.

"Not the North Pole!"

"Whatever."

"At the moment, Caellum's with Brumek and Ozemir in their quarters. Probably sleeping," Draco answered before grabbing Harry's hand and yanking his mate down beside him.

"It is late," Harry murmured. "But you can see him tomorrow. You guys will stay here tonight. Tomorrow we're changing your parents anyway. You'll want to be here for that, right?"

"Cool."

"Neville, could you go get… what did you say his name was?"

George ran a hand through his hair. "Similae."

"Similae. Bring him here."

"Sure thing." Neville quickly left and found Similae sitting stiff backed on the couch with Pansy and Ginny on each side talking excitedly to him. Neville stifled a laugh, seeing the uncomfortable look on the new _Ukatae's_ face. Similae spotted him and his blue eyes turned begging. "The Emperors will see you now."

Similae shot from his seat so fast one would think someone had lit his arse on fire. Neville hid a smile when the girls giggled at the short _Ukatae's_ back, who in turned narrowed his eyes. Neville glanced over as he led Similae to the door, finding Dudley sitting in the same place as before with Tom. His mate was still angry. It was easy to tell. Just by his furrowed brow as he spoke with Tom, the lack of telepathic communication, and also the lack of movement. Dudley had the tendency to brood and stew until he couldn't do it anymore and then he would lash out. Neville sighed as he passed into the hallway, wishing Draco hadn't seen fit to tell Dudley anything.

As he and Similae entered the smaller common room, Neville wondered how Harry and Draco were going to act around this subject. Usually they weren't formal, but that may be because of who they interacted with on a daily basis. It was probably a given Draco would take to being formal and expecting the same from Similae. Harry would probably remain silent until Draco gave him a silent clue as to what type of person Similae was. That would decide how the Gryffindor Emperor would interact. Harry trusted Draco's judgment on others characters far better than he did his own… usually. And honestly, this wasn't really the right type of place for them to completely don their Emperor personas. The room was filled with Caellum's toys, a play mat lay on the floor; a baby bottle and pacifier lay on the coffee table… the room honestly resembled a small nursery.

Similae paused just inside the door while Neville moved to stand next to the couch to watch silently. Fred grinned at Similae and patted the space between himself and George. Similae moved forward, eyeing Harry and Draco curiously. While the Slytherin immediately jumped into the outcast's mind, Harry visually studied the newcomer. He was sorely tempted to ask how old this _Ukatae_ was, but knew that would be rude. He liked the way Similae was dressed though. With muggle combat boots, black baggy cargo pants, and a dark orange long sleeved t-shirt that nearly matched the twins' hair color.

_How old do you think he is?_

Draco didn't answer until he'd pulled out of Similae's mind. _Six hundred. Still young by Ukatae standards… but he's been through a lot. He and his sister. She's only four hundred._

_Can we trust him?_

_From what I've just seen… yes._

Harry finally allowed a smile to cross his face and beckoned Similae to stand in front of them. Draco remained passive looking though. As soon as Similae was directly in front of them, he touched his heart with a fist and bowed low at the waist.

"_It is an honor meeting you, Majesties." _

"_Highness," _Draco corrected._ "We haven't had our coronation yet." _But a smile finally touched Draco's face and he waited until Similae straightened before speaking. _"We must thank you for saving our two friends."_

"_Hey! We really didn't need sav-"_ Fred snapped his mouth shut when Draco raised a hand.

"_I would have done it for any or our kind, Highness." _

"_Maybe. But the twins would have been lost for ages if you hadn't found them, I'm sure." _The blond and blue haired _Ukatae_ shared a smirk._ "Have a seat, Similae."_

Similae turned and Fred was once again patting the seat between himself and George. Moments after the smaller _Ukatae_ made himself comfortable between the twins, George moved and limped over to the cushioned chair nearby. Fred raised a brow in shocked surprise at the move, while it was clear by his narrowed blue eyes that Similae took the hasty retreat as an insult of some sort. George ignored everyone and stared ahead at the wall without blinking.

_What's that about?_ Draco thought.

_George feels conflicted and I'm sensing minor hurt on Similae's part. Weird._

_Well it was kind of rude for George to move away like that as if this runt has a disease or something. _

_Draco! Don't call him a runt!_

_I'll call him whatever I want to call him… it's in my mind after all._

_It's rude though. _

_What difference does it make if it's in my mind? You're going to censor my thoughts now, Harry?_

Neville shifted on his feet and cleared his throat to remind them they had company. Harry grinned childishly at him before turning to Similae. _"So we have loads to talk to you about, but we'll wait for tomorrow before getting into a long discussion. However I would like to know how many outcasts are with you in the Yukon."_

"_Twenty-three, Highness. But there are others we see from time to time. In fact we'll be meeting up with some of them shortly when we change locations."_

Draco liked the sound of that. More Ukatae to rule… err… recruit. But that can be saved for tomorrow's discussion. _"How long have you been from the realm?"_

Similae looked off to the side, his eyes narrowed in thought. Finally his eyes cleared and looked back at the rulers. "_Nearly forty years." _Harry's eyes widened in surprise_. "But Mila and I would never have left had we known you were coming." _

"_We're holding nothing against you," _Harry quickly assured him.

"_We'll assume you and the others have weapons training,"_ Draco went on. Similae nodded. _"And it should also be safe to assume you and the others will fight with us." _

Similae appreciated the fact he said _with_ and not _for_. _"Most of us will do anything to see the Ukatae Empire shine as it once did, Highness. You'll certainly have my sword and that of my sister's."_

"_Great!" _Harry exclaimed, jumping up excitedly._ "Now that that's settled, I'm sure you three are tired. We can continue this tomorrow. Did you want to stay at the castle?" _he asked Fred and George.

Fred nodded, but George stood and announced he would be staying at their flat in Diagon Alley. Before Fred could argue, George Shadowed away without acknowledging any of them. Fred looked heavenward and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"This is my fault."_

"_You want to go check on him?" _Harry asked in worry._ "We'll make sure Similae's comfortable."_

Fred nodded before turning to Similae. _"You'll be okay here without us for a while, mate?"_

Similae planted fists on hips._ "Do I look like an infant to you?" _

"_Well, actually…" _Fred laughed when Similae bared his fangs._ "All right then. See ya later, shorty!"_ Fred vanished moments before Similae's claws swiped the air he'd just been standing in.

"_Similae, wait for me outside."_ Harry instructed. Similae gave a short bow before striding out of the room. "Can I tell you what happened tonight without you blowing up in my face?" he asked Draco.

Draco stood and faced him, arms crossing over his chest. "This better be good, lover. I have the insane urge to plant you over my knee and spank the shite out of you," he growled. "But then you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? You'd enjoy it, you wouldn't learn your lesson, and you'd go off to do something equally as stupid tomorrow!"

Harry bristled. "I can't talk to you when you're like this! You don't want to hear anything I have to say!" Never mind that yes he probably would enjoy the spanking. He spun around to head for the door. Draco grabbed his hand and jerked him back.

"Sorry. Sorry, I'm calm… Tell me."

Harry stared blankly. Obviously he didn't believe the blond was internally calm. Draco sighed and rubbed his temple. And then began to count backwards from thirty. Finally he met the narrowed green eyes of his mate and laced their fingers together. "I want to hear what you have to say."

Harry's entire countenance changed. His face lit up and he started bouncing on his toes. Draco wondered if he should restrict his mate's time with Ozemir. "You'll never believe what we discovered!" he then went on to tell the blond what transpired.

"You're joking," the blond whispered tonelessly.

Harry shook his head, smiling widely. "And you know the best part?" the Gryffindor said, starting to laugh. "I can't find it in myself anywhere to feel sorry for the bastard! You should have seen Demai'Tah's face! He didn't know what to do! It was brilliant, Draco!"

The Slytherin stood there, blinking rapidly. Harry's smile continued to grow even as a tear slipped down the pale blond's face.

Outside in the hall, Similae spun around to face the closed door when thunderous laughter assaulted his ears. A moment later the door opened and he was faced with a grinning brunet while behind him, Similae could see the blond laid out on the couch, hands over his face, laughing for all he was worth. Harry shut the door and waved Similae to the end of the hall.

"_Is he okay?"_

"_Oh sure. Draco's just learned some misfortune has befallen two of our enemies." _Harry snickered as he led Similae out into the Slytherin common room.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

George easily entered the flat he shared with his brother, cursing moments later when he realized there was no food. He took a moment to contemplate on going to the Burrow, knowing his mum had plenty of leftovers everyday, and in the weeks he'd been gone that was unlikely to have changed.

Finally he decided against it since all he wanted to do was sleep. As he staggered to the bedroom, his mind thankfully blank, Fred popped into the living room.

"What the hell, George?!"

George yanked his shirt off and threw it into a corner where he usually threw his dirty clothing. He didn't bother facing the doorway where his brother stood. "What's up? Thought you were staying at Hogwarts. One of us should stay with Similae."

"Why'd you run away like that? And why did you pull that rude stunt when Similae sat next to you?"

Finally George faced him with a smile Fred knew at once was fake. "You told me to get my head in the game, bro. That's what I'm trying to do."

"How is snubbing him supposed to help? Do you think he appreciated you doing that right in front of the Emperors? He's got to be steaming mad by now."

George looked at his brother pleadingly. "I was doing good till he sat next to me. He sat down and all I could sense was him! I could smell him and feel his heat and all I wanted to do was rip his fucking clothes off! Without moving I never would have heard a word any of you said."

Fred stood there, blinking at the seriousness on his brother's face. He'd had a feeling it was something like that. Still… "Get a grip, bro! He's one bloke! This will pass."

"I don't think so. I talked with him long enough to know… and I kissed him again… like an idiot!"

"Shag him and get it over with," Fred said.

"The bloke has no use for me! You've seen! He's just humoring me."

"Fine. Stay here and I'll go back with him to the other outcasts."

George sneered at that idea. "No way am I backing out of this mission just cause I have the hots for shorty…"

Fred stood there and watched his brother fall back onto the bed. Silence reigned supreme in the small room until George groaned. "Look," he said, propping up on his elbows. "All I need to do is figure out some way to ignore that part of me that wants him. Similae's cool. I like him beyond the physical attraction. I just need something… there's got to be some way that I can…"

"Simply be friends with him," Fred surmised.

George's eyes brightened and he nodded rapidly. "Yeah, that's it exactly! Got any ideas?"

"Sorry."

"Dammit."

"Um… maybe you should ask Mum for advice. She gave Charlie advice about Pansy."

"Mum? Are you insane? No way! If I go to her, she'll want to meet him and then she'll coddle Simi and I'm sure he'll hate it."

"Dad then."

"Your suggestions suck, Fred!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

After several minutes, Draco was able to reign in his laughter. Weasley was Demai'Tah's mate. A few chortles escaped him as he climbed to his feet and Shadowed to the warriors' rooms. It was damn funny, and Draco certainly didn't feel sorry for Weasley. He knew there might be unseen consequences from such a thing happening, but at the moment he couldn't be bothered to care. Draco would allow himself a little time to enjoy the nightmare that was Weasley's life. Tomorrow was soon enough to start worrying about the consequences of Demai'Tah having a mate.

Draco knocked on the door leading to the warrior rooms and Brumek called out for him to enter. Draco stepped in and smiled. Finding his son lying on a blanket on the floor, a bottle to his lips. The warrior was spread out on the floor also, back pressed up against the couch where Ozemir lay, deeply asleep. Falde and Talyn were not at Hogwarts, both having gone back to the realm to participate in a few raids. Brumek had stayed behind without having been asked. He was hardly away from Ozemir's side these days, unless it was for training. Ozemir was too close to delivery. It was a sight, seeing the burly warrior stretched out on the ground with Caellum snuggled against his chest, but Brumek was really soft with the prince; the warrior had quickly taken to being Caellum's godfather. In fact…

The blond sat down in front of Caellum and Brumek and picked up an object lying next to his son. He quirked an eyebrow and held it up for Brumek to explain. A wide grin crossed the warrior's face.

"It's never too early to start training."

Draco shook his head in amusement. He held in hand a miniature sword; a toy actually. The sword was light and the blade very blunt. "So, you've heard the news then?"

Brumek nodded. Sitting up he passed the sleepy Caellum over to his father. "Fred and George brought a visitor."

"His name is Similae. He's associated with over twenty _Ukatae_ who fled the civil wars."

"Similae… sounds familiar." Brumek thought on it a moment more before shrugging. "What do you think of him?"

"Seems eager to do anything for the Empire. Pledged his sword to us."

"Very good." Brumek nodded, obviously very pleased. He passed a burp cloth over to Draco when Caellum pulled back from the empty bottle. Caellum looked up into his father's face with sleepy eyes and gave a big yawn. Draco softly lifted him to his shoulder to burp.

"There's… something else," Draco went on with a smirk.

Brumek eyed him curiously as he shifted to place a hand over those of his mate, which rested atop their unborn son. "Go on. Something has tickled you."

"Demai'Tah has a mate."

Brumek snorted and waved that away, as if it were a ridiculous thought. Draco thought it was ridiculous, but that didn't make it any less true. "Honestly. Harry and Neville," he went on, grinding his teeth, "decided to follow Weasley out into the forest tonight. Miles away. Far beyond Hogwarts boundaries…without telling anyone. And guess who came along?" the blond took a moment to breathe in deeply, taking in his son's scent and rubbing soothing circles over his back. It probably calmed him more than Caellum. "Demai'Tah appeared. Harry says Weasley was in pain and begged for help. When the clan master ripped away Weasley's shirt, they could see the wing joints and wing sacs protruding from his back."

"Doesn't mean he belongs to the clan master," Brumek said lowly. But Draco shook his head.

"I've been in Weasley's head, remember. He still thinks the clan master will turn him back to a human. He still hates _Ukatae_ because we're _Ukatae_. Weasley wouldn't willingly have sex with one of us. Demai'Tah is the only _Ukatae_ who's touched Weasley in that fashion, Brumek. And the clan master knows it. Harry said Demai'Tah looked panicked. He was seriously in denial."

"What happened after?"

"The clan master disappeared with Weasley and that was that. What do you think the clan master will do to him?"

"I do not know. Ozemir might have an idea. He knows Demai'Tah far better than anyone. You can ask him tomorrow."

"All right, then." Draco smiled and stood with his sleeping son. "Thanks for watching him."

Brumek also stood, giving him a once over. "You fought with your mate, didn't you?" Draco nodded. "Hope you gave him a proper beating. That was foolish, what he and Neville did."

"You don't have to tell me that. I know."

"Go on then. It's late and training has not been canceled for the morning."

Draco rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. Glancing once over his shoulder, he watched Brumek lean down to press a kiss on the Scholar's forehead, his nose, and then his lips before moving to lift Ozemir into his arms, seemingly unaffected by Ozemir's extra weight. It was nice to see. Brumek did dote on his mate.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

This place was oddly comfortable, Similae thought when he woke early the next morning. He'd been shown to a bed in what he was told to be the Slytherin boys' dormitory within the castle. A school of magic for humans called Hogwarts. After long moments of reflection the night before, when Similae went over everything he'd seen and learned before finally falling asleep, he came to the conclusion that the Emperors were surprisingly pleasant people. Young certainly, but pleasant in that they weren't letting their positions inflate their heads. The brunet, Harry, certainly didn't act as if the power meant much to him. Similae could see the blond was more used to being obeyed at every turn though. Harry was the more laid back of the two. Similae didn't find that as a fault. Others in the realm would, but he wouldn't.

Harry was the one to explain his location. He'd even explained why they resided there for the time being. Similae had not been surprised to learn the Emperors were newly transformed at their birthdays. It was a given really, otherwise they would have presented themselves years ago. He was also unsurprised to learn the other _Ukatae_ residing in the castle were newly transformed. It made sense. Take those loyal with you into the immortal world. They would need that loyalty. It would be seen as strength. Never a weakness.

When Harry admitted to changing his family into _Ukatae_, he'd looked surprised to find Similae accepted and agreed with the plan. Similae didn't need to hear what the Emperor was thinking and told Harry no one would think they were less than _Ukatae_ just because they had been human before. It made no difference once _Ukatae_ blood was within your veins. The very first _Ukatae_ to be created by the Mother had been human, after all. And that was why talk of taking over the mortal world and turning humans into slaves was quickly squashed whenever it was brought up. This didn't mean _Ukatae_ saw humans as equals, quite the opposite, but _Ukatae_ remember where they had come from. Harry's smile at that declaration had been one of blinding relief and looked like that of an innocent child. If Similae hadn't seen that fight between the two Emperors upon first arriving, he would have believed that's all he was looking at. An innocent child. But he had seen that fight, and Similae thought that innocence was purposely portrayed.

Similae sat up when he heard voices beyond the green curtain surrounding the bed. Whispered voices speaking his language.

"_Really? When did they get back?" _this voice was unfamiliar to him. Similae was sure he hadn't met the owner of that voice the night before.

"_Last night. You were sleeping… training wear you out, Zabini?" _That voice belonged to the Emperors' brother. Tom the Dark Lord. Similae had heard of him before. Though he hadn't known that that was the wizard Voldemort last night when he'd first met him.

"_It's bloody hard! Anyway, go on."_

"_Brought someone back with them. Similae, he's called. I've reserved the right to hold judgment on him."_

"_What about Fred and George? They come back alright?"_

"_Didn't look any different. Relieved to be back."_

"_What about Theodore? Bill, Charlie? Any word from them?" _

"_No. Though you know it will not be easy for them to send word once they've found the rebels. They'll need to keep from being caught…"_

The voices trailed off as they moved out of the room. Similae dropped back to his pillow and stared at the canopied ceiling. It was surreal knowing a new Royal family was actually in existence. He'd gone many many years believing his race would die out eventually. The civil wars in the realm would see to it. That's why he and Mila left the realm. To keep from being pulled into the senseless battles for power that belonged to no one but Royal blood. At least if they weren't in the realm and remained alive, then _Ukatae_ wouldn't become completely extinct.

And now… there was hope of a continued existence, a bright future for their kind. Just thinking about it brought him so much pleasure and excitement he could literally feel the renewed energy vibrating within him. He's spent years living with humans, trying to blend in, keeping a low profile and hating every moment of it… but not anymore. For his future, for Mila's, Similae was determined to help anyway he could. And from the gleam in the Emperors' eyes, Similae understood they already had plans to use him in some way.

Similae pushed back the covers and the curtains before swinging his legs around to drop his feet onto the cold stone floor. Standing, he ignored the two sleeping human boys across the room, and waved a hand over the clothes he slept in, instantly cleaning and refreshing the garments. After putting his boots on and twisting his long blue hair up and using magic to keep it in place, Similae headed for the door. Once out in the hall, he found it strange to hear no noise except that of sleeping children. Some snoring, others shifting in their beds.

Once he left the dormitory and followed the hall into the common room he was surprised to find it completely empty. He wondered how early it was. The fire hadn't even been lit. It was Saturday, which explained why students were still sleeping, but he hadn't expected all to be late sleepers on the weekend. Similae crossed the room to sit in front of the cold fireplace and began tapping a finer against his knee, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

He was annoyed the twins had left him alone to fend for himself—not that he needed protection or help of any kind. It was just that they knew this place. And he hated having no idea what to do. Truthfully he was more than a little annoyed with George for those stunts he pulled last night. He had the nerve to take liberties and then treat him like that. As if his close presence was poison. It was not to be tolerated. He hadn't punished George for kissing him a second time. Why would he when clearly they'd both enjoyed it? Similae didn't understand George's latest actions but he knew he much preferred the obviously flirting. That type of behavior he could understand clearly.

Looking to the door leading to the Emperors quarters, Similae wondered if they were inside. The area was securely warded against any wandering senses so he couldn't feel if they were or not. But checking was better than sitting here in a silent and still common room. Making the decision, he rose and headed for the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. The next door probably was locked. He chose to knock instead of trying to barge in as if he owned the place.

Only seconds passed before a smiling _Ukatae_ with blinding white hair and sparkling violet eyes opened the door. The face he was looking at sent a familiar jolt of nostalgia through him. _"I know you,"_ he whispered. _"You taught at the Academy."_

Those violet eyes swept over him in study before rising back to his. _"I did. But I must confess to not recognizing you."_

"_I was too young to take your lessons. And the Academy closed before…" _

Those violet eyes dimmed a moment, both of them remembering exactly why the Academy had been closed. Then suddenly they brightened and the Scholar stepped aside._ "Come in, Similae! Caellum, we have a visitor!" _

He was answered by happy giggling. Similae stepped in, eyes immediately searching out for the happy sounds to find a baby playing on the mat he'd seen the night before. It had been so long since he'd seen a baby of his own kind that Similae was dismayed to find his eyes were watering. There was a picture of the baby, but seeing him in flesh and blood was completely different. Not to mention the Scholar was full with child as well.

"_You didn't have wings the last time I saw you." _

The Scholar beamed such a happy smile that Similae swore he'd gone blind for a second. It was hard not to return such a smile. _"Come then, sit!"_ the Scholar instructed. _"I want to hear about you. Harry told me you've lived in the human world for forty years. Is this right?"_ Similae nodded. _"Fascinating! Will you tell me about it?"_

Similae didn't see what was so fascinating. It was only the human world after all. Boring. But the Scholar was watching him expectantly with the occasional watchful glance towards the infant who was currently trying to roll from his back onto his stomach. Similae ignored the first few years of being in the human world, as those had been utterly horrible years. The depression he'd fallen into had nearly killed him. Being away from his home, being away from his horses, being away from the realm and having to suffer the presence of humans who acted as if they were better than him, when they were most certainly not! Similae told the patiently waiting Scholar how things had sort of gotten better when he and Mila met other _Ukatae_ escaping the ceaseless fighting within the realm. That's when he and Mila decided to make the best of their circumstances by turning the human world into a playground.

"_You became a thief?" _Ozemir asked excitedly.

"_Not exactly. Just stole money here and there for years. Mila and I were used to wealth in the realm and I was tired of living without nothing."_

"_Still, that's a thief."_

Similae shrugged._ "Better than doing what I really had the urge to do. Which was slaughter every little annoying human that crossed my path, looking down on me as if I were nothing." _

"_Too true. Go on."_

"_So we've spent these years here doing exactly what we want, going where we want, taking what we want… but still we have no purpose. Just to exist."_

"_That is a purpose, young one."_

"_But now…" _Similae's smile grew._ "Now there's new blood! We can go back and exact revenge and put things to right!"_

"_Yes," _Ozemir smiled as he leaned back, placing hand on his rounded belly._ "Revenge is always sweet." _

"_Erm… when are you due?" _

"_A few weeks."_

"_Where is everyone… if you don't mind me asking?"  
_

_"Training…" _Ozemir cocked his head to the side._ "I'm surprised you were up so early. You do realize the sun has yet to rise."_

The widening of Similae's eyes told him he had not realized._ "Must be the excitement," _the younger _Ukatae_ murmured._ "Guess that's why I haven't seen the twins yet. They don't strike me as ones who'd willingly get up so early." _

Ozemir laughed._ "Yes. Fred is still sleeping up in the Gryffindor tower. I've been told George is staying in Diagon Alley. A wizarding shopping district," _he explained at Similae questioning look._ "Fred and George have a store there. A place filled with a mountain of delightful products guaranteed to drive you insane. They have three stores actually. A new one is about to open up."_

"_They are the owners?"_

"_Yes. Started the endeavor here in this school. And then Harry gave them some start up money, they left school, and have been very successful ever since." _A frown crossed the Scholar's face. _"It wasn't long ago their first store was attacked. Blown up using a human bomb. They both nearly lost their lives. A very good friend of theirs did die in that attack."_

"_Was the person responsible caught?" _Similae asked through clenched teeth.

Ozemir smiled at his reaction. _"Yes."_

"_Killed?"_

"_At this point, no. Harry and Draco are letting him rot in the wizards prison for a time until the war in the realm has been won. And then…"_ Ozemir grinned childishly. _"They have plans for the old manipulative fool. Don't worry your little head about that."_

Similae glowered, not appreciating the little anything else could be said, Caellum made it known he wanted immediate attention. Ozemir moved to stand up. Similae watched him struggle with it for a few seconds before leaning forward and offering his arm. The Scholar accepted the help graciously and hefted to his feet. Similae watched the Scholar move over to the play mat and carefully lowered down on it, sitting cross legged in front of the infant before scooping the child up, placing the little prince's feet on his bent knees and helping the little one to stand. _"What is it you need, love?"_

Caellum looked thrilled to be standing as he was, with the Scholar's help. He babbled happily and leaned forward to grab a chubby fist full of white hair. Ozemir hummed in contentment before pressing a kiss against Caellum's forehead. The prince pulled the fist full of hair to his mouth.

"_No, no, no. We do not eat hair, little one."_ Ozemir pulled his hair free. _"Are you hungry then?"_ Caellum answered by shoving his fist into his mouth. Similae, having been watching all of this, spied a bottle lying on the side table across the room. He quickly summoned it to his hand before approaching the play mat and holding it out to the Scholar. _"Thank you, Similae."_

Similae nodded and shifted on his feet as the Scholar moved to cradle the baby in his arms, pressing the nipple of the bottle against Caellum's lips. While the Scholar held the bottle at the end, the little prince brought up his hands to hold the neck of the bottle. Those gold eyes moved and settled on Similae as he drank the highly nutritious milk.

"_Sit, Similae. No need to be nervous."_

"_I'm not nervous,"_ he reiterated, taking a seat beside the Scholar.

"_So I am to take it you were never able to finish your education. What years are you lacking?" _

"_The last four."_

"_That should be easily made up." _

Similae dropped an elbow onto his bent knee and cupped his chin in hand. _"It's not really important anymore."_

"_Nonsense! Despite what my mate says, knowledge is very important, young one."_

Once Similae might have agreed with him, but not now… and he didn't appreciate being called a young one. Though… compared to the Scholar, he really was a young one. A knock on the door interrupted the short span of silence. Ozemir closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. After a moment his eyes opened and he smiled at Similae.

"_Could you let him in please?" _Similae stood and made his way to the door. _"Mind your manners. This is Harry's uncle, and he's not the most sociable of creatures."_

"_You know, I may look like a child. But I assure I am not one," _he snapped.

Ozemir chuckled. _"I meant no offense. Simply a warning." _

Similae did not reply and instead opened the door. He wasn't expecting the find a dour looking human with lanky black hair standing on the other side. Similae wondered if the Scholar sensed the wrong person. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously on him.

"_Let him in, Similae." _

Similae stepped aside. The human quickly stepped inside and shut the door before he could. _"Ozemir, who is this?"_

It was then Similae realized glamour was being used. Only _Ukatae_ knew the language. Similae wondered why he was using a glamour when no one else seemed to.

"_Were you not told?"_ the Scholar inquired.

"_I would not have asked otherwise." _

"_He's a visitor. Fred and George brought him."_

Similae found himself being studied once again by black eyes, though they weren't as narrowed before. Similae knew he should probably bow and show respect, but the gaze on him made him feel uncomfortable and he was having trouble moving.

"_Short, aren't you?"_ the man said before turning his back and completely ignoring him as if he weren't there.

Similae fisted his hands and bristled, biting his tongue to keep from shouting at the top of his lungs. _"At least I'm not ugly,"_ he muttered quietly.

The man whipped around. _"What was that?"_

Similae gathered his nerves and smiled an innocent smile._ "Nothing, sir."_

Severus crowded in front of the boy and rose to his full height. _"You are in __my__ school. Remember that, else you'll find yourself in detention in __short__ time."_

"_Severus, be nice," _Ozemir implored in a trembling voice that suggested he was amused with Severus' threat. Severus sneered at him as he approached._ "What brings you here?"_

"_It's just a visit, Scholar. Don't look too much into it."_

Ozemir giggled. _"You've come to check up on me. Don't bother denying it. You know the others are at training."_

Similae watched the glamored _Ukatae _blush uncomfortably. _"I did not come doubting your babysitting skills, Ozemir. The others trust you and so do I."_

Ozemir cocked his head and studied the Headmaster in surprise. _"So then… you're worried about my well-being?" _

Severus was silent for a moment, glaring at the Scholar. Then he sighed. _"You may see it as you wish. No one likes to leave you alone in your condition." _

Caellum pulled away from the nearly empty bottle and squealed at that. Severus smiled fondly down at this grand nephew. Caellum ignored the bottle completely and raised his arms into the air. Ozemir smiled and lifted Caellum for Severus to take.

"_Similae, assistance please."_

Severus watched the young impudent _Ukatae_ approach without any defiance on his face to help the Scholar to his feet. Already he had a feeling he wouldn't like this new boy. The twins brought him, so obviously they liked him, which meant trouble for the rest of the world. He had enough imbeciles to deal with in this school. Severus moved to sit down, and as he shifted Caellum to sit on his thighs, he dispelled the glamours, knowing how his grand nephew didn't much care for the glamour. He ignored the newcomers blatant staring and started bouncing the little prince on his legs, delighting in Caellum's squealing. After a short time, Ozemir pulled this new one, Similae, into discussion about his education, and Severus listened in, curious about talk of the _Ukatae_ Academy.

Fred flew into the room some time later, looking disheveled and half asleep. "I've lost him—_Oh, Similae! Thank Hirhsa…"_

"_Where did you think I'd go?" _

"_Don't know,"_ Fred flopped down next to him. _"You might have wandered around and gotten lost. I see you've met Ozemir and our esteemed Headmaster."_

"_We've met,"_ Severus remarked dryly.

Ozemir giggled. _"Severus threatened detention already."_

"_Did you?"_ he asked Severus. Without waiting for an answer he then turned to Similae. _"Good job!"_ Fred grabbed Similae's hand, raised his own and high-fived the blue haired _Ukatae_. Similae laughed.

"_Knew it,"_ Severus growled to himself.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Later Fred Shadowed to the Alley store along with Similae and was pleased to find they had a good crowd within the store. The both of them had donned their human glamours before leaving Hogwarts, but Similae planted his feet when it came to changing his hair color.

"_Have a look around, mate. If you want. I need to find George, check on some things."_

Similae went off, looking genuinely curious. Fred headed to the front of the store giving Annie and Lee a grin.

"Welcome back, Fred!" Annie exclaimed. "How was your research trip?"

"Not done yet," he said giving her a wink.

Lee and Annie were in charge of the Alley store. Lee Jordan had come to the twins when it was made known they were looking to hire people. He'd surprised them with the request, especially after what happened to Alicia right in that very store. But Lee insisted that if they needed help, he was their man. The twins suspected it was also a way to help him get over Alicia's death in his own way. The twins made Lee the store manager of all three stores because they trusted him. He knew how much the stores meant to them and he'd helped them out throughout the years with their inventions, testing and marketing. And last but not least, Lee was the only one of their employees who knew exactly what Fred and George were up to when they disappeared.

"Checking up on me then?" Lee asked jokingly as he and Fred went into the back.

"You betcha. How goes things, anyway?"

Lee smirked. "Better than when you two jesters are here," Lee returned, handing him the reports from the last week and a half.

"Ha, ha." Fred remained silent as he scanned the reports. "How's the new store?"

"Everything is laid out as you two have specified… George is there now. Making sure it's ready for the Grand Opening. You guys going to be back for that?"

"Probably not." Fred gave a wistful sigh.

After about fifteen minutes of business related discussion with Lee, they both exited from the back. Fred raised an eyebrow upon seeing Similae standing at the counter, a huge grin on his face as he stared down at a pile of products he'd plucked up on his wanderings. His eyes were big, bright, and mischievous. Fred thought it was a good thing George wasn't here to see that particular expression.

"What's all this?"

"This store is amazing!" Similae plucked up a Canary Cream. "This really does what the display says?" Fred nodded. Similae snickered. "Oh, Mila, Mila, Mila… this will be great! She's so gullible. I want all this stuff!"

_All this stuff_ turned out to be three handfuls of Decoy Detonators, a handful of Fainting Fancies and a Headless Hat. Similae promised Mila was going to freak out when he tried that one on her. He was practically salivating over the Instant Darkness Powder. Similae had also picked up a Patented Daydream Charm, a Portable Swamp, and multiple selections of Wildfire Whiz-Bangs as well as a handful of Canary Creams.

"Will this even work on _Ukatae_?" Fred wondered in a soft tone. He hadn't really thought about that before. But Similae excitedly waved that away.

"The things that need to be ingested might not work the way it's meant to, but that's why I'm getting multiples of those. We can tweak it if need be in order for it to work on _Ukatae_!"

Fred was really surprised by this change in Similae. It was a surprise but totally welcomed… except George was going to have a harder time trying to fight this attraction. Fred smirked as he picked up the Daydream Charm. "Ya know… we have another version of this. But," his grin turned wicked, "it's only for those seventeen or older. Explicit content, ya know… I couldn't possible sell it to you. Probably wouldn't know what to do with it."

Similae growled. "Give me two of those! Say that one more time Fred and watch what happens!"

"Ring him up!" Fred said to Annie, sending her another wink. " Actually, never mind. You can have this, Similae."

"Have it?" Similae blinked in confusion. "You mean you're just going to give me all this for free?"

"Sure, mate. A gesture for a new friend."

Similae scanned the products in front of him with hungry eyes. "Appreciate the gesture, but I couldn't let you give all this to me for free. And I didn't come on this trip without money if that's what you're worried about."

Similae was so firm Fred knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. But perhaps they could compromise. And there was something Similae was overlooking. "Yeah, but I bet you don't have any wizarding money at the moment." He felt bad for pointing that out when Similae's face fell. "How bout I only make you pay for the most expensive product you've picked out? And I'll take the currency you have. I can always exchange it at the wizarding bank."

Instantly the boyish face of the six hundred year old _Ukatae_ brightened again. "Deal!"

Soon after they left the shop along with Lee to head to the Wizarding Way shop. Similae toting two Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes bags and babbling a mile a minute. Fred shook his head in awe. What had caused this drastic change in attitude? Certainly it hadn't been just the store that did it.

"Your shop is fantastic," Similae gushed. "You should definitely do something like this in the realm. We've never had a shop like that anywhere! Mother would so have loved your store!"

"Would have?" Fred inquired as they turned into the alley beside the store.

The brightness in Similae's eyes dimmed a bit. "Mamma… he was killed. Along with Father. A long time ago."

Fred felt like a complete bastard having asked. "M'sorry, Simi," he murmured as they stopped at the dead end wall. "Didn't mean to pry."

Similae chuckled. "Yes you did. You and your brother love prying."

Lee snorted. "Aint that the truth."

"Hey, no teaming up!" Fred said with a laugh.

"And don't call me Simi!"

Fred snickered and dropped his arm to rest atop Similae's head. "Ah," he sighed in contentment. "What a delightful arm rest."

Similae snarled and dropped his bags to the ground. Fred bolted away, running straight through the wall. Similae hesitated one second before running through the portal after him, yelling out death threats. Lee shook his head in amusement as he gathered the bags and slowly headed after them. Knowing what Fred and George were, he had also figured out their new short friend was the same. He thought it funny they managed to find a _Ukatae_ whose personality seemed to fit right along with theirs. Was that good or bad for the world?

Stepping out of the portal into the Northern Welcome Hall, Lee laughed outright when he saw Fred was scampering from corner to corner, trying to evade the quick _Ukatae's_ attacks. "I'm sorry!" Fred exclaimed. "Stop trying to kill me! I'll give you more free products!"

Similae ceased the attack. Soon the three were strolling down Wizarding Way. Fred smiled widely at seeing the place. It was fantastic. He couldn't wait to see what the entire city would end up looking like once complete. When Dudley had given them a tour, he told them it would take years. The city would be huge. Dudley promised there would be other streets, more buildings, houses, and flats. Another hospital would be built. A few primary schools, a large library… all this including the new Ministry buildings and things Tom was having built that only Dudley, Sirius, and the Lestrange brothers knew about.

Ahead of them lay a wide stone road that curved mildly as it stretched on into the distance. It was a dark cobblestone road, surrounded by clean white multi-leveled buildings, most with white pillars out front, some with balconies here and there. Some of the buildings had domed roofs made from either stone or some kind of gleaming metal. What really impressed Fred was that not all the buildings were the same size. The structures ranged in height and width. Everything lined up in perfect proportions would probably have been boring.

Soon they came upon the Square. The Square was situated dead center of Wizarding Way; separating the north and south ends. A three tiered stone fountain was placed in the center and lining the Square were numerous shops. One of which was the new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. At the closest corner of the twins shop was another Welcome Hall. Shoppers would be able to Floo to it by calling out The Square. The stores accompanying the twins store consisted of a bookstore, Quidditch supplies, and an empty space. The twins had bought that space as well. Not for their own use. They planned to rent it out to three girls they knew would have good use for it.

"This place isn't used yet?" Similae inquired, hardly missing the brand new shininess about the place.

"Nope. In fact what you see is the production of ten months worth of work," Fred answered as he led them into the new Wheezes store. "George!"

"Back here, bro! Lee, buddy! Why aren't the new products on display?"

Similae perked up. "You have new products? Things I haven't seen yet?" he asked Fred excitedly.

"Sure. We're always inventing… and George we discussed that. We weren't going to sell new products until our mission is over."

"Oh right. Forgot." George sighed and placed elbows on the counter. He'd forgotten. All because he was having trouble concentrating. The cause of that was suddenly in his face.

"Can you show me these new products?" before George could answer, Similae went on. "Know what you should do? Only sell new products in this store! Give your regular customers reason to come to the new store and they'll tell everyone else to visit the new store as well. And then when you have enough sells, you can distribute the new products in the other stores. What do you think?"

George pulled in a deep breath. "That's actually not a half bad idea, shorty. Fred?" he asked his brother as he and Lee came up behind Similae.

"You have some business sense, Similae. We should do that."

Lee concurred. "He nearly bought the store out," he said, pointing to the bags Similae was carrying. "Or would have if Fred hadn't given it all for free."

George leaned over the counter to peer in the bags, an eyebrow rising.

"You guys are geniuses if this stuff actually works as you say it does! It's nice because you don't have to do any magic yourself, and Mila won't be able to sense the magic until it's too late! Can you show me the new products now please?"

George retreated. "Show him Fred. I'm busy," he waved hands over parchments lying in front of him. Both Similae and Fred stood on the other side of the counter, staring at him. George looked up to find shorty giving him a flat look. It was impossible to read that gaze. Fred was more open. Fred wondered what the hell he was trying to pull. Finally Similae spun around and walked away.

"You don't want to show him?" Fred asked as Similae moved away.

Finally George grinned. "Oh, yeah. I want to show him… lots of things."

"This store's bigger than the other!" Similae exclaimed as he jogged up the stairs at the front of the store. It seemed he'd pushed George's attitude aside for the time being.

"What happened to him? You give him a potion, bro?" George asked. "If so… not cool. S'not helping me at all."

"No potion. He's been like this since this morning… he spent some time with Ozemir, Caellum, and Severus. But I don't think they were the cause… I think this is Similae. The laid back version. He doesn't need to put up a front here as its obvious he's not in charge or responsible for others."

"I can hear you!" Similae shouted down.

A Cheshire cat grin grew upon George's face. Fred laughed as he went after Similae. George followed their movements as they perused to top floor until they disappeared from view. Similae's previous hyper activeness didn't dim in the slightest and George was able to see exactly what Fred had in the Diagon Alley store. He quickly made himself busy with Lee and tried to ignore the hyped up _Ukatae_ as much as possible.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was raining at the Nest when they arrived. Draco thought this a blessing. It wouldn't cost them as much energy to pull in the lightening. They decided to do the de-aging and transfusions in pairs. Draco, Tom, Severus, and Hermione were in the room that was used by the children for potions learning. Currently the four were ladling up Youth potion from a massive cauldron and distributing it into separate vials, making sure they had the precise amount for each person needing it. It would be a disaster if they consumed too much or too little before the lightening strike.

While those four were doing that, Harry was above in the parlor with those being turned. Lucius and Sirius decided to stay at Malfoy Manor in order to look after the children. Everyone thought this procedure might be a little frightening for them to see, especially since some painful screaming might be going on. Ginny and the twins were also in attendance, sitting with their parents and Neville and Dudley with theirs.

Harry smiled as he leaned against the wall, shifting Caellum into a more comfortable position in his arms. He watched Ginny talk excitedly with her mom while Arthur probed his sons on their muggle mission. Harry's green eyes moved on to Petunia, whom sat next to Rodolphus. The wizard's arm was securely around his aunt's waist. Rodolphus wasn't smiling, but he did have a certain amount of excitement shining in his eyes. Petunia looked delighted with the situation, as did the others of the gang. Harry couldn't wait to see what those four would look like when all was said and done. Amortia currently had a wide smile on her face, which really wasn't anything new, except Rabastan kept leaning over to whisper things into her ear. Harry could easily pick it up, and along with Amortia, Harry's cheeks blazed from the things he was promising the healer once they'd been turned and he had the stamina of ten men. Harry had the urge to cover Caellum's ears despite knowing his son was too young to understand what the roguish wizard was saying.

The Longbottoms sat closely with Petunia and Dudley, and Frank and Alice seemed to be a bundle of nervous excitement. Harry could understand their thoughts without having to actually tune into their feelings. Those two had wasted away for so many years in St. Mungo's. Had missed so much of their life and Neville's. They were eager to start this new adventure into life. Harry had to shake his head at the resilience of everyone in this room. Not one of them had seemed wary at all of becoming immortal.

One thing was for sure, these people were his family- even the Lestrange brothers and Amortia- and saying that, he knew this life of immortality was never going to hold a dull moment. Harry had begun to feel anxious about changing these people. Not because he didn't want them, but because he wasn't sure how they would be received in the realm. Everyone here had started out human and _Ukatae_ weren't too kind in their thoughts of humans. And he hadn't wanted to make the lives of his family more difficult by bringing them in and having that discrimination to deal with. But Harry had been pleasantly surprised by the small discussion he'd had with Similae the previous night and finding his fears were unjustified. Actually Harry had been surprised by a number of things concerning Similae. The short _Ukatae_ had been very formal with them, which wasn't surprising and it pleased Draco to no end, but at the same time, Similae spoke very honestly with Harry when he'd shown him through the Slytherin dungeon. Harry hadn't meant to show weakness by being worried, but Similae took it all in stride.

Speaking of which, Harry wondered where Similae had gone. He knew the twins brought him along, but he'd been missing for the better part of an hour. _"Vendyl." _

Vendyl appeared beside him. _"Highness." _

"_Where's Similae?"_ he asked, turning to his _Saen_._ "He's still on the property, isn't he?"_

"_Yes, Highness. Outside. The back lawn." _

Harry turned and left the parlor, hefting Caellum up to his chest. Caellum's forehead rested against Harry's chin and the baby gurgled pleasantly as he lifted a hand to grab a handful of his mother's hair. _"Try not to pull so hard this time,"_ Harry said with a chuckle, walking down the hall

Similae stood a few feet away from the door, smoking a cigarette. The moment he saw Harry, the short _Ukatae_ straightened and instantly vanished the cigarette. And then waved his hand. Harry felt the wind around pick up, blowing the lingering cigarette smoke away. Harry smiled brightly at that. When Similae prepared to bow by laying a fist over his heart, Harry waved that away.

"_We'll forgo being formal here. It's not really the place and I don't like it much."_

Similae stared at him a moment, watching as Harry softly bounced Caellum in his arms. Finally the blue haired _Ukatae_ cocked a smirk. _"Didn't think you did."_

Harry crouched down and put Caellum's booty covered feet in the grass, holding his baby up under his arms. Caellum squealed delight and started stomping his feet. _"Heard you went to Diagon Alley with the twins."_

Similae crouched down as well, watching the little prince trying to pull away from his mother's supportive arms in order to try and walk on his own even though he was far too young to be able to do that yet. Similae smiled. _"With Fred anyway."_

"_What did you think of it?"_

Similae shrugged._ "Didn't see much of it. Only the twins' shops. Liked those though!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah! They have some great stuff!"_

Harry was wary when Similae's grin resembled the grin the twins sometimes wore when they were planning something devious.Harry looked towards the door a moment before one of the twins appeared. "Fred?"

Similae looked at Harry curiously. _"You can't tell them apart either?"_

The brunet looked sheepish. _"Not my fault. They're always wearing the same thing. Not even their parents can tell them apart. And those two arseholes are always trying to play tricks and tell you they're the other twin."_

"_That's George,"_ Similae announced, smirking when said twin looked startled by the absolute assurance. _"He's the one who's been trying to ignore me all day."_ Similae pierced George with a glare. _"I don't like being ignored."_

"_I'm hurt, Similae! I've been doing no such thing!"_ George defended as he dropped to his knees and scooped Caellum into his arms. George beamed at his prince before planting kisses all over Caellum's face, eliciting many squeals of laughter. _"When mommy and daddy smile at you and say you're going on a mission… run away! Run away, Caellum or they'll send you to the North Pole and you don't want that cause its cold and harsh and nothing there is at all pleasing to look at… except for shorty here."_

Similae smacked the back of George's head. _"Stop calling me shorty!"_

George frowned. Why did Similae always choose to ignore the compliments thrown his way?

"_We didn't send you to the North Pole,"_ Harry laughed.

"_Anyway," _George handed Caellum back to his mommy before grabbing Similae's hand and hoisting him up. _"Mum wants to meet you. Ginny told her some nonsense about you saving us from becoming twincicles… Coming Harry?"_

"_Sure."_ Harry followed as George dragged Similae back into the manor. _"Wait!"_

He held Caellum tightly against his chest and ran after them. Finding them waiting in the hall, he was surprised George still had hold of Similae's hand. Neither of them seemed to have noticed. Maybe because it felt as natural to them as it looked to Harry. He dropped a hand on Similae's shoulder. _"Just wanted to warn you. There'll probably be spontaneous hugging. A lot of it." _

George nodded with a snicker. _"Mum can't help herself. With you… the way you look. She'll want to smother you." _

"_Yeah…" _Harry nodded solemnly, trying very hard to hide a smile._ "No offense… seriously, I mean no offense, but you're kind of cuddly looking and Molly loves to cuddle." _

By now Similae was passed annoyed and was downright frightened. But George was back to dragging him down the hall before he could object. _"Don't worry,"_ George murmured, _"I won't let Mum smother you too much. I reserve that right."_

Similae did not reply to that, though he did cast a sideway glance at the grinning red head. Liking how deviously and twistingly pleased George looked at the moment.

When they walked in, Harry saw the females had separated from the males. The gang had surrounded Ginny and were fingering her long hair. Ginny and Pansy's hair had grown along with their transformations and they did not cut it. Now, when she wasn't in training, her red locks hung down to under her arse. The gang was completely enthralled with it at the moment.

"Mum! Here's Similae," George called as he tugged Similae over to the group of women.

"_Don't let them hug me_," Similae hissed. _"I am not a toy." _

"_I rather think you are. You look like a yummy sex toy." _George whispered back with an obvious look over. Similae narrowed his eyes. George was certain it had nothing to do with his flirting. Similae seemed immune to that. _"Look. Mum's very affectionate. She'll want to thank you… even if you didn't really save us."_

"_Did too. You and your brother were stupid enough to fall asleep in the snow. The sun was set. You two would have frozen in your sleep. Warming spells would have stopped working after a time." _

As soon as he was within reaching distance, Similae felt himself being jerked away from George and enfolded within a strong soft embrace. Crushed against an ample bosom and rocked back and forth.

"Mum! Let him have a breath," George whined. "Or he'll run away and I'll never get to lay eyes on him again!"

"Thank you so much for looking out for my wayward sons!" Molly gushed, allowing Similae to pull back softly… though she didn't let him step away too far. Her hands were solidly connected to his arms. She gave him a warm smile.

In fact all the women were giving him soft gracious smiles, and Similae felt his cheeks warming from both nerves and embarrassment. Similae looked to George with a plead in his eyes. George stiffened. Once again his nails curled in to press against his palms. It was actually Draco who inadvertently saved Similae.

"Everything is ready!" the blond announced as he strode into the room to stand beside his husband. All eyes turned to them and Similae managed to make an escape and sequestered himself off into a far empty corner.

"Who would like to go first?" Harry questioned the group. At once everyone responded. Draco laughed quietly. "Alright then. Molly and Arthur will go first."

Harry left Caellum for Neville to tend and followed his husband along with the couple out to the back lawn. They were both handed a vial of potion and told to drink while Hermione, Tom, and even Luna stood off to the side. The transformations went as well as Severus' had. Perhaps better, as none needed to drink as much of the potion as Severus had. But they all needed the lightening and that wasn't any less painful. Harry hated kneeling down beside the Weasleys and watching them writhe in pain after the lightening struck. He hated hearing Molly's gasps of pain and Arthur trying his damnedest not to scream by biting his lip and breaking the skin. But it was over in moments and the two de-aged right before their eyes. The Longbottoms were next and after their de-aging, Harry and Draco took a break from the lightening allowing Hermione and Tom to de-age the last two couples. Once that was done, the couples were transported to a room upstairs in the manor, where Kaego and Ozemir were waiting to do the transfusions.

"Glad that's over with," Harry murmured as he and Draco descended the stairs to the parlor in order to give news to those waiting on the outcome. The moment they were inside, the Emperors were bombarded with news on their family. Draco ignored them and took Caellum from Dudley. He tossed his son into the air before catching him and planting kisses against Caellum's stomach.

"_Were you good? Did you bite Dudley yet? You know you have permission…"_

"_Draco!" _

Dudley laughed. _"Yeah, Malfoy. He bit me."_

"_Good boy!" _Draco planted more kisses against his son's stomach.

Harry gave Draco a stern look before turning to Ginny, the twins, Dudley and Neville. _"Everything went well. There's nothing to worry about. They'll be awake in a few short hours."_

Everyone let out relieved breaths at that. Harry told everyone to sit. _"Neville, Dud's… could you two maybe release each other for one minute so we can have a discussion?"_ Harry asked in exasperation after catching the two slinking off to a corner to celebrate the successful turning of their parents.

Ginny laughed from where she sat next to a silent but ever watchful Similae. _"That's rich, coming from you, Harry." _

"_What?"_ he asked in perfect innocence. _"You don't see me sneaking off with Draco…"_

George snorted as he dropped down on the other side of Similae, shamelessly throwing an arm over the back of the sofa behind the short _Ukatae_. _"Not yet… But I'm counting down. What do you think, Fred?"_

"_Five minutes tops." _

"_We do have some control!" _Draco snapped.

There was a round of disbelieving snorts. Harry gave them all a mock glare before sitting down in a chair Draco pulled up in front of the long couch. Caellum was placed in his lap while Draco stood behind him.

Harry addressed Similae. _"Taking into account the many years you've been in the mortal world, is it proper to assume you've come across more Ukatae who've taken refuge in the mortal world? Refugees who are not in your group?"_

"_Yes. There are many. Spread throughout the world."_

Draco nodded. Ozemir had told him that once not long after the Scholar had joined them. _"We want you to help Fred and George recruit these refugees. Do you think you can do that?"_

"_I can and will do anything you ask of me, Highness."_

"_Why are you so accommodating for them?" _George murmured as he toyed with a strand of blue hair. Similae smacked his hand away with a smirk.

"_The reason should be obvious."_

Ginny leaned forward to give her brother a look. George grinned when she wagged red eyebrows at him.

Fred hid a grin. He wondered what happened to George's plan to stop flirting and ignore shorty… obviously it wasn't working.

"_Alright then. So you guys can stay until tomorrow," _Draco began, watching George try and put his arm around Similae's shoulders, only to have that arm quickly swatted away again. _"Sure you want to make sure everything is as it should be before Wizarding Way is opened."_

"_Yeah,"_ Fred agreed. _"Thanks. We need to brainstorm some new advertising slogans. And Ginny, you need to get Pansy and visit our new store later today when we're there. We have a surprise for you two and Angelina."_

"_Alright,"_ she replied slowly, wondering why.

"_Since shorty seems to want to follow your every word,"_ George said, quickly blocking the elbow aimed for his ribs, _"could you ban him from living in the North Pole?"_

"_IT'S NOT THE NORTH POLE!" Fred, Harry, and Similae cried in unison._

"_Whatever."_

"_Um…" _Ginny looked at Harry and Draco with worried eyes. _"Have you heard from the others yet?"_

"_Sorry, Gin…"_ Harry murmured. _"But hopefully we'll hear something soon."_

After that, everyone was dismissed, leaving Harry, Draco, and Caellum alone in the parlor. Harry's expression turned pensive and he buried his nose into his son's soft dark hair. "I hate that I can't say for certain they'll be okay," he murmured slipping back to English.

"Our friends aren't defenseless, lover," Draco returned as he moved and knelt down in front of his son and husband. He lifted a hand to Harry's cheek.

"Still…" Harry turned his head until his lips pressed against his husband's warm palm. " Do you think they'll be okay?"

Draco's eyes dropped to his son's face, smiling when he saw Caellum had reclined back against his mommy's stomach and closed his eyes in sleep. "They went knowing the risks, Harry. I wont… I can't say something you didn't want to say to Ginny."

Harry nodded in understanding. But it was hard not thinking they'd sent their friends to their deaths. Harry didn't have any bad feelings about it. Didn't dream of them dying, but it was normal to wonder; to feel guilty and feel as if he were making everyone else do all the dirty work.

"We'll be joining them soon," Draco said as they left the parlor.

"I wonder what they're doing right now? If they've made any progress…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Theo and Richard hadn't made any progress at all and currently Theo was miserable. Hunkered down in a ditch, pressed against a large boulder and watching as buckets of water poured down from a dark sky he couldn't even see thanks to the dense dark canopies of the trees surrounding him. He shivered, wishing Richard would hurry and return. Richard had gone off to hunt something for them to eat and Theo couldn't follow due to the deep gash in his leg gained earlier in the day. He nor Richard were healers, so Theo had to let the wound heal on it's own, which would probably take about a couple of days thanks to the poison the gash was exposed to.

Richard and Theo were literally dropped in the middle of a dense dark forest in the middle of the night nearly two weeks ago. They hadn't been in the forest an hour before Shadow hounds attacked them. Luckily those things were easily killed. Not so lucky was the fact there were packs of Shadow hounds all around and it was never a good idea to linger in one spot for long. Along side the hounds, many of the plants were dangerous as well. Poisonous and thirsty for flesh and blood.

Theo's injury had been caused by a massive plant that suddenly struck out from the darkness, unfurled and snatched Theo's leg right out from under him. His wound came from being pierced by one of the large poisonous thorns attached to the vine as it dragged him towards the colossal bulb that opened and was waiting for its prey to be dragged into it. Luckily the poison of this plant wasn't fatal to _Ukatae_, but it did delay healing and increased inflammation and pain. After pulling Theo free, Richard had gone berserk on the thing and hacked the plant up until it was nothing but pulp. Despite the pain he was in, the Slytherin had found the sight of Richard so worked up and angry over a damn plant amusing.

Theo adjusted the hood of his cloak and mentally cursed for the hundredth time. The night before they'd had to run like hell from Shadow hounds. The sheer number of hounds had been impossible to take on, and during their escape they lost the sack of supplies brought on the journey. Theo was now stuck alone in the rain to worry over Richard's absence and hoped beyond hope Richard had not come across any Shadow hounds. Reaching over, Theo touched the sword lying by his side, checking to make sure it was still there and wished he could go back to breathing normally. But he hadn't been able to take a normal breath since Richard had gone out alone.

"_Where are you?"_ he hissed under his breath, only to freeze a moment later when a deep feral growl pierced through the cacophony of pouring rain. He quickly pulled the sword to lay between his legs, gripping the hilt tightly. After being in this forest for two weeks he knew that growl had come from no _Ukatae_.

Fear clawed at his good senses when a matted wet face full of razor sharp teeth appeared over the edge of the ditch. The Shadow hound spotted the Slytherin before he could erect a vision barrier. The hound lifted its snout to the dark cloudy sky, preparing to howl and alert others of wounded prey. Theo knew he had to move quickly or soon an entire pack of hounds would be on him. But before he could even lift his sword, the hound hissed as if in pain moments before its face dissolved into ash. And then Richard was there, standing where the hound had been and brushing ash from his hands. Theo's head thumped back against the boulder and he pulled in a deep relieved breath.

"_You okay?"_ Richard asked, jumping down and kneeling in front of the shaking Slytherin.

Theo grabbed his boyfriend's cloak and jerked him into a shaky embrace. _"Don't ever do that again!" _he hissed._ "Thought something happened to you. Gone for ages!"_

Richard said nothing at first. Simply let Theo squeeze the hell out of him. Theo had been doing more of that lately. Showing his affections without any inhibitions, or allowing Richard to be affectionate without snapping at him for it. The gestures were never unappreciated.

"_Found something for your leg,"_ Richard replied lowly after a moment, worried by the pallor of Theo's face and his shivers. He pulled away to sit in front of Theo, catching his eyes. _"Good thing too. We need to move on. Can't stay here tonight."_

"_What happened?"_ Theo asked, watching Richard pull out a hand full of what looked like mud-covered moss. _"You're not putting that anywhere on me."_

Richard flashed a grin and held the moss out beyond the rain barrier. _"Came across rogue Ukatae. Just barely managed to keep from falling into their camp. They were packing up though. Heading this way. Some are the deranged Ukatae Ozemir spoke about… the ones being changed to the mindless. We need to get as far away from that as possible. Lucky I found this stuff. You'll be able to walk without pain now."_

Theo was silent and watched Richard work. Impressed actually. The blond, whose hair was currently dripping and plastered down his face in curvy wet waves, pulled the moss back into the dry area. Then showed him there was no more mud. Theo smirked; pleased. Richard handed him the moss and began rolling up the fabric covering Theo's right leg where the gash ran from behind his knee and down to his ankle. As he removed the bandages, Theo studied the moss. Wracking his brain for a name and purpose. The knowledge was there, swimming just out of his grasp and he blamed fatigue and discomfort for his lack of knowledge.

"_Boluesa moss,"_ Richard murmured, staring at the injury and wishing he knew more about healing. He didn't like the thought of Theo being in pain. And the brunet most certainly was with this deep poisoned gash.

"_That's right,"_ Theo whispered. _"Gets it's name from the only thing it grows on. The Boluesa tree."_ The Slytherin grinned in the dark, happy that he'd been able to pull that from the Knowledge. _"But… how do you know that's going to do any good?"_

"_Boluesa moss has healing properties many don't know about,"_ Richard replied. Theo frowned in disbelief. Richard took the moss and started rubbing some between his fingers so that the moss juices were squeezed out to mingle with the rainwater. _"Trust me, don't you?"_

Theo nodded without hesitation. Which was another odd thing. Before he hardly trusted anyone, even his boyfriend at times… now he knew without a doubt the blond would never hurt him.

"_Roll over for me,"_ Richard said as he backed away to give his boyfriend some room. Theo did as was asked, knowing it would give the blond easier access to the wound. Once Theo was lying on his stomach, Richard held the moss over the wound and started squeezing, letting the dew from the moss drip into the long gash. Theo hissed out expletives as the dull ache of his wound suddenly exploded into searing pain that traveled throughout his leg. And he didn't appreciate Richard's laughter mixed along with an apology.

"Richard," he said after a moment when the pain died back down to a dull throbbing.

The blond was now pressing the pulped moss into the wound and it didn't hurt quite as bad as the juice did. _"I'm listening."_

"_Think we're mates."_

"_Yeah. Think so too." _

Theo couldn't see the smile on the blond's face, but he could hear it. Which in turn made him smile in relief. _"How did you figure?"_

The blond was silent for a moment, and Theo felt him wrapping a new bandage around his leg. _"Because… my priorities for this mission have changed. Everything I do now is with the purpose of protecting what is mine. And Theodore, don't take offense, but… I feel like you're mine in every sense of the word."_

Theo said nothing. Simply buried his face against his crossed arms. He wasn't offended. Far from it. Elated maybe. Because that's how he felt. Like he belonged to Richard. It was a sense of contentment that surrounded him as Richard tended to his wound. He'd always wondered how Draco could stand it. Being tied to someone so closely as he was to Harry. He knew Draco and Harry loved each other, but knowing the blond Slytherin, Theo couldn't understand and at first couldn't believe that Draco enjoyed being so enthralled by the Gryffindor. But now he understood. There wasn't anything negative about it.

"_How does it feel?" _Richard inquired after he pulled Theo's pant leg down and helped him turn around into a sitting position.

"_Don't feel much of anything anymore,"_ the Slytherin whispered, taking Richard's hand and rising to his feet. Carefully he shifted weight onto the injured leg and cracked a grin when there was only a twinge of discomfort brought on by the tightening of his muscles around the wound. _"It's good. I could probably run now too."_

"_You're not going to push it," _Richard warned. _"There's no need for that anyway. Not if we leave now." _

Theo leaned against the boulder with his arms crossed in front of him. _"Did you find any food?"_ Richard nodded as he bent to pick up Theo's sword. _"Tell me it's not a plant."_

Richard grinned. _"It's all I came across before finding that camp. We'll find more later."_

Theo scowled and snatched his sword out of Richard's hand. _"Bet you weren't looking for anything else! Stupid vegetarian…" _

"_I'm not a vegetarian. How many times do I have to say?" _

"_I'll believe that when I see you eat meat. Which I haven't yet."_

Richard opened his mouth to refute that then shut it and smiled. _"Ready?"

* * *

A/N:_ So... this was a filler chapter and mainly Similae orientated. Tied up a few loose ends in this one. Things will move along very quickly after this point. I wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out because i have no idea when i'll be able to update again. My daughter and I are moving back to Washington so I'll be working hard packing and getting things in order... but i should be able to start finish the next chapter towards the end of the month. Hopefully it wont take me long to get that chapter done.

Hope you can stay patient for that and really hope you enjoyed this chap. I had fun with it.... Till next time, have a great day! :D


	36. To Battle!

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**To Battle!  
**

Similae was stretched out on his back on top of the counter within the twins shop in Wizarding Way, currently dropping small squares of chocolate in his mouth. He was alone at the moment, waiting for the twins to come back from the vacant neighboring store. _"This chocolate is sooo good,"_ he murmured to himself. It was way better than any muggle chocolate. He liked that word. Muggle. It was so boring. Matched the non-magical humans perfectly.

With a sigh, Similae dropped another piece of chocolate into his mouth, reminding himself to thank George for giving it to him.

"_You eat that as if you've never had chocolate before?"_

Similae whipped his head to the side, and was unable to stop the look of disappointment clouding his face before chasing it away to a respectful look. He hopped off the counter to give the Emperors' sister a bow. _"Not this kind,"_ he answered after straightening and tried looking as if he weren't actually taking great study of her. She had a pleasant smile on her face, and from the soft look in her eyes, Similae believed she thought the best of people before they gave her reason not to. Knowing this was the mate of that dour Headmaster of Hogwarts, he wondered how she could ever get along with her mate.

Hermione for her part liked what she was seeing of the twins' new friend. He'd been completely relaxed lying there on the counter. So engrossed in eating the chocolate and thinking, that he hadn't even sensed her approach. They hadn't been formally introduced before this. Hermione only caught a glimpse of him at the Nest before she and her brothers disappeared for a meeting. But now she was getting a better look. She knew what to expect, having had Severus complain to her about him. So his short stature was not a surprise. She liked the look of him. He did have boyish looks; timeless as was the case for all of their race, but Similae was very youthful looking. It was the eyes though. They immediately clued her in on his age. Looking into them, it was hard to see him as the adolescent he resembled. _"You looked disappointed. Were you expecting someone else?"_ she finally spoke.

Similae shrugged and shoved his hands deep into pockets. A light blush appeared on his cheeks. _"If you're looking for the twins, they are next door, my lady."_

"_Are they? Well, yes. I am looking for them. But also you as well."_

"_Me? What can I do for you?"_

"_First you can relax. We're not a formal bunch around here. And you calling me 'my lady' was just plain weird."_ She was glad when the tension left his slim shoulders and he grinned a little. _"Secondly, I've come bearing a writ from Harry and Draco and some tokens." _Hermione pulled out a scroll and handed it to him._ "In it contains a summons from the Emperors. A message asking all Ukatae to take up arms and fight with us. A summons to return to the realm. It's a nice command," _she said with a wide smile as he unrolled the parchment to take a look.

"_I'm to show it to all those we come across during the recruiting mission,"_ Similae surmised.

Hermione nodded. _"Yes. And we've also decided should any Ukatae fail to pledge loyalty,"_ she paused when Similae's eyes met hers. Her gaze turned cold, ruthless, _"then you and the twins are to dispatch them. Those who forgo loyalty to the new blood have no place in any world. So says the Mother. The time has come for all or nothing."_

Similae's grin stretched from ear to ear. Oh, he liked her. _"It will be done,"_ he answered without hesitation and with a brightness that had her smiling. And his eyes changed too to a point that had she not known his age, she would have pegged him for a youngling. Hermione blinked at the change. It was no wonder George had a thing for this one.

"_Thank you, Similae."_

"_You said something about tokens," _he asked as he rolled up the scroll and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"_Several. For you and--"_

The front door opened then cutting off her words. Fred and George returned along with Pansy, Angelina, and Ginny.

"Hermione! Come and see what these wonderful boys did!" Pansy cried as she and Ginny ran to the front and started dragging the Gryffindor Head Girl back to the door. "They bought us a store! A store!"

Hermione laughed at their exuberance, but she planted her feet, as she wasn't finished with Similae. "A store?" she asked.

The three girls nodded rapidly. "For our clothing line." Ginny announced.

"A fashion boutique!" Angelina supplied as she watched George quickly move to the blue haired boy standing a little away. She looked on, curious, as George slung an arm around the boy and grin at him. The boy's mouth twitched in what she surmised was a small smile.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "You three go back to the store. I'll be along in a moment. Need to speak to these three alone."

When the three girls left, Hermione faced the twins and Similae as she withdrew a black satin pouch. She opened it and withdrew three Galleons, passing one to Fred, George, and Similae.

"_These look a lot like those DA Galleons, Herm,"_ Fred commented, studying his.

"_Same basic principal, except they are a way for us to contact you should trouble arise. The Galleon's will glow and grow warm to alert you that we are in need of assistance, and the serial numbers will reveal the place we need you and your recruits."_

"_Expecting trouble?" _

Hermione smiled at George and shook her head. _"It's just in case. Anyway, the bag is filled with Galleons. Pass them out to your recruits. You'll choose those who have leadership qualities and pass those out on them. I'll leave you three to decide how to meet with everyone before moving on to the place you're needed." _

Similae fingered the Galleon. _"Fantastic idea. How fast to do they work?"_

"_It only takes seconds for your Galleons to react after those here are activated. No matter where you are in the world."_

"_That's good. We'll be going to some remote places… far from here,"_ Similae murmured.

George sighed, _"tell me it's not a barren wasteland, Similae."_

Similae remained silent, though he did smirk, leaving George to groan and look skyward.

"_At least I'm taking you to the Caribbean first." _

George's grin turned wicked and he pressed into Similae's side. _"Maybe there are other nice places you could take me?" _

Similae replied with a blank face and an even tone, _"maybe if you're good and behave yourself."_

"_Similae. Anything you want from me, you can have," _George said seriously, and then he glared when Fred laughed at him.

"_You couldn't behave even if you tried, bro!"_

George continued to glare before sighing. _"True,"_ he then turned to Similae and swept eyes down shorty's body. _"I do love being naughty," _he elaborated in a low tone backed by the serious look in his eyes. Similae flushed- a first that the twins had ever seen- and stepped away while adverting his gaze. George's grin widened at that pleasing reaction. Shorty wasn't so immune.

"_One more thing,"_ Hermione spoke up, interrupting the amusing scene she'd just witnessed. _"I've already told Similae about this, but your orders have changed a little bit." _

"_How?" _

Similae removed the scroll from his back pocket and handed it to George.

Hermione smiled winningly. _"You two have yet to get your hands dirty… do you think you can kill?"_

"_Oh sure. Wanted to kill Falde hundreds of times,"_ Fred answered. _"In fact we tried to attack when he kept us in that fucking Chamber till morning." _

George grinned. _"Falde thought it was funny. Especially when he put our attack down in seconds."_

"_I'm being serious."_ Hermione said, taking the scroll and waving it in their faces.

Similae turned to the twins. _"Have you never spilt blood before?"_

"_There are so many blood thirsty elves around here that we never get the chance."_

"_Well now you get to,"_ Similae said with an excited grin. _"We get to kill anyone who refuses to pledge loyalty to our Emperors!"_

George watched Similae and leaned into his brother's side. "Thinking wicked thoughts again."

Fred laughed. "Can you please try and pay attention?!"

Hermione nodded. _"Yes, you will take care of those who are not loyal. But… don't just ask them and then immediately kill them if they say no. Try to persuade. Find out why they refuse loyalty. But in the end, if you can't bring them over, then they will need to be killed. Can you two do that?" _

"_Can and will, Hermione!"_ The twins exclaimed, giving her a muggle salute.

"_Alright then. Should you three have any questions, come see me before you leave."_

"_Will do." _Hermione gave them a smile before turning to leave, heading next door.

"_Simi,"_ George said, throwing an arm around his shoulders again and leading him to the counter. _"You didn't eat all the chocolate I gave you, did you? Cause, ya know… I laced it with a ton of potent aphrodisiacs… then again, if you did eat it all… Hurray for me! Let's go, my bed's up--"_

**Smack!**

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"_Hate to say it,"_ Bill murmured while stoking the fire he and his brother had going, _"but this is boring."_

Charlie nodded in agreement. They'd been told they would be dropped off in _Taeneen_. A place known by the inhabitants of the realm as a cursed forest that was beyond volatile. They were also told to expect danger right from the start. From Demai'Tah's forces especially. But the two Weasleys had been there in the same clearing within _Taeneen_ for a week and they'd yet to see any army of darkness nor come across any dangerous creatures out for _Ukatae_ blood. Charlie had a sinking suspicion that this wasn't _Taeneen_ and that he and his brother had been dropped off where Theo and Rich were supposed to have landed. Charlie wondered what kind of trouble that _Saen_ would get into when Harry and Draco found out. But more than that, Charlie and Bill worried for the younger _Ukataes'_ safety.

Charlie fell onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. _"Let's move on. In the morning. The chance of meeting anyone will be greater if we move around instead of staying in one place."_ Bill agreed to that. After a moment, Charlie continued, _"we should do something… about Richard and Theodore."_

Bill glanced over at his younger brother. _"What are we supposed to do? They're leagues away. All we can do is wait until they contact us."_

Charlie supposed that were true and that subject was laid to rest as the two settled down to sleep, prepared to leave at next morning, with the sun hardly up, the two quickly dismantled camp and set out as they had discussed. And a week passed. A week came and went and still no sign of rebels. No sign of rebels, raiders, or the Mindless. However, they did come across a small village three days after leaving the original camp. The village was one in few not yet touched by the darkness that was Demai'Tah.

The eldest Weasley siblings found it all so very strange. There was something skittish about the villagers when they'd walked through, but other than that they were received in a pleasant manner. No avoided gazes, no sneers, or pulled swords chasing them out of the village. Bill had been surprised at how well they'd been greeted. There were even some shop vendors who tried to sell wares to the brothers. It struck an odd chord to Bill. He and Charlie were strangers after all and he figured after everything going on within the realm, any citizens not under Demai'Tah's thumb would automatically be suspicious of strangers. Especially when Demai'Tah continued to round up anyone who opposed him. Killing or turning them into raiders or the Mindless.

They left the village quickly, but remained in the area for two days after that, watching the village. If it truly were free from Demai'Tah, the brothers figured it would be prime location for rebels to congregate; to pick up supplies, or even rest somewhere that wasn't a tree or ditch. But they saw no one leave or enter the village, no suspicious activity, or anyone they hadn't seen on their walk-through the first day.

And now, a week later, both were thoroughly frustrated, traversing through a forest that was probably as big as Britain itself and seemed to hold no danger whatsoever.

"_At the rate we're going, it'll take years to find them," _Bill muttered as they trekked through a dense sea of giants made of bark and thick foliage. He was feeling utterly frustrated by this point.

Suddenly a thunderous roar carried around them on the wind, interrupting Charlie's reply. Bill watched his brother instantly perk up. There was another roar, and then another and Bill started to shake his head as a smile bloomed onto Charlie's face.

"_Don't even think about--"_

But Charlie had taken off already. Bill rushed after and he thought it a blessing that at least Charlie was using the training they'd had and the rush through the forest was a stealthy one. But with Charlie being preoccupied with trying to find where the sounds had come from, Bill took it upon himself to extend his senses out around them to make sure they weren't about to fall into some death trap.

An hour later they were climbing to the top of a tree perched at the crest of a hill. When they got to the top and were able to look down, both looked on in awed surprise. Charlie's delighted surprise came from seeing three dragons below. Three dragons of a species he'd never seen before. Bill's surprise was more apprehensive because he discovered it simply wasn't a hill they were on top of. A huge crater had been created, at least a mile in diameter and the round border was made from what looked like massive jagged rocks spearing out of the ground. The magic he felt around had Bill thinking this rock bowl was _Ukatae_ made. The crater wasn't the only thing of interest. Beside the dragons, the bowl was also teaming with raiders and the Mindless. All with red bands striped with black around their biceps. The armbands were Demai'Tah's calling card of sorts.

"_We need to get out of here,"_ Bill whispered, pulling his gaze away from the deep basin in order to sweep the area around, knowing there had to be raiders or Mindless patrolling the area.

Charlie started growling and claws dug into the tree branch in front of him. Following his brother's line of sight, Bill immediately saw what had his brother seething in fury. The dragons were separated from each other; kept at opposite edges of the bowl. They were in the process of being chained down to the ground. By their four limps, tail, and three sets of chains secured tightly over the back and tightened until the dragon was forced to lay on it's belly. Also some type of metal covered their eyes. One dragon had already been chained thoroughly and against the creature's gleaming metallic blue scales, Bill could see that it was bleeding profusely from several wounds on it's hind quarters and around it's mammoth head. The other dragons began to roar again, and soon it became clear how the blue dragon gained its wounds. A dozen _Ukatae_ surrounded the two creatures that had yet to be chained completely. One shining scarlet dragon and another a rusty brown; all the elves had long thick spears and took turns piercing the dragons, shoving the spear tips up under the armored scales.

"_What are they doing that for?" _Bill murmured. And then he had the answer.

A dozen figures drenched in black surrounded the blue dragon; the only one completely in chains. The figures tightened the circle and raised hands into the air, all palms out and facing the dragon. Bill squinted as his ears picked up the murmuring of an incantation. And then he saw the glow of markings drawn on the ground around the dragon. Markings glowing a dark green and he realized exactly what was happening. _"They're cursing the dragons… pulling them into control. Probably to use them against the realm."_

"_We have to do something," _Charlie hissed.

Bill managed to pull his gaze away from the captivating sight._"What do you suggest? There are two of us and a whole lot of them." _

"_We could try releasing the other dragons… Cause a distraction. Something!"_

"_Cor, Charlie. Keep your bloody voice down!"_

The murmuring grew in volume and power and the two could feel dark magic building up and swirling around the area. The scarlet dragon was slowly losing energy, sagging against the floor in defeat, nothing but low growls escaping its large maw and the growls grew pained as the curse surrounded it. As this was happening the other two dragons roared with enraged defiance. Bill knew Charlie wouldn't walk away from this. And with the certainty that these dragons were going to be used against the realm, that meant Bill wouldn't walk away either.

"_We'll have a closer look. Slow and quiet, bro." _

Once back down on the ground, Charlie turned to Bill. _"We've got that potion Tom gave us. A drop here, a drop there on the right chain links, we could have the other dragons off. There's the distraction… no amount of metal magic can withstand Tom's potion." _

Bill nodded absently, running his tongue over his fangs in thought. After a moment he said, _"this type of cursing… it'll take some time for it to be complete. I can maybe undo the curse. It wouldn't take much as the ritual isn't complete yet. But… how do we even get close to them?" _Bill looked to the ground, his brow furrowed in thought. He ignored the tug on his sleeve. _"Can't think of anyway to get close to those dragons without it being suicide. If they don't stomp us flat, the raiders would kill us for sure…"_ another tug. Bill swatted Charlie's hand away. _"Maybe if we can create some type of disturbance away from the basin— Bloody hell, Charlie! Stop! Trying to think here!"_

"_Look you idiot!"_

Bill looked in the direction his brother was pointing. A moment later, he was pressed against a tree beside Charlie, peeking around the huge trunk to watch a troop of _Ukatae_ passing through the trees yards away, slinking through the shadows quickly and quietly, an assortment of weapons in hand. They looked ready for battle. These elves lacked the signature red and black armbands. But they didn't look like warriors of the realm either.

"_Rebels?"_ Bill whispered.

"_Looks like it." _

A soft whistle drew their attention above into the canopy of the tree they stood against. No less than five _Ukatae_ were perched upon the branches, each one with bows drawn and aimed at Bill and Charlie.

"_Should've chosen Slytherins for this job," _Charlie whispered as he and Bill raised hands in surrender. _"We suck."_

Bill didn't see it that way. At least now they had found rebels. Rebels who looked like they were preparing to be a distraction. _"Let me do the talking,"_ he whispered in a barely audible tone. Charlie nodded just as a tall female with midnight black hair appeared before them. Their hands remained in the air as she had a sword in hand, pointed at them. Three other _Ukatae_ stood behind her, all with weapons drawn, and none of them looked particularly pleased with Bill and Charlie's presence.

"_You," _the female thrust her sword at Bill, the tip of her blade softly poking his chest. _"You claim you can undo the curse on the dragons."_

"_If we can get them to stop soon. Don't think I can do it if the curse has been completed." _

"_And we can free the dragons if we can get close to them," _Charlie put in.

The female dropped her sword slightly and stepped back. She turned her head to the side. Immediately one of her companions stepped up. He said something into her ear before they were both looking back at the red heads. And then she nodded and looked up into the tree. She raised a fist into the air and made a circling motion. Charlie looked up in time to see the five archers jump from that tree to three trees over, easily blending in with the foliage.

"_You will come with us."_

Charlie seemed to perk up. _"Are you going to help us save the dragons?"_

"_You will help us_,_"_ she replied._ "If you can do what you say you can."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ozemir burst into the Head Boy's bedroom around the same time Bill and Charlie had finally met rebels. "Young ones! I've figured it out! It's taken me far too long! But finally I understand!"

The two inside paused in their packing and waited for him to elaborate. Ozemir waddled further inside and sank down onto the foot of the bed. "Come here, young ones!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling out a scroll and waving it around.

Harry and Draco easily recognized it as the scroll the Mother had given the Scholar. He really did carry it around with him at all times. And lately the Scholar had had violent fits because he couldn't understand the words printed upon it. The same distortion spell never wavered no matter how many times he tried dispelling it. The Scholar had even broken down and taken the scroll to Luna for help. But the Ravenclaw had been no help at all, though she promised all would work out in the end, as she usually did. Ozemir had been less than pleased with her reassurance.

The two Emperors hurried over and sat on either side of Ozemir, waiting a bit impatiently. Ozemir's smile was horribly wide as he unrolled it and held it out for the two to see. Draco blinked in confusion. "Still can't read that," he murmured, watching as the words blurred in front of his eyes, teasing him with understanding and then pulling just out of reach when he thought he'd caught on. Harry simply huffed in frustration.

"Let me explain," Ozemir chuckled, patting Harry's head. "The first part of the scroll we can understand. It tells of the Mother's sister. It is a warning of sorts."

"Where did she get off to?" Harry wondered.

Draco leaned forward to glare at his mate. "Stay on track, Harry."

"Well excuse me! That's kind of important! Evil goddess loose and all!"

"Moving on!" Ozemir loudly interrupted. "Studying the scroll, I noticed I could read certain words. They would blur and then suddenly pop out at me and I'd begun to wonder why only certain words were intelligible. Why was it only the words 'new blood and Empire'? If the information were so important, one would think that at least you two, as the new blood, would be able to read it. And then I realized that was the answer. It's not for anyone else. These words are meant for your eyes only."

"But…" Draco eyes scanned the scroll, "we can't read that."

"Fingers please."

Harry, having quickly caught on, held a finger out. Draco slowly mirroring the action. Ozemir brandished a dagger and deftly pierced each of their fingers.

Harry eyed the dagger as he pressed his index finger against the old parchment. "You've got to tell me where you keep that."

"Trade secrets," Ozemir murmured as Draco added his blood to the scroll.

All three sat back suddenly when the scroll erupted in a bright red glow. The words upon it began soaking up the small amount of blood and soon was glowing a blinding white. After a moment, they leaned forward over it. Harry and Draco's eyes widened upon seeing the words, while Ozemir smiled smugly. "You see?" he said after a few moments and then beamed. "I'm a genius!"

"Yeah!" Harry leapt from the bed, hurried to the bedside table and pulled out the dream journal. "The scroll holds directions. My dreams make so much more sense now! And," Harry turned to Draco with a wide grin, "we know exactly how to get in!"

Draco took the scroll, eyes falling on the words Harry was talking about. "Thank Hirsha. I did not want to have to do this without knowing anything."

"Still leaving tonight?" Ozemir asked softly. He knew they were, but them leaving made him nervous. He would worry about them. Worry until they were reunited. But at least he had Caellum's care and his own son's impending birth to take up most of his time.

"We'll come back as soon as we can," said Harry as he went back to packing. "Hopefully when we do return, Borsteria will be protected and we can all move into the realm. I'm really hoping we can activate the protections on this trip. Have a feeling something's coming…"

Draco nodded. "Falde says Demai'Tah's forces are going underground… disappearing."

"You don't think that's a good thing?"

"Do you?"

The Scholar shook his head. No, Demai'Tah would not give up until he'd drawn his very last breath, so if he was pulling back his troops, that meant the clan master was preparing for something. "He hasn't disappeared. He's pulled his forces back enough to have fallen below detection… not that they were easy to detect in the first place."

"He's doing something he doesn't want us to get wind of until it's too late…" Harry murmured as he packed the dream journal and scroll into the travel bag they were taking. Harry abruptly left the room when he heard Caellum crying from the common room.

"Wish I were going with you," Ozemir whispered, staring at Draco morosely. "I could help! I could…"

"Don't cry," Draco sighed after seeing the Scholar's bottom lip trembling. He returned to his seat beside Ozemir and slung a comforting arm around his shoulders. Silently he chuckled when Ozemir snuggled into his side. "We'll be back soon, and besides we need you to stay here with Caellum and the others."

Ozemir pulled away and stood, dashing a hand across his watery eyes. He gave Draco a trembling smile. "You must take care, Draco. Take care of your mate, too. And come back… bring Caellum to my rooms before you leave. Brumek and I will be staying with your father until you two return. Caellum would like to spend time with his grandparents." He hurried away before Draco could reply.

The Slytherin stood and returned to packing. They were taking a few potions, once of which was a new potion Tom had created in his free time. The Dark Lord was very proud of it and he had given two vials of the stuff to each of those who were on infiltrator missions within the realm. Once the bag was packed, Draco went to change into _Ukatae_ garments. Black trousers and a black tunic. He grabbed a dark cloak, the bag and headed into the common room, to find Harry rocking Caellum to sleep and fingering his soft black tuffs of hair.

"Go change, love."

Harry handed Caellum over to his daddy, before going to change. Putting on clothes similar to Draco's, and soon the three were ready to go and Shadowed into the warriors' quarters. Ozemir was nowhere in sight when they arrived, but by the look on Brumek's face, they understood why.

"He's so attached to you two, I hope you realize. So you had better come back in one piece," the burly warrior warned. "Because I don't think I could stand a lifetime of his constant whining and sorrow. And I'm not ready to take over your son's guardianship. Do you understand me?"

"Geez, Brumek…" Harry grinned. "All you had to say was you're going to miss and worry about us."

The warrior scowled. He gently took Caellum before snatching the little prince's bag out of Harry's hands. "Go. And remember your training."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"_Well… here we are. In our world,"_ Harry murmured, standing on the edge of a pier with Draco, overlooking the Gleaendestyn Sea.

"_Doesn't look like much,"_ the blond mumbled, staring out at the sea, his brow furrowed because he couldn't see anything but thick heavy fog.

"_Draco… honestly. We haven't been here five minutes and already you have something negative to say. Prat."_

The blond sneered at the water lapping against the pier._ "I'll say something positive when I see something positive."_

Harry shook his head and turned to the two silent _Ukatae_ behind them._ "Guess this is where we part."_

"_I don't like it, Highness," _Vendyl murmured, staring out across the dark waters.

Draco faced the _Saen_ with a raised brow. _"You believe we can't take care of ourselves?"_

"_It's your first time in the realm. You are unfamiliar with the terrain, Highness."_

"_I'll have you know we've been studying the realm for months. We know about every forest, lake, mountain range, jungle, oceans, and rivers… Even the bloody ice caps in the East! We are not unfamiliar." _

"_It's not the same,"_ Vendyl returned. Draco sneered and turned away, heading for the small ladder leading down to the boat tied to the pier.

"_We'll be fine, Vendyl," _Harry assured._ "The shores are being patrolled by Falde's forces… He's even out there... somewhere. And you can't come with us anyway. I think something horrible would happen to you if you tried entering where only Royal blood is--"_

"_What the bloody hell is this?! I'm not going out there in this!" _

Harry sighed and gave the _Saen _a wave before joining his husband's side, looking down to find a small dinghy rocking softly with the waves. Without saying anything, Harry climbed down the ladder and settled on one of the small creaky benches. Harry adjusted his cloak around him and stroked the black snake lounging around his neck. **All right, Lovely?**

**Yes, master. Your neck has always been comfortable. **

Harry smiled and looked to where the blond was still standing on the pier, sneering down at the boat. _Draco, come on. Stop being a baby! Look, there is nothing wrong with this thing. _Harry started bouncing on his seat. The boat rocked harder, but that was about all it was doing.

Finally Draco descended the ladder, once he was settled across from Harry, he gave the green-eyed brunet a stern look. _Don't do that when we're out there. _

_How did you ever survive the first years' boat ride?_

Draco glowered as he vanished the rope keeping them at the pier and then waved his hand for Harry to get on with it. Harry gripped the sides of the boat and breathed in deeply. _"Cami duneal wuodnli."_

With a small lurch, the dinghy sped away from the pier, away from the silent _Saen_ standing on the edge of the pier like statues. The boat sped west into the gulf where their destination lay; a mile wall of cliffs taking up position as one part of Borsteria's borders. On the approach, Harry and Draco could see large hulking shadows at the top of the cliffs- presumably buildings or homes- but nothing was clear and most was obscured from view by the fog around. Both were disappointed not being able to see their future home more clearly, but were placated by the fact they would not leave the realm before the mission was complete. They didn't plan to leave the realm this visit without Borsteria protected.

Finally they closed in on the cliffs. The boat stopped some distance away so as not to get caught up in the tide. They did not need the boat crashing into the cliffs. Harry pulled the scroll out and moved to sit beside his stiff husband. _"This says there should be a sea cave in that cliff… makes perfect sense really. The cave entrance is far enough away from the palace since it's in the middle of the city, and yet its on the edge of the city…"_

"_True, but I'm not seeing any cave. Not sensing one either. At least not there. And I'm sure these cliffs have been explored. The scroll says only those of Royal blood know about the cave."_

Harry looked away from the scroll, staring at the jagged rocks making up the cliffs. _"One thing for sure… I feel a pull."_

"_Me as well."_

After a minute of contemplation, Harry suddenly stood, causing the small boat to rock haphazardly. Draco's hands shot out to clutch at the little dinghy's sides in a death grip while he glared at his husband. Harry grinned as Draco's face turned a bit green.

"_Be right back," _the brunet said. _"Going to have a closer look." _

Draco watched Harry discard his cloak and stretch out his wings. _"Don't do anything stupid. Keep an eye out." _

"_Always." _He smiled fondly when silver eyes rolled at him. Harry unwrapped Lovely from his neck and passed her over to Draco before dropping a kiss to his husband's lips. _"Promise to be careful."_

"_You better." _Harry nodded before turning and stretching out his wings._ "Potter?" _Harry looked at him from over his shoulder._ "I don't want to get wet."_

"_I won't need saving." _And with that he lifted off into the dark star filled sky. Draco watched him, his chest tightening as his husband flew away towards a section of the cliffs. He took a moment to marvel Harry's flying form and the magnificent wings as the effortlessly carried his lover through the air. After a moment he cursed the tide for not allowing the small boat to be able to get close to the cliffs. He'd rather explore them with Harry instead of having to sit there worrying about the Gryffindor. Nor did he care to sit there snakesitting and worrying whether this blasted little boat would last much longer.

Draco raised his wrist eye level. Lovely had wrapped around his wrist. Tightly. And the blond had the suspicion she wasn't enjoying the boat ride either. _"Why did he dump you with me? If he's simply flying around… that doesn't…" Why did you leave Lovely with me?_

…

_What the hell are you doing?! _Draco demanded.

_Erm… I noticed something earlier. How the tide was crashing against the rocks. Something seems off. Like the water is dipping, being pulled down and inside… think the cave is underwater._

Draco thrust his hands into his blond hair with a soft groan. _You do remember our lessons, right? About the creatures that live and __**swim**__ in this realm. _

_I'll be careful. _

_Right. Sure… right._

Harry landed near the base of the cliff, gripping a short thin ledge with his hand, watching the water as it nearly crashed onto his boots. Looking off into the night, he could see Draco's hair gleaming like a beacon. _You make a fine target, lover._

Moment's later the glimmer of blond hair was gone as Draco lifted the hood of his cloak. Harry's attention returned to the dark water beneath him. So dark and not inviting at all. And yet his green eyes were bright with excitement. Below him he watched the waves crash upon the rocks, but at a certain spot near him, the water gurgled and dipped, spinning around in a small whirlpool each time the tide brought it towards the rocks. There was something down there. He could feel it.

_I'm going in, _he announced even as he wove powerful magic around his lungs. A brilliant spell allowing him to swim without fear of drowning. They'd had plenty of practice with that spell in the Great Lake. The spell wasn't comfortable the first few times used and one had to get passed the feeling of their lungs burning and aching for air. It was mind over matter in this spell's case. It had taken Harry several practices within the lake before he'd been comfortable with it. The spell wasn't permanent, but it did last a good bit of time. Enough to allow Harry time to explore and search for the cave he knew was beneath the water.

From the boat, Draco watched with held breath as Harry released his position on the cliff and took off into the air again. Instead of diving right in, Harry flew out over the sea before folding his wings back in and free falling, diving into the water. Draco thought it was a blessing that at least Harry had been smart enough to not do that right off the cliff because there was no doubt he probably would have been caught in the tide and smashed against the rocks himself.

_I'm not a complete moron!_

Harry couldn't see it, but he knew his husband was grinning in an annoying fashion.

The water was pleasantly warm. Harry vaguely thought he should have taken his clothes off first, but he'd been in a hurry to get on with this… he ignored Draco's mental response to that thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco asked, _can you see all right?_

_Not really._

Because it was night, the water was darker then normal, and despite his night vision, it was of course obscured by water as well as shadows from the sea plant life and fish. However he stretched his senses out and couldn't find anything larger than himself in the vicinity. But there was that pull again. Stronger now. The pull was almost hypnotizing. Harry decided he'd let this pull do all the work. Closing his eyes, Harry allowed himself to be pulled forward slowly and it wasn't long before he hit something. Something that wasn't hard and jagged as he expected. Something that was slightly slimy and cold and… moving. Green eyes flew open and then widened upon being faced with huge haunting red eyes, reminiscent of Lord Voldemort, which burned into his. Eyes nearly as large as his head.

Obviously his senses weren't in top form because this creature was alive and larger than himself. The serpent shifted again, drawing Harry's attention to the sheer mass that was this sea snake. It was easily the length of ten full-grown _Ukatae_, and as it was coiled numerous times, Harry surmised that its body length would go on forever. He'd never seen a creature like this. Not even the Basilisk could compare to this sea serpent.

Frankly he was too shocked and in so much awe of the creature he couldn't find room for fright; until a big huge mouth opened and he was suddenly being drawn to a mouthful of sharp saber like teeth along with the water around him. _Shit!_

_Harry, what's going on?_

Harry was too busy trying to swim out of the serpent's current to answer. All his strength was put into twisting around; his wings, legs and arms moving frantically to pull free. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He chided himself. Should have been paying more attention. As he struggled, little fish flew by him, quickly being pulled into the serpents' mouth. As Harry struggled and finally broke free, he looked over his shoulder and almost stopped when he spotted a passage in the rock behind the serpent.

_Guardian. _The unbidden thought came to him and his fear completely dissolved into excitement. This was it! The serpent was guarding the cave. And the only way to get in without having to battle this brilliant creature was to lure the serpent away. And he really didn't want to kill it. Who knew how old it was? _It would be a shame to kill something so magnificent._

_What's magnificent? Really getting tired of asking unanswered questions, lover._

Harry ignored the small annoyed reprimand. There was no more time for thought. Seeing his prey was away from its death current, the serpent suddenly struck out at Harry. Amazingly it uncoiled its long scaled body in seconds. Harry took off towards the boat. It was far enough away that the distance should help along his plan. He sped through the water, delighting in the fact his wings helped with the speed of his swimming. He'd never swum with his wings before, but he'd never thought they would be an asset anywhere but in the air. This was not the case. Without his wings pumping water away from him, the serpent would have caught up to Harry already.

_What was that?! Something splashed out of the water! Harry!_

Harry didn't bother looking over his shoulder; knowing the serpent was following. He could feel the water swirling around him as the serpent's long body slithered through the water as easily and quickly as Lovely could slither over land.

_Grab Lovely and the bag! Now! _He burst out of the water several inches from the boat and deftly landed in it. Draco stood there wide-eyed and completely ignored the rocking of the boat. His eyes scanned his husband's body quickly for any sign of harm before lifting to Harry's face.

Harry said nothing. He simply lunged forward and wrapped tight arms around the blond. Happy to see Draco had grabbed Lovely and the bag without having to be told twice. _Hold on! _ And shot into the air.

"_Harry!"_

Draco's terrified screech had Harry laughing, even when the serpent lunged out of the water, directly under the dinghy, shattering the small frail boat into pieces. Harry pumped his wings as hard as he could as the serpent continued to rise into the sky. _Fuck, he's long! Look, lover. Look at the huge fucking snake trying to bite your legs off. _

Draco's was scrabbling for purchase anywhere he could get. This was a particular experience they had never tried. Harry flying with Draco as passenger. _"Harry, you know I love you… but I'm going to kill you for this,"_ he hissed into Harry's ear, his arms locked around Harry's back and squeezing while his face was planted firmly against the brunet's shoulder.

Harry grimaced. _Hold that thought—Hurry and put a bubble around Lovely, waterproof the bag, and charm your lungs._

_What are you doing?!_

_Don't have time for questions, Draco! Found the cave, but that monster is guarding it. We need to go in now while its away from the cliffs! _

Draco recognized the urgency and stopped his complaining and did as Harry asked. Luckily the black snake was coiled tightly around his wrist. He spun the magic easily, leaving a bubble of air around his wrist and waterproofing the bag. _If I drown, you're coming with me._

_Well, duh, lover. Don't want to live without you._

Draco lightly bit his neck._ You can't live without me, idiot. _

Harry laughed as he dived in._ That too. Tell me if it's coming. _

_Better idea,_ Draco thought after adjusting to the new wet environment and suddenly being underneath his lover as they sped through the water._ You steer. I'll push. _However he did look behind over Harry's shoulder while thrusting a hand out. A light pulsed from his palm, and even though he realized he'd just given their positions away, the magic was working and the power from his palm propelled them forward faster.

_I see it! _Harry said of the undersea cave.

_Hurry!_ Draco had just caught a set of gleaming red eyes and sharp teeth within the dark waters. The beast's eyes were intelligent and glimmered with rage at being outsmarted.

_This might have been a bad idea…_ Harry thought suddenly as they made it to the opening of the cave._ Let's hope it can't get out of the water. _

If it weren't imperative for Harry to keep concentrating on steering them, Draco would have strangled Harry at that moment. _I really do hate you, Potter._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

While Harry and Draco were currently swimming for their lives from an angry sea serpent, Bill was in the process of wondering why the rebels were seeking help from him and Charlie regarding this raid. Surely the rebels had others who knew more about curses and could help. He wasn't even sure he could do what he'd said. He hadn't been a _Ukatae_ long, after all. And even though magic came naturally for elves, there was a reason why young ones went to the Academy for several years; curses of this sort took years to master. Really, Bill hadn't thought this through. Even if Zynfrae had given him a crash course on curses that enabled him to break _Ukatae_ ones, this cursing was extremely dark and on such a large scale and he felt it right to doubt his ability. Despite all this, he would not voice these thoughts. Because it was probably imperative the rebels believed he could follow through.

However he couldn't remain quiet on another matter. After the initial meeting with the rebels, he and Charlie had been taken prisoner- in a way- and the rebels separated to different positions around the crater. Charlie was whisked away before Bill could even blink, while he had been kept close to the apparent leader and she always had a narrowed suspicious eye on him. Bill was not even allowed to linger a foot from her and the group of ten he was with. _"Where have you taken my brother?"_

"_Silence!"_ she hissed.

"_No,"_ Bill hissed back lowly. _"Where have you taken my brother? He's my flesh and blood and you'll tell me what's going on!"_

"_You'll give our position away if you do not shut your mouth. Perhaps you'd like me to shut it for you?"_

"_You could try."_

She rolled her dark eyes at him. _"For the time being, your kin will be safe. As long as he keeps quiet and does what he's told. However I can't guarantee anyone's safety after the battle starts."_

Bill pushed away the fear that bloomed at that. _"What exactly are we planning on doing?"_

"_You can't keep quiet, can you?!" she hissed. _

"_No. I'd like to know what's going to happen so I'm not running in blind. I'd like to live through this day. Is this a spur of the moment attack for you and your group?" _

She gave him a derisive snort. _"We've been patrolling this area for weeks. Since they made the crater. But it wasn't until today that we were able to get so close. It wasn't until today we discovered they had imprisoned dragons."_

"_What changed?" _he elaborated when she raised a brow in question._ "To allow you to get closer. What changed?"_

"_The crater was heavily guarded. The outskirts heavily patrolled. Until today. The bowl was filled with three times more of the Kibosh forces until today. They've pulled out over the last two days. Heading somewhere else."_

"_Do you know where?"_

"_Borsteria," _she replied grimly._ "Demai'Tah is attacking the capital. This time with a much greater force than before. This is why he wants the dragons. This is why we can't let that happen. We can't give the clan master more power."_

"_Have you been sent by the Empire? You do not look like warriors." _

Bill only realized his mistake when he felt the point of a dagger digging up under his chin. He was sure she'd cut flesh. _"Where do you come from?"_ she asked lowly. _"I've never seen you or your brother before. None in my command has seen the two of you." _

"_Have you seen everyone in the realm before?"_

She hissed in annoyance before withdrawing her dagger. _"We're fighting for our lives, and the lives of the creatures he seeks to bind to him. If Demai'Tah should control even one dragon, we might as well go on and dig our own graves right this very minute. So we shall do what the new blood should have been doing these past few months. Unlike the new blood, we do not intend to roll over for the Kibosh clan master."_

Bill had to bite his tongue in order to keep from speaking up in Harry and Draco's defense. Because they had good reason, and once the realm knew about it, they would agree with the new blood on why they kept away. It still burned though to hear her talking about them so disrespectfully when she knew nothing of the circumstances.

His thoughts must have been etched plainly on his face for she moved closer with both steel in her eyes and her hand. _"You do not feel the same way."_

"_I agree something should be done about the dragons."_

She rigidly shook her head. _"You have loyalty for the new blood."_

"_Who says?"_

"_You never did say who you are or where you come from." _

What to do? What to say? _"Does it matter? Anyway, I'm not completely loyal to the new blood. Haven't met them, have I? But I think you and everyone else are jumping to conclusions about them. I don't think they're hiding and doing nothing. I think they have good reason for staying away." _

"_Staying away while we die here." _

"_We've been dying for hundreds of years…whatever your name is. Since the Royal massacre, the civil wars have been claiming immortal lives. Don't blame the new blood for someone else's doing. I noticed some of your rebels are gathered around, sitting and meditating to the Goddess. To our Mother for guidance and protection during battle. Do you do the same?"_ When she remained silent he smiled smugly. _"You do. If you still have faith in our Mother, than how could you believe She would bestow upon us rulers who could not and would not protect us?"_

She was silent for a moment, her steely gaze not once leaving his face. Bill stared back, though he also watched the hand with the dagger as well. He honestly thought she wasn't going to say anything to that, but as another rebel approached and she inclined her head to the side to acknowledge his presence, she finally spoke. _"My name is Raelu."_

After that there was no more time to say anything as the 'distraction' began. Bill was relieved. He was sure Raelu would have continued to question his home and name and even though he and Charlie had perfectly good cover stories, Bill was sure Raelu wouldn't have believed a word of it. He believed she wouldn't believe anything he said just on principal. Which made her a smart lady in his opinion.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It started with a volley. Arrows arched into the air from all around the crater, spiraling down from the trees with deadly precision to take out those who wore red and black arm bands. The arrows continued to fly and after the first attack wave, the rebels streamed into the crater as if there were no opposition at the bottom. As if they had no fear of death or anything really. Charlie feared and he wasn't afraid to admit it. But he also figured he had a right as this was all new to him, being in a battle. Though he thought he should get used to it, knowing this wasn't going to be a one-time occurrence. Until Demai'Tah was defeated, he and everyone else loyal to the Empire would see many more battles. Probably battles worse than this one.

Charlie craned his neck to search out his brother as he was carried along with a small group of rebels amongst the fighting; stealthily moving along, seemingly invisible to the battle at hand; which seemed utterly ridiculous as the crater teamed with Mindless and raiders. Though to be fair, the raiders had no archers on hand and the rebel archers had already made a huge dent in the opposition. Charlie thought it odd how easily they were able to infiltrate the bowl, but he'd been told Demai'Tah's forces had been moving out to Borsteria and those left behind were the least amount that could handle the capturing of the dragons. It was odd and yet highly advantageous for the rebels. He also supposed the clan master thought no one would dare mess with his plans.

He was quickly ushered toward the nearest dragon. A scarlet dragon that hadn't yet been completely chained. The cursing of the other dragon was still going on, and by the pitch of the enchanters and the heavy weight of the dark magic pressing down on everything in the near vicinity, Charlie knew they were almost done. The dragon was still and silent now, breathing heavily into the dirt and he hoped Bill would get to it in time.

Soon he was pulled from his thoughts when a hulking form obscured his vision and suddenly he found himself amidst another fight. One with which he was a participant. It didn't take much to get his blood boiling and the fear to vanish. All it took was to see the pain the dragon was in and the blood dripping from its head and flanks. All it took was to be faced with an opponent and a fight that was all or nothing; life or death, and Charlie began to fight as if he had nothing to lose. Lucky there were only a dozen rogue _Ukatae_ restraining each dragon, and none of them were Mindless. With over fifteen rebels suddenly attacking them, the raiders were easily dispatched.

It was all very strange. The way not one elf resorted to magic during a fight. But then again it was the Sacred Law and only Demai'Tah disregarded that law. It seemed he didn't even allow his subordinates to break that law. Charlie figured it was a way for the clan master to stay higher than the others. Really, Charlie couldn't wait to see Tom, Hermione, Harry, and Draco work the Kibosh Clan Master over with their magic.

"_Release the dragon,"_ someone told him with a rough push towards the dragons left flank where it's foot was shackled to a chain buried deep into the ground.

As Charlie withdrew a vial of the eroding potion, he sincerely hoped he'd walk away form this. There was no telling how the dragon would react once it was free to move at its will. Charlie paused with the vial and raised eyes to the mammoth head of the dragon. Watching as it bent its neck left and right, swinging its head rapidly in each direction as if trying to free its gaze from the metal blindfold. _"We should remove the blindfolds,"_ he said to the rebel kneeling beside him. He received an incredulous look for that. Charlie didn't know why he'd gotten that response. He'd learned dragons here were a bit more intelligent. And Charlie thought if the dragons understood and could see that they were being helped, then there was a less likely chance of the rebels inadvertently getting hurt once the dragons were completely free of the bindings.

"_You're welcome to do it,"_ the rebel finally said, smirking in a way that Charlie thought was bad for him. But the redhead stood by his thoughts. If the dragons knew what was going on, the entire endeavor might be made easier. So Charlie slipped the vials back into his pocket and leaped onto the dragon's hind leg, and then onto his back before running up the length of its spine and to the top of its head. He dropped to his knees and grabbed onto the long curvy horns protruding from the skull as the dragon reared its head back and started shaking it violently with a roar, trying to dislodge the unwelcome rider.

"Oi!!" he yelled over the cacophony of roars, metal clanging against metal, and furious battle shouts. _"I'm trying to help, dragon! Do you want to see?"_

Apparently the dragon was more satisfied with trying to dislodge Charlie from his head and the world continued to bounce and swerve in the red head's eyes in a dizzying manner that had Charlie thankful he'd skipped joining in the last meal. But as he'd been in the same position on a Hungarian Horntail before, Charlie was easily able to keep most of his equilibrium and move forward until he could reach the fastenings of the blindfold. And the bindings were, to his absolute horror, bolted right into the dragon's flesh. _"This is certainly going to hurt the both of us. Probably you more than me…" _he murmured to himself as he gingerly reached out to touch one of the bolts, expecting it to have some sort of repelling hex on it.

"_Make haste!" _Someone shouted from below just before the sound of swords clashing reached his ears.

Charlie steeled himself before wrenching out the first bolt. He threw himself over to pull the second out as well before the dragon could even really react to the first. Surprisingly the dragon didn't make much noise. When the blindfold dropped off, Charlie quickly jumped down and pulled out the vial of the eroding potion. He was vaguely aware of a huge head hovering over him and even more aware of the fact the rebel _Ukatae_ sent to watch his back now had a spear in his back and was without a head. Charlie tried not to look at the body slumped beside him as he knew he'd probably throw up the non-existent food he had.

He was very aware the dragon was watching his every move as he uncorked the vial and gingerly tipped it, watching as a few drops of the clear liquid dripped onto the reinforced steel binding the creature in place. The liquid sizzled and smoked as it came in contact with the metal and in only seconds the metal was being eaten away by the acidic potion, easily bypassing the magic that made it impossible for the dragon to free itself. Charlie quickly stood and backed away as the scarlet dragon yanked at the chains with a mighty force and was pleased when it was able to free its leg. All it needed was one break in the chain and its strength would be enough to free itself from the rest of the chains.

Standing up, Charlie looked around at the blood and carnage around him. The battle was still going on, but it seemed now there were more rebels than before. And he noticed with shock, more rebels were spilling into the crater. None of which were part of the group he and Bill found. And, the most important part of all this was that he saw Richard and Theo Nott were amongst these new rebels, and he wondered how in Merlin's name did those two end up here.

The chanting had stopped by this point and Charlie assumed his brother was in the process of reversing the damage already done. Charlie ignored the goings around him took a step away from the dragon, heading across the cavern to the next one. He'd only taken a step before a white nearly blinding pain took hold of him as someone's sword slashed across the back. The scarlet dragon's outraged roar filled his ears as he stumbled to the ground. A ground that trembled as the dragon moved around, nearly directly on top of him. Charlie pulled in a ragged breath, and despite the pain in his back, he rose onto his knees to turn and look behind him. And since he could do that, he realized the wound couldn't be that bad. At least his spinal chord hadn't been injured.

But the raider who'd attacked Charlie was now flattened beneath a massive claw. The dragon leaned down and with its massive jaws, tore the head right off before spitting it away. And then something red and gleaming like jewels slithered up underneath Charlie and he was suddenly lifted into the air. Charlie had only a moment to gape like a fish before he was deposited on the dragon's back between the row of horns. The dragon snorted in an odd manner before lurching forward, causing Charlie to grab for purchase wherever he could, which was one of the dark brown horns lining the creatures spine.

As the dragon crossed the crater with massive strides, Charlie saw that it intentionally stomped on any _Ukatae_ who had red and black armbands, both dead and alive. And it was a testament to how much intelligence this creature had that it could distinguish between friend and foe… and Charlie sensed vindication as well, because some raiders were treated with extra hard stomps and then twisted beneath its claws like bugs being squished. The red head wondered if those particular elves had been the ones to inflict the spear wounds on this scarlet beauty.

And then all at once the battle stopped when a low horn sounded in the distance; a sound that was dark and sent chills down Charlie's spine, bringing back attention to the fact he was probably severely damaged, even if he couldn't manage to find the time to worry about that at the moment. But now the raiders and Mindless were scurrying away like ants; the horn being a call, a signal that Charlie surmised was a retreat, but he also thought there was more to it. Perhaps Demai'Tah had gotten wind of the loss and was summoning the rest of his troops to Borsteria because it was obvious the rebels were winning this battle.

By the time they reached the other dragon, a dark brown, Bill was in the process of releasing it from the rest of the chains. The scarlet dragon moved until its muzzle was pressed against the blue's. Charlie jumped from one dragon to the other and proceeded to remove the metal blindfold from the brown. That was easily done and once Charlie returned back to the scarlet dragon, the brown wrenched away from the rest of the chains and immediately raced over to the blue, mindless to the _Ukatae _scattering out from under its massive form. The metallic blue dragon was still down and hadn't moved an inch since Bill and other rebels interrupted the Dark ritual.

"_Did you save it?" _Charlie yelled as he carefully slid down the dragon's forearm.

_"Hope so." _The elder Weasley then watched in astonishment as the scarlet dragon craned its neck and lowered its head until it could nuzzle the side of Charlie's body. Charlie smiled and took the gesture as a thank you. He then watched as the creature went and joined the brown and blue dragon. Moment's later, the brown roared something fierce and rose into the sky, it's long wings flapping rigidly, fire spewing out of its jaws as the night sky quickly swallowed it.

Bill blinked up into the sky where dragon was last seen. _"What was that about?"_

"_Okay… and I'm just guessing here, but I think the brown and blue are mates. The brown has probably taken off to seek revenge since the raiders and Mindless ran away,"_ Charlie said as he watched the scarlet curl around the blue. _"These dragons seem to reflect the human world dragons… they have familial units… but that makes sense as they are more intelligent… though I could be completely wrong… Can't wait until I have the time to seriously study the dragons here!"_ With that said, Charlie spun around, preparing to go and join the two downed dragons, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Bloody idiot! You're injured!"_

"_It's nothing. Probably looks worse than it feels. Honestly." _

"_It looks like someone sliced your back open with a great big knife you fucking idiot! Mum'll kill me!"_

"_Let go, Bill. I want to go study those dragons!"_

"_That's all you ever want to do! How can Pansy stand it?" _

Charlie smirked._ "I don't talk dragons when I touch her where she wants to be touched." _

"_Is this really the place for such a discussion?" _a monotonous voice drawled.

Theodore and Richard stood only a few feet away, both sporting wounds from the recent battle. Theo cradled a bloody arm against his chest while Richard's left thigh sported a deep gash. Both were also the proud owners of several battle bruises on their faces.

"_Thank the gods you two are still alive!"_ Bill exclaimed as he rushed over to them and started patting their shoulders.

"_And why wouldn't we be?" _

"_Because you were dropped off in the wrong spot," _Charlie whispered after joining them. The four squeezed in tight so that their conversation wouldn't be over heard. _"We were supposed to end up in Taeneen. Not you." _

"_We're here now so none of that matters."_

"_How'd you get here anyway?" _Bill wondered._ "Taeneen is leagues away." _

"_Apparently the leader of your group knows the leader of ours and sent a message for help on a raid. So we all traveled here by Circle and here we are," _Richard explained.

Charlie ran a bloody hand through his hair. _"We should really get you two healed…"_

Richard laughed. _"You look worse off than we do. How are you still standing?"_

"_I've had a dragon maul my back before. That hurt much more than this."_

"_Think you're full of shite," _Bill murmured and then he said more firmly, _"what we need to do is get you three healed. And then we should probably go and help protect the city." _

"_Can't do that," _Theo said softly._ "We do that and it'll be obvious who we're loyal to. It's not part of our mission. Our mission is to stick with the rebels."  
_

Richard nodded._ "We'll lose track of them if we leave for Borsteria now and we'd only just found our rebels three days ago…" _The blond trailed off when noticing a woman standing behind the Weasley brothers, staring hard at their backs. Bill and Charlie turned inward slightly and then spun around and tried smiling charmingly at her.

"_Healers are in that tent,"_ Raelu announced, gesturing a hand to a tent across the crater that had not been there before. Then she pointed at Charlie, Theo, and Richard with her sword. _"I suggest you three have a visit. You,"_ she said to Bill, _"will stay and explain how you know these two, whom I know came here with Teku's group." _

"_Oops," _Richard murmured as he and the other two went off to the healer tent. Looking around Bill noticed more tents being erected and surmised the rebels planned to make this a temporary camp for the night. Made perfect sense actually. Since there were many wounded, and more than that dead that needed to be buried. And he had a feeling these _Ukatae_ were prepared to stay and protect the dragons that didn't go off. Charlie was going to love it here.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Sitting alone under a tree by the lake, Luna's eyes were transfixed on her sketchpad. Hand clutching a pencil tightly, it raced across the pad at a phenomenal speed as the vision appeared on paper. _"You wont," _she murmured_, "you wont. It can't. Can't happen…" _a sob broke free as her hand added the last touches onto the funeral pyre she was sketching. _"No… no. No death. No. Stay away." _

Seconds passed and the sketch was finished. Tears cascaded down the Ravenclaw's pale cheeks and she tossed the sketchpad away from her. Luna jumped to her feet and began running for the castle. The wind whipped around her and her limbs seized. She breathed in deeply and tilted her face to the sky, her eyes going a pearly white. _"NO!"_

Luna Lovegood dropped where she stood into the damp grass, her eyes wide opened, unseeing. Her chest still, no breath able to escape.

It wasn't long before Tom Apparated out to the edge of the lake, scowling at the setting sun. "Where is that blasted girl?" he growled after seeing Luna wasn't under her favorite tree either. "Doesn't come when called… what was the point of her taking the Dark Mark? She was aware we planned to go to the manor."

Tom was about to spin away from it when he caught sight of something lying on the ground. Immediately he knew what it was and summoned it to his hand. He stared at it for long moments, trying to wrap his mind around what he was looking at. Luna had a habit of drawing visions, things to come… but he didn't want to believe he was looking at this particular vision. There were many cloaked figures, all with blurry faces, standing around a funeral pyre. Wood stacked high and flames licking at a body swathed in ceremonial wrappings. He couldn't see the faces of the mourners. But obviously this funeral was for someone important. But who? He didn't like it, but fear for his friends clawed at his heart. Fear for his sister, his brothers… it wasn't Caellum. The body was that of an adult.

"_Luna?"_ he croaked; eyes lifting from the cursed drawing as it dropped from his hand, quickly scanning the area. It was then he saw her, sprawled in the grass yards away. Tom sprinted and he was beside her in seconds, dropping to his knees. He choked back a pained cry when he saw her face. Saw her eyes were open and unblinking. He grabbed at her hands, unconcerned his own were shaking. Tom pulled in a deep breath. He would not panic. This couldn't possibly be real. A misunderstanding. She was only meditating or something. Luna was not allowed to leave him. He'd ordered it. She never disobeyed an order. She was his perfect queen. Luna listened…

"Luna?" he whispered, tapping her cheeks softly. "Luna, your juvenile games do not amuse me." Seconds ticked by and nothing changed. Tom looked over his shoulder where his _Saen_ stood. Stiff and looking on in horror at the apparently dead Mother. Turning back, Tom thread fingers through her hair. "Luna… please…" Still nothing happened. Her chest was still. Her eyes wide open. He could hear no heart beat… and a torrential landslide of anguish washed through him.

The ground began shaking along with the balance of his control. As the pain rolled through him, so did the rage, bringing rolling dark clouds along with it. There wasn't anything he could do but feel this overwhelming helplessness. He couldn't even think straight. Couldn't call help, couldn't speak, could do nothing but drag Luna to his chest, tip his face to the sky and bellow his fury, cracking the ground wide open in some places around him.

Tom's _Saen_ pulled himself together in time to keep from falling into one of these crevices. The _Saen_ lunged forward, dropped a hand on Tom's shoulders and Shadowed to Malfoy Manor where he knew the healer currently resided.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Malfoy Manor was once again no longer a silent somber place as the gang frequently visited with the kids. And today was no different. Ozemir, Brumek and Caellum were also in attendance that evening. Sirius was home as well, because just like Brumek, the wizard was hardly away from Lucius' side. His blond husband could hardly move without assistance. And Lucius enjoyed his presence for obvious reasons.

But Sirius remained home for other reasons that weren't so obvious to others. Lucius' business affairs. Sirius had jumped at the chance to oversee Lucius' work when the blond had asked him since the blond was spending most of the last leg of his pregnancy in bed. Kaego's orders. For the next two weeks, Kaego confined Lucius to bed rest until the babies would be born. Lucius followed the order… for the most part. But Sirius occasionally found him out of bed within the nursery, making sure every last detail was in order. The triplets would share Caellum's nursery. Which meant the room had to be enlarged to accommodate all four infants possessions. Sirius found it funny that his unborn children now had far more possessions than he did and they weren't even born yet.

Currently Lucius was not in bed and was instead within the nursery along with Ozemir. Not an odd occurrence. This happened quite frequently.

"Lucius, you should be in bed," Sirius chastised softly as he walked in, noticing Ozemir sat sleeping in the rocking chair with Caellum curled up in his arms. Sirius thought it a blessing that at least his husband was also seated, having taken position on the window seat across the room.

Lucius continued to gaze out of the window as he replied, "and you should know by now, Siri. I'm not in the habit of wasting away in bed… unless you are there with me."

Sirius grinned. "If I were in bed with you, there would be no wasting away." Lucius turned away from the window to smirk at his husband. Sirius only made it a few steps towards his husband before Kaego suddenly appeared, rushing into the nursery and looking frantic.

"I'm in need of assistance. Lucius, you are a good friend of Tom's, correct? He needs you now."

"What is going on?" Lucius said, moving slowly to the door with Sirius beside him, a firm hold on his elbow.

"Something has happened to the Mother," Kaego answered as he led them out. "And Tom is in no state to be alone. His magic is… volatile."

Sirius stopped and tried to keep Lucius from moving further. Lucius wrenched his arm free with an exasperated look. "Our babies will protect me, Sirius."

"She's not dead," Kaego was saying as they caught up. "She looks it, but her body temperature has not dropped and there are strong mental vibrations."

"What's that mean?" Sirius asked.

"Brain function is still normal… above normal in which is always the case with our Mother. If she were truly dead, her body temperature would drop and she would go stiff. There would be no brain patterns…"

Entering the room, they found Tom standing like a statue at the foot of the bed, staring at his mate. Fists clenched tightly at his sides, Tom didn't even look to be breathing, but his nostrils flared, and Lucius could immediately see and sense the fury and despair pouring out of the Dark Lord.

The blond turned to the healer. "Did you alert Severus and Hermione?"

"No."

"Well… go do that," the blond hissed. "Really, that should have been the first priority. Tom will need his sister."

The Healer departed but was back in ten minutes and during that time, Tom hadn't moved an inch. Until Kaego stumbled forward, his clothes charred, blood leaking from his nose and ears.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" Sirius asked as he rushed forward to help the injured healer into a chair.

"Hogwarts is under attack. I was unable to Shadow through. But I could probably try again. Now that I'm prepared."

Lucius glanced from Luna to Tom and strode out of the room as quickly as he could, headed for the Floo in his office. Kneeling on the cushion set before the fire, Lucius called to Severus' office and waited.

He was soon faced with Severus visage. "Lucius… and I was only about to contact you. Hogwarts will soon be under attack."

"Yes, I've just heard... any details?"

"The _Saen_ sensed intruders. The clan master has sent over one hundred raiders to the school. But that's only half of our problems, Lucius. The Ministry and Diagon Alley are also under attack."

"We need you here, Severus. Both you and Hermione." Lucius went on to explain the situation with Luna and in the background he could hear Hermione's trembling gasp.

"Knew something must have happened. Hermione found Luna's sketchbook lying out in the lawn…." Severus was obviously torn, by the look of indecision on his face. He paused before answering, turning to look over his shoulder at Hermione, whose legs Lucius could just see. Finally Severus faced him. "We cannot leave, Lucius. The students must be protected. This is our territory. We'll not be the weak ones and retreat. All we can do now is alert the twins and call for reinforcements and you can try and keep Tom calm."

"Severus, you should see what he's like right now…"

"I'm well aware of what that girl means to him," the Potions Master sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We'll try and come soon… and Lucius, you also must remain calm. Get off your knees and go sit down. You've had years of practice dealing with Tom at his worst. This shouldn't be any different."

"This is different! This is teenage Tom who is clearly in love with a girl who appears to have been killed! The skies are darkening as I speak, Severus! Not by any natural occurrence. And it's becoming increasingly harder to breathe with each passing moment."

"That explains the wide open gaping holes littering the lawns," Severus murmured. "Lucius, deal with it. Hermione and I shall travel to the manor as soon as we can. But we can't abandon the imbeciles here, now can we?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The Caribbean was a complete success. As was Asia. Every single _Ukatae_ in both locations had quickly pledged loyalty. Though some had to be coerced after the initial meeting. But it wasn't long before Similae was able to talk everyone into joining. The twins learned something on these trips. Similae was at ease with his status and gifted with inspiring people with words. It was easy to see now why the _Ukatae _in the human world looked up to him.

Currently the twins, Mila, and Similae were holed up in a beach shack back in the Caribbean. It looked like a beach shack on the outside, but inside it was massive. Where on the outside it looked like a one room hut, the inside was two stories with four bedrooms, a dining room, parlor, kitchen… it was quite like wizarding tents. The four of them had gone back for a night off to celebrate gaining over fifty more _Ukatae_ in Asia before they were to move on.

Similae laughed at the twin pouting faces. _"You're honestly upset because you didn't get to kill."_

"_Want to know what its like,"_ Fred answered.

_"Yeah, but you're so damn good with talking people into doing anything, Simi," _George complained. _"No one would ever refuse to pledge loyalty. I'd probably sell my soul if you asked me to!"_

Similae ran a finger across the top of George's hand. _"Don't look sad. I'll find someone for you to kill."_

The move surprised Fred. And by the look on Mila's face, she was surprised too. So far only George had been making those types of moves and usually they were taken with a grain or salt of pushed away as an annoyance… though whenever Similae did the latter, it seemed like he was only playing. But Fred hadn't seen anything to suggest Similae was being affected by George's obvious intentions. As George had said, it only seemed like Similae was humoring because he liked George as a person and not as boyfriend material. In fact their friendship seemed to have grown. Fred often caught them play fighting and on more than one occasion, Similae could be seen hitching a ride on George's back as if they'd done that forever—but Similae never allowed anyone but those currently in the room to see that.

However despite all this, nothing looked at all like they were romantically involved. And yet that move just then had been intimate, and by the way George was staring at Similae, he too was surprised by the move. Similae went on as if he didn't notice the stares and sudden silence and picked up the bottle of beer in front of him.

"_Going for a walk,"_ George announced suddenly. He didn't look at his three table mates as he left the house. Stepping off the porch and into the sand, he was unsurprised to see a few number of _Ukatae_ lounging about the beach. This patch of land belonged to Similae. George wasn't sure how many acres there were, but shorty and Mila bought a whole lotta land years and years ago and more than one hut/hidden house resided on the property where _Ukatae_ refugees were allowed to live. So when they arrived in the Caribbean, it quickly became apparent why Similae had been so certain of the loyalty of the elves they were to meet. Every one of them would do what Similae asked. It was because he took care of his own kind even when he didn't need to. He could have turned his back on the refugees, ignored them as he ignored the humans, but Similae made it a mission to try and help other _Ukatae_ get by in the human world.

George's little _Ukatae_ was a dictator too. It was really a sight to see. Because of his willingness to help and the respect he received, Similae was not afraid to use that to get what he wanted from others. He wasn't shy about it and didn't go about it sneakily either. He wanted something, shorty would come right out and say it and expect immediate subservience. And all of that was mixed together in a great little package that George could not resist no matter how hard he tried… though he really didn't try too hard. He craved the _Ukatae's_ body sure, but after seeing him work his magic with other dark elves, George craved everything about him.

Still it seemed his desire was one sided. Even after that little display in the house just now, George knew it couldn't have been anything significant. It was just as Fred had said that day in the diner. Similae was way out of his league and that had become more obvious after watching Similae work his diplomatic magic on this mission. Even so, he did enjoy the friendship they had. And he wasn't going to go depressive and try to push Similae away just because Simi didn't want him like he wanted the older _Ukatae_.

"_Fred? George? Hello!" _

George pulled from his inner musings and turned to find Aramel running towards him with a bright smile on her face. Aramel had been one of the first _Ukatae_ they met upon coming to the Caribbean. She was slim, had pretty chocolate brown hair and caramel skin. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. She was nice enough, though more often than not, a little manipulative. She always had a manipulative gleam in her eyes… like now. But George had long since been able to steer clear of any manipulations, so she didn't really bother him too much.

"_Ello, Ara. George,"_ he announced, finding it funny that only Similae could tell him apart from his brother. He found it funny, but it also pleased him Simi could tell the difference when to everyone else, there was none.

"_What are you doing out here? It's odd to see you alone. Usually you're with Similae and Fred."_

"_Taking a walk. The others are inside."_

After this announcement, Aramel immediately latched onto his arm. _"You don't mind company on your walk, do you?"_ she said and steered him along. George shrugged. Neither noticed the narrowed blue eyes on them as they moved farther away from the beach shack.

Fred and Mila pulled away from their discussion when the front door slammed shut. Both witnessed a flurry of blue hair in the hallway as Similae strode quickly passed the living room and up the stairs. Moments later the sound of things being destroyed had Fred wincing and Mila raising an eyebrow. The two sat in silence, listening to the torrent of destruction, and only moved when everything went quiet several minutes later. Then as one they left the table and bounded up the stairs. Reaching the room at the end of the hall, Mila gently pushed the door open. They found Similae's bedroom trashed from top to bottom. Even the bamboo fan had been targeted and now lay on the floor in splintered pieces. The culprit of the destruction was perched at the open window, glowering out at the night with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"_This happen often?"_ Fred whispered to Mila.

"_No,"_ she replied, staring at the room in shock. _"Never."_

"_Mila."_ Fred and Mila's attention snapped back upon hearing the low growl. _"Go now and intercept Aramel."_

"_W- what do you want me to do with her?"_

Similae didn't answer. Instead he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and with a rough tap, ashed it. Mila blew out a resigned breath and vanished from Fred's side.

Fred gaped like a fish at the creature crouched on the windowsill. Here was the Dark elf. Nothing about Similae was cute at the moment. Fred could literally feel the hate, fury, and bloodthirsty animalism pouring off in waves. And did Simi just order a death?

The red head quickly backed out of the room when Similae glared at him from the corner of his eye. "What the hell was that about?" he wondered once downstairs again.

Similae returned some time later. _"We're leaving. Now. We shouldn't linger. We need to find as many recruits as possible. There are many in the Americas."_

"_You okay, mate?" _

"_I'm fine. Find George and Mila. You passed out the Galleons, correct?"_

"_Yep. And those with them know what to do if they go off."_

"_Great," _Similae replied flatly as he walked passed Fred.

"_Listen, if you want to talk--"_

"_I want you to go find your brother and Mila!!" _Fred raised a brow and stared at Similae's back, watching as the short _Ukatae's_ fists clenched at his sides. _"I'm sorry," _he said after blowing out a breath. He sounded genuinely repentant. _" I shouldn't speak to you so disrespectfully."_

"_Oh come off it, Similae! You're the expert here. We don't mind following your orders, even if we are the new blood… Anyway, something's bothering you."_

"_No. I'm alright."_

"_Then what's with the shredding the room to bits? Why did you tell your sister to go kill Aramel?"_

Similae turned and gave Fred an innocent look. _"I don't believe I said anything like that." _

Fred couldn't help but laugh. _"You didn't need to say anything, shorty! We felt the order. So… care to tell me what's going on?"_

Fred wasn't sure if Similae was going to confess, but he didn't get the chance. Suddenly George returned, looking bewildered.

"_The weirdest thing just happened. I was with Aramel and we were walking down the beach talking. And then Mila appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Aramel, and dragged her away. Forcibly. Mila looked… murderous."_

A light when on in Fred's head and he looked to Similae with a raised brow. Similae had a sweet innocent look on his face and refused to acknowledge Fred's questioning eyes. Fred turned to his twin. _"Think Mila dragged Aramel away to kill her."_

Similae glanced at George to gauge his reaction. George looked curious. _"Why?"_

"_Bad blood I think." _

"_Oh… well sucks for her," _George chirped as he crossed to the table where his now warm beer sat. He missed the maliciously pleased grin on Similae's face. But Fred didn't.

"_We're off to the Americas,"_ Similae announced.

"_What? Now?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Wicked! Always wanted to go there, haven't we Fred?"_

"_Yup."_ Fred couldn't help but grin knowingly at Similae, who quickly fled the room to get away from that grin.

"_Simi!"_ George was up from the table and after him. _"We want to go to Hollywood!"_

Fred chased after them. _"We can get in to see them make those films!"_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"Do you know where we're going, shorty?"

"No! I'm only leading you in circles for the fun of it!"

"Someone's cranky," George murmured, tugging on the loose blue strand covering one of Simi's eyes.

Similae smacked his hand away. "I am not irritable!"

George snickered and dropped an arm around the cranky sounding _Ukatae_ and was relieved when Similae didn't push him away this time. The twins spent silent moments studying the area. Currently they were walking along a road in downtown Los Angeles; it was the dead of night and still the entire city seemed awake. Did no one sleep here? "Ya know… thought I would like it here. But I don't."

"Yeah," Fred chirped. "It's too loud. Too many people. Too bright. Can't think straight. And what is that unattractive smell in the air?!"

"Smog," Mila answered. "I don't like it here either. Which is why we never really come here. But Similae has a friend who likes it. His friend knows other _Ukatae_ here… Can't see why any elf would live in a place like this though. Willingly."

George looked down, peering at shorty's profile. Similae had been uncharacteristically silent the last few hours. When the last few days he'd hardly shut up. And currently Similae's face was a drawn blank mask. George worried something was bothering him. "Simi," he began.

"We're here," Similae interrupted and pulled away from George's arm to sharply turn and enter the high-rise building they'd been walking beside. George paused before going in; Fred stopped to stand beside him and watched Mila go after her short big brother.

"What's up?" Fred asked. George shrugged, his eyes trailing up until his head was tilted back as far as it could go in order to see the top. "Um… George," he began with uncertainty. George looked at him in question. "Back in the Caribbean… how would you feel- hypothetically speaking of course- if maybe Aramel was killed because shorty ordered it?"

"I'd wonder what she did to Similae to deserve it."

"What if… what if he did it only because he saw her walking down the beach with you?"

George frowned. "I'd be flattered," he responded slowly, "but… Simi doesn't care enough, so that can't be the reason. She must have done something else he didn't like. Something that has nothing to do with me."

Fred had figured George wouldn't have a problem with Similae spontaneously killing people. That was the thing about _Ukatae_ that made living an immortal life in the realm hazardous. It was probably why the population never became too crowded before the Royal massacres. Crimes were settled by death. Most serious disputes were settled by duels to the death or plain murder. It was the _Ukatae_ way. But Fred wondered if he should come out plainly and tell his brother that he knew for a fact it was because Simi had seen him and Aramel walking together. But then he thought, as George finally entered the building, that maybe it would be more fun to watch this play out. Because he'd noticed some _Ukatae_ watching Similae with the same eye George did. But his brother hadn't caught those looks yet. Fred was eager to see George's reaction when he finally did.

"C'mon, slow poke!" George yelled as he held the door open for Fred. "They're waiting in the elevator."

"So," George began as the elevator doors closed and the contraption rose. "_You sure we'll have the cooperation of the Ukatae here."_

Similae's eyes moved to look at George's reflection on the elevator doors and gave a sharp nod before his gaze moved away from him to Mila. She gave her brother a searching look, but he ignored that as well.

"_Why can't we Shadow into this person's flat?" _

"_You'll end up dead trying to do that,"_ Mila answered. _"Curo likes his privacy most times and he'll spend any means protecting it. He's a bit… prudish in that aspect, I guess you could say."_

Similae made a sound that could have been a snort as the lift doors opened and he slipped out.

"_Also he's very theatrical and most times utterly fake," _Mila continued as she and the twins followed Similae down the hall. _"Often he steps on my last nerves. I don't know how Similae could have ev--" _

Similae spun around, one blue strand swinging to land over an eye. His glare was harsh and he flicked the strand of hair away so that Mila received the two-eyed glare, effectively getting the message across. Mila shut her mouth with a snap, convinced that she should keep it closed. Similae turned on his heel and returned back to his fast paced stride until he came to a door at the end of the hall. As soon as shorty faced the door, it swung open, as if the person inside had been waiting. Which they probably had.

Once inside the furnished and modern flat, Similae led the twins to a sofa and motioned them to sit down before he did so himself, sitting in between George and the arm rest. Mila took up position beside Fred on his armrest after shutting the door. She sighed to herself. _"He's being dramatic again,"_ she whispered, her tone full of annoyance. Fred looked up at her with a grin. Mila rolled her eyes.

"_Similae, a very pleasant surprise." _

Similae stood as a male Ukatae _finally_ entered the spacious living room.

"We've seen this movie," Fred whispered into George's ear as they studied Curo, who was decked out all in white; leather trousers, white silk shirt, and even a long white leather jacket that ended at the ankles. He had a head of long brown hair and lavender eyes.

"Yeah," George agreed. "The Matrix."

Both twins burst out laughing. The corner of Similae's mouth twitched, but other than that he stood perfectly still and waited for Curo to approach him. A white dazzling smile appeared on Curo's handsome face as he took in Similae from head to foot; a smile that put George on edge and had him wondering why he was suddenly grinding his teeth.

The twins watched as Curo placed hands on Similae's cheeks. "_So good to see you, Similae." _And then to George's horror, the bastard leaned down to press his lips softly against Similae's and shorty didn't push him away. He actually smiled against the other _Ukatae's_ mouth after a few moments. George's claws were back to pressing into his palm.

Fred had thought this kind of thing would be funny. To watch George burn with jealousy. But instead Fred couldn't help but think, "how dare that bastard touch what belongs to my brother?" And that thought shocked Fred. He hadn't any idea where it came from.

"_It has been almost two years, Curo,"_ Similae replied softly and in a way that had the twins certain that at one point those two had been lovers.

Looking over, Mila realized the twins should have been told about the relationship Similae and Curo had had at one time. Because both wore faces of complete surprise and their eyes were so very cold. George's more than Fred's. Her gaze lowered and her lips parted in surprise when she saw blood dripping from George's palms. Mila stood quickly and grabbed his wrist. Forcibly pulling him to his feet.

"_Come with me,"_ She whispered, tugging at him. _"Please."_

George let her pull him away, though he paused outside of the hallway. _"Fred. Give him the order. This is not a social call,"_ he roughly stated. Fred nodded and was immediately on his feet, pulling out the Royal summons. Similae turned halfway and caught George's eye. Similae looked surprised at the harsh tone he'd used.

Curo smiled at Simi's back and placed a hand on top of his head. Before George could snarl and move to rip the bastard's hand off, Mila started tugging him again until they came upon a door down the hall which led to a spacious bathroom, white everywhere. She pulled him in and shut the door and then placed herself between it and the seething redhead before grabbing his hands to heal them.

"_Never seen you two look so serous… so angry. You're always grinning. Even over death." _George said nothing. He was glaring over her head at the door. _"Would it help to know they are no longer involved? That it was never emotional on Similae's part?"_

Finally some response. George looked her square in the eye. _"Didn't look that way to me. Simi never smiled when I kissed him."_

"_You have no idea why he was smiling. Maybe," _Mila smiled softly,_ "maybe my brother was seeking confirmation about something. That smile was one of understanding. You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Similae likes to experiment. I think he found the result to his liking…"_

"_Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" _George yelled incredulously_._

"_Sometimes stubbornness equals stupidity," _Mila returned, her frustrations rising along with her voice. _"You are misunderstanding me." _

"_Whatever. None of my business anyway," _George replied dejectedly. Mila opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when someone began to bang on the bathroom door.

"_The Galleons are going off!"_ Fred yelled.

They quickly vacated the bathroom, pulling out the tokens as they did so. The serial numbers were now replaced by flashing words. HOGWARTS. DIAGON ALLEY. MINISTRY. URGENT!!!

George's prior worries disappeared as he clutched the coin within a fist. _"We need to go now. Three places. We'll need reinforcements." _

"_You two go,"_ Similae said, rushing to their sides. _"Mila and I will gather the others we've recruited and meet you there." _

"_Hurry!" _Fred implored. _"There aren't enough Ukatae at Hogwarts to protect all three places." _

"_Will there be a battle?"_ Curo inquired, coming to stand right behind Similae. _"Delightful."_ He placed a hand on Similae's shoulder. _"Shall we gather the Ukatae here before joining your friends?"_

If they weren't pressed for time, George was quite sure he'd explode. He now knew what it felt like to want to take a life. To want to and enjoy doing it ever so much. But then Similae was staring at him and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. His eyes had gone wide and he looked both delighted and wary. George only had time to wonder how shorty could pull off such a conflicting expression before Fred grabbed him and they Shadowed away.

They landed in the Headmasters office in a painful daze after who knows how long- though the twins were sure the trip lasted longer than it usually would have. They fell into a bloody heap on the cold stone floor where they were immediately surrounded by six swords and a dozen or so wands.

"It's us!" Fred croaked as he tried to move off George.

"What happened to you?!" Hermione cried, knocking Severus sword away and dropping to her knees in order to look over their wounds. Lucky the wounds were only superficial. The blood only made it seem worse.

"We were in Los Angeles when we got the call," George started.

"Shadowed straight here. Whoever is attacking…"

"Is waiting for those Shadowing to and from."

"They cursed us on the way in," Fred ended.

The professors dropped their wands while the Four Founders and Severus dropped the swords before helping the twins up. "You know what to do," Severus told the Founders and professors. Everyone confirmed that they did before quickly leaving the office, leaving Severus, Hermione, and the twins alone.

Severus gave the twins a look over. "Looks like you handled the cursing well."

"We fought back," George announced with a grin.

"They'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of us!" Fred agreed.

"And where are the reinforcements?" Severus inquired lowly. "Surely you've done something worthwhile on your trip."

"Similae went to round them up. Tell us what's going on."

"Hogwarts has not been breached… yet," Severus began. "But a large number of _Ukatae_ are present within the boundaries. Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy are setting up protections for the students in the Room of Requirement. Diagon Alley is in the process of being attacked. A large number of raiders are there. No Mindless though, so that's a blessing. Neville, Dudley, and the Lestrange brothers are there. Luckily, Dudley sensed the attack before it began and most of the customers were either sent home or ushered through the portal into Wizarding Way before the attack. We haven't Harry or Draco here to help. They've gone to the realm. And Tom…." Severus lifted a hand to rub his face. The twins were surprised to see he looked mournful.

"Something happened to Tom?" George whispered fearfully.

"Luna," Hermione murmured. "Something's happened to Luna. Tom found her outside lying in the lawn. She wasn't moving or even breathing…" she broke off and pressed her face against Severus' chest when his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Severus summoned the sketchbook lying on his desk and passed it to them. "She's envisioned a death."

"Hers?"

"At this point we don't know. For all intents and purposes, she looks to be dead. But we've received word from Malfoy Manor. Luna's temperature hasn't dropped and her brain function is normal. All her organs have simply frozen. As if she's been put under an odd stasis. And her eyes… they are white. Whatever is happening to her, it has to do with the Mother."

"This," Fred murmured looking at the picture, "is for someone else. One of us is going to die tonight."

"Let's get on with it then," George stated. "Where do you want us?"

"George, don't go losing your head just because shorty kissed the Matrix guy," Fred said firmly.

"Fuck. Off. This isn't about him. Where do you want us?"

Severus wasn't even going to ask. "The Ministry. Your parents are there."

The twins' eyes widened comically. "Mum's there?! Fighting?"

"She," Severus went on with a sneer, "nor her friends could be stopped once they heard what was happening. The Ministry is under full attack at this very moment. Seems to me the Ministry is being hit the hardest."

"We'll pop into Dad's office," Fred said. George nodded. Hopefully there would be no enemies in there. "Similae will probably come here with the reinforcements."

"What are you going to do about the bastards hiding in the forest?" inquired Fred.

"Wait for reinforcements," Severus answered. "It would be idiotic to try and intercept them at the moment."

"Simi wont take long," George assured. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"You two stay safe!" Hermione pleaded as she jumped forward to embrace them.

"Take the Floo," Severus instructed once she pulled back. "I don't believe they know anything about the Wizards' Floo system… Remember your training. Do not prove to me Falde wasted his time on you two."

"Ah, Sev. It's so good to see you worrying about us." The twins- with crafty smiles- tried to lunge forward and hug him. Only to be stopped by the point of his sword.

"Go," he growled. The twins grinned and backed away to the Floo.

When they were both gone, Hermione's eyes widened and she rounded on her mate. "Severus! They don't have any weapons! They've gone to battle without being armed!"

The headmaster sighed and grabbed her arm, leading her out of the office to find Blaise and Ginny. "Those two don't need steel to cause damage. I must admit, they are very creative."

"Why do you think they are waiting? In the forest. Why not attack now? Why give us time to prepare?"

"A diversion, love. This is all one elaborate deadly diversion."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Similae and every single recruit found appeared in the Slytherin common room by _Ukatae_ circle. The common room was empty and he couldn't sense any humans, which was troubling. But there were so many elves that it was also a blessing the common room was empty; there were so many recruits now that it was impossible to breathe without bumping into someone. _"All of you await here for orders." _

"_Who put you in charge?"_

Similae ground his teeth as he turned to lock eyes with those of Duran. And while Similae sensed Mila, Curo and several others moving to stand in support behind him, those behind Duran began to back away. Especially after Similae's sword suddenly appearing in hand.

"_Are we really going to do this here? Right now?" _Similae asked softly. Duran watched him with silent determination._ "Fine. We'll settle this in a mature fashion. Who here feels Duran should be in charge?" _

Several elves behind Duran raised thier hands- the ones who were always at Duran's beck and call- until Similae's blank stare landed on them. He grinned with menace and those hands fell limply back to their sides.

"_No one?"_ Similae didn't bother looking around at all the tense faces. _"Seems the matter is settled, Duran."_ Finally he turned away from the nuisance. _"As I said before, all of you await here for orders."_

"_I'll tend to those who need healing," _Mila announced.

Similae gave her a small smile before turning and parting the crowds with a glare and strode towards the common room entrance. He'd only taken a few steps out of the room before the headmaster and his mate appeared before him.

"_How many have you brought?" _Severus asked at once.

"_Nearly two hundred. I must confess that's more than I thought escaped from the realm. And we haven't even gone to all the places I wanted to check."_

For once the dour Headmaster looked pleased.

Hermione went on to describe the situation. _"The clan master has posted forces in our forest. Diagon Alley has been infiltrated, but from reports we've received, causing harm to the structures seems to be his only goal at that location. The Ministry is another matter. Wizarding Ministry workers are being targeted. He wants to destroy the working order of things."_

"_Seems to be his favorite past time," _Similae murmured. _"But why target the humans?"_

"_We don't know," _Hermione answered._ "But we can guess. He's angry. And destroying the world Harry and Draco grew up in seems a good way to get back at them. Attacking this school, killing the students… he's under the assumption we haven't any power to stop him… that's our fault. We've been giving Weasley false information to back that up. Should have known that would come back to bite us when we least expected it."_

"_Regardless of that, after this Harry and Draco will not be able to keep their status as the Ukatae Emperors a secret,"_ Severus hissed. _"The Wizarding world will demand answers. They'll blame Harry and Draco because this society is fickle. They'll blame Tom. This causes us so many problems. Weasley must have told him about that as well…"_ Severus trailed off seeing the blue haired elf in front of him shifting from foot to foot. His lips were pinched to thin white lines and he squirmed where he stood. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and had the incredible urge to ask if Similae needed help to the bathroom, knowing the little whelp wouldn't appreciate the insinuation at all. Hermione's sidelong glance stopped him from saying it though.

"_Am I boring you?"_ he asked instead.

"_Where are the twins?"_ Similae burst out.

"_Gone to the Ministry where their parents are fighting."_

"_I'm going there!" _Similae said forcibly. _"Someone needs to show me the way!"_

"_Very well," _Severus said with a raised brow. _"Take half your recruits. Ginny Weasley will go with you. She's had plenty experience babysitting-"_

"_Severus!" _

The Headmaster smirked before spinning on his heel and striding away. _"I'll send Ginny to you as soon as I find her." _

"_Show me the recruits, please Similae. I'll need them separated into archers and infantry before sending them out into different locations."_

"_Of course, my lady." _

Suddenly Hermione stopped right outside the common. _"Thank you for reminding me…"_ she said, trusting her bow and sword into his hands and setting the full quiver she had onto the ground beside her.

Similae cocked his head to the side in confusion when she remained quiet and closed her eyes. A moment later she was standing there wearing a long white tailored tunic and soft brown trousers. Similae itched to touch the fabric. It was obviously _Ukatae_ made and it had been so long since he'd worn anything made from his own people.

"_Can't go in there looking like a school girl, now can I? Not when I'm the sister of the Emperors. What kind of first impression would that make?"_

"_Ah, going formal now then?" _

"_Now is the time for it."_ She took back her sword and sheathed it in the scabbard at her waist. Similae bent to pick up the quiver filled with arrows and handed it to her. She took and shouldered it. With a hand on the hilt of her sword, she motioned to the Slytherin Entrance by waving her bow towards it. _"Shall we?"_

They were once again blocked from entering by Hermione's _Saen_. She sighed and waved him foreword. Within the common room, everyone paused and quieted when the wall slid open to reveal the _Saen_. The Royal guard's eyes swept around the room and not one person was left out of his sight before he stepped aside to reveal Hermione, closely followed by Similae.

"_Attention, please! I need anyone who has experience with a bow to please go out into the hall behind me."_ Nearly half the recruits lined up and filed out of the common room. _"Right. Now then, those of you who do not have weapons on you, please congregate to the left of the common room."_ A quarter of the remaining _Ukatae_ moved. _"Splendid. Those without weapons will be led to our armory and we'll equip you with your weapon of choice."_

It was then Blaise and Ginny appeared and they had also changed from their school uniforms into clothes similar to Hermione's, though Ginny wore a cloak over her shoulders. The Head Girl thought that was perhaps in order to hide the girl's wing sacs, as she was slightly self-conscious about those.

Hermione turned to Similae. _"I've been told there are no archers at the Ministry, so we'll keep ours here- we'll need them- and you and Ginny will go now with those already equipped with weapons. Blaise, take this group,"_ she pointed to the _Ukatae_ without weapons, _"to the armory." _Hermione turned to the group at large._ "Your orders are simple. Kill any Ukatae wearing a black and red armband. You will not kill humans and should you have any questions… please hold them until the battles have been won."_

Ginny and Blaise shared a quick good bye before Blaise left with his group. Ginny took her group by Circle along with Similae. Mila remained behind at the castle. She was very good with a bow.

Hermione led the remaining twenty or so _Ukatae_ out of the common room to join with the archers waiting in the hall. As she strode down the single line, Hermione pulled out a two-way mirror and activated it. _"Pansy."_

A few seconds passed before Pansy appeared, draped from head to foot in a dark cloak. Her face was barely visible within the hood of her cloak. _"Here." _

Hermione looked over her shoulder to make sure the recruits were following, and they were, before replying. _"Any Mindless or raiders in the village?"  
_

_"No," _Pansy replied, sounding surprised._ "Not one. They are keeping to the forest. This must be a strictly Hogwarts invasion." _The Slytherin snorted,_ "horrible tactics if you ask me."_

"_Good for us though. We'll be joining you shortly."_

"_Wonderful," _Pansy drawled, not seeming the least bit interested. Hermione smiled as the mirrors disconnected. Severus was there to meet her at the top of the stairs with half the professors.

"_I could use Neville's help here,"_ Hermione murmured once she'd joined her mate's side. _"To build a wall. He's better than Harry building walls of thick vines…" _

"_Unfortunately we do not have Neville--"_

"_Excuse me, my lady…" _

Hermione turned around to find a girl with long red hair who was in the process of curtsying to her. _"But I could help you with that. Curo also,"_ she said, gesturing to the male beside her. _"We're trained in earth magic."_

Hermione bounced on her toes and smiled up at Severus. He nodded to the two standing before him. _"Good. Now we have a complete plan."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry had not expected the cave to have a long flooded tunnel leading into it. Lucky he and Draco had charmed their lungs before entering the water, otherwise they would have drowned long ago- though the charm was slowly beginning to fade and Draco's claws were beginning to sink into his neck with impatient trepidation. The tunnel went on for what seemed like miles, but at least it was also too narrow for the guardian to fit and chase after them. Which angered the serpent, for Harry could feel the walls of the tunnel vibrating, and Harry was sure that was due to the sea serpent ramming against the cave entrance in fury.

Finally the tunnel opened up into an underground pool, the water here was crystal clear and didn't sting his eyes so much. Harry flew out of the water, barely noticing that the surface shimmered as they emerged. As he landed and Draco jerked away to fall on his knees, Harry thought the pool must have a spell over it, keeping the sea from crashing in and flooding the rest of the caves.

"_We made it! We made it, we made it,"_ Harry sang, dancing around before facing the pool they'd just climbed from. _"Take that you big arsed serpent!" _He turned back to Draco. _"That was bloody wicked! Did you see the length of that monst--"_

Harry's mouth snapped shut when he suddenly found himself pressed against the cave wall by a seething wet blond _Ukatae_, whose eyes were promising retribution for his current discomfort and prior scare. Upon looking into those wide smoldering silver eyes, Harry lost it. He snorted before breaking down and giggling.

Suddenly Draco poked the center of his forehead and grinned. _"You are mental, Harry!"_

"_And you're kind of heavy,"_ Harry laughed. _"Almost didn't get out of that boat." _

Draco spun away from him and unwrapped the trembling snake coiled tightly around his wrist. _"Something is seriously wrong with you!"_

"_Calm down, lover. We're good,"_ the brunet replied as he stripped off his tunic and lay it on the ground before starting on his pants. Draco quickly following suit. Performing drying charms on clothes was best done when not on the body. It kind of left the skin sticky when you left your clothes on. Once they had dried their clothes- and thoroughly cleaned them on Draco's part- they redressed and sat down facing each other. The pool to one side, where Draco's eyes continued to drift in case the monster somehow made it through the tunnel, and on the other side there were four tunnels leading further underground.

The blond watched as Lovely took up her favorite position around his lover's neck, squeezing tighter than usual. Draco smirked. Lovely hadn't liked the past experience one bit either. _"We're probably right under the palace,"_ he murmured as Harry reread his journal entries while caressing his familiar in order to get her relaxed.

"_Could be,"_ Harry replied absently.

Draco shook his head. _"That flooded tunnel was long enough to have reached the city center,"_ he said with assurance.

Harry shrugged and turned eyes onto the four tunnels. _"Maybe we should split up…"_ he said after a moment.

Draco's responding look was all-around flat. _"And maybe you should shut up with the insane ideas."_

"_Fine. Let's go down that one,"_ Harry pointed to the middle right tunnel.

"_The scroll says the one least expected. The middle seems pretty obvious to me."_

"_Yes, which seems the least expected." _

"_Think we should go down that one."_ Draco pointed to the far left tunnel. And before Harry could argue, because he would have, Draco stood and strode towards it.

"Git."

When he caught up with the blond, Harry was disappointed when the tunnel didn't light up at their presence. But he gave it some more time before saying, _"this isn't it."_

"_We haven't taken twenty steps, Harry."_

"_No. This isn't it. Doesn't feel right and it's curving the wrong way." _

Harry was staring at him. Silently begging for trust. The blond sighed. _"Explain."_

"_In my dreams I could sense things. One thing I could sense was the direction. In my dreams the tunnels were heading southwest. This tunnel is leading us up and east, which makes no sense. Going east leads us back to the cliffs, back to the sea."_

"_Okay." _Draco grabbed his hand; they turned around and returned to the stone room with the crystal pool. Draco immediately led them to another passage; not the one Harry wanted to go through.

They walked in silence until the cave walls started trembling and dust began to fall down from above. The two looked up in surprise. _"That can't be the guardian,"_ Harry thought aloud.

Draco was silent. Soon they could hear resounding booms accompanying the tremors of the tunnel. _"The city is under attack."_

As soon as he spoke, Harry gasped and started rummaging around in the bag until he found what he was looking for. Moments later he had the enchanted Galleon clutched in hand.

"_He's attacking everywhere!"_ Harry snarled, throwing Draco the Galleon. Draco studied it a moment then clutched his fist around the metal.

"_We can't go back. We can't go back to help, Harry."_

"_But… Caellum. Draco, they'll need our help!"_

"_Our son is safe at the manor. He's safe with Ozemir, Brumek, Father, and Sirius. This has to be finished tonight, love. That's the only way we can help anyone now. He's dividing our forces, thinning our power by attacking so many places."_

Harry nodded and they took off. A sense of urgency guiding their actions when before the search had been done at a leisurely pace. But though Harry allowed the urgency to take over completely, Draco kept a cool head, which was how he was able to save his mate from certain death.

"_Harry, stop!"_ he called to the brunet who was running ahead of him.

"_What? Why? This tunnel leads in the right direction."_

"_Just stop and take a moment to breathe, okay. Something feels… wrong."_

Harry stopped. Draco found a stone lying close to his feet and picked it up. His silver eyes danced around the seemingly safe cave beyond Harry as he tossed the stone from hand to hand. _"Something feels terribly wrong."_ In that he felt like hands were pushing his shoulders back, as if he needed to leave the cave immediately. His heart was beating rapidly, his chest felt clouded and his breath wasn't coming easily. He wanted Harry to return to his side immediately. _"Harry, come here,"_ he ordered in a hard firm voice that always had Harry jumping to follow the command. Harry loved that voice.

And Harry did as he said. Once Draco had a tight arm around his waist, holding the brunet against his chest, Draco tossed the stone down the tunnel where it landed a foot from where Harry had been standing. As soon as the stone landed, a deafening roar surged around them as the ground dropped. The two jerked away as the air in the tunnel was sucked down into a bottomless pit. Harry gaped as Draco dragged him away. Not even his wings would have been able to fight that air current. He would have been lost.

Once out of that passage, the two leaned against the rocky wall, taking deep breaths. _"Well,"_ Harry murmured, _"two down. Two to go… the others must have some sort of trap too."_

"_Probably… but this place was made for us. I think if anyone other than Royal blood comes down here, they wouldn't be able to sense the traps."_

"_Stupid scroll could have warned us. In fact, why doesn't it just tell us exactly how to get there! This is stupid!"_

"_Are you really mad about that or the fact I just saved your life."_

Harry scratched the back of his neck and turned away to study the other two passageways. _"You know the answer to that."_

Draco did in fact know the answer. He knew Harry liked it when the blond saved him. _"Whatever,"_ Harry said with an eye roll at the smirking blond. _"Let's go down this one."_ He pointed to the second middle one. The one he'd wanted to go down in the first place.

Apparently that was the right one. After fifteen minutes of walking and no tarps, they finally walked out of the narrow passage into a round polished cavern lined with more passageways. Above each passage was a stone plaque with worn out ancient _Ukatae_ drawings upon them. Harry grinned smugly when the room instantly lit up upon their first steps into the round chamber. Old, dusty and cobweb covered sconces burst into life and the walls seemed to pulse along with their heartbeats. Designs similar to the ones on their arms appeared on the walls, fading in and out like waves here and there, swimming around at a leisurely pace.

Harry glanced at his mate with a cheeky grin. Draco rolled his eyes. _"Yes, fine. You were right in the first place. But let's see you pick the right tunnel this time." _The blond waved a hand around to encompass the dozen passages surrounding them.

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled Draco straight across the room into the tunnel directly opposite them without any hesitation. _"This is the one. Dreamed of this one. Of that picture,"_ the Gryffindor said, pointing to the plaque as he tugged his husband beneath it.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The Ministry of Magic was an odd underground compound made up of many levels. Numerous levels in which many witches and wizards were still trapped in and being hunted by the raiders. When Similae arrived he and the others quickly spit up, taking different ways. Similae left on his own after a time, looking for the twins and killing any raiders he came across. He'd been told about those deranged _Ukatae_ the clan master had begun to change that were now being called the Mindless, but so far he hadn't come across any of those.

It wasn't easy going by any means, but Similae had trained enough at the Academy and since then kept up with training exercises that he made a formidable opponent. He'd have to be since whenever he made threats they were never bluffs. As he ran through, descending lower into the complex, he passed many humans who'd already lost their lives. They didn't really concern him, though he understood the Emperors would feel differently. Honestly the only people Similae cared about were his own people, the twins and the family belonging to those two. He worried about their sister as well since she was very young and couldn't have been in training long. Though from what he gathered after spending a short time with her when they first entered into the battle, Similae understood she was a smart one and would not go down easily.

A quarter of an hour passed before he found them. He came to a sudden stop, finding the twins at the end of the hall he had just turned in to. Fred and George were peeking around the far corner, their gazes set on three raiders who were terrorizing two witches. He watched the twins chant an incantation, which caused the ceiling to cave in over the raiders heads and the witches were able to scuttle away unharmed. But that wasn't the last part. Once the ceiling was down over the raiders heads, the twins darted forward and dragged the three dazed rogues out and stabbed them in the throats with their own swords; twisting to make sure nothing could be done to save them.

"Awesome!" Fred exclaimed as he dropped the sword onto one of the raider's still chests.

"Yeah, well done!" George returned. They jumped and high-fived each other before taking off towards Similae, though they had yet to notice he was there. They were dirty and had several gashes over their bodies, but other than that Similae was relieved to see they were unharmed. And… he had to admit to the excitement coursing through him at seeing them well. And more than excitement seeing George relatively unscathed. And the devilish grins on both boys' faces were contagious. Obviously they were having a lot of fun.

"_Simi!" _

Said _Ukatae_ was shaken from his thoughts when arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him off his feet into a bone-crushing hug.

"_You're not mad at me anymore?"_ he murmured against George's throat, wrapping arms around the redhead's neck to hold on just as tightly.

George stiffened at feeling those lips against his throat. _"Killing rogue Ukatae is very therapeutic," _he responded hoarsely.

"_And he was never mad at you to begin with. Might want to keep Matrix guy away from him though," _Fred said with a snicker._ "Anyway, come on. Put shorty down, bro. We got more defenseless humans to save." _George deposited back to the floor and they started off.

Similae jogged directly in front of George. And because he hadn't missed the red head's reaction to the brush of his lips, Similae adopted a smirk and suddenly stopped running and braced himself. George barreled right into him. _That's nice,_ Similae thought, feeling the red head's arousal against his back. George wrapped an around Similae's waist to keep them both from tumbling to the ground. And shamelessly pulled the blue haired _Ukatae_ against him until not even air could find room between them.

"_We're in the middle of an attack! You do realize that, don'cha?" _Fred asked in exasperation.

"_Your parents?" _Similae asked as he pulled away, seemingly oblivious to George's current predicament.

"_Dad was attacked early on," _Fred answered as they began to jog down the hall.

"_Injured, but he'll live. Right now he's running around somewhere with Kingsley," _George elaborated. _"And Mum…"_ the twins grinned at each other. _"She took her revenge with the gang's help. It's so weird…. Those four are scary, mate. Scary."_

"_Wish_ _Tom were here,"_ Fred said. _"He could take these bastards out in no time with one spell."_

"_He's that good?" _

"_You have no idea. His magic is as powerful as it ever was." _

"_Where is he?"_

Before an answer could be given, they were quickly occupied in a battle with five raiders. Similae whipped out his thin blade and charged two of the rogues. His height was a definite advantage in this situation as he engaged in battle, placing himself between two raiders and crouching just as one swung a sword at him. As he crouched the sword missed him and pierced the other raider in the gut. Similae spun away and behind the injured _Ukatae_. He turned to the wall, jumped and ran up it before spinning around and swiping his sword across the back of the injured rogue's neck to behead him. Similae shouldered the dead body away before it could even fall and faced the other raider.

"_Is this all he's sent? Easy targets?" _he scoffed as they faced off. The raider attacked silently and instead of ducking as the enemy expected, Similae jumped high into the air. The blade of the raider swiped inches under his feet and Similae simultaneously drove his sword down into the raider's chest. Hissing in pleasure as his blade tore into the treasonous heart. Similae landed with a smug smirk. _"Expected more."_

He turned to see how the twins were faring or in need of assistance, only to find them standing still and gawking at him. The _Ukatae_ they had been fighting already dead at their feet. He pouted a little. He'd wanted to see their fighting forms. _"What are you staring at?"_

Again, before they could answer, four raiders all armed to the teeth interrupted them ran into the corridor. Two males, two females. These four didn't look to be looking for a fight though. It looked like they'd been in too many already and were ready to retreat.

Similae glanced at the two beside him and noticed something very important. _"Where are your swords?"_ he whispered.

"_Swords?"_ Fred asked innocently before looking to his brother.

George smirked darkly. _"We don't need swords, mate."_

Just as he said that, the four raiders jerked as their skulls were suddenly cracked open by large pieces of rock that had been forcibly thrown at their heads from behind. Again, Similae looked to the twins, expecting that this was somehow their doing, but Fred and George looked as confused as he did. Seconds passed and the raiders stumbled and fell. Similae shot forward and brandished his weapon, swiping it from one side of the hall to the next.

The four ladies who'd been standing behind the raiders cringed when the heads of the four raiders rolled cleanly off their shoulders.

"_Mum!" _

"_Fred, George!"_ Molly exclaimed happily, and jumped forward to embrace her sons. But when she moved back, the Weasley matriarch leveled a severe glare at them, making the grins of her sons slip a little. _"You two will procure swords and keep them on you… THIS INSTANT!!!"_

Similae couldn't help but laugh hysterically at their cowed expressions as they rushed to grab two swords from two of the beheaded raiders. He pulled himself together a moment later then moved around, giggling a little as he studied the two remaining blades. _"Ah, this one's nice. Where did she get this?"_ Similae murmured as he bent down to snatch up the thin curved blade from the dead female. _"It's mine now-"_

Two arrows struck him in the side out of nowhere. A tiny surprised gasp escaped his lips as he lost his balance and began to fall over. George lurched forward to catch him while Fred's stunned gaze scanned the hallway before them, searching for the attacker and finding him at the corner. He saw strands of yellow hair whip around the corner and out of sight. None of the raiders here had bows, that much he knew. So it had to have been one of the recruits. And there was only one he knew with hair that color. And only one who seemed to really have problems with shorty.

"_Duran!"_ Fred bellowed as he took off running, knowing his brother would see to Similae and get shorty some help.

Duran pulled back from around the corner, cursing his carelessness at being caught and he didn't sense her until it was too late. A long curved dagger swept into his line of sight and he only had time to widen his eyes in realization before it was all over. Ginny held the hilt of her long curved dagger tightly with two white knuckled fists as she swung it with a loud angry shout. Her strike was so hard that the blade passed through the bastard's heart and embedded into the stone behind him. Duran's yellowed eyes were wide with surprise and pain, and the bow in his hand slipped from his grasp to the floor.

"_My brothers are very fond of him,"_ she hissed as she finally retracted her dagger. Fred skidded to a halt, seeing his baby sister had already dispatched the treacherous arsehole.

"_Nice job, Gin,"_ he murmured.

"_Wish I'd been closer to stop him though,"_ she hissed and kicked Duran's body. _"When did he steal that bow anyway? We left almost immediately from Hogwarts…"_

"_Unless he ducked back to the school after arriving here… I don't know. Don't care either. He's dead now." _

When he and Ginny had rejoined the group, Similae was laid out on the floor and despite the pain he must be in, the short _Ukatae_ looked more pissed off than anything. _"Stop fussing,"_ he groaned. _"The wounds aren't lethal. Duran couldn't kill a mouse unless it was lying right under his boot." _

"_Honey, you lie still and keep quiet,"_ Alice said softly as she and Amortia fingered the arrows, preparing to pull them out. _"You've still been severely injured." _

"_You let us be the judge of how bad it is,"_ Molly went on with a nod of agreement to Alice.

"_We're still in the midst of a battle,"_ Similae breathed heavily. _"You can't stop everything only for a small wound!" _

George ground his teeth._ "It's not a small wound and I'm taking you to Kaego right now."_

"_No!" _Similae struggled to sit up, but George's hands were deeply imbedded into his hair, keeping his head in the redhead's lap. George's mother and her friends were holding him down as well._ "Just pull the arrows out! I'll wrap the wounds. I'm not leaving till this battle is over!"_

"_It's over, Similae. We're going to win this one,"_ Ginny said with a grin. When she had every ones attention on her, she went on. _"That's why I'm here. To find you and tell you Tom's arrived. And he's not happy." _As soon as Ginny finished speaking, the ground began to tremble and Fred inhaled deeply.

"_Oh yeah. That's Tom. Can taste his magic from here." _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Indeed Tom was at the Ministry of Magic standing before the water fountain within the Atrium. Standing tall, proud, and determined while surrounded by several Death Eaters as he carved out runes around him in a circle with the tip of his sword. The Death Eaters were there as his protection, allowing him to finish with his task without being interrupted. Although at the moment the Atrium was currently lacking any battles. There were only dead bodies lying around. But he could still hear the sounds of battles from many floors down and deeper in the ministry. He was only halfway done when Kingsley literally fell out of one of the elevators across the room.

"One of you go and help the Head Auror," Tom murmured without taking his eyes away from the ground. Kingsley was helped over and only when the last rune had been etched into the ground did Tom look to find the Auror being held up by another Ministry worker. "You've survived. Wondered if you would."

"_Ukatae_ are hard to kill, but being creative with spells gives us somewhat of an advantage," the black Auror grimaced in a way that looked like he was trying to smile around the long gash down his face. "Took some notes from Fred and George."

"Hmmm," Tom returned his attention to study the runes, making sure they were perfect. "Someone fetch one of the raiders armbands. The red and black fabric on the arm."

When he had the armband, Tom instructed those around him to back away and to remain still and silent. Kingsley only moved a few feet away, curious and wary as to what the Dark Lord was planning to do. He'd given his answer to Harry weeks ago. The Auror decided to willingly join the new regime, but he was still wary of Tom and figured he had every right to be. Tom Riddle was still very powerful; his power rivaled that of his brothers and should the Dark Lord go back to his old ways, the world would be lost. Tom was already at the top. There would be no way to bring him down. Kingsley figured he would always have that worry with him until the day he died.

The Dark Lord took a deep breath before backing up and dropping the armband dead center of the small rune circle. A moment was used to summon up his strength before ramming the tip of his blade into the armband and embedding the steel far into the ground. The show of physical strength had everyone looking on in shock and backing away further.

Tom ignored those around him and split his senses three ways. To his sword; a conduit into the earth. Then to the armband. And the rest on the runes surrounding him. He began to breathe deeply, preparing for the massive amount of power needed to complete the ground began trembling softly underfoot as the sword vibrated within his hands. The runes began to glow a dark blue-almost black- as the sword directed his magic into the ground and infused the runes with the power spilling from him. Tom had to make sure to push any excess emotions away. Becoming so ensnared in his current feelings might lead to the spell breaking free and lashing out at those beyond the intended targets. The spell could break free from his control and consume even himself if he weren't careful.

The uneasiness Kingsley felt tripled as the ground began to quake and the expressions on Tom's face evaporated, leaving cold hard eyes. Tom's grip around the hilt of the sword tightened as the runes began to glow. Those around him shifted nervously as the power from the Dark Lord saturated them. Kingsley understood this spell was intended for harm and so was prepared for the darkness of the spell mingling with his magic and making him feel ill.

Tom spoke no words. Only continued to breathe deeply and gaze steadily at the armband beneath his blade. The runes continued to glow, the bright light intensifying until Kingsley had to look away. It was the fact that his breathing became labored under a heavy pressure, and not the collective round of gasps around him that he realized the spell was nearly to its peak. When he opened his eyes again, a cylindrical wall of light surrounded Tom. Dark and heavy and bright all at the same time. Glowing orange and white like fire spewing from a volcano.

All the Auror could see of the Dark Lord's face were his eyes; glowing brighter than the rune circle around him. And then Tom's eyes slid shut and the barrier pulsed, sending a shock wave of invisible power out, knocking everyone standing in the Atrium down off their feet. The shock wave traveled out and through every passage and through every wall and when Kinsley could see the light of the shock wave no more, the barrier around Tom dissolved, and the Dark Lord sank to his knees. No one moved from their felled positions as after a few seconds, they saw the raiders who were already dead around them begin to smoke, skin peeling and cracking. The cracks gave way to smoldering fire until all the bodies began to burn from the inside out. Burned so fast they were ash within seconds.

"Merlin help us," Kingsley whispered. Just what kind of being had they willingly put in charge?

Tom shifted to look at him, a tired smirk on his face. "You'll need Merlin no longer."

All throughout the Ministry, anyone wearing the red and black striped armbands suddenly stopped moving. And then all at once started screaming. Fred pulled his eyes away from watching George fuss with a stubborn Similae just in time to see two raiders running towards them, as if they were trying to escape something. The two stumbled and fell onto their stomachs a few feet away. Fred and his group watched with fascination as the raiders internally combusted. The other bodies of the raiders doing the same.

"Merlin's balls!" Fred exclaimed. Molly narrowed her eyes and clocked him beside the head.

"Language, Fred!"

"But… Mum! Look what Tom did!"

"Never mind that!" Molly said as the shouts of relieved victory began to rebound around the Ministry "Let's get you up and home, dear," she said to Similae. She, Alice, Petunia, and Amortia helped shorty up.

The twins wanted to go as well to make sure their new friend would be fine, but Similae shook his head as he leaned against the wall. _"You don't need to follow after me. Go and round up your rebels and lead them to the school or wherever else you need them. I'm fine." _He proved this by poking the now wrapped wounds, flinching when he did more harm than good.

"_Now that was just stupid," _Amortia said when the wounds began to bleed again.

Similae stamped his foot._ "It was not!" _he whined just as the gang grabbed him and Shadowed him to Malfoy Manor.

Fred laughed outright while George found humor in Similae's attitude, but couldn't help but be worried about him.

"_He's in good hands,"_ Ginny reassured him. _"Come on. Sure Hermione and Sev need our help… maybe. Though by now it's probably all over." _

"_What about Diagon Alley?" _

"_Are you kidding?" _she asked with a raised brow. _"With Neville and Dudley there working along with the Lestrange brothers. Working with magic against raiders who only want to do structural harm?"_

"_So that fight should pretty much be over by now," _George surmised with a laugh. Fred nodded.

"_Dudley probably went berserk seeing the buildings he's already had to rebuild once go down again. And then you know what happens to Neville when he's severely pissed off…."_

"_Okay!" _George chirped. _"That fight's been won! On to Hogwarts!"_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

At the time Similae was being forced back to the manor, Ozemir lay in a chaise lounge within the nursery and reading to Caellum who was cradled against his chest. He read softly, trying to keep from worrying too much over his young ones. The ones in the realm and the others who were right this very moment fighting Demai'Tah's forces in London and Hogwarts. Ozemir had faith in the young ones abilities against the raiders at Hogwarts and in London. They'd been taught by the very best after all, and the clan master did not know about the recruits recently brought to their side. Not only that but Demai'Tah did not send enough forces to really vanquish anyone. He merely sent enough to create a distraction.

And because Ozemir had a good idea what that distraction was, the Scholar sent his mate away to the realm to find and help Falde and Talyn, who were no doubt deep within battle trying to protect the capital city from being overrun before Harry and Draco could activate the border protections. Oh, Brumek had ranted and raved and at first refused to go, especially since something had happened to the Mother. But Ozemir reasoned he knew Demai'Tah would not give up this time without having secured Borsteria for his own. Perhaps the clan master wanted to keep the young ones occupied so that they wouldn't think to try and travel to the realm and find a way to activate the protections before he could lay claim. It was a good plan, but unfortunately for Demai'Tah, Harry and Draco were already in the realm. So if that was the clan master's plan, his tactic was severely wasted. Brumek finally went, knowing this would only end if the Emperors could get the job done without being distracted. And really, the warrior had been itching for a battle. He'd been going stir crazy lately.

Tom had gone out to fight when after the Scholar woke up and learned about Luna, he surmised Luna was in her own battle against an unseen force, meaning she was battling her sister in another plane of existence. And then Tom went out to win the London battles all on his own in a storm of rage. Ozemir had no doubt that the Dark Lord needed many targets to release the fear and helplessness he had at finding his mate seemingly dead. Even Kaego had gone to join in the battles, Shadowing to Diagon Alley to offer assistance.

Sirius tried to go as well but Lucius would have none of it. The blond even admitted he was being selfish and that he didn't care. He wouldn't lose his husband and the father of his children. The guilt trip had worked wonderfully, especially the faked fainting spell bit. Ozemir chuckled softly against Caellum's black hair. That was funny, watching Lucius flawlessly manipulating his husband. But the Scholar agreed with Lucius. Sirius was still human and he hadn't any battle training yet. The Animagus was safer within the manor for the time being. They needed someone quick on their feet to watch the children who were over from the Nest. And he and Lucius needed someone nearby in case the unthinkable happened and one of them went into early labor.

Ozemir sighed and closed the fairytale book. It was no use. He was sure he'd read the same line ten times. _"It's okay, little one," _Ozemir whispered, shifting the baby so Caellum was reclined against his belly in order for them to be face to face. Golden eyes gazed steadily at him. Ozemir ran a finger down the cute little nose. _"Your parents will return soon. You'll see. They are very good with taking care of each other. I've been told they always have been, even if the way had been a little unorthodox. And they love you more than anything. They would never leave you without them for long."_ Caellum gurgled and reached out for the Scholar's finger. _"What do you say we go and sit with our Mother? Offer silent support… now then, how to get up on my own."_

In the end it took him a few minutes to climb to his feet with the baby in his arms, but he did it, and beamed brightly as he carried Caellum up to Luna's room, where Sirius was already in attendance, leaning against the wall near the bed. But once the wizard saw them, he smiled, pushed off the wall and summoned a chair and placed it next to the bed.

"Thank you, Sirius," the Scholar chirped. As he sat down, Ozemir rubbed the heel of his palm against his chest, feeling a slight pain there and thinking maybe he'd eaten too much earlier and was now being subjected to heartburn. Kaego had warned him of that. As he asked Sirius for a glass of milk, Caellum became restless in his arms and started trying to wiggle out of his arms.

"Hush little one," Ozemir murmured distractedly as he felt his chest tighten to a near painful degree.

"Here, let me…" Sirius came forward to take Caellum, but the prince made it plain he wanted no one but Ozemir's arms holding him; a direct contradiction to the way he squirmed in the Scholar's arms. Sirius grinned and backed away with his hands raised until Caellum's cries died to mere whimpers. Ozemir shifted his little body close to his chest and Caellum buried his face against the Scholar's chest. Ozemir smiled tightly and ran a hand over Caellum's black locks.

"He really is attached to you," Sirius laughed in good humor.

Ozemir was about to reply that the feeling was mutual, but instead of being able to speak all he could do was pull in a sharp breath as the feeling of being poked in the chest with a hot poker took over every one of his senses.

The pained expression on the Scholar's face and the sudden wails coming from Caellum had Sirius back beside Ozemir in seconds. Caellum was standing on the Scholar's thighs now while clutching the white tunic in his small chubby fists, crying in Ozemir's face.

"Ozemir? Hey, what is it? Are you going into labor?"

"_Hoi tu'eni. Tu'ena su…_. _Demai'Tah,_" Ozemir gasped out, a stricken look on his face.

"I can't understand you. Don't know your language, Ozemir," the wizard reminded patiently as he knelt beside the Scholar.

"He calls," Ozemir repeated. "Calling me." He looked at the baby in his arms; the infant still crying and clinging to him with a grip that was surprisingly strong. "He's called me and I must go."

* * *

A/N: Another long chap. Hopefully you're not too confused by this point and if you're not confused at all, that's great! And for clarification, yes i left some things hanging on purpose. You'll have to wait and see how things turn out...

Really sorry for the long wait, but it took me some time to get back into the a routine after moving and i didn't want to rush through this chap because it is a fast paced chapter and i didn't want to leave anything out... and things I did leave out is probably done on purpose.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'll try and get the next chapter out pronto. So until then, have a great week! :D


	37. Borsteria

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Borsteria  
**

Trouble. This was Similae's first thought after being manhandled away from the fighting. A dilemma of massive proportions was going on at the manor. That much was clear after Similae was quickly ushered to bed. A wizard had run into the room almost as soon as they had arrived, words rushing from his mouth in panic. Similae caught the words Ozemir, called, and Caellum. He was left alone with a pain potion and strict instructions not to touch his wounds again. The lady who told him this had given him the sweetest smile, and Similae was dismayed when he was suddenly terrified to do anything against her wishes.

Having no plans to remain in bed, Similae tossed the pain potion down his throat before rising and leaving the room. He followed the sounds of a baby's desperate wails and came to stand at the threshold of a door five doors down, watching the goings on with rising concern.

"Take him, Sirius!" The Scholar was pleading, trying to pry the prince's fists from his tunic.

"You can't go, Ozemir! Look at him… Caellum doesn't want you to go!"

"I have no choice! I'm bound to the _Kibosh_! If you don't take him, he'll be dragged back to that horrid place with me. TAKE HIM, PLEASE! Nothing can happen to him…" Ozemir sobbed.

Similae pulled in a breath. Ozemir was bound to the _Kibosh_? That meant… he was an assassin?! All right, that made sense now, the calling part. But… it was difficult looking at the Scholar, knowing a bit about him and seeing one of the feared _Kibosh_ assassins. Really, he didn't see it even now.

"But Ozemir," Molly whispered fearfully as Sirius tried and failed continuously to remove Caellum from the Scholar's tunic. "Your baby. What will he do to you and your baby?"

Ozemir was looking around the room at all the faces before stopping to stare at the body of the girl laying on the bed. The girl Similae remembered belonged to the Emperors' brother. Ozemir was clearly panicked and it looked like there was no way to get the prince to let go without actually hurting the baby. "Someone help," he cried. "He'll be pulled along with me!"

Similae noticed no one really looked like they knew what to do in this situation, that or they were afraid and in too much of a panic. And only Similae noticed the little prince's eyes were glowing brightly now. Maybe that's why they weren't having any luck removing the infant from the Scholar. Ozemir suddenly gasped and sank down into his chair and Caellum was able to shimmy down until his cheek rested upon the bulge of the Scholar's stomach. Similae was amazed with the amount of conscious effort the babe was showing.

Without thinking, he rushed forward to try and help pry the little prince away from Ozemir. "Let me try," Similae said to Sirius. The wizard nodded and backed away to give the him room. After a minute, in which time Similae forced himself to ignore the panic swirling around the room, it became clear why no one could remove the child. Caellum did not want to be removed. It was as if he were connected to the Scholar with permanent glue. But Similae refused to give up, knowing Caellum could not be transported to the _Kibosh_.

Suddenly a bubble of black and silver magic surrounded them and Sirius, who had been standing just at the border of the bubble, was thrown across the room when the magic lashed out. At once Similae knew the bubble had to do with the prince and noting to do with the _Kibosh_.

Ozemir gasped. _"What's happening?"_

"_Don't know,"_ Similae answered as he hovered over the Scholar, hands attached to Caellum's sides. _"Stay calm, though."_

Ozemir answered that by screaming and the sound rang in Similae's ears. Tragic screams of agony that had every occupant in the room watching the Scholar in rising horror. Suddenly the bubble trembled and then popped, releasing a cloud of smoke as it did so. When the smoke cleared, Ozemir, Similae and the prince were gone.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione led her group to the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor corridor. The plan was to sneak into Hogsmeade, then swiftly travel through the forest to attack the enemy from behind. Hermione was confident the archers would settle this battle for them, as long as the back approach was not noticed until the very last moment.

The rebels, heavily equipped, followed Hermione through the secret passage. Pansy was inside Honeydukes, waiting for them. Impatiently. She had already warned the village and most took her warning and quietly evacuated the village leaving the rebels to gather into the empty street of a nearly deserted village. Here Hermione took to giving instructions and warnings.

"_This is our forest. It has been our training grounds for many months… Beware of poisonous plants, lethal fog covering the ground and a plethora of pits hidden on the forest bed. Use these things. Drive the enemy into these traps if you can. But please keep your senses open for these obstacles. I'd hate for any of you to fall into them." _No one asked any questions and seemed to take her words to heart if their nods was anything to go by.

Standing at the edge of the forest, Hermione took Pansy's two-way mirror and activated it, waiting for Severus to pick up.

"_We're ready." _

"_We'll begin the wall now,"_ he responded.

As soon as she put the mirror away, Blaise and Pansy led the ground troops into the forest while Hermione and the archers took to the trees and quickly made their way through the forest to surround the enemy, who were busy watching the vine wall being grown, the raiders laughing and asking each other if the occupants of the castle actually believed that weak defense would protect them. By the time the raiders and Mindless realized it was a diversion, the battle had already begun. The archers, strategically positioned, took out most of the opponents. Arrows flying one after the other, with precise aim.

When Hermione ran out of arrows, she unsheathed her sword and jumped to the ground and put every bit of training she had into good use killing those who threatened her brothers' territory. It wasn't long after, as she hacked her way forward towards the castle, that she saw the girl with long red hair had joined after making the wall; as well as Fred, George, and Ginny and the rebels they had taken with them to the Ministry. The fight was soon won after the extra rebels had joined.

Afterwards, the wounded were taken to the infirmary, while the rest of the small army congregated within the Great Hall and were in the process of celebrating the overwhelming defeat of the invaders when Sirius rushed in, looking for Severus and Kaego. While most of the _Ukatae_ were in large groups becoming acquainted with their battle partners, Severus was along the Head table speaking with the harried professors, giving out instructions for the rest of the night, thinking it better the students remain within the Room of Requirement until they were sure there would be no more attacks.

Hermione spied Sirius first and was immediately alarmed by the look on his face. Nudging the twins to get their attention, she left her place at one of the tables and hurried over to him, closely followed by others who knew Sirius.

"The bastard called Ozemir," he gasped out. "Ozemir was pulled back to the _Kibosh_ and he had-- Caellum wouldn't let go! Ozemir had no choice. And," Sirius took a deep breath and looked at George, "and Similae was pulled along with them. He was trying to help pry Caellum off and he was pulled along."

"So basically," George replied slowly as his face paled at the implications. "Similae and Caellum are at the mercy of the _Kibosh_."

"Okay. Panicking is the last thing needed to be done," Hermione whispered as she started to wring her hands.

Severus took one of her hands to grip it tightly. "First, your warrior guardians must be told about this. Especially Brumek. Next, we need to--"

The Potions Master was interrupted when the Great Hall doors opened again, revealing Neville and Dudley. Both who looked like they'd yet to come down from the high of a killing spree and didn't bother cleaning the blood and other nasty things off their clothes. The Lestrange brothers followed after them, and both were staring at the two in awe. Neville still had hold of his axe, resting it on his shoulder. It was clear Neville itched to use it more for the knuckles of the hand clutching the axe were white and flexing. Not to mention his eyes were glowing and his smirk was less than pleasant. His eyes gazed abut the room…

"_We'll discuss this in private,"_ Severus announced to those around him.

"_Simi's sister is here, isn't she,"_ Fred asked. _"She needs to know." _

"_What does she look like?"_ Hermione inquired.

"_Long blood red hair—look there she is. With… Curo, the wanker,"_ George spat before striding over to Neville and Dudley. He stopped in front of the Gryffindor. _"Looks like you're not finished fighting, Nev. If that's so, there's an elf over there I'd like you to dispose of."_

"_George!"_ Fred yanked his brother away before George could point out said wanker, for Neville was looking around excitedly. _"No," _he told his brother firmly. _"We have other things to deal with. C'mon you two… we're meeting in the antechamber." _

While the others headed to the chamber, Hermione made her way to Mila, whom she hadn't known before was Similae's sister. Now that she knew, Hermione wasn't at all looking forward to explaining the situation. _"Mila, could you come with me please. We have something to discuss."_

"_A-allright," _she answered slowly, hesitantly, seeing the grave expressions on the faces of all the new blood. And though she was wary about what was about to happen, Mila was more than happy to put distance between herself and Curo, who would not shut up. And then she thought this had to do with Similae because the twins were looking more than a little under the weather. One twin's eyes were so wide and frightened, and she figured if that were George, this definitely had to be about Similae. And why else would they want to speak with her?

As if sensing her thoughts and rising fear, Lady Hermione placed a hand on her arm and squeezed, sending soothing vibes to her. Mila appreciated the gesture, but nothing would make her feel better until she'd been told what needed to be said. The moment she reached the group, both Fred and George draped arms around her shoulders and the entire group headed for the antechamber in complete silence, with the _Ukatae_ rebels watching on curiously but remaining where they were until given more orders.

"_This is about Similae," _Mila whispered, looking up at the twins faces as the door shut behind them. _"Where's my brother? He- he wasn't… killed?" _

"_No, but he has been taken to the Kibosh,"_ Hermione answered as she conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit. _"He and Caellum were inadvertently transferred to the Kibosh when our Scholar was called there."_

"_T- the Kibosh… Similae. And the little prince, too?"_ her soft whisper was full of horror.

Suddenly Sirius shot from his seat. "Can't understand one bloody word any of you are saying!"

Kaego smiled despite the situation and stood. "Come. We'll return to your mate."

"This is my grandson you're talking about. I stood there and let him be taken! I need to know what's going on. I need to get him back!"

"Sirius, you need to return home and look out for Lucius, Luna, and especially Tom. We'll keep you in the know. Promise," Hermione replied. "And this wasn't your fault. You said it yourself, Caellum wouldn't let go of Ozemir…"

"What about my brother?"

Sirius took a deep calming breath before addressing Mila. "He jumped in to help and they disappeared. Some type of magic surrounded them. It sent me flying across the room. One moment they were there, and then the bubble popped and they were gone."

"We'll get them all back, Mila. We'll bring Ozemir, Caellum, and Simi home. Safe," the twin on her right growled. That had to be George.

"Of course!" Neville yelled. He jumped to his feet, gripping his axe and grinning sadistically. "We'll go right now!" Dudley stood too and nodded.

"Never thought I'd hear myself say this," Pansy said as she too stood, "but I'm all for a Gryffindorish rescue mission! The fight in the forest was pathetically boring."

"Yep. Let's go get armored up again." Blaise agreed. Ginny grinned at him and she too agreed to that plan.

Severus restrained himself from both rolling his eyes and sneering at his Slytherins who were acting too much like Gryffindors. "Plans must be made first. Do any of you know where the _Kibosh_ is actually located?" The group deflated. Obviously the answer was no. "Fine then. First we'll make plans, and then we'll try to find out where the _Kibosh_ is located. Dudley, you tell the Lestrange brothers to return to Wizarding Way and have them keep an eye out on the Alley. Make sure there are no more invaders. And you, mutt," he sneered at Sirius, who snarled right back, "will return to the manor and look after all those within."

Kaego Shadowed Sirius away before the wizard could attack Severus, as it was clear he wanted to, while Dudley did as Severus ordered, and after the planning was underway.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Similae's eyes flew open when he realized his face along with the rest of his body was pressed against a burning flat surface. The sound of heavy panting near had him pushing up by his hands and quickly taking stock of the area and situation. First and foremost he noticed the uncomfortable zing traveling through his limbs at being caught in the middle of whatever unconscious spell the young prince had been performing. The magic of the new blood was painfully intoxicating and Similae had to take deep long breaths until his blood stopped feeling like it was boiling. When he was no longer light-headed and weak-kneed from the raw power, he raised himself until he was sitting on his haunches.

Ozemir lay on his back only an arms length away. Caellum lying over Ozemir's stomach with his small hands pressed against the Scholar's chest. Fists still clenched around the white tunic in such a tight grasp that his little chubby knuckles were stark white. Baby and Scholar were awash in a light golden glow and Similae had to wonder what the little highness was doing now. Whatever it was, it was certainly not painless for the Scholar, whose face was contorted in agony and tears were leaking from his glassy eyes.

Similae turned away from that sight to look around. They were in the _Kibosh_. He knew that much. But where exactly, he wasn't sure. All he could see was a dark corridor, forward and behind. The only light coming from the cracks in the walls. The light was a moving orange, as if lava ran freely through the stone. And from the heat and smell of smoke surrounding him, Similae thought that was an accurate assessment.

Wherever they were within the _Kibosh_, Similae knew they couldn't linger. The _Kibosh_ was a hive of assassins and it was only a matter of time before they were found. He crawled the short distance to the figures within the glowing mist. Hesitantly, Similae stretched a hand out towards Caellum.

"_No, no, no, Similae! You must not touch him."_

His arm froze and then he whipped around to find a girl behind him, hovering a few inches off the ground. It was that girl again. Luna. Disturbingly she looked like a ghost. He could see right through her, and her long blonde hair flowed around her body by some unseen wind.

"_If you touch him,"_ she went on with a soft calm voice that seemed to chase most of his rising fear away, _" you will be burned. Should you touch him, you will interrupt the magic and the separation can not be completed."_

"_But- but the prince… He can't be here! If we're found, he'll be killed!" _

The girl smiled at him, but her eyes- and he only now noticed they were pearly white- her eyes were sad, as if in mourning. He couldn't be sure if that sadness was directed at him. _"Don't worry, Similae. It will be over soon. And then you will have help."_

Similae watched as the vision rippled as if being hit and Luna looked off to the side, frowning.

"_What can I do?"_ he asked her.

"_You must see Caellum home safely,"_ she answered without looking at him.

Something bothered Similae about this girl. _"Who are you? You aren't a human as I first thought."_

Luna drew herself up and glared at the unseen foe. _"I am the Mother of you all!"_ she stated firmly. _"You will never take my place or harm my children!"_ her form rippled again, this time being hit with more force. But Luna didn't seem to mind it, if the sudden serene smile appearing on her face was anything to go by. _"And you will not be allowed to sway the outcome of the battles today, sister."_

Similae's eyes flew wide. Had George been telling the truth?!

Luna giggled then and turned to face him. _"Know this, young one. George would never ever lie to __**you**__."_ Before he could answer she started to fade away. _"Please,"_ she implored, her voice growing faint, _"please, Similae. Be strong. You are not defenseless here. And you are needed…" _

"_I will be strong,"_ he answered, though she'd already gone. Watching the spot where she had been, he wondered about the truth of it all. George had told him the Mother was a schoolmate of his sister's, and Similae believed he had every right to laugh in disbelief.

Moving, he sat beside Ozemir and Caellum, watching and keeping a keen ear on both ends of the dark stone corridor. She had said George would never lie to him. As if he were special to the redhead. Similae knew very well the twins lied sometimes to suit their purposes. But… it was true that George always seemed honest with him. He'd even spoken the truth about that chocolate having aphrodisiacs. And despite the location and situation, Similae blushed at the implications of how strong and real the redhead's feelings might be for him. And he could not forget the reaction his pretty redhead had had over Curo. George had been so angry with Curo. Upper lip pulled back and fangs revealed in a silent snarl.

Similae smirked and rubbed a thumb absentmindedly over his bottom lip. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been shaken so much by such a hot fierce look… And truthfully, it had been enlightening and a relief to see there was a serious side to George. To know the elf could and would take things seriously instead of laughing and joking through any ordeal. Not that Similae was bothered by his lighthearted nature, but he couldn't be with someone who was never serious. These thoughts led him to other thoughts that were surely inappropriate for the current situation, but nevertheless, he thought them. Similae wondered how George would perform in bed and sincerely hoped the redhead was a mixture of serious and fun.

A scream pierced through Similae's thoughts and his small hands immediately shot forward to cover the Scholar's mouth. Though he remembered just in time and pulled away before touching Ozemir. Similae jumped to his feet then, eyes going back and forth between the two on the floor and down each end of the corridor. He thought about casting a muting spell but tossed the thought away just as quickly. Certainly if his touch would cause problems, then his magic might as well. Nothing could be done until the prince finished doing whatever it was he was doing.

This predicament was maddening. Growling in frustration, he slumped against the wall and started patting himself down. His eyes lit up when he found the pack of cigarettes stashed deep in one of his pant's pockets. _"Thank Hirsha,"_ he muttered as he lit one. He took a long drag; eyes never leaving the two on the floor beside him. Ozemir had stopped screaming by this time and was back to the low pained gasps and eyes tightly closed. But now something else was happening.

Similae tossed the cigarette away and crouched beside them. The Scholar looked…odd. His form wasn't solid anymore. Looked almost like a ghost now as well. Stranger still was that Similae could see through the Scholar's stomach and the solid form of the infant within the womb was clearly visible. The babe's eyes were open and glowing a light purple. Those eyes were aimed straight into Caellum's. _"How can they do this?"_ he wondered quietly. He could maybe understand Ozemir's babe being able to work this powerful magic, as he was no doubt using his mother's powers. But how could Caellum do this at such a young age and without any training?

Ozemir looked like he was being stretched and pulled, tugged in two different directions. Similae's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when suddenly another figured appeared, having stretched out from Ozemir's side. The magic hissed as the figure rolled away from the Scholar and came to rest unmoving at his feet.

The glow around Ozemir and Caellum began to recede and finally the Scholar's eyes reopened. Though Ozemir was clearly disorientated and probably didn't realize where he was or what had just happened. Similae turned to the body at his feet. The figure was tall, had black everything on- including hair and nails- and was currently lying on his stomach. Similae placed a hand on the elf's shoulders and waist and pushed until the elf was lying on his back.

Similae noted two important things. First, the figure's face was an exact replica of the Scholar's except the expressions were darker; more malicious. And red eyes gleamed brightly on him. The second thing, and the most important in Similae's opinion, was the dagger pressed snuggly against his neck. To adopt a word from George, "bugger." He was a frozen stick staring into those narrowed red eyes, wondering if this breath he was taking would be the last. Similae opened his mouth to speak and the dagger pressed in even more.

"_Don't speak,"_ Dagon hissed. _"Don't even breathe."_

Ozemir's twin pulled his gaze away from Similae and looked down the corridor. Similae could see the assassin's hand was shaking. He must have been pained as well by whatever powerful magic the prince had done and wasn't up to his full standard. The assassin took a deep breath, still gazing down the corridor and then swallowed thickly as his gaze returned to Similae.

"_We're at the Kibosh,"_ Similae whispered, and immediately regretted it when the blade sliced shallowly into his flesh.

"_Told you not to speak, didn't I?" _

"_Dagon. Let him go,"_ Ozemir rasped from beside them. Similae looked, along with Dagon, to see Ozemir lying on his back, his breathing still erratic as he cradled an unconscious Caellum.

And then Similae's eyes widened in fear as they dropped back to the elf holding the dagger against his neck. Ozemir's words smashing into his mind like a mace. Dagon?! As in the assassin never seen before! This was the feared demon assassin? The one who'd never let a victim escape? For the first time in that cursed place, Similae felt his blood grow cold.

"_Yes,"_ Dagon breathed in pleasure, seeing the all-encompassing fear cloud Similae's face. It did well to set him to rights. _"Finally get it, do you? It's been so long since I've sensed this kind of fear."_

"_Should you harm even one hair on his head, you bring the wrath of the Mother upon you," _Ozemir responded quietly.

"_He is not the new blood,"_ Dagon replied. Similae noticed both their voices were sluggish… must be a side effect of being separated.

"_That does not matter. She favors him now just as She favors us."_ Ozemir paused to take a deep breath, and then his eyes turned pleading. _"Release him and help me up!"_ he whined.

Dagon dropped the hand holding the dagger. He turned to the Scholar with a long-suffering sigh. Clearly he was about to say something scathing but was interrupted when Ozemir sucked in a pained breath.

"_What is it?"_ Similae whispered, crawling to the Scholars side.

"_Nothing to worry about,"_ Ozemir whispered, shifting Caellum so that he could kiss the little prince's cheek and hold the baby close to his chest. Dagon narrowed his eyes on the Scholar, his gaze traveling to rest on his pregnant belly. Ozemir ignored the pointed knowing look.

"_What happened? What did the prince do?"_

Dagon stood with a hiss. _"Surrounded by stupidity,"_ he muttered. _"Isn't it clear? I am free of the Scholar, and he,"_ the demon went on with a sneer, _"is free of the Kibosh. And I am still being called, but at least the pull has diminished. Only the annoying call left, buzzing in my ears."_

"_You must let me go in your place,"_ Ozemir replied, looking at the demon. _"No longer do I need to follow his commands. The call will vanish for you once he sees me."_

"_And if he calls me out of you?"_

"_He won't. You know this. Rarely does he call you from me." _

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_Demai'Tah fears you," _Ozemir hissed through clenched teeth._ "You know this! You are the only thing he's created that he fears."_

"_He'd fear me more if I weren't chained to him," _Dagon replied with a growl.

"_Yes, well… And look at me, demon. He'll… the clan master will be too busy thinking over what he can do to me. He's called me here to punish me. Just as he promised all those months ago. This isn't about you at the moment. This is about me and my betrayal. This is about his anger and need to cast revenge. And if he sees me like this, he'll automatically assume if he calls you out, you'll be in the same way… we've seen this before, Dagon." _

"_We are unique, Scholar," _Dagon reminded him. _"No other assassin had a bonding like ours. No one else had two beings sharing one body. No one else's bonding ritual was tampered with as ours was." _

"_He will not call you,"_ Ozemir insisted.

Dagon's sharp gaze never wavered from Ozemir, and Similae witnessed respect pass between them. _"He may kill you."_

"_Not before certain things have been done. Not before the young ones have been taught all they can, and at this point he thinks they haven't learned much of anything. He will not kill me before he tries to cause me pain of the heart,"_ the Scholar whispered as his hands rested on his belly.

"_Brumek,"_ Dagon guessed. _"And your child."_

Ozemir squeezed his eyes closed and his voice trembled. _"When this is over… please don't take him away from me, Dagon." _

"_Your mate?"_ Dagon inquired with a raised black eyebrow. Ozemir nodded. The assassin rolled his eyes. _"Simpering fool! Don't be ridiculous! Even if I wanted to keep him for myself, it's obvious he wants you and no other! And I don't want that ingrate anyway. I've had him before, remember?" _

Ozemir's eyes opened and he glared. _"Yes. Quite well."_

Dagon smirked. _"I'm sure I could find better."  
_

_"Never,"_ Ozemir snarled.

"_Says you. Honestly Scholar, could you picture me as a submissive for the rest of eternity? Not likely! Never again do I want to feel the way I did when I had your whelp in my stomach."_

"_Giving birth is the greatest honor."_

"_I'm not disputing that, but some are more suited for motherhood than others." _

"_You do have a point, demon. You'd make a horrible mother, father, uncle…" _Ozemir smiled with mischief when Dagon scowled. _"You should probably stay away from children as much as you can."_

Dagon looked highly insulted while the Scholar giggled against Caellum's head. Similae was sure they were going way off topic and he was not oblivious to the slight cringes of pain crossing the Scholar's face at regular intervals as time went on. _"Shouldn't we be making an escape? Kind of out in the open here…" _

He flinched when Dagon's full attention was upon him again. Those eyes were terrifying. _"Were you invited to interrupt our conversation, halfling?" _

Similae narrowed his eyes. Ozemir interrupted before he could make a reply that would probably end with his throat cut. _"We are not out in the open. I was able to at least choose where to land when the pull took over… I need help up. Similae?" _

Similae moved around the assassin and bent to take Caellum first before lifting the Scholar to his feet. Caellum was snatched out of his arms before he could help Ozemir to his feet.

"_Give him back,"_ Similae softly demanded as he turned and squared off with the assassin. _"Now." _

Dagon raised both brows and turned to the Scholar, who grinned happily up at the short elf's back. _"Afraid and yet so brave."_

"_That girl told me to protect him. That's just what I'm going to do!"_

"_But you followed us here before the Mother charged you, didn't you?" _

"_Were you awake for that?"_ Similae asked without taking his eyes off the baby sleeping in Dagon's arms. _"Was that really the Mother?"_

"_Of course! Now come help me up. Dagon wouldn't dare hurt Caellum, despite what I said earlier." _

Similae didn't move. _"Give me the little prince."_

"_You dare demand from me?"_ Dagon hissed.

"_I will not repeat myself,"_ Similae replied.

"_Similae, help me up now. Dagon wouldn't hurt the child."_

"_This is true," _Dagon replied. _"Caellum has done a great service, separating me from the idiot. And I feared I would simply be destroyed when the time came for us to become two."_

"_That and Dagon is fully aware the little prince's parents can and would kill him._ _Draco especially,"_ Ozemir added with a wide grin.

"_Silence!" _

Ozemir went on with a chuckle,_ "but we'll keep that our little secret. Dagon wouldn't want that to get out. May hurt his reputation."_

"_You and I will be having a fight to the death when this is all over, Scholar."_

Ozemir didn't seem the least bit afraid as his smile continued to grow. _"If that is your wish, demon."_

Dagon helped the Scholar up himself. Clearly surprising Ozemir by the move. _"You are in labor, Scholar. How long do you think this charade will last?" _Dagon asked softly.

"_You've gone into labor?!" _

Ozemir waved Similae's worry away. _"I've some time before the actual birth. And we may be separated,"_ he said to Dagon, _"but I've lost none of my training or skills. I've taken worse pain than what I'm currently feeling. Now go please and lead Similae and Caellum away from this place." _

"_Excuse me?"_ Dagon looked darkly amused as he lightly stroked Caellum's cheek with a dark fingernail. _"When have I ever helped anyone?" _

"_You are the only one who can help at this point! You can Shadow them away. Similae cannot Shadow out of here because he's not an assassin. The prince must be returned to safety!"_

Dagon spent moments simply staring down at the sleeping baby in his arms._ "Fine," _he finally agreed._ "If it will get you to cease the whining."_

Ozemir bent over slightly to pepper the sleeping baby's face with kisses. Dagon scowled when violet eyes began to water. _"Too soft, Scholar. You are too soft,"_ the assassin whispered with derision.

Ozemir ignored Dagon and moved on to Similae, placing a hand on his shoulder before leaning down to kiss his cheek. _"Thank you, Similae. I know you'll see Caellum back to safety."_ Then he leaned close to Similae's ear and whispered, _"never turn your back on Dagon. Keep your wits about you, young one."_

Similae nodded mutely and watched the Scholar slowly waddle away; worried he may never see Ozemir again.

"_Well come on, halfling. Haven't all day to look after whelps." _

Similae growled as he reluctantly stepped into the demon's Shadow.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ozemir tried to ignore the labor pains tearing through him as he slowly made his way through the compound. He tried keeping the worry down. He'd gone into labor early and that was surely upsetting, and distressing about it further would only do more harm to his body and his child. As he descended into the bowels, the Scholar sensed very little _Ukatae_ within the _Kibosh_ at the moment, and that was surely a blessing as was the fact he was able to transport them to a corridor hardly ever used when he felt the _Kibosh_ transporting him home.

Ozemir smiled widely once more. This was no longer his home. He was free! And if he should die by Demai'Tah's hands this day, at least he would die free. Though he wouldn't allow that to happen without a fight. He had his little one to protect, who currently was certainly asleep just as Caellum was after pulling off such a magnificent display of power. Working together…

His smile grew to no bounds. What would they accomplish together when born and trained? When they were conscious of what they were doing- because he was sure the two babes had only been going off instinct, Caellum working with his own son's need to protect his mother. They would do great things when trained. Every child of the new blood would accomplish great things for the _Ukatae_ race. And Ozemir wanted to make sure he was alive to see it. Oh, and wouldn't it be lovely if his son and Caellum were to be bonded and life mates! Splendid! Only his labor pains kept the Scholar from bouncing on his toes with that happy thought… but he did giggle, thinking about Draco and Brumek's reaction. They'd tell him to stop jumping ahead of himself.

Soon Ozemir came to stop outside of great black marble doors. Skulls with mouths hanging open in perpetual horror bordered each door. Before opening them, Ozemir took a deep breath and assimilated the situation. He was no longer bound to the _Kibosh_, and yet the separation had not stripped away any of the deadly skills he'd learned. For this he was grateful. Even though magic was out of the question for obvious reason, he had a limited amount of physical abilities at his service. Limited just now because he was in labor and he would do nothing over strenuous that may hurt his body and therefore his unborn son. And right now he was in pain; the forming of the birth canal well underway- the process probably accelerated- and Ozemir feared whatever magic the two babes worked had done something to cause complications for delivery. He wasn't sure; but something didn't feel right.

This path he'd chosen, the decision to meet the clan master instead of Dagon was risky. Ozemir knew he risked everything by doing this, but at least he had resistance; at least this way the deadliest of assassins wasn't released out into the realm this night. This way he could stall and buy a bit of time for Harry and Draco. As he pushed the doors opened, Ozemir forced his fears away. Demai'Tah would be able to see it, smell it, and sense it, which would immediately raise suspicions. Ozemir had never been afraid of the clan master- something that had always angered Demai'Tah. All the clan master could ever get was simple obedience.

It was harder now to remain fearless due to his son's immediate birth, but not impossible. And easier done once seeing Demai'Tah standing in the center of a courtyard of dark stone. Positioned in front of a gray stone column of chest height; the column of stone holding a sphere of cobalt at the top. The sphere held age-old magic and was the instrument with which the clan master was able to call to his servants, to initiate the powerful pull and make sure his commands were obeyed.

Inwardly Ozemir laughed when he caught the look on Demai'Tah's face as he neared. That narrowed gaze was one of acute surprise. Had the redhead- who was also in attendance and sitting on a bench some feet behind his master- not mentioned the fact he was heavy with child? Ozemir had not been hiding his pregnancy… though he realized he had not been roaming around the school much either since Caellum had been born. So maybe Ronald had not seen his growing belly before leaving the school. And the young ones had not gone around discussion his pregnancy, the secrecy of Harry's pregnancy having spilled over to his own. Ozemir found this very fortunate.

"_I see my plans must be changed,"_ Demai'Tah hissed as he pressed a hand against the sphere again. And Ozemir tried not to smile because he knew that was to void the call and Dagon would stop feeling the need to appear before Demai'Tah to receive an order.

"_What were your plans?"_ Ozemir questioned curiously.

Demai'Tah ignored him and turned to the redhead. Ronald Weasley had been sitting there quietly; reddish brown wings limp on his back and a scowl on his face. Ozemir was willing to bet that particular expression was now permanent. Ronald's eyes flew wide when he realized what was coming, though there was no time to dodge the heavy back hand delivered to his face.

"_You've been leaving things out of your reports!"_ the clan master barked ferociously.

Ozemir tried. He really did, but in the end he couldn't help it. _"Oh he's been leaving many things out. Your spy,"_ he added with a huge grin when both looked at him in surprise, _"has been feeding you nothing but nonsense these last few months."  
_

_"Silence!" _Demai'Tah screamed. _"I've had enough of you, pupil. It's high time you pay for your impudence, Ozemir."_

Ozemir's lips trembled as he tried to suppress a goofy grin. Demai'Tah was not blind to this and his look suddenly turned from angry to maliciously gleeful in the span of seconds. It was an expression Ozemir did not expect and made him wary. When the clan master went from being furious to overly cheerful, it was smart to feel threatened and worry about what was coming.

Demai'Tah breathed in deeply and his smile grew seeing the faltered grin on the Scholar's face. "_First we shall start with your babe, and then quickly move on to your mate." _He snapped his fingers, simultaneously vanishing all of the Scholar's hidden weapons and summoning shackles for his hands. _"Your baby will belong to the Kibosh after its first few breaths, Ozemir. If it lives…" _

Ozemir moved shackled hands to lay over his belly. The thought of his baby bound to the _Kibosh_ was a nightmare come true. He would never allow it. _"Never. You will never have my child, Demai'Tah." _

Seeing the fear on the Scholar's face brought the clan master so much pleasure. _"Stop me, slave. I'm going to make your mate watch you give birth without any help and you know without a healer, there is a very good chance the brat will not live through the delivery. After the birth, Brumek will have to stand by while you help me bond your child into slavery to me, and then I'm going to make you kill your warrior of the realm. How does that sound, Ozemir? Will that be enough to drive you to insanity?" _

Ozemir suddenly straightened to his full height despite the shackles and the pains ripping through his lower body. _"You will never have the chance, master,"_ he said, spitting the last word out like the disgust Demai'Tah was. _"You will not be victorious today."_

Demai'Tah smiled indulgently. _"You've been away from home too long, young one. You have no idea what kind of forces I have. Today the palace will be mine. I will burn Borsteria to the ground…"_

"_Your tricks didn't work," _Ozemir replied._ "The forces you sent to the human world have been put down."_

Demai'Tah waved that away. _"It's not the human world I want... at the moment. Losses there are of no consequence to me. Here, though. Here I will be victorious…"_

A bloodied elf appeared then, limping quickly through the opened black doors, heading straight for the clan master. He stopped beside Demai'Tah, bowed and said fearfully, _"they've taken the dragons. We lost the encampment. We had to retreat…"_

Demai'Tah's eyes widened comically. _"Say that again,"_ he hissed softly.

The raider cringed and backed up. _"Rebels. The rebels attacked the crater. We were defeated and now a dragon attacks our forces outside the capital city gat--"_ the raider trailed off as he choked on his own blood. His neck having by split wide open in the blink of an eye. Ronald, the Scholar noted, paled and looked about ready to gag.

"_There is no such thing as a retreat!"_ Demai'Tah stood rigid, staring at the draining body before his feet, breathing harshly. A few moments went by before he returned his attentions to Ozemir, and suddenly a sinister smile crept across his face. "_Ozemir, I cannot wait until you are back in top form. You'll be very busy. I had planned for you to take out the new blood guardians today, but I'll be giving that job to someone else now. I'll send out my new weapon. He may be as good as you are, Ozemir. I'm sure the two of you will have fun when you've been properly introduced,"_ he babbled on, passing a hand over his sphere. _"Of course I'll leave your warrior relatively unscathed… tonight. But he shall be caught and brought here as soon as possible. For now, you'll have to wait for his arrival. I must depart to Borsteria. Seems if I want anything done I must do it myself."_

Ozemir yawned loudly and ignored the narrowing of the clan master's eyes. _"You can't get into the palace, Demai. How do you expect to win this?"  
_

_"I don't need to get in. I will burn the place down and move on from there throughout the realm. I will rule by fear and death and anyone who stands against me will die. By the time your new blood arrives, there will be nothing left."_

"_That doesn't sound at all pleasant," _Ozemir replied seriously. _"Why would anyone stick around for that? You'd be ruling an empty burned out realm. Stupid if you ask me."_

Demai'Tah was suddenly behind the Scholar, holding the blade of a sword against Ozemir's stomach. _"None of your tricks, Ozemir. I'm well aware you could probably get out of these chains… so I'll escort you to your cell myself before leaving for Borsteria. And I know how much you love to speak. You'll want to restrain yourself now. I'm in no mood, slave. Move."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Similae slumped to the ground once he and Caellum arrived in the large Slytherin common room. He'd not expected to get the prince to safety so easily. Not once had Dagon made another attempt to try and kill him either, though it had been obvious the demon was restraining from doing something violent. Or maybe it had to do with the fact Dagon was still being called to take an order from the _Kibosh_ clan master. But whatever the reason, Similae was happy to be away from the assassin. Shifting a little, Similae moved Caellum until the sleeping baby's head was cradled against his shoulder, and then he took in deep breaths, thanking Hirsha they were still alive. She had been right. Help had come just as soon as the magic had dissolved. Help in the form of the feared demon assassin. And now Similae was in a bit of shock. His life hadn't been this turbulent in decades.

"Similae!"

The short elf propped up using an elbow and looked towards the common room entrance, finding the Emperors' sister there, fully armed and looking beyond relieved. She rushed over to him and scooped up her nephew, who had slept through the entire ordeal. She hugged Caellum tightly before leaning down to help him up.

"_My Saen said he sensed a familiar presence Shadow in. I'm so happy it's you!"_ And then she surprised Similae further by hugging him tightly as well. He didn't mind it so much except for the fact that she probably wouldn't have done it if he resembled the rest of the _Ukatae_ race. In other words, if he didn't look so much like a child. _"And you've kept Caellum safe!"_ she gushed with another tight squeeze. _"We were about to head to the realm to go rescue you three!"_

Similae hadn't any time to answer before he heard multiple sounds of boots running through the corridor towards them. Seconds passed and a group of elves fell into the room. The _Mar'raeh_ and his mate. Mila, the twins, their sister, her mate, and Pansy- the girl who constantly begged to be able to work with his hair whenever she was around him.

Mila was on him in an instant. Throwing her arms around him and squeezing him close until his face was buried against her chest. Blubbering away incoherently and embarrassing him to no end. Especially when he heard someone ask if he were really the older sibling. _"Mila, let go," _he hissed, squirming to get away. _"You're embarrassing me!"_ She laughed almost hysterically, but she did release him after one more squeeze.

As soon as Mila relinquished the asphyxiating hold on him, Similae was quickly wrapped in another embrace, but this tight embrace was more than welcomed and reciprocated. Neither said a word, but Similae could feel the trembling of the body pressing against his and George's forehead was pressed against the top of his head, fingers digging and flexing into his blue hair. Similae could feel the waves of relief coming from the redhead… and then the warmth was gone and George was striding away before Similae could even blink. George left the room without a backward glance, leaving Similae there feeling utterly alone despite the fact people surrounded him still.

Ginny watched her brother go with a frown. "George," she hissed and started to go after him. But Fred threw an arm around her shoulders and dragged her back, before passing her to Blaise. He gave her a stern look before approaching Similae.

"_Worried about you, mate." _

"_Sure,"_ Similae replied dejectedly, turning hurt eyes to his sister. She was too busy smiling at him in relief.

"_It's the truth,"_ Fred said seriously. He softly knocked a knuckle against Simi's jaw, earning him a glare. Fred laughed and moved away for Hermione, knowing she had questions needing to be answered, and he needed to go calm down George.

Outside of the common room, George slid down the wall, thrusting trembling fingers into his hair. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to regulate his breathing. Moment's later a hand dropped on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he found Fred crouched in front of him, a look of understanding on his face.

"Shorty's okay, bro. He's good. Kept Caellum safe too."

George could only nod and stare at the ground. He couldn't seem to stop shaking from the shock of relief he felt seeing Similae and Caellum were safe. He felt drained; the relief had been so great. He'd had to take off. Otherwise he would have given in to the urge to take Similae away somewhere and show him how relieved he actually was. The urge to keep him within his arms without ever letting go had been tremendous. If he'd not walked away, that's exactly what would have happened. And he was sure Similae would not have approved of such actions.

"Need a moment," he told his brother. Fred didn't move. Instead he scratched the back of his neck and looked off towards the common room entrance. "What?"

"You should've seen the look on Simi's face when you walked away, bro."

George nodded. "Yeah, I know. Didn't mean to insult him again," George mumbled.

Fred shook his head. "No, I don't think it had anything to do with being insulted…" he trailed off, noticing George wasn't really listening.

And he wasn't. He hadn't meant to insult Similae again, but he'd had a hard time keeping together in there. They all knew Luna had predicted a death and then the Ministry and Hogwarts battles were over and Similae had been whisked away to the _Kibosh_… for a moment he'd entertained horrible thoughts of never seeing Similae again. "Can't stop thinking about him when others are still in danger. Fuck," he tilted his head back to rest on the wall. "This is… serious," George whispered staring into his brother's eyes.

Fred grinned at him. "Honestly I think he's perfect for you… guess only time will tell."

"My luck he'll find his mate tomorrow and it's not me. Probably that bastard Curo."

The wall entrance slid open and Dudley stuck his head out. "He's telling us about what happened. You're gonna want to hear this."

"Coming," Fred replied as he stood. He extended a hand out to George and helped his brother to his feet.

Walking back in, Similae was in the process of explaining what had happened. George didn't approach the others. He stood near the entrance against the wall. Eyes on nothing but Similae, never wavering for even a second. Similae ignored the obvious stare; furious George had walked away like that and continued on. He'd just gotten to the part where the prince and Ozemir's babe had just split the Scholar from the demon assassin.

"_Ozemir's free!"_ Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"_If that's true,"_ Neville began, not quite so excited, _"then where is he?"_

"_I was coming to that,"_ Similae stated with a frown. And went on. No one spoke until he'd finished. And then there was silence as everyone took in what had been said. It was Dudley who spoke first.

"_We still have a rescue mission then. Don't know about all of you, but I'm not leaving him there." _

Hermione was trying desperately not to cry as she rocked her sleeping nephew. _"He could be giving birth right now… he could be hurt and alone and… Merlin knows what the clan master's doing to him! To his baby! We need to find Brumek!" _

Similae agreed with all of that. He was going to go back to the _Kibosh_ and help Ozemir. Finally he lifted his gaze. George was still staring at him and there was such depth in that gaze that he found himself forgiving the redhead for walking away.

George finally pulled his gaze away when the entrance opened allowing Severus to walk in.

"_Talyn!"_ Those in the room exclaimed upon seeing the female warrior following Severus in.

The warrior smiled at all the young ones. _"I've just come from your forest. Splendid job. It was especially easy to take note of your work, young one,"_ she said to Hermione. _"Your calling card was all over the place. Bodies strewn up in the trees by vines; body parts hanging every where…" _

"_Demai'Tah called Ozemir,"_ Hermione said in response. _"We need to find Brumek, and we need to locate the Kibosh."_

Talyn's smile faded. _"If Ozemir's been called, there is not much we can do…"_ she whispered mournfully.

"_But he's been set free! Dagon and Ozemir are no longer one person. And Similae said Ozemir has gone into labor." _

Talyn remained quiet a moment, her knuckles turning white around her spear and she looked at the ground. _"I was told to come here and gather any recruits you might have picked up already. We shall take those you have and return to Borsteria. Falde may know where the Kibosh is. We can proceed from there."_

As everyone filed out to rejoin the main group within the Great Hall, George and Similae remained in the common room. Similae crossed his arms, lifted his cute nose into the air, and glared at the redhead. George grinned sheepishly and messed with the fringe of his bangs and tried not fearing that quelling glare.

"_M'sorry, Similae_," he finally said once the silence had stretched on too long. _"I was just… you know. And then it was… and you're here now. And it_ _was…"_ George went on stuttering nonsense while his hands waved around erratically. Finally he stopped, realizing he must sound like a complete idiot to the elf who could charm the very devil with words. But after a moment Similae gave a sharp nod of acknowledgment to his apology, though the neutrality in his eyes did not diminish and he made no other movements. Nor did he seem as if he wanted to speak to George at all. Finally George could take the thick tense silence no longer and turned to leave.

It was the first time he ever really felt rejected by the short _Ukatae_, despite all his flirting mostly being ignored. _"We should catch up with the others,"_ he murmured as he headed out of the door.

He'd only wandered down the hall a few feet before something solid connected with his back, causing him to fall forward. George barely caught himself before his face smashed against the ground. The weight that hit him shifted and wrapped legs around his waist and fingers tugged at the back of his collar. _"Come. Let's catch up then,"_ Similae said next to his ear.

George grinned and jumped to his feet with Simi still on his back. _"Comfy?"_

Similae said nothing, though he did nod before dropping his chin to a shoulder. George's grin grew and he set off for the Great Hall.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Blood and limbs surrounded him. Sounds of swords clashing, axes chopping, and battle cries rang in his ears and carried through the nightly winds. A feral grin was permanently fixed on his face as he took off another head with a triumphant grunt. Brumek was in his element. He enjoyed the sounds of battle almost as much as he enjoyed the sounds Ozemir made during the throes of passion.

Defeating the last of a group of foes that had surrounded him, Brumek prepared to move on to another group of Mindless spotted a few yards away through the trees bordering the western city gates when a hand suddenly dropped on his shoulder. In pure instinct, Brumek spun on his heel, his blade already swinging to attack. His arch was blocked by another blade and steady teal eyes gazed back at him with amusement. He should have known. Falde and Ozemir were the only two who could sneak upon him without him sensing the approach.

"_Commander,"_ Brumek greeted, relieved to see Falde had made it so far, though he hadn't been too worried.

"_Look there,"_ Falde instructed, pointing his sword into the air. Something large, brown, and metallic flashed through the air. A stream of fire belched from one end.

A dragon, Brumek thought in awe. They watched the dragon dive towards the ground, and from this position, could see an explosion of fire pave a charred path, turning to ash anyone beholding the armband of Demai'Tah. The warriors stood and watched the dragon's attack for a few minutes, and noticed the dragon had also turned its attentions onto Demai'Tah's catapults as well. And while the raiders were busy being shocked by the dragon's appearance and trying to keep from the fire, the realm's forces surged forward, taking advantage of the enemy's lack of concentration. A vindictive smile appeared on both Falde and Brumek's faces.

"_A dragon on your side. How nice,"_ a low voice spoke from behind them. Both warriors spun to find Dagon leaning against the tree, studying a black fingernail. The first thing Brumek noticed, besides the obvious fact that Ozemir no longer resided within the safety of Malfoy Manor, was that the assassin's stomach was flat.

"_Where's my child?" _he demanded, advancing on the assassin. _"Where's my son? Ozemir!"_

Dagon grinned and did not look up from the study of his fingernails_. "Ozemir is not here, warrior. And why don't you yell a little louder? Let's bring a whole troop of Mindless to our presently quiet little corner." _

Falde placed a restraining hand on Brumek's shoulder. _"Say what you've come to say, Dagon."_

"_Allow me to tell you a story. Tis short. Demai'Tah called."_ Finally the elf demon raised eyes to Brumek. _"Called us to the Kibosh. At the time, Ozemir was caring for our little prince. And he, the prince, knew… could feel the call. Started making such a fuss. Would not let the Scholar go. No one could pry his chubby little hands off my lighter idiotic side… And then some halfling with blue hair jumped in just before the little prince and your son cast a powerful ball of magic around us. What do you suppose happened next?"_

"_Get on with it?"_ Brumek growled with rising panic.

"_Well of course we were transported to the Kibosh, halfling and infant in tow. And it gets better. The babes continued to work magic and the end result?"_ Dagon spread his arms wide. _"They separated us. The Scholar and I are no longer one being. Splendid, don't you think? So you must calm down, warrior. I haven't done anything to your son. The whelp is still within his mother's womb… though when I left, your mate was in labor."_

"_You've left several things out, Dagon,"_ Falde murmured, staring intently at the assassin, while Brumek seemed to be in the process of hyperventilating. The Commander placed a calming hand on his Second's arm. _"You were called. Why are you here now? Are we targets? More importantly, where in Hirsha's name is the little prince? Ozemir? And who is this halfling you speak of?"_

"_Of course the Scholar has done something selfless. He's taken my place. Gone to answer the call, even though it is I that am still bound to the Kibosh. Your Scholar is free of the Kibosh now… in case you haven't figured that out from what I've already said." _

"_H- he went--"_ Brumek croaked. _"He's in labor…"_

"_To keep Demai'Tah from casting an order," _Falde realized and Dagon nodded.

"_You were always a quick one, Falde. A shame it will probably be me that's the death of you. But at least not tonight… that is why the Scholar took my place. To stall the clan master. Demai'Tah does not know we have been separated. And he can't order Ozemir on a mission when the Scholar is so obviously ready to give birth. The call vanished an hour ago, so I'm assuming Demai'Tah's plans for me have changed." _

"_YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" _Brumek bellowed. _"You could have--"_

Dagon appeared directly in front of the warrior. _"Ozemir insisted on going in my stead. One of us had to answer! He's done the right thing!"_

"_And you are so obviously a character to judge what is right," _Brumek spat with disdain.

"_And what about Caellum?"_ Falde asked again, stepping in between the two.

"_I've done my good deed for eternity by transporting he and the halfling out of the Kibosh and leagues away,"_ Dagon replied softly, turning away from Brumek to look at Falde. _"The halfling Shadowed back to the human world with the prince. Safe and sound. Now if you'll excuse me, there's blood to be spilt. Would you mind terribly, Falde? It's been so long since I've had free reign. Stupid Scholar always taking my fun away." _

"_Your skills would be appreciated, Dagon." _

Dagon nodded and turned away, disappearing into the night. He couldn't kill the clan master, but he could take his vengeance out on Demai'Tah's forces until he was called once again. Falde turned back to Brumek, to find the warrior not there. Falde cursed and tore after his Second.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ He demanded, finding Brumek near the western gate where they had set up warrior encampments to protect the gates. Seems the dragon had pushed back the raiders and Mindless for the time being. Which was excellent as it gave the realm troops time to catch a second wind against the overwhelming numbers of the clan master's troops.

"_The answer is obvious."_

"_You'll be killed if you go alone."_

Brumek spared him a short glance before gazing off to the distance._ "I'm going," _he replied firmly.

"_Ozemir will want you to stay away." _

"_Of course he would, self sacrificing idiot that he is! But I'm still going." _

"_Brum--"_

The younger warrior spun around to face his Commander._ "Do you honestly think to try and change my mind? Tell me where it is!"_

"_Brumek… you would never find it. You could stand right next to it and still not see the compound. Only assassins know where it is. I only know the relative location."_

"_Are you trying to tell me to give up? To leave Ozemir there to whatever horrors the clan master will think up when he realizes my mate is no longer bound to him?!" _Brumek bellowed.

"_Falde!" _

The two turned in answer to Talyn's voice to find their comrade in the midst of a large group of young _Ukatae_, all armed to the teeth and looking exceptionally ready to do battle. Especially the group of new blood now striding towards them.

"_Where's the Kibosh?"_ Hermione demanded in greeting.

Falde's brows furrowed in annoyance. He prepared to answer when the group of new recruits started gasping and pointing out towards the fighting. Many of the enemy suddenly stopped what they were doing and Falde watched as the necks of enemy after enemy were slit wide open, seemingly by nothing but the wind. The recruits then began to squeeze together, fearful of their own necks.

Hermione shrieked when moments later she felt something light brush against her own throat. And then Dagon was there smirking down at her, his finger still against her neck. _"One of my pupils! So wonderful of you to make it." _He turned and spotted Neville and his smile grew._ "Oh my prized pupil. A demon after my own heart." _

Hermione sighed in relief even as she thought Dagon was acting oddly out of character, being so cheerful. _"Err… hello?"_

"_Not a demon!" _Neville yelled._ "Stop calling me that! I just get a little mad, that's all!"_

Someone snorted. When Neville sent him a glare, Dudley coughed and pointed to Fred as the culprit of the snorting.

"_If you're not going to help save Ozemir, go back to cutting necks, demon!"_ Brumek hissed. And then the warrior's face reddened in rage. _"It would take you moments to fetch him! Seconds!" _

Dagon looked away. And Hermione could tell he was trying not to be affected by the warrior's obvious distress over his mate. _"Your love makes you weak, warrior." _

"_Get me to the Kibosh and watch how weak it makes me,"_ Brumek growled.

"_Will you assist?"_ Falde asked softly. _"If not it would take too much time to actually breach the Kibosh compound."_

"_If he sees me, it'll be all over for you, Falde." _

"_The Kibosh will not last,"_ Neville spoke up.

The assassin turned to him. Dudley grinned and dropped an arm around his mate. _"You think Borsteria's protections is the only thing Harry and Draco will accomplish tonight?" _

Considering what the young prince had done earlier, Dagon could not help but believe them. _"Very well. Come,"_ he said to Brumek.

A large group shot forward despite the fact the demon had only been addressing the warrior. _"I think not,"_ he drawled, and then pointed at Neville. _"I'll take you. Want to see what you can do now. And…" _he pointed at Similae. _"You as well, halfling. Let's see how much of your bravery is for show."_

"_I have a name," _Similae hissed back.

Falde nodded at the demon's choice of comrades. _"Talyn will go with you as well. No,"_ he said to Hermione and the others who were about to protest. _"The troops need to see the new blood. They need to see you fight along side them."_

"_But…"_ Hermione didn't like this one bit.

"_Don't worry,"_ Neville told her. _"We'll have Ozemir back in no time."_

"_You're pressing your luck, shorty,"_ George murmured, his arm slung around the front of Similae's chest, chin on the shorter elf's shoulder. _"You've tempted the Fates once. Please don't do it again." _

Similae twisted around and did so in a way that kept George's arm around him._ "I must go. I want to." _

"_No, Simi. Don't," _George pleaded, his eyes earnestly taking in every feature._ "We've seen a death. Please don't. You were hurt at the Ministry, you've already chanced the Kibosh," _he paused to look at Dagon,_ "take someone else."_

"_No. I will take him," _the demon drawled, enjoying the redhead's turmoil.

Similae pulled away from George without a word to stand next to Neville and Talyn. Dudley worried about his mate, but somehow he knew Neville would come back all right. And Neville promised to call for help if it were needed.

"_Shall we go? I feel time is running out. And no Saen. The Kibosh was warded against them five hundred years ago."_

Crhii stepped forward, seemingly out of nowhere._ "No, then. You can not take the Mar'raeh."_

Neville gasped._ "You have a voice!" _Crhii did not reply. Neville sighed. _"You'll stay here. I will be going." _And that was that.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The _Kibosh_ was a rocky fortress that resembled the jagged peaks of the volcanic mountain range it resided in. The jagged foundations surrounded the Kibosh as a border. A low black stone square structure was built dead center of the area, and the levels of the structure traveled far below ground to spread out as a labyrinth of caves. Surrounding the above ground compound were many training grounds. None of this was visible to the eyes of anyone not an assassin or assassin apprentice and the only way to enter the area if you were not bound to the _Kibosh_-guards and servants and the like- was by being transported in by an assassin, otherwise you could traverse the mountains for years and never find the _Kibosh_. Many troops had lost their lives finding this out.

And this was where Ron had been spending his days since being dragged away from the human world. He could not Shadow away, nor could he simply walk out of the front door. This place was death and he was stuck there and it was so hard finding things to keep him entertained.

A few hours after the Scholar had been imprisoned, the compound had been nearly drained, most everyone going to Borsteria. All except a dozen guards placed strategically up and down the corridor holding the Scholar prisoner, and one Ronald Weasley, who seethed at being ordered to stay behind. Despite his relief at having a reprieve from the punishment that was surely to come from the clan master, Ron hated that he had to stay behind. He wanted to fight too. He hadn't been given a chance to prove himself. And always he stayed behind…and every time he came in contact with any elf other than Demai'Tah, he was always looked on with disdain and pity. It grated on the nerves.

After being dragged away from Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest and back to the Kibosh, Demai'Tah had his wing sacs cut out and then Ron had been thrown into a dark bare room for days with no food, water, or contact of any kind from anyone. Finally after a week, someone- a lowly servant by the looks of her- had released him and shown him to a washroom. He remembered not being able to make it on his own from lacking food and water and was very weak by that point, and it was embarrassing to realize that not even the servant wanted to touch him or use her magic to help him make it. Apparently everyone knew he was the clan master's mate. They all treated him like he was cursed. Ronald supposed he was.

And now he was a fool too. Having been discovered as a spy and right from the very beginning. Demai'Tah would surely make his punishment worse than ever these things, Ronald finally came to the prison sector. It was hardly used. The _Kibosh_ rarely took in prisoners, he'd learned. And when it did, those prisoners were taken far, far below where lava boiled practically right under foot. That's where he'd been the first time he'd been captured right outside the Burrow. That's where you could always hear screams echoing throughout the deep underground mountain caverns. It was a relief to him that he was no longer a prisoner and did not have to suffer listening to that anymore.

Ron tried to ignore the derisive looks aimed his way as he moved slowly towards the only occupied cell. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he approached, listening intently to any sounds made from the prisoner. Shockingly only a cheerful humming was all that he could hear; definitely out of the ordinary in this place. As he approached, all the guards shifted away from him, as if his very presence tainted the air. Reaching the cell, he sneered back at the closest guard before opening the small square peephole to peer into the darkened cage.

The prisoner lay on the ground at the far wall, curled up in a fetal position. His hands were free and pressed against his pregnant belly- the shackles having been escaped and tossed at the other end of the room. The Scholar's teeth were digging into his bottom lip with his eyes closed tightly as he hummed a stupid tune. Ronald watched, curious and then grinned when after a moment, a small whimper escaped the Scholar's lips instead of a perfect note and his fingers visible flexed against his stomach.

"_Hope you're in terrible pain. You deserve it."_ The Scholar's eyes opened, though instead of appearing as if he were in pain, the prisoner looked amused. _"You have no idea what he'll do to me when he gets back. It's your fault. I didn't know you being pregnant was something important. You could have helped me, too. You knew I was a spy… you could have warned me about him…"_

Ozemir started laughing; loud, deep, and hysterical.

"_What's so funny?"_ Ron shouted.

Ozemir blocked him out, tried forgetting about the pain, focused on his son, and returned to his humming. Praying to the Mother to save his son. Another whimper left him, and then another as the fear began to rise. The despondency. The pain, he knew, wouldn't be so bad if Brumek were with him. If he weren't in this dirty little cell without his mate. _I will never show fear here. Never show pain, weakness… _

Ozemir started to hum louder as another painful contraction hit him like a mace and began to think about his mate. He knew Brumek would come once he found out what was going on. He would come even though Ozemir wished he wouldn't. There had to be some way to keep his mate safe… Ozemir's eyes popped open when he heard Ronald shift on the other side of the door. Yes… that was his way out.

"_Tell me, how does he treat you now?"_ Ozemir asked in a soothing, welcoming voice, _"how does he treat his mate?"_

"_What do you care?"_

Ozemir took in a deep breath before forcing himself up, using the wall to climb to his feet. Slowly he made his way towards the door, and Ronald looked surprised and wary that he could move at all. Truthfully, moving around helped with the painful contractions and Ozemir wasn't sure why he hadn't tried it before.

Ozemir plastered a soft smile on his face. _"I'm a Scholar, young one," _he told Ronald as he approached the small window. _"And I've known Demai'Tah all my life. Curiosity leads me to question, naturally."_

Ron studied the Scholar and did notice only curiosity shone in the elf's eyes. _"For the most part he leaves me alone now,"_ he whispered, pressing closer to the door so the guards wouldn't hear what was being said. _"Hasn't… touched me since bringing me back here."_

"_A plus for you, I'm sure,"_ Ozemir replied. This was so easy. Of course the redhead would crave conversation from someone who wasn't yelling or threatening punishment.

"_Sure, I guess… the lack of beatings is nice, but--"_ the boy cut off, a look of shame crossing his face, but only for a second. Ozemir understood and he took delight in knowing Ronald was ashamed for having missed the clan master's cruel and painful intimate touches. Maybe he didn't hide the amusement as well as he thought for the boy was suddenly scowling at him.

Ozemir took a deep breath and pressed his palms against the door, nails digging into wood that was reinforced by spells as he was hit with another contraction. _"You've been left behind,"_ he went on quickly through gritted teeth. _"Can you not fight?"_

"_I can fight!" _Ron snapped. _"It's not my fault he leaves me here. I want to fight! He promised I could help destroy Potter and Malfoy, and yet I'm stuck here."_

Ozemir smiled. _"Probably wouldn't do any good. You weren't the best of spies, now were you? And you haven't any guts… at least that's what Harry says. That's why he ended your friendship." _

The young one's face exploded in red and he shifted till his face was pressed through the small window so that he could bellow out his fury in the Scholar's face. _"He held me back! I dumped him! My life was perfect before he--"_

Ozemir's smile stretched from ear to ear as he tightened the painful grip he had around Ron's throat. _"Tsk, tsk, tsk," _Ozemir shook his head while taking a deep breath. _"Now release me or you'll fall away from this door without a throat. And be sure to tell the guards to back away."_

"_You can't get away,"_ Ron croaked. _"You're in no condition to fight the guards."_

Ozemir started laughing, his claws tightening just a bit further. _"Do you know who I am, Ronald Weasley? Have you any idea whom you are speaking to?"_ By the look in his eyes, it was clear Demai'Tah had not told him everything. _"Those guards in the halls know who I am and what I'm capable of… regardless of being in labor. They would do so because they know I would not hesitate in killing you. And Demai'Tah would thus kill them for allowing his new precious toy to be slaughtered. And on another note, these guards are not assassins. It would be like killing children. So easy, even in my current state."_

"_No," _Ron whispered. _"They hate me. They treat me like dirt." _

"_Let me tell you a secret,"_ Ozemir whispered, leaning forward until their noses were touching. _"They are afraid of you."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You are the mate of the Kibosh clan master. That entitles you to certain… liberties. If you want to live long enough to take advantage, I suggest you open the door at once."_

Ronald shifted minutely to look down the hall from the corner of his eyes. None of the guards were looking at him. They were still halfway down the hall, staring in the opposite direction, as if sensing something approaching and oblivious to what was going on with the prisoner and Ronald.

"_Call for help and you'll be dead in seconds,"_ Ozemir hissed, the pain in his stomach and fear for his child making him increasingly impatient and volatile.

"_If I let you go, he'll kill me." _

"_No. If he wanted you dead, he would have killed you the moment he found you were his mate. Obviously, he plans to keep you. Apparently he has accepted you as his mate… Release me and I'll make sure you won't be blamed." _

"_If I release you, I'll be helping Potter."_

"_If you release me, you'll be saving your life,"_ the Scholar snapped. His claws dug into the redhead's throat, breaking the skin.

A war raged within the young one's eyes, and Ozemir was uncertain whether this plan would work. This young one was stubborn in his ways and thinking. But if he'd open the door, Ozemir could use this boy to escape. He'd been telling the truth. Not one of the guards would dare come near if the mate were threatened.

"_Kill me,"_ Ron spat. Ozemir sighed and lowered his lids slightly. _"I refuse to help you or Potter and I don't want this life… this existence. Go ahead."_

"_Foolish,"_ Ozemir murmured.

Ronald braced himself because something in the prisoner's eyes told him the Scholar had not been bluffing about killing him.

A pained shout ripped passed Ozemir's lips before he could stop it, and he nearly doubled over. Though he never released Ron's neck. Whimpers tore through his lips as the pain continued to build and something tore within him. Another loud cry exploded from him and his grip tightened so much around the neck that he was strangling the young one. Despite the strangulation, the redhead was smirking at him.

"_Y-you're going to die,"_ the redhead croaked. _"B-by yourself. All… alone."_

Ozemir pulled in a deep breath, preparing to do exactly as promised and take the boy's throat out, but he was delayed when a mighty bellow rushed through the corridor. At the same time that Ozemir gasped in surprise and relaxed his hand, the young one pulled back in fear, his face tilting down the corridor to see what was going on. His neck easily slipping away from the Scholar's slack grip.

The Scholar couldn't help but smile in happiness, despite the fact he didn't want the cause of that bellow here. _"Brumek," _he breathed, sinking down to his knees.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dagon had no idea where the Scholar would be at this point, so he Shadowed the small group into the Calling Courtyard. _"We're lucky it's empty,"_ he muttered, though his eyes rose to the many balconies above, sensing a strong presence somewhere nearby. _"He's attacking Borsteria with every available force he has. The city may indeed fall." _

"_No way will Draco and Harry allow that to happen," _Neville hissed at him. Dagon answered with an amused brow rising.

"_Where does he keep prisoners?" _Talyn asked. Dagon pulled his gaze away from Neville and saw Brumek had already moved away, choosing one corridor off the courtyard; the scent of his mate leading him on. Dagon motioned for them to follow the warrior before he too followed after, all of his senses stretching out, seeking trouble. He knew the clan master must have someone going after the guardians. Brumek especially if Ozemir were here.

"_How many assassins does he have now?"_ Neville wondered as they ran along behind the burly warrior who had a decidedly scary calm look on his face. _"Ozemir told us that most were killed after the Royal massacre."_

"_And that's true. Only about a dozen escaped. He must have more now, of course, but they would all be young, not yet above the apprentice level. Easy enough to kill."_

"_So less than a dozen as we took out some a few months ago within our forest,"_ Neville said sounding pleased. He winced when Dagon's hand curled around the back of his neck and squeezed.

"_Remember what I've taught you, young one. Do not become over confident or underestimate the enemy. Anything can happen." _

Neville nodded and breathed in relief when that hand dropped. Dagon may be on their side- as incredulous as that was- and a splendid teacher, but he was still _the_ assassin and though Dagon was obviously loyal to the new blood, that fact was easily enough forgotten sometimes when you came in close contact with him. Dagon's aura alone sent chills down the spines of anyone he came near to.

They made their way down, deep down into the bowels of the compound, where the heat rose to unbearable heights, where the air was thick with sulfuric smoke, and the silence set everyone on an even deadlier edge. Finally after what seemed like ages, Brumek stopped after turning into a corridor and those following nearly collided with his back. Talyn stepped beside Brumek on one side while Neville and Similae took to his other side and gauged the situation. At the far end of the corridor they could see a figure standing against a door with a pale hand sticking out from the door, gripping his neck.

"Weasley," Neville growled, his hand tightening on his axe. And in between them and the cell stood twelve guards, all having noticed the intruders and were quickly approaching, obviously not having noticed Weasley's throat was in danger of being ripped out.

Brumek smiled grimly at the approaching guards and raised his sword. _"I'll give you one chance to depart. Standing between me and my mate is fatal."_

The only answer was a sudden cry of pain from the end of the corridor, and Brumek was no longer feeling generous.

"_Y-you're going to die,"_ the redhead croaked loud enough to be heard down the corridor. _"B-by yourself. All… alone."_

With a shout that shook the very foundations of the _Kibosh_, he belted down the corridor towards the guards, with Talyn and the young ones directly after him. Dagon stood back and watched with nothing short of amusement as the guards were easily dispatched. He grinned sadistically seeing Neville's skills had grown and improved, and Dagon silently confessed to being impressed by the halfling's skills. He liked that the halfling used his lack of height as a tremendous advantage.

Stopping in front of the cell, Brumek didn't even pause before using a tremendous display of magic and strength to rip the door off its hinges. He tossed the door to the side without looking, without caring if it hit a friendly. Ozemir was kneeling, bent over in the middle of the cell, eyes trained on Brumek's face. One gigantic grin plastered on his own face. But by the way the Scholar gripped his stomach and by the flickering of his glassy violet eyes, Brumek knew his mate was in worlds of pain and yet trying desperately not to show it. The warrior moved forward, dropped to his knees and gathered Ozemir onto his lap. _"Didn't think I'd leave you alone to suffer here, did you? Any suffering you do must come directly from me,"_ he whispered.

Ozemir smiled softly, running a pale hand over the warrior's cheek. Now that he was in his mate's arms, he was able to relax, and he felt so tired. His body weak and he was grateful to be able to wrap his arms around Brumek's neck and bury his head against the warrior's chest, his ear pressed against Brumek's frantically beating heart. He wasn't alone anymore.

Brumek's worry over his mate didn't diminished in the slightest now that he'd found him. Ozemir looked more run down then he'd ever seen before. And the fact that his mate had nothing to say was more than troubling. _"Ozemir?"_

"_I'm free,"_ was all Ozemir could say before he clamped his lips shut, bearing with another contraction. It was then Brumek smelt the blood, far too much and felt it against his thighs where Ozemir was nestled.

"_Ozemir, has the baby breached yet? Ozemir?" _

When the Scholar shook his head, the warrior knew something was terribly wrong if the baby hadn't breached and there was blood. Brumek whipped his head to the side, looking for Talyn, only to find Similae standing guard at the door, looking left and right down the halls. Dagon leaning against the hall wall directly across from Similae.

"_TALYN!!"_ he bellowed, and then looked at Similae. _"Where is she?" _Similae could only shrug.

While Brumek and Similae had entered the small cell, Neville had sailed by the room with Talyn following after him. The _Mar'raeh_ was determined to get him this time and chased Ron down the hall and around the corner.

"Weasley!" he bellowed. He was going to kill the redhead tonight so he ignored Talyn's calls for him to stop.

Weasley rounded another corner, scurrying away like a rat and being a coward. And just as Neville rounded that corner, he raised his axe, prepared to throw it with precise aim. Talyn appeared in front of him and pushed him back by the shoulders. _"Get back to the group, young one. This is a rescue mission. Nothing else,"_ she said forcibly.

"_I'll have him,"_ he growled and tried to push passed her.

"_TALYN!!"_ Brumek's shout was full of panic.

"_No,"_ she stated firmly. _"Another time. Ozemir and the baby come first, do they not? We cannot linger here."_

"_Talyn! He needs a healer immediately!"_

Talyn squeezed Neville's shoulder. _"Come,"_ she prodded.

Neville's eyes wavered as he continued to look over her shoulder at the last spot he'd seen Ron. Finally his eyes flickered and calmed. Looking at her, he nodded before forcing himself to turn around and head back to Ozemir's cell. But he stopped a few steps down when Talyn gasped behind him. The small soft sound was full of surprise and pain. Neville spun around to find Talyn staring at him with wide eyes. Moments passed and slowly, as if in shock, her gaze dropped down to her chest. As she did this, Neville did as well. And looked in horror at the tip of a blade sticking out from her chest. The point having gone through her wings, back, and into her heart. A fatal blow. Neville saw the tip was darkened with more than blood. The dagger had been poisoned as well. As the Gryffindor began shaking his head in denial, Talyn slowly turned.

A figure obscured by a black robe stood at the end of the hall. The assassin's face was not visible. _"Forgive me for that, Talyn,"_ a voice whispered around them.

Talyn opened her mouth, blood trickling passed her lips. _"Yelni?"_ she croaked right before collapsing at Neville's feet. Neville watched her fall, too numb to do anything else and not capable of comprehending what had just happened.

But then he raised his eyes and the figure was still standing there and though Neville couldn't see the face, he knew the assassin was looking at the death he'd just caused. Neville shook his head, jolting himself into awareness and grasped at that pain and fury swimming around in his chest. He roared and took down the corridor, his axe ready.

The assassin easily dodged him with a quickness that took Neville by complete surprise, and an arm flashed out to connect with the side of his head. It happened so fast. One minute he was bringing his axe down upon the assailant's head and the next moment his own head was being bashed against the wall.

When he came to seconds later, the figure stood above him, still his face unseen. Neville tried to move and found he couldn't. _"You are lucky you are not my target this night, Mar'raeh. Very lucky indeed. But perhaps… Perhaps I shall finish you now regardless of my ord--"_

A sound at the end of the hall drew the attackers attention and the assassin sucked in a surprised and fearful breath.

"_Dagon… Demai'Tah should have known."_ And then he was gone and Dagon was above Neville, for the first time ever looking worried.

"_Talyn?"_ Neville whispered as Dagon helped him up.

"_We must go,"_ he replied harshly. Knowing the unknown assassin would be after Brumek next if Dagon lingered too long away from the guardian. He grabbed Neville's arm and began pulling him quickly down the corridor.

"_We can't-"_ Neville's voice broke but he didn't care. _"We can't leave her body!"_

"_She's fallen. Nothing more can be done for her now. We haven't the time!"_ Dagon hissed when Neville would have continued to drag his feet, looking back at the female warrior. _"He'll be after Brumek if I'm not there to stop him." _

Neville could do nothing but shuffle after him, dazed and still in shock, his head aching and soul crying for Talyn. Was it his fault Talyn had been killed? If she hadn't been trying to get him to turn around, the warrior might have sensed the assassin. It was his fault she was dead now. He was suddenly jerked into the cell, though not out of his tormented musings.

"_Something's not right with Ozemir,"_ Brumek murmured. _"Where's Talyn?"_

Dagon did not reply. He simply tugged Similae and Neville close to the two on the floor and activated a Shadow.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"_Go back to the human world,"_ Dagon told Brumek immediately after depositing the rescue party at the edge of the volatile _Darannae_ Mountains. _"He has sent assassins out for you."_ And with that the assassin disappeared.

"_Where's Talyn?"_ Ozemir whispered.

Neville found the Scholar gazing at him with a look that told him Ozemir already knew. _"She fell,"_ was all he could say.

Similae took charge then as the other three seemed too shocked to do anything else. He conjured a circle and immediately transported them to a place he'd been told was without a doubt safe. Malfoy Manor.

Brumek was too busy trying to calm his sobbing mate down that he wasn't able to start mourning his fallen comrade, but Ozemir was beside himself with grief over Talyn, pain and worry for his baby. With Ozemir in his arms, the warrior immediately headed upstairs to find a bed and bellowing for Kaego, leaving Similae with Neville.

Neville stepped away and slid down the nearest available surface, which happened to be one of the double front doors of the manor. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Not knowing what else to do, Similae took position against the wall beside the young _Mar'raeh_ and waited.

Upstairs, Kaego met Brumek in the hall. After taking one look and having no need for an explanation, he ushered the two into the nearest room.

"_He's bleeding badly,"_ Brumek said as he placed Ozemir upon the bed. _"Says the baby hasn't breached yet…. And he's early. The baby shouldn't be born yet…"_

"_Two weeks early, Brumek. Two weeks will not harm the baby or Ozemir,"_ Kaego replied, his expression concerned as he and Brumek undressed the Scholar- whom had gone back to humming softly. _"I need to know what happened to you, Ozemir. You should not be bleeding this badly. What happened? Can you explain the magic the little prince used? Were you tortured in the Kibosh? I need quick answers, Ozemir."_

"_Demai'Tah was too busy being defeated to have time to torture me and I don't know what Caellum and Zohrek did. It was all very painful, Kaego and now I'm so tired. Can't I go to sleep? Need sleep…"_

"_Ozemir, listen to me. You haven't any magic at the moment to help with your healing, and your child is probably unconscious. You're bleeding too much, too quickly. No, you cannot sleep."_

Brumek was studying the worry creasing the healer's face. _"What exactly are you saying?"_

Kaego didn't think it needed to be said. The stricken look on Brumek's face confirming that. If Ozemir should slip into sleep, he may never wake up. As it is, Ozemir was so drained that he probably didn't have the energy to push when the time came, and that was also a problem. Looking back at Brumek, the warrior looked about ready to attack him for more answers, or demand an immediate solution, only to be held back when Ozemir pierced the heavy silence with a long pained cry. Kaego began to check Ozemir again before deciding which way he wanted to handle this situation. When he found there was no dilation, even when the Scholar was having contractions every two minutes, he knew what must be done.

"_Stop looking as if I'm about to die,"_ Ozemir whispered to Brumek, who looked to be stuck in one spot. _"I'm finally free, I have you, and I plan to give you a dozen children. Dying now would be inconvenient. Not part of my plan."_

"_You'll change the dozen children part of your plan,"_ Brumek returned roughly. Ozemir looked as if he wished to smile, but instead could only relax against the pillow and close his eyes.

"_Ready to have my baby now, Kaego,"_ he whispered.

"_I'll need help with this,"_ Kaego announced. _"I'm sorry, Ozemir, but your baby will need to be cut from your stomach." _

"_No,"_ the Scholar whined. _"I wanted a natural birth!"_

"_You and your babe will probably perish should you try to do this naturally. You're ready to give birth now and yet you are not dilated at all. And besides that, you haven't the strength to push. This is the only way… I'll need assistance. Brumek, go and find Amortia. She's down stairs." _

"_But I wanted a natural birth!"_ Ozemir cried as Brumek hurried to the door.

"_You can have natural births with the rest of our dozen!" _Brumek barked at him from over his shoulder.

And then Ozemir smiled brightly. _"That's fine then."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom made it back to the Manor on his own, barely and when he reached Luna's room, he had only enough energy to collapse on the bed and curl around the girl who had the ability to ground him and drag him down further into insanity at the same time. And she was the same as she had been when he found her sprawled out on the Hogwarts lawns. Nothing had changed and Tom's patience with the girl had run out.

He'd had enough of this and was determined to find out exactly what was going on with Luna. And since he had done it before, he could do it again. Sitting up, the Dark Lord shifted Luna over until he could sit up against the headboard, and then pulled her into his lap, gently laying the young girl's head against his shoulder. He played with a strand of her hair as he rest his head against the headboard and willed the headache away.

He conceded he probably shouldn't have used the amount of power he had at the Ministry before properly preparing before hand, but he had and thus he was left in this nearly cathartic state. But it had been worth it. And by doing what he'd done, Wizarding Britain could not blame the attacks upon himself or his brothers. Too many witnesses had seen him. Kingsley for one, and the Auror had promised to back him up. It also helped that Dudley and Neville were able to evacuate Diagon Alley before people were killed, and Wizarding Way was now public. Reports from the Lestrange brothers had come not long ago. Those who had been ushered into the new shopping district had been overly impressed and seemed to have calmed down once they knew they were safe and explored the long road. It was, of course, an immediate success, even when none of the shops were open for business yet.

Tom shut his eyes and raised his hands to Luna's temple. _"You'll let me in, girl,"_ he murmured and he pressed long elegant fingers against the sides of her head. It was easily done as Tom had invaded her mind before when she was unconscious, and as before he found himself drawn into Luna's mind before he needed to make an effort to pass her barriers. This time her mind lacked the myriad of soothing whispers. It lacked the high wall as well. But what it didn't lack was Luna, who appeared before him as if she had been waiting for his arrival. Tom said nothing and simply studied her.

She stood before him wrapped tightly and sensuously in a black toga while her long blond hair was twisted up in an elegant fashion atop her head. Her eyes were sharp upon his face, unwavering. A coy smile rested upon her upturned lips.

"_Will you not embrace me, Tom?"_ she asked when he remained silent and unmoving. _"You must have been worried about me." _

"To a slight degree," he answered without emotion or movement. "What have you been doing?"

She laughed, a low barely audible sound and tilted her chin down a bit, exposing a creamy neck. _"I've been looking into our future, my love."_

Tom's hands curled into fists at his sides. "What have you seen?"

"_I've seen things need to change, Tom. The path we've chosen is not the correct one,"_ Luna replied as she stepped forward another step. _"We must turn away at once." _

Tom did nothing but raise an eyebrow. For a moment frustration flashed in the girl's eyes before she visible drew in a breath and spread hands out in front of her. _"You were beyond greatness when you were Lord Voldemort. You must embrace the insanity that is still within you, Tom."_ She placed a hand against his chest, allowing it to slide seductively up as she closed in and pressed against him.

"That wasn't me," Tom replied, looking into her eyes. Eyes that had not once wandered way from his. "The insanity. That was not me."

"_You must turn away from your brothers. They will fall. Come with me and you shall rise. I'll give you everything you could possibly desire. Come with me. I can make you more powerful than your brothers. More powerful than even Demai'Tah. All you need to do is say ye-"_ she cut off with a growing conceited smile as Tom had gripped her shoulders and was leaning down as if he meant to kiss her.

Tom stopped a breath away from her lips, peered deeply into her gleaming eyes. "Associating with whores is beneath me," he hissed before shoving at her shoulders and she stumbled back, the smile instantly fading into a snarl. "Where is my Luna? She is enough insanity for me."

"I told you," rang out the voice of his mate behind him. "But you were so certain he would be fooled beyond a doubt and would want your kind of darkness. And now you've lost and must leave this night alone. A deal is a deal, sister."

"_You led me to believe you were uncertain about his loyalty,"_ the scantily dressed Luna screeched. _"You led me to believe he would do anything for more power!"_

Tom turned and smirked to find his Luna standing there, her eyes unfocused off to the side, a finger digging into a dimple. "Did I? Hmm… maybe I did. Don't know… Tom's rather silly and it's so hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes."

Tom resisted the urge to sputter. _I'm hard to figure out?! _ He shook his head incredulously while savoring the look of her before turning back to Luna's sister, who had changed appearance and was looking thoroughly vexed. Now before him stood a grown woman with ample curves and long black hair with silver streaks. Her eyes were dark black fathomless pits.

She raised a hand, palm up and crackling orb within. _"You will pay for the whore comment,"_ she stated calmly in a low seductive voice and immediately threw the orb at Tom before he could react. Luna lunged forward and threw Tom aside before her sister's magic hit him square in the chest. Though he did get hit in the arm, and the pain was so terrible that he bit his lip so hard that it drew blood.

Luna said not one word. But Tom watched her raise both palms to her sister and then sweep them to the side forcibly. The dark goddess was caught up in a wave of power and swept away to hit some unseen barrier, where she hit and then bounced off to land roughly on an imagined ground.

Luna breathed in deeply. "A deal is a deal, sister," she said lowly, her voice changing from that of a girl's to the Mother's. "And no matter how you fight it, you can not escape the contract. Suppose you should have thought twice before making such a bargain."

"_I'll destroy you!"_ the goddess yelled as she began to fade. _"Both of you!"_

"Not tonight. The witherwings say so and they never lie," Luna said before cheerfully waving her sister away.

Her sister disappeared completely with another unholy shriek that had Luna cringing. "I'll have a headache for a week now."

Tom held on to his arm as he went to her and he scowled tremendously. "You bet on me?"

"You missed me only a slight degree?" she countered with a giggle.

"You never wear black unless it's the school uniform. You never wear revealing clothes. And even when you're calculating, you always look like you're daydreaming. She was all wrong. The moment she appeared, I knew that wasn't you."

Luna dropped her eyes to the floor, clasping hands behind her back. "Do you wish I were like her?"

Tom sighed and pushed fingers into her loose long blonde hair, pushing it away from her face. "I've already said she was all wrong."

Luna smiled one of those smiles that had him thinking all sorts of disgusting Hufflepuff thoughts and he couldn't help but crush her against his chest. "Never again, Luna. You are never allowed to do that to me again."

"It was necessary," she whispered, sliding a hand to the nape of his neck. "She would have interfered with the battles if I hadn't gone… I'm so thankful you finally came though. She was wearing me down."

"What happened just now?"

Luna pressed her face against his chest. "We had been fighting… and then I sensed you were coming. She told me she would seduce you. She told me you were like any other and could be seduced with power. She thinks she's smarter than me because I'm a human girl now. So I bargained with her. If you were seduced to her side, then she was allowed to take you and go do as she wishes with the outcomes of the battles. If you remained loyal to me and your brothers, she would not sway the outcomes of the battles being fought right now. When deities make bets of that nature, it automatically becomes an unbreakable contract."

Tom was silent a moment before answering, studying her face. "You had been worried."

"There was a slim chance you would have jumped for a chance at more power," she whispered shamefully.

"She should have never mentioned anything about the insanity. She shouldn't have reminded me about the person Dumbledore turned me into. I don't want that. Like I told her, that wasn't me. Ridiculous girl, believing I would go with anyone other than you. Why would I turn my back on my brothers? They saved my life. Gave me a second chance."

Luna raised her face to his and he saw tears in her eyes. "Did you see the drawing?"

Tom's grip tightened. "It didn't happen." He silently prayed that were true.

She closed her eyes, tears spilling faster. "Death could not be stopped, Tom. I can't interfere with the Fates the way my sister thinks she can. It was meant to happen."

"Who, Luna? Who have we lost?"

"Talyn."

Tom sucked in a breath. She was the last person he would have suspected, but that didn't make it any less painful to know one of his guardians was taking from him. And out of his siblings, he had known the female warrior best. As she was always talking to him even when she knew it got on his nerves. But now Talyn was dead… gone.

"I… I don't know how it happened," she cried. "Just that it did. And Tom," she dashed the back of her hand across her eyes. "Ozemir was called to the _Kibosh_. Caellum was with him and Similae too. They were all transported to the _Kibosh_. I had to stretch out my power and seek them out at the _Kibosh_… Similae promised to watch over Caellum, and Ozemir and his demon will be separated. But I don't know anything after that. I had to return here or my sister would have escaped."

"We must return," he answered, pushing thoughts of Talyn away for now. Now there wasn't any time to mourn. "You mention battles. I'm assuming the clan master is attacking the capital city."

She sniffed, nodded, and then closed her eyes. Tom blinked. The fog of Luna's mind no longer surrounded him. Instead he was back on the bed with Luna in his lap, pressed against his chest. She sighed and lifted her hands to pull his fingers away from her temples. When the disorientation left, he noticed he and Luna were not alone. Three children sat around the bed, and one sat at the end.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked quietly, fear shining in her eyes as she leaned forward, placing hands on Tom's outstretched legs. Michael, Sorcha, and Catherine watched them quietly from the sides of the bed; every one of them had a degree of fear in their eyes. And then when a wail echoed down the outside corridor, Tom understood why.

"That was Ozemir," Luna whispered on a gasp.

"What's going on?" Tom questioned Michael before he leaned down to nuzzle the neck conveniently close to his lips. He needed to regain his strength quickly before going to the realm.

"He's having his baby," Michael answered. "They came back--" Michael paled when Tom suddenly sank his fangs into Luna's neck. Mary gasped and covered her eyes. Sorcha paled and squeezed his eyes closed. Catherine vacated her chair and inched towards the door, though she didn't leave the room.

"Um…" Michael had to drag his eyes away from the two on the bed and looked at Catherine. "Something is wrong with him. Ozemir. I heard something about there being a major complication. Auntie Amortia went to help…"

"Something's wrong with Neville too," Sorcha piped up, though he did not open his eyes.

Luna sighed when Tom pulled away slightly, licking the wound closed. "You shouldn't do that in front of the children."

"We haven't time to worry about their innocence." Tom inhaled sharply, feeling strength return to him. Luna scooted away from Tom to climb off the bed and beckoned the children.

"Come." They followed after her and Tom presumed she was leading them somewhere where they would no longer hear Ozemir. Tom climbed to his feet, stretching arms over his head. He winced when moments later Ozemir cried out again and followed that cry with a load of explicit curses he must have learned from Harry and Draco. Following that was the shrill wails of an infant being born. That was a relief at least and Tom hoped that whatever complication had occurred, Kaego was well equipped to deal with them. If not and they lost the Scholar, not only would Kaego have to run from Brumek, but Tom would also make it a mission to flay the bastard for his incompetence… with that thought came a slight twinge of guilt. He wondered if Kaego had been told about Talyn. They were really very close and it was a given the healer would be heartbroken over the death of his friend.

Bypassing the birthing room, Tom headed down as he sensed Neville's presence below along with Similae's. He found them in the Entrance Hall. Neville hadn't moved one inch since arriving in the manor, and Tom knew instantly by looking at him that the young _Mar'raeh_ was being devoured by guilt. Similae stood beside the _Mar'raeh_, standing silent and still like a guard, probably to offer silent support.

Tom strode across the hall and crouched in front of Neville. Tom placed a palm on Neville's forehead and pushed the Gryffindor's head up so that he could peer into sorrowful amber eyes. "Show me," he whispered, pulling his wand and placing the tip against Neville's forehead. Neville nodded and closed his eyes. "_Legilimens_," the Dark Lord whispered. He shifted through Neville's recent memories and was able to see exactly what happened at the _Kibosh_ and how Talyn came to her end. It was understandable why Neville would think he was to blame, though in actuality he wasn't.

Pulling away, Tom glared at him as he stood to tower over Neville. "We do not have time for you to bask in your Gryffindor weaknesses. I didn't see anything to prove you are to blame, Longbottom. Now get off your bloody arse! We have a battle to win… or did you want Demai'Tah to kill the rest of our family?"

Neville's lips pursed. "No. Don't want that to happen."

"Tell me what's gone on since I left the Ministry."

"The fights were won here. Most everyone has gone on to the realm."

"Dudley is there?"

"Yes."

"Find out what's happening. I want to be prepared before we go."

As Neville's eyes glazed over while he communicated with his mate, Tom finally turned his attention to Similae, who stood there staring at him. Before Tom could say anything, Similae spoke.

"_You were amazing in that place! Burning the enemy from the inside out! Extraordinary! How did you accomplish such a thing?!"_

Tom blinked at Similae's exuberance. "Dark Lord," he said as the only explanation. "Where is my nephew?"

"_Lady Hermione took him to be cared for by his grandfathers. They are somewhere around here." _

"Dudley says the enemy backed off."

Tom and Similae turned to him. "Retreating?" Tom questioned.

Neville shook his head. "Regrouping. There was a dragon that destroyed all of their catapults and many of the ground troops, though reports are coming in that Demai'Tah's forces are growing, raiders and Mindless coming from all around the realm still. The enemy still outnumbers us drastically…" he trailed off, eyes gone fuzzy again. After a moment Neville focused on Tom. "The enemy is preparing another attack."

Tom said nothing. Just spun on his heel to walk down the hall towards the parlor. Similae and Neville followed the unspoken command. Tom walked into the parlor, finding Lucius sitting across the room with Caellum in his lap. Sirius stood in front of the massive fireplace, glaring into the flames, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. Lucius sat quietly staring intently at the sleeping face of his grandson and didn't take notice of the three entering the room. Sirius caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned to them.

Tom strode across the room, gave Lucius a tight smile before lifting his nephew into his arms. He needed to see with his own eyes that his brothers' son was truly well and unharmed.

"Can we know what's going on?" Sirius asked.

Tom wasn't ready to explain the realm situation and he didn't want to talk about Talyn's death yet either. "Ozemir has just had his baby and Luna is awake and very well." Tom stroked Caellum's cheek with his thumb before returning the little prince back into Lucius' arms. "We must travel to the realm immediately. Lucius, Sirius… you are not to leave the protective barrier around the manor for anything, is this understood?"

Sirius growled in frustration and spun around to glare into the fire once more. He'd never liked sitting still, unable to join in on any fight. "We will do as you say, Tom," Lucius replied.

Luna entered with the children after that, each child in possession of an ice cream cone. Tom wondered where the two youngest children were and he asked.

"Maeve and Devon are in the nursery," Michael answered. "Having naps and a house elf is looking after them."

"You three should go to the realm now," Luna instructed, eyes traveling between Tom, Neville, and Similae. "I want to go attend to the new parents and baby."

"Right." Tom turned to the others. "Ready?"

Similae nodded vigorously, obviously eager to get back to the fighting. Neville gave a curt nod. When Tom turned back to Luna, he found she was no longer there. With an annoyed hiss, Tom strode out of the room and caught up with her just as she was ascending the stairs.

"Sometimes you annoy me beyond limits," he growled as he grabbed her arm and yanked her around. She smiled coyly at him even as an arms slipped around her waist and a hand grabbed the back of her head, pulling her body forward and up to receive his bruising kiss goodbye.

"You'll stay here too," he ordered after pulling away. "Until it's over."

Luna smiled and brushed the dark hair away from his narrowed eyes. "Maybe. Now go and destroy, Tom."

How could the Dark Lord not shiver from such a command by such an innocent looking girl?

Luna watched him walk away a moment before turning and going upstairs. She entered the bedroom without knocking and paused just on the threshold. Brumek was slumped in a chair beside the bed; arm held out and wrist firmly connected to his mate's mouth and nearly unconscious. Ozemir lay there drinking from his mate, very pale. Nearly to the point of being translucent, but the lips against Brumek's wrist were curved in a soft smile as his eyes were trained on the small bundle in his arms.

Luna allowed a small smile until her gaze landed on the healer, who stood over Ozemir, trying to repair the unintentional damage done to the Scholar by his child and Caellum. Kaego looked tired too as he stood there with his hands held over the Scholar's slightly deflated stomach. His brow was furrowed in concentration and slick with perspiration as he spilled every ounce of his magic into the healing. Amortia was also present, with one hand placed over Kaego's. Luna knew this was to provide more energy, allowing Kaego to pull what he needed from her. Amortia didn't seem to mind. She swayed slightly on her feet as she smiled softly at Ozemir and the babe.

The Ravenclaw sighed softly and moved further into the room, stepping beside Kaego and placing a hand upon his forearm. The healer's rigid form visibly relaxed as Luna helped revive Kaego's energy as well, giving him a powerful boost. In fact Kaego gasped from the enormous amount of power Luna shot into him.

"Is he better?" Luna asked.

"I've made sure he can still have children. That ability was almost lost…" Kaego paused when Ozemir looked at him with stricken eyes. Kaego smiled reassuringly. "You're still able to have the rest of your dozen, Ozemir. And now all that is left is to make sure your own magic hasn't been damaged. Whatever it is your son and Caellum did inadvertently caused damage to your body. It's just taking me longer to repair… it was slow going… but now, with your help and Amortia's, it should be done soon."

Luna moved to the head of the bed and crawled in beside the Scholar, whom was in the process of closing the fang marks on his mate's wrists.

"You haven't had enough," Brumek whispered sluggishly. "Drink more."

Ozemir smiled tiredly and cuddled his mate's hand against his cheek. "I will not drink you dry, Brumek."

"May I see, Ozemir?" Luna asked of the baby in his arms.

Ozemir brushed lips against the infant's head before nodding. As Luna took little Zohrek into her arms, making sure to remain beside Ozemir, Brumek managed to pull out of the chair and move to lie down beside Ozemir, whom quickly snuggled into his mate's side. Brumek closed his eyes, burying his face into the Scholar's white hair.

"Can I sleep now, Kaego?"

"The bleeding has stopped… yes."

Another half hour went by before the healing was complete. In that time Ozemir and Brumek had slipped asleep, and Luna was content to sit beside them, humming to the baby who looked exactly like his father, with the exception of his hair. Zohrek was born with a head full of stark white hair, though there were little red strands throughout, which no doubt he'd gotten from his father.

Finally Kaego stepped back and smiled. "He'll be fine now. Thank you, Amortia."

"Happy to do it, of course. I am also a healer."

"Yes, and you learned the basics of _Ukatae_ healing quickly."

"Kaego," Luna spoke softly, not meeting his eyes. "Your training will be needed at Borsteria."

The healer looked conflicted. "Yes, but I cannot leave Ozemir or the babe this soon after such a difficult birth."

"You need to go. Amortia and I will look after the family. I will call you should we need you. Will this alleviate your worries? And I'm sure you want to know how your mate is."

Kaego chuckled. "Vendyl is able to take care of himself. But yes, I will go with your promise to contact me as soon as possible if something happens."

"We promise, don't we, Amortia?"

Amortia nodded even as she sat down into the chair Luna conjured beside her.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Falde led the new blood through several large groups of soldiers, showing them the new blood had arrived and were in fact prepared to fight. He then led Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Blaise, Pansy, and Dudley into the city while the troops continued to regroup, preparing for the next wave of attack. He led them to a round tower connected to the western wall and they ascended to the top where they could look out and see most of Borsteria, the city on a rising hill. Warrior archers lined the wall, standing three feet apart looking out over the battleground, bows at the ready.

Falde motioned for the young ones to turn towards the city. Much of the city had damage, but beyond that they could still see the regal beauty of the city. Back beyond, in the darkness, the palace and all it's accompanying compounds rose above the city like a giant. Unfortunately, the palace was in darkness. An unusual and unnatural shadow covering the palace like a black shroud, keeping it from being completely seen and appreciated.

"_It's beautiful!" _Hermione exclaimed.

"_That our future home?"_ Fred asked, pointing to the dark looming shadow.

"_You will have apartments there, yes. But those of Royal blood also tend to have homes outside of the city." _

"_Do they have Dehjinae pastures?"_ George asked. Fred shot him a grin.

The young ones continued to study the city, talking quietly together and asking Falde questions about it. And though he'd brought them up here to help keep their minds off those gone to the _Kibosh_, he saw it was only partly working.

"Sspt, Dud's," George hissed. "Can't you just…" he waved his hands around, "ask Neville--"

"No," Dudley murmured. "Don't want to take the chance of distracting him. And if he hasn't contacted me, that's a good sign."

George sighed and jumped down to sit on the edge of the wall and sulked. "It's been nearly two hours…"

Dudley turned away with a shrug, his attention back to being captivated by the sight before him. After a moment, he crossed his arms, a smirk playing on his lips. It was a place of sparkling crystal, rich wood, and alabaster stone that fairly glowed in the watery moonlight. Of sensuous curses and spiraling peaks with an aura of nature surrounding the entire city. Coliseums and broken temples. _"I can fix all that."_

Falde chuckled and dropped a hand on his shoulder. _"And you'll be given the chance."_ The commander turned and studied the young ones before sweeping an arm over the city. _"I brought you up here to show you what you're partly fighting for."_

While the young ones gazed upon the city, Falde walked back to the stone steps where Dagon had been standing silently, watchful for the last thirty minutes, though Falde had only noticed him five minutes prior. _"You have something to report?"_

Dagon's brow twitched. _"Do not presume to treat me as one of your underlings, Falde."_

Falde narrowed his eyes. _"Was the mission successful?" _

The assassin looked away towards where Demai'Tah's forces were camped out. _"Yes. The Scholar is safe and back in the human world with the others."_

Falde nodded before cocking his head, studying the assassin. _"Why are you here now?"_

Dagon finally looked at him. _"There is an assassin after you tonight. By my being here, he may wait for another time and place."_

"_You're here to protect me from an assassin?"_ Falde asked with no small amount of shock.

Dagon raised his fingers to study his nails. _"I'm simply making a statement to the Emperors. I want them to know I'm loyal to them."_ He did not raise his face, but Falde saw his red eyes lift until their eyes met. Falde sensed he was partly telling the truth, but was also leaving something out. _"Now that the Scholar is free of me, the new blood has no reason to keep me alive. I'm merely here to protect my current existence. Self-preservation, Falde. That's all this is." _

Falde nodded and said nothing more, still perplexed by the assassin's behavior as he turned away. _"Falde." _The warrior turned back to find Dagon had closed the distance between them; face lifted, eyes hard and piercing his. _"Talyn fell,"_ he whispered tonelessly. _"She is no more."_

Dagon studied the warrior carefully, knowing he had caused Falde great pain just now and not enjoying it as he usually might have with someone he knew nothing about. But Falde took the news very well in the view of those around them, as Dagon knew he would. One couldn't be the Commander of the Empire's forces without being a hard elf and knowing how to push pain and loss away until he had the time to mourn properly. The stricken look on the warrior's face lasted but a second, the pain lasting less than that before Falde's eyes hardened on the assassin.

"_Not me," _Dagon murmured, answering the unspoken question. Falde turned around without acknowledging this. The young ones had not heard the last bit of their discussion, and he wasn't sure if he was grateful for that.

"_The mission was successful," _he told them.

While the others breathed in relief, Hermione pinned him with sharp eyes. _"Something happened though." _

"_It can wait for later,"_ the warrior responded flatly. His tone only added to Hermione and now everyone's suspicions.

"_Someone was killed,"_ George whispered as the others stood to face Falde. _"That's it, isn't it?" _

The look on Falde's face confirmed it. George's eyes dropped to his boots, breathing suddenly a chore. Dudley's face contorted in panic and his eyes glazed over, no doubt he was trying to communicate with his soul mate.

"_You should tell us who,"_ Fred said with narrowed eyes, pressing against his brother's side. _"Tell us now."_

Ginny moved over to Dudley and started rubbing his shoulder, reminding the builder he would know instantly if his mate were killed. But this didn't seem to calm Dudley down at all. Hermione stood stock still waiting, while Pansy turned her back on them all to stare out a the city, hands curled into fists. No matter who had died, all of them would feel pain when the name was revealed. They were close to all whom went- except for Similae, but Pansy liked him as well and she knew the twins would be devastated if it turned out to be him. George especially. Blaise stood back with a look of indifference, showing nothing until it was absolutely necessary.

Finally it was Dagon who spoke when it looked like Falde wouldn't tell them who. When Falde would let the young ones go on worrying. _"Talyn."_

Dudley dropped to his knees and covered his heart with a hand, taking deep breaths, eyes clouded. _"He's not answering me. Why isn't he answering?"_

Dagon rolled his eyes. _"No doubt your mate is stewing in guilty despair. Thinks it's his fault."_

Hermione moved forward to put a hand on Falde's arm. He didn't move her hand, but he did give her a fierce look. _"We push it away until it can be important, young one. Push it away--"_

"_Or better yet, use it,"_ Dagon interrupted and then smiled grimly when a low horn went off in the distance.

Falde turned and moved to stand between two archers looking out over the land that was swarming with raiders and Mindless. Three warriors appeared at the top of the stairs and immediately strode over to Falde. From the looks of their armor, they were of high rank. Though obviously lower than Falde given the fist over heart salute they gave him followed by the respective bows they gave the new blood.

Hermione and her friends gathered together as Falde discussed something with the three new arrivals, looking out over the wall to see the enemy were preparing for a second attack.

"Blimey," Fred murmured, seeing the sheer amount of forces, friend and foe, covering the land in all directions. Not one inch of earth was visible in between the enemy forces as they marched towards the gates.

Dudley cleared his throat drawing Falde's attention. _"Neville says he's coming back with Tom and Similae."_

Falde nodded and sent the three generals on their way. _"Follow me,"_ he told the young ones after taking up stride behind the generals. They had only passed through the gates when Neville, Tom and Similae were spotted amongst the dozen or so tents erected around the immediate area.

_"Five minutes until I order the attack,"_ Falde told them, knowing Dudley would want to have a private word with his mate, and Hermione would no doubt want to speak with her brother. And then he noticed Similae and smiled briefly, finally recognizing him. He hadn't time before Dagon had taken the others to the _Kibosh_. "Dagon." The assassin appeared beside him. _"Is that the halfling you spoke of?"_

Dagon sneered. _"See any other runts around here, Commander?"_

"_Similae. Son of Mison and Lorant. I was unaware he survived the council's games of power. I was sure the House of Tahlanue had crumbled." _

"_He does have a rather amusing and effective fighting style,"_ Dagon admitted, and then having been caught admitting something, scowled and went back to being invisible to the untrained eye.

"_Simi, c'mere a minute,"_ George murmured, grasping shorty's hand before he could refuse and finding a quiet corner in an empty tent.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Similae said quietly. _"About your friend."_

George nodded mutely to that and continued to look down at Similae with such obvious longing that after a moment Similae felt his cheeks burning from such attention. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand how George could make him feel so bashful when no one else had ever been able to do such a thing.

He tried tugging his hand free, but the redhead's grip tightened. _"We should go…"_ Similae tried, not really wanted to leave but finding himself uncomfortable under such a stare.

"_I feel wrong,"_ George finally muttered.

"_Why?" _

"_Because…"_ George paused to take a deep breath. _"Falde told us someone had died. I couldn't breathe until I found out it wasn't you. Simi… I was relieved it wasn't you. I felt more relief that you were safe than sadness at losing Talyn. That's wrong, isn't it? It's wrong of me…"_

That longing was replaced with acute confliction, and Similae didn't like that one bit. He understood George well enough. And though he too was sad over the warrior's death, he was also extremely pleased with the redhead's semi-confession. Similae glanced down at their clasped hands, smiling slightly when George's free hand slid around to cup the nape of his neck. He knew the red head was about to take liberties again, but Similae welcomed it. And under the circumstances, the fact they were about to engage in a raging battle, he thought it was more than appropriate. So Similae looked up and hoped his eyes expressed how welcomed the kiss would be. He didn't know if the message was understood, because he knew George would have kissed him regardless, but George shifted forward anyway to make the move Similae eagerly anticipated.

"Time to go, bro!" Fred called, jogging into the tent, effectively ruining the moment. Similae didn't know why, but George looked relieved when he pulled back, and he wondered what was going on in that pretty redhead's mind. Despite being annoyed with Fred, Similae was amused when George turned to leave the tent, and had yet to release his hand. Similae mocked glared at Fred as they passed, who wore a sheepish expression; having realized he'd walked in a minute too soon.

There wasn't any time to verbally bash him for it, because another horn sounded close by and the realm troops began their attack. _"I want to find Mila."_ Similae reluctantly pulled his hand away. _"You two will stay together?"_

"_Course, mate,"_ Fred answered.

"_Then I'll find you later… alive, yes?"_

George snorted and waved that away. _"What kind of fun can we have if we're dead, shorty?"_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The tunnels beneath Borsteria ran for miles in all manner of directions. Up. Down. East, North, South, West… for miles; twisting around in what Draco deemed unnecessary circles.

"What do you think is happening?" Harry wondered aloud as Draco continued to fume over this ridiculous maze of tunnels. "Don't hear the battle anymore. We must be really deep."

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Draco asked for the hundredth time.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. "I'll hex you if you ask that again. I've already told you… it's obvious this is the right way!" He swept his arm in arc, "the walls light up before us, guiding us…" he said slowly. "And there's the obvious pull, you bloody ponce!"

"I don't understand why the tunnels keep winding down like this. Why it takes forever. We need to find this place, fix whatever is broken and get to the fighting."

"Bloody hell, it's a dead end!" Harry shouted pointing to the end of the tunnel they'd just turned in.

"No," Draco's eyes brightened into excitement as they continued to approach the end. "It's the end of the blasted maze! We've reached it! Finally!"

At first Harry didn't see why Draco thought this was it, but as he watched further, those lights, the glowing markings that had been leading them throughout the maze all moved to the one spot directly in front of them. All swimming around the dead end, pulsing rapidly as if impatient for the two _Ukatae_ to make a move. Harry cocked his head to the side, and for some reason he was reminded of the time Ozemir had brought them to the Jade temple and of how the Scholar had entered the large treasure cavern within the temple.

Harry took a tentative step forward, and then more until he was close enough to touch the round stone blocking their passage. Lifting his hand, he pressed it against the stone. It was warm and vibrating beneath his palm; he felt calm and welcomed and because of this Harry pressed his entire body against the wall without any more hesitation. He was immediately sucked through the seemingly solid stone. The experience felt as if he were literally turned to mist and it was surely an odd uncomfortable feeling, though that went away the moment he materialized on the other side and realized he and Draco had finally reached the destination.

_This is it, Draco! Come through,_ he urged.

Draco appeared moments later, shaking off the odd sensation of passing through solid stone without being in a Shadow. Again Draco viewed the place with a disdainful sneer. It was quite unremarkable in the blond's opinion. Just like the hall of passages, this room was also circular and completely bare save for two things- well three if you count the markings swirling along the walls in a warm light. They immediately noticed a squared pillar of crème stone, dead center of the room; upon the top lay a silver cradle of some sort. This small bed held a zillion pieces of broken amber shards.

Harry ignored the pillar and what he realized with a sinking heart must have been what the Royals used to activate the protections. He meandered over to the other thing that was of any interest in the room. A statue of a female elf. He knew whom she was without question of course, though if asked he wouldn't have been able to explain how he knew. Except that he recognized her on two different levels. One was spiritually. Looking upon her stone face, Harry could feel her presence singing to his soul. And secondly, the Goddess may have been reborn as a human girl, but the Luna he knew resembled this _Ukatae_ goddess a bit. The eyes especially. The long hair and cheekbones. Harry knew the old Hirsha had red hair. Red in the strictest sense of the word. But now Hirsha had blond hair. This representation of the Mother must have been created thousands of years ago.

"_This isn't good,"_ Draco murmured, staring at the ground near the pillar, where the ground was covered in shimmering particles, no doubt part of the crystal that had shattered so badly that it was reduced to sparkling dust. _"How are we supposed to activate the protection? Awaken the palace?"_

Harry didn't answer. He was busy staring at the statue's hands, which were outstretched in front of her, fingers curled in towards her body as if she were meant to be holding something. The look on her face was one of pure sorrow and if statues could cry, Harry was sure this one would have.

"_This must have happened when all of the Royal family was slaughtered,"_ Draco went on musingly. _"The instrument was destroyed along with the Family."_ he trailed off when Harry came over and took the small travel pack off his shoulder. The brunet said nothing and simply rifled through the bag, searching for something.

Harry withdrew the scroll and handed the bag back to his mate before returning to the statue of the Goddess and without any hesitation, placed the scroll within Her stone hands. When Hirsha's stony fingers immediately flexed and curled tightly around the scroll, Harry gasped in astonishment and stepped back, having not expected that. Draco was beside him in an instant, eyes narrowed on the statue as it continued to move, dust falling from it as Hirsha lowered into a curtsy, the look of sorrow no longer on her face.

"_My Children,"_ the statue was speaking in a low voice, tone floating around the room as if coming from everywhere. Harry's eyes were permanently wide. They watched the scroll disappear as the statue extended her arms towards the pedestal. _"Become what you are. Take your rightful places. We have waited lifetimes for your coming."_

While Draco looked over his shoulder to study the pedestal again, Harry continued to watch the statue. _"Err… Luna? That you?"_

There was no answer. The statue continued to stare at the pedestal, her arms still stretched out towards it.

"_It's not her,"_ Draco murmured, moving away. _"It's kind of like a recording. Meant to go off once she had the scroll back. A clue."_

"_A clue? We don't need a clue… look at it. There's no way we can make that work. It's destroyed beyond repair."_

Draco agreed. Even if they were to try and reconstruct the large amber crystal, it wouldn't be put together as it was meant due to most of it being turned into dust on the floor. In order to repair something like this, all the pieces must be seen. The amber particles were too small. And really, they had no idea what the amber object had looked like before, so that also made it impossible to determine how to fix it. _"There must be something we can do,"_ he murmured. _"I refuse to believe we came all this way for nothing." _

Harry remained silent as he moved to stand in front of the blond and then leaning back for support. Everyone depended upon them. Even now they were fighting a deadly battle beyond the city gates and soon that fight would spill over into the city. _"Hirsha gave the scroll to Ozemir so that it would fall into our hands. She wouldn't have done that if this was the only way to activate the palace," _he said of the cracked pillar. Harry pulled away and started to circle the thing, glaring at it. _"This is just a tool, Draco."_

Lifting his gaze, he met narrowed silver orbs; the blond trying to decipher what his mate was thinking. _"This is a tool… but we're the new blood. We don't need any tools. The statue said, 'become what you are.'"_

"_We're The Power,"_ Draco said, finally understanding.

Harry nodded. _"The scroll says the Highest Power bestowed all Power to the blood…"_

"_Giving Power to change All, no matter rule or subject or circumstance," _Draco finished. _"Harry, you're brilliant!"_

"_You can continue to praise me when this is through. Right now I want to set the protections, destroy the Kibosh, finish the battle, and then return home to Caellum."_ Harry said all this as he backed away from the pillar until his back was pressed against the wall. As soon as he was finished speaking, Harry sprinted forward before jumping into the air. Draco jumped back just in time to keep from being hit by the multiple pieces of pillar as it exploded when Harry's boots collided with it.

"_A WARNING!!"_ Draco bellowed when the dust and debris settled down around them.

Harry smirked at him as he approached the center and started kicking the rock away, revealing a darker circle the pillar had been built upon. _"This might hurt,"_ he said as he moved to stand directly center of the circle.

"_Oh right, so the best thing to do is jump right in then,"_ Draco drawled wryly as he noticed the swirling markings immediately starting moving around at a more rapid pace than before, as if eagerly anticipating something. Apparently Harry's idea had been spot on. Harry quickly unwrapped Lovely from his neck and prodded her away from the circle. Lovely hissed softly and slithered over to the statue. Harry watched her slither about the base of the statue, occasionally flicking her forked tongue against the stone, before finally deciding it was safe to slither up to rest upon Hirsha's hands for a good viewpoint.

Despite his apprehension, Draco moved to join his mate, knowing they had no time to waste and he was also eager to get back to their son and end this battle before they lost someone close to them. Once together the swirling markings shot to the ceiling above them and pulsed brightly. The markings on their arms answered, shining brightly through the fabric of their black tunics.

Unbeknown to the two, lights began to flicker on all over the palace. And high above the city, a patrol of winged elves paused in their flying to watch the palace come to life. Watching as the black shroud began to disappear.

"_Lady Hermione! Look!"_ Mila called out when Hermione would have continue to fly lower in order to continue the attack with bow and arrow. Mila grabbed her arm and spun Hermione around.

"_Knew it!"_ She cried happily. _"You see. Told you the Emperors would come through. Alright everyone, the fight's not over yet!"_

All throughout the troops, hope flared along with the palace lights; renewed energy surged through the realm troops as they fought back the invaders. Though the warriors within the city had an easy time with the enemy, as suddenly the enemy was falling back away from the city, knowing what it meant that the palace was no longer asleep.

Hermione grinned darkly. _"Don't worry, brothers. We'll save some fight for you."_ Knowing full well her brothers would be very displeased if they weren't able to fight even just a little bit.

Deep under the palace, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed close to his mate. _"What do we do now?"_

Draco tipped his face up and watched the light coalescing. _"I think we're supposed to let go." _

"_Oh."_ Harry began to pull away, but the blond tightened his arms with a chuckle.

"_No. I mean the power. Relax and release it." _

Harry was silent a moment before he raised his eyes to Draco. _"Having trouble relaxing."_

"_Let me,"_ the blond murmured, slipping his lips over Harry and running a hand down his mate's wings. Draco grinned against Harry's closed mouth when his mate purred and nuzzled the Gryffindor's nose fondly. Harry was always so receptive to him and Draco hoped that would never change.

Though they were peering into each others eyes, the light above them grew so bright they didn't need to look up to know what was going on. And as Harry had predicted, when the light above speared down to engulf them, it was painful. But not so much that the two couldn't think.

_Focus on what we want accomplished, _Draco told Harry who nodded.

_Protect the city. Destroy the Kibosh. A safe haven for our son and family._

Harry's eyes closed as Draco pulled him closer. He gave up his power and felt something similar to what he felt when he'd first chosen the type of sword he wanted his dagger to become. It was as if the palace were a sentient being, taking control of his magic and using it. Then he realized that's probably exactly what was happening. And then the pain was gone and some unseen blanket of warmth and protection wrapped the two tightly. It felt welcoming and joyous and Harry laughed from the giddiness he felt bubbling inside him.

Draco beamed down into his mate's laughing eyes. _We did it. It's working._

Just as he thought this, the tunnels around them trembled; the palace trembled, the very city shook on its foundations and again all fighting stopped as the sky above Borsteria lit up like the sun had risen early. The light coming from one tower; the highest. And suddenly the raiders who had been unable to leave before were now all scampering again; desperate to reach the city gates, while the Mindless remained behind, because well… they were Mindless and had no idea what was about to happen to them. But the raiders knew. Everyone knew what happened once the protective measures of Borsteria were activated. The invisible barriers immediately eradicated anyone known as an enemy.

Falde grimly smiled from where he stood outside the gates, watching the enemy backing off, and hearing in the distance Demai'Tah's outraged voice shouting no retreat. Turning to the warrior beside him, a general, Falde murmured, _"the Emperors are coming. Spread the word and don't let anyone escape." _It wasn't long before everyone awaited the arrival of the rulers as they continued to engage the retreating enemy.

Within the city gates, the air stilled. The citizens who'd stayed behind all turned sparkling relieved eyes to the palace, holding their breath as they watched it come alive. Hermione and her flying troop quickly landed in one of the lawns bordering the palace. She couldn't quell her curiosity and wanted to see first hand how this would go down. Silent and utterly still seconds went by before a bright silver light erupted from the highest tower, followed closely by a green light that quickly turned into mist. The mist spread out over the city quickly, and Hermione watched with shining amused eyes as the mist descended over every inch of the city like a blanket before branching out passed the city walls at least a quarter of a mile in all directions. The realm fighters whooped and hollered when the raiders and Mindless began disappearing into thin air with horrible shrieks of pain and Hermione was willing to bet that any enemy outside of the city caught in Draco's mist would befall the same death. When the mist had done its purpose, it transformed back into light and retracted back to the wall, seeping into the stone.

Mila shook her, _"something else is happening!"_

Hermione turned back to the tower in time to a scarlet light erupt into the sky. One single beam circled the tower before zooming over the large city, moving this way and that as if searching for something.

"_What are you doing, Harry?" _Hermione whispered. The beam of light paused near the west gate and then took off towards the east, over and passed the protected city wall. Hermione did not see where the light had gone, but Neville did as he was in seeing distance of the clan master and was currently battling one of the Mindless. A scarlet light shot through the sky from behind him, and just as he decapitated his enemy, Neville saw the light strike the clan master in the chest, breaking straight through Demai'Tah's magical shielding. Neville's smile was full of poison as he listened to the agonizing screams issuing from the clan master's mouth.

Time seemed to stand still, but in actuality only a few seconds passed before the screaming died and Demai'Tah Shadowed away like a coward before the new blood could cause any more damage to him. Some of his troops doing the same, others staying and continuing to fight. And others stood still, staring about the battlefield with confusion. Neville ignored those, as he had a good idea what had gotten into them. Instead the _Mar'raeh_ concentrated solely on the Mindless and waited for his Rulers to join the battle.

Harry and Draco slumped against each other and slid down to their knees when the power returned to their bodies. Both breathing heavily, brows slick with perspiration. Above them, the stone ceiling disappeared. A perfect circle appearing with each level becoming visible. Apparently that was the quick way out. _"We're not done yet,"_ Harry rasped.

"_A minute,"_ the blond returned.

**Master. You have gifts,** Lovely hissed from her perch. Harry looked to find two sets of armor leaning against the wall beside the statue.

"_How are things simply appearing?"_ Harry demanded as he pulled away and shakily climbed to his feet, helping Draco do the same.

"_That's easy,"_ Draco replied, motioning for him to look along the lower half of the circular wall, where panels were sliding open to reveal all sorts of treasures; dusty and cobwebbed and ancient. Weapons and jewels and scepters; old scrolls and tombs.

"Wicked!"

"_We can come back and look through this stuff later… do you think She would get mad if I didn't want to wear this?"_ Draco asked about the armor. _"We're used to fighting without it."_

"_I think,"_ Harry began as he studied the armor, _"that we should put it on. Falde would want us to. Everyone will see us and know we're the Emperors, looking like this."_

Draco sighed. Harry had a good point. Again. _"What is it about this place that raises your intelligence, love?"_ he asked with a smirk, and then laughed when the brunet shot him an affronted look.

"_Shut up and help me put this stuff on!"_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Severus paced back and forth, up and down the head table where many of the professors had taken seats, waiting for the night to end and word from their _Ukatae_ that all was safe and time to let the children out of the Room of Requirement. All of the professors, with the exception of the Founders and Minerva watched Severus in surprise and awe. Never had they seen the snarky Headmaster reveal so much of his emotions through facial expressions or actions as he was doing now.

Minerva and the Founders understood however. They knew whom he was worried about and believed he had every right to be so agitated. Minerva watched as Severus paused in his pacing to pull out the two-way mirror he had. A move that had been frequent in the last couple of hours. And just as before, when he tried connecting it, all he got was static from the other one.

"Severus," the Deputy Headmistress began as she approached him, laying a hand on his tense shoulder. "You should go. We've everything under control here. And should trouble arise, I'll contact you."

"How? How would you do that if I were in the realm?"

"Perhaps Sirius or Lucius has had word… I think you should go to Malfoy Manor and find out," Minerva said gently. "Perhaps Hermione or Harry has left a message there for you."

"My responsibility is to this school, Minerva," he ground out. "However much I'd like to go-"

"We are not the incompetent imbeciles you think we are," Minerva interrupted, waving a hand over to the professors' table. "We can handle any sort of trouble here. And I'm telling you, Severus. Not asking. Go to Malfoy Manor this instant! Find out what is going on!"

Five minutes later, Severus was standing in the middle of Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor, sneering because he'd allowed a Gryffindor to bully him, though in all fairness he had wanted to come and check up on things anyway, and was happy he had when Caellum's wails could be heard from all corners of the manor.

Following the wails, he stepped into the nursery where Sirius, Lucius, and three-fourths of the gang were in a state trying to calm the little prince down. None having any effect at all. "What is the matter with him?" he asked, coming forward and plucking Caellum from Molly's arms. Severus looked down into the scrunched up red face of the infant and smiled as he softly bounced the baby in his arms.

"We don't know," Molly answered. "He woke half an hour ago. And has been crying ever since. We fed and changed him, but still he continues to cry. I think perhaps colic might be the problem."

"Or he wants his mother and father. Maybe something has happened," Lucius put in, looking at his husband in worry. "Caellum seems to be very… in tune to when things are happening."

Severus was about to ask what has been happening when Luna was suddenly beside him, taking Caellum into her arms. "You're awake," he said needlessly, feeling ridiculous for it.

She smiled dazedly at him before turning and walking away with the crying baby, all the while murmuring to him. "You want your mummy and daddy, don't you? Not to worry, little prince. You'll see them soon enough…. And I bet you're eager to greet your friend. We'll go see him now."

"Friend?" Severus inquired, looking to the others. He was met with smiles from the females.

"Ozemir's had his baby."

A look of astonishment crossed Severus' face. "He's returned? When did that happen? Was it so much for any of you to even think about sending a bloody owl to me?! Where are the others?" he demanded. "What the hell is going on?"

Sirius scowled and crossed his arms. "Now you know how I feel."

Molly frowned. "There's no need to raise your voice, Severus. Let's all sit down and we'll tell you what we know so far."

Lucius wrapped an arm around his husband's and looked at Molly pleadingly. "Can we perhaps move to the dinner table? Food is required. Immediately."

The scowl on Sirius' face disappeared and he wrapped an arm around Lucius' back. "Of course, love."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Tom stood upon one of the bafflement, staring out over the battleground, impressed with the realm forces. Despite being outnumbered, even after the protections were activated, the warriors and rebels were holding their own. But he wished his brothers would hurry up already and appear before the fight ended. They needed to be seen fighting; their skills needed to be witnessed and this battle needed to end already so that he could return to Luna.

"_Miss me?"_ someone whispered into his ear. Tom silently applauded himself for not giving away how shocked he was at Harry's silent approach. Instead he glared.

"_About time you've arrived!"_

Harry did not answer and Tom spent the following moments studying Harry in his armor while the Gryffindor looked out, assessing the fight. He spotted Neville a mile down the road with Dudley fighting a large group of Mindless. And was surprised to find Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy were also in the realm fighting, near the city gates.

"_Harry! Draco!"_

Tom turned, lifting his eyes to the sky, searching out his sister, and as he did so, finally noticed the other armored person standing beside him. Hissing in annoyance, he jerked his elbow into Draco in retaliation for the surprise, eliciting a chuckle from his baby brother. Hermione landed beside Harry a moment later and was squeezing her brother to death in the next breath.

"_You did it! You saved the city!" _

"_Time to go show off to the army, now,"_ Draco said and was prepared when Hermione launched herself at him as well.

Harry grinned and drew _Quelerae Mon'tu_, smiling with childish anticipation as it transformed into his dragon sword. _"WE'RE TAKING NO PRISONERS!"_ Harry bellowed into the night; over the rain, wind, and sounds of battle.

The fighting didn't stop, but the realm's forces, when they could pull their eyes to the wall where the four stood, easily spotting the Emperors in their armor, and almost at once an eager battle roar answered Harry's call, sending delightful goose bumps over his flesh. And then he pouted when he noticed one person was not within seeing distance.

"_Did Demai'Tah leave?"_

"_Of course he did,"_ Hermione laughed. _"Whatever you did to him made him scream something awful before disappearing. What did you do, anyway?"_

"_Severed the bonds of the Kibosh. He no longer has command over assassins and he can no longer work the dark magic that binds assassins to him…"_

"_We tried destroying him completely, but we're just not strong enough for that yet. And he still has the power to change people to the Mindless… but we'll take care of that eventually."_

"_I think we've had enough talking,"_ Tom drawled. _"I'm ready to do as Luna told me. I'm ready to destroy." _

Tom jumped high into the air and his siblings watched as he transformed into Silly. Harry watched the small dragon increase in length and width until a mighty black Chinese dragon hovered over the wall, gleaming red eyes scanning the fields and all the delicious flesh. The dragon soared over the fields until he reached the edge of the fighting and from there, belched out a long and high wall of fire, trapping the enemy between there and the city, making it impossible for the enemy to retreat and herding the raiders and Mindless towards the city, towards his waiting brothers.

Hermione took flight, rejoining her group. Harry turned to his husband and grinned. _"Need a lift?"  
_

Draco sneered. _"Thank you, but no."_

"_Just thought I'd be helpful,"_ Harry replied with a playful smile. He spread his wings, prepared to fly to the middle of the battleground where he'd seen Falde, but Draco grabbed his hand, rubbing a thumb over the soft flesh of the underside of the brunet's wrist.

"_Meet me back here when it's all over,"_ Draco demanded.

Harry reached over to brush fingertips against the exposed portion of Draco's cheek. _"Course, lover."_

Draco released him and watched Harry fly off. Draco didn't notice their _Saen_ had found them until Vendyl suddenly appeared beside him and jumped off the wall, quickly disappearing into the fighting, slashing his way through in order to reach his charge. Looking over his shoulder, Draco saw Hoihm was there as well. The _Saen_ had an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

"_What are you smiling about?"_ Draco wondered.

"_You've arrived. The palace is alive again. The realm will celebrate," _was Hoihm's no nonsense reply. Draco grinned and nodded, before following Vendyl's example and jumping down into the mass of bloodthirsty elves.

Draco put all of his combat training into use with his fighting. And he was grateful to have the armor. It seemed to be enchanted… or maybe made from _Ukatae_ material he'd never heard about before because the armor was as light as a feather and yet could withstand several unanswered hits from swords or maces before being dented.

This was nothing like training though, but the opponents weren't as difficult to kill as he thought they would be. Not after he'd had practice killing assassins. Not after having Dagon as a trainer and teaching him all sorts of underhanded moves. And it probably also helped that the enemy was nervous now, after having the city's protections erected, after knowing exactly who he was and the power he probably wielded due to being the Emperor. And the fact that most of the enemy had retreated when they still had the chance.

Draco threw himself into the midst of a large number of Mindless next. Largely because he was anxious for a challenge and partly because George's crush was alone in the center of the mob. And even though Similae was doing a fantastic job of battling the disfigured monsters, there were still too many around him and it was clear Similae was tiring. The short _Ukatae_ was using two swords by this point, having to stay on the defensive and offensive at the same time. Draco landed beside him and batted a sword away from Similae's head.

"_I'm going high,"_ the blond stated. Similae nodded and without hesitation, crouched and stretched his arms out as Draco jumped into the air. The Mindless had one-tract minds. And since there were two of them, the monsters did not follow both elves' movements. Where Similae went to hack off the legs, Draco went on to mutilate their necks and faces. When the two were done, the mob of Mindless was largely useless and Similae hopped from one mangled body to the next, stabbing at them with his sword with a childish glee similar to Harry's.

Draco was laughing as he moved away and then smiled widely when raiders appeared in front of him. He ignored the taunts of him being a child and not knowing how to wield the strength he had and instead raised his sword, prepared to show them he knew exactly how to use his strength and why no one should ever, _ever _describe him as a child. He'd taken one step, prepared to leap into the air when suddenly the raiders dropped to the ground, headless. "Oi!" he snapped at the grinning blue haired elf suddenly standing in front of him. _"They were mine! Wanted to make them pay for calling me a child!"_

"_You'll have to move faster than that, Highness. Not enough enemies to go around now!"_ Similae grinned before skipping away. Literally. What was it about fighting and death that turned dark elves into children?

"_I saved your life! Stupid runt…"_ Draco mumbled good naturedly. And what Similae said was true. The Empire legions dominated the battle now. Raiders and Mindless dropping like flies around them. Draco was having a hard time finding a victim without having to steal one as Similae had done. Even the air born troops were having more fun then he was, and by the time the battle ended a half hour later, Draco was seriously annoyed. Seems he and Harry had joined at the end of it. Ah well… Draco had plans in the following weeks to scour the realm for raiders and Mindless, so there would be plenty more opportunity to battle for what rightfully belong to Harry and himself.

Harry was waiting for him where he promised, along with Vendyl. The _Saen_ was scouring the bodies below. A pensive expression on his face. _What's Vendyl so worked up about?_ _We've won,_ he asked Harry.

_Yeah, I asked him that. Says he saw Kaego out there fighting. But we haven't seen Kaego since the first part…_

_He's probably healing people. _

_Told him that too, but he's still worried. _

"_Where's Hermione? Tom?" _

"_Don't know… I saw Hermione a few minutes ago with the twins. They were swept away in the crowds,"_ Harry said indicating the crowd below. _"Tom probably went back home to Luna."_

The battle was over but there was much work still to be done. Now the injured were being found and carted inside the city to be healed, while others were beginning to gather up the bodies of the fallen; discarding the raiders and Mindless into piles to be burned, while the bodies of warriors and friendly rebels were being handled with care and lined up to be processed and then stored until funerals could be arranged.

Others were being commanded into teams to search the city, to look for injured or dead under the rubble caused by Demai'Tah's catapults and the burning boulders he'd hurled at the city. At the moment there wasn't any time for a celebration.

"_I want to speak to Falde before we go back to the human world,"_ Draco murmured. Harry nodded and they went off. They were only passing through the gate toward the warrior tents when they stumbled onto Kaego. The healer, drenched in blood, smiled brightly when he saw them and gave them a wave as he jogged over.

"_Splendid job, you two. Raised the protections in the nick of time, I'd say!" _

"_It would have been sooner, but we had to pass through a maze of useless tunnels,"_ Draco replied, noticing the healer wasn't even looking at them.

"_Really, I am interested. But I must return to the human world. Ozemir had his baby, you see,"_ Harry gasped happily here and the healer nodded, _"yes, but he had complications… I should really be getting back… Where are you headed now?" _

"_Falde… and then we're going back as well."_

"_Wonderful! I'll go with you!"_ And still his eyes never wavered from Vendyl. _"Lead the way, Highnesses. I'm just going to… you know, follow--"_

"_Yeah, whatever. Go snog your mate already. Obviously Vendyl wants to." _

Vendyl narrowed his eyes on the blond and Kaego's grin slipped a bit. The mates didn't say anything to each other, which Harry found odd, but at least they were walking arm against arm…

_What's with the frown? _Harry chewed his lip and glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye. The blond took one look at the expression on his mate's face and knew. _You're thinking nosy thoughts again. _

_I bet Vendyl doesn't know how to show affection… isn't that sad? _

Draco rolled his eyes. _When did he ever have the time to learn? His brother hates him, he has a mate he doesn't really know… don't worry, lover. He'll learn. At least it was obvious he was worried about Kaego._

_Suppose. _

Draco sighed and slung an arm around Harry as they walked. Dragging his husband into his side before planting a firm kiss on the brunet's lips. When he pulled back, he smiled fondly. _"He'll learn, lover."_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

While those in Borsteria celebrated an outstanding victory against Demai'Tah and the emergence of the new Royal family, Falde wandered away from the boisterous crowds and aimed for his tent, a makeshift command post that was now empty for the time being. Now that the battle had been won, he allowed his mind to succumb to the knowledge that Talyn was dead. Killed at the _Kibosh_. The fact that the young ones had destroyed Demai'Tah's claim as a clan master gave him a bit of comfort, but that was all. Demai'Tah may no longer have the _Kibosh_, but he was still very much a threat to the realm and to the young ones.

He'd known the moment when Demai'Tah no longer held claim over the assassins. Many of the enemy was seized in their actions, screaming out as Demai'Tah was, clutching at their chests. Even Dagon, who'd not been far from him at the time, showed such weakness, and that meant the breaking of the bond must have been agony. And then, as he watched the demon assassin, Dagon had stood and seemed to take a breath as if it were the first time, and a fleeting smile, one full of freedom had crossed the dark one's face before he disappeared from sight.

Grief was coupled with shock when Falde stepped into the dimly lit tent and spied Dagon laying Talyn's body out on the cot at the opposite side. Falde watched silently as the assassin placed Talyn's sword over her chest, tip aimed towards her boots and then covered the hilt with her hands. He stepped back and braced the warrior's spear against the tent wall.

The Commander was astounded that the assassin would have taken the trouble to return Talyn's body and lay her out in such a respectful manner. _"Thank you,"_ he said, unsurprised his voice was thick with emotion.

The assassin shrugged as if it were no consequence for him. _"She was brave and did not deserve to die in that place."_

Dagon stepped around the warrior, prepared to leave. _"Where will you go?"_ Falde asked.

The assassin grinned over his shoulder. _"Wherever I want, warrior. I'm free now."_

"_I'm uncertain if that's a good thing,"_ the warrior replied seriously. Dagon's grin widened.

"_I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You were always a smart one, Falde."_ And then he was gone, leaving Falde alone with his fallen comrade. With an elf he'd known since birth. He'd trained Talyn right out of the Academy.

Kneeling beside her now, Falde pulled her bluish purple braid out from under her back and laid it over her shoulder. He gave it one last tug before bowing his head. He tried speaking to her, to give the farewell blessings, but he found his voice lodged within his throat. He was still kneeling beside the cot when cheerful voices reached his ears, approaching the tent.

"_You see, Vendyl? We lived. Didn't need you guarding us on our trip, after all." _

"_Though we were almost eaten by a huge serpent thanks to this idiot!" _

"_Hey! I knew what I was doing!"_

This declaration was followed by a derisive snort and then the tent flap was pulled aside, revealing Draco first, quickly followed by Harry, Kaego, Vendyl, and Hoihm.

Falde stood and moved aside, eyes on the healer who was easily Talyn's oldest and closest friend. Since the disappearance of his brother, Talyn had been the only family Kaego had left. And by the look on the healers face and the others, none of them had been told about the death. Kaego's easy smile disappeared as his eyes went wide.

"_Talyn?"_

"_She's gone, Kaego." _

A strangled moan escaped the healer as he stumbled forward. Kaego dropped to his knees as Falde had done, but he was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe his friend was dead. He passed a trembling hand over Talyn's pale cheek, and when he felt how cold and stiff she was, a sob broke free and he dropped his forehead against her side. Vendyl moved to stand behind his mate and hesitantly dropped a hand onto Kaego's bent head.

Because the two of them had never met before Hogwarts, and knew relatively nothing about each other before being bonded, their relationship was still a little awkward, and sometimes Vendyl didn't know how to act with his mate. They rarely had a chance to be alone together and so learning about each other was slow going. But Vendyl cared about his mate, knew how much Kaego loved Talyn, and could feel the anguish his mate was in. And when Kaego reached up to cover the hand on his head with both of his and started to weep unguarded, Vendyl dropped all pretenses and crouched down behind Kaego, wrapping strong arms around his mate, holding on tightly.

Falde turned away from them to face the young ones, who were in a state of shock; it was obvious by the look on his face that Harry was fighting desperately to keep from believing what he was seeing. Draco had a closed off look on his face.

"_Come,"_ he told them, forcibly turning them and ushering the two and Hoihm out of the tent to give Kaego some time alone.

"_T-Talyn,"_ Harry whispered, his voice cracking. Falde quickened his pace, leading the two through the crowds of warriors and rebels. It was easy going as all recognized the two in their armor and quickly backed away with a bow, and soon Falde was able to commandeer another tent and ordered everyone to leave. He didn't want anyone to see the Rulers break down with sorrow. It was vitally important the two should not show weaknesses of this kind just yet.

He nudged them into seats before fetching them goblets of wine from bottles that were already being distributed throughout the ranks. _"Remain here. I'll return,"_ he told them before departing. It wasn't long before he did return as promised, and when he came back, Harry had settled in Draco's lap, both were without their armor, and Draco's head rested against his mate's cheek.

Falde had also gone to fetch the Family. Hermione, Fred, and George entered first, the latter glancing over his shoulder to the outside as he stepped in; Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy entered next, followed by Neville and Dudley. Once the young ones were together, Falde left them alone.

"_You heard?" _Hermione questioned her brothers as she sat down next to their legs and leaned back against Harry's thigh. Harry nodded and dropped a hand to rest on her shoulder.

"_How did it happen?"_ Draco asked.

Neville kept from looking at anyone and the blond noticed this. _"Neville?" _

"_It's not your fault, Nev,"_ Dudley said forcibly, as if he'd said a hundred times already.

"_You should probably tell us everything that's gone on since we left Hogwarts to come here,"_ Harry whispered.

"_We know about the attacks in the human world. Hogwarts, the Ministry and Diagon Alley…" _Draco elaborated._ "What else has happened?"_

"_We kicked arse in the human world!"_ Fred exclaimed. _"Tom especially. Should have seen what he did in the Ministry."_

"_And then the situation goes downhill,"_ George murmured, glancing at his brother. He wasn't at all brave enough to announce to Harry and Draco that their son had been transported to the _Kibosh_, even if Caellum was safe now.

"_Demai'Tah called Ozemir,"_ Hermione went on, nodding when Harry's hand slid limply off her shoulder. _"And don't freak out, but Ozemir was watching Caellum and somehow the little prince was transported to the Kibosh, along with Simi--"_

"_WHAT?!" _Harry and Draco bellowed, simultaneously jumping out of their chair. Luckily Hermione had expected this and had moved away.

"_I said don't freak out! Caellum's safe! Similae was there too and brought Caellum back to Malfoy Manor."_

"_What exactly happened? And what about Ozemir?"_ Draco growled. _"Kaego said he'd had his baby… how could he have been called and still be at the manor?"_

"_Simi could give you a detailed report."_

"_Then bring him here."_

Similae must have been lingering right outside the tent, for only seconds passed before George led the blue haired _Ukatae_ in. And soon Similae found himself retelling the story again.

"_I didn't really do anything,"_ Similae said when he was given profuse thanks from Harry and Draco for watching after their son. _"The assassin did all of the work. The assassin, the little prince, and the Scholar's babe," _he paused as his eyes widened on the emperors. _"Your son showed an extraordinary display of power. I'd never seen anything like that!"_

"_They saved Ozemir and Dagon by splitting them… He and Zohrek," _Harry murmured, still reeling after listening to Similae's tale.

"_Who's Zohrek?"_ Pansy questioned.

Harry was able to grin a little. _"Ozemir and Brumek's son. Kaego was just telling us about him right before we found… Talyn."_

"_I want to know how that happened,"_ Draco demanded.

"_We went to rescue Ozemir from the Kibosh,"_ Neville went on quietly, eyes still on the floor. _"Dagon took me, Brumek, Similae, and Talyn. It was so easy… should've known something was going to happen. The Kibosh seemed fairly empty, everyone gone off to fight here. Brumek led us straight to Ozemir. I saw Weasley at the end of the hall and went after him, and… Talyn came after me. She told me to wait for another time. Ozemir was our mission. Brumek was yelling for her. Something was going wrong with the labor…. We turned back down the corridor and that's when it happened." _Neville paused, drew in an angry breath, his fists curling at his sides. _"She knew him. Said his name, I think. Bastard stabbed her in the back, straight through the heart… he asked her to forgive him for killing her. The name was the last thing she ever said. He would have killed me too if Dagon hadn't appeared then. I didn't sense him at all and he was really quick. Moved too fast for me…"_

"_What was the name?"_ Harry demanded.

"_She said Yelni." _

Draco uttered a curse and met the pained wide eyes of his mate.

Blaise tilted his head to the side. _"The name means something to you."_

"_Yelni is the name of Kaego's missing brother," _Draco replied.

"_Kaego's best friend was killed by his brother," _Hermione whispered, shaking her head.

"_Who were at one time lovers,"_ Harry elaborated. _"Kaego thought Talyn and Yelni would turn out to be mates, despite the two having a falling out. But it doesn't matter now. I'm going to kill him myself!"_

_

* * *

_A/N: I beg forgiveness for the lateness of this chapter! But it was really excruciating to write and i can't wait to get to the third story and back to more in depth character interaction instead of so much stuff going on at once... But I hope the length of this chapter made up for it taking over a month to complete ;D

I had planned for this to be the last chap, but that is not the case. There will be one more. There are things I want to happen before moving on to the third arc, so that's whats going to happen next chap. Tried putting it in this one, but this chapter was getting too long.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and that it was worth the wait. Have a great week! :D


	38. Onward

**Life Agendas**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Onward**

Bill sat back in a rickety chair he was sure wasn't stable enough to hold him for long and stretched his legs out. With an impatient sigh, he tipped his head back to stare at the top of the empty tent, wondering when the hell Raelu would deem him important enough to come and talk with him. He was tired, hungry, and sore after that battle and she had demanded he come and wait here. She wanted to talk to him. And here he was, nearly an hour after coming in, and yet no Raelu.

"Hell with this," he murmured after five minutes more of silent waiting. He stood and stretched, sighing in appreciation as the bones in his back popped. "If she really wants to talk, she can come and find me." He didn't really want to talk to her anyway. Raelu was rough and high-strung and she annoyed the hell out of him whenever she opened her mouth.

With that thought he left the tent to go and find his brother. There were no guards beyond the tent leaving Bill to feel free enough to go wander. After a little questioning to passing rebels, he managed to locate the place most of the rebels had centered on. The canteen. Charlie was immediately spotted near the back when Bill walked in. Along with Richard and Theo. He was relieved to see they weren't keeping to themselves. Richard and Charlie at least. They were having discussions with other rebels, all of them talking animatedly. But it was no surprise Theo was keeping to himself. His eyes scanning the faces, observing and probably filing away important facts.

Bill continued to stand just inside the tent, doing his own observations; gazing over the crowds. He wasn't yet used to his appearance and therefore certainly wasn't used to seeing more elves either. The pointed ears always got to him. Even now he reached up to finger his left ear. His hair had grown out, just as Charlie's had, but both of them had cut their hair. He had cut it till it brushed his shoulders in rugged waves, while Charlie went short. And looking around, Bill noticed he'd had misconceptions. Before he thought all realm-born elves had long hair, male and female, but this was not the case. Many had hair cut just as short as Charlie.

He also noticed not every _Ukatae_ was as pale as alabaster. There were many _Ukatae_ of different color. Blaise would feel better knowing this as the Slytherin had thought he would stick out like a sore thumb with his dark complexion. Course Ozemir had told them before. The Royal family weren't the only ones to start off as human, and therefore as centuries go by many human races mingled in with the _Ukatae_. And Bill thought that was cool. There were differences, but no one cared about that here. In Wizarding Britain, it hardly mattered either, but Bill had been to some places where people made race very much a problem. Which seemed ridiculous to him. Perhaps this was one of the reasons why _Ukatae_ sneered at the human race. To _Ukatae_, ignorance was not an endearing trait.

"_Bill,"_ his brother greeted when he'd finally moved to the table. _"Started to get worried. What did she want?"_

Bill and the others had agreed that they should all have cover stories that intermingled in case they ever met up like this. And if asked, their grouping wouldn't be suspicious when they talked to no one but themselves. He was grateful they'd decided like that. Being able to speak together without have to be sneaky about it was a relief.

"_Don't know. She never came back and I was hungry so I left,"_ he answered as he sat beside Theo, across from Charlie and Richard. Theo summoned an empty plate from down the table and passed it to him. _"Thanks, mate."_

Theo nodded before resuming his perusal, but very often his eyes wandered back to the elf seated directly across from him. _"So how was Taeneen?"_ Bill asked quietly.

The brunet turned to face him. _"A bloody nightmare. Glad to be away from that place."_

"_We had to be on our toes every second in that place,"_ Richard tuned in, eyes trained on Theo. _"Never had one chance to relax… And even after we met up with others we moved for three days straight before appearing here." _

There was more meaning to Richard's words. Bill thought this as he watched a look pass between them and saw Theo blush. Bill was nosy enough to want to know what that was about.

Theo cleared his throat before speaking again. _"Almost didn't make it out of that place. We're only alive now because the rebels saved us from this group of tall horrid hairy monsters with three horns--"_

"_Don't… do it,"_ Richard suddenly growled, low and threatening; eyes narrowed on the elf who'd been trying to subtly scoot his chair closer to Theo's until he was basically pressed against the Slytherin. Bill leaned back to watch the bloke. Not only did he stop his moves, but he also got up from the table and moved to another. Quickly. Bill turned back to Richard, impressed. There'd been something in Richard's voice. Bill wondered if it was a side effect of being turned with the new blood and he wondered if they all had it.

"_What's that about?" _Charlie asked. Bill rolled his eyes. Surely it was obvious.

"_You two are mates, right?"_

Richard nodded. _"But we haven't been able to make it official and Theo's sending off signals that he's ready, and it's attracting others." _

"_Scarpin!" _Theo hissed. Said blond only grinned, though his grin was hard edged.

"_How do you know that?"_ Bill wondered. _"The Scholar never told us about that stuff when talking about mates."_

"_I just know." _

"_Git knows things…" _Theo muttered. _"And things are different now that we're in the realm constantly surrounded by unmated elves."_

"_Take a look around. You'll see what we're saying."_

Bill and Charlie did as was suggested and quickly zeroed in on a female who was garnering a lot of attention and she looked as if she had no idea why so many were around her. The elf beside her looked to be seething, his claws dug deeply into the table and glaring murder at his plate. It was only a matter of time before he exploded. Bill suspected those two were friends and had no idea they were mates. There were others gaining more attention as well. Both males and females and Bill figured since this battle had been won and it was time for well-needed celebration, the elves were relaxed enough to fall under the allure of elves seeking to mate. Bill thought it all rather funny.

He grinned as he turned back to the two younger elves. _"Find a tent and go do your business before Richard ends up killing someone."_

"_Not your business,"_ the Slytherin hissed.

Bill laughed and turned to Charlie. _"How's your back?"_

"_Like I said, it looked worse then it was. It's fine now. Only a little sore."_

Shouts from outside drew the elves attentions and soon everyone was rushing out to see what the commotion was about. It took some time to find out what was going on, but soon word spread throughout the camp. Apparently the rebel leaders had sent a messenger to Borsteria in order to see what was happening. And now he was back and everyone knew. The Emperors had arrived, the battle won, and the palace was alive once again. Borsteria was protected. The camp erupted into relieved energized cheers, and though half the rebels were yet suspicious of the Emperors, everyone was just happy to hear Borsteria's protections had been erected. The ancient city would not fall into the hands of Demai'Tah.

Theo adopted a smug smirk and crossed his arms. He'd never doubted Draco for a second. After this thought he really didn't have any more time to gloat on Harry and Draco's behalf before an arm snaked around his waist and tugged him away from the crowds.

"_The Royal Family was there as well,"_ Bill heard the whispers clearly. _"They fought in the battle."_

"_They had two dragons on their side!"_ someone else exclaimed.

And then a powerful murmur spread throughout the camp. _"The Kibosh has been destroyed!!" _

Inwardly Bill cheered; because of course by cheering aloud he may give things away. He had to drop a heavy hand onto Charlie's shoulder to quell the face splitting grin on his brother's face and remind him they were spies.

"_Everyone else is excited. Don't know why I can't be either,"_ Charlie shot back. _"They're describing the members of the Family that was seen! Pansy was th--"_

"_Honestly, Charlie,"_ he whispered. _"You need to think before speaking. We're not supposed to know who they are."_

"_Right, right. Forgot. Anyway, I'm going to have another look at the dragons…" _and Charlie went off. Looking around, Bill finally noticed Theo and Richard were nowhere in sight and he hoped the two had taken his suggestion. They didn't need Richard dueling someone and bringing more attention to them.

Raelu suddenly invaded his vision with a furious scowl. He rose a brow. _"Yes?" _Instead of answering, her scowl only deepened. Bill narrowed his eyes. _"Did you really expect me to stay in that tent for hours waiting for you? I was hungry. Am hungry," _he corrected and turned to go back to the canteen. He was surprised when she didn't stop him and instead fell into step and entered the tent with him.

"_Suppose you heard the news," _she started once seated across from him.

"_I think the entire forest heard the news," _he murmured, piling food onto his plate and ignoring her piercing stare. There was a reason why Raelu had chosen to follow him and eventually she would get to it. _"Did I not tell you? The Mother would never have chosen rulers who couldn't take care of business."_

"_Suppose you also heard one of the guardians of the new blood was killed in the Kibosh. The warrior Talyn, I think it was." _

The dagger he'd been using to stab at his meat dropped from his numb fingers to clatter against the plate. Bill gritted his teeth, trying to keep from showing how much her statement had upset him. But then again he'd probably already given enough away just by being shocked into dropping his dagger.

"_I did figure as much. You knew this person. Well it seems_. _Forgive me for telling you in such a way…" _Bill looked up to find she didn't look at all repentant for being so blunt and sounding heartless. Her dark eyes were still narrowed and cold. _"But this does not excuse you and your friends. You are spies."_

"_We're rebels. Just like you,"_ he returned roughly. He then stood because he no longer had an appetite and needed to be alone. _"Excuse me."_

Raelu watched him go without interference and that was surely a blessing. He found Charlie sitting on a boulder a reasonable distance away from the dragons. Simply staring at them. The brown had returned by this time and was wrapped around the blue, while the scarlet dragon lay quietly a few yards away from them. Bill walked up to stand quietly beside his brother. Charlie took one look at his face and immediately demanded to know what was wrong.

"_Talyn was killed. At the Kibosh." _

Charlie made a soft sound and dropped elbows to his knees and bowed his head. _"What was she doing there?"_ he whispered hoarsely. Bill did not answer. _"You fancied her, didn't you?" _

Bill nodded and the two lapsed into silence after that, not even moving when the scarlet crawled closer to them, laying its head down only feet away and peering between the two brothers curiously. Finally the creature's gaze weighed heavy on him. _"What is it doing?"_ Bill asked.

"_Looking at us." _

"_Why?" _

"_Don't know." _

"_Think it wants something?" _

"_Don't know… it's a female, I think,"_ Charlie murmured, standing up. The dragon lifted her head, and Charlie was amazed to learn she had large inner lids that blinked slowly over slit pupils. Dragons in the human world only had one set of eyelids.

"_Don't get too close,"_ Bill warned.

Charlie turned back and gave him a patient look. "_Who's the dragon expert here?" _

"_You're also an idiot so I don't think that holds much stock."_

He prepared to retort when Bill's eyes went wide seconds before something heavy bumped against his back, sending him stumbling into Bill. Before either could recover, the dragon bumped him again.

"_What the bloody hell?!"_ Bill yelled as he and his brother went tumbling to the ground. _"Is it trying to eat you?"_ he cried when he saw the dragon nuzzling his brothers back, carefully nipping at Charlie's tunic with its teeth. Small grunts and snorts issued from the dragon's nostrils as it continued to nibble and push against the shirt.

By this time they had gathered a crowd, though no elf wanted to take the chance and advance upon them to try and help. Suddenly Bill started laughing as he crawled his way out from under Charlie and was able to see exactly what the dragon was doing. He couldn't understand the mirth running through him, but he figured he'd run with it. Anything was better than thinking about what had gone on outside of the crater.

"_Ah, Charlie,"_ he cooed in a voice he knew his brother hated. _"You have an admirer. Save the damsel and her heart is yours."_

"_Help me!"_

"_Think she wants your tunic,"_ he offered.

Charlie quickly removed his top. For a moment that was what was needed and he was able to scramble away from the dragon's maw. _"She's smelling the blood,"_ he murmured moments later and inched back to her. Bill hoped he'd keep quiet. He was certain Charlie was wondering if the dragon could tell his was the new blood.

Apparently Charlie was going to take his past warnings to heart and not mention that part. _"That's something I didn't notice,"_ he whispered. _"I can see where my blood stained… but there's more blood, darker right over the rip where I'd been cut._ _See, Bill? I don't think that's my blood."_

"_That darker stain would be dragon blood."_ Both turned to find Raelu standing beside Bill. She turned to Charlie. _"This dragon wanted you to see that."_

"_But why?"_ inquired Bill.

"_This must have happened some point after I released her. She was bleeding all over the place… Those nasty wounds on her head and flanks." _

"_But why did she want you to see that, Charlie?"_

"_No clue this time."_

The crowd backed off again when the dragon lumbered forward and nudged Charlie in the back with her snout, rubbing her scales along his closed wound. Charlie stood still and at a loss. The crowd seemed shocked into complete silence. Apparently in the realm, dragons were not so friendly with elves as this one was being with him. And he had a suspicion her friendliness had nothing to do with him helping her escape the chains.

"_She's trying to tell you something,"_ Bill said unhelpfully.

"_You think?!"_ Charlie slowly turned to face the massive maw now bumping into his stomach. _"Don't know what you're trying to tell me. I don't speak… dragon."_

The scarlet beauty raised her head and stared at him for a long time. After a moment, Charlie looked over his shoulder at Bill and shrugged. When he turned back, the dragons upper lip was pressed against his face. Charlie held his breath. She was baring her teeth at him. And then he got a face full of hot air when she snorted. Charlie watched confused as she turned and lumbered back to the other dragons.

Bill smirked. _"Think she finds you ridiculously amusing. Like a pet."_

Charlie shrugged that off and walked to Raelu, while the crowd began to disperse. It was late, or rather very early in the morning, and bed seemed like a good idea. _"Where do we sleep?"_

"_You think you deserve to be here?"_

"_We helped you with the dragons!"_ Charlie exclaimed. _"If it weren't for my brother, Demai'Tah would have that blue one under his control!"_

"_I don't trust you," _she stated firmly.

"_That's fine," _Bill spat. _"I don't like you. You're a right bitch in fact."_ Charlie turned to him with wide incredulous eyes.

"_Do you think insulting me will get you anywhere?"_

"_Simply stating a fact, lady. And what's more, my brother and I are staying here. You can try to make us leave, but then there will be another battle. We're no pushovers. Please try and make us leave. I'd like to teach you a lesson."_

"_I never said I was going to make you leave,"_ Raelu growled, stepping up into his space. Charlie watched enthralled as she and Bill faced off, both baring their fangs in hostility. They were beginning to draw another crowd and Charlie thought he should put a stop to it. This was definitely not laying low. As he approached Bill, he wondered if his brother would really battle this rebel leader. It was clearly apparent to Charlie that the elder Weasley really did dislike her if the spitting anger in Bill's eyes was any indication.

"_Let's find a place to sleep,"_ he murmured throwing an arm around his brother and forcibly drawing him away. _"I'm tired."_

Bill gave Raelu one more look of loathing before allowing Charlie to draw him away. Eventually they found someone to help and were shown some place to sleep for the remainder of the night. Charlie thought it lucky they found a tent for just the two of them, as it was obvious they had things to talk about.

"_Can't believe you called Raelu a bitch… to her face!"_

Bill shrugged and lay down on one of the cots within the tent. _"Didn't say anything that wasn't true."_

"_You also threatened her." _

"_She had it coming… telling me about Talyn like that. _Soulless cunt," he hissed softly.

Charlie dropped down on the other cot, peering at him intently. _"She mentioned Talyn to you by name? So that means…."_

"_Had her suspicions about exactly where we come from. Named Talyn as one of the new blood guardians and knew hearing about her death would affect me."_

"_Maybe she listened to some of the others describing the Royal family,"_ Charlie whispered. _"Gin and the twins were there too, Bill. The rebels were talking about their hair…"_

"_Yeah, Raelu's a smart one, despite being a--"_

"_Okay! I'm going to bed. We'll figure out what to do later."

* * *

_

Talyn's funeral looked just as it did in Luna's sketch, except now the view was slightly different. Dawn approached as they all stood on a high cliff overlooking a valley. Harry choked on a lump in his throat when he realized it was the same valley Draco died in when their bond had been messed with. The exact valley. He wanted to turn into Draco, to press against his mate's body for support and warmth and turn his back from the sight that brought to him horrible pains of emptiness and an everlasting chill. But he couldn't do such a thing here surrounded by those who were watching their every move; watching for weaknesses. Until the coronation, Harry and Draco needed to be seen as unbreakable. All he could do now was grasp Draco's hand, hold on tightly, and stare at the funeral pyre as if it were the only thing in the world at the moment. And that wasn't really a relief either, knowing who was on top of it, preparing to be burned to ashes.

Mainly it was only warriors that were present for this send off, as Talyn no longer had any family to speak of. Just as it was with many _Ukatae_, her family had been taken from her during the civil wars. The only one near to family was Kaego and he was a silent mess, staring at the funeral pyre with eyes that seemed soulless. Harry hurt for him. And he would pity more when Kaego was finally told who had killed Talyn. But he didn't want to think about that now either. He didn't want to think about much now. He didn't want to believe they were standing around a pyre, even now being lit. Around Talyn. Watching the fire dance and weave through the stacked wood towards her body wrapped in a white shroud. Anger kept him from crying in front of the others. That was all that was keeping him from making a scene. The anger. He was grateful for it because he didn't want to disappoint Draco or Falde by shedding a single tear in front of all these hardened warriors.

The heavy silence broke when someone started singing in the background- a low soul wrenching ballad- and the circle of mourners moved in unison, all kneeling on one knee and presenting their swords, bowing heads to rest on the hilts of their swords in respect for the fallen warrior. Harry learned not all were given such an honor, but Talyn had done great things in her life that deemed her worthy; and despite all that, Harry would have given the honor just because she'd been a loyal and loving guardian. She'd given strength to him, Draco and the rest of the family. She trained them, and protected them. Worked selflessly to see that they grow into proper rulers. She took it upon herself to talk to Tom and help draw him out of his shell. She'd been there for Caellum's birth… Harry was glad he was kneeling with his head bowed. As he had to squeeze his eyes closed, feeling the water gathering at his eyelashes. He felt Draco shift minutely to press further against his side and was glad they weren't wearing the armor anymore so that he could feel the warmth from his mate

The funeral ballad ended after several minutes and the last note trailed off, carried away by the wind. The mourners rose off their knees and Harry saw the enchanted fire had already turned Talyn's body to ash. The mourners began to leave, for which Harry was severely grateful. Falde, Brumek, Harry, Draco, Tom, and Hermione were left along with Neville and Dudley. The others who'd fought in the battle had already returned to Hogwarts the night before to straighten out the students. Falde had persuaded the three siblings to remain in the realm for one more night in order to attend the funeral. And Brumek had brought Tom when he returned for the funeral. Staying in the realm over night had also given Draco and Harry time to assess the visible troops and start making orders.

"_It is essential that you four especially return to the realm as soon as possible,"_ Falde announced. _"The Royal family must move into the palace and acquaint with the realm immediately."_

"_Give us a week, Falde. A week and we'll be back, mostly for good,"_ Draco had answered. Beside him, Hermione cleared her throat. _"Two weeks, then. We'll return in two weeks."_

"_Acceptable,"_ Falde agreed. _"I will stay here and prepare. Brumek will return to the human world in a few hours and during the next two weeks, run back and forth between our worlds keeping you updated on what is going on here during your short absence."_

"_You are reducing your Second to be a messenger,"_ the burly warrior grumbled. _"What wrongs did I commit?"_

"_Would you rather stay here permanently, making your mate recuperate alone?"_

Brumek gritted his teeth. _"No sir."_

And then Kaego was standing in front of them. His eyes no longer soulless. They were full of pain still, but also a determined violent light. _"I want to see. You can make it so. I want to see who did this,"_ he demanded.

Harry nodded. _"When we get back to the manor."_

He realized Kaego was out for revenge. But what would the healer do when he discovered it was Yelni who'd taken his closest friend away? Harry didn't know Kaego well enough to know what the healer would do then. Would knowing it was probably Yelni push him away for his need for revenge or would it drive him further? He didn't know how close the healer was to his brother. But he supposed his questions would be answered once Kaego was able to view the Pensieve memory.

As one the small group turned back to the pyre. Kaego had specifically asked for this type of burial, as he had known what the warrior wanted should she be killed. Apparently the spot they were in was one of Talyn's favorites and she'd wanted her ash to catch in the wind at the cliff and be swept away across the realm.

_It's not fair,_ Harry said to Draco.

Draco did not reply. He'd been unusually quiet with anything having to do with Talyn's death and Harry knew it was his husband's way of coping. Draco liked Talyn. She'd been the first _Ukatae_ they'd met- although Harry had been unconscious at the time. And though Draco seemed to be overly cold with the entire ordeal, Harry knew better. Reaching down, he grasped Draco's hand again. The blond entwined their fingers and squeezed as they watched Kaego approach the smoldering ash- and despite the heat- he scooped up a handful. Without a word he moved to the edge of the cliff and raised his hands into the air, allowing the wind to catch the ash, carrying it away over the valley and across the lands.

Harry turned away, wanting to go now. Wanting to get back to Caellum and to see Ozemir. The Scholar had not been able to leave the manor yet and therefore had missed the funeral. Harry knew Ozemir wasn't pleased with this, according to Brumek, but Kaego had insisted he stay in bed when he'd gone back the night before to check on him. Tom and Hermione moved to stand beside them with Neville and Dudley doing the same. They bid Falde and Brumek farewell before Shadowing back to Malfoy Manor.

As soon as they landed within the Entrance Hall, Neville took off to his rooms where he was prepared to lock himself away for a long time. Dudley slowly followed, rubbing hands over his face tiredly. Harry watched them go until they disappeared before turning to Vendyl. "You are relieved until we return to the realm," he said and immediately strode away, intent on finding his son.

Vendyl made to protest, but Draco interrupted before he could say anything. "Follow this order without question."

The _Saen_ captain stepped back and bowed before disappearing. Draco thought the _Saen_ had better return to his mate's side. It was certain Kaego needed support, and would need it often. Hermione quickly left after that, returning to Hogwarts and promising to return soon with Severus, while Tom walked away without a word and Draco knew his brother was going to go lock himself away in the office. Draco turned and followed after his mate, catching up with him on the stairs. They could hear Caellum crying and quickened the pace to the nursery where they sensed his presence. Opening the door, they spotted Ozemir across the room by the window sitting in the rocking chair holding both Caellum and Zohrek, cooing to them. Zohrek was sleeping, while Caellum whimpered and wriggled fitfully.

Relieved smiles broke out on the Emperors faces seeing the scene. Harry was the first to make it beside the rocking chair. He swooped Caellum into his arms before leaning over to briefly hug Ozemir. Pulling back, Harry raised Caellum to eyelevel. His son squealed happily in his face and immediately went to grab his mommy's hair. _"You have no idea how much you were missed," _he whispered against the crown of Caellum's head. _"So sorry we took so long."_

Draco watched them a moment, saw how Harry's arms were locked around their son and knew the brunet had no intention of letting go of Caellum for a very long time. After finding out Caellum had been taken to the _Kibosh_- and despite the prince having been hurt in no way- neither he nor Harry had a moment of peace the entire time in the realm. The blond sat in the window seat and beckoned Harry over to sit on his lap, so that at least he could hold both his husband and son. And while he looked over Harry's shoulder to talk to his son, Harry focused on Ozemir. The Scholar had yet to say one thing or even look at them.

"Ozemir?"

Ozemir closed his eyes, but not before Harry saw the pain, sadness and shame. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sorry for putting Caellum in harms way and for putting Talyn in that place. If I hadn't--"

"Shut up!" Harry hissed as he shot to his feet. He turned and gave Caellum to Draco before turning back to the Scholar. Ozemir watched him warily. Harry moved forward to embrace his friend again, making sure not to squish the newborn in Ozemir's arms. "The only one to blame for Talyn's death was the person who stabbed her in the back. Okay? He's the only one to blame. And we'll be getting him back for that. And as for my son… Caellum gave you no choice. Similae told us what happened. Seems our son is stubborn and was intent on saving you."

"Wonder where he gets that?" Draco drawled as he smiled down into his son's face.

"It wasn't your fault," Harry whispered when Ozemir's face dropped against his shoulder. "Say it, Ozemir."

The Scholar pulled in a deep breath. "It wasn't my fault," he whispered.

"That's right," Harry murmured, rubbing Ozemir's back. "Now… are you going to introduce us?" he asked, smiling down at the sleeping baby in the Scholar's arms. He really needed to pull his thoughts and Ozemir's away from Talyn's death at the moment. Seems that was easily done for Ozemir if his attentions were all for his son.

"This is Zohrek," he laughed in giddy pleasure. His eyes brightened as he looked down into his son's face. "You should have seen him when he was born! When Kaego finally lifted him into the air, the little one's face was scrunched up and red… Didn't want to leave the womb, I think. He was scowling as his father usually does," he ended fondly, lifting Zohrek in order to kiss his son's head.

"He does look like Brumek," Draco replied, moving beside him and handing Caellum back to his mother. "Except for the hair, though those red strands come from Brumek, obviously."

"Brumek almost fainted again when Zohrek was finally born. He looked so shocked! Like he hadn't any idea I was carrying a baby this entire time." Ozemir giggled and looked to the ceiling as if reliving the moment. "Fabulous, the look on his face!"

"Almost fainted again?" Draco inquired. A slow grin grew on his face when Ozemir's eyes widened after realizing he'd let a secret out. "Are you telling me the mighty Brumek has actually fainted from shock before?"

"No! I never said that!"

Harry snickered. "Yes you did."

"That's the reaction he had when you finally told him you two were expecting, wasn't it? That's why you said he'd kill you for telling. Brumek fainted then."

Ozemir turned away from them to tuck Zohrek into the crib. "I've been letting Caellum and Zohrek sleep together. Caellum calms down with my son near by. He was missing you two so much…" he trailed off, simply staring at his beautiful boy with a soft smile playing on his lips as he traced a finger down Zohrek's cheek. He looked like he could stand there for eternity and watch his son sleep. "Luna said my baby and another would save me. I had no idea she meant that literally."

"Kaego once told us he's seen fetuses do extraordinary things in order to protect the mother," Draco replied. Ozemir only nodded and continued to watch his sleeping son. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" the blond inquired with a small frown. "If Brumek and Kaego come back and find you out of bed…"

"I want to stay with Zohrek."

"You can take a bassinet into your room, Ozemir. We've several in the manor. For Caellum, Zohrek, and the triplets," Harry told him.

Ozemir turned to look at them in surprise. Draco smiled. "You didn't think we overlooked your pregnancy? We were going to show you, but then all this happened and you had Zohrek before we could give you the gifts."

"You didn't need to do that," Ozemir whispered.

Harry snorted. "Course we didn't need to. But you are family," he said firmly, "and we wanted to."

"Hirsha, you've made him cry," Draco muttered when the water works started. "Tripe!" a moment passed before the house elf appeared. "Have the black wood bassinet placed in Ozemir's room."

The house elf bowed. "Yes, Master Draco."

"Why are you crying? Surely you knew this already?" Harry inquired as the Scholar picked Zohrek up and they moved out of the nursery.

Ozemir sniffed in a cute manner, and said nothing. Though his eyes were brimming with so much emotion that Harry and Draco could do nothing else but grin at him. The basinet was beside the bed when they entered and Zohrek was immediately placed inside.

"I don't want to lay down," Ozemir whined as he climbed into his own bed.

"You are going to do exactly what Kaego commanded, Ozemir. He said we almost lost you," Harry replied quietly as he climbed onto the bed with his son to sit beside the pouting Scholar. "And I don't think I could have stood it…" he trailed off to look at Draco, who pulled up a chair on the other side.

Draco remained silent, his eyes going back and forth between Caellum and Zohrek, but he knew what Harry was thinking, and so did Ozemir. The loss of Talyn had hit them hard, but it would have been far worse if Ozemir had been taken from them. Harry loved Ozemir… in fact Draco was quite sure they all held similar feelings for the Scholar. Even Severus seemed to care for Ozemir in his own snarky way.

"You're free now, Ozemir," he finally said. "There's no more _Kibosh_."

A smile unlike any other lit the Scholar's face, and Draco suddenly found his arms full of the white haired _Ukatae_. Ozemir went on for five minutes praising them and thanking them profusely for giving him his life back, enabling him to be free. To live free with his child and mate. By the time he pulled back from Harry, both the brunet and Draco's tunics were wet with the Scholar' happy tears.

"Merlin," Draco whispered, dropping his face into his hands to hide the emotion swirling in his silver eyes.

"Ozemir, we weren't the ones to save you," Harry reminded.

"Inadvertently, you were. And you saved others from forced treason. We may have liked being assassins, but we never wanted to be traitors against the Empire. Even as assassins, we still had our honor and Demai'Tah took great pleasure in destroying it. And now you two have put a stop to that."

Harry smiled happily and laid Caellum on the bed, playing with the four erratically moving limbs until Caellum had enough of the tickling and started demanding in loud cries. _"Hungry?"_ Harry inquired fondly. He gathered Caellum up and looked to Draco to provide the milk. The blond called for two bottles as Caellum's hungry fussing had woken Zohrek and Draco had learned babies always awoke hungry.

Ozemir sat up and accepted his son and the bottle from Draco. "I think you should open the Academy as soon as you can and invite all the young ones who are eligible to learn there. And also invite back those who were never able to complete their educations."

Draco was surprised by that suggestion. "You really think we should open the Academy now? When we're still at war?"

"The realm needs to be restored, young one. Now that you've arrived, your subjects will expect you to restore order. It'll do a long way into gaining acceptance when they see you're trying to restore normalcy. Along with the Academy, alert the Empire that you are recruiting warriors. Invite all those from every class."

"That will be Harry's job then."

"Hmm?"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the feeding babies. "We've decided how we're going to tour the realm. Draco will take care of most of the diplomatic meetings across the lands, while I'll travel with the army in a less than formal fashion. Honestly I haven't the patience to handle politics at this point and Draco is assured that the heavy games these politicians will no doubt play will most likely make me lose control at the wrong times."

Ozemir nodded even as he frowned. Draco knew what he was thinking. "Oh, Harry will go with me some times, but one of us needs to head the army, protecting the people from Demai'Tah's forces. Making it hard for him to take people and turn them to Mindless. Visiting the smaller villages, assessing damages and the like. And in turn I'll join Harry in some of the missions. But both things need to be done at once and we can't do that together. He'll be better with the army, while I've had more experience dealing with strictly political circles."

"A good plan," Ozemir finally admitted with a proud smile to his students.

"You've said it yourself, Ozemir. Many of the highbred elves have a lot of elf power beneath them. We need to recruit that way too. There will be no more civil wars."

"Personally I want to punish them for withholding troops," Draco growled.

"But surely these plans will be hard on the two of you…" The Scholar said after a moment, looking between his pupils.

Draco peered across the bed at Harry, who continued to watch Caellum drink his milk. Yes it would be hard. Since they had never been separated for long periods of time since their bonding. And it would be especially hard on Harry, who would not be able to take Caellum with him on his campaign. And as for Draco, he was dreading the split up more then anything else before. "It's needed," he finally murmured.

Finally Harry's eyes lifted to meet his. Fear shone in those emeralds. Fear of separation. But also a solid determination to do what needed to be done for the Empire. He would bare anything to do what was right and needed. Draco smiled softly at his lover. The blond would also make it a mission to visit Harry whenever he could manage it and also to bring along their son when it was safe.

Ozemir nodded and stifled a yawn. Though they didn't miss how his eyelids were drooping. "You need some rest," Harry told him.

"I'm alright, Harry. Want to wait for Brumek's return before going back to sleep." Looking down, he saw Zohrek had finished his meal. _"Better now? Yes, that was yummy, wasn't it?"_

"Here, let me," Draco said, standing and extending his arms for Zohrek. "You lay down. Brumek should be back soon."

Draco took Zohrek from him and smiled at the infant when he gave a small yawn. He settled the young one on his shoulder and continued to study Zohrek's face as he softly patted the infant's back. Zohrek wiggled softly, burped, and then promptly spit up all over Draco's shoulder.

Ozemir sat straight up looking scandalized. _"Zohrek! You've just… you spit up on the Emperor!" _

With this exclamation, Harry nearly fell off the bed laughing. The look on his husband's face was priceless! And apparently Zohrek didn't care who Draco was and only gave a relieved sigh as Draco cringed from the feel of the warm vomit on his shoulder. Caellum was nothing but bubbly laughter just like his mother; his golden eyes riveted on Zohrek and his father.

"Somehow," Draco began as he shifted Zohrek to the other shoulder before vanishing the spit up, "they planned this."

"Oh right," Harry laughed harder. "They've been planning to get you for months, lover. That's what all the in-womb communication has been about. Watch out for the triplets!"

Ozemir broke down into giggles after that, while Draco glared at both of them. Harry was still stuck in fits of laughter when voices carried in from the hallway. _"No! I'm not properly attired or expected!"_

"_Don't be shy, Mila. We want you to meet them."_

"_I can't meet the Emperors looking like this! What would they say? Similae! Make them stop—Oh! Lady Hermione, could you please tell them to release--"_

The owner of the voice was suddenly thrust into the room, quickly followed by the twins, Similae, Hermione and Severus. Harry tried stifling his laughter in the face of visitors, but Ozemir wasn't even trying and his laughter was infectious. Draco just stood there stiffly, though he continued to pat Zohrek's back as he stared at the visitors. Mainly the girl with long red hair, who did nothing but stare back and forth between him and Harry with a high blush coloring her face. They weren't the only visitors. Only a moment went by before Tom, Luna, Lucius, and Sirius entered.

Ozemir was simply delighted with all the visitors, especially since Severus held a bouquet of flowers and was shoved forward by Hermione to give them over to Ozemir. Severus didn't look too pleased to be holding the flowers, but he did smile at the wide-eyed Scholar when he handed them over with a heartfelt congratulations. Ozemir smiled brilliantly before shoving his face into the large bouquet of blue delphinium, yellow carnations, white daisies, and yellow button poms.

Still giggling, Harry hopped off the bed with Caellum and approached the new girl. _"You must be Similae's sister, Mila. Glad we could finally meet." _

Mila was preparing to curtsy, but was stopped when Harry shifted Caellum over to one arm and then embraced her. Mila went stiff in shock and her blush heightened. Draco smirked. No one could resist Harry when he was being overly affectionate. And he wasn't upset with Harry for being so informal, because this wasn't Court and this was Similae's sister, whom had obviously been prepared to give them the proper respect they deserved. And her blushing was funny. Draco also loved the fact that she was awestruck and had no idea how to act around them.

And after Similae had gone out of his way to protect Caellum, well… that family had risen to the top in his opinion. And seeing how George was acting with Similae, Draco had a feeling they'd be seeing a lot of Mila and Similae anyway. Might as well get to know them better. At least Draco hoped George would end up getting his way with the short _Ukatae_… but who knew what Fate had in store for those two.

When Harry released her to move on to his uncle, Mila still didn't move. "Si-Similae. The Emperor hugged me," she whispered in awe. Similae smirked at her from where he remained back against the wall, happy to stay there as he had a fine view of George's back.

"You missed it!" Harry exclaimed as he bounded into his uncle's arms. "Zohrek threw up on Draco. He says Caellum and Zohrek planned the whole thing! So funny!"

Draco scowled at his mate's back when snickering spread throughout the room. "Don't say anything about it," he demanded of the twins when both opened their mouths. He then moved around the bed to his father, who looked absolutely thrilled to see his sons alive and well. "Father."

"Was it your intention to worry me into an early labor, Draco? Leaving without a word to anyone…" Lucius hissed.

Draco smiled. He couldn't help it. Then he waved to the elf on the bed. "Ozemir knew we were going. Brumek too."

"We should have been told," Sirius muttered.

Harry moved to placate his godfather because he knew Sirius must have been fuming over the fact he wasn't given a chance to jump in to the fights, but he was stopped when someone hissed from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Brumek there, glaring at the large group crowded around his mate's bed. He didn't look at all pleased to see so many people around his mate and child, regardless that they were all friends.

Hermione was the first to move. "Time to go!" she called before smiling at Ozemir and Zohrek. "We'll come back and visit some more later."

"Yes, please!" was Ozemir's answer. Hermione then began to herd everyone out of the room. Draco lowered Zohrek into the basinet before following everyone out, smiling a little at the warrior who ignored everyone and immediately went to his mate's side.

Draco stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and watched the others head down the hall towards the second floor landing, listening Harry's excited babbling joined by the twins and Hermione. He knew why Harry was acting so happy, being so friendly. It was the Gryffindor's coping mechanism in the face of Talyn's death. Draco wasn't sure if it were going to work. Wasn't sure if the brunet would have a break down eventually. The blond sighed softly and lifted his eyes to the ceiling. They really didn't have time to mourn either. There were many things needed to be done so that they may return to the realm as soon as possible, and then when there, they probably wouldn't have much time to relax either.

"Still…" he murmured to himself, pushing away from the door and following. He would be glad to be kept busy. And knew his mate and siblings felt the same way. Tom planned to hold a press conference outside the new Ministry buildings tomorrow and would introduce the Emperors of the _Ukatae_ realm as well as announce other things. Tomorrow would be busy.

"We need to have a meeting," Draco announced when he caught up with the others within the largest parlor. "Fred, George... you two first. Tom, could you summon the rest of the seven. Also we'll want the Lestrange brothers, Arthur and whomever else you need to fill in on tomorrow. And where is Neville?"

"Leave him for now," Harry replied softly, looking off towards the _Mar'raeh's_ room. "He needs some time alone."

Draco nodded, having no need for clarification. After that meeting, Tom's seven adjourned to the dining room along with Molly, Arthur, Petunia and the Lestrange brothers. They spent a great deal of time talking about tomorrow and the following weeks and what was to be done.

* * *

"You are supposed to be resting. Not socializing," Brumek grumbled as he approached the bed. "Where did you get those?" he inquired of the flowers that were currently blocking his view of Ozemir's face.

"Severus brought them for me!" Ozemir said after his face popped into view.

"That was nice of him," the warrior murmured with a fierce frown.

Ozemir giggled. "Hermione made him."

A noncommittal growl was the response to that as he moved to the bassinet and picked up his son. _"There's my little warrior."_

A throat was cleared. Loudly. Brumek looked away from Zohrek's face to peer at his mate. "Scholar," Ozemir corrected.

"What?"

"Zohrek will be a Scholar."

Brumek snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. Zohrek will follow clan tradition and become a warrior. Every first born in my clan joins the legions."

Ozemir frowned. "That tradition will change, Brumek. Our son will train to be a Scholar. There's a reason why Scholar is capitalized. There aren't enough of us! We're a rare and needed commodity!"

"All right, all right. Calm down…" Brumek turned away slightly and lifted his son until his lips brushed against Zohrek's ear. _"Warrior,"_ he whispered.

"I heard that!"

Brumek smirked as he sat beside the bed. They both let the argument slide for now, knowing it would pop up multiple times between them before something was settled. Right now Brumek was fine was sitting there and letting the sight of his mate and child lighten his saddened heart.

"How was it?" Ozemir whispered after a time, stretching his arm out towards the silent warrior. Brumek placed his sleeping son back into the bassinet before taking hold of his hand. Instead of allowing Brumek to climb into bed with him, Ozemir moved to crawl into the warrior's lap, where he could feel his mate around him and still have a clear view of Zohrek.

"She had a proper send off. Talyn would be pleased. With everything," Brumek murmured as Ozemir reclined against his chest. He raised the hand that had been resting at the edge of the bassinet and wrapped the arm around Ozemir, tightly squeezing him across the chest.

"And Kaego?"

"He'll have enough support here to help… He's demanded to see how it happened." Brumek sighed and dropped his chin onto the top of the Scholar's head. "The young ones know something troubling. By the looks of their faces… viewing that memory will make this harder on him."

"I wonder what it is?" Ozemir whispered. "They never said."

"Worry about it later, Ozemir. Worry about everything later. I want you to get well."

Ozemir smiled at the brusque tone. "But I am well."

The warrior said nothing to this, only tightened his hold further. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling he'd had when he'd been told Ozemir was alone at the _Kibosh_. Nothing would ever compare to the fear and panic felt when Kaego wordlessly implied Ozemir might not survive the birth of their son. Ozemir squirmed in his arms then and he realized he'd been squeezing so tight that it was starting to cut off Ozemir's ability to breathe. The Scholar shifted slightly and rested his head on Brumek's shoulder and peered into his face.

"I'm well," he whispered again, running a pale hand over the beautiful imperfections of his mate's face. Brumek nodded and blinked away the sting in his eyes. Ozemir softly murmured something as he craned his neck, pressing his lips against Brumek's. Trying to sooth his mate and himself at once.

When the Scholar pulled away, he smiled brightly. "Tell me about the battle," he implored eagerly. "Was it magnificent? Did you see the young ones fighting? Did you see the palace awaken? How did the protections work? I bet it was a beautiful sight, wasn't it? Brumek?"

"In a moment," Brumek said before kissing him again. Later he would remind Ozemir that he had not been in Borsteria at the time of Harry and Draco's arrival. But not now. He wanted to continue to embrace his bonded and Ozemir didn't seem at all displeased with having to wait for the answers to his questions.

* * *

Draco set the Pensieve on the table and Harry deposited the memory with a shaking hand. Kaego stood back silently with his _Saen_ mate pressed firmly against his back. Draco wanted to ask if the healer were really sure he wanted to do this, but he knew Kaego needed to see this for so many reasons.

"Should we…" Harry began once Kaego and Vendyl had ducked into the Pensieve.

Draco wrapped an arm around him. "Think we should see who we're dealing with. But not now. Let's leave Kaego alone this time."

Harry nodded and they stood back and waited. The healer and _Saen_ were gone for so long that Harry started to worry. Neville had said the incident took less than a minute… but then, he figured Neville had handed over the entire mission memory. After half an hour Kaego and Vendyl returned and Harry sucked in a breath. Kaego's eyes were on fire. His face was without emotion but his claws were digging into his palms.

_Still looks like he wants revenge, _Harry thought.

_Until he thinks about it further. Was Yelni simply doing it because he was trapped by the Kibosh? Or would he have done it anyway even if he didn't have to follow an order? Is Yelni still following Demai'Tah even though he has no hold on assassins anymore? These are all questions I'm sure the healer is asking himself at the moment._

Harry narrowed his eyes as Kaego departed from the room without a word. _Doesn't matter if Kaego goes after his brother or not. Doesn't matter if Yelni had no choice. He took Talyn from us. I'm not… I can't forget or forgive that, Draco. He'll die, whether by my hands or Kaego's and our healer will just have to get used to that fact.  
_

Draco nodded and pulled him towards the Pensieve. "Ready?"

"No."

The blond dropped a soothing hand to the back of his neck and they dropped in. Neville had given them the full mission memory. Harry spent a great deal of time watching Talyn while Draco seemed to be trying to avoid looking at her altogether and was instead trying to scan the memory, looking everywhere the memory took them, looking for the assassin no one had been able to sense. And then they were in the corridor with Talyn and Neville and watched the whole thing as if in slow motion. Harry had to restrain himself when Talyn fell. He'd wanted to lurch forward and catch her. But that would have been pointless. Not only would he have passed right through her, but Talyn had been dead before she even hit the ground. And even now her ashes were being blown all across the realm.

"No wonder Neville's so shaken up," Draco murmured when they were back in the sitting room. "It happened right in front of him and there was nothing he could do."

"That bloke didn't show up until after he threw the dagger," Harry hissed as they left the room. "He couldn't be seen or felt. And Neville's right. That assassin was fast. Almost as fast as Ozemir."

"Let's hope he's not faster."

They found Kaego leaning against the wall a few feet down the hall, staring at the ground. The soul mates shared a look before approaching to take stances in front of him. Vendyl was nowhere in sight.

"Told him I needed a moment alone," Kaego whispered before Harry could demand to know where he was. "Vendyl went out to scout around the wards."

"Was it Yelni?" Draco asked. "Talyn sounded… unsure. Was it your brother?"

Kaego nodded once. "He killed Talyn without hesitation. Even if he were following an order… there was no hesitation. He didn't even sound repentant when he asked for forgiveness."

"Are we doing this alone?" Harry wondered, because he thought it would be better to get this out of the way now. To let Kaego know that either way, Yelni was now marked for death.

Kaego's eyes dropped to his boots. "I don't know if I can kill my brother, Highness. I want revenge for my best friend's death, but… he's my brother. I don't know what happened to him. What happened to him?" he whispered in a strangled voice. After a moment, he met their gazes. "At least… I need to speak with him first. I know you will have your revenge. All I ask is that I may speak to him one last time."

"Your wish will be granted," Draco announced.

A squeal from down the hall drew the three elves attentions. Sirius and Tom approached, with Caellum cuddled in the latter's arms, trying valiantly to grab the little white dragon Tom dangled above his head.

"That reminds me," Kaego murmured to Draco as he watched Harry stride down to meet the approaching three. The blond turned back to the healer. "I plan to deliver your brother and sisters soon. Next week."

"That's perfect. We'll still be here for that."

Kaego nodded and then bowed slightly. "Excuse me, Highness. I need to check on Ozemir and Zohrek."

Draco nodded and watched the healer depart, heading for the nearest staircase.

"Draco! Tom says Similae and Mila are still here waiting for orders."

"Oh, right." And they still had a lot of planning to do.

* * *

"_It's time for Mila and I to go,"_ Similae said softly, peering up into George's grinning face. When the grin fell, Similae's lower lip slipped in between his teeth in worry. _"You're… you and Fred are joining us, aren't you? To continue and round up the rebels and demand loyalty. You'll be there, correct?"_

"_Course, Simi. Can't let you have all the fun,"_ George replied, his smile returning. He placed a hand on Similae's waist, over his hipbone, squeezing softly. _"It'll be a week or so before we can join you though. We need to see to the Alley store and clean it up a bit and then we're going to be here for the Grand Opening. Tom wants us here for that."_

"_Alright…"_ Similae tried desperately to keep the disappointment off his face. He wasn't used to craving someone's attention and until he was familiar with it, he wouldn't be comfortable expressing it either. But still, he couldn't help staring into George's eyes. Waiting. Impatiently. _"Well?"_ he demanded softly.

George looked confused. _"Did I leave something out?"_

Similae narrowed his eyes. Where was the boldness? _"No. No, George,"_ he fairly growled and shoved away the hand that had been pleasantly warming his hip. Similae thought about kicking the redhead's shin in a bout of frustration, but instead turned and walked away, hands balled into fists at his sides.

George watched Similae depart. He blew out a tortured breath when the annoyed elf was out of sight. Rushing hands through his hair, George slumped back against the wall, staring out over the Malfoy lawns. Fred shook his head as he stood leaning against the doorway, watching his twin and the conflicting emotions crossing his face. Expressions he'd never seen. Deep longing. Frustrated yearning… the expressions went on and never had Fred seen his twin want someone as much as he wanted Similae.

Fred stepped up beside his brother and knocked him upside the head fairly roughly. "Why'd you hesitate, bro? Shorty wanted something from you! You should have gone after him! Since when have you been totally oblivious?!"

"Don't know," George responded after a moment. "Uncharted territory here, Fred. Don't know what I'm feeling anymore. It's so much all at once and hard to get a handle on. And it's not just a bit of fun, so I can't treat it like that anymore."

"In love with the runt, George?"

The twins spun around to find Draco standing in the doorway, grinning at them. George fell back against the wall and rubbed his eyes. Not bothering to answer. They all knew the answer anyway.

"Stop calling him a runt, lover," Harry murmured as he joined their little group with Caellum snuggled in his arms.

Fred's eyes rolled at his twin. "You need to keep doing what you've been doing with him. Similae eats it up when you flirt outrageously. Loves it, he does!"

George pushed off the wall to look at his brother and friends. "He really is too good for me."

"That's complete and utter shite, George!"

Said redhead waved that away before suddenly Shadowing away without another word. Fred snorted. "He's being stupid. Shorty wants him."

"Yeah, he does," Harry said and then laughed. "Similae was staring at George's arse for a long time when you all came into Ozemir's room. Don't think George caught on though."

Draco looked at his mate in surprise. "I didn't know you saw that."

"And I wish everyone would stop thinking I'm oblivious to things. I've been taught by the best to observe in a very thorough manner."

"Then why don't you thoroughly observe all the time?"

"What do you mean? I do."

"No you don't, Harry. You have both selective hearing and seeing," Draco stated and then quirked a brow as if daring Harry to dispute that.

The brunet did dispute. "No I don't!"

"Beg to differ."

Fred watched amused as Harry faced off with his mate. "When? Give me instances then!"

Draco lifted his hand to study a nail, and replied haughtily, "there are so many I couldn't possible choose one."

"Bloody prat! It's because there aren't any…"

"Don't talk like that with Caellum in your arms."

Harry pulled in a sharp breath. He held it for a moment before his eyes narrowed on the blond. "You…"

Fred laughed as he walked away from the bickering couple. Draco was a riot. Purposely riling Harry up like that.

* * *

Reporters and interested citizens poured into Wizarding Way, heading for the main Ministry building where the press conference was being held. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip as he peeked out of one of the windows, looking beyond the dais to watch the crowds as they continued to gather. He pulled his eyes away from the window a moment later to peer at the sleeping baby in his arms. Even though no one- and this was surprising- looked like they wanted to set someone on fire for what had happened, Harry couldn't help feeling anxious about what they were about to do. Not only were they about to come out as the Emperors of the _Ukatae_ race, but also they were going to introduce Caellum into society. All eight _Saen_, the entire department of Aurors and many Hit wizards were out there in order to protect his son, but Harry felt justified fearing for his son's safety.

"Plan on keeping your glamours on?" he heard Draco ask from somewhere behind.

"Yes," Tom answered. "I'm aware many people know your blood transformed me, but I'm certain it's only a handful of people in our circles. I've never dropped the human glamours in the public and neither has Hermione. Acceptance as Ruler here will be easier done if they all continue to think I'm still a wizard. I'll drop the glamours in a few years, when my Rule is set in stone."

Harry had to smile. Tom sounded so sure of himself. It was obvious he was thrilled his life goals were finally being met. Harry was thrilled for his brother as well. This time Tom had gone down the right path. But more than that. Tom was honestly absolutely happy with his life.

A body pressed against his back and arms slipped around his waist. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah, I know… just nervous, I guess."

"Are you ready?"

The two turned to find Arthur who had addressed Tom. "Kingsley's giving them a detailed report of what went on at all three attacks. They'll want to see you; hear you…"

"You don't think they'll be too afraid of Tom?" Harry asked.

"I think they are more than afraid of _Ukatae_ and would look to anyone at this point to protect them, and its obvious Tom has the power to do so," Arthur answered with a smile. "And it's already public knowledge who is responsible for the new city. People are curious about that as well. As it is… if the Ministry is backing Tom with this place, allowing Tom to do what he does, all they can do is go with it. And sources say no one is unhappy with Wizarding Way."

"Anyway," Draco said as he took hold of Harry's arm and led him over to their brother. "After we've explained it was not the realm who are responsible for the attacks, we'll make it plain the Empire will work with Tom and not the Ministry when it comes to protecting Wizarding Britain further from any other rogue _Ukatae_ attacks."

"Be dramatic, brothers," Tom said as he followed after Arthur. "Shadow in when I give you the signal."

Harry laughed. "You're having too much fun, Tom."

The Dark Lord smirked before disappearing through the door. In Shadow, Harry and Draco resumed their positions in front of the window, waiting for the signal Tom would give them. It was fascinating watching from the vantage point they had; being able to study the crowd's expressions and therefore their reactions to hearing or at least seeing Tom was obviously in charge of a great deal of things. Shock didn't even cover it. Shock and suspicion were the prominent expressions until Luna skipped up onto the platform and snuggled against his side. Harry laughed at that. The crowd looked understandably confused, especially when all Tom did was wrap a possessive arm around her waist and giving her a brief warm smile before turning back to Kingsley.

Draco chuckled. "Luna knows how to diffuse any uncomfortable situation."

Arthur started speaking of the attacks again and several reporters started firing out questions. It wasn't a surprise to Harry that some were demanding to know if it were he and Draco who were responsible for the attacks as everyone knew they were _Ukatae_. This line of questioning and finger pointing had been expected. Kingsley vehemently denied these allegations as did Arthur and had to remind the crowd it was Tom, as well as Harry and Draco's forces that had saved the Ministry and the other places being attacked. This assurance prompted more questions. The reporters demanded to know why and how Harry and Draco had forces to speak of.

"Ready?" Draco asked when it was clear they were about to be signaled out and Neville appeared beside Harry, ready to take Caellum until Harry was ready to introduce their son.

"Yep."

They watched as Kingsley and Arthur stepped back and allowed Tom to explain it was rogue _Ukatae_ were responsible for the attacks. Traitors to the realm. He explained the Emperors did not support any attack against the human world. When asked how he could know such things, Tom announced the Emperors had come to explain. By this point Harry was no longer nervous. He was actually very giddy and hyper. He couldn't wait to feel the emotions swimming through the crowds. He started running hands down his scarlet caleindh robe, making sure it was wrapped properly and then he started fluttering his wings, preening. Draco watched all this with a fond proud smile touching his lips.

Hermione was out already, standing at the side of the dais along with Severus and smiling brightly for the momentous occasion. Severus had a smug smirk on his face. He was actually enjoying all this as well. The _Saen_ appeared out of Shadow behind Tom once he gave the order. The eight lined up staring over the heads of the crowd, expressionless. In full armor and helmets. The crowd gasped upon their arrival. And then the murmuring grew when Neville walked out of the building and up onto the dais with Caellum in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a blanket, and no one could see what he looked like, except that it was obviously a baby. The murmuring also had to do with the fact Neville was clearly a _Ukatae_ and his wings fluttered a moment before settling down to mould against his back.

As they stepped out of the doors still wrapped in Shadow, Harry heard Tom announce to the crowd that the Emperors demanded respect and anyone who did not show proper respect would be dealt with. He sent Rita Skeeter an exceptionally malevolent smirk at this. When the _Saen_ all dropped to one knee with their swords pulled to prop in front of them, the crowd backed off a little, uncertain as to what was coming; having no idea what to expect of the rulers of an ancient and powerful race of beings.

Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eye as they climbed the steps. _Think we're going overboard?_

_Tom doesn't look bothered. _

Once standing beside Tom, they dropped the Shadow around them. If Draco hadn't a strong firm grip on his arm, Harry would have broken down into undignified giggles. The huge crowd was made up of saucer sized eyes and slack jaws. Oh and the emotions… the emotions were swarming and Harry thought he could get drunk off it.

Before anything could be said, Draco immediately launched into the speech he had prepared. Denouncing the attacks, reiterating everything Tom, Arthur, Kingsley, and Madam Bones had already said. Announcing the _Ukatae_ Empire would work with Tom to ensure no more attacks happened. And then Harry publicly denounced the former Ministry and stated wizarding society would become an enemy should the changes Tom was trying to make was hindered in any way. He basically gave them the same speech he'd given Fudge before killing the bastard, about not tolerating weakness from any magical community. No one needed a detailed explanation of what that meant. It was crystal clear. But aside from that, Harry knew no one was displeased with the changes being made, so no uproar happened when Harry stated this.

There were some questions thrown out after this, but they were all very tame and easily answered. Clearly the reporters weren't brave enough to anger the _Ukatae_ rulers, even if the two had one time been wizards.

"I have a question," Rita Skeeter called out, stepping towards the edge of the dais and then quickly backing away when four _Saen_ suddenly appeared in front of her, lining the dais. "T-this question is for Longbottom. What exactly is your affiliation with the _Ukatae_ Emperors? And who is that child you are holding?"

Other reporters jumped on that bandwagon with several more questions of similar quality thrown out until Harry raised his hand for silence. Neville stepped up beside Harry when beckoned to and smirked at the salivating reporter. "I am Harry's _Mar'raeh_. His right-hand man."

"And this little one," Harry said as he took his son from Neville and pulled the blanket away from his face, "is the newest addition to the Potter-Malfoy clan. Our little prince."

Draco beamed at his son. "Caellum James Ozemir Malfoy."

Caellum wiggled around in his blanket until his arm was free and instantly reached up to grab some of Harry's hair, gurgling happily and ignoring the excited babbling going on through the crowds and the bright flashes of dozens of cameras going off. The rulers remained for a short time more to answer a few questions with extremely vague answers before disappearing with their son; leaving as mysteriously as they had appeared and taking the _Saen_ and Neville with them.

Dudley remained behind though, as it was time to announce the Grand Opening of Wizarding Way, which was scheduled to take place in two days. They had enough merchants and businesses rented and ready to open by now. And in a move that surprised everyone, Tom named Dudley, along with the Lestrange brothers and Sirius as the force behind his ideas. He even went so far as to announce the buildings seen around were of Dudley's creations, naming him the Head of the Department of Magical Environmental Management.

Tom's siblings along with Dudley had been surprised by these announcements. Because though Dudley was in charge and he had designed most of the buildings, everyone assumed Tom would take full credit for the impressive city being built; as another measure of his ruling power. But the fact that he didn't seemed to please the crowds more.

"Our brother is a genius," Draco announced after that.

"And it was sweet of him to give credit where credit is due."

"I'd love to see you say that to his face. Sweet…." Draco snorted.

Harry raised Caellum to eye level and brushed noses with his son. _"It was sweet. Wasn't it, love?" _

Caellum laughed and babbled his agreement.

"Lover," Draco said with a stern look at Harry. "I forbid you from turning our son into a sentimental sap."

* * *

Nearly a week had passed, Wizarding Way was finally open, and the twins had been making a killing with their new store. It was a momentous time for everyone. And yet George didn't find as much pleasure in the events happening as he would have a few months ago. Everything seemed dimmer now and he only ever had that brightness back at night. When he was able to dream. And as it had been since walking into that bar in the Yukon, George's sleep was overridden with dreams of a certain gorgeous dark elf with blue hair and shining dark blue eyes that more often than not glimmered now with delighted mischief. He dreamed of silky blue hair wrapped around his hand and a firm lithe body moving against his; responding to his every touch. Of luscious lips parted and delivering to him the most delicious of sounds. He dreamed of heat, friction, and the best kind of pleasure…

Groaning loudly, George thrust his hips up in the air, searching for more of that friction and blessedly finding it. "Gods," he moaned. The dreams had never felt this real before.

A very familiar giggle reached his ears through the fog of his arousal and the weight above him shifted, slithering over to slide against his throbbing cock. George froze. That weight seemed very real too. "Err… bro? If that's you, you're seriously sick. And I'll kill you for fucking up my Simi dream like this."

"_I'd wondered if you two were like that."_

"Eww…" Well that was an effective way to take care of his throbbing arousal. That was until hands slid onto his bare chest and remained there; fingers softly caressing the heated flesh beneath them. Finally he opened his eyes and smiled. _"Simi. I was just dreaming about you,"_ he murmured, moving his hands to grip the small _Ukatae's_ hips to keep him firmly in place.

"_Promise." _

"_Don't dream of anyone else since seeing you at that bar in the North Pole."_

"_It wasn't the North Pole."_

"_Whatever."_ Fred pulled in a deep breath when Similae shifted again. It was torture; having the object of his affections straddling him and touching him and smirking like that._ "Similae, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"_

Similae's eyes dropped to stare at his hands, and even in the dark George could see a faint blush coloring the elf's cheeks. Merlin, it was a beautiful sight.

"_Missed you,"_ he whispered.

George's heart was nearly beating right out of his chest. But he was still able to grin. _"What was that?" _

Similae lifted his eyes and the self-assured smirk was suddenly back in place. _"I said… I missed you, Fred."_

"Ooh, burn," groaned George, dropping his hands and pretending to be mortally wounded. _"The heartbreak is terrible! I'll never recover!"_

"_No, but really…" _Similae's smile faded. Placing his hands on either side of George's head, he leaned down until their noses were nearly touching. George sucked in a sharp breath. Not only from Similae's near presence but also because Simi looked less than pleased about something. _"I've come to the decision that your declaration about no more kisses may have been too hasty. That's why you've been restraining yourself from me, isn't it?"_

"_Promised I wouldn't do it again," _George whispered, staring at those soft pouting lips so near his own.

Similae hissed in annoyance. _"You've left me wanting and that's not to be tolerated."_

George growled and pressed against his pillow to try and create space between them. _"Why don't you go and kiss that arse Curo? You seemed to like his kiss. Smiling at him like that."_

"_Maybe I'll smile for you now," _Similae replied in a tone that said he was clearly amused by George's reaction.

For some reason that only pissed him off. "Maybe you can piss off!"

The hurt taking over Similae's face froze George's insides and panic swelled inside his chest when Similae began to remove his close presence. _"I'm sorry!"_ George sat up and wrapped tight arms around the sexy elf. _"Sorry. Didn't mean that. You know I didn't,"_ he whispered against his ear. Similae stopped trying to escape, but he still looked very unhappy. George lay back down and grinned at him. _"Want a kiss?"_ he asked, brushing a thumb across Simi's lower lip, going lower to travel a line down his chin and then back up along his jaw until he was tracing a pointed ear that he very much wanted to lick and nibble on.

Instead he took Simi's hands and brought one up to press his lips against the shorter elf's palm. _"You are lovely,"_ he murmured against the warm flesh. Similae shifted in his lap and George felt a definite hardness growing against his own.

"_Flattery may get you everywhere," _Similae answered coolly.

Another kiss was dropped to the inside of Similae's wrist. George's eyes never left Similae's and he watched entranced as those dark blue eyes dilated and darkened further. George dropped one of his hands to Simi's hip and let it travel boldly under the elf's muggle shirt, where he'd wanted to go so many times before while continuously licking at the jumping pulse point of Simi's wrist.

George pulled his lips away moments later and trailed fingers over Similae's chest, brushing fingertips across a hardened nipple and causing Similae to whimper and shudder violently. The reaction was everything George was looking for and more. _"If you don't leave in the next minute, I won't be responsible for my following actions. You're exactly where I've wanted you."_

"_D-don't want to leave,"_ Similae whispered, his voice gone pleadingly high and breathless; captivating George beyond reason. He wrapped an arm around Simi and sat up using one arm to keep him in that position and quickly claimed Similae's lips in a searing kiss where both took equal parts in dominating.

"_Wish you were mine,"_ George murmured between soul steeling kisses. _"Want you to be mine."_ Similae pulled back and smiled so brightly it made George's heart ache.

"_I'll be yours tonight,"_ he replied breathlessly. Similae wanted this redhead to be his as well, but only Fate knew if that would happen. All they could do at this point was grasp this night and hope for tomorrow. He pulled away a bit in order to remove his shirt. It was only half way over his head before the redhead's mouth was devouring his chest. He went rigid and a sexy mewling noise escaped through the fabric of his shirt when George's tongue continuously stroked over his nipple and then on to the other.

George needed to hear more of those sounds, so he left Similae tangled in his shirt and lay the shorter elf down onto his back, hands traveling over quivering thighs that were inconveniently covered by pants. Similae pulled in a deep breath and started fighting with his shirt when George began diverging him of his pants. With each inch of skin exposed, George tasted even as he smirked from watching Similae fruitlessly battle his muggle top.

"_Having trouble?"_ he asked with a low laugh.

"_Shut up and undress me!"_ Simi demanded in a muffled voice.

George groaned once his little dictator's pants were off and thrown across the room. Similae wasn't wearing anything beneath those baggy pants and, _"you're blue everywhere… wicked,"_ he murmured in a low thick voice that had Similae shivering in delight. George then spent several moments touching and licking Similae's jutting hipbones, and then moving beyond that down to nibble the inside of shorty's delectable quivering thighs.

Similae finally managed to extricate himself from his shirt and by this time he was having trouble pulling in proper breaths. George's eyes were on him, dark and intense and full of such want. The redhead wasn't smiling or even grinning. And the only visual expression was from his eyes, which was more than enough for Similae. He could see barely held together restraint, a mountain of lust, and something much deeper that seemed to pull at every emotion Similae had ever felt. It was something that couldn't be explained with a smile and Similae drowned in the redhead's gaze even as George passed fingers over his leaking member. And then Similae's eyes closed and he arched into the touch continuously, seeking more from the teasing caresses.

George was never one to skip foreplay, but he had never wanted to be inside someone as much as he wanted to fill Similae. Especially when he finally had him spread in his bed like this; arching his back, pressing into his hand and keening for more. But George paced himself, intent on showing Similae exactly the kind of naughty thoughts that ran rampant inside his mind every time he looked at him.

Similae surrendered to him. Submitted to the feel of callused hands worshiping every inch of his body. And he wasn't sure, because his mind was lost in a haze of lusty fog, be he could swear the every inch part was not an exaggeration. And during all that time, George's eyes had lost none of the intensity. But he lost his breath when George finally adorned a grin, and it was decidedly wicked as he turned Similae over onto his stomach. There wasn't much time to ponder on what the redhead was doing before his arse was being tenderly stroked and then spread. Similae glanced over his shoulder just in time to watch George's mouth disappear and then he squeaked in surprise. He had only a moment to feel mortified from the noise he'd just made before bolts of pleasure was suddenly zinging through him like an arrow.

The surprise and shock shining in Similae's dark eyes nearly had George coming undone as he thoroughly stroked the heated puckered entrance, and he quickly realized Similae had never had someone licking and plying and stretching him in this manner before. The shocked gasps and whimpers in reaction said as much. Similae was wriggling against his face, gasping out his name and clawing at the sheets. George moaned hungrily and dived deeper as he reached between Similae's thighs to caress his dripping cock. Only three pumps in and Similae was coming in his hand, shouting out in astonishment.

George continued to caress him as he pulled his face away; grinning smugly as Similae continued to shiver against the orgasm he'd just been hit with. The orgasm that had, apparently, snuck up on the shorter _Ukatae_ without any warning at all. He shifted to drape over Similae's back, kissing and sucking his way up to the short elf's neck. "You taste so good," he murmured against the shell of his pointed ear before beginning to work on marking Similae's neck.

"Let me taste…." Similae whispered and shimmied around until they were chest to chest. He grabbed the back of George's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Tasting himself and George inside the redhead's mouth sent surprising jolts of delight and carnal pleasure through his tight little frame and he practically vibrated beneath George as he sucked and licked the inside of the redhead's mouth. Vaguely he realized George had removed his own pants somewhere along the way, and was now pressing his hard cock against him. And Similae gasped when he realized the feel of George against him was turning him hard again. Just the touch, member against member, tongues against tongues.

"_Need you now,"_ George whispered after several long minutes of heated snogging, where he was nearly consumed by fire caused by Similae's arms and legs wrapped tightly around and clinging to him.

Similae pulled in a deep breath and placed hands on his shoulders to push him back a little. _"I need to ask you a question first."_

George sat back and away because he was certain if he continued to lay over the shorter _Ukatae_, he would give in to his painfully hard cock and simply thrust in. Similae took several long breaths before speaking again, his eyes averted from George's face and visually stroking the redhead's chest. George knew it wasn't just a perusal. There was fear and apprehension in those dark blue eyes, and George immediately knew Simi was afraid of the answer he might receive from his question.

He slid a hand over Similae's damp abdomen, smiling gently. _"Ask, Similae."_

"_If…"_ Similae paused to take another breath and finally met his eyes. _"If I wanted, would you let me-- I want to know…" _Similae closed his eyes; fear of the answer making it impossible to go on.

At once George knew what he was asking. _"Similae,"_ he began seriously, if not a little hoarsely because he was in serious need of someone to fuck someone _right now_. _"I don't care who does who. If you want to fuck my arse raw,"_ he grinned here because Similae's entire face turned beet red, _"then you can do that. You can do it for the rest of eternity. I don't care. I need you and I'll take whatever you--" _

He was suddenly thrown off the slim boyish body beneath him and onto his back, and for one frightening moment he thought he'd given the wrong answer. And then Similae was hovering above him, smiling that smile that was perfection and slowly impaling himself on George's throbbing cock. Right answer then.

Similae had a thing for torture though, because he seemed content to drive George insane by only taking the head of his cock in and out of that _extremely_ tight hot arse.

Similae groaned; his eyes tightly shut as he felt the redhead's member stretching him. George was almost too big to fit. He must have said that aloud for George suddenly smirked at him.

"_They say thin blokes have the best cocks."_

"_You're not exactly thin… you're wiry with the right amount of muscle. I like looking at--"_ Similae gasped when George gripped his hips and suddenly slammed him down on his cock until he was fully sheathed.

George tipped his head back and arched his hips. His eyes closed and a moan tore through his lips. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Similae giggled and started riding him, in no mood to wait until he was used to the girth within him and loving the feel of George inside him, sliding against the muscled walls. He loved the look on George's face. The redhead looked lost to the feel of him. His lids half closed, eyes dazed and mouth parted as if he meant to cry out but was without any breath to do so. _"Feel good?"_

"_It's insane!"_ George yelled as he moved, thrusting up and syncing his movements with Similae's. It wasn't enough though. He couldn't go fast enough, couldn't thrust in deep enough, and through the pleasure straining his face, Similae could see the frustration. He loved that look also. Loved that George wanted more.

George growled in outrage a short time later when Similae was suddenly no longer straddling him and the tight glorious heat was no longer strangling his cock. Gods he was so close to coming. The smaller _Ukatae_ smirked at the redhead's reaction before lying on his back. _"Come here,"_ Similae beckoned as he spread his legs wantonly. George figured he could cum right there on the sheets from that sight alone.

George was up and leaning over him in an instant. Grabbing Similae's hands, he pressed them against the mattress beside his lover's head. Similae's legs fell open wider and arched up as George's mouth fell upon a smaller bite on his neck, intent on making it grow. He plunged into Similae without another second going by. He really thought he would die if he hesitated a moment more. The different position allowed George to push in deeper, to take them over the edge faster and harder, and both cried out from the shock of pleasure coursing through them.

After a time he released Similae's hands to grip his hips to slow the pace, ignoring Similae's whimper of disagreement. George went on to build up Similae's orgasm slowly, and then stalled until the burn in Similae went back to simmering. When he dropped his face against Similae's neck, groaning and biting the soft skin there, Similae wrapped an around his back, and the soft wanton pants in his ear drove George on. He continued the maddening slow pace until Similae was begging for the explosive release that was sure to come. George finally relented and was driving into him without restraint, thrusting in deeper and faster when Similae shouted for it and they came, one right after the other, and his release was so spectacular that Similae decided he would never have another lover again. Fates be damned!

Similae clung to the body draped over his, clung and waited for the full body tremors to die down and for his heart and breathing to return to normal. His legs continued to shake as they stayed wrapped around George's waist. _"Now that was amazing,"_ he whispered. George answered by raising his head and going in for a long sloppy kiss.

Not long after George asked, _"stay tonight?"_

Similae nodded as he dropped his head to George's shoulder and closed his eyes, throwing a leg over the redhead's thighs.

George began to run his fingers up and down that thigh. _"What really made you come here tonight?"_

Similae popped open an eye to look at him. _"I told you. It was because I missed you."_

"_You came here to give me the shag of a lifetime, Simi. Out of the blue."_

The little dictator smirked. _"Maybe I wanted to get you out of my system."_

George laughed. _"Did it work?" _

"_No. But don't worry," _the blue haired elf assured._ "I _will_ do this again."_

"_Do you always keep your promises?" _George asked around the grin threatening to split his face.

"_Only the promises I make to people who matter. And you matter to me." _

"_Similae, I need to say something…" _George breathed in a tone that indicated he was going to say something both wonderful and bittersweet. And Similae didn't think he could stand that at the moment. He thought any type of declarations should be postponed until certain things were made clear.

"_We need sleep," _he softly said before George could go on._ "Wait and tell me another time. Wait."_

George nodded; somehow knowing what Simi was feeling and why he didn't want to hear. So he waited until he was sure Similae had fallen asleep, before he whispered quietly against his small lover's blue hair. "I know you said tonight… but it can't only be for tonight, Similae. I'll fight for you. I'll go against the fucking Fates if I have to."

* * *

George stumbled out of his room around eleven in the morning wearing nothing but a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and the biggest grin Fred had ever seen. He raised an eyebrow when George slumped into a chair at the round kitchen table and propped his legs up on the other chair.

"You look like you got laid," was Fred's observation. George's grin grew, if that were even possible. And this made Fred think his brother had gone and done something stupid. "Tell me you didn't?"

"What?" George asked, looking confused.

"Tell me you didn't go out and find some random lay to try and get over shorty. Tell me you didn't do something so stupid."

George inwardly grinned. "Why would that be stupid?"

"Because, you monumental prat! It's obvious to everyone that Similae wants you! How many times do I have to say? You can't give up!"

"Think you're overreacting… Did you get these from the bakery in Wizarding Way?" he asked and plucked up a chocolate éclair from one of the plates adorning the table. "The ones there are the best I've ever tasted!"

"Are you seriously going to talk about éclairs right now?!"

When George only shrugged, Fred was going to go on telling his brother how stupid he was, but remained quiet after seeing the bedroom door open. George's lay stepped out a moment later, blearily blinking and looking annoyed with the bright light streaming into the main room from the windows. Fred's mouth then dropped wide open.

George took a moment to savor the shell-shocked look on his brother's face before looking over his shoulder. Similae stood in the doorway wearing the top belonging to his pajama bottoms. On Similae the shirt was about two sizes too big for him and it fell down to the tops of his knees. His eyelids were heavy and swollen from sleep and his hair was rumpled and just a basic mess around his head and over his shoulders… George swallowed thickly. Merlin, if Simi woke looking like that every morning, there was no way he'd ever let the elf out of bed!

Similae spied them sitting at the table and made his way over, skirting the portions of the room the sunlight took over and hissing crankily at the bright light. Fred's mouth was still hanging open when he reached the table while George was looking utterly besotted. Similae climbed up to straddle his lover's lap without hesitation, leaving his legs to swing on each side of George's lap. George wrapped an arm around Simi's waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"_Morning." _

Simi turned his head a fraction and accepted the soft kiss on his lips before scowling around the room. _"A bit bright in here, isn't it? Ever heard of curtains?"_ he snapped.

George grinned. Not a morning person then. George liked that. He also liked the fact Similae had no problems showing off the fact that they were now lovers. Kissing him in front of Fred like that without even batting an eye. _"Mum insists,"_ he said. "_She says we spend too much time inside at the stores that we should at least get sunlight from somewhere."_

Simi grunted something before scooting forward on George's legs to peruse the breakfast laid out on the table. It was then he finally noticed the gaping fish staring at him. _"What?!"_

George laughed. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

Similae swung the back of his hand over his shoulder to connect painfully with his lover's nose. Fred inwardly grinned. Similae looked annoyed, but there was a decidedly pink tinge to his cheeks and though George's nose was now bleeding, his twin had never looked happier.

With his head tipped back, George tapped Simi's thigh to get him to move so that he could stand up. "Be back in a minute," he murmured.

Similae watched him disappear into the bedroom before sitting back down with a small smirk playing on his lips. Fred finally recovered and sent a devious smile his way. _"So… you and George had a sleepover, then?"_

"_Who slept?"_ was Similae's grinning reply.

Fred couldn't help the snicker that left him, though he sobered slightly soon after and watched Similae nibble on the éclair George had discarded. _"We're mates. You know that, right?"_

Similae looked at him and smiled. Knowing what was coming. _"Friends, yes."_

"_Right. And I like you Similae. Love you to death. But you gotta know that if you break my brother's heart…"_

"_Understood." _

Similae didn't say aloud, but the chance of him purposely hurting George now was non-existent. Not when he was completely certain of his feelings for the redhead in the other room. That happened last night after George has answered that embarrassing question. It was a test of course. Similae asked that question to all who'd wanted an intimate relationship with him. George had been the first to answer in such a way. Which meant George was worth losing his heart over. When presented with that question, Curo had laughed at him as if the thought of Similae being dominant was ridiculous. Others before Curo had had the same basic reaction and their future advancements were quickly shut down. Curo was only allowed to be intimate with Similae because the short elf had been craving physical contact and they had been friends for a long time before that. But it had only ever been a physical attachment with Curo, never emotional, and that little relationship hadn't lasted very long at all. It had never really felt right to Similae.

And only with George had he been afraid to ask the question. And feared the answer even more because he hadn't wanted the redhead to fail. He wanted to give himself over to George completely, even if they weren't mates. And George didn't know, but he'd been awake to hear the redhead declare he would fight the Fates for him. And Similae yearned for a mate who would go to such lengths. He knew George had not been bluffing and he deserved a mate like that. Anyone who would go that far for him was definitely worthy to be his dominating mate. Which was why he couldn't care less if his pretty redhead cuddled and kissed him in public. Well… okay, maybe not the cuddling part, but the kissing part definitely did not bother him. George was a fine kisser.

Similae cleared his throat and pulled back to the present. _"You two returning to the mission or not?"_

Fred laughed. _"It's only been a few days, shorty."_

"_Over a week,"_ Similae corrected sourly and then because Fred was grinning outrageously, he said, _"and Mila misses you two terribly."_

"_Right. Sure. Mila. It's not me anyone misses, shorty."_ Fred snatched an apple off the table and stood. _"Anyway, I've got to be going. Remind George we do have businesses to run. The longer it takes for the paper work to be done, the longer it will be before we can rejoin you and the mission." _

Similae peered closely at him with a wrinkled brow. Worry filling his eyes. _"Did I upset you?" _

"_No way, Simi! I'm just glad George will stop moping around. Oh, and you may want to put some pants on. Mum has a tendency to pop in at the most inopportune times."_ Fred gave one last parting grin before he was out of the door.

Similae deserted the table and went back to George's room, finding his pretty redhead off in the small bathroom. He seemed to be having trouble stopping the nosebleed.

George's head was tipped back with a washcloth held against his nose. _"Simi, come fix this."_

The short elf snickered at George's clogged voice. _"I'm not good at healing. That's Mila's job."_

_No way,"_ George said, looking over his shoulder at him. _"There's something you don't know how to do? Refuse to believe that!"_

Similae smiled broadly as he hopped up to sit on the counter beside George, who then took to staring at Similae's visible thighs, especially when the short elf reached up to grasp his bleeding nose, leaving the night shirt to drift up, exposing more creamy skin for his eyes to feast on.

"_Simi,"_ he began in a silky voice ruined by his hurt nose. Similae laughed again until a warm hand slid against the inside of his thigh. _"Are you wearing anything underneath this?"_

"_Be still,"_ Similae ordered as he started to softly squeeze his nose. George didn't say anything else, but his hand continued its slow journey up under the shirt. Similae's hand was trembling by the time he pulled away from George's nose to drop it on a shoulder and lifting the other to rest on George's chest. He sucked in a breath and arched his hips as George continued to play with him. _"I must go soon,"_ he whispered hoarsely when George leaned over, sucking the skin under Similae's chin, marking him where he hadn't the night before.

"_No."_

"_I promised Mila…. She's been left alone with Curo for company. She'll be displeased if I leave her alone with him for long." _

George pulled back suddenly. _"You're traveling with Curo?"_

"_He insisted upon joining us." _

"_That's not going to fly, shorty," _George growled.

Similae grinned. He shifted and lifted his legs, wrapping them around George and drawing the redhead back to him. _"Mark me again. Make sure he'll see them. Then he'll know and you can stop worrying."_

George grumbled even as he moved away from the counter, pulling Similae with him. _"I'll mark you in all sorts of ways and in all sorts of places,"_ he stated, moving on towards the shower where he proceeded to do exactly as promised.

* * *

Harry skipped along the dank dark and chilly corridors and whistled a triumphant tune until Tom had had enough of that behavior and yanked his brother back to his side, keeping a firm hand on his arm. "There is no reason to be so cheerful."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Have I ever?"

Harry wrinkled his nose against Tom's unenthusiastic behavior. "What's crawled up your arse? We're in a lovely prison, are in possession of the paper which is a splendid special edition, and we're about to make someone's nightmare come true! It's a beautiful day! The perfect time to be cheerful!"

Tom barely stopped from groaning aloud in misery. Draco must have given Harry chocolate and blood again. His little brother was overly hyper. Then again, they were both about to visit Dumbledore, and a small amount of revenge was about to take place. Tom supposed Harry's happiness was justified at the moment.

After a few more minutes of traveling through the grimy passages of Azkaban, they finally stopped outside of a cell door and peered in through the bars; twin sinister smirks alighted their faces as they studied the old wizard sitting straight-backed on the cot at the far side of the room. Dumbledore's usually vibrant robes had been replaced with the Azkaban attire of stripes, rips, and grime. The Dark Lord thought it was a good thing that he'd thought to put a silencing bubble around their Shadow, otherwise Dumbledore would already know they were there thanks to Harry giggling like a lunatic at the picture Dumbledore made. He didn't stop until Tom smacked the back of his head.

"Oww," Harry whined quietly, rubbing his head and pouting at his brother. Tom smirked at him.

"Try and control yourself then. There will be plenty of time to act childish later, when we're done here."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

They stood watching Dumbledore for several more minutes. In which time the old wizard did nothing more than stare at his wrinkled hands that were in his lap. Finally Harry turned to his brother. "Let me go in first. You stay out of sight for a few minutes."

Tom agreed and Harry stepped out of his Shadow. Dumbledore immediately caught sight of him outside of the door. He didn't move, but a pleased expression alighted his face as Harry Shadowed through the door and into the cell.

"Harry, my boy…"

Harry nearly snarled at such a greeting. "Dumbledore," he replied flatly.

Finally the old wizard stood, though he made no move to approach the brunet. Harry stood there and allowed Dumbledore to study him, smirking when the old wizard took notice of his highbred elf attire. He wanted Dumbledore to know how well off he was. To know he was prospering without the old manipulative murdering bastard. And the murdering bit may have been a bit hypocritical, but Harry had never murdered innocent people before. Never tried murdering babies.

Finally he'd had enough of the silence. "You're not allowed visitors, but they made an exception for me. They wouldn't dare say no to me."

"Harry, I'm glad you've finally come to your senses," Dumbledore said shortly after. "I knew you would return to me."

A black brow rose. "Do tell."

"Of course I blame your impetuous behavior on your mate," Dumbledore said as he finally moved forward. "But now your recent decisions have caught up with you and you've come seeking my guidance and help. Of course I'll be happy to take you under my wing again."

"Have my own wings, thanks."

Dumbledore went on as if he hadn't heard the sarcastic refusal. "All you need to do is admit to the Ministry that you fabricated all those Pensieve memories--"

Harry laughed. Couldn't help it. "You're bonkers! Delusional!"

"Voldemort is free and without resistance. Surely you're in need of my help to destroy him."

"Oh, Hirsha! This is too much!"

"And this is no laughing matter, Harry."

Harry sobered slightly, amazed. Dumbledore really believed he was there to beg for help against his brother. "Have you lost your mind in this place, Dumbledore?"

The old wizard took his question seriously. "It has been difficult, but the thought of the Greater Good has indeed kept me sane."

Harry sneered. It was half and half, he realized. Apparently Azkaban hadn't really damaged the wizard's mind yet. Pity. Dumbledore was completely stuck on the Greater Good. Nothing could penetrate that life long campaign.

"I came prepared to say more, but I think I'll let the_ Prophet_ do the talking. You must be dying to know what kind of terror Tom has been creating. The chaos and mayhem…" he had to press his claws into his palms to keep from laughing again. But all it really took was the eager look in the old man's eyes to squash the urge. Dumbledore would be _happy_ for needless death and destruction.

Without wasting another word, because he was certain it would do him no good, Harry withdrew the rolled up paper from his back pocket and tossed it to the old wizard's feet. Harry peered over his shoulder at Tom while Dumbledore crouched down to pick the _Prophet_ up off the floor. Tom was leaning back against the door, looking entirely too eager for Dumbledore's reaction to reading the articles within the paper.

The wizard's sharp intake of breath pulled Harry's attention away from Tom and back to the prisoner. Dumbledore was staring at the Headline and the large picture on the front page. "RIDDLE- WIZARDING BRITAIN'S NEW SAVIOR," Harry recited the first bold headline and then smiled brightly. "That's my favorite one. And what's the other… oh yes. Tom Riddle Single-Handedly Saves The Ministry… and is in the process of advancing the Wizarding Community… Heh," Harry snickered as Dumbledore's face paled. "My brother has been accepted. It seems the people like this type of chaos and mayhem. Seems they are ready to forgive him, seeing as how it was you who stripped his life away when he was a small child."

Dumbledore didn't say anything to that, just continued to stare at the moving picture where Tom was seen shaking hands with Arthur, Kingsley, and then Madam Bones. Pleasant smiles on all of their faces. The old wizard looked sick to his stomach, his head shaking back and forth softly, trying to deny what he was seeing. And then Dumbledore was rifling through the rest of the paper, every page covering the press conference that entailed the visit from the _Ukatae_ Emperors, the addition to their family, and the announcement of Wizarding Way's Grand Opening.

"_Ukatae_ Emperors…" he whispered in a strangled voice, looking at Harry with wide eyes after finding that particular page.

Harry was momentarily shocked at the surprise showing in those old eyes. "He didn't tell you? All that time you were conspiring with him and he didn't tell you who we are?" Harry started giggling. "You really were a useless tool to him. Did you believe he'd help you get me back under control? Did you think you could actually manipulate a _Ukatae_?"

Dumbledore refrained from answering and instead trained his eyes back to the paper. Apparently he wanted to know everything that was going on. This issue was the one to read then since Harry had made sure nothing printed was untruthful.

"Wizarding Way…" Dumbledore murmured gravely after a few silent moments.

"Oh, it's splendid, Dumbledore. You should see it! And that's only a small portion of the city to be built. Thousands flocked to it on its Grand Opening. Witches and wizards from all over the world even…" Harry paused when Dumbledore's eyes fell onto another picture and his eyes went wide. And, Harry was certain, calculating. And then the old wizard was peering at him, a definite twinkle back in his eyes.

"The Malfoy-Potter clan has an heir… you have a son, Harry? Is this your son?"

Neither Harry nor Tom liked that manipulative twinkle in the wizard's eyes. Of course Dumbledore would love to get his hands on Caellum.

Dumbledore went on, his eyes having gone back to the page with the picture of Harry, Draco and Caellum backed by their _Saen_, Neville and Dudley. "Caellum James Ozemir Malfoy… he will certainly be powerful. What will you do with such strength, I wonder…"

"_Sta'lu ta!" _Harry hissed.

Tom finally discarded his Shadow and appeared beside his seething brother. "Do you honestly think we'll allow you to come into contact with any child ever again? After what you did to us?" he growled. Dumbledore quickly looked up with a fearful expression, as if he hadn't noticed Tom's arrival before he spoke. Harry was willing to bet he hadn't. The old man's mind was firmly on his son. Dumbledore inched back away from the two and Harry loved that the old wizard was terrified of Tom now.

"You'll never even have a first hand look at my nephew," Tom went on lowly, flashing his fangs. "Besides, he'd more than likely kill you upon seeing you, after what you did to his mother. My nephew has a bit of a vindictive streak in him."

"N-nonsense," Dumbledore replied in a shaky voice.

"You're powerless, old man!" Harry yelled. "Your magic is almost extinct! My son would burn you up just by looking at you! Do you think we can't feel how your magic has decreased exponentially? You are almost a squib, Dumbledore. I bet Demai'Tah drained you. Drained you and you didn't even know what was happening."

"And on that note, we come to the most important reason for this visit. Vengeance, Dumbledore. Harry and I deserve vengeance after the things you've done to us."

"Everything done was for the Greater Good," the old man said pleasantly, as if he weren't in Azkaban. As if he weren't faced with two beings who had every reason to kill him and had the means to do so in seconds. But both _Ukatae_ knew Dumbledore was trying to mask his fear. Because really… he was defenseless against them.

"How did turning my brother into a homicidal psychopath coincide with the fucking Greater Good?" Harry demanded. "When you stood there all those times and watched Dursley beat me nearly to death… how was that for the Greater Good? What about the Longbottoms and my parents? Why can't you admit it was simple greed? Why can't you admit you were after power?! You killed and destroyed people's lives for power! Why do you continue to hide behind those two meaningless words?"

Harry was only revving up because Dumbledore had never once answered any of these questions in the trial. Only for the Greater Good. Those were the only things he ever said. However Harry knew exactly why Dumbledore had done all these things. But he needed to hear the bastard say it. He wanted to hear it come from the old man's mouth.

Tom placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "There'll be enough time for questions and answers at a later time, Harry. The Dementors will be returning soon."

Harry pulled in a deep breath and then nodded. Tom had sent the Dementors away while they visited the prison knowing how his little brother reacted to the creatures. Though he was sure Harry wouldn't feel the least bit perturbed by them now, but he'd sent them away anyway, just in case the Dementors might trigger something. Harry needed to remain relatively coolheaded here so that they could do what they wanted with Dumbledore.

"Does this bring back memories, Dumbledore?" Tom asked as he withdrew a blue oblong stone from his pocket. "It's not exactly like the stone you gave me as a child, but it's close enough. It will serve our purpose well."

Dumbledore eyed the stone in fear. And rightly so. "What do you plan to do with that, Tom?"

"As I said that day in the Ministry, Azkaban will not be your only punishment. I told you we weren't going to leave your punishment up to the authorities and Harry here is determined to stretch out the revenge. So we're going to trap you in this stone for the time being."

"Later," Harry jumped in, "when we can spare the time and energy, we are going to cast a plethora of spells and do to you what the Founders did to themselves, except you will feel pain should something happen to you." The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed, though his green pupils were alight with childish pleasure. "We'll be able to kill you in so many ways for as long as we want."

"Sounds splendid," Tom said as he rolled the sapphire between his palms, warming the stone and channeling power into it. "What do you think, old man?"

Dumbledore began backing away again, watching horrified as the stone lit up, filling the cell with an eerie blue light. The old wizard's hand rose to press against his chest as he felt the very heavy weight of _Ukatae_ magic pressing upon him.

"Don't go having another heart attack yet," Harry said. "At least not until we've killed you for the first time. The first but certainly not the last. I'll enjoy giving you many, many heart attacks in the future. Lethal painful heart attacks. Oh and let's not forget about Tom and Draco. My husband is sitting at home right now; rubbing his hands and waiting for the chance to play with you."

"H-Harry… you don't want to go down this road," Dumbledore began in a trembling voice. "Think about what you are doing. What do you think doing this sort of thing will do to your soul?"

Harry waved that away. "_Ukatae_ Emperor," he reminded. "Dark being. I like to torture, old man. Love it! The more gore the better I say. I haven't the same conscious I had as a human. And you are no innocent… so no. No guilt. Believe me, I'm going to have fun with this."

"Me as well," Tom spoke lowly as he and Harry approached the pale wizard pressed against the grimy wall, shaking in his shabby rags. The brothers placed a hand on each of Dumbledore's trembling shoulders and Tom pressed the glowing stone against the center of Dumbledore's forehead. The old wizard tried to break free from them, but only managed to squirm beneath the elves firm hands.

Harry's smile was sadistic as he looked down into the old wizard's eyes. "You made horrible mistakes in your life…"

"Prepare to pay for it. _Adduco sorbeo_," Tom hissed.

The stone flashed and Dumbledore was instantly sucked into it. His body transforming into particles; shrinking in seconds and sucked in before the old human could utter a word.

* * *

Once back at home, Harry sealed the stone in a box and put it away amongst the things he and Draco were taking with them to the realm in a few days time. He spent an hour sealing the box with a surplus of spells and charms to make sure only he would be able to open that box to retrieve the stone. After which he left the room and went in search of his husband and son.

Harry found them in the parlor with Hermione and Tom. He smiled upon seeing Draco lying on a blanket blowing raspberries onto Caellum's exposed stomach while Caellum alternated between squealing in delight and gumming his little white dragon held within a chubby little fist. Hermione and Tom were seated nearby at a desk with books strewn across it. Hermione was busy studying for the N.E.W.T.s she was forcing them take in two days. Harry was sure Tom was only reading for the hell of it. Probably brushing up on his torture spells. He, like his brothers, thought taking the N.E.W.T.s was a waste of time.

"Watch this," Draco said with a nudge after he sat beside the blond. Draco sat up and took Caellum's dragon. Caellum wasn't too happy to have his favorite stuffed toy taken from him and he let his father know it. Harry watched his husband's lips quirk into a smirk and placed the tiny dragon several arms lengths away from Caellum at the side.

Harry watched with wide eyes and a growing broad smile as Caellum started squirming and then wiggling. His son began to rock back and forth on his sides and then finally Caellum let out a triumphant squeal after managing to roll over onto his tummy. Harry was already prepared to scoop his son up with a thousand praises, but Draco stopped him, instructing him to watch still.

By this time Caellum had his aunt and uncle's attention as well with his gurgles and babbles, and the family watched as he squirmed and managed to pull his legs up under his body, bending his knees and trying to push himself towards the little white dragon.

"He's trying to crawl," Harry breathed.

"Doesn't quite have the workings down yet," Tom murmured, watching as his nephew had trouble pushing up onto his arms. Then he smiled. "But he'll get it in no time."

Hermione giggled. "At least he has the scooting and slithering part down."

After another inch of wiggling towards the dragon, Caellum paused and stretched out his limbs, obviously tired of this game. Slowly he turned his head so that he was peering at his father with wide gold eyes.

Draco just about melted. "That's not fair," he mumbled as he scooped up the dragon and then Caellum. "Not fair you and your mother can do that with your eyes."

Hermione laughed softly, listening to Draco whining about the unfairness of it all as he handed Caellum to Harry, who quickly took to using Draco's lap as a pillow. Draco may be whining, but she didn't miss the clearly besotted look on his face as he gazed at the dark heads of his son and husband.

Turning back to her table mate, Hermione cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Tom asked without looking up from the book he'd gone back to reading.

"How did it go? At Azkaban."

Tom smirked and finally looked at her. "You should have seen his face when he read the paper. Brilliant."

"I'm sure it was. I don't imagine Dumbledore ever thought you would be accepted, even after everyone found out what he did to you."

"Demai'Tah's attacks were blessings in disguise, Hermione."

"Yes, I agree… for the most part."

Tom's smile faltered and then died as he stared unseeing at the book in front of him. At once Hermione knew what he was thinking about. She leaned over to grasp both his hands. He squeezed her hands shortly after.

"You know the worst part," he whispered. "It wasn't any way for a warrior to die. Stabbed in the back by a former lover. She would have wanted to die in battle. If she had to die, it should have been in battle."

Hermione could only nod, knowing how Talyn's death had affected him beyond anyone else.

Tom suddenly stood and started gathering the books. "Going to Hogwarts."

"I'll come with you. There's loads more to study." Tom rolled his eyes, but he did help her put the books in her satchel. "Harry, Draco. You two should come with us. The others are already there."

"I don't want to go there," Harry mumbled as he passed a hand in gentle circles over Caellum's back. "Everyone will be bothering us with questions; especially about Caellum."

"You honestly think any of the students will have the nerve to question you after reading the _Prophet_?" Hermione asked as she came to stand beside Tom.

Harry shrugged. "I'm much more comfortable lying here at the moment, Mione."

Before Hermione could say more on the subject- because she would have- Fred and George entered the room with cheerful greetings. "We're off!" George announced. "Back to the Americas. Simi and Mila are finding rebels everywhere there."

"Where are they now?" Harry asked as he sat up.

Fred grinned as he approached. "According to the message shorty sent us this morning, they are waiting in Brazil. Rio de Janeiro to be exact," he reported as he swooped down and snatched the little prince up for hugs and kisses. "And to be more specific, shorty is waiting impatiently, and basically demanded George get his pale arse over there immediately or there would be hell to pay."

Everyone turned to George, who stood there grinning stupidly with his arms up, fingers laced behind his head. "Think he loves me too."

"And you know this how?" Tom asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

"He came back," Fred stated as George moved to sit beside Harry and Draco. He smirked as he handed Caellum over to his brother for a goodbye snuggle. "Came to see George in the middle of the night. Next morning Simi comes walking out of George's room with nothing but a pajama top on…"

"Could have been a one time thing."

Hermione smacked Tom's chest. "Stop being so pessimistic!"

"I just don't want George getting his hopes up only to have them shattered," Tom defended as he crossed his arms and glared at her. Everyone was staring at him in wonder.

Harry leaned into Draco. "See?" he whispered very _very_ quietly. "Sweet."

George laughed, truly touched. "Thanks Tom, but it's not a one time thing. Similae purposely let me mark him… _everywhere_."

"I'm happy for you, George," Harry said, "But let's not talk about that stuff around Caellum."

Draco chuckled in his ear. "That reminds me. It's about time I renew your marks. They're starting to fade."

"Draco!"

* * *

The sun was only setting, casting a fantastic glow across Rio de Janeiro and kissing the ocean, turning the dark blue expanse into a million sparkling jewels. Similae jumped from the veranda to perch comfortably on the rail, ignoring the city below to watch the ocean. A smile touched his lips before it disappeared around a cigarette. He liked Brazil. In fact it was one of his favorite locations within the human world. He and Mila had several homes here. The humans here were less annoying. And unlike anywhere he'd seen, the Brazilians knew how to live without much regret. They seemed to live every moment as if it were the last. There was much fun to be had in Rio de Janeiro.

He sensed Mila step out of the house to stand behind him. He knew she was worried about him. He'd been very quiet today. But Similae had been lost in a wonderful knowledge and had simply wanted to stay silent and simply feel.

"_Going out tonight?"_ he asked without pulling his gaze away from the glittering ocean.

"_Of course. You should come. We'll have fun." _

Similae took one last drag before vanishing the cigarette. _"Yes, maybe I'll come…."_ There was more silently said.

Mila sighed. _"You don't know if they'll arrive tonight. Why not come out now?"_

Finally Similae moved, swinging his legs around so that he was facing her instead of the city. When he faced her, Mila was surprised to see a silly smile on his face and to find his eyes were dancing with delight. _"I'm growing wings,"_ he stated.

"_What?!"_

Similae's smile grew as he nodded vigorously. _"Yes! My back's been itching. Feeling this strange twinge…"_

"_Similae, that's great!"_ she pulled in a breath. _"That's great, yes?"_ she asked just to make sure.

"_Yes. I wanted it to be him."_

"_Does George know?"_

Similae shook his head. _"When would I have been able to tell him? Only started feeling the itch last night and I didn't want to put it in any letter…"_

"_But…"_ she narrowed her eyes, looking severely put off, _"when did this happen?!"_

He laughed. _"When do you think?" _

"_Well I knew you went to visit but you never said what happened while you were there."_

Similae raised a finger to rub against his neck, under his chin. _"What did you think this was?"_ he asked of the fading mark. He laughed again when Mila blushed. _"Oh yes, you have no experience. I should have expected you wouldn't have a clue as to what it was."_

"_If I weren't so happy for you right now, I'd punch you right off that railing and watch with a smile as you fell down the cliff to your death!"_ with that said she turned on her heels and marched back into their house. _"And you can forget about me teaching you how to fly when the time comes!"_

Similae snickered as he followed her inside and up to the sitting room that afforded him the exact same view he'd had on the veranda thanks to the large bay windows that wrapped around the upper level of the house. He sank down into the sofa and looked upon the papers sitting on the coffee table. _"We'll need to search the Amazon after this."_

"_Make Curo do it,"_ Mila said, sitting beside him and snatching the papers off the table. _"I'd love to see him flounder within the dense jungle."_

"_If Curo goes we'd never find the elves hiding in there."_

"_Hopefully he'd get lost forever,"_ Mila mumbled and then she hit her knee with a determined fist. _"Let's send him!"_

"_I'm with Mila on that one,"_ someone said from behind them near the staircase, interrupting Similae's soft laughter.

The two siblings of different hair color whipped around the find the twins standing there, grinning at them. Apparently they were better at being stealthy now. Similae uttered a soft cry and launched over the sofa and sprinted for George. He jumped and George caught him, lifting him until he could wrap legs around his waist. He knew George preferred his legs wrapped around him there. Similae tucked his head beneath George's chin and sighed in contentment. 

_"I'm growing wings,"_ he softly stated. _"Wings for you."_

Fred and Mila snickered at George's gobsmacked expression. He looked blank actually. Fred thought it was partly from the news he'd just been given, and partly because Simi was being so cute snuggling up to him like that. Fred had the urge to ask Similae his age again just to get him riled up, but then knew now really wasn't the time for it.

Mila said nothing; just continued to stand there gawking at her big brother. She hadn't seen him sincerely content and happy in so long. Not since before their parents had been killed. But then again, finding one's mate was always an exciting and momentous occasion in an elf's life. Finding that person you knew would protect and fight for you and always be by your side. Finding that someone who lived for you. It was clear George was the type of mate who would do all that. He wasn't the type to take negative advantage of a bond like that and Similae must know this deep down. There was freedom in that knowledge she knew. Really, she was very happy for her brother. After everything he'd ever done for her, she knew he deserved a mate like George.

"_George,"_ Fred prodded with a huge smile. _"Simi just said he's growing wings for you."_

"_So you don't have to fight the Fates,"_ Similae replied softly then smiled when George stiffened.

"_You heard that?"_

"_Oh yes. That's when I decided you were the perfect mate for me. Because you're sweet and fun and devious and oh so wonderful in bed… and do you mind if we go and you can reaffirm my thoughts on that last one?"_

"_Hell no I don't mind!" _George exclaimed._ "Where's your room?" _

Mila sighed when she and Fred were suddenly left alone. _"Guess they won't be coming out tonight…"_

"S'alright, Mila. We can go. We'll go get plastered and toast to our brothers' happiness. This is great! Mum's going to be thrilled when she finds out!"

Mila considered that a wonderful idea. She was going to go and get changed first, but quickly thought better of it when a door opened down the hall and Similae yelled out to her, _"Mila? Do we have any honey?"_ and that was quickly followed by a gasp and then, _"George, I haven't put the honey there yet!"_

That last bit of too much information was gasped out in a trembling voice that had Mila wrinkling her nose. She latched onto Fred's arm and quickly Shadowed them down into the city, having no wish to ever hear her brother make those types of noises. Of course Fred thought it was completely hilarious.

* * *

Draco glanced at the old crystal clock adorning the mantle place as he paced by it for the hundredth time, wondering how much longer it would be. Harry sat nearby on a blanket with Caellum, Ozemir, and Zohrek. He and the Scholar busy entertaining the babies. Tom sat on a chaise lounge with Hermione and Luna, watching Draco pace in agitation. Brumek was off standing at the edge of the fireplace, also watching Draco pace, though it was clear the warrior was off in his own thoughts. It was two days before they were leaving for the realm and they were all currently waiting for news of Lucius and the triplets.

"How long is this supposed to take?" Draco demanded. "Kaego said an hour. It's been nearly two!"

"There are three babies to be delivered," Hermione told her brother. "I'm sure everything is going alright. But you can't expect births to follow a certain code. Even I know that."

Tom nodded. "And remember, your brother and sisters are preemies and will need more attention then Caellum and Zohrek had."

Harry stifled a laugh. Tom saying preemies in that soft tone had made him seem cute and totally cuddly. Tom must have caught on to his amusement though because now he was glaring at Harry and wasn't at all cuddly looking. Downright scary was more like it.

"And your father's healing will take extra time as well," Ozemir reminded and then hurried on when Draco started looking frightened. "But that doesn't mean something wrong has occurred. At least your father was able to take numbing potions before the procedure. He should feel nothing."

Draco stopped beside the blanket and crouched down beside Harry. "Still cannot believe you went through that without any numbing or pain potions," he said to Ozemir.

"It wasn't so bad," the Scholar admitted as he shifted Zohrek onto his back beside Caellum. "I've had worse wounds in _Kibosh_ training."

"Still," Tom stated, "your screams were probably heard across the countryside."

"Human curses as well," Brumek said with a voice that had Ozemir blushing. "Such a dirty mouth."

"Actually, I think Harry had it worse," Ozemir said after clearing his throat and pointedly not looking at the hot look in his mate's eyes. "His labor lasted more than a day."

"That seems like so long ago and now all I really remember is when Caellum was finally put into my arms."

Ginny and Pansy rushed into the room then, slowly followed by Blaise, Severus, Neville, and Dudley. "Are we too late?" Ginny asked. "Have the triplets been born yet."

"Don't know yet," Draco answered. "Still waiting."

"How was school?" Harry asked the three Slytherins.

"Boring," they replied in unison.

"And annoying on my part," Ginny announced. "Everyone seems to think it's alright to come up to me and ask for info on all of you. But it was nice to see everyone gushing over Caellum's picture in the Prophet. You'll be pleased to know the little prince has been dubbed "cutest baby ever" by the female Hogwarts population."

The parents of said cute baby did look pleased by this. It was just another reason for Draco to stick his nose in the air.

"How were the N.E.W.T.s?" Blaise asked as they all sat around the blanket, except for Severus, who went to converse with Brumek. Neville and Dudley refrained from sitting there as well and moved away to the far corner.

"It was terribly hard," Harry replied, looking at Hermione under the fringe of his hair. "Think I failed everything. I don't know anything at all about magic… guess I should have studied constantly like Hermione. Because, you know… human magic is soooo difficult--"

"Yes, alright!" Hermione shrieked, earning snickers from her brothers. "There was no need to study! Drop it already."

Draco laughed and held his hands out to Caellum, who was valiantly trying to scoot to his father. "It was really unfair of us to take the N.E.W.T.s, Uncle Sev. We've probably broken some records."

Severus shook his head at the cockiness. "The tests are still being graded. You won't receive your scores for a few weeks."

"Anyway, we only took the blasted thing to appease Hermione," Harry said. "No one else is taking them. Ginny, Pansy and Blaise didn't take them and they're leaving the school as well to finish their education at the Academy when it reopens."

Said Slytherins nodded. Ginny smirked. "You guys leave and there will never be any fun there. I can't stand the thought of staying in that school for one more year without any of you. And Mum says I can drop out as long as I continue my education at the Academy. She's even thinking about trying to persuade Fred and George to enroll there… but I'm pretty sure they'll ignore her pleading. They were pretty good at ignoring her when they left Hogwarts."

"Luna, what about you?" Pansy asked. "You're coming to the realm with us, right?"

"When my birthday comes, yes."

"Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"No. I want to go to the Academy."

Tom frowned and turned to her. "You didn't tell me that."

"Well aren't you going?" she asked him.

"At the moment I can't. You know this. I need to stay here. My ruling power is not concrete!"

Luna sighed and set aside her sketch book. "Yes it is. Everyone who holds power here is under your ruling. All they do is follow your orders. The Ministry is already yours, Tom. The city is yours. You need to go to the realm and help your siblings win this war. After the war you'll have plenty of time to engrain yourself as Ruler of the Wizarding World. You can't do both. And didn't you once tell Falde you would stand by Harry and Draco's sides when they needed you? They most certainly will need you. Every step of the way. They will need the entire Family."

After this was said, Tom's mouth stayed firmly shut and he seemed less then pleased with his girlfriend. Everyone knew it was because she made perfect sense. She always made perfect sense when it mattered.

"So what do you plan to do until your birthday… when is that, by the way?" Draco asked.

"It's in June," Harry answered. "Not too long away."

"I want to stay here and at the Nest until then. Helping with the children. More will be arriving at the Nest soon," Luna answered softly and then smiled brightly at no one in particular. "And making sure Tom's orders are carried out as they should be, of course."

"Of course," Tom murmured, a little less frustrated with her.

"Oh, I have some news!" Ginny piped up when the room was relatively quiet for too long. "We popped over to the Nest before coming here. Mum was in a happy state! She received a letter from the twins yesterday. You'll never guess what's happened!"

"Well…." Harry began, studying her excited face. "You're happy, you say Molly's over the moon…"

"And since she's over the moon by what the twins have to report and knowing something of your mother…" Ozemir speculated on with a bright smile, "George reported he's found his mate in Similae."

Ginny deflated a little. Draco laughed. "You should never have said we'd never guess."

Harry sighed in relief. "It's great to know George's heart won't be broken."

"Yeah!" Ginny was back to being excited. "And Mum loves Similae! She was so excited, especially since now three of her children are mated. She's so proud. I don't think anything could wipe the smile off her face in the next few weeks!"

"Wonderful. They're mated," Severus drawled sarcastically. "But what of the mission?"

The way Brumek cocked his head to the side as he stood next to the headmaster, everyone could tell he was more concerned with this as well.

"Mum didn't say…except they were headed into the Amazon the day the twins sent off the letter. But apparently they've been having a lot of fun in Brazil over the last several days."

"They would! That place is party central!" Pansy exclaimed with a little jealously lacing her words. "What about our infiltrators?"

"No word from them," Draco announced as his eyes went to the crystal clock yet again. When his eyes moved back to Pansy, who looked crestfallen, he smiled. "But Harry knows exactly where they are."

"The four are together and doing well," Harry replied. "Draco and I have plans to visit them when we return to the realm."

"We're not visiting them," Draco reminded as he watched Caellum continuously trying to crawl towards Zohrek who was sleeping on his back in front of his mother. "We're visiting the large group of rebels."

"How do you know where they are if you haven't received word from them?" Blaise asked.

Draco and Harry shared a smirk, but other than that, acted as if they hadn't heard his question.

"You two are being awfully quiet," Hermione suddenly said, looking across the room at the two elves seated apart from everyone. Neville and Dudley had taken over a chaise lounge at the far side of the room. Neville sat at one end, while Dudley took up the rest, laying on his back and using Neville's lap as a pillow. Neville carded his hand through his mate's dark blond curls and they smiled at each other. That smile held a secret.

"We felt like being quiet," Neville replied softly.

"Hey, Dudley," Blaise inquired and waited until the builder was looking at him. "Heard you've been loaded with contracts since that special edition of the _Prophet_ was printed."

Dudley popped up from Neville's lap, grinning widely. Apparently his quiet time was over. "Yeah! Know the best part? We get to pick and chose which commissions we want to take on immediately and we can charge anything we want. That's unheard of with a new company. And it's perfect for my situation since I'll be going back and forth from the realm and here a lot. And I want to apprentice under _Ukatae_ architects, so that also gives me enough freedom to do that." He turned to Neville and there was that same secret smile again. "And I'll have lots of time to spend with my family."

_What's up with that smile? _Harry wondered as he moved beside a squirming Caellum to show his son exactly how one must be positioned in order to crawl. This effectively stalled any answer Draco might have come up with. Now his silver eyes were glued to his mate's arse.

Tom turned to Luna and held out a hand. "Paper."

Luna smiled serenely and tore a blank page from her sketchbook. Tom thanked her, balled up the parchment, and then hurled it at Draco's head to stop the inappropriate- considering the current company (babies!)- and blatant salivations over Harry's body. Blaise coughed to cover up a laugh.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps halted Draco from blasting his brother and he quickly stood. The rest followed his example as Sirius burst into the room. He looked a little pale and green, and yet he wore the widest smile. "I have a son and two daughters!"

Draco's smile was a little impatient. "Yes, we knew that already…"

"They're completely healthy and beautiful! And Lucius is the same… Eadric came out with a head full of dark hair. Talynia and Peria are bald angels!"

"Is that your son's name? Eadric?" Harry asked with a blinding smile.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. Luce wanted to name him Scorpius but I put my foot down on that one… anyway, just thought you would like to know!" and then he disappeared out of the parlor, and by the sound, clearly running back to the birthing room.

"Ridiculous mutt," Severus muttered.

Hermione laughed. "He's just excited."

Draco turned back to Harry, relieved beyond measure. "Scorpius?" he mused. "Nothing wrong with that name. Like the sound of it, actually."

Harry turned away from his husband before wrinkling his nose.

* * *

Draco walked in from the nursery where he'd lay Caellum down for the night to find Harry sitting at the desk, tapping his quill against his dream journal.

"Having waking dreams now?"

"No. Just thinking about the last dream. Forgot something this morning and remembered it just now." He said this all without looking at Draco and continued to tap the quill rapidly. Draco noticed the journal was opened at an empty page. No words had been jotted down.

"Caellum went down easy tonight."

"It was all the excitement of today." Finally Harry twisted around in his chair. "You held the triplets for two point five seconds each, Draco. Were you afraid of something?" he asked, ending in a giggle. Draco scowled.

"It was only because they were so small! They're smaller than two hand lengths! And the most fragile things I've ever seen! It wasn't because I thought they would actually vomit on me."

"Merlin," the brunet murmured as he stood with a small shake of his head, "I was only playing with you."

Draco's lips quirked as Harry moved away into the nursery to check on Caellum one last time before going to bed. When Harry returned he was still standing in the same spot next to the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry shut his journal and put it away before moving to drop onto the bed, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I'm worried about Neville."

"I don't think you need to be. He looked fine earlier."

"Yeah, he felt better too, but… something seems strange with him. Didn't have time to really talk to him tonight."

"Then you can do so tomorrow," Draco answered, moving until his thighs pressed against the end of the bed. "Now I have something to ask you. Are you listening to me?" he asked because Harry was still lying on his back staring dazedly at the ceiling, looking a million miles away.

"It's always been very hard to ignore you, love." Harry replied as he raised himself onto his knees at the center of the bed. "No matter how hard I try, your haughty annoying tone always penetrates any barrier."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Not amused."

He received a cheeky grin in answer. "So what did you want to ask?"

"Just for purely academic learning, how _exactly_ does one poise in order to be able to crawl?" Draco asked with a completely straight face. "I don't think I've ever learned that ability."

Harry peered at Draco; eyes wide and green and mesmerizing. "You want me to…"

"Demonstrate. Yes," drawled the blond. "Otherwise I don't think I'll ever understand the mechanics."

Harry shifted slightly on his knees and looked around the big bed. "Um… okay. Right here?"

"Yes, right there." Harry bit his bottom lip and nodded, training his eyes on the blankets beneath him as he began to raise his arse in the air. Draco grinned darkly when he spotted a blush coloring Harry's cheeks. "It would be better if you were to strip first."

Wide green eyes shot to his and Draco's dark smirk grew until he resembled a hungry predator.

"B-but--"

"Now," Draco growled. "And do it the slow way."

Harry slowly rose on his knees, eyes trained on the buttons of his white shirt, his fingers shaking. "I… don't think this is necessary, Draco."

The blond's eyes narrowed. "Is that a no?"

Harry shivered from the dark look in his mate's eyes and shook his head quickly, making haste to take his shirt off, aware of the glowing silver eyes watching his every move. Harry straightened when his shirt was unbuttoned and had to stiffen his wings in order to slide the shirt off them quickly. Once in nothing but his boxers, Harry looked at the blond expectantly. Draco hadn't moved a muscle since Harry had began undressing and still he didn't move.

"When was the last time I expected the boxers to stay on when I tell you to strip? Lay on your back and take them off that way."

Harry followed the command, hesitating only a second. Draco was aware of the excitement coursing through his mate at the use of his commands, and was eagerly waiting to see the result of said excitement, though he didn't let it show on his face. And when Harry lay back and then arched hips off the bed to draw the boxers down thereby showcasing his erect cock, the blond had a difficult time keeping himself from jumping onto the bed and over his extremely fuckalicious husband.

"Get back on your hands and knees." When Harry complied, the sight was even better. Making him want to reach into his pants to stroke the hard throbbing muscle growing between his thighs. "Crawl. To me."

Harry obeyed; crawling towards him slowly, eyes trained on the mattress as he went. His wings were spread slightly out, which gave Draco a nice view of his back amongst other things.

Draco unzipped his trousers and unceremoniously tugged out his erection before cupping the back of Harry's head. He didn't apply any pressure though. Simply gave Harry a bland look and said, "you know what I want."

The brunet leaned forward, though hesitantly as if inexperienced and eyeing the leaking member as if he feared it. Finally a trembling hand wrapped around the base of the blond's cock and Harry leaned forward to slowly lick the slit. The hand at the back of his head clenched. Harry's slow teasing licks turned more rapid until finally he took the head into his mouth and sucked like he would on a piece of hard candy. Lifting his eyes to Draco's face, he found the blond staring at him with unblinking eyes and his face was unreadable. But a throbbing vein was clear against the pale column of his neck. Harry leaned forward more and took in the length of the blond's cock and the hand in his hair clenched again, this time pulling painfully.

Draco's eyes slid closed as the mouth around him worked its magic as the embarrassment disappeared. He groaned when his cock hit the back of Harry's throat and was continuously swallowed while at the same time a tongue swirled around his length as if it were specifically made for cock sucking.

"Enough!" he barked and roughly yanked Harry's head away when he felt his balls tightening and had the overwhelming urge to fuck the brunet's mouth until he was milked dry. "Crawl back to the headboard and stay there. Don't turn around."

Once again Harry immediately did as was ordered and it was a complete turn on, as well as the view he received upon watching Harry turn and crawl his way to the headboard. Draco watched a moment, making sure Harry did as was instructed and did not turn to look before allowing the full body shudder to run a course through him.

Draco quickly spun on his heel and tore for the wardrobe, looking for that one little item that was going to give him and Harry a lot of fun. When he came back and stopped at the side of the bed, he held out his hand, clutching a Slytherin tie in between his long pale fingers.

Harry stared between the tie and Draco's arousal, which had not been tucked back inside his pants. "What are you going to do with that?"

The blond's eyes narrowed to slits. "Haven't you learned by now not to question me, Potter? Suppose punishment is in order."

Harry pulled in a sharp breath when Draco bent forward and snatched up his hands, crossing them at the wrists and began working the tie around them. The blond's grin was nothing short of sadistic.

* * *

"You are one maliciously kinky bastard, Malfoy," Harry stated long after they were through, and had settled down for sleep. Draco had finally discarded his clothes and both were comfortable in boxers.

"And you loved every minute of it," the blond murmured from beside him, his face planted in the pillow.

"There was just something so erotic about being completely nude and you completely dressed while you did those things to me," Harry breathed as he rubbed his sore wrists and eyed the Slytherin tie that was still tied to the headboard. "Did all those things in that cold superior way of yours."

"Knew you'd like that game. Caught on quick, didn't you? Blushing like a bloody virgin. Acting all embarrassed…"

Harry cleared his throat. Those blushes had been real… as well as the nerves. "You were being really mean. Didn't even kiss me once! I almost felt you really despised me and were simply using my body."

Draco raised an arm to drop an elbow on the pillow before lifting his upper body to gaze at his lover. Harry was giving him that wide-eyed innocent look again. "Clearly that was why you remained aroused throughout the entire ordeal," Draco answered in an amused tone before moving to stretch out over Harry, immediately capturing the Gryffindor's lips in a slow thorough kiss, leaving Harry breathless and relieving him of the unease he might have felt during their last bed game.

When the blond pulled away, Harry beamed at him. "Next time I'm in control!"

Draco purred and nuzzled his husband's neck. "How about we make next time now?"

A yellowish green orb appeared on the bedside table before Harry could agree, and it started flashing brightly while admitting a high-pitched wail. Draco groaned and rolled off Harry and onto his back.

Harry laughed as he got up and retrieved his robe. "I'll get him this time. Go to sleep, love."

"Love you," the blond mumbled as he returned to his stomach and closed his eyes. Harry smiled at that as he opened the door and walked into the nursery, his ears immediately assaulted by Caellum's crying. His son was lying on his back with arms outstretched in the air as if anticipating the comfort that was coming.

"_Hey now,"_ Harry cooed as he reached down and scooped Caellum into his arms. _"What's all this noise?" _

The crying didn't stop until Harry settled down into the rocking chair and called a house elf for a bottle of milk. Once Caellum had been fed and burped, Harry thought that would be that, as his son's eyes began to drift closed, falling back into sleep. But as soon as he lowered the little prince into his crib, Caellum's eyes immediately popped open and the wailing began again.

Harry chuckled and straightened. Cradling Caellum against his chest. _"How about a short walk then?"_

Harry took the wide yawn as an affirmative and they set off, leaving the nursery and walking down the hall. Harry softly talking to Caellum as they went, delighting in every yawn and droopy-lidded blink. They hadn't gotten very far before Sirius appeared in the hallway, simply pacing back and forth, that permanent grin still plastered on his face.

Harry chuckled under his breath even as he wondered why Sirius was out in the hall pacing. His babies had been born. If it were Harry, he'd be in bed trying to catch up on much needed sleep. "Padfoot?"

Sirius turned to him. "Cubs!"

"What are you doing out here? Everything alright?"

"I'm just…" Sirius waved his hands around. "Excited, Harry. Ya know. They're finally here, and they're beautiful. And I couldn't possibly sleep. Lucius is the same. He's in there now sitting beside the crib with Kaego, talking about the spells helping our little preemies. Pacing was annoying Luce. Had to leave otherwise he would have hexed me."

Harry laughed and laid a hand on his godfather's forearm, sending a load of calming vibes to him. "Can we go in? I'd like another look at them."

"Sure!" Sirius paused to take a deep breath, eyeing Caellum, whose sleepy eyes were watching him lazily. "Come here, you," he said fondly, scooping the little prince into his arms. "Keeping your mum up, are you?"

"Fed him, but he didn't want to be put back to bed, so we decided to go for a walk."

"Your mum and dad are suckers," Sirius whispered into Caellum's ear. "Wrapped them around your little finger, haven't you?"

"Hey…"

Sirius snickered as he straightened and threw an arm around Harry's shoulders, careful not to dislodge one feather on his wings. "The truth, kiddo. Only stating the truth. Anyway, think I should warn you. Now that the triplets are born, Lucius has been going on and on about being de-aged and immortalized. Please give him a time and day so that he'll stop whining about it."

Harry smiled. "We planned to do that before we leave. Tom and Hermione are making more of the potion for you two. I bet Tom's awake right now doing that."

They finally entered the room to find Lucius and Kaego exactly where Sirius said they'd be, talking quietly over the crib that was surrounded by a soft yellow glow. Vendyl was also in attendance, but he was pressed against the far wall, looking alert as always.

"Didn't I say you were relieved?"

"Yes, Highness"

"Then why are you standing guard?"

"He's not standing guard," Kaego called over with a slightly amused tone. Harry turned to look at the healer before returning his attention to Vendyl, looking the _Saen_ up and down.

"Looks like he's standing guard."

"That happens to be Vendyl's relaxed state."

Harry shook his head before smirking. "That's sad. You need to get a life. Do you even know how to slouch? I don't think I've ever seen you sit in a chair."

"I can slouch," Vendyl replied a little defensively and tried to do just that, only to end up looking like he was having a back spasm.

"Stop," Harry laughed. "Please stop. Whatever you're doing looks painful."

"Harry, come over here and leave your _Saen_ alone," Lucius commanded. Harry turned away from the affronted looking Royal guard to find Lucius had stolen Caellum from his husband and was cuddling him against his chest, leaning over the crib slightly so that Caellum could peer down at the tiny babies.

In the following hour Harry learned the soft yellow glow surrounding the crib were the spells that incubated the babies. Simulating a womb, monitoring organ functions, and making sure the triplets continued to develop properly. Harry also learned the triplets weren't identical, even though at the moment he couldn't tell them apart save for Eadric's dark hair. Apparently the girls were identical, but Eadric was in a league of his own.

"They'll be blond," Harry figured of the twin girls, watching Lucius stroke a finger down the middle baby. One without hair.

"Certainly hope so," Lucius drawled. "I would be severely disappointed if all three of them ended up with his atrocious hair."

"Oi! You're always saying my hair is sexy. Are you saying Eadric's hair is atrocious?"

"No, Siri. But it would look atrocious on the twins."

"So," Harry quickly interrupted. "Who is who?"

"Eadric of course is this one," Lucius motioned to the baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Then he motioned to the baby beside him who was wrapped in light purple. "This is Talynia and beside her is Peria." The last infant was wrapped in a pink blanket.

"We wanted to honor Talyn and couldn't think of a better way to do that then naming one of our daughters after her," Sirius murmured, looking between Harry and Kaego.

"She would be very honored," Kaego replied softly, smiling at the tiny baby wrapped in purple.

Harry and Caellum left soon after that, as they all needed sleep and knew a large crowd would be by the next day to see the triplets. As he left, Harry promised the transformations would take place in two days. As the door shut behind him, he heard Lucius mutter about how he had better end up looking better than Severus or else.

* * *

Draco left his father's room looking pale, but relieved. The process with the lightening and seeing his father come undone from the pain had been horrible for him. He'd never seen or heard his father screaming like that before. Tom had unhelpfully pointed out that he had seen Lucius in such a way as he'd Cruciated him on many occasions in the past. Draco was grateful he had never been around to see that.

But after the lightening, all went well with Sirius and Lucius and the last transformations were finally completed. Draco smirked as he walked alongside Harry. He was fairly sure his father would be pleased with the outcome. They were back to looking almost identical again and Draco was quite sure when the _Ukatae_ blood took over completely, he and his father would be mistaken as brothers. The similarity was uncanny actually.

"Do you think my father is handsome?" he asked Harry as they headed to the nursery.

Harry paused in the hallway. "What? Why?"

"Just curious. Would you ever sleep with him? Father and I… we look so much alike. And you can never resist me, so it's only fair to assume you'd sleep with my--"

After much deliberation, Draco came to the conclusion that he deserved the black eye he was now sporting. And he supposed he deserved the very cold shoulder received from his husband for most of the day. And he supposed he deserved the cruel prank of having Lovely drop on him from the showerhead when he was in the middle of taking a shower; and the slime that had replaced his shampoo, and the clothes shrinking spell… He was just grateful he still had his hair when he joined the others in the Entrance Hall when it was nearing the time to return to the realm.

From the very dirty looks thrown at him from Neville and Hermione, it was clear Harry had confided in them. Tom knew as well, though he looked nothing short of amused and raised his hands, giving Draco a silent applause. Apparently he thought Draco's mistake was hilarious; hilarious in that he was pissed and found all the slighting done by Harry to be justified.

Blaise and Pansy came to stand beside him when he finally stopped beside the stairs.

"What's going on, mate?" Blaise asked.

"Said something stupid to Harry."

Pansy frowned at the cold glares Hermione and Neville were still throwing their way, while Harry kept his back on the blond as he spoke with Dudley, Ozemir, and Brumek. "Surely it wasn't that--"

"Yes," Draco interrupted. "It was very bad. I deserve everything I'm getting."

Tom came over then, passing them on his way to Luna who sat on a bench away from everyone. "At least you realize… Is that all he gave you?" he asked of the black eye that had not been healed.

"Threw a lot of pranks my way," Draco sulked.

"You are lucky he loves you unconditionally. And since you already knew that, what you said makes you a complete bastard."

Blaise raised a brow as Tom walked away. "What did you say, Draco?"

"Don't want to repeat it. I'm telling you it was completely stupid." With that said, Draco squared his shoulders, took a very deep breath, and then headed across the hall towards his mate. Harry stiffened when he felt his approach, and those whom he'd been speaking to were perplexed when he stopped speaking mid sentence.

Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's bicep and tightened his hold when Harry would have yanked away from him. _I shouldn't have said that. Shouldn't have even thought it._

_Oh really,_ Harry returned as he continued to try and extricate Draco's hand off his arm. His reply was full of sarcasm, but at least he had replied.

_I swear on Hirsha I don't even know where that came from, Harry! Please forgive me. I don't want to go to the realm with you still mad at me._

Harry rolled his eyes and stopped trying to move away. _Is this your idea of a sincere apology for saying something so ridiculous?_

_I am being sincere. _

_I don't know… _Harry glanced at the two standing beside him. _Maybe I should ask Nev and Mione how long I should wait until I forgive you. _

Draco looked to the two in question. The cold glares hadn't diminished in the slightest. And Draco was surprised he hadn't been cornered by his sister already and given a thorough talking to. But he knew it was still coming, whether Harry accepted his apology or not. _They'll tell you to wait years… please don't! _Harry snickered at the horrified look on the blond's face. _I'm seriously sorry and I'll grovel right here in front of everyone if you want. _

"That's tempting," Harry mused aloud. "But I won't make you do that. However, you'll do everything I say, no questions asked, for the next week." Draco nodded quickly. "Good. Starting now," Harry quickly thrust Caellum into the blond's arms and grinned. "Our son needs a diaper change. Do it without magic."

Draco cringed. "But, Harry…"

"Anything I say," the brunet reminded with a smirk. "No questions asked. Or you are not forgiven for being a bloody prat."

"Fine, fine," Draco mumbled before Shadowing Caellum to the nursery for a change.

"Harry!"

"Come on, Mione. You've seen him all day. Blond git really is sorry. And I didn't want to stay mad at him either."

"You realize," Neville began with a chuckle, "that he's never changed a diaper by hand before. He'll need help or we won't be getting to the realm until tomorrow."

"No help," Harry said firmly, before going to back to discussion with Dud's, Brumek, and Ozemir.

Draco returned after twenty minutes, surprising Harry and making the brunet suspect Draco had used magic after all and then stalled to act as if he hadn't. But the blond returned looking hassled and he'd changed his clothes too, so Harry was assuming he'd actually done it without magic and had to clean up afterward. And that thought made him laugh.

When Ginny finally arrived, everyone was set to go. Lucius and Sirius had awoken some time ago and were down to see everyone off. And Severus had arrived to do the same thing since he couldn't join them until the school term was over. Luna stood beside Sirius, smiling brightly and waving at everyone.

"See you soon!"

"It had better be soon," Tom said as he left her and went to join his siblings.

Ozemir instructed everyone to gather together in a circle. He clapped his hands and bounced on his toes. "This is so exciting! Everyone ready?"

"Do try and keep in touch," Lucius drawled as the Scholar walked around the group activating a Circle.

"And stay out of trouble," was Severus order. That was met with a lot of snorts. Even Brumek had found that funny. Because really, the plans they made entailed that they were going to go out and find trouble. He shared an amused look with his mate as he passed Zohrek over into Ozemir's arms when the Scholar moved to stand beside him.

"We'll be careful," Hermione promised her lover. His returning scowl told her that wasn't at all helpful to anyone's worry.

Sirius grinned, and it was devilishly handsome now that he'd been de-aged. Pansy and Ginny started giggling to one another. "If you don't be careful," he began seriously, "then we'll tell Molly and the rest of the gang--"

"WE'LL BE CAREFUL!!" was the resounding chorus of all the young ones within Ozemir's circle as they faded away.

* * *

A/N: So wow... it's over. Can't believe it. Though it's not really over, which is why I ended Life Agendas like that, kind of opened. This was one wild ride and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and am extremely excited to get to the third arc. It may seem like I've been ignoring certain characters in the last few chapters... and i have a little, but that will be rectified in the third part. As I've said before, character interaction will come back tenfold.

I need to thank each and every one of my readers and reviewers for your spectacular support. There are so many of you that I couldn't possible thank each of you seperately. Just know that you are appreciated greatly! And to the one reviewer who told me at the end of Life Renovations that the fandom would be better off if i quit writing all together, I have just one thing to say to you... BITE ME!!!

LOL. Yeah, i've been holding that in for quite a while. Anyway, thanks again everybody! I plan to get started on the sequel to this ASAP. And i'll post an Author's note here when the first chap has been posted.

Thanks for reading and have a great week! :D


	39. Sequel

A/N: Yep it's here! The sequel is called Life Crusades. Check it out!

And thanks again for all the awesome support! Can't do without :D


End file.
